Naruto Caos DxD
by shion145
Summary: La vida de Naruto cambia cuando sabe que no solo es el portador de Kurama, sino de un poder que sale a flote cuando se dan ciertas circunstancias, en su vida existe personas que querrán ese poder, y que harán todo por tenerlo bajo su poder, sin embargo un suceso ocasiona que decida irse a otra dimensión, junto a personas realmente lo valora. Ahora vive en la cuidad de Kuoh.
1. Capitulo 1: el inicio de todo

**¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo han estado? Su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles un nuevo fic a ustedes, en este caso será un crossover entre Naruto y High School DxD con algo de Saint Seiya, con referencias de otros personajes sorpresas. Usare en los primeros capítulos la narración desde el protagonista, es decir, que me centrare en narrarles la historia desde el punto de vista de Naruto desde Konoha, hasta que se va, igual habrá narración desde otras perspectivas de otros personajes espero que no se confundan.**

 **Les prometí que lo publicaría a inicios de este mes, sin embargo las cosas no salen como uno debiera, aun me falta acomodar algunos capítulos. En esta ocasión Narrara como es que Naruto se va de las naciones elementales junto a unas personas, quienes lo querían dañar y otros motivos por el que decidió irse. No cuento más y pasen a leerla.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 1: el inicio de todo.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, era un Shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, y les contaré parte de mi vida, lo que escucharan es algo raro, pero a la vez interesante. Si, así como lo escuchan, también de como decidí irme del continente elemental, pero no lo hice solo, sino que me lleve a las personas más preciadas. Bueno empecemos, cuando nací mis padre sellaron en mi al zorro de nueve colas, quien estaba en mi Madre Kushina, pero un hombre enmascarado la ataco después de que naciera, el miserable me tomo como rehén para que mi padre Minato dejara desprotegida a mi madre y la secuestrara. Él le extrajo a Kurama, es el nombre del Kyubi, y lo controlo con su Sharingan. Después ataco a la aldea pero mi padre y otros Shinobis como Oji-san lo detuvieron y lo sellaron, ese día mis padres murieron; aunque había algo dentro de mi que estaba desde que me concibieron mis padres y que simplemente no tenía explicación, después de ese suceso, fui dejado en un orfanato hasta los seis años, donde me echaron sin ninguna explicación.

En ese tiempo el Hokage Sarutobi Oji-san me encontró y me dio un departamento, y cada mes me daba dinero. Sin embargo un día ocurrió algo que cambiaría mi vida, era el día del festival de la derrota del zorro de nueve colas a mano del Yondaime, mi padre. Tenía seis años y era perseguido por aldeanos.

-¡Déjenme! ¡No les he hecho nada!- gritaba mientras corría, pues me cada año era lo mismo, siempre era perseguido, golpeado, a veces apuñalado, otras veces era atacado con jutsus elementales por los propios Anbus de Jiji, pero este año era igual o eso creí.

-¡Muere maldito demonio!- gritaba uno hombre gordo con un cuchillo en mano.

-¡Maldito demonio, mataste a mi hija!- decía un anciano que portaba un gran palo.

-¡No sé de qué habla!- les grito, pero ellos no hacen caso, en ese momento doblo a una esquina de la calle, pero para mí mala suerte es un callejón sin salida, yo me volteo y veo que los aldeanos me tienen acorralado, en eso un Shinobi se acerca con un Kunai.

-¡Es hora de terminar lo que el Yondaime dejó inconcluso!- en ese momento arrojo el kunai, hizo sellos y el arma se convierte en varias, otro hace sellos y de su boca sale una bola de fuego, y otro arroja varias Shurinken, solo veo como eso se acerca, y lo único que hago es cubrirme, sin embargo todo se vuelve oscuro. A la mañana siguiente me encuentro en mi departamento, estoy en mi cama recostado; me levanto, pero no recuerdo de lo que paso, ni como llegue a mi casa. De eso ya pasó un buen tiempo, nunca se supo de lo que paso con esas personas. Siempre sentía el odio de los aldeanos sobre mí. Pero no todos era odio. Aunque la verdad dentro de mi sentía que algo dentro crecía con ese sentimiento. Siempre me ha gustado una chica, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, una chica pelirrosa hermosa, cono ojos verde jade. Cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ella para conversar o conocerla, ella siempre me rechazaba o me ignoraba con mí…no sé como decirle, era mi mejor amigo Sasuke. Sasuke era el último del clan prestigioso Uchiha, uno de los que fundo Konoha, pero él fue el sobreviviente de la masacre de ese clan. Lo que lo senseis decían, un prodigio, mientras yo era el peso muerto. Con ellos forme el equipo 7, junto a Kakashi-sensei. Las primeras veces hicimos misiones clase D, hasta que nos hartamos y le exigimos a Jiji que nos diera una misión más alta. Cosa que accedió.

En la misión en Nami, que consistan en cuidar a un viejo constructor de puentes, fue cuando combatíamos a Zabuza y a Haku; en donde ambos habían muerto, fuimos acorralados por los hombres de Gato, quienes nos empezaron a atacar, pero ocurrió nuevamente, todo se volvió oscuro, y no supe nada.

-Naruto, Naruto- escuchaba como Kakashi-sensei me llamaba –Naruto, despierta- entonces abrí los ojos y me levante.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurrió Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto un poco desorientado.

-Es lo que quisiéramos saber, ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- me dijo con preocupación.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¡No entiendo!- dije, la verdad no sabía nada de lo que me ocurrió.

-Dobe, te pusiste a pelear contra los hombres de Gato y los venciste a todos- dijo Sasuke pero no sé porque, pero sus palabras se escuchaban con algo de ¿Envidia?

-No solo eso, sino que sacaste un chakra extraño, peleabas como si fuese un experto- dijo Sakura-chan.

-Yo…¿Hice eso?- pregunte muy incómodo.

-¿Qué no recuerdas?- pregunto Sakura-chan, yo no sabia nada.

-¡Dobe! ¡Te exijo que me enseñes, cómo hiciste venciste a Gato!- exijo Sasuke, algo que no me esperaba de él.

-No sé de que hablas, Sasuke. ¿No sé si lo hice o no?- le conteste enojado, no tenía ningún recuerdo de esa pelea.

-Si lo hiciste, pero después de vencerlos caíste inconsciente- comento Kakashi-sensei, no sé lo que pasaba, ni que es lo que hice. La verdad esto es muy confuso.

Después de eso no ocurrió ningún evento donde pierda el conocimiento, llegaron los exámenes chunnin y participo mi equipo y yo, llegamos a la segunda ronda donde pelee con Kiba y gane aunque me costo mucho por un sello que me puso Orochimaru, después vino la pelea de Hinata contra su primo, pero este casi la mata; no puedo explicarme pero, al verla en esa situación me preocupe, luego sentí que me volvía a pasar lo mismo que en Nami por suerte no ocurrió. Llegaron las eliminatorias de los exámenes chunnin y pelee contra Neji al que derrote, sin embargo ocurrió la invasión a Konoha por parte de Orochimaru y Suna, peleamos para defender la aldea, yo me enfrente a Gaara cuando se transformó en el Shukaku, estaba herido, casi no tenía Chakra; nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo que siempre, todo se volvió oscuro y no supe nada.

Nuevamente desperté pero ahora estaba en el hospital, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No lo sé, me tomo mi cabeza, ¿Qué me está pasando? En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Yo!- me saludo Kakashi-sensei pero lo veía preocupado -¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?- pregunto, no lo sé.

-Me siento confuso Kakashi-sensei- le respondo –estaba combatiendo con Gaara cuando se transformó, yo ya no tenía Chakra, pero sucedió lo mismo, todo se oscureció. Y luego despierto en el hospital. ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?- le pregunto, la verdad me siento raro, que no lo puerdo explicar.

-Bueno Naruto, vino a visitarte alguien- dijo Kakashi, gire mi cabeza y me sorprendí de lo que dijo.

-¿Alguien me visita?- le pregunto, Kakashi asiente con una sonrisa.

-Si Naruto, es alguien a quien te ayudará con lo que tienes- en ese momento se abre la puerta y veo a un hombre de cabello blanco, con una yukata verde, sandalias de madera; sé quién es es Jiraya o como le llamo Ero-sennin.

-Hola muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?- pregunto Ero-sennin, yo solo volteo y veo mis manos.

-Bien Ero-sennin, solo que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso- respondí casi decaído.

-Tranquilo muchacho veras que encontraremos una solución a tu problema, por ahora necesito revisarte el sello que tienes en el abdomen- dijo Ero-sennin, yo sin dudarlo me senté en la cama y subí la bata que en ese momento estaba usando, Ero-sennin se acercó y empezó a revisar el sello; murmuraba cosas que no entendía todo a la vista de Kakashi-sensei. Después de terminar me pidió que me bajara la bata –ya lo revise y no hay nada de malo en el sello, será mejor que sigas descansando Naruto, nos vemos después para seguir entrenando- dijo Ero-sennin.

-Bueno Naruto, nos retiramos. Cuídate- se despidió Kakashi-sensei, mientras salía acompañado de Ero-sennin, bueno será mejor dormir un rato.

Narrador.

En el pasillo del hospital Kakashi y Jiraya se detienen a conversar sobre Naruto.

-¿Qué observo en el sello Jiraya-sama?- pregunto Kakashi, Jiraya se tomó el mentón y empezó a gruñir.

-La verdad Kakashi, el sello está intacto pero sé que un día se romperá y liberara al zorro de las nueve colas, pero con lo que me dijiste y lo que vi el día de la invasión es muy extraño- Kakashi asintió a las palabras den Sannin.

-No solo eso, sino que el poder de ese chakra raro era inmenso, lo bueno es que no mato a Gaara porque si no, la aldea tendría problemas diplomáticos con Suna- dijo Kakashi, Jiraya suspiro.

-Tienes razón, aun así tengo que investigar ese fenómeno que le ocurre a Naruto, ¿Dices que no es la primera vez que le pasa?- Jiraya quería indagar lo más que pudiera de su ahijado.

-Así es Jiraya-sama, cuando era un niño encontramos a Naruto inconsciente en el suelo, a su alrededor vimos a varias personas que estaban heridas, pero parecían que estaban muy aterradas, en Nami ocurrió lo mismo, es ahí donde vi por primera vez a Naruto manifestar ese chakra. Se movía muy veloz y cada golpe iba cargado con una tremenda fuerza que mato a los hombres de Gatou, su mirada era serena, pero a la vez denotaba autoridad, incluso ese chakra azul oscuro hacía que a su alrededor se distorsionara, después cayo inconsciente- narro Kakashi los hechos de Nami. A Jiraya le costaba mucho ensamblar las piezas de la situación.

-Es muy extraño, sé que el zorro tiene un gran poder pero a este nivel de distorsionar todo a su alrededor, esto va más allá, aun así hay que mantener observando a Naruto- recomendó el Sannin, Kakashi asintió a las palabras del Sannin, en ese momento una chica de cabello azul oscuro, chamarra beis claro, pantalón azul, lo más característico es tener unos ojos blancos perla se acercaba y en sus manos tenía un paquete envuelto en una tela.

-Buenos días kakashi-sensei- saludo la chica al peligris, que giro su vista para toparse con la chica.

-¡Oh Hinata! Buenos días, ¿Vienes a visitar a Naruto?- contesto Kakashi, sacando un sonrojo a Hinata que bajo un poco la mirada.

-S…si, vi…vine a…ver si ya despertó- respondió con timidez, Kakashi mostro un ojito de sonrisa.

-Sí, ya despertó, puedes pasar- dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias- contesto Hinata haciendo una reverencia, después ingreso a cuarto donde estaba Naruto.

-Ese chico tiene suerte de que una linda chica lo visite, pero me alegro- comento con una sonrisa Jiraya.

-Tiene razón Jiraya-sama, el problema es el padre de Hinata- dijo con algo de tristeza Kakashi.

-¿Te refieres a Hiashi?- pregunto, Kakashi asintió.

-El padre de Hinata es muy estricto con ella, incluso la desheredo del liderato del clan Hyuga, diciendo que era una deshonra. Parece que la única persona que la motiva a seguir adelante es Naruto, pero parece que hoy dará un pequeño paso- comento Kakashi, viendo a la puerta por donde ingreso Hinata.

-Si es lo que veo, de hecho Sarutobi-sensei me comento que veía a Hinata siempre detrás de Naruto, incluso llego a verla que lo espiaba, parece que su timidez impide que se acerque al chico- comento Jiraya y quedo viendo al lugar donde estaba Naruto.

Fin narrador.

En muy aburrido estar en el hospital, nunca me agradaron sobretodo porque me recuerda los días en que me traían cuando era golpeado por los aldeanos, pero mejor me recuesto, en ese momento la puerta se vuelve a abrir, giro mi cabeza y veo que entra Hinata.

-H…hola, Naru…Naruto-kun- me saluda, siempre me he preguntado si ella es así conmigo, es una chica rara, que siempre que la veo se sonroja, tímida. Pero a la vez es muy amable conmigo, es linda, y nunca me ha hecho nada malo, ni me ha desprecado como el resto de la aldea.

-Hola Hinata- le regrese el saludo, ella está muy roja -¿Tienes algo Hinata? Estas muy roja- me levanto de mi cama.

-N…No Naruto-Kun, solo…yo, te traje de comer- dijo para mostrarme un paquete envuelto en un paño, Hinata se acercó y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Para mí?- le pregunte, ella asintió más roja si es posible, me lo entrego y después procedí a desenvolver el paquete, para ver que se trataba de un tazón de ramen -¡Gracias Hinata!- dije para después proceder a probar un poco de la comida que me trajo, al darle el primer bocado me sorprendí de lo bien que sabía, incluso mejor que el de Ichiraku's -¡mmm! ¡Esta delicioso!- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gra…gra…gracias Naruto-kun, yo…yo…yo lo preparé- me dijo, yo me quedé sorprendido por el sabor, pero me di cuenta que Hinata estaba mirándome con una expresión de incredulidad, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se quede así? yo parpadee y ella regreso a la normalidad, pero decidí no pregunta y empezar a comer.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Estoy en el cuarto donde esta Naruto-kun descansando después de la invasión de Orochimaru, supe que venció al Ichibi él solo, pero también sentí una energía muy poderosa, creo que no solamente yo, sino toda la aldea, no sé porque la sentí muy diferente al Chakra, era muy cálido. Cada que Naruto-kun me mira a los ojos yo me sonrojo, es que me gustan sus ojos azules que tiene. Sin embargo hoy es diferente, pues él me está mirando, pero me percato de algo diferente en sus ojos. Veo que en sus pupilas que se le forma algo similar a estrellas, galaxias, planetas. Yo me quede perpleja, que no podía moverme. Naruto-kun parpadeo y ya no tenía esas estrellas en sus pupilas, sino que eran normales, él se me quedo mirando como preocupado, pero parece que decidió no preguntar y siguió comiendo. Así que lo dejo comer hasta que acaba el tazó de Ramen, después me despido de él y salgo. Eso fue raro.

Fin P.V.O. Hinata.

Después de recuperarme y hacerme los tediosos exámenes para ver si no tenía otro problema. Salí del hospital, esto pasó una semana después del ataque de Orochimaru, siendo visitado por Hinata que siempre me llevaba comida, empecé nuevamente a hacer misiones con mi equipo como siempre, incluso entrenaba el Rasengan con Ero-sennin en mis tiempos libres.

La gente me veía más extraño que de costumbre, aun escuchaba los murmullos de odio y desprecio en la mayoría, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Hasta que tuve una misión con Ero-sennin, el cual consistía en traer a la aldea a Tsunade, quien reemplazaría a Oji-san como Hokage, pues supe que fue asesinado por Orochimaru, esto me tomo muy mal, él era como mi abuelo. La misión fue un éxito, aunque no enfrentamos a Orochimaru y su ayudante llamado Kabuto. Tsunade Oba-chan se convirtió en Hokage, después de eso Eros-sennin me propuso irme con él a entrenar por tres años. Yo acepte, pero sucedió lo de Sasuke que escapo de la aldea para unirse a Orochimaru, formamos un equipo y fuimos a rescatarlo, nos enfrentamos a los shinobis de Oto, al final me enfrente a él, pero me venció y huyo. Nuevamente en el hospital. Pero conocí al Zorro de las nueve colas.

Narrador

Naruto se encuentra en una especie de cloaca, donde se puede ver una infinidad de tubos, de los cuales gotea agua, Naruro se encuentra en el agua hasta que empieza a despertar.

-¡mmm! ¿Dónde estoy?- se despertaba Naruto con desorientación -¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntaba así mismo.

 **-¡Vaya! Así que mi carcelero se digna a visitarme después de tanto tiempo ¿Eh?-** dijo una voz con aspecto temible, Naruto se levanta.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Naruto.

 **-Solamente sigue mi voz y sabrás quién soy-** dijo nuevamente la misteriosa voz, Naruto empezó a caminar siguiendo la voz **–Eso no te detengas-** el chico rubio seguía caminando, hasta que llego a un lugar muy grande, en el fondo había unas enormes rejas dándole el aspecto de jaula, el chico muy curioso decidió caminar hacía el lugar, pero un par de ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada se abrieron que lo miraran directamente.

 **-¿No sé si sentirme orgulloso o decepcionado de ver que mi carcelero sea un mocoso?-** pregunto el ser que estaba en la jaula.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué lugar es este?- pregunto Naruto que se sentía muy inseguro del lugar.

 **-De acuerdo, te diré que lugar es este, estamos en tu inconsciente, un lugar en lo más profundo de tu mente. Y yo soy-** dijo en suspenso su nombre para salir de la oscuridad de la jaula y mostrar un enorme zorro de color naranja, con nueve colas ondeando, mostraba una sonrisa llena de maldad, que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes **–yo soy Kyubi no Yoko-** dijo con una voz de autoridad.

-¿Tu eres el zorro que derroto el Yondaime? Pero sé que él te destruyo- dijo exceptico Naruto al estar frente al temido Zorro de las nueve colas.

 **-Ja, Nadie puede destruirme o matarme, solamente sellarme dentro de una persona y esa eres tú-** respondió Kurama apuntado con una de sus enormes garras a Naruto, quien no sabía si sorprenderse o llorar. Para kurama era evidente que la noticia le afecto.

-Entonces ¿Tú eres el responsable que toda la gente me persiguiera cuando era un niño?- le pregunto Naruto quien empezaba a sentirse triste y frustrado.

 **-Digamos que sí, pero eso te voy a contar la verdad-** Naruto observa al zorro que pone un semblante serio **–así que no quiero que me interrumpas para nada ¿Entendido?-** dijo el enorme zorro, Naruto asintió a las palabras de Kyubi, quien este le empezó a narrar desde que fue encerrado en su madre, y como un enmascarado desconocido lo saco de ella para manipularlo y ponerlo a atacar aldea, el cómo su padre Minato Namikase el Yondaime derroto al enmascarado de nombre Madara Uchiha y lo sello dentro de él cuando era un bebé. Al finalizar la historia, Naruto estaba casi llorando, pues su padre se sacrificó por la ambición de un hombre.

-Yo…yo…no sé qué decir- menciono con lágrimas en los ojos –pensaba que yo…- dijo para ser interrumpido por el Zorro.

 **-Sé que todo esto es muy difícil, pero tus padres te amaron tanto que dieron su vida para ponerte a salvo de mí, pero eso era porque no quería ser encerrado nuevamente. Por eso los ataque, pero la verdad no era mi intensión, simplemente tenía miedo. Por eso mi acción-** hablo el enorme zorro, Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Te entiendo, sé que no es tu culpa, sino de ese maldito enmascarado, que me uso de rehén para alejar a mi padre de mi madre y poder extraerte. Yo…gracias por contarme la verdad- las palabras que dijo Naruto dejo asombrado al enorme zorro.

 ** _-Este niño es asombroso, no me odia, y comprendió muy bien a pesar de su edad-_** el Kyubi estaba meditando lo que había escuchado de su contenedor.

-Este…disculpa, pero ¿Cómo te llamas? Porque creo que Kyubi no Yoko solamente es un título- el Kyubi salió de su meditación y miro a Naruto.

 **-Eres bastante inteligente-** dijo con una sonrisa **–de acuerdo, te lo diré porque me caes muy bien, mi nombre es Kurama y soy uno de los nueve bijus, mira chico antes de que tu nacieras….-** Kurama narro su vida, desde que era su padre, cuál era su origen, sus hermanos y como lo humanos los perseguían y usaban como arma para la guerras, Naruto se quedó asombrado de que el contenía a un biju en su interior y la historia de este **–ahora que te dije mi nombre ¿Que harás?-** le pregunto Kurama, Naruto puso a pensar un poco, después sonrió.

-Ya lo tengo, ayudaré a tus hermanos a ser libres y derrotaré a ese enmascarado para que nunca los vuelva a utilizar como armas, esa es mi promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo- dijo alzando su mano derecha y mostrar el pulgar, esto hizo sonreír al zorro, pero Naruto cayó en cuanta de algo importante –este…Kurama- llamo Naruto al zorro, quien se le quedo viendo -¿Sabes por qué me he sentido raro últimamente?- le pregunto Naruto, Kurama alzo una de sus cejas.

 **-Raro, ¿A qué te refieres?-** le pregunto por curiosidad Kurama.

-Bueno…la verdad es que sufro…no sé cómo decirlos…hay momentos en los que pierdo la consciencia cuando algo me perturba como con Gaara, y después despierto y no recuerdo nada- describió Naruto su problema que padecía Naruto, el zorro simplemente escucho con atención.

 **-La verdad no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser, nunca he escuchado de esa condición, eres el primero, pero si investigamos posiblemente demos con la respuesta-** explico Kurama, Naruto solo asintió un poco decaído por no conocer el origen de esa condición – **Será mejor que regreses Kit-** indico el enorme zorro, Naruto asintió, sin embargo tenía un problema.

-¿Eh? Kurama ¿Cómo regreso?- pregunto algo apenado Naruto, que hizo que el Biju se palmeara la cara.

 **-De acuerdo, te diré solo porque es la primera vez, simplemente concéntrate e imagina que regresas a tu mundo, cuando quieras comunicarte simplemente habla con tu mente-** le dijo Kurama, Naruto empezó hacer lo que le indico el zorro y desapareció del lugar dejando al enorme zorro solo o eso era lo que Naruto pensaba.

 ** _-Lo siento kit, pero no puedo decirte nada de quien eres realmente hasta que no hayas crecido lo suficiente-_** explico en su mente, Kurama miro por sobre su hombro y al fondo de la jaula había una figura con la forma de una persona que emanaba un aura desconocida de color azul oscuro, portaba una especie de armadura y en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo terminado en una esfera, a sus lados lo que parecía ser un par de alas una más grande que la otra, además de una capa y el cabello azul oscuro **_-solo has mostrado una mínima porción de tu poder y aun así es aterrador, no me imagino cuando despiertes-_** dijo en su mente, mientras la figura dejaba de emanar la energía y desaparecía entre la sombra. Kurama simplemente suspiro e ingreso más a la jaula a dormir.

Mientras que en el salón del consejo de la aldea, se llevaba una reunión donde, en el cual se discutia sobre la deserción de Sasuke de la aldea.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¿Sasuke-sama no puede haber salido de la aldea? Debe ser culpa de ese sello que le puso Orochimaru- rugio uno de los consejeros civiles.

-Es verdad, tal vez ese sello lo este influenciando- dijo otro de los consejeros civiles.

-Temo decirles pero Sasuke decidió irse de la aldea por voluntad propia, no fue influencia del sello- dijo Tsunade con paciencia.

-Eso no le podemos confirmar al 100%- dijo Koharu.

-¿Estas diciendo que Sasuke fue totalmente influenciado por Orochimaru? Para que lo sepan, Anko también tiene la marca de maldición de Orochimaru y no ha sido influenciado por la misma, además que ella mantiene bajo control la maldición- los demás consejeros estaban hablando entre sí, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo.

-Eso se debe a que ella es la estudiante del traidor, por eso es que controla el sello- justifico Homura en un intento de que Sasuke se vea inocente.

-Aunque Anko sea estudiante de Orochimaru, ella misma me dijo que la marca no influye en ella, además esta el hecho que Sasuke casi mata a Naruto en el valle del fin- expuso Tsunade el reporte al consejo.

-Hubiera sido mejor, de hecho sabemos que uso el poder del Kyubi en contra de Sasuke-sama- dijo uno de los civiles.

-Eso esta claro, pero Naruto solo uso el chakra del Kyubi para tratar de detener Sasuke de que fuera con Orochimaru, pero aun así no pudo- salió en su defensa Shikaku.

-Eso no justifica nada, ese chico hirió a Sasuke-sama y después se hizo la herida para inculparlo- dijo uno de los civiles, quienes tenían odio hacía el chico.

-Eso es falso. Yo misma trate la herida de Naruto en el pecho y pude constatar que la herida fue hecha por una técnica Raiton- dio el diagnostico de Naruto después de curarlo.

-¡Entonces debemos de eliminarlo ahora que esta débil!- grito un civil.

-Mejor será que me haga cargo del chico- en ese momento hablo Danzo que estaba al margen de la discusión.

-¿Qué insinúas Danzo?- pregunto Tsunade adivinando las intensiones del consejero.

-Pues si me entregan a Naruto, yo mismo haré que controle el poder del Kyubi, incluso podre entrenarlo para que traiga a Sasuke- los líderes de los clanes ya intuían cual era la intensión del viejo halcón de guerra.

-No será posible- contesto Tsunade, descolocando a Danzo.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- inddago Danzo.

-Jiraya se lo llevara a entrenar después que saga del hospital- la respuesta que dio Tsunade hizo que Danzo se enjara por dentro, pero no lo demostró.

-Pero si se lo lleva Jiraya, es capaz de que no sepa como controlar a Naruto cuando saque el poder del zorro- comento Homura –es mejor que Danzo se haga cargo del entrenamiento de Naruto- Danzo sonreía ante el apoyo de su colega.

-Jiraya sabe más de como hacer que Naruto controle el chakra del zorro, además de que es un maestro en Fuinjutsu, lo que permitiría controlar a Naruto en caso de que se descontrole por el zorro, además, estamos por Sasuke, no Naruto- los jefes de los clanes asintieron –debido a que Sasuke se fue por voluntad propia, he estado viendo la necesidad de que entre al libro bingo, así que quiero que el consejo vote ante esta propuesta- los jefes de los clanes alzaron la mano a favor de colocar a Sasuke en el libro bingo, mientras que los civiles la alzaron para negar poner a Sasuke en el libro bingo. El resultado fue unánime.

-Esta decidido, Sasuke esta dentro del libro bingo como traidor a la aldea, por lo que se dará el rango S, con la advertencia de captura y recompensa- al decir esto los consejeros civiles se molestaron con la decisión -¡SILENCIO!- Tsunade hizo callar a los civiles -¡Esta decidido y nada lo puede cambiar! Se termina la sesión- Tsunade se paro de su lugar y dejo el recinto, los jefes de los clanes se retiraron, mientras que los consejeros civiles estaban molestos que Sasuke era considerado una traidor.

Fin narrador.

Me despierto poco a poco, y percibo que es de día, posiblemente mediodía; veo a mi alrededor y vuelvo a estar en el hospital, sin embargo no estoy solo, Hinata está a mi lado con la cabeza recostada aun lado de mi cama, mientras está dormida, parece una ángel, que me da ganas de acariciarle su cabeza, sin embargo no creo que sea lo correcto despertarla, en ese instante entro Tsunade Baa-chan, junto a Shizune nee-chan, quien cargaba a Tonton.

-Ya despertaste bello durmiente- dijo Tsunade baa-chan con una sonrisa, al igual que Shizune.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- les pregunto por curiosidad.

-Llevas una semana inconsciente desde que te encontró Kakashi en el valle del fin- respondió seria Tsunade baa-chan.

-¡¿Una semana?!- grite, pues para mi fueron solamente minutos, pero en ese momento Hinata empezaba a despertarse y se acomodaba en la silla.

-Qué bueno que despiertas Hinata- dijo Shizune que se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un poco adormilada.

-Nada, solo que el cabeza hueca despertó- dijo Tsunade, Hinata se despierta por completo y me mira, para después ponerse roja.

-¡Na…Na…Naruto-kun ¿Có…co…cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Hinata muy apenada.

-Me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar- le respondo dándole una sonrisa, Hinata gira la cabeza y juega con sus dedos, es curioso, pero se me hace tierno verla de esa manera.

-Hinata ha estado cuidándote toda la semana que has estado inconsciente- me dijo Tsunade baa-chan, yo me sorprendí mucho ¿Acaso Hinata esta…? No lo sé, pero creo que es agradable que ella este junto a mí.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte, Hinata solamente asiente con mucha pena, pero sin verme a los ojos, creo que…bueno pensaré en eso más delante, aunque siento algo por ella, pero no sé qué es.

-Bueno Naruto, estarás en el hospital unos días más para examinarte si no tienes alguna lesión de consideración- dijo Baa-chan.

-¿Qué? ¡OUUGH!- si no podía estar más tiempo en el hospital, quería salir ya a entrenar o hacer misiones, pero no. Estar unos días más atrapado en este sitio lleno de medicamentos y ese olor ¡Ough!

-Lo siento Naruto, pero no saldrás hasta que todas tus heridas sanen- dijo finalmente Baa-chan y salió de mi habitación junto a Shizune.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estaré aquí diario- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tímida. La verdad eso me animo más. Después de casi otra semana de estar en el hospital, me preparaba para salir a entrenar con Ero-sennin, estoy muy emocionado por eso, así que me fui a la entrada de la aldea con mis cosas y ahí estaba Ero-sennin, junto a Baa-chan, Shizune-nee y ¿Hinata?

-Hola- salude con muchos ánimos.

-Ya era hora Naruto de que llegaras- me regaño Ero-sennin, la verdad era que no sabía si llevar mi ramen especial o no, no importar. En definitiva, espero ser mejor y traer a Sasuke a la aldea como le prometí a Sakura-chan -Bien Naruto es hora de marcharnos- dijo Ero-sennin que empezó a caminar.

-Nos vemos Tsunade Oba-san- me despedía de la Hokage.

-¡Mocoso del demonio!- dijo con su puño en alto listo para dejármelo ir en la cabeza –no te golpeo porque hoy inicia tu entrenamiento, espero que cuando regreses seas más fuerte y menos imprudente. Además si veo que aprendiste a ser como el tonto de Jiraya. ¡Yo misma te quito las mañas a bola de golpes!- con esa amenaza de por medio, mejor hacerle caso o sino estaré muerto.

-De acuerdo, no aprenderé ninguna maña de Ero-sennin- dije para después seguir despidiéndome de Shizune.

-Que tengas un buen viajes Naruto, espero que crezcas y sea más fuerte- me dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-Yo también- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun, que…que…te vaya…bi…bien, espero que sea más…fuerte- me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa –a…a…además…te…tra…tra…traje esto para el camino- dijo extendiéndome una paquete envuelto en una tela floreada, yo lo tome entre mis manos.

-¿Para mí?- pregunte, ella asiente con la cabeza -¡Gracias Hinata! Espero que tú también te vuelvas más fuerte cuando regrese- le digo ella alza la cabeza y asiente con su sonrisa.

-Sí, da…daré todo de mi- de contesto.

-¡Naruto date prisa!- me grito Ero-sennin desde una distancia, sí que es impaciente el viejo.

-Bueno, me voy ¡Cuídense!- me despido finalmente y salgo corriendo para alcanzar al anciano, escucho atrás de mi como se despiden, para verlos en tres años.

 **Este fue el comienzo de mi historia nueva, espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco se irán dando los preámbulos de su decisión de Naruto y quienes, así como su poder. Déjenme su opinión acerca de esta historia, punto de vista, sugerencias, criticas para mejorar, y sobretodo Reviews. Los leo en otra de mis historias y cuídense Banda, se despide de ustedes, Shion145. Hasta luego.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un poder oculto: ¿Quién soy?

**En el nombre del cielo,**

 **Os pidio una hermana…**

 **Ups no debi de escribir eso, tampoco debi de haber ido a la posada a echarme un ponche con piquete, ni mucho menos haber visto los huevacartoons, bueno no importa.**

 **Hola ¿Que tal banda? Pues como leyeron hace unos momentos, estamos en posadas en México, y aquí donde vivo es la cuna de ellas, bueno es en la cabecera municipal de Acolman, es donde nacio la tradicional posada, hecha por los Agustinos, esto debido a que en el siglo XIV después de la conquista, habia pobladores veneraban a los dioses Mexica, y como ya saben a la iglesia no quería perder cliente…digo feligreses e invento las posadas, que es una representación del viaje de José y María embarazada de chuchito por Palestina, para empadronarse en Belen, son nueve en total y estos representan los meses de embarazo de Mary. También es "la cuna de la tradicional piñata" lo puse entre comillas, ya que la piñata es de origen chino. Y vamos a lo que nos atañe.**

 **Parece que la historia les ha gustado, que vamos a contestar Reviews.**

 **Zafir09: así es, Naruto es la encarnación de un Dios, ¿Cuál es? No puedo revelarte. Y efectivamente es cosmos, pero sigue leyendo para que sepas más de él.**

 **Daiu Naruhina: poco a poco se ira desentrañando el misterio, sobretodo el poder que tiene en su interior, conoceras un poco de su entrenamiento con Jiraya y los sapos. Se que eres aficcionada de hueso colorado al NaruHina, yo también, pero también al poliamor, por lo que la historia se basa en esta filosofía, Habra momentos NaruiHina, y tal vez…algo candente entre ellos antes de partir.**

 **xirons20: Sí, alguien habita o es parte de Naruto, pero no puedo decir quien. En cuanto a la dimensión, no es la misma. Será otra apartada de la de donde vive Naruto, digamos que esta en un multiverso, y Naruto vive en uno de los muchos universos. Descubrelo pronto.**

 **CCSakuraforever Gracias por interesarte en mi historia, y sobre el poder de Naruto, descubrelo en este capítulo.**

 **Hoy verán un poco más del misterioso poder de Naruto, se trasladara desde la llegada de Naruto a la aldea hasta la invasión de Pain, se que es algo acelerado, pero es algo fundamental, poco a poco se iran desentramando el hecho que Naruto decidiera irse de la aldea. Así que acompáñenme en este magnifico viaje, y nos vemos al ratón.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Quién soy?

Han pasado tres años desde que salí de Konoha, y ahora estoy de regreso, mi entrenamiento dio frutos, aunque la mayor parte de ello se debe a que fue de forma autodidacta, puesto que Ero-sennin se iba a hacer sus "investigaciones" dejándome algunos ejercicios de control de chakra, salir de un genjutsu, algo de taijutsu. Lo demás lo aprendí cuando él no estaba, iba a buscar técnicas como taijutsus, genjutsus, hacía ejercicios físicos como cargar enormes rocas, correr a una velocidad que no sabía que tenía, rompía piedras con las manos desnudas, cazaba por mi cuenta. Aunque siendo sinceros, no sabía el por qué lo hacía. En fin, fueron muy gratificantes esos ejercicios.

Lo primero que hago en llegar a la aldea es ir a visitar a algunos de mis amigos como Sakura-chan que ha crecido, también a Konohamaru y su equipo que ahora son gennin, después nos dirigimos a la torre del Hokage, donde me encuentro con Tsunade Baa-chan y Shizune-nee, quienes me miran; ellas se quedan asombradas por el cambio que tengo, después me comentan de la prueba para medir mis habilidades que adquirí con el entrenamiento de Ero-sennin, y me indican que me enfrentaré a Kakashi-sensei en la mañana, yo me emociones tanto que salí de la oficina de Baa-chan a mi departamento a descansar para mañana, dejando solo a los ancianos.

Narrador.

Tsunade, Jiraya y Shizune hablaban de los tres años en los que Naruto entrenaba, pero además del problema de Naruto.

-Dime Jiraya, ¿Se presentó algún problema con Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

-¿Qué problema tiene Naruto, Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shizune interesada en Naruto.

-Lo que vamos a decirte Shizune es de rango S, así que pon atención- dijo seriamente Jiraya –sabes que Naruto tiene en su interior al zorro de las nueve colas, ¿Cierto?- explico Jiraya haciendo asentir a la morocha –bien, hace unos años, Naruto empezó a manifestar otro tipo de chakra muy distinto al que conocemos- Shizune quedo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo es eso que Naruto manifiesta otro tipo de chakra?- pregunto Shizune.

-No lo sabes, pero la situación es que cuando lo presenta, Naruto queda inconsciente. Su poder es abrumador que incluso venció al Shukaku él solo y sin ningún esfuerzo, pero lo más curiosos es que ese extraño chakra hace que su alrededor se distorsiones- explico Tsunade, Shizune se quedó asombrada del fenómeno de Naruto –lo más raro es que cuando Naruto despierta dice que no recuerda nada de lo que paso- finalizo Tsunade.

-¿Y tiene algo que ver con el zorro?- les pregunto Shizune, obteniendo como respuesta la negación de ambos Sannin.

-He observado el sello durante los tres años de entrenamiento de Naruto, pero no muestra cambios, ni se ha manifestado el fenómeno, solamente hemos entrenado con el chakra del zorro, su rasengan, otras katas, y nada más- estas palabras dejo pensativas a las mujeres –no hemos encontrado explicación alguna- finalizo Jiraya, Tsunade se paró de su escritorio y fue a la ventana donde veía correr al hiperactivo Naruto.

-Sabes bien Jiraya que Naruto es odiado por tener al zorro sellado dentro de él- Jiraya asintió a las palabras de Tsunade –ire al grano- dijo la mujer rubia –el consejo ha estado viendo si encerrar a Naruto por usar el poder del zorro contra su amado Uchiha. Pero gracias a que los jefes de los clanes le tienen estima a Naruto se ha retrasado esto- Jiraya apretó los dientes ante lo que dijo Tsunade.

-Así que sigue rumiando con que Naruto es el Kyubi, y ahora no se conforman con aislarlo, sino que de paso lo ven como su saco de golpear- comento Jiraya enojado.

-Así es, y no solo eso, Danzo aun pide que le sea entregado Naruto para su posterior manipulación y utilización en NE.- Shizune se alarmo ante las palabras de su maestra.

-¡Esto es aterrador! Naruto no es un arma, es una persona- dijo molesta Shizune.

-Tienes razón Shizune, pero el asunto es que no lo ven así, después de la pelea contra Gaara, contra Sasuke y su ida a entrenar. Ha habido varias reuniones con el mismo tema, y presiento que esto solo es el comienzo- concluyo Tsunade.

-Eso es lo que parece Hime, pero mejor hay que tenerlos bien vigilados, lo que me preocupa es Naruto, es un muchacho con una misterio entre manos- dijo Jiraya viendo por la ventana el horizonte

Finaliza narrador.

Al día siguiente me encuentro con Sakura, Ero-sennin y Tsunade Oba-chan en el campo de entrenamiento 7, esperando a Kakashi, y como es su costumbre llega tarde después de tres horas, al fin llega y la prueba es la misma, los cascabeles. No fue difícil obtenerlos, pero tampoco fue fácil, ya que Kakashi-sensei utilizo su Sharingan y técnicas, lo único que lo derroto definitivamente fue su propio vicio, es decir el Icha Icha, que empecé a narrar y así Sakura-chan tomar los cascabeles.

Después de eso, me aceptaron de nuevo en el equipo 7, sin embargo las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pues al día siguiente Suna mando un mensaje muy importante, donde escriben que Gaara fue secuestrado por Akatsuki, yo me enoje mucho por ese hecho; pues desde que acabo los exámenes chunnin hace tres años nos hicimos amigos, así que la Hokage nos dio la misión, partimos de inmediato a Suna, en nuestro camino nos encontramos con Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara, que le informamos de la situación y ella nos guio por el desierto hasta la aldea. Al llegar nos recibió una pequeña comitiva, pero también nos llevamos la sorpresa que el hermano de en medio de Gaara, Kankuro, peleo contra dos miembros de esa organización, como resultado su derrota y envenenamiento.

Sakura–chan lo ayudo a curarse con un antídoto que hizo con hierbas de la aldea, después Kakashi-sensei envió a sus perros a rastrear a los Akatsukis que se llevaron a Gaara, gracias a un trozo de tela que Kankuro corto de su agresor. Después de un día de descanso, Pakkun nos avisó que encontró la guarida, así que nos dispusimos a ir a ese lugar a rescatar a Gaara, pero en eso llego la abuela Chiyo, que nos acompañó hasta el lugar. Cuando llegamos, nos esperaba el equipo de Gai-sensei en la entrada de una cueva, nos organizamos y vimos que tenía un sello de cinco puntos, así que íbamos a ir a buscar esos sellos, pero algo en mi cabeza me hizo ir en hacia la roca. Kakashi me mira.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta mi sensei sin dejar de mirarme.

-Tratare de destruir la barrera y la roca- le contesto sin dejar de mirar, es como si estuviera analizando.

-Naruto, Gai trato de hacerlo, pero la barrera se lo impidió ¿Cómo es posible que tú lo vayas a hacer?- me pregunto de nuevo.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que puedo hacerlo- le contesto, entonces levanto mi mano y la coloco en la barrera, luego cierro mi puño y lo retraigo hacia a mí, en ese momento siento un poder emanar de mi puño y con eso lanzo el golpe -¡HAAAA!- al hacerlo traspaso la barrera con facilidad y destruyo la roca sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo es que tú…?- me iba a preguntar Neji.

-No lo sé, solo lo hice y ya- le respondo muy sorprendido, no le dimos más vueltas al asunto y entramos a la cueva todos, iniciamos el combate con los Akatsukis, Neji y su equipo habían salido a pelear con unos clones de Itachi y un tipo de nombre Kisame, Kakashi-sensei y yo perseguimos al chico rubio parecido a Ino, mientras que Sakura y la abuela Chiyo se quedaron a combatir, al final logramos rescatar a Gaara, pero habíamos llegado tarde, le extrajeron al Shukaku y Gaara murió, pero gracias a la abuela Chiyo que se sacrificó, Gaara revivió, nosotros regresamos a Konoha. Después de eso, entro a nuestro equipo Sai en sustitución de Sasuke, y Yamato Taicho en sustitución de Kakashi, aunque ese chico me tiene intrigado, sobretodo esa sonrisa. Sakura-chan dijo acerca de que Sasori se reuniría con una espía que estaba vigilando a Orochimaru, eso era fantástico, así sabremos donde esta Sasuke.

Partiríamos a la mañana siguiente al encuentro en el puente del cielo. Me retiro a mi departamento, aun me siento intrigado de lo que pasa conmigo, que decido ir a un lugar tranquilo, llego a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y empiezo a hacer algunos ejercicios como golpear un tronco, lagartijas sentadillas entre otras cosas para dejar de pensar en lo que paso en esa cueva. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero escucho una voz que está a esas horas en el campo de entrenamiento; por lo que me dirijo a ese lugar. Al llegar me llevo la sorpresa de que es Hinata que está entrenando, parece que está practicando su taijutsu de su clan. Se ve muy hermosa. ¿Pero qué digo? ¿Por qué dije eso? No lo sé, pero me acerco.

P.O.V Hinata.

Naruto-kun regreso, estoy muy feliz que este de nuevo en la aldea, me he hecho muy fuerte como prometí, aunque me falta mucho para poder ser como él. En este momento estoy entrenando un poco, ya que mi padre esta con Hanabi entrenándola, además que necesitaba un poco de soledad. Es muy tarde tanto que está anocheciendo.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?- escucho a alguien decir mi nombre, yo me volteo y me sorprendo de verlo nuevamente, está más crecido, más guapo, es…¡Naruto-kun!

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto, puedo ver su rostro que está un poco cansado, pero parece que algo le preocupa.

-Yo, vine a despejarme un rato, he tenido unos pensamientos muy raros, pero no es nada- me dice, Naruto camina hacia mí, yo estoy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer -¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- me pregunta.

-Vine a entrenar un poco- ya no tartamudeo, pero aún me pongo nerviosa cuando lo veo –mi padre esta con Hanabi entrenándola y mi primo acaba de llegar de una misión, así que no tenía con quien practicar- le contesto, en se rasca la nuca como siempre, algo que me gusta de él.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué te parece una pequeña practica?- me propone, ¿Entrenar con Naruto-kun? Yo…pues…creo que aceptare.

-De acuerdo- le contesto, él sonríe como siempre lo hace, así que ambos nos colocamos en posición de combate, yo en el Junken y Naruto en una que no distingo que taijutsu es. Ambos nos lanzamos en un combate. Naruto-kun esquiva y bloquea todos mis ataques con sorprendente maestría, mientras que yo he recibido algunos golpes, aunque sean dolorosos pero no me dejo vencer. Me retiro y activo mi línea de sangre, sin embargo al activarlo veo su red de chakra más grande que la normal, algo que me sorprende, pero de un momento a otro veo algo que brilla dentro de su cuerpo, algo como ¿Estrellas? ¿Por qué puedo ver eso, pero luego cambia a ver un universo? ¿Quién eres Naruto-kun? Sin embargo mi asombro acaba cuando recibo unos golpes se Naruto-kun y me derriba con facilidad. Estoy algo cansada del entrenamiento y veo que él sigue sin siquiera sudar.

-Perdón por golpearte duro Hinata-chan, pero estabas distraída, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Naruto-kun, yo no tenía palabras para describir lo que miré dentro de él.

-Nada, solo me desconcentre- dije, Naruto se sienta a mi lado y después se recuesta con sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que a veces no eres tú, sino otra persona?- esa pregunta me deja intrigada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruto-kun?- le regreso la respuesta con una pregunta.

-Eso solo que últimamente he tenido ciertos episodios donde me veo siendo otra persona- respondió; eso es algo muy sorprendente –en la misión de rescate de Gaara, sentía que algo o alguien me decía que como romper una roca que bloqueaba la entrada de una cueva a pesar de tener una barrera pude destruirla- eso es algo sorprendente, tendrá que ver con lo que le paso con Gaara hace tres años.

-La verdad no puedo responder esa pregunta- le respondo, miro a Naruto y parece que sonríe pero sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Parece que hay preguntas que no se resuelven por si solas- me dijo Naruto, después él mira al cielo -el cielo está muy tranquilo- dice, yo muevo mi vista al cielo, ¡Es cierto! Está muy tranquilo y hermoso, nunca me he detenido a verlo –la estrellas están muy claras hoy, ¡Mira!- dijo señalando un punto en el cielo estrellado –es la constelación de Orión, sujetando a un león y con su garrote apunto de golpearlo- dice y veo un conjunto de estrellas –ahí está escorpión a punto de picar a Orión- nuevamente señala a un conjunto de estrellas que tienen otra forma, aunque me cuesta trabajo encontrarle, pero es raro nunca había escuchado esos nombre y parece que Naruto-kun las conoce –Ahí está la constelación de la osa menor y esa estrella que brilla con mayor fuerza es la estrella polar, que guía al norte- me dice mientras señala a otro conjunto de estrellas, donde veo que una brilla más que otras –la princesa Andrómeda junto al caballo alado Pegaso, y Perseo que carga la cabeza de la Gorgona- nuevamente señala las estrellas, pero solo veo eso, ¿Cómo es que él puede ver esas formas? ¿Quién es Perseo, Pegaso, Andrómeda? Naruto-kun es muy raro, el gira la cabeza y me mira, pero nuevamente veo que en sus ojos está el universo en sus pupilas, luego parpadea y ya no veo el universo, sino sus ojos azules profundos –me tengo que ir Hinata-chan- me dice mientras se levanta y luego me da su mano para que yo pueda levantarme, cosa que acepto –mañana salgo a una misión importante con mi equipo- me confiesa, yo no quiero que se vaya todavía, quiero decirle muchas cosas –si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa- me propone acompañarme hasta la casa.

-De acuerdo- entonces nos vamos del campo de entrenamiento, en el camino él me comenta como fue su entrenamiento cuando estaba fuera de la aldea, los lugares que visito, las personas que conoció, etc., es fabulosos lo que él visito, ojala yo pudiera salir a viajar con él, pero mi familia es muy estricta, llegamos a mi casa, ¡No quiero que se vaya!

-Llegamos Hinata- dice con una sonrisa –no vemos después buenas noches- dice y me da un beso en la mejilla, después se va a su casa, yo me quedo sonrojada y me toco la mejilla, así que sonrió e ingreso a mi casa.

Fin P.O.V. Hinata.

Es de día y ya estamos de caminos al puente Tenchi a realizar la misión, Yamato Taicho nos habla del plan, pretende disfrazarse de Sasori y luego hablar con el espía que está dentro de Otogakure. Cuando llegamos, Yamato Taicho usa su ninjutsu Mokuton y se disfraza de Sasori, luego Sakura-chan Sai y yo nos ocultamos entre los arbustos y árboles para conocer al espía, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando aparece, me sorprende que sea el mismo Kabuto el espía de Sasori. Pero algo está mal, lo veo muy a la defensiva, Yamato Taicho está tardando, en eso aparece Orochimaru y descubre la trampa, por lo que decidimos salir y apoyar a Yamato; Orochimaru me provoca con ciertas palabras que hace que saque el manto de chakra del Kyubi, luego empiezo a pelear con él, después saco la segunda cola, la tercera, hasta que sale la cuarta y pierdo conocimiento. Luego de unos momentos, despierto siendo atendido por Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, necesitamos que entrenes para que controles al Zorro de las nueve colas- dice Yamato, a mí me duele la cabeza, ¡Un momento! ¿A Kurama? ¿No salió lo que siempre decían? Sin embargo decido hacer lo que dicen, aun así seguimos con la misión de la busqueda de Sasuke, lo cual nos llevo a una de las bases de Orochimaru. Nos adentramos en una de ellas y encontramos a Sasuke, aunque más cambiado que la última vez, en nuestra pelea use todos mis tecnicas, pero ninguna funciono. Prácticamente nos derroto sin siquiera sudar.

-Dobe, eso es patético- dijo con una frialdad –no eres nada ante mi- Sasuke seguia mirándolos como simples insectos.

-¡Sasuke! Regresa a la aldea- le grite, pero él solo nos miraba

-No voy a regresar a esa aldea llena de hipócritas, que destruyo a mi familia, no regresaré- Sasuke tenia en su mano una técnica lista para impactarla contra nosotros, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Suficiente Sasuke, será mejor irnos- ese era Orochimaru, con el cual Sasuke se había ido. Viendo como se van, yo solo miro al suelo con impotencia por no traer a mi amigo de regreso a la aldea.

De regreso a la aldea me pongo a entrenar, no solamente para controlar el poder de Kurama, sino para formar el rasengan y sus variantes, así que paso varios meses entrenando, pero un día escuche que Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo y Shikamaru fueron a capturar a dos Akatsukis que habían masacrado a monjes del templo de fuego, matando a Chiriko, que era amigo de Asuma-sensei. Asuma-sensei fue asesinado en esa misión por un tipo llamado Hidan, el funeral de Asuma fue muy doloroso, sobretodo para Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, Kurenai-sensei y a Konohamaru.

Ese día fue muy triste, yo estaba ante la lápida de Asuma, abrazando a Konohamaru que lloraba por la perdida de su tío, eso era muy desgarrador desde la muerte de Jiji.

A raíz de eso empecé a crear una técnica con la base del Rasengan, al final de varias semanas forme el Futon: Rasen shurinken, que es la perfección del Rasengan, durante ese tiempo que entrenaba era visitado por Sai, Sakura y en especial Hinata, quien me traía de comer o entrenaba conmigo, también estaban Yamato Taicho y Kakashi-aensei. Kakashi al mando del Ino-Shika-Cho salieron a cazar a los Akatsukis que mataron a Asuma-sensei, mi equipo también salió en apoyo de Kakashi-sensei, cuando ellos llegaron se enfrentaron con Hidan y un tipo de nombre Kakuzu, ambos les dicen el dueto inmortal, Kakuzu casi mata a Kakashi-sensei y dejo muy lastimado a Ino y Chouji, de no ser por llegar a tiempo y empecé a combatir al Akatsuki, al final lo derrote con mi Rasen shurinken, Shikamaru derroto a Hidan en el bosque que pertenece a su clan, donde lo enterró vivo. Después de un tiempo, supe que Sasuke mato a Orochimaru, la muerte de Deidara a manos de Sasuke, mato a su hermano, supimos de la desaparición de Jinchuriki del Nibi, del Gonbi, Yonbi, Rokubi, Nanabi, el Sanbi fue capturado por Deidara y por un sujeto de nombre Tobi, esa misión fue un verdadero fracaso, y muchas cosas más; También por esos meses me entere de algo que me dejo muy adolorido, y fue la muerte de Ero-sennin.

Ero-senni fue a investigar a un tal Pain a la aldea de la lluvia y todos sus movimientos, logro entrar, pero jamás regreso con vida, lo supe gracias al viejo Fukasaku que nos había llevado el último mensaje de él. Quede tan devastado que incluso no salí en varios días enteros de mi departamento, en los cuales fue el funeral simbólico de Ero-sennin, al tercer día tocaron a la puerta de mi departamento, la verdad no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Naruto-kun estas?- era la voz de Hinata que me llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, no quería ser desconsiderado, así que me levante de mi cama, mi aspecto era terrible, no había dormido en esos días, comía poco, no me había cambiado de ropa. Abrí la puerta y vi a Hinata muy preocupada –Naruto-kun ¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunto, su llegada me hizo sentir un poco aliviado, así que la hice pasar y cerré mi puerta. Yo me fui al sillón a sentarme, después ella se sentó a mi lado, yo solo quería alguien quien me escuchará o me…en eso siento que ella me toma de mi rostro y me acerca a su pecho donde escucho su corazón, yo la abrazo con fuerza y empiezo a llorar.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?- gritaba una y otra vez en su pecho -¿Por qué ERO-SENNIN FUE A ESE LUGAR? ¡SINO SE HUBIESE IDO YO...YO…!- no podía más mi llanto que sentía que Hinata me acariciaba mi cabeza, me sentía muy solo, sin nadie y con la muerte de Ero-sennin era un completo vacío, Ero-sennin fue como un padre para mí, ¿por qué todos los que quiero se van? Primero mis padres, luego Oji-san, luego Asuma-sensei y ahora Ero-sennin. Hinata seguía acariciando mi cabello, pero escucho que ella también llora, así que alzo mi rostro.

-Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien- me dice Hinata mientras lloraba –yo perdí a mi madre cuando era niña, después murió mi tío Hizashi por mi culpa- me decía entre contadamente, ambos nos abrazamos y nos quedamos a llorar hasta que ninguno de los dos lloraba, no quería romper ese abrazo, pero ambos nos separamos, nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Gracias Hinata- le dije sin apartar la vista de ella –Hinata…yo…no…- trataba de decir algo.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- me pregunto ella, creo que me enamore de ella.

-Este…yo…veras…no sé si sea el momento, pero…tú, me gustas- le dije sé que fue tonto decirlo en mi estado emocional en el que estoy, posiblemente necesite de su compañía.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Es cierto?- me pregunto, yo solamente asentí –tú también me gustas- me dijo, yo sonreí y ambos nos acercamos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Ambos estamos dolidos, pero era lo que quería. Después nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno y la miro a los ojos

-Hinata, sé que lo que hice fue hermoso, pero quisiera afianzar lo nuestro después de que pase mi dolor, te pido tiempo para que me sienta mejor- le dije, ella me mira con algo de decepción, pero me sonríe.

-Te entiendo Naruto-kun, no te apresurare a lo que tienes, sé que estas herido emocionalmente por la pérdida de Jiraya-sama, pero te apoyaré a salir de esto- me dijo y ambos nos besamos nuevamente, ya era tarde –Naruto-kun es tarde y me tengo que ir- dice, comprendo, su padre es muy estricto.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- le dije, ella asintió, ambos salimos de mi departamento a su casa, durante el transcurso íbamos sonriendo –Hinata- la llamo, ella me voltea a ver –si por alguna razón nos quieren separar ¿Te irías conmigo a otro lugar?- le pregunto. Hinata me mira y después medita las palabras.

-¡Claro que me iría contigo! No importa si es otra dimensión lo único que quiero es vivir contigo- me contesto con su hermosa sonrisa, yo también le sonreí, llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches Hime- me despido.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun- se despide de mí y ambos nos damos un beso rápido, después entra a su casa. No sé porque se lo dije, pero presiento que nos querrán separar en un futuro. Después me dirijo a mi departamento a descansar.

Ha pasado una semana, y aun me duele la perdida de Ero-sennin, caí en una depresión brutal, pero gracias al apoyo de Hinata y sobretodo de Shikaramaru que un día me saco de mi departamento, aun estaba devastado por la perdida de Ero-sennin. Me llevo al hospital, al principio no sabia sus intensiones, entonces me dijo que mirara bien a una persona; esa era Kurenai, yo vi su abdomen algo prominente, al principio pensé que comio demasiado, pero Shikamaru me dijo que ella estaba embarazada de Asuma-sensei. Yo me quede sorprendido ante esa revelación. Shikamaru me explico que el rey que debemos proteger son las futuras generaciones, dándome a entender que los niños son importantes. Él me entendio, ya que Asuma fue asesinado por Akatsuki, pero que ya no eramos niños y habrá muchos niños que nos referirán en un futuro como sensei, y que lo único que podemos es seguir adelante y crecer, que eso era lo que me diría Jiraya-sensei. Valla eso me saco de mi depresión en la que caí tras la muerte de Ero-sennin, le debo mucho a Shikamaru por esa lección, al igual que Hinata cuando me conto sobre la muerte de su madre y como le afecto. Despues de eso, pasaron otros dos meses y medio, aun me dolia, pero poco a poco me recuperaba, salía con Hinata a ocultas aunque aun no formalizábamos hasta que realmente sanara. Siempre salimos a pasear o a entrenar cuando eso me ayudo más a sobreponerme de la muerte de Jiraya, cuando no está en misiones al igual que yo. Un día se presentó Fukasaku-sama.

 **-Naruto-chan, vengo por ti para entrenarte en el monte Myobuki-** dijo Fukkasaku, yo estaba triste porque dejaría a Hinata-hime un tiempo **–Jiraya-chan quería que tu aprendieras el Senjutsu de los sapos, además de que parece que el líder de los Akatsukis atacara a Konoha en unos meses-** me explico el sabio, yo me quede impactado por sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de irme con usted me despediré de mis amigos y de Hinata- le comente.

 **-De acuerdo, date prisa y arreglas tus cosas para irnos, te espero en la entrada de la aldea-** me dijo Fukasaku, yo voy a ver a mis amigos a despedirme, luego voy con Oba-chan.

-¡Tsunade baa-chan!- entró gritando a su oficina, solo para recibir una botella de sake vacía en el rostro.

-¡Deja decirme así!- me regaño, mientras me sobo mi cara que siento roja –dime ¿Para qué viniste?- pregunto Tsunade Baa-chan.

-Bueno, vino a verme Fukasaku-sama para irme a entrenar al Monte Myoboku en el uso del sengutsu- le explico.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?- pregunta ella, yo solo me pongo serio.

-Me dijo que posiblemente ataque a Konoha en unos meses, y ese es el líder de Akatsuki- esta revelación sorprendió mucho a Tsunade baa-chan.

-Más o menos ¿Cuánto tiempo?- me pregunta la Hokage.

-Tres o cinco meses, no sé bien, de hecho le enviarán sapos mensajeros para estar comunicados- le respondí, ella se quedó seria.

-Muy bien, tienes permiso de salir a entrenar, aun así estaré enviándote babosas para saber tu progreso y darte a conocer de los movimientos de Akatsuki- dijo ella, yo solo asentí.

-De acuerdo Tsunade Baa-chan- en ese momento me retiro, pero…

-Naruto, antes que te vayas, debo decirte algo importante- yo me volteo a verla –He hablado con el Daimyo del país del fuego y ambos decidimos darte lo que te pertenece, además de revelarte tus secretos y el clan al que perteneces, y las condiciones para ser líder. Sin embargo será después de que regreses del entrenamiento, así que puedes irte- yo asentí y salir de su oficina rumbo a la casa de Hinata, donde la encuentro entrenando en el patio.

-¡Hinata!- le grito para que me voltee a ver.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamo al verme, ambos nos abrazamos y nos besamos -¿Qué haces aquí Naruto-kun? Si mi padre te ve…- iba a reprocharme, pero la cayó con un beso.

-Lo sé amor, pero lo que te voy a decir es que me tengo que ir a entrenar- le dije con sorpresa, ella empezó a soltar lágrimas.

-Pero ¿Por qué te vas?- me pregunta, algo que me duele en verdad, pero es para protegerla.

-Fukasaku-sama quiere que vaya al monte Myoboku a entrenar senjutsu porque el enemigo aparecerá en unos meses, así que ese es el motivo- le digo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- me pregunta, yo la tomo de sus mejillas y le limpio sus lágrimas.

-Hoy mismo- le contesto, ella empieza a llorar –no te preocupes, regresando nos veremos, por lo mientras tú y los demás entrenen arduamente, porque la situación se agrava- le digo, ella me mira y después me abraza empezando a llorar, después de ese momento la separo.

-De acuerdo, entrenare arduamente para el día que aparezca el enemigo- me dice Hinata, yo le sonrió y le doy un beso.

-Sé que lo haras. Adiós Hinata, regresaré en unos meses- le me despido.

-Gracias, y cuídate Naruto-kun- se despide de mí y empiezo a correr a mi departamento, donde tomo mis cosas que necesitaré para el viaje, después de asegurarme que llevo lo necesario salgo de inmediato a la entrada donde me espera Fukkasaku.

 **-¿Ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?-** me pregunta el sapo anciano.

-Claro- en ese momento salta sobre mi hombro derecho y desaparecemos de Konoha, para aparecer en el monte Myobuko, donde iniciaría mi entrenamiento.

P.O.V. Hinata

Naruto-kun se fue, y me duele que lo haya hecho, pero sé que él se va a entrenar para proteger la aldea, así que yo también debo de entrenar muy duro si quiero proteger lo que amo, le pediré a Neji nii-san que me entrene, a mi padre, a Kurenai-sensei.

Fin P.O.V. Hinata.

Al llegar al monte de inmediato me pongo a entrenar en el senjutsu, es muy duro el entrenamiento, pues primero me bañan en aceite de los sapos para conocer que se siente la energía natural, después en un pequeño templo a meditar, de ahí fuimos a un lugar donde hacia estalagmitas; Fukkasaku-sama tomo una tabla y escalo hasta la punta donde se sentó balanceando la tabla sobre la punta, yo lo imite. Al principio me costó trabajo, pero con la práctica iba controlando mi mente. Cuando deje de moverme, empecé a jalar energía de la naturaleza.

P.O.V. Fukasaku.

¡Fantástico! Naruto-chan me sorprende demasiado, ha logrado controlar la energía Natural del medio ambiente sin que se transforme en sapo, a este ritmo superara fácilmente a Jiraya-chan.

¿Qué es eso que lo rodea? No es Senjutsu, es más poderoso, ese chakra que lo rodea tiene una sensación de autoridad sobre todo. Incluso veo como si se formara el universo atrás de su espalda. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo. Tendré que preguntarle al Sabio sapo de esto. Aun así tendré que vigilarlo para que no ocurra un accidente. Ya Jiraya-chan me había comentado de este fenómeno en Naruto-chan, pero es la primera vez que lo veo. Sin embargo lo entrenaré en la Kata de los sapos cuando controle el senjutsu.

Fin P.O.V. Fukasaku.

Narrador.

El tiempo corría y el enemigo se preparaba para hacer su asalto a Konoha, los shinobis estaban en alerta para el inminente ataque, cosa que los civiles desconocían, pero tenía el sistema de contingencia la aldea, hasta que llego el día previsto. Un grupo de seis sujetos con capaz negras con nubes rojas bordadas había aparecido a las afueras de Konoha, quienes iniciaron su asalto a la aldea desde el interior de la misma.

-¡Jutsu de invocación! Exclamo una chica de cabello anaranjado que tenía piercing en el rostro para golpear el suelo, de la nube de humo salieron cinco hombre, con la característica que todos tenían piercing en el rostro de color negro y cabello anaranjado, excepción de uno con rostro extraño, los cinco se divirtieron y empezaron a atacar.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- nuevamente la chica golpeo el suelo y del mismo invoco tres ciempiés que empezaron a destrozar el área, luego otro absorbía el alma de las personas que estaban huyendo, otro tomaba a los shinobis por el cuello, mientras invocaba una cabeza demoníaca, de la cual sacaba una lengua en forma de manos y tomaba la lengua de su víctima, otro disparaba misiles desde la cabeza o brazos hacia los edificios, otro absorbía los jutsus que lanzaba los shinobis de Konoha, y el último estaba frente a la Hokage quien era acompañada de Anbus para protejerla.

-¡Pain! ¿Por qué atacas a Konoha?- pregunto Tsunade haciéndole frente al enemigo.

-Konoha oculta al zorro de las nueve colas, ¿Dónde se encuentra?- pregunto Pain, quien miraba con sus ojos anillados.

-¿Para qué quieres a Naruto? Él no se encuentra aquí, y si lo estuviera no te lo diría- respondió Tsuande.

-Konoha es la causante de todo el dolor en el mundo, es por eso que deberán sentir la ira de un Dios, pero si entregan a Naruto Uzumaki, puede que los perdone- dijo Pain cin emociones.

-¡Óyelo bien Pain! Jamás te entregaremos a Naruto, porque la aldea nunca traiciona a los suyos- respondió con convicción Tsunade.

-¿Eso crees? no importa ya sé dónde está Naruto- sin más empezó a levitar Pain, mientras que los otros caminos del dolor estaban en la afueras de Konoha –Konoha conocerá el juicio de un Dios- dijo mientras extendía sus manos –conocerá el dolor- sin más Pain ejecuto su técnica -¡Shinra tensei!- de un momento a otro una luz invadió la zona, y en el centro de Konoha se empezó a formar la devastación, casa, tiendas edificios eran borrados desde el centro hasta la muralla de la aldea, no que más que un hueco. Los sobrevivientes al ver tremenda destrucción empezaban a temer por su vida, algunos como Sakura fueron protegidos por las babosas de Tsunade para que no murieran.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo con terror Sakura al ver la aldea destruida, empezaba a llorar, Tsunade salía de entre los escombros gracias a que la protegieron, miraba consternada como la aldea fue destruida.

-La…aldea…fue…- no podía creer lo que veían sus propios ojos.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura con desesperación y ansiedad.

En eso una explosión apareció en medio de la destrucción, de la cual salió un grupo de tres sapos gigantes, uno más pequeño sobre uno rojo y sobre este naruto y dos sapos a cada lado de su rostro.

Fin narrador.

Llegue a la aldea después de meses de entrenar en el monte Myoboku, y lo que veo me sorprende, ¿Acaso es la aldea de Konoha?, solamente veo desolación y nada más, espero que Hinata esté bien, igual que los demás.

 **-¿Dónde estamos?-** pregunto Gamakishi, eso mismo me pregunto.

 **-Estamos en Konoha-** respondió ma, pero no parece Konoha.

 **-No puede ser Konoha-** dijo uno de los sapos que me acompañaban, sin embargo lo es, la reconozco por la montaña de los Hokages, frente a mi aparece el líder de Akatsuki, aquel que mato a Ero-sennin.

-Al fin apareces Jinchiriki del zorro- dijo aquel sujeto, sin embargo caen ante él otros sujetos cinco sujetos muy parecidos al que me hablo.

 **-Son ellos-** comento ma, con suma preocupación **–tienen la misma senación que cuando estábamos con Jiraya-chan-** escucho las palabras de ma, aunque no sé quién es él, pero siento un enorme chakra. Así que bajo de Gamakichi, para encontrarme con Baa-chan quien estaba en mal estado.

-Naruto, que bueno que llegaste, pero debes de huir él es…- callo de inmediato a Tsunade Baa-chan.

-Tsunade debes de dejar decir eso, eres la Hokage y a pesar de la adversidad en todo momento, tienes que levantarte. Nuestro enemigo destruyo nuestro hogar, pero no nuestra voluntad- con esas palabras camino hacia ella –así que por favor no quiero que intervengan en mi pelea- ella esta asombrada de mis palabras, tanto que se levanta y me entrega una babosa.

-Tome, lleva a Katsuyu contigo, te ayudara en la pelea- me dice, yo tomo a Katsuyu y la coloco en mi hombro derecho donde Fukkasaku la toma.

-Gamakichi, toma a Tsunade baa-cha y llévatela lejos- le ordeno a Kishi, quien toma a Tsunade y de un salto se va, dejándome con la pelea.

-Zorro, espero que te entregue por voluntad o sufrirás las consecuencias de la ira de un Dios- comento ese sujeto.

-Jamás- en ese momento un tipo calvo se me abalanza, dando inicio a la pelea.

Narrador.

Naruto esquiva el ataque del camino Ashura, y le da un golpe que lo deja tirado en el suelo, al ver esto, el camino animal hace sellos manuales.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- para golpear el suelo y hacer que aparezca un enorme rinoceronte que intenta envestir a Naruto, pero gracias al Senjutsu lo toma por el cuerno y lo lanza de regreso a la chica, quien salta junto a los otros caminos para esquivar a la bestia, después lo sapos que tiene Naruto en el hombro saltan.

-¡Arte Sapo: Llanto de la rana!- ambos sapos empiezan a enviar un ataque sónico a los caminos que empiezan a sentirse aturdidos, Naruto crea un Rasen shurinken con ayuda de los clones y lo lanza contra el camino anima. Pero al ver el peligro, el camino humano toma a la chica y la lanza a otro lado, los otros caminos saltan para salvarse, mientras que el camino Humano sucumbe a la técnica del rubio que se expande y elimina al camino humano.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!- la chica invoca a tres perros que se abalanzan contra Naruto pero son interceptados por Gamabunta, Gamahiro y Gamaken, quienes combaten a los enormes canes, después la chica invoca una peligrosa ave que ataca a Naruto, pero este la esquiva y corre a atacar al camino Animal, pero es interceptado por el camino Deva.

-¡Shinra Tensei!- lanzo su técnica Pain que lanzo lejos a Naruto, sin embargo se recompuso en el aire para correr contra el camino Deva, pero es interceptado por el camino Preta.

 **-Naruto-kun, ten cuidado con él, si te toca que absorberá chakra-** dijo Katsuyu, Naruto entendió, por lo que lanzo un golpe al rostro Naruto, pero este lo esquivo haciendo a un lado el rostro, sin embargo una onda de aire golpeo al camino Preta que salió despedido hacia un lado. Pero no se dio cuenta que Pain se acercó para empezar a usar su Taijutsu, Naruto bloqueo la patada, y contrataco con una un golpe en el rostro, que Pain desvió y lanzo otro golpe al estómago de Naruto.

-¡UUUGH!- exclamo Naruto al sentir el golpe en la zona abdominal.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- grito Hinata que se ponía de pie con algunos raspones. Mientras la pelea continuaba, el camino Naraka invoco al rey del infierno que abrió su boca y de la misma salieron unas lenguas con forma de mano y tomaron a los otros cuerpos para meterlos y empezar a masticarlos, después salieron sin ninguna herida. El camino Ashura cambio su brazo derecho para transformarlo en un cañón y lanzar un ataque a Naruto, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Así que recibió el daño, después el camino Animal invoco al mismo rinoceronte y este embistió a Naruto con éxito dejándolo muy mal herido, Naruto ya había usado dos clones que dejo en el monte Myoboku para obtener energía natural.

-Sera mejor que te rindas y te entregues- menciono Pain, Naruto se paraba poco a poco.

-¡Nunca!- le grito y corrió a golpear a Pain, pero este bloqueaba los ataque, luego salto Pain.

-¡Banshio Tensei!- una fuerza atrajo a Naruto hacía Pain que lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto en el suelo dejándolo muy mal herido –deja de luchar y entrega al zorro- dijo Pain sin emociones.

-¡Nunca…dejaré…de…pelea!- respondió Naruto, que se levantaba, pero recibió un patada que lo mando a volar, después una fuerza no levito y azoto nuevamente al suelo –eres igual a Jiraya-sensei, es admirable como has tomado sus enseñanzas, pero esto se acabó- dijo Pain que se acercaba a Naruto y de su mano formo una barra de metal que enterró en un costado de Naruto.

-¡AAAAH!- grito Naruto al sentir como le enterraba el metal, después Pain hizo lo mismo en cinco veces, hasta dejarlo inmóvil.

-Diste una buena lucha, pero es hora de llevarte con nosotros- todos los caminos se juntaron alrededor de Naruto, sin embargo una sombra golpeo a dos de ellos. Los demás saltaron para ponerse a la defensiva. Quedando la persona que salvo a Naruto y Pain uno contra uno.

-¡Hinata!- se sorprendió quien era la persona que lo ayudo –tu…- no podía creer que ella estaba ahí mismo luchando.

-Si Naruto, ahora es mi turno para defenderte- dijo con convicción la ojiperla –me enseñaste muy a no claudicar en mi camino ninja, ya no soy débil- dijo Naruto.

-Otra molestia que quiere conocer el dolor, bueno así será- dijo el camino Deva que se lanzó contra Hinata, quien lo esperaba, Hinata empezó a bloquear los golpes de Pain, y ella contraatacaba con su Junken, pero Pain era más fuerte. Que le dio varios golpes a la chica, pero ella no se rendía a pesar que tenía sangre en su frente, Hinata acumulo chakra en sus puños en sus manos.

-¡Paso suave puño de león gemelo!- exclamo la Hyuga y en sus manos se formó la cabeza de un león de color azul, con los cuales atacaba a Pain, pero este simplemente los esquivaba, golpeando a Hinata son su técnica que mandaba lejos a la chica, Hinata no se detenía en su ataque, hasta estar cerca de su amado rubio, que de un movimiento inesperado para Pain, Hinata destruye una de las barras, pero esta es lanzado por la técnica de Pain.

-¡HINATA!- grito Naruto al ver como la chica la lanzaba, sin embargo Hinata se levantaba con algo de dificultad y volvía a correr para golpear otra de las barras con su técnica. Pero Pain nuevamente la lanza lejos de Naruto, aunque Hinata se levanta, camina ya con dificultad hasta el rubio.

-Hinata- dijo con algo de angustia, cuando ella se acerca y se arrodilla para sacar la barra que tiene incrustada en las manos -¿Por qué?- le pregunto, Hinata le sonreía.

-Porque ahora es mi turno de ayudarte, Naruto, eres una persona de la cual me enamore, y siempre he admirado mucho, siempre quiero estar junto a ti amor, no importa lo que me pase, yo te amo- dijo Hinata muy cansada.

-Hinata, también te amo y sé que estos días te deje sola, y gracias por ayudarme ahora…- no acabo de decir la última frase cuando ve que la ojiperla empieza a levitar y es lanzada lejos por Pain.

-Ya es suficiente, ahora entiendes el dolor Naruto, no pudiste protegerla, pero con el poder de los bijus juntos, crearemos un mundo mejor, pero primero castigare a todo el continente elemental- decía Pain que se acercaba a Hinata quien ya se hallaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, Pain saco una barra y la clavo en la chica, Naruto solo veía con terror como Pain la había asesinado.

Fin narrador

P.O.V. Kurama.

Parece que al fin saldré de este sitio y vengaré a la chica del Kit, ese miserable no sabe en lo que se metio, será muy divertido. Empiezo a enviar mi chakra al exterior de Naruto y tomar su consciencia, pero…

 **-¿Qué demonios?-** siento como un enorme poder explotar atrás de mi **–¡No es posible!-** digo con terror, y miro a mi espalda, ahí está él, viéndome con sus ojos que brillan en un azul muy intenso manifestando ese tremendo chakra que me paraliza en donde estoy.

Fin P.O.V. Kurama.

Hinata, Hinata, esta…muerta. No, esto no puede ser, voy a matar a ese miserable, lo juro que lo mataré ¡Voy a…MATARLO! Nuevamente empiezo a sacar esa energía extraña, pero no pierdo totalmente mi consciencia con antes; siento como mi cuerpo se llena de un enorme poder; las barras se destruyen ya soy libre de pelear.

Narrador.

Toda Konoha empieza a temblar, nadie sabe lo que sucede, incluso los caminos que están asombrados del fenómeno.

-¿Qué es este poder?- pregunto Kiba que estaba viendo el combate.

-No sé, pero siente como cuando fue la invasión de Orochimaru- dijo Kurenai que ayudaba a uno de los civiles.

-Está aumentando a cada instante- dijo Anko que veía desde las ruinas de I+T, mientras que con Tsunade, Sakura y los que estaban en la zona de combate se mantenían con dificultad en pie por el terremoto.

-¿Acaso es el fenómeno que me dijo Jiraya le pasaba a Naruto?- se preguntaba Tsunade.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grito Sakura que corría a ver a su maestra.

-¿Que sucede Sakura?- le pregunto la Sannin.

-Es el mismo chakra que Naruto uso en la misión de Nami y cuando venció a Gaara durante la invasión- le respondió Sakura.

-¿Qué?- expreso con incredulidad a Sannin -¡Es muy poderoso!- dijo sin quitar la vista de Naruto, que se levantaba y su cuerpo se regeneraba gracias a la energía que emanaba. Con Pain y los demás caminos estos estaban asombrados del poder de Naruto y su extraño Chakra.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya levantado?- pregunto sorprendido Pain –además es chakra es muy poderoso- todos estaban asombrados del poder que emanaba Naruto, incluso los sapos.

 **-Ma, Pa ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?-** pregunto Bunta a los sapos ancianos.

 **-No lo sé Bunta-chan, solo puedo decirte que ese poder es muy superior a Pain, incluso lo está eclipsando. Es la primera vez que lo veo, Jiraya-chan ya me había dicho de lo que le pasa a Naruto-chan-** respondió Fukasaku con seriedad.

 **-¿Pa, no será que Naruto-chan esconde algo en su interior a parte del Kyubi?-** pregunto Shima que estaba muy asustada del poder de Naruto.

 **-Es muy probable, cuando entrenaba con él para que controlara el Senjutsu, una vi como en su espalda se formaba el universo, y emergía ese mismo chakra que veo-** respondió Fukasaku con seriedad, los sapos miraba a Naruto. Poder de Naruto hacía temblar a Konoha y grandes trozos de tierra levitaban, incluso el cielo se oscureció. Después se desvaneció el chakra azul y las rocas cayeron, y las nubes se disiparon. Naruto miraba a los caminos Pain con una expresión de serenidad. Mientras que los caminos lo veían con terror.

-¿Cómo te levantaste? –Pregunto Pain, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta -¡Responde!- Naruto empezó a caminar con calma hacia sus enemigos, que se prepararon para atacar –no importa, te derrotaremos y nos llevaremos el poder del zorro con nosotros- sin más los caminos salieron corriendo contra Naruto, que al verlos se detuvo; los caminos lanzaron sus poderes contra el rubio.

-¡Naruto! ¡Muévete!- grito Tsunade asustada de lo que le podía ocurrir al chico. Naruto solamente miraba, hasta que levanto su puño derecho en diagonal. Del mismo salió una línea delgada color azul oscuro, esa línea corto a la invocación del camino animal, los misiles del camino Asura que exploraron, y las bandanas que traían en la frente con un corte limpio. Después encendió la misma energía y movió su puño derecho al frente, del cual salieron miles de rayos que golpearon a los caminos, Pain al ver el ataque salto para evadirlo, mas no los otros caminos que fueron víctimas de la extraña técnica de Naruto. Incluso uno de esos rayos paso por los pies de Pain, dejando una marca en la tierra, similar a un corte.

-¡Qué poderoso Jutsu! Nunca lo había visto- exclamo Chouji sin dejar de ver la pelea, los caminos seguían siendo víctimas del ataque de Naruto, hasta que la termino, haciendo su mano a un lado, los rayos de luz cesaron y los cinco cuerpos cayeron al suelo sin vida.

-¡Los venció con un solo ataque!- dijo Konohamaru que estaba sorprendido de la fuerza y la técnica.

-Es muy poderoso, ese ataque no lo vi cuando lo lanzo, solo veía un destello- decía incrédula Tsunade.

-Es cierto, cuando le pasaba este fenómeno a Naruto, él se movía muy rápido y golpeaba a sus enemigos, es la primera vez que veo que hace un jutsu de ese calibre- confesó Sakura igual de sorprendida, Naruto miro a Pain y empezó a avanzar hacia él con pasos seguros, este retrocedía de miedo.

-¿Cómo pudiste vencer a los otros caminos?- pregunto Pain con terror.

 **-Soy alguien que está por encima de todo Dios-** fue lo único que respondió Naruto, Pain al escucharlo se enfureció.

-¡No hay nada por encima de mí! ¡Yo soy un Dios! y tú solo eres una herramienta para traer la paz a este mundo corrupto, ahora ríndete y entrega al Kyubi- sin más Pain salió corriendo contra Naruto que seguía avanzando. Naruto también salió corriendo contra Pain, quien le lanzo un golpe a Naruto, pero este la esquivo al agacharse colocando su palma derecha en el estómago de Pain y hacer que una luz azul oscuro saliera de la misma -¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Pain al ver como la luz salía de la palma, entonces su rostro empezó a deformarse -¡AAARHG!- Pain salió disparado hacia el cielo con tan solo un ataque simple, Naruto salto y nuevamente puso su mano en la espalda de Pain que emano la misma luz para mandarlo al suelo, donde creo un cráter.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron muchos que veían la pelea.

-¡Pronto necesitamos un médico, Hinata-sama esta con vida!- grito un Hyuga de la casa secundaria que tenía a Hinata en sus manos.

-¡Sakura!- ordeno Tsunade, la chica pelirrosa asintió y salió corriendo a donde estaba Hinata muy mal herida.

-¡Denme permiso!- dijo para colocar su mano y empezar a emanar su chakra curativo en Hinata. Mientras que la pelea seguía, donde Pain se levantaba del cráter.

-¡Maldito!- dijo y apunto con su mano -!Shinra Tensei!- Pain lanzo su técnica contra Naruto, que salto y después descendió frente a Pain con un golpe en la cabeza en forma de martillo con las manos juntas, para luego empezar a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo a una tremenda velocidad, para finalizar con un golpe en el abdomen y después una patada al rostro que le mando lejos. Pain se levantaba con dificultad -¿Cómo es posible que me haya descuidado?- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre -¡Maldito!- dijo Pain que formo una barra negra en su mano y se lanzó contra Naruto. Sin embargo este tenía una esfera de hielo en su mano derecha que lanzó a Pain. Cuando vio que la esfera se acercaba, Pain salto para evitar que lo golpeara, pero se llevó una sorpresa, la esfera al tocar el suelo exploto en un tempano de hielo gigantesco.

-¿Hyoton? Pero ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto maneje Hyoton, y más a ese calibre?- pregunto Shikamaru, muchos se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Es muy fuerte, no pensé que manejara Hyoton, pero esa técnica era diferente- decía Pain que miraba al enorme bloque de hielo _-¿Cómo es posible que se una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota se formara ese inmenso bloque?-_ se preguntaba el camino Deva –aun así no me vencerá- dijo para mirar al frente, pero se llevó una sorpresa a ver que Naruto tenían entre sus manos tres esferas y en el centro de las mismas una especie de brillo azul oscuro, que después lanzo contra Pain. Mientras que en un árbol, un hombre pelirrojo que estaba en una especie de aparato de seis patas y desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con barras de metal injertadas en su espalda miraba asombrado, aun lado una chica peliazul con una flor de papel en la cabeza, ojos color ámbar y una capa de como los Akatsuki sentían el poder de Naruto.

-¿Qué ves Nagato? ¿Por qué esta sensación de poder que siento es muy grande?- le pregunto la chica con miedo.

-Es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, tiene un enorme chakra desconocido, derroto a los demás caminos con un jutsu raro, y solamente dejo con vida al camino Deva, pero no le ha hecho nada, aparte su ataque es muy rápido y el rinnegan no los percibe, hace unos momentos lanzo un poderoso Hyoton creando un enorme bloque de hielo, ahora tiene en sus manos unas esferas transparentes, en el centro de las mismas veo que tiene una especie de punto que brilla en un tono azul- describió Nagato con terror en su voz.

-¿Qué dices? No puede ser cierto- hablo la chica muy asombrada.

-Créelo Konan, no he podido acercarme, y ese Jutsu se ve muy poderoso- dijo Nagato, Konan solamente se quedó callada, pero asombrada por lo dicho de su amigo. Naruto tenía preparada su técnica lista a lanzar. Mientras Pain lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué harás con ese Jutsu?- pregunto Pain, Naruto encendió su chakra o energía y lanzo la primer esfera contra Pain.

-¡Shinra Tensei!- con su palma derecha lanzo su técnica que desvió la esfera de Naruto al cielo, que ascendía como una estrella, pero esta exploto en una enorme esfera de poder que cimbro a Konoha y formo una enorme ráfaga de viento.

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritaba Sakura que se había acostado sobre Hinata para protegerla del viento y polvo, Pain se cubría del polvo y viento que genero la esfera.

-¿Qué poder?- decían muchos de los Shinobis que estaban viendo la pelea.

-Si lanza nuevamente esa técnica, podría destruir lo que resta de la aldea- dijo con terror Shikamaru, sin embargo Naruto lanzo la segunda esfera contra Pain que esquivo y fue al bloque de Hielo, que estallo al disiparse el polvo no había nada del bloque.

-Falta una, y aun no he podido descansar para hacer el Shinra Tensei y desviar el ataque- dijo Pain, que ya se mostraba algunos golpes, Naruto lanzo el último ataque contra Pain que no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, la esfera golpeo a Pain y mando a volar, de repente se formó una luz de la esfera y exploto en el cielo volviendo a sentir el poder de la técnica en Konoha. La vista de Naruto estaba posada en el cielo.

 **-Aún vive-** sin más corrió a donde un lugar dentro del bosque.

-¡Naruto! ¿A dónde vas?- grito Sakura que miro a su amigo salir corriendo hacia el bosque, mientras en un lago, Pain salía del agua con la capa rasgada.

-¡AAH! Fue una suerte de que hiciera esa barrera antes que explotara, no tengo más remedio que hacer esa técnica- dijo así mismo para juntar las manos y empezar a acumular Chakra. Mientras en el árbol, Konan estaba preocupada por lo que haría el pelirrojo.

-¡No lo hagas Nagato! Si haces esa técnica tu vida se acortara más por el gasto de Chakra- le dijo Konan angustiada.

-¡Callaté Konan! Es la única forma de derrotarlo- dijo Nagato que junto sus manos en un sello. Pain huía de Naruto, mientras seguía acumulando chakra y formar una esfera de color negro del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, y luego soltarla, la esfera voló al cielo y se detuvo a una altura, Mientras que Naruto corría entre los arboles al sitio donde cayó el camino Deva. Al verlo en el lugar donde aterrizo lanzo una lluvia de golpes que viajo hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja -¡Demonios!- dijo Pain que salto del lugar justo antes, pues la técnica de Naruto devasto la zona con facilidad, luego empezó a gritar -¡AAAAAH!- la esfera empezó a atraer enormes piedras del lugar como si fuese un imán -¡Chibaku Tensei!- grito el nombre de la técnica, más y más rocas salían del suelo e iban al cielo formando una enorme esfera de piedra, Naruto se sintió atraído por la técnica que saltaba para no ser consumido por el enorme planetoide, sin embargo no fue suficiente, pues la gravedad al fin lo venció que fue incrustado en la superficie del planetoide, más y más rocas le caían a Naruto hasta sepultarlo. Al final se veía una enorme roca de piedra totalmente redonda -al fin, lo derrote- dijo con agitación del esfuerzo Pain al ver que encerró a Naruto en la enorme esfera de piedras. Sin embargo esta empieza a agrietarse, llamando la atención a Pain -¿Qué?- se preguntaba, las grietas iban desde el centro hasta las orillas, pedazos de roca caían -¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Si el Chibaku Tensei es mi técnica más poderosa?- preguntaba muy atemorizado Pain, entonces una luz azul se empezó a mostrar por entre las gritas que iba haciéndose más intensa, hasta que se expandió y una parte de la enorme esfera se destruyó -¡Imposible!- grito Pain al ver que en el lugar donde exploto estaba Naruto de pie con el puño alzado.

 **-Es algo interesante tu técnica, pero eso no me detendrá. Pain-** dijo Naruto para después saltar, la enorme esfera se deshacía y caía al suelo, mientras que Pain estaba asustado de ver a Naruto intacto, quien se lanzaba a atacar a Pain.

Pain solamente recibía los golpes sin meter las manos, pues su chakra estaba al límite, mientras que Naruto se veía muy descansado a diferencia de cuando estaba en Konoha. Aun así Pain se alejó de él y saco una barra de metal y con el arma en la mano dio inicio a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Naruto, el cual lo bloqueaba con mucha habilidad.

 **-Eres veloz, pero no lo suficiente-** dijo Naruto, que empezó a arremeter a Pain con sus propios puños a una velocidad muy abrumadora, el camino Deva no podía más con la carga de golpes que fue lanzado a unos escombros de una patada de Naruto, soltando la barra. Naruto al ver a su enemigo en los escombros, tomo la barra del suelo y la miro detenidamente, cerro sus ojos y mando un pequeño pulso de su energía por la barra hasta que encontró a Nagato.

-¿Cómo es posible que me haya encontrado?- dijo con miedo Nagato, dejando asombrada a Konan –solo tomo la barra y envió ese extraño chakra por el mismo hasta aquí- en el campo de batalla, Pain se levantaba con dificultad ya que estaba muy lastimado.

-No me vencerás, sufrirás el poder de un Dios- dijo Pain -¡Shinra Tensei!- nuevamente lanzo su técnica contra Naruto, que este simplemente la detuvo con su mano mientras avanzaba -¿Cómo detuviste mi técnica?- Naruto no respondió, este fue envuelto en una sombra y se movió de forma lenta hacia Pain, después tomo su forma humana para golpear a su estómago de Pain, haciéndolo levantar del suelo y hacer que escupa sangre con saliva, después se convirtió nuevamente en una sombra y apareció atrás de Pain para golpearlo en la espalda con el puño izquierdo, nuevamente como sombra apareció frente y darle un codazo que lo mando al suelo boca abajo -¿Cómo es posible…?- se preguntaba Pain.

 **-Eso debo de preguntárselo a tu cuerpo real y no a esta marioneta que usas para ocultarte-** le respondió Naruto con seriedad en sus palabras, Pain se levantaba, pero el daño impidió hacerlo, solo para quedar de rodillas.

-Yo debería ser el salvador del mundo, yo debería de hacer que el mundo sienta mi dolor, para que terminase las guerras que Konoha inicio- decía Pain casi al borde del colapso.

 **-Guerra, muerte, venganza, un ciclo interminable, pero Konoha no es la incitadora, sino la persona que se oculta en ella, has sido un buen oponente, sin embargo esto acabo-** dijo Naruto que coloco su palma abierta sobre la cabeza de Pain, e hizo que su poder emergiera. Desde Konoha se puede ver una cúpula de color azul oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba que estaba con terror por ver el la cúpula de energía.

-¡Es inmenso!- decía uno de los Shinobis que tenía en resguardo a unos niños.

-¿Ese es el poder del Kyubi?- se preguntaba Hiashi _–No, definitivamente no es el poder del Kyubi, este poder es mayor a la del zorro, entonces ¿Qué es ese poder? En definitiva, el hijo de Minato es muy fuerte-_ la cúpula se transformó en un pilar de luz y después exploto lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de vientos y escombros, lo que ocasiono que todos se cubrieran.

-¡Demonio! ¡Naruto nos quiere matar!- grito Shikamaru que se mantenía en el suelo para evitar que el viento lo arrastre. Cuando acabo la técnica, se puede apreciar que el cuerpo de Pain está en el suelo muerto, dentro de un circulo inmenso de escombros y rocas destruidas por la técnica de Naruto, el chico descansa su brazo y luego mira a la dirección donde esta Nagato, Naruto sale corriendo hacia donde esta Nagato. No pasa mucho tiempo y entra en un árbol hecho de papel. Nagato y Konan estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad.

-¡Es imposible que haya llegado tan rápido!- dijo Konan, Nagato estaba asombrado, pues ante él estaba Naruto.

 **-¿Tú eres el que controlaba esos cuerpo verdad?-** dijo con un tono de autoridad, Konan y Nagato estaban aterrados.

-Sí, yo soy- le respondió Nagato, Naruto empieza a caminan con calma. Mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-Hace rato tú dijiste algo acerca de castigar a Konoha ¿Qué motivos tienes para querer hacer algo así?-** pregunto Naruto, Nagato solamente se quedó callado le dio la respuesta.

-Konoha fue el motivo de mi dolor, ella fue la que invadió mi aldea hace años, donde perdí primero a mis padres durante la segunda guerra shinobi, quede solo, pero encontré a Konan y a Yakiho para hacernos amigos- le respondió Nagato.

 **-Ahora dime ¿Por qué quieres castigar al mundo con el dolor?-** Nagato se quedó asombrado de la pregunta que bajo la mirada.

-El mundo es el originador del dolor, las guerras y conflictos. Países peleando entre sí, ellos son los que me hicieron sentir dolor- respondió Nagato, Naruto solo escuchaba –el mundo me quito de forma cruel a mis padres y a mi amigo Yakiho, es por eso que debo de cambiar al mundo, limpiarlo de la corrupción humana, eso es algo que tu no entiendes- dijo Nagato.

 **-¿Dolor? ¿Te duele la perdida de tu amigo?-** dijo Naruto con un tono normal **-¿Por perder a tus padres por una guerra?-** dijo Naruto, dejando muy enojado a Nagato.

-¿Acaso es poco lo que te dije? ¡Tú no comprendes nada aun porque eres joven y nos has vivido el horror de la guerra!- respondió frustrado Nagato.

 **-Es cierto que no he conocido la guerra, pero, ¿Has visto o que has hecho Nagato?-** nuevamente dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono Nagato la pregunta de Naruto.

 **-Es el mismo resultado que has querido evitar durante años Nagato. La guerra, el odio y la tristeza aún siguen en este mundo, todo eso causando dolor, pero ahora a la gente-** tras las palabras Nagato abrió los ojos de sorpresa **-veo que has entendido-** dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que yo…? ¡No, es imposible! Yo no…pero lo hice- decía una y otra vez Nagato.

-¿Qué sucede Nagato? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?- preguntaba Konan que miraba preocupadamente al chico pelirrojo.

-Yo mismo traje dolor, pero porque sentía dolor de perder a mi amigo, a mis padres. Quería un mejor mundo, con una paz duradera, pero nunca pensé que traería un nuevo círculo- le respondió Nagato, Konan se asombró de la respuesta de Nagato –el dolor, del dolor viene la ira, de este el odio- decia Nagato mientras realizaba un sello manual.

-Nagato ¿Realmente harás ese jutsu?- pregunto Konan.

-Del odio a la venganza, de esta la guerra y luego la muerte- termino de decir su monologo –si rompemos ese ciclo, las guerra terminara y realmente vendrá la paz, cuando el mundo deje de odiarse entre ellos- Nagato empezaba a sudar -¡Gedou!- exclamo, en Konoha el rey del infierno apareció para después abrir la boca –¡Rinne tensei!- nuevamente exclamo Nagato, y de la boca del rey del infierno salieron las almas de los que murieron tras la invasión y entraban en los cuerpos. Nagato hacia un esfuerzo mayor para mantener el Jutsu, sin embargo sintió que la mano de Naruto se colocó en el pecho del pelirrojo ¿Qué?- dijo con sorpresa, pues sentía el poder de Naruto fluir por du cuerpo.

 **-No puedo dejarte vivir, pero tampoco puedo dejar que vivas en ese dolor, te daré un poco de mi cosmos para que sostengas la técnica por unos minutos-** dijo Naruto, que emano su cosmos por su mano al cuerpo de Nagato.

 _-¡Qué gran poder! Es muy cálido, nunca he sentido algo así en mi vida, siento como si todo el dolor desapareciera de mi alma-_ eran las palabras de Nagato en su mente, aunque su cabello se iba tornando blanco por la pérdida del chakra, este iba sosteniendo la técnica, mientras que en Konoha, las personas no sabían lo que ocurría, pues los muertos se levantaban. Hasta que todas las almas fueron devueltas a la vida. El rey del inframundo entro a la tierra –Ya…esta…hecho- dijo Nagato muy cansado, Naruto le quito su mano y vio al hombre agonizar –escucha…chico…te…agradezco que hayas…abierto los ojos…sé que…tu traerás la paz…a estas naciones…pero antes quisiera saber…tu nombre- pidió Nagato.

 **-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-** le dio su nombre a Nagato.

-Naruto Uzumaki- repitió el nombre Nagato.

 **-Pero mi verdadero nombre es… y soy…-** al escucharlo, tanto Nagato como Konan se sorprendieron de ese nombre.

 _-¿Cómo es posible que él sea un...y más él…?-_ adultos se preguntaban aunque Nagato le sonrió… -Gracias C…- antes de mencionar su nombre Naruto lo detuvo.

 **-No menciones mi nombre verdadero, sino hasta que este despierto totalmente, solo llámame Naruto Uzumaki-** dijo con calma Naruto, pues su nombre era sinónimo de poder. Nagato y Konan asintieron.

-De acuerdo Naruto…serás tú…el que…traerá la paz…- dijo finalmente Nagato para morir. Konan cerró los ojos y sin llorar. Después fuera del falso árbol Konan había envuelto ambos cuerpos, del de Yakiho y el de Nagato en papel y los mantenía flotando.

-Gracias por abrirnos los ojos de nuevo Naruto, el sueño de Yakiho y Nagato vivirán en ti, Akatsuki se convirtió en lo contrario del objetivo original de Yakiho, por un hombre de mascara anaranjada. Sin embargo contigo traeras la luz de la paz- Konan hizo una ramo de flores con papel y se las entregó a Naruto –Buena suerte Naruto, hasta luego- finalizo Konan que empezó la marcha hasta Amegakure con los cuerpos. Naruto al verla irse se acordó de Hinata, así que emprendió el regreso a la aldea.

-¡Vamos Hinata! No te rindas- decía Sakura que usaba su ninjutsu médico para curar a la ojiperla que estaba en el suelo –tiene muchas heridas severas, pero ninguna pone en riesgo su vida- decía Sakura, que sudaba por el esfuerzo de curar a Hiinata.

Fin Narrador.

Voy corriendo a gran velocidad a donde esta Hinata, me preocupa mucho y sé que esta con vida, no sé porque dije ese nombre cuando estaba con Nagato. Sin embargo estoy medio consciente de lo que hice, esos jutsus, ese taijutsu ¿Qué es cosmos? ¿Acaso no era chakra lo que use para hacer esas técnicas? Todo me es confuso y esta velocidad me es abrumadora, casi llego a Konoha, siento el chakra de Hinata ser restablecida por alguien, pero le está costando. ¡Ahí está! Recostada en una roca, junto a ella esta Sakura-chan, así que acelero un poco y llego a donde esta Hinata.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo es qué llegaste rápido desde donde estaba Pain?- me pregunta Sakura-chan, no contesto y me agacho a ver a Hinata, está muy lastimada, Sakura está usando su Jutsu médico, pero veo que tardara, así que pongo mi mano en su frente –Oye ¿Qué haces?- nuevamente me pregunta Sakura, no le contesto y empiezo a emanar mi ¿Cosmos? Aunque no sé cómo lo hice, pero empieza a funcionar -¿Qué haces Naruto?- me pregunta Sakura-chan.

 **-Curándola-** es lo que le contesto con algo de frialdad, ella se queda perpleja ante mi respuesta, mientras curo a Hinata, empiezo a ver cómo reacciona Hinata, sus ojos empiezan a abrirse con lentitud, yo me alegro así que incremento un poco más mi poder para curarla, después veo que ella empieza a acariciarme la mejilla derecha con su delicada mano.

-Naruto-kun- me dice un poco débil, yo le sonrió y sigo hasta que se levanta, dejo de emanar mi cosmos y ella está sentada, mientras se mira y ve que no tiene ninguna herida, después me voltea a ver y me abraza –Gracias Naruto-kun- me dice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **-Hinata-** le dije mientras le acaricio su rostro, pero no sé si es el cansancio o mi impresión que está viva, pero empiezo a caer al suelo mientras cierro mis ojos.

-¡Naruto-kun!/¡Naruto!- es lo que alcanzo a escuchar, pero se vuelve cada vez más lejanos los gritos, mientras me hundo en una oscuridad.

Narrador.

En la mente de Naruto, vemos a Kurama que está viendo las imágenes de la pelea contra Pain, la plática de Naruto con Nagato y la revelación del nombre de Naruto.

 **-Así que ese es tu nombre ¿eh?-** le pregunta Kurama a la sombra que está detrás de él, que sigue emanando el poder.

 **-Así es, y te pido que no se lo reveles al chico, aun en muy pronto para unirnos-** dice la misteriosa entidad,

 **-No te preocupes, el chico no sabrá tu nombre-** le respondió Kurama, la sombre empezaba a dejar de emitir el aura azul.

 **-Te pido que entrenes al chico para el día en que seamos uno solo, él se quedó inconsciente ante mi tremendo poder, lo que ocasiono un tremendo estrés a su cuerpo, pero se recuperara fácilmente, además parece que empezara a manejar mi cosmos con algo de dificultad. También puedes lo que sabes, ahora me retiro a dormir pero no significa que despierte ocasionalmente-** sin más la misteriosa sombra desapareció dejando a Kurama solo.

 **-Quien iba a pensar que tu presencia marcaría demasiado las naciones elementales-** comento al aire Kurama y después se fue al fondo de la jaula **–ayudaré al Kit a entrenar y le daré mi poder, pero no será fácil-** y sin más Kurama se durmió.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, como ya leyeron, Naruto saco un poco de ese poder que habita en su interior, incluso el mismo Kurama se siente aterrado, ¿Quién será ese ser que habita en Naruto? menciono su nombre a Nagato, pero ¿Qué significará C…?**

 **Como pudieron ver, puse unos ataque que pertenecen a ciertos santos Dorados, reto a cada lector que trate de averiguar el nombre de los ataques y a que santo pertenece.**

 **Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios los primero diez serán nombrados en el siguiente capítulo, y de paso dejen un Review, comentario, sugerencia, duda, critica para mejorar, opinión, etc., yo me despido y los leo el siguiente capítulo. Su amigo Shion145 se va.** **Adiós** **.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Amor, clan y conspiración

**¿Cómo estan banda? Año nuevo, proyectos nuevos, planes desarrollándose. Pero también no debemos de dejar de lado las cosas viejas, ni el pasado, algo que en un rato explicare. Parece que la historia esta dando mucho de que hablar, sobretodo ese ser que Naruto tiene en su interior. Hoy me decidí publicar otro capítulo más de esta historia siendo 1° de enero del 2019. Así que abro año con esta historia. Vamos a leer reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Danzo, Danzo, mi estimado Danzo, muchos lo odia, pero sin él, el propio anime no iría a ningún lugar. Bueno léelo y sabrás que hará el anciano.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: ¿Qué pudo decir con esa respuesta? Solamente sigue leyendo y lo averiguaras.**

 **Zafir09: Danzo no muere en este capítulo, pero tiene preparado un plan contra Naruto, averígualo de que se trata. En a que Naruto es el Dios de la biblia, pues no, debido a que en el lugar donde ira, este y Satanás ya están muertos, (Algo irónico si me lo permites, pues siendo Dios Omnipotente, Omnividente y Omnipresente debe de ser invencible). No desesperes poco a poco se darán pistas de quien es Naruto realmente, lo que puedo adelantarte es que no será el único Dios que regrese a la vida habrá otros tres ¿Quiénes? Sigue leyendo.**

 **Daiu Naruhina: ¡Saludos! ¡Hasta el cono sur del continente Americano! Y aquí en mi país que es México nos estamos congelando. Bueno este capítulo Naruto explicara que es el cosmos; en el anime/manga de Saint Seiya explica el cosmos de una forma filosófica, el concepto aplica desde lo general hasta lo particular. Al final explicaré el concepto.**

 **xirons20: Un multi-verso o multi-universo (varios universos) es como en el anime de Dragón Ball Super lo explico, son varios universos que están relacionados de alguna forma entre ellos directa o indirectamente, pueden tener as mismas culturas o diferentes, es un términos sacado de la física cuántica, también puedes decirle dimensiones, la diferencia con Kaguya, es que ella podía viajar entre planetas del sistema solar, más no de universos, incluso Momoshiki y Kinshiki en el anime/manga de Boruto se encuentra en uno de los satélites de Saturno. No será un demonio, pero si será un nuevo clan en ese lugar, estará relacionado con demonios, pero hasta ahí llegara, no será un demonio.**

 **Red1987: ¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Nicaragua, no pienso dejar fic., pueda que deje de escribir a falta de ideas, pero eso jamás. Aun no lo tengo en planes subir a Wattpad, pero hay una posibilidad.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 3: Amor, clan y conspiración.

Narrador.

Han pasado unos días desde la invasión de Pain a la aldea y la salvación de la misma por Naruto, este aún seguía inconsciente y en este momento se está haciendo una reunión con el consejo y la Hokage, el asunto a tratar: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Debemos de matar al demonio ahora que esta inconsciente- dijo un consejero del lado civil.

-No lo harán, aunque su poder es muy grande, nadie lo tocará- dijo Inoichi, que habia presenciado la pelea.

-¿Y que asegura que con ese poder no nos quiera eliminar? Yo sugiero que lo matemos en este momento- rugió otro del lado civil.

-No, no sabemos cómo lo tomara Naruto, además ese chakra no fue del Kyubi- dijo Shibi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shibi con que no era el Kyubi manifestándose en Naruto?- pregunto Homura, que estaba pendiente de la explicación.

-Como saben, cuando el chakra del Kyubi se manifiesta en su portador, este se vuelve anaranjado formando una capa del mismo con la forma de un zorro que empieza a brotar cola, la persona adquiere algunas características del zorro, como uña más largas como garras, las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto se hacen más gruesas, los ojos se tornan rojos, mientras más colas saque, más características se notan en Naruto, si hubiese sacado las nueve colas, Naruto dejaría de ser Naruto y seria el propio Kyubi- explicaba Shikaku –pero en este caso no sucedió, el chakra de Naruto era un azul oscuro, no adquirió las características del Kyubi, mucho menos su agresividad; además aumento su velocidad, sus técnicas eran más poderosas y veloces, nunca en mi vida había visto ese nivel de combate- termino de explicar Shikaku.

-No olviden que curo más rápido a mi hija con ese extraño chakra- reafirmo Hiashi las evidencias de Naruto.

-¿Entonces dices que este es un nuevo chakra que posee Naruto?- pregunto Koharu. Muchos estaban pensando en ese fenómeno, pero Danzo empezaba a realizar planes para mantener a Naruto bajo su control, y tener ese poder para dominar al continente elemental

-No lo sabemos muy bien, sin embargo el propio Naruto debe de explicarnos- dijo Chouza, en ese momento aparece un Anbu con mascara de gato.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto Uzumaki ya se recuperó totalmente y está en su departamento- informo la Anbu.

-Muy bien llámalo de inmediato- dijo Tsunade, la Anbu fue a realizar su tarea, mientras que seguía con la reunión.

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama ¿Para qué desea que Naruto se presente a esta reunión?- pregunto uno de los consejeros civiles.

-Se trata de un anuncio que le daré a Naruto, pero será hasta que él venga- dijo la Hokage, mientras que la reunión avanzaba.

-Miembros del honorable consejo- dijo Danzo –si me permiten, yo puedo hacer que el chico aprenda a controlar sus poderes con mi entrenamiento- Tsunade ya presentía lo que Danzo planeaba, pero ella tendría un nuevo plan contra el consejero.

-Eso lo veremos Danzo, hasta que Naruto se presente- contesto Tsunade con una sonrisa, Danzo simplemente quedo callado, pero por dentro estaba furioso. No tardó más de diez minutos cuando tocan a la puerta –pasen- dijo Tsunade para dejar pasar a la persona, Naruto entró.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar Tsunade baa-chan?- pregunto el rubio que entraba al recinto.

-Si Naruto, y deja de decirme vieja- contesto Tsunade con una vena en la cabeza a punto de explotar.

-¡Mocoso! Más respeto hacia Tsunade- dijo uno de los consejeros civiles. Naruto lo volteo a mirar, pero un brillo de sus ojos se mostró haciendo que el civil se asustara.

-Bien Naruto, ya que estas aquí, nos puedes explicar lo que sucedió en la pelea contra Pain- ordeno Homura, Naruto miro hacía la anciana.

-De acuerdo- contesto –lo que puedo decirles es que no es la primera vez que me ocurre- empezaba a narrar Naruto –para mí es muy difícil saber lo que me pasa, cada vez que manifiesto ese fenómeno caigo en una especie de sueño, cuando despierto no recuerdo nada- dijo Naruto.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Lo dice para que nadie sepa que es el poder del Kyubi!- grito un consejero civil.

-No es mentira, en esta pelea solamente recuerdo algunos trozos de ella, desde la plática con Nagato, y la curación de Hinata con mi cosmos- se defendió Naruto.

-¿Cosmos? ¿Qué es el cosmos?- pregunto muy asombrada Tsume.

-No lo sé, solamente que la energía que vi cuando curaba a Hinata era cosmos, pero de ahí no tengo información- respondió el rubio, todos se quedaron asombrados de la respuesta dada por Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Estás seguro que no fue el zorro el que te influencio?- pregunto Hiashi.

-Estoy seguro que no fue Kurama, antes de que pregunten ¿Quién es Kurama? Kurama es el nombre del zorro de las nueve colas, y no fue él. A veces tengo recuerdos de otras cosas, he tenido sueños raros, pero no me los puedo explicar que son, sin embargo a veces siento que soy otra persona o que algo dentro de mi es mío, pero que está a la vez separado de mi- el silencio se hizo evidente para los miembros del consejo, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Danzo.

-Entonces ¿No sabes lo que ocurre contigo verdad Naruto?- pregunto Shibi, Naruto solo asintió.

-Esto nos deja un poco más confundidos, ¡Mendosuke!- expreso con fastidio Shikaku, quien ya tenía sueño.

-En todo caso, Naruto. Te ofrezco que vengas conmigo para que puedas controlar ese poder que tienes oculto, además descubrirás que es el cosmos y como manipularlo- oferto Danzo, los demás escucharon las palabras del viejo halcón.

-No es una mala idea, si vas con Danzo podrás aprender mejor de ti- refuto Koharu, los civiles asentían.

-Yo opino lo mismo que dijo Danzo- comento uno de los civiles.

-¡Un momento!- dijo Tsunade –antes de que hablen más cosas, Naruto vino aquí por mi propia petición- luego la Hokage volteo a ver a su ahijado –Naruto ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de fueras a entrenar al Monte Myoboku?- le pregunto Tsunade, el chico rubio alzo la vista.

-Recuerdo que me iba a decir algo importante, pero que tenía ciertas condiciones- dijo Naruto recordando las palabras exactas de la conversación antes de ir a entrenar.

-Así es, y frente al honorable consejo de Konoha informo que por orden explicita del señor Feudal del país del fuego y con mí poder, que Naruto Uzumaki se le otorga el título de líder del clan Uzumaki- la noticia hizo caerles como balde de agua fría al propio consejo.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo es posible que el chico sea líder de un clan?- pregunto un civil.

-Tal como lo escucharon, Naruto Uzumaki es el líder del Clan Uzumaki, dueños de las tierras de Uzu, además que la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki viene directo del linaje del líder Ashina Uzumaki, abuelo de mi propia abuela Mito Uzumaki, y tataraabuelo de Kushina, además se revelara que Naruto…- iba a seguir hablando Tsunade, cuando Danzo la interrumpe.

-¡No te atrevas a decirle sus orígenes!- grito el consejero con ira.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Danzo está muy alterado?- pregunto uno de los civiles.

-Verán, cuando el Kyubi ataco hace quince años, el Yondaime Hokage encerró a la bestia en un niño pero no en cualquiera, sino en su propio hijo, y ese hijo fue blanco de maltrato de todos los civiles- expreso Tsunade con enojo.

-Pero ¿De qué habla Tsunade-sama? El Yondaime nunca dijo que tenía hijo, ni mucho menos que estuviera casado- pregunto uno de los consejeros civiles.

-Es mentira, Minato si estaba casado, su esposa era Kushina Uzumaki, la boda se hizo en secreto, debido a que ella fue secuestrada cuando era una gennin por Shinobis de Kumogakure, similar a lo que paso con Hinata. Minato al derrotar a varios shinobis de Kumo e Iwa, iba gananose el odio de sus enemigos; por lo cual iban a atentar contra su familia. Hiruzen-sensei para evitar esto los caso en secreto. Unos meses después Kushina estaba embarazada de Minato, al igual que ella, el embarazo se llevó en secreto, lo mismo que el parto, sin embargo alguien le dio información a un sujeto enmascarado de que Kushina tendría un hijo de Minato, secuestro al niño para alejar a Minato de ella y así tomar a Kushina para extraer al Kyubi. Minato derroto al enmascarado que controlaba al zorro, pero no podía sellarlo nuevamente en Kushina debido a la debilidad por el parto, así que tomo su propio hijo y sello al zorro en él dándole una carga que no le pertenecía- las palabras de Tsunade hicieron eco en la cabeza del consejo civil, Danzo apretaba su bastón, pues su plan se había ido a la basura.

-Tsunade-sama, quiere decir que el hijo del Yondaime es…- no acabo de decir la pregunta el consejero civil, pues llegaron a la conclusión.

-Así es, el hijo de Minato es…Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, a quienes ustedes lo despreciaron de niño, denle gracias a él que ha mantenido por años al zorro a raya- todos los consejeros, incluso los líderes de los clanes estaban sorprendidos de tal revelación –ahora que ya he hecho la revelación de los orígenes de Naruto, solamente me queda decirte la condición se tomar el puesto de liderato- comento la Hokage.

-¿Cuál es esa condición Tsunade Oba-chan?- pregunto con seriedad Naruto.

-El Daimyo quiere que renazcas el clan Uzumaki, gracias a un tratado que se hizo hace años entre el país del fuego y el país de los remolinos como alianza, así que la condición es: Debes de tener más de tres esposas para que se te otorgue el liderato de tu clan- mencionó Tsunade la condición, Naruto suavizo sus facciones y meditaba la respuesta.

-De acuerdo, acepto la condición de renacer el clan de mi madre, pero también quiero poner otra clausula a lo acordado- dijo con total seguridad.

-¿Y cuál es esa?- pregunto Tsunade muy interesada.

-Que aceptare solamente a las mujeres que realmente ame, no permitiré que nadie me imponga o me comprometa con una mujer no ame o por egoísmo de unos cuantos- dijo con una seriedad que ponía en alto su dominio sobre el consejo.

-¡Mocoso! ¡Deberías de reconocer que te damos una oportunidad de…!- no acabo de lanzar injurias el civil cuando Hiashi hablo.

-Acepto las condiciones de Naruto- exclamo el padre de Hinata.

-Igualmente, el clan Yamanaka acepta la condición de Naruto- se levantó Inoichi.

-Igual el clan Aburame, Naruto se casara con las mujeres que él ame, no se le impondrá ninguna mujer, ni se le hará lista de prometidas- decía Shibi con su clásica seriedad. Los líderes de los clanes aceptaban las palabras de Naruto.

-¡Pero como se atreven a…!- nuevamente un civil iba a decir palabras, pero Tsunade lo cayó.

-¡Silencio! El consejo civil no tiene jurisdicción en asuntos Shinobis, por lo tanto el consejo Shinobi acepta la condición de Naruto unánimemente. Por eso, yo Tsunade Senju apruebo la condición de Naruto a que solamente se casará por amor, y no por un compromiso arreglado solo para beneficios de unos cuantos, además ningún otro Kage podrá romper este acuerdo y ningún otro Daimyo, puesto que el clan Uzumaki es un clan externo, es mi palabra - dijo finalmente la Hokage, la facción civil bullía de enojo al no poder poner a Naruto bajo sus manos con las cosas de Minato y Kushina, sobretodo con el dinero de la pareja, Danzo no estaba en buenos términos, pues no pudo hacerse con Naruto como arma de Konoha –sino hay más se cierra la sesión de hoy- y sin más el consejo se retiraba de la sala de reunión, los líderes de los clanes salían felices de la decisión de Naruto, Hiashi salía muy pensativo.

 _-Naruto, parece que eres alguien muy diferente a muchos, incluso siento que ayudas a mi hija, me has abierto los ojos a lo que sucede, por lo que de ahora en adelante tomaré mis decisiones. Hablaré con Hinata-_ sin más Hiashi salió rumbo al complejo que era reconstruido.

Pero el consejo civil no estaba feliz que a Naruto le dieran la herencia del Yondaime, aun negaban que era su propio hijo de su finado Hokage, por lo que a espaldas de Tsunade, iniciaban planes para controlar al chico y quitarle todo su poder y entregárselo a alguien más. Danzo, Koharu y Homura estaba en una parte de la aldea planeando un golpe contra el Uzumaki.

-Debemos de quitarle el poder a ese mocoso cuanto antes- dijo Koharu enojada.

-Pero recuerda que esa mocosa de Tsunade lo protege y el consejo de clanes también- dijo Homura acomodándose los lentes.

-Po eso no se preocupen, mande a un grupo de mis Ambus a deshacernos de Tsunade y así tomar el control de la aldea- dijo con calma Danzo.

-Eso es muy arriesgado, pero funcionará, en cuanto a Naruto. Debemos de hacer que su poder disminuya, pero ¿Cómo?- dijo Homura, Danzo lanzo una sonrisa de complicidad.

-De eso no hay problema, envié una carta a alguien- dijo Danzo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué planeas Danzo?- pregunto Koharu.

-Planeo golpear a Naruto en donde más le duele, así que sino me equivoco es esa niña Hyuga. Si hacemos esto, el chico se romperá y podre tener la excusa perfecta para entrenarlo y usar ese poder escondido- dijo Danzo su plan, los otros ancianos sonrieron –Y así obtener el conocimiento de Minato y del clan Uzumaki- dijo dando una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Aun tiene mucho rencor, verdad Danzo- Koharu había tocado una fibre sensible al Shimura, que solo apretó su bastón.

-No tienes idea, sabes que siempre he querido ser el Hokage, pero cuando Hiruzen nombro a Minato como su sucesor, Minato era un mocoso que no debio ser Hokage, sino yo. Yo en el puesto, hubiera hecho de Konoha una potencia militar, más allá de las naciones elementales- Danzo caminaba hacía una ventana –además, si ese imbécil de Minato son se hubiera entrometido en el secuestro de Kushina, es este momento ya huberia tenido el conocimiento de los Uzumakis- Koharu y Homura se miraron, y luego se centraron en su compañero.

-Sabemos que el clan Uzumaki tenía muchos conocimientos, pero no sabemos nada de ellos desde que la isla fue destruida en la 2° guerra Shinobi- hablo Koharu, Danzopermanecia en su lugar.

-Es verdad, pero deben saber que el clan Uzumaki no era para nada estúpido, ellos ocultaron su conocimiento algun parte de la isla, he enviado a varios de mis Anbus a la isla- dijo Danzo que se daba la vuelta.

-¿Y qué han descubierto?- pregunto Koharu.

-No pueden ingresar a la isla- respondió el halcón de guerra. Los otros ancianos tenían una leve sospecha de lo que pudiera haber en el sitio.

-¿Acaso hay una barrera?- formulo la pregunta Homura.

-Sí- respondió Danzo –el problema es que se ha analizado bien esa barrera protectora y solamente se activa con la sangre de un Uzumaki, ni siquiera con ninjutsu de alto rango la puede destruir- los dos ancianos estaba asombrados de semejante protección, pero Koharu llego a una conclusión.

-Ahora comprendo, es por eso que Kushina fue raptada por esos shinobis de Kumo- Danzo asintió a la suposición de su compañera de armas.

-Efectivamente, hace años envié una carta al anterior Raikage sobre una alianza con Konoha, en la cual le entregaba a una de las últimas Uzumakis a cambio de información clasificada. El Kage acepto y envió a sus hombres a raptarla, cuando lo supe, yo envie a uno de mis mejores hombres que la rescataran, así Kushina se enamoraría del hombre, yo podría tener a las manos un descendiente con sangre Uzumaki y usar la misma para abrir la barrera que proteje a Uzushio y hacerme con ese conocimiento, y por ende tener al clan a mi disposición. Pero todo mi plan se fue a la basura cuando apareció ese mocoso de Minato, venció a los hombres que secuestraron a Kushina y ella se enamoro de él, quitándome la oportunidad de tener el conocimiento de los Uzumakis- ahora compendian porque Danzo deseaba tener a Naruto bajo su control.

-Ya veo, entonces ahora que Kushina y Minato no esta, el único que tiene la llave de abrir la barrera es Naruto- Danzo asintió a las palabras de Koharu.

-Así es, pero para poder tenerlo a mi disposición debía de hacer que se descontrolara para poder reclamarlo y hacerlo uno de mis soldados, pero Hiruzen siempre me ponía obstáculos. Fue cuando incite a los aldeanos de que era el Kyubi, lo que haría que manifestara el poder del zorro, y así reclamarlo. No obstante ahora que es él lider de clan, no puedo atentar en su contra- la acción de Tsunade hizo que la frustración de Danzo aumentara.

-Si atacas directamente a Naruto, los demás clanes lo protegerán, ¿Qué puedes hacer?- pregunto Homura.

-Sé que esta saliendo con la hija de Hiashi- ambos ancianos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿La hija mayor de Hiashi?- pregunto Koharo para estar segura de lo que escucho.

-Sí, he planeado golpearlo en ese punto- los ancianos no decían nada, pareciera que era un excelente plan –sin embargo debe ser muy sutil y para ello necesito el apoyo de otros involucrados, y en caso de que tenga otras novias, pues sucederá lo mismo, por eso he enviado una carta a cierta persona que me servirá de mucha ayuda, además esta el hecho que el consejo civil aun le tiene rencor, así que si muevo bien mis cartas, podre hacerme con el chico y su poder- Koharu y Homura reflexionaban el plan.

-Es buen plan, pero primero debemos hacer que afiances el puesto de Hokage- sugirió Homura.

-Es verdad, contigo en el puesto de Hokage, sería más fácil realizar el plan sin que sospeche de ti, así tendríamos los conocimiento de Minato, Kushina y el clan Uzumaki, y de paso al chico con ese poder misterioso- Danzo sonrió al ver que sus compañeros acertaba al plan.

-He enviado a algunos Anbus a vigilar al chico para conocer un poco más de sus relaciones personales, y así controlarlo- el plan era bastante complejo, pero pareciera que no tenía ningún punto débil.

-Después el siguiente paso, por cierto, ¿Podemos saber a quién enviaste la carta?- pregunto Homura interesado en el tema.

-Es alguien a quien Naruto esta buscando, pero basta de charlas, debemos de actuar- sin más Danzo salio de la habitación dejando a los otros ancianos con la intriga.

Fin Narrador.

Salí de la sala del consejo con mi mente llena de recuerdos de lo que ocurrió, renacer mi clan, no estaba en mis planes, pero creo que tomaré la oportunidad, aunque con eso de tener otras esposas, hablaré con Hinata sobre la decisión que tome, espero no se moleste.

Iré a mi departamento, aun me siento cansado de la pelea con Pain, pero en el camino escucho a la gente murmurar cosas de mí. Nuevamente son esas palabras que escuchaba cuando era niño; el desprecio de haber tenido algo que no pedi o de algo que tengo y no sé que es, aunque son solo algunos. No tardó en llegar a mi hogar, por lo que ingreso al mismo. Sin embargo al ingresar y quitarme mis sandalias, veo en la entrada unas muy familiares, sonrió al saber de quienes son, por lo que acomodo las mías. Entro más y me siento en el sillón.

-Naruto-kun ¿Eres tú?- pregunta Hinata desde la cocina.

-Hinata- solamente dije, ella sale de la cocina con un mandil puesto de color blanco, no esperaba que entrará a mi departamento -¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto, ella solamente se acercó, para después sentarse y darme un beso en la boca.

-Vine a visitarte y saber cómo estabas, supe que te dieron de alta, pero no te encontré, así que decidí darte una sorpresa- y vaya sorpresa que me dio –a propósito ¿Dónde fuiste?- me pregunta, no sé si decirle o no, pero creo que es necesario hacerlo.

-Fui llamado por el consejo, querían hablar sobre mi clan- entonces empiezo a comentarle todo lo que se habló en la reunión, desde mis padres hasta la restauración de mi Clan, incluso la condición para ser líder, Hinata escuchaba atentamente, creo que está enojada por la decisión –y eso es todo lo que se habló- Hinata se ve un poco decepcionada de mí, pero no la culpo, es una decisión que tome, pero luego cambia su semblante a uno de comprensión, tanto que se recuesta en mi pecho.

-¡Hay amor! No sabía que eras de un clan muy famoso y a punto de extinguirse, pero lo que me contaste es un poco ortodoxo, aunque me cuesta un poco saber que tienes que tener a otras mujeres para reconstruirlo, yo respeto tú decisión- me dijo, yo me sorprendí de sus palabras, que la miré a los ojos.

-¿No estas enojada?- le pregunto, ella levanta su cara y me sonríe.

-No, al contrario. Estoy orgullosa de que seas tú el que tomo la iniciativa y no esos tontos civiles, como dije me costará un poco de trabajo aceptar que estés con otras mujeres, pero como bien lo dijiste solamente a las que ames y no por compromisos vacíos- finaliza Hinata, yo seguía sorprendido de sus palabras, pero también le sonrió.

-Gracias Hinata- le agradezco y le dio un beso.

-De nada Naruto-kun, ¿Entonces soy la primera en tu lista?- me pregunta.

-Sí, pero recuerda que aún no formalizamos, solamente somos como amigos o algo parecido- le contesto y ella se alegra que me besa en la boca, yo la acepto, ambos estábamos en nuestro momento que empezamos a acariciarnos con pasión, ella empezaba a quitarme mi chamarra, a quitarle el mandil y a bajarle el cierre a la suya para dejar y empezar a retirarla poco a poco, empecé a bajar por su cuello, pero nos detiene un olor a ¿Quemado? –Huele a quemado- dije con curiosidad. Ella se da cuenta de algo.

-¡Oh no la comida!- exclama y se levanta de inmediato para acomodarse la ropa y salir a la cocina. Yo me recompongo y voy a donde ella está, viéndola como revuelve algo en una olla –perdón Naruto-kun, es que no recordaba que te estaba preparando tu comida favorita, por poco y se quema- dijo algo apenada, yo solo sonreí –en un momento esta- dijo, yo salí y fui a lavarme las manos, regrese a la cocina y ayude a Hinata a acomodar los platos y la mesa, ella me sirvió del ramen que preparo y ambos comimos; debo de admitir que su comida es más rica que la que prepara en Ichiraku's, al finalizar ambos recogemos nuestros platos y ella se ofrece a lavarlos, mientras que yo voy al baños a lavarme el rostro, al salir del mismo me dirijo a la cocina, donde Hinata está tarareando algo mientras lava los platos, se ve linda así, pero esa postura, me invita a tomarla. Recuerdo que hace un momento íbamos a…, pero no lo hicimos, ¿Acaso Hinata también deseaba eso? Así que me acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!- grita de sorpresa mientras recargo mi cuerpo en el suyo.

-Hinata-chan me gusta cuando te pones tímida- le digo al oído, ella simplemente se queda estática –y lo de hace rato, creo que podemos reiniciarlo- luego le beso el cuello a Hinata.

-¡AAH! Naruto-kun!- dice mi nombre mientras gime y enlazo mis manos a las suyas.

Inicia lemon (Narrador).

Naruto besaba a Hinata en el cuello, mientras ella lo tomaba del cabello y lo acariciaba, Naruto fue acariciando su vientre poco a poco, para que sintiera su deseo.

-Naruto-kun ¡AAH!- gimió el nombre de su amante, Naruto subía poco a poco sus manos hasta toparse con los pechos de la Hyuga y apretarlos -¡AAH!- sacándole un gemido a ella, Hinata seguía disfrutando de los besos y caricias de Naruto, mientras el chico rubio masajeaba por encima de la chamarra los senos de Hinata.

-Amor, deseo tenerte- le dijo en el oído a Hinata, quien sonrió.

-Yo también- decía la ojiperla que se dejaba llevar por el momento, Naruto le quito el delantal a su amante y después bajo el cierre de la chamarra de la ojiperla para después retirarla con lentitud, dejándola solo en su camisa de redecilla, mostrando sus blancos senos, que Naruto nuevamente aprisiono con sus manos, Hinata volteo su rostro y recibió un beso de su amante en la boca, donde las lenguas jugaban sin descanso, Naruto bajo poco a poco su mano derecha y la introdujo en el pantalón de la ojiperla, hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde lo acariciaba sobre sus bragas -¡Oh Kami-sama!- dijo asombrada Hinata cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en su clítoris y como este lo estimulaba –Naruto-kun, no pares ¡AAH!- Hinata seguia perdida en las manos de su rubio amante, después de estimular el clítoris de Hinata, Naruto hizo a un lado la tela de la braga e inserto dos dedos en la vagina de la chica -¡AAAH!- grito la ojiperla por el placer de sentir los dedos de su amado, Naruto sacaba y metía sus dedos con un ritmo constante, mientras que Hinata seguía disfrutando la sensación del pecado, después de un momento la chica empezaba a llegar a su clímax –Naruto, ¡ya…no…puedo más!- le dijo cosa que Naruto sonrió al ver que su amante tendría su primer orgasmo -¡AAAAH!- y efectivamente, el orgasmo tan deseado de Hinata llego, la chica respiraba con agitación, mientras que Naruto retiraba los dedos del interior de la intimidad de Hinata –fue lo mejor- comento Hinata, que se recargo en el fregadero, Hinata se giró y beso a Naruto en la boca, mientras que él le quitaba su camisa de redecillas dejándola desnuda, después le quito su pantalón y al final las braga.

-Hinata, te amo- dijo volviéndola a besar, Hinata le quitaba la chamarra a Naruto, con lentitud, mientras seguía besándolo, después le quito su camisa de redecillas, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Naruto se recargaba más en Hinata incitándola a seguir. La chica fue a los pantalones de Naruto para desabrocharlo y bajarlos, Naruto se los quito para quedarse en bóxer, Hinata bajaba su mano acariciando el pecho y abdomen de Naruto, hasta llegar a su objetivo: el miembro endurecido de Naruto. Al igual que Naruto le hizo a Hinata, esta empezó a mastúrbalo sobre el bóxer, mientras que el rubio jugaba con uno de los senos de Hinata y jadeaba por el placer que le daba su amante -¡AAH! Hinata- grito en nombre de la chica, Hinata al igual que Naruto jadeaba, pero sonrió.

-¿Te gusta amor?- le pregunto la ojiperla a su amado.

-¡AAH! Si cariño- dijo mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello a Hinata que tomo la nuca de Naruto y lo acerco más a ella, Hinata después metió la mano al bóxer de Naruto y empezó a tocar su pene directo, cosa que al rubio le agrado más que besaba con pasión desmesurada a Hinata, llegaba a un punto donde no podía aguantar la mano delicada de Hinata dándole placer -¡AAH! Hinata me voy a…- Naruto no pudo más y eyaculo en la mano de Hinata, ahora él era el que jadeaba por el trato de la ojiperla, Hinata saco la mano de la entrepierna de Naruto con el semen del mismo rubio.

-Naruto-kun, hazme tuya- dijo Hinata, quien beso a Naruto.

-De acuerdo Hinata- Naruto acerco su pene a los labios vaginales de Hinata, quien empujaba poco a poco en el interior de la ojiperla.

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!- grito Hinata al sentir como entraba su hombre en su intimidad, el chico entraba poco a poco para no hacer sentir dolor a su amada, Hinata abrazaba la espalda de Naruto, que incluso enterraba las uñas en su piel, al finalizar, de la vagina de la ojiperla salió un hilillo de sangre, signo inequívoco de que era virgen.

-Hinata ¡AHH!- gimió Naruto al sentir como las paredes vaginales de la peliazul se amoldaban a su pene, mientras la besaba para calmar el dolor que sentía la chica.

-Naruto-kun, puedes moverte- indico Hinata.

-De acuerdo amor- Naruto empezó a embestir a Hinata de forma lenta, mientras ella sentía aun dolor, pero poco a poco desaparecía para dar paso al placer.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH!- salía de su boca, Hinata se perdía entre el placer y el amor que le daba Naruto.

-Hinata ¡AAH!- de igual forma se entregaba al deseo de la chica, mientras ambos cuerpos formaba uno, en comunión con su ser, Naruto empezaba a moverse más rápido en el interior de su amante, que se había subido al fregadero para ayudarle a la penetración, mientras le rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Naruto.

-¡Sigue amor, sigue!- pedía Hinata, quien en cada embestida de rubio Jinchuriki se arqueaba de placer, luego Naruto tomo a Hinata y la coloco volteada al fregadero, inclinándola un poco, dejando a la vista su hermoso trasero, quien acaricio y después la penetro -¡AAAH!- grito la chica de placer que incluso hizo que su cabeza se hiciera hacía atrás, y nuevamente la penetraba, Naruto tomaba los senos de su amada y los jubaba mientras la besaba para poder llevarla al cielo, cada jadeo de la pareja invitaba más al pecado de la lujuria, tanto que ambos llegaban al punto máximo.

-Hinata voy a correrme- le indico Naruto a la ojiperla.

-Hazlo amor, córrete dentro de mí- pidió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-Pero…- Naruto sabía que la podía dejar embarazada.

-No te preocupes, hoy es un día seguro, así que puedes venirte dentro de mí- sin más, Naruto acelero las embestidas hasta que sintió que ya no podía más

-¡Hinata, me corro! ¡AAAH!- grito Naruto.

-¡Yo también! ¡AAAAH!- ambos amantes llegaron al orgasmo esperado, sus cuerpos explotaron en un cumulo de energía sexual que no pudieron detener, después Naruto se recostaba en la espalda de Hinata, mientras aún seguía agarrando sus senos, la ojiperla a duras penas podía soportarse, mientras que de la vagina de ella, salía un poco del semen de su amado. Naruto retiro su miembro de ella y algo del semen que dejo en la vagina de Hinata escurrió por sus piernas –Naruto eso fue sensacional- confeso Hinata con un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces si te gusto, vayamos a mi habitación y repitamos- sin más Naruto cargo a Hinata y la llevo a su habitación, una vez dentro la recostó sobre la cama como si fuera una pieza de porcelana, él se acostó sobre ella y la beso en la boca, Hinata abrio sus piernas y le permitió el paso a su intimidad, que con gusto el chico acepto penetrándola nuevamente y volviendo a hacer el amor.

Fin del lemon.

Después de hacer el amor, Hinata estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Naruto escuchando el latido de su corazón, Naruto le acariciaba la espalda, y ambos tenían un sonrojo, pero se veían felices.

-Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto a la chica que cerró los ojos para relajarse con el latido del corazón de Naruto.

-Me siento feliz de haberlo hecho con el hombre que amo- confeso la ojiperla, Naruto en la beso en la boca.

-Sabes, desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, nunca la hemos consolidado, pero hoy quisiera pedirte una cosa- dijo, Hinata lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo quieres pedirme Naruto-kun?- le pregunto expectativa a lo que diría el ojiazul.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Hinata se sorprendía a lo que decía le pedía Naruto, que empezó a llorar.

-¡Claro que si Naruto! ¡Acepto ser tu novia!- respondió aun llorando Hinata, Naruto le acaricio su cabello hasta que se tranquilizó –Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata.

-Yo también te amo Hinata- y así nuevamente se besaron, hasta que se separaron –sabes, con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, he tomado una decisión- le comento Naruto, la ojiperla escuchaba.

-¿Y cuál es esa decisión?- le pregunto Hinata sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de Naruto.

-Entrenare para poder controlar mi cosmos- dijo, Hinata al escuchar esa palabra se levantó un poco del pecho de su novio.

-¿Cosmos?- pregunto con los ojos un poco abiertos.

-Sí, te lo mostraré- Naruto le mostró la palma de la mano derecha a Hinata, de la cual emano un aura de color azul oscuro que rodeaba la misma.

-¡Ah! ¡Increíble!- exclamo asombrada la ojiperla que puso su palma cerca del cosmos –se siente muy poderoso, incluso más que el chakra- Naruto dejo de emanar su cosmos y le sonrió.

-Sí, es más fuerte que el chakra- dijo, Hinata estaba sorprendida de las palabras de Naruto.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, y que es el cosmos?- la ojiperla quería respuestas de lo que pasaba con Naruto.

-El cosmos es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear, así como también es la aniquilación, separación, o detenimiento de los átomos de alguna de la materia; es considerado como la "naturaleza de la destrucción". El cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente. También es descrito como "un pequeño universo dentro cada ser". Este es ilimitado, pues es independiente del cuerpo, el cual solo se tiene que entrenar para que resista el poder, sino es lo suficientemente resistente, puede ser fatal, también puede crear ataques como los suyos, sin embargo estos pueden ser desde golpes que destrozarían grandes montañas, incluso los más poderosos Dioses podrían destruir el universo Millones de veces y volverlo a reconstruir, incluso un humano normal puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz sin tener efectos secundarios, y despertar los demás sentidos que tenemos, la otra diferencia es que el cosmos se despierta mediante el concepto y después la práctica del mismo mediante las técnicas – explico –se manifiesta de forma consciente cuando se entrena, pero muchas veces el ser humano lo despierta de forma inconsciente- explicaba Naruto –el cómo lo conseguí, la verdad no sé, pero sentía que ya lo había despertado, lo mismo que la explicación, no sé cómo salió, pero siento que ya conocía el concepto- Hinata con la boca abierta, seguía procesando la información de su novio.

-Esto ¿Tiene que ver con la pelea contra Pain?- Naruto asintió –esta es la energía con la que me curaste ¿no es cierto?- nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza Naruto.

-Sí, todo es un misterio para mí. Desde que era un niño me han ocurrido cosas, como por ejemplo: cada vez que ocurría un evento muy significativo, como la muerte de Haku y Zabuza o la transformación de Gaara en Shukaku. En donde perdía el conocimiento en plena batalla y luego no recordaba nada- explico Naruto, Hinata estaba muy asombrada de esa revelación.

-Bueno, siéndote sincera Naruto-kun, cuando te veía a los ojos pude observar que se formaba el universo en tus pupilas, pensaba que era imaginación mía, pero después de la vez pasada empecé a dudar que era mi imaginación- confeso Hinata, Naruto estaba sorprendido de ese hecho,

-Veo que hay algo mucho más oculto en mí- dijo algo temeroso.

-Naruto-kun, no sé lo que tienes, pero yo te acepto tal cual eres- dijo Hinata, Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿Incluso si tengo al zorro de nueve colas?- revelo Naruto, Hinata se quedó asombrada de que Naruto tuviera al Kyubi, el chico procedió a revelarle el secreto del Kyubi y cómo es que está encerrado en su mente, al finalizar Hinata tenía una mirada de tristeza y miedo, cosa que a Naruto le empezó a doler –es por eso que la aldea me odia, si quieres Hinata, puedes dejarme, no importa sé lo que se siente la soledad, ya estoy acostumbrado- dijo con miedo Naruto, sin embargo sintió los labios de la ojiperla besando los suyos.

-No Naruto, te dije que te acepto tal cual eres, aunque tengas al Zorro dentro. Tú eres Naruto, no el Kyubi- dijo acariciándole el cabello, Naruto empezó a llorar y abrazo a Hinata, hasta que casi era de noche –Naruto-kun, tengo que irme a casa ya es un poco tarde- comento Hinata.

-De acuerdo- y así, ambos amantes se levantaron y se vistieron, después Hinata y Naruto salieron del departamento rumbo al complejo Hyuga, en el camino, Hinata tomaba del brazo de Naruto y no se despegaba de él hasta que llegaron a la entrada, donde romperían el momento.

-Bueno Hinata, hasta aquí puedo acompañarte- le dijo algo triste por separarse de su novia.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, lo importante es que pase un buen día contigo- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo por lo que paso en el departamento del rubio.

-Hinata, a partir de hoy siento que no podremos estar juntos, pero lucharé para estar cerca de ti- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Lo sé Naruto-kun, sobretodo con mi padre y el consejo, por eso también lucharé para estar a tu lado, no me importa si tenga que salir de mi familia- dijo la ojiperla con convicción. Haciendo a Naruto abrír la boca de la sorpresa –Bueno amor, me voy- dijo dándole un beso en la boca –Hasta mañana Naruto-kun- se despedía la ojierla.

-Hasta mañana Hinata-hime- en ese momento Hinata ingresaba a la casa, mientras que Naruto la veía desaparecer, después se dio la vuelta para regresar a su hogar metido en sus pensamientos.

 _-Las cosas se pondrán muy difíciles para mí desde ahora, pero siento que tiene que ver con un lugar en específico-_ en ese momento la luna llena se muestra sobre Konoha en todo su esplendor, Naruto gira a mirarla, sus ojos brillaron por un instante _–definitivamente es la luna la responsable de lo que viene a un futuro-_ sin más se fue a su casa.

Sin embargo un hombre joven de piel pálida, cabello blanco desgreñado con los parpados cerrados gira hacia la tierra y tiene un semblante de terror.

-¿De quién es este inmenso Chakra? ¡Era como sentir miles de veces al Juubi! Y solo fue un instante- dijo el chico, mientras que en el centro de la luna, una mujer albina también sentía el poder efímero que salió de la tierra.

Fin Narrador

P.O.V. Hinata.

Después de que Naruto-kun me dejara en mi casa, voy directo a mi habitación a descansar un rato y después a desayunar.

-¡Hinata!- escucho que alguien me llama, detengo mi paso y miro para encontrarme con mi padre –necesito que vengas a mi despacho- y sin más mi padre se retira, yo rengo algo de miedo, pues sé que mi padre es muy y estricto, y lo sé cuándo entrene para evitar la invasión. Así que fui de inmediato para evitar hacerlo enojar. Toque la puesta de su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo, yo abrí y entre, mi padre estaba mirando unos papeles relacionados con el clan y la economía –siéntate Hinata- me dijo mi padre, yo con los nervios a flor de piel hago lo que indica, me senté en uno de los sillones que tiene frente a su escritorio, mi padre deja de ver los documentos y me da una mirada seria.

-¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar padre?- le pregunto, el cruza sus manos y se recarga en el escritorio.

-Te llame para un asunto- dijo, yo no sé qué decir, pero siento el ambiente tenso –he visto tu desempeño en la defensa de Pain y tengo algo que decirte- dijo, yo sentía la decepción de mi padre hacía mí, siempre que me mira de esa manera, quiero salir corriendo y que me abrace Naruto-kun –estoy sorprendido de ti hija- esas palabras me dejaron sorprendida, mi padre me estaba felicitando, iba a hablar, pero me detiene –antes de que digas algo, quiero hablarte de algunas cosas- mi padre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una ventana que para mirar al exterior –desde que me pediste que te entrenara, me empecé a cuestionar lo que hacía con Neji, Hanabi y contigo era lo correcto- expreso mi padre –sin embargo cuando vi como peleabas para proteger a Naruto de Pain, sentí que había hecho lo incorrecto- las palabras de mi padre no expresaban seriedad o característico frío de él, sino tristeza y dolor –durante años, me encerré en una armadura que no permitió ver más allá- sentía que sus palabras empezaban a romperse –esa armadura se construyó desde la muerte de tu madre a causa de una enfermedad desconocida, luego se fortaleció con tu secuestro y finalmente con la muerte de tu tío Hizashi- mi padre, nunca me había contado eso –desde es día jure protegerte hija de todo mal, por eso hacía que cumplieras mis expectativas, condiciones, y deseos para tu bienestar, pero nunca me di cuenta del mal que te estaba haciendo- escucho que mi padre empieza a llorar –al verte hija, me recuerdas a tu madre, eres muy bondadosa, gentil y noble, esas cualidades que se fueron el día que murió, después de que Hanabi nació; para mí son lo más preciado que tengo, por eso actué como actué- dijo mi padre, yo empezaba a llorar, todo lo que hizo mi padre era para protegerme, pero también me daño –nunca pensé que fueras parecerte a tu madre, pero cuando Naruto fue a la reunión hoy, lo vi muy seguro de sus palabras, sobretodo con lo de ser un líder, nunca lo había visto tan decidido, no le vi miedo alguno, cuando dijo que aceptará a mujeres que solo él amara, fue ahí donde abrí los ojos- ¡Mi padre…! –Naruto es de las pocas personas que tiene sobre sus hombros una pesada carga que no pidió, cuando era niño, lo vi que era odiado por los aldeanos solo porque pensaban que era el Kyubi, al igual que ellos, yo lo veía de ese modo y no como un ser humano que siente- yo apretaba las manos, ahora entiendo porque los sirvientes siempre me alejaban de él cuando era niña, eran unos estúpidos que solo querían ver lo que les convenía, me siento muy enojada con mi padre, mis lágrimas salían a flote –comprendí de Naruto que lo importante es la persona, con todo y defectos, ese chico tiene un don muy increíble de ver la realidad- mi padre se empezaba a tranquilizar –y pensar todo lo que vivió solo, sin padre, ni hermanos. Él solo salió adelante, hizo amigos, alianzas, ahora es alabado como un héroe de Konoha- si claro, lo alaban porque les salvo su patético trasero, mientras el casi moría defendiéndolos de Pain, son unos hipócritas –Igual pienso que tú Hinata, que la aldea no merecía ser salvada por Naruto, aunque el antepuso el bienestar de la aldea a su propio bienestar, algo admirable, pero a la vez egoísta, sin embargo nos dio una lección bastante cruel y es ver nuestros errores y aprender de ellos, levantarse nuevamente a pesar de tropezar y ver las cualidades de las personas, y sus corazones- no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundida, enojo, tristeza, decepción, ¿Es lo que sentía Naruto-kun? Tal vez, entonces escucho que mi padre se acerca y sin pensarlo me abraza, algo que sentí después de muchos años –hija, sé que no puedo retroceder el tiempo y resarcir el daño que hice, pero lo que puedo hacer es, pedirte perdón- me dijo al oído, no aguante más y abrace a mi padre, mientras soltaba un llanto, ahora sé lo que sintió Naruto-kun cuando falleció Jiraya-sama, el dolor que tenía dentro de mi ser empezaba a salir –hija deja salir todo eso que tienes, sé que estas enojada conmigo, y lo comprendo. Estás en tu derecho, pero es hora que nos cerremos nuestras heridas- no podía dejar de llorar, después escucho a mi padre llorar, ambos dolidos por el pasado, por heridas abiertas que no cicatrizaron. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ambos nos sentíamos más libres, después mi padre se separó de mí y me tomo de mis hombros y me miro –hija, no pido que me perdones hoy, ni mañana, sino cuando estés lista, sé que no debí de protegerte tanto, pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo que tengo que dejar hacer es dejarte libre, que vivas tu misma y tomes tus decisiones, sean las que sean, yo te apoyare- me dijo mi padre, yo con algunas lágrimas, le sonreí y lo volví a abrazar.

-Gracias padre- le dije con felicidad.

-No me agradezcas hija, sino a Naruto, él es el que me abrió los ojos- sin más nos separamos –ahora hija a lo más importante ¿Qué sientes por Naruto?- yo me sonroje ante tal pregunta, mi padre se río.

-Bueno…yo…lo amo padre- le dije con algo de miedo.

-¿Naruto ya te contó que él tiene al Kyubi en su interior?- nuevamente pregunto, no sé si contestarle o no, pero sé que comprenderá.

-Sí, ya me contó- le respondí con algo de nervios.

-¿También el poder que él tiene?- igual asentí a la pregunta -¿Qué opinas de lo que tiene Naruto?- es algo que puedo decir sin sentirme insegura.

-Bueno, al principio lo quería odiar como todos, pero cuando me contó que su padre lo encerró para proteger a la aldea, no puede más que apoyarlo en su carga. De su poder, me lo enseño, incluso él me curó con su poder cuando estaba muy herida tras pelear contra Pain, no puedo juzgarlo papá, él no es el Kyubi, sino Naruto-kun- le respondo con toda la sinceridad.

-Ese muchacho te ama, tanto que abrió su corazón y te mostró su dolor y carga- es verdad Naruto-kun abría conmigo si corazón, algo de lo que me enamoré y amo de él, por eso yo abrí mi corazón –sin embargo Hinata, a veces debes de cerrar tu corazón ante las amenazas del exterior, no quiero decir que hagas una fortaleza como yo lo hice, sino simplemente te abras con las personas que no te dañen- eso es algo que me sorprende de mi padre, así que le diré de mi relación con Naruto-kun.

-Papá, yo…quiero decirte que Naruto-kun y yo, somos novios- mi padre al escuchar esa palabra se quedó estático, creo que fue algo fuerte para él.

-¿Desde cuándo?- me pregunta como zombi.

-Desde hoy, lo fui a visitar pues supe que había salido del hospital después de la pelea con Pain, así que le di una sorpresa, le cocine su platillo especial- dije con un sonrojo, mi padre suspiro.

-Creo que mi hija está creciendo, aunque no me guste lo que escuche, pero no puedo atarte a mí y el hecho que te separes de mi es doloroso, pero necesario. Así que tienen ambos mi bendición- dijo algo serio –eso sí, no quiero ser abuelo muy pronto- yo me sonroje demasiado con esa palabra, si supiera que lo hicimos hoy, Naruto-kun ni con todo su poder sobrevivirá a la furia de mi padre.

-Bueno…también sé que será difícil estar con él, pues tiene que entrenar su poder para controlarlo- dije, el solo asintió.

-¿También te dijo sobre la condición de renacer su clan, verdad hija?- yo asentí -¿Qué opinas?- me quede un momento pensando.

-Bueno…será algo difícil aceptar que Naruto-kun tenga a otras mujeres, pero puedo vivir así, además dijo que tendrá esposas cuando las amé, no por compromisos vacíos, eso me hace feliz- dije dándole una sonrisa, mi padre parece que comprendió.

-Es bueno que hayan hablado y poner condiciones a su relación, sin embargo hija, el problema que tenemos son el consejo del clan, que serán capaces de comprometerte con alguien que no ames, ellos ven por sus intereses, mas no por el bienestar del clan o de los miembros, pero los apoyaré lo más que pueda en su relación. Desde que murió tu tío, los ancianos se hicieron con el poder del clan, a causa de mi dolor, aprovechándose de ello, y yo solo funjo como representante, sin voz ni voto- esas momias, como me gustaría ir y matarlos con mis manos, pero mi padre tiene razón, son capaces de comprometerme con el primer imbécil, solo para darles prestigio al clan –si algún día hija decides irte del clan, yo te apoyare, quiero mi felicidad, por eso quiero verte feliz y no triste- comprendo, y acepto en silencio –es algo tarde hija, ve a cenar y descansa, mañana será otro día. Espero que invites a tu novio a cenar un día de estos- dijo, yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, después salir del despacho de mi padre, ahora me siento más ligera, ya no tengo esa carga que tantos años he puesto en mi espalda. Incluso respiro con mayor facilidad y tengo nuevas energías renovadas, Naruto-kun, gracias.

Fin P.O.V. Hinata

Narrador.

Sin embargo las cosas se pondrían algo serias, pues un grupo de sombras iban saltando de edificio en edificio, su objetivo, la Hokage, Tsunade Senju, quien salía de la torre Hokage para descansar del papeleo.

-Bien, tenemos nuestro objetivo, recuerden las órdenes- dijo uno de los Shinobis, todos asintieron y esperaron a su objetivo. Tsunade sin percatarse del peligro se adentró a uno de los callejones de Konoha -¡Ahora!- dio la señal y todos los involucrados saltaron para bloquear la salida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto enojada Tsunade -¡Respondan o los golpeare hasta que hablen!- amenazo la Hokage.

-Tsunade Senju, por orden de los altos mandos de Konoha, será juzgada como traidora por, y tu sentencia será la muerte- dijo el Anbu, quien saco su Katana, al igual que los otros Anbus sacaron Kunai y armas.

-¿Altos mandos? Yo soy el alto mando de la aldea, y les ordeno que bajen sus armas- pero los agresores atacaron a la Hokage. Volviéndose todo oscuro

Mientras en alguna parte del continente elemental, cierta persona estaba leyendo una carta que le fue entregada a su persona.

-Es interesante, además de un perdón por mis crímenes, je, pero no me interesa, solo me interesa eliminar a esos miserable de Konoha, aunque tal vez lo considere como mi opción de triunfo- sin más guardo la carta entre sus ropas.

Fin narrador.

 **Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, hubo muchas revelaciones, intrigas, una conspiración que marcara a Naruto en un futuro, hubo muchas cosas muy relevantes.**

 **Bien a explicar un poco el concepto de cosmos. Como saben amigos, el cosmos es el nombre que le dan al universo, entre otros nombre; el concepto lo maneja muy bien el anime/manga Saint Seiya. Como bien describió Naruto a Hinata, el concepto es muy complicado, pero no difícil de entender, básicamente quiere decir que es el universo interno que tiene cada ser (Planta, animal, mineral, etc) debido a que venimos del universo, y que se manifiesta de manera conciente, es decir, que uno mismo lo genera; esta energía es infinita (Que a diferencia del chakra que depende del entrenamiento y del usuario para aumentar sus niveles de chakra) y no depende del cuerpo. El cuerpo debe ser entrenado para soportar el cosmos, pues este puede destruirlo. El chakra se limita solo al planeta, y no pasa de ese punto. Otro punto e que el cosmos es adquirido al despertarse. Mientras que el chakra es heredado o transmigra. Pero en el caso de Naruto es usuario por lo que porta o pronto despertara.**

 **Hasta aquí la explicación, espero que haya sido muy gratificante. Hoy empieza lo nuevo, pero lo viejo o pasada tiene un peso increíble en cada uno de nosotros, es por eso que deben de ver y analizar su pasado y reflexionarlo, así se darán cuenta que es lo que hacen en el presente y hacía donde van, como la frase dice "Infancia es igual a destino" dicha por el padre del psicoanálisis, Sigmound Freud y dice, que como viviste tu infancias, es como se determina tu presente y futuro, así que el pasado tiene un gran peso.**

 **Sin más yo me despido por hoy, recuerden déjenme un review, comentario, dudas, sugerencias, criticas para mejorar, entre otras cosas. Y yo por el momento me despidos, pásenla bien banda, sin ir a los extremos, recuerden los extremos son muy peligrosos. Los leo en otra entrega. Su amigo, Shion145. Bye.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Karin Uzumaki

**¿Qué tal banda? Si ya sé que me he tardado en publicar mis historias, pero sufro de un bloqueo que todo escritor padece, además que mi tiempo se limita a mis actividades que ya tengo programados, universidad, terapias, en fin, ire a mi ritmo. Pero les traeré siempre las historias que voy creando. Pero antes los reviews.**

 **-Daiu NaruHina: gracias por las sugerencias, hace mucho que no hago un lemon y cuando lo volvi a escribir, pues se fueron de viaje las palabras. Poliamor, polis: muchos, amor, tal cual. Es una filosofía o forma de ver las relaciones interpersonales, no tiene mucho que se viene manejando en la sociedad. La diferencia entre el poliamor y la poligamia (que a su vez se deriva de la poliandria, donde una mujer se casa con varios hombres y la poliginia que se confunde mucho con la palabra poligamia, es donde un hombre se casa con muchas mujeres) es que en la primera implica AMOR, pero amor incondicional (es decir, no tiene condicionamientos muy diferente a los acuerdos entre parejas). Es una energía creativa y un sentimiento, mas no una emoción. La poligamia usa genrealmente para obtener un beneficio a través de un objeto (Hombre o mujer), poder, dinero, status, etc., no hay este amor que defini; las personas se transforman en objeto de placer que una vez que se usa, se desechan. Para que una persona pueda practicar esta filosofía, debe de romper muchos paradigmas (familares, sociales, culturales, religiosos, incluso personales) cosa que es bastante complicado. Es amar por sus cualidades que por lo que vemos en el exterior, amo a un hombre, pero a la vez a una mujer. Muy complejo. En cuanto a lo último solo puedo decirte que sigs leyendo.**

 **-CCSakuraForever: Bueno, ser lider significa enseñar a ser uno a otras personas. En cuanto a lo que escribiste, solo lee la historia.**

 **El capítulo de hoy trata de una pelirroja de lentes que muchos conoce, y no dire más, la pelea de Sasuke contra Danzo y muchas cosas más que leerán en estas letras. sin demora, los dejo con el capítulo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capitulo 4: Karin Uzumaki.

Han pasado una semana desde el ataque a Baa-chan cerca de donde vive, nadie vio nada, solamente estaba tirada en un callejón con heridas serias, pero no fueron de consideración. No se saben los motivos del ataque. Ella está en el hospital de Konoha, mas, se encuentra en coma, los doctores hicieron los posible para que no entrara en coma, no sabemos cuándo despertara.

Por esos días supe que hubo una reunión con el Daimyo del país del fuego, junto a los líderes de los clanes y consejeros de la aldea. Donde se dieron a conocer al nuevo Hokage, que gran sorpresa me dio cuando supe que nombraron Rokudaime Hokage a Danzo. Ese tipo siempre me trae mala espina, cada vez que lo vez siento una punzada en la cabeza.

A veces visito a Baa-chan en el hospital, trato de usar mi cosmos para curarla, pero no sucede nada. Por lo que entreno arduamente para poder manifestarlo nuevamente, Hinata está en misión con su equipo, sin embargo el ambiente se siente tenso. A raíz de la invasión de Pain, Konoha está en alerta máxima, la aldea está totalmente reconstruida.

Dos semanas y hay un gran barrullo, parece que los Kages se reunirán en el país del Hierro, la situación: la amenaza de Akatsuki, nuestro Hokage partió a la reunión hace unos días acompañado de dos escoltas, no supimos nada hasta hace unas horas, se nos informó que Sasuke Uchiha y un tal Tobi aparecieron en la reunión de los Kages en el país del hierro, el enmascarado había proclamado la 4° guerra Shinobi, por no entregar al Jinchuriki del Hachibi y a mí, la situación se complica para todos y yo estoy en el ojo del huracán. Tambien supimos que Killer Bee había sido capturado por el propio Sasuke y su grupo, que había ingresado a Akatsuki, así que salimos Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taicho y yo rumbo al país del hierro a capturar a Sasuke; al llegar a un poblado cerca del país del hierro me propongo a buscar a Sasuke por medio de mi modo ermitaño, pero en ese momento llega Sakura, Lee, Sai y Kiba. Sakura me mira y después se me acerca, la noto rara, ella se sonroja, quiere persuadirme de no buscar a Sasuke, pero ¿Por qué? Sakura se me confeso diciéndome que me ama, yo no sé qué decir. Pero sus palabras, y gracias a Kurama, las siento como si mintiera, algo trama; me dice que ya no ama a Sasuke, pues él se ha ido alejando poco a poco de ella, que me olvidara de traerlo a Konoha, procede a abrazarme, sin embargo yo la aparto de mí, me enoja la gente que se miente, yo amo a Hinata, es a ella la que le permito que me abrace. Sakura se enoja y sale corriendo del lugar seguida de Lee, Sai y Kiba.

Nosotros seguimos lo que teníamos en mente, en ese instante un clon de Sai se aparece y nos comenta que en realidad Sakura intenta matar a Sasuke, ¡Maldición! Es una tonta, si ella se enfrenta a Sasuke la matará, así que Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taicho y yo nos movilizamos rápido a donde se sentía la presencia de Sasuke, estaba cerca de Konoha.

Podía sentir una pelea tres, no, cuatro personas en el lugar, sin embargo una presencia se sentía débil, luego otra desapareció.

P.O.V. Karin.

¿Qué fue de mí? ¿Qué fue del chico que me enamoré? No lo sé, pero en estos momentos Sasuke-kun no es el mismo, cuando el tipo de la máscara nos trajo a donde estaba Danzo, yo me oculte por precaución, Sasuke-kun peleaba con el hombre.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Atrás de ti!- le grito, ya que el hombre había aparecido atrás de él, pero lo más extraño es que ese hombre se había quitado unos candados de oro, luego unas vendas de la mano derecha, para dejar al descubierto su brazo.

Yo me quedé sorprendida y asqueada de lo que vi, su brazo tenía ojos, pero no cualquiera ojos, sino ojos Sharingan que se movían y parpadeaban, un rostro en el hombre y era blanco. Sasuke-kun al verlo empezó a pelear contra él, primero uso un ser espectral que lo tomo con su mano y lo aplasto hasta que dejo una mancha de sangre, pero este apareció en otro lugar. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?, sentí que su chakra había cambiado, se sentía más débil. No puedo darle una explicación.

El anciano peleaba con Futon, mientras Sasuke-kun con su espectro, Raiton y Katon; el enmascarado solo nos miraba sin hacer nada. Entonces me percate de algo, cada que moría y aparecía ese hombre su chakra era más débil, buscaba saber lo que pasaba. Así que usando mi habilidad sensorial podía detectar donde aparecía, hasta que vi algo que me llamo la atención. Con cada muerte que tenía el hombre uno de esos ojos se cerraba, pero había un tiempo en que eso ocurría, un minuto. El sujeto se miraba a cada rato su brazo, parece que no le queda ninguno, pues Sasuke-kun le puso un Genjutsu para engañarlo que le quedaba uno así que ambos con sus tecnicas, Sasuke son su espada infundada en Raiton y el hombre con su kunai con viento se atravesaron mutuamente, aunque ambos estaban heridos, yo corrí a ayudar a Sasuke, así que le ofrecí mi mano para que me mordiera y cuararlo.

¡Su brazo! Empezaba a deformarse y a crecer un árbol, ¿Acaso tenía Mokuton? El hombre decidió separarse del árbol perdiendo en el proceso el brazo. Sasuke activo su técnica y corre contra el hombre. Sin embargo me ve y me toma del cuello y me pone como escudo entre Sasuke y él.

-Sasuke…- le dije para que me ayudara.

-No te muevas, Karin- dijo Sasuke, yo sonreía, pues pensaba que me ayudaría, pero ocurrió lo impensable, Sasuke extendió su técnica Raiton y me atravesó el pecho junto al Hombre -Karin…ya que te dejaste atrapar por el enemigo, no eres más que una carga para mí- dijo de forma fría, después retrajo su técnica, mientras que el sujeto me suelta, yo caigo semiinconsciente, lo único que supe es que escuche que algo exploto. Luego una chica pelirrosa aparece y está conversando con Sasuke, donde le dice que si lo ama, me matará, ella toma un kunai y se acerca a mí, yo lloro, ya no conozco al hombre que me enamoré, ¿Quién eres Sasuke? Sin embargo un hombre la detiene y empieza una pelea contra Sasuke, el hombre le dice a la pelirrosa que me cure, yo sigo llorando al igual que ella.

-¡Sakura!- escucho la voz de un chico -¿Qué paso?- pregunta, el chico es rubio, ojos azules, con tres marcas en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke la apuñalo, intento salvarle la vida- dijo al chico, la chica empieza a curarme.

-Permíteme- dice el chico rubio, él pone su palma cerca de mi herida y alcanzo a ver como un chakra azul oscuro emana de su mano, se siente muy cálido y a la vez muy poderoso. Siento como mi cuerpo se recupera, yo no sé qué decir.

-Ya está, ahora hay que dejarla descansar- dice el rubio, en eso la chica pelirrosa se aleja para saltar por el puente.

-¡Sakura!- grito el chico rubio, yo no puedo moverme por el cansancio. Pasaron algunos minutos y veo que aparecen un hombre de cabello gris que se cubre la cara con una máscara, el chico rubio y esa tal Sakura, el de cabello gris se hinca y me ayudan a subir a su espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el hombre, yo solo asiento –debemos regresar a la aldea, la chica estará detenida y nos dará información sobre Sasuke- dice, la verdad me siento decepcionada de haber seguido a Sasuke, no sé por qué lo hice. ¿Abra sido por algo que me falta? El grupo empieza a caminar, con el rubio a un lado nuestro. De repente manda una mirada hacia mí y me sorprendo de un fenómeno que ocurren en sus ojos; en sus pupilas veo la imagen del universo, planetas, galaxias, estrellas. Todas ellas están en sus ojos, después parpadea y ya no veo nada ¿Acaso fue una alucinación por todo lo que paso hoy?

El grupo sigue caminando y nos encontramos con otros chicos, el rubio avanza frente a nosotros, se siente cálido su chakra, pero también hay uno muy oscuro es diferente al de Sasuke y este es muy ajeno, pero lo que me sorprende más el que tiene en el fondo de esos dos; uno más grande, muy cálido y poderoso que está en calma. En el trayecto el hombre se queja y deja de caminar.

-Kakashi-sensei, déjeme ayudarle- dice el rubio.

-De acuerdo- entre los dos me acomodan en la espalda del chico, me siento avergonzada de estar muy cerca de él, se siente cálido y lo abrazo más, ojala nunca lleguemos a nuestro destino, incluso cierro mis ojos.

Fin P.O.V. Karin.

Llegamos a Konoha y yo cargaba a la chica, Kakashi sensei y yo nos dirigimos a I+T a dejarla para que la interroguen, la verdad no quiero dejarla en ese sitio, y más con Ibiki y la loca de Anko, pero son los protocolos de la aldea. Llegamos a lugar e ingresamos, donde la dejamos en una celda del lugar recostada en una cama, la verdad es muy bonita, en fin Kakashi-sensei y yo salimos. Supimos después que Tsunade no Baa-chan se recuperó. ¡Qué alivio! Después me dirigí a ver a Hinata-chan e invitarla a salir a pasear, tiene mucho que no la veo. Así es la vida Shinobi. Han pasado algunos días, y me pregunto si la chica que ayudamos ya se recuperó o la estarán torturando para sacarle información. Así que dirijo mis pasos a I+T.

Una vez que ingrese, me identifique e ingrese a la celda de la chica que estaba usando uno de esos feos trajes que les ponen a los reclusos, ella está en la cama sosteniendo sus piernas con sus manos en su pecho. Me siento en una silla y le sonrió.

-Hola- la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola- me regresa el saludo un poco frío.

-¿Cómo estás?- le vuelvo a preguntar.

-Bien gracias- otra vez responde con seriedad, veo en el suelo un cuadro roto. Así que lo tomo y miro que se trata de Sasuke.

-Esto es tuyo- le digo entregándole el cuadro.

-Quédatelo, ya no me sirve- parece que se siente triste, ¿Qué le habrá hecho Sasuke?

-¿Pareces interesada en el Teme?- le digo, ella me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Interesada en ese desgraciado! Por favor, después de lo que me hizo- ya veo, no estaba totalmente equivocado, algo hizo el Teme.

-Bueno…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto.

-¿Para qué quieres conocer mi nombre?- pregunta de forma fría.

-Bueno…pues…para conocernos mejor- le respondo, ella solo suspira.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki- ¿Uzumaki? Acaso es una de mi clan, por lo que sé ellos tenían el cabello rojo, y ella lo presenta; ahora que lo pienso, su chakra es idéntico al mío.

-Entonces ¿Eres un familiar mío?- le pregunto, ella mi mira con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con familiar?- pregunta Karin.

-Pues que yo me llamó Naruto Uzumaki- le respondo, ella se queda con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Un Uzumaki? Pero los Uzumakis tienen el cabello rojo y tú lo tienes rubio- me dijo, yo solo coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que mi padre era rubio, pero mi madre era pelirroja; a veces me imagino tener el cabello rojo de mi madre- le digo mientras le sonrió, ante el comentario ella también sonríe, creo que vamos bien. Tengo unos minutos de charla así que los aprovecho para platicar un poco sin tocar lo del teme.

-Bueno Karin me tengo que ir, después te visito- dije para salir de la celda e ir a mi casa a pensar en la conversación que tuve con ella. Aunque también debo de hablar con Tsunade Oba-chan. Cuando tengo tiempo visito a Karin en la cárcel, hago conversaciones ligeras. Pero hoy es un día especial, ya que voy de visita a ver a la Hokage.

-¡Tsunade Baa-chan!- grito su nombre cuando entro a su oficina.

-¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡Deja de decirme vieja!- me reclama a punto de golpearme, yo solo hago que no la escucho –bueno ¿Para qué me buscas Naruto?- es aquí donde viene lo más importante.

-Vengo a hablar sobre Karin- digo con seriedad.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- me pregunta Baa-chan.

-Lo que sucede es que la he estado viendo en la cárcel, y me di cuenta de que ella es una Uzumaki- le explico, la Hokage se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Dices una Uzumaki?- me pregunta, yo solo asiento -eso es algo inesperado, y por lo que veo vienes a que la ayude ¿O me equivoco?- la verdad no se equivoca Tsunade Baa-chan.

-Si Tsunade Baa-chan, ella es un miembro de mi clan y como líder del mismo, pido que se le de libertad y que forme parte de la aldea- expongo mis inquietudes.

-Lo que pides es bastante complicado Naruto, debes de conocer que ella es una criminal que estuvo ayudando a Sasuke, que fue catalogado como renegado clase S- es verdad, desde que ataco a los kages, Sasuke es buscado por las cinco naciones Shinobis.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a mi único familiar en la cárcel sabiendo que somos los únicos en el planeta- dije, Baa-chan se recarga en el escritorio con las manos sobre su mentón y medita.

-Bueno, se ha portado bien, nos ha dado información de Sasuke, además ha cooperado sin usar la fuerza de Anko e Ibiki, lo que puedo hacer es darle la libertad condicional pero con la condición de que tú serás responsable de vigilarla y que este todo el tiempo en la aldea, además se le dará trabajo comunitario que cumplirá por lo menos 5 meses, en donde tú me darás un reporte semanal de sus actividades, al final se le dará la libertad definitiva- es lo justo para Karin, no puedo defenderla en todo, pero algo es algo.

-Bien Baa-chan, yo me haré cargo de lo que pides- le contesto, ella saca unos papeles de un cajón del escritorio y empieza a hacer anotaciones, después me los entrega.

-Aquí tienes Naruto, preséntalos ante Ibiki y diles que viene de mi parte, en los documentos viene las indicaciones. Puedes ir mañana temprano- me comenta, yo los tomo y los leo para ver si todo está correcto, inmediatamente los guardo.

-De acuerdo, mañana iré a la cárcel, nos vemos Baa-chan- y sin más salgo de la oficina de Tsunade Baa-chan.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME VIEJA!- explota la Hokage, mientras regreso a mi casa a descansar. Al día siguiente, salgo temprano de mi habitación rumbo a la cárcel de Konoha, en el camino me encuentro con Hinata-hime, así que voy a saludarla.

-Hola amor- le saludo mientras le doy un beso en la boca, cosa que acepto.

-Hola Naruto-kun ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- me pregunta, yo le sonrió.

-Me dirijo a la cárcel de Konoha- le respondo, ella se queda un poco pensativa.

-¿Por qué vas a la cárcel de Konoha?- me vuelve a preguntar Hinata.

-Lo que sucede es que cuando quisimos atrapar a Sasuke, este escapo dejando a una chica herida de gravedad, en ese momento llegamos. Kakashi-sensei trato de detenerlo, mientras que Sakura intentaba curarla, pero yo la curé con mi cosmos, después fui a apoyar a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura para capturar al teme, pero escapo con ayuda de un sujeto enmascarado, la chica la trajimos a la aldea donde la dejamos en I+T para darnos información del teme, pero resultó ser un miembro de mi clan, por eso le pedí ayer a Baa-chan el favor de poder liberarla. Ella me dio los documento de su liberación, pero tiene unas condiciones para que este libre. Es por eso que me dirijo hacia allá- le explico a mi Hime, ella se queda con la boca abierta, creo que la sorprendí.

-¿Otro miembro de tu clan?- pregunta Hinata, yo solo asiento –eso es fantástico, pesaba que eras el ultimo, pero debió de ser una buena noticia para ti Naruto-kun- expresa con su radiante sonrisa.

-Es verdad, cuando lo supe me emocione tanto que la visitaba cuando tenía tiempo y platicábamos sin tocar el tema de Sasuke- eso es algo que no hemos hecho, pero sé que algún día lo hará, solo debo de darle tiempo y un poco más de confianza.

-¿Sasuke-san? ¿Qué paso con él?- me pregunta, yo medito la respuesta.

-No sé muy bien, pero parece que ella tiene un rencor con Sasuke por algo que le hizo, y tiene que ver que la primera vez que la visite había un cuadro de él en el suelo de la celda roto- aún recuerdo ese día, su mirada parecía de una persona decepcionada, triste, enojada.

-Bueno, pues es algo duro para ella lo que le paso con Sasuke-san, creo que debes de dejarla que tome confianza de que lo revele- me aconsejo mi Hime. No sé que haría sin ella.

-Eso mismo pienso, pero se me hace tarde- digo, me empezaba a despedir de ella.

-Te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, además quisiera conocerla- me dice Hinata, yo no sé qué decir.

-De acuerdo, vamos- así ambos nos dirigimos a la cárcel, una vez dentro hablo con Ibiki y le entrego los documentos, al principio parecía reacio a lo que está escrito pero al final accede. Nos dirigimos a la celda donde esta Karin.

-Hola Karin- la saludo como siempre lo hago cuando la visito.

-Hola Naruto- me saluda, ya no tan fría como al principio, después ella ve a Hinata -¿Quién es la chica?- pregunta, Hinata se acerca.

-Hola Karin, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, es un gusto en conocer al familiar de Naruto-kun- dice con una formalidad típica de los Hyugas, pero con un agradable semblante. Karin se sorprende.

-Karin tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál eliges?- digo para cortar el ambiente algo tenso, ella me voltea a ver.

-Elijo la buena- me dice Karin, yo solo sonrió.

-Bueno, la noticia buena es que estas en libertad- cuando le digo eso ella se le ilumina el rostro de felicidad –y la mala es que tu libertad estará condicionada- ahí se le borro su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que condicionada?- dice algo enojada.

-Pues veras, estarás bajo mi vigilancia por unos meses, además no podrás salir de la aldea en ese tiempo y debes de cumplir con trabajo comunitario por lo menos cinco meses- le explico, ella comprende la situación.

-Bueno eso es algo, ¿Y cuál es el castigo que debo cumplir?- eso es lo bueno, así que me preparo mentalmente para lo que viene.

-Bueno… tu servicio comunitario será…- entonces le digo en que consiste.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER ESO?- bueno lo tomo de la mejor manera -¡Me rehusó a hacer algo como eso!- dice dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno, es eso o permanecer aquí cinco años encerrada- le digo, no sé lo pasaba por su cabeza pero parece que al final accedió, pues se agacho un poco su cabeza y giro a vernos.

-Bien acepto, algo más que deba de saber- dice con voz de derrota.

-Sí, vivirás conmigo por este periodo en que estés en libertad condicionada, después se te dará un departamento propio- le explico, ella mi mira y después hace de lado su rostro.

-Bien acepto, pero lo hago por mi libertad, no por otra cosa- dice, Hinata y yo sonreímos, así que le pedimos al guardia que la libere, el guardia saco las llaves y abrió la celda para que Karin saliera, se le entrego sus cosas, Hinata y yo salimos a la calle, donde la esperaríamos para que se cambie, al final ella salió usando sus ropa que tenía cuando la salvamos.

-Bien ¿Qué les parece si vamos a festejar la libertad de mi prima al Ichiraku's?- le pregunto muy emocionado.

-¿Prima? ¡Oye no te tomes esas libertades conmigo!- me recrimina, pero no me importa.

-¡Oh vamos! Eres de mi clan y familiar, así que por qué no decirte prima- le digo.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ella se está acostumbrando a saber que tiene un familiar- dice Hinata, es cierto, pero pensé mejor en decirle así –pero acepto ir a festejar la salida de Karin- dice mi Hime, ¡Eso, así se habla!

-Saben son un poco raros- nos comenta Karin mientras nos ve.

-Bueno, que puedo decir cuando te juntas con tu novio hiperactivo, se contagia algunas actitudes de él- comenta Hinata con una sonrisa, creo que la estoy maleducando, bueno…qué importa.

-Bueno, después me conocerás, por hoy vamos a comer- sin más le tomo la mano de Hinata y de Karin, y empiezo a correr.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera, no tan rápido!- grita Karin mientras los tres nos dirigimos a comer en mi restaurante favorito, después de la comida; donde al principio no le convencía el Ramen, sino hasta que lo probo sorprendiéndonos a Hinata y a mí el que se haya comido cinco platos del mismo. Nos dirigimos a la casa de mi novia a dejarla, después de un día tranquilo. Karin y yo nos dirigimos a mi departamento, donde empiezo a acomodar las cosas para que ella se instale.

-Bien prima, tu dormirás en mi habitación, la cocina está ahí- dije señalándole el lugar –el baño está ahí- nuevamente le señale el lugar –puedes usar lo que tú quieras con confianza- le digo, ella mira el lugar.

-Bueno, es mejor que estar encerrada en la celda o vivir en una habitación dentro de una maldita cueva- comento, yo la miré. Parece que su vida fue muy dura, es como la mía en cierto sentido –bien, creo que me daré un baño y después descansaré, me trajiste como loca por todo el camino- dice Karin –a propósito ¿No pensarás que dormiré contigo o sí?- pregunta un poco molesta.

-Descuida, yo dormiré en el sofá para que tengas privacidad, por cierto, tu servicio empieza mañana temprano a las 8:00 de la mañana- le comento.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro a descansa- sin más fue al baño, mientras preparaba la cena. La tarde transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, después cenamos en silencio. Al final nos fuimos a dormir.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, he decidido dejar en suspenso la actividad que hará la Uzumaki pelirroja, además de otros misterios que resolver. Como siempre digo, dejen su review, comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva. Yo por hoy me despido y los leo en otra de mis historias. Shion145 se desconecta. Chao.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Sentimientos de una pelirroj

**Veamos…Si, todo esta bien. Parece que estamos en línea en 3, 2, 1.**

 **¿Qué hay de new Divine Banda? Me alegro leerlos a pesar de la hora, ya muchos saben que con mis actividades me cuesta un poco escribir y publicar estos trabajos. Como saben en mi país estamos pasando una crisis energética, referente a la gasolina y eso también me afecta. Dejemos eso de lado y concentrémonos en el capítulo de hoy. Pero antes los reviews.**

 **Daiu NaruHina: pues la Hokage estuvo un tiempo fuera de serviciohasta que se recupero con satisfacción. En cuanto a Karin, cuando Naruto le dijo prima, no se referia al propio termino en si, sino a que ella es parte del clan, es una connotación que le dio para que sintiera segura que su pertenencia al clan. Es cuando a uno le dices hermano sin tener un parentesco, solo es para afianzar su pertenencia al lugar, en la saga de los Dioses y mi primera historia de Renace un amor oscuro, si uso el término prima como tal, pero en esta tiene una relación con el Dios Hades (que es Naruto) de forma sentimental. En cuanto a lo que pides, pues descubrelo en este capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: mi estimada lectora y seguidora, el termino prima, Naruto lo usa como una connotación diferente a la definición. Se lo dice para decirle que eres mi familia, a pesar de que no comparta rasgos filiales. ¿Será Sakura la que trama algo? Descubrelo muy pronto.**

 **Con esto concluyo los reviews, y damos paso al capítulo que nos concierne, donde se sabrá un poco de Karin en relación con Naruto y su novia. Se descubrirá lo que la chica debe de hacer como castigo para estar libre en su totalidad. Y otras cosas más, así que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos de una pelirrioja.

A la mañana siguiente nos dirigíamos a donde se llevaría a cabo su servicio comunitario, que era en la academia ninja de Konoha, ambos nos dirigimos a ver a Iruka-sensei a su oficina.

-Hola Iruka-sensei- saludo como siempre a mi anterior sensei.

-Hola Naruto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta mientras me da un abrazo.

-Bueno, vengo por un asunto importante- le comento mientras le entrego los documentos que Baa-chan me dio, el los tomo y empezó a leerlos.

-Servicio comunitario aquí en la academia como sentencia a Karin Uzumaki por cinco meses, se le asignará grupo y horario el encargado de la academia y las actividades a realizar, perfecto- dice Iruka-sensei mientras deja los documentos en su escritorio –entonces, Karin estará haciendo servicio comunitario, bien ¿Quién será el que la supervise y entregue el informe a la Hokage?- pregunta Iruka.

-Yo estaré al pendiente de ella Iruka-sensei, enviaré cada semana un reporte de actividades a Baa-chan en lo que dure su servicio- le respondo, Iruka-sensei me ve sorprendido, pero después sonríe.

-De acuerdo, acompáñenme- Iruka-sensei se para de su asiento y empezar a caminar fuera de su oficina, nosotros lo seguimos hasta que llegamos a uno de los salones de lugar –esta será tu aula donde realizaras tu servicio- Iruka-sensei procede a abrir la puerta –acompáñame Karin- Iruka entra al salón junto a mi prima –niños guarden silencio, hoy les presento a su nueva sensei estará con ustedes por unos meses que sustituirá a Maki-sensei, ella es Karin Uzumaki- anunciaba Iruka-sensei, al igual que todos los maestros presento a Karin, después de un rato, Iruka-sensei salió del salón –bien Naruto, cuando regreses te tendré los documentos y las actividades de Karin listas para que se las entregues a Tsunade-sama- dice Iruka.

-De acuerdo, entonces vendré cuando terminen las clases- le dije, y sin más salí de la academia, donde tengo muchos recuerdos. Fui a buscar a Kakashi-sensei y a Yamato-Taicho para entrenar un rato en lo que llega la hora de salida de los niños, después de ese tiempo vengo acompañado de Hinata; los niños salen corriendo a ser recogidos por sus padres, aún recuerdo que estaba en un columpio solo, sin alguien hiciera eso, aun me causa nostalgia. Hinata y yo nos dirigimos a la oficina de Iruka-sensei y al llegar me entrega documentos que debo firmar y llenar para después entregárselos a la Hokage. De ahí salimos al patio de la academia a esperar a Karin que saliera.

Algunos niños se nos acercaron y empezaron a jugar con nosotros, en ese momento llegaba Karin, pero se veía, no sé cómo decirlo…rara, pues traía desacomodado sus lentes, el cabello alborotado, en su ropa había manchas de pintura y arrugas, caminaba como zombi, con una mirada perdida, traía algunos libros en sus manos, parece que hubo guerra dentro del salón.

-Esos niños son unos demonios- expresa muy cansada -¿Por qué me toco los de preescolar?- dice mientras cae arrodillada del cansancio.

-Descuida, sé que es tu primer día, pero conforme los vayas conociendo serán más fácil controlarlos, además debes de tener paciencia, sino mira a Hinata- le dije mientras apunto a dónde está mi novia, que estaba en el suelo y a su alrededor había niños que escuchaban un cuento que les relataba, todos los niños sonreía y escuchaban atentamente.

-Lo dices porque ella está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de mocosos y no sé desespera- dice Karin enojada, en eso una niña de cinco años se nos acerca en especial a Karin.

-Karin-sensei, le dibuje esto en clase de pintura- dijo la niña mientras le entrega una hoja de papel, ambos miramos el dibujo donde esta Karin dibujada de una forma graciosa sobretodo sus lente, aunque es comprensible por la edad –sabe es mi maestra favorita- le dice son una sonrisa, luego la niña me mira y después a Karin -¿Es su novio?- pregunta la niña, ambos nos pusimos rojos.

-N…no…no es mi novio, es un amigo- responde con un tartamudeo. La niña, no sé si por su inocencia o yo que sé, nos analiza.

-Pues se ven lindos juntos- ahora si siento lo que Hinata siente cuando me acercaba a ella.

-¡Yuri, Hija! ¡Es hora de ir a casa!- exclamo la madre de la niña.

-¡Ya voy mami! Adiós Karin-sensei, Adiós Naruto-sama- y sin más la niña salió corriendo con su madre que la tomo de la mano -¡Mamá, no vas a creer lo que hice hoy!- le empieza a relatar la niña.

-¿Y qué hiciste hoy hija?- pregunto la madre mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Hoy conocí a mi nueva sensei, ¡Es muy linda y yo le hice un dibujo!- es lo que alcanzamos a escuchar, cuando voltee a ver a Karin ella seguía viendo el dibujo, parece que no sabe cómo interpretar lo que dijo la niña, y al final suspira y guarda el dibujo.

-Naruto, vamos a la casa estoy muy cansada- dice y se para, en ese momento Hinata se acerca después de despedirse de los niños, ella me mira y sonríe como siempre.

-De acuerdo, pero ¡Oye! Parece que empiezas a ganar simpatía con los niños- le doy ánimos a mi prima.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón Karin, y por lo que escuche esa niña te tomo aprecio, es un buen inicio- también Hinata la apoya.

-Gracias chicos- y sin más nos dirigimos a nuestras casas a descansar, así inicio el servicio comunitario de mi prima Karin, así como su vigilancia.

P.O.V Hinata.

Ya ha pasado cerca de tres meses que Naruto-kun esta con su prima, hoy me pidió que la recogiera en la academia, además de que le llevara el informe del servicio comentario impuesto por Tsunade-sama a ella, pues él no podría ir por una misión al país de la nieve y duraría una semana, se fue con Neji nii-san, Sai, Kiba-kun y Sakura en la mañana.

Así que me dirijo a la academia a esperarla en la entrada, no tarda más de diez minutos y los niños empiezan a salir, algunos se me acercan a jugar y con gusto lo hago, después se retiran, en ese momento Karin sale del edificio, pero la veo más tranquila, aunque, aún sigue teniendo problemas con los niños, porque sigue teniendo manchas de pintura en su ropa y su cabello está un poco despeinado.

-Hola Karin ¿Cómo te fue con los niños?- le pregunto con tranquilidad, ella solo bufa un poco.

-Bien, pero siento que cada día esos mocosos son peor- me comento quitándose los lentes y limpiándole los restos de pintura.

-Solo tenles paciencia y tranquilidad, eso es todo- le digo, ella se vuelve a colocar sus lentes y bufa.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está el rubio de tu novio?- pregunto Karin, pues ella siempre es acompañada por Naruto-kun.

-El salió de misión al País del viento a dejar un informe sobre los avances de una posible 4° guerra, y me pidió que te recogiera y entregara el informe a Tsunade-sama, él estará una semana fuera de la aldea- le respondo, Karin baja un poco su cabeza.

-Ya veo- parece un poco triste que no haya venido Naruto-kun –parece que tiene mucho trabajo- comenta con una sonrisa, que más parece una llena de nostalgia –bueno vamos a la torre de la Hokage- dice, Karin empieza a avanzar, mientras yo la miro con algo de intriga, parece que Naruto-kun se está introduciendo poco a poco en ella, hablaré con Karin de la situación de Naruto-kun si mis sospechas son correctas. Así nos dirigimos con Tsunade-sama, después de entregarle el reporte de Naruto-kun ambas nos dirigimos al departamento de mi novio, donde Karin se queda. Al entrar al hogar de Naruto-kun, veo que está más acomodado que antes, bueno, será que tiene un familiar viviendo con él y debe de tener las cosas acomodadas.

-Vaya, Naruto-kun le ha puesto empeño al quehacer- dije muy sorprendida, pues su departamento está muy limpio.

-Sí, le ha puesto mucho empeño, menos en dejar de comer Ramen, sé que es delicioso, pero debería de comer más sano- dice un poco molesta.

-Bueno a veces cuando lo visito le hago comida sana, además él no tiene la culpa de que le guste el ramen, ya que de niños era lo que podía comer- le respondo a Karin, ella me mira sorprendida.

-Parece que sabes mucho de la vida de Naruto- dice, parece que ella quiere saber de Naruto-kun, pero no sabe cómo acercarse.

-De hecho Naruto-kun y yo somos muy abiertos a decir y expresar nuestras intimidades- le comento.

-No sabía eso, pero quisiera que me hablaras de él un poco más, ¿Se puede?- si mis sospechas son ciertas.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema, pero será otro día hoy tengo que ir al complejo Hyuga a entrenar, hasta mañana Karin- me despide para ir a la puerta y salir.

-Sí, hasta mañana Hinata- se despide de mí, yo salgo dejándola sola. La dejaré unos días que se prepare.

Han pasado cinco días y Naruto-kun casi regresa, aún tengo la plática pendiente con Karin acerca de la vida de Naruto-kun, por lo que me dirijo al departamento de mi novio, hoy no hay clases en la academia y yo no tengo compromisos con mi equipo o con Kurenai-sensei, o con el clan, así que tengo tiempo para conversar. Toco la puerta y de inmediato se escucha que alguien viene para abrirme.

-Hola Hinata- me saluda Karin con una sonrisa –adelante pasa- dice ella.

-Mejor vayamos por algo de comer para platicar de Naruto-kun- le ofrezco a Karin, ella parece pensarlo.

-De acuerdo, solo déjame arreglarme- dice, inmediatamente cierra la puerta, no tardo más de diez minutos cuando ella sale –ahora si ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta.

-Iremos a comer pastel y beber té- le respondo, ella sonríe.

-De acuerdo vamos- sin más ambas partimos a un local que conozco y sirven delicioso rollos de canela, mis favoritos, además de un exquisito té de jazmín. Llegamos al local y nos sentamos en un lugar más tranquilo para conversar, pedimos nuestros postres, y en los que nos los traen empezamos a conversar.

-Bien Karin, ¿Qué quieres saber de Naruto-kun?- le pregunto, ella medita la pregunta que hará.

-La primera pregunta, ¿Por qué siempre está sonriendo? No digo que sea malo, lo que pasa es que parece un tonto, no me mal intérpretes, es lo que percibo de él- vaya es una pregunta interesante.

-Naruto-kun no siempre está sonriendo- le respondo, Karin se quedó analizando la respuesta.

-No entiendo bien tu respuesta- dice con algo de duda.

-Naruto-kun ha tenido pérdidas durante su vida, por ejemplo: sus propios padres al defender a Konoha del Kyubi, el Sandaime Hokage que se sacrificó al vencer a Orochimaru en la invasión de Konoha que era como un abuelo para él, el secuestro del Kasekage que es su mejor amigo, la partida de Sasuke que considero como su hermano, la muerte de Jiraya-sama que lo veía como su padre, en mi caso cuando pelee contra Pain en la invasión. Naruto-kun no siempre sonríe. Tambien ha tenido otras cosas atrás de él que lo han hecho entristecer- explico a Karin lo que sabia de mi novio, ella escuchaba cada palabra de la respuesta y se asombraba de las pérdidas que sufrió Naruto-kun.

-Entonces ¿Por qué va sonriendo, sin ha tenido todas esas pérdidas? Bueno el Kasekage está vivo y tú también- en ese momento recibimos nuestros pedidos. Yo tomo uno de los rollos de canela y le doy una pequeña mordida antes de dar respuesta a la pregunta.

-Porque para él sonreír significa salir adelante, a pesar de la adversidad- veo a Karin y sus ojos se abres desmesuradamente ante mi respuesta –aunque también sé que Naruto-kun oculta otras cosas detrás de su sonrisa- Karin no podía articular palabra alguna ante mi respuesta, así que continuo –Naruto-kun aun oculta resentimiento de cuando era un niño- hablo Hinata.

-¿Resentimiento? ¿Por qué o de qué esta resentido?- preguntaba Karin algo desesperada.

-Veras, cuando era un bebé, el padre de Naruto-kun encerró al Kyubi en el sin pedirlo, entonces cuando creció fue la fuente del resentimiento de la población, pensando que él era el Biju, volcando todo su odio en él, de hecho presento intentos de asesinato cuando tenía 5 años de edad, la gente lo miraba con odio y nuestros padres nos alejaban de él, en mi caso yo me interese en él, quería conocerlo, pero los miembros de mi clan no me lo permitían, siempre les pedía una explicación, pero no obtenía la respuesta- Hinata tomo un poco de té para calmarse, en cuanto Karin ella comió un pedazo de pastel y después procedió a preguntar.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes todo esto de él?- pregunto Karin, Hinata cerro sus ojos y comenzó a relatar.

-El día en que nos hicimos novios él me dijo la verdad, al principio tenía un poco de miedo, pero después supe que Naruto-kun no pidió eso, nunca vi en él al Kyubi o Kurama como se llama el Biju, sino a la persona que amo- Karin se sorprendió de la respuesta que le di –cuando vivía el Sandaime, creo una ley que impedía hablar del Kyubi, esto era para protegerlo de los ataques, pero de nada funcionó. Puedes ver a Naruto feliz, pero yo sé que aun siente enojo por su pasado doloroso y como lo trataban- parece que Karin está recordando ciertos sucesos, no sé cuáles sean.

-Entonces ¿Por eso él quiere ayudar a la gente sin esperar nada?- me pregunto nuevamente.

-Sí, de hecho, el busca siempre la aprobación de la gente. Cuando era niño siempre decía que sería Hokage- siempre recuerdo a Naruto de niño y cada vez que lo hago me hace reír pero a la vez a esforzarme más en mis objetivos –en fin, para Naruto-kun es importante los demás antes que él, por eso es que siempre nos ayudará- Karin no sabía que decir de la respuesta –ahora que salvo a las personas de la invasión de Pain, es llamado un héroe, por lo que sé, en Nami tiene un puente con su nombre, "El gran puente Naruto" en su honor de haber ayudado a vencer a un contrabandista que estaba aterrorizando a esa nación- Karin se sorprendió demasiado, Naruto ser un héroe en otro lugar –no solo en Nami, sino en Suna por rescatar a Gaara, aunque- bajo un poco mi mirada –aun sigue siendo odiado por algunas personas- parece que Karin no ha asimilado las cosas.

-Ahora comprendo todo, realmente le preocupa las personas, pero sigue recibiendo odio- me dijo viendo su pastel y tomando un poco del mismo –pero nunca pensé que el hiciera todo eso solo- creo que se equivoca.

-No lo ha hecho solo, ha tenido compañeros que lo han apoyado, desde la muerte del Hokage hasta la invasión de Pain, aunque él no se dé cuenta, siempre tendrá el apoyo de nosotros- es verdad, Naruto-kun siempre tendrá mi apoyo, no importa lo que pase, nunca me rendiré.

-Supongo que es muy diferente a Sasuke- dice, Karin se lleva un trozo de pastel, y luego se pasa el bocado –cuando conocí a Sasuke, fue en los exámenes chunnin que se hicieron aquí hace años, yo había perdido a mi equipo por el ataque de un oso. En ese momento Sasuke-kun llego y me rescato, tenía otra mirada, era fría pero se sentía oscura, cuando nos reencontramos en la guarida de Orochimaru quise agradecerle, por lo que me uní a él para buscar a su hermano, siempre me gusto, hacía todo lo que podía para que se fijará en mí, pero solamente le importaba su estúpida venganza a su clan. Siempre lo seguía a donde él iba, pidiéndole un trozo de su amor, pero lo único que recibía era nada. No fue sino hasta el día en que peleo contra Danzo cuando me di cuenta de algo- ahora comprendo por qué Karin se veía muy mal en la cárcel cuando la visitaba junto a Naruto-kun -el Sasuke que conocí hace años había cambiado, se convirtió en una persona sin sentimientos, con el único propósito de la venganza, ese día me apuñalo en el corazón con su técnica para matar a Danzo. Fue cuando me dijo que ya no le servía por haberme dejado atrapar por el anciano, eso me destrozo el corazón; simplemente me uso y me deshecho como cualquier objeto inútil- se lo que se siente que te traten así, pero parece que sufriste mucho solo por ver algo en él –pensaba que me ayudaría, pero él se escapó dejándome a mi suerte. No fue sino hasta que llego la chica pelirrosa y empezó a curarme, aunque trataba, mi herida era seria, en ese momento llego Naruto y me vio, el uso un extraño chakra muy poderoso que sano mi herida por completo- parece que mi Naruto nuevamente uso su cosmos para ayudarla –ese chakra era muy poderoso, pero a la vez muy cálido, nunca lo había sentido. Después de que me curo él fue a perseguir a Sasuke, pero no pudieron atraparlo. Regreso y me ayudaron cargándome en la espalda de un tipo de cabello plateado que se cubría el rostro con una máscara- Naruto-kun me comento de lo que sucedió ese día –cuando Naruto caminaba frente a mí, pude sentir tres chakras juntos, el propio que era muy cálido y brillaba como él sol- si Naruto-kun es un sol que brilla en las más oscuras noche -después uno oscuro, no se sentía frío, pero si lleno de odio- ese era de Kurama por su descripción -y el último más grande que los dos anteriores, era como sentir el universo en su interior, muy cálido como si estuviera llenos de miles de soles, sereno, y siempre en movimiento, algo que nunca sentí en mi vida- parece que Karin sintió el cosmos de Naruto, yo aún no me acostumbro a su poder, a pesar que entreno con él –cuando Naruto se nos emparejo con nosotros, pude ver en sus pupilas algo parecido al universo, estrellas, galaxias, planetas y otras cosas aparecían, después parpadeo y ya no estaban- lo mismo me ocurrió a mí, y no eres la única –cuando Naruto me cargo, su cuerpo despedía un calor inmenso que me reconfortaba, tanto que cerré los ojos y lo disfrute, desee que nunca llegásemos a Konoha, pero no fue así, pues como ya sabes me encarcelaron. En cada visita de Naruto, siempre sentía su luz en mí, dándome ánimos- parece que Naruto-kun tiene un gran don de dar fuerza en los momentos más oscuros.

Continuamos nuestra conversación con temas un poco triviales, después salimos del local y nos dirigimos al parque de Konoha a descansar en una de las bancas del lugar, ahí con más calma seguimos la plática.

-Te seré sincera Karin- dije para llamarle la atención –no eres la única que ha visto los ojos de Naruto-kun y ver el universo formarse en ellos, yo también lo he visto- le dije, Karin se sorprendió de eso, su mirada lo decía todo.

-Entonces ¿No estuve alucinando o viendo una ilusión?- pregunto, yo solo sonreí.

-No, de hecho, es la tercera vez que veo ese fenómeno en sus ojos. La primera vez cuando estaba en el hospital después de la invasión de Orochimaru, la segunda cuando me estaba curando y la tercera vez cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor- Karin parece que está muy sorprendida.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Sabes porque le ocurre esto a Naruto-kun?- me pregunto Karin, yo me sorprendí por el mote cariñoso que le puso, ella al decirlo se tapó la boca -¡Kyaa! ¡Perdón! no quise decirle así, es que yo…- como lo sospeche, sin embargo le explico el fenómeno.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun tiene en su interior un poder que se manifiesta en ciertos momentos de su vida- le platico, Karin baja sus manos.

-¿Te refirieres al biju en su interior?- Karin no sospecha de lo que le voy a decir, pero es el momento.

-No, es algo más poderoso que el propio Kurama, Naruto-kun manifiesta su cosmos de forma inconsciente- ahora sí, parece que no comprende mi respuesta pues ella está muy confundida.

-¿Cosmos? ¿Qué es el cosmos?- le empiezo a relatar lo que me dijo Naruto-kun, dejando a Karin más sorprendida de lo que es el cosmos –entonces, el cosmos es más poderoso que el propio Chakra, es el universo que cada ser tiene en su interior y lo podemos manifestar, es ilimitado y cuando se domina podemos adquirir ciertas habilidades que van más allá de lo humano- comprendió muy bien o creo que la confundí más de lo que estaba -Esto…es…no tengo palabras para describirlo- así es como yo me sentí cuando Naruto-kun me enseño el cosmos.

-Te entiendo, también estaba muy sorprendida cuando me enseño por primera vez el cosmos- Karin tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Esto…es…fantástico, Naturo-kun tiene muchos secretos- nuevamente pronuncia el Kun, parece que hay que poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Sí, demasiados. A propósito Karin ¿Por qué te intereso en saber la vida de Naruto-kun?- Karin se sorprende de mi pregunta, ella se sonroja que ya no distingo su cabello de su rostro, ¿En realidad así me ponía cuando estaba cerca de Naruto-kun?

-Este…él…yo…yo- ¿En serio así me comportaba cuando quería hablarle a Naruto-kun cuando era niña? –él…no sé la verdad- está algo confundida le ayudaré un poco.

-Dime ¿que sientes por Naruto-kun?- esto servirá para que le de orden a sus emociones.

-Bueno, no sé si es sentir, pero creo que me he enamorado de él, pero ¡Perdóname! Sé que es tu novio y que no puedo quitártelo, pero para mí Naruto-kun ha sido mi luz desde que me ayudo en el puente después de que Sasuke me intento asesinar. Él ha sido una persona que me dio la mano sin querer; a diferencia de Sasuke. Naruto-kun ha sido la persona que se ha preocupado por mí, a pesar de que vivo en su departamento, me ha dado mi espacio. Cada vez que me lleva a la academia y me recoge de ella me siento feliz, no sé cómo describirlo, pero estando cerca de él me llena de un calor que me dice que siga adelante- justo como lo pensé, Karin se enamoró de Naruto-kun, sus sentimientos son nobles, veo que empieza a llorar, me da felicidad que ella haya abierto su corazón –aparte de ti, Naruto-kun es la persona más importante de mi vida, él me saco de mi oscuridad. A veces tengo pesadillas en donde me veo otra vez siendo apuñalada por Sasuke, viéndome con esa mirada carente de emociones, volviéndome a decir esas palabras que me dolieron, tanto que no puedo dormir y empiezo a llorar, es cuando siempre quiero que Naruto-kun me abrace y de diga palabras de aliento- así que eso paso, Karin está muy lastimada por lo de Sasuke ¿No sé cómo actuaria si me hiciera eso a mí? Pero definitivamente estaría como ella o en su defecto…no quiero ni pensarlo. Tomo a Karin de su cabeza y la acerco para abrazarla, mientras ella se desahoga llorando, es desgarrador verla en esa posición ahora sé porque Naruto-kun se preocupaba por ella, siento que también tiene sentimientos por Karin, pero él tiene que hablar con ella. Después de un rato de desahogarse, Karin se acomoda con más tranquilidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto, Karin me asiente con la cabeza y da una sonrisa –que bueno que te sientas mejor, ahora hablaré de algo un poco serio- le digo, ella me mira un poco temerosa.

-¿Es sobre lo de decirte que me gusta Naruto-kun?- yo asiento con la cabeza –No fue mi intensión decirle, es solo que bueno…ya sabes, pero no intento quitarte tu novio, ni nada por el estilo- ella se defendía, es muy comprensible y muy pocas mujeres tienen ese don, la mayoría ya habrían hecho varias cosas para apartarme de Naruto-kun, pero ella es diferente y tiene gran valor para confesarlo.

-Es de eso de lo que tengo que hablar, sé que lo que me confesaste es muy honesto pero hay algo que no te he dicho de Naruto-kun- ella se relaja y pone atención –como sabes Naruto-kun es el último Uzumaki varón, debido a la muerte de Nagato que también era un Uzumaki, pero él proviene de la línea directa de Ashina Uzumaki, el líder del clan Uzumaki- Karin seguía poniéndome atención –su madre era tataranieta del líder del clan Uzumaki, por lo que se consideraría una princesa, Naruto actualmente tiene el título del líder de su clan, pero para que ejerza el titulo tiene una condición que debe cumplir- le comento.

-¿Cuál es esa condición que debe cumplir Naruto-kun?- me pregunta Karin, es aquí donde pondré a carta.

-Él debe de hacer renacer el clan Uzumaki, por lo que de acuerdo a un tratado entre el antiguo país del remolino y el país del fuego, él debe traer de las cenizas al clan Uzumaki, y para hacerlo debe tener más de tres esposas- le digo la condición que Naruto-kun tiene.

-¿Y Naruto-kun acepto el término?- yo asiento con la cabeza –Pero ¿Por qué lo acepto? Siento que fue demasiado egoísta el haber aceptado- viene mi otra carta en la mesa.

-No realmente, Naruto-kun acepto renacer el clan Uzumaki, dándoles una condición- Karin se queda pensativa.

-¿Cuál condición les dio Naruto-kun?- es aquí donde viene el punto crítico.

-Que aceptara a las mujeres, siempre y cuando él las ame y viceversa, es decir, el no acepto que le impusieran ningún compromiso forzado o arreglado por los consejeros y es ahí donde entras tú- Karin se sorprende de lo que le dije.

-¿Yo?- yo solo sonrió –pero ¿De qué forma?- última carta.

-Con todo lo que me confesaste de lo que sientes por Naruto-kun, tienes una oportunidad de ser su novia y estar con él- Karin estaba muy anonadada de mi respuesta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-buena pregunta.

-Solamente tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él- es difícil, pero no imposible y veo que Karin agacha la cara con algo de miedo.

-Pero ¿Y si le confieso mis sentimientos? A lo mejor me puede rechazar, yo creo que no- veo que le costará confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto-kun.

-¿Cómo sabes que te rechazará?- pregunta clave, quiero ver cómo reacciona.

-Pues porque…no lo sé, solo sé que seré rechazada- dice con inseguridad Karin, cuantos rechazos tuvo en su vida.

-Nunca lo sabrás sino lo intentas, ¿Qué te impide confesarle tus sentimientos a Naruto-kun?- nuevamente le pregunto, ella suspira.

-Tengo miedo a que me ocurra lo mismo que con Sasuke, que me vuelvan a dañar, no quiero que eso ocurra de nuevo- es comprensible eso, pero Naruto-kun no la dañaría, solamente recuerda eso que le paso con Sasuke.

-Bueno Karin te puedo decir algo, cuando se presente el miedo y te diga detente, tú has lo contrario- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo contrario a lo que diga el miedo? No entiendo- dice algo desconcertada.

-Sí, mira, si tu miedo te dice detente, tú sigue. Si el miedo dice sigue, tú detente; si tienes miedo a confesarle tus sentimientos a Naruto-kun, confiésaselos, solo así sabrás si el los acepta o los rechaza, si te rechaza, bueno simplemente siéntete feliz de haberlo hecho, lo importante es que exprese eso que tienes en tu corazón- con esas palabras Karin se quedó pensativa.

-De acuerdo lo haré- dice dándome una sonrisa –Ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos y gracias por escucharme y contarme un poco de Naruto-kun- dice mientras se levanta.

-No agradezcas, es algo que quería compartir contigo- de igual forma me levanto de la banca del parque y ambas nos despedimos para cada quien tomar camino a nuestros respectivos hogares, como extraño a Naruto-kun, pero pronto regresará, ya quiero saber lo que paso entre Karin y él.

Fin P.O.V. Hinata.

Vaya viaje, estoy muy agotado, ya quiero llegar a Konoha, entregarle el reporte a Tsunade-baa-chan e ir a ver a mi novia y saber cómo ha estado Karin-chan, un momento ¿Desde cuándo le digo chan a Karin? Me siento algo confundido, desde que está viviendo conmigo he siento cosas similares a Hinata-chan, ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de ella? Me es un poco confuso.

-Naruto, ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- la voz de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Perdón Sakura-chan- dije algo nervioso, pues al estar pensando en Karin olvide lo que decía Sakura-chan.

-Últimamente has estado distraído más de la cuenta, dinos ¿Qué te ocurre?- me pregunta Sakura-chan.

-No es nada- respondo con la intensión de que no me siga preguntando.

-Sabes Naruto, leí un libro que cuando una persona responde una pregunta con la frase "No es nada", es porque realmente está preocupado por algo- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre Sai debe ser tan inoportuno?

-¡Que no es nada!- vuelvo a gritar.

-Vamos Naruto, desembucha ¿Y dinos que es lo que te preocupa?- ¿Qué ahora Kiba? ¿Qué rayos les pico para entrar en mi vida personal?

-¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE CONTARTE MIS PROBLEMAS? ¡ALIENTO DE PERRO!- le grite muy desesperado.

-¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ALIENTO DE PERRO? ¡IDIOTA!- eso si me hizo enojar.

-¿A quién le dices idiota? Cretino- así empezamos a pelear, ambos juntamos nuestros rostros para ver quién gana.

-Eso es ser buenos amigos- escuche el comentario de Sai, así que ambos volteamos.

-¡TÚ CALLATÉ!- le gritamos, pero ambos fuimos impulsados por una fuerza llamada Sakura-chan, que nos dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Quieren calmarse los dos?- dijo mientras nosotros nos sobábamos la cabeza por el golpe.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- se quejó Kiba, que le salían lágrimas.

-Pues porque ambos se comportan como niños- respondió con enojo Sakura-chan.

-No es verdad, solamente quería saber que le preocupa a Naruto y ya- replico el cara de perro.

-Kiba, si Naruto no quiere decirte lo que le pasa, no lo obligues y ya- dijo Sakura-chan, Kiba solo bufa de molestia.

-Y tú Naruto concéntrate más- me dijo Sakura-chan, yo solo asiento. Neji y Sai solo eran espectadores del alboroto. Sin más seguimos caminando hasta la aldea, en eso Neji se acerca.

-Parece que algo te preocupa- ¿En serio se nota?

-Bueno en ti puedo confiar, pero en los demás no- le confieso, es verdad Neji puede ser de gran confianza en ciertos puntos personales que Sai o Sakura-chan, pero con Kiba, no le revelaría nada ya que tiende a ser un bocón que le cuenta a medio mundo.

-Es verdad, últimamente he estado pensando en Karin- empiezo a conversar.

-¿La chica que ayudaste cuando Sasuke la intento asesinar?- yo asiento –ya veo ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?- buena pregunta.

-Lo que sucede es que ella es un miembro de mi clan- le respondo.

-¿Tú clan? Mi tío Hiashi me comento que vienes del clan Uzumaki, por parte de Kushina-sama, tu madre- vaya está bien informado, aunque tengo algo de miedo de que sepa esa información –no te preocupes, mi tío solamente hablo de tu situación con Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama y conmigo, y no revelaré nada sin tu permiso- es un gran alivio, de veraz. Por eso confié en él estos temas.

-De acuerdo- suspiro –últimamente he tenido unos sentimientos hacía ella después de que fue a vivir conmigo por orden de Tsunade baa-chan- revelo, Neji se queda serio.

-Dime Naruto, ¿Son similares a los que tienes por Hinata-sama?- ¡Rayos! Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué hago?

-Bueno, pues…yo…no sé qué decir- estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Sé que sales con ella después de la invasión de Pain- ¿Cómo demonios? –Hinata-sama le contó a Hiashi-sama su relación y el acepto, incluso Hiashi–sama está interesado en que vayas a una comer un día al complejo para conocerte- eso es muy sorprendente de mi suegro, ya me siento un poco más aliviado –además nos comentó de tu Status como líder del clan Uzumaki y la condición- ¡Ay no, ahora si estoy muerto! –aunque la verdad no me gusta lo que tienes que hacer para reconstruirlo, sin embargo debo de admitir que me sorprende que hayas puesto a los consejeros civiles y de la Hokage en su lugar con lo que les propusiste- eso sí que me está sorprendiendo –no cualquiera pone ante los consejeros que tendrás esposas por amor, no por conveniencia, ni por compromiso vacíos, es lo único por lo que acepto que estés con Hinata-sama- ¡Oye! Hinata ya está grandesita como para que tome sus decisiones por su propia cuenta –y regresando al tema- se me había olvidado ese punto –¿Qué sientes por la chica?- buena pregunta, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, parece que es hora de poner mis sentimientos por Karin en orden. Así que empiezo relatar todo lo que siento, la diferencia entre Hinata y Karin, hasta darme cuenta de que realmente amo a Karin y a Hinata –veo que te has dado cuenta Naruto- dice comprensible Neji.

-Sí, la verdad estaba muy confundido- y era cierto.

-Bien, pues lo único que tienes que hacer es platicar con ella, eso si- ¡Oh oh! –Si me entero que le hiciste algo a Hinata-sama que la llegue a lastimar, te moleré con el Junken- dijo Neji activando su Doujutsu, aunque esto es muy ridículo.

-Entendí- respondo más por miedo que por conveniencia.

-Bien, ahora hay que apurarnos- sin más aceleramos el paso para llegar a Konoha.

-Solo puedo decirte algo Neji- el me mira –siento que las cosas se complican para nosotros, sobretodo para Hinata y a mí- le dije con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se complican para ustedes?- pregunta Neji para saber la respuesta.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que a Hinata y a mí nos intentaran separarnos, no la guerra, sino personas con motivos desinteresados, y más los ancianos de tu clan- Neji se quedó sorprendido de mis palabras.

-Eso es verdad, esos viejos solo van por sus intereses y no los del clan, mi tío Hiashi me hablo de eso, si es así tienen mi apoyo- dijo Neji con una sonrisa, yo también asentí; por lo mientras nos dimos prisa para llegar a casa. Cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a la oficina de Baa-chan para dar el informe de la misión, después de ahí fui a buscar a Hinata a su casa, ambos fuimos a una cita, donde platicamos de nuestra semana, comimos algunos tentempiés y después la lleve a su casa, no sin antes darle un beso. De ahí me fui a mi departamento, Karin había sido llevada por Hinata, pues llegamos algo tarde a la aldea.

Llegué a mi departamento e ingrese.

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncie mi llegada.

-¡Ah! Hola Naruto ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- era Karin-chan la que sale de la cocina, parece que está algo feliz.

-Nos fue bien, fue algo sencillo, pero el viaje pesado, y más con Kiba y Sai- le respondo, ella sonríe, se ve linda cuando está sonriendo.

-¿A penas llegaron?- me pregunto.

-No llegamos hace rato, pero fui a visitar a Hinata-chan y salir a caminar con ella, es que quería verla antes de venir aquí- le dije, ella sonrió.

-Qué bueno que hayas pasado a verla, mejor ve a lavarte que la cena esta lista- dijo para entrar a la cocina, yo hice caso y fui al baño a asearme, después voy a la cocina y me siento, Karin-chan me sirve algo del guiso, aunque la verdad prefiero ramen, pero no quiero hacerla enojar, así que tomo un poco del platillo y lo pruebo.

-¡mmm! Está muy rico- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hinata me ayudo a mejorar mi cocina- me dijo dándome una sonrisa, sin más ambos cenamos con tranquilidad, a veces conversando de lo que hicimos en la semana. Al final ambos lavamos nuestros platos y después nos fuimos a descansar para el día siguiente. Era de madrugada, creo que como la una de la mañana, no sé bien, pero a esas horas tenía necesidad de ir al sanitario; así que me pare y fui a hacer mis necesidades. Cuando acabe, me disponía a regresar al sofá a dormir, pero empecé a escuchar que alguien lloraba ¿Quién llorara a estas horas? Me pregunte, así que decidí investigar y supe que salía de mi habitación donde dormía Karin-chan, así que me acerque a la puerta y toco levemente.

-Karin ¿Estas bien?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta, nuevamente toco pero ocurre lo mismo, así que decido entrar, por suerte no puso el seguro. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y encuentro a Karin-chan en la cama, pero estaba encogida, su rostro lo tenía entremetido sus piernas, así que entro y camino a ella –Karin ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto para no incomodarla, poco a poco me voy acercando y al final me siento en mi cama –Karin- mi llamado la saca de su estado.

-¡Oh! ¡Naruto!- alcanza a decirme y se abalanza hacía mi donde me abraza y empieza a llorar, yo la acaricio su espalda mientras se desahoga, pasa el rato y deja de llorar.

–¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto, ella asiente para después separarse de mi –Dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le pregunto ella sube su rostro.

-Tuve una pesadilla- responde con algo de miedo.

-Pues bien ¿Quieres contármela?- ella accede y me cuenta su pesadilla, donde está involucrado Sasuke, como la llamaba y lo que le hizo después, yo estaba furioso por lo que le hizo a Karin-chan pero no podía hacer nada, así que solo me limito a escucharla –no tienes la culpa Karin, además tu no sabías que Danzo te iba a tomar de rehén y que él te asesinaría. Sasuke cambio, pero tú no eres la razón de su cambio, ni de su venganza- le explico, ella me ve y sonríe.

-¿En serio crees que no tengo la culpa?- pregunta con algo de inseguridad, eso me duele, pero le sonrió.

-Así es, Sasuke ya no tiene corazón en haberte hecho eso, él es responsable de sus acciones y debe de saber que hay consecuencias, tu solo fuiste la victima que estuvo en el momento equivocado- parece que mis palabras la van relajando.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- me agradece y me abraza, yo le regreso el gesto y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bien Karin, debes dormir, en la mañana debes de ir a dar clases a los niños- le digo para levantarme e ir yo también a dormir.

-Espera Naruto-kun, yo…quisiera…que…¡Durmieras conmigo! ¿Puedes?- eso me tomo descuidado, que hasta me sonrojo –la verdad no quiero estar sola- dice Karin, bueno es comprensible yo viví mucho tiempo solo.

-De acuerdo, dormiré contigo- sin más fui a cerrar la puerta, después me acerque a la cama y entre en ella, Karin se acomoda y yo a su lado dándole la espalda.

-Naruto-kun ¿Puedes abrazarme?- me pide Karin-chan, no sé qué hacer en este momento, dormir con ella es diferente, he dormido con Hinata cuando viene a visitarme y la abrazó pero con Karin –por favor Naruto-kun, quiero que me abraces- esto es demasiado, así que no tengo más opción que abrazarla, así que me giro y la rodeo con mis brazo, cuando lo hago ella se acomoda –gracias- dice con una voz más suave, como si estuviera esperando eso.

-De nada- le respondo, empezaba a cerrar los ojos por la sensación de tener a Karin cerca, pero.

-Naruto-kun- dice Karin.

-¿Que sucede Karin?- me pregunta Karin.

-Bueno, yo…solo quería decirte que…le pregunte de tu vida a Hinata- respondió, yo me quedé sorprendido, Hinata le contó de mi vida.

-¿Qué te contó?- le pregunto un poco asustado de lo que haya escuchado de mi novia.

-Casi todo desde…- ella me empezó a relatarme todo, nada fue mentira –Y eso es todo lo que me contó- dijo Karin-chan quien se giró y quedo frente a mí.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?- le pregunto.

-Que eres una persona valiente y fuerte que ha soportado todo este peso en ti, que eres una persona que siempre busca ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y que a pesar de tener al biju dentro, tu siempre serás Naruto- me dijo con toda sinceridad –y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, he hecho estoy enamorada de ti Naruto-kun- me dice mirándome a los ojos, yo no sé qué decir, también estoy enamorado de Karin, así que la tomo del mentón y le doy u beso en la boca, al principio se impacta, pero después de un tiempo me acepta el beso, duramos nos minutos hasta que el aire nos faltó.

-Yo también te amo Karin-chan, eres una mujer muy valiente que se enfrentó a un gran enemigo, y que soporto el ataque de alguien y salió viva, no por mí, sino por ti, es lo que amo de ti- le dije, ella se quedó sorprendida de mis palabras -¿Quieres se mi novia?- le pregunto, Karin sonrió a pesar de la oscuridad.

-¡Sí, acepto!- sin más sellamos nuestro amor con un beso, después ella se acomodó en mi pecho –sabes que tengo que reconstruir nuestro clan con varias mujeres ¿Verdad?- le comento.

-Sí, Hinata también me dijo eso, y sé que las chicas que elijas las amaras, así como también te amamos- eso me dejo sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz.

-No quiero tener esposas por compromisos vacíos, ni intereses solo por ser el líder de un clan, ni por mi prestigio, sino porque realmente las ame, es por eso que acepte la condición de restaurar el clan y puse esta- dije, ella se acercó más a mi pecho.

-Eso fue algo muy valiente- yo sonrió.

-Tienes razón, es mejor dormir, Buenas noches Karin-chan- le doy las buenas noches a mi novia.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun- igual me da las buenas noches, nos besamos levemente y nos acomodamos a dormir. Al día siguiente ambos nos levantamos con más ánimos, cada quien se preparó para su día y salimos como de costumbre, solo que ahora le tomaba de la mano mientras la acompañaba a la academia, donde la deje no sin antes despedirme de ella, después me dirijo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento para empezar a poner en práctica lo que sé de mi cosmos.

Después de practicar e ir con Baa-chan a recoger los papeles de Karin-chan para rellenar el informe y después entregárselos, me dirijo a la academia a recoger a Karin-chan.

-¡Naruto-kun!- escuche que alguien me llama, así que miro y me encuentro que Hinata venía corriendo.

-Hinata-chan- le dije, mientras la abrazo y le doy un beso.

-¿Vas a recoger a Karin a la academia?- me pregunta algo que ya sabe, pero bueno hay que seguirle el juego.

-Sí, creo que ya habrá terminado su hora- le digo.

-Entonces vamos, te acompaño- Hinata me toma de mi mano y sale corriendo, yo voy detrás de ella sin soltarla, no tardamos en llegar más de diez minutos y los niños ya salían de sus clases, en ese momento veo que un grupo de niños de cinco años están alrededor de Karin mientras que ella les sonríe y les acaricia la cabeza o les habla, algo sorprendente, en eso Karin-chan nos ve y se despide de los niños para acercarse.

-Hola chicos- nos saluda.

-Vaya Karin, ahora veo que estas más feliz con los niños- le comenta Hinata.

-Bueno eso es porque tengo a un niñote a mi lado y me es fácil controlarlo- ja, ja, ja, que graciosos, en serio, me muero de la risa. Mientras ellas se ríen.

-Sí, muy gracioso, ahora vamos, que tengo que entregar el informe de tu servicio- les digo.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero tendrás que ir tu sólito a dejarlo- ¿Qué? ¡Me están mandando muy lejos! –lo que pasa es que vengo por Karin para una tarde de chicas, así que nos vemos después- dice mi linda novia ojiperla que me da un beso en la boca.

-Ni modo amor, te veo en la casa cuídate- dice ahora mi novia pelirroja que me da un beso fugaz y así ambas se marchan, dejándome como novio de pueblo, sin más me voy con Oba-chan a dejar el informe de Karin.

P.O.V. Karin.

Después de dejar a Naruto-kun solo, Hinata y yo nos dirigimos a un lugar para tomar un descanso de nuestras actividades, así que entramos a una fuente de sodas, donde tienen mesas al aire libre, ambas nos sentamos y pedimos algo fresco, Hinata una limonada y yo un helado de fresa con algo de chocolate, mientras lo traían empezamos a platicar.

-Y cuenta ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto-kun?- como me fue con él…

-¡Me fue de maravilla!- exclame contenta.

-En serio, no es por ser chismosa o algo, pero ¡Cuenta, cuenta!- me pedía como toda comadre chismosa.

-Bueno, no le conté mis sentimientos cuando llego- eso dejo un poco desconcertada a Hinata.

-¡Ah no! Entonces ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto.

-Bueno, fue después de cenar, cuando ambos había nos fuimos a dormir, tuve nuevamente ese sueño y desperté para después llorar, creo que Naruto-kun me escucho llorar que empezó a llamar a la puerta, se escuchaba preocupado, así que cuando no le abrí, él entro despacio a su habitación, el caminaba despacio, yo creo que era para que no me asustará, él se sentó en la cama con calma, al verlo me arroje a sus brazos y empecé a llorar, mientras me acariciaba mi espalda- le relataba lo que había ocurrido.

-Eso es muy diferente- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, después de calmarme me pidió que le contará mi sueño, y así lo hice, el escucho con atención, cuando acabe de relatarle mi pesadilla, veía que estaba enojado, pero se calmó y empezó a decirme palabras comprensibles- le relataba a Hinata, que estaba expectante a mi relato.

-¿Y que más sucedió?- parece que es muy curiosa.

-Bueno el me volvió a abrazar y después se iba a retirar a dormir, pero yo le pedí que durmiera conmigo, al principio estaba reacio, pero después acepto- le dije a Hinata eso, en un momento llego el mesero con nuestros pedidos y procedimos a comer nuestros tentempiés –¡Esta rico!- exclamo al probar mi helado –después de eso, Naruto se acostó conmigo, pero no para lo que crees, sino para no sentirme sola, de hecho le pedí que me abrazara, y él lo hizo, la verdad cuando me abrazo sentí un calor indescriptible, sentía que me protegía y que me borraba esa mala experiencia- le conté a Hinata, quien se me quedaba viendo con calma.

-Naruto-kun sin que sabe cómo ayudar- me dijo Hinata, yo solo sonreí -¿Y?- parece que quiere que continúe.

-Después…bueno le dije de mis sentimientos, lo que opinaba de él y fue cuando él también se confesó y nos hicimos novios- sí, recuerdo eso muy bien.

-Eso es muy hermoso, y original si me lo preguntas- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y tú como te hiciste su novia?- ahora me tocaba conocer a mi hermana de clan.

-Bueno, realmente admiraba y veía a Naruto-kun como mi modelo a seguir, al principio me costó mucho acercarme por mi timidez, hasta que empecé a hacerlo cuando estaba en el hospital después de pelear contra Shukaku, luego él se fue a entrenar por tres años con Jiraya-sama, pero no me confesé hasta que ocurrió la muerte de su maestro, como te dije, Naruto-kun estaba devastado, incluso no asistió al funeral simbólico de Jiraya-sama, ni siquiera salió de su departamento por dos días seguidos, eso me preocupo y fui a visitarlo, lo encontré muy mal emocionalmente, tanto que lo abrace y empezó a llorar, yo también lloré y le conté mi historia, al final ambos estábamos más tranquilos, después nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y nos besamos, pero no iniciamos nuestra relación de noviazgo porque Naruto-kun necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la muerte de Jiraya-sama, así que yo acepte eso, a veces nos veíamos a solas por temor a mi padre- me relataba Hinata, eso es algo muy raro, una relación que no llega al noviazgo, pero si a estar junto a la otra persona es interesante –paso un mes y medio, pero él se tuvo que ir para entrenar, ya que el grupo de ya sabes intentaba atacar a Konoha. Él se despidió de mí y me dijo que entrenara para proteger a los que amaba, yo lo hice, llego el tiempo y Pain invadió Konoha, arrasándola por completo, Naruto llego poco después y empezó la pelea contra Pain, al principio Naruto estaba ganando, pero su enemigo lo supero en número y fuerza, dejándolo muy mal herido y a merced de llevárselo, pero to intervine, aunque no le hice daño a Pain, si puede romper algunas de las barras que tenía en su cuerpo, pero al final Pain me arrojo lejos y caí muy herida que no me podía mover. Eso desencadeno que Naruto-kun liberará su cosmos de una forma más poderosa y peleara contra Pain. Aunque estaba semiconsciente, supe que la pelea era titánica, después regreso a donde estaba y me curo, al sentirme mejor el me acaricio mi mejilla y después quedo inconsciente- Karin estaba sorprendida y asustada de relato –Naruto-kun estuvo una semana en el hospital, yo lo visitaba a diario, el día que salió fue a una reunión con el consejo, yo aproveche eso y fui a su casa a prepararle su platillo favorito. Cuando regreso pues comimos y después…- Hinata empezaba a ponerse roja, ¿Qué habrán hecho?

-¿Qué hicieron?- le preguntaba, ella solamente jugaba con sus dedos.

-Pues…nosotros…lo…hicimos- ¿Qué? ¿Que lo hicieron? ¿Tuvieron sexo? –Y después de eso nos hicimos novios- ¡Kami-sama! Esto es…no tengo palabras, creo que me superaron.

Fin P.O.V Karin.

Me dirijo a la torre Hokage, a entregarle, llego a mi destino y subo a la planta donde está la oficina de Baa-chan al llegar abro la puerta como siempre.

-¡Baa-chan! Estoy aquí- solo para ser recibido por una botella vacía de sake en la cabeza y mandarme al suelo.

-¡Mocoso del demonio deja de decirme VIEJA!- me grita Tsunade Baa-chan, después de recuperarme, le entrego mi informe del servicio comunitario de Karin-chan.

-Aquí tiene el reporte de la semana de Karin-chan- le digo, a Tsunade no baa-chan alza la ceja.

-¿Karin-chan? ¿Qué significa eso Naruto?- me pregunta, yo llevo una mano a mi nuca y empiezo a reír de nervios.

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que es…mi novia- contesto sin más, ella suspira.

-Sabía que iba suceder, en fin pues te felicito, espero que Hinata lo haya tomado bien- comento.

-De hecho se llevan demasiado bien, en estos momentos está en platicando- Tsunade baa-chan sonríe.

-Eso es bueno, parece que Karin está mejorando, en unos días terminará su servicio comunitario y podrá ser libre finalmente- eso me alegra escuchar, finalmente Karin-chan podrá salir de la aldea sin tener el temor de alguna represalia –también formará parte de la aldea y será entrenada por mí en persona en el área de ninjutsu médico, ninjutsu y taijutsu- ¡por Kami-sama! Espero encontrar a mi novia viva y si la hago enojar ella me mandara al hospital y comeré con sonda.

-Eso es grandioso- le respondo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien Naruto, antes que te vayas, necesito infórmate de algo importante- dice Tsunade baa-chan.

-¿Qué eso importante que me quieres decir Tsunade baa-chan?- le pregunto, ella se muestra seria.

-Veras, serás enviado a una misión secreta rango S al país del rayo por unos días hasta que se te mande a llamar- ¿Una misión secreta? Eso suena raro.

-¿Con quién iré?- le vuelvo a cuestionar para saber si hay mentira o no.

-Iras con Gai, Aoba y Yamato- en definitiva me está mintiendo, no seré muy inteligente, pero puedo saber cuándo alguien realmente miente, ¿No sé porque me puso tres jounnin y ninguno de mis amigos?

-Tsunade baa-chan, deje de mentir- le digo, por su reacción sabe que la descubrí.

-Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- era muy obvio.

-Es fácil, no mandas a un gennin rodeado de dos jounnin y un ex Anbu a una misión secreta, sobretodo a una de rango S, y más porque tengo algo que cierta organización le interesa- y es verdad, Tsunade simplemente suspira.

-De acuerdo, me descubriste, la verdad es que el en la última reunión de Kages que hubo, se tomó la decisión de que el hermano del Raikage y tú sean confinados a una isla por protección, al principio me negué pero esa decisión ya se había tomado en conjunto. Serán resguardados para que no caigan en manos de Akatsuki, esto debido al ataque previo de Sasuke al hermano de A, que es también un Jinchuriki- me lo temía, aunque me moleste eso, pero en cierto punto tiene razón, además si voy puedo pedirle ayuda para que me entrene y ayude a controlar el poder de Kurama.

-De acuerdo, acepto ir ¿Cuándo me voy?- le pregunto a baa-chan que sonríe.

-Te iras dentro de una semana, tienes que preparar todo para salir a primera hora del día, el viaje debe ser lo más rápido posible- dijo Tsunade Baa-chan.

-Muy bien, ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- increpo para tener la certeza que nadie más sabe de esto.

-Nadie más que las personas que te cuidarán y tú- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué les diré a las chicas? Se pondrán tristes.

-Tsunade baa-chan ¿Puedo decirle a las chicas de esta misión?- ella se queda pensativa ante mi pregunta.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que ser muy sutil en este tema, te recomiendo que hables con ellas cuando estén tranquilas- dice con calma.

-De acuerdo, yo me retiro, nos vemos Tsunade- sin más salgo de la oficina de la Hokage con un montón de preguntas que respuestas a mi casa. No sé cómo se tomaran la noticia las chicas, creo que debo de calmarme para darles de la mejor manera la noticia. Sin más me dirijo a mi departamento, Posiblemente Karin-chan ya haya llegado, pasaré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

Narrador.

Tsunade estaba pensativa después de la plática con Naruto, en ese momento entra tanto Kakashi como Shizune, quienes llevaban algunos documentos.

-Tsunade-sama, le trajimos los documentos que nos pidió- dijo Shizune.

-Gracias Shizune, puedes dejarlos en el escritorio- dijo la rubia, Shizune coloco los documentos.

-Tsunade-sama, le traigo el informe de Kumo sobre lo de Naruto- Kakashi le entregaba una carpeta donde estaba los papeles en los cuales hablaba de la misión de Naruto.

-Gracias Kakashi, por cierto, tú que tuviste a Naruto como tú alumno ¿Puedes decirme si Naruto tenía una habilidad especial?- pregunto la Hokage.

-¿A qué se refiere con especial?- Tsunade aún estaba pensativa.

-Solo dime lo que conoces de Naruto- volvió a pedir, Kakashi se tomó del mentón.

-Bueno, es impulsivo, escandaloso, ingenuo, noble e impetuoso- Kakashi describía la personalidad de Naruto, cosa que a la Hokage no podía entender cierto punto.

-Dime Kakashi ¿Naruto ha mostrado alguna característica que no le corresponda?- nuevamente pregunto.

-No que yo sepa, pero a todo esto ¿A dónde quiere llegar?- pregunto Kakashi, quien veía que Tsunade tenía cierto semblante serio.

-¿Recuerdan que vamos a mandar a Naruto a recluir a una isla en Kumo?- ambos Shinobis asintieron –¿Y qué ideamos el plan de decirle que iría a una misión secreta rango S?- nuevamente hace asentir a los shinobis.

-¿Que sucede con eso mi Lady?- ahora pregunto Shizune -¿Cree que Naruto sospeche de la misión?- Kakashi también estaba con la misma pregunta.

-No solamente sospecho de la misión, sino que descubrió la mentira, pensé que caería fácilmente pero no fue así- le respuesta dejo asombrado a Kakashi y Shizune.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue posible que la haya desenmascarado?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Con una pregunta que me hizo y es ahí donde descubrió la verdad- los dos Shinobis estaban meditando de la situación.

-Es algo sorprendente que Naruto descubriera la mentira, ahora que lo recuerdo, él descubrió la mentira de Sakura sobre que estaba enamorada de él, rechazándola de inmediato- dijo Kakashi dejando en claro que Naruto tenía otras habilidades ocultas.

-Pero ¿Naruto no estaba enamorada de Sakura?- pregunto Shizune.

-Temo decirte Shizune que no, Naruto ama a Hinata y a Karin, así que ante la confesión de Sakura le fue fácilmente darse cuenta de la mentira y posibles intensiones de ella- a Shizune le dejo una impresión muy grande de que Naruto este enamorado de dos mujeres, pero sabía de antemano que era por el resurgir del clan.

-Parece que Naruto si le queda el apodo del ninja número uno en sorprendernos- concluyo Kakashi.

-Tienes razón Kakashi, hay cosas que no sabemos del chico, pero lo importante es que acepto ir a Kumo, aunque estaba un poco reacio, pero después de pensarlo decidió ir- tanto Kakashi como Shizune se miraron y después a Tsunade en busca de una explicación a tan decisión de Naruto.

-Eso es algo sorprendente- respondió Kakashi –parece que Naruto está tomando las cosas en serio, aunque espero que no cambie su personalidad, a decir verdad, no me gustaría vez a Naruto tan serio, prefiero el hiperactivo cabeza hueca- opino Kakashi, las damas sonrieron ante lo dicho por el Jounnin.

Fin Narrador.

 **Bien banda metalera, rockquera, popera, hiphopera, alternativa, y del fanfiction hasta aquí el capitulo. Como pudieron leer un poco de lo que hay detrás de la sonrisa de Naruto, cosa que el maestro Kishimoto describió bien en su manga/anime. También como Karin muestra ese temor a Naruto y la apoya (este se le conoce como estrés postraumático) y le dice sus sentimientos, quiene son correspondidos por el rubio.**

 **Como siempre digo, dejen un review, una crítica para crecer, un comentario, duda, sugerencia. Antes de despedirme, quiero informar que la historia "hijo de la noche y la luna" estará un rato en pausa, esto debido a la falta de inspiración e información de los licántropos y vampiros, por lo que me dedicaré a recolectar lo que requiero y darle la línea de la trama que deseo, pero no dejare el trabajo de lado. Sin mas yo los dejos. Se despide de ustedes, su amigo Shion145. Paz.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Preámbulo antes de la partid

**¡Yeah! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Mis estimados fanfiqueros, como cada momento les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia, y ya casi estamos llegando a concluir este arco, para dar paso al enfrentamiento con Kurama para obtener el modo Kyubi. Nos centraremos en profundizar la relación entre Karin, Hinata y Naruto, antes de que parta a Kumo y de que manera señores.**

 **Pero como siempre a leer reviews:**

 **Daiu NaruHina: pues como sabes, ya envié mi respuesta por mp.**

 **DnK: me costo un poco de trabajo interpretar tu comentario, ya que falto por ahí un signo de puntuación, pero que bueno que te interese.**

 **Wildboy: te traigo un capítulo antes de los nuevos desafíos de Naruto, que ya casi comienzan, solo esperalos.**

 **CCSakuraforever: puedo decirte que solo es la punta del iceberg para que desate su ida de Konoha.**

 **Con estos reviews doy paso al capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, así que ¡A darle rienda!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 6: Preámbulo antes de la partida.

Han pasado dos días desde que me dijo Tsunade baa-chan sobre ir a Kumo a resguardarme un tiempo de Akatsuki, y es hora de hablar con las chicas. Así que he decidido invitarlas a comer y después platicar con ellas de mi decisión, así que fui a invitar a Hinata, y a Karin la llevaron hoy cuando salga de la academia ninja. Me apresuro y hago las cosas que tengo pendiente, ya he acomodado algunas cosas para mi viaje a Kumo, tengo rollos con tecnicas, algunos con ropa, comida, dinero, etc.

En este momento estoy esperando que Karin-chan salga de la academia, mientras que Hinata-chan nos espera en el parque de Konoha donde la recogeremos y de ahí iremos a comer.

-Hola Naruto-kun ¿Tienes tiempo de esperarme?- era Karin que salía sonriendo, sin mancha de pintura o de alguna otra cosa que los niños le lancen, dándome un beso.

-No, apenas acabo de llegar- dije con una sonrisa –te invito a comer fuera- ella se me queda viendo algo sorprendida.

-Bueno…está bien- responde Karin.

-Entonces vamos, Hinata nos espera en el parque de Konoha- sin más le ayudo con sus cosas y nos dirigimos a donde estaba Hinata-chan. Al llegar ella estaba dentada en una de las bancas del parque; ella tenía un vestido color lila, su cabello lo tenía en una cola de caballo alta, traía puesto unos zapatos blanco que hacia juego con su vestido, se veía muy hermosa, ambos nos acercamos a Hinata y a saludamos con un beso, Karin en la mejilla y yo en la boca.

-Te ves linda amor- dije, Hinata se sonrojo.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- me agradece.

-¿Y yo qué?- Karin se enojó y yo le di un beso en los labios.

-También te ves hermosa, y más cuando haces tus pucheros- funcionó, ella se sonroja pero no quita su puchero.

-¿Y a donde vamos a comer?- pregunto Karin ya más tranquila.

-Iremos al nuevo restaurant que está cerca de centro de Konoha- les digo el lugar.

-He escuchado de ese nuevo restaurant, pero nunca he entrado, entonces vamos- dijo Hinata-chan, sin más nos dirigimos al lugar, que bien no es el más elegante pero si el que tiene mejor servicio. Los tres entramos al local y pedimos de comer mientras platicábamos cosas triviales.

Fue muy relajante el momento, después de la comida salimos a dar un paseo por el parque nos divertimos jugando, haciéndonos pequeñas bromas, comprando helados, hasta que llegó el momento.

-Chicas, debo de decirles algo importante- llamo su atención, Karin-chan y Hinata-chan mi miran.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun?- me pregunta Hinata.

-Sí, es algo sobre mí- le respondo a Hinata.

-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? No nos asustes- Karin-chan tenía miedo de lo que les iba a hablar.

-Bueno es algo que quería decirles a las dos, pero mejor vayamos a mi departamento para que les cuente con mayor tranquilidad- les sugiero, ellas aceptan y nos vamos a la casa, una vez dentro, les preparo algunos jugos y aperitivos.

-Bien Naruto-kun, qué es lo que nos tienes que decir- dice Karin-chan seria.

-Hace unos días Tsunade baa-chan me asigno una misión rango S- voy dándole la noticia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo la misión?- pregunta Hinata.

-Verán, Tsunade baa-chan quería que no me enterara de la verdad pero de todas formas lo hice, Tsunade baa-chan y los otros kages quieren que vaya a una isla de Kumo para protegerme de Akatsuki- dije la noticia.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué tienes que ir a ese lugar?- grito algo indignada Karin.

-¡Es cierto, tú puedes defenderte, no necesitas ir a ese lugar!- declaro Hinata.

-Es verdad, pero la situación es que saben que Akatsuki está detrás de mí por Kurama; de hecho sé de antemano que la organización ya ha capturado a siete de los nueve bijus, incluyendo a Gaara- Karin y Hinata empiezan a ver la situación.

-Es decir, ¿Qué los Kages quieren mantenerte seguro para que no te capture Akatsuki?- yo asiento ante las palabras de Karin-chan –comprendo, cuando estaba dentro de Akatsuki se nos ordenó capturar al hermano del Raikage, pero no pudimos, de hecho nunca supimos cuál era el objetivo de capturar a los Jinchurikis- revelo Karin, pero yo sí, pero no al cien por ciento.

-Nos capturan vivos para después extraernos a los Bijus, el proceso es largo pero al final lo logran encerrando en una estatua al Biju, el problema es que si un Biju es extraído de su contenedor, este pierde la vida porque el biju se lleva todo el chakra del huesped- la explicación horroriza a las chicas –a mi madre le extrajeron a Kurama cuando era un bebé. Ella sobrevivió a la extracción por sus grandes reservas de chakra, una cualidad que tienen los Uzumakis junto a otras- ahora parecen comprender la situación del porque debo estar lejos.

-Entiendo, está en riesgo tanto Kurama como tu vida, sin embargo ¿Cuál es objetivo de capturar a todos los bijus?- pregunto Hinata.

-Según me contó Tsunade baa-chan, Madara quiere revivir a un tal Juubi para traer la paz, de ahí no tengo en claro el objetivo verdadero- les cuento, ellas se ven tristes de mi decisión, pero a mí me duele separarme de ellas.

-Comprendemos bien la situación Naruto-kun- dijo Karin con una sonrisa que denotaba nostalgia.

-Y apoyamos tu decisión- ahora fue el turno de Hinata que también estaba triste.

-Gracias chicas- es digo, así que pasamos un momento más conversando, hasta que llega la noche.

-Naruto ¿Para cuándo te vas?- pregunta Hinata.

-Dentro de cinco días a primera hora- le respondo, Hinata-chan y Karin-chan se ven entre ellas y asienten.

-Naruto-kun, queremos pasar los últimos momentos contigo antes que te vayas a Kumo- dijo Karin-chan, que se levanta y me besa en la boca con pasión, Hinata hace lo mismo que Karin –así que queremos hacer el amor- yo me quedé sorprendido por esas palabras.

-¿Realmente ustedes…?- no acabo de decir la pregunta, cuando Karin me vuelve a besar.

-Sí amor- sin más beso primero a Hinata y luego a Karin, los tres nos vamos a mi habitación a hacer el amor.

Inicia Lemon (Narrador).

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Naruto, las chicas llevan al rubio a la cama, donde los besan con pasión desbordada, Karin lo abraza por delante, mientras que Hinata lo hace por detrás del único hombre.

-Chicas- expresaba Naruto entre besos y caricias que poco a poco iban, subiendo de tono, lo tres estaban avanzando a la cama hasta quedarse parados en la orilla, Karin despojo a Naruto de su chaqueta poco a poco, mientras que Hinata de su camisa de redecillas para dejarlo desnudo de toros. Por otro lado, el rubio tomo el cierre de la chaqueta de su novia pelirroja y lo bajo poco a poco, para despojarle la prenda y dejárla con su sostén negro, él aprisiono uno de los pechos de la ojirubi con sus manos.

-¡AAH!- gimió al sentir como era acariciada por la mano de su amante, mientras que la ojiperla se quitó su chaqueta quedando en redecillas, mientras que acariciaba el pectoral de su novio; dándole besos en el cuello y hombros, Naruto con la otra mano libre, tomaba la cadera de Karin y la acercaba más a él, la ojirubi empezaba a bajar la mano derecha a la entrepierna de Naruto y tocar el miembro sobre su pantalón.

-Karin-chan- le dijo al sentir la mano de su novia en esa zona, y sin dejar de acariciar el pecho de Karin deslizo su mano libre a uno de sus glúteos para apretarlo con firmeza, mientras besaba el cuello de ella para.

-¡Sigue!- decía entre gemidos, que hacia hacía atrás la cabeza y dejar que la saboreara, mientras que con una mano le tomaba del cabello y se lo acariciaba, Hinata también bajo su mano derecha al miembro de su novio y empezó a acariciarlo sobre el pantalón.

-Veo que estas emocionado amor- le dijo al oído, Naruto se excito más con las palabras de su Hime Hyuga, que dejo el glúteo de Karin y acaricio su intimidad por sobre su pantaloncillo.

-¡OHH! Amor- se escuchó de los labios de Karin el agradable sonido de placer, Hinata con mucha habilidad, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amante rubio y a bajarlo poco a poco; hasta dejarlo en bóxer, ambas chicas empezaba a masturbar el miembro de Naruto con sus manos, mientras que el Jinchurili seguía estimulando la intimidad de Karin, la ojiperla amante se quitó su camisa de redecillas y quedo en su sostén color lilas, mientras que él le desabrocho el sostén de Karin dejándole libre sus pechos; él poseyo del izquierdo como fuese un bebé.

-¡AHH!- Karin lanzo un grito de placer mientras que seguía acariciando la cabeza de su amante, poco a poco se acostaban los tres en la cama, Karin primero, luego su amante rubio y finalmente la amante ojiperla que seguía besando al cuello de Naruto y acariciando su pecho, de vez en cuando compartían besos con su novio.

-Vamos Naruto-kun recuéstate en la cama- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, el chico así hizo y se recostó boca abajo, Hinata retiro el bóxer de su novio dejando expuesto el pene erecto de Naruto –sí que estas muy excitado amor- entonces empezó a masturbar el pene, para después besarle y pasar su lengua a lo largo del miembro viril, para después, metérselo en la boca.

-¡AAH! Hinata-chan- dijo al sentir la húmeda boca de su novia introducirse su pene y empezar a hacerle una mamada, Karin se excitada al ver lo que hacía Hinata, Naruto desabrocho el sostén de Hinata y empezó a jugar con sus pechos, presionándolos. Karin se acercaba a donde estaba Hinata dándole sexo oral.

-¿Puedo?- le pregunto la pelirroja un poco avergonzada, Hinata saco el pene de su boca.

-Claro- dijo la ojiperla, la pelirroja tomo el pene en su pequeña mano y se lo introdujo en su boca poco a poco –tranquila Karin, ve despacio- le indicaba Hinata, ella empezaba a succionar despacio el pene de Naruto mientras que la ojiperla besaba a Naruto, quien le empezaba a bajar su pantalón a la vez que gemía ante el tratamiento que le daba su novia escarlata.

-¡Oh Kami!- dijo entre el placer que le proporconaba su amante roja que empezaba a sentir su intimidad húmeda, así que poco a poco fue deslizando su mano derecha hacia su pubis, hasta alcanzar su clítoris y empezar a masturbarse; el rubio empezaba a besar uno de los senos de Hinata, mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el vientre de la ojiperla bajando poco a poco a la intimidad. Donde empezó a acariciarla por sobre sus bragas.

-¡OHH!- lanzo un gemido de placer ante la intromisión de la mano de su novio, los amantes estaban perdidos en el placer, Karin por inercia se introdujo dos dedos a su intimidad, mientras metia y sacaba de su boca el falo de su novio. La peliazul besaba en la boca de su novio, mientras que este en un descaro le meto dos dedos a ella.

-¡AAH! ¡Sigue!- pidió la ojiperla, él no pedo tiempo y le proporcionaba el deseado placer, sacando y metiendo los dedos en el rosado interior de ella; los amantes, victimas de la lasciva brujería de Afrodita, seguian dándose con intensidad el deseo carnal.

-Karin, no…aguanto- Naruto indicaba que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, pues la boca de la pelirroja no dejaba de hacerle sexo oral.

-Naruto-kun…yo…tampoco- igual anuncio la ojiperla, pues su interior sentía que pronto explotaría, Karin empezaba a lanzar sonidos guturales que ella empezaba a llegar al límite, pues sus dedos y boca no se detendría hasta que se corriera junto a él. Fue en ese momento que se dio lo inesperado; Karin soltó un enorme gemido, pues ella se había corrido con sus fríos dedos.

-¡AAAH!- ahora fue el turno de Naruto, que se vino en la boca de la pelirroja, que estaba tomando su simiente.

-¡AAAAH!- al mismo tiempo Hinata lanzo un grito, pues ahora ella era la que se corrió, llenando de fluidos los dedos de su novio, que saco de ella, Karin sus dedos de su vagina, humedos con sus propios fluidos, Naruto probando las mieles de Hinata, pues chupaba sus dedos. Y la pelirroja saco el pene de su boca, la cual degustaba con una sonrisa el semen de él.

-Rico- ella aun saboreaba el esposo liquido blanquecino –sabe mucho a Ramen, creo que me haré adicta a este sabor- dijo cargado con un toque de lujuria, que desbordaba en la perversidad.

-Sabes Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata con una voz sensual –creo que Karin sería la primera, así ¿Por qué no empiezas con ella?- le sugirió su sexy novio.

-De acuerdo Hinata- Karin al escuchar lo que platico la pareja, se quitó su pantalón y sus bragas húmedas de sus fluidos, quedando desnuda por completa, Hinata se quitó sus bragas igual de húmedas, junto a su pantalón y quedar en la misma condición que su amante femenina.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo Karin con algo de miedo, pues era la primera vez que hacía el amor.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo. Acuéstate amor- Naruto obedeció a lo que dijo Hinata, mientras que ella iba a ayudar a Karin –bien Karin vas a montar a Naruto-kun- indico Hinata, Karin fue a donde estaba el pene de él –yo te guiare- la peliazul tomo el pene de Naruto, mientras que la chica de fuego abría sus piernas, dejando ver su labois vaginales, listos para recibir el poder de él. Ella coloco su intimidad en la punta del miembro, con algo de inseguridad, la ojiperla acomodaba el miembro en los labios vaginales de Karin –vas a bajar poco a poco, al principio dolerá pero es normal- Karin hizo lo pedido, ella se introducía el pene de Naruto poco a poco.

-¡AAH!- gritaba al sentir como entraba ese invasor descarado en ella, la amante peliazul dejo el pene de él al ver que la otra amante estaba casi por llegar a la base, así que tomo la cadera de Karin y la ayudaba en la penetración.

-Relájate- decía, Karin poco a poco bajaba, hasta que llego al tope del miembro. De la vagina salió un hilillo de sangre indicando que había perdido su virginidad –relájate puedes besar a Naruto-kun para que pase el dolor y cuando estés lista empiezas a mover las caderas- y fue a besar a su rubio para que pasara el dolor, y como lo dijo Hinata empezó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo cuando disminuyo el dolor.

-¡mmh! ¡mmh!- gemían ambos amantes entre besos mientras que la ojiperla sonreía de complicidad, Karin se movía despacio hasta que empezó a sentir más placer que dolor y finalmente placer -¡AAH! ¡AAH!- ella se había enderezado para poner sus manos en el pecho su novio, mientras el rubio acariciaba los pechos de ella en un baile erótico.

-¡AAH! Sigue Karin-chan- pedía perdido en el cuerpo de su novia, la ojiroja sonrió y empezó a moverse más rápido. Hinata, en un movimiento audaz, se acerco a Naruto, abrió las piernas y puso su intimidad en su rostro, regalándole una hermosa vista de ese sitio que anhelaba ser poseído.

-Espero que tu boca sea igual de placentera que tu miembro amor, después sigo yo- y sin más dilación, Hinata se sentó en el rostro de su fuente de gozo desbordado, Naruto empezó a comerse lo que la ojiperla le ofrecía -¡OHH! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Eses fantástico Naruto-kun!- exclamo con lujuria haciendo que su espalda se arqueara, pues ella sentía como la lengua del Jinchuriki le besaba sus labio vaginales, que incluso llego al descaro de introducirla en su la intimidad de ella, y moverla sin ningún atisbo de piedad.

-¡AAH!- era la canción que ambas hembras entonaba. En tanto placer que incluso Hinata y Karin se abrazaron y empezaban a besarse con desesperación, sus senos se tocaban y rozaban sus pezones sin reparo a la vergüenza, solo a la pasión desbordada.

-¡Sigue Naruto-kun! ¡AAH! ¡Más rápido!- pedía Karin con clemencia, ya que ella movía más rápido sus caderas por inercia, él solo hizo caso y la penetraba con mayor poder; de igual forma, Hinata que pegaba más su pubis a la boca de Naruto y este introducía su lengua en la húmeda vagina, con mayor profundidad.

-¡Más amor! ¡No te detengas!- ambas chicas seguían abrazándose y besándose, pero tambien se empezaban a acariciar sus divinos cuerpos, mientras el único hombre las embestía con su pene y lengua a la vez. Los amantes empezaban a sentir que nuevamente llegaban al orgasmo.

-¡Ya no puedo!- grito Karin casi al borde de su límite.

-¡Yo tampoco!- le secundo Hinata, en ese momento Naruto empezaba a moverse más rápido hasta que dio su embestida final a Karin y Hinata sintió como llegaba su tan anhelado orgasmo.

-¡AAAAH!/!MMHHF!- gritaron ambas chicas, Naruto solo emitio un sonido, indicado que se habia corrido; nuevamente era bañado por las mieles de peliazul que saboreaba con gusto, mientras que su amante pelirroja sentía como él lanzaba en su interior su semilla. Después las chicas se paraban de Naruto, Karin al sacar el falo de su intimidad salió un poco del semen de su novio, mientras que del rostro de Naruto había rastros de la dulzura de Hinata.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo Hinata, que tomo el miembro aun erecto de Naruto y se lo introdujo -¡AAH!- gimió al sentir como era invadidad en su intimidad por aquel poder. Ella empezaba a subir y bajar sobre el poderío de su amante rubio.

-¡AAH! ¡Hinata!- grito el nombre de la ojiperla sensual, mientras que Karin se había acostado a un lado de su novio para que su respiración se calmara y descansaba. Hinata subía y bajaba con gran ímpetu sobre el falo.

-Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo la chica quien le daba un beso a su novio, el Jinchuriki la abrazo como quisiera fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Pero de un movimiento rápido la úbico debajo de ella y empezó a embestirla de forma ruda -¡OH Kami-sama! ¡Más fuerte amor!- esas palabras hicieron que Naruto la penetrase con mayor poder. Ella sentia como era enviada al paraíso del placer, tanto que abrazo a rubio por la espalda que empezaba a enterrarle las uñas por la sensación placentera que experimentaba, sacándole algunas gotas de sangre -¡Naruto-kun! Sigue, sigue ¡AH! ¡Más rápido!- le pedía con éxtasis la chica. Él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas; mientras que Karin los veía hacer el amor como si fueran animales en celo fuesen. Tanto que empezaba a tocarse nuevamente su intimidad, pues sentía nuevamente calentarse de ver como ambos novios follaban, y ella de ser poseída nuevamente por su novio. Naruto besaba el cuello de Hinata y le daba también besos en la boca. La ojiperla había atrapado la cadera de su novio con sus piernas.

-Naruto-kun ya…no…puedo- decía entre gemidos que empezaba a sentir que explotaba del placer nuevamente.

-Yo…tampoco…amor- así ambos empezaban a sentir que el orgasmo los alcanzaba, hasta que vino lo inevitable.

-¡AAAAH!- gritaron en una perfecta sincronía de placer, Hinata y Naruto se besaban, mientras que él se corría dentro de ella; después de calmar su orgasmo, el rubio salió de la ojiperla, ella dejo salir algo de semen de su interior.

-Esto fue grandioso- dijo sonrojado Naruto, que se había acomodado a un lado de la amante ojiperla.

-Tienes razón- le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa de complicidad ante lo que hicieron, Karin se acomodo a un lado de Naruto, mientras que lo abrazaba por la espalda, al igual que la pareja, ella llego al orgasmo con sus propias manos.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Naruto-kun- expreso la ojirubi con una sonrisa, que aun tenía el deseo de hacerlo nuevamente, pero no lo admitiria.

-No creo que sea la única noche en tu vida amor- le comento Naruto, cosa que dejo perpleja a la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Karin, en eso Naruto, de un movimiento rápido, tomo a Karin la giro sobre si misma poniéndola de espaldas a él y abrazarla por su abdomen con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomar la pierna derecha por dentro.

-Porque empieza lo bueno- dijo al oído de ella, que sintió nuevamente la sensación de calor en su cuerpo, que no hizo nada, ya que Naruto le alzo la pierna derecha de la pelirroja para dejar libre paso a la zona prohibida.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a…? ¡AAH!- no acabo de formular la pregunta, pues Naruto la volvió a penetrar sin objesión alguna.

-Pues darte otra experiencia de tu vida- y sin más que decir la empezo a embestír.

-Parece que será una larga, pero divertida noche- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata que se unía al placer de nuevo. Así los amantes estuvieron en las manos de Afrodita esa noche hasta que se cansarón.

Fin lemon. (Narrador).

Después de esa noche, Karin-chan, Hinata-chan y yo pasábamos el resto de la semana que quedaba saliendo y compartiendo nuestro tiempo de calidad, a veces haciendo el amor, claro con un sello antiembarazo y sin que lo sepa Hiashi, porque si lo sabe, es capaz que me deje sin tener hijos. Pero llego el día inevitable, donde me despedía de ellas.

Los tres nos encontrábamos en la entrada de Konoha esperando a Gai-sensei, Yamato-Taicho y Aoba, yo tenía mi mochila puesta con mis cosas para el viaje.

-No quiero que te vayas Naruto-kun- me decía triste Hinata, yo la tome por los hombros.

-Yo también no quiero irme, pero es necesario, así podrán conocer los movimientos de Akatsuki mientras este fuera y cual es su objetivo; y yo entrenaré para ser más fuertes- le decía a Hinata que la miraba a los ojos, los cuales empezaban a soltar lágrimas.

-Te extrañaremos- me dijo Karin-chan que estaba llorando. Yo dejo un poco a Hinata-chan y tomo a Karin-chan de los hombros.

-Yo también las extrañare- le dije con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-Prométenos que te cuidaras y que te alejaras de zorras empalagosas- me dijo Hinata, a mí me salió una gota de sudor en mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo- le dije.

-Y si vas a tener otra novia, que sea que te amé, y tú ames. ¡Ah! Y tiene que visitarnos para conocerla- dijo Karin-chan algo molesta, aunque más bien parecía lo contrario.

-De acuerdo, si tengo otra novia será porque la amo y viceversa; y denlo por hecho que la enviaré a la aldea para que se conozcan- fueron mis palabras, en ese momento recordé algo importante así que baje mi mochila y empecé a buscar unas cosas importante, cuando las encontré, las saque de mi mochila –por cierto, tengan- les dije entregándoles cada una un rollo con información.

-¿Y esto?- me pregunto Hinata viendo el rollo en sus manos.

-Son ejercicios y técnicas que escribí para el despertar del cosmos y su uso, lo hice cuando estaba de misión en el país del viento; cuando descansábamos o nos quedábamos en una posaba escribía en el rollo todo lo que deben saber- les revele –ahí viene lo más que pude explicar sobre el cosmos, origen, como despertarlo, las cualidades y habilidades que pueden tener, nivel, despertar de sentidos entre otras cosas- les dije, ellas me miraban con perplejidad por mis palabras.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?- me pregunto incrédula Karin-chan.

-No le sé, simplemente me llegan a la cabeza y lo práctico o escribo- es lo único que le respondo.

-Eso es muy raro, pero lo haremos- dijo feliz Hinata-chan que guardo el rollo, al igual que Karin-chan, en ese momento llegaban Gai-sensei, Yamato-Taicho y Aoba.

-Bien mi estimado Naruto, es hora de empezar a realizar la misión secreta para ¡Hacer encender las llamas de la juventud!- dijo de forma exagerada Cejotas-sensei, creo que mejor me voy con Aoba-san y Yamato-Taicho, no vaya a ser contagioso eso.

-Bien Naruto, es hora- dijo Yamato-Taicho que empezó a avanzar hacía nuestro destino al igual que Gai y Aoba.

-Bien chicas, me tengo que ir- les dije y les di un beso en la boca a cada una.

-Cuídate amor- dijo Hinata-chan.

-Regresa pronto y con bien- me dijo Karin-chan, yo asentí y empecé a caminar para alcanzar a mis acompañantes, mientras me despedía de ellas con la mano, para después dejarlas atrás. Será muy largo el camino hasta Kumo.

 **Bien mis perversos declarados, de closet y pervetirijillos. ¿Qué les pareció el Lemon de este capítulo? Imagino que ya están pensando en sus más ardientes deseos, sino… En fin, Naruto ya concreto su relación con Karin y de paso afianzo con el de Hinata. Parece que vienen retos para el rubio cabeza hueca, esperemos que los supere.**

 **Dejen un review, comentario, duda, sugerencia, critica para crecer, etc,. Que los leeré con mucho gusto, yo aquí los dejo, nos leemos en otra ocasión. Bye Banda locochona.**


	7. Capítulo 7: La Kunoichi de Nadeshiko

**¡Dubi, dubi, dubi, bu! ¡Oh yeah! ¿Qué hay de nuevo Banda? Aquí su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de la historia, quien da muchos misterios por resolver. Hoy acabamos el arco de intermedio entre la Invasión de Pain hasta el enfrentamiento contra Kurama por su chakra. Pero antes a contestar Reviews que amablemente dejan.**

 **Wildboy: pues si, fue romántica, aunque también es para decirles a las chicas que me cuidare, a pesar de los inconvenientes que se presente.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Bueno estimada lectora, todo eso que comentaste es para un futuro incierto, ¿Qué pasara con Kurama en esta historia? No lo sabemos, (Bueno, solo yo) con la cuarta guerras, es igual, pero leyendo se iran dando a conocer.**

 **Dovah117: Para todo hay un lugar y tiempo determinado, y la lectura no es la excepción; si fue en clases de sexología, hubieras dicho que analizabas el comportamiento humano del sexo y la creación de la fantasía sexual…¡No, es broma! Pero en serio, la lectura debe hacer cuando no se interponga en tus actividades. Si no tienes clases o actividades físicas, y puedes ir a un lugar donde no seas interrumpido, a disfrutar, a analizar palabras y a reflexionar. Caso contrario deberás dejarlo, y centrarte en tu actividad, y si lees el fic en la clase y te cacha el maestro, pues a hacerse responsable de la consecuencia. Un boost, claro pero se tiene que entrenar para poder desarrollarlo. Pronto veremos elementos de High school DxD, esto solo el trasnfondo que me va a permitir desarrollar el cambio de dimensión.**

 **Daiu Naruhina: Amiga, socia y confidente, Gracias por tus palabras, y que bueno que te haya justado el Lemon mi estimada pervetirijilla. Falso, solo disfrutaste la fantasía erótica. El comentario que le dijo Hinata, si tienes razón. Pero ya que tiene buena estima personal Hinata, pues lo expreso abiertamente. Un pequeño cambio no hace mal. Poco a poco iremos descubriendo los misterios.**

 **Sin más dejamos los reviews. Veremos que Naruto tendrá una aventura muy distinta a otras en este escrito, conocerá a alguien que aun cree en el destino y que le hará cambias su perspectiva de una manera sutil. Algo cómico y perverso…Ya sabrás a lo que me refiero, sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 7: La Kunoichi de Nadeshiko y el destino.

Han pasado casi un mes desde que salimos de Konoha y estamos llegando a un pueblo a las orillas del País del fuego para embarcarnos a la isla de Kumo extraño a las chicas, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás.i

-Bien muchachos, descansaremos un día aquí. Mañana partiremos hacia nuestro destino en un barco, Naruto puedes ir a explorar el lugar, te esperamos en el hotel que se encuentra cerca del centro- dice Yamato-Taicho.

-De acuerdo- sin más me voy caminando por una calle, voy observando y encuentro un restaurante, así que paso a comer. Después de comer Ramen, aunque la verdad el que hace Hinata-chan es más sabroso, si tiene buen sabor, en ese momento escucho un estruendo muy fuerte y una cortina de polvo sale, de entre la cortina salen corriendo dos mujeres, una de ellas no logro distinguir su rostro porque lleva una capa, la otra es una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente, tiene un conjunto en color rojo, cabello rojo, delgada sin exagerar, cabello corto algo desarreglado en color castaño. En ese instante sale un robot manejado por un sujeto con cara de estúpido con el número 99 pintado dispara dos misiles cortándoles el paso.

Narrador.

-Otra vez tú ¿No te das por vencido?- dijo la mujer al sujeto, que con una sonrisa arrogante se levanta del asiento.

-Mi problema no es contigo- le dice el sujeto –tu solo eres la asistenta, ¡Quiero pelear con la princesa que está a tu lado!- menciona el hombre de cabello largo amarrado a una cola de caballo, camisa rosa y chaqueta morada, que usa unos lentes cuadrados color negro.

-¡Imposible! ¡No puedo permitir eso!- dijo en forma de defender a la chica que tiene a su lado, que mira al hombre –Shizuka-sama, no tiene necesidad de ensuciarse las manos con un tipo como tú- le dice la mujer a la chica de nombre Shizuka. Naruto está de espectador de lo que ocurre para poder intervenir en ser necesario.

-Este es mi destino, por favor mantente al margen- tras estas palabras Shisuka avanza hacía el hombre que la mira de forma lasciva.

-Estas preciosa como siempre- dijo sin apartar su mirada -¡Solo date prisa y se mi esposa!- dijo de forma despectiva. Shizuka se deshace de su túnica, un uniforme de su pueblo pero el suyo es de color gris, con un protector de armadura en su hombro derecho, guantes grises, y una apertura de su camisa que revela su escote. Ella también lleva una túnica beige con capucha cuando no está luchando con el protector en su frente con el emblema de su aldea. Inmediatamente Shizuka salta y da un giro mortal hacia enfrente descendiendo con la pierna derecha recubierta con chakra viento –Nadeshiko: Patada del rugido del Huracan- la chica impacta la patada en la máquina del sujeto -¡AAAAH!- su fuerza parte a la mitad al robot sacándole chispas eléctricas. Haciéndola explotar y lanzando al cielo a hombre.

-¿Qué? ¡Pagaras por eso!- grito cuando se perdía en el horizonte, la gente festejaba la derrota del sujeto a manos de Shizuka. La mujer se acerca a Shizuka y le extiende su túnica.

-Estuviste grandioso Shizuka-sama- le dijo la mujer, Shizuka toma su túnica y se la coloca –Ve a la posada, veré los preparativos para el viaje en barco- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias- agradeció Shizuka, que empezaba a caminar hacia la posada.

Fin Narrador.

Parece que esa mujer es una Kunoichi, no tengo nada que hacer, así que mejor me voy. Fue lo que dije, y empezaba a irme del lugar.

-Espera, señor- ella me llamo, yo al escucharla me detuve y voltee a verla –ese protector que lleva en la frente, veo que es shinobi de Konoha- no puedo más que responder.

-Bueno si- ella se me quedo viendo un rato.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- no todos los días quieres conocer algo –Es sobre Jiraya-sama, ¿Conoces algún alumno suyo?- pregunto, sobre ¿Ero sennin?

-Sí, yo fui su último alumno- es lo que le respondo.

-Entonces necesito hablar contigo de algo, pero no aquí, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- y así ambos nos fuimos a un local donde venden Dangos y té. Cada uno pedio una orden de Dangos y té, yo me los comí, mientras que la mujer comía despacio du orden.

-De todos los lugares que buscamos, te tuvimos que encontrar aquí- dijo la mujer –Estábamos a punto de tomar el barco a Konoha- parece que tenían algo que hacer en la aldea.

-Pues me sorprendió que mencionaras el nombre de Ero-sennin de la nada- les dije, muchos lo conocen sobretodo cuando escribió sus "novelas". La mujer procedo a comer una bolita de dango –pero ¿Para qué me buscan?- formulo la pregunta, mientras que deja el palo en el plato.

-¿Jiraya-sama no te dijo nada?- ahora que hizo Ero-sennin que me tiene involucrado.

-¿Sobre qué?- la mujer se voltea y baja un poco la mirada

-Entonces te lo diré yo- ella se relaja –la conexión que tiene mi aldea y Jiraya-sama se remota a varias décadas- empezaba a narrar lo hechos de Ero-sennin –hace años Jiraya visito nuestra aldea con el fin de conocerla, pero un día se le encontró espiando a las mujeres en un baño público- si suena a Ero-sennin haciendo una de sus investigaciones –la guardia de la aldea persiguió a Jiraya-sama, ya que hay una ley estricta acerca de espiar a las mujeres desnudas que consiste en la muerte- definitivamente hasta en la muerte tiene que darme problemas –cuando escapaba se encontró con la madre de Shizuka-sama en el bosque para detenerlo, sin embargo el invoco un sapo gigante en el cual escapo- la guardiana de Shizuka bebía un poco de té –Durante toda la noche fue rastreado la zona, pero no logramos dar con él, todas excepto la madre de Shizuka, que lo encontró rio a bajo. Ella lo desafío a un duelo con una petición de matrimonio como recompensa- ¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito pervertido! ¡Le pediré a Hades que me dé su miserable alma para torturarla! Un momento ¿Quién es Hades? no importa.

-¡Alto! ¿A dónde quiere llegar esto?- le pregunto un poco sonrojado, uno no se encuentra con esto todos los días ¿O si?

-La aldea Nadeshiko es matrilineal- ¿Qué? ¿Matrilineal? –Diciendolo sin rodeos solo las mujeres nacen de nuestra línea- explico la mujer.

-¿Una aldea de mujeres?- le pregunto, si esa pregunta fue algo estúpida.

-Y por lo tanto los candidatos a líderes tiene que salir en búsqueda de hombre fuertes y retarlos- dijo dejando su vaso en el asiento junto al plato con Dangos –los hombre que nos vencen deben traerlo a la aldea y ser nuestros maridos, esa es la ley- vaya ley, pensaba que solo las amazonas hacían eso, por cierto ¿Qué rayos es una amazona? –en fin, la pelea duro bastante tiempo, con habilidades de ninjutsu perfeccionado, no había ningún ganador, al final se hizo una promesa y se pospuso el combate, si la revancha no se producía, la tenía que continuar el alumno de cada uno- ¿Qué demonios? No quiero ni imaginar de lo que se trata.

-Eso significa que…- ¡Ay no! La mujer asiente.

-Quisiera que tuvieras un duelo serio con Shizuka-sama, y que como recompensa el matrimonio- ¿En serio? Si quiero casarme con Hiinata-chan y Karin-chan, pero una propuesta así, la verdad no me gusta.

-¿Matrimonio?- pregunto algo nervioso -¡Esto es demasiado repentino!- dije retrocediendo poco a poco.

-No es demasiado repentino- dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar.

-Pero si acabo de enterarme- le repito, ese viejo idiota, ¿Por qué siempre me causa problemas?

-Es un acuerdo que hizo tu maestro, una promesa es una promesa- ella repitió, ¿En serio? –y debes de cumplirla o nos meterás en un problema- la verdad ni la conozco. Pero uso el truco de huir como cobarde.

-Sabe, me tengo que ir, fue un placer tener una plática con usted, y haga como si esto nunca sucedió, nos vemos- así salgo corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera!- es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar. La verdad es linda la chica, pero como dije solo me casaré por amor, no por otra cosa, en fin. Al llegar a la posada les comento esto a los muchachos, pero parece que alguien lo toma de a juego.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Una proposición de matrimonio, así de fácil! ¡Eres muy popular Naruto, te envidio!- sí, y ese era cejas de azotador-sensei, quien más.

-¡De todas las promesas que hizo Ero-sennin esta debía de ser la más tonta! Y yo estoy metido en eso- dije un poco desesperado casi al borde de arrancarme los cabellos.

-Ah, de todas formas mañana en la mañana saldremos temprano a realizar la misión secreta- si supieran que sé la verdad, y solo acepte por el entrenamiento –de todas formas no podemos meternos en un altercado con una aldea- decía Yamato-Taicho, eso me aliviaba un poco.

-¿Debemos de aplazar nuestra hora de salida?- pregunto Aoba.

-Sí, buena idea, por suerte hemos terminado de abastecernos de suministros- dijo Cejotas-sensei –así que lo mejor es irnos a descansar para salir mañana en la mañana- así que decidimos irnos a dormir temprano, sin embargo en la madrugada me levanto para ir al baño que está lejos, en el camino veo a la mujer que me mira de forma analítica -¡Ah! ¿Espere, está bien? Deme un minuto- así que voy a hace mi necesidad y después bajo para el encuentro. Al principio tuvimos una discusión, pero ella me dijo algo importante.

-Shizuka-sama no le gusta esto, ella es una persona bondadosa, sin embargo, ella estaba enamorada de un hombre que fue su novio, ambos detestaban las tradiciones de la aldea, pero no podían estar juntos incluso cambiar las leyes de la aldea, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Sagiri fue encontrado sin vida. Algunos piensan que fue asesinado de forma fácil por no encajar en la aldea, para Shizuka-sama fue un gran golpe, que ella bloqueo su corazón a amar- eso es muy… ¡Demonios! No les interesa lo que sienten las personas, solo por el estúpido bienestar de la aldea, los consejeros harian todo para tener poder, incluso crear leyes estupidas –Ella dejo de amar, así no perdería a las personas que amará- dijo triste la mujer –ella solo se centró en buscar y retar a los más fuertes- si sé lo que es perder a alguien, rendirse, pero no significa que deba darme por vencido o dejar de lado mis sentimientos –es por eso que te pido que aceptes el reto, sé que es egoísta, pero posiblemente así le pongas fin su búsqueda- dice ella que esta arrodillada frente a mí.

-De acuerdo- sin más ambos salimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar, en la mañana mando un clon de sombra al barco, mientras que me encuentro en el bosque con Shizuka y la mujer.

-Gracias por aceptar el duelo- agradece con una sonrisa.

-No solo estoy por el duelo, sino para hablar, parece que escondes algo- hablo, Shizuka se levanta y se quita la parte alta de su túnica.

-Estoy aquí para luchar contigo- dice dándose la vuelta, realmente es hermosa –así podré ver que tan fuerte eres- sin más nos adentramos al bosque, donde llegamos a un claro. La mujer hace sellos manuales.

-¡Doton: prisión de hierro!- tras golpear el suelo, este se hunde y alrededor sales muros de tierra que se van cerrando, dejando el lugar listo para el encuentro.

-No haré esto- digo con claridad, la verdad no deseo pelear.

-Este es mi destino, y debo cumplirlo- ¡Ay Neji! no sabía que tenía una hermana con eso del destino.

P.O.V. Shizuka.

Me quito mi túnica y salgo corriendo contra el chico rubio preparando mi técnica.

-¡Nadeshiko: Vendaval de rígido cortante!- estiro mi mano derecha contra el chico rubio, pero la evade, sin embargo esta hace que la zona se fragmente el piso. Entonces preparo mi siguiente ataque -¡Nadeshiko: baile aéreo!- lanzo una infinidad de kunai en su contra, pero estos solo los esquiva con facilidad, algo que me frustra. Entonces miro que hace un sello manual y forma varios clones de sombra, a los cuales disparo y destruyo sin piedad; pero son bastantes. Nuevamente preparo otra técnica -¡Senpo: segundo paso!- salto para empezar a girar a gran velocidad y destruir sus clones con una lluvia de Kunai, quedando solo él, pero algo me sorprende, él empieza a rechazar mi ataque con sus puños ¿Cómo es posible? Incluso está avanzando, sus manos son muy rápidas que casi no las alcanzo a ver, al final veo en el suelo varios Kunai tirados y unos cuantos kunais en sus manos. Mas aun esto no me detiene y preparo la siguiente técnica –¡Torbellino violento!- de mí boca hago que salga un torbellino directo al chico, sin embargo él lo está parando con sus manos, girando sus brazos, haciendo detener mi técnica. Pero lo más sorprendente es ese chakra extraño que se manifiesta a su alrededor, no sé porque siento una calidez como cuando vivía Sagiri, es muy fuerte, pero no tiene la intención de hacerme daño,

-¡AAH!- me regresa mi técnica como si nada, mientras me protejo del viento con mis manos, después no lo veo, pero siento que está detrás de mí, así que le doy una barrida a sus pies y logro derribarlo, poniéndole un kunai en su cuello.

-Esto se terminó- le digo, pero…

-Es cierto- escucho su voz detrás de mí, siento su mano en mi cuello, luego volteo y veo que es un clon que se disipa.

-Nadie ha estado detrás de mí, así que pido que me remates- le digo, pero no ocurre nada.

-No lo haré- esas palabras me sorprenden –te dije que quiero hablar- él dijo con algo de seriedad.

-Entonces yo me la llevaré- escuchamos la desagradable voz de Kokuyo, la tierra empieza a temblar y una mano gigantesca me atrapa –je, je, je, je ya la tengo- dice el miserable, así me salgo fácilmente de su robot que me capturo, así que destruyo ese intento de máquina, pero algo me pasa, mi cuerpo empieza a inmovilizarme, me sale un sello, ¡Duele!

Fin P.O.V. Shizuka

Shizuka empezaba a gritar, algo le pasaba, de pronto veo un sello en su abdomen y luego aparecen hilos de chakra.

-¡Enlace de centenares de marioneta!- comenta el maldito que es el que maneja los hilos –este jutsu dirige cientos de cable mi objetivo- ¡Miserable! –Cada vez que golpeas 100 marionetas. Y ahora, tú eres mi marioneta- ese desgraciado se lleva a Shizuka como si fuese un juguete, debo de detenerlo -¡Lo hice!- dice como si fuese una gran victoria -¡Ahora Shizuka y la aldea Nadeshiko son mías!- no lo permitiré.

-Déjala, estábamos por hablar- le digo al sujeto para que la soltara.

-¿Qué? Cállate, este no es tu asunto, así que piérdete- dice, pero no sabe qué puedo hacer esto, así que hice un sello manual e invoque dos clones de sombra cerca de él, quienes cortaron los hilos de chakra y salvaron a Shizuka, entonces salto y un clon de sombras hace el rasengan en mi mano.

-¡Rasengan!- le impacto mi técnica en su estómago y lo mando a volar. Los clones de sombra la dejan sana y salva en el suelo.

P.O.V Shizuka.

Después de ser salvada, aunque me cueste trabajo aceptarlo decido hablar para que me dé una explicación.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- le pregunte, el solo suspiro y me miro a los ojos, pero algome lleno de asombro. Es sus pupilas alcanzo a percibir como un universo se forma, estrellas, galaxias, soles, etc., nunca había visto eso en una persona, después parpadea y ya no están.

-Porque, sé perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien, y cerrar el corazón no es la solución, si dejas cerrado ese corazón, lo único que obtienes es dañarte y no saber que es amar- me explica.

-Pero es mi destino- le digo algo molesta.

-Mira, he conocido a una persona que también hablaba del destino, que todos estaban marcados por el mismo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el destino no marca a la gente, sino la gente marca su destino, es decir que…- sin embargo un grito nos interrumpe.

-¡NARUTO!- ambos y Tokiwa miramos en dirección a donde gritaron y vimos a un sujeto que aparecía corriendo en dirección hacia nosotros –volviste a escapar solo nuevamente- dijo ese sujeto que hacía temblar a Naruto, es lindo su nombre, ¿Qué digo? Si apenas lo conozco –es la segunda vez que me engañas con tu clon de sombras, espero que estés preparado para tu castigo- parece que sufrirá un severo castigo.

-¡Espere Yamato-Taicho! tal vez lo reconsidere un poco por el clima- dijo Naruto, ¿El clima? Es lo que me pregunto

-¿Qué tiene que ver el clima con el castigo que te voy a dar?- Naruto simplemente apunto al cielo y un viento se sintió desde el mar.

-Parece que vamos a tener una tormenta muy fuerte, y la navegación en estas condiciones es muy peligrosa- explico, a lo lejos se veía como varias nubes negras se formaban y se escuchaban los rayos caer.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el tal Yamato.

-Simplemente vi las noticias del clima de hoy antes de venir aquí, así que mejor vayamos a una posada a permanecer resguardados- sin más todos le hicimos caso.

Fin P.O.V. Shizuka.

Yamato, Gai y Aoba bajaron del barco y se acercaron al centro del pueblo.

-No esperábamos una tormenta de este calibre- comento Aoba quien miraba como las nubes se acercaban.

-Sí, fue una suerte que el clon de Naruto no haya hecho regresar, sino, en este momento estaríamos en grandes dificultades; mejor busquemos un lugar para guarecernos- así todos nos fuimos a la posada donde estuvimos durmiendo en la noche. El encargado nos comentó que ya se pronosticaba una tormenta, pero que no se sabía si tocaba tierra hoy o no, pero que suelen durar cinco días máximo; por lo que nos sugirió permanecer en el lugar y evitar salir; nosotros le hicimos caso, bueno la mayoría, porque yo pude ver la oportunidad de entrenar mi cosmos. Aoba, Yamato y Gai estaba en la sala del comedor, mientras que yo salí a un lugar despejado; supe por mi propia cuenta que había un risco en la villa cerca del mar, así que me dirigí ahí. Los vientos eran fuertes que incluso algunos árboles los arrancaba, al llegar a la zona, pude ver que se formaban olas gigantescas que superaban el sitio, un lugar perfecto para hacer ejercicio. Así que me puse en posición y esperaba una ola gigantesca, encendí mi cosmos y prepare el golpe, cuando estaba cerca lance mi puño del cual salió desprendido mi poder

-¡YAAA!- el ataque va contra la ola pero no alcanza a destruirla, solo a atravesarla, por lo que impacta y me arrastra con ella, aun así me paro, y sigo intentando. Ya son varios intentos y casi estoy cansado, pero este será el último, enciendo mi cosmos y dirijo mi puño al frente, donde impacta con la ola, pero esta vez la destruyo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta una voz, yo me sorprendo y veo a Shizuka detrás de mí, que casi no puede soportar el viento.

-¡Shizuka! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy peligroso- le regaño, ella me ve algo molesta.

-Vine porque tus compañeros te están buscando y nadie sabía nada, solo yo te vi salir- dijo algo ¿Preocupada?

-Vamos, este lugar es muy peligroso- le dije para girar e irnos del lugar.

-¡Cuidado!- ella apunta y una ola muy grande venia hacia nosotros, estoy algo cansado, pero puedo detenerla, así que me posiciono.

-¡YAAA!- vuelvo a lanzar mi golpe, destruyendo la enorme ola –salgamos de aquí- le digo, así los dos nos dirigimos a la posada donde nos hospedamos, recibo una reprimenda por parte de Yamato-Taicho y Aoba, pero de cejotas-sensei solo sonreía. Me voy a dar un baño y ceno algo ligero, en ese momento empieza a llover muy fuerte acompañado de un fuerte viento, aunque puedo salir sin ningún problema, pero prefiero no darme un nuevo regaño y me voy a descansar, era media noche y la tormenta arrecía demasiado, impidiéndome dormir por lo que opto por salir de la habitación a caminar por el pasillo.

-Hola Naruto- escuche la voz de Shizuka y me gire al verla con su ropa de dormir, la verdad es muy bonita como Hinata y Karin.

-¡AH! Hola Shizuka, espero que no te haya afectado la lluvia por mi culpa- le digo algo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿No puedes dormir?- me pregunta.

-Sí, la tormenta me impide dormir con calma, por lo que iba a ir a tomar algo ¿Gustas venir?- le ofrecí, ella asintió, así ambos fuimos a la cafetería del lugar, aunque no haya gente, los empleados del lugar nos atienden con amabilidad, Shizuka pide un té verde caliente, yo pido lo mismo y unas galletas de durazno que compartirnos.

-Naruto, sobre el destino que me ibas a decir- dijo Shizuka, es cierto iba a hablar del destino cuando llego Yamato-Taicho de forma inoportuna y me interrumpio.

-Es cierto, veras. Me recuerdas a un amigo mío de la aldea, creía en el destino tanto que decía que cada quien estaba marcado por el mismo desde el nacimiento, un día en los exámenes chunnin le demostré que estaba equivocado- le narraba la pelea que tuve contra Neji durante los exámenes chunnin.

-¿Cómo le demostraste?- me pregunto Shizuka.

-El me enseño un sello que le pusieron su clan en la cabeza, el sello del pájaro enjaulado por haber nacido en la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga, el perdió a su padre por el secuestro de una persona que quiero. Durante su vida creyó que era su destino, pero yo le hice ver lo contrario- Shizuka ponía atención a mi narración –yo también tengo un sello en mi cuerpo, y lo tengo desde que era un bebé- Shizuka parece que está ansiosa del sello de Kurama.

-¿Y cuál es ese sello que tienes?- pregunto, yo tome un poco de mi bebida.

-Poseo el sello del Kyubi- su rostro se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Eres un Jinchuriki?- pregunta y yo asiento.

-En fin, cuando le enseñe el sello empecé a narrarle mi vida, de cómo me trataban los aldeanos, la cosas que comía, como vivía, y al final lo que hice fue no llenarme de rencor y decidí que me convertiría en Hokage, lo que quiero decir es que el destino no dicta tu vida, sino eres tú la que dicta el destino y como moverte- mis palabras parece que hicieron eco en su mente, pues parece que empieza a reflexionar.

-Entonces, si te hubieras llevado por el destino, te habrías convertido en lo que los aldeanos decían- yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Nosotros los Junchurikis somos vistos como armas o demonios, muchas veces sufrimos atentados o nos relegan, solo por poseer algo que no pedimos; pero un amigo, el Kasekage, se convirtió en alguien preciado para su pueblo, a pesar de ser un Jinchuriki, lo importante son tus decisiones, no lo que dice la gente de ti- finalice, ella solo suspiro.

-Parece que es un poco difícil, yo un día me enamore de un hombre que no era un guerrero, pero entre ambos queríamos cambiar la ley de la aldea, sin embargo un día lo encontraron muerto, nadie sabe quién lo mato; pero sé que fueron autoridades de la propia aldea que no quería que se cambiaran las tradiciones- tiene razón, los ancianos posiblemente fueron los artífices del asesinato -dime Naruto ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- excelente pregunta.

-Sí, de hecho actualmente tengo novias- y conmigo están sus recuerdos de eso días que pasamos antes de partir.

-Novias ¿Cuántas son y por qué?- pregunto Shizuka.

-Bueno son dos novias que tengo, y el por qué es fácil. Yo soy el líder del clan Uzumaki, hace unos meses me dieron el título, pero el Daimyo del país del fuego quiso que restaurara el clan con la condición de tener más de tres esposas. Pero yo las elegiré mientras las ame, no por compromisos vacíos o por supuesto bienestar al clan, además vengo de la línea directa de Ashina Uzumaki, el tatarabuelo de mi madre que era el líder de mi clan- le comente.

-¡Eso es algo impresionante!- dijo Shizuka con su rostro de sorpresa –he escuchado del Clan Uzumaki, el cual vivió en la antigua ciudad de Uzu. Según sé son muy longevos, tienen reservas de chakra muy grandes y son maestros del fuijutsu, por lo que eso propicio a su exterminio en la segunda guerra shinobi- no conozco mucho de mi clan, pero Baa-chan me platico algo, al igual que Karin-chan.

-Tienes razón- tome una de las galletas que teníamos y me la comí.

-A propósito ¿Qué era ese extraño chakra que emanaste durante nuestra pelea y hoy cuando estabas en el desfiladero?- veo que me di a conocer sin pensar.

-No era chakra, sino cosmos- Shizuka me mira intrigada, parece que no sabe que es cosmos –para que comprendas el cosmos es…- en ese momento le empiezo a explicarle lo que es el cosmos, como se obtiene, que habilidades se despierta, lo que es capaz de hacer, etc. Shizuka está más sorprendida de cada una de mis palabras.

-Entonces…es más poderoso que el chakra, y es ilimitado, por eso el golpe que le diste a la ola es la manifestación del cosmos ¿Cierto?- yo asiento a sus palabras –pero ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- es lo mismo que me pregunto cada día.

-La verdad no lo sé, simplemente llega la información a mi mente y ya- eso es lo único que pudiera explicar.

-Parece algo raro que sepas eso sin tener alguna fuente de conocimiento donde sacarla- yo suspiro ante esa afirmación.

-Es verdad, si te soy sincero. He tenido episodios desde que era niño donde pierdo el conocimiento sin razón aparente cuando siento una emoción fuerte, y después despierto sin saber lo que tengo- Shizuka estaba muy asombrada de mi problema, veo por la ventana del lugar y la tormenta parece que se ha fortalecido –parece que será duro la tormenta, será mejor ir a descansar- sugiero, ambos nos paramos de nuestros asientos y dejamos el dinero, nos acompañabamos hasta que nos separamos y cada quien se va a su cuarto a tratar de dormir. A la mañana siguiente el panorama no era el mejor, en la radio se da a conocer que la tormenta se convirtió en huracán y que apenas toco tierra en la madrugada.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvimos esperando que el fenómeno pasase, Shizuka y yo platicábamos de nuestra vida o a veces entrenábamos en algo ligero, otras veces le enseñaba mi cosmos, algunas técnicas, creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella, pero es muy rápido.

P.O.V. Shizuka.

Es estamos en la posada, y el huracán pasa con lentitud, a veces salgo de mi cuarto a caminar un rato, pero siempre salgo a ver a Naruto, es muy lindo, siempre tiene historias que contar, a veces practicamos algo de taijutsu o el me muestra su cosmos, el cual es muy cálido, siento algo que no había sentido en años, desde que murió Sagiri, en estos momentos estoy con Tokiwa en la habitación, me siento algo rara.

-Shizuka-sama ¿Se siente bien?- pregunta Tokiwa, es lo mismo que me pregunto.

-No Tokiwa- le respondo con honestidad.

-Dígame ¿Qué sucede?- yo no estoy segura de lo que voy a contar, pero es mejor.

-Bien sucede es…- le empiezo a contar lo que sucede conmigo cuando estoy con Naruto-kun, espera ¿Por qué le dije Kun? ¡Oh Kami-sama! ¿Qué me pasa? Después finalizo.

-¿Así qué es eso, eh?- pregunto Tokiwa con una sonrisa –Usted está enamorada del pupilo de Jiraya-sama, aunque fue muy rápido si me lo permite decir, pero eso no quiere decir que haya algo entre ustedes dos- tiene razón Tokiwa –debería aprovechar estos días antes de que parta a su destino y confesarle sus sentimientos, si él la acepta dará un nuevo paso, en caso contrario, bueno no pasa nada y podrá escoger otro hombre que ame, pero le sugiero que visitemos a las otras chicas en caso que él la acepte- me aconsejo mi acompañante, es verdad él pronto se va a Kumo y no sé cuándo lo veré nuevamente.

-Tienes razón Tokiwa, muchas gracias- le agradezco y salgo de la habitación, voy buscando a Naruto-kun por el sitio y lo encuentro viendo sentado cerca de donde escurre el agua de un tejado, parece que está haciendo algo, así que me aproximo.

-Naruto-kun- lo llamo, él gira para sonreírme, me gusta su sonrisa.

-Sí Shikuka, ¿Qué sucede?- me contesta, yo me acerco a él y me siento a su lado, veo que en tiene sus manos a la altura de su pecho, estas están separadas pero esta su cosmos entre ellas -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estoy tratando de controlar mi cosmos con este ejercicio, debo de mantener en baja concentración para que no me descontrole- me responde, veo como sigue esa flama de cosmos entre sus manos y después desaparece –es bastante difícil- comenta, de entre su ropa saca un pergamino y lo desenrolla, en él escribe unas palabras y luego lo vuelve a enrollar para inmediatamente guardarlo –ahora sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- me pregunta, yo estoy muy nerviosa.

-Bueno…es que…yo, quiero decirte que tú…me gustas- ¡Por Kami-sama! Veo su rostro perplejo –desde que me dijiste todo lo del destino, me he sentido cómoda contigo, siento en ti un calor inmenso y me gusta cómo te has superado, me gusta tu forma de ser, eres una persona muy valiente que siempre quiere ayudar a las personas y bueno…yo…- no alcanzo a decir más palabras porque siento unos labios sobre los míos, ¡Naruto-kun me está besando! Así que abro los míos y dejo que el momento siga, ambos nos abrazamos, después nos separamos y el me ve, y nuevamente esta ese universo en sus pupilas.

-También me gustas Shizuka-chan, eres muy hermosa, una mujer que siempre peleo por lo suyo, a pesar de que cayó en la oscuridad, salió adelante y fue en contra del destino- dijo y nuevamente nos besamos –Shizuka-chan a pesar de mi condición como líder del clan Uzumaki te pregunto ¿Aceptas ser mi novia y compartir amor con otras mujeres?- es algo difícil de responder, pero acepto.

-Sí, Naruto-kun, acepto ser tu novia y a conocer a las otras chicas- y así sellamos nuestro amor con otro beso, nos quedamos un momento abrazándonos y compartiendo calor, pues el clima es algo frío en ese momento, en ese instante la lluvia y el viento disminuyen.

-Parece que el huracán está pasando- comento Naruto-kun, es verdad desde que inicio han pasado casi cinco días y no había dejado de llover seguimos un rato viendo como disminuía el huracán, para dar paso a la noche, aun seguía lloviendo así que nos separamos y nos fuimos a descansar.

Fin P.O.V Shizuka.

Narrador

Al día siguiente el huracán casi había terminado, permitiendo la salida a las calles del puerto, Naruto y compañía se había levantado temprano para empezar a empacar sus cosas.

-Debemos ir a preguntar de algún transporte para nuestra misión secreta- dijo Gai que abria la puerta de la habitación para salir.

-Esperemos que tenga uno disponible, Naruto necesitamos que te quedes y cuides las cosas- ordeno Yamato.

-De acuerdo Yamato-Taicho- así los tres jounnin salieron de la habitación a investigar si había un transporte para la isla donde lo confinaran por un buen rato.

Fin Narrador.

Cuando Yamato-taicho y los demás se fueron, decido salir de la habitación e ir a tomar un baño en las aguas termales, que afortunadamente están ya disponibles después del Huracán.

Cuando llego a ellas, no había nadie, así que procedo a entrar en ellas y me relajo, sin embargo escucho una voz femenina que se acerca.

-¡Naruto-kun!- ¡Oh oh! Es Shizuka-chan y parece que quiere darse un baño.

-Este…hola amor- la saludo con nervios, ella también estaba nerviosa de verme, a decir verdad solamente usaba una toalla que cubría su cuerpo –yo…solo vine a bañarme, pero te dejo sola para que te bañes- le dije e inmediatamente voy por mi toalla, pero escucho que ella entra al agua.

-Espera, yo…quiero bañarme contigo- me dice un poco nerviosa, volteo y Shizuka-chan ya no tiene su toalla, su cuerpo está oculto en el agua.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunto, ella asiente algo sonrojada. Por lo que decido acercarme a ella.

Inicia Lemon (Narrador).

Naruto se acerca a su novia y la abraza para darle un beso en la boca, cosa que ella acepta de inmediato, Shizuka abraza por el cuello a Naruto.

-Sabes, como hoy es nuestra última vez que nos vemos, quisiera estar contigo cariño- dijo de forma sensual la ojiverde al ojiceleste.

-Tienes razón, además no sé cuándo nos encontremos nuevamente, pero no quiero perderte mi amor- nuevamente Naruto besa a su novia, quien empieza a acariciar la espalda de él, mientras este le besa el cuello.

-¡AAH! Sigue Naruto-kun- pedía la princesa de Nadeshiko que movía su cuerpo por el beso, Naruto pegaba más el cuerpo de su novia a él, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, la princesa gemía de placer al sentir como Naruto le besaba la clavícula y luego bajaba poco a poco a sus pechos, donde le empezaba a besar la base y seguía hasta capturar uno de sus pezones duros con su boca -¡AAH! ¡Kami-sama!- exclamo de placer, Naruto atrapo con su otra mano el seno izquierdo y empezó a masajearlo, ella tomaba la cabeza para repegarlo más, mientras le acariciaba el cabello de su novio. Naruto seguía chupando el pezón de su dulce compañera de juegos; mientras que la acercaba a la orilla del agua para sentarla en una piedra, él empezaba a recorrer su abdomen plano de la chica, besándolo y lamiéndolo sin detenerse, hasta que se detuvo en su ombligo. La princesa arqueaba más su espalda por la sensación que le arrancaba su novio. Shizuka por inercia propia abría sus piernas, pues sentía que algo húmedo salía de su intimidad. Aunque él seguia en el ombligo besándolo, después con su lengua recorrio el resto del camino hasta llegar a ese lugar profano por los dioses.

-¡AAH! Amor- él sabía que ella lo llamaba a probar sus mieles, así que bajo y se acercó al sitio prohibido.

-Es hermoso- dijo de forma sensual a ver ese pubis sin vello y sus labio vaginales.

-Deja…de verme así- le reprocho sonrojada Shizuka, él solo sonrió y se acercó a los labios vaginales de su amante; que con un toque delicado, acerco sus dedos y empezó a estimular el área de forma suave -¡AAH!- Shizuka lanzo un gemido de placer al sentir los dedos de su novio acariciarle alrededor de su intimidad, el rubio acariciaba poco a poco y subía sus dedos al clítoris de su novia, quien se sentía amada en ese momento, a cada estimulo, la chica se sentía estae en el paraíso, después su amante rubio acerco su boca al botón de placer, que empezó a chuparlo -¡AAH! ¡Sigue! ¡AAH- le pedía la princesa de Nadeshiko, el rubio lamia el lugar como un caramelo, mientras que Shizuka colocaba sus manos en la nuca de Naruto y lo acercaba más. Naruto besaba y chupaba la intimidad de ella, luego fue a los labio vaginales para depositarle suaves y fogoso beso, e incluso de vez en cuando metía su lengua en la vagina -¡OOH! ¡Amor!- la chica no paraba de gemir de placer, víctima de la boca de su novio -¡Ya no aguanto!- ella con todo el autocontrol del mundo sentía que llegaba a su límite -¡Naruto-kun! ¡Me vengo!- anuncio la chica, que perdia el control sobre su cuerpo -¡AAAH!- Shizuka llego al tan anhelado orgasmo de su vida, dándole de tomar de sus fluido a Naruto, que degustaba con gran satisfación.

La chica seguía calmando su respiración después de sentir el orgasmo, que sonreía y veía a Naruto.

-Eso fue grandioso- dijo con su respiración entre cortada, Naruto se acercó a besarla en la boca, compartiendo su dulce néctar de ella, mientras que Shizuka tomaba el pene de Naruto y lo empezaba a masturbar –ahora es mi turno- dijo la pelinegra, que lo hizo sentar en la orilla de las aguas termales, mientras bajaba al miembro erecto, ella al verlo le sonrió –está muy duro, veamos qué podemos hacer con el- la ojiverde seguia en su juego pasional, mientras que con suavidad subia y bajaba sus manos a lo largo del miembro de su amado.

-¡AAH! Amor sigue- pidió Naruto que también arqueaba su espalda ante el placer que le proporcionaba la princesa, con sus delicadas manos.

-Es muy sensible, me pregunto ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?- Shizuka saco su lengua y empezó a lamer el falo a lo largo.

-¡Oh por Kami-sama!- gimió Naruto, mientras arqueaba más su espalda al sentir la lengua húmeda recorrer su miembro y llegar a la cabeza del mismo, luego ella recorrió todo el miembro nuevamente, mientras que con su mano derecha estimulaba los testículos de su novio, bajaba y subía con placer. Hasta que decidió que era hora del siguiente pasó.

-Es hora amor- sin más, Shizuka metió el pene de Naruto en su boca y empezaba a bajar y a subir de forma lenta.

-Amor ¡AAH!- dijo el rubio, que tomaba la cabeza de su amante y le ayudaba a que le diera sexo oral, la chica de vez en cuando veía a su novio y le sonreía, mientras seguía en el trabajo, el jinchiriki disfrutaba de la lengua y boca de su amada. Shizuka de vez en cuando sacaba un sonido cada que vez metía y sacaba el pene en su boca -¡OOH! Shizuka-chan- sin embargo Naruto sentía que llegaba a sus límites -¡Voy a venirme!- le advitio, Shizuka saca el pene de su boca.

-De acuerdo, vente para mí- para aprisionar entre sus senos el miembro de su amor, para después darle una masturbación, ella bajaba y subía mientras que sentía que el eyacularia en cualquier instante, y eso sucedió.

-¡Shizuka-chan! ¡AAAH!- Naruto eyaculo en los pechos de la chica, dejándole su semen embarrado en sus hermosos montes, ella solo sonreía con complicidad por su meta obtenida, a veces tomaba un poco del caliente semen de su amado entre sus dedos y lo llevaba a su boca para saborearlo.

-Es rico- sin más ella beso a nuevamente a Naruto, quien la tomo para cargarla y buscar una roca grande dentro del agua para sentarse, cuando la hayo, inmediatamente se sento, luego la chica abria sus hermosas piernas, lista para lo que venía.

-Estas lista, amor- anuncio Naruto, Shizuka se preparaba mentalmente, mientras acercaba su pubis al miembro.

-Sí, aunque estoy algo nerviosa, es mi primera vez- le dijo la chica, por dentro estaba un poco aterrada.

-No te preocupes, seré muy gentil- sin más, ella tomo el pene de Naruto y lo dirigió a los labios vaginales, que se iban separando cada vez que se introducía el miembro, mientras Shizuka apretaba los dientes pues la cabeza del miembro iba adentrándose en sus entrañas.

-¡Duele!- se quejó la chica, pues era porque le estaba entregando su virginidad.

-Relájate amor, yo te ayudo- Naruto tomo las caderas de Shizuka y la ayudaba a la penetración, hasta que llego a la base del pene, de la intimidad de su amada salió un hilillo de sangre indicando que había perdido su virginidad, el rubio amante beso a su novia para relajarla más, hasta que dejo de sentir el dolor.

-Naruto-kun, hazlo- sin más Naruto tomo de las nalgas de ella para hacerla subir y bajar por su miembro, mientras le besaba los pechos -¡AAH! ¡Amor!- ella abrazaba el cuerpo de Naruto mientras que con sus uñas arañaba la espalda. Naruto seguia en el sube y baja arrancándole suspiros de placer. Ambos estaban perdidos en el el pecado carnal, que hacían que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno, mientras que ambos amantes disfrutaban el momento.

-Shizuka…estas…apretada- le dijo Naruto a su novia, que simplemente gemía, después la paro para hacerla girar, Shizuka nuevamente fue penetrada mientras que Naruto tomaba los pechos de Shizuka y los apretaba y a la vez masajeaba.

-¡OOH!- lanzaba gemidos la princesa por la sensación agradable, mientras cabalgaba el miembro de Naruto, el chico compartía un beso con ella; la pelinegra cerraba los ojos y se dejaba amar, ambos amantes se dejaban a la pasión desbordada, Naruto tomo a Shizuka para sacarla del agua y, acostarla en el piso, después él la penetra dándole un beso en la boca, Shizuka abraza a su novio y con sus piernas sujetaba la cadera de él. Naruto habia colocado su cabeza sobre los hombros de ella, mientras que Shizuka lanzaba sonidos de placer desbordado.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! Ya…no…puedo- decía Naruto que llegaba prácticamente al orgasmo.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! Yo…tampoco…¡AAH! vengamos juntos- Naruti incremento el ritmo de las embestidas a su amante, que simplemente tomaba la nuca de su novio, hasta que sucedió lo inesperado.

-¡AAAAH!/¡AAAAH!- ambos tuvieron su orgasmo, Naruto eyaculo dentro de la vagina de Shizuka, quien respiraba aceleradamente, después besaba a su novia con pasión, después de relajarse, el chico saco su pene de la intimidad de ella, dejando salir un poco del semen.

-Será mejor bañarnos- sugirió Naruto, Shizuka solo sonrió y así ambos ingresaron al agua para bañarse y borrar toda evidencia de su desenfrenada pasión; entre besos y caricias se limpiaban de sus evidencias del crimen, ambos salieron de los baños termales vestido y tomados de la mano, pero ella lo llevo a su habitación, donde Shizuka cerró con llave para no ser interrumpidos en su intimidad.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, aprovechemos el tiempo- sin más Shizuka dejo caer su ropa y se acercó a Naruto quien la rodeo con sus manos la cintura y se dieron un beso, Naruto también se desnudó y ambos se acostaron para dejarse llevar de nuevo por el pecado carnal.

Fin de Lemon.

Naruto y Shizuka estaba en la cama cobijados por las sabanas, ambos desnudos y abrazadonse y de vez en cuando compartiendo besos.

-Fue hermoso lo de hoy- dijo Shizuka que coloco su rostro sobre el pecho de Naruto para escuchar el latido del corazón –espero volverlo a repetir, pero no quiero separarme de ti- Shizuka estaba triste, pues Naruto tendría que reanudar su viaje.

-Yo tampoco, pero es necesario- él acariciaba la espalda de su novia –las cosas se están poniendo tensas y pronto habrá una 4° guerra- las palabras que dijo hicieron que Shizuka levantara el rostro.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Quién inicio la guerra?- pregunto ella muy asustada.

-Parece que un tipo llamado Madara, declaro la guerra a las naciones Shinobis por los bijus, es por eso que en estos momentos las aldeas se están preparando. En cualquier momento la guerra estallara y debemos de estar en alerta- le explico Naruto, Shizuka se miraba preocupada por su aldea y novio.

-Entonces la aldea Nadeshiko también peleara por la paz del mundo- dijo mirando a los ojos de Naruto –así que lucharé a tu lado si es necesario- declaro con convicción la princesa –Aunque me gustaría conocer a tus otras novias- comento.

-De acuerdo, les agradaras mucho. Si no hay de otra, pero debemos de levantarnos y alistarnos, siento que casi vienen mis sensei- en ese momento tanto Naruto como Shizuka se levantan y visten para salir de la habitación.

Fin Narrador.

Después de salir de la habitación de Shizuka-chan, Gai-sensei, Yamato-Taicho regresaron media hora después, diciendo que para mañana había un barco para la isla de Kumo, así que podría estar un día más con Shizuka-chan.

Al día siguiente a primera hora nos encontrábamos en el muelle del sitio, el huracán había dejado destrozos en el lugar, pero no eran de consideración, en estos momentos estoy con Shizuka y a su lado está la mujer con la que hable el día que llegue.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- le dije sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Yo también, espero verte de nuevo- ella me beso y después nos separamos, tomo mi mochila y busco en su interior -¿Qué buscas?- me pregunta Shizuka-chan. En ese momento encuentro lo que quiero, que es un rollo en donde están anotado todo acerca del cosmos, además de una carta –toma- dije dándole ambas cosas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mirando las cosas que le di.

-Este es un rollo donde está la información de cómo usar el chakra especial- le digo así para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que es, Shizuka-chan comprende –está todo, desde cómo obtenerlo, las técnicas, habilidades, y muchas más cosas. Y esto es una carta para a Hokage, cuando visites Konoha, entrégasela personalmente y puedes pedirle ver a las chicas para que convivan- en ese momento Gai-sensei me grita.

-¡Apresúrate Naruto y despídete de tu novia!- ambos nos sonrojamos por las palabras del cabeza de coco, Shizuka guardo las cosas –Adiós amor- me despedia de ella mientras le daba un beso.

-Adiós mi vida, regresa pronto- y sin más subo al barco, el cual quitan la rampa y zarpa para alejarme del pueblo, mientras me despido de Shizuka con el brazo hasta perderla de vista.

-Vaya Naruto, tienes suerte de tener una novia muy linda- dijo cejotas-sensei, en ese momento llegan Yamato-Taicho y Aoba-san.

-Y eso que no les he dicho que es mi tercera novia- con esas palabras dejo a los tres de piedra.

-¿QUÉ?- lanzaron el grito al cielo.

-¡Maldito suertudo! ¿Quiénes son las otras dos?- pregunto cejas encrespadas-sensei.

-Hinata-chan y Karin-chan- la mencionarlas, dejo a los tres con la boca abierta, que hasta le veo las amalgamas.

-¿Cómo le haces para tener novias?- nuevamente me pregunta Gai-sensei.

-Bueno, en primera, dejo de vestirme y de actuar como un idiota- dije señalando a cejotas-sensei que ponía una cara de estupefacto –luego escucho atentamente sus palabras para conocerla- ahora apunto a Yamato-Taicho que agacha la cabeza –y tercero, simplemente disfruta el momento y se tú mismo, por lo que Aoba-san tiene más posibilidades de tener una novia- Aoba se queda sorprendido con mis palabras.

-¿En serio?- yo asiento con la cabeza -¿Puedes darme consejos?- pide Aoba, yo lo abrazo por el cuello y caminamos al camerino.

-Por supuesto, lo que debes comprender es…- y así le explico cómo tener una novia sin desesperar. Dejando a dos hombre llorando.

Shizuka P.O.V.

Veo alejarse el barco de mi novio, mientras que abrazo en mi pecho las cosas que me dio, mientras sonrió.

-Shizuka-sama, ahora que el compromiso se ha cumplido, debemos de regresar a la aldea- dice Tokiwa.

-Aun no estamos comprometido, somos novios- volteo mi rostro y veo es suyo consternado.

-Pero ¿Por qué acepto estar con él?- pregunto Tokiwa.

-Porque lo amo- respondo, ella se sorprende, pero después sonríe –Vamos, debemos ir a Konoha- le comento.

-¿A Konoha? ¿Cuál es el motivo de ir allá Shizuka-sama?- me vuelve a preguntar.

-Debemos hacer una alianza para la guerra que se aproxima, y de paso conocer a mis hermanas de clan- le respondo, sin más nos encaminamos a un barco para salir de inmediato rumbo a Konoha.

Fin P.O.V. Shizuka.

 **Bien banda Metalera, rockquera, popera, hiphopera, rapera entre otros. Aquí finaliza el capítulo. Este rubio tiene suerte con las mujeres; dirán muchos que fue muy rápido la relación, y es verdad. Pero veamos el contexto, Naruto se va a entrenar, viene una guerra, ella tiene miedo a perderlo, lo que obliga a tener el romance rápido. Es jusutuficable, y tenemos muchos ejemplos de este tipo, donde un soldado se enamora de una mujer, tienen romance rápido y se casan ya que la guerra ha comenzado. No es un clitche es la realidad.**

 **Tambiés espero que les haya gustado el lemon y la explicación que dio Naruto sobre el destino. Como dijo "el destino no nos marca, nosotros marcamos el destino" claro viendo quien nos implanta muchas cosas la mente y eliminando toda esa basura.**

 **Dejen un review, un comentario, sugerencia, crítica, por favor sin insultar, dudas, entr otras cosas para seguir creciendo y así crear, si ustedes gustan un debate y retroalimentarnos. Yo por hoy me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o historia. Bye.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Sombra, Kurama, y secretos

**¡Saludos a toda la banda de Fanfic! Hoy les traigo preparado un capítulo nuevo de esta historia. Como sabrán he alargado un poco la historia de Naruto para dar paso a la dimensión DxD, pero es por un motivo que pronto daré a conocer.**

 **Vamos a responder uno reviews antes de iniciar el capítulo de hoy:**

 **-Wildboy: así es, la situación se va complicando mucho para Naruto, hoy verás un poco más del misterio que encierra el poder oculto de Naruto.**

 **-Lobo oscuro: un parte ya la conteste por MP. Aunque falto aclarar un poco, tomando de ejemplo del libre "el principito": el pasado del protaginonista abarca varios capítulos, es una forma que el autor da para comprender el objetivo de por que esta en la tierra. El cambio de dimensión ya esta listo, sin embargo se necesita el gatillo para accionar el suceso, sin el, no cambia nada. En cuanto al titulo, decidí dejarlo así, te sentirás enojado, y comprendo, pero debes saber que una decisión por más tonta o lo que tu llames, se tiene que respetar. Una frase que se usa en el ámbito psicológico y personal es: "Para comprender la conducta y el pensamiento de una persona, necesitas comprender su pasado"; lo que ya tengo como ancla es el cosmos y las referencias de Saint seiya y algunas deidades griegas que también se mencionan de forma indirecta y muestran en DxD como el rey del Inframundo y que hoy se presentan en este capítulo.**

 **-Dovah117: El boost de Naruto es controlar el chakra de Kurama, en cosmos es la energía que proviene del universo y que cada ser tiene en su interior, cuando se accede al cosmos, según Kurumada, tiene habilidades más allá de las humanas, como poder destruir loa atomos de las cosas, moverse a grandes velocidades como la velocidad de la luz, se porta armaduras que se diviven (tomo de ejemplo los guerreros de Athena) en bronce, plata y dorado, se despiertan otros sentidos, el actual sentido que se ha mostrado es el 8° sentido o como se le nombro "El Arayashiki" que es el sentido que permite a una persona moverse por el inframundo sin caer en su influencia. El manga/Anime de Saint Seiya ha abarcado son siete Dioses (Sin contar los spin off y películas que son de Toei y la saga de Asgard) que son: la propia Athena (Atenea), Poseidón, Hypnos, Thánatos, Hades, Apolo y Artemisa, estos últimos salieron en el OVA: Saint Seiya: Tenkai Hen Oberture, que iniciaría la saga de Zeus, y estaría conectado con Next Dimensión, el manga oficial que sigue después de la pelea contra Hades, donde se muestra a Chronos, (no Cronos el padre de Hades y sus demás hermanos), Circe y a Odysseus, que vendría a ser la reencarnación de Asclepios y actualmente esta en la pelea de este último contra Shijima de virgo, dando un total de diez dioses hasta la fecha aparecidos. Son los Dioses que han aparecido, el actual manga/Anime que esta saliendo es Sainti Sho, en donde ya hizo debut Eris y Ares, pero es un spinoff, no cannon.**

 **CCSakuraforever: a penas va a entrenar en con Kurama en su modo biju, y el cosmos le falta mucho.**

 **-Daiu Naruhina: las circunstancias nos hacer movernos y Naruto no es la excepción, Naruto será galán y despistado en ciertos ámbitos y tiende a ayudar, pero sino tuvieras sus cualidades, seria solo un niño bonito, pero carente de esas cualidades. Lo que hizo solo fue escuchar, comprender, y hacer reflexionar a Shizuka, además de darle herramientas; nunca ayudo solo apoyo y de ahí conecto con el interior de la chica y viceversa. Hoy vivimos en la era del narcisismo, donde se usa a las personas como objeto de satisfacción personal. Se toma a la gente y luego se tira como si fuese un objeto desechable y no vemos las cualidades y habilidades de una persona, por ejemplo: Blancanieves y los siete enanos.**

 **Con estas respuestas a los reviews damos paso al capítulo de hoy, donde se narrara el enfrentamiento de Naruto vs Kurama, la aparición de Kushina, su historia con Minato y sobretodo del clan Uzumaki y varios misterios más. Así que acomódense, saquen la botana y ¡A disfrutar!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 8: Sombra, Kurama, y secretos.

Shizuka P.O. pasado cuatro semanas desde que vi a Naruto-kun en el muelle de esa villa, ahora nos dirigimos a Konoha, en estos momentos estamos caminando por el bosque.

-Shizuka-sama ¿Está segura de esto?- me pregunta Tokiwa.

-Sí, si lo que dijo Naruto-kun es cierto, la aldea Nadeshiko estará en riesgo- le respondo de forma seria a mi acompañante.

-¿Quiénes son los instigadores de tal atrocidad?- pregunta Tokiwa, yo recuerdo en nombre de la agrupación.

-Son los mismos que persiguen a Naruto-kun, son Akatsuki- Tokiwa se sorprendió del nombre de esa asociación.

-Son la misma asociación criminal que hemos escuchado, pero ¿Por qué persiguen a Naruto-sama?- es algo que sé, sin embargo estoy insegura de decirle la verdad, pero parece que es necesario.

-Ellos persiguen a Naruto-kun por el zorro de nueve colas que lleva en su interior- no se leer su rostro de mi acompañante, pero veo que tiene un cierto deje de sorpresa y tristeza o enojo.

-Él es un jinchuriki- escucho como sorprendida –entonces por él es que la guerra está por iniciar- dijo Tokiwa –hace unos días supe que el hermano menor del Raikage fue atacado por esa organización, al igual que unas personas con esa condición- comento Tokiwa.

-Naruto-kun nació el día que ataco el Kyubi su aldea, me dijo que ese día un sujeto enmascarado llamado Madara llego y lo secuestro cuando era un bebé, su padre el Yondaime lo salvo. Pero solo fue una distracción para secuestrar a la madre de Naruto-kun y extraerle al biju- Tokiwa escuchaba con atención la historia que me narró Naruto-kun –lo que según me contó, cuando un Jinchuriki se le extrae su biju, este muere, porque también se le extrae el chakra que lo conecta, pero la madre de Naruto-kun al ser una Uzumaki, logro sobrevivir a la extracción, entonces el enmascarado uso un genjutsu en el Kyubi y ataco la aldea, mas el Yondaime peleo contra ese sujeto derrotándolo y quitándole el control del Kyubi, pero este seguía atacando la aldea; por lo que tuvo que llevarse al zorro a las afueras de la aldea, donde estaría segura la población. Pero el Kyubi no podía ser encerrado nuevamente en la madre de Naruto-kun, porque si no moriría en el proceso. Así que no tuvo más remedio que tomar a un bebé, mas, no cualquiera, él tomo a su propio hijo. El Yondaime Hokage uso un Fuinjutsu prohíbo; uso el Shiki Fuin, con que cual encerró en su hijo una mitad del Kyubi y la otra mitad en él. El problema de ejecutar esa técnica era la muerte, pero el zorro al no querer volver a ser encerrado, ataco a Naruto-kun, sin embargo sus padres se atravesaron, salvándole la vida a Naruto-kun- le narré la historia, para mí era triste como Naruto-kun tuvo que soportar esa carga desde que era un bebé.

-Veo que Naruto-sama tenía un destino marcado, pero él supo cómo cambiarlo, incluso ir en contra del mismo- es cierto, Naruto-kun estaba marcado con el odio de la población.

-Es verdad, pero hace unos meses atrás ayudo a vencer a Pain y salvar su aldea, convirtiéndose en un héroe- Naruto-kun es sorprendente, y eso es lo que amo de él –mira, ya estamos llegando a Konoha- Tokiwa mira al frente y ambas vemos las puertas de Konoha, así que apresuramos la marcha para llegar. No tardamos y llegamos a la caseta de vigilancia donde hay dos Shinobis haciendo revisión.

-¡Alto! identifíquense- nos pidió uno de ellos.

-Mi nombre es Shizuka de la aldea de Nadeshiko y ella es mi guardiana Tokiwa- presente mi nombre y el de Tokiwa.

-¿Cuál es su motivo de visita a la aldea?- pregunto el Shinobi.

-Venimos a ver a la Quinta Hokage- les informo.

-¿Traen algún documento que lo avale?- en ese momento recuerdo la carta que me dio Naruto-kun, así que la saco y se la muestro –ya veo, viene de parte de Naruto Uzumaki, permítame llamar a un chunnin para que los guie a la oficina- con eso me devuelve la carta y manda a traer un chunnin, este no tarda más de cinco minutos y nos guía por la aldea hasta la torre del Hokage, debo de admitir que la aldea es grande, incluso me sorprende el monte donde están esculpidos los rostros de los anteriores Kages, sino mal recuerdo el padre de Naruto-kun es el cuarto rostro. Sí que es guapo, ya me imagino al padre de Naruto-kun con el cabello rubio como mi novio. En fin, después fantaseo, lo importante es ir a ver a la Hokage y conocer a las otras novias de Naruto-kun.

Fin P.O.V. Shizuka.

Narador.

Las damas seguían caminando por la calle de la aldea, mientras recibían miradas por parte de los aldeanos, pues es raro ver personas extranjeras por la aldea. El chunnin se detiene frente a las puertas de la torre Hokage.

-Llegamos, la oficina de la Hokage se encuentra en el segundo piso, vean primero a su asistente, ellas les dará el pase, con permiso- al decir eso el Shinobi se va en un sunshin, Tokiwa y Shizuka ingresan a la torre y se dirigen a la oficina de Tsunade, en el piso indicado ven a Shizune realizar sus actividades.

-Buenos días- saludo con cortesía Shizuka.

-Buenos días, díganme ¿Qué desean?- pregunto Shizune con amabilidad.

-Buscamos a la Godaime Hokage Tsunades Senju, mi nombre es Shizuka soy líder de la villa Nadeshiko- se presentó Shizuka.

-¿La líder de la villa Nadeshiko? ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?- pregunto sorprendida Shizune.

-Venimos a platicar acerca de una alianza con la aldea de Konoha y ver a unas personas relacionadas con Naruto Uzumaki- Shizune se sorprendió de que la chica mencionara el nombre de Naruto.

-Permítame un momento- la morocha se levantó de su asiento e ingreso a la oficina de la Hokage, después de unos segundos ella salió –Tsunade-sama las recibirá en este momento- dijo Shizune, Shizuka y Tokiwa ingresaron a la oficina de Tsunade, quien se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunos documentos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto Tsunade bajando los documentos que leía.

-Hola, venimos de parte de Naruto Uzumaki- le respondió Shizuka.

-¿Y ahora, en que problemas se metió ese cabeza de alcornoque?- pregunto cansada Tsunade que se masajeaba las sienes, a Shizuka y a Tokiwa le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No se metió en ninguno- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Shizuka –lo que pasa es que me dio esta carta para usted- Shizuka le entrego la carta a Tsunade, la Hokage empezó a leer la misiva, sacándole un suspiro y mirando a la chica -¿Así que eres la novia de este tarado?- pregunto Tsunade, sacándole una gota de sudor más grande a Shizuka y Tokiwa.

-¿Eh? Sí, soy su novia- respondió un poco nerviosa la chica ojiverde.

-Bien, parece que este cabeza hueca quiere restaurar su clan muy pronto, no importa. Antes de comenzar dime: ¿Cómo es que conociste a Naruto?- Shizuka ante la pregunta de la Hokage empezó a contar lo sucedido, desde la promesa que hizo Jiraya hasta la pelea que sostuvieron Naruto y ella, pasando por los días que se quedaron en la posada y su inicio de su noviazgo, omitiendo su diversión. Cabe destacar que cuando mencionó a Jiraya, Tsunade tenía una vena palpitando en la frente –ni siquiera muerto ese pervertido deja de dar problemas- las mujeres solo asintieron –bien parece que tienes buenas intenciones con Naruto, además la carta dice que quieres formar una alianza con Konoha como apoyo a la inminente guerra, ¿No es cierto?- Shizuka asintió.

-Es correcto Tsunade-sama, la villa Nadeshiko a pesar que está formada por mujeres, prestara apoyo a la guerra que se apróxima contra Akatsuki, no somos muy grande, pero podemos ayudar a entrenar a sus kunoichis en ámbitos referente a nuestro estilo, además abriría un puerto mercante y naval con la aldea e intercambio de productos, nosotras aprenderíamos mucha cosas de ustedes, realizaríamos intercambios culturales entre ambas aldeas y un tratado de libre comercio- Shizuka expuso lo que la aldea de Konoha obtendría de la alianza.

-Suena muy interesante, tendré que exponerlo ante el consejo shinobi, esto llevara una semana, pero siendo Naruto, accederán rápidamente- concluyo la Hokage.

-Eso es algo que deseaba escuchar Hokage-sama, lo otro es conocer a las novias de Naruto-kun y convivir esta semana que estaré en la aldea- pidió Shizuka, Tsunade estaba pensando la situación.

-Bueno, eso es algo delicado, pero de acuerdo, le pediré a Shizune que las llame, ¿Ya sabes la condición de Naruto?- Shizuka asintió –bien eso me quita un peso de encima, Shuzune, ven de inmediato- llamo Tsunade a su alumna, la cual entro a la oficina.

-¿Qué desea Tsunade-sama?- pregunto la morocha.

-Ve y llama a Karin Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, diles que es urgente- ordeno la Hokage.

-De inmediato- Shizune salió de la oficina y fue a cumplir el pedido, tras unos minutos de espera, se escucharon llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante- dio el pase Tsunade, por la puerta entraron Karin y Hinata.

-¿Nos mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama?- pregunto la ojiperla, Shizuka y Tokiwa vieron a las recién llegadas.

-Sí, verán chicas. Naruto me dio esta carta por medio de ellas- dijo Tsunade entregándoles el documento a Hinata, que entre Karin y ella empezaban a leerla. Después de terminar ellas miraron a Shizuka que estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿Así que eres la novia de Naruto-kun?- pregunto Karin que se acomodaba sus lentes de forma seria.

-S…sí- respondió nerviosa Shizuka, Hinata también la observaba.

-Ellas es Shizuka, líder de la aldea Nadeshiko y vino a presentarse ante ustedes- presento Tsunade y les dijo el motivo.

-Comprendemos, dinos Shizuka ¿Qué motivos tienes para estar con Naruto-kun?- ahora pregunto Hinata.

-Pues por el mismo motivo que ustedes, por amor- respondió con seguridad la ojiverde.

-¿Conoces la condición de Naruto-kun?- pregunto ahora Karin.

-Sí, sé que es el líder del Clan Uzumaki, y que es un Jinchuruki y que tiene un poder interno y aun así lo amo- nuevamente respondió Shizuka, Hinata y Karin se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-Pues…¡Bienvenida al Clan Uzumaki!- gritaron ambas que corrieron y entre la dos abrazaron a Shizuka que solamente estaba estática en su lugar, mientras que Karin y Hinata restregaban su mejillas con las de ella, como si fiese un peluche -¡OOOH!- después del rato incomodo, ambas chicas se despegaron.

-¿Cómo conoces a Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?- Karin asaltaba a la pobre chica con preguntas.

-Bueno…este…yo- la chica trataba de responder, pero eran muchas preguntas a la vez.

-Tranquilas chicas, déjenla respirar, es más les sugiero que la lleven a conocer la aldea- dijo Tsunade que sonreía.

-Es cierto, es mejor que la llevemos a un lugar más apropiado para hablar, nos retiramos Tsunade-sama- dijo Hinata, que entre Karin y ella tomaron la mano de Shizuka y la arrastraron a un lugar más propio para conocerla.

-Parece que se llevaran bastante bien- comento Tokiwa.

-Eso es lo que parece, y se ven felices, bien pasemos a lo importante, ya que usted venía con la líder de su villa- en ese momento Tokiwa y Tsunade comienzan a platicar del asunto de la alianza. Mientras que las novias de cierto rubio iban caminando por la calles de Konoha a un lugar más privado.

-Este, disculpen pero ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto muy incómoda Shizuka.

-Vamos a un lugar donde platicar y conocerte bien- respondió Hinata.

-Sí, además debemos saber cómo esta Naruto-kun- hablo Karin con una sonrisa, así las tres novias de Naruto llegaron a un restaurante de comida favorito por el cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender, la llevaron a Ichiraku's Ramen, donde fueron recibidas por Teuchi y su hija, las chicas pidieron de comer, una vez traído su pedido lo empezarón a degustar.

-Vaya es muy rico- dijo asombrada Shizuka que comía como agrado el ramen.

-Es verdad, este es el sitio favorito de Naruto-kun, pero dinos ¿Cómo lo conocistes?- indago Hinata, Shizuka dejo sus palillos en el tazón y se puso a meditar la respuestas.

-Bueno lo conocí en…-la líder de la villa Nadeshiko empezaba a narrar como conoció a cierto rubio que las hace trapear el suelo. Hinata y Karin escuchaban atentas a las palabras de la lider de la villa y preguntaban sobre su relación, y opiniones sobre el tema del liderazgo de Naruto sobre el clan Uzumaki y las condiciones para restaurarlo, ambas chicas escuchaban atentas a las respuestas dadas por la novia pelinegra, pero hubo una donde querían ir a buscar el cuerpo de Jiraya para revivirlo y volverlo a matar.

-Y eso es todo- finalizo la narración Shizuka, mientras que se había terminado el tazón de Ramen –en verdad Naruto-kun me ayudó mucho antes de partir a Kumo, diciéndome que el destino no marca las personas, sino al revés- dijo con una deje de tristeza por saber que no lo veria en un buen tiempo.

-Así es Naruto-kun, siempre viendo por los demás, a mí me ayudo cuando fui casi asesinada, el me curo y después él fue a la cárcel a visitarme- comento Karin su encuentro con Naruto.

-A mí me ayudo dándome el apoyo necesario y la fortaleza de nunca tuve dentro de mi clan, también me enseñó a que la confianza en uno mismo es mejor- relató Hinata.

-Parece que nuestro novio es más de lo que aparenta- dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, Naruto-kun es un hombre único. Pero con un pasado algo difícil de comprender, le gusta mucho ayudar y enseñar grandes lecciones- concordo Karin, cosa que Hinata y Shizuka estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Por cierto Shizuka ¿Naruto-kun y tú, ya lo hicieron?- ante la pregunta de Hinata, la líder de Nadeshiko se sonrojo.

-Vamos Hinata eso no se pregunta en este lugar, mejor vayamos al departamento de Naruto-kun y nos cuentas eso, pues por tu expresión, yo digo que ya- así las tres novias pagaron por lo que consumieron y fueron al departamento de su novio, donde ellas hablaron de su experiencia con el rubio chico.

-¡Woow! Eso sí que me sorprendió, mira que hacerlo en los baños termales, es muy romántico- comento Karin con una sonrisa, Shizuka estaba toda roja de haber contado su encuentro sexual entre ella y su novio.

-En serio, Naruto es muy creativo en hacerlo en algunos lugares, nosotros lo hicimos por primera vez en la cocina- ahora fue Hinata narro su primera vez, mientras que tomaba un jugo de naranja.

-Y yo en un trío con Hinata y Naruto-kun- dijo Karin, Shizuka estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, pues las tres ya habían intimado con el mismo hombre.

-Por cierto chicas- Shizuka sacaba el rollo de entre sus ropas –Naruto-kun me dio esto- dijo mostrándoles el rollo, Hinata tomo dicho documento y lo abrió.

-¡Es un rollo de como usar el cosmos!- dijo asombrada, Hinata y Karin sacaron el suyo y lo abrieron.

-Y por lo que veo en el tuyo Shizuka, Naruto-kun lo ha actualizado un poco- las chicas revisaban los rollos y lo corregían con el de la lider de la aldea Nadeshiko.

-Cuando lo empece a leer se me hizo muy difícil comprender el concepto- cometo la ojiverde.

-Es normal, a nosotras también se nos hizo difícil comprender, pero lo logramos después de varios intentos, ¿Cuántos días te quedarás?- pregunto Karin,

-¡mmm! Una semana, mientras esta el proceso de alianza entre aldeas- respondió Shizuka.

-Tiempo suficiente para explicarte el concepto básico del cosmos y como despertarlo, por lo que dice el pergamino, este no despierta sino hasta varios meses o incluso años de entrenamiento constante, pero lo más importante es que queremos conocerte bien- sin más las chicas empezaban a crear un plan de entrenamiento para una semana y salidas de chicas para conocerse mejor entre ellas.

Fin Narrador.

Ya llevamos algunos meses en el mar, y no hemos visto esa dichosa isla, aunque me la paso entrenando taijutsu con Gai-sensei y Yamato-Taicho, aun así extraño a las chicas.

-Casi llegamos a la isla- nos avisa el capitán del navío, con emoción me dirijo a ver la isla, esperando a encontrar un lugar paradisíaco o algo parecido. La verdad no podía ver bien por la niebla que imperaba en la zona, por lo que agudizo mi visión.

-¡Ya puedo ver la isla!- grito uno de los marinos que era de Kumo. Mientras el barco avanzaba, la niebla se iba despejando permitiéndome ver la isla ¿Paradisíaca?

-¿Una…isla paradisíaca?- pregunte, el lugar estaba cubierto por algo parecido a una coraza de púas de piedra, había a su alrededor cadáveres, y cráneos humanos de los que salían gusanos y aves. Un paraíso completo…¡Pero para los que tenían la peste!

-No te preocupes, se parece al bosque de la muerte de Konoha, pero más extenso- replico el shinobi de Kumo –No te preocupes, es un lugar seguro. Mientras no provoquemos a las criaturas, son muy dóciles, excepto una- bueno puede ser un paraíso, pero ¿Cuál es la criatura que no es dócil?

-¡AAAH! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al sostenerme de una parte del barco. En ese instante unos tentáculos aparecen y atrapan al barco -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, del mar sale un ¿Pulpo? O yo que sé y nos empieza a atacar.

-¡Debemos de evitar que destroce el barco!- dijo Yamato-taicho que uso su Mokuton, sin embargo con el movimiento no puede usar su jutsu, el animal me tomo con uno de sus tentáculos, pero de pronto algo sucedió. Algo o alguien golpeo al, viéndolo bien, calamar.

-¡Calamar desvíate, el resto lo abrevie!- rapeo de pésima forma -¡Yeah!- al verlo con mas determinación, me doy cuenta que es un buey con tentáculos de pulpo.

-¡Bee-sama!- grito un miembro de Kumo, después ese buey se empezó a enconger dando lugar a un hombre moreno con lentes y cabello rubio.

-¡Llegan tarde idiotas, idiotas! -rapeo el hombre, nosotros le agradecimos, entre los dos hombres nos llevo a la isla, donde nos dio la bienvenida otro miembro de Kuno de nombre Motoi. Cuando desembarcamos, Gai-sensei era el más afectado; ya que no tolera los movimientos del mar y se marea con facilidad. Una vez en suelo firme nos adentramos en la isla, impresionándome de que había un bosque protegido.

Al principio el viejo Bee estaba reacio a entrenarme en el manejo del chakra de Kurama, pero decidí ir con Motoi a que me ayudara a saber un poco del entrenamiento de Bee, el acepto y me llevo a un lugar donde entrenaba. Después el me dijo que Bee entreno primero en la cascada de la verdad, fuimos al lugar acompañado de Yamato-taicho, Aoba-san y de Gai-sensei

-Bien Naruto, en esta cascada lo que tendrás que hacer es sentarte en ese lugar- señalo Motoi un pequeño montículo de tierra casi en medio del agua –y te relajaras, de la catarata saldrá lo que tenga que salir, lo demás simplemente dependerá de ti- al escuchar esas palabras camino hacía ese lugar, de inmediato me siento y me concentro en la cascada. Pasan algunos minutos, cuando puedo ver que alguien camina entre las aguas de la cascada, parece una persona. Sin embargo al salir por completo veo que soy yo, pero este otro yo tiene los ojos color rojo y una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto, el otro sujeto me ve fijamente sin cambiar su semblante.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- dijo de forma burlona.

-Dime ¿Quién eres?- le repito la pregunta, sin embargo ensancha más su sonrisa.

-Eso me duele, sabes- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, yo solo apreté los dientes –eso, sigue así. Pronto tomare tu cuerpo- dijo con un atisbo de maldad.

-Dime ¿Quién eres, y que quieres?- le formule las preguntas.

-Vaya, pensé que eras más listo, en fin. Yo soy tú- eso me dejo muy anonadado.

-¿Yo?- el asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Acaso no era obvio?- me pregunto –yo soy tú, o más bien soy lo que tú guardas en tu corazón y que no te atreves a ver- no tenía palabras a lo que decía.

-¿Eres lo que tengo en mi corazón y no quiero ver?- le pregunte sin quitar mi sensación de sopresa.

-Efectivamente, soy lo que ocultas en tu corazón, todo eso que no has visto- dijo mi otro yo.

-¿Eso no es cierto?- le conteste enojado.

-Claro que es verdad, ¿Acaso no has visto como te ve la gente?- era mentira lo que decia.

-Me ve como su héroe- le respondí, el solo me vio.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja eso fue muy divertido, dime una cosa ¿Crees que la gente te vea como su héroe después de usar ese poder?- me quede callado ante la pregunta que me hizo -¿Aun piensas que harás entrar en razón al que pregonas como tu amigo? Lo dudo- yo quería dejar de escuchar, pero recuerdos que me llegaban –ja, ja, ja, ja, tengo la razón, los odias- cuando dijo eso, yo me tape los oídos.

-¡Mientes!- dije con mucha ira.

-Ese Uchiha, mira como dejo a Karin- apretaba más mis manos a mis orejas.

-¡Cállate!- le volví a gritar.

-Acéptalo, eres igual a mi, pero cuando yo te elimine, podre hacer todo lo que tú nunca has hecho- yo me puse en posición de pelea -¡Ah! Veo que quieres peleas, muy bien. Veamos quien es el mejor- ambos salimos corriendo uno contra el otro. En una combinación de Taijutsu, pero me di cuenta de algo –ja, de nada servirá, se todas tus técnicas, tus movimiento, cada pensamiento- y era verdad, con cada golpe que daba, él sabia donde iba a pegarle, así que nos separamos.

-¡Justu multiclones de sombras!- en ese momento invoque varios clones.

-¿Qué no entiendes que yo también puedo hacerlo?- el hizo la misma técnica que yo, dejándome sorprendido –cuando termine contigo, me divertiré con tus noviecitas, les haré sentir que soy mejor que tú- ante esas palabras, yo me enfurecí y Salí al ataque con mis clones, al igual que mi otro yo y sus clones. Fue una batalla casi a muerte, dejándome con un clon, al igual que él. En eso preparo mi rasengan, pero mi para mi sorpresa fue que también lo hizo –con esto te destruiré, y después tomaré ese poder que tienes y destruiré a todos- con esas palabras se abalanzo contra mi. Yo hice lo mismo y chocamos nuestra técnica sin que ninguno de los dos avanzara, hasta que una luz salió de ambas técnicas y explotaron.

Narrador.

En el exterior, Yamato, Aoba, Gai y Tomoi aun seguian viendo a Naruto sentado frente a la cascada sin moverse.

-Esta tardando- dijo Gai, que se estaba preocupando por Naruto.

-Deben de mantener la calma, Naruto debe pasar la prueba- comento Motoi.

-¿Cuál es la prueba que debe de pasar?-pregunto Yamato.

-Este lugar le dicen la cascada de la verdad,porque muestra lo que hay dentro de nosotros, Naruto debe enfrentarse a aquello que guarda en su corazón- contesto Motoi

-Es decir ¿Qué Naruto debe de…?- no acabo de hablar Gai cuando Naruto se desploma al suelo -¡Naruto!- todos fueron a ver como se encontraba Naruto -¡Naruto! ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Gai.

-Esta inconsciente, debemos llevarlo a descanse- Aoba y Gai cargaron a Naruto, que se mantenía inconsciente, detrás de ellos iban Yamato y Tomoi.

-Bee-sama viene a cada rato a este lugar a entrenar, pero la verdad pocos pueden soportar el entrenamiento- comento Tomoi.

-Se ve- dijo Yamato viendo a Naruto.

Fin Narrador.

Despierto en la habitación que me dieron cuando llegue a la isla, no sé que más ocurrió, pues después de haber peleado con mi otro yo. Sé que no pude derrotarlo para poder entrenar con el poder de Kurama, es algo muy frustrante. Por lo que salgo de la habitación y voy a comer algo, después de eso; nuevamente hago la prueba y nuevamente fallo. Durante casi una semana. Incluso con la historia que me contó Motoi donde el dijo que casi lo asesinaba por algo que no había hecho, ya que el Biju mato a su padre, cuando el Hachibi se descontrolo y salio de su portador. Se repite lo mismo. Motoi tomo odio hacia Bee al saber que fue elegido para ser el portador del Biju en su niñez, sin embargo, ambos eran amigos y compañeros de práctica. El Biju causo muchas muertes y eso lleno de odio a la población. Apí que siendo un niño, no sabía distinguir entre el Biju y su portador, confundiéndolo en el proceso; incluso sucedió lo mismo que a mí. Fue despreciado y aislado por la población, solo por poseer algo que no pedimos. Al final, Motoi sabia que Bee sufría, pero que trataba por todos los medios de no caer en el odio. Ante esas palabras me fui del sitio a un lugar para pensar.

¿Por qué no puedo vencerlo? ¡Piensa, piensa! Demasiado frustrante, la verdad no sé si voy a superarlo. Otro día donde nuevamente voy a pelear con mi otro yo, estoy cansado, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Qué es lo no he comprendido? Voy caminando por la selva hacia la orilla del la isla antes de mi prueba.

 ** _-¡Mocoso! Deja de torturarte-_** me hablo Kurama desde mi mente.

 _-¿Qué quieres Kurama? No ves que trato de pensar en como vencer a mi otro yo-_ le respondo bastante frustrado.

 ** _-Es por eso que te llamo para darte unas pistas-_** ¿Unas pistas? ¿Para vencer a mi otro yo?

 _-¿Qué pistas?-_ le pregunte al zorro.

 ** _-¡Tsk! ¿Te has dado cuenta que solo peleando no lograras nada?-_** me pregunto Kurama.

 _-No entiendo bien, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- le hago la pregunta._

 ** _-¡Mocoso! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-_** yo no sabía lo qu quería decir Kurama **_-¿De que sirve pelear con tu otro yo, si sabe todos tus tecnicas?-_** no me habia dado cuenta de ese punto, siempre quería vencerlo, a golpes, pero no podía **_–veo que has dado cuenta. Recuerda lo que dijo. El es tú, pero eso que no has visto en tú interior_** \- es verdad, no me había percatado de ese hecho.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que es el eso que no he visto de mi?- pregunto muy asombrado de lo que descubro.

 ** _-Correcto, ahora piensa, ¿Qué es eso que nos has querido ver y que siempre tienes en tu interior?-_** Kurama corto después comunicación, yo seguía analizando las palabras ue dijo Kurama.

 _-Eso que no he visto en mi interior y que me pertenece-_ en ese momento me llego la respuesta en forma de recuerdos, que voy hasta donde esta la cascada de la verdad y me siento en el lugar y espero a que salga mi doble, que no tardo de salir de la cascada.

-Vaya, de nuevo quieres derrotarme ¿Eh?- dijo enviando esa sonrisa.

-Aunque intente en las anteriores veces, pero ahora sé como hacerlo- dije, pero la verdad tenía algo de miedo a lo que pudiese suceder –así que prepárate- me puse en posición de pelea, mi otro yo hizo lo mismo, así que ambos nos lanzamos, pero yo tenía algo en mente, cuando estaba cerca de él, yo abri mis brazo y lo abrace.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto estupefacto de lo que hacía.

-Lo que debí de hacer en un principio- le respondo –y es aceptarte- siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Que estoy aceptándote, tú eres algo que nunca vi, pues siempre estaba centrado en lo bueno de la cosas, sin embargo me di cuenta de que eliminarte no era la solución- el otro yo solamente seguía sin moverse –si te eliminaba, me eliminaba a mi mismo- no sé como salieron esas palabras, pero era verdad.

-¿Así que no me quieres eliminar?- yo asentí con la cabeza –¿Por miedo o qué?- nuevamente me pregunto.

-No- solo le respondo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me quieres eliminar?- yo solo lloraba y lo pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Me di cuenta de que tú no eres malo, sino que eres todo aquello que he guardado en mi corazón, todo ese odio, rencor, enojo, frustaciones, todo eso a raíz de lo que he vivido en la aldea- Me sentía que algo dentro de mi se liberaba.

-Si sabes lo que ocurre, entonces ¿Por qué no los eliminas y ya?- me pregunto mi parte negativa.

-Sería ser como ellos- le respondo con molestia –pero lo único que sé es, que no entiende lo que llevo dentro, y que si lo dejo liberar, destruirán a todo- nuevamente hablo Naruto –he de admitir que los detesto con todo mi alma de como me trataron- las lagrimas de Naruto descendían por sus mejillas –¡Detesto a esos idiotas! Cuando me golpeaban- el otro Naruto sonreía, pero ya no con maldad sino por comprensión.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas manifestado lo que siento- dijo el otro Naruto que abrazo al original –pensé que ambos seguiríamos separados, pero ya no- el cuerpo del Naruto "malo" empezó a brillar –recuerda, ambos somos uno, y todo lo que reprimas seré yo, no dejes de expresar lo que te molesta, pues de eso me alimento y crezco, pero no me tengas miedo- sin más se desvanece en un conjunto de partículas de luz. En ese instante me doy cuenta que es algo más de medio día, así que me levanto para irme, pero al voltear me encuentro con Killer Bee que se veria serio.

-Gracias por ayudar a Motoi- dijo mientras me mostraba su puño, así que yo choque el mio, para después empezar a caminar hacía donde empezaría a entrenar.

Hemos llegado a la cascada de la verdad, donde atravesamos el agua y llegamos a un templo donde había estatuas sin cabeza, a mi lado iban Yamato-taicho Y Killer Bee, en la entraba había unas mascaras en forma de una bestia, Killer me indico que metiera mi cuerpo en esas cosas y buscará algo, hago lo indicado, cuando llego al final veo un botón, así que lo presiono y algo se abre, saco mi cuerpo y veo una puerta que muestra una especie de jardín o algo por el estilo. Asi que ingresamos Killer Bee, Yamato-taicho quien mostró su palma de la mano derecha con un sello e invocaba las estatuas en forma de perro, y yo al sitio.

-Debes de hacer lo mismo que en la cascada, así conoceras a tu Biju - me dijo el viejo Bee.

-Ya antes había conocido a Kurama, cuando entrenaba- le digo, aunque parece que va a ser diferente.

-Cualquier Jinchuriki puede hacer eso. Pero esto es diferente ¿Ok?- yo me senté en el piso y puse a meditar para poder ingresar a mi mente. Cuando lo logre, me hallaba frente a la jaula de Kurama

Narrador.

Naruto estaba frente a la jaula de Kurama, que lo veía con algo de seriedad, pues el zorro había despertado de su sueño.

-Kurama ¿Por qué no puedo acceder al manto Biju?- pregunto Naruto, Kurama seguía viendo a Naruto.

 **-Te dije que iba a ayudarte a entrenar, pero no será gratis-** respondio el zorro, Naruto quedo estupefacto por las palabras de Kurama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- nuevamente pregunto Naruto.

 **-Si quieres tener de mi chakra, tendrás que quitármelo y créeme, eso será imposible, así que tendrás que pelear conmigo para obtenerlo-** Naruto quedo petrificado ante lo dicho por el biju.

-Comprendo, para poder tener tu chakra, necesito vencerte- Kurama cerro los ojos como dando un si a la suposición –bien, sino tengo otra opción, lo haré- Naruto se alzo su sudadera y la redecilla para mostrar el sello donde estaban encerrado Kurama, de los dedos del Naruto aparecieron unas llamas azules, que dirigio al sello e hizo girar como si una llave se tratase.

El candado de la jaula de Kurama se empezó a abrir, para que al final las rejas de la jaula del zorro se abrieran y este son su inmenso cuerpo las abriera de un empujon.

 **-Ahora que soy libre, iniciaremos la afrenta para ver si eres digno de usa mi chakra-** Kurama retaba a Naruto, quien se quedaba viendo al zorro con enojo.

-Parece que no hay otra forma, ¿Verdad?- Kurama asintió, en ese momento Kurama lanzo una zarpaso con sus garras a Naruto, quien salto para mantenerse a salvo del zorro, por lo que invoco unos clones para ayudarlo en la pelea, los clones fueron corriendo con un kunai y se lanzaron sobre el zorro **–** **tendrás** **que hacer algo mejor que eso-** dijo Kurama que de un golpe de sus colas, destruyo los clones, Naruto entonces esquivo otro ataque del Kyubi. El chico corria alrededor del zorro, buscando una forma de atacarlo **-¡Es inútil mocoso, con esa técnica no me** **harás** **ninguna herida!-** Naruto nuevamente se lanzo con ayuda un clon a atacar la cabeza de Kurama, pero este se volteo y le dio un zarpaso, que hizo que cayera al agua.

-¡Maldición!- dijo frustrado Naruto, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su rostro, pero tuvo que saltar, pues una de las patas de Kurama estuvo apunto de pisarlo.

 **-Sí, ¡Divierteme!-** exclamo Kurama, que parecía un juego del gato y el ratón. Naruto invoco un clon de sombra y realizo un rasengan, con la técnica lista se lanzo a atacar a Kurama.

-¡Rasengan!- Naruto iba a impactar la técnica en Kurama, pero este lo golpeo con su pata, lanzándolo lejos. Lastimado, el chico se levantaba con dificultad, en sus ojos solo reflejaba enojo –¡Demonios!- nuevamente corrió el rubio contra Kurama.

-El chakra solo puede ser tomado por el chakra, es de sentido común- dijo Bee, que en la mente de Naruto una de las paredes se rompió dejando pasar los tentáculos del Hachibi y apresando al Kyubi.

 **-¡Maldito molusco! Es asunto del chico y yo-** dijo enojado por la interrupción de Hachibi, uno de los tentáculos se acerco a una de las orejas de Kurama.

-Toca al Kyubi directamente y toma su chakra, y combinarlo con el tuyo- del tentáculo se manifestó una proyección etérea formada por el chakra, que toco la oreja de Kurama, cuando se retiraba la proyección, salía un segundo Kurama hecho de chakra –en otras palabras, esto es esto seá algo como jalar la cuerda ¿Ok?- sin embargo molesto Kurama, destruyo los tentáculos del Hachibi –te ayudare en tu batalla. Pero desgraciadamente en tu mente soy débil- Kurama miraba desafiante a Naruto.

-Es fuerte- susurro Naruto.

-Solo para advertirte. Cuando tomes su chakra, corres el riesgo que tome el tuyo- Naruto vio como el chakra de Kurama entraba de nuevo a su cuerpo junto al trozo del tentáculo, que formaría parte del chakra del biju –No es necesario explicarte que es lo que pasa si tu chakra es tomado y te quedas sin nada ¿No?- fue la advertencia que le dio Bee, ya que él era un experto en el tema.

 **-Veo que tratas de controlar mi chakra-** Kurama se irguió en sus patas traseras **–pero deja decirte que eso es ¡Imposible!-** el enorme zorro levanto sus colas por sobre su cabeza y empezó a acumular chakra yin y yang, que se condenso en una esfera oscura; las esfera se redujo, luego Kurama se la comió.

-Claro que los riesgos son altos- puntualizo Bee -¡Pero si lo logras, el chakra del Kyubi será tuyo para siempre! Toma todo el chakra que puedas del Kyubi, ¡Ese será tu premio!- Naruto estaba expectante a lo que iba a suceder –no quedes atrapado en el odio del Kyubi, usa tu voluntad, ¡Así es como vencerás!- las mejillas del zorro se inflamaron, como si algo dentro hubiera explotado. El zorro abrió el hocico y de este salio humo, pero no paro ahí, sino que disparo una esfera de poder; directo a Naruto, que estaba estático en su lugar.

Sin embargo, una mano formada por uno de los tentáculos que destruyo Kurama apareció para detener la técnica.

-¡Gracias, pulpo!- dijo Naruto, luego se transformo en la cabeza de Hachibi, que en su boca exploto la técnica de Kurama, haciendo que se desinflara de forma comica.

-Logre contener la técnica, Naruto. ¡Esa era mi última ayuda en tu operación!- fuera de su mente, Naruto sentado en forma de loto obtuvo chakra senjutsu para activar el modo sabio.

-¡Senpou: Chou Odama Ragengan!- el chico rubio creo una enorme Rasengan que lanzo a Kurama, pero este se cubrió con tres de sus colas. La garra destruyo el rasengan de Naruto, luego la uso para aplastarlo contra el suelo, no obstante había creado otros clones que estaban ocultas en un tentáculo del Hachibi.

 **-¿Crees poder vencerme?-** hablo muy confiado Kurama que tenía aprisionado a Naruto entre su garra y el suelo.

-¿Por qué rompería el sello sino? Además…- no termino de hablar Naruto cuando otro se posiono detrás del enorme biju, que tomo una de sus colas, mientras que el que tenía apresado exploto en una nube de humo, revelando ser solo un clon –te tenemos- dijo el Naruto que con fuerza, levanto la cola del zorro para posteriormente el zorro, con fuerza, Naruto azoto al Biju en el suelo, una vez ahí, Kurama vio que el Naruto original creaba una técnica con ayuda de un clon.

-¡Futon: Rasen Shurinken!- Naruto lanzo la técnica que impacto en Kurama, al principio era un pilar de chakra viento, pero se expandio convirtiéndose en una esnorme esfera del mismo elemento, manteniendo a Kurama inmóvil, mientras que la parte etérea de Naruto tomaba el chakra del Kyubi y lo jalaba.

- **¡Maldito!...mocoso-** dijo sin siquiera moverse.

-¡Esta débil, es mi oportunidad!- entonces empezó a sacar el chakra de Kurama, pero el zorro envio parte de un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, ya que Kurama había enviado por medio la conexión del chakra, una especie de energia color rojo sangre, que se vio envuelto en este sentimiento.

 **-¿Crees que puedes soportar mi chakra?-** el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a sentir el odio de Kurama y como este lo consumía poco a poco **–No te lo dije, pero en mi se encuentra todo el odio que acumule, gracias a los humanos de como me trataban-** el cuerpo de Naruto se iba consumiendo en el propio odio del Kyubi **_–Lo siento Kit, pero debes de soportar mi chakra y sentir lo mismo que yo-_** era lo que decía en su mente Kurama, el chakra del zorro seguía invadiendo la mente de Naruto, que se iba convirtiendo en odio, pero algo ocurrió.

-Odio, sufrimiento. Quiero matar- decía Naruto, que a cada momento se sentía abrumado, entonces el chakra de Kurama empezaba a absorber el chakra de Naruto. Fuera de la mente de Naruto, Bee y Yamato veía que Naruto empezaba a manifiesta la capa de chakra del biju, haciéndolos poner en posición de defensa.

-Esto esta mal- se preocupo Bee –no te rindas, Naruto ¡Tonto, imbécil!- de regreso con Naruto, este se encontraba arrodillado por la sensación que tenia, incluso su rostro estaba en el suelo.

 **-No puedes controlar mi poder-** dijo Kurama **-¡Solo eres una pequeña porción de mi odio!-** a cada rato, Naruto sentía las ganas de gritar, pero no podía, ya que de pronto empezaron a aparecer imágenes de su niñez donde era despreciado por los adultos, llamándolo demonio, golpeándolo y destruyendo sus cosas, incluso la pelea en el valle del fin **_–Lo lamento Kit, pero solo así serás merecedor de mi chakra-_** dijo Kurama en su mente, uno de los ojos de Naruto empezó a cambiar, ahora su iris era rojo y su esclerótica negra. En el exterior, la mitad del cuerpo de Naruto ya se habia convertido en casi una versión del Kyubi con una manto de chakra rojo, y la otra mitad estaba normal, solo con el manto traslucido.

-El odio del Kyubi es más grande de lo que imagine- dijo Bee con preocupación al ver el cambio en el cuerpo de Naruto –esto puede ponerse malo, en serio. ¡Será un examen para su cerebro!- rapeo Bee.

-Lo detendré- dijo Yamato que coloco su palma derecha frente a Naruto, de la cual se manifestó el sello que inhibe al chakra de Kurama. Sin embargo Bee lo detuvo, ya que tenía sus motivos.

-¡Vete de aquí!- grito de dolor Naruto ante la tremenda que ahora era miedo, fue cuando cerró los ojos, pero no se percato que una parte de él entraba a un lugar donde había muchas nubes a su alrededor y estaba iluminado, dándole una sensación de paz indescriptible.

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte aquí- dijo de repente una voz femenina, Naruto abrió los ojos y frente a él yacía una mujer que una belleza inusual. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba casi llegando debajo de su cadera. Además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Lleva una vestimenta tipo hogareña, un vestido con un delantal. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Tiene la cara redonda –Naruto…- pronuncio su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto Naruto, pues no reconocía a la mujer que le regalaba una sonrisa -¿Y como sabes mi nombre?- nuevamente pregunto, la pelirroja seguía regalándole una sonrisa.

-¡Oh si! Tienes razón- dijo la pelirroja -¿Adivina quien soy?- pregunto algo divertida la mujer, Naruto se le quedaba viendo.

-No puede ser…- dijo como si ya supiera de quien se trataba.

-¿Ya lo sabes?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿No me digas que eres la forma del del pulgoso?- a la pelirroja le salio una vena en la frente y luego su cabello se convirtió en nueve colas. Acto seguido golpea en la cabeza a Naruto.

-¡No me compares con ese saco de pulgas!- dijo de forma enojada, Naruto se sobaba del golpe que recibió –creo que debo de decirte quien soy- dijo dando un suspiro –Naruto...yo soy tu madre- dijo la pelirroja, Naruto levanto el rostro y quedo sorprendido de lo que revelo la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú eres mi…?- no daba crédito a lo que escucho, tanto que sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-¿Acaso Minato no te dijo nada?- Naruto no decía nada –que mal- sin embargo ella sintió como su hijo se abalanzo a abrazarla, para luego comenzar a llorar en su hombro. La mujer abrazo a Naruto.

-Quería…- entre lagrimas trataba de hablar Naruto –queria concerté hace tiempo ¡Ma!- madre e hijo estaban en su momento. En el exterior, el manto de chakra del biju retrocedía hasta desaparecer.

-El modo biju se detuvo- dijo serio Bee y miro a su acompañante -¿Yamato?- este negó con la cabeza.

-No, parece que se detuvo por su propia cuenta- dedujo el usuario de Mokuton - _¿Que habrá ocurrido para que detuviera así de repente?-_ se hacia varias hipótesis, pero ninguna acertaba. De regreso con el encuentro, ambos seguían abrazándose, hasta que se separaron.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera saber cuando te encontrara- le dijo Naruto a su madre, quien quería a toda costa conocer a su madre.

-Sera con gusto hijo, pero primero; debemos de aplacar al pulgoso- dijo seria la madre de Naruto. En la mente de Naruto, el cuerpo se arqueo un poco y del pecho de este salían unas puntas metálicas semejantes a kunas que salieron disparadas hacía Kurama, lo sorprendente es que estaban unidas a cadenas, de las cuales en cada eslabon tenía dos pequeñas puntas para causar daño. Las cadenas envolvieron a Kurama y los sujetaron al suelo, ya que las puntas se enterraron en este mismo.

 **-Este chakra-** dijo el enorme zorro a merced de Naruto **–Kushina…¿Eres tu condenado tomate?-** dijo entre burla y enojo Kurama, mientras que la identificada Kushina tenía una vena en la frente a punto de explorar.

-¡¿A quien le llamas tomate?! ¡Zorro apestoso!- grito Kushina, haciendo retroceder a Naruto de miedo –Je, je, lo siento hijo- dijo algo apenada –pero detesto que me digan así. Y más ese zorro. Ahora ve- en ese momento Naruto se incorpora.

-¡AAAAH!- el chakra rojo que emanaba el biju retrocedió ya que Naruto lo convirtió en azul, luego hizo un sello manual -¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- lo que hizo que aparecieran varios clones de sombra detrás de Naruto, los cuales empezaron a formar varios rasengan.

 **-Mocoso-** Kurama intentaba quitarse las cadenas de chakra, se fue el momento para que lo clones corrieran para atacar al zorro, quienes saltaron. Pero Kurama se deshizo de sus ataduras, mas, solamente le quedo una en la pata derecha.

-Como pensaba ¡Es muy fuerte!- dijo Kushina al sentir como se liberaba el Kyubi. Aun así no detuvo a Naruto

-¡Tome esto!- lanzo su técnica -¡Rasen Chou Tarengan!- exclamo mientras bajaba. Kurama lanzo un zarpazo que destruyo algunos clones de Naruto. Aun así Kurama no se podía mover con libertad, la cadena se retrajo en el pecho de Naruto, lo que ocasiono que levantara la pata de biju y por consiguiente este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al agua, dejandolo vulnerable al ataque de Naruto. Fuera de la mente de Naruto, este activo su modo sabio. Que uso para aumentar el poder de la técnica de los clones, quienes aumentaron de tamaño los resengan.

-¡Senpuo: Chou Odana Rasen Tarengan!- las enormes Rasengan golpearen a Kurama en todo el cuerpo, lo que ocasiono que lo arrastraran varios metros y generara una cortina de humo, mientras otros clones ayudaban al origianl a tomar el chakra del Kyubi, quienes jalaron un poco del mismo. Kurama se detuvo gracias a sus garras, pero no se percato que un clon salía del humo producido por el ataque anterior corriera con una rasen shuriken que impacto en el rostro de Kurama, quien nuevamente salio despedido hacia atrás, los clones jalaron con fuerza.

 ** _-¡ERES MUY FUERTE NARUTO!-_** dijo en su mente Kurama al tiempo que daba una sonrisa. Los clones sacaron el chakra de Kurama.

-¡Lo hiciste! Sacaste todo el chakra del Kyubi- grito emocionada Kushina. El chakra con la forma de Kurama fue absorbido por Naruto y mezclado con su chakra. Lo que ocasiono quee tuviera un cambio en su cuerpo. Ahora este brillaba como si tuviera fuego de color naranja. Estaba tan asombrado que se miraba las manos. Tenía patrones de gamatamas en el cuello, líneas y una espiral en el abdomen de color negro.

-Esto es…- Naruto seguía viéndose las manos.

 **-Así es Kit, es mi chakra-** dijo el zorro, el rubio miro hacía donde estaba el zorro, quien se veía muy débil por la falta de chakra - **felicidades Naruto, hiciste lo que nadie** **había** **hecho, ni siquiera la temperamental de tu madre-** Naruto solamente sonreía, aunque cierta pelirroja se molesto.

-¡Oye! No soy temperamental- grito algo indignada –solo soy alguien que a veces no se controla- justifico Kushina, quien se manifestaba donde se encontraba Naruto y el zorro –Hola zorro apestoso. Tiempo sin verte- saludo como todo Uzumaki.

 **-Miren quien nos visita. Si es ni más, ni nada menos que un tomate parlante-** se burlo Kurama, a Kushina le salio una vena en la frente y apretó e puño derecho, donde le marco igual una vena.

-Mira Kurama, no me hagas enojar porque estoy frente a mi hijo- Naruto solamente sonría de manera nerviosa por como se comportaban esos dos –en fin, parece que te gano Naruto, ¿Verdad Kurama?- dijo en son de burla Kushina.

 **-Tsk, como sea-** dijo sin más.

-No le hagas caso Naruto. A veces es muy orgulloso y no acepta que lo venzan frente a otros- Kurama entro a su celda y se hecho -bien hijo, es hora de charlar- Naruto al ver a su biju dentro de su celda, la cerro, para después empezar a charlar con su madre –¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- pregunto Kushina.

-Quiero saber ¿Cómo es que tu y papá se conocieron?- Kushina se sonrojo por la pregunta de su hijo.

-Bueno eso es algo muy curioso- dijo Kushina quien empezaba a narrar el como se conocieron Minato y ella –para empezó, primero debes de saber que yo vengo de un lugar llamado Uzushigakure. Cuando era niña, fui llamada por Mito Oba-sama, ya que yo seria la próxima Jinchuriki de este peludo- dijo apuntando a Kurama que solo hizo un sonido y volteo a otro lado –continuando, un día fui admitida a la academia de Konoha, yo estaba bastante nerviosa; pues no conocía a nadie en ese lugar. Cuando me presentaron yo no sabia que decir, pero me anime y empezó mi calvario- Kushina recordaba como en la escuela le empezaron a llamar tomate por su color de cabello y por su cara redonda –sabes que algunos chicos son muy crueles que incluso me empezaron a llamar tomate- narró Kushina –eso era algo que detestaba mucho- su puño apretaba y mientras narraba –en fin, había un chico muy idéntico a ti, el cual al verlo muy raro, pues siempre lo veía como alguien débil y afeminado- Naruto solo sonrió de forma nerviosa de como describía a su padre –cuando salía de la academia siempre era molestado por otros gennin, aunque la verdad no me dejaba siempre terminaba golpeándolos, un día cuando estaba en casa, ya que los que me cuidaban habían salido,un grupo de shinobis de Kumo me secuestro, trate de defenderme, pero fue inútil. Al final fui capturada, y enviada a Kumo; durante el recorrido por el bosque cercano a Konoha, se me ocurrió la idea de tomar parte de mi cabello y dejarlo en el suelo como rastro- Kushina seguía contando lo hechos de su secuestro y rescate por parte de Minato.

-¿Y supongo que papá vio ese rastro que dejaste, o no?- Kushina se sonrojo bastante de la deducción.

-Digamos que si, tu padre llego y sorprendió a los ninjas de Kumo, quienes me habían atado y puesto algunos sellos inhibidores de chakra. Minato venció a todos los ninjas y después me desato. Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos y eventualmente novios hasta que llegamos a casarnos y a tenerte- termino la narración Kushina de como se conocieron Minato y ella.

-Eso es fantástico- dijo alegre Naruto –papá si que era un héroe, que más puedes hablarme- pidió Naruto conocer un poco de la vida de su madre.

-Bueno, como dije. Fui a la academia ninja de Konoha, donde no solo conocí a tu padre, sino que conocí a Hana Hyuga, quien después se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y socia de crímenes- dijo dando una risa Kushina.

 **-Cuando tu madre dice socia de crímenes, es porque ella arrastraba a la Hyuga a hacer una de sus bromas en toda la aldea, incluso el viejo no salvo-** contó Kurama, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera mientras sacada la punta de la lengua.

-También conocí al siempre serio Hiashi, que después termino siendo novia de él y luego su esposa. No sé lo que le vio al estreñido- a Naruto le salió una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza por como se refería a su futuro suegro.

 **-Lo mismo decía Hiashi de ti cuando te casaste con Minato. Y mira que le doy la razón. ¿No sé que pudo verle a un tomate ambulante el Rayo amarillo para enamorarse?-** Kushina se enojo por lo que dijo Kurama que se acerco a los barrotes de la celda de Kurama.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, tapete de baño apestoso?!- Kurama simplemente se limpiaba una de sus orejas con el dedo meñique sin hacerle caso a los berrinches de Kushina -¿Quieres sufrir como el último que me dijo tomate?- amenazo, a Naruto le causa curiosidad sobre eso de decirle a su madre tomate.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso cuando te dijo…tomate?- Kushina simplemente se relajo y alejo de la jaula.

 **-Tu madre lo mando al hospital por tres meses, con los huesos rotos y comiendo por una sonda nasogástrica por casi un mes, y un severo trauma psicológico. Como tú cuando le dices vieja a Tsunade-** puntualizo ese hecho, Naruto solamente se puso azul de miedo, ya que eran idénticas en carácter.

-Dejemos de lado eso- dijo Kushina para olvidar su apodo –Minato y Hiashi eran rivales, pero buenos amigos. Incluso no apoyaban en nuestras locuras- Naruto seguia escuchando las anécdotas de su madre.

 **-Como comprometer a dos niños que ni siquiera nacían-** Kushina solo sonrió de ese hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tu la que hizo ese compromiso con Hinata-chan?- pregunto algo asombrado que su madre se atreviera a hacer semejante locura.

-Bueno, si. Pero no solo yo, sino que también fue idea de Hana. Cuando estabas en mi vientre, Hana y yo siempre decíamos que lo bien que nuestros niños se verian siendo buenos amigos. Yo decía que su hijo seria como ella, amable de buen corazón, con algo de Hiashi. Y yo un niño con mi cabello y el rostro de Minato. Cuando supe que Hana esperaba una niña, empezamos a decirnos consuegras. Ya que decíamos que nuestros bebé terminarían por casarse en un tiempo. Así que decidimos crear un compromiso, en el cual si ambos se enamoran se comprometerían en ese momento. Pero si uno no se enamoraba del otro, pues el compromiso se rompería y cada niño se iría por su cuenta. Al principio Minato y Hiashi no estaban muy de acuerdo, así que use métodos muy convincentes- dijo Kushina cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por esos recuerdos.

 **-Los amenazo con revelar ciertos momentos vergonzosos de ambos-** contesto Kurama, Naruto solo sonreía nerviosos de eso **–además fue Hiashi quien paso en el hospital el mes completo comiendo por sonda y los otros dos en su casa, vendado como momia-** Naruto le salio una gota de sudor anime en la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero eso no se concreto, pues el día de tu nacimiento fue cuando él- apunto Kushina a Kurama con su pulgar –fue sacado del sello y ataco a la aldea- dijo con un tono triste y molesto.

 **-Ya le conté al cachorro lo que paso ese día, así que puedes ahorrártelo-** Kushina miro al zorro sorprendido, aunque mejor dejo eso de lado. Naruto tenía muchas emociones encontradas, pero poco a poco las iba acomodando.

-Entonces, ¿La mamá de Hinata-chan y tú hicieron el compromiso? ¿Eh?- Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es algo que íbamos a decirte cuando tuvieras más edad, pero ya no. Ojala se hubiera hecho ese compromiso, la verdad Hana y yo nos hacíamos muchas ilusiones que ustedes dos terminaran juntos. Si ya tienes una novia, pues puedes romper ese compromiso sin ninguna repercusión- dijo triste Kushina, ya que era uno de sus más grandes sueños.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Y dejar a mi linda Hinata-hime sola? ¡Ni loco!- Kushina quedo muda ante lo que dijo Naruto.

 **-Lo que quiso decir el enano, es que es novio de la Hyuga-** los ojos de Kushina empezaron a abrirse por la sorpresa de lo que escucho.

-Entonces…- no podía hablar de la emoción, y empezó a formarse una sonrisa.

-Si, Hinata y yo somos novios- lanzo la respuesta, el semblante de Kushina se transformo a uno de total alegria.

-¡SI!- grito mientras saltaba como niña en juguetería -¡Ya tengo nuera! Ya quiero decirle a Hana que seremos consuegras. No puedo esperar ver a mis nietos, ¿Cómo será?- Kushina dejaba volar su imaginación tratando de saber como serian sus nietos –espero que salgan como Hana. No, no, mejor como yo con cabello rojo, o como Minato, rubios; aunque pensándolo bien, el cabello azul de Hana es igual de lindo. ¡Hay la verdad que verían bien lindos y más con tus marquitas!- Naruto solamente escuchaba hablar de como serian sus hijos por parte de su madre, que incluso se sonrojo.

 **-Y no te ha dicho de sus otras novias-** hablo Kurama, haciendo que Kushina dejara de decir incoherencias y parara de saltar.

-¿Otras novias? ¿Qué otras novias?- pregunto, el rubio sentía que su vida se acabaría en ese momento.

 **-Bueno, el Kit saco lo casanova de Minato y mira que son muy lindas-** Kurama conocía un poco de Minato y este era asediado por mujeres, que incluso, Kushina tenía que hacer uso de su carácter Uzumaki y marcar territorio; por lo que cada vez que el Yondaime era abordado por chicas, ella simplemente sacaba el arma más peligrosa en la historia ninja creada para un solo objetivo, y que en manos expertas puede causar la caída de naciones shinobis enteras y de Daimyos. El sartén. Con el cual enviaba muy lejos a las "Zorras lambisconas", como ella decía o usaba su modo habanero para espantar a las competencias. Aunque…Naruto sintió el ambiente gélido y pesado. Y no era para tanto, pues su madre tenía el cabello levitando parecido a las colas del Kyubi, con una mirada que prometía el peor de todos los dolores del mundo.

-NA-RU-TO U-ZU-MA-KI NA-MI-KA-SE- cada parafraseo de su nombre iba cargado con la sensación de que lo despellejarían vivo, mientras el pobre rubio ya quería meterse en la jaula de Kuarama para protegerse de su linda madre-¿CÓMO ESTA ESO QUE TIENE OTRAS NOVIAS? ¡No pensé que fueras un mujeriego de primera!- decía Kushina enojada, mientras que Naruto retrocedía del miedo.

-Mamá espera, deja…- Naruto trataba de explicarle el motivo de tener otras novias.

-Ya decía yo que no era buena idea tomar a Jiraya como tu padrino- decía –de seguro te pego sus mañas- ahora lloraba como toda madre dramática –¡Ahora que le diré a Hana! Eres una vergüenza para mi linda nuera- Kushina no paraba de llorar por la supuesta infidelidad de Naruto.

-Mamá espera, escúchame por favor- trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Kushina, pero como toda madre, era imposible.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche jovencito? ¿Qué le pones los cuernos a Hinata? Mira que es una linda chica y buena, y tú la engañas con la primera suripanta que encuentras en el camino, ¡Eres un mal hijo! ¡Buaaa!- Kushina seguía en su melodrama barato, cosa que a Kurama parecía demasiado exagerado.

 **-Será mejor que escuches la explicación tomate, porque no es lo que crees. Y por el amor a Kami-sama, ¡DEJA TU MELODRAMA BARATO DE TELENOVELA!-** Kushina paraba de llorar, pero aun seguía hipando después del tremendo regaño de Kurama.

-De acuerdo, te escucho Naruto- dijo la pelirroja ya más calmada.

-Bien, en primera, no estoy engañando a Hinata con otra mujer. En segunda, por orden del Daimyo del fuego, debo de restaurar el clan Uzumaki como parte del tratado de paz que se firmo entre Konoha y Uzushio, por lo que debo tener más de tres esposas. Y último, a cada esposa la voy a escoger, no para honor del clan, ni gloria o tener más poder, sino porque realmente las ame, así que despreocúpate mamá, no tengo las mañas de Ero-sennin- explico Naruto, Kushina exploto de risa al escuchar el apodo de Jiraya.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Ero-sennin! Le queda como anillo al dedo al viejo rabo-verde de Jiraya-sama ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- seguía riendo a costillas del difunto Gama sannin, hasta que se controlo –de acuerdo, si es para restaurar al clan Uzumaki y las ames de verdad, no tengo ninguna objeción. Ya quiero conocer a mis futuras nueras- dijo con una mirada soñadora Kushina.

 **-Aquí tienes, estas son-** dijo Kurama que le mostró unas fotos de las novias de Naruto, Kushina las tomo y empezó a mirarlas.

-¿Oye, de donde sacaste esas fotos?- pregunto intrigado que el zorro tuviera unas fotos de las chicas.

 **-Secreto-** fue lo único que dijo Kurama, haciendo enojar a Naruto, Kushina seguía viendo las fotos, hasta que…

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Son muy lindas!- chillo como colegiala enamorada –y se ven que son buenas de corazón- comento sin dejar de ver las imágenes -¿De seguro que esta es Hinata-chan, verdad?- al preguntarlo mostró la foto de la ojiperla que sonreía.

-¿Eh? Bueno…si- respondió algo avergonzado y sonrojado de ver a su novia ojiperla.

-Pues es muy linda, saco mucho de Hana, es lo bueno- dijo para seguir mirándola bien –cuéntame ¿Cómo es?- Naruto empezó a contar como era Hinata, sus actitudes, gustos, en fin le conto muchas cosas de ella –en definitiva, saco mucho de Hana. Ahora háblame de las otras chicas, ¿Cómo las conocistes?- Naruto empezó a contar como conocía a las otras chicas, su relación entre otras cosas, Kushina escuchaba atentamente y reflexionaba.

-Es interesante, tus novias son muy lindas. Y lo bueno es que hayas aceptado la proporción de matrimonio que el inútil de Jiraya-sama te metió con esa chica de Nadeshiko, solo porque la ayudaste a que viera otro punto de vista del destino. Y me sorprende que aun haya Uzumakis vivos- dijo la Uzumaki mayor al ver a Karin.

-Karin y yo, prácticamente somos los últimos miembros del clan- dijo con algo de nostalgia. Kushina no se quedaba atrás con ese sentimiento y recordó algo de su vida en la isla.

-Sabes hijo, ya que eres el líder del clan, debes saber la historia del mismo y como se formo- Kushina se sentaba sobre el agua del lugar, seguido de Naruto –Hace muchos años, en la era de las peleas de los clanes. El clan Uzumaki era una de las más fuertes, solo comparada con el clan Uchiha y Senju. Por esos tiempos el clan era nómada, es decir, que iba de un lugar a otro sin tener un lugar fijo. Los Uzumakis caminaron mucho tiempo hasta que se establecieron en una isla que se encuentra frente a las costas del país del fuego. En la cual se fundo el país del remolino y luego la aldea de Uzushio- Naruto escuchaba con atención la narración de su madre –el clan prospero en la isla por años, eramos pacifistas y si alguien intentaba atacar a la isla, nosotros la protegíamos- Naruto se sorprendio de los lazos que tenían los Uzumakis y de la aldea.

-¿Uzushio? ¿Qué más puedes hablarme del clan?- pregunto Naruto para saber sus raíces.

-El clan Uzumaki cuenta con una gran longevidad, por ejemplo: mi tatarabuelo Ashina Uzumaki, murió a una edad avanzada de 172 años. Además contábamos con grandes cantidades de chakra al momento de nacer, nuestra resistencia era alta, y eramos expertos en sellado y kenjutsu. Un solo Uzumaki podía darle pelea a los siete espadachín de Kiri sin siquiera sudar en una hora, y podíamos combatir por casi una semana con pocos alimentos. Todo esto causo que nos tuvieran miedo otras aldeas- Naruto procesaba la información –el país del fuego y el país del remolino, la aldea de Konoha y la aldea de Uzushio, en especial el clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki, eramos parientes lejanos. Naruto, el símbolo en tu espalda y de los chalecos de Konoha, es el símbolo del clan Uzumaki como muestra de la alianza que se hizo, desde que Hashirama se caso con Mito-sama- Naruto volteo a ver el símbolo en su sudadera.

-¿Qué le paso a la aldea?- pregunto, Kushina bajo la cabeza por decirle la verdad.

-La aldea ya no existe, fue destruida durante la segunda guerra Shinobi a manos de Iwa, Kumo y Suna; no solo por lo que te dije, sino porque en la aldea albergaba una enorme biblioteca- Naruto se quedo impresionado por lo que dijo su madre.

-¿Una enorme biblioteca?- pregunto, Kushina asintió.

-Sí, la biblioteca era tan enorme, que nadie podía leer todo lo que se encontraba en un día. Lo que nadie sabe y solo el clan, es que cuando nos establecimos en la isla, la biblioteca ya estaba. El clan la descubrió- dijo Kushina, mientras Naruto quedaba asombrado.

-¿Cómo que el clan Uzumaki descubrió la biblioteca?- pareciera que la historia de su madre tuviera un misterio encerrado.

-Cuando se estaba haciendo las excavaciones para los cimientos de los edificios, unos hombres encontraron una entrada oculta por la tierra a un edificio extraño; esto lo notificaron al líder de ese tiempo, quien se presento al sitio donde se encontró la construcción enterrada. El líder dio consentimiento de seguir excavando para desbloquear la entrada al interior del edificio. Nadie daria crédito de lo que encontrarían en las entrañas del lugar, asi que con precaución algunos hombres entraron a explorar el sitio. Lo que encontraron, los dejo sin habla; el lugar estaba lleno de grandes estantes de madera con rollos, tablillas de varios materiales, estatuas, pergaminos; muchas cosas hallaron, incluyendo oro. El sitio era enorma; incluso pareciera que abarcaba casi la aldea completa- Kurama se paro de su lugar al saber que un sitio como ese estuviera lleno de rollos –los Uzumakis estaban asombrados del descubrimiento que de inmediato empezaron a explorar con determinación el sitio. Los rollos contenían información en varios idiomas extraños, nadie sabia quien la había construido, incluso pensaban en destruirla al ver que no podían descifrar el contenido. Sin embargo el líder se negó a eso, ya que pensaban en poder algún día descifrarlo. Y no estaba del todo equivocad. Luego de varias generaciones, se descifro el contenido del material, gracias a que había algunos idiomas muy similares a los que se hablaban en el continente; es como se pudo saber los contenidos de todo el materia en la biblioteca. Lo que se encontró era fascinante, los pergaminos era una recopilación gigantesca de información y conocimiento muy avanzado para la época, había matemáticas, filosofía, música, política, medicina, historia, mitos de otros sitios, incluso arquitectura, ingeniería y otros temas fantásticos. Después de este descubrimiento, se decidió que la biblioteca sea reutilizada por el clan para la almacenar su propios conocimientos que adquiría como sellado, kenjutsu, jutsus elementales, taijutsus entre otros temas como la historia del clan y del continente elemental. Solo los habitantes de la isla se le permitía la entrada a esta biblioteca, ya que toda esa información seria un desastre para las naciones elementales, yo fui algunas veces a la biblioteca. Lo que más impresiono fue que descubrieron cuatro pedestales, en los cuales tenía cuatro armas que se mantenían flotando con un chakra raro. Estas eran un tridente, una espada gris con grabados en la hoja, un baluco alado y otro baculo con un diseño raro- Naruto sentía más curiosidad de esas armas.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron esas armas a la biblioteca?- pregunto Naruto, Kushina solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Nadie sabe, incluso tratamos de usarlas, pero nos rechazaban como supieran nuestras intensiones o no quisieran ser usada, no conocemos sus portadores o el motivo de por qué estaban ahí. Después las dejamos en paz. Con el pasar de los años, Uzushio fue destruida debido a las habilidades y conociemientos del clan. Los niños y mujeres fueron sacadas de la isla, pero escuadrones enemigos interceptaron a los grupos que cubrían la retirada de la población, matándolos de forma indiscriminada, al igual que a los ancianos y jóvenes. El clan sello la isla y su contenido para evitar que cayeran en manos enemigas y sean usado para otra cosa; luego los hombre pelearon contra los invasores, quienes de alguna forma vencieron a los shinobis de Uzu; yo estaba ya lejos de la isla cuando ocurrió eso, además para ingresar a la barrera, se necesita de la sangre de un Uzumaki para desactivar los sellos. Yo fui enviada para se la siguiente Jinchuriki de Kurama, ya que Mito oba-sama estaba a punto de morir y si eso pasaba, el zorro se liberaría- Kushina termino de narrar la historia del clan su inicios y caída a manos de los invasores.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que Karin-chan vive, si los habitantes de Uzu fueron eliminados?- pregunto intrigado de que su novia sea una Uzumaki.

-Parece ser que hubo algunos sobrevivientes de la invasión, por lo que se distribuyeron entre las demás naciones ocultando sus orígenes para que no los descubrieran- ante esa hipotesis, Naruto llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente los padres de Karin era uno de esos sobrevivientes y que se refugiaron en alguna aldea civil para no llamar la atención, y que ella fue a Kusa a vivir.

-Parece que el clan era mucho más de lo se veía- Naruto estaba orgulloso de sus raíces, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera.

-Es verdad, el clan fue más que eso- dijo la Uzumaki, Naruto empezaba a desaparecer del lugar.

-Parece que tengo que regresar, fue grato concerté. Madre- Naruto se levanto y abrazo a Kushina, quien le regreso el afecto.

-Naruto, cuídate mucho. Se bueno con las chicas, quiero que evites los tres vicios de los ninjas: la bebida, las apuestas y las mujeres fáciles. Y si vas a tener otra novia, que sea la que te amen y tú ames- dijo Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos por separarse de su hijo.

-De acuerdo mamá, cuídate- dijo para desaparecer por completo, dejando a Kushina y Kurama solos en el lugar.

-Espero que se cuide- dijo con algo de angustia.

 **-Descuida, el sabe lo que hace, aunque es un poco atolondrado-** dijo el enorme zorro quien se paro.

-Parece que también me tengo que ir. Le diré a Hana que pronto seremos consuegras- Kushina esta impaciente por ir a buscar a Hana en el mundo puro y darle la nueva buena –bien zorro, es hora de irme- Kushina ya casi empezaba a desaparecer cuando Kurama la detuvo.

 **-Antes que te vayas tomate, necesito que veas algo-** Kushina giro al zorro dentro de la jaula.

-¿Qué vas a mostrarme, zorro sarnoso?- dijo con burla Kushina, aunque a Kurama era de lo más normal que se llevaran así, por lo que dejo de lado el insulto.

 **-Es algo importante, y esta relacionado con tu hijo-** explico Kurama, ganándose una incógnita de Kushina.

-¿Algo que tiene que ver con Naru-chan?- pregunto Kushina confundida, Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

 **-De hecho se encuentra al fondo de la celda-** Kushina camino hacia la celda de Kurama, ya que le gano la curiosidad **–** **necesito** **que te enfoques en el fondo bien-** con lo pedido, Kushina clavo sus ojos en la oscuridad de la celda.

-No veo nada- dijo la pelirroja mientras enfocaba su vista, en ese momento se manifiesta el cosmos azul oscuro que porta Naruto, dejando ver a un hombre de 25 años, con una armadura, con un semblante muy sereno -¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo en un grito Kushina por lo que veía.

 **-¿Qué sucede tomate?-** le pregunto preocupado Kurama ante la reacción de su anterior Jinchuriki.

-¡Es él!- dijo señalando a la persona dentro de la jaula del Kyubi.

 **-¿Acaso ya lo conocías?-** interrogo el enorme zorro, incrédulo de las palabras de Kushina.

-Sí, pero no pensé que fuese verdad- confirmo la madre de Naruto, dejando con la boca abierta al zorro.

 **-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?-** exigió el zorro una explicación, Kushina suspiro, pues era hora de revelar el secreto.

-Sucedió antes de que naciera Naruto, por esos días Minato había sido nombrado Hokage y yo estaba embarazada de Naru-chan- comenzó a relatar –Minato había sido llamado por el viejo Hiruzen. Fue cuando supe que seriamos padres, porque me sentía mal y había asistido al hospital a que me revisaran; por lo cual me hicieron exámenes de rutina, diciéndome que estaba embarazada. Yo me emocione tanto que pensaba darle una sorpresa a Minato, pero no sabía como hacerlo, por lo que opte buscar un pretexto- Kushina seguia contando su historia de ese hecho –así que ese día me canse tanto que me fui a dormir- Kurama escuchaba con atención y no perdia detalle alguno de lo que su anterior carcelera le contaría.

Flash Back.

En el sueño, Kushina aparecía en un sitio similar a un complejo griego antiguo, el lugar estaba construido de mármol blanco con algunas esculturas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- decía, mientras observaba a su alrededor -¿Qué será este lugar? Nunca lo había visto en mi vida- así que opto por explorarlo, ella caminaba hasta que diviso una entrada, por lo que decidio salir del lugar. Al hacerlo se encontró con una sorpresa mayúscula -¿QUÉ RAYO…? ¿QUÉ ES ESTE SITIO?- el sitio estaba rodeado por el universo, donde se veía galaxias, estrellas, nebulosas, planetas, entre otras cosas. Así que volvió a entrar al sitio.

Kushina respiraba muy agitada, debido a lo que vizualizo en el exterior. Aun asi siguió caminando en el interior del sitio para encontrar algo que le ayudara a saber donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- repetía una y otra vez, pareciera como si diera vueltas en el mismo lugar sin llegar a ningún lado –ya me cansé y no sé donde rayos me metí- decía ya muy angustiada.

 **-Es grato verte, Kushina-** dijo de repente una voz que resonó en todo el lugar.

 **-** ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- gritaba la pelirroja, mientras que buscaba el origen de esa voz, que claramente era de un hombre.

 **-Tan impaciente como siempre-** le respondió la voz con un poco de burla **–** **típico** **de los Uzumakis-** las palabras de la voz causo conmoción en Kushina.

-¿Cómo sabes de los Uzumakis? ¿Y como es que conoces mi nombre?- pregunto muy incrédula la pelirroja que miraba a todas partes.

 **-Conozco todo, pero lo importante es el motivo por el que estas aquí-** Kushina asintió a la palabra **–muy bien, primero deja que me muestre-** y con eso último, un poder se empezó a manifestar en el lugar, Kushina se sentía abrumada ante tal sensación de poder que despedía el ser.

-¡Qué chakra tan enorme!- dijo sorprendida la Uzumaki, que incluso no podía moverse del lugar. Frente a ella se manifestó lo que consideraba un chakra azul oscuro, del cual había una figura de un hombre joven con una apariencia de 25 años, portaba una especie de armadura y en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo terminado en una esfera, a sus lados lo que parecía ser un par de alas una más grande que la otra, además de una capa y el cabello azul oscuro. Kushina al verlo se sonrojo como nunca, pues jamás en su vida vio un hombre más apuesto que su esposo Minato.

 **-Hola Kushina. Mi nombre es C… y soy Dios…, el motivo por el que estas aquí es, porque sere tu hijo-** Kushina quedo anonadada ante las palabras de la deidad, que cuando salio de ese estado, solo hizo una cosa.

-¡KYAAA!- para después desmayarse, el Dios solo le salio una gota de sudor estilo anime por lo sucedido.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que se desmaye en su sueño?-** se pregunto **–así, con solo decirle las palabras de antes, cualquiera se impresionaría-** dijo el Dios para esperar un tiempo para que Kushina despertara. Había pasado ya unos minutos, y Kushina recobraba la consciencia, quien en estos momentos se levantaba tomándose la cabeza.

-¡Auuugh! ¿Qué sucedió? Lo único que recuerdo fue un hombre más guapo que Minato, diciendo que era un Dios, y que sería su madre. Creo que el Ramen que cene estaba ya caduco- dijo para justificarse el extraño suceso –si, debió de ser eso, ¡Je, je, je, je!- reía nerviosa para no caer en la desesperación.

 **-El ramen que cenaste estaba en buenas condiciones-** dijo una voz detrás de ella, lo que hizo que Kushina volteara a ver el origen de la misma, encontrándose con el Dios **–y lo de ser más guapo que tu esposo, te lo agradezco-** dijo sin más C…, Kushina estaba que casi volvía a caer desmaya, pero tomo control de su cuerpo.

-Entonces ¿No es un sueño, verdad?- trataba de encontrar lógica a lo que sucedía.

 **-De hecho si es un sueño, estamos dentro de tu sueño, pero yo puedo manifestarme en el cuando lo desee, ahora como estaba diciendo antes de que dieras el azotón, mi nombre es C… y soy Dios…,-** ahora Kushina no sabía lo que escuchaba, incluso sentía que era una broma de mente.

-Espera un momento, ¿Dices que eres C… y eres Dios…?- el Dios asintió con la cabeza –aunque es algo muy extraño, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto Kushina, el Dios puso un semblante serio.

 **-El motivo por el que estas aquí es para decirte que voy a encarnar en tu hijo, se que algo que te sorprende, pero así es. Como te iba diciendo, he visto que algunos sucesos pasaran y harán que desequilibre algunos universos, y entre ellas tu mundo, así tendré que interferir para evitar eso, o en el peor de los casos eliminar el universo afectado-** Kushina se quedo muda de las palabras del Dios.

-Pero ¿Por qué tienes que encarnar en mi hijo? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo desde aquí?- cuestiono Kushina, necesitando un motivo para sr su hijo.

 **-Es es para poder hacer lo que te dije anteriormente y poder moverme con libertad. Además lo hago también por puro capricho y saber lo que se siente vivir como un humano-** dijo dando una sonrisa, mientras que a la pelirroja le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 _-Vaya caprichito-_ dijo en su mente con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **-También puedo leer tu mente-** Kushina se puso sonrojada de vergüenza ante las palabras de C… **-bien Kushina, pronto ire a la tierra y encarnare en tu hijo, sellare mi poder y conocimientos hasta que sea el momento de despertar, puesto que** **estaré** **durmiendo en la mente del niños sin dañarlo en absoluto, ni le causara molestia alguna; mi despertar no afectara a tu hijo en su carácter si eso te preocupa; al ser yo le daré todo mis conocimientos,** **técnicas** **, habilidades. Seremos uno solo, en fin. Ahora es necesario que no le comentes esto a nadie, ni siquiera a tu esposo, no puedo arriesgar que alguien sepa de esto y lo use como un beneficio a su favor-** Kushina asintió a las palabras del Dios **–bueno, es hora que despiertes, no vemos** **después** **. Madre-** el sitio donde estaba Kushina se lleno de una luz inmensa que la dejaba ciega. En el cuarto que compartía con Minato, la pelirroja empezaba a despertar, producto de los rayos del sol que ingresaba por la ventana, anunciando un nuevo día, Kushina se levanto y se quedo sentada un momento en la cama.

-¡Que sueño más raro tuve!- exclamo algo confusa de lo que había soñado -¿Acaso será todo lo que dijo ese ser real?- con eso en mente, Kushina se levanto y empezó a realizar sus actividades para ese día.

Fin Flash Back.

Kurama estaba con boca abierta, ya que a historia de Kushina era algo que salía de toda comprensión lógica, incluso para los bijus, pues no por nada Naruto era alguien con un ser durmiendo, esperando el momento de despertar.

-Después de ese sueño, jamás ocurrió otro igual, nunca le conté a nadie de esa visión, ni a Minato. De hecho lo había olvidado hasta el día de hoy- Kushina siguió mirando al ser dentro de la jaula, el cual cerro sus ojos y siguió en su sueño . Kurama se repuso de la impresión.

 **-Naruto es alguien muy distinto a lo que conozco-** cabe decir que Kushina tenia razón **–su despertar marcara una diferencia en el mundo shinobi** **y del universo-** ambos miraron por ultima vez al Dios antes de ir al lugar que es corresponde.

-Dime una cosa Kurama, ¿Acaso ya despertó?- Kushina seguía viendo al hombre dentro de la celda de Kurama, quien este simplemente recordaba los momentos en los que él despertaba, dándole miedo.

 **-Solamente por breves momentos-** le contesto Kurama **–y** **créeme** **, su poder es aterrador, incluso pudo vencer a uno de mis hermanos él solo-** Kushina y Kurama se quedaron viendo al ser, casa uno centrado en sus pensamientos de lo que iba a suceder, el tiempo de la pelirroja acababa, por lo que partiría.

-Bien, mi tiempo termino- Kushina empezaba a desvanecer –te encargo a mi hijo Kurama, cuídalo por mi- fueron las ultimas palabras de Kushina para desvanceserse por completo, dejando a Kurama solo.

 **-Así lo haré, Kushina-** dijo al aire, para después dormirse en la celda.

Fin Narrador

Ya había abierto los ojos, y miraba mis manos, tenia el chakra de Kurama. Aunque no se veía como el del viejo Bee que se transformaba en su biju.

-Naruto ¿Eres tus?- me pregunto Yamato-taicho viéndome detenidamente ¿Que fue lo que te paso?- ¿realmente me veía diferente?

-Pues adquirir el chakra de Kurama- respondí, aun me sentía algo sorprendido de este poder

-Ese es el modo biju, se ve diferente la que conozco ¡Estúpido, idiota! - Bee rapeo, sin embargo sentí otra presencia en el lugar, una sensación de enojo, no puedo describirlo, pero esta ahí.

-Siento que hay alguien más aquí- de repente la espada de Bee empezó a sacudirse con violencia, esta se desenvolvió de las venda y abrió la boca para mostrar a una persona que ya conocía. Después de vernos, empezó a huir.

-¡No saldrás de aquí con vida!- me moví a una gran velocidad que alcance a golpearlo en incrustarlo en el suelo, pero este escapo del sitio saliendo de la espada. Nosostros lo perseguimos, pero era muy escurridizo. Paso un tiempo de persecución y llegamos a donde estaba Gai-sensei que ya lo tenian inconsciente junto con los demás. Yamato-taicho creo unas ataduras de madera que sujetaron a Kisame, mientras que Aoba-san se acercaba y tocaba la frente de Kisame para poder obtener información sobre Akatsuki y su líder. Estuvo un tiempo intentando su cometido, pero sucedió algo que no lo esperábamos.

Kisame se mordió la lengua para salir del jutsu de Aoba. Con su fuerza física logro destruir las ataduras de madera que Yamato-Taicho hizo, sabia que eramos muchos, que creo una burbuja de agua a su alrededor que nos impidió capturarlo. Kisame realizo una invocación de tiburones, los cuales nadaban a su alrededor, pero lo que siguió nos dejo por completamente anonadado. Los tiburones se lanzaron al cuerpo de Kisame y lo empezaron a devorar hasta que solo quedo una mancha de sangre. Nosotros nos quedamos conmocionados por lo que vimos. Después de eso, me dedique un tiempo a entrenar el modo Biju con Bee para perfeccionarlo.

Aunque tenía en mente lo que dijo mi madre acerca de Uzushio, incluso me costaba trabajo comer, ya que jugaba con mi comida a pesar de tener hambre; lo único que me mantenía ocupado era la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? Te veo inapetente- dijo Yamato-taicho, yo solo suspire.

-Nada- dije con simpleza. Claro que me pasaba algo, pero no quería decirlo o más bien, no tenia la forma de decirlo.

-Pues yo dudo, ya que siempre devoras tu ramen- Yamato-Taicho señalo mi tazón, donde solamente había removido los fideos sin siquiera probarlos.

-De acuerdo- dije –tengo en mente visitar Uzushio- comente a todos, quienes se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar?- pregunto Gai-sensei –por lo que sé, solo son ruinas y nadie ha podido entrar al sitio- nadie, excepto mi clan.

-Cuando estaba peleando con el Kyubi, mi madre apareció en mi mente. Estuvimos platicando y me contó algo sobre el clan Uzumaki y de la isla del país del remolino- los jounnin quedaron viéndose entre si.

-¿Qué es lo que te contó su madre?- pregunto serio Bee.

-Resulta que en el Uzushio existe una enorme biblioteca que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, donde contenía muchas cosas de gran importancia- fue lo que les conté.

-Aunque sea cierto, nadie la ha encontrado. ¿Crees que puedas hallarla?- la verdad, no sabría decirles que la encuentro o no, pero sé que esta en ese sitio.

-Tengo la certeza que nadie la ha encontrado, ya que la isla cuenta con una barrera que solo los Uzumakis pueden atravesar. Es por eso que nadie ha puesto un pie en la isla- ninguno de los presentes hablaba, solamente tenían la cabeza en mis palabras.

-Supongamos que tienes razón ¿Por qué irías a Uzushio, Naruto?- pregunto Aoba, que esperaba mi respuesta.

-Quiero conocer los secretos de mi clan. El clan Uzumaki- dije finalmente, hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿El clan Uzumaki? ¿El que se dice que estaba a la par que el Senju y el Uchiha?- dijo el viejo Bee sin rapea.

-Correcto- fue lo único que dije –necesito ir a ver si esta o no las cosas de mi clan a salvo- ninguno de los adultos decía nada, solamente me veían hasta que hablo Yamato-Taicho.

-Parece que es importante lo que tienes en mente, Naruto. ¿Qué opinan los demás?- pregunto, cada quien pensaba en ir o no a Uzushio.

-Creo que es lo más conveniente, podríamos saber como vencer a Akatsuki- dijo Aoba con seriedad.

-¡Yo opino lo mismo! ¡Debemos ir a explorar el lugar y así conocer como eran las llamas de la juventud de los Uzumakis!- dijo el enérgico Gai, aunque no creo que le ayude a ir en barco.

-Uzushi ir a explorar, con los secretos del clan Uzumaki a desentrañar. Pero antes tu modo biju a entrenar para mejorar ¡Oh Yeah!- declaro Bee rapeando de pésima forma.

-Bee-sama tiene razón, deberías entrenar unos días con tu modo Biju, después podremos ir a Uzu a explorarla- no era una mala idea que dijo Motoi. Deberé de entrenar por si surge algún inconveniente en el camino.

-Tienen razón- dije finalmente y seguimos cenando. Pasaron algunas semanas y al fin partimos a nuestro destino, a Uzushio, la tierra de mi clan.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, como leyeron Naruto adquirió el chakra de Kurama y esta entrenando para controlarlo, apareció la madre del protagonista, y poco temperamental (¡QUE NO SOY TEMPERAMENTAL!), no pero si de mecha corta. Dejemos a la pelirroja hacer su berrinche. Como pudieron leer en el capítulo, Kishimoto hizo una analogía de lo que en la psicología y la corriente de la psicología analítica, creada por Carl Gustav Jung le denominan, la sombra; todos tenemos esta sombra en nuestro interior y representa todo lo que hemos reprimido durante nuestra vida. Puede salir de diversas formas y en Naruto fue el mismo. Como en el anime y en este, la sombra no desaparece, pues parte de nosotros, lo que podemos hacer es comprenderla. Más misterios aparecen en la historia, ¿Qué biblioteca se referirá Kushina? ¿Ustedes saben? Las armas que menciona ¿A quienes pertenecerán? Ya les di una pista y ¿Con quien soño Kushina? ¿Con Di caprio o Justin Bieber, o con Enrique Iglesias?**


	9. Capítulo 9: El secreto de Uzushio

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfiction, estamos entrando ya al arco de la 4° guerra shinobi, incluso en este capítulo conocerán que biblioteca que se encuentra en la antigua aldea de Uzushio, así como las armas divinas que se encuentran en la misma, y el inicio de la guerra y parte del poder de Naruto. Vayamos a los reviews:**

 **-CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tu comentario y que te haya gustado.**

 **-Dovah117: tal vez fue Di Caprio. Si, de hecho Kushina es de las mujeres más temperamentales del manga/anime de Naruto (¡Te escuche!) ves. El problema con ella es que puede ser muy peligroso para ella y para los que lo rodea, incluso en una pelea en campo abierto. Un shinobi debe de controlar sus emociones a la hora de combatir (No sabia eso, creo que iré a un taller de control de ira). Aun esta el anime/manga de Saint Seiya y lleva más tiempo que el propio Naruto, más de treinta años, todo un clásico (Excepto las animaciones hechas por Toei, a partir de Soul of Gold que son una verdadera lastima, tenían buena trama, pero eso la cago por completo), de hecho esta basado en el mito Griego el manga, y dos de los dioses que presento, vienen del escrito "La Teogonia de Hesiodo" solamente que uno de ellos es más complejo. De hecho, la sombra, forma parte de los llamados "Arquetipos" que desarrollo Carl Jung, gracias a sus viajes en investigaciones en varios campos como la filosofía, la alquimia, la propia Psicología (En especias el Psicoanalisis, ya que es discípulo de Freud) y creo esta rama de la psicología. Incluso desarrollo el tema del Inconsciente Colectivo entre otros temas. En cuanto si Naruto se ira solo, no va hacer así, ya que tengo preparado el gatillo que los obligara a irse de su mundo.**

 **Bien con estos reviews y damos paso al capítulo de hoy, así ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 9: El secreto de Uzushio: inicia la 4° guerra Shinobi.

Después de entrenar y controlar mi modo biju gracias al viejo Bee, y derrotar a Kisame, nos dirijimoa a Uzu.

-La Isla de Uzu un misterio es, muchos han querido sus secretos exponer. Nadie ha podido entrar ¡Oh Yeah!- rapeo el viejo Bee.

-Tienen razón, pero para entrar a la isla se debe tener la sangre de un Uzumaki- todos callaron ante mis palabra –mi clan era famoso por su sellos, que incluso hicieron uno para proteger sus secretos. Es por eso que nadie ha podido entrar- vaya que eran unos genios.

-Comprendemos- contesto Aoba, sin más nos dirigimos a la orillas de Nami a conseguir un barco. Me trae muchos recuerdos ese lugar, pero no es el momento de ponernos nostálgico, la guerra comenzó. Tras llegar a Nami y visitar al viejo Tazuna y su familia, rentamos un barco a un buen precio y nos dirigimos a la tierra de mis antepasados; nos llevo cerca de una semana navegar por las aguas y más cerca de la isla; pues estas estaban protegidas por remolinos. Una vez que superamos los obstáculos desembarcamos en la orilla de la isla.

Ahí me lleve la sorpresa, la aldea estaba completamente en ruinas, no sé que sentir en ese momento, pero ver ese panorama me inundo de tristeza, que me arrodille y empece a llorar. No me imagino la pelea que se suscito y las perdidas de vidas inocentes.

-Naruto, sentimos tu perdida- dijo Gai-sensei colocándome su mano en mi hombro.

-Uzu debio de ser una poderosa aldea como para que cayera a manos de tres aldeas en la segunda guerra- comento Yamato. Mi clan destruido por la ambición de unos pocos. No hicieron daño alguno, pero las aldeas se sentían amenazadas por el poder del clan Uzumaki. Después de un rato me paro y en honor a la aldea levanto unas piedras y formo un altar para honrar a todos los que dieron su vida por protegerla. Aoba, Bee, Gai y Yamato-Taicho están junto a mi frente al monumento que alce y rezan en silencio.

-Vamos- les dije y empece a caminar en dirección de la aldea, una vez que llegamos nos detuvimos en la entrada de la misma, puse mi mano al aire y sentí algo solido, frente a nosotros se materializo una barrera transparente color rojo.

-¿Con qué esta es la barrera? ¿Cómo la desactivamos?- pregunto Aoba.

-Debemos de buscar un sello cerca del lugar, ayúdenme- y así entre todos nos dedicamos a explorar el sitio para encontrar algo dospechoso.

-¡Encontré algo!- grito el viejo Bee, nosotros nos acercamos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Gai-sensei.

-Míralo tu estúpido, idiota- dijo señalando una roca, todos nos acercamos y podíamos ver una marca en ella; estaba llena del polvo de los años de abandono, así que quito el polvo y vemos un sello.

-Un sello, entonces la barrera esta formada por ellos, parece que cada sello esta esparcido por la isla en forma de grabados para que nadie los localice- dedujo Aoba-san.

-Parece ser, con razón nadie ha entrado- sin más saco un Kunai y me hago un corte en la mano izquierda para que salga algo de sangre, después hago sellos manuales y coloco mi mano en el símbolo.

-¡Kai!- menciono, el símbolo empieza a brillar en un color en blanco.

-¡Increible! El sello se esta activando con la sangre de Naruto- comento Yamato-taicho, en eso la barrera que esta frente a nosotros empieza a desaparecer –La barrera ya no esta- cuando acabo, me paro.

-Vamos- sin más entramos a la aldea, a cada paso que doy veo casas destrozadas, edificios demolidos, otros quemados, había restos humanos esparcido por la zona, niños, jóvenes adultos, unos con armas. Esto era demasiado para mi, no quería ver más, pero no tenía más opción.

-Busquemos la biblioteca y después nos encontramos aquí- dijo Yamato-Taicho, así que nos separamos y exploramos la isla, yo fui al norte a buscar indicios del sitio que me dijo mi madre, pero lo único que encontré fueron ruinas, nada de documentos o algún indicio de importancia, tarde casi todo el día explorando, así que decidí reunirme con los demás en el sitio que dijo Yamato-Taicho, buscamos una casa en buen estado para pasar la noche y hablar de lo que descubrimos.

-Bien ¿descubrieron algo?- hablo Yamato-Taicho, todos nos miramos.

-No encontré nada, solo ruinas- comento Gai-sensei.

-Yo solamente algunas armas en buen estado, pero nada de la biblioteca- dijo Aoba-san

-Solo encontré destrucción por doquier, nada de libros ¡Oh yeah!- dijo Bee rapeando.

-Naruto ¿Estas seguro que aun existe la biblioteca?- me cuestiono Yamato-Taicho.

-Sí, es muy seguro, mi clan no por nada tenía secretos que las otras aldeas hubiesen querido tener, y más si se trata de sellos. Imaginen que hubiera pasado si encontrasen esa biblioteca- los demás estaban pensando en las posibilidades.

-Tener sellos directo de tu clan, hubiese sido una calamidad- concluyo Aoba.

-Sí, es por eso que le temían, aunado a que somos longevos y tenemos gran resistencia y chakra casi ilimitado, eso da como resultado que estaban frente a un soldado casi perfecto y si lo juntamos al uso de kenjutsu, eso seria demoledor para las demás aldeas- les dije, los demás se sorprendes.

-Es por eso que el primer Hokage se caso con Mito Uzumaki, quería detener las guerras con una alianza- todos asentimos.

-Bueno ya buscamos en casi toda la isla, menos en un lugar- dijo Gai-sensei.

-Si la torre central de Uzu, es la única que esta de pie, mañana temprano vamos a investigar, por hoy debemos de descansar- dijo Aoba y todos nos acomodamos en nuestras bolsas de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos desayunamos con las provisiones que trajimos y después nos dispusimos a ir a la torre de Uzu. Al llegar se podía apreciar que el edificio había resistido el embate de los ejercitos, pues prácticamente estaba intacta.

-Me sorprende que aun este de pie después de tanto tiempo de abandono- dijo Yamato-Taicho –vamos, pero debemos de ser precavidos, no sabemos como esta la estructura- así ingresamos a la torre, en nuestro recorrido notamos que había muebles destruidos o quemado, papeles en el suelo, en el cual tomo uno y eran reportes de batallones que ingresaron a la aldea. Cada uno exploro el sitio había armas de excelente calidad regadas en el lugar, parece que mi clan era formidable en la fabricación de estas armas; Tenten estaría celosa de verlas. No encontraba nada, y a cada momento me desesperaba, incluso llegue a pensar que posiblemente la hayan encontrado y destruido o en el peor de los casos. Saqueado.

-¡Hey chicos! Encontré algo interesante, parece que es un sello algo grande- dijo Bee, nos dirigimos a donde estaba y era la parte inferior del lugar, Bee apunto al suelo –tu clan, si sabia como actuar ¡Oh yeah!- en el suelo estaba el símbolo del clan, pero estaba en desorden.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Gai-sensei.

-Parece ser que lo desordenaron a propósito para evitar que entraran- Yamato-Taicho tenía razón, así que me arrodillo y empiezo a ver como se acomodaban, eran ocho piezas, pero sosprendentemente se deslizaban porque faltaba una.

-Es como un juego para niños, se debe de acomodar las ocho piezas y así formar el símbolo- así que empiezo a ordenarlo, es un poco difícil, ya que era deshacer la que tenias en orden y rehacerlo nuevamente, me costo trabajo pero al final forme el símbolo.

-¿Y ahora qué estúpido?- pregunto Bee.

-Como es un sello, yo creo que necesita la sangre de un Uzumaki para activarla- nuevamente saco un Kunai y me hago una herida en la palma de mi mano izquierda, y la coloco en el símbolo, mi sangre se impregna la insignia. En ese momento se escucha como un mecanismo se activa.

-¡Mire! El suelo se esta moviendo- apunto Gai-sensei, el suelo con el símbolo del clan empezaba a deslizarse hasta que al final dejo la entrada libre, por el cual se veían unas escaleras.

-Vamos- dijo Bee, de nuestras mochilas sacamos unas barras de gel fluorescentes que al romperlas por en medio, estas se iluminaban; con ellas listas, empezamos a bajar por las escaleras, parece que no tenían final alguno.

-Son demasiadas- se quejo Aoba. He de tenerle razón.

-Parece que tenían un gran secreto tu clan Naruto- comento Yamato-Taicho.

-Sí- alcanzo a decir, vemos que frente a nosotros aparecía una luz –parece que casi llegamos- les indico y apresuramos el paso, al llegar al lugar nos sorprendimos de lo que vimos, ¡Es inmenso! El sitio estaba iluminado por antorchas, pero lo que me soprende es que no se extinguían, ni sacaban humo.

-¿Esto es la biblioteca Uzumaki? ¡ES INMENSA!- grito Gai-sensei, habia millares y millares de rollos, alguno tenía años, otros se veían que tenían siglos, estantes y estantes de información, los cinco empezamos a recorrer el sitio, había pergaminos que contenían matemáticas, arquitectura, geografía, literatura, ingeniería, también taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, fuijutsu, uso de armas, kinjutsu, historia de los clanes, historia universal, mecánica, música, pintura, un sinfín de información que haría la biblioteca de Konoha una pulga, y no creo que la de Konoha, sino de todo el continente elemental.

-¿Cómo es que los Uzumakis tenían este conocimiento? Ahora veo porque los invadieron- comento Bee sin rapear.

-Es verdad- Gai se acerco a la sección de Taijutsu y tomo un rollo para empezar a leerlo -¡Es increíble! Este taijutsu nunca lo he escuchado y parece ser muy efectivo- comento Gai-sensei, cada uno fue a donde le llamaba la atención de la biblioteca, yo me acerque a la parte de historia del clan Uzumaki y saque un rollo, en el escribía que el clan venia de uno de los hijos de un tal Rikudou Sennin junto al clan senju, describía las características del clan, como llegaron a la isla, que ellos habían encontrado esta biblioteca hace años y que decidieron construir Uzu sobre ella, además de unas armas, las que me dijo mamá. En ese momento siento que alguien me llama.

 ** _-Ven-_** me decía una extraña voz me estaba llamando.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

 ** _-Ven-_** nuevamente me repitió.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto al aire.

-Naruto ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto algo preocupado Yamato-taicho.

-No, es solo que parece que escuche una voz que me decía ven- le respondo, Yamato-taicho se quedo un poco preocupado, pero después se relajo.

-No te preocupes, parece que el sitio refleja las voces de alguno de nosotros, o tal vez estas muy cansado que imagines cosas- me dice, tal vez tenga razón Yamato-Taicho, estoy algo cansado –aun así hay que seguir explorando el sitio, pero por el contenido nos tardaremos años o quizá siglos en acabar de ver los documentos- sin más Yamato-Taicho dejo el pergamino en su sitio y tomo otro.

 ** _-Ven-_** nuevamente me llamo la voz, pero algo me hizo avanzar a donde me llamaba.

-Naruto ¿A donde vas?- me llamaba Yamato-taicho, yo no le hice caso y seguí la voz como hipnotizado.

 ** _-Sigue mi voz-_** esa voz me guiaba a donde debía ir.

-Naruto ¡Regresa!- grito Yamato-taicho a lo lejos, pero no le hacia caso, yo entre a un pasillo del lugar.

 ** _-Vas bien, sigue derecho_** **-** me indicaba la voz, no sé por qué, pero sentía que algo me estaba llamando, algo que me pertenece **_–ya casi_** _**llegas, no te detengas**_ **-** no puedo resistir a la llamada de la voz, el pasillo era algo largo, pero al final del mismo alcanzo a ver un inmenso brillo blanco, así que me dirijo ahí, al entrar veo cuatro pedestales en los cuales habia unos objetos que emanaba cosmos, el primero parece un báculo color blanco, en la punta había un orbe blanco con lo que parece una estrella de cuatro puntas rodeada de destellos pintados en oro, sobre esta una más pequeña en oro, a los lados del orbe mayo tenia alas, cuatro para ser exactos, en la base de estas tenian oro, en la parte baja del baculo tenia una esfera donde descansa, rodeado de un cosmos blanco-dorado sentía el poder de los cielos, los rayos y el trueno.

El siguiente era un tridente, el bastón era dorado, lo que parece la hoja del arma esta hecha de acero, en las tres hojas tiene símbolos en dorado, estaba rodeado por un cosmos azul claro, se sentía como la furia de los mares.

El tercero era una espada de doble filo de, color gris-negra, donde el guarda espadas parecían alas, la hoja del arma tenía unos grabados desconocidos, el mango negro y tenía un gran filo, su cosmos que emanaba la espada era rojo y proyectaba la muerte.

La ultima arma, estaba un poco más alto que las otras, era igual un báluco, pero lo extraño era que colo azul algo oscuro, la parte alta tenia piezas en oro y finalizaba en una esfera del mismo material, tenia dos piezas en forma de risos uno arriba y otro abajo, en la base de la esfera salían lo que parecía las hojas del arma, similares a un hacha, pero a la vez parecían alas, una era más corta que la otra de color morado, en la base del bastón terminaba en una punta dorada. Al igual que las armas anteriores, esta desprendía un cosmos azul oscuro, y sentía un poder inmenso al propio universo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Detente!- en ese momento que me gritan yo salgo de mi trance.

-¿Qué? ¿Que sucedió?- dije volteando a ver como llegaban Bee, Yamato-Taicho, Gai-sensei y Aoba-san

-Chico menudo susto nos pegaste, ibas perdido caminando en trance. No sabíamos que te pasaba, así de decidimos seguirte para ver si estabas bien se la cabeza- rapeo Bee.

-Si…yo solo sentí que me llamaban y llegue a este lugar y encontré esto- les dije señalando las cosas.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- pregunto Gai acercándose a las armas.

-Son las armas que me dijo mi Kaa-san que existían- respondí, los demás se acercaron y las inspeccionaron con minuciosidad.

-Se siente un enorme chakra en ellas, además en los pedestales tiene símbolos que no conozco- dijo Aoba que veía los símbolos, yo me acerque y pude ver que tenían grabado las letras Ζεύς, ᾍδης y Ποσειδῶν.

-Zeus, Hades y Poseidón- mencione los nombres.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que dice?- pregunto Aoba.

-No lo sé, solo los leí y ya- dije sorprendido, no tenía la más mínima idea de como los leí.

-Vengan, este pedestal tiene nombre pero se ve que esta desgastado- todos nos acercamos al cuarto pedestal y el en la base efectivamente tiene unas letras grabadas, pero se ven algo borrosas solo distingo dos Χ…

-¿Que significará esto?- pregunto Aoba.

-No tengo idea- fue lo que le respondí, es muy extraño.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor llevárnosla antes de que alguien venga por ellas- dijo Cejas encrespadas sensei, por lo que el fue a tomar la espada, pero sentí como el cosmos del arma aumentaba.

-¡No la toques!- grite, pero fue demasiado tarde, la espada brillo más y una ráfaga ataco a Gai-sensei.

-¿Qué? ¡AAAAGH!- el ataque lo lanzo lejos e hizo que se incrustara en una pared, nosotros estábamos muy incrédulos a lo que sucedió.

-¡Esa…arma…ataco a Gai y lo venció!- exclamo Yamato-Taicho. Gai salía del lugar muy adolorido.

-¿Qué…Jutsu…lanzo…esa espada?- pregunto visiblemente lesionado por el ataque.

-Esa espada es sorprendente, Samehada esta temblando ante su poder. No quiere peelar más que retroceder ¡WEEE!- dijo Bee. La espada se me hacia conocida pero no recuerdo de donde, en ese momento las tres armas aumentaron su cosmos y me lanzaron un rayo de luz.

-¿Qué? ¡AAAARGH!- fue cuando sentí que todo se nublaba. No sabia donde estaba, pero no estaba en Uzu eso era seguro; por lo que decidi abrir los ojos y estaba en el ¿Espacio?

 **-Vaya, tenemos a alguien después de siglos-** en ese momento escuche al alguien hablando.

 **-Es un chico, aunque tenga cara de bobo, me sorprende que este aquí-** dijo una segunda voz.

 **-No sé por qué no fue una linda chica-** se quejo una tercera.

 **-Zeus, contrólate o quieres que Hera te vuelva a dar una golpiza como la vez pasada por estar acosando a Circe-** le recrimino esa voz de nueva.

 **-Dejemos de lado esa discusión, lo importante es centrarnos en el chico-** en ese instante tres cosmos se manifestaron frente a mi dejando ver a tres hombre, el primero era pelinegro, cabello lacio hasta la casi las rodillas, tenía unos ojos hermosos, piel pálida, usaba una falda sujeta por un cinturón de metal en gris y negro, unas botas del mismo, al igual que en los antebrazos protecciones y un casco y llevaba una tela morada.

El segundo hombre era de la misma altura que el anterior, cabello largo azul turquesa, piel más bronceada, tenia una botas doradas una tela azul oscuro que cubria su parte baja del cuerpo, y una tela en forma de capa de color blanco fuera y por dentro rojo, portaba la misma arma que la que vi en el pedestal, y en la cabeza una especie de corona.

El ultimo hombre era de la misma estatura que los anteriores, cabello azul más pálido, piel pálida, tenia una especie de coraza que cubría todo el torso y abdomen gris oscuro, rojo, con detalles dorados, una falda metaliza dorada, encima de la misma una tela roja, botas de metal dorado con detalles en rojo que emulaban llamas, y un casco dorado con adornos en rojo dándole la apariencia de fuego, en la mano derecha lleva un bastón dorado que en la punta termina en un rayo. Los tres sujetos emanaban un aura de poder gigantesca.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunto con algo de miedo.

 **-Mi nombre es Hades, Dios del inframundo y la riqueza-** se presento el sujeto de cabello negro.

 **-Yo soy Poseidón, Dios y emperador de los mares-** ahora fue el turno del sujeto de cabello azul.

 **-Yo soy Zeus, Dios del rayo y padre de los Dioses olímpicos-** por ultimo se presento el hombre de cabello azul palido, realmente sus nombres me suenan, pero no se de donde.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto.

 **-Nosotros estamos aquí porque somos los dueños de esas armas que encontraron tus amigos y tú-** me respondió Zeus.

-¿Sus dueños?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

 **-Sí, nosotros eramos Dioses venerados en la antigüedad por la raza humana en otra dimensión, este sitio es la antigua biblioteca de Alejandria. Un templo donde muchos sabios del lugar donde antes vivamos guardaron sus conocimientos, y la cual trajimos para evitar que fuese destruida por otros. Nosotros eramos venerados y temido hace siglos. Pero ciertas circunstancias, como las guerras santas entre otros Dioses, nos obligaron a dejar la dimensión donde habitábamos, trayendo con nosotros este lugar. Cuando un Dios peleaba contra otro, usaban sus ejércitos, quienes usaban su cosmos, hubo un momento en donde la humanidad casi se destruye en una de las últimas guerras santa. Que para detenerlas, nosotros dejamos esa dimensión, pero antes, escondimos en nuestra dimensión el conocimiento del cosmos y las protecciones que usaban nuestros guerreros en nuestros respectivos santuarios, lejos de los humanos codiciosos y de los demás Dioses, formamos una mito acerca del cosmos y lo extendimos por la humanidad-** comento Hades con seriedad, Naruto estaba impresionado de que el lugar fuese de otra dimensión.

 **-Cuando llegamos a este lugar, decidimos ocultar la biblioteca en esta isla, y así evitar que humanos hicieran mal uso de este antiquísimo conocimiento, como sucedió con lo que ustedes denominan chakra. Pero llegaron a este lugar tu clan. Al principio pensábamos en eliminarlos cuando descubrieron el sitio. Pero decidimos darles una oportunidad y creo que no nos equivocamos, ya que ellos aprendieron de este conocimiento y no lo compartían con nadie, solo entre ellos. Incluso dejaron sus propios escritos en este sitio. Desafortunadamente, una persona ajena al clan vio la biblioteca y todo lo que guardaba que comunico esto con otras aldeas, quienes en su afán de tener más poder invadieron la isla, arrasando con ella por completo. Pero tu clan fue más inteligente que sello este sitio, salvando todo. A costa de su propia vida-** narro Zeus quien mantenía una mirada serena sobre el rubio. sentía varias emociones encontradas, desde enojo hasta alegría. Pero deje de lado eso e indago sobre la cuarta arma que tenía el extraño símbolo.

-Si son dueños de esas armas ¿Quién es el dueño de la cuarta arma?- les pregunte, los tres se vieron.

 **-La cuarta arma pertenece a un ser muy poderoso, él es creador de todo lo que vez y de lo que no vez, incluso de las dimensiones. Su poder es tan basto que incluso nosotros tres no le hacemos daño, solo los primeros titanes pueden detenerlo, pero aun así no son rival-** narro Poseidón, yo no sabia de quien se trataba, pero decidi averiguar.

-Disculpen por no presentarme, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que llegué a este sitio?- Hades, Zeus y Poseidón se me quedaron viendo.

 **-Es algo complicado Naruto, nuestras armas elijen a su portador para que nosotros renazcamos, pero al parecer las tres te eligieron, por alguna razón tu eres alguien muy poderoso. Mas ellas no pueden tomarte como portador por ese mismo poder que tienes-** dijo Zeus, la verdad estaba muy confuso ante las palabras.

-Entonces…- les dije.

 **-Dinos, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta donde estaban?-** me pregunto Zeus.

-Bueno…cuando llegue a la biblioteca, una voz me decía "Ven" con insistencia, al principio no le hice caso, pero después sentí que debía de obedecerla, por lo que me deje llevar por la voz. Cuando llegue pude ver las cuatro armas, no sé si me creen o no, pero pude leer sus nombres tallada en la roca del pedestal, pero al llegar al cuarto no supe que decia, ya que tenia un grabado en donde estaba una figura abriéndose paso por algo o abría algo- les relate.

 **-Dinos Naruto ¿Has tenido la sensación de conocer el universo?-** yo asentí ante la pregunta que hizo Poseidón **-¿Últimamente has aprendido a controlar el cosmos?-** nuevamente pregunto Poseidón.

-De hecho estoy haciendo ejercicios para controlar mi cosmos. Desde que era niño tenía episodios en donde me desvanecía y después de despertar no recuerdo nada, hay cosas que conozco sin saber como llega a mi mente- narraba Naruto, los Dioses solo escuchaban sin cambiar su semblante –De hecho al ultima vez que tuve un episodio solamente recuerdo algunas cosas, como por ejemplo: sanar a mi novia Hinata- comente.

 **-Es algo interesante, muéstranos tu cosmos-** pidió Hades, yo me concentre y empece a manifestar mi cosmos a toda su potencia, cabe destacar los tres Dioses se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

Narrador.

Naruto estaba en la habitación donde estaban las armas, se encontraba rodeado por un cosmos multicolor, tenía los ojos abiertos, mientras que los adultos estaban desesperados por sacar a Naruto del lugar.

-¡Naruto! ¡Responde!- gritaba Gai puesto que Naruto estaba como en un trance.

-¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí!- Yamato realizo sellos manuales -¡Mokuton: Jutsu de la Zarza Asfixiante!- de la mano de Yamato salieron ramas para capturar a Naruto y sacarlo del lugar, pero estas se detuvieron -¿Cómo?- ninguno de los adultos daba crédito a lo que ocurria.

-Déjame a mi- Gai salio corriendo y salto -¡Entrada dinámica!- Gai caía con el puño listo para golpear a Naruto, pero una ventisca azul salio de la espalda de Naruto y arrojo a Gai lejos -¡AAARGH!- el experto en taijutsu cayo al suelo -¡Es imposible acercarse a Naruto con ese extraño chakra a su alrededor!- dijo Gai con algunos golpes en su cuerpo.

-Voy yo- Aoba realizaba sellos manuales -¡Katon: Bala Dragón de Fuego!- Aoba lanzo varias bolas de fuego desde su boca, pero estas fueron regresadas de forma violenta –¡Demonios!- grito Aoba al esquivar su propio ataque.

-Sera mejor esperar, atacar no servirá de nada- dijo de forma seria Bee, quien observaba a Naruto flotar.

En el espacio, los Dioses se encontraban sorprendidos del cosmos de Naruto, el cual era muy gigantesco; distorsionando el espacio y el tiempo.

 **-No puede ser posible-** dijo con temor Hades **-¿Acaso será él?-** los tres grandes Dioses estaban muy intrigados.

 **-Es posible hermano, pero ¿Por qué en este mortal?-** pregunto Poseidón.

 **-Recuerden como es de caprichoso, y por algo tuvo que nacer como humano-** respondió Zeus muy serio **–parece que solo despierta en ciertos momentos, pero no tardará en despertar en su totalidad-** los otros Dioses asintieron a las palabras.

-¡Oigan! ¿De quien hablan?- pregunto Naruto que dejo de emanar su cosmos.

 **-Digamos que es alguien a quien nos supera por mucho, solo los primeros titanes le hacen frente, pero él nunca ataca por atacar-** dijo Zeus sereno.

-¿Lo conocen?- fue lo que les pregunto Naruto a los Dioses.

 **-Sí lo conocemos, pero no podemos decirte su nombre, pues él no los tiene prohibido, lo único que podemos decirte es que pronto despertara, así que no te preocupes-** los Dioses vea a Naruto con calma.

 **-Antes de que te vayas, como nosotros ya no tenemos cuerpo, hemos decidido que nuestras armas, armaduras, poderes, esencia, conocimientos y almas sean transferidos a otras personas que tu elijas, nuestro tiempo termino hace eras, así que tu eres el que otorgara estas facultades Naruto, elige con sabiduría-** al acabar de decir estas palabras Zeus, los tres dioses se desvanecieron, mientras que el espacio donde estaba Naruto se hacia cada vez más blanco hasta despertar. Los jounnin estaban asombrados del fenómeno que no podían dar crédito a lo que pasaba, Naruto estaba rodeado por el extraño cosmos que incluso el arma parecía a un hacha descendió de su pedestal. El rubio camino hacia las otras tres armas.

 **-Vayan y sean orgullosas de ser portadas por sus nuevas elegidas-** las armas reaccionaron y emanaron con más fuerza su cosmos hasta que desaparecieron.

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto Bee al ver desaparecer las armas.

 **-Fueron a buscar a las elegidas-** dijo Naruto como sino fuera él, sino otra persona. Las armas buscaban a sus dueñas, en un bosque cerca de Nadeshiko, Shizuka estaba entrenando con Tokiwa en el uso de espada.

-Vamos Shizuka-sama, debe de mejorar su Kenjutsu para cuando empiece la guerra- dijo la guardiana que estaba entrenado a Shizuka, pero en ese instante una espada cayo del cielo y se incrusto en medio del bosque generando una onda de poder, haciendo que las dos mujeres se protejan del viento generado por el impacto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Shizuka alarmada.

-No lo se, pero sentí una fuerte energía, debemos investigar- dijo Tokiwa, así ambas chicas fueron al lugar donde el impacto, al llegar al sitio se encontraron con una espada que se encontraba en el pedestal enterrada en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Shizuka que se acercaba con cautela al arma, al igual que su acompañante –desprende el mismo cosmos que Naruto-kun- expreso con sorpresa al ver el cosmos color rojo.

-Tenga cuidado mi señora, no sabemos lo que puede suceder con esa arma- aconsejo Tokiwa.

En un lago, Hinata entrenaba su puño suave y otras técnicas de su clan, cuando del centro del mismo salía el tridente rodeado de un cosmos azul.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaba la ojiperla, mientras veía el tridente flotar sobre el lago –tiene cosmos como el de Naruto-kun- así que ella se acerco con cautela hacía el objeto.

En un lugar de cerca de Kusagakure, Karin caminaba de regreso a la aldea, pero se acercaba una tormenta electrica, pues se notaban los rayos salir de las nubes. Ella había sido asignada a una misión de mensajera, aunque le gustara, pero debía de hacerlo como parte de su incorporación a la aldea.

-No sé porque no me dieron apoyo- se quejaba Karin que caminaba bajo la amenazante tormenta a iniciar –debo de buscar un refugio antes de que llueva y me enferme- sin más la pelirroja siguió su camino. De repente, un fuerte rayo cayo cerca de su posición, asombrándola de la magnitud con la que impacto en la zona -¿Qué fue eso?- Karin salió corriendo al sitio donde el rayo impacto, cerca de un árbol. Cuando Karin llego, se sorprendió al ver que en el sitio donde cayo el rayo, estaba un baculo alado que tenía cosmos blanco-dorado -¡Es cosmos! Similar al de Naruto-kun- la chica se fue acercando con precaución al objeto.

En Uzu Naruto se acercaba al arma, que a cada paso, lo llamaba con insistencia.

-¡Naruto detente, no toque eso!- dijo con temor Gai, mas, Naruto no hacia caso y a cada paso que deba estiraba su mano para tomar el arma, así ocurria con Shizuka, Hinata y Karin al final los cuatro tomaron sus respectivas armas; En ese instante se manifestaron un poder a cada uno, con Shizuka empezaba a mover la espada como si fuese una experta.

 **-Soy la nueva regente del inframundo, poseo el poder de revivir y quitar la vida-** dijo con serenidad mientras un cosmos rojo la rodeaba.

En el lago Hinata creaba olas de consideración con el tridente, también controlaba el agua a su disposición y creaba terremotos pequeños.

 **-Yo soy la emperatriz de los mares, los océanos y creadora de terremotos y maremotos** \- dijo Hinata que era rodeada de un cosmos azul.

Karin con el báculo lanzaba rayos de hacía el cielo, a los arboles, generaba electricidad con el báculo.

 **-Yo soy la furia del rayo, el trueno y el cielo-** decía Karin mientras que un cosmos dorado-blanco la rodeaba.

Con Naruto al tener el cetro en sus manos empezaba a manifestar su cosmos azul oscuro, aparecían las galaxias, planetas, agujeros negros, nebulosas, etc.

 **-Soy el que esta por encima de los dioses-** dijo con su arma en mano, la cual emanaba un cosmos similar al de Naruto, después de un rato, el arma se desvaneció de las manos de Naruto, lo mismo ocurrió con Shizuka, Hinata y Karin, quienes caían inconscientes.

-¡Naruto!- gritaron los jounnin al verlo caer -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- se preguntaba Gai.

-No lo sé, pero ese poder era inmenso, será mejor salir de aquí y llevarlo a descansar- dijo Yamato que entre Gai y él cargaron al rubio para salir del lugar para que descansará.

Fin narrador.

Han pasado casi ocho horas inconsciente, despierto y no recuerdo lo que paso, pero Gai-sensei y los demás me fueron narrando lo que sucedió en el lugar, las armas y como desaparecieron; mi mente esta algo confuso. Solo recuerdo la platica que tuvimos Hades, Poseidón, Zeus y yo, pero nada más. Luego nos dedicamos a seguir explorando el lugar; llevándonos una sorpreda que la antigua Uzu mantenía una enorme boveda del tesoro, que era mucho, ahora sabíamos el motivo concreto de destruir la aldea. Era sumamente poderosa y rica. Luego de explorar, decidimos irnos de Uzu dejando la biblioteca intacta y a bóveda. Por lo que procedí a sellarlas nuevamente para que nadie las encontraras, después nos dirigimos a nuestro barco, pero antes, volvi a cerrar la barrera que proteje a la isla. Inmediatamente nos marchamos del lugar, pues la guerra había iniciado.

Al llegar a Kumo, nos dividimos, Cejotas-sensei, Aoba y Yamato-Taicho fueron a apoyar a Kakashi-sensei y su grupo, pues eran atacados por revividos por el Edo tensei. Bee y yo nos dirigimos a apoyar a la alianza, pero aparecieron Itachi y Nagato en nuestro camino. Era un problema, pues con Nagato al tener el Rinnegan el viejo Bee y yo estábamos expuestos a que nos absorbiera chakra, mientras con Itachi era su Magenkyo Sharingan que nos hiciera caer en un genjutsu.

La pelea entre ellos que algo intensa, sobretodo con Nagato que usaba las habilidades del Rinnegan donde nos absorbió chakra y regenero su poder, uso su modo Ashura y casi nos mata pero logramos salir. Itachi me había inducido a un genjutsu en el cual de mi boca salio un cuervo, parece que ya lo tenía calculado pues Itachi habia salido del control del Edo tensei. Por lo que nos ayudo a derrotar a Nagato con su amaterasu.

Tras eso, no dividimos, Itachi fue a ver a Sasuke, mientras que Bee y yo fuimos a apoyar a la alianza, cuando íbamos rumbo a uno de los campamentos fuimos atacados por unas criaturas desconocidas con forma humana con piel blanca y cabello verde. Entre los dos nos desistimos de ellos. Bee con Samehada y yo con mi modo biju usando las rasen shurinken, que por alguna extraña razón se volvían arboles.

Después supe que Gaara estaba siendo atacado por el anterior Tsuchikage, asi que fui a darle apoyo, aunque al final no logramos sellarlo. Luego fui donde estaba Temari peleando contra el anterior Raikage, fue una lucha intensa, pues era muy rápido y su jutsu muy peligroso; incluso penetraba la goma de un shinobi de Kumo. Al final lo venci gracias a un rasengan que impacto en su mano derecha y penetro su defensa, que ocasiono incrustarla su propia mano en su pecho. Inmediatamente lo sellaron.

Sin más fuimos al campamento donde eran atacados por estas cosas que tomaban la forma de humanos sin usar un henge.

La sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi a Hinata pelear contra varios de ellos disfrazados de soldados, pero tres usaban espadas, así que de inmediato fui a apoyarla bloqueando con mis manos de chakra los ataques.

-¿Estas bien Hinata-chan?- le pregunte mientras que sostenía las katanas.

-¡Naruto-kun!- se sorprendió al verme –gracias por ayudarme- dijo ella mientras que se colocaba para combatir. Entre los que estaban en el campamento y yo peleamos para eliminar al enemigo, eran bastantes no lo puedo negar; sin embargo con mi modo podía detectarlos las cosas esas de los shinobis, para derrotar a varios de ellos, Bee hacía lo mismo hasta que no quedo ninguno. Todos estaban felices, pero a la vez agotados.

-Parece que son todos- dije al ver a mi alrededor y notar los arboles que crecieron de los cuerpos que venci.

-Aun hay más de esas cosas, pero están atacando en varios lugares donde esta la alianza, tambien aparecieron algunos revividos- me describió mi novia.

-Lo sé, el viejo Bee y yo nos enfrentamos a Nagato e Itachi de camino para acá- le dije para abrazarla y darle un beso –Te extrañe amor- le dije sin romper el abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo colocando su rostro en mi pecho. Me sentía feliz de estar con ella, pero no era el momento.

-Dime la situación- le dije rompiendo el momento, Hinata-chan me describía la situación hasta el momento, la aparición de los resucitados, las cosas esas, como estaban conformado los frentes, ella junto a su clan pertenecía al de corto alcance, Karin-chan al de rastreadores por su habilidad y Shizuka-chan al especial junto a su aldea al mando de Mifune. Yo le platique de mi experiencia en la isla y lo que aprendí, después de Uzu y lo que encontramos. Ese día me quede a descansar junto a ella, pues estaba agotado. Sin embargo no podíamos tener nuestro momento por temor a un ataque, así que de vez en cuando vigilábamos en la noche.

Al día siguiente partí para ayudar a otros contingentes, así que con todo el dolor del mundo me despedí de ella, Bee y yo nos fuimos del sitio para no atraer a Akatsuki. En el bosque íbamos de rama en rama a apoyar al Raikage, pero sentimos que se acercaban unas personas.

Luego se eso, me dirigí a donde estaba Gaara y el viejo Oonoki peleando con el cara de momia del segundo Tsuchikage, la pelea era ardua, no obstante esta se complico, ya que el vendado hizo una invocación. Para sorpresa del viejo Oonoki y de muchos trajo a la vida al verdadero Madara Uchiha. Muchos estaban asustados, y no era para menos. Se dice que era el más fuerte del clan del Teme y que había usado a Kurama para atacar a Konoha, si es el verdadero Madara ¿Entonces quien era el enmascarado? Madara salto del desfiladero a la arena, donde ya lo esperaban, el corrió de forma suicida, pero no podía matarlo porque ya estaba muerto, lo único que podíamos hacer era sellarlo.

Grave error, pues el solo estaba derrotando a una gran cantidad de Shinobis, incluso pareciera que estaba jugando, se veía la crueldad en como mataba a nuestros aliados. En ese momento escucho un jutsu de parte del viejo Oonoki.

-¡Doton: Movimiento del núcleo de la tierra!- el viejo Tsuchikage levanto la tierra donde estaba Madara y yo había saltado para golpearlo con mi técnica.

-¡Rasen shuriken!- lance mi técnica, sin embargo esta fue absorbida por Madara, en sus ojos tenia el patron de círculos concéntricos.

-No lo hiciste mal muchacho, sin embargo no puedes con el poder de un Uchiha- nos soprendimos cuando manifestó algo que no habia visto en mi vida.

-No es posible, el Sunano'o completo- dijo el viejo Oonoki, tenia dos rostros y cuatro brazos y genero en cada mano un sello manual.

-Espero que sepan la gloria del poder Uchiha- dijo, no sabíamos lo que pasaba, pero era un mal presentimiento. De repente el cielo se oscurecio, todos vimos a ese punto ¡Era imposible! ¡Estaba cayendo un meteorito gigante a la tierra!

-¡Debemos de detenerlo antes que caiga a la tierra!- el viejo Oonoki salio volando hacia el meteoro y se puso debajo del mismo.

-¡Doton: Jutsu de Roca ultra ligera!- con esa técnica que dijo tenía la intención de hacer más ligero el meteorito -¡Kasekage!- a la orden, Gaara uso su arena para detener la caída del meteorito. La estrategia funcionó y lograron detener la enorme roca.

-¡mmm! Son buenos, pero ¿Son capaces de detener un segundo impacto?- dijo Madara, ¡Maldición! Un segundo Meteorito apareció en el cielo e iba en dirección al que detuvo Gaara y el viejo Oonoki. ¡Piensa, piensa! No tengo opción. Pero aun no controlo mi cosmos ¿Qué hago? Nuevamente me empiezo a desvanecer.

Narrador.

Naruto volvía a manifestar su cosmos azul oscuro, causando que muchos lo volteen a ver con algo de miedo, incluso Marada.

-¿Qué este chakra poderoso?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor impresionado por la sensación que emanaba del cosmos.

-No lo sé, pero en muy poderoso- dijo Mu, que buscaba el origen de dicho poder y lo encontró en Naruto -¡Ahí! El Jinchuriki del Kyubi es el causante de dicho poder- señalo Mu o la persona que se manifestaba a través de Mu.

-Es muy fuerte, ¿Qué planea hacer?- se pregunto Madara, Naruto se coloco frente al meteorito y empezó a manifestar una esfera pequeña en su mano derecha, lo más asombroso es que en vez de esfera parecia una estrella azul oscura que brillaba con alta concentración.

-¿Crees que con ese Jutsu lograras destruir mi técnica?- le pregunto Madara, Naruto solamente miraba.

 **-¡Alejense!-** les grito a todos los que estaban en el campo de batalla, incluso Gaara y Oonoki hicieron caso y se alejaron del meteorito, Naruto lanzo su técnica contra las enormes rocas, la pequeña estrella viajo a gran velocidad e impacto en el primer meteorito.

-Te dije que no le harías nada con ese jutsu- sin embargo las palabras de Madara callaron cuando de entre ambos meteoritos la técnica de Naruto se expandió y trago la técnica en una inmensa luz desintegrandolas por completo. Sorprendiendo a Madara y a la alianza, luego el cosmos desapareció, así como el modo Kurama para después desplomarse.

-¿Cómo…?- Madara no tenía palabras para describir lo que ocurrio en ese momento.

-¡Debemos ir por Naruto!- grito Gaara, que salió volando por su amigo inconsciente y se lo llevo del sitio a que lo curaran.

Fin Narrador.

 **Hasta aquí banda, como vieron la biblioteca de Uzushio, fue la mítica Biblioteca de Alejandria, donde se encontraba un enorme acervo de documentos de la antigüedad, incluso de algunos escritos en otros idiomas del mundo antiguo como el sumerio, persa, hebreo, etc., Las armas son la famosa espada de Hades (En el mito griego es el casco de la invisibilidad), el tridente de Poseidón y el rayo de Zeus, quiene ya escogieron a sus nuevos portadores, y la cuarta arma es para Naruto. ¿Por qué a las mujeres les di las armas y no a hombres? Bien, en el manga de Lost Canvas, hay una parte donde Poseidón tomo como vasija de su alma a Seraphine, una mujer. Lo que doy a entender es que los Dioses (sean hombres o mujeres) pueden ingresar en cualquier cuerpo, no he de sorprenderme que Ares este dentro de una mujer o Hera en un hombre. Las chicas tendrán todos los poderes de los tres hermanos sellados hasta que sea el momento de despertar, por lo que accederán a las protecciones de nombre God Scale (Para Hinata), God Sapirisu o God Surplice (Para Shizuka) y God Cloth (Para Karin) que son las protecciones divinas, sin embargo no confundan con las Kamui o voluntad de los Dioses, que se encuentran todavía a un nivel superior a estas (aun no salen en ningún manga o anime de Saint Seiya, solo son mencionadas en la saga de los campos Elyseos y no son Kamei, ya que el termino no existe en Japón) y rivalizan contras las Somas de los titanes, creadas por Gea (según cuenta la Gigantomaquia de Saint Seiya). Muy por debajo de las god Cloths estan las armaduras celestiales (Las que usan los santos de bronce en los campos Elyseos y los santos Dorados en Asgard). Esperemos que a Karin no le afecte la personalidad de Zeus. Inicio la guerra y con ella los problemas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Y saben, dejen un comentario, sus dudas, sugerencias, criticas, entre otras cosas. Yo por hoy me despido y los leo en la siguiente historia, por ciero antes de cerrar pueden pasar a leer mi otros fics unos NaruHina, dos de crossover de Saint Seiya y Naruto donde el rubio es el Dios Hades encarnado, junto a Pandora, que es Hinata y otras chicas; actualmente estoy publicando la segunda temporada titulada "Naruto: la saga de los Dioses" en la cual han aparecido ya Circe, Perséfone, Ares, Hera, Zeus, los Dioses gemelos, entre otros. Yo los dejos, se despide de ustedes su amigo Shion145. Bye.**


	10. Capítulo 10: La gran cuarta guerra

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda fanficquera. Soy Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia, que ya casi acaba el acto en Konoha, faltaría este y el otro capítulo donde se dara el motivo Naruto abandona su dimensión. Se que fue largo, pero como siempre dije, conocer el pasado de Naruto era importante antes de pasar, primero me meti en la mente del rubio para conocer un poco de él y como se sentía. Antes de iniciar voy a contestar reviews:**

 **Komaterah: muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: es correcto, aunque… no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo y sabrás un poco más.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por esas palabras, ya casi concluimos esta parte de la historia y pasamos a DxD. Se están revelando algunas cosas importantes.**

 **Ahora si mis estimada banda, damos comienzo a la historia, que va desde la batalla contra el misterioso enmascarado, hasta el encebollado de Madara y la coneja de playboy, junto a Zetsu con su complejo de Edipo no resuelto. Aquí se dara el gatillazo para lo que se viene para el siguiente capítulo, sin más ¡Iniciamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 10: La gran cuarta guerra: inicio de la traición.

Parece que otra vez me sucedió, pero ahora no es muy grave, desperté en una cama dentro del campamento de la alianza, estoy algo cansado, no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido.

-¡Naruto-kun!- escuche una voz familiar, al girar vi que entraba Karin corriendo y me abrazaba -¡Que bueno que despertaste!- dijo sin soltarme, yo la abrazo.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunte aun abrazándola, ella se separo de mi.

-Hiciste una técnica con tu cosmos y destruiste los dos meteoritos, luego te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí- respondió mi novia.

-¿Qué tanto llevo dormido?- le pregunte, Karin me sonríe.

-Solo media hora- es poco en comparación a cuando estaba inconsciente por una semana. Así que decido levantarme -¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta.

-Necesito ir a ayudar a los demás, además el descanso fue muy reparador- le dije, para después ponerme de pie –siento unas presencias que se dirigen al campo de batalla- con eso me preparo y antes de salir de la carpa, le doy un beso a Karin –Gracias. Cuídate amor- me despido de ella.

-Tu también, cuídate- me dijo, y sin más salgo del sitio, encontrándome con Bee.

-¡Oye estúpido, idiota! ¿Vas a salir a divertirte y dejarme a mí aquí?- pregunto Bee,

-No vamos, siento que se mueven otros al campo de batalla- le digo.

-Entonces vamos a la acción sin remoción. El viejo Bee quiere acción- y sin más partimos a interceptarlos. Saltando entre el bosque nos dimos cuenta que se trataban de los otros Jinchurikis, quienes habían sido revividos, acompañados de un enmascarado; podía ver que tenía un ojo con el Sharingan y otro con el Rinnegan. Ese patrón estaba con los otros Jinchirikis, la pelea se dio, al principio Bee y yo estábamos dominando, pero pelear contra cinco Jinchurikis con sus bestias controladas era otra cosa. Cada uno atacaba con distintos Jutsus, como polvo, burbujas, incluso el ex Mizukage Yagura invoco un espejo de agua donde nuestros reflejos salieron a combatir contra nosotros. Los vencimos a nuestros reflejos, pero ese enmarcarado hizo que los jinchirikis adquieran el modo biju y nos atacaran, no podíamos contra ellos en ese estado, por lo que Bee se transformo en su Biju y los ataco. Ya casi los vencíamos, pero entraron en su modo biju como lo hizo Bee. Era más difícil pelear contra los bijus. No obstante Bee me dijo que pudo ver algo anormal en Yugito, dijo acerca de un punto que no era su pezón. Al fijarme en los Bijus note unas barras negras; semejantes a los que tenían los Pain, incrustados en ellos, así que con ayuda de Bee, nos decidimos a retirar esas barras para iberar a los bijus.

-¡Viejo! ¿Alguna idea de como quitarle esas barras?- le grito a Bee convertido en Hachibi.

-Tendrá llegar a ellas y quitárselas con las manos y destreza ¡WEEEH!- eso no suena nada fácil.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito que me ayudes, lánzame al mono- le dije, Bee me tomo entre sus manos e hizo que le pedí, caí en el brazo del mono de cuatro colas y salí corriendo al cuello donde estaba la barra, pero no pude ya que una cadena que salio del tipo se incrusto en la barra, sin embargo con el uso de mi modo biju y el rasengan logre destruir la cadena y finalmente le saque la barra del cuello para liberarlo. Pero no podía, incluso me atraparon en la mano de Hat-san, el enmascarado se acercaba, pero alguien me aparto de su camino.

Entonces veo que me había ayudado cejotas-sensei. Me estaba quedando sin chakra, y usar mi cosmos no era la opción, mas, en mi mente vi a Kurama que me ofrecía su poder.

Así que no lo pensé y lo libere, fue cuando cambie y pude sacarlo al aire libre mi modo Kurama, que junto a Bee pudimos destruir las barras que mantenían bajo control a los bijus. Pero el enmascarado hizo una invocación y del suelo surgió una estatua de madera gigantesca, de la boca de la misma salieron unas cadenas y capturaron a los bijus que fueron absorbidos por la estatua hasta que no quedo nada. El tipo empezó a atacar a Kakashi-sensei que usaba su técnica raiton, yo lo apoyaba con mi rasengan y mi modo Kurama, por alguna razón cada vez que atacábamos lo atravesábamos como un fantasma. Cejotas-sensei también nos ayudaba en combatirlo y quitarle los bijus.

-¡Naruto-kun!- escuche un grito y descubrí que era Shizuka-chan la que venía con un contigente de mujeres.

-¡Shizuka-chan!- dije asombrado, pero no podía perder la concentración de la pelea, el enmascarado era muy ágil que incluso un rasengan bestia con colas no podía tocar. Shizuka-chan también entro en la refriega contra el enmascarado, pero sus técnicas eran inútiles.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?- dijo el tipo. Kakashi, Gai, Shizuka-chan y yo usamos una estrategia para sacarlo de esa técnica, nosotros lo golpeábamos, mientras que Kakashi-sensei hacia la misma técnica que el sujeto y lo dañaba en un plano diferente, por lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei se llama la técnica Kamui, que transporta al usuario a una dimensión de bolsillo. Entre esta dimensión y la que dijo Kakashi-sensei le pudimos dar pelea hasta que me transportaron a una zona y pude destruir su mascara con un rasengan, descubriendo al verdadero sujeto.

Kakshi estaba asombrado de la identidad del sujeto.

-¡Obito!- dijo el nombre de ese sujeto, Obito no conozco mucho de él, pero era el compañero de Kakashi-sensei y alumno de mi padre. Kakashi-sensei peleaba contra él en esa dimensión, mientras que nosotros solamente esperábamos el resultado.

-Naruto-kun- dijo mi novia que me beso -¿Cómo estas?- pregunta por mi estado.

-Bien, solamente algo cansado, esperemos que Kakashi-sensei gane- al decir eso, ambos salen de la dimensión, pero parece que el tipo tiene una herida en el pecho, sin embargo esta se regenera.

-Han llegado tarde y es hora que el Juubi renazca- Obito salto y tomo dos objetos y un tentáculo de Hachibi que introdujo en la boca de la estatua, luego esta cerro y empezó a temblar, sus ojos tenian sangre, el tipo hizo sellos manuales y apareció en la estatua una barrera roja, que atacábamos con nuestro jutsus, pero eran inútiles. En ese momento llego Madara y empezó a combatir con nosotros, era muy fuerte que aun con mi modo Kurama no podía atacarlo.

-Si que saben bailar bien- Obito le entrego el abanico que portaba a Madara y este lo tomo; yo lo ataque con mi Rasengan, pero el puso su abanico -¡Regreso de los Uchiha!- no sé que paso, pero sentí que una fuerza me lanzo lejos de ellos dos.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito Shizuka-chan, que corrió a ver como estaba -¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto muy preocupada.

-Sí- respondí y me levante con dificultad, en ese momento llego la alianza para combatir a Madara y Obito, en ese momento algo le ocurría a la barrera donde estaba esa cosa, comenzó a romperse poco a poco. Sentíamos un inmenso chakra que salía. La barrera empezaba a caer mostrando una criatura horripilante, su cuerpo era gordo, con un pincho en la espalda, tenía un solo ojo en la frente, algo parecido al Rinnegan, pero este era rojo con nueve tomoes. Tres en cada círculo y diez enormes colas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Shizuka-chan con miedo.

 ** _-Kit, ese es el Juubi, una criatura que no tiene emociones, ni objetivos. Es inútil sentir sus emociones y su poder es como sentir al planeta-_** esto es malo.

-Shizuka-chan, tú y los demás salgan de aquí esto es muy peligroso- sin más, miro a Bee y ambos asentimos, nos convertimos en Bijus y atacamos a la bestia con varias bijudamas, pero ninguna le hizo daño, al contrario contraataco con una de gran tamaño que incluso llego a destruir montañas. ¡Demonios! En ese momento llegan más de la alianza y ven a la enorme bestia, a Bee y a mí pelear contra ella. Eramos golpeados por su poder, incluso una bijudama de Bee pero la rechazo como si nada. Ya no tenía energía, así que deshice mi modo biju y quede en el modo sabio. En ese momento la alianza ataco a la bestia con todo lo que tenia, Raiton, Futon eran lanzados, pero no le hacían mella, usuarios Doton hicieron que la tierra se hundiera, algunos de Iwa usaron Yoton de yeso y usuarios Suiton dispararon agua para que la sustancia se hiciera liquida y se secara para que inmovilizara a esa cosa, y así nosotros decidimos atacarla con todas nuestras técnicas.

Pero algo sucedió, el Juubi empezaba a cambiar dentro del pozo se transformo de nuevo apoyándose en sus patas traseras, y sus colas se convirtieron en manos que nos hizo retroceder, en su boca empezó a acumular energia Yin y Yang, ¡Era un Bijudama! El miserable la disparo había de inteligencia donde estaban personas inocente, no sabia que hacer para detenerla. Esto era muy desesperante, no puedo usar mi cosmos para destruirla, pero algo sucedió, en mi mano derecha se manifestó el báculo que vi en Uzu, estaba rodeado por el cosmos.

 **-Úsalo-** me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, no sé como o por qué, pero lance el arma con toda mi fuerza, debo decir que fue un lanzamiento muy fuerte, incluso rápido. El báculo viajo y sobrepaso a la bijudama que incluso parecía una tortuga, una vez que estuvo frente al ataque, el arma empezó a brillar de forma intensa, fue cuando vimos como se abría un portal donde se podía ver el universo, una especie de agujero. La bijudama entro por ese lugar y sorprendentemente explotó dentro de ese inmenso espacio; salvando al cuartel de inteligencia, después el báculo vino a mis manos y desapareció como si nada. Se acercaron a mi Hinata, junto con Neji y Shizuka.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Hinata-chan.

-La verdad no lo sé, de pronto apareció el arma y la lance- pero no era hora de festejar pues el monstruo salio del agujero y empezó a atacar a la alianza, todos nos pusimos al resguardo conmigo estaban Hinata y Neji a su lado. Sobre el monstruo estaban Madara y Obito que se conecto a la bestia y realizo sellos.

-¡Mokuton: Jutsu de estacas!- de una de las manos se esa cosa disparo miles de estacas de madera, que a pesar de usar tecnicas defensivas, fueron atravesadas por las ramas, muchos caían ante el ataque, sin embargo un grupo de estacas de madera se dirigían hacía mi sin que yo pudiera poder defenderme, sentía que seria mi fin, pero Hinata se coloco como mi escudo.

-¡Hinata!- le grite, ella me sonrió.

-No quiero que mueras Naruto-kun, has hecho mucho por mi y por los demás- con esas palabras esperábamos lo inminente, pero algo ocurrió, Neji había saltado y fue él quien recibió el ataque, Hinata y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-¡Neji nii-san! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Hinata, mientras yo lo sostenía, Neji estaba agonizando.

-Porque usted es muy importante para nosotros, no debe de morir, debes de cumplir su objetivo Hinata-sama- dijo con dificultad Neji, sentía que la sangre se deslizaba en mis manos, luego se dirigió a mi -por…favor…Naruto…cuídala- dijo Neji, yo lloraba.

-¡No, Tú no te mueres! ¡Un médico!- grite con desesperación al dejar el cuerpo en el suelo.

-Ya…no…importa, sé que hice bien en defenderlos…- ¿No me importa? Claro que me importa, me ayudaste mucho, te convertiste en mi amigo, no puedo dejar que mueras. Así que puse mis manos en su cuerpo.

-Tu no moriras hoy, ni mañana hasta que envejezcas- sin más empece a emanar mi cosmos por el cuerpo de Neji, sus heridas eran mortales, pero no permitiré que te vayas al otro mundo -¡vamos!- dije con desesperación.

Karin P.O.V.

Me dirigía al campo de batalla donde estaba Naruto-kun y los demás a apoyarlos, sentía un enorme chakra de ese lugar.

-Karin- me llamaron, yo gire la cara y vi a Orochimaru, Jugo y Suigetsu.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- les pregunte, pues era una sorpresa verlos en este lugar.

-Nos dirigimos a ver a tu novio Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu, ese nombre aun me desagrada.

-No lo menciones, estoy ocupada como para estas bromas- dije sin más.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Juugo, a él le puedo responder.

-Estuve en Konoha- le respondo con calma.

-Estuvimos allá y no te encontramos, pensábamos que estabas en la cárcel- dijo Suigetsu.

-Estuve, pero hace meses que me dejaron libre, ahora vivo en Konoha- le respondí. Orochimaru me miro, pero no dijo nada.

-Mejor apresurémonos- sin más todos nos dirigimos al campo de batalla, ninguno hablaba, pero de repente vimos algo que nos dejo helados.

-¡Hokage-sama!- grite al ver el cuerpo de Tsuande partido por la mitad, su piel esta arrugada y esta muy mal herida, solamente Katsuyu estaba ayudándola a vivir.

-Katsuyu ¿Que ocurrió?- le pregunto Orochimaru a la babosa, la invocación empezó a narrar lo ocurrido en la batalla con Madara y como había derrotado a Tsunade-sama –Es por eso que te invoco de ese tamaño con el poco chakra, Karin deja que te muerda- me ordeno Orochimaru, así que hice lo que me pidió, aun sino lo pidiese. Le mostré mi mano y ella difícilmente me mordió –Juugo usa tu poder y trata de unir el cuerpo de Tsunade- Juugo asi lo hizo, Orochimaru curo a la Hokage, después se levanto con dificultad y nos relato lo sucedido, entonces escuchamos estruendo en el lugar. ¡Naruto-kun! Dije en mi mente y empece a correr lo más que pude, al llegar al campo, pude ver como esa cosa arrojaba estacas de esas manos y vi a Neji ser atravesado por esas estacas y caer en el hombro de Naruto-kun, quien lo acostó y empezó a usar su cosmos para sanarlo.

-¡Naruto-kun!- le grite y me acerque a ver a Neji.

Fin P.O.V. Karin.

-¡Naruto-kun!- escuche que me llamaban, en ese momento llego Karin y se agacho.

-Karin, ayúdame- le pedí, ella asintió y mostró su brazo para que Neji lo mordiera con algo de dificultad, mientras el chakra verde actuaba en el cuerpo del primo de Hinata.

-¡Vamos! No mueras, Neji- le dije, pero sentía que mi cosmos no lo curaba -¡Maldición!- grite con desesperación -¡No te mueras!- nuevamente me gano tanto la desesperación que algo ocurrió, mi cosmos aumento considerablemente que empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué es ese poder?- se escuchaba a mí alrededor, pero yo no le hacía caso así que seguí aumentando mi cosmos y las heridas de Neji empezaron a cerrar, después su rostro empezó a adquirir su color natural y su respiración empezaba a estabilizarse, estaba vivo, así que deje de emanar mi cosmos.

-Ya esta, llévenselo- dije, un miembro del clan Hyuga cargo con Neji y desapareció del lugar, mientras apretaba mis puños de impotencia y alivio -juro que haré desaparecerte por lo que has hecho Madara- así que active mi modo Kurama nuevamente. Hinata me tomo de mi mejilla y me miro con agradecimiento

-Naruto, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, yo le regrese ese gesto. Luego fue Karin-chan que me tomo de mi mano hecha puño para darme fuerza a lo que venía. Me levante y le tome a ambas sus manos y les trasferir parte del poder de Kurama. Luego realice varios clones de sombra y empece a darles chakra del zorro a todos los de la alianza. Sin más nos enfrentamos a las manos de Juubi, por lo que corrimos contra él. Lanzo una de sus colas, pero Hinata con un ataque de palma de vacio la detuvo, Akamaru con Kiba destrozaban las técnicas de madera de esa cosa, Shino usaba sus insectos y los atacaba, Chouji junto a su padre Chouza detenían a una de las colas con su fuerza, Madara y Obito nos atacaban con jutsus de fuego, pero el poder de los usuarios Suiton aumento por el poder que les di de Kurama, Bee tambien atacaba con su manto biju, sin embargo Juubi nuevamente acumulaba chakra para lanzar una bijudama, así que nos colocamos para sopórtala, el desgraciado la arrojo, pero no nos hizo nada, así que en conjunto atacamos al Juubi y a sus portadores. Pero algo le pasaba al juubi de nuevo, puso sus manos en forma de rezo y empezó a aumentar de musculatura, después un bulbo salio de su boca, así que retrocedimos. Estaba acumulando mucho chakra y creando una enorme bijudama. Varios usuarios doton crearon varios muros para tratar de detener la técnica; el juubi disparo la bijudama, pero las barreras eran destruidas como si nada, Bee en su modo Biju empezaba a disparar varias bijudamas, pero eran inútiles ante el poder del Juubi, se iba a arriesgar a recibir la técnica, pero en ese momento apareció mi padre y uso su técnica de teletransportación para llevar esa técnica a un lugar apartado. Después regreso mi padre y a lo lejos pudimos presenciar como la Bijudama exploro.

-Sentimos la tardanza- dijo mi padre, el estaba frente a nosotros en fu forma revivida, no sé quien lo hizo, pero me alegro que este aquí.

-No se preocupen, pero teniendo ayuda podremos vencerlo- después aparecieron Oji-san, el primero y segundo Hokage.

-¿Esa es la bestia de diez colas?- pregunto el segundo Hokage.

-Así es Hokage-sama- contesto Shizuka mientras veíamos como ese bulbo se deshacía y ahora el cuerpo del juubi cambiaba.

-Debemos detenerlo y atacar con todo- dijo el primer Hokage, que realizo sellos manuales -¡Arte sabio: puertas del sol!- exclamo al golpear el suelo y varias puertas caian sobre el Juubi, atrapando sus colas y brazos en el suelo. Luego mi padre, usando el modo Kurama, transporto a los otros kages a diferentes puntos del lugar y el segundo se quedo en su lugar, mientras que hacia sellos manuales y golpeaba el suelo

-¡Formación de los cuatro sellos Yang rojo!- al golpear el suelo, aparecieron una línea roja al igual donde estaban mi padre y los otros Kages, después se unieron y formaron una barrera alrededor del Juubi –con esto contendrá al Juubi- dijo el segundo, que realizo un sello e invoco clones de sombra –cuatro clones, parece que es mi limite, bien nosotros mantendremos la barrera mientras que ustedes atacaran al juubi hasta destruirlo- así que los cuatro clones corrieron hasta donde estaban la barrera en sus cuatro lados.

-Esperen. Yo tambien me uno- dijo una voz, en ese momento llego Sasuke.

-No se olviden de mi- ahora fue el turno de Sakura-chan, vaya el viejo equipo 7 reunidos nuevamente, solo falta Kakashi-sensei.

-Bien, entonces vayamos- sin más corrimos hacia la barrera, que fue abierta una parte por los clones del segundo toda la alianza corrió contra el propio Juubi, pensando que estaba indefenso. Que equivocación, pues empezó a sacar clones del él mismo de varios tamaños que nos atacaron. Sasuke, Sakura y yo hicimos uno sellos manuales.

-¡Jutsu de Invocación!- golpeamos el suelo y cada uno respectivamente estaba sobre nuestra invocación, Sakura encima de Katsuyu, Sasuke en una serpiente gigante y yo sobre Gamakichi.

 **-¿Por qué me invocaste Naruto?-** pregunto mi compañero, esperaba que llegara el jefe bunta, pero no importa.

-Debemos de llegar lo más pronto a esa cosa y destruirla- le señale al Juubi.

 **-De acuerdo, sujetate-** sin más salimos corriendo hacia el Juubi, a mi lado estaba Sakura-chan y Sasuke. Cada uno empezaba a destruir esas cosas con rapidez para llegar a nuestro objetivo.

P.O.V. Hinata.

Entarmos a la barrera por medio del segundo Hokage y nos atacaron esas cosas, parecen ser parte del Juubi, así que activo mi Byuakugan y ataco a uno con mi Junken por lo que le hicieron a Neji nii-san, a pesar que esta vivo.

-2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas- golpeaba con enojo pensando en Neji -32 palmas- llegaba a mi mente los consejos de Neji nii-san.

 _-Hinata-sama, la verdadera esencia del Junken es llegar a dar los 64 golpes, no debe de tener miedo a dañar, si lo hace por sus seres querido es mejor-_ realmente puedo hacerlo Neji nii-san.

-¡8 trigramas, 64 palmas!- ¡Lo hice Neji nii-san! Pude hacer las 64 palmas, después de eliminar a mi contrincante corro a eliminar a otro, y luego a otro, pero son muchos incluso veo que a Kiba-kun le cuesta trabajo eliminar a esas cosas y con Shino-kun también aunque use sus insectos. Estoy algo cansada, pero debo de seguir, por Naruto-kun y la aldea. En eso siento que varios de esas cosas se me abalanzan.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito con desesperación pues pensaba que era mi fin. En ese instante algo ocurrió, esas cosas fueron lanzadas por un poder, así que miro y veo que habia aparecido el arma que encontré en el lago, estaba incrustada en el suelo, sentía que era llamada por ella. Así que la tome y un poder indescriptible me sacudió, no sé como pero golpee el suelo con eso y del mismo salio agua en gran presión, a mi alrededor se formaba un remolino que con el arma cree una enorme ola y la dirigí a los oponentes barriéndolos. En eso se acercan Kiba y Shino.

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- me pregunta sorprendido Kiba.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?- pregunta Shino viendo el arma.

-Este es el tridente de Poseidón y ahora me pertenece por derecho- les conteste, pero ¿Cómo se eso? ¿Cómo sé que pertenece a Poseidón? Y lo más extraño ¿Quién es Poseidón? Kiba y Shino me ven extrañados.

-No entendemos Hinata, pero es mejor seguir- dijo Shino y los tres seguimos, el tridente emano un cosmos y desapareció, creo entender a Naruto-kun, sin más segui a mis compañeros.

Fin P.O.V. Hinata.

P.O.V. Shizuka.

Estamos en la refriega contra estas cosas que parecen al Juubi, entre por el lado norte para atacar de sorpresa, a mi iban mis amigas y compañeras de la aldea todas con el manto que Naruto-kun nos dio, destruíamos esas cosas, pero aparecían más y más.

-¡Nadeshiko: Vendaval de rugido cortante!- lance mi técnica y destruyo a uno de los clones del Juubi y de paso a los que estaban a las orillas -¡Baile aéreo!- lanzo varios Kunais contra esa cosas, mientras algunas como Tokiwa usan doton y su kensutsu para eliminarlos. Son bastantes persistentes, pero no dejan de venir. De repente siento un inmenso poder frente a mí. Al mirar estaba la espada que encontré en el bosque con Tokiwa, sentía su llamado, así que la tome y una enorme sensación de poder se inundo.

No puedo decir como, pero hice una corte con el arma y de ella salio una poderosa ráfaga de color rojos que destruyo a muchas de esas cosas, salí corriendo y empece a dar cortes con la espada, era muy poderosa. Con cada tajo que daba aunque sea leve, los clones del Juubi morían al instante, algunos se secaban como plantas. Pero lo más interesante es que hice una esfera de poder con la punta de la espada y lo lance, destruyendo a muchos clones. Tokiwa y las demás se acercaron.

-¡Shizuka-sama! Esa es la espada que encontramos en el bosque ¿Verdad?- pregunto mi amiga.

-Así es, es la espada de Hades, el que guarda el inframundo y ahora soy su dueña- le conteste, pero me doy cuenta de algo ¿Como sé que esta espada es de Hades? ¿Quién es Hades? ¿Y por qué dije eso? Veo la espada y emana un cosmos rojo y desaparece de mis manos, Parece que no soy la única que le ocurre esto.

-Mejor sigamos- sin más avanzamos hasta el Juubi.

Fin P.O.V. Shizuka.

P.O.V. Karin.

Estoy con un contingente que entro al oeste con el objetivo de eliminar al Juubi y sus portadores, pero veo que no esta del todo indefenso, pues se acercan esas cosas hacía nosotros, todos nos preparamos y atacamos juntos, yo uso mis puños y de vez en cuando saco las cadenas de diamantina, signo inequívoco del Clan Uzumaki, vamos eliminando uno a uno los clones de Juubi, pero no dejan de venir muchos de mis compañeros cae pero gracias al manto que nos dio Naruto-kun resistimos el embate de esas cosas, a mi me rodearon varios de ellos que me atacaban; yo solo me defendía pero sentía que estaba llegando a mi limite, sentí que se abalanzaban sobre mi, no sé si podre salir de ahí y estar con las chicas y Naruto-kun. En ese momento escuche un tremendo choque, como de un rayo caer a mi lado; yo voltee, y vi que varias de esas cosas estaban carbonizadas, entonces posé mi mirada en el sitio donde cayó el rayo. Era el mismo báculo alado que encontré en el camino hacía Konoha el día de la tormenta. Así que me dispuse a tomarlo, pues sentía su llamado. Cuando lo tuve en la mano sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de un poder increíble.

Con un movimiento hice que del cielo cayeran innumerables rayo hacía el enemigo incluso del propio báculo salían. Después se me acerco Suigetsu extrañado por lo que hice.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto anonadado.

-Fue el poder de Zeus que emana desde mi ser y soy su nueva portadora- ¿Zeus? ¿Poder? ¿Qué me pasa? Ahora comprendo un poco a Naruto-kun, luego de eso, el báculo emana cosmos dorado-blanco y desaparece.

Fin P.O.V. Karin.

Cuando estaba montando a Gamakichi, sentí tres cosmos poderosos, primero vi como una enorme ola aparecía y barría a varios clones, después sentir otro cosmos y pude ver una onda de color rojo y por ultimo sentí como la furia del cielo caía y fulminaba a varios clones del Juubi. Sin embargo yo seguí junto a Sakura y el teme destrozando a los clones hasta que el teme y yo llegamos hasta donde estaba Obito y Madara. Entre los dos combatimos a Madara, quien era muy fuerte, después aparece Kakashi-sensei y se lleva a Obito a otra dimensión a pelear, mientras mantenemos a Madara quieto. Después de un rato apareció Obito con una herida mortal en el pecho, parece que Kakashi-sensei lo hirió. Sin embargo le aparecieron unas barras y una cosa negra se pego a la mitad de su cuerpo del lado derecho, realizo un sello, su cabello se empezaba a poner blanco en ese instante apareció mi padre y lo apuñalo en el pecho, Obito cayo.

Pensábamos que habíamos ganado, pero algo le ocurría al Juubi. Este se empezaba a actuar raro y el cuerpo de Obito lo estaba absorbiendo, esto estaba muy mal; se formo una esfera negra y luego blanca de la que surgió Obito, pero estaba cambiado, era el Jinchuriki del Juubi. Entonces empezamos a atacarlo sin piedad, Sasuke y yo primero con nuestras técnicas combinadas con ayuda de mi padre y del segundo Hokage, pero no le hicimos nada; yo active mi modo Kurama y Sasuke su Susano'o para atacarlo entre los dos, aun así no le hicimos ningún daño, pero en un golpe de suerte decidimos unir ambas técnicas y crear a Kurama con la armadura de Susano'o yo cree nueve rasengans en cada cola y mis amigos entraron dándoles poder de Kurama, después un sujeto de nombre Jugo fue a la parte posterior de la cabeza activando su senjutsu.

Nos lanzamos contra Obito, mientras que creaba algo con esas bolas negras como una espada rara y un escudo, mis amigos salieron de las colas de Kurama con los rasengans e impactaron destruyendo el escudo, Sasuke y yo hicimos lo propio y lanzamos un ataque con una espada que creo Sasuke, donde choco con la de Obito, la nuestra destruía su espada poco a poco hasta que lo herimos en el abdomen sacando a los bijus, de las colas de Kurama los sujetamos y mis amigos, gracias a unas cadenas, nos ayudaron a extraerle a los hermanos de Kurama, quitándole su poder y dejándolo como al principio.

Parece que la guerra la habíamos ganado, pero algo le pasaba a Obito, junto sus manos y menciono un frase.

-¡Gedo: Rinnen Tensei!- no sabemos lo que sucedió, en eso Sai había mandado una bestia de tinta contra Madara, pero el se veía diferente, le salía vapor de su cuerpo, y de un movimiento rápido destruyo la técnica de Sai y se dirigio hacia nosotros. Realmente no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, ¡Madara había resuscitado por completo! Eso era innegable, Sasuke intento quemarlo con su Amateratsu, pero este se deshizo de la armadura. En ese momento apareció Gaara junto a Shukaku que le lanzaron su técnica de arena y futon a Madara. Después este salto para atacarlo, pero este se detuvo en el aire, los demás bijus lo atacaron sin consideración, incluso usaron sus colas para rematarlo, estábamos satisfechos, aunque salio con vida, pero perdió el brazo derecho, fue en ese instante que una de esas cosas llamadas Zetsus salio del suelo. Madara le corto el brazo derecho a Zetsu y se lo coloco, después se coloco algo en los ojos; resulto ser un Rinnegan, esto era malo, los bijus y los demás vimos como Madara había invocado algo, pues los Bijus habían sido derribados por una fuerza misteriosa.

Después de eso invoco nuevamente la estatua demoníaca que de su boca saco unas cadenas moradas que sujeto a los bijus del cuello e hizo que los absorbiera la estatua, yo caía y me sentía muy débil, tras ser extraído de mi Kurama, mi muerte era evidente.

No sé que sucedía afuera, pero parece que estaba en un lugar lleno de agua, había un hombre anciano, con cuernos en la frente, estaba sentado en flor de loto mientras flotaba. En su espalda tenia unas bolas idénticas a las de Obito.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto con algo de miedo.

-No tengas miedo, yo soy un espíritu que ha estado viendo los acontecimientos en la tierra- respondió el anciano –muchos me conocen como Rikudou Sennin, pero mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki- era sorprendente, el sabio de los seis caminos esta frente a mi.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le vuelvo a preguntar.

-Estoy aquí porque en ti veo claramente como el chakra de Asura fluye directamente hacía tu interior- menciona el anciano -¿Acaso ya eras consciente de la presencia de Asura dentro de ti?- me vuelve a preguntar –en tal caso ya sabes quien es la reencarnación de Indra- tras esas palabras me llega a la mente la imagen de la única persona que conozco.

-Sasuke- le respondí de inmediato, en eso me llegan imágenes de mis amigos platicando conmigo de que yo soy el único en vencerlo -¿No es así?- pregunto para confirmar mis sospechas.

-Así es. De modo que si lo percibes- claro, pero no es lo único que percibo. Sin embargo tenía una duda.

-Pero los que estaban antes de que existiéramos Sasuke y yo, esas reencarnaciones ¿Que les paso?- pregunte.

-Hashirama era Asura y Madara era Indra- respondió Rikudou Sennin –Pero Madara creó un problema antes de que la reencarnación terminara- ¿Un problema? –se obsesiono con el poder y le arrebato a Hashirama su poder, sacando mi chakra a la luz- Entonces… –así fue como despertó el rinnegan- ahora comprendo un poco.

-Entonces ¿Todo este tiempo has visto pelear a tus hijos?- le pregunto al anciano.

-Sí, eso mismo- respondió –cuando una persona se concentra en su poder, se obsesiona tanto que pierde el control, y es el poder el que lo controla. Eso le pasó a Madara ahora mismo, al igual con Kaguya, mi madre- no cabe la menor duda –el Tsukuyomi Infinito, no es un simple genjutsu. Mantendra a las personas con vida usando su poder, mientras las mantiene soñando para siempre. Si el chakra se vuelve uno solo, se creara un nuevo fruto de chakra. Tenemos que impedir eso como sea o será el fin del mundo- parece que no hay opción él esta creyendo en nosotros.

-Gracias por creer en nosotros- le dije al viejo.

-No des las gracias no la merezco- dijo con sencillez.

 **-¡Eso es viejo!-** dijo una voz, en ese momento del agua aparece el Biju de Gaara.

-¿El biju de Gaara? ¿Que hace dentro de mi?- me pregunte asombrado.

 **-Ese Obito…-** dijo ahora una voz, lo mismo pasa con otro Biju que sale.

-¡Hat-san!- ahora era el biju del viejo Bee que se aparecía.

 **-Consiguió quitarle a Madara una parte de nuestro chakra-** yo quede sorprendido de esa revelación.

 **-¡Ahora tienes chakra de todos los Bijus dentro de tu cuerpo, Naruto!-** ahora era Kurama el que apareció del agua.

-Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama- nombro a cada uno de los bijus –Naruto ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo deseas que termine esta lucha?- me pregunto al anciano.

-Puede que de verdad me parezca a ese Asura. Pero se lo que son los amigos y quiero protegerlos, nada más- le respondo.

-¿Que deseas cuando termine la guerra? Responde con honestidad- pregunta el sabio.

-Lo que quiero es que todos sean más unidos, la paz del planeta- le respondo con honestidad

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?- yo asiento.

-A ti, la reencarnación de Asura, el hermano menor, te confiaré mi poder- entonces el sabio alza su mano izquierda donde tenia la marca de un sol, yo pongo mi mano derecha en su palma y me otorga su poder. Después empiezo a desvanecerme.

P.O.V. Hagoromo.

Esos niños son muy diferentes, espero que aprendan a vivir en paz y, termine el ciclo de odio que se despertó por culpa de Zetsu negro.

 **-Viejo ¿Estas seguro en confiarle tu poder a Naruto?-** pregunto Kurama.

-Estoy muy seguro Kurama, Naruto es igual a Asura siempre buscando la forma de tener más amigos- le respondo a Kurama.

 **-Lo digo porque Naruto es más de lo que crees-** ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso Kurama?

-¿A qué te refieres que Naruto es mas de lo que creo?- le pregunte, el solo ve a un lado-

 **-Naruto porta un poder más allá que el tuyo o el de Kaguya, ya lo he sentido antes, y debo decir que es inmenso-** ¿Un poder más grande que el de mi madre?

-No comprendo Kurama- los demás Bijus también estaban sorprendidos.

 **-Veras viejo, Naruto ha tenido ciertos episodios donde un poder sale a la luz. De hecho se cual es su origen y en este momento esta durmiendo. Sin embargo solo despierta en ciertas situaciones y debo decir que cuando lo hace, da miedo el solo sentir una pequeña parte-** ¿Un poder que esta dormido en Naruto? ¿Incluso hace temblar a Kurama? ¡Es imposible! Sin embargo me causa mucha curiosidad ese poder.

Fin P.O.V. Hagoromo.

En ese momento despierto para ver a Obito y a Sakura que me sonríen, aunque ver a Obito me impresiona mucho, no lo culpo también fue utilizado por poder.

-Bien Naruto, es hora de mandarte a pelear contra Madara- dijo Obito, yo asiento y me envía con su técnica. Mientras que él y Sakura-chan se quedan en esa dimensión. Cuando llego pude ver a Madara más cambiado, también a Gai-sensei en el suelo, que parecía haber sido quemado por algo, a su lado estaba Lee, en ese momento me acerco y pongo mi mano derecha en el pecho de Cejotas-sensei, pude sentir su chakra como disminuía, así que evito que muera sanándolo con el poder del viejo.

En ese momento me acerco a Madara y lo ataco con mi puño, pero lo bloquea con su bastón, me aleje. En el piso había un Kunai de mi padre, así que me agache para tomarlo y correr para pelear. En ese mismo instante se acerca Sasuke, pero tenía en su ojo izquierdo el Rinnegan, así entre los dos nos dispusimos a combatir a Madara.

Debo de aclarar que no era fácil pelear con el, pues había unas cosas invisibles que nos causaban problemas, yo acorrale a Madara en el árbol que hizo crecer, le pedí a Son parte de su poder.

-¡Son, préstame tu poder!- le dije.

 **-¡Tomalo!-** sin más hice un Rasen shurinken de lava.

-¡Arte sabio: Rasen Shurinken de elemento lava!- lo lance hacia Madara que lo recibió, la técnica estaba creciendo y empezaba a cortar al árbol, al final exploto. Sin embargo Madara salio intacto, pero hizo algo, empezó a absorber el enorme árbol en si mismo. Después Sasuke y yo lo atacamos, pero el miserable creo varias tecnicas de elemento tormenta que nos lanzo, yo detuve la técnica con un bastón que le lance. Así que me dispuse a atacarlo con otro, pero algo me detuvo, eran esas cosas, las podía sentir, pero no podía verlas. Madara de su boca disparo algo parecido a un láser que corto el bastón. Me aleje y entre Sasuke y yo lo atacamos, cree cuatro clones de sombra que fueron contra las sombras de Madara, mientras Sasuke y yo lo atacábamos. Cada uno creo una técnica.

-Necesito algo para inmovilizarlo- dije en voz alta.

 **-Usa mi poder-** me dijo Shukaku, así que cree un rasengan con el poder de Shukaku.

-Naruto, será mejor que corras contra mi, tengo una idea- sin cuestionar hice lo que pidió Sasuke, así que corrí hacía él. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su técnica, y en ese momento hizo aparecer a Madara, que impactamos ambas técnicas, inmovilizándolo, pero el miserable se reemplazo con uno de sus clones para volar. Sasuke trato de detenerlo, pero no pudo. Vi que se dirigía hacía Kakashi-sensei.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- le grite para advertirle, pero fue tarde, Marada le arranco el ojo izquierdo y se lo coloco, Sasuke y yo fuimos corriendo para detenerlo pero fue tarde, Madara uso el Kamui de Kakashi y entro en la dimensión donde estaba Obito y Sakura-chan. Me acerque a Kakashi-sensei y lo cure, dándole otro ojo.

En ese momento salió Sakura-chan impresionad de la presencia de Madara. No duro mucho el descanso, pues Madara salió de la dimensión con Obito, lo más sorprendente fue que ahora tenia ambos Rinnengan, Sakura-chan retrocedía, mientras veíamos con impotencia el poder del Uchiha.

-Parece que es hora de comenzar- sin más voló y se acerco a la luna, vi como algo se arrancaba de la frente. Creo que hizo un sello -¡Ilumina al mundo: Tsukuyomi Infinito!- fue lo que alcanzamos a escuchar, en ese instante la luna empezó a brillar, no sé que pasaba, pero no era bueno, Sasuke creo una protección con su Susano'o, en el cual estuvimos Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo resguardados. Yo me empece a sentir mal.

-¡Naruto! ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto preocuada Sakura-chan.

-Sí, no te preocupes- en ese momento recordé que las chicas estaban fuera -¡Las chicas!- dije con preocupación, pero Sasuke me detuvo.

-Naruto, no salgas. Si sales, será el fin de todo- dijo, yo me llene de frustración, tenia razón. Dejamos que el jutsu pasara y sentimos un temblor, después Sasuke dejo caer la defensa y vimos como de unas raíces colgaban capullos de nuestro tamaño. Madara aterrizo.

-Deberan rendirse, ya he acabado con el ciclo de Odio- comento.

-No lo haremos- le replique.

-¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Detuve las guerras, arregle el desastre que causo Hashirama- dijo Madara, como si fuese cierto.

-¿Ha esto querías llegar? ¡Esto no es arreglar las cosas, solo las empeoraste!- le grite a Madara.

-No lo ves, he hecho que todos vivan en un mundo ideal, un mundo formado por sus sueños, ya no habrá guerras, ni odio. Yo he detenido el Karma de este mundo- dijo, sin embargo algo ocurrió. Madara fue atravesado por Zetsu.

-Madara, tu no eres el salvador- dijo la cosa negra que estaba en Obito.

-Zetsu negro ¿Cómo te atrevés? Yo soy tu creador- le dijo con dificultad.

-No Madara, tu no eres mi voluntad, yo soy la voluntad de Kaguya. Yo solo te use como usaste a Obito. Fuiste un peón para- dijo Zetsu negro. Estábamos sorprendidos de esa revelación –yo fui el causante de todo, yo planee todo desde el principio, mi objetivo es revivir a mi madre Kaguya- dijo Zetsu Negro.

-Entonces ¿Tú…?- pregunto Madara, mientras que una corriente de chakra entraba en el cuerpo de Madara y lo hichaba y lo cubría algo negro viscoso.

-Sí Madara, yo modifique la tablilla de Rikudou Sennin, me lleve mi tiempo, pero valio la pena. Es hora de dar paso al renacimiento de Kaguya- sin más el cuerpo de Madara se hincho y se cubrió en su totalidad de negro, Sasuke y yo nos lanzamos a deterlo, pero el cabello de Madara nos detuvo; al final el cuerpo se modifico y dio paso a una mujer albina, con cabello blanco, tenía el Byakugan y en la frente un tercer ojo, la mezcla entre el Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Con su cabello nos lanzo lejos.

Por lo que dijo Zetsu negro, ella es Kaguya, la madre del viejo. Descendió y se nos fue hacía nosotros con paso…bueno flotando de manera lenta. Ella activo su Byakugan idéntico al de Hinata-chan.

-Hagoromo, Hamura- pronuncio con una voz de enojo, Sasuke se abalanzo contra ella que uso su cabello, Sasuke lo cortaba, pero no era suficiente; Kaguya lo envolvió y lo arrojo contra mi. Sin embargo me sentía mal, no sé por qué empece a sentirme así; como si nuevamente me diera esa crisis que no tenía de años.

Íbamos a atacarla, pero sentíamos calor y caíamos a un lugar lleno de lava. No supimos como es que llegamos a ese sitio, Sasuke hizo una invocación y lo salvo, Kakashi-sensei había arrojado un Kunai a una pared del sitio amarrado a un rollo, salvándose y a Sakura-chan también, vi que Obito le había clavado la mano con un Kunai a la pared para que no muriera calcinado. El rollo se empezaba a quemar, así que con el poder del viejo hice que unas manos de chakra salieran y salvaran a Kakashi y a Sakura de morir.

Kaguya nos ataco con su cabello en forma de senbons, pero fueron repelidos por el Susano'o de Sasuke, sin embargo su invocación recibió algunos en su ala y nos precipitábamos a la fosa de lava, pero los salve al poder flotar. Cree un clon de sombra que me ayudo a cargar a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura-chan y a Obito.

Lo único que no predije es que empezó a atacarnos con potentes golpes a larga distancia, pero yo respondí el ataque.

Narrador.

Naruto contrarrestaba el ataque de Kaguya con su técnica de chakra, cuando de pronto empezó a manifestar su cosmos.

-¿Qué es ese chakra?- pregunto Zetsu negro desde la manga de Kaguya –madre, debes de obtener ese poder que te pertenece- dijo Zetsu, Kaguya seguía atacando, Naruto también, no obstante Naruto destruyo la técnica de Kaguya con una mano y lanzo un golpe al aire, del cual surgió varios rayos azules.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grito Kaguya al recibir esa terrible técnica.

-¡Pudo golpear a Kaguya con esa técnica!- dijo sorprendido Kakashi. Naruto entonces fue contra la Otsutsuki a gran velocidad.

-Es demasiado veloz, no alcanzo a ver sus movimientos de mano- igualmente estaba sorprendida Sakura.

-¿Dobe, como hiciste ese jutsu?- pregunto Sasuke, quien estaba sorprendido y a la vez enojado por ver que Naruto era más fuerte, Naruto no contesto.

 **-Vamos Sasuke-** dijo Naruto, ambos se lanzaron contra Kaguya con el intento de sellarla, pero esta cambio a un ambiente frió, donde quedaron ambos Shinobis atrapados en el hielo, Kaguya uso su teletransportación para salir del hielo. Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke estaban a merced de la diosa conejo.

-No podrán salir de ese lugar, madre recuperara su chakra y será el fin de ustedes- dijo Zetsu negro desde la manga de Kaguya, sin embargo Sasuke utilizo las llamas del Amateratsu para salir del bloque de hielo. Kaguya, había abierto un portal dimensional por el cual metió su mano derecha. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke esperaban por donde saldría, en ese momento un portal se abre por atrás de Sasuke y una mano toma al chico y lo introduce. Sasuke ahora se encontraba en otra dimensión, donde abunda el desierto. Mientras que Naruto estaba en la zona gélida. Kaguya empezaba a atacarlo con avalanchas que ella provocaba, mas Naruto esquivaba los ataques de hielo que mandaba la Diosa conejo, incluso corría hacia la Diosa conejo saltando de un lugar a otro.

-¿Cómo es que Naruto puede esquivar el ataque de Kaguya?- pregunto Sakura. Nadie tenía la respuesta, en ese instante Obito se recuperaba. Naruto encendía su cosmos y lanzaba ataques que a la albina le costaba evadir.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Madara?- preguntaba el peligris mira condifundido el lugar.

-Madara fue traicionado por Zetsu negro, lo utilizo para revivir a Kaguya- le explico Kakashi. En ese instante el Uchiha ve a Naruto combatir con Kaguya.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- pregunto Obito.

-Sasuke fue enviado a otra dimensión, y debemos sacarlo- dijo Sakura.

-Será difícil, estoy muy débil como para usar mi Kamui, además mis niveles de chakra estan bajos- explico Obito, en el cielo Naruto había creado clones de sombra que ayudaban a combatir a la Diosa conejo, Kaguya usaba sus ataques múltiples y destruía algunos, pero el original atacaba con su poder a la Otsutsuki. Naruto formo una pequeña esfera de hielo y la lanzo a la Diosa conejo, quien al ver esa técnica la esquivo. Pero se llevo una gran impresión cuando choco con la superficie nevada creando un inmenso bloque de hielo.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya conseguido congelar una montaña con tan solo un simple Jutsu?- se preguntaba Zetsu que seguía impactado por semejante poder. El rubio original nuevamente corrió contra Kaguya, pero ahora preparo su mano con forma de espada, incluso se vio el brillo de un filo, lanzo un tajo acendente con su mano, y de esta salio una línea delgada que se dirigía a Kaguya, que la verlo lo esquivo, pero algunos de sus cabellos fueron cortados por la línea. Impresionada, la Diosa miro a Naruto que mostraba una mirada seria,

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- pregunto la Diosa, en ese momento un terremoto empezó a sentirse. Lo que vieron los dejo mudo, el suelo del lugar empezaba a separarse, se formo una acantilado gracias a la técnica que lanzo Naruto.

-¿Cómo…?- la reacción de Zetsu era indescriptible, pues un simple ataque separo la tierra como si nada. Mientras que Obito intentaba acceder a la dimensión donde Kayuga había mandado a Sasuke.

-Yo te ayudaré- Sakura se coloco detrás de Obito para tocarlo de los hombros y activar su Byakugo –Obito activa tu técnica- ordeno Sakura.

-¡Kamui!- ambos se trasladaron a un lugar donde el cielo es verde, y el sitio esta rocoso –no puedo ir más allá, lo único que puedo hacer es abrir portales para localizar a Sasuke- dijo Obito cansado.

-De acuerdo empecemos- Obito abría portales para localizar a Sasuke, desde sitios donde el suelo era verde, hasta donde corría ríos de acido. Naruto mantenía a Kaguya, aunque la Otsutsuki se trasladaba, un clon entraba a donde ella iba. La pelea se intensificaba, pero ninguno cedía. Del cuerpo de Kaguya salían sus huesos con los que atacaba a los clones, que al contacto con los huesos se petrificaban. Naruto se lanzaba ataque a muy alta velocidad impidiendo que Kaguya reaccionara a contraatacar.

Obito había localizado a Sasuke en un desierto y lo sacaron del sitio, pero no pudieron hacer más, porque fueron trasladados a un sitio donde aumentaba la gravedad, haciéndolos más pesados, incluso le afectaba a Kaguya. Naruto se levanto con algo de pesadez en el sitio, por lo que actuó de forma rápida. Kaguya lanzo dos huesos de sus palmas hacia ambos jóvenes. La idea era que no se movieran para eliminar a ambos chicos que la querían sellar, sin embargo Obito se sacrifico para salvar a Naruto del ataque de Kaguya, que no pudo ayudarlo, ya que se desintegro por el ataque.

Kaguya nuevamente los traslado a otra dimensión donde era más liviano que el anterior, lugar donde Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura peleaban, a Kaguya le fue cortado el brazo donde estaba Zetsu negro gracias a un ataque de Sasuke. Naruto lanzo una esfera pequeña de poder contra Kaguya, dejándola lastimada, en eso se convertía en una criatura de aspecto de conejo blanco, con un ojo en el centro. Atrás de ella salían los rostros de los bijus y con sus colas.

-No puede ser, madre se ha descontrolado, puede que sea el final de todo y cree una nueva dimensión- dijo Zetsu negro con temor. La criatura atacaba con sus colas con forma de mano, que podían absorber el chakra y a las personas.

-Debemos detenerla- dijo Kakashi en su Susano'o que activo, gracias al regalo que le dio Obito. Sasura huía de esas colas, pero Kakashi la puso a salvo dejándola dentro de Susano'o. En ese instante la criatura se hacía más gorda y de la boca empezaba a verse una esfera de color negro que iba creciendo para ser gigantesca, Kaguya apareció a un lado de la esfera.

-Este jardín será nuevamente restaurado, y yo podré recuperar mi chakra que esos ingratos me quitaron- Naruto veía con seriedad la situación de la técnica.

 **-No lo creo-** entre sus manos manifestaba un pulso de color azul oscuro de forma de estrella **–este es el poder del universo-** sin más lanzo la técnica contra la enorme Gudoudama.

-¿Crees que ese poder destruirá mi ataque?- pregunto Kaguya, el pulso latente toco la Gudoudama, que empezó a reaccionar de forma extraña, pues esta empezaba distorsionarse y después exploto, dejando a la propia Kaguya aterrada. Ella miro a Naruto, pero se fijo en sus ojos del rubio y estos brillaron en un azul intenso por un momento.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta pues Sasuke y Naruto aprovecharon el momento en que estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido, Kaguya al ver lo que planeaban, intento escapar, pero Sakura descendió del Susano'o de Kakashi dándole un golpe en la cabeza y obligándola a descender. Naruto y Sasuke la tocaron con los símbolos que Hagoromo les dio.

-¡Shibaku Tensei!- la técnica se activo, el ojo central de Kaguya le apareció una especie de luna.

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritaba al verse nuevamente sellada como en la antigüedad. Su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse en el Gedou Mazo, los bijus se liberaban cayendo al suelo.

 **-Es bueno ser libres-** dijo Gyuki. Naruto y los demás miraban al cielo como Kaguya ascendia en su prisión de roca, Naruto recordó que aun faltaba algo por hacer, así que se acerco a donde estaba Zetsu negro.

-¡No te me acerque, crees que me podrás vencer, estas equivocado; saldré de este lugar y volveré a buscar la forma de liberar a mi madre!- Naruto lo miraba de forma seria.

 **-No más, tu existencia acaba aquí-** extendió su mano derecha y de esta salió una rafaga de viento que golpeo a Zetsu.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Zetsu, sin embargo el cuerpo del ser oscuro empezaba a desintegrarse -¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto con terror Zetsu.

 **-Te borre de la existencia, no podrás nunca renacer-** dijo sin más Naruto, después vio a Kaguya que casi estaba sellada por las enormes rocas. Sin pensarlo dio un gran salto.

-¡Naruto! ¿Que haces?- le grito Kakashi, pero Naruto seguía su camino hasta que se introdujo en la enorme masa de rocas. La última roca se junto a las demás y ascendía a los cielos.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura que se hinco y empezaba a llorar.

 **-¡Naruto!-** gritaron los bijus con desesperación, la nueva luna casi llegaba a la órbita de la dimensión y Naruto no se veía salir. En ese momento desaparecieron en una nube de humo, para aparecer en el campo de batalla de la tierra.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- pregunto Minato a no ver a su hijo.

-Él…No sabemos lo que le ocurrió, salto a la masa de rocas en las que sellaban a Kaguya- pondere Sakura triste.

-Pero ¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Sarutobi.

-No tenemos idea- respondió Kakashi, Sasuke solo veía sin responder.

-Naruto- susurro Tobirama. Los demás bajaban el rostro al suelo por la perdida de su amigo e hijo. Sin embargo una sensación de poder empezó a emanar del lugar.

 **-¡Demonio! Es la misma sensación que Naruto hacer cuando lo libera-** dijo Kurama con miedo.

 **-Kurama ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué es el mismo chakra que sentimos cuando Naruto peleo con Kaguya?-** pregunto Gyuki, los demás bijus se acercaron a Kurama.

 **-No puedo decir ninguna palabra sobre eso, pero les puedo decir que este es el poder oculto de Naruto, o más bien parte de su ser que duerme-** respondió Kurama, dejando asombrado a los bijus.

-Kurama, ¿Acaso es esto que me decías de Naruto?- pregunto Hagoromo con miedo.

 **-Sí, y como dije no puedo decir quién es él, hasta que despierte por completo-** respondió Kurama, dejando a todos sorprendidos, en ese momento un cosmos se manifiesta y de él se pueden apreciar dos figuras: el de un hombre que carga a una persona que tiene el cabello largo. Al desvanecerse el cosmos se dejo ver que se trataba de Naruto cargando a Kaguya.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella este aquí?- pregunto Kakashi, Naruto caminaba con la mujer en sus brazos para después depositarla en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Cómo es que mi madre esta…? ¡Es imposible!- era la reacción de Hagoromo al ver a Kaguya en ese sitio. Naruto al ver a los demás se dirigió a los bijus, que los toco y de ellos extrajo una pequeña esfera de su chakra. Para reunirlo en uno, después fue a la dama y coloco la esfera en su pecho y se lo introdujo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Naruto?- pregunto con terror Sakura.

 **-Devolviendole una parte de su poder, no todo-** respondió Naruto, el cuerpo de Kaguya empezó a brillar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Hagoromo con seriedad.

 **-Pude ver sus recuerdos, y ella lo único que tenía era miedo a perder lo que una vez amo, incluyéndote a ti y a tu hermano-** las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Hagoromo **–ella no es malvada, sin embargo entro en una paranoia por unas personas que la querían solo como un objeto y la muerte de una chica de nombre Aino, eso desencadenando su problema mental. Además que le tenía miedo a unas personas que se acercan a la tierra; pude separarla del cascarón del Juubi, dejando un poco del chakra en ella, pero para que pueda restaurar su mente, tome un poco de cada biju y lo introduje en su cuerpo. En estos momentos esta sanando y recuperando el juicio-** explico Naruto, Kaguya empezaba a abrir los ojos incluso el Rinne Sharingan y se incorporo con ayuda de Naruto, la ojiperla veía a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto un poco desorientada -¿Qué paso? Solo recuerdo que Aino murió y que mis hijos- en ese momento Kaguya se dio cuenta de algo –¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hice?- sin más la dama empezó a llorar –¡Mis hijos!- todos veían la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Sakura.

 **-Recupero su memoria antes de que el poder la dominará por completo-** dijo sin más Naruto, Kaguya después de un rato se levanto.

-Creo que debo mejor morir por lo que hice- dijo con tristeza Kaguya, que empezaba a sacar un hueso de su palma y lo colocaba en su garganta.

 **-No será necesario-** le habló Naruto, cosa que hizo detener a Kaguya.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Yo cause muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, no merezco vivir- decía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 **-Eso es algo pasado y es bueno que lo veas, pero no implica que no puedas aprender de esos errores, te dí una oportunidad porque pude ver tus recuerdos cuando te puse el sello. Note tu preocupación por proteger lo que tanto amabas, que se transformo en un problema. Sin embargo yo te separé del Gedou mazo que fue sellado en otro lugar, te di un poco del chakra de los bijus para que tengas tus poderes y sepas darle un buen uso-** le explico Naruto con calma.

-Tú…- iba hablar Naruto, pero este asintió –Muchas gracias- le agradeció la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

 **-No agradezcas-** dijo con simpleza Naruto.

-¿Cómo puedo compensar con lo que hiciste por mi?- pregunto la ojiperla a Naruto.

 **-Deshaz el Tsukuyomi Infinito, luego libera a todos los que están encerrados en las ramas del Shinju, y después hablas con él-** dijo Naruto señalando a Hagoromo que no tenía palabras del suceso.

-Hagoromo- susurro Kaguya al ver a su hijo, después vio a Naruto –de acuerdo- la dama hizo un sello y libero a todo el mundo del Genjutsu, las raíces del árbol se empezaron a secar dejando libre a los que estaban en los capullos, Kaguya se acerco a Hagoromo con una sonrisa maternal –hijo, perdón- la dama le pedía perdón a su hijo, el hombre se quedo perplejo por las palabras de su madre y después sonrió.

-Acepto tu perdón, madre- sin más ambos se abrazarón; después del momento, Naruto caía inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Naruto!/ **!Naruto!-** gritaron todos a excepción de Sasuke que solo apretaba los puños al ver que Naruto lo volvió a superar en varios aspectos.

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas superado otra vez? ¡MALDITO DOBE! ¡YO SOY EL QUE DEBE TENER ESE PODER! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡TÚ DEBES ESTAR POR DEBAJO DE MÍ! ¡Tú debes ser el miserable! ¡Voy a destruirte!-_ rumio en su mente Sasuke la envidia hacia Naruto. Sin embargo recordó algo y miraba a las mujeres que ayudaban a Naruto a levantarse _-¡Y sé que como me pagaras tu afrenta!-_ con una sonrisa y mirada que ya no reflejaba la cordura, así metio su mano a su ropas y saco una hoja con algo escrito, luego se marcho del sitio, aunque por dentro bullía de envidia hacia el rubio.

 _-Indra, parece que tu odio y envidia hacia tu hermano menor por ser heredero del ninshu, son auténticos; solamente fuiste influenciado por Zetsu negro. Ahora me arrepiento de haberte dado mi poder, sin embargo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto-_ dijo Hagoromo al ver como que retiraba Sasuke con una sonrisa. Mientras que el sabio de los seis caminos se desvanecia.

Fin Narrador.

No recuerdo que paso, pero nuevamente estoy en la oscuridad, poco a poco siento que mis fuerzas se renuevan y comienzo a abrir los ojos, nuevamente me encontraba en una habitación del hospital. En la cama veo a Shizuka-chan, a Karin-chan y Hinata-chan que estaban dormidas sobre mí.

-¿Que sucedió?- susurro para no despertarlas, pero parece que es inútil, pues Hinata es la primera en despertarse, ella me ve con los ojos entrecerrados, en ese instante los abre por completo.

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto, sin dejarme de ver -¡Naruto-kun! ¡Despertaste!- grito con alegría la ojiperla, en eso Karin-chan y Shizuka-chan al escuchar el grito de Hinata-chan empiezan a despertar.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunto Shizuka-chan, que junto a Karin-chan que se colocaba sus lentes se incorporaban sobre la silla.

-¡Naruto-kun despertó!- les dijo emocionada Hinata-chan mientras me abrazaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Karin-chan incrédula de lo dicho por Hime.

-¿Cómo?- igual lo hizo Shizuka, ellas me miraron y después me abrazaron.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamaron mi nombre, las tres tenían lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?- les pregunte, ellas se separaron de mi por un instante.

-Llevas casi un mes inconsciente- dijo Hinata-chan con una sonrisa, ¿Un mes inconsciente? eso es mucho, nunca me había pasado eso, estar dormido mucho tiempo. Parece que mi crisis fue mucho más duradera. Solo tengo retazos de lo que paso, nada más. En los días siguientes, pase en el hospital siendo atendido por Tsunade baa-chan y Shizune nee-chan, las chicas y yo hablábamos de lo que sucedió después de que caí inconsciente. De Kaguya fue a vivir a un lugar tranquilo, los Kages revividos descansaron en paz, de las perdidas humanas y como se esta sobre llevando la situación. A decir verdad me dejaban salir un momento al patio del hospital a tomar un poco de aire, recibia visitas de Gaara, Bee, la Mizukage, de muchas personas, finalmente después de un mes más de hospitalización, me dieron de alta, al primero que vi fue a Neji.

-Hola Naruto- me saludo el primo de Hinata.

-¡Neji! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunte mientras empacaba algunas de mis cosas que me trajeron las chicas para ir a mi departamento a descansar.

-Solo quise decirte que Hiashi-sama te invita a que vengas a comer con nosotros- dijo Neji, yo me quede impresionado de sus palabras.

-¿Hiashi–sama quiere que vaya a comer?- pregunte, Neji asiente –de acuerdo, ire en un momento- le dije, Neji se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detiene y gira –por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida- sin más sale de la habitación.

Después de eso, deje mis cosas en mi departamento y me fui al complejo Hyuga, cabe destacar que Shizuka-chan había regresado a Nadeshiko y Karin-chan salió a Kusa a buscar cosas de su familia, por lo que solo estaba con Hinata.

Cuando llegue al complejo Hyuga, fui recibido por el propio Hiashi, que me hizo pasar al interior del mismo. En el camino hablábamos de lo que sucedió en la guerra, después ingresamos al comedor de la familia principal, donde estaba Hinata-chan, la pequeña Hanabi y Neji. Todos nos sentamos a comer, aunque fue algo silenciosa la comida, pero al final empezamos a hablar.

-Antes que nada Naruto, quisiera darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Neji a recuperarse, sin ti en estos momentos, Neji estaría muerto- agradece Hiashi.

-No fue nada Hiashi-sama, fue un gesto que hice no solo yo, sino mi novia Karin, sin ella jamas hubiéramos salvado la vida de Neji- dije de forma cortes.

-Bueno creo que debo darle las gracias a tu otra novia. Neji se convirtió en un hijo después de la muerte de mi hermano Hizashi, cometí grandes errores, pero ahora aprendo de ellos, también quiero agradecerte por haber ayudado a Hinata a ser más fuerte. Ella me comento que le diste el valor de pelear en la guerra y a que ella mejorara su Junken- dijo Hiashi, yo agarraba la mano de Hinata y la miraba.

-La verdad yo debería de agradecer por lo que hizo por mi, ella me cuido cuando estaba inconsciente en el hospital. Me llevaba de comer, a caminar, incluso a realizar mis ejercicios terapéuticos- dije con una sonrisa –además Hinata-chan ya era valiente desde que se enfrento a Pain, solo le faltaba un pequeño empujón y algo de motivación- le respondo a Hiashi, mientras que Hinata solo se sonrojaba ante mis palabras.

-Es lo que veo, la he visto crecer y empezar a madurar mucho, incluso Hanabi esta empeñada a ser como ella cuando crezca- dijo Hiashi, yo vi a la hermana de Hanabi y sonreía –aunque debo de hablar en privado contigo Naruto- ¿En privado? Algo malo ocurre.

-De acuerdo- así sin más nos levantamos y Hiashi-sama me lleva a su oficina, donde él se sienta del otro lado del escritorio yo en una silla frente a él –dígame ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta platica?- pregunte con seriedad.

-Eres igual a tu madre, siempre impaciente. El motivo es quiero que Hinata sea feliz- ¿Feliz? No entiendo.

-Dígame ¿Por qué me dice que desea que Hinata-chan sea feliz?- le cuestionó, el suspira un poco y pone el rostro serio.

-Cuando estábamos en la guerra, descubrí que el consejo del clan tiene planes de comprometerla, no sé bien con quien, eso me lleno de enojo y tristeza, no quiero ver a mi hija triste y lejos de su amor, no quiero que viva lo que viví yo cuando murió su madre, tu entiendes bien Naruto- yo solo asentí –Naruto, te pido que cuando se casen, te lleves a mi hija lejos del clan, será para mi muy duro el separarme de ella, pero es necesario- comprendo un poco a lo que dice Hiashi-sama.

-¿Esta de acuerdo con lo que me pide?- le vuelvo a cuestionar.

-Sí Naruto, tu padre y yo eramos muy amigos. Tu madre era muy amiga de mi difunta esposa, tanto que creamos un tratado de compromiso entre ustedes, nunca lo di a conocer a los consejeros, pero te lo iba a comentar cuando fueses mayor de edad. Pero dado las circunstancias es hora que lo sepas- dijo Hiashi –cuando aun no nacías, Kushina y mi esposa estaban muy animadas que ustedes se unieran, incluso ambas bromeaban de ustedes. En fin. Cuando se hizo ese compromiso, Minato y yo estuvimos pensando y llegamos a la conclusión de que sería lo mejor, solo que la condición era que se conocieran y se enamoraran, se validaría ese compromiso, fuimos ante el Hokage y ahí lo redactamos, entre los cinco lo firmamos y juramos decírselo en su tiempo, pero como sabes, sucedió lo del incidente del Kyubi, tus padre murieron. Tiempo después mi esposa falleció después de haber nacido Hanabi. En ese punto, el consejo del clan aprovecho de mi situación emocional, quitándome todo el poder- me quede sorprendido, nunca imagine que mi hime y yo estuviéramos comprometidos desde niños –cuando se hizo la reunión después del incidente de Pain, me di cuenta de la situación, que tome la decisión de hablar con mi hija. Ella expuso que eran novios, y que le dijiste que estabas en el LCR por el clan de tu madre. Aunque no me gusto eso, pero ella me dijo que te aceptaba- estoy anonadado por Hinata-chan, acepte esas palabras de Hiashi, que ambos sonreímos. Pero tenía otra cosa que decir.

-Hiashi-sama, antes de terminar nuestra platica quisiera decirle una cosa- le comente, este me vio.

-Dime Naruto ¿Qué es lo que vas a comentar?- me cuestiono Hiashi.

-Vera, Hinata le contó de un suceso que me pasa ¿Verdad?- el asintió –tome la decisión de ir a entrenar por seis meses fuera de la aldea para controlar un poco mi poder. Pienso irme en una semana- parece que mis palabras le causaron un poco de incomodidad a Hiashi-sama. Y no lo culpo –no me malinterprete, no la voy a abandonar, sino que iré a investigar lo que me sucede- le dije a Hiashi que suavizaba sus facciones.

-Te entiendo, sé un poco de tus crisis, sin embargo creo que debes de hablar con mi hija de tus planes- tiene razón. Debo de hablar con Hinata, así estuvimos un tiempo platicando, hasta que casi anochecía, por lo que decidí retirarme a mi departamento. En el transcurso de la semana que tenía, le comente a Hinata-chan mis planes, ella estaba muy triste de que me fuera, pero era necesario. Todo ese tiempo lo usamos para convivir a lo máximo. Al llegar el tiempo, me despedí de ella y partir.

Fui a varios lugares a tratar de conocer mi poder, lo que me pasaba. Entrenaba duramente para controlar mi cosmos, a veces visitaba a Shizuka-chan o a Karin-chan por un tiempo, tanto que aprovechábamos para salir a citas, enviaba regalos a Hinata o cartas, fui a Uzu a investigar en la biblioteca, pero no había nada sobre lo que me sucedía, no volví a ver las armas que estaban en el lugar. Seis largos meses en los cuales pase preguntándome ¿Quién era? Sin respuesta alguna. Cuando concluyo el tiempo, decidí regresar a la aldea.

 **Vaya final, ¿No lo creen, banda? aquí se revelo quien es el que ejecutara el plan contra Naruto, las cosas darán un giro de 180° a partir de ahora. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué 108° y no 360°. Perfecto banda, 180° es estar del otro lado de las cosas, es decir caminar y detenerse a mitad del círculo. 360° es dar todo el recorrido al círculo (O problema) y no detenerse en ningún punto a reflexionar o analizar las cosas y es llegar al mismo punto, 360° es igual a 0°, no hay angulo o perspectiva de las cosas. Pues bien. Es todo por hoy y la verdad (No se si lo deseen) pero tengo ganas de publicar el siguiente capítulo donde Naruto deja toda su vida atrás y labra una nueva lejos de los países elementales. Posiblemente haga un analisis de la situación**

 **Déjenme su respuesta, review, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, etc,. Yo los leo después o en otra de mis historias. Chao.**


	11. Capítulo 11: the last, traición y adiós

**¿Que hay banda? Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles el ultimo capítulo de la vida de Naruto y co. En las naciones elementales, pro fin se dará a conocer la traición hacia nuestro protagonista y quienes lo acompañaran. Fue largo estos capítulos pero todo tiene un motivo, despierta el ser dentro de Naruto, Doy paso a los Reviews que me mandaron:**

 **WeberCode: aquí tienes el capítulo de esta historia.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: Al final te daré la respuesta de lo que pienso de hacer sufrir a los que se opongan a Naruto.**

 **Komaterah: si, ¿Quién? Es secreto.**

 **CCSakuraforever: No es celo, sino envidia, al final explico la dinámica de Sasuke "el emo vengador".**

 **Hikaru Kuzuri: se acabo la intriga, aquí tienes el capítulo.**

 **Con esto doy paso al cierre de la saga de Konoha y al inicio de la trascición de Kuoh, sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 11: the last, traición y adiós.

Mi llegada estuvo marcado por algunas cosas, primero, que era muy conocido como el héroe de la guerra en muchas naciones elementales, incluso las chicas me regalaban cosas, eso me dificultaba visitar a Hinata-chan. Y cuando la veía, era asediado por esa multitud de fanaticas. Cada día la veía muy triste y yo también me entristecía, eso hacía que nuestra relación pendiera de un hilo, me sentía frustrado al no acercarme a mi hime.

Después supe que Kakashi era el actual Hokage. Luego me entere que algo pasaba, pero no le di mucha importancia. Una noche que estaba nevando salí a comer Ramen al restaurant de Ichiraku's estaban Sasura, Lee y Kiba. En ese momento vi que Hinata-chan se acercaba, yo me puse feliz que me pare y la iba a abrazar. Pero no pude, pues una orda de chicas se me acerco y me dieron regalos; incluso me tomaron del brazo, algo incomodo para mí. Yo vi como Hinata se daba la vuelta, ella tenía algo en sus manos. Lo único que hice fue nada, me sentía como un idiota por no haber hecho algo.

Después de eso memento las chicas me dejaron en paz, por lo que iba a mi departamento, pensando en lo que había pasado con Hinata. Pase por el parque, escuche el grito de Hinata y salí corriendo, visualice a Hinata que era sujetado por un tipo cubierto del rostro, y otro albino con un jutsu verde en sus manos, así que salte y corrí a defenderla.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjenla!- grite, uno de ellos desapareció, mientras el desgraciado salio huyendo con Hinata en sus manos, así que decidí ir a perseguirlo y salvarla, aparecieron varios sujetos que su intensión era evitar que lo alcanzará, yo use taijutsu y los vencí para seguir con la persecución; salían más de esos raros shinobis, así que hice varios clones de sombras que me ayudaron a combatirlos, yo seguía corriendo para salvar a Hinata-chan, mientras era asediado por jutsus los cuales evitaba. Entonces cree una rasen shurinken y se los lance a los sujetos, sin embargo el que se llevaba a Hinata había saltado, pero con mi técnica lo destruir. Hinata cayo al vació, luego vi que ella colgaba de algo, pero este se rompió. Así que corrí y logre atraparla a tiempo.

Narrador.

Después de que Hinata fuese salvada por Naruto, la pareja se veía, pero en ese instante apareció un chico albino con vestimentas raras, cabello blanco. Lo que más sorprendia era que tenia lo ojos cerradas.

-Hinata, pronto vendré por ti y así llevaremos a cabo el decreto celestial de Hamura- dijo el chico, mientras que Naruto lo veía enojado.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto -¿Qué quieres de Hinata?- nuevamente respondió Naruto enojado.

-Guarda silencio, Hinata esta destinada a casarse conmigo y así limpiar este mundo que Rikudou Sennin hizo y, por culpa de ustedes humanos, se ha corrompido- dijo el chico albino, Naruto se enojo tanto que sus ojos brillaron por unos instantes causándole temor al chico _-¿Qué eso que sentí?-_ se pregunto en la mente. Sin más desapareció dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos; pero solo era el preámbulo de lo que vendría, pues un meteorito paso sobre Konoha y aterrizo atrás del monte Hokage.

Fin Narrador.

Al otro día nos enteramos que Hanabi había sido secuestrada, Sai fue testigo de ello que trato de detenerlos, pero fue vencido. Hinata estaba muy triste así que la console. Fuimos llamados por Kakashi-sensei a su oficina Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura-chan Hinata-chan y yo. Neji y Hiashi no estaban en la mansión ayr en la noche, porque habían salido a un tratado comercial

-Lo he llamado porque recibimos el informe que unos sujetos han secuestrado a Hanabi ayer en la noche, no sabemos la intensión de eso, pero parece que esta relacionado con lo de Hinata y el meteorito. Hemos investigado y nos han informado que la luna se viene acercando a la tierra, y que sino la detenemos esta destruirá la tierra. Su misión será rescatar a Hanabi y detener el avance de la luna- el equipo partió de inmediato. Sai con ayuda de Shikamaru seguíamos las señas de Hanabi y sus secuestradores. Todos íbamos volando en aves que Sai dibujo e invoco. Seguimos las señales hasta que no pudimos encontrarla más. Hinata activo su Byakugan y vio que una montaña estaba distorsionada, así que bajamos y nos adentramos a una cueva que nos condujo a un lago subterraneo.

No sabíamos a donde nos llevaría, pero parece que por aquí entraron esos sujetos. Nos sumergimos en las aguas del lago, por el cual nadamos hasta que estas cambiaba a un portal que nos enviaba a un sitio desconocido, habia esferas verdes, lo increíble es que podíamos respirar, Hinata y yo tocamos una de esas esferas y caímos en un Genjutsu. En el vi los momentos en los que ella estuvo conmigo, durante la academia, con el combate de Neji y Kiba, contra Pain, y en el resiente. Al final Hinata-chan me ayudo a salir del genjutsu, para estar en una esfera de piedra. Ahí nos encontramos a mismo sujeto.

-Hola princesa Byakuga, soy Toneri Otsutsuki y he venido por usted para que llevemos a cabo el matrimonio y así realizar el decreto celestial que Hamura Otsutsuki dijo- hablo el sujeto llamado Toneri.

-¿Dónde esta Hanabi?- le pregunto enojada.

-Ella esta bien, pero si acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio la llevaré hasta donde esta- dijo Toneri, eso me hizo enojar.

-¡Alejate de ella!- así que intente golpearlo, pero era muy hábil -¿Dónde esta Hanabi? Si le hiciste algo…- dije enojado. En ese momento lo golpee y lo mande a otra esfera a estrellarse, siendo este una marioneta.

-Solo le dire a la princesa Byakugan- sin más la marioneta se destruyo. Yo me acerque a Hinata-chan.

-Descuida, la encontraremos y la traeremos a salvo- después de salir del lugar, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en una aldea dentro de lo que parece ser la luna, así que nos dividimos para explorarla, Sai, Sakura-chan y Shikamaru a una parte del sitio, Hinata y yo a otro. Estuvimos ambos explorando el sitio que parece estar abandonado, en esos días que estábamos solos nos comprendimos mejor, a veces reíamos, compartíamos el agua de una fuente, ella me curaba algunas caídas o yo le quitaba telarañas, nunca me había sentido muy feliz a su lado, pero debemos de seguir y encontrar a los demás. En un lugar desconocido, Hinata actuó muy raro, ella salio corriendo a un sitio oculto, yo la segui hasta que encontramos a una persona, de la cual salio un esfera blanca y en ella se veía un genjutsu donde aparecía frente a tumbas.

Vi como el sujeto le había dicho princesa Byakugan y la reverenciaban, después un anciano con cuernos se presentaba.

-Princesa Byakugan, que bueno que este aquí- dijo el hombre albino.

-Tú eres el hermano de Hagomoro, eres Hamura Otsutsuki- respondio Hinata-chan.

-Así es, debo decirte que el mundo que mi hermano creo esta en peligro, el Tenseigan ha sido activado y debes detenlo. Toneri interpreto erróneamente mi decreto, la cual es ayudar a las personas a que vivan en paz, no a destruirlos con el Tenseigan. Yo te daré el poder necesario para destruir el orbe que contiene al Tenseigan, solo una persona con mi chakra puede destruirlo, pues este tiene una maldición en donde si otra persona lo intenta destruir, este absorberá el chakra de la persona y morirá- en eso vi como el anciano Hamura le dio su chakra a Hinata-chan. Yo me acerque.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?- pregunte, Hamura se me quedo viendo.

-¡Es imposible!- dijo sorprendido, luego vi como los soldados se paraban y me apuntaban con sus armas -¿Cómo puedes vernos?- pregunto.

-No lo sé, desde que recuerdo tengo ciertas facultades, y esta es una de ellas- el viejo me observo y noto algo en mí.

-¿Tú eres la transmigración del hijo menor de mi hermano, eres Asura?- yo asentí –esto es algo increíble, pero todo eso es cierto, el mundo de mi hermano esta en riesgo, si activan el Tenseigan la tierra será destruida; es por eso que detengan a Toneri lo antes posible- sin más Hinata y yo salimos del Genjutsu. Nos quedamos mirando un tiempo y nos fuimos del lugar. Después de un tiempo nos encontramos con los demás. Y contamos lo que encontramos. Se hizo noche y yo había salido a caminar encontré a Hinata que estaba tejiendo algo, se veía hermosa con las luciérnagas del lugar. Así que me acerque y la veía que estaba haciendo una bufanda roja. Yo estaba un poco nervioso, pero le hable.

-Rescataremos a Hanabi, Hinata-chan- yo me sente a su lado y la veía tejer –se que estos días no han sido muy buenos para nosotros y que nuestra relación ha estado muy débil por esas chicas que no dejan de acosarme, te deje por seis meses en la aldea, mientras yo me iba a controlar mi poder, a veces quería que tu estuvieras conmigo, incluso las chicas preguntaban por su hermana de clan- le dije sonriendo. Hinata me miro e hizo lo mismo.

-Lo sé Naruto-kun, también me he sentido frustrada al no poder estar contigo estos días, he de serte sincera que cuando esas chicas te rodeaban; sentía celos al verte con esas chicas, pero la verdad es que no, incluso siento que con Karin y Shizuka paso lo mismo- eso me dolió y es verdad, mi relación con ellas tambien estaba tambaleándose por esas fanáticas mias -y gracias por ayudar a traer a mi hermana de regreso- me contesta, ella se veía muy triste.

-Hinata…yo- no sabia que decir, llevamos algo de tiempo siendo novios, pero el hecho de estar tanto tiempo lejos pues no me salen las palabras –yo…te amo Hinata-chan- finalmente le habia dicho esas palabras que tenia tiempo que no le decia. Ambos nos vimos a los ojos y sabíamos que nos amábamos, nos íbamos a besar, pero una corriente de viento se presento, en ese momento Toneri llego en una plataforma.

-He venido por la respuesta a la propuesta que te hice princesa Byakugan- dijo Toneri, Hinata volteo y me entrego la bufanda que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun- sin más corrió hacia Toneri, que la abrazó, yo quede en shock. La plataforma empezó a elevarse con Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- le grite y empece a correr para después saltar.

Narrador.

Naruto salto para alcanzar la plataforma donde iban Toneri y Hinata, Toneri se volteo.

-No comprendes, Hinata acepto la propuesta de matrimonio y pronto será mi mujer- dijo el albino. Naruto con ayuda de un clon se impulso para ganar altura y preparar su Rasengan, Toneri en su mano preparo una esfera de color cian y la lanzo contra Naruto, que con su Rasengan lo paro, pero la esfera engullo el rasengan de Naruto y lo atravesó quitándole su chakra, la técnica siguió y destruyo parte de la superficie de la luna donde creo un enorme agujero por donde se veía la tierra. Naruto caía en ese abismo inconsciente, pero su cosmos se manifestó.

 **-¡Toneri!-** grito Naruto, el albino se dio la vuelta, para ver como Naruto lanzo un golpe, de su puño derecho salió una especie de cometa que se dirigía al albino.

-No comprendes, tu poder no llegara a mí- dijo Toneri, que nuevamente lanzo su técnica, pero al impactar con la de Naruto, esta se desintegro por el poder del rubio que siguia de largo -¿Cómo es posible que mi técnica no lo haya parado?- sin más el poder de Naruto impacto en el abdomen de Toneri -¡AAAARGH!- se quejo el albino, pues la técnica atravesó a Toneri haciendolo hincarse de dolor -¿Cómo es posible que me haya golpeado desde esa distancia?- decia así mismo, mientras que Hinata lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Naruto dejaba de enamanar su cosmos y caia inconsciente.

Sin embargo en la tierra, se sucitaba una reunión en el clan Hyuga, específicamente con el consejo con otra persona.

-¿Así que quieres comprometerte con la hija mayor de Hiashi?- dijo uno de los ancianos a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

-Así es, digamos que si unimos nuestros clanes obtendremos un mutuo beneficio, el nuevo clan obtendría el poder del Sharingan y del Byakugan, así sería los niños nacerían con un nuevo doujutsu- dijo el hombre exponiendo sus argumentos, los ancianos estaban pensando en lo que dijo aquel individuo.

-No esta mál- comento el anciano –no has convencido, el compromiso se hará después que regrese Hinata de la misión de rescatar a Hanabi, por lo mientras tendrás que esperar- dijo el anciano.

-No sé preocupe, de todas formas ya hablé con el consejo de la aldea y también me han dado el consentimiento de comprometerme con otras mujeres, de igual forma se me perdono por mis actos y me darán las cosas de mi clan, junto a una compensación, si me disculpan me retiro, rescate a Hiashi que estaba en el desierto y mal herido, además parece que algo se acerca a la aldea, incluso el Daimyo ya dio su visto bueno de restaurar mi clan- dijo la persona misteriosa.

-Es bueno que hayas salvado al líder del clan Hyuga, el estará muy complacido por lo que hiciste por él, bien entonces puedes retirarte, futuro Hokage-sama- dijo el anciano, el chico se retiro del sitio.

Fin Narrador.

No sabía que había pasado, pero no me podía quitar esa imagen de Hinata-chan dejándome por Toneri, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no me ama? ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso ella había jugado con mis sentimientos? Estoy muy triste. Desperté al tercer día de estar inconsciente, me levante por una pesadilla, recordaba ese hecho y la verdad no tenía ganas de seguir con esto, es más no quería ni hablar. Shikamaru y Sai intentaban razonar conmigo, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar, estoy muy triste y decepcionado.

-Hemos llegado hasta aquí, y lo dejas por una mujer- me reprochaba Shikamaru, el harto de mi pesimismo que tenía, me tomo y me arrastro hacía Sakura-chan.

-Quiero que veas a Sakura, ella estuvo tres días sanándote junto a sus noches y casi muere- ¿Era cierto? Sakura-chan casi muere al curarme –No sé lo que paso con Hinata para que te afecte, pero eso no debe ser impedimento para la misión, te dejo con Sakura- Shikamaru se fue y vi que Sakura se levantaba y me miraba con decepción

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto, en ese momento yo le dije lo que había pasado, como me sentía y muchas cosas más, pero sentí como ella me dio una cachetada y yo me tome la mejilla con mi mano.

-Naruto, eres un tonto- me dijo enojada –Hinata se fue con Toneri por una razón, las mujeres no olvidamos nuestros sentimientos por la persona que amamos, y Hinata tal vez tenga algo en mente para haber hecho eso, pero lo más seguro es que lo hace por su hermana, por la tierra, por ti- dijo Sakura, en eso me doy de la visión de Hamura.

-Soy un idiota- dije sin más.

-Sí, un gran idiota que no ve más allá- responde Sakura y me sonríe, yo puse mi mano en su frente ¿Qué haces?- me pregunta.

-Solo dándote energía- en ese momento emane mi cosmos sorprendiendo a Sakura-chan.

-¿Qué es este chakra? Es inmenso- dijo mi amiga.

-Solo es mi cosmos, con él pude curar a Neji y a Hinata el día de la invasión de Pain- sin más restaure su energía -listo- dije y retire mi mano.

-Vamos- dijo Sakura-chan y yo salgo de la cueva donde estábamos.

-Hinata, voy a ayudarte- en ese momento planeamos el ataque a la fortaleza de Toneri, Shikamaru había investigado como entrar al falso sol, así que montamos las aves que Sai hizo y nos dirigimos al lugar. Una vez que nos acercábamos esas cosas nos empezaron a atacar yo lance mi rasen Shurinken eliminando la mayor parte, pero dejando uno lesionado, Shikamaru utilizo sus posesión de sobras y realizo el sello que abría escudo del lugar.

Así que entremos y nos dirijimos a la ciudadela. Debo decir que nos disparaban desde las torres, yo me pare en el ave.

-¡Naruto que haces!- me grito Shikamaru.

-Solo permíteme- sin más alce mi mano derecha como si fuese a cortar algo y alrededor de mi palma salieron luces que giraban y lance la técnica a gran velocidad que impactaban contra las torretas destruyéndolas.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto Shikamaru, yo seguí usando mi técnica para destruir las armas, hasta que no quedo ninguna, así que aterrizamos a salvo y nos dividimos en dos grupos; Sai y Sakura iban a rescatar a Hanabi a una torre que estaba al norte, mientras que Shikamaru y yo íbamos por Hinata, en el recorrido fue sin problemas. Hasta que llegamos donde estaba Hinata, el miserable estaba a punto de besar a Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- grite, el desgraciado tomo a Hinata y salio del lugar como el cobarde que es, mientras que era atacado por sus marionetas -¡Dejen de molestar!- dijo y cree una fuerte corriente de viento que destruyo la mayoría de ellas.

-¡Naruto! ve por Hinata, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Shikamaru que se quedo en el lugar.

-De acuerdo- sin más corrí a donde estaba Hinata, pasando por una marioneta, yo podía sentir el chakra de Hinata-chan, cuando la encontré ella estaba caminado a un lugar.

-¡Hinata!- grite –¡Regresa a Hinata!- ordene con enojo.

-De acuerdo- hizo un además con su mano y Hinata se volteo para después empezar a atacarme –dime ¿Qué te parece la destreza de mi esposa?- pregunto el miserable, ese maldito estaba manipulándola –además es una pequeña venganza por lo que me hiciste hace unos días, no creas que lo he olvidado- yo seguia esquivando los golpes de Hinata, pero sabía que tendria que usar algo para liberarla se su control, así que bloquee un golpe de Hinata y active en mi mano derecha el modo Kurama.

-Resiste Hinata- sin más introduje mi mano en su pecho y encontré lo que buscaba, en ese momento me llegaron sus recuerdos, ella tejiendo una bufanda, y siendo destruida por Toneri, saque la esfera del pecho de Hinata y la destruí –no vuelvas a controlarla- le dije con enojo.

-Hinata regresará a mi- el estiro su mano y Hinata salio volando hacía él, yo corri para salvarla –desaparece- dijo y lanzo un poderoso remolino que hizo que me estrellara en la pared.

-¡Maldito!- grite mientras la presión del Jutsu me hundía más, en eso Hinata empezaba a levantarse.

-¡Oh no! Aun no es momento de despertar- Toneri había vuelto a hacer esa esfera y querer colocársela en el pecho de Hinata-chan. Sin embargo el empezó a quejarse -¡Maldición la última pulsada!- grito tocándose la cara para caer al suelo por el dolor, Yo cai al suelo.

-Naruto-kun- escuche su dulce voz llamándome, yo me paré –perdón Naruto-kun yo…- no la deje hablar pues sabia lo que ocurría.

-No te preocupes- le dije mientras me ponía de pies.

-El Tenseigan- menciono ella que empezó a correr y yo la seguí. Entramos a un templo y ahí estaba un orbe gigante de color dorado, El Tenseigan.

-Déjamelo a mí- dije, pero ella me interrumpió.

-No recuerda lo que dijo Hamura, solo una persona con el chakra de Hamura puede destruirlo- dijo haciéndome recordar de las palabras de Hamura, ella activo su técnica y salto para darle un golpe, pero nada paso –no puede ser no lo destruí- dijo ella triste, sin embargo pensé en una idea y la tome se su mano.

-Hinata si lo hacemos junto, tú con tu técnica y yo con mi Rasengan y cuando la hayamos impactado nos soltamos- le dije, ella asintió y ambos formamos nuestras técnicas e hicimos lo que planeamos, Hinata y yo saltamos y, golpeamos el Teiseigan después; nos separamos. La reacción fue que después se eso, no se hizo esperar, el Teiseigan empezó a salirle electricidad y al final se desintegro en varios ojos Byakugan.

-El Tenseigan eran ojos Byakugan- después de eso, ambos nos dirigimos a la salida del castillo, donde ya nos esperaban nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió? De repente la luna dejo de moverse- dijo Shikamaru.

-Destruimos el Tenseigan- fue lo que le respondí, en eso Hinata ve a Sakura y a Sai traer a Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!- grito Hinata-chan, acercándose a su hermana.

-Se encuentra bien- dijo Sakura-chan –ten- Sakura-chan le entrego un pedazo de tela, era la bufanda que destruyo Toneri.

-¿Era la bufanda que me estabas haciendo?- le pregunte a Hinata-chan.

-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que era para ti?- ella pregunto.

-Vi tus recuerdos cuando estaba sacando el jutsu que te coloco Toneri- le respondí -¿Puedo?- le pregunte.

-Pero esta destruida- ella trataba de justificarse.

-No importa, lo atesorare junto a otras cosas- Hinata-chan me di ese trozo de Bufanda y yo lo apreté, Shikamaru estaba feliz, pero miro su palma de la mano.

-La luna nuevamente esta moviendo- ¿Qué? En eso sentimos un temblor y de repente vimos como una estatua salía del castillo, la cual nos ataco. Nosotros saltamos para protegernos, Sai había invocado a sus aves de tinta. Active mi modo Kurama.

-¡KURAMA!- yo invoque a Kurama para que nos ayudara a detener la estatua, mientras huíamos del sitio.

-¡Es Toneri!- vi entonces como Toneri se transformaba en una versión del modo Kurama y luego saco las gudoudamas y nos ataco con un enorme remolino que nos arrastro, hasta la superficie de la luna. Hinata y yo caímos cerca.

-Hinata ¿estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Sí- ella respondió, pero una roca cayo y creo una nube de polvo -¡No!- escuche la voz de Hinata quejarse, yo disipe el polvo y vi como Toneri tenía a Hinata por el cabello.

-Hinata me pertenece de nuevo- dijo, el invoco una de las gudoudamas y la transformo en una jaula dorada, en la cual arrojo a Hinata al interior de la jaula sin miramiento y luego cerro la puerta –desde ahí veras el fin de Naruto- dijo el desgraciado.

Narrador.

Toneri creo un sello y envió una serie de piedras de gran tamaño fueron contra contra Naruto, que esquivaba y corría a la vez, mientras que creaba una rasen shurinken y la arrojaba a Toneri, la técnica de Naruto destruyo el ave del albino y esta regreso a impactarlo, pero se protegió con las gudoudamas creando un escudo, Toneri se lanzo contra Naruto en un ataque con taijutsu haciendo levantar la superficie de la luna, hasta ascender al cielo.

-El mundo del Rikudou sennin es un fiasco- dijo preparando su técnica –voy a destruir a la tierra junto a ti- dijo Toneri que tenía lista su técnica, Naruto creo un rasengan planetario y se lanzo contra Toneri.

-¡No dejaré que la destruyas!- dijo para impactar su técnica contra la de Toneri, Naruto quedo en el suelo y creo otra técnica -¡Rase Rangan!- exclamo Naruto para chocar su técnica contra el collar de Gudoudamas de Toneri, esto hizo que el suelo donde estaba Naruto se hundiera, y Toneri saliera hacia el cielo, donde disparaba esferas de poder a Naruto, que esquivaba o bloqueaba con rasengan. Toneri no dejaba de atacar y junto sus gudoudamas en una técnica similar a una espada. Naruto al verla se lanzo contra Toneri

-¡Disco dorado explosión renacentista!- exclamo el albino y dejo caer su técnica contra Naruto, que quedo atrapado en la misma. Toneri atravesaba la luna con ella, hasta que la partio a la mitad. El chico bajo y veía el corte. La luna se repado en dos mitades.

En la tierra, en especia en la aldea de Konoha. Kakashi y los demás pobladores observaban un espectáculo que jamás volverían a ver.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi de ver semejante fenómeno.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡La luna fue partida a la mitad!- casi grito una chica de lentes rubia.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Kakashi asombrado de lo que ocurría en la Luna.

En el fondo del desfiladero que realizo Toneri con su técnica, Naruto flotaba con daños en su cuerpo por el reciente ataque.

-¿Acaso perdí? ¿Acaso perdí Hinata? ¿Deje a la tierra a merced de Toneri?- se preguntaba Naruto muy cansado.

 ** _-¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?-_** dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Quién?- pregunto.

 _ **-¿Acaso la persona que vencio a Kaguya se esta rindiendo? ¿Aquel que dio su vida para que los demás vivan se esta rindiendo? ¿Qué venció a Pain se esta rindiendo?-**_ dijo la voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba Naruto.

 _ **-Soy alguien que esta más allá de lo que piensas, Naruto-**_ le respondió la voz.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Naruto.

 ** _-Eso es fácil-_** sin más Naruto entro en su mente, en la cual estaba frente a la jaula abierta de Kurama.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto, en ese momento un cosmos apareció frente a Naruto, del misma se veía la silueta de un hombre, el cosmos dejo de brillar y el hombre frente a Naruto adquirió forma, era un hombre alto de 25 años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello largo hasta las piernas de color azul-morado, ojos morados, portaba una armadura en tonos morado y azul, además de tener la misma arma que encontró Naruto -¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Naruto.

 **-Mi nombre es…-** le respondió el hombre **–Y soy Dios…, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí para** **decirte** **algo-** dijo el Dios **–Naruto, es tiempo que despierte y ponga orden al universo, por eso te** **elegí** **para nacer-** dijo el ser.

-No entiendo- le dijo Naruto.

 **-Mira, yo soy algo y a la vez alguien en este universo y en otros, pero lo que quiero decirte que tú eres yo, en otras palabras. Tú eres mi cuerpo para que yo pueda pueda trasladarme. Para no complicar las cosas yo soy tu esencia, poder y alma, mientras tú eres mi cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Yo he vivido desde una época muy remota y he visto el como el universo cambia, pero en esta era he deseado nacer como un humano, y ese humano eres tú Naruto. No solo yo, sino otros tres Dioses menores a mí. Creo que los conoces, son: Hades, Poseidón y Zeus, quienes ya escogieron un cuerpo para despertar en esta época-** explico el ser.

-Entonces ¿Las armas que encontré en Uzu pertenece a esos Dioses?- pregunto Naruto, el Dios le respondio con un asentimiento.

 **-Esas armas tenían el alma de esos tres Dioses y, son las tres chicas que las tomaron en esa pelea-** le dijo el ser divino a Naruto, que se sorprendio ante esa revelación.

-Entonces Hinata-chan, Karin-chan y Shizuka-chan son Hades, Poseidón y Zeus, pero ¿Qué les pasara a las chicas? ¿Acaso perderán sus memorias o algo?- preguntaba muy asustado Naruto.

 **-Nada de eso, ellas asimilaran sus esencias, poderes y conocimientos, tendrán sus personalidades intactas y al igual que sus memoria y esencia, al igual que tú-** con esas palabras calmo a Naruto.

-Eso es bueno, un momento ¿Entonces tu eres el causante de mis crisis?- pregunto Naruto al Dios.

 **-Sí, despertaba cada cierto periodo, cuando tus emociones estaban muy inestables me obligaba a entrar en acción, una parte de mi se ha ido acoplando en ti Naruto, es por eso que a veces tenias el conocimiento del cosmos, técnicas, entre otras cosas. No he de sorprenderme que has avanzado mucho en tu crecimiento, gracias a tus amigos, al entrenamiento y a ellas, pero dime, ¿Aceptas ser uno conmigo?-** le pregunto C… a Naruto, el chico lo medito un momento.

-Acepto- dijo Naruto, el Dios sonrió y empezaba a emanar su cosmos y a convertirse en polvo de estrellas.

 **-Me alegra tu decisión Naruto, seremos uno como siempre debió de ser, ahora formaré parte de ti, se feliz Naruto y ayudalas, porta con orgullo mi armadura-** dijo finalmente el Dios para convertirse totalmente en polvos de estrellas y entrar en Naruto. En el exterior de Naruto, su cuerpo empezaba a regenerarse por el cosmos que emanaba de él.

En la superficie Toneri aun seguía viendo el sitio donde impacto la técnica.

-La lucha terminó- dijo Toneri. Mientras que Hinata cerraba lo ojos enojada.

- **Aun no termina-** se escucho una voz, pero era muy poderosa. En ese momento el cosmos de Naruto empieza a emerger del sitio donde impacto la técnica Toneri.

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata que sus ojos brillaron en un tono azul agua por unos momentos. En la tierra, Karin miraba a la luna y sus ojos brillaron en un tono dorado y salían rayos, Shizuka tambien miraba a la Luna y sus ojos brillaron en un tono rojo carmesí intenso.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Toneri, ese momento Naruto ascendia rodeado de su cosmos, tenía una mirada seria y llena de poder -¡Imposible!- dijo sorprendido Toneri, Naruto flotaba en el aire, en ese momento Toneri uso las Gudoudamas para separarlas en varias y atacar a Naruto con esferas de su poder, Naruto con su cosmos realizo un movimientos de sus brazos para a final extenderlos, de su espalda salían dragones y estrellas fugaces a gran velocidad e interceptaban los ataques de Toneri _–¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que tiene ese poder? ¡Su velocidad es impresionante!-_ estaba impresionado el albino de la velocidad con el que el ataque se dirigía a él, los golpes fueron convirtiéndose en ases de luz que dejaban en shock a Toneri. Después Naruto creo un inmerso ataque con forma de cometa que se dirigió contra su oponente, quien creo un escudo con las gudoudamas para protegerse, pero el ataque destruyo la defensa de Toneri.

Cuando la barrera que defendía a Toneri fue destruida, el Otsutsuki pudo ver que tenía de frente a Naruto, quien al estar tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada; ya que Naruto coloco su mano en el abdomen de Toneri y empezó a brillar en un tono azul intenso, el rostro del chico se estaba deformando y fue lanzado por el poder del rubio, que lo arrastro varios metros lejos de su oponente. Cuando Toneri se detuvo, se coloco la mano en el sitio afectado y vio con enojo a Naruto

-¿Cómo es que adquirirste ese chakra?- pregunto un adolorido albino.

 **-No lo comprenderías, pero tengo que hacer una cosa antes-** Naruto encendió su cosmos y en su mano derecha apareció el Báculo que encontró en Uzu, con el cual golpeo el suelo de la luna con la parte baja del arma, la luna tembló y volvió a unirse.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?- le pregunto Toneri.

 **-Acabo de restaurar la luna y volverla a su sitio original-** respondió Naruto.

En la tierra los shinobis de la aldea de Konoha veían con asombro los fenómenos sobre la luna.

-¿Que demonios ocurre en la luna? Primero se parte en dos y luego vuelve a unirse y ahora se aleja- dijo sorprendido Kakashi, a igual que los involucrados en defender la tierra de los meteoritos. En el combate Toneri estaba muy enojado por lo que hizo Naruto/C…

-¡No! ¿Tiene que ser una broma? El Tenseigan tiene el poder de mover la luna, tú no tendrías que hacer eso. Solo el poder de Hamura tiene la facultad de hacerlo- casi grito Toneri de frustración al ver lo que podía hacer el shinobi.

 **-El poder de Hamura, solo es una minúscula parte del mio, yo tengo el poder de mover universos enteros-** respondió Naruto.

 **-Y yo tengo la capacidad de inundar todo el universo con los mares y moverlos-** dijo una voz, ambos hombres voltearon y vieron que Hinata estaba rodeaba de un cosmos azul más claro que el de Naruto, ella portaba el tridente de Poseidón. Hinata toco la jaula con el tridente y esta se desaparecio. Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru, estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba en ese instante.

-¿Qué este enome chakra que siento?- pregunto Sai.

-No lo sé, pero no solo es uno, sino dos enormes chakras, también sentí que la luna cambio de curso- dijo Shiamaru.

-Debe ser Naruto, él me curo con ese extraño chakra, pero era más débil- respondió Sakura.

-Vamos a investigar- dijo Shikamaru sin más los tres chicos junto Hanabi siendo cargada por un león de tinta de Sai fueron a investigar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Toneri.

 **-Mi nombre es…, pero puedes decirme Naruto Uzumaki, ahora será mejor que te rindas Toneri y escuches lo que tenemos que decirte del decreto de Hamura-** dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-¡No lo haré!- grito el albino con enojo -¡El decreto de Hamura debe cumplirse! Destruiré al mundo que uso el chakra como arma, te destruiré a ti y después me quedaré con la princesa Byakugan para que podamos construir una nueva humanidad- Toneri se lanzo contra Naruto, que dejo de emanar su cosmos e hizo desaparecer su baculo.

-¡No permitiré eso!- dijo para activar su modo Kurama y volver a pelear con el chico, Hinata veía el combate -¡Para tener los sentimientos hacía una persona se necesita tiempo y esfuerzo, es como el tejer una bufanda. No se adquieren a la fuerza- dijo Naruto, Toneri lanzo su ataque con el que dividio la luna, Naruto concentro su poder en la mano derecha y bloqueo el ataque de Toneri, posteriormente lo golpeo para dejarlo con la guardia baja y le remato con otro golpe en el rostro, que lo envió revotando por el suelo de la luna hacía un pared de un desfiladero, donde quedo incrustado.

-Fui vencido por un golpe- dijo incrédulo el Otsutsuki –el Tenseigan se esta desvaneciendo- los ojos azules de Toneri cambiaban al Byakugan. Hinata se acerco junto a Naruto a donde estaba incrustado Toneri, la ojiperla ya no tenía su cosmos activo pero seguía portando el tridente.

-Tomaré lo ojos de Hanabi **-** dijo Hinata que se acerco al rostro de Toneri mientras este alejaba el rostro.

-¡No, detente!- Hinata le había quitado los ojos de Hanabi a Toneri y los mantenía en sus manos, en ese momento llegaban Sai, Shikamaru y Sakura con Hanabi.

-Chicos ¿Están bien?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sí- respondió Naruto con calma –todo acabo- dijo Naruto más tranquilo.

-Aun no ha acabado- dijo el albino que levantaba la cara mostrando las cuencas oculares vacías, en ese momento un grupo de ojos se acercaba al cuerpo de Toneri y lo empezaba a cubrir -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! con estos ojos destruiré el mundo de Rikudou sennin y a ti Naruto- dijo con casi demencia Toneri -¡Marioneta Renacentista!- pronuncio el albino.

-¡Basta Toneri, has mal interpretado las enseñanzas de Hamura!- grito Hinata ya sin su cosmos.

-¡Silencio!- exigió Toneri, el cual creaba una esfera de chakra verde sobre su cabeza –Este mundo debe ser destruido por la luz de la Justicia de Hamura- decía, mientras que la técnica crecía y crecía.

-Es suficiente- dijo Naruto que corrió y se coloco frente a Toneri **–Es hora que veas la verdad-** sin más Naruto toco la frente de Toneri, mientras sus ojos brillaban. En la mente del chico albino, aparecían imágenes de una guerra en la luna. Dos facciones, una la familia principal y otra, la rama secundaria que controlaba el Tenseigan. Con la cual destruyo a la rama principal del clan. Hamura dándoles explicaciones del uso del Tenseigan y el verdadero decreto.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto con sorpresa Toneri ante las visiones.

 **-Los recuerdos que sucedieron en este lugar hace miles de años, lo que te enseñe son cosas que vi cuando hable con Hamura, junto a Hinata. Esto es la realidad, Toneri-** Naruto dejo de tocar a Toneri, que desactivaba la técnica.

-Entonces, ¿Todo lo que siempre creí era…falso?- pregunto el chico que desactivaba los ojos y estos caían poco a poco.

 **-Sí, Hamura no tenía la intensión de destruir a la raza humana por usar mal el chakra, sino todo lo contrario. El quería unir a la humanidad y que deje de luchar, como lo hizo en un principio Kaguya, luego Hagoromo. Sin embargo la humanidad descubrió otros usos del chakra y lo convirtió en una forma de arma que usaron entre ellos. Al igual que tú, las enseñanzas de Hamura cayeron en el olvido o fueron mal interpretadas haciendo creer lo contrario. No es tu culpa, sino que solo aprendiste lo que te dijeron-** explico Naruto, Toneri cayo en cuenta de su error.

-Yo no…no lo sabía- dijo con tristeza. Hinata se acerco a Naruto.

-Ven Toneri, Hamura me guió a un lugar donde esta enterrados la familia principal- dijo Hinata, Toneri se levanto y empezó a ser guíado por la ojiperla, seguido de cerca de Naruto y los demás. Hinata llevo a Toneri a donde descansaban los cuerpos de la guerra que sucedió en la luna. Kurama había regresado al interior de Naruto después de destruir la estatua gigante.

-El alma de Hamura me trajo hasta aquí- señalo el sitio y Toneri cayo en cuenta de todo lo que hizo. Después de ese suceso, Hinata regreso los ojos a las cuencas vacías de Hanabi y uso su cosmos para sanarlos más rápido. Toneri los acompaño al sitio por donde entraron y encontraron que estaba cerrado.

-Lamento decirles pero, cuando la luna volvió a su sitio, el pasaje a la tierra se cerró por completo, no podrán regresar- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo regresaremos a la tierra?- pregunto de forma histérica Sakura.

-Nosotros lo haremos- dijo Hinata que invoco el tridente, junto a Naruto su arma.

-¿Ustedes? Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Tenemos un jutsu para abrir portales- mintió Naruto, entre Hinata y el rubio golpearon el suelo ligeramente y detrás de ellos apareció un portal donde se veían estrellas y galaxias –este portal nos llevara de regreso a la tierra- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Sus amigos estaban impresionados –vamos entren- sin más se despedían de Toneri y entraban, dejando a Hinata y Naruto con el albino.

-Vamos Toneri, vayamos a la tierra, ahí serás aceptado por la gente- le sugirió Hinata.

-No, estaré aquí expiando mis pecados- dijo Toneri que daba la vuelta y empezaba a marcharse.

-Espera Toneri, voy a darte algo- dijo Naruto, Toneri dejo de caminar y volteo hacía Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a dar?- pregunto Toneri, Naruto camino hacia él y coloco su mano derecha sobre las cuencas vacías que estaban cubiertas por los parpados, emano su cosmos por un momento y después retiro su mano.

-Abre los ojos- dijo Naruto, Toneri empezó a abrir sus ojos y se dio cuenta que podía ver.

-¿Cómo es que puedo ver?- Toneri se veía las manos y a su alrededor.

-Te devolví tus ojos originales, es posible que puedas despertar el Tenseigan pero lo harás por medios convencionales, es decir, que entrenaras para lograrlo ya que te entregue tu Byakugan original- explico Naruto. Toneri estaba asombrado.

-Entonces si despierto el Tenseigan de nuevo, lo usaré para proteger la tierra, Dios C…- iba a decir el nombre divino de Naruto, pero lo detuvo.

-Aun no es tiempo de mencionarlo, será cuando llegué todo a su debido tiempo. Otra cosa, dejare el portal para que puedas venir a la tierra y conocerla cuando quieras, si vas a allá, puedes visitar a Kaguya, ella esta viviendo en un lugar llamado el país de los demonios, ya no tiene esa obsesión por tener el chakra, ahora ella esta conviviendo con tranquilidad en el lugar. Serás bienvenido por ella- dijo Naruto, Toneri se sorprendió de que Kaguya este viviendo en paz en la tierra.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, iré a visitarla cuando cumpla mi penitencia, nos vemos después Naruto- se despidió Toneri y camino hacia su castillo. Hinata y Naruto lo veía irse.

-Espero que así sea, amigo- sin más ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y entraron al túnel que los llevaría a su hogar.

Fin Narrador.

Después que regresamos a la tierra, Hinata y los demás nos dirigimos a la aldea, íbamos platicando de la experiencia en la luna. Hanabi a veces nos hacía bromas de nuestra relación. Hinata y yo nos sonrojábamos, mientras lo demás reían. Una vez que llegamos le informamos de la misión a Kakashi-sensei, como siempre le digo, sin mencionar que Hinata y yo despertamos un poder. Después de que terminamos. Cada uno se fue a descansar del viaje. Hinata y yo fuimos a un lugar más privado después de dejar a Hanabi en la mansión. Estábamos en un lago, algo lejos de la aldea.

-¿Qué pasara ahora que hemos despertado Naruto-kun?- me pregunto Hinata.

-Tendremos que mantenerlo oculto, no podemos ir así como así diciendo que somos Dioses, que tu eres Poseidón y yo soy…bueno ya lo sabes- le dije a Hinata. Ella me sonrio.

-Bueno, me sorprendió que seas él- me dijo.

-No solamente soy yo, Karin-chan y Shizuka-chan, también son Diosas, Karin-chan es Zeus y Shizuka-chan es Hades- le comento.

-Esos dos, esperemos que se lleven bien, sabes como es Zeus, y Hades bueno espero que no sea muy frío- dijo muy animada, yo la abrace.

-Descuida, a Karin-chan no le afectara la personalidad de Zeus y su ímpetu de ir tras cada mujer que vea y Hades no creo que sea frío, aun así sellare parte de mi poder- le respondió, ambos nos besamos después de mucho tiempo. Después de nuestro momento, Hinata la lleve a su casa y yo fui a mi departamento a pensar en lo que sucedió en la luna.

Hinata P.O.V.

Después de despedirme de Naruto-kun, me dirigía a descansar a mi cuarto. En ese momento Ko se apareció.

-Hinata-sama el consejo del clan la espera en el salón principal- dijo Ko. Yo estaba algo asombrada, así que me dirigí al lugar donde estaba reunido el consejo del clan. Al entrar pude ver a los ancianos reunidos, a mi padre junto a Neji que sus miradas parecían tristes y a ¿Sasuke? No comprendo bien lo que sucede, así que tomo asiento.

-Que bueno es estés presente Hinata- dijo una anciana del consejo.

-¿Por qué he sido llamada?- pregunte a los ancianos.

-Gracias por preguntar, bien Hinata como ya sabes, tienes edad para casarte, así que el consejo hemos decidido que es hora de comprometerte con un hombre, y hemos pensábamos en algunos candidatos; pero el joven Uchiha se presento ante nosotros y nos pidió permiso para que te tomará como esposa y así hacer una alianza con uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha- dijo el anciano, yo estaba sorprendida, pues miraba a Sasuke y este me sonreía, luego veía a mi padre con cara de decepción.

-Pero yo no me quiero casar con él, además yo estoy comprometida con Naruto, además el es líder de…- dije negándome, pero el consejo me hizo silenciar.

-¡Silencio Hinata! Ya hemos tomado la decisión, te casarás con el líder, último miembro del clan Uchiha y siguiente Hokage dentro de un mes sin poner pretextos, en cuanto al chico-zorro, te prohibimos que te acerques, nos informaron que fue poseído por el demonio y que ataco al último Uchiha en la cuarta guerra, siendo el verdadero héroe, y no pretendemos que te unas con él. Deshonrias a clan, no queremos que nuestra línea se mezcle con la escoria del Uzumaki- yo no sabia que hacer, sentía que mi mundo se caía a pedazos –así que en este mes queremos que conozcas a tu futuro esposo, además es una orden directa del Daimyo que no podemos desobedecer, así se cierra la sesión- dijo mi abuelo, los ancianos se levantaron. Mientras Sasuke se acercaba a mí.

-Espero que nos conozcamos mejor querida- dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita, pero la verdad estaba muy triste y enojada, me daba asco. Mire a mi padre acercarse junto a Neji.

-Ven hija, vamos a mi oficina- yo seguí a mi padre a donde me dijo, los tres entramos y no pude más, fue cuando empece a llorar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- decía una y otra vez. Mi padre me abrazaba.

-Lo siento hija, pero el consejo conspiro cuando estaba lejos de Konoha, Sasuke me trajo a la aldea, pero también aprovecho eso para su beneficio y del clan, mientras que tú estaban en la misión de traer a tu hermana. Cuando regrese, se me fue notificado esa decisión, trate de oponerme como líder del clan, pero ellos pudieron más que yo, incluso supe por medio de algunos miembros de la rama secundaria, que el consejo civil nuevamente empezó a espaciar el rumor a la gente que Naruto fue poseído por el Biju y ataco a su querido héroe de la cuarta guerra- me explico mi padre –lo malo es que el nuevo Daymio ya avalo la unión entre ambos clanes- dijo mi padre, yo solamente estaba quebrada por la noticia.

-¿Ahora que hago? No quiero casarme con Sasuke, no lo amo- dije entre lagrimas.

-No eres la única victima hija- me dijo mi padre, yo me separe.

-¿Quiénes más?- pregunte.

-El consejo civil comprometió a la líder de la aldea Nadeshiko y a la chica Uzumaki con Sasuke para renacer el clan Uchiha, igual tú, tiene un mes para la boda. Parece que aun le tienen mucho odio al hijo de Minato, ya me comunique con el Hokage de todo lo que paso hoy- estaba enojada, Naruto se merece más, pero aldea lo sigue despreciandolo. Primero es un héroe de la aldea, luego de la guerra, que solo fue robado por Sasuke. Solo le tiene miedo que Naruto-kun siga creciendo y teniendo más poder.

-Hinata-sama, perdón por no ayudarla- dijo Neji, pero el no tenia la culpa, sino esos viejos avaros de poder.

-No te preocupes Neji, veré que puedo hacer- le dije con comprensión.

Narrador.

En la torre del Hokage, Kakashi estaba teniendo una reunión con su predecesora, el asunto: la traición de Naruto.

-Kakashi, ¡Esto es muy grave!- dijo con un tono severo Tsunade –lo que me acabas de decir podría llevar que Naruto tome cartas en el asunto- Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, Hiashi me comunico lo que ocurrió en el clan con sus consejeros, pero no solo ahí, sino con el consejo civil y el nuevo Daimyo. Parece que aun le tiene rencor a Naruto a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque lo reconozcan, y ser hijo de Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama no ayudo en nada- dijo con molestia Kakashi –he mandado a investigar a los consejeros de la facción civil y efectivamente han hecho lo que dijo Hiashi, incluso nuevamente han empezado a regar los rumores a la población, de que Naruto fue poseído por el zorro en la cuarta guerra y ataco a su supuesto héroe, reviviendo el odio en él. Además Sasuke se presento ante ellos para hablar del asunto de su clan, les dijo que tenía interés en contraer matrimonio con la hija de Hiashi, no solo con ella, sino con Karin y la lider de la aldea Nadeshiko. El nuevo Daimyo ya propuso que el clan Uchiha sea restaurado en toda su gloria, por lo que acepto que Sasuke tome como esposa a Hinata y las otras chicas- Kakashi abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un folder con la información que obtuvo de uno de los consejeros que capturo y envió a Ibiki.

-¿Todo esto es autentico?- pregunto Tsunade revisando el expediente.

-Sí, el problema es que el consejo del clan Hyuga acaba de comprometer a Hinata con Sasuke- dijo serio Kakashi, Tsunade dejo el folder de un golpe en el escritorio.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo es que ese maldito de Danzo supo de las novias de Naruto?- Tsunade estaba muy furiosa de lo que el consejo le estaba haciendo a su nieto

-Envié a varios shinobis a investigar la base secreta de Danzo y encontramos que Naruto era vigilado por uno de los Anbus de NE después de la muerte de su lider, pero a manos de los otros anciano sin darnos cuentas, y así se supo la relación con Karin y la líder de la aldea Nadeshiko, cosa que fue refutada por el consejero que se capturo- Kakashi saco otro folder con la información y se la entrego a Tdunade, que a cada palabra que leía le daban ganas de ir a asesinar a los consejeros –Danzo le envió una carta a Sasuke antes de que lo matara donde le exponía lo que obtendría si se redimía, incluso tenia alianza con el Daimyo de hacerse con el trono cuando su padre muera y hacer que Danzo sea el Hokage. Los consejeros fueron influenciados por Sasuke y estos a la vez influenciaron en la decisión del Daimyo- Tsunade se asqueaba por la información que fue recopilada.

-Ese maldito buitre, aun después de muerto le causa problemas a Naruto- dijo molesta Tsunade.

-No solo eso, le han prometido una compensación por la destrucción de su clan a manos de Itachi con las cosas de Naruto, además que le han ofrecido el puesto de Hokage cuando me retire, cosa que Sasuke ya acepto y ha sido avalado por Daimyo, destrozándole su sueño a Naruto- dijo alterado y triste Kakashi, pues conocía a su alumno y siempre gritaba que un día se convertiría en Hokage.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos para que no ocurra ese evento?- pregunto de forma severa Tsunade, pero a la vez molesta.

-Seria que Naruto contraiga matrimonio con las chicas de inmediato, así formarían parte del clan Uzumaki- dijo la opción más viable Kakashi –y conociendo a Naruto, es probable que el quiera proteger a las chicas del compromiso, además de otorgarle las cosas de sus padres a Naruto, incluyendo los sellos de la aldea- ante las palabras de Kakashi –pero…- dejo en suspenso las palabras de Kakashi.

-Pero ¿Qué?- la anterior Hokage presentia algo malo.

-El consejo civil y el Daimyo, es el único problema grave- dijo Kakashi cerrando los ojos y suspirando –ambos han ganado gran poder sobre los clanes de nuevo, aunque las chicas formen parte del clan Uzumaki, será victima del acoso de ambos frentes, apesar de ser uno de los clanes que ayudaron a fundar Konoha- Tsunade se coloco sus dedo en el puente de la nariz y se presiono esa área.

-Es decir, que Naruto no tendría ninguna influencia política, aislándolo y haciendo con el lo que quieran, ¿Cierto?- Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que se efectúe la boda?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Según lo que dijo Hiashi, un mes a partir de hoy- respondió Kakashi.

-Naruto es casi seguro que querrá ir por Hinata y las demás un día antes de que eso ocurra y vendrá contigo para que los cases- Kakashi asintió –bien Kakashi, ayudemos a los chicos, es posible que Naruto quiera huir de la aldea, prepara su baja por si ocurre, además debes dejar que no haya muchos shinobis vigilando las calles de la aldea, ni la entrada- comento Tsunade su plan.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, ya lo tengo todo planeado, y sé que Naruto vendrá en la noche. Además Hiashi colaborará con el plan- cuando Tsunade escucho que Hiashi ayudaría, la ojimiel se sorprendió.

-¿Hiashi ayudará en el escape de los chicos?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Sí, el motivo dijo que le debía a Minato-sensei, ya que eran mejores amigos al igual que su esposa con Kushina-sama. Hiashi dejara poca vigilancia en el complejo Hyuga para su partida de ambos chicos, después de eso vendrá y tendrá un documento que me dará. Aunque cuando le pregunte que documento era, me dijo que era algo relacionado con el clan- Tsunade sonrió al ver que el hombre había cambiado.

-Estupendo, tenemos apoyo del líder del clan Hyuga. Entonces todo esta solucionado, esperemos que Naruto tome la mejor decisión- dijo Tsunade algo preocupada.

-Yo también Tsuande-sama. Incluso ya autorice que tome las cosas de sus padres incluyendo el dinero- Tsunade asintió a las palabras de Kakashi.

Hinata P.O.V.-

Durante casí un mes no veía a Naruto-kun, mi mente estaba en los sucesos de mi futura boda, Sasuke iba al complejo e intentaba cortejarme, pero no me dejaba. Odiaba que dijera que pronto seria su esposa que haría llevar a la gloria a su clan, no solo eso, sino que he vuelto a escuchar de como la gente habla de Naruto-kun, incluso las chicas que antes lo acosaban ahora nuevamente lo repudia y corrían a ver al supuesto héroe de Konoha, son unas hipócritas, como cuando era un niño. Tenía miedo. Un día Naruto-kun me topo sola en el bosque de Konoha.

-Hinata, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me has evadido en estos días?- me pregunto Naruto, yo no sabía que decir, estaba muy aterrada de como iba a reaccionar, siento como el me toma por mis hombros –Mirame a los ojos Hinata y dime ¿Qué te sucede?- yo no quería, pero era más mi necesidad de verlo, asi que miro sus ojos azules y empiezo a llorar.

-Naruto-kun, perdóname por no decirte, pero el consejo me comprometió a casarme con Sasuke- le dije entre el llanto.

-¿Qué?- grito, yo mire su rostro y tenia una expresión de sorpresa -¿Cuándo te casas?- me pregunto.

-Dentro de unos tres días, no solo eso, sino que el consejo hizo lo mismo con Shizuka y Karin- me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, pues sentí como su cosmos se elevaba.

-¡Maldito!- tenia miedo de su reacción -¿Cómo es posible que Sasuke me haga eso? Lo voy a…¡AAARGH!- grito mientras se hinco y empezaba a golpear el suelo con su puño -¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!- gritaba y golpeaba hasta que los nudillos de sus manos empezaron a sangrar .

-¡Por favor Naruto, ya no te lastimes!- le grite mientras lo abrazo, el se tranquilizo un poco y dejos de golpear el suelo. Sintiendo como su cosmos disminuía.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero me enoja que el consejo haga esto ¿Tú padre que dijo?- me pregunto.

-El estaba descepcionado, dijo que todo fue planeado cuando el estaba ausente y nosotros en la misión de la Luna- le respondo. El volteo y sentía la tensión en él. Pero siento que recordó algo, pues me miro nuevamente.

-Hinata, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije si aceptabas irte conmigo aunque sea a otra Dimensión?- si lo recordaba, claro, yo acepte irme con él, no importándome las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Entonces veo a que se refiere.

-Naruto-kun ¿No pensarás en…?- el me sonrió.

-Sí, no quiero vivir más aquí, me he esforzado mucho por ser reconocido, he hecho cosas por la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha, pero solo obtengo el desprecio de personas por ver que crezco más que su querido Sasuke, con esas chicas que no dejan de perseguirme que casi rompen con nuestra relación, nuevamente siento el odio de las personas hacía a mi, sus miradas, sus repudios, ya no soporto. ¡Las personas han vuelto a decirme lo mismo cuando ere niño! Yo…no soporto más- dijo muy triste.

-Naruto-kun, hay algo que debo decirte- Naruto me miro a los ojos, yo tenía algo de miedo a las palabras que saldrían de mi boca por lo que diría –el Daimyo…nombro a Sasuke como próximo Hokage- Naruto abrió los ojos y su boca se desencajo de eso. ¡Oh, mi pobre Naruto-kun! Su sueño hecho pedazos por un imbécil, que sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡AAAAH!- lanzo un grito, que sentí que me desgarraba el alma de ver su dolor, yo me sentía como Naruto-kun, ya no quería vivir aquí, casi nos separan por esas chicas que solo van por él por ser un héroe, mi familia que me compromete sin mi opinión a un hombre al que no amo, el desprecio de la gente ignorante por Naruto-kun, su sueño arruinado, hasta que dijo algo.

-Hinata ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- eso es algo que no esperaba, estaba sorprendida, él quiera que fuera su esposa.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con las otras chicas?- le pregunte.

-Les enviare un mensaje de la situación hoy mismos con unos clones para que nos reunamos en dos días, también enviare a varios clones a Uzushio a reunir las cosas de mi clan y otros a tomar las cosas de mis padres que tengo aquí. Entonces ¿Aceptas?- me pregunto Naruto-kun.

-Si, acepto- así ambos nos besamos y luego nos separamos.

-De acuerdo Hinata, prepara tus cosas, en dos días iré por ti en la noche para que nos casé Kakashi sensei- sin más Naruto-kun me beso y se fue. Yo estaba feliz por estar con él, pero a la vez triste por separarme de mi familia, pero al verlo desde este punto. Solo extrañaré a mi padre, Hanabi y a Neji nii-san, a la rama secundaria, a Kurenai –sensei, a mis amigos. A los demás no. Sin más me dirijo a mi casa para prepararme.

Fin P.O.V. Hinata.

Después de hablar con Hinata, me dirigí a mi departamento que nuevamente era vandalizado por los aldeanos, mis cosas rotas, paredes pintadas con mensajes. Aun tenía la intensión de matar a Sasuke; pero no vale la pena. Se convirtió en otra persona, o más bien; saco su verdadero rostro, pero ya no veo al mejor amigo, ni a un hermano. No eso se acabo, solo lo veo como el ser que es.

 ** _-Sé como te sientes Kit-_** me hablo Kurama en mi mente _**–Ser traicionado por aquellos que según te apoyan dándole el crédito a otros por tus esfuerzos, cuando llegues a tu casa, quisiera que crearas unos clones y los enviaras a hablar con mis hermanos para que los** **reúnas** **en Uzushio-**_ me dijo Kurama

-De acuerdo amigo- le respondí y corte comunicación, cuando llegue prepare las pocas cosas que pude rescatar, guardándolas en pergaminos, los cuales selle en un más pequeño, después cree varios clones de sombra, dos envié a contactar a las chicas y comentarles lo que sucedió y también hacerles la propuesta, ocho a hablar con los bijus y unos cincuenta a Uzu a recoger todo lo que hay en la biblioteca, incluyendo el tesoro del clan Uzumaki que encontré cuando estaba de viaje para controlar mi poder. Estos dos días son muy cuidadoso en no encontrarme con Sasuke, si lo hago, seria capaz de matarlo a golpes, pero eso solo me traería más problemas. Los aldeanos me miran con desprecio y vuelven sus burlas, las chicas que antes me admiraban ahora solo me ven como algo horrendo. Por mi pueden irse con su adorado Dios y se las follé con un Chidori.

Conozco el sitio donde esta la casa de mis padres y la sello en un pergamino junto a todo lo que se encuentra en su interior, al igual que el dinero que juntaron cuando estaban vivos; los clones se disipan y me llegan la información de las chicas que vendrán el mismo día en que me voy a casar con Hinata y, de los bijus, están listos.

Llego el día esperado y me preparo para salir, comí mi ultimo tazón de Ramen en Ichirku's, me despedí de ellos y les agradeci por todo lo que hicieron por mi. Utilice mi tiempo que me quedaba en Konoha y repase el plan. Hasta que llega el tiempo, tome las cosas que tengo preparado en mi mochila y salgo de mi departamento. Por lo que me dirijo al complejo Hyuga y veo que hay uno pocos guardias. Así que no me es difícil entrar el sitio; me dirijo a donde esta el cuarto de Hinata, subo por las paredes y toco a su ventana con mucho cuidado. Ella abre para no llamar la atención de la guardia.

-Hola amor- le dije dándole un beso -¿Estas lista?- le pregunto.

-Sí, ya tengo mis cosas guardadas- Hinata me hace entrar a su cuarto y veo que ya no tiene muchas cosas en el mismo, veo que tiene unas maletas en el piso, de mi mochila saco un pergamino y procedo a sellar sus cosas y guárdalo en la mochila. En ese momento diviso un vestido de novia tradicional. Cosa que me hace sentir enojado, pero lo dejo de lado, Sasuke se lo trajo, por lo nuevo que se encuentra –vamos- le dije y la tomo de su mano para saltar sin hacer el menor ruido, después saltamos la barda que rodea a la mansión de los Hyuga y nos dirigimos a la torre del Hokage, sé que Kakashi-sensei tiene muchas cosa que hacer.

-Voy a extrañar a mi familia y amigos- dijo Hinata-chan.

-Yo también, pero no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo de nuevo- le contesto a Hinata-chan –se que soy egoísta por traerte conmigo- le dije.

-No eres egoísta Naruto-kun, sino que quieres vivir en paz, igual yo. No quiero casarme con un hombre que no amo, tampoco vivir en un lugar donde no habrá felicidad, quiero estar contigo- sus palabras son sinceras que le sonrió. Cuando llegamos a la torre Hokage, uno de mis sueños que no podre hacer realidad, subimos a la planta alta, donde se encuentra la oficina de Kakashi-sensei, toque a puerta.

-Adelante- dijo desde el interior, Hinata y yo ingresamos al lugar y ahí estaban Shizuka-chan, junto a su guardiana, Karin-chan, y sorprendentemente estaban Tsunade Baa-chan junto a Shizune-nee –te estábamos esperando Naruto- dijo Kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué esta Tsunade baa-chan y Shizune-nee aquí?- pregunte muy sorprendido por la presencia de ellas.

-Bueno, a Tsunade-sama le comente de la situación por la que pasas Naruto. Hace unos días atrás supimos que el consejo civil, con ayuda del Daimyo, comprometió a la líder de la villa de Nadeshiko y a Karin Uzumaki con Sasuke a nuestras espaldas y que ha esparcido nuevamente el rumor de que Naruto es el Kyubi y que había perdido el control del mismo, atacando a su héroe de guerra, Sasuke y que este será el próximo Hokage- respondió Kakashi-sensei, eso me dio mucha rabia que apreté mis puños, pero Hinata me puso su mano en mi hombro y me calmo.

-Así es Naruto, estuvimos vigilando los movimientos del consejo y vimos que se movieron influencias junto con el consejo Hyuga cuando estabas de misión en la luna, por no decir de otras cosas. Por lo que lo hablamos entre Kakashi y yo, que eliminaríamos esos compromisos, pero es muy difícil, debido a la influencia del Daimyo; a menos que te cases con las chicas- respondió Tsunade baa-chan.

-A nosotras nos llego una carta donde Konoha había hecho un compromiso con el líder del clan Uchiha, Shizuka-sama y yo enviamos una misiva al Hokage antes de que tu clon llegara a la villa y confirmamos ese movimiento- dijo Tokiwa.

-Yo no sabía nada, hasta que Sasuke llego a Kusa diciéndome que estaba comprometido con él. Al principio no le creí, pero cuando llego tu clon lo confirme, por eso vine lo más rápido que pude- dijo Karin-chan.

-Parece que las cosas se salieron de las manos, pero ya que estas aquí Naruto, me supongo que viene a que los casé, por lo que trajiste a Hinata contigo ¿O me equivoco?- me pregunto Kakashi-sensei.

-No se equivoca, Kakashi-sensei- le respondí.

-Bueno, es muy apresurado, pero lo haré, debido a las circunstancias- dijo Kakashi-sensei mientras que empezaba a sacar unos papeles de su escritorio y escribía algo en ellos, luego procedió a colocarse su sombrero y capa de Hokage y se paro –bien, ya que estamos aquí iniciemos con la ceremonia- en eso empezaba a decir las palabras cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraba Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi.

-¡Alto Hokage-sama!- exclamo Hiashi, nosotros estábamos nerviosos.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de que detenga esta unión Hiashi?- pregunto Kakashi.

-El motivo que detenga esta boda, es que…quiero entregar a mi hija a Naruto, en lugar de verla infeliz al lado de un hombre que no ama- Hiashi nos sorprendió a todos, el se acerco a Hinata-chan y se coloco a su lado –hija, se que querias una boda mejor, pero creo que hoy actuaré como un verdadero padre y velaré por tu bienestar- dijo Hiashi.

-No te preocupes papá, lo único que quiero es que también seas feliz- dijo Hinata-chan a su padre y ambos se abrazaron. Hiashi se giro para mirarme, saco cuatro cajas de color negro de sus ropas.

-Ten Naruto- dijo Hiashi entregándome las cajas, mientras seguía sorprendido.

-¿Y esto Hiashi-san?- pregunte sin quitar la vista de las cajas en mis manos.

-Es un obsequio que te iba a dar cuando te casaras con mi hija, sé que no tienes mucho dinero y que aun no te dan las cosas de tus padres, pero ábrelos y sabrás qué es- segui las indicaciones de Hiashi, así que abrí las cajas y dentro de cada una encontré un anillo de matrimonio en oro, cosa que me impacto a las chicas y a mi.

-Yo…no sé que decir Hiashi, esto es…demasiado- no tenia palabras para agradecer el obsequio del padre de Hinata.

-Tómalo como un obsequio para ti y las mujeres, como dije antes, Minato y yo eramos rivales, pero muy buenos amigos, así como Hana y Kushina- dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Kakashi -puede continuar Hokage-sama- y así Kakashi-sensei reinicio la ceremonia.

-De acuerdo, queridos hermanos, amigos y conocidos, hoy nos reunimos para…- la ceremonia continuo, los cuatro estábamos muy nerviosos pues sentíamos que en cualquier instante llegaba Sasuke y nos arruinara el momento, pero llego la parte que esperábamos –Ahora cada uno dirá sus votos matrimoniales y después se colocaran los anillos en el dedo anular del otro de la mano izquierda- dijo Kakashi-sensei, nosotros hicimos lo que pidió, aunque no sabemos que decir, nuestras palabras salieron con sinceridad, después le coloque a las chicas el anillo en sus dedo, y entre las tres sostuvieron mi anillo y lo colocaron en mi dedo, después vino lo importante -Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas a Hinata Hyuga, Shizuka Nadeshiko y a Karin Uzumaki por esposas?- pregunto Kakashi-sensei.

-Sí, acepto- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes chicas, aceptan a Naruto Uzumaki como su esposo?- les pregunto Kakashi a las chicas.

-Sí, aceptamos- dijeron al unisono.

-Entonces, por la facultad que tengo como Hokage y líder de la aldea de Konoha los declaro Marido y mujeres- finalizo Kakashi nuestra unión –Pueden besarse- bese primero a Hinata, luego a Shizuka y al final a Karin, los demás aplaudieron y firmamos los documentos con nuestros testigos.

-Bien hecho hermana- felicito Hanabi a Hinata-chan.

-Gracias Hanabi- le contesto.

-Hinata-sama, espero que sea muy feliz- la felicito Neji.

-Muchas gracias Neji nii-san- dijo para abrazarla.

-Hija, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, tomaste tu propias decisiones y espero que seas muy feliz- le dijo Hiashi a Hinata-chan.

-Yo también, papá- le dijo Hinata que abrazaba a mi suegro. Después se separaron y Hiashi camino hacia mí.

-Naruto, espero que hagas feliz a mi hija, pero también te puedo decir que el matrimonio no es fácil; debes de sobrellevar algunos problemas y saber como resolverlos. Por eso te puedo dar un consejo Naruto- dijo mi suegro –que entre ustedes hable para que se solucione el problema, no dejen de hablarse entre ustedes- Hiashi después saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas –ten, es mi regalo de bodas- dijo dándome el pergamino.

-¿Qué es Hiashi-san?- le pregunte.

-Son unos documentos y dinero que junte para este momento, todo esta sellado en el rollo, eso era lo que Sasuke iba a obtener, pero prefiero dártelo- dijo Hiashi entregándome el pegamino.

-Gracias- le agradecí. Luego saco otro rollo y se lo entrego a Hinata.

-Ten Hinata- dijo Hiashi –son las técnicas del clan- Hinata miraba el rollo y luego abrazo a su padre que empezaba a llorar.

-Shizuka-sama, ahora que se ha casado y se va de la aldea ¿Quién será la que sea la líder de la aldea?- pregunto Tokiwa a Shizuka-chan.

-Te elegi a ti amiga- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A mí? Pero ¿Por qué a mi Shizuka-sama?- pregunto Tokiwa.

-Porque eres la más indicada para el puesto, has estado conmigo desde que me converti en líder de la aldea, sabes casi todo y eres de gran confianza, por eso eres la nueva líder de la aldea Nadeshiko, y se que la guiaras a un futuro mejor- Tokiwa se quedo sorprendida por la decisión de mi esposa, pero después sonrió.

-Es un honor ser la nueva líder de la villa- dijo con una reverencia. En eso me quito mi protector frontal y se lo entrego a Kakashi-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei, le entrego mi protector, renuncio a seguir siendo un Shinobi- los demás a excepción de las chicas no tenían palabras a lo que dije.

-¿Esta seguro Naruto?- pregunto Tsunade baa-chan.

-Sí Tsunade baa-chan, las chicas y yo hemos tomado la decisión de irnos de la aldea, así no seremos puestos en el libro bingo y ustedes no tendrán problemas- yo le extiendo el protector a Kakashi.

-Naruto, tú y las chicas pueden estar en la aldea, aquí se les dará protección contra el consejo civil, el consejo del clan Hyuga y Sasuke, piénsalo bien. Aunque se que te protegerias del Daimyo- me dijo Kakashi.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero ya tomamos la decisión. Si me quedo, aunque estemos protegido por la ley de clanes, Sasuke no se detendrá para nada; sobretodo cuando sea Hokage, hará lo imposible que destruya mi matrimonio con las chicas con el apoyo del consejo civil y del Daimyo. Además podría actuar en complicidad con consejo del clan Hyuga para separarme de Hinata-chan, justificando la unión de clanes prestigiosos y él siendo líder de la aldea, además ya estoy harto de que la gente hable mal de mi, cuando no saben la verdad- le explique los motivos de mi ida de la aldea, algo que Kakashi hizo afirmar su hipótesis.

-Naruto tiene razón Kakashi, aunque lo ayudemos; esos buitres harán lo imposible para darle más poder a Sasuke, ellos lo perdonaron por sus errores y mira lo que paso- Tsunade baa-chan me dio la razón.

-Entonces acepto sus bajas definitivas de las filas shinobis, pero pueden quedarse con los protectores- eso me dejo sorprendido.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- en ese momento Hiashi habla con Kakashi.

-Debido a la situación, he tomado la dolorosa decisión de que mi hija mayor sea expulsada del clan, no quiero que sea perseguida como un animal por mi propia familia y sellada- Hiashi saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Kakashi que lo leyó con atención.

-¿Estas seguro Hiashi?- le cuestiono Kakashi-sensei.

-Estoy totalmente seguro, es la primera vez que me comportare como líder y padre desde la muerte de mi esposa, aunque no seas parte del clan, sigue siendo mi hija- sin más Kakashi sello el documento y lo guardo.

-Bien chicos, pues solo me queda preguntarles ¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante?- pregunto Tsunade baa-chan.

-Iremos a un lugar lejos de Konoha a vivir, no podemos estar en ninguna de las aldeas aliadas, pues seria muy lógico que nos busquen ahí y si nos encuentran crearíamos un conflicto entre aldeas o más bien entre naciones, así que iremos primero a Uzu y de ahí partiremos a nuestro destino- les dije –además necesitamos contarles algo muy importante a ustedes antes de irnos- dije, los demás nos miraban atentos a lo que revelaríamos -¿Recuerdan el fenómeno que me sucedía cuando era un niño y durante la 4° guerra?- los demás asienten –eso se debe a que…- entonces les narro lo acontecido conmigo, revelando quien soy y el de las chicas. No sabia como describir sus rostros, pues al principio no nos creían, pero mostrando parte de nuestro cosmos lo hice.

-¡Esto es increíble!- dijo Tsunade Baa-chan quien no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba.

-Entonces ¿Ustedes son…?- pregunto Kakashi mirándonos con asombro.

 **-Así es Kakashi-sensei, nosotros somos Dioses de una era muy antigua-** dije con mi cosmos activo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que Hinata y las demás son esos Diosas?- pregunto Neji viendo a Hinata y las demás.

 **-Gracias a unas armas que estaban en Uzushio, las cuales tenían selladas las almas, las conciencias, las esencias y los poderes de Zeus, Hades y Poseidón-** repondo dejando de emanar mi cosmos –cuando las armas decidieron sus portadores, estas cualidades se fusionaron con ellas, haciéndose una sola persona, pero no perdiendo su propia esencia- dijo asombrando a los presentes.

-¡Genial! ¡Mi One-sama es una Diosa!- dijo con alegría Hanabi, mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba.

-Entonces Shizuka-sama, ¿Esa espada era…?- preguntaba Tokiwa.

 **-Así es, esa espada era donde estaba el alma de Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, que me entrego su poder y conocimientos, siendo ahora Hades-** comento Shizuka con calma.

-Esto es muy…no sé como definirlo- dijo Shizune viendo y escuchando a los chicos.

-Raro, si y mucho- contesto Naruto que dejo de emanar su cosmos, al igual que las damas.

-Y tú Naruto ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hiashi viendo a su ahora yerno.

-Yo soy…, Dios…- los demás estaba impactados ante tal revelación.

-¿QUÉ?- fue el grito en conjunto.

-Ahora comprendo todo, ese poder cuando peleaste contra Pain, cuando te desmayabas y peleabas contra otros, es decir que eras tú o más bien ese poder que salía a flote- concordó Kakashi impactado de la revelación.

-Sí, pero solo era una parte, ya que mi verdadero ser estaba dormido, por lo que solo salía una parte de este cuando me encontraba alterado o en ciertas condiciones emocionales muy fuerte- contesto Naruto, Kakashi solamente suspiraba –Es por eso que también decidimos irnos de Konoha, si alguien sabe, a parte de ustedes, nuestro secreto; seriamos blanco fácil para el consejo, además de Sasuke quien nos exigiría que le enseñáramos nuestro poder y si nosotros nos rehusamos, nos presionara para que le enseñemos y la verdad no sé que pueda hacer usando el cosmos, así que dejaremos a Konoha e iremos a otro lugar a vivir- dije con tristeza. Kakashi suspiro y entendió mis motivos.

-Creo que es lo mejor, supongo que parten en este momento pues veo sus mochilas de viaje- es verdad salimos esta noche cuando nadie nos puede ver y hay poca vigilancia.

-Si Kakashi-sensei, partimos- dije sin más.

-Pues espero que les vaya bien chicos, por cierto Naruto, a donde vayas el LCR esta vigente y podrás tener a otras esposas para reconstruir el clan de tu madre- eso no me lo esperaba.

-De acuerdo, nos tenemos que retirar Kakashi-sensei, debo de estar lo más pronto posible en Uzushio y tomar las cosas de mi clan, por cierto me llevo la mansión de mis padre y el dinero que juntarón, no quiero que esos buitres se queden con lo que a mis padres les costo trabajo- le comento a Kakashi.

-No hay problema Naruto, de todos modos eres libre de reclamar las cosas. De hecho te las íbamos a entregar en unos días, pero dado las circunstancias no tienes ninguna represalia- me contesto Tsunade baa-chan.

-Es tiempo de irnos, los extrañaremos mucho amigos- dije para guardar mi las cosas que nos dieron.

-Espero que les vaya bien chicos- se despedía Tsunade.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver- ahora fue el turno de Shizune-nee.

-Adios Hija, te extrañaremos, y si vienes de visita a la aldea, ven a vernos- le dijo mi suegro a mi esposa Hinata.

-Ten lo por seguro papá- dijo dándole un abrazo a Hiashi.

-Nos vemos hermana, espero que cuando vengas a visitarnos tenga un sobrinito o sobrinita- dijo Hanabi, ambos nos pusimos muy rojos, creo que incluso Shizuka y Karin.

-De acuerdo Hanabi- se despidió de ella con un abrazo.

-Shizuka-sama espero que le vaya bien a donde este, recuerde que la villa Nadeshiko es su hogar y que los recibiremos con los brazos abierto- dijo Tokiwa a Shizuka-chan.

-Gracias amiga, yo también te extrañaré- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Karin, aunque no te conocí, quiero pedirte una cosa- dijo Tsunade baa-chan.

-¿Qué cosa Tsunade-sama?- pregunto mi esposa Karin.

-Cuida a este cabeza hueca de que no haga tonterías- eso dolio.

-No sé preocupe, cuidaré bien de Naruto-kun- dijo y le dio un abrazo a Tsunade baa-chan.

-Bien chicos, apresurense. Pronto será la hora de la patrulla nocturna- dijo Kakashi sensei, así que tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la oficina, mientras escuchábamos como nos decían adiós. Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la aldea. Yo voltee por un instante llevándome conmigo el último recuerdo de mi vida en ella, finalmente empece a caminar con las chicas rumbo a Uzushio y después a nuestra nueva vida. La noche iba a ser larga, pero la aprovecharemos para avanzar todo lo que se pueda hasta alcanzar la costa del país del fuego y embarcarnos a la tierra del clan Uzumaki.

Narrador.

Después de lo acontecido con Naruto y las chicas, al día siguiente en la mansión Hyuga había un gran revuelo, pues eran los preparativos de la ceremonia entre la heredera Hinata Hyuga y y el último miembro del casi extinto clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, todos los miembros del clan estaban en el templo del complejo Hyuga, incluyendo Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji, quienes estaban serios, pero por dentro felices.

-Bien es hora de dar comienzo a la ceremonia de unión de clanes- dijo el padre de Hiashi.

-Eso es bueno, Hinata será una excelente esposa y ambos clanes se beneficiaran con la unión de sangre- dijo de forma arrogante Sasuke.

-Es verdad Sasuke-sama, la unión de clanes de alto prestigio, dará a luz a un nuevo doujutsu, además es un honor que sea una de sus esposas para renacer el clan Uchiha, siendo las otras dos la líder de la villa Nadeshiko y la Uzumaki- dijo el padre de Hiashi –esperemos que Hinata no tarde- sin embargo las cosas no se darán con se esperaba, el tiempo transcurrio y Hinata no aparecía.

-Parece que esta muy nerviosa- dijo Sasuke –creo que iré a verla como esta- comento.

-Es lo mejor- sin más Sasuke salio del templo y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata, donde toco la puerta.

-¿Hinata, amor estas lista?- pregunto Sasuke, pero no recibió respuesta alguna –sé que estas nerviosa por nuestra boda, pero después de ella te sentirás mejor- comento, pero no recibió respuesta –Hinata apresúrate, los invitados nos esperan, se que estas nerviosa, pro con el tiempo me amaras- no hubo ningún ruido por parte de Hinata -¿Hinata?- pregunto Sasuke, el chico abrió la puerta y vio que la habitación estaba vacía, no tenia cosas, solo la cama y sobre ella el vestido de bodas que le regalo Sasuke -¿Dónde estas Hinata?- grito Sasuke -¿Dónde esta Hinata?- grito de nuevo Sasuke, pero no logro hallarla. En ese instante salió al lugar donde se efectuaba la boda -¡No esta! ¡Mi prometida se fue!- grito Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?- grito uno de los ancianos, Hiashi sonrió discretamente -¡Busquen a Hinata donde sea y tráiganla!- ordeno el anciano. Mientras que los sirvientes hacían lo indicado, aunque estaba felices que Hinata no este en ese lugar, ni con el Uchiha para casarse.

-¿Donde esta esa deshonra?- pregunto una anciana que pertenecía al consejo. Luego Hiashi junto a Neji y Hanabi sonrieron y salieron del lugar, pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

-Usted sabe donde esta Hinata, ¡Le exijo que me diga el lugar donde esta!- grito el Uchiha. Hiashi volteo a verlo a los ojos.

-Mi hija esta en un lugar mejor, de hecho en estos momentos se encuentra con su esposo lejos de la aldea- dijo de forma de burla Hiashi.

-¿Qué? ¿Esposo?- pregunto Sasuke, su mente trataba de saber con quien se fue su prometida, hasta que llego a saber quien era –El dobe, Hinata se fue con el imbécil de Naruto, esa molestia siempre estuvo enamorada de ese perdedor, ¡No lo permitiré, traeré de vuelta a Hinata y la haré mis esposa!- grito Sasuke lleno de ira.

-Pues te deseo buena suerte, en estos momentos ha de estar muy lejos de ti y del clan- sin más se retiro a su oficina junto a Hanabi y Neji. Dejando a Sasuke furioso.

-¡Maldito! Naruto eres un miserable, no solo eres más fuerte que yo, sino que me quitar lo que por derecho me pertenece ¡Voy a destruirte!- sin más salio directo a ver a Kakashi y al consejo civil para quejarse, y posiblemente saber que las otras chicas se habrían ido con Naruto.

Mientras que Naruto y las chicas habían llegado al puerto donde conoció a Shizuka y se hicieron novios. El recorrido lo hicieron a gran velocidad sin detenerse a descansar debido a sus poderes divinos, los cuatro compraron un barco pequeño y navegaron hacía la isla de Uzushio, donde ya los esperaba los clones y ciertos invitados que no tardarían en llegar. Tardaron más de dos días de navegación, pero al fin llegaron a la isla.

-Chicas, bienvenidas a Uzushiogakure no sato, hogar de mi clan y de mi madre- les dijo con nostalgia, cosa que las esposas de Naruto sintieron.

-Es algo lamentable lo que le paso a tu clan amor, pero ¿Por qué nos trajiste a este sitio?- pregunto Shizuka que miraba las ruinas de la aldea.

-Las traje porque nos tenemos que ver con unos amigos y a recoger las cosas de la isla- respondió Naruto, que empezó a caminar hacia la barrera, en ese instante ya lo esperaban los clones que envio a recoger las cosas que había en la isla.

-Jefe aquí tiene las cosas que tomamos de la biblioteca y de la bóveda del tesoro, no quedo nada. Todo esta sellado en estos pergaminos- señalo uno de los clones los rollos, Naruto saco uno más pequeño y en el mismo sello los cincuenta rollos más grandes. Los clones desaparecieron.

-Hecho, solo falta unos amigos que viene con nosotros- dijo Naruto, no tardo más de cinco minutos, del mar una tortuga gigante tres colas llegaba cargando a un gato con llamas azules de dos colas sobre su caparazón, un escarabajo con siete alas aterrizo, una tormenta de arena se manifestó dándole forma a un mapache, una cabra-delfín con cinco colas corría por el mar, hasta la isla, una enorme babosa de seis colas era cargada un buey pulpo de ocho colas y un mono de cuatro colas aparecía de un salto. En el lugar estaban reunidos todos los bijus.

-Gusto en verlos de nuevo chicos- saludo a los bijus Naruto, las chicas estaban asombradas de ellos.

 **-Tiempo sin vernos Naruto-** contesto Hachibi.

 **-Es cierto Nya, ahora veo que no vienes solo nya-** dijo Matatabi entre maullidos.

 **-¿Quiénes son las chicas?-** pregunto Shikaku.

-Dejen las presento, ellas son mis esposas Karin, Shizuka y Hinata Uzumaki- las presento Naruto.

-Es un gusto conocer a los bijus- respondieron las tres con una reverencia.

 **-Son muy educadas y lindas-** dijo Isobu con calma.

 **-Tienes razón, pero ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estemos reunidos aquí? ¿Y donde esta Kurama?-** pregunto Son Goku, en eso una nube de humos se hizo presente revelando a Kurama en un estado más pequeño.

 **-Hola hermanos-** saludo el zorro de nueve colas.

 **-¿Qué rayos te ocurrió Kurama?-** pregunto Saiken al ver a Kurama en versión chibi.

 **-Parece que le falto vitaminas al zorro-** se burlo Choumei, haciendo que los demás empezaran a reír da costillas del pobre zorrito.

 **-¡Dejen de burlarse de mi estatura y pongan atención en lo que les voy a decir!-** grito de forma molesta, haciendo que sus hermanos dejaran de reír **–voy a ser breve de la situación, Naruto fue…-** Kurama explicaba que Naruto era un Dios muy poderoso, al igual que las chicas, lo que sucedió en Konoha con Sasuke, el consejo civil, el consejo del clan Hyuga y el Daimyo, así como la boda de los chicos y su decisión de irse de Konoha y las naciones elementales **-¿Comprendieron bien el asunto?-** les pregunto Kurama.

 **-Esto es demasiado injusto, con razón desean irse de aquí-** reafirmo Isobu la decisión de Naruto.

 **-No puedo creer que unas personas así hayan traicionado a su héroe y que quieran quitarle lo que el obtuvo con esfuerzos. Ese Uchiha, es la misma versión que Madara o Indra, no sé por qué el viejo le dio el Rinnegan-** concluyo Shukaku.

 **-Nya, lo que me sorprende es que ellos sean Dioses, pero más Naruto al ser él-** dijo Matatabi, viendo a los chicos.

-Chicos, le tengo una propuesta, son libres de decidir, quiero que acompañen a otra dimensión, ya que si se quedan aquí serian cazados y usados por Sasuke como armas por lo que paso hace unos días- dijo Naruto, los bijus estaban hablando entre sí.

 **-Por mi parte acompañaré al Kit es su viaje a una nueva vida, no sé ustedes que deciden-** comento Kurama.

 **-De acuerdo, yo los acompaño-** dijo Choumei.

 **-Cuenta conmigo-** respondió Saiken.

 **-Creo que es lo mejor para mi, no quiero ser perseguido nuevamente por otro Uchiha enfermo de poder-** comento Isobu.

 **-Aunque extrañe a Bee y sus pésimas rimas, creo que es lo mejor para mi, ya necesitaba un descanso de su pésimo rap-** dijo Gyuki.

 **-Igual yo, extrañare a Gaara, pero creo que un cambio de ambiente no me haría mal-** comento Shukaku.

 **-Parece que todos estan de acuerdo, bien ire con ustedes-** acepto Son Goku.

 **-Los sigo, no quiero ser perseguido y ser encerrado a la fuerza, además ser manipulado por otro Uchiha-** finalizo Kokuo.

-Bien chicos si es su decisión los sellare en mi interior para el viaje y después escogeran a su portador- dijo Naruto, los Bijus estuvieron de acuerdo, Naruto se levanto su playera para dejar expuesto el sello donde contenia a Kurama y realizo sellos manuales -¡Sellado divino!- del sello de Naruto surgio una luz que toco a los Bijus y los convirtió en partículas de luz que ingresaron al cuerpo de Naruto, junto a Kurama para después no haber ningún Biju –listo, ahora es tiempo de partir, chicas- dijo Naruto, que invoco su báculo, al igual que Karin, Shizuka su espada y Hinata el tridente.

-Espera Naruto- se escucho una voz en el aire. Los chicos vieron que dos presencias se formaban frente a los chicos.

-¿Por qué nos detinen?- pregunto al aire Naruto/C…, en ese momento las presencias tomaban la forma de dos ancianos que conocían bien.

-Porque hemos visto como te trataron en tu aldea, además me arrepiento de haberle dado mi poder a Indra- dijo Hagoromo, que estaba junto a su hermano gemelo, Hamura –por lo que te dare todo mi chakra y mis ojos- Hagoromo se acerca a Naruto y toca su pecho, el chakra de Hagoromo ingresa en el cuerpo del Dios, hasta que no queda nada.

-Igual yo, princesa Byakugan; le entregare todo mi chakra para que no pueda ser usado como arma- Hamura se acerca a Hinata y le toca su cabeza, donde va ingresando el chakra de gemelo de Hagoromo, al final deja de fluir el chakra –ya esta- dijo Hamura, que empezaba a desvancerse al igual que Hagoromo.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto Karin al ver el fenómeno.

-Al darles todo su chakra a Hinata y Naruto-kun, sus almas ya no estan ligadas a este mundo, debido que el chakra era una forma de contener sus almas- respondio Shizuka que veía como los cuerpos de los ancianos iban desapareciendo.

-Es correcto, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este mundo. Por lo que ambos decidimos entregar nuestro poder y ojos a nuestros descendientes; es decir, Hinata y Naruto, ustedes son los únicos que realmente se merecen ser portadores de nuestro legado- dijo Hagoromo que casi había desaparecido.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, si se lo entregamos a otra persona, esta lo usara para nuevamente comenzar una nueva guerra, el transmigraste de Indra aun tiene la maldición de odio y ya ha empezado a haber consecuencias aun no graves, pero hemos visto que no fue por obra de Zetsu negro quien implanto el odio y la envidia en Indra, sino que fue voluntad propia tener esos sentimientos en su corazón debido a que no pudo ser el heredero del Nishu. Por eso te lo entregamos a ti Naruto, y a ti princesa Byakugan podras despertar mi poder ocular, pero siento que después regresaran y traerán la verdadera paz a este mundo- dijo Hamura que casi desaparecía.

-De acuerdo, protegeremos su poderes y sabremos como usarlos de forma sabía, espero volverlos ver, pueden descansar en paz- dijo Naruto que sonreía al igual que Hinata. Ambos ancianos también sonrieron y finalmente desaparecieron en el aire. Luego se dieron la vuelta para caminar un poco.

Entre los cuatro encendieron su cosmos y juntaron las armas para abrir un portal donde se veían el universo y un entramado de color morado –Adios naciones elementales- dijo Naruto para ingresar al portal, seguido de sus esposas, después este se cerro por completo dejando el sitio desolado.

En la oficina del Hokage, Kakashi estaba reunido con su antecesor, quienes ambos bebían té para prepararse para lo que viene.

-Ojala que los chicos estén a salvo- dijo preocupada Tsunade mientras miraba por la ventana.

-También espero eso- reitero Kakashi –por lo mientras debo preparar algo para lo que viene- y estaba en lo correcto, Kakashi tendria en unos momentos al consejo del clan Hyuga pidiendo la cabeza de Hinata, el consejo de la aldea exigir el destierro de Naruto y entregar todos sus vienes a su amado Dios Sasuke, y al propio Sasuke exigiendo la muerte de Naruto y la búsqueda de sus prometidas, incluyendo al Daimyo que le exigiría lo que sucedió –será un día largo y pesado- dijo con cansancio de solo pensar en eso.

-Tienes razón, Kakashi. Las cosas cambiaran de hoy en adelante; solo espero que no sea nada malo- Tsunade ya contemplaba varias visiones para el futuro –por lo mientras prepárate, Kakashi; los problemas ya vienen en camino- dijo Tsunade que seguía mirando al horizonte, donde se percibía que la tormenta se acercaba a Konoha.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cierre de esta mini saga de la vida de Naruto en Konoha y su poder oculto y de las chicas. Como leyeron en este capítulo, el traidor fue su supuesto amigo Sasuke. Bien en uno de los reviews menciono que eran celos.**

 **No son celos; el celo se da entre las parejas y es cuando un hombre o mujer se acerca a su contraparte para charlar, hacer otras cosas, etc., a otra pareja al verlo, se siente que desplazado su atención de su pareja a la otra persona, generando algo de inseguridad, cuando esto se va a un extremo se le conoce como celotipia. Sasuke padece de una envidia profunda, debido a una insatisfacción crónica y ver como Naruto lo superaba. El no tolero que alguien más talentoso que él o en este caso más poderoso, así que rumio el destruir a Naruto y que mejor forma que tomando todo lo que le pertenece al chico, incluido sus novias. Este tipo de personas se les conoce como personas tóxicas, y hay de varios tipos. De hecho en la novela de Itachi Shinden Shisui Uchiha (Muchos me van a matar por lo que voy a decir) asesino a un amigo por envidia de que lo superara, les dejo la parte donde viene escrito:**

 **"Sin embargo, los gritos de Itachi no llegaron a su amigo.**

 **«Maté a mi mejor amigo con estas mismas manos».**

 **¿Mejor amiga?**

 **¿De quién estaba hablando?**

 **En esa repentina confesión, los pensamientos de Itachi se detuvieron por completo. Entonces Shisui continuó**

 **sin preocuparse, dejando a su amigo atrás.**

 **«Pasó un tiempo antes de que te conociera».**

 **Itachi no pudo examinar la expresión de Shisui, quien estaba de espaldas.**

 **«Hubo un hombre al que puedo llamar amigo que conocí en la Academia. Él y yo**

 **se hicieron genins juntos, así que luchamos juntos, siendo camaradas del mismo equipo. Para el**

 **más allá de mí, él era el amigo en quien podía confiar más. Sin embargo ... »**

 **En ese momento, Shisui interrumpió su discurso una vez.**

 **«Eso no duró ni un año».**

 **Su impactante confesión continuó.**

 **«Era el período en que la Gran Guerra estaba por terminar pronto. También las misiones fueron**

 **mucho más severo que ahora. Nuestro equipo estaba aislado en otro país, en medio de un**

 **misión en el proceso de posguerra que estábamos llevando a cabo junto con otros equipos.**

 **Luego, desafortunadamente, nos encontramos con muchos enemigos, y nos arrinconaron en una situación**

 **que esperamos por nuestra muerte. »**

 **Era una historia de antes de que Itachi se convirtiera en un shinobi.**

 **«Afortunadamente, me salvé sin problemas porque algunos camaradas se habían extraviado**

 **desde su camino me vio, pero ese amigo mío escapó demasiado tarde. Si solo tuviera**

 **estiró mi brazo, él no habría muerto. »**

 **A juzgar por las palabras de Shisui, su amigo probablemente había sido asesinado por los enemigos en un**

 **Distancia corta. La vida y la muerte se deciden solo por una pequeña diferencia de destino, y**

 **separó las consecuencias de dos personas. No fue culpa de Shisui, por supuesto. Pero Shisui lamentó**

 **la muerte de su amigo como su propio pecado.**

 **"No fue tu culpa".**

 **«No ...» Shisui dijo cortando las palabras de Itachi.**

 **«Tenía envidia de ese amigo mío. Él había sido bendecido con más talento que yo, y**

 **Estaba celoso de él, que siempre corría delante de mí. Por eso esa vez yo**

 **No había tendido mi brazo, lo cual debería haber sostenido, a propósito ... Lo maté.**

 **No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que una oscuridad como esa yacía dormida en Shisui's**

 **corazón.**

 **¿Qué parte de su mejor amigo había estado mirando hasta ahora?**

 **Itachi se sintió mareado.**

 **«El sufrimiento de haber matado a mi amigo duró unos meses. Fue ese momento. Cuando**

 **Te había conocido ».**

 **Incluso ahora Itachi lo recordaba claramente.**

 **Cuando se había entrenado solo para prepararse para su ingreso a la Academia, Shisui**

 **había aparecido de repente. Shisui también fue quien sugirió que se habían convertido**

 **amigos.**

 **«Al ver tu figura, que luchaba fervientemente en tu entrenamiento todos los días, instintivamente**

 **te llamé Pasar tiempo contigo, que siempre corres frente a ti, poco a poco yo**

 **recuperado. Estoy muy agradecido contigo.**

 **Estoy aún más agradecido ...**

 **Él no logró decir esas palabras.**

 **«La muerte de mi amigo me dio un nuevo poder. Es el Mangekyo Sharingan. »" viene de la novela "Itachi Shinden: Noche oscura" paginas 95-97 del libro. Incluso Casio el magistrado Romano padecia de lo mismo que Sasuke y mato a Julio César.**

 **Me imagine a un Sasuke que no haya sido evagelizado por Yisus, es decir que su problemática llegue a un extremo como este. De hecho hablar o tratar de cambia a una persona toxica es desgastante, lleva mucho tiempo y el riesgo es que nos contagiemos por asociación de una culpa que no nos pertenece y perderemos valor ante los ojos de los demás.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: hacer que lo que se opongan sufran ya es muy riesgoso, con el poder que ya le confirieron los altos mandos a Sasuke, si matamos a el emo, imagina las consecuencias que le acarrearían a Naruto ya con todo lo que sucedió. Sasuke se volvió un manipulador y mentiroso, seductor, con buena labia sin empatía por el otro, Sasuke infecto a casi toda Konoha con su presencia, y posiblemente aumente cuando este en el puesto de Kage, puede que se trate de un Psicópata. Con ese poder y bajo la protección del Daimyo y de los alto mandos de Konoha, buscarían a Naruto y presionarían a los demás Kage para que lo entregaran, si se niegan, esto provocaría una nueva guerra.**

 **Si Hinata conviviera con Sasuke, las consecuencias para la ojiperla serian desastrosas por la inestabilidad emocional de Sasuke. De hecho en la historia de Boruto. Sakura y Sasuke es una pareja bastante tóxica, que ya le esta afectando a Sarada.**

 **Solución, cuando es solo una a dos personas tóxicas, puedes enviarlas lejos de donde viven, pero si es un ambiente demasiado tóxico, es mejor salir del sitio a uno más sano, lejos de la toxicidad, es por eso que Naruto se fue de las naciones elementales con lo que más apresiaba y tomo precauciones. Evitaria un nueva guerra, pero no se preocupen en un futuro pueda que regrese a sus orígenes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la explicación de la situación de Naruto y su decisión. No olviden dejarme un review, una duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica. Sin más, yo los leo en la siguiente entrega. Chao.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Una nueva vida: Entrando a

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de fanfiction, he tardado un poco en subir el capítulo y es debido a unos pequeños problemas personales y que en el trabajo hay cambio de administración y por ende a hacer papeleo, aun así no los voy a abandonar.**

 **La historia a partir de este capítulo dará un vuelco ya que empieza algo nuevo para nuestros Shinobis favoritos, pero antes a contestar Reviews:**

 **xirons20: Te aventaste el maratón. Me sorprende, vamos a ver que locuras harán en la dimensión de DxD Naruto y sus esposas; como vistes hice cambios en la trama de Kishimota, incluso salve a Neji de morir en la cuarta guerra, la verdad fue una muerte innecesaria y más para afianzar el NaruHina que la relación fue muy forzada. ¡Gracias por tus palabras!**

 **dovah117: Me diste la respuesta y mantenlo en secreto, tienen poder, pero poco a poco lo sacaran o harán muestra del mismo pero en dimensiones mínimas. Ahora están en DxD.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Lo de Toneri fue responsabilidad de Hamura al decirles que daría 1000 años a la humanidad de ver otras formas de usar el chakra en vez de la guerra. De hecho, Hamura implanto que todos sus descendientes se les retirarían los ojos al nacer y formarían parte del Tenseigan. Pues ahora están en DxD.**

 **derian58: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Hikaru Kuzuri: Gracias por tus palabras y contestando tu dos preguntas: 1. Me gusta dar sorpresas, es por eso que no publico lista de harem, 2. En cuanto a tu nombre de usuario, bueno, si sabes el significado y a ti te gusta, pues adelante.**

 **Komaterah: ¡Claro! Que continuaré, así como en mis otros fics.**

 **Con estos doy paso a la historia, donde empieza la vida de Naruto con las chicas en la dimensión DxD. Al final del capítulo daré unas noticias, así que ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 12: Una nueva vida: Entrando a la academia Kuoh.

Cuidad de Kuoh, un lugar tranquilo donde la gente convive en paz, sin embargo detrás de ese aspecto esconde muchos secretos, pero lo importante es la academia del sitio. La academia Kuoh asisten los chicos de la ciudad. En estos momentos nos centramos uno de las instalaciones que usan los alumnos para reunirse. Es el lugar esta condicionada con sofás, duchas, una mesa y varias velas que iluminan el sitio. Nos referimos al club de investigación de lo oculto, siendo guiado por la presidenta Rias Gremory, una chica bastante hermosa que atrae la mirada de los hombres, ella tiene piel clara, ojos azules celestes casi verdes, cabello color carmesí que le llega a los muslos. La chica viste uniforme escolar que consta de una blusa de mangas largas abotonada con una cinta en el cuello color negro, y lleva una falda magenta con acentos en blanco, usa zapatos color marron y calcetines altos. Ella es la heredera del clan Gremory e hija menor de uno de los altos jerarcas del Infierno.

En el sitio esta Akeno Himejima, que es la vicepresidenta del club, una chica que al igual que Rias, es muy popular por su belleza, Akeno es una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

Luego se encuentra Asia Argento que esta sentado en uno de los sillones, ella es una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás.

Después esta a un lado un chico llamado Kiba Yuuto. Kiba es un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual que Issei y el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

También hay una chica de nombre Koneko Tojo, Koneko es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

Y finalmente esta un chico de cabello castaño de nombre Issei Hyodou, de pelo corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca y ojos marrones.

En estos momentos están discutiendo sobre el ataque que ocurrió en contra de Asia por parte de los ángeles caídos.

-Bien chicos, como saben hace unos días nos enfrentamos a Raynare y unos ángeles caídos, quienes estaban buscando la Sacred Gear de Asia, aunque ella la convertí en un demonio al ser asesinada por Raynare y recuperar la Sacred Gear, lamentablemente ella escapo junto a los otros angeles caídos- comento Rias a su compañeros.

-¿Qué significa eso Boucho?- pregunto Akeno que se encontraba a un lado de la presidenta.

-No tengo bien la idea, pero presumo que buscan las Sacred Gear para fortalecer su facción y destruir a las otras dos- comento Rias detrás del escritorio.

-Por lo que podemos deducir que Asia solo fue uno de sus objetivos- dedujo Kiba que estaba recostado en una de las paredes.

-Es una buena hipótesis, y no dudo que también este inmiscuido una facción de la iglesia. Por lo que debemos de estar atentos a futuros ataques- dijo Rias.

-Boucho, en caso de que uno de los ángeles caídos nos ataque, ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Koneko que estaba sentada comiendo uno de sus dulces.

-Lo que podemos hacer es atacar de ser necesarios, pero aun así debemos permanecer juntos- sugirió Rias –pasando a otro tema; Issei, Asia como ustedes son apenas nuevos como demonios, trabajaran haciendo tareas sencillas como repartir folletos y realizar contratos- ambos chicos se miraron.

-¡Otra vez! Yo pensé que con el rescate de Asia podría ascender- se quejo Issei, mientra Asia miraba.

-Lo siento, para ascender de categoría debes de presentar un examen y aun no estas listo, así que te sugiero que sigas haciendo tus tareas de conseguir contratos, además que empezara tu entrenamiento- dijo mirando a Issei con una sonrisa.

-¿Que entrenamiento?- contesto con desgano Issei.

-Así es, desde mañana empezaras a realizar tu entrenamiento a partir de las cinco de la mañana y yo estaré esperándote en tu casa- dijo Rias con una sonrisa- en cuanto a Asia, le buscaremos un lugar donde vivir- la rubia solo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Rias-san, por la gloria de Dios ¡AY, AY, AY!- grito Asia tomándose la cabeza, pues empezó a sentir dolor en la misma.

-¡Aaaah! Asia te agradeceríamos que no ores, no sabes lo molesto que es eso- dijo enojado Kiba.

-Perdón, es solo mi habito de orar a Dios ¡Ay!- nuevamente se tomo la cabeza. Rias suspiro de cansancio.

-Otra cosa, Sona me informo que vendrá a la academia nuevos estudiantes y que estarán en el mismo curso que nosotros- el comentario llamo la atención de todos.

-Ara, ara ¿Y sabe quienes son?- pregunto Akeno.

-No tengo bien la información, dijo que son cuatro personas que vienen de lejos- los demás estaban muy confundidos.

-Espero que sean lindas chicas con grandes pechos- susurro Issei poniendo una cara de idiota.

-Issei-Senpai, pervertido- recrimino Koneko con una voz indiferente.

-Es suficiente, será mejor apresurarnos e ir a las clases- Rias se levanto y salio del lugar, seguido se su séquito. Issei iba caminando por los pasillos hacía su salón, cuando se topo con sus amigos.

-¡Hey! Issei, ¿Ya supiste la noticia?- pregunto un chico. Su apariencia destaca por ser algo deforme por la parte de las orejas, pelo corto de una tonalidad azul grisácea y unas cejas caídas gruesas.

-¿Cuál noticia? Mastuda- pregunto Issei a su amigo.

-Que van a llegar alumnos nuevos a la academia- comento otro chico. Que vestía con el uniforme, porta unos lentes y cabello castaño oscuro.

-Si, me lo dijo Boucho, espero que sean lindas chicas- comento Issei.

-Nosotros también- hablaron el par de pervertidos (Dignos alumnos de Jiraya).

-Será mejor que vayamos al salón antes que nos pongan reporte por llegar tarde- así el trío de pervertidos salió corriendo al lugar de clases. En la academia se rumoreaba sobre la llegada de nuevos compañeros de clases, las chicas pensando en que eran chicos guapo y de forma inversa los hombres. Cuando llego la hora de las clases todos estaban en sus respectivos salones de clases, incluyendo Rias, Asia, Akeno e Issei; en ese preciso momento entra el profesor de clases.

-Jóvenes, como sabrán. Hoy llega un grupo de chicos nuevos que vienen transferidos de otra academia en Osaka, así que por favor recíbanlos como se debe- dijo el profesor, que fue a la puerta y la abrió –pasen por favor- el profesor se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a tres chicas con el uniforme de la academia, una era pelirroja que llevaba lentes marrón, una parte de su cabello estaba desordenado y otro estaba liso, la siguiente chica era de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro que estaba amarrado con una cola de caballo alta y la tercera chica piel blanca, cabello azul-negro, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color perla –bien chicas, preséntense a la clase- dijo el maestro.

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y vengo de Osaka- se presento la chica pelirroja.

-Yo me llamo Shizuka Nadeshiko, tengo 16 años y vengo de mismo sitio- se presento Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años e igual que ellas vengo del mismo sitio- ahora fue el turno de Hinata, los hombres babeaban por las chicas, tanto que murmuraba cosas inapropiadas.

-Son bellas- decía uno de los chicos.

-Me gusta la pelirroja- comento otro.

-La de ojos blanco es muy linda ¿Tendrá novio?- dijo otro de los chicos.

-Mira esa curvas, creo que la de cabello negro es muy guapa- dijo otro, así fueron dando comentarios.

-¡Pst! Issei- llamo con discreción uno de los chico a Issei.

-¿Qué?- contesto en voz baja.

-Ya viste, están muy lindas, y esos pechos- dijo el otro con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Si, más la peliazul y la pelinegra, aunque la pelirroja no tenga tanto es muy linda- dijo Issei con su clásica expresión de pervertido, Rias y Akeno no le gusto ni un poquito que las chicas llamaran la atención de Issei.

-Bien chicas, vayan a sentarse en eso lugares vacíos- indico el profesor –por cierto ¿No con ustedes vendría un chico?- les pregunto el profesor.

-Bueno…dijo que tardaría un poco, tenía que arreglar unas cosas- contesto Hinata.

-De acuerdo, entonces vayan a sus lugares, pronto iniciare con la clase- Hinata y las demás hicieron lo pedido por el profesor. Mientras que en el pasillo un chico rubio, piel bronceada y unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas iba corriendo, pero en la mente maldiciendo.

 _-¡Estúpido zorro! Por su culpa llegare tarde a la clase en mi primer día, me desactivo la alarma del despertador y no pude desayunar. No sé por que las chicas eligieron nuevamente este sitio y lo malo es que odio la academia, ojala estuviera Iruka-sensei o Kakashi-sensei enseñándome algo de ninjutsu-_ se quejaba sin detenerse, hasta que llego a su objetivo, en ese momento toco la puerta. En ese instante se abrió la puerta revelando al profesor en turno.

-Tú debes ser el otro estudiante nuevo, ¿Verdad?- pregunto el profesor –adelante- dio el pase, el chico rubio entro al salón y se paro frente a todos los alumnos. Cabe decir que las chicas estaban que tenían corazones de sus ojos por lo que veía.

-En muy guapo- dijo una de las chicas.

-Parece actor de cine- comento otra.

-¿Serán de verdad esas marcas en sus mejillas?- dijo otra chica.

-No lo sé, pero con ellas parece más adorable- dijo otra con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Preséntate a la clase, chico- dijo el profesor.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y vengo de Osaka- se presento ante la clase, que se quedo sorprendido por el mismo lugar que las chicas.

-Bien, pasa a tu lugar, aun lado de la señorita Hyuga- dijo el profesor, Hinata simplemente sonrió –aunque llego un poco tarde, ¿Cual es motivo de tu retraso?- Naruto solamente puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió zorrunamente.

-Perdón por la demora, pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…- se justifico, mientras que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por esa excusa.

 _-Vaya excusa, parece que se esta convirtiendo en Kakashi-sama-_ dijo en la mente Hinata.

 _-Espero que no sea como el Hokage-_ comento Karin.

 _-De tal maestro, tal alumno-_ concluyo Shizuka. Mientras que en Konoha, en especial la torre Hokage, Kakashi sentía que alguien seguía sus enseñanzas.

-Veo que alguien aprendió bien de mi filosofía- comento Kakashi con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento entraba Shizune con una pila de documentos.

-Hokage-sama, deje de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y póngase a firmar estos documentos que son para hoy- regaño su asistente, para luego salir de la oficina.

-Como te envidio Naruto de haberte ido sin dejarme la solución al papeleo y, de no tener que hacer esto- dijo con lágrimas de cascada en sus ojos mientras empezaba a firmar. De regreso en el salón de clases

-Bueno…si…mejor ve a tu asiento- dijo el profesor, Naruto fue caminado hasta donde estaba Hinata, el cual se sentó y recargo su cabeza en el pupitre.

 _-¿Otra vez Kurama te hizo una broma amor?-_ le pregunto en la mente a Naruto.

 _-Sí, ahora fue el despertador-_ le contesto.

 _-Debió ser épico-_ dijo Karin también en su mente.

 _-Ni lo digas, me levante cuando Isobu me arrojo un chorro de agua en la cara, sino fuera por él me sigo de largo-_ le respondió Naruto a Karin.

 _-Ya me imagino tu cara cuando te bañaron en la cama-_ decía Shizuka con una sonrisa. Naruto no dio ningún comentario, solo suspiro _–Eso que nos levantamos temprano a entrenar, pero con lo de ayer en la noche te dejamos dormir un poco amor-_ concluyo Shizuka.

-Bien clase, continuaremos con lo visto de ayer, ¿Algunos de ustedes puede decirme el autor de la novela la Iliada?- pregunto el profesor, ningún alumno a excepción de Motohama –te escucho Motohama- dio el permiso de contestar al chico.

-El nombre del autor de la novela la Iliada es Homero- contesto el chico.

-Muy bien, la respuesta es…- el profesor iba a decir pero Naruto levanto la mano –¿Sí señor Uzumaki?- dio el profesor permiso para hablar.

-Disculpe profesor, pero la Iliada no es una novela sino una epopeya, es decir, un conjunto de narraciones que se transmitían de forma oral de generación en generación y que giran en torno a un héroe y estas son extensas. Y que después fueron copiladas en un tomo de forma escrita- contesto Naruto sin despegar la cara del pupitre.

-Eso…es…correcto, parece que leíste el libro dinos ¿Cuál fue el motivo del inicio de la guerra de Troya?- pregunto el profesor, Naruto se levanto con estilo Nara.

-Fue por el rapto de Helena, esposa de Menelao, a manos de París. Como premio en un juicio que hizo París para elegir a la Diosa más bella de entre Hera, Atenea y Afrodita, que esta última le dio de premio, a la mujer más bella del mundo. Esto a causa de una manzana dorada que dejo Eris, Diosa de la discordia con la leyenda escrita en ella "Para la más bella" como venganza por no ser invitada a la boda de Peleo. A propósito el nombre correcto de Troya es Ilión, de ahí el título la Iliada- más de uno se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta dada por el rubio que se dejo caer en el pupitre.

 _-¡Sabelotodo!-_ exclamaron las chicas Uzumaki en la mente.

-Eso…es…correcto…mejor sigamos con la clase, como dijo el señor Uzumaki, la guerra de Troya se inicio por el rapto de Helena a manos de París…- la clase de historia continuaba por un buen tiempo. Las clases siguieron y Naruto…bueno se sentía desesperado, aburrido y con hambre. Hasta que llego la hora del descanso. Sin más salió corriendo a la cafetería del sitio, pues su estomago pedía comida con urgencia. Cuando llego pidió su almuerzo.

-¡Deme una orden de Miso Ramen de puerco con extra puerco, por favor!- la encargada del lugar volteo a ver a Naruto con confusión.

-Lo siento chico, pero aquí no servimos ese tipo de comida- indico la cocinera.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Qué hay de comer? – pregunto el Dios.

-Pues si quieres saber ve el menú del día de hoy- dijo la cocinera que apuntaba a un pizarrón. Naruto volteo y se puso azul de lo que había de menú. Casi comida vegetariana.

-Gracias- dijo y se retiro del lugar. Naruto caminaba por el pasillo sosteniéndose el estomago, el cual rugía de hambre -¡Qué hambre tengo!- se quejo, Naruto se fue al patio de la academia y se sentó debajo de un árbol –cuando llegue a casa, voy a convertir a Kurama en el tapete del piso del baño- amenazo al aire, sin embargo una voz lo saco de su pensamiento.

-Sabiamos que aquí estabas, amor- Naruto volteo y vio a las chicas que tenian cada una un bento a excepción de Karin que cargaba dos.

-Toma- le dio el bento envuelto en tela –la próxima vez levántate más temprano- dijo con un tono de burla.

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso- dijo Naruto, cosa que a las chicas les hizo gracia, Naruto desenvolvió su bento y encontró bolas de arroz, algo de verduras al vapor (Cosa que bueno…ya lo conocen) algunos camarones fritos, entre otras cosas.

-Sabíamos que esa broma de Kurama te despertaría muy tarde, así que preparamos un bento extra por si las dudas- comento Shizuka que se sentó aun lado de Naruto, de igual forma la imitaron Hinata y Karin.

-¿Sabían de la broma de Kurama?- pregunto el Dios que empezó a comer.

-Sí, de hecho. Nos percatamos cuando entro a nuestra habitación en silencio, y apago la alarma, más aparte lo atraso, por suerte teníamos una alarma extra- comento Shizuka que empezaba a comer.

-Pero como lo de ayer que saliste a buscar un lugar para el negocio de comida, pues llegaste tarde y muy cansado que no te diste cuenta- le dijo Hinata, Naruto estuvo buscando un sitio donde colocar su negocio de comida.

-Bueno, realmente fue agotador ayer, pero mejor comamos. Ya cobrare cuentas pendientes con Kurama en cuanto llegue a casa, les prometo un lindo abrigo de piel de zorro a cada una- dijo con un toque de maldad.

En la sala de una casa estilo japonés tradicional, Kurama dormía en un sofá en su forma chibi, pero de inmediato se despertó al sentir la sensación de peligro inminente.

 **-No sé por qué, pero creo que me iré a un bosque lejos de la casa hasta que concluya la temporada de caza de zorros-** dijo Kurama con algo de miedo **-¡Nah! Debe ser mi imaginación, además estoy muy cómodo-** y sin más se volvió a dormir a pierna suelta. Mientras eso ocurría con Naruto y las Diosas, en el club de Investigación de lo oculto, Rias llevaba una platica con su séquito.

-Ara, ara esos chicos nuevos si que impresionaron mucho, y más el rubio de marcas en las mejillas- Akeno traía una bandeja con la tetera y algunos aditamentos para tomar el té para dejarlo en la mesa –¡Se veía adorable!- dijo mientras se tocaba las mejillas -¡Parecía un zorrito muy tierno!- dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Y ni se diga de las chicas, son muy lindas, sobretodo con esos pechos- comento el castaño con una sonrisa pervertida, sin embargo un golpe en la cabeza lo saco de su mundo de caramelo -¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa Koneko-chan?- le pregunto a la chica de cabello blanco.

-Issei-senpai pervertido- fue lo único que dijo. Rias tomaba su té con calma.

-Bien, lo bueno es que no sentí nada raro en ellos, pero esa chica de cabello azul, tenia unos ojos raros- dijo Rias recordando a los ojos de Hinata.

-¿Raros? ¿A que se refiere Boucho?- pregunto Kiba que disfrutaba de unos refrigerios.

-Bueno, ella tenia los ojos blancos como si estuviera ciega- comento Rias, el caballero se puso a meditar.

-Tal vez sea un defecto genético o algo parecido, algunas personas y animales naces con ese problema- dedujo Yuuto.

-Tal vez- concluyo Rias con calma –ahora debemos de apresurarnos, la hora del descanso casi acaba- dijo Rias viendo el reloj.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos y comieron. Una vez acabado el descanso, los alumnos volvieron a sus actividades escolares, para desgracia de Naruto. Que estaba sopesando entre ir a la academia ninja de Konoha y aguantar el discurso de Iruka, las clases de como lanzar un Shuriken, Ninjutsu, y las pocas practicas de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, y lanzamiento de Kunai y Shurinken, a la academia donde estaban y soportar todo el día clases de teoría inútiles. Al final decidio por lo primero

El tiempo transcurrió entre las materias que restaban, hasta que llego la hora tan esperada de la salida, cosa que alegro mucho y salio acompañado de las chicas.

-Al fin- dijo Naruto/C… que se estiraba –esto es peor que escuchar las pésimas rimas del viejo Bee- dijo Naruto con las manos detrás de su cabeza y cargando su portafolio.

-Deja de quejarte, Naruto-kun- dijo algo enfadada Karin/Zeus –recuerda que fue tu idea de irnos de las naciones elementales- Naruto solo suspiro ante lo dicho por su esposa.

-Sí, pero ustedes eligieron la dimensión en donde viviríamos- contraataco Naruto.

-Bueno, es que queríamos vivir con tranquilidad y ya conocíamos este lugar, además aquí se encuentran nuestros santuarios, y esta el hecho de que cuando estábamos en ese sitio entrenando, rejuvenecimos hasta tener nuevamente 16 años, y pues sabes que no podemos actuar como esposos en este sitio con esta apariencia. Me gustaría mucho mostrar mi sortija- Shizuka deja caer un genjutsu para mostrar su sortija de matrimonio en su mano izquierda, al igual que Hinata y Karin, Naruto por su parte suspiro y dejo caer el Genjutsu de su mano izquierda, en la sortija estaba grabado un símbolo de un remolino, junto a las iniciales de las parejas NH, KN, SN en el caso de las mujeres y en Naruto estaban HKNS.

-Lo sé, pero al menos seremos novios fuera de casa y dentro de ella seremos esposos, aunque eso suene raro, aun así falta resolver algunas cosas y ya- comento Naruto.

-Tienes razón amor, debemos ocultar bien el dinero del clan, y evitar ser ostentosos. Además encontrar algo con que disfrace el origen de nuestros ingresos- los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo a las palabras de Hinata/Poseidón, pues Naruto se trajo consigo no solo la biblioteca del clan Uzumaki, sino también las gran fortuna que amaso el mismo clan durante generaciones, luego la fortuna de los padres de Naruto, sumado con lo que le dio su suegro y finalmente la parte que le correspondio a Shizuka como anterior líder de su aldea. Dando como resultado una fortuna con la cual vivir sin trabajar por varios siglos.

-Tienen razón, por cierto mañana nos toca educación física ¿Verdad?- pregunto C… Hinata se coloco un dedo en la mejilla e inclino un poco la cabeza.

-¡Amm! Creo que si- contesto la ojiperla.

-Bueno, al menos será menos aburrido. Aunque creo que debemos de controlarnos mucho, no debemos de llamar la atención, ni mucho menos destacar tanto- explico Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pero no podemos estar sin hacer nada de provecho. Además es mejor para pasar desapercibidos, aunque te sepas todo, no deja el hecho que debes de estudiar- dijo Shizuka/Hades, Naruto solo agacho la cabeza. Durante el trayecto a la casa iban platicando de los planes futuros hasta que llegaron a la casa e ingresaron.

-¡Oh Kurama!- llamo al zorro de forma cantarina.

 **-Hola kit, que bueno que ya llegas…Oye ¿Para que eso?...Espera…baja eso. No, no, ¡AAAAH!-** grito Kurama, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de objeto siendo destruidos, golpes en las paredes entre otras cosas.

-¡Ven acá estúpido zorro!- grito Naruto -¡Te enseñare a como hacer buena broma!- Naruto estaba persiguiendo a Kurama por toda la mansión -¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Le prometí a las chicas un abrigo de piel de zorro!- dijo Naruto, mientras aun se escuchaban cosas ser destruidas.

 **-¡AUXILIO! ¡Detengan al psicópata!-** grito Kurama al ser victima de la venganza de Naruto/C…

 **¿Qué tal les pareció este inicio de la nueva vida de Naruto y las chicas? Parece que empieza la locura con su llegada. Veremos que sucede de aquí en adelante en Kuoh con el cuarteto divino. Si, sé que fue un poco flojo el inicio, pero algo es algo**

 **Antes de cerrar voy a dar una noticia:**

 **Como sabrán hay personas que han querido que publiqué algunas historias en wattpad, y así lo hice, esta historia junto a "La violinista del Diablo" se encuentran en mi perfil con el mismo seudónimo que uso: Shion145. Por lo que los capítulos irán empatados tanto en Fanfiction como wattpad, más adelante publicaré en la página de Wattpad otras historias que tengo en esta plataforma, no la voy a dejar Fanfiction, pues es donde di a conocer mis historias, solo que quiero ampliar un poco mi horizonte. Otra cosa, como pueden ver, esta historia tienen una caratula, esa la elabore yo, no soy un diseñador gráfico, sino que estudio la psicología, así que no es perfecta. Ustedes dicen.**

 **Sin más porque agregar, yo me despido, no sin antes dejen un review, una sugerencia, ideas, criticas, entre otras cosas. Yo los dejo y nos leemos en la siguiente historia o capítulo. Chao.**


	13. Capítulo 13: día de deportes

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfiction, espero que la estén pasando bien. Nuevamente su amigo Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia, donde Naruto y sus esposas empiezan a hacer locuras, sino me creen, échenle una leídita.** **Pero antes, los reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: me encanta la idea que me sugeriste, y ya la tengo apuntada.**

 **dovah117: dudo que lo haya hecho abrigo al zorro, aun lo requiero para la historia. Todos tenemos nuestros vicios. En Naruto es el Ramen, en Hinata sus roles de canela, en Karin y Shizuka, aun no sé cuales sean. Como bien mencionas, aun no voy a usar el cosmos solo el chekra y poco a poco iré introduciendo el cosmos. Yo creo que al pollo chamuscado lo va a enfría de lo lindo y con Rias, seria mejor entre mujeres, como las esposas de Naruto y un poco con el propio rubio.**

 **Angelnaytor: gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Dyemmaxd: no dudes que eso pase en un futuro.**

 **CHRISTOFELD: con haberte reído de la broma es como si le hubieras dado like al capítulo.**

 **xirons20: no lo quiero convertir en ecchi, es verdad, solo se centraron en la biblia dejando de lado las demás mitologías que tocaré. La verdad tenia buen contenido y trama, pero la conducta de Issei lo acabo echándolo a perder. Incluso el mismo se justifica por su edad de ser un pervertido. Más bien es un frustrado en el amor. Y Naruto lo pondrá en su lugar.**

 **En este capítulo nuestros amigos de Konoha harán de las suyas en un juego de quemados en la hora de deportes. Sin más que decir, ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 _ **-blah, blah, blah-** _biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 13: día de deportes.

Es otro día, y empezaba a amanecer. En la casa de Issei entraban los rayos del sol, a la vez que empezaba a sonar su despertador.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!, ya amaneció. Por favor despierta- se mostró en la pantalla del despertador una rubia con trenzas –por favor despierta- volvió a repetir, un bulto envuelto en cobijas se empieza a mover y de este sale una mano y apaga el aparato.

-¡ugh! Apenas son las 4:30- dijo el chico y volverse a meter en las cobijas sin embargo cedió cuenta de la hora y que tenia que entrenar -¡No puede ser! Boucho esta casi aquí- en ese instante se levanto y se arreglo para empezar a entrenar –Boucho, en un momento bajo- Rias estaba en la entrada de la residencia Hyodou, esperando a Isses, la chica estaba vestida con ropa deportiva en su mayoría de color rosa con algunos toques de blanco

Tras bajar, Issei con un conjunto deportivo de color gris y salida de su casa, este corría frente a chica que montaba la bicicleta.

-Vamos Issei, no corras de manera perezosa- dijo Rias para motivar al chico a correr.

-¡Hai!- fue lo único que contesto de manera cansada por el trote _-¡Si! Me convertiré en el rey del Harem-_ pensó el chico _–pero no pensé que convertirme en un demonio, fuese muy agotador-_ Rias seguía pedaleando.

-Para defenderme, no permitiré que mis sirvientes sean débiles- recalco de manera seria y estricta la norma de ser un demonio.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!- se dijo así mismo Issei en voz alta para motivarse. Una vez llegado al parque de la ciudad, Issei estaba haciendo ejercicios de elasticidad, sentado en el suelo, mientras Rias estaba sobre su espalda haciendo que toque las puntas de sus pies con las manos

-Debes saber que la parte superior del cuerpo de un demonio es lo más importante- dijo mientras recargaba su peso en el chico –Issei, especialmente contigo- finalizo la platica.

-Ha…hai- contesto con algo de esfuerzo y dolor por el ejercicio, ya que nunca en su vida había hecho. Aunque la delantera de la pelirroja se pegaba a la espalda de Isses _–sus pechos… ¡Sus pechos!-_ grito en su mente al sentir los senos de Rias. Ahora estaba haciendo lagartijas, con la chica sobre su espalda.

-Escucha, hay motivos para fortalecer tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente- dijo para que Issei entendiera la importancia de la actividad física, mientras se levantaba con la chica en su espalda.

-Once…Doce…- contaba cada repetición que hacia el chico, aunque después cambio el rostro de cansancio a uno de total idiota al sentir cierta parte donde la espalda cambia de nombre _-¡La sensación que me da el trasero de Boucho es la mejor!-_ dijo en su mente pervertida, pero un toque en el trasero de Issei por parte de Rias, hizo que no aguantara el peso y desfalleciera.

-Siento pensamientos indebidos. La forma que mueves el trasero es pervertida- regaño la chica al darse cuenta de la actitud de Issei.

-Pero, debe de darse cuenta que en esa posición, mis instintos masculinos están al máximo- trataba de justificarse Issei su comportamiento.

-Nuestra invitada debería de llegar pronto…- exclamo la chica al mirar por un lado del parque.

-¿Alguien más llegara?- pregunto el chico viendo a la Rias, que se alegro que alguien venia al sitio.

-¡Perdón! ¡Issei-san! ¡Boucho!- se escucho el grito de otra chica, quien era Asia que venia corriendo y en una de sus manos traía una canasta –en verdad me disculpo por llegar…¡AAH! ¡AAAH!- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se tropezó, siendo mirada con cara de sorpresa por ambos adolescentes –¿Por qué siempre me caigo?- se pregunto Asia (¿Será por qué se te enredan los pies?). Después de tan bochornoso hecho, Asia le servia una bebida caliente a Issei.

-Asia ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Issei, ambos estaban sentados en una banca en el parque, siendo vistos por Rias.

-Boucho me dijo que viniera- ambos chicos miraron a la chica.

-Boucho ¿Por qué le pediste a Asia que viniera?- le pregunto Issei a Rias, quien estaba metida en sus pensamientos –Boucho- repitió Issei para sacarla de sus pensamiento.

-Bueno, era para que te ayudara a tu entrenamiento, pero creo que es hora de retirarnos- dijo la chica. Así el trio empezaba a irse del sitio, pero escucharon un sonido raro.

-¡Ha! ¡YA!- sonidos que provenían de otra parte del parque. Llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Y esos sonidos?- pregunto Issei que se le quedo viendo a Rias y Asia, quienes estaban preguntándose lo mismo.

-Parece que no estamos solo- contesto la pelirroja, el trió aun seguía escuchando con atención.

-¡Ha! ¡Kya!- haciendo que el trió les entrara la curiosidad, así que siguieron sus instintos y caminaron a ver lo que sucedía, al llegar a un grupo de juegos infantiles, vieron algo muy particular. Naruto estaba de cabeza en unas barras haciendo abdominales sujeto solo por el empeine de los pies, mientras que Karin, Shizuka y Hinata tenían una práctica triangular de taijutsu. Siendo vistas por Asia, Rias e Issei, que estaba sorprendidos de la actividad.

-¿No son los chicos nuevos que llegaron ayer?- pregunto Issei, Rias y Asia solamente asintieron –son muy buenos peleando y las chicas…- dijo sin quitarles la vista a las chicas, Hinata usaba un poco el Junken sin usar su doujutsu contra sus adversarias, mientras Karin y Shizuka bloqueaba o contraatacaba a la ojiperla con taijutsu compuesto de patadas y golpes.

-Debo de reconocer que su coordinación es muy buena- analizo Rias sin despegar la vista. Naruto seguía haciendo sus ejercicios.

-498, 499, 500- dijo contando el número de repeticiones.

-¡Naruto-kun, ven a practicar!- grito Hinata, llamando la atención del rubio.

-¡Voy!- dijo, para dejarse caer y girar en el aire para aterrizar de pie.

-¡Increíble!- dijo asombrada Asia.

-Es verdad, tiene buena flexibilidad y agilidad- dijo Rias, Naruto se acerco a las chicas y empezó el combate entre los cuatro, Naruto fue victima de las chicas, quienes lo acorralaron y empezaron a atacarlo. Por su parte él bloqueaba y contraatacaba sin dejarse golpear por ellas. Luego se formaron parejas, Karin vs. Naruto y Shizuka vs. Hinata.

-Vamos Karin, ¿Es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Haré tragarte tus palabras- sin más la chica molesta que se abalanzo contra Naruto en un ataque combinado de patadas y puñetazos, Naruto se le dificultaba mucho el esquivar a su esposa, pues esta haciendo gala de su flexibilidad le atrapo la cabeza con sus pierna la cabeza hasta estar montada en sus hombros dándole la cara a su esposo –espero que te arrepientas después de esto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Karin arqueo su espalda hacia atrás y con sus manos toco el suelo, mientras que con sus piernas hacia fuerza para levantar a Naruto.

-¡Waah!- grito Naruto, pues fue azotado por la técnica de Karin en el suelo, dando el rostro al cielo, mientras que Karin estaba sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-¿Y bien, te rindes?- dijo la ojirroja con una sonrisa. Naruto solo sonrió.

-De acuerdo, me rindo- dijo, Karin se levanto del pecho de Naruto para que pudiera también levantarse –pero después quiero la revancha en la noche- le susurro al oído de la chica, causando que se sonrojara.

-Pervertido- dijo con un susurro, sin embargo la chica por dentro sonreía.

-Bien creo que debemos irnos, pronto empezara las clases- comento Shizuka y sin más los cuatro fueron a la mansión a prepararse. Asia, Rias e Issei se quedaron asombrados por la muestra de habilidad de los chicos nuevos.

-Eso fue extraordinario, nunca había visto una pelea así- comento Rias –se ve que tienen experiencia en combate, tal vez practiquen artes marciales o algo por el estilo- Issei solo asentía.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mejor vayámonos- sin más el trió de chismosos se retiro del sitio para irse a la academia. Una vez en la academia, las clases pasaron como siempre. En el descanso los miembros estaban en el club de investigación de lo oculto.

-¡Deberían de haber visto esos chicos!- dijo con emoción Issei –fue fantástico como es que peleaban- los demás escuchaban su conversación.

-Parece que tienen muchas cosas que debemos de saber- Akeno servia un poco de té a Rias.

-Así parece, esos chicos tienen muchas cosas que desconocemos, pero esa pelea que tuvieron parecía que tenían experiencia- Rias tomo un poco de té.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Que tipo de pelea era?- pregunto Asía, siendo ignorante en varios ámbitos de Japón.

-No lo sé- respondió Issei.

-Boucho, entonces ¿Son muy fuertes?- pregunto Koneko.

-No le sé bien, cuando lo vimos pelear parecía que no se estaban golpeando con todo. Lo que sorprende es su habilidad de combate. Parecía arte marcial, pero no logro identificar cual es- Rias dejo su taza en el plato y coloco sus manos al frente.

-Eso es interesante, me pregunto ¿Qué arte marcial practican?- Kiba estaba muy contento.

-Ara, ara parece que esos chicos son más populares- dijo Akeno, que se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Cierto, pero dejémoslo por hoy tranquilos, a lo mejor son practicantes de artes marciales nada más- y dejaron el tema de lado –Asia ya conseguí donde vivirás- dijo Rias llamando la atención de la chica rubia.

-¿En serio?- pregunto la monja.

-Sí, pero será después de las clases- y siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Llegó el turno de las actividades físicas, Hinata, Shizuka y Karin estaban un poco sonrojadas por vestir el uniforme de deportes que consistía en una camiseta de algodón con la orilla del cuello y de las mangas en azul marino, en el lado derecho de la prenda estaba bordado el escudo de la escuela, un pantalón tipo vóley ball color azul marino, calcetas blancas y tenis deportivos.

-La verdad me siento un poco insegura con esto- dijo Hinata que se sentía nerviosa –aunque la última vez vestí ropa ninja un poco más atrevida, pero esto- dijo Hinata sonrojada por usar el uniforme.

-Tienes razón- dijo Shizuka muy apenada –pero es muy cómoda- comento la ojiverde.

-Se que use ropa un poco reveladora, pero esto esta a otro nivel- el motivos, era que en el mundo de donde vienen las chicas usaban ropa más cómoda para las misiones. Pero el usar el uniforme deportivo revelaba sus hermosos cuerpos, y muchos hombres las miraban con un rostro de perversión, tales como Matsuda y Motomaha que no paraban de decir sus medidas (Y si los escucha cierto Dios, pues…digamos que están más que muertos) –pero admitámoslo, llamamos la atención de Naruto-kun- Karin apunto a donde estaba el rubio cabeza hueca, que las miraba con la boca abierta. En eso Shizuka y Hinata lo miraron y le sonrieron, muchos hombres maldecían al rubio por llamar la atención de las chicas nuevas.

-Bien chicos acérquense- y todos los estudiantes fueron a donde estaba el profesor de deportes –lo primero que harán será dar diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha de tenís trotando, así que comiencen- dijo haciendo sonar su silbato. Todo el grupo de inmediato empezó a hacer el ejercicio.

-¡Esto es…demasiado!- se quejaba Motohama que estaba muy atrás del conjunto.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Matsuda que estaba a la par de su amigo.

-Y eso que no han iniciado los verdaderos ejercicios- dijo Issei cansado _–y hoy tuve que iniciar el entrenamiento-_ dijo de forma resignada, en ese momento Naruto los rebasa por la izquierda, seguido de Hinata, Karin y Shizuka -¿Qué rayos?- pregunto Issei al sentir una corriente de aire. Todos los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos de que los chicos nuevos corrieran a esa velocidad.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Yuuto –son veloces, parece que el entrenar artes marciales les dio gran velocidad- comento sin dejar de correr.

-Boucho tenia razón- dijo Koneko que seguía corriendo. Naruto y las chicas dieron las diez vueltas en unos pocos minutos, mientras que los demás seguían su ritmo. Una vez que terminaron Issei estaba sosteniéndose con las rodillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Estoy muy cansado- dijo casi sacando la lengua y sudando.

-Bien chicos lo siguiente que harán será…- el profesor les puso ejercicios básicos para calentar como sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, las chicas se cargaban entre si anclando sus manos o estirando para calentar. Los chicos hicieron lo pedido por el profesor de deportes, pero los chicos nuevos eran otra liga, pues ellos al acabar de los ejercicios no parecían cansados.

-Debo de admitir que se ven muy tranquilos- dijo Issei en el suelo tratando de recuperarse. Mientras con Naruto y co., pues miraban con bastante decepción a los demás.

-No es posible que le llamen a esto calentamiento- comento el Dios rubio –admitámoslo, cejotas-sensei nos hubiera hecho correr 500 veces por toda la aldea con las manos- dijo Naruto.

-Vamos Naruto-kun, ellos no están acostumbrados a las actividades como nosotros- dijo con comprensión Hinata. Esto hizo suspirar a Naruto. Los alumnos se reponían de calentamiento y se dividieron por género.

-Muy bien jóvenes, hoy practicaremos quemados, las mujeres formen dos equipos- dijo el profesor. Al instante obedecieron quedando solamente Hinata, Karin y Shizuka.

-¿Y en que equipo vamos?- pregunto Karin, tanto Hinata como Shizuka aun no decidían.

-¡mmm! La verdad no sé- dijo Hinata, en ese instante llega una chica de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo. Aun lado de ella la acompaña una mujer de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaños claro. También lleva gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados).

-Hola- saludo con un tono calmado la chica de cabello corto.

-Hola- saludaron las chicas.

-Veo que aun no tienen equipo- dijo la chica –si quieren, pueden venir conmigo, nos faltan tres para completar- propuso la chica de lentes.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- concordó Shizuka -¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sino es una molestia?- pregunto la ex Nadeshiko.

-Perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la chica a mi lado es Tsubaki Shinra, es la vicepresidenta del mismo- presentó a la chica de cabello largo.

-Hola- dijo con simpleza.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

-Yo soy Shizuka Nadeshiko- se presento Shizuka.

-Y yo soy Karin Uzumaki- fue el turno de la pelirroja.

-Ustedes son las que vinieron de transferencia de Tokio ¿Verdad?- pregunto Sona.

-Si, llegamos hace unas semanas, pero no podíamos asistir por unos problemas que surgieron- comento Shizuka.

-Es algo comprensible- comento Sona –la verdad es interesante conocer personas nuevas- dijo la presidenta.

-Es cierto- dijo Hinata, Tsubaki y Sona se quedaron viendo los ojos de Hinata.

-Disculpa por ser un poco molesta, pero ¿Tus ojos son raros, tienes una enfermedad?- pregunto Sona al ver los ojos de Hinata.

-No, así son de nacimiento, mi familia tiene esta característica- compartió Hinata.

-Pues es algo extraño ver ese tipo de ojos, en fin vamos a jugar contra el equipo de Rias- dijo señalando al donde estaba Rias y las demás chicas.

-Parece que son muy buenas- comento Karin.

-Sí, pero lo importante es que nos divertimos- dijo Shizuka, así las chicas fueron a prepararse para el juego. Mientras que Rias se preparaba para empezar el partido.

-Parece que veremos jugar a las nuevas- dijo Koneko que estaba estirándose.

-Ara, ara así parece y veo que Sona las puso en su equipo- dijo Akeno con una sonrisa. Rias vio el lugar y efectivamente observo como su amiga y rival llegaba con las nuevas

-Parece que será interesante el juego- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Espero que no golpeen tan duro- dijo con temor Asia.

-¿Están listas chicas?- dijo el profesor que veía como un equipo tenía el balón y el otro estaba preparado para esquivarlo o agarrarlo en el aire, sin más sonó el silbato, el equipo de Rias inicio el ataque, mientras que el de Sona esquivaba o tomaba las pelota y la regresaba a donde estaban las otras chicas del equipo contrario. Los hombres veían embelesados el partido, menos Naruto y Kiba.

-Son buenas las chicas nuevas- se acerco Kiba a un lado de Naruto.

-Si, son muy buenas en el juego- dijo con una sorpresa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto- dijo dándole la mano a Naruto.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- regreso el saludo apretándole la mano –¿Sabes? Tu nombre me recuerda a un amigo mio que conocí donde vivía- dijo para iniciar una conversación.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! Eso es sorprendente- dijo con una sonrisa Kiba.

-Sí, se llamaba igual a ti, pero se apellidaba Inuzuka, le gustaba tener a su mascota Akamaru siempre- dijo Naruto recordando a Kiba y Akamaru juntos.

-Es interesante y dime Naruto ¿Por qué dejaste Osaka y viniste a vivir aquí?- Kiba estaba interesado en conocer al Dios.

-Lo que sucede es que mis padres me enviaron a esta academia porque trabajan en esta zona y pueden verme todo el día, así que mude- dijo Naruto, aunque la realidad es otra.

-Vaya, así que tus padres se preocupan- comento Kiba –¿También las chicas vinieron contigo?- nuevamente pregunto Kiba.

-Sí, sus padres las enviaron a vivir aquí, porque en Osaka es un poco inseguro, así que le pidieron permiso a mis padres para que vivan en la casa- respondió Naruto, cosa que sorprendió a Kiba.

-Que suerte tienes, ¿Y que son de ti ellas?- nuevamente pregunto Kiba.

-Son mis grandes amigas desde que eramos niños, digamos que somos muy apegados- Naruto no podía comentar que eran sus esposas, así que invento la mentira piadosa.

-Ahora veo porque son muy unidos- dedujo Kiba.

-Algo así, ¡Oh mira! Solo quedan cinco del lado de Hinata y las demás, y cuatro del lado de las otras chicas- y en efecto el equipo de Sona tenía cinco integrantes, mientra que el equipo de Rias solo cuatro.

-Parece que estamos ganando Rias- dijo Sona con calma.

-Bueno, eso esta por verse- Rias lanzo la pelota hacía Sona, que lo atrapo y después lo lanzo contra Rias, en eso Koneko lo tomo con las manos y lo regreso.

-Mi turno- dijo de forma seria y lo lanzo con gran fuerza, que golpeo a Tsubaki en el estomago.

-Tsubaki fuera- dijo el profesor, la chica se levanto y salio de la cancha, ahora quedaban cuatro contra cuatro.

-La chica pequeña tiene fuerza- dijo Karin que se acomodaba los lentes.

-Ella es Koneko, a pesar de su estatura es muy fuerte, deben de tener cuidado- dijo Sona que lanzo la pelota contra Koneko, pero fue interceptada por la chica que la volvió a lanzar contra Sona, pero Karin la atrapo como si nada.

-Si que es un lance fuerte, pero…- dijo con una vista demoníaca la pelirroja –no es lo suficientemente fuerte- Karin tomo vuelo, mientras que Naruto veía.

-Parece que irán en serio- dijo con calma.

-¡AAAH!- Karin lanzo la pelota que iba directo a Koneko, la chica la paro, pero fue arrastrada por la fuerza del lanzamiento.

-¿Qué?- dijeron asombrado los que conocen a la peliblanca.

 _-No es posible que tenga esa fuerza-_ pensaron las chicas.

-Karin, creo que se te paso la mano- dijo Hinata que suspiraba.

-Je, je, perdón- dijo la ojirubi haciendo sacar una gota de sudor a Hinata. Koneko volvió a lanzar la pelota, pero esta vez fue Hinata con una destreza en atraparla que la lanzo contra Asia, quien recibió el golpe, pero sin lastimarla (Es de chocolate).

-Asia fuera- dijo el profesor. Akeno hizo el saque, pero ahora fue el turno de Shizuka de hizo la atrapada con gran habilidad.

-Mi turno- Shizuka lanzo la pelota y esta fue directa a Rias, pero Koneko la atrapo y la lanzo contra Hinata, Karin nuevamente haciendo gala de su habilidad regreso el pase, pero ahora toco a Akeno que estaba desprevenida.

-Akeno fuera- los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos de la habilidad de las chicas y su forma de moverse.

-Son muy hábiles- dijo Kiba. Naruto solo sonrió.

-Bien solo nos falta Koneko y Rias, necesito que dos me cubra y una me apoye en lanzar la pelota- indico Sona.

-De acuerdo yo te apoyare- dijo Shizuka que se coloco a un lado de Sona, mientras que Karin y Hinata eran las que defendía.

-Voy- Koneko hizo el saque lanzando la pelota con fuerza contra Hinata que la esquivo, pero Shizuka la atrapo.

-De regreso- Shizuka lanzo el esférico y este conecto a Koneko.

-Koneko esta fuera- dijo el maestro, la chica salia del partido, ahora solo quedaba Rias sola-

-Ahora quedas tu sola Rias- dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

-Aunque sea yo sola, ganaré- sin más Rias hizo el saque.

-¡Hinata!- grito Karin que veía el esférico que se dirigía a Sona.

-¡La tengo!- Hinata brinco para atrapar la pelota y volverla a lanzar con gran maestría a Rias, que se quedo sorprendida, tanto que bajo su guardia y termino ser golpeada por la pelota.

-Rias queda fuera, ganadores el equipo dos- declaro el profesor.

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos!- lanzo un grito de victoria Karin que fue con las demás a festejar.

-¡Increible!- dijo sorprendido Issei que en todo el partido no pudo hablar.

-Es cierto, nunca pensé que las nuevas fueran muy buenas en el juego- comento Yuuto sin despegar la vista.

-Ahora el turno de los varones- llamo el profesor, los hombres al igual que las mujeres hicieron dos equipos, pero Naruto no sabía a que equipo ir.

-Parece que no sé con quien ir- se dijo así mismo, el profesor lo vio y lo llamo.

-Señor Uzumaki, parece que aun no elige equipo, ¿Por qué no va con Issei y su equipo?- dijo señalando al equipo. Naruto los vio.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin más y fue con Issei.

-Parece que el nuevo fue con el equipo de perdedores- dijo un chico joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises.

-Sí, se ve que es un perdedor como ellos- dijo otro chico del mismo equipo. Kiba veía a Naruto y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Mientras que Hinata, y las chicas se sentaba a ver el partido.

-Parece que le toco al nuevo apoyar al equipo de Issei- dijo Sona mirando el lugar donde estaba Naruto.

-Eso parece- dijo Tsubaki –pero es una lastima que este Saji y Kiba en el equipo contrario- dijo de forma analítica la chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso Tsubaki-san?- pregunto Hinata sin dejar de ver a su esposo.

-Pues Kiba es muy veloz en cuanto al juego y Saji es muy fuerte- comento Sona.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que veamos el partido- comento Karin acomodándose los lentes. Ambos equipos estaban preparados, el equipo de Kiba era el primero en sacar a manos de Saji.

-Empezaré por sacar al chico de marcas en las mejillas- Saji lanzo la pelota en contra de Naruto, que estaba distraído. Saji sonreía pero Naruto la atrapo con una mano.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tratas de hacer idiota, lastimarme?- y sin más lanzo la pelota con la misma mano que la atrapo golpeando el rostro de Saji.

-¡AAAH!- grito Saji al sentir la pelota en su rostro, dejándolo en el suelo con la cara roja por el golpe -¡Aaaaah!- se quejaba en el suelo.

-Increíble- murmuraban las chicas y el resto de hombres.

-¡Si! con el chico nuevo ganaremos- dijo Issei a sus compañeros que estaban llorando de emoción. Kiba estaba sorprendido de la forma en que agarro la pelota. Y así dio inicio al partido de quemados, donde los hombres se daban con todo, excepto Naruto que trataba de no lastimas de más a los chicos.

-Sorprendente, su amigo es muy bueno en el juego- dijo Tsubaki que no perdía de vista a Naruto.

-Así es, Naruto-kun en muy bueno en atrapar la pelota- dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa. El partido estaba desigual pues ya solo quedaba Issei y Naruto de un lado, del otro lado estaba solamente Kiba.

-¡Vamos Kiba!- gritaba Akeno.

-¡Vamos Issei-kun!- grito Asia a su amigo.

-Tu puedes Kiba- gritaban las chicas animando al caballero de Rias.

-Parece que solamente quedamos tres, pero solo uno quedara en pie- comento Kiba con la pelota en la mano a punto de hacer el saque.

-Oye Naruto-san ¿Cómo lo venceremos?- pregunto Issei.

-Trata de concentrarte y seguir sus movimientos, no pierdas de vista en sus ojos- respondio de forma seria Naruto/C…

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Issei.

-Vaya eso es interesante, pero eso no funcionara conmigo- Kiba empezó a correr por el lugar donde estaba su equipo.

-Ara, ara parece que Kiba empezara a jugar en serio- dijo Akeno que miraba la partida.

-Parece que Issei y ese chico tiene el partido perdido- declaro Koneko comiendo unas golosinas.

-Eso parece- dijo Rias. Kiba lanzo el balón contra Issei que estaba de pie.

-¡Esquivalo Issei!- le grito Naruto, Issei se agacho para dejar pasar la pelota sobre su cabeza, pero Naruto la atrapo y después la lanzo –no pierdas a tu objetivo- le dijo algo enojado.

-Si claro, como si fuese muy fácil decirlo- refunfuño algo molesto Issei. Kiba había atrapado la pelota.

-Excelentes reflejos Naruto-san, pero no los suficientes- Kiba volvió a lanzar el balón contra Naruto que lo volvió a atrapar en pleno movimiento y lo regreso de inmediato para poder tocar a Kiba, pero este la detuvo nuevamente y volvió a lanzarlo. Sin embargo al que quemo fue a Issei, pero la pelota golpeo cierta zona en la entrepierna.

-¡UUUH!- dijeron muchos hombre tocándose esa zona y haciendo gestos de dolor, mientras que Issei estaba en el suelo agarrándose la entrepierna.

-Se acabo…se acabo todo- dijo Issei con el orgullo roto.

-Issei esta fuera- declaro el profesor, sus amigos ayudaban a caminar al castaño, mientras quedaban solo Naruto y Kiba.

-Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia y no poner atención a tu alrededor- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-G…gracias…por...el…consejo- dijo adolorido Issei.

-Por nada- sonrió de forma zorruna.

-Bien Naruto-san, solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo Kiba. Naruto lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Si, esto será muy divertido- Naruto boto la pelota y la lanzo contra Kiba, que la esquivo y corrió a tomarla, para de inmediato empezar a correr.

-¡Oh no! Kiba empezó a correr, le será muy difícil a su amigo seguirle el paso- dijo con algo de preocupación Sona.

-Lo dudo, Naruto-kun tiene muchas sorpresas escondida y en una de esas te puede sorprender- dijo Karin que miraba el partido.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tsubaki, las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Haber si puedes parar este lanzamiento- Kiba lanzo la pelota contra Naruto que a duras penas lo esquivo, pero con la velocidad que llevaba solamente lo rozo, pero destruyo la playera.

-¡Oye! La playera es nueva, esto es personal- sin más Naruto tomo la pelota y empezó a correr de forma aleatoria.

-¿Cómo es posible que corra de esa manera?- pregunto Rias, pues Naruto corría de un lado a otro confundiendo a los chicos, hasta que lanzo la pelota contra el rubio.

 _-Su velocidad es igual a la mía-_ penso Kiba que al igual que Naruto esquivo el ataque y su playera resulto desgarrara por el roce del esférico -¡Oye! También era nueva- se quejo Kiba viendo su playera rota.

-Pues ya somos dos- dijo Naruto apuntando a la suya.

-¡Tiempo fuera! Quiero quitarme la playera rota, no me puedo mover así- dijo Kiba haciendo una señal con la mano.

-Tiempo fuera, puedes quitártela- dijo el profesor, Kiba empezó a quitarse la playera.

-¡KYAAA! KIBA-SAMA ES MUY ATRACTIVO- gritaban todas las chicas al ver como Kiba estaba con el torso desnudo.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- pregunto Naruto al profesor.

-Sí, siempre y cuando tengas dificultad para moverte con tu uniforme roto- explico el profesor.

-Bueno, entonces yo también me quitare mi playera, me siento muy incomodo estando con la playera rota- dijo Naruto y empezó a quitarse la playera también. Todas las chicas empezaron a tener una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver el torso desnudo de Naruto, y los hombres a cuestionarse.

-¿En serio son reales?- se preguntaban todos los hombres, incluso el profesor de educación física.

-Parece físico-culturista- dijo otro de los chicos. Mientras que las chicas tenían otro pensamiento.

-¡Ara, ara! Si que es muy lindo ese chico rubio de marcas en las mejillas- dijo Akeno con una hemorragia nasal y una sonrisa boba, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿En serio, entrenando solo artes marciales hizo eso en su cuerpo?- fue el turno de Rias que se tapaba la nariz para evitar salpicar sangre a los demás.

-¡Fuera pensamientos pervertido!- decía una y otra vez Asia –¡Soy una herramienta de Dios! ¡Ay!- se quejo Asia del dolor de cabeza, pero al tomársela vio un poco del torso de Naruto y se sonrojo.

-No tengo palabras- Koneko tenía un sonrojo en su rostro y los ojos abiertos a todo lo que podía y un leve sangrado nasal.

-¿En dónde entreno para tener un cuerpo así?- se preguntaba Sona que sus lentes estaban empañados, con un sonrojo y una leve hemorragia nasal, al igual que Tsubaki.

-Si que Naruto-kun le gusta llamarnos la atención- dijo Hinata que solamente estaba sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto- dijeron al unisono Shizuka y Karin que estaba como Hinata, pues no es afectaba casi en nada, ya que las Diosas han visto el torso desnudo y otras partes del Dios. Naruto tenia el cuerpo marcado sin exagerar, siendo este delgado, pero sin grasa de bebé.

-¡Que bien! Me siento más cómodo- expreso el Rubio Dios estirándose un poco –Ahora, vamos a continuar- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Oye Naruto-san ¿Cómo es que tienes ese cuerpo?- señalaba Kiba sorprendido del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Bueno, años de entrenamiento. Desde que era un niño, mis padres y padrinos me entrenaban en las artes marciales- contesto Naruto, los demás estaban muy asombrados –pero dejemos eso de lado, a continuar- dijo tomando posición, Kiba empezó a correr por el lado de su equipo con la pelota, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto lo imitaba.

-¿Cómo es que puede seguirme el paso?- se dijo asimismo, pues Naruto era igual de veloz que él–no importa yo ganaré este partido- así Kiba lanzaba la pelota con la intensión de quemar a Naruto, pero este simplemente los esquivaba o agarraba el balón con una mano y la lanzaba, el juego seguía casi sin tener el ganador, pues ambos eran muy hábiles.

-Eso se esta poniendo muy tenso- dijo Matsuda viendo a ambos jugadores.

-Tienes razón, ninguno de los dos ha cedido- comento Motohama que se acomodaba los lentes. Naruto y Kiba se veía a los ojos de forma analítica.

 _-Es muy bueno, no he podido entrar en su defensa-_ decía el chico de la nobleza de Rias, Naruto empezaba era el que tenia la pelota en la mano así que la lanzo con fuerza, para que Kiba la lanzará _–bien, la tengo, si puedo contrarrestar su movimientos y saber dónde lanzara, podré golpearlo con el balón-_ Kiba hizo una finta de lanzar el balón, Naruto corrió a la derecha _–Bien el pensó que lanzaría a la izquierda, eso me dio tiempo de ver que anticipa mis movimiento, ahora veo que tengo que ir a la izquierda y golpearlo con balón en el estomago-_ Kiba siguió con sus planes y vio una apertura en la defensa de Naruto, así que lanzo la pelota contra Naruto, pero este cambio de dirección y corrió en contra del balón _–pero ¿Qué hace?-_ dijo en su mente Kiba al ver que Naruto se dejaba ir hacía la pelota.

-¿Esta loco? ¿Por qué corre en hacía el balón?- preguntaba Issei.

-Parece que su amigo esta un poco loco- dijo Tsubaki que veía a Naruto correr.

-Tal vez, pero con Naruto nada se sabe- dijo Shizuka, las otras chicas asentían. Naruto tomo el balón y corrió en contra de Kiba, que se quedo sorprendido. Cosa que causo que Naruto se agachara y estampara el balón en el abdomen del caballero de Rias, dejándolo fuera a Kiba.

-¡Kiba esta fuera, ganador el equipo uno!- declaro el profesor, los del equipo empezaba a vitorear que Naruto haya vencido a Kiba.

-¡Si, ganamos!- grito Issei que se acerco a Naruto –¡Ese movimiento estuvo fantástico!- comento Issei con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada- dijo de forma sencilla.

-No fue nada, eso estuvo deslumbrante, ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer ese movimiento?- pregunto Matsuda.

-Bueno, solo lo hice sin saberlo- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Sin embargo Naruto no dejaba de ser el centro de atención de sus compañeros. En ese momento se acerca Kiba con el rostro serio, Naruto al verlo también pone seriedad, en ese momento Kiba le da la mano a Naruto.

-Fue un buen partido- dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

-Es verdad, fue un buen juego- para darle la mano y apretarla dando una sonrisa.

-Espero que la próxima, yo gane- sin más Kiba se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mientras que Sona y Tsubaki estaban sorprendidas del movimiento que hizo el chico.

-Eso fue sorprendente- comento Tsubaki.

-Sí, fue muy arriesgado eso, pero muy eficiente- concordó Sona al ver a Naruto –creo que acabo la hora de deportes- sin más las chicas se retiraron, ya en la salida, Naruto era acompañado por Hinata, Karin y Shizuka a casa.

-Vaya día- dijo Naruto cansado por el ejercicio.

-Ni que lo digas- concordó Shizuka –pero estuvo divertido el juego- dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, en especial que tuviste con ese chico, amor- dijo Karin.

-Me sorprende que hayas usado la base del rasengan para ganar- hablo Hinata con calma.

-Sí, fue algo que nunca vi en un juego- dijo Karin –pero fue arriesgado ese movimiento, que pensábamos que perderías- dijo la pelirroja con algo de molestia.

-Perdón, pero sino hacía algo, seria un juego que no hubiera acabado- dijo Naruto con algo de razonamiento –en fin, mañana será otro día, por cierto Karin- la aludida volteo a verlo –me debes la revancha- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿EEEH?- dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo en su rostro. Y así termina un día de actividades en la academia Kuoh.

 **Bien mi chilangabanda de fanfic, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, leyeron como los Dioses destacaron en deportes, sobretodo Naruto que hizo de las suyas sin pensarlo, bueno siendo un cabeza hueca número uno en sorprender a la gente, nada se sabe. Como siempre digo, dejen un review, comentario, sugerencia, critica, duda.**

 **Sin más, me despido, Shion145 que les dice ¡Adiós!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Aparece Strider Hiryu

**¡Saludos! A todos de Fanfiction, ¿Qué tal les pintó la semana? ¡Vientos, mis niños! Nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión aparecerá un nuevo personaje en esta historia y que tiene una conexión con los shinobis, espero que sepan de quien se trata. No escribo más y nos adentramos a la historia, pero antes, los reviews:**

 **Xirons20: es verdad, tener hormonas no justifica las conductas lascivas de Issei a las mujeres. analizando a sus padres que son unos buenos para nada, porque no lo supieron guiar o no lo están haciendo en su adolescencia y solo se escudan en que es un pervertido y un flojo (Como la mayoría de padres). Sin embargo, las no se salva, y un ejemplo de ello es Rias, quien al principio se nos muestra como una chica segura de si misma, independiente, con autoridad. Sin embargo cuando pasa el anime, pierde esto y se vuelve más insegura, llegando a un punto donde sus emociones son un caos por Issei y esta se deja tocar por el chico, básicamente; Rias pierde todo respeto por si misma, Incluso las demás chicas por esa inseguridad que les transmitió Rias, por el factor Issei, se desnudan frente a él en un afán de llamar su atención y ver con quien se queda el chico, que de por si ya es muy patológico a nivel mental. Diferente a Hinata que era insegura, pero no al extremo de hacer esto; en los capítulos anteriores se desnuda para el sexo consentido y amoroso dejándose tocar y tocando a Naruto, en otras palabras con permiso del otro, no tiene inseguridades la chica.**

 **En este capítulo, Kiba se sorprenderá de un personaje que aparece y más con su velocidad. Posiblemente si sintió a Rias, por su capacidad de detectar emociones negativas, incluso Karin al ser de tipo sensor. Poco a poco y guarda el secretito del Dios, por favor. Si, pero como mencione anteriormente, poco a poco las cosas.**

 **Dovah117: no por nada es el ninja que sorprende. Creo que más que un lindo sueño… mejor léelo y verás. Y gracias por tus sugerencias, las tomaré en cuenta.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Con esto doy paso al capítulo del día de hoy: así que pónganse cómodos y disfrútenlo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 14: Aparece Strider Hiryu.

Era otro día y en el club de investigación de lo oculto se hablaba del partido que tuvieron ayer.

-Esos chicos si que eran buenos en el partido de quemados- comento Kiba con una sonrisa –más Naruto-san- el chico recordaba aun como realizo el movimiento para vencerlo.

-Es cierto, la chica pelirroja detuvo con facilidad mi lanzamiento- hablo Koneko que tomaba un poco de té.

-Es verdad, incluso eran muy buenas atrapando la pelota- dijo Rias tomando té.

-Pero lo más importante es que Naruto pudo correr a la misma velocidad que Kiba- saco a la luz el temas Issei -creo que sus habilidades en artes marciales le ayudaron- finalizo Issei.

-Es verdad, aunque se veía muy lindo- Akeno aun se sonrojaba por recordar el torso desnudo de Naruto, cosa que causo que las chicas se sonrojara.

-Este…creo que mejor vamos a clases- dijo Rias para salir del tema. Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, pero con el espectáculo del día anterior, empezó a tener muchas admiradoras. Varias o casi todas tuvieron, sueños húmedos con semejante Dios, incluso algunas se cambiaban de bragas cada cinco minutos.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Naruto-senpai!- grito una chica.

-¡Naruto-senpai! Es muy guapo- dijo otra de las chicas.

-¡Por favor Naruto-senpai! Vamos a una cita- dijo otra chica.

-¡Naruto-senpai! Quiero ser su novia- en fin, Naruto se estaba llenando de admiradoras, pero el Dios estaba que casi se asfixiaba de tanta atención.

-¡Naruto-senpai! Quiero tener un hijo suyo- bueno…eso ya sonó muy raro viniendo de una chica, incluso para Naruto.

-Por favor chicas- dijo queriendo salir del lugar. Hinata y las demás solo suspiraban.

-Parece que Naruto-kun atrae a las mujeres sin pensarlo- dijo Hinata/Poseidón –lo mismo ocurrió en Konoha y casi nos separábamos por eso- Hinata recordaba ese hecho,

-En mi aldea ocurrió lo mismo- comento Shizuka/Hades –siendo el héroe de la 4° guerra, todas las mujeres corrían tras él- Shizuka recordaba como las mujeres le daban regalos a Naruto.

-Y en Kusa sucedió igual- finalizo Karin/Poseidón.

-Por favor chicas- dijo Naruto tratándose de alejar _-¿Cómo es que soporto esto el Teme? Bueno también me sucedió en Konoha, en Nadeshiko y en Kusa, solo que ahí me daban regalos-_ pensó algo asustado por el hecho. En ese momento apareció Sona.

-Déjenlo en paz o todas ustedes tendrán un reporte- amenazo la chica pelinegra con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo!- comentaron varias chicas.

-Ya oyeron a la presidenta, será mejor que sigan su camino y lo dejen de molestar- enfatizo Tsubaki con enojo, las chicas para evitar un reporte dejaron a Naruto en paz, que solo suspiro.

-Gracias…¿Este…?- dijo en forma de agradecimiento.

-Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, presidenta del consejo estudiantil- se presento Sona –y ella es Tsubaki Shinra mi mano derecha- la chica de lado solamente asintió.

-Naruto Uzumaki- se presento el Dios C… regalandoles una sonrisa, ocasionándoles un sonrojo a ambas chicas –y gracias de nuevo por quitarme de encima a esas chicas, no me siento muy a gusto ser el centro de atención- dijo con cansancio.

-No eres el único, también le pasa a Yuuto-san pero con él es menos, bueno te dejamos para que vayas a clases, nos vemos después Naruto-san- se despidió Sona que camino junto a Tsubaki a otro lugar.

-Nos vemos Sona-san, Tsubaki-san- dijo despidiéndose de ambas chicas, mientras que iba con sus esposas.

-Vaya, pensábamos en intervenir y marcar nuestro territorio- comento Karin/Zeus.

-Sí, ya estábamos a punto de matar a esas encimosas- dijo Hinata/Poseidón con los brazos cruzado.

-Tranquilas chicas, ya paso- dijo par calmarlas.

-De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez, ¡Nosotras las matamos!- amenazo Shizuka/Hades, causándole un escalofrió a Naruto en la espalda –será mejor ir a clases- sin más el cuarteto fue a su salón a las clases. Al entrar cada uno se fue a su asiento, mientras que las chicas estaban conversando entre ellas, de repente se presentó el trió pervertido frente a Naruto.

-¡Hey Naruto!- dijo Issei –gran partido el de ayer ¿No?- comento con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, fue impresionante ese movimiento ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- pregunto Matsuda.

-Bueno, me base en una técnica que aprendí de mis senseis, nada del otro mundo- contesto.

-¿En serio? ¿No las puedes enseñar?- pregunto Motomaha.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo haciendo que los tres hombres se enojaran.

-¿Que? ¿Y por qué no puedes enseñárnosla?- pregunto Matsuda.

-Porque exclusivo de mi familia y solamente de la enseño a personas que realmente no tenga intensiones de interés personal- esas palabras dejaron con una gran duda a los chicos.

-No entiendo- pregunto Motohama, Naruto lo miro.

-¿Para qué quieren que les enseñe esa técnica que use ayer?- les pregunto el Dios, los otros chicos solamente sonrieron.

-Pues para que va a ser, es para que las chicas se fijen en nosotros- contesto Matsuda. Naruto solo levanto una ceja.

-Perdón pero no escuche bien tu respuesta, ¿Me la puedes repetir de favor?- pidió con una seriedad por la clara intensión del chico.

-¡Oh vamos amigo! Mira como están las chicas por ti- señalo a las otras chicas a su alrededor que no le quitaban la vista –eres un maldito imán de ellas, por favor enséñanos esa técnica- nuevamente pidió Motohama.

-No- dijo seriamente –no uso mis técnicas de forma desinteresada, y si quieres llamar la atención de una chica, pues ve en ti lo que impide que te acerque a ellas y ya- contesto Naruto.

-¡Oye! No seas malo- pidió Matsuda –además queremos tener el cuerpo que tu tienes- dijo el chico imaginándose así mismo con el cuerpo de Naruto y ser el centro de atención de varias chicas.

-Pierden el tiempo conmigo- dijo de forma seria, Motohama y Matsuda le iban a reclamar cuando el profesor entro al salón.

-Muy bien chicos, tomen asiento, vamos a iniciar las clases- en profesor empezó a escribir en el pizarrón el tema que verían –hoy veremos como tema la…- así empezó las clases, el tiempo transcurrió y cada clase veían diferente temas, Naruto y las chicas trataba de no destacar mucho. En el descanso los cuatro se sentaron a almorzar.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para literatura para la semana que viene- comento Karin.

-Lo mejor es que tenemos el material necesario, el profesor dijo que debíamos de leer un libro que estuviera elementos de una tragedia o drama, hacer un análisis de su contenido e interpretación- comento Hinata que comía un onigri.

-Parece que le echaremos una visita a la biblioteca de casa- dijo Shizuka, Naruto estaba comiendo su Ramen.

-Al menos tenemos algo que hacer- comento –por cierto, hoy iré al centro comercial a ver un local para el negocio en la tarde que encontré la semana pasada, ¿Quieren que traiga algo de allá?- las chicas pensaban.

-¡mmm! falta algo de verduras, pan, azúcar, leche, cereal y algunas especias. ¡Ah! Y una aspiradora nueva- dijo Hinata la lista de compras. Naruto abrió los ojos por lo último.

-¿Una aspiradora nueva?- pregunto el rubio -¿Qué le paso a la otra?- nuevamente cuestiono.

-Los pelos de Kurama y Son Goku, la arena de Shukaku y la baba de Saiken descompusieron la que teníamos y ya no tiene arreglo- Naruto estaba pensando en cobrarles renta a los Bijus por cada cosa que se descomponía en la casa. Sin más siguieron con las clases. Cuando terminaron Naruto se dirigió al centro comercial, no sin antes dejar sus cosas, cambiarse de ropa y llevarse a Kurama en el sello.

Mientras que con Issei, este estaba charlando con Asia rumbo a la casa del chico, pues Rias le había dicho que desde ayer viviría en su casa.

-La presidenta fue muy amable de darme un hogar donde vivir- Asia tenía una sonrisa de ángel, mientras que Issei estaba confundido por la situación. Estaba feliz por tener una linda chica, pero se sentía un poco incomodo por la situación. Aunque recordaba como llego Asia a la casa de Issei.

Flash Back.

En la casa de Issei. Rias estaba frente a la casa de los padres de Issei con las cosas de Aspia, quien no sabía como las había traído. Después de ese momento, el trió entro a la propiedad y estaban frente a los padres de Issei, que junto a él estaba Asia que sonreía con algo de pena. Y Rias que hacia de interlocutor.

-Gracias por permitir tener a Asia en su casa- comento Rias que tomaba un poco de té.

-No es nada, todo por esa linda jovencita- comento la madre de Issei –pero debes de saber que Issei es un poco pervertido, que no se merece tener a esta linda chica- la madre de Issei casi lloraba.

-Es cierto, nuestro hijo es un insensible ante las mujeres y no puede dejar de pensar en cosas pervertidas- ahora ambos padres se abrazaban y lamentaban por su hijo descarriado.

-¡Dejen de decir eso!- grito Issei.

-No se preocupen, verán que Asia aprenderá a ser una buena esposa para Issei y cambiara- los padres de Issei dejaron de hacer su drama y miraron a Rias.

-Es cierto, si esta linda chica esta aquí y aprende a ser la buena esposa de Issei, dejara de ser un pervertido, ¡Si! Aceptamos que este en nuestra casa el tiempo que sea- ante la respuesta de los padres de Issei, Rias sonrió.

Fin flash back.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a casa, debemos de entregar panfletos y hacer tratos en la noche- ambos chicos fueron a la casa. Paso el tiempo y ambos chicos ya estaban en una bicicleta rumbo a realizar el primer contrato de la noche.

-Veamos, el primer contacto será en una casa- dijo Issei mientras que Asia iba sentada en el portabultos de la bicicleta.

-Perdona todo las molestias de tenerme en tu casa Issei-san- dijo avergonzada Asia.

-No te disculpes, no fue nada. Además es algo agradable que este en mi casa viviendo- dijo Issei, pero puso una sonrisa de pervertido _-¡Si! Con Asia viviendo en casa podre ver un poco de sus senos cuando se cambie o se bañe-_ dijo en su mente. En eso la llanta de la bicicleta tropezó con una piedra que casi hizo que Issei perdiera el control de la misma y Asia lo abrazara por el abdomen. Causándole un poco de impresión, aun así continuaron con su recorrido. Naruto iba a su casa pensando en lo que consiguió para su negocio.

 _-Eso fue un poco caro-_ dijo Naruto en la mente _–Pero bueno ya tenemos lugar, solamente nos falta las cosas e iniciamos en un mes_ -Naruto seguía su recorrido, pero una voz lo saco de su concentración.

 ** _-¿Y para que quieres un negocio? Si con lo que tienes de Uzu, la herencia de tus padres, juntando con lo de tus esposas, tienen para vivir sin trabajar por una buena temporada-_** comento Kurama, que había sido obligado por Naruto a salir a ver el sitio.

 _-Es para ocultar nuestros ingresos, imagínate si alguien se entera que unos chicos de no más de 16 años son dueños de una inmensa fortuna, súmale que están casados y que no trabajan y sin padres presentes, se vería sospechoso-_ explico Naruto/C… Kurama estaba pensando en lo que dijo.

 ** _-Buen punto, pero aun te falta ¿Quién va a atender el sitio? ¿No creo que lo hagas tú o una de las chicas? Ya que estudian-_** pregunto Kurama, Naruto sonrió.

 _-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto, puedo usar los Kage bunshin y disfrazarlos de mi padres con un Henge y decir que son los dueños, además he perfeccionado el Kage bunshi que no necesita mucho chakra. Si necesitamos ver el negocio en persona, podemos hacerlo como meseros contratados por los clones y trabajar solo los fines de semana medio día-_ esa era una buena respuesta ante la incógnita de Kurama.

 ** _-Parece que lo tiene bien planeado kit, espero que resulte por que si no, ve haciendo maletas y correr a otro sitio-_** comento el zorro blanco.

 _-No es para tanto, además puedo hacer sellos y proteger el lugar para evitar que alguien entre a querer investigar el sitio, pero mejor dejemos eso en paz, y si eso no funciona, puedo enviar uno de los libros de Ero-Sennin para que se venda-_ finalizo la platica entre ambos.

Issei iba en su bicicleta con Asia como acompañante, pero el chico estaba un poco aturdido.

-Eso fue muy espantoso- dijo Issei que tenia el rostro algo azul –nunca pensé que me volviera a tocar otro tipo raro, y más un amante de chicas mágicas- Issei recordaba que cuando llego a donde debía de hacer el contrato, un hombre musculoso abrió la puerta, pero este estaba vestido con un traje de marinerita, con un fetiche a las chicas mágicas, haciendo que Issei casi le dé un colapso nervioso.

-Bueno, yo me divertí- dijo con una sonrisa Asia, de repente un teléfono suena e Issei se detiene y saca el móvil.

-Bueno- contesto la llamada.

-Issei que bueno que te encuentro, necesitamos que tú y Asia estén un almacén abandonado, parece que hay un demonio renegado en el lugar- dijo Rias con un tono serio.

-De acuerdo, ¿Dónde se localiza?- así Rias le dio la dirección –de acuerdo presidenta, no vemos allá- colgó Issei y guardo el teléfono móvil, luego tomo el manubrio de la bicicleta.

-¿Sucede algo Issei-san?- pregunto Asia con algo de preocupación.

-Un demonio renegado se encuentra suelto en una bodega abandonada, vamos- Issei manejo hasta donde estaba dicho demonio, llegaron en uno pocos minutos al sitio, donde ya estaban listos los del club de ocultismo.

-Que bueno que llegan, debemos de entrar y eliminar a la amenaza, Asia te quedaras aquí para poder curar alguno de los que salgamos heridos, Akeno prepara las trampas- ordeno a la chica peli azul que saco sus alas y voló.

-De acuerdo Boucho- Akeno empezaba a sacar rayos de sus manos.

-Issei, Yuuto, Koneko, vayan al frente- los tres se acercaron.

-De acuerdo- dijo Issei que manifestó en su mano izquierda su Boosted Gear.

-Hai Boucho- Kiba hizo aparecer una espada.

-Hai Boucho- Koneko saco unos guanteletes sin dedos y se los coloco –Yo toco- Koneko iba a derribar la puerta de metal con un solo golpe, pero de repente hubo una explosión y el techo del lugar salio volando.

-¿Qué fue eso?- grito Issei al sentir el sitio cimbrarse, en el lugar estaba demonio que consistía en el torso de una mujer desnuda sujeta al cuerpo de una enorme araña negra, mientras que al otro lado; estaba un chico con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda roja que solo dejaba ver lo ojos, los cuales eran color negro, su cabello era castaño oscuro, viste un traje púrpura sin mangas y en la arte delantera del pecho en la parte izquierda tiene un símbolo de un remolino rojo, usa una faja roja y un cinturón blanco. Los tobillos y las muñecas están protegidos con vendas y lleva unas sandalias ninja, en la parte de la espalda lleva el diseño de un zorro de nueve colas furioso.

 **-¿Quién eres maldito?-** pregunto el demonio con enojo.

-Digamos que soy tu verdugo, pero llámame Strider Hiryu- hablo el sujeto.

 **-JA, no lo creo, en cuanto te venza seras mi cena, ya que llevo días sin probar la carne humana, y más de un hombre como tú-** el demonio se lanzo a atacar al sujeto con sus uñas convertidas en garras, mientras que este se defendía con el Kunai.

-¿Quién rayos es?- pregunto Issei sin dejar de ver al sujeto.

-No lo sé, pero debemos de ayudarlo, ese demonio es muy peligroso- dijo Yuuto –Koneko- pidió el chico rubio.

-NE- solamente contesto Koneko, que tomo a Kiba y lo lanzo para aterrizar con su espada lista para herir a la criatura.

-Ha- dio el corte, pero el demonio solamente se protegió con sus largos brazos.

- **Otro para mi cena, y se ve que es muy lindo-** el demonio empezó a atacar a Kiba que se defendía con sus espadas.

-¡Akeno prepárate!- grito Rias a su reina.

-Ara, ara será muy divertido- Akeno hizo algunos círculos mágicos que apunto al demonio –prepárate- sin más Akeno lanzo un rayo contra el demonio, pero este salto para esquivar el ataque –es muy hábil- Akeno nuevamente lanzo otro rayo, pero el demonio saltaba -¡Rayos no puedo dañarlo!- se quejo Akeno.

-Koneko- dijo Rias, la chica peliblanca saco sus alas y voló contra el demonio que le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que se alejara.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Koneko, pero el demonio solamente se sobaba el golpe.

 **-¡Enana! Tus golpes son muy débiles, te enseñare a como atacar-** el demonio abrió la boca y de ella acumulo una gran cantidad de energía mágica y la lanzo contra Koneko que se protegía. Sin embargo una bola de fuego impacto con la técnica del demonio **–¿De dónde salió ese ataque?-** todos miraron al autor de ese ataque, viendo al chico con la mano en la boca.

-Ya tengo tu atención adefesio- el chico saco de entre sus ropas un rollo y lo abrió, coloco su palma debajo de un símbolo, de este salio una bocanada de humo, revelando una espada triangular con el centro rojo, dos mangos: uno normal y el otro en perpendicular, por el cual tomo el arma y la coloco en forma de tofa en su espalda, para después enrollar el pergamino y guardarlo.

-¡Increíble! Saco esa espada de ese rollo- dijo incrédulo Issei, el desconocido salió corriendo hacia su oponente, que ya lo esperaba, el shinobi salto y luego con su espada le hizo un corte en el hombro derecho.

 **-¡Kyaaa!-** grito al sentir que era cortado en ese lugar, luego empezó a lanzarle una combinación entre taijutsu y el uso de la espada, incluso la barría para que cayera luego se levanto y alejo del sitio **–¡MALDITO! ¡Voy a matarte por lo que hiciste!-** el demonio se reincorporó y salió corriendo contra el sujeto que ya lo esperaba. Hiryu coloco su espada en la espalda para sacar tres Shurinken que lanzo **-¿Crees que esos juguetes tuyos me dañaran?-** el sujeto hizo movimientos se sus manos y exclamo:

-¡Jutsu clones de Shurinken!- los tres Shurinkens se convirtieron en treinta shirunkens que se dirigían a la vez.

-¡Increíble, hizo que esas estrellas ninja se transformaran en varias!- comento Issei sin perder la vista en la pelea y sorprendido de la técnica.

 **-Patético-** el demonio bloqueaba sus ataque con sus manos, los shurinken caían a los lados del monstruo, pero no se percato que el sujeto tenia un hilo en sus manos, los cuales jalo y las shurinken que el demonio bloqueo regresaron por la espalda **-¡AAAH!-** grito el demonio al sentir como las armas se clavaban en la espalda **-¡Eres un maldito!-** gruño. El demonio volvió a abrir la boca y de ella nuevamente salio un rayo de magia, que impacto sobre el desconocido. En el sitio se levanto una cortina de humo en donde no había nada, los chicos estaban estupefactos de lo que ocurrió.

-¡Lo mato!- dijo con incredulidad Yuuto –¡Eres una maldita!- que corrió con su espada contra el demonio.

 **-¡Sí! ¿Y qué?-** dijo de forma burlesca **–es una lástima que no haya sido mi cena, pero él se lo busco, ahora sigues tú-** demonio solamente sonreía, se escucho una exclamación.

-¡Raiton: Jutsu asesino electromagnético!- y de la nada salió una cantidad de rayos que impactaron en el demonio.

 **-¡AAAAAH!-** haciéndola gritar de dolor por el ataque que la dejo aturdida, lo demás veía asombrado y se percataron que el sujeto estaba en otra parte del techo.

-¿Cómo sobrevivió la impacto? Si lo vimos recibir el impacto de la técnica- pregunto Rias

-Es más ¿Como es que puede usar magia de rayos?- Akeno también se preguntaba lo mismo que Rias.

-Siempre ten por seguro que tu enemigo este realmente vencido- comento el sujeto, el demonio solamente gruñía.

 **-¡Miserable! Pero no escaparas de esta-** y nuevamente abrió la boca para cargar más energía demoníaca.

-¡Kiba, Koneko! ¡Deben detenerla o todo será destruido por esa enorme cantidad de energía!- grito Rias con desesperación, tanto Koneko como Kiba salieron corriendo a detener la demonio y evitar que lanzara esa técnica.

-Nada te salvara. Ahora ¡Muere!- la demonio lanzo la técnica nuevamente contra el chico pero este dijo unas palabras raras que no alcanzaron a escuchar, para que en un instante el chico desapareció del lugar, mientras que la técnica del demonio pasaba de largo, para aparecer en el piso inferior.

-¡Qué rápido!- dijo impresionado Kiba de la habilidad del misterioso sujeto.

 **-¡Maldito!-** gruño el demonio al verse frustrado de no terminar con el chico. Este mismo tomo un Kunai de tres puntas y un extraño símbolo en el mango que estaba incrustado en el suelo y lo lanzo hacia el demonio, este movió la cabeza y lo dejo pasar **–tendrás que hacer más que eso para vencerme-** declaró con una sonrisa, pero el chico volvió a desaparecer y aparecer detrás del monstruo con el kunai en mano **-¿Cómo…?-** fue lo único que dijo, ya que se deslizo en el aire y la corto con su espada lanzándola al suelo donde estaban los demás **-¡Kyaaaa!-** el demonio grito de dolor al impactar en e suelo donde estaba Asia y Rias, que no perdía lujo de detalles.

-Es hora- dijo el sujeto que lanzo el Kunai para clavarse en el suelo nuevamente y volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer a un lado del demonio, que se levantaba con dificultad.

 **-Miserable-** dijo con dificultad, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que el shinobi lanzo un tajo que cortó el pecho del monstruo **-¡KYAAAA!-** la técnica sorprendió a los otros chicos por semejante corte, que a pesar de la distancia, este acertó al blanco, no deteniéndose ahí nuevamente corrió contra su oponente y volvió a atacar sin darle oportunidad de que se defendiera. El chico corto las patas de la parte arácnida **-¡KYAAA!-** el grito fue brutal; sin detenerse, el chico dejo su espada en su espalda a una gran velocidad, luego tomo unos de los brazos del demonio, el cual extendió y bajo la parte del codo, puso su palma y ejerció presión **-¡KYAAA!-** grito al sentir como le rompía el hueso y lo dislocaba a la vez, luego tomaba el otro brazo y hacia lo mismo. Después la agarro por debajo de los pechos y salto junto al demonio, donde le apretó esa zona para destrozarle las costillas, luego giro su cuerpo y cayo en picada junto a su enemigo de cabeza, cuando impacto, la cabeza del demonio se escucho como el cráneo era fracturaba, ya que fue lo primero que impacto el suelo seguido del peso del cuerpo; quedando más muerta que viva.

-Quiero agradecerte por haber derrotado al monstruo- dijo con una sonrisa Rias –pero yo me haré cargo de ella- dijo Rias con seriedad, ella se acerco –algunas ultimas palabras- dijo al ver el demonio muy herida.

 **-Matamé** \- fue el último deseo que pidió el demonio, pero no se percato que el shinobi estaba realizando sellos manuales.

-¿En serio?- realizo un circulo mágico rojo carmesí en el aire que se extendió –entonces desaparece- y empezó a cargar magia oscura –Jaque…- no acabo de realizar.

-¡Raiton: Dragón de rayos!- se escucho, en ese momento un enorme rayo impacto al demonio, haciendo que Rias deshiciera el circulo mágico y protegiera de las descargas eléctricas que salían del sitio. El séquito de Rias veía impactados por la técnica, ya que era muy poderosa. Cuando término, en el sitio solo estaba el cuerpo sin vida del demonio, todo carbonizado por la electricidad. Rias se giro sorprendida y vio algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. En la mano del ninja sostenía electricidad aun activa, luego la electricidad desapareció.

-Pero ¿Qué...?- la chica no daba crédito a lo que sucedió.

-Deja de jugar con tu enemigo y si te pide que lo maté, hazlo y evitale la agonía- dijo el chico que saco un rollo de entre sus ropas y se acerco bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, lo abrió para ver que tenia un circulo bastante extraño junto con otros caracteres, este lo coloco sobre el demonio muerto, para posteriormente realizar sellos manual y de un explosión de humo hacer desaparecer el cadáver, en el papel apareció el Kanji demonio, luego lo cerro y lo guardo en sus ropas.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con el cadáver?- pregunto Rias saliendo de su shock.

-Es algo que no les incumbe- contesto de forma fría, Issei al escuchar eso se molesto que salto para encarar al chico.

-¡Oye! Boucho te hizo una pregunta, ¿Por qué le contesta así?- el chico ni se inmuto por las palabras de Issei -¡Responde o yo mismo te saco las palabras a golpes!- dijo con enojo.

-¿Por qué debería de responder? Además esa cosa me ataco primero, así que no tengo por que dar explicaciones- respondió con seriedad.

-¡Ya veras!- Issei se abalanzo contra el chico con su booster Gear

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

El Booster Gear de Issei empezó a emanar una luz verde, con la cual lanzo un puñetazo al chico, pero este lo detuvo como si nada, y tomo el brazo de Issei en una llave de sumisión hacia la espalda, luego el chico saco un Kunai y lo coloco en el cuello de Issei.

-Sera mejor que no me hagas enojar chico, porque no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme- dijo el sujeto de bufanda roja que luego empujo a Issei y guardo el Kunai –me voy- y sin más salto hacia el edificio más cercano, para correr y empezar a saltar por los demás tejados, mientras que Issei se tomaba el cuello con la mano derecha, mientras que Asia corría.

-¡Issei-san! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al rubio.

-Sí, no me hizo nada, pero me dio mucho miedo su mirada- dijo Issei que se hacia desaparecer su Booster Gear. Kiba se acerco junto a los demás.

-Nunca vi una forma de pelear como esa, es más, juraría que pareciera a un ninja- dijo Yuuto, los demás se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Dices que el chico actuó como uno de esos guerreros que hubo en Japón hace muchos años, considerados unos asesino?- pregunto Rias.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro ya que hay historias donde los ninjas tenían ciertas habilidades muy extrañas. Pero nunca he escuchado que usen magia o algo por el estilo; este chico es algo único- concluyo Yuuto.

-Tienes razón Yuuto. No debemos de quitarle la vista si vuelve a aparecer- comento Rias con seriedad.

-Lo que me impresiona es su magia de rayo, nunca vi un ataque donde se pueda dar forma a la electricidad- comento Akeno sorprendida de la habilidad del chico

-¿Él le dio forma al rayo?- pregunto Rias, que nunca vio la técnica, ya que le daba la espalda a ninja, los demás asintieron afirmaron la pregunta de la pelirroja, que suspiro

-Ara, ara parece que es un chico muy interesante. ¿Creen que sea algún miembro de un clan de demonios?- pregunto Akeno.

-No lo sé, pero hay una posibilidad; todo esto es enigmático. Tendremos que averiguar si en el infierno hay un clan que tenga las habilidades de un ninja, por hoy debemos irnos- así Rias y su equipo de investigación se retiro del lugar con las dudas.

En la casa Uzumaki, las chicas estaban en la biblioteca buscando un libro para empezar a realizar su trabajo.

-Veamos, tragedia, tragedia- decía Karin/Zeus mientras repasaba los libros que había en los estantes –La divina comedia, no. Fabulas de Esopo, tampoco. Cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe, tampoco. La historia de un ninja audaz, no ¿Icha Icha Tactics y Paradise?- pregunto Karin a ver que había unos libros de cierto escritor pervertido –¿De donde los saco Naruto-kun? Aunque pensándolo bien…Ku, ku, ku, ku - Karin empezaba a volar su imaginación al estar con cierto Dios en la noche, pero dejo de lado y siguió buscando. Por otro lado Hinata/Poseidón estaba igual que Karin buscando un libro para su tema.

-Filosofía, música, mmm no. Macbeth tampoco, ¿Paulo Cohelo? ¿De dónde saco esta basura Naruto-kun?- dijo con algo de desprecio del libro.

-¡Si, lo tengo!- grito Shizuka/Hades en otra parte de la biblioteca, haciendo que Hinata y Karin fueran a ver.

-¿Qué libro es?- pregunto Hinata.

-Es este- Shizuka enseño el libro y ambas chicas leyeron.

-Romeo y Julieta, de William Shaskpiere- pronunciaron al unisono Karin y Hinata.

-Sí, había recordado que lo leí una vez, me gusto tanto, que pensé en este para mi trabajo- comento Shizuka con una sonrisa.

-Pues parece que es interesante, oye ¿Me lo prestas?- dijo Karin que tomo el libro.

-¡No! consíguete el tuyo- dijo Shizuka que empezó a jalar el libro.

-No seas mala, tú ya lo leíste y yo no- Karin jalaba también el libro.

-Si, pero yo haré mi tema con este- dijo la pelinegra que volvía a jalar.

-Creo que ninguna de ustedes tendrá este libro, así que me lo quedo- Hinata tomo el libro y empezó a jalarlo.

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijeron Karin y Shizuka a la vez, así fue que empezó la pelea por el libro.

-¡Dámelo!- dijo Shizuka jalando el libro.

-¡No, es mi turno de leerlo!- fue el turno de Karin jalarlo.

-¡De ninguna manera! Ustedes busque su propio libro- dijo Hinata que jalaba el libro. Las tres chicas peleaban por tener el libro en su poder, pero Hinata jalo tanto que el libro salió volando.

-¡Noooo!- exclamaron el trío, en ese instante entraba Naruto.

-Chicas ya traje lo que me pidier…¡UUUGH!- Naruto fue golpeado por el libro en el rostro, tanto que cayo al suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Miren lo que hicieron!- se apuntaron entre ellas -¿Yo lo hice? ¡Fueron ustedes!- nuevamente se lanzaban la bolita con enojo, que se acercaron y empezaban a lanzarse rayos por los ojos. Naruto se levantaba tomando el libro y sobándose el rostro.

-¡Auugh! Dejen de pelear- dijo el Dios, las chicas simplemente se quedaron quietas –bien, ahora ¿Cuál es la discusión?- pregunto Naruto un poco molesto.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que estábamos buscando material para el trabajo de Literatura y bueno, encontré un libro que me intereso, y ellas- Shizuka señalo a Hinata y Karin -¡Me querían quitar mi libro!- dijo con los brazos cruzado al pecho.

-¡No es cierto! Tú ya leíste ese libro, así que mejor busca otro- dijo Karin molesta.

-Es cierto, además yo soy la primera en leer este libro porque soy su primera novia y por ende primera esposa- contraataco Hinata, las otras dos señoras se le quedaron viendo enojada.

-¿Y a ti quién te nombro reina del carnaval? ¡Las tres nos casamos al mismo tiempo!–preguntaron/exigieron Shizuka y Karin.

-¡Pues yo merengues! Así qué, Naruto-kun, ¿Me puedes entregar el libro?- pidió Hinata el libro con unos ojos de cachorro triste, Naruto vio el libro y leyó la portada.

-Romeo y Julieta, parece interesante. Pero como se han portado mal me quedaré con el libro- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿QUEEEÉ?- gritaron las señoras -¡No puedes hacer eso!- se quejaron las tres chicas.

-Claro que puedo, además ninguna de ustedes es más importante que la otra, así que ustedes vuelvan a buscar otro libro para el trabajo, las veo en la habitación- Naruto salió con el libro de la biblioteca dejando a las chicas decaídas por la decisión de Naruto.

-Es muy cruel- dijo Karin.

-Bastante- confirmo Shizuka.

-Eso es injusto- dijo Hinata al borde del llano.

-¡AAAH!- las tres chicas solo bajaron la cabeza por la resignación de buscar otro libro para su trabajo.

La vida de casado no es muy fácil ¿Verdad? Vientos mi banda, hasta aquí el capítulo.

Apareció un misterioso Shinobi, ¿Quién será? ¿Alguna idea? Pero su nombre es Strider Hiryu, personaje de vídeojuego de capcom, de hecho lo elegí para esta historia, y pronto aparecerán otros personajes de videojuegos y poderes. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario. Sin más yo los leo después, se despide, Shion145.


	15. Capítulo 15: la Kunoichi oscura: Kasumi

**¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¡A todos mis lectores de Wattpad! Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta historia, antes que nada, voy a hacer este comentario:**

 **AcidESP: Thanks for your words! And here is the continuation of the story, Enjoy it.**

 **ericsofly2: Don't worry, here is your drug.**

 **dovah117: Ya te di una pista de quien es el personaje, viene del videojuego de Marvel vs. Capcom Clash Super Heroes. Si, causaran un desastre su llegada, y claro que va a haber otras referencias de personajes.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Su nombre ya lo dice, es un personaje de Capcom y que paso a la historia con el juego de Marvel vs. Capcom Clash Super Heroes. Bastante yo diría, pero en serio; una esposa molesta y celosa, es peor que un Biju enfadado, en especial tres.**

 **xirons20: Gracias. Con el comentario hacía las chicas de Issei, soy neutro; debido a que ellas ni tiene la culpa, pero tampoco son unas santas (No por ser demonios). En si trato de ser lo más imparcial sin emitir juicios valorativos. Como pudistes leer, fue una referencia al personaje de Strider Hiryu con su técnica de teletransportación que hace en el videojuego. Fue pronto, cierto; sin embargo el lo pide solo. Al ser Dioses, practicamente pertenecen a la facción de las deidades de DxD, pero no harán facción, sino un clan, no hay nobleza, pero si miembros, se queda igual, miembros ninjas.**

 **Bien, sin más yo los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, donde aparece otro personaje y hay lemon al final, no se lo pierdan. Sin mayor retraso ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 15: la Kunoichi oscura: Kasumi.

Era otro día y en la academia Kuoh empezaban a tener movimiento de los estudiantes, en el club de investigación de lo oculto, Rias y su séquito comentaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior con el extraño sujeto.

-Boucho ¿Sabe algo de ese sujeto que nos ayudo anoche?- pregunto Kiba que estaba sentado en el sillón frente a una tabla de ajedrez.

-No tengo nada de información, Kiba- respondió la presidenta con las manos sobre el escritorio. Cada miembro estaba analizando la situación.

-Ese sujeto si que es muy fuerte y veloz- comento Koneko que estaba comiendo unas galletas.

-Es cierto, pero lo que más me sorprende es que tenía un dominio en su magia impresionante- Akeno estaba aun lado de Rias –nunca había visto que algún demonio, ángel caído o ángel tener una manipulación del rayo como ese, dándole la forma de un dragón- los demás asentían a lo dicho por la reina.

-No solo eso, sus ojos eran lo que más me aterro- Issei aun sentía escalofríos al estar recordando la mirada de ese sujeto -estos se veían gélidos, que incluso un demonio no se compararía con ellos- cada miembro del club de ocultismo pensaba en lo dicho por Issei.

-Eso si que es raro. Pero la forma de pelear es idéntica a la de los antiguos ninjas- todos los chicos estaban muy confundidos ante lo que dijo Kiba.

-Este… ¿Ese era un ninja que cuenta la historia de Japón?- pregunto Asia con curiosidad.

-No exactamente, la historia de Japón tiene algunas contradicciones, sobretodo en los guerreros ninja, lo que sé es que usaban un traje negro y armas muy parecidas a las del sujeto, se cubrían el rostro, pues eran asesinos. Además usaban artes marciales similares a él- contesto Yuuto que se paro.

-Todo es un misterio, además de llevarse el cuerpo de ese demonio- Akeno servia un poco de té a Rias.

-Es la primera vez que veo como alguien se lleva un demonio- comento Issei –lo hizo desaparecer en ese rollo extraño- todos concordaron con las palabras del peón.

-Ara, ara esto si que es un gran misterio ¿Quién será ese sujeto?- se pregunto Akeno.

-Lo único que dijo es que se llamaba Strider Hiryu- respondió Issei.

-¿Strider Hiryu?- pregunto Asia un poco confundida.

-Parece que un caso muy raro, lo dejaremos por hoy, vamos a clases- dijo Rias, los chico empiezan a levantarse para ir a su salón de clases.

Dentro del mismo, Naruto estaba recargado en su pupitre mientras que dormía como si nada.

-¡ZZZZ!- se escuchaban los ronquidos de Naruto por todo el salón.

-¿Otra vez le hicieron una broma?- pregunto Karin al ver a Naruto casi cayéndose del sueño.

-No, solo se desvelo leyendo el libro- dijo molesta Shizuka.

-Eso fue muy malo de su parte- dijo indignada Hinata que veía al rubio rascarse la mejilla.

-Ni lo menciones, no he encontrado otro libro y los días pasan- comento Karin algo desesperada, en ese momento entraban los chicos del club al aula.

-Buenos días- saludo Asia con formalidad.

-Buenos días- respondieron las damas Uzumakis

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto-san?- dijo la chica rubia que veía al Dios roncar.

-Solo se desvelo, nada importante- contesto Karin algo enojada.

-Ara, ara, parece que el príncipe espera su beso para despertar- dijo Akeno que no le quitaba la vista a Naruto que estaba dormido, casi relamiéndose los labios.

-¡ZZZZ!… ¡No Iruka-sensei, no fui yo el que pinto los rostros…zzzz!- decía entre sueños Naruto, las chicas solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Parece que esta soñando con algo- comento Rias. En ese momento el profesor ingresaba al salón.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo el profesor, los demás regresaron el saludo –hoy vamos a ver un tema…- sin embargo el profeso se callo al escuchar a Naruto dormir –señor Uzumaki, despierte- dijo el profesor de la materia.

-¡ZZZZ!- este simplemente roncaba.

-Señor Uzumaki, despierte, ya estamos en clases- dijo el profesor, pero este no hacía caso –que alguien despierte al chico por favor- pidió el maestro.

-Yo lo hago- dijo Karin, la pelirroja fue al lugar donde estaba Naruto, ella se agacho y de acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja para estar cerca de Naruto con una sonrisa dulce, muchos hombres maldecían al rubio porque la chica lo iba a besar para despertarlo, pero… -¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!- le grito en la oreja, esto hizo que se levantara como si tuviera un resorte en el escritorio. Incluso Kurama, que estaba en el interior de Naruto, se levanto por tremendo grito con todo el pelaje erizado, los ojos bien abiertos y temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué? ¡Nos atacan! ¡Todos a la puerta de la aldea!- decía sin saber que estaba en la clase. Todos se reian de las incoherencias que decía Naruto.

-Señor Uzumaki, ya que esta despierto, díganos en que nos quedamos ayer- pidió el maestro, Naruto solamente estaba rascándose la cabeza por ser evidenciado que estaba durmiendo. Las clases pasaron y en el almuerzo Naruto se despejaba el sueño.

-¡UAAM!- bostezo alzando los brazos –eso fue demasiado aburrido- dijo Naruto que seguía caminando junto a las chicas.

-Si claro, si casi estuviste dormido en todas las clases- recrimino Karin.

-Bueno también me desvele leyendo el libro y la verdad se ve muy entretenido, ya tengo con que hacer el trabajo para la otra semana- las chicas solo lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, si es que podían, claro –mejor vamos a comer- el cuarteto fue a la cafetería de la academia a comer. Los chicos llegaron a una mesa vacía y sacaron sus almuerzos, mientras hablaban sobretodo el rubio que les comento de lo que paso la noche anterior.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué…?!- preguntaron/exigieron las chicas al son de un grito.

-Chicas, bajen la voz- pidió Naruto para que nadie se enterase de los hechos, las chicas solamente se calmaron.

-Y cuéntanos ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Hinata más calmada.

-Lo que pasa es que sentí una sensación oscura en una bodega abandonada, así que me acerque a investigar. Cuando descubrí que se trataba de un demonio, por lo que decidí eliminarlo, por eso actué de inmediato, además me deshice del cuerpo, destruyendo el rollo- narró Naruto.

-¿Por lo menos usaste algún disfraz?- pregunto Shizuka.

-Sí, tenia uno que hice de para una convención de juegos de vídeo, pero como no tenía una mascara como la de Kakashi-sensei, tuve que usar la bufanda roja que me hizo Hinata-chan- Hinata al escuchar que Naruto uso su bufanda que le tejió, se puso enojada.

-¿Y por qué usaste la bufanda que con tanto amor te hice?- Hinata estaba casi llorando por lo que hizo Naruto.

-Como dije, no tenía una mascara como la de Kakashi-sensei, por eso use la bufanda - dijo Naruto que sentía muy mal por usar la bufanda que le tejió Hinata.

-¿Y por qué no usaste el que te hizo nuestra suegra?- pregunto Karin refiriéndose a la bufanda verde con blanco.

-La verdad es que es uno de los pocos recuerdos de mi madre- dijo Naruto, las chicas comprendieron a lo que dijo.

-¡Ya sé! Puedes usar la que tenias de niño- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Pero no sé donde quedo, cuando llegué a mi departamento el días que te defendi de esos bravucones, me di cuanta que no la llevaba puesta- dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza.

-Yo la tengo guardada, con ella me inspire para tejerte la que llevabas- respondió Hinata.

-¿En serio la tienes guardada?- pregunto Naruto, Hinata asintió -¡Gracias Hinata! Eres un ángel- dijo mientras abrazaba a la ojiperla.

-Na…Na…Naruto-kun- dijo entre tartamudeos y sonrojada, muchos hombres maldecían a Naruto por tener el privilegio de abrazar a la chica ojiperla.

-Además me tome una foto- dijo su teléfono celular y mostrando la imagen donde se veía con el traje. Las chicas se acercaron y vieron la foto.

-La verdad te ves guapo- dijo Karin.

-Es cierto con ese toque de seriedad más- comento Shizuka.

-Aunque con esos ojos pues te vez todo un chico malo- dijo Hinata que miraba a los ojos de color negro –bueno, creo que ya solucionamos lo del disfraz- dijo Hinata. En ese momento se acercaban Tsubaki y Sona con sus respectivas charolas con comidas.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- dijo Sona con calma.

-Claro, hay espacio para más- Naruto y las demás chicas se acomodaron para que la presidenta y su acompañante se sentara.

-Gracias- ambas chicas agradecieron el gesto –y digan ¿Por qué decidieron venir a Kuoh?- interrogo Sona a los chicos.

-Bueno, Osaka es muy estresante, además que la inseguridad aumento, así que nuestros padres nos enviaron a vivir aquí- respondió Hinata.

-¿Dónde viven?- pregunto Sona.

-En una casa que mis padres tienen casi a las afueras de la ciudad- respondió Naruto.

-¿Todos viven ahí?- fue el turno de preguntar a Tsubaki.

-Si, tenemos habitaciones propias, pues la casa es bastante grande, además nuestros padres son buenos amigos- contesto Shizuka para ocultar la verdad.

-Se ve que sus padres tienen dinero- dijo Sona.

-La verdad es que esa casa es una herencia- respondió Naruto –ha estado en la familia por generaciones, pero estuvo un tiempo abandonada, y hace unos meses la arreglaron para que este en condiciones- las Sona y Tsubaki estaban interesadas en la platica de Naruto y compañía.

-¿Y ustedes desde cuando se conocen?- pregunto Sona.

-Bueno Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos niños, a Karin cuando estuve en la secundaria y a Shizuka en un viaje con mi familia a Hokkaido- relato Naruto –en cada uno nos hicimos buenos amigos, y nos apoyamos- las chicas sonreían ante lo que dijo Naruto.

-Es cierto, mi padre es amigo del papá de Naruto-kun, aunque no se lleva bien con su madre, pero son muy unidos- respondió Hinata.

-Naruto-kun lo conocí cuando iba en la secundaria, el había ingresado al último año, me intereso en conocerlo porque tenia el mismo apellido que yo, me di cuenta que pertenecíamos a la misma familia, pero de línea lejana, por eso somos unidos y tenemos el mismo apellido- habló Karin acomodándose los lentes.

-Yo en Hokkaido, mi madre vivía ahí y trabajaba para una compañía de bienes raíces, era consultora. Un día una pareja vino a verla porque necesitaban rentar una casa unos días por un viaje de negocios, ella los atendió. Yo la acompañe y ahí conocí a Naruto-kun, mi madre le dio la casa a rentar- relato Shizuka.

-Eso es algo que nunca oí, pero ¿Cómo es que están juntos?- pregunto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Nuestros padres se asociaron para crear un negocio nuevo basado en la venta de Ramen y postres, así que se juntaron una vez y así fue que entre los cuatro nos llevamos bien- comento Naruto.

-Eso es interesante- dijo Tsubaki algo asombrada, pero sin mostrarlo.

-Si, de hecho juntaron dinero y entre ellos decidieron el giro comercial, ya que deseaban emprender su propio negocio y en unos días se abrirá el primer restaurante en el centro comercial en este lugar, ellos hicieron un estudio antes de abrirlo y el lugar fue perfecto- las chicas se sorprendieron de lo que habían hecho los padres de Naruto y las chicas.

-Parece que tiene una meta importante sus padres, es una buena ambición si me lo preguntan- dijo Sona, Naruto sonrió como siempre.

-Si, son muy ambicioso, pero no como piensan- las chicas estaban un poco sonrojadas por la sonrisa dada por Naruto. En ese instante se acerca Kiba junto con Issei.

-¡Ey Naruto! ¿Qué hay?- saludo de forma amistosa Issei.

-Hola Naruto- saludo Kiba de forma cortes.

-¡Ah! Hola chicos ¿Qué sucede?- regreso el saludo de forma un poco estruendosa.

-Pues venimos a invitarte a jugar un partido de fútbol cuando acaben las clases ¿Te apuntas?- pregunto Issei.

-Claro, sirve para que me desaburra- respondió Naruto.

-¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos en la cancha del lugar para un partido, nos vemos luego- y así Issei y Kiba se retiraron. La conversación siguió su curso hasta que entraron a las clases, al finalizar Naruto fue al sitio donde fue invitado a jugar un partido de fútbol. Cabe destacar que era muy bueno.

-¡Naruto!- Issei lanzo un pase al Dios que lo intercepto y salio corriendo, después vio a Kiba.

-¡Kiba!- Naruto hizo un pase a su compañero de juego que se acercaba a la portería para patear el balón y meter gol –¡GOOOL!- Kiba, Issei y Naruto festejaban el gol de su equipo, después se reanudo el juego. Las chicas iban de regreso a la mansión.

-Parece que Naruto-kun podrá tener una buena convivencia- comento Hinata que iba contenta porque su esposo estuviera jugando.

-Es cierto, deberíamos aprovechar y hacer más amigas, aunque extraño un poco las batallas- dijo Shizuza, recordando un poco las naciones elementales.

-Pues yo siento lo mismo, pero eso no impide que hagamos cosas comunes como ir de compras, conocer personas, o hacer pijamadas- las chicas reflexionaban lo que dijo Karin.

-Es verdad, saben no es mala idea lo que dijo Karin, pero como dijo Shizuka; extraño las guerras y las misiones- dijo Hinata –aunque eso no signifique seguir entrenando, saben chicas. Creo que hablaremos con Naruto-kun sobre esos demonios, posiblemente nos funcione como misiones para no extrañarlas- las chicas Karin y Shizuka se veían entre si y después meditaron.

-Tienes razón hablemos con Naruto-kun después- dijo Karin y así se pusieron de acuerdo –por cierto ¿Quién le toca hacer la cena hoy?- pregunto Karin.

-Creo que a Naruto-kun- respondió Shizuka.

-Espero que no tarde, con eso que cocina mejor que nosotras- respondió Hinata casi con lágrimas de cascada.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo le hace para preparar esos ricos platillos?- las chicas habían intentado que el Dios rubio les dijese su secreto gourmet, pero sin ningún éxito.

-No lo sé, pero algún día descubriré su secreto- dijo convencida Hinata que sacaba fuego por los ojos animando a las otras chicas.

-¡SIIII!- gritaron a coro con fuego en los ojos, y se marcharon a la casa con más animos. Mientras que Naruto se cambiaba en los vestidores de la escuela.

-Eso fue un gran partido ¿No lo crees Naruto-san?- pregunto Issei que se quitaba la playera sudada.

-Ni lo dudes, fue muy divertido- comento Naruto que también se quitaba la playera y dejaba el dorso desnudo, pero se le notaban algunas cicatrices que atrajo la atención de Issei y Yuuto.

-Oye Naruto-san ¿Y esas cicatrices?- pregunto Yuuto.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Son de combates de práctica que he tenido cuando vivía en Tokyo- respondio Naruto viéndose las marcas.

-¿Acaso entrenas algún deporte?- pregunto Issei sin dejar de ver las cicatricez.

-Si, es Ninjutsu. Es una costumbre de mi familia en donde todos entrenan desde niños, cada cicatriz es por los intensos entrenamientos que tenía con mis padres, algunas provocadas por armas de verdad y otros por caídas o golpes, pero me ayudo a defenderme por si mismo- esto dejo por completo sorprendido a Yuuto e Issei, preguntándose ¿Qué clase de padres pondrían a un niño a hacer un entrenamiento así de brutal? Pero dejaron de lado esa parte.

-Entonces tu familia práctica el arte del asesinato en silencio ¿No es cierto?- pregunto Issei.

-Algo por el estilo, pero no lo uso más que para defenderme- los chicos estaban sorprendidos de esa cualidad.

-¿Es por eso que no nos quisiste enseñar ese movimiento a mis amigos y a mi, correcto?- Naruto asintió ante la pregunta de Isses.

-Veras, el ninjutsu solo se usa para defenderte o defender a los demás, nunca para obtener algún deseo personal, mi familia es muy estricta en esos conocimientos, por eso no enseñan a cualquiera, sino a miembros y muy pocas personas con buena voluntad- refutó Naruto, Yuuto e Issei estaban absortos de esa revelación.

-Vaya, tu familia realmente es muy apegada a las tradiciones- comento Issei.

-En cierto punto, puede decirse que si; pero últimamente hemos estado abriéndonos a otras formas de pensar, aunque mantenemos nuestras costumbres intactas- lo chicos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Naruto –será mejor apresurarnos es un poco tarde- así los chicos se vistieron y después salieron de la academia, aun iban platicando, Naruto de su vida al igual que Issei y Yuuto. Después se despidieron y cada quien fue a su hogar.

 ** _-Oye Kit ¿Por qué les contaste todo eso?-_** pregunto Kurama que había escuchado la conversación.

 _-Es fácil, mientras le cuento una verdad, evitaremos que sigan preguntando-_ dijo de forma sabía al zorro.

 ** _-Ya entiendo, para ocultar la verdad es mejor mostrarla y no podrán cuestionarla-_** respondió Kurama.

 _-Correcto, por eso les conté eso pero no del todo, ahora debo de tener cuidado cuando salga ha matar a esos demonios-_ Kurama estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Naruto.

 ** _-Se prudente en lo que haces, sobretodo con tus técnicas, el poder del viejo y sus ojos, aunque fue buena idea que usaras ese jutsu nuevo-_** Naruto asintió a las palabras de Kurama.

 _-Será mejor que me apresure, tengo que hacer la cena-_ y así apresuro el paso para regresar a su hogar

 ** _-Nunca he visto a un Dios mandilón-_** comento Kurama para molestar a Naruto/C…

 _-Es mejor ser mandilón, que mantenido. Como cierto Biju que no paga renta en mi mente o que esta todo el día dormido en el sofá sin hacer nada-_ Kurama se quedo callado de lo último que dijo Naruto. Al llegar, Naruto dejo sus cosas y subió a cambiarse de ropa para posteriormente bajar a preparar la cena para las chicas, aunque hacían lo posible para descubrir el secreto de sus ricas comidas, no podían obtener esa información.

-Vamos amor ¿Dinos el secreto de tu buen sazón?- pidió Shizuka/Hades que estaba sentada en el comedor, mientras que Naruto cocinaba.

-Lo siento, pero eso es secreto de familia- dijo desde la cocina Naruto.

-¡Mooh! Eres malo- se quejo Hinata/Poseidón con sus mejillas infladas

-Más bien no quieres decirnos porque te superaríamos- hablo Karin/Zeus con una sonrisa.

-No- hablo con simpleza.

-¿Qué, entonces?- pregunto Karin.

-Simplemente porque no quiero decirles- las chicas solamente quedaron son cara de Pokeface –mejor vayan a lavarse las manos que ya casi esta lista la cena- sin más las esposas de Naruto fueron a prepararse para cenar, cuando bajaron la comida ya estaba en la mesa servida, mientras que Naruto se quitaba el mandil y lo doblaba para dejarlo aun lado –Hora de cena- Naruto tomo su plato.

-¡Itadakimasu!- Dijeron al unisono, para después empezar a comer.

-¡Oh por nosotros! Esto esta delicioso- Hinata sonreía como…bueno solo sonreía y tenía un brillo alrededor de su rostro.

-Es cierto, ¡Esto es como estar en el Olimpo!- comento Karin con un sonrojo en su rostro y poniendo una mano en su rostro.

-No tiene comparación esta comida con cualquier cosa que haya probado- dijo Shizuna que a su alrededor tenia corazones flotando.

-¡YA DINOS TU SECRETO!- le gritaron las esposas a Naruto, que solo sonrió zorrunamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo Naruto, las chicas se le quedaron viendo –lo único que hago es probar la comida y ponerle los condimentos que le faltan para cerciorarme de su sabor, usar la temperatura apropiada, todo con amor- las chicas solamente tenian la boca abierta ante tal revelación.

-¿Solo…probar mi comida?- dijo incrédula Karin.

-¿Y usar la temperatura…adecuada?- fue el turno de hablar de Hinata

-¡Aaahh!- se quejaron y siguieron comiendo mientras que Naruto solo sonreía. La cena paso sin inconvenientes hasta que terminaron y fueron a lavar los trastes para después hacer sus respectivas tareas en la biblioteca de la casa.

-Bueno parece que es mucha tarea- dijo Hinata que estaba en su libreta escribiendo.

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera en la academia ninja nos ponían a hacer esto- comento Naruto muy estresado por la tarea –no sé por que nos hacen que hagamos esto, es muy aburrido- Naruto estaba desesperado por los libros –como desearía tener una misión- las chicas se vieron entre si y asintieron.

-Naruto-kun- llamo la atención Hinata, cosa que hizo que el rubio la viera –las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando de eso- comento Hinata.

-Cuando regresábamos a la casa, nos dimos cuenta que extrañamos un poco las naciones elementales, sobretodo las misiones que teníamos, así que hemos decidido ayudarte con esos demonios que salen- dijo Shizuka con calma.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- les pregunto Naruto.

-Si, como dijimos; extrañamos un poco la vida Shinobi, y creemos que necesitamos algo para poder sobrellevarla- dijo Karin, Naruto se tomo el mentón y empezó a meditar la situación.

-Es verdad, cuando estaba peleando con ese demonio me sentí como en una misión, claro que no era igual, pero me ayudo a liberar un poco de frustración- esto hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron a la vez.

-Si, pero creo que nos ayudara a no extrañar tanto las misiones, aunque debo decirles que deben de usar algo para evitar que nos reconozcan, yo use el disfraz que hice para una convención, también deben moderarse con los jutsus y en el caso de Hinata no usar tu Byakugan y tratar de usar un Henge para ocultar tus ojos, que seria muy evidentes por el color- Hinata estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Naruto.

-Creo que ya tengo como hacerlo- la ojiperla cerró los ojos y se concentro, después abrió los ojos y estos ya no eran blancos, sino que tenían un patrón como una la flor de color dorado que se mezcla con el color azul del iris con una pupila azul más oscuro.

-No lo sé…será mejor que nos los uses por el momento- Hinata los desactivo –creo que les enseñare un jutsu que cree- dijo Naruto- después le muestro los sellos y lo que hace, ahora los trajes- recomendó el Dios.

-Podría usar mi uniforme cuando estaba en el equipo de Kurenai-sensei- recordó la ojiperla el traje que usaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres esa chamarra? ¡Olvídalo!- le replico Karin.

-Pero…-iba a defenderse, pero la pelirroja no la dejo.

-Nada de peros, no debes de avergonzarte por mostrar tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué no mejor usas otro?-le sugirió Karin.

-De acuerdo, tal vez use el que lleve cuando hicimos la misión de salvar a Hanabi, es algo grande, pero le puedo hacer unos ajustes para que me quede- concluyo Hinata.

-Yo usare el que tenía cuando estaba con el emo en sus días, espero que no este muy maltratado- Karin recordaba su traje ninja de esa época.

-Yo usare el uniforme de Nadeshiki, creo que no necesita modificarse mucho- ahora fue el turno de Shizuka de ver su traje.

-Mejor hagan otros trajes chicas, por lo que sé, los Shinobis de esta dimensión tenían otra vestimenta, muy diferente a la nuestra en los continentes elementales- comento Naruto/C…

-¿En serio?- cuestionaron las chicas.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que investigue y hagamos los trajes nuevos que usaremos- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos de acuerdo. Por cierto antes de terminar. Cuando ataque a ese demonio, pude sentir en Rias y sus amigos la misma energía que ese demonio, al igual que cuando estabamos la vez pasada entrenando en el parque tempranot- comento Naruto. Las chicas se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos son demonios?- indago Shizuka.

-Sí, pero esta era diferente, aunque era demoníaca, no se sentía la misma esencia que el que vencí que era agresiva, sino más pacifica. Parece ser magia pero a diferencia de nuestro chakra y cosmos, esta es más fácil de manipular. Mas esta es casi similar a las anteriores, usan también elementos como los nuestros, incrementan velocidad o fuerza, incluso invocan armas. Issei sentí a parte de esa energía, una esencia diferente ajena a él, como si tuviera algo o alguien en su cuerpo- describió Naruto esa sensación.

-Tienes toda la razón. Sentí ese día como se movían cuatro energías muy fuertes en el parque. Es más, sentía que nos vigilaban- Karin al ser de tipo sensor, se percato de la presencia de Rias y sus amigos en el sitio donde entrenaban.

-Interesante, es muy similar a nuestro hogar. Con razón sentía una energía distinta cuando llegamos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, parece que Sona y Tsubaki tienen esa misma energía. Es posible que sean demonios. Creo que le haré después una visita al inframundo para saber como están las cosas, espero aun encontrar a los espectros- lo que dijo Shizuka/Hades, los otros empezaran a sacar hipótesis.

-También necesito ir al mundo marino, quiero saber como se encuentra- comento Hinata/Poseidón

-Y yo debo checar al olimpo, espero que no este Hera o estaré en graves problemas- Karin/Zeus estaba temblando al explicar como es que ahora era mujer.

-Pues pídele el divorcio y ya-le comento Shizuka, Karin solo lloró de forma cómica por la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?- dijo Karin.

-Creo que tenemos cosas que hacer, aunque ya es un poco tarde y debemos ir a dormir- Naruto/C… se levanto de su asiento y se estiro.

-Tienes razón, mañana hay clases y debemos levantarnos temprano- dijo Hinata que igual que Naruto se paraba y empezaba a bostezar.

-También debes ir a comprar los accesorios para el negocio y realizar los trámites que corresponden amor- dijo Shizuka que cerraba sus cuadernos y también se levantaba.

-¡Diablos! Es cierto, como diría Shikamaru ¡Problemático!- en alguna parte de la aldea de Konoha, un chico de peinado de piña que estaba acostado bajo un árbol viendo las nubes.

-¡Achuuu!- estornudo Shikamaru –parece que me enfermare ¡Problemático!- se quejo Shikamaru que volvió a su vagancia.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- dijo Karin, así los chicos dejaron sus cosas en su lugar, después fueron a asearse y finalmente se acostaron en la cama a descansar.

-Buenas noches chicas- dio las buenas noches Naruto.

-Buenas noches cariño- dijeron al unisono, Hinata estaba abrazándolo por la derecha, Karin estaba en el sobre el pecho de Naruto y Shizuka a la izquierda, para entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

Era otro día en la academia Kuoh, y como siempre Naruto era artífice de muchas fantasias de las chicas que lo veían pasar por el pasillo de la escuela.

-¡Kya! ¡Naruto-senpai, lo amo!- grito una de las chicas.

-¡Naruto-senpai! ¡Salga conmigo!- grito otra chica que casi se le colgaba.

-¡Naruto-senpai, quiero ser su novia!- decía otra chica que estaba tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Naruto-senpai, quiero ser la madre de sus hijos!- esas palabras para el Dios ya fue algo muy perturbador.

-¡Chicas, por favor!- pedía Naruto, ya que le era muy incomodo ser el centro de atención.

 ** _-Vaya Kit, quien te vería que fueras muy popular con las chicas-_** le dijo Kurama en la mente, viendo como su contenedor intentaba salir del grupo de chicas que casi lo violaban.

 _-Mejor cállate Kurama y ayúdame a sacarme de encima a estas chicas antes que Hinata y las demás me hagan pulpa-_ le pidió a su amigo ayuda para la situación.

 ** _-Me gustaría darte una pata, pero prefiero no arriesgar mi integridad, ni mi salud mental, así que… ¡Apáñatelas como puedas!-_** y así Kurama dejo solo a Naruto con el problema.

 _-¡Condenado tapete pulgoso!-_ le grito en la mente, sin embargo más chicas se abalanzaron hasta cubrirlo, pero diviso una ruta de escape, así que se arrastro entre el bosque de piernas y salio corriendo a su salón, donde ingreso y se sentó en su lugar -¿Cuándo será el día que me dejen en paz?- se quejo Naruto un poco agitado por la carrera y evitar que lo atrapen.

-Eso te pasa por ser un exhibicionista- dijo Shizuka/Hades que estaba en su lugar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué culpa tengo que mi playera se haya roto en el juego y me molestara?- se defendió Naruto/C… de la acusación.

-Pues si hubieras cuidado bien tu ropa, no estarían esas arrastradas encima de ti todo el día- dijo Hinata/Poseidón que se paro frente a Naruto con las manos en la cadera y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya entendí, cuidar mi ropa- dijo Naruto /C… para dejarse caer en su pupitre y solo resoplar, en ese momento llegaba una chica de cabello castaño acomodado en dos colas, ojos verdes, portando unas gafas redondas de color rosado.

-Hola-saludo la chica con una sonrisa a Hinata y las demás.

-Hola- saludaron las aludidas.

-¿Ustedes son las nuevas? ¿Verdad?- pregunto, Hinata, Karin y Shizuka asintieron –Mi nombre es Aika Kiryuu, y soy amiga de Asia- se presento Aika, mientras señalaba a Asia que estaba un poco roja.

-Mucho gusto Aika-san, soy Hinata Hyuga- se presento la ojiperla.

-Yo soy Karin Uzumaki- ahora fue el turno de Karin.

-Yo soy Shizuka Nadeshiko- y al ultimo fue Shizuka.

-Parece que están interesadas en el chico rubio ¿Verdad?- pregunto la pelicastaña.

-Bueno, la verdad…- iba a contestar Hinata, pero fue detenida por la chica de lentes.

-No se preocupen, yo les daré unos consejos que hagan que les dé las mejores noches hot sexy foxy-kun- dijo Aika con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras veía a Naruto, y se acomodaba los lente para escanearlo –No esta mal, tiene buena herramienta entre las piernas, como de cuerpo- dijo la pelicastaña –lo malo es que prendió el calentador del agua y no se metió a bañar- comentario que hizo que les saliera un tic nervioso a las tres esposas.

 _-¿Calentador de agua?-_ se preguntaron las esposas.

-Puedo decirles mucho de él- las chicas de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Aika –su medida del pene es… cuando esta en estado natural, erecto es…- eso las dejo sonrojadas. Mientras que Naruto era abordado por Issei y sus compañeros.

-Parece que Hinata y las demás ya conocieron a Aika- dijo Issei.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto el Dios.

-Si, es una chica que le gusta ser… ¿Cómo decirlo?- pensaba las palabras Issei.

-Una pervertida- respondió Motohama.

-¿Qué?- fue la simple pregunta que lanzo Naruto.

-Bueno digamos que Aika es la reina de la perversión en la escuela. Y es buena amiga de Asia. Siempre le aconseja ciertas cosas- comento Issei, aunque después puso su cara de pervertido – _Aunque debo de agradecerle que le haya dicho que use ese mandil sin ropa-_ en su mente, formaba Asia desnuda solamente con el mandil blanco.

 _-Si estuviera Ero-sennin vivo, este sitio seria un paraíso para él-_ dijo en su mente Naruto. En ese momento Matsuda golpeo el pupitre con sus manos y lo miro enojado.

-¡Vamos Naruto! Dinos ¿Cómo le haces para estar con esas bellezas? Queremos conocer tu secreto- dijo casi al borde de lagrimas Matsuda.

-Es cierto, lo mismo le hemos dicho a Issei, pues el esta con la Presidenta del club de ocultismo, además esta rodeado de chicas de grandes pechos- a Naruto/C… le dio un tic nerviosos en una ceja por lo que dijo Motohama.

-¡Maldición! ¡DINOS! ¿CÓMO LE HACES?- ambos chicos frustrados le lanzaron un puñetazo al rostro de Naruto que simplemente bloqueo con las palmas de las manos, asombrando a Matsuda y Motohama.

-No tengo secretos, y si los tuviera no lo diría- y sin más desvió los brazos de ambos chicos y tomo la nuca de la cabeza para estrellarlas entre ambos y quedar noqueados.

-¡Woow!- expreso Issei con al ver a sus amigos en el suelo con un chichón en la frente –bueno, creo que mejor me retiro y me los llevo- sin más Issei tomo a sus amigos y los arrastro, mientras que con Hinata y las demás pues estaban rojas por los consejos de Aika, que se retiraba con una sonrisa.

-Vaya consejos- dijo Shizuka levemente sonrojada.

-Pensaba que Jiraya-sama era un poco pervertido, pero veo que solo es un angelito- comento Karin con el rostro rojo.

-Aunque viéndolo así, no están mal los consejitos- las demás concordaron con lo que dijo Hinata en ese momento entraba el profesor para iniciar su clases.

-Buenos días chicos, espero que tengan listo sus ensayos del libro que eligieron del genero de la tragedia o drama, quiero cada uno me diga el titulo del libro, el autor, el análisis de la lectura y la interpretación de la misma. Los alumnos solo sacaron su trabajo y empezaron con lo que indico el profesor. Todos dieron su reporte oral hasta que llego con Naruto –señor Uzumaki, ¿Cuál es el libro que leyó y su género?- le pregunto el profesor.

-Yo leí "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shaskepiere. El libro se basa prácticamente en el amor de dos jóvenes de familias rivales, el género que maneja el autor es el drama. Analizando el libro, me di cuenta que el señor William Shakspiere no estaba escribiendo un libro de romantisismo, sino que en su contenido estaba usando una forma de critica social a las relaciones de esa época- narro Naruto, muchos se quedarón soprendidos por el analisis.

-Pero William Shakspiere escribió el libro para dar a conocer el romance entre las parejas y decir que el amor es para siempre aun en la muerte- comento Rias.

-De hecho, su intensión con el final era solamente una sátira, ya que en esa época las acaudalas familias de Inglaterra realizaban alianzas matrimoniales entre ellas. Y decir esto a modo abierto era mal visto, por eso uso la sociedad Italiana como un disfraz para burlarse de esas costumbres- los demás estaban un poco confundidos con el resultado de la lectura y análisis de Naruto.

-Eso es nuevo señor Uzumaki, y ciertamente comparto su opinión, sigamos. Señorita Hyuga su reporte por favor- y si paso la clases de literatura, cada alumno hizo su presentación, al final de la clase el profesor les había pedido el reporte escrito para calificarlo.

-No sabía que esa historia era una crítica a la sociedad Inglesa y si forma de relaciones personales- comento Shizuka –pensé que hablaba de un amor imposible- dijo la ojiverde.

-En cierto punto, pero fue gracioso leer que dos hijos de familias rivales se enamoraban, si que estaba un poco molesto Shakspiere. En fin ¿Quieren ir a un lado después de clases?- les pregunto Naruto a las chicas.

-Pues pensábamos ir al cine- dijo Shizuka, las demás asintieron.

-Bien, entonces vamos a ir al cine, luego iremos a comer helado y caminar por el parque- dijo Naruto/C… con una sonrisa, pero al ser escuchado por los demás en la clases tuvieron muchos pensamientos.

 _-¡Malditas arrastradas! ¡Yo solo puedo salir con Naruto-senpai a una cita!-_ gritaron la mayoría de chicas en su mente. Mientras con lo hombre era otra cosa.

-¿Cómo es que puede salir con las tres chicas al mismo tiempo?- grito Motohama al escuchar que Hinata, Shizuka y Karin aceptaron la invitación del rubio.

-¡ES UN MALDITO MISERABLE! ¡Mira que salir con tres lindas chicas a la vez!- grito Matsuda que lloraba –y teniendo semejantes tetas, el miserable debe de estar muy feliz cuando las vé- Solo Rias, Asia, Akeno, Kiba e Issei miraban con admiración a Naruto. Llegada la hora de la salida, Naruto y compañía se habían retirado al cine, mientras que Issei realizaba el aseo del salón junto a Asia y Kiba.

-Vaya, Naruto-san sin que tiene pegue con las mujeres- comento Kiba que limpiaba el piso con una escoba.

-Eso cierto, pero…- Issei cambiaba de semblante a uno de drama -¿Cómo le hace para tener a esas chicas lindas? Y sobretodo con esas enormes tetas, aunque las de Karin son pequeñas, pero no importa- dijo Issei con un toque de perversión.

-Issei-san ¿Por qué quiere ver los pechos de las chicas nuevas?- pregunto de forma inocente Asia, Issei al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se puso nervioso.

-¡Por nada, por nada! Asia-chan ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No cambias Issei- comento Kiba con una sonrisa, mientras Issei simplemente sonreía como idiota. Después de terminar de asear el aula. Los tres amigos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares.

-Vaya, que cansado estoy- dijo Issei que tenía su manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Issei-san, crees que me puedas ayudar con algunas cosas que no entiendo de la clase-dijo Asia, Issei volteo a verla y le parecía muy tierna su mirada.

-De acuerdo, será después de la cena- así ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa. En el centro comercial Naruto y esposas salían del cine, las chicas tenían una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-Esa…película…si que causo…miedo- dijo Shizuka que estaba abrazando a Naruto.

-Y eso que eres Diosa del Inframundo- comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! Una cosa es la muerte y otra…es que un gato sea el que cause un infarto cuando aparece así como así y una anciana trate de asesinarte- comento Shizuka temblando de miedo de recordar la imagen de la película.

-¿Cómo puede un gato causar muchos problemas?- dijo Karin que abrazaba por la espalda a Naruto.

-Pregúntale a Matatabi- respondió Naruto/C… -además chicas, hace tiempo que no salíamos a una cita- las tres damas asintieron a la afirmación del Dios.

-Es cierto, pero la próxima vez, tú escoges la película- dijo Hinata que abrazaba a Naruto y ella aun seguía temblando de miedo.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a la casa- así el cuarteto salió de la plaza comercial e iba caminando con tranquilidad disfrutando un helado, después doblaron por una calle donde no había mucha gente. Las chicas iban muy contentas por el día, pero…

-¡Miauu!- se escucho un sonido muy familiar, desencadenando una reacción un poco cómica.

-¡KYAAA! ¡ES EL GATO DE LA PELÍCULA!- gritaron las chicas que saltaron sobre Naruto, causando que casi se cayera.

-¡Bájense de mi! ¡Están…pesaditas!- dijo Naruto/C… que simplemente se tambaleaba por cargar a las tres más grandes diosas miedosas.

-¡Kyaa! ¡No maltratamos a su gato señora!- gritaron las damas. Después de semejante escena, las chicas solamente estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Mientras que Naruto respiraba.

-Perdón- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Perdón? Eso díganselo a mi espalda- dijo Naruto que se estiraba para acomodar algunas de sus vertebras.

-¡Miau!- se volvió a escuchar el maullido, haciendo que Naruto dirigiera su mirada al sitio donde venía el sonido, encontrándose con un gato de color negro.

-!Pero si eras tú!- exclamo Naruto al quedarse le viendo al gato –¿No les da vergüenza de haberse asustado de un simple gatito?- pregunto Naruto, las chicas solamente bajaban la cabeza un poco –bueno, no importa- dijo para tomar entre sus manos al minino y empezarla a acariciar la cabeza, el gato empezó a ronronear y después le regreso el afecto en forma de lamida –eres muy lindo- dijo entre risas el Dios, Naruto dejo al gato en el suelo y saco algo de comida –toma, es lo único que tengo- dijo para darle la comida, el animal empezó a comerlo hasta acabárselo –tenias bastante hambre, pero es todo lo que traigo- dijo para levantarse y empezar a caminar.

-¡Miau!- maulló el gato al ver que Naruto se iba, haciendo que el Dios se dirá la vuelta.

-Lo siento, pero si te llevo es posible que Matatabi se moleste con la presencia de otro gato, y con Kurama es otro cuento, prometo traerte algo de comer cuando pueda- dijo despidiéndose del gato.

-¡Miaau!- maulló por última vez, las chicas avanzaban frente a Naruto, pero de detuvieron en seco.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que estamos pesaditas?- se escucho la voz de Hinata/Poseidón molesta, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y sintiera escalofríos, las chicas se voltearon y tenían una mirada que prometía un viaje al mismo infierno, las tres estaban rodeadas en llamas y sus ojos brillando en azul (En el caso de Hinata), Amarillo-blanco (Karin) y escarlata (Shizuka).

-Este…yo solo dije que estaban pesaditas, nada más je, je- trataba Naruto de defenderse.

-¿Dices que estamos gordas?- fue el turno de Karin/Zeus confrontar a su esposo que ya sudaba la gota gorda.

-¡No quise decir eso! Sino que ustedes se subieron juntas y pesaban- dijo Naruto, pero fue peor.

-Así que lo admites ¿Eh?-dijo Shizuka/Hades que se tronaba los puños al igual que Hinata y Karin -¡Pues estas gorditas te darán tu merecido!- grito Shizuka y las tres chicas le lanzaron un puñetazo.

-¡Esperen!...¡AAAAAH!- Naruto recibió la furia femenina que lo envió a los cielos.

-¡Hpm! Vayámonos chicas- dijo Karin y las tres Diosas empezaron a caminar molestas de como les dijo Naruto. De repente Naruto cayó de cabeza.

-¡AUUHG!- se quejo en el suelo Naruto con tres chichones en la cabeza, todos humeantes.

-¿Miau?- se acerco el gatito a Naruto para ver su condición.

-Si…estoy bien…¡Uugh!- le contesto para después desmayarse. Después de ese pequeño percance con sus esposas, Naruto regresaba a la casa sobándose el golpe –vaya, las chicas tienen la manita muy pesada- se quejo Naruto, en ese momento que caminaba una chica cabello castaño, corto hasta la altura del hombro, lo curioso era que dos mechones de sus propio cabello asemejaban alas de murciélago, traía un vestido rosa fuerte, con una minifalda de los mismos colores, a la altura de sus hombros salían lo que parecía parte de la vestimenta unas alas de murciélago chicas. La chica cargaba una bolsa llena de folletos se acerco y le entrego uno.

-¡Toma!- dijo la chica, Naruto tomo la hoja –es para que se cumplan tus deseos- después de eso la chica se alejo, Naruto por curiosidad vio la hoja y encontró un extraño símbolo.

-Es muy raro- dijo Naruto -en fin, me la llevaré a casa, y después me disculpo con las chicas- así el Dios siguió su camino. Cuando llego a la casa, Naruto se quitaba su cazado y entraba -¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio su llegada -¿Chicas?- llamo -¿Chicas?- Volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta, Naruto/C…entro camino por la sala, en ese momento salió Kurama de una habitación

 **-Ya estas aquí-** contesto Kurama.

 **-** Sí **-** dijo con cansancio Naruto –por cierto ¿Has visto a las chicas?- pregunto Naruto, Kurama fue a un sillón y se sentó en el.

 **-Salieron-** le respondió Kurama, al igual que el zorro, entraba Matatabi que se sentó aun lado de Kurama.

 **-Las chicas dijeron que un zoquete les dijo gorditas, nya-** Naruto solo puso su rostro de incredulidad.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no es…! Saben, dejémoslo así ¿Comentaron a que hora regresan?- Kurama y Matatabi ponían una de sus patas en su quijada.

 **-¡mmm! Dijeron que regresarían en la noche y que no te preocupes, ellas cenaran fuera-** Naruto solo suspiro.

-Creo que no tengo de otra que cenar solo-dijo –entonces iré a descansar y luego ceno- concluyo Naruto y empezó a irse a su habitación -¿Quién las acompaña?- pregunto Naruto antes de subir las escaleras.

 **-Están Isobu, Son Goku y Kokuo con ellas-** le dijo Kurama,Naruto al escuchar la respuesta subió a la habitación y descanso.

 **-¿Crees que debemos de decirle que ellas iban vestidas de cierta manera, nya?-** le pregunto Matatabi, Kurama solo sonrió.

 **-¡Nah! además se llevara una gran sorpresa-** respondió Kurama, haciendo que la gata de dos colas asintiera con la cabeza.

 **-Es verdad, ¿Por qué no mejor salimos a pasear, nya?-** propuso Matatabi, Kurama sonrió.

 **-No pierdes la oportunidad-** respondió **–de acuerdo, sirve que me entretenga un rato-** y así ambos bijus salieron de la mansión a recorrer la ciudad. La noche cayó en Kuoh e Issei regresaba a su casa después de haber realizado una tarea como demonio.

-No volví a hacer que firmara otro contrato- dijo frustrado –solo estuvimos hablando nuevamente de Drago Soba- el chico estaba jalando su bicicleta, ya que aun no posia transportarse por el circulo mágico hasta el sitio donde lo invocaban –parece que aun me equivoco, me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Asia?- el chico seguia caminando, pero una presencia se manifestó, poniendo en alerta a Issei.

-No es posible- el chico dejo caer su bicicleta y giro. Para encontrar con una mujer alta con unos voluptuosos pechos y una figura delgada. Tenía el pelo largo con un color similar al azul marino, sobreponiéndose en el ojo derecho y ocultando el color de sus marrones ojos. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina abierta de un color Violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto, una Minifalda oscura que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón alto negros. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello. Ella se acercaba a Issei de manera peligrosa

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo la chica –¿Cómo es posible que entre los cuatro no te hayamos vencido demonio?- la voz de la mujer se sentía fría.

-¡Otra vez tú!- se puso en alerta el chico -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la chica lo miraba de forma fría, sin embargo de su espalda salieron un par de alas

-Es matarte- respondió, así que formo una lanza de luz amarilla, que lanzo contra Issei. Este ultimo la esquivo, aunque en el proceso se arrojo al suelo –parece que has mejorado- dijo para que el arma que se incrusto en el suelo desapareciera y nuevamente reapareciera en su mano derecha, la chica tomo vuelo. Issei hizo aparecer su Sacred Gear.

-No esta vez, ya fue suficiente con lo que le hicieron a Asia- el chico lanzo un ataque al alngel caído. Pero esta lo bloqueo con su lanza.

-Aun eres débil, esa vez porque estaba Rias, pero ahora estas solo, así que te mataré y te quitaré su Sacred Gear- la chica se lanzo en picada por el arma lista para dañar a Issei, que nuevamente la bloqueo -¡Ja!- ataco nuevamente al chico.

- _¡Se ha vuelto más ágil!-_ Issei mantenía distancia, ya que un corte con el arma, significaría la muerte.

-No te escaparas- la chica lanzo su arma contra Issei que nuevamente esquivo -¡Maldito!- expreso molesta por no haberlo matado.

-Es mi turno- dijo Issei, así que la gema de su Sacred Gear empezó a brillar.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

-¡Toma esto!- el chico lanzo un ataque al ángel caído, quien lo esquivo volando -¡Rayos!- la chica lo miro de forma fría.

-Parece que aun no controlas tu poder, mejor así- en su mano derecha formo una lanza de luz y la arrojo hacia Issei, clavándose en una pierna derecha.

-¡AAARGH!- Issei se tomo su pierna que empezaba a sangrar por la herida.

-Aun eres débil- dijo el ángel que aterrizo, nuevamente formo una lanza de luz, que de nueva cuenta arrojo al chico herido.

-¡AAAAH!- ahora el arma estaba en su estomago –debo…- Issei trataba de quitarse la lanza, pero esta le quemaba la mano _–Es cierto, no puedo quitármela, la luz me daña-_ sin más remedio, Issei se hinco de dolor y agotamiento, cayendo boca abajo con la mirada hacia su enemigo.

-Creo que es hora de rematarte- la chica alzo la lanza con al intensión de decapitarlo.

 _-¡Rayos! Y yo que deseaba ser el un demonio del Harem, y ahora no podre cumplir con mi sueño-_ pensó con frustración Issei ante su inminente muerte.

-¡Muere!- dijo de forma fría, no obstante un arma se enterró a los pies de la chica con un trozo de papel con un diseño extraño y margen rojo atado en ella -¿Qué es eso?- miro el arma.

 _-¿De donde habrá venido?-_ pregunto Issei _–trae atado un trozo de papel-_ el chico miro con detenimiento el sello, pero este empezó a incendiarse de manera automática _-¡Se prendió solo!-_ el ángel caído veía como el papel se consumía.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo en voz baja, pero en ese momento se detono un explosión, lanzando a los aires al ángel caído y a un lado a Issei -¿Quién...? ¡Muéstrate!- grito desde el aire el ángel caído. En ese instante otras 2 armas arrojadizas pasaron a cada lados de su cuerpo sosteniendo el mismo sello que explotaron. En ángel caído salió disparada hacia el suelo por la potencia de la explosión-¡Da la cara, cobarde!- grito la chica furiosa. En ese instante aterriza una chica joven esbelta, pequeña. Rasgos faciales pequeños ocultos bajo una mascara negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos grandes de color ámbar. Viste un traje ninja ceñido sin mangas negro con un sujetador azul debajo y cuatro agujeros en cada lado en la parte superior, una combinación guardapolvos y botas negros con tacón. Usa guantes de cuero negros a juego y lleva una gargantilla azul en el cuello. Su cabello color cobre esta peinado en una coleta alta, atada con una cinta color azul, lleva atada una espada wakizashi atada con una cuerda azul. Su traje de ninja se asemeja a un catsuit sobre uno de los guantes llevaba un símbolo rojo en forma de remolino y en el izquierdo una tortuga con tres colas -¿Quién eres?- pregunto la mujer. Issei estaba sorprendido por la aparición de la chica, que no podía parpadear.

 _-¿Quién será ella?-_ se preguntaba Issei _–aunque la verdad se ve linda, y más con ese traje, mostrando ese trasero y esas tetas-_ pensó para poner una sonrisa de pervertido e idiota.

-Mi nombre es Kasumi- dijo la chica, que de inmediato salio corriendo hacia su oponente, tomando su espada empezó a atacar al ángel, que esta se mantenía alejada con su lanza de luz que invoco. Ambas no daban cuartel al combate con armas. Pero la chica era la más hábil que incluso llego a herir al ángel.

-¡AARGH! Maldita perra- rugió de enojo, pero después era ella la que atacaba, sin embargo, era en vano sus ataque, ya que la Kasumi bloqueaba todos los cortes con su espada sin dar oportunidad de que la hieran. En ese preciso instante un circulo mágico de color rojo se formo en el aire y del mismo salio la nobleza de Rias.

-¡Issei-san!- Asia corrió para ver a su amigo en el suelo herido -¿Te encuentras bien?- la chica se hinco y ver a Issei.

-Sí- contesto con dificultad, la rubia, con ayuda de su Sacred Gear, curaba a Issei las heridas producidas por la lanza de luz.

-¡Rias, mira!- Akeno le señalo a su superior el sitio donde se producía la pelea.

-Parece que es otro, pero ahora es una mujer- exclamo Rias -¿Qué significara?- las nobleza seguía observando la batalla -Koneko, Kiba ¡Vayan!- ordeno a sus piezas.

-¡Hai! Boucho- así el espadachín invoco una espada y corrió contra la mujer quien estaba en un punto muerto contra Sanbi, ya que ambas trataban de ganar terreno.

-Eres buena- le dijo el ángel caído, sin recibir respuesta de ello, pero tuvo que separarse de su atacante, ya que Kiba intervino en la pelea –otro- dijo molesta el angel.

-Calawana- dijo Kiba -¿Vienes a concluir lo que no pudiste en esa iglesia?- la chica simplemente lo miro.

-Ya dijiste la respuesta, pero parece que tendré que eliminar a todos ustedes para llevarme lo que tiene ese chico y esa rubia- dijo señalando a Asis. Así que el ángel caído arrojo la lanza de luz contra Kiba, quien bloqueo con su espada.

-Espero que te guste esto- Koneko corrió y lanzo un golpea al ángel, pero este lo esquivo.

-Enana, eres lenta- con esas palabras la chica dio una tajo con su arma, pero fue bloqueada por la espada de Kiba –esto ya se esta convirtiendo en un fastidio- dio un empujón al chico rubio y salto para ponerse a salvo de los ataques físicos –ahora voy a eliminar el chico con cara de idiota y a la rubia para obtener ambas Sacred Gear- la chica lanzo su arma contra Issei, quien aun se sentía débil.

-¡Issei!- grito Asia, mientras el chico solo veía frustrado su final, pero algo ocurrió, Kasumi se coloco frente al castaño y recibió el ataque, que atravesó el pecho. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ese movimiento inesperado por parte de la chica.

-¿Por…qué lo hizo?- pregunto Akeno, la chica simplemente seguía se pie sin moverse.

-Fue algo estúpido de tu parte salvar a ese chico- dijo la ángel caído, para volver a formar otra lanza –pero mejor me deshago de ti- para arrojar el arma, que ahora atravesó el estomago de la chica, que caía al suelo –tonta- exclamo de forma fría. Todo a la vista de Rias y su nobleza, quienes no daban crédito.

-La mato, ¡Akeno! ¡Encárgate!- Akeno asintió y de sus manos empezó a generar chispas de electricidad.

-Parece que es hora de jugar- su voz se transformo en una sádica, mientras se relamía los labio, dando una forma sensual al momento –¡Pero esto se acabo!- la chica lanzo su magia de rayo al ángel, que lo esquivo.

-La sacerdotisa del rayo- dijo –se que eres buena en usar magia de rayo, pero no me detendrás en mi objetivo- la chica se lanzo hacia Akeno que seguía enviando rayos desde sus manos, pero eran esquivados a gran velocidad.

-¡Es más rápida que la última vez!- Akeno seguía intentando asestarle a su enemigo uno de sus ataque, pero era en vano.

-¡Muere!- grito la peliazul con la intensión de eliminar a Akeno, pero no pudo dar el golpe mortal.

-¡Kyaa!- ya que grito, pues algo le golpeo en una de las alas, haciendo que se desestabilizar en el vuelo y cayera al suelo. Los demás no sabían lo que paso.

-¡Suiton: Ola de espíritu de agua!- se escucho una voz femenina, y luego un disparo de agua se dirigía a la chica derribada, que lo esquivo rápidamente. Los miembros de Rias miraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la misma chica.

-¿Cómo es que esta ahí, si su cuerpo esta aquí?- pregunto consternado Akeno, que vio el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, pero este se transformo en agua y se diluyo -¿Agua?- exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? Más aun ¿En qué momento lo hizo?- pregunto Kiba, la chica seguía atacando al ángel en sus manos sostenía un kunai que tenia una posición de pistola con el cual salían balas de agua a una gran velocidad y presión.

-¿Cómo es que manejas el agua?- pregunto la peliazul esquivando los ataques de la ninja.

-Secreto- dijo, luego empezó a correr contra su oponente, ya que no podía volar, debido a la lesión en el ala derecha. El ángel saco otra lanza de luz y corrió contra Kasumi que guardo su kunai y tomo su espada para bloquear el ataque, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño del arma. Ambas seguían en un punto muerto.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Kiba que salio corriendo con su espada, la verlo correr contra Calawana, quien pateo el estomago de Kasumi y la apuñalo con su arma, pero la chica se transformo en agua y se disolvió.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo al ver que solo era otro truco, Kiba nuevamente se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¡Otra vez se disolvió!- dijo Rias que no se movia en todo momento.

-¿Dónde estas?- dijo enojada Calawana que miraba a todos lados.

-¡Aquí!- dijo la voz, que había aterrizado, pero la chica realizaba movimientos que para la peliazul eran extraños para Rias y los demás -¡Suiton: Dragón misil de agua!- alrededor de Kasumi se formo un enorme remolino de dicho elemento que salio disparada a Calawana, el cual se transformo en un dragón con lo ojos amarillos y abriendo sus fauces, que con las mimas, atraparon al ángel.

-¡KYAAA!- grito al ser victima de inmenso ataque que la empezó a arrastrar por los aires, luego el animal cayó en picada en el suelo para estrellar a su victima.

-¡Impresionante!- dijeron los chicos. Cuando acabo el ataque, Calawana se paraba con dificultad, mojada y muy lesionada por la técnica. Incluso estaba tosiendo por el agua que entro en sus pulmones.

-¡Maldita!- iba a seguir peleando, pero mejor decidió retirarse, abriendo un portal -¡Esto no se queda así!- dijo para entrar al portal cerrarse, dejando a Kasumi mirando al sitio. Rias y los demás veían a la chica, aunque con algo de temor, ellos se fueron acercando.

-Gracias por…- no termino su frase, ya que la Kasumi salto a uno de los tejados de las casas circundantes y empezar a correr sobre los demás, dejando con más dudas que respuestas.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunto Koneko.

-Dijo llamarse Kasumi- respondió Issei que seguía siendo curado por Asia.

-¿Kasumi?- pregunto la chica, mientras Issei asentía.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con el chico de la vez pasada?- se hizo la pregunta Akeno.

-Tal vez sea coincidencia, pero esa forma de usar el agua, era impresionante- Rias también estaba intrigada por ese hecho y la presencia de la extraña mujer.

-Boucho- dijo Issei que llamo la atención de la pelirroja –de hecho pude ver que en uno de sus guantes llevaba el mismo símbolo que el chico, un circulo con una espiral dentro de color naranja, y en el otro guante, una especie de tortuga con tres colas- describió Issei de lo que pudo mirar.

-Parece que están relacionados, ¿Qué opina Boucho?- le pregunto Kiba a Rias que seguía pensando.

-Todo esto es un misterio, pero aun no debemos de sacar conclusiones, será mejor retirarnos- dijo Rias, que todos empezaban a caminar, Asia ayudaba al castaño a caminar, ya que aun estaba adolorido por el ataque –mañana continuaremos investigando- sin más se retiraron del lugar, pero dos presencias observaban el escenario desde uno de los tejados cercanos a los hechos, estos eran Matatabi y Kurama en su forma chibi, para no llamar la atención.

 **-¿Qué opinas, Kurama, nya?-** le pregunto Matatabi al zorro de su lado.

 **-Ha mejorado bastante, mi hermano si que ha hecho buen trabajo, y eso que no ha mostrado todo su arsenal. Parece que ya no nos necesitan como sus sensei; es turno de tener sus propios discípulos-** dijo dándole la evaluación **–aunque los otros mocosos…dejan mucho que desear-** dijo para ver al grupo de Rias alejarse.

 **-Tienes razón, mejor vayámonos, nya-** ambos Bijus desaparecieron del sitio sin dejar rastro.

Inicia Lemon.

En la casa de los Uzumakis, en especial en una habitación, se escuchaban gemidos y sonidos muy raros, en el suelo se encontraba ropa desperdigada, sobretodo un traje negro, mientras que en la cama, dos cuerpos disfrutaban de los placeres del sexo. Estos eran Hinata y Naruto haciendo el amor, Hinata que aun tenía sus bragas lilas puestas, pero el área de la entrepierna fue hecha aun lado para darle paso al miembro, ella estaba dándole la espalda a su esposo, mientras que él la abrazada con la mano derecha, la penetraba por detrás en posición de cucharita, levantando la pierna izquierda con ayuda de su mano del mismo lado.

-¡AAH! ¡OHH! ¡Naruto-kun!- gritaba la ojiperla al ser embestida -¡Sigue, mi amor! ¡AAH!- pidió con frenesí, el chico aumento el ritmo se sus movimiento haciendo que Hinata cerrara los ojos y mordiera el labio inferior -¡MPH! ¡MPH!- era para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan -¡AAH! ¡OOH!- pero era inútil por el placer que sentía.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- decía, pero era más el placer que le impedia hablar, ya que el chico bajo su mano para atrapar uno de los senos de su mujer y apretarlo con suavidad.

-¡OOH!- gimió la chica al sentir la mano en ese lugar -¡AAH! ¡Ya no puedo!- indico Hinata que pronto tendría su orgasmo.

-¡Aguanta! ¡AAH! ¡Amor!- dijo Naruto que aun sentía que le faltaba para terminar, la chica hizo lo pedido, pero era imposible, y es que el placer era más fuerte que su mente.

-¡Naruto!...¡Yo!...¡AAAAAH!- grito Hinata que había llegado a su orgasmo.

-¡Hinata!...¡AAAAAH!- Naruto dio dos estocadas más y eyaculó dentro de su amante, luego la besaba en el cuello y hombros para calmar sus respiraciones, mientras la ojiperla cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba el cabello de su hombre, para después ambos devorarse a besos. La pareja estaba bañada en sudor.

-¡Eso fue! ¡Intenso!- dijo la ojiperla con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras que su esposo salía de ella y dejaba que un poco del semen de él escurriera entre sus piernas y bragas.

-Pues fue tu culpa- dijo el Dios, que aun abrazaba a la Diosa de los mares.

-¿Por qué mi culpa?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pues te apareciste así como así con ese traje en la cocina y esto fue lo que me provocaste hacer- dijo para acariciar el abdomen de la chica.

-¿Así que yo lo provoque? ¿Eh? Pues me declaro culpable de esta provocación, aunque teníamos tiempo que no hacíamos el amor. Aun falta que veas a Karin y Shizuka con los suyos. Pero viendo como estamos, creo que lo usare más seguido. Aunque mis bragas se mancharon con tu semen- dijo Hinata ya que la tela que cubre su entrepierna regreso a su posición natural manchándose con dicho fluido blanco. Naruto solo sonrió.

-Pero te ves sexy así- dijo para deslizar su mano derecha hacia la intimidad de ella e introducir dos dedos en la vagina.

-¡AAH! ¡Naruto! ¡No la revuelvas!- se quejo ella, ya que el dios metía un poco sus dedos y revolvía en un interior, para después sacarlos chorreando de semen y otros fluidos.

-Es que se ve sexy tu vagina con mi semen en tu interior- el Dios le acerco los dedos a la Diosa –ten, lamelos- dijo, ella abrió la boca y chupo los dedos de su esposo -¿Te gusta el sabor de mi semen, amor?- le pregunto de forma sensual y depravada.

-S…si- respondió un poco avergonzada -¡Toma, ten un poco!- Hinata se giro y beso en la boca a Naruto aun con el contenido en la suya –la mitad de esos fluidos son míos- dijo luego de besarlo, Naruto los saboreo.

-Eres muy traviesa. Quisiera otro round, pero debemos descansar, mañana hay escuela- dijo Naruto, que nuevamente beso a la ojiperla, luego tomo la cobija y se cubrieron –buenas noches, amor- le dio las buenas noches a Hinata.

Fin de Lemon

-Buenas noches, cielo- ambos nuevamente se besaron y luego se durmieron abrazados. Después de un rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, por ella entraban Karin y Shizuka.

-Parece que se divertieron sin nosotras- dijo Shizuka que miraba a la pareja dormir desnudos con una sonrisa.

-Y yo que quería algo de acción hoy- protesto Karin algo triste –mejor vayamos a dormir- ambas chicas fueron al baño a cambiarse y salir de este con un babydoll puesto, Karin de color rojo semitransparente y Shizuka con uno negro igual semitransparente. Luego fueron a la cama y se durmieron junto a Hinata y Naruto.

 **y la Kunoichi que salió es... ¡KASUMI! de Dear or Alive 5 con el traje** **alternativo tipo Catsuit negro**

 **Bien ni estimada banda, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, aclaraciones:**

 **"Para ocultar la verdad, es mejor mostrarla", es cierto esta frase, muchas veces nos muestran la verdad y le dan un toque de fantasía. Y esto provoca que no cuestionemos las cosas.**

 **Romeo y Julieta, en un principio no era una novela donde se relata el amor de dos jóvenes de familias enemigas, sino una crítica social a esas costumbres de la época. Después se tomo como un estandarte del Romanticismo (Cosa que William no escribió en el libro, sino drama y tragedia en general, por eso le denominaban Dramaturgo) en tiempos modernos, y los jóvenes lo singue haciendo sin cuestionarse de ello.**

 **Aclarado esto, yo los dejo, dejen su comentario, crítica, sugerencia, dudas, entre otras cosas y yo los sigo leyendo después. Antes de irme, les informo que Naruto: la saga de los Dioses, tardará un poco en actualizar, debido a que el archivo se sobreescribió con otro y no logre salvarlo, pero no significa que lo vuelva a escribir, utilice una herramienta para copiar lo que tenía escrito en fanfic y lo grabé en el archivo, solo tengo que reescribir los capítulos que se perdieron, ya tenía algunos capítulos, pero no desesperen, pronto estará listo el capítulo de la historia. Sin más me despido. Shion145, ¡Adiós!**


	16. Capítulo 16: ¡Ibuki! ¡A escena!

**¿Qué hay de nuevo, banda de Fanfic? Sí, lo sé que tarde en actualizar. No sé por donde empezar, bueno. Hace unos días por el 15 de abril, en donde trabajo llego una nueva administración, la situación era que me pedían mis documentos personales con la excusa de que "era para vieran la gente que si trabajaban" con esa frase y su conducta prepotente, me di cuenta junto a otra persona, que eran personas que impondrían su leyes o simplemente me pisarían, así que decidí salir del sitio antes que someter a esas personas "El gobierno" y más sin que en México existe en cada pueblo "Los delegados de población" que es un grupo de personas "elegidas" por el pueblo, es por ese motivo que no actualizaba, si bien no he salido al 100% de ese sitio tóxico; he encontrado otro lugar donde puedo crecer, desarrollarme y aprender de otras personas y trabajar de forma sana. Es por eso que en esos días mi mente estaba en el problema y como resolverlo y ponerme al corriente con las personas que atiendo, que en escribir los fics. Aun estoy algo confuso por la situación, pero poco a poco me estabilizare. Sin más les doy la bienvenida a otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 **En este capitulo aparecerá otra Kunoichi conocida por la mayoría, nuevamente se enfrentara a la facción de los ángeles caídos, que en mi opinión tuvieron mucho protagonismo, solo aparecieron y los borraron del mapa. Pero antes daré paso a los reviews:**

 **León Negro: que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de la película. En si, es una referencia a la película que mencionas, ya que soy de México y el gato se llama Becker.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¿Qué va a hacer Rias para saber la realidad? No lo sé aún, pero aun falta para que se revelen los misteriosos Shinobis de Kuoh.**

 **Komaterah: Aquí esta la continuación.**

 **Xiron20: trato de ser muy centrado en estos temas, ni ponerles culpas, pero que tampoco sean agresivas. Bueno digamos que son los legítimos Dioses y los otros son unos impostores. Con Hades no hay contrapartes (A no ser su suegra/hermana Démeter). En esta parte de que serán un clan de caballeros o ninjas, será ambos, un clan de ninjas, pero cada Dios tendrá sus respectivas ordenes de guerreros (Hades a sus espectros, Poseidón a sus marinas y Zeus (Que aun no salen en el manga como se llama su orden) tendrá a los mirmidones)**

 **No los dejo sordos, solo aturdidos, Karin a comparación de Sakura, tiene una voz hermosa aunque grite, pero no tiene tanto pulmón como la pelirrosa, solo para despertarlos. Ya aprendió a usarlos, pero poco a poco los mostrara, al igual que el poder del sabio como su cosmos, igual las chicas, de hecho, ya tienen sus propias armas que en un futuro las usaran y será confundidas con Sacred Gears por su poder. Todos extrañan la vida shinobi, debido a que fue eso lo que vivieron, no como Hashirama y Tobirama (Que vivieron en plena guerra) pero si es algo común cuando no estas acostumbrado a tanta relajación, el cuerpo y la mente es muy programada a esto, es como si le quitaras a un ebrio el alcohol de un día al otro, se muere. Por eso debe ser un proceso lento en los chicos, incluso en Hinata.**

 **Bueno los hombre, y hay evidencia, son mejores cocinando que las mujeres. Es por eso que Naruto cocina mejor que las demás, pero eso no implica que las chicas cocinen delicioso. La reacción de que Naruto fue un soldado a corta edad será épico, pero eso después.**

 **Poco a poco Rias empezara a ver que debe dejar de lado sus inseguridades y enfrentarse a los problemas, entrenara junto a su equipo y tendrán a cuatro maestros que les harán la vida peor que el propio infierno.**

 **Como dijo Naruto, ser mejor mandilo, a mantenido. Como Naruto no esta en las naciones elementales, pus tienen a su Dios emo que todo lo puede, así que ¿Cuál es el problema? Les puede salvar el trasero ¿O no? Poco a poco irán dándose información del chakra en el mundo DxD y el cosmos después.**

 **ericsofly2: Thanks, And here's the new chapter, Enjoy it!**

 **AcidESP: Thank you very much for the comment. And here is the continuation.**

 **Así que si desean saber de quienes se tratan, acompáñenme en este capítulo, sin más ¡COMENZAMOS!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 16: ¡Ibuki! ¡A escena!

Era otro día en Kuoh, un día como cualquiera, donde los estudiantes se dirigían a la academia. Algunos habían llegado temprano y estaban en las aulas haciendo otras cosas antes de iniciar las clases. Unos iban llegando en grupo o solos, pero nos enfocamos en Issei que iba acompañado de Asia y Kiba.

-¿Cómo te sientes Issei-san?- Asia aun estaba preocupada por la herida hecha por el ángel caído.

-Mejor, aunque aun me duele- Asia trato todas las heridas con su Sacred Gear, cerrándolas por completo, pero Rias ayudo en la curación _–Aunque la verdad, el sentir ese par de tetas de Boucho en mi cara, fue el mejor motivador para despertar-_ dijo Issei en su mente mientras daba una mirada de perversión.

Flash Back

Issei era llevado hasta su recamara, donde lo acostaron para que Asia pudiera curarlo.

-¡Duele!- se quejo el chico, mientras hacia gestos de dolor –¿Cuanto tardaré en estar bien?- pregunto Issei.

-Tal vez unos días, las heridas por armas de luz nos afectan y son como veneno para nosotros- Asia comprendió bien lo que dijo la pelirroja –pero tendrás que descansar para que te recuperes, vamos Asia- llamo a la rubia para salir de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Issei-san- dijo la chica antes se salir y permitir que Issei se fuera a dormir. El chico se fue a dormir. Al otro día, nuevamente sonaba el despertador.

-¡mph! ¿Ya es de día?- pregunto aun con los ojos medio abiertos, pero su rostro sintió algo cálido y suave -¡mmm! No recuerdo haberme dormido en una almohada cálida- así que el chico tomo una con su mano y la presiono.

-¡AAH!- Recibiendo un gemido de mujer.

-¿Qué raro?- se pregunto para volver a presionarla y nuevamente escuchar el mismo gemido, así que se decidió abrir bien los ojos, solo para encontrarse con Rias, que estaba desnuda en su cama. Lo que mas impacto al chico es que lo estaba abrazando y coloco su rostro entre sus voluminosos pechos.

-¡AAAAH!- grito al ver que Rias dormía a su lado desnuda, mientras seguía apretando el seno derecho de la chica _–Se siente genial-_ dijo con el rostro pervertido, pero la chica iba despertando, solo para ver a Issei.

-Buenos días- saludo la chica, Issei quito la mano del seno de Rias.

-¡Boucho! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- pregunto el castaño, la chica le regalo una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me preocupe un poco por como te dejo ese ángel caído, así que te cure toda la noche, aunque, parece que estuviste divertiendote con mi cuerpo. En fin, será mejor que nos levantemos- la chica se levanto de la cama y dejo que la cobija se deslizara y mostrara su cuerpo desnudo a Issei, quien simplemente miraba como idiota (más no se puede).

Fin Flahs Back.

El grupo ingreso al edificio para dirigirse a su aula, en el camino se encontraron con Sona, quien estaba recargada en uno de los pilares de la escalera, dándole una sonrisa discreta a la heredera Gremory. La pelirroja miro serio.

-Vayan adelantándose, necesito hablar- los demás le hicieron caso y se adelantaron, dejando a las chicas.

-Hola Rias- saludo con cortesía la pelinegra de lentes.

-Hola Sona, dime ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Rias, Sona miro fijamente a ella.

-Se acerca el día en que uno de nuestros miembros debe de tener su familiar y es el turno de mi nobleza- contó la chica, Rias se sintió un poco molesta.

-Lo sé, pero es también nuestro turno de que uno de los chicos nuevos de mi nobleza adquiera un familiar- le respondo Rias. Ambas chicas se miraron, pues tenían un problema con la elección del familiar.

-Parece que ambas tenemos el mismo problema, pero mejor lo dejamos para después- Rias estuvo de acuerdo a la proposición de su amiga Sona –por cierto Rias, me he enterado que hubo un ataque ayer por la noche por parte de un ángel caído hacía una pieza de tu nobleza- Rias asintió con la cabeza la afirmación de Sona.

-Ayer, Issei fue atacados por un ángel caído, quería eliminarlo y tomar su Sacred Gear- explico la situación.

-¿Un ángel caído? ¿Sabes cual es el motivo de estos ataques?- indago Sona quien miraba de forma seria a su homologo.

-Parece que una parte de la iglesia se alió a los ángeles caídos, solo es una teoría. Pero el hecho que le hayan quitado la Sacred Gear a Asia y busquen a Issei indica que quieren esos poderes para fortalecerse y así destruir las facciones del cielo y del infierno- era la teoría que Rias mantenía en mente, aunque podría estar equivocada –pero eso no es todo- las palabras de Rias llamaron la atención de Sona –ayer apareció una chica misteriosa que peleo contra Calawana casi derrotándola- Sona tenía el rostro cambio a una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Era de alguna facción?- pregunto la chica que sabia que un ángel caído era muy peligroso para un humano.

-No lo sé, ella peleo de una manera muy similar a esos antiguos asesinos enmascarados de este sitio- dio detalles Rias –usaba un traje negro, con el rostro oculto por una tela, dejando ver solo los ojos y su cabello. Usaba armas como una katana o algo por el estilo, y otras que desconozco. Lo más increíble era que manipulaba el agua como forma de ataque semejantes a balas- Sona no decía nada por lo ilógico que se escuchaba el relato de Rias, aunque no era de menos, ya que ella usaba magia de agua, pero no al nivel que describa Rias de la misteriosa mujer –incluso creo agua de la nada con forma de dragón de esos tipo chinos y lo lanzo hacia su enemigo, haciendo que huyera del sitio- por fin termino de narrar los hechos.

-¿Un ninja?- pregunto Sona, haciéndose conjeturas del tipo de guerrero.

-Algo por el estilo, pero no es la única. Hace tres días atrás, se nos informo de un demonio renegado que mato a su rey, y estuvo en una bodega alimentándose de humanos. Cuando llegamos al sitio, había una pelean entre ese demonio y un chico con las mismas habilidades que la chica- narro Rias lo hechos –incluso se movía más rápido que Kiba y pudo levantar a demonio sin problema alguno para estrellarlo en el suelo- Sona cada vez estaba más sorprendida de eso, que no daba crédito a lo que contaba su amiga.

-¿Cómo es posible que un humano tenga esa tremenda fuerza?- indago la chica pelinegra incrédula.

-Koneko podría con algo de dificultad, siendo mi torre, pero este parece que no pesaba nada, incluso llego a romperle ambos brazos solo con pura fuerza física. Lo más impresionante fue que cuando la derroto. Yo iba a destruiría con mi poder, pero él lanzo un rayo que carbonizo al demonio en minutos, luego saco de entre sus ropas un rollo, que abrió y coloco sobre el cadáver; este desapareció en una bola de humo y después se fue sin dar explicaciones- Sona analizaba palabra a palabra para encontrar una respuesta lógica a las incógnitas que le presentaban su amiga/rival.

-Tal vez sean demonios que aprendieron las artes ninjas hace muchos años y apenas se estén dando a conocer- dio su hipótesis Sona.

-Es lo mismo que piensa Kiba, aunque no sabemos nada, aun así creo que los mantendremos observando cuando se presenten de nuevo, ahora necesito ir a clases. Nos vemos después, Sona- dijo Rias para retirarse a su salón de clases, dejando con varios pensamientos y dudas a Sona sobre los misteriosos ninjas y muy curiosa de ver a dicho ninja. Aunque dejo esos pensamientos de lado y fue a sus respectivas clases.

En el salón Hinata abrazaba a Naruto, quien tenía una sonrisa muy brillante, mientras que Shizuka y Karin miraban un poco molestas la acción de la peliazul, aunque el lugar estaba vacía, excepto por ello cuatro, ya que llegaron temprano a clases; aunque Shizuka y Karin hicieron lo posible por separar a los amantes en la mañana, ya que empezaban a darse placer mutuo. A Naruto lo enviaron a bañarse con agua fría, aunque Hinata deseaba ir con su esposo a lavarle la espalda, pero no pudo, ya que no la dejaron entrar, porque llegarían tarde. Luego entro ella e igual que Naruto, se baño con agua fría, más que para despabilarse, era para bajarle la temperatura; cosa que funcionó, sin embargo, Hinata estuvo todo el camino abrazando a Naruto, encontrándonos con la siguiente escena.

-Ya Hinata, déjalo- regaño la pelirroja, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Nop- simplemente contesto la ojiperla, dando un suspiro de enamorada y aferrándose más al brazo de su esposo.

-Es verdad lo que dice Karin, ¡Ya déjalo! Además estamos en la academia y si te ven así, pensaran que tú y él...- no concluyó la oración Shizuka, porque sabia lo que podía ocurrir si los encontraban en esa forma.

-¡Pues me vale! Además, tenía tiempo que no lo hacíamos. ¡Y anoche fue espectacular!- recalco la ojiperla con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, mientras seguía abrazando a Naruto/C... que también sonreía, las otras esposas solo suspiraron; pero sintiendo que les restregaba en su rostro lo que hicieron en a noche. No obstante, Hinata tenía razón en eso, tenían tiempo en no tener noches pasionales.

-Mejor no hablemos de ese tema en este lugar- dijo Shizuka, sabiendo que podía perder la discusión. En ese instante, sus compañeros de clases ingresaban al recinto para empezar a hablar de cosas sin importancia o hacer otras cosas, Hinata tuvo que dejar a Naruto de mala gana con un mohín en su rostro. Aunque él también no quería dejar a su esposa secreta lejos, pero no podían hacer demostraciones afectivas de esposos de manera abierta en el salón de clases, aunque algunos de sus compañeras de salón se percataron que la ojiperla tenia una sonrisa y un brillo muy extraño, incluso en Naruto; que se les hizo más atractivo a la vista. Las clases iniciaron como toda la normalidad del mundo, hasta que terminaron, donde le toco a Naruto y sus esposas hacer el aseo del salón.

-Lo bueno es que hay cosas que no cambian- dijo Naruto/C... limpiando el pizarrón.

-Es verdad- recalco Karin/Zeus que barría –pero ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer estos trabajos tan mundanos?!- se quejo la Diosa del rayo por tener que hacer trabajos como hacer el quehacer.

-Porque no podemos ir por ahí diciendo, ¡Mirenme, soy el todopoderoso Zeus y mis hermanos Poseidón y Hades!"- dijo en forma de burla Shizuka.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Araña panteonera!- dijo Karin con una vena pulsante en la cabeza.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Perro de calle!- ahora se acerco Shizuka igual que la pelirroja, quienes se lanzaban rayos de los ojos y se retaban.

-Ya comenzaron- dijo con desgano Hinata/Poseidón que limpiaba las ventanas.

-Es lo que veo- dijo Naruto/C... dando un suspiro

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Pescado de agua puerca!- le gritaron las dos Diosas a Hinata.

-¡¿Cómo me dijeron?!- ahora fue el turno de la ojiperla de pelear, haciendo de C... solo niegue con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que se separen, o me veré obligado a hacer eso- amenazo el Dios, haciendo que las chicas lo mirasen con miedo

-No te referirás a...- no acabaron de formular la frase, pues ganaron un asentimiento por parte del Dios, haciéndolas temblar de miedo –¡Qué malo eres!- dijeron al unisono.

-Se lo ganaron, mejor sigamos para ir a casa- dijo, las chicas dejaron su pelea de lado y continuaron con la limpieza del salón. Rias y su séquito estaban reunidos en el club de investigación de lo oculto. El grupo estaba aun comentando de lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

-Bien, con lo sucedido ayer, las cosas cambiaran un poco para Asia e Issei- ambos se le quedaron mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quiere decir Boucho?- pregunto Issei.

-El ataque que sufriste ayer, nos esta dando hipótesis que algún miembro de la iglesia esta de lado de los ángeles caídos. Cuando derrotamos a los ángeles en esa iglesia y rescatamos a Asia. Dejamos que se escaparan y ahora conocen un poco de tus habilidades y saben que aun no controla tu Sacred Gear por lo que eres un blanco fácil, al igual que Asia. Así que desde ahora, se acompañaran mutuamente a casa, y a veces ira uno de nosotros. Aun así Issei, seguirás entrenando- ordeno Rias, haciendo que ambos chicos asintieran, pero que el castaño pusiera una cara de desconcierto, ya que entrenaría nuevamente, lo que significaba, levantarse temprano y hacer ejercicio –otra cosa- llamo la atención de ambos chicos –a partir de hoy, acompañaran a los demás a observar como se hace un pacto y el trabajo que hace un demonio- indico la pelirroja. Issei y Asia asintieron con alegría y se retiraron.

Mientras que en un bosque aledaño a la cuidad. Cuatro figuras se encontraban en el centro del mismo, siendo Calawana, acompañada de un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro.

Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina gris pálida sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un pantalón y zapatos negros a juego, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero de ala negro.

Seguida de una niña con el pelo rubio con dos colas Tiene los ojos azules. Mide 145 Cm. Lleva un atuendo estilo Gothic Lolita (lolita gótica), que consistía en vestido negro con detalles blancos, con un moño en la parte de delante de la cintura. Tiene un moño en el cuello que tiene incrustada una joya verde. Lleva unos calcetines blancos hasta los muslos y lleva zapatos negros. También lleva un lazo con forma de moño en el cabello de color negro.

Y finalmente una mujer con una apariencia más madura, sus ojos son de color violeta. Viste correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos.

-¡Maldición!- se quejo Calawana –aun no me recupero del ataque de la mujer misteriosa- dijo, mientras miraba su cuerpo con algunos hematomas, producto de las técnicas, y su ala aun no tenia movimiento libre.

-Fuiste una tonta- dijo la niña con un tono de burla –y pensar que eres una de nosotros, ¡Me das lastima!- dijo con una sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia.

-¡Cállate Miltet!- le grito, la niña solo sonrió por haberla molestado.

-Dinos, ¿Cómo fue el que te atacó, Calawana?- le pregunto el hombre, que solo miraba de forma analítica a su compañera.

-Bien- la chica se acomodo sobre la rama de un árbol, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra –Ayer en la noche, fui a cazar a la chica rubia que se escapo por culpa de Rias- empezaba a narrar la peliazul –fue en ese momento que encontré al chico tonto solo, así que decidí eliminarlo y robar su sacred Gear- narraba la chica –lo había dejado herido y casi lo remataba, sin embargo, en el momento que iba a eliminar, un objeto se clavo en el suelo, parecía una arma arrojadiza, lo curioso es que traía un pedazo de papel con un extraño símbolo, el cual se encendió por si mismo, solo para explotar. La onda expansiva me arrojo al aire, salvando al chico, luego otras dos armas salieron de la nada y pasaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo con el mismo papel y explotando- los otros ángeles estaban incrédulos de la historia –en ese momento apareció una chica con un atuendo de negro y el rostro cubierto por un mascara, excepto sus ojos. La chica me empezó a atacar con una especie de espada, salvando al ex novio de Raynare- la aludida solo mostró su desprecio por el chico –la entrometida tenia ciertas habilidades con el agua, incluso convertía su cuerpo en agua cada vez que la atacaba y aparecía en otro lado- los narrado hicieron que los demás ángeles abrieran los ojos por las habilidades descrita por la chica.

-¡Increíble! Pero fue una pena que una clase baja te haya ganado, Calawana- dijo en forma despectiva el hombre.

-¿Qué opinas, Raynere nee-sama?- pregunto Miltet a Raynare, quien simplemente miro a la niña.

-Parece que son demonios comunes y corrientes. Aunque...por lo dicho por Calawana, parece que tiene una Sacred Gear- dijo la chica dando una sonrisa –mejor debemos de vigilarla, por si porta una para quitárselo, si el pervertido y a la rubia aparecen, igual- hablo, Mitelt simplemente sonrió como una niña buena.

-Yo iré a capturarlos, y así les mostraré que son unos simples demonios sin dueño- la niña camino hacia un portal para desaparecer.

-Tonta- dijo Calawana desde el árbol.

Naruto y las chicas estaban en el callejón, donde el Dios daba de comer al gatito negro que encontró el día anterior. Este último comía con desesperación lo que le dio Naruto.

-Tenías bastante hambre- dijo al ver que el minino se había acabado todo, para lamerse los bigotes y luego una de sus patas, luego fue tomado por el propio Dios entre sus manos.

-¡Miau!- maulló para después restregarse en el rotor de Naruto/C..., que reía por el afecto.

-Se ve que no había comido en días- dijo Hinata que miraba al gatito –y te ha tomado mucho afecto desde ayer- dijo con una sonrisa

-Es verdad, pero ¿Quién lo habrá dejado en este lugar? A veces no entiendo a los humanos- comento Karin/Zeus.

-No tengo idea, pero debemos irnos, casi empieza a anochecer y tenemos mucha tarea- dijo Naruto, que dejo en el suelo al gato.

-¿Miau?- llamo la atención de Naruto, que solo sonrió.

-Bueno pequeño, debemos irnos, después venimos a visitarte- se despedía el Dios, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Nos vemos pequeño- se despidió Hinata.

-Adiós, lindura- se despidió Shizuka.

-Adiós, cosita- dijo Karin que al igual que las demás se despedía e iban a su casa. El pequeño felino se les quedo viendo como se retiraban del sitio Naruto y las chicas; este simplemente salto a un bote de basura cercano y se sentó, en sus ojos reflejaba a Naruto caminar.

El cuarteto iba caminando hacía su hogar, mientras iban comentando lo sucedido en la noche anterior, en especial Hinata.

-¿Una mujer con alas negras?- pregunto Naruto, que tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si Naruto-kun- le contesto Hinata con calma, mientras que Karin y Shizuka se miraban entre ellas.

-Parece que hubo cambios cuando no estábamos en este sitio por varios siglos- comento Karin, que aun seguía pensando en esa mujer.

-Es verdad, ya no somos muy nombrado, solamente en los libros de historia y en la mitología- dio su opinión Shizuka, las demás dieron su asentimiento.

-Parecen ser ángeles caídos- hablo Naruto, haciendo que las chicas lo miraran.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes...? Ya sé, no me lo digas- a Naruto le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que le dijo Karin.

-Entonces, son ángeles caídos- confirmo Shizuka.

-Sí, son seres que cayeron de la gracia de Dios por tener "pensamientos impuros" que se apartan de sus enseñanzas- respondió sin más –parece que hay un Dios que dice ser el creador, aunque no me importa- esto hizo que las chicas suspiraran por la ultima frase.

-Bueno, parece que estos ángeles buscaban algo llamado Sacred Gear- Naruto alzo una ceja algo por lo dicho de su esposa ojiperla.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¡mmm! Interesante- exclamo Naruto mirando al cielo.

-Es verdad, las cosas han cambiado desde que nos fuimos de este sitio a las naciones elementales- comento Karin. Y era verdad, en la dimensión donde ahora vivían, había pasado por una guerra de tres facciones, los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, donde hubo bajas en las tres facciones significativas, entre ellas: el Dios bíblico, los cuatro reyes del infierno y los ángeles caídos sea la que tenga la población más pequeña de las tres facciones; y actualmente están en un punto critico ante una nueva guerra.

-Esta chica usaba magia tanto divina como demoníaca, creando lanzas de luz, pero no es muy poderosa como el chakra o el cosmos, aunque no signifique que nos lastime- Hinata analizo su lucha contra Calawana –además me encontré con el grupo de Rias y el chico con llamado Issei, que tenia un guante rojo en la mano izquierda que emanaba una energía un poco extraña y sentí tenia dentro una entidad ajena a Issei- los demás quedaron sorprendidos de esa revelación por parte de Hinata, que incluso empezaban a tener ideas de lo que podía ser.

-Lo más probable tiene algo o alguien encerrado en el guante y sea el portador de dicha energía- Shizuka era la que tenía ea hipótesis en mente, aunque no estaba lejos de la realidad –ahora que lo recuerdo, me llega a la mente un evento sobre dos dragones, quienes estaban peleando hace varios siglos, pero es muy borroso- dijo la reina del Inframundo, mientras que las demás intentaban recordar.

-Es verdad, pero creo que el estar tanto tiempo durmiendo, hicieron que algunos recuerdos se fueran al fondo de mi mente y me cuesta trabajo alcanzarlos- Naruto solo sonrió como si de una travesura pensara.

-Bueno, puedo ayudarles a ver esos recuerdos atorados en su mente, así tal vez sepan de quien se trata esos dragones- dijo – _aunque se quienes son, pero no les diré-_ hablo para si en su mente.

-Sería grandioso- Hinata lo abrazo –pero, será mejor que primero lo intentemos por nosotras mismas, y si no funciona, pues te pediremos ayuda- las demás diosas estaban de acuerdo a las palabras de de la ojiperla.

-Como gusten, pero es mejor apresurarnos, hay tarea que hacer y saben que la detesto. También hay que salir- dijo de forma de fastidio el Dios, eso hizo que las tres damas solo rieran, así que apresuraron el paso hasta la casa para hacer sus labores

Ya en la noche, el séquito de Rias conformado por Koneko, Asia e Issei se trasladó por medio de un círculo mágico hasta el interior de una residencia.

-Llegamos- informo la siempre seria Koneko, Issei y Asia miraba a su alrededor del sitio, el cual era un departamento, donde estaba un hombre con gafas cuadradas y una computadora, era el contrato de Koneko. El sujeto al ver a Issei se emociono y le mostró un videojuego, pero le dijo que solo venía a observar, al igual que Asia. En este contrato, Koneko se puso a jugar en la consola un juego de pelea, haciendo que su contratista perdiera, dejando asombrado a Issei de la habilidad de la peliblanca. Una vez acabado, fue el turno de Kiba llevar a Issei con la persona que tenía su contrato.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, Issei y Asia miraron que estaban parados frente una mujer que usaba un traje de ejecutiva de color morado, Isses, como siempre, se le quedo viendo, pero empezaba a volar su imaginación. No obstante la mujer se quito el saco, haciendo que el demonio castaño tuviera una especie de fantasía erótica, aunque para su decepción resulto que Kiba solamente le prepararía la cena, ya que la mujer trabajaba mucho, por lo que a veces llegaba a su casa cansada.

Ahora fue el turno de ver a Akeno en su trabajo, que resulto ser un presidente de una corporación, Asia e Issei pensaban que al ser una reina, ella tendría un papel importante como el matar a un rival de otra corporación... ¡Que ilusos! Ya que la demonio estaba vistiendo un traje sadomasoquista muy sugerente, mientras le daba un masaje en los pies al empresario.

Aun faltaba por ver a Rias con su trabajo como demonio, pero era momento de retirarse a descansar y evitar que lo atacasen los ángeles caídos. Koneko iba con ellos en caso de lo anterior.

-Esto se ser un demonio se ve que es muy fácil- comento Issei, que se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-Es verdad, entonces ¿Eso es lo demonios hacen lo que piden las personas?- cuestiono Asia, Koneko iba callada, pero al ver a la rubia, solo asintió.

-Básicamente, sí- respondió la peliblanca –no es mucho, pero en tiempo de paz es lo que nos mantiene como demonios- ambos chicos se sorprendieron de la respuesta de la mascota de la academia.

-Vaya, pensaba que era como lo dicen los libre, ya sabes, las personas entregan su alma a cambio de un deseo- era mucho que se decía de los demonios, y más sobre dar sus almas por los deseos.

-No, solo es algo que Boucho nos dijo, solo lo hacemos para mantener al clan- finalizo la chica, aunque aun tenían dudas Asia e Issei, pero era mejor que lo resolviera su presidenta. El camino era tranquilo, ya que conversaban Asia e Issei de cosas triviales, de vez en cuando Koneko entraba en la conversación, pero algo frente a ellos apareció.

-Hola demonios- se escucho la voz de una niña, el trio se detuvo, ya que tuvieron una sensación de peligro.

-No puede ser- dijo a la defensiva Issei, frente a ellos estaba Miltet dándoles una sonrisa muy inocente -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto enojado por su presencia.

-Nada, solo jugar con ustedes y de paso... no sé... llevarme sus Sacred Gears- expuso sus intensiones mientras sonreía. Koneko saco sus guantaletes y se los coloco para iniciar la pelea.

-Issei-senpai, vamos- ordeno la chica.

-Hai, Asia mantente alejada- le ordeno a su compañera.

-Ha... Hai- la chica se fue a guarecer a otro sitio para no ser victima del ángel caído.

-¡Boosted Gear!- grito y en la mano derecha derecha se materializo un guantalete metálico de color rojo con una gema en verde.

 **[Boost]**

Se escucho una voz provenir de dicho objeto, aunque paso desapercibida para los demás.

-¡Oh vaya! Van a jugar ¡Que bien!- expreso saltando de alegría –entonces, yo también lo haré- su rostro se transformo en uno que expresaba sadismo. Miltet saco sus alas negras e hizo aparecer una lanza de luz rosa que lanzo hacia ambos chicos. Koneko e Iseei al ver el arma, saltaron para evadirla. La ángel emprendió el vuelo -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! esto es divertido- expreso, la chica aun mantenía su expresión sádica, mientras que mantenía a raya a ambos demonios.

-¡Rayos! Sino hacemos algo, nos vencerá- dijo frustrado Issei, al ver que corrían para evitar ser tocado por las lanzas de luz, mientras que Asia, simplemente veía con temor como sus amigos se encontraban acorralados sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Esto es divertido, ¿No lo crees pervertido?- expresaba el ángel caído como si fuese un juego, que desde el punto de vista de la niña, lo es. Así que Issei, Koneko y Asia se mantenían fuera del alcance de Miltet.

-Issei-senpai, yo la distraeré y tu la atacas- sugirió Koneko, cosa que sorprendió al único chico.

-Pero...- iba a replicar, pero Koneko le lanzo una mirada intimidarte, cosa que capto Issei de inmediato –de acuerdo- ya no replico más el chico. Koneko salio de su escondite y fue corriendo contra su oponente.

-¿Así que tu me enfrentaras? Bien, espero que sea muy entretenido, ya me estaba aburriendo de tan solo atacar- por lo que se lanzo contra su oponente con su arma de luz. Koneko saco sus alas de su espalda y voló. Ambas chicas lanzaban golpes y cortes, ya que el combate se traslado a los aires.

-No lo haces mal- dijo de forma sarcástica la niña, aunque Koneko tenía un punto débil y era que no podía mucho acercarse debido a que era una peleadora de corto alcance, mientras que su rival era de mediano a largo alcance. Por lo que le lanzo su arma nuevamente, hiriendo a Koneko y de paso destrozando su ropa.

-¡AAAAH!- la mascota de la academia caía debido al poder del ángel caído.

-¡KONEKO!- grito Issei que de inmediato fue a donde estaba su amiga, Asia solamente observaba con temor y preocupación de Koneko.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Fue divertido, No sé porque Calawana one-sama no pudo contigo pervertido, pero yo te venceré- din más creo una lanza de luz para arrojarla, Issei tomo el cuerpo herido de Koneko y empezó a correr a donde estaba Asia, la llegar la chica ya los esperaba.

-¡Issei-san! ¿Cómo esta Koneko?- pregunto la rubia, Issei dejo el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo.

-Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente, pero necesito que la cures, yo me encargo de ella- dijo Issei, Asia de inmediato empezó a curar a Koneko, mientras que Issei empezaba a salir del lugar donde dejo a sus amigas -¡Aquí estoy!- grito a la chica, que lo vio.

-Por fin apareces pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa de burla –sabes, Raynare one-sama te manda un saludo, y además dice que eres patético- ante la persona que menciono Miltet, Issei se quedo estático, ya que aun no la olvidaba por completo.

-Yuuma-chan- susurro Issei, pero ese nombre le causo una reacción que previo la chica -¡No vuelvas decir ese nombre! ¡Entendiste!- grito enojado Issei que se lanzo con furia ciega contra su rival.

-¡Oh! Mi One-sama jugo contigo- dijo un toque de inocencia, Issei lanzo un golpe, pero la ángel los esquivo saltando, para caer en otro lugar –vamos, acaso te enojaste por decir Raynare... ¡Oh! Perdón, es Yuuma ¿No es cierto?- nuevamente repitió el nombre de esa chica, lo que ocasiono que Issei lanzara otro golpe ciego, cosa que la rubia esquivo -¿No sé que te vio mi One-sama en ti? Eres un perdedor y pervertido- dijo negando con la cabeza, nuevamente Issei estaba enojándose.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO MENCIONARAS ESE NOMBRE!- grito furioso, el guantalete empezó a brillar la joya.

 **[Boots]**

 **[Boots]**

 **[Boots]**

 **[¡GOLPEAR!]**

Issei lanzo el ataque contra la niña en forma de rayo, pero como la vez anterior con Calawana, esquivo el ataque.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Eso es lo que tienes?- pregunto la niña –no sé porque nos enviaron a vigilarte, pero es mejor deshacernos de ti, pero antes jugare contigo- dicho y hecho, Miltet empezó a lanzar sus armas de luz contra Issei, que esquivaba. Issei empezaba a tener

-¡Issei-san!- grito con desesperación Asia, que empezaba a correr. Miltet al percatarse de la presencia de Asia, sonrió al ver a su presa, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡ASIA! ¡CUIDADO!- grito Issei, que no podía correr ya que las heridas selo impedían, sobre todo por el efecto de las armas, que al estar hechas de luz, causada un dolor insoportable. Miltet hizo una lanzade luz y la arrojo a Asia que estaba desprotegida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- rió al ver como seria atravesada Asia por la lanza, Asia al verse en peligro hizo una cosa.

-¡Kyaah!- grito mientras cerraba los ojos, y esperaba el contacto de las armas punzo cortante, Miltet sonreía al ver que su objetivo se iba a cumplir. No obstante las armas de luz fueron interceptadas por algo, ya que se produjo un sonido a algo metálico.

-¡¿Que?!- expreso entre sorprendida y molesta, Asia abrió los ojos al no sentir nada en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo para voltear a todos lados, pero vio algo que llamo la atención, en el pavimento estaba unas armas enterradas, muy similares a cuchillos, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el castaño.

- _Son las mismas armas que usan esos extraños ninjas, eso significa que...-_ corto su línea de pensamiento cuando alguien cae frente a Miltet, ella levanto la cabeza con un toque serio en su mirada, sorprendiendo a los presentes, era una chica con una complexión atlética y delgada con su cabello oscuro/castaño es retenido firmemente en un peinado topknot sobre su cabeza, que cae hasta por debajo de su cintura.

El atuendo que porta es uno tipo más tradicional de keikogi ninja, que consiste en una prenda de vestir sin mangas superiores con una imagen de un mono de cuatro colas impreso en la parte posterior de la prenda, enfrente llevaba la insignia de un espiral rojo, pantalones anchos, protectores de brazos, y una máscara que oculta la mitad inferior de su cara. Su calzado se compone sólo de los vendajes de tela que se envuelven alrededor de sus pantorrillas, los tobillos y el empeine y unos zapatos tabi.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto molesta Miltet, la chica se irguió y miro a todos lados -¿Qué es lo que buscas?- nuevamente pregunto, pero algo llamo la atención a la niña, y era la forma en que estaba vestida -¿Eres algo de esa otra chica que venció a Calawana One-sama?- pregunto, la misteriosa mujer miro hacia el frente y cerro los ojos.

-Hola- dijo con amabilidad, cosa que saco de su estupefacción a todos –mi nombre es Ibuki y es un placer pelear contigo- hizo una reverencia y después adopto una postura de pelea.

-¡Deja de bromear! ¿Crees que una simple humana disfrazada me vencerá? ¡Pues te equivocas!- la ángel realizo una lanza de luz y la arrojo contra Ibuki, quien empuño un Kunai y desvió el ataque de su enemigo sorprendiendo a Miltet -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- cuestiono al ver que no le paso nada.

-¿Secreto- fue lo único que dijo, entonces emprendió la carrera contra la niña, que al verse en peligro, hizo una lanza y la pretendía arrojar; pero no pudo, ya que Ibuki ataco con el Kunai, lo que obligo a Miltet a defenderse con su propia arma de ser herida.

-Eres rápida, pero eso no te ayudara- dijo Miltet que rápidamente saco sus alas para salir volando, una vez a salvo, la niña rubia lanzo su arma. Pero Ibuki contesto el ataque lanzando el kunai, pero ahora tenia un pedazo de papel atado al mango de este, que al chocar con la lanza de luz, exploto, haciendo que la ángel caído se cubriera con sus manos -¿Cuándo...?- no podía explicar lo sucedido, eso aprovecho la chica desconocida y lanzo otros kunai con la mismas hojas solo que estas pasaron a lo largo de Miltet y explotaron en su espalda -¡KYAAAH!- la fuerza de la explosión empujo el cuerpo de Miltet a caer al suelo. Ella se levantaba algo adolorida -¡Miserable! ¡No te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste!- así que convoco otra lanza de luz y la arrojo hacía la kunoichi.

Ibuki solamente las bloqueaba con sus kunais los ataques, mientras que corría hacia su adversario, cuando estuvo enfrente a Miltet, empezó una demostración de Taijutsu por parte de la kunoichi, donde Miltet no tenia oportunidad de poder bloquear los ataques. Mientras que estaba ocupados en el combate, Asia aprovecho para correr con Issei.

-¡Issei-san!- llego a su lado, para empezar a curarlo con su Sacred Gear, no tardo mucho en sanarlo, para después ambos ir con Koneko y que Asia la curé, una vez curada, la peliblanca empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo después de levantarse.

-Casi nos vences, sino es por ella- señalo el sitio donde Ibuki peleaba contra Miltet, aunque la chica rubia estaba algo lastimada, intentaba herirla con una de sus lanzas que invoco.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Asia, lo demás miraban la escena.

-Parece que pertenece a esos ninjas que han aparecido, pero ahora trae en su espalda un dibujo de un como o algo parecido con cuatro colas- describió Issei el diseño de Ibuki en su espalda –no solo eso, sino que tiene el mismo emblema que los anteriores- esto hizo que ambas demonios se quedaran sorprendidas _–Aunque la verdad, con ese traje se ve muy linda y más cuando se le remarca sus tetas-_ dijo en su mente, mientras imaginaba a la chica en cierta forma perversa, dándole una sonrisa de idiota.

-Entonces ¿Pertenecerá a una facción o clan?- pregunto Asia, que no sabía como interpretarlo, sacando de su ensoñación al castaño.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero será mejor que la ayudemos- las demás asintieron a la idea de Issei, Koneko e Issei salieron a ayudar a Ibuki que mantenía a raya a Miltet, aunque la chica seguía combatiendo, pero la presencia de ellos, podría cambiar la situación, cosa que la ángel caído aprovecho, ya que miro como se acercaban Issei y compañía.

-Parece que hay compañía, mejor me deshago de ellos para que acabemos de jugar- así que la chica salto al aire y volar a una distancia prudente, Miltet manifestó una lanza grande y la envio hacia Koneko e Issei.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Ibuki. Issei vio el ataque, por lo que iba a ponerse como un escudo para proteger a Koneko. Antes de que los tocará, Ibuki llego frente a Issei y Koneko, realizo sellos manuales de forma rápida.

-¡Doton: muro de tierra!- coloco sus manos en el suelo, del mismo surgió una pared del mismo elemento que protegió del ataque de Miltet, sorprendiendo a los espectadores de la habilidad de la chica.

-¡Increíble! Saco un muro de la tierra- expreso emocionado Issei, Koneko solamente estaba asombrada, aunque Miltet estaba enojada de que su técnica haya sido detenida, tenia asegurada que podía vencerla si se mantenía lejos.

-Paraste mi ataque, pero es una lastima que no puedas volar- se burlo, lo que no sabia era que nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, Ibiki salto al muro y creo sellos manuales.

-¡Doton: Bastón de Roca!- del muro se desprendió un trozo de roca y se transformo en un bastón del mismo elemento que fue a sus manos, nuevamente Miltet realizo un ataque y lo lanzo hacía Ibuki, cosa que salto del muro para esquivarlo, mientras era este el que recibía el ataque, haciendo que se desmoronara por el poder. Issei y Koneko al ver como caía la protección, se alejaron aunque la peliblanca golpeaba las rocas para salir del sitio.

Ibuki en el aire lanzo su bastón con fuerza, Miltet al ver como el proyectil se acercaba, volo a un lado, pero no lo hizo con tiempo, ya que el arma rozo su hombro derecho, haciéndole una herida.

-¡Kyaah!- grito Miltet y se tomo el hombro lastimado con su mano izquierda, lo que ocasiono que se enfureciera -¡MALDITA PERRA!- salio volando contra Ibuki que empezaba a realizar sellos manuales otra vez.

-¡Ninpon: Rocas Transversales Cruciformes Destructoras!- Ibuki lanzo violentamente hacia delante, tres shuriken gruesos hechos de roca que giran rápidamente, Miltet al verlos los esquivo con dificultad -¡Doton: Jutsu Pistola de Roca!- Ibuki tomo su mascara y la retiro un poco para dejar libre su boca, de la cual escupe cinco pequeños proyectiles, los cuales durante su trayectoria incrementan su tamaño hasta volverse rocas enormes que impactarían a objetivo. El ángel caído las vio, pero no sabría si las podía esquivar todas, así que hizo lo que pudo, trato de esquivarlas, pero una de las rocas la golpeo de frente.

-¡KYAAAH!- la niña caía lastimada al suelo por el golpe recibido, ellas se paraba con dificultad -¡Maldita!- iba a seguir peleando, pero no tenia suficiente poder, ni energías –ya me las pagaras- dijo molesta la niña, que plegó sus alas y salio volando del sitio, dejando a Ibuki y los demás solos. En ese momento aparecían corriendo Akeno, Rias y Yuuto.

-¡Issei!- grito Rias, lo que hizo que el mencionado volteara a donde grito Rias.

-¡Boucho!- dijo contento, mientras que las demás lo rodeaban.

-Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos, sentimos la presencia de un ángel caído- dijo Kiba, que estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-No sé preocupes, ya paso- dijo para tranquilizar a los demás.

-Dino lo que paso- demando Rias una explicación.

-Fuimos atacados por Miltet cuando íbamos a casa, de hecho hirió a Koneko y a Aspia-chan, pero nos ayuda esa chica- apunto a sonde estaba, cuando los demás voltearon a ver, ella ya no esta.

-¿Cuál chica?- pregunto Akeno sin entender los que sucedió.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto Asia, buscando en todos lados a Ibuki.

-Pero cuando llegamos no había nadie, más que ustedes- dijo preocupada Rias de lo que les pudiera pasar por la pelea.

-Issei-senpai habla en serio- reafirmo Koneko lo que dijo Issei –habia una chica como los otros ninjas- esto impresiono a los demás.

-¿Acaso fue otro ninja?- pregunto Kiba, el trió asintió a la pregunta, en ese momento Issei empezaba a narrar los hechos, cuando acabo, Rias y los demás tenían más incógnitas que respuestas.

-Primero rayo y fuego con el chico, luego agua y ahora tierra. No comprendo nada- dijo con un dolor de cabeza la pelirroja.

-Y lo que sorprende es que ahora tenía un simio de cuatro colas y el mismo símbolo que los dos anteriores. Esto cada vez es un misterio que nos lleva a un callejón sin salida- comento Kiba, los demás solo se pusieron a pensar.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a descansa, aunque no debemos de bajar la guardia sobre esos ninjas desconocidos, creo que iré a ver a mi hermano a preguntar sobre alguna facción que usaba ninjas- sin decir más se retiraron del sitio para descansar. Lo que no sabían era que en un tejado cercano, se encontraban Matatabi y Kurama, este ultimo sosteniendo una tabla y haciendo anotaciones.

 **-Excelente taijutsu, uso correctamente sus jutsus sin mostrar todo su arsenal, buena estrategia en el campo de batalla, excelente manejo de armas. Pasa con méritos. Si, mi hermano trabajo excelentemente bien con ella-** dio su veredicto Kurama, mientras que colocaba su tabla bajo el brazo.

 **-¿Qué opinas de los otros? Nya-** inquirió Matatabi, Kurama nuevamente miro su tabla donde hizo la evaluación de Ibuki.

 **-Son un fiasco y dan pena ajena: la enana medio metro tiene buena técnica y concentración en su poder, pero usa demasiado, no tiene una estrategia definida; el chico con cara de pervertido e idiota, se descontrola fácilmente con cualquier provocación y mira que hacerlo una niña, es patético; y la rubia oxigenada aunque puede curar, solamente de la pasa escondida. Estarían muertos si estuviesen en una misión de rango C-** hizo su evaluación Kurama, Matatabi simplemente suspiro.

 **-Tienes razón, será mejor irnos, nya-** pidió la gata, aunque Kurama no estaba de acuerdo

 **-Mejor vamos a otra parte, porque de seguro estarán dándole duro a la hilacha, y ayer no pude dormir bien con sus ruidos, me apiado de los demás-** así, ambos bijus fueron a otro lugar hasta que haya pasado la erupción entre ciertos amantes.

Inicia Lemon.

En la casa de Naruto, al igual que la noche anterior, se escuchaban unos sonidos, y gemido, pero ahora eran diferentes; en el suelo, había ropa desperdigada, y en la cama matrimonial se encontraba una pareja desnuda y en pleno acto sexual, siendo esta Naruto montado por Karin. Pero lo más peculiar era que la pelirroja tenía en su boca una mordaza de plástico de con la bola de color rojo, lo que impedía que gimiera de placer.

-¡MPH! ¡MPH!- era lo único que decía la ojirubi, pues su esposo la tomaba por la cadera para que descendiera sobre su miembro, la chica estaba erguida mientras daba de sentones en la cadera de él, en cada penetración, Karin mantenía hacia atrás su cabeza y de las comisuras de los labios salía algo de saliva y unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos. Con su mano izquierda se apoyaba un poco en el muslo izquierdo de su amante.

-¡Amor!- le dijo Naruto que seguía ayudando a su esposa a darle placer, la ojirubi solo emitía sonidos sordos. Naruto llevo una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de ella y lo apretó.

-¡MMPH!- fue lo que lanzo su esposa al sentir la sensación agradable de ser tocada por él. De un movimiento ágil, él la giro sin dejar de penetrarla, para ponerla debajo de su cuerpo y arremeter de una manera más dura y más rápida.

-¡AAH! ¡Amor!- dijo el Dios, que abrazo a la chica, que coloco sus manos en la espalda de él y empezó a arañarlo; invitándolo a que continuará, luego lo abrazo con sus piernas por la cadera, como queriendo que no se fuera; eso hizo que Naruto arremetiera con más fuerza.

-¡Mph! ¡Mph! ¡Mph!- era lo que se escuchaba de Karin, que sentía que pronto llegaría a su orgasmo.

-¡Karin! ¡Voy a...!- anunciaba Naruto que pronto dejaría su cimiente en su interior.

-¡AAAAH!/!MMMHP!- ambos lanzaron el último grito de placer, Naruto eyaculaba en la vagina de Karin. Él en su desesperación desabrocho la mordaza de plástico y lo arrojo a un lado de la cama, para dejar los labios de su amada libre.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH!- jadeaba Karin; Naruto busco sus labios y empezó a devorarlos sujetando su cabeza. La chica también besaba a su esposo con deseo, incluso metía la lengua en la boca de él. Hasta que los espasmos se calmaron; Naruto estaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica chupando uno de sus pezones, mientras que ella acariciaba su blonda cabellera.

Fin del Lemon

-¡Fue fantástico!- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, que tenia el cuerpo lleno de sudor, al igual que su amante –en verdad que me hacia falta- dijo con un poco de sensualidad. Naruto salio de ella dejando que escurriera un poco de su semen, él se acostó a un lado de Karin para abrazarla.

-Es verdad, pero...- Naruto tomo la mordaza que estaba a un lado de la chica y la mostró -¿De dónde sacaste esto?- le pregunto mientras sostenía el juguete en su mano derecha, Karin sonrió.

-¡Oh! Ese juguetito, lo compré cuando buscábamos donde poner la casa, fue bueno haberlo probado hoy- Naruto solo negó con la cabeza la locura de su esposa, mientras sonreía –aunque, creo que seria bueno volverlo a probar, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Karin que le daba una sonrisa y acariciaba el pecho desnudo del rubio.

-Será para después, mejor descansemos- hablo Naruto, mientras arrojaba la mordaza al suelo de la habitación –buenas noches, amor- deseo las buenas noches a Karin.

-Buenas noches, mi vida- regreso la pelirroja las buenas noches para al final besarse y cubrirse con las cobijas para dormir. Luego de una hora, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraban Hinata y Shizuka, quienes veían a la parejita dormir con una sonrisa.

-Lo volvió a hacer- se quejo la ojiverde, Hinata vio algo en el suelo y lo levanto, siendo la mordaza que uso Karin.

-Parece que Karin estreno su juguete- comento Hinata con una sonrisa, Shizuka solo suspiro.

-¡Pero la próxima vez, seré la que este con Naruto-kun!- dijo con determinación, mientras apretaba el puño derecho, de estar con su esposo en la intimidad, ambas chicas fueron a cambiarse y era Hinata la que tenía un baby doll semitransparente de color lila puesto. Las mujeres se acostaron a ambos lados de la pareja para dormir.

 **Bien mi estimada banderola, hemos llegado al final del capítulo, en este caso la Kunoichi fue… ¡Ibuki! De la franquicia de Street Fighter, una de las Kunichis que tiene carisma y un toque enérgico a la situación, y empieza el desmother de Naruto y sus esposas en Kuoh, ¿Qué pasara? Averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Para terminar, estaré actualizando esto y la saga de los Dioses (Para los que me leen en Fanfictió ) de forma lenta, debido a que aun debo acoplarme a mis nuevas actividades laborales, pero no indica que las dejare de lado.**

 **Ya saben, dejen su review, comentario, duda, sugerencia, critica. Y yo sin más, los leo en la próxima entrega y me despido. Shion145 Bye.**


	17. Capítulo 17:La cazadora de demonios:Taki

**¡Saludos a toda la banda de Fanfictio! Aquí Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta fascinante historia, se que ha sido bastante tiempo en no actualizar, no obstante aun estoy en proceso de acomodarme en mi trabajo nuevo. Es algo que tengo que hacer, por lo que me deja algo de tiempo para escribir. Dejando de lado. vamos a contestar reviews:**

 **Dshiro: Gracias por tus palabras. Y aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Alberto Jose Poveda: No me agrada cuando ponen la lista de Harem, pierde el interés la historia, siempre me encanta darles sorpresa de quienes estarán en el Harem dandoles algunas referencias que deben descubrir. En cuanto a las diosas esposas de Zeus y sus hermanos, no estarán con Naruto. Aunque son de la religión Griega, en el anime hay varios dioses de otras mitologías. y la mayoría de las mujeres pertenece al folkclor judeo-cristiano. solo serán de unas facciones, y una de ellas le tocara a cierto zorro.**

 **ericsofly2: in due time, a talk from Naruto and Sona will soon be.**

 **Guest: In themselves they are Goddesses, they can not show all their power against a fallen angel, A god surpasses in power to an angel, a fallen demon or angel and it would be very easy for you to destroy them. Now with your insult to my work, I ask you to insult that insult and put it where you fit most! Since I'm not disrespecting anyone in the story, and you're the first one that I lack. If you do not like my story, I simply invite you not to read it, or insult me or another author. One thing is to give a criticism and another is to criticize for criticizing without arguments.**

 **CCSakuraforever: bueno, más que no les quiera ayudar, Naruto respeto el hecho que Hinata y las demás quieran acordarse de un pasado que olvidaron, nada más, aquí se revelan las identidades de las chicas.**

 **Hoy en este capítulo, se presenta la última miembro de los cuatro fantásticos... perdón, libreto equivocado, ¡Ejem! Hoy sale la última Kunoichi, es una chica de un videojuego que muchos conoces, como las otras anteriores y ya saben quien falta en salir, no los demoro más y doy paso al capítulo, sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-!Katon: jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 17: La cazadora de demonios escarlata: Taki

Al día siguiente, el cuarteto iba caminando a la academia, pero ahora era Karin la que abrazaba a Naruto, mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. La chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, que al igual que Hinata, tenía un brillo raro a su alrededor, ganándose una sonrisa de la ojiperla y suspiro de cansancio de parte de Shizuka.

-Vaya noche ¿No lo crees Karin?- pregunto Hinata, la aludida solamente asintió, dando un suspiro de enamorada.

-Claro, ya que ella fue la que tuvo su noche- dijo algo mal humorada Shizuka.

-Ya querida, veras que te daré tu noche especial- dijo Naruto para calmar la guerra que se avecinaba.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea inolvidable- pidió la ojiverde. Lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera ante las palabras de su esposa. Los cuatro se dirigían a la academia, ya llegando a las puertas de la misma, Karin se tuvo que separar de mala gana de su esposo. Ya que no quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo el rubio se había ganado su club de fangirls, y cuando lo vieron entrar, se le arrojaron encima, alejando a sus esposas, que en estos momentos estaban molestándose porque las arrastradas estaban quitandoles a su hombre.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Naruto-senpai!- gritaron como en concierto, el Dios al escucharlas se les puso la piel de gallina.

-Este… ¿Hola?- saludo, ocasionando una reacción en cadena.

-¡KYAAA!- lanzaron una grito que casi deja sordo al pobre, incluso Kurama en su interior tuvo un zumbido ya que lo agarraron de improviso con el grito.

 **-¡Demonios! Y pensar que tu mujercita pelirroja grita duro, estas me dejan sordo, se parecen al chicle radioactivo-** dijo Kurama refiriéndose a Sakura, que cuando le gritaba a Naruto, el propio Kurama no soportaba su voz de gato agonizando.

-¡Malditas zorras!- comento molesta Karin a punto de salir a golpearlas –me tuvieron que interrumpir mi momento feliz- dijo al refererirse el momento en que estaba muy a gusto junto a su esposo.

-Dejemos que él salga de ahí, después nos encargamos- dijo Shizuka, que se retiraban a su salón, pero como en cada academia, Hinata, Karin y Shizuka eran objeto de las fantasías de los hombres.

-Mira, son las nuevas- dijo uno de los chicos que se le quedaban viendo embobados.

-Sí, son muy lindas- comento otro de los chicos sin despegar la vista.

-Es verdad, me pregunto si tendrán novio- dijo otro de los chicos.

-No lo sé, pero no estaría mal que fuera una de ellas mi novia- lo que no sabia era que la tres nuevas "one-samas" como muchos ya le llamaban, tenía al alguien más que un novio. Sí, las tres nuevas chicas estaban casadas con cierto rubio y que en estos momentos salía corriendo al salón de clases, dejando atrás a sus fans locas atrás.

Una vez en el salón, Naruto se sienta, toma un poco de aire para calmarse y cerrar los ojos un momento

 _-¡Oh por mi! ¿Es que no tendré paz en este sitio? Extraño Konoha-_ se dijo así mismo en su propia mente _–me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán las cosas por allá? Tiene tiempo que no enviamos una carta a los demás-_ se dijo en su mente para decirle a las chicas sobre su idea. No obstante el dúo de pervertidos solo miraba al rubio con cierto celos.

-¡Ese miserable!- dijo el chico de cabeza rapada, mientras lloraba como bebé –mira que tiene a todas las chicas a su alrededor- dijo Matsuda, que al igual que su compañero, tenia lagrimas en forma de cascada.

-Es verdad, Issei esta rodeado de las mejores One-samas, y ese chico nuevo tienen la atención de las chicas más lindas- refuto Motohama que veía como las mujeres le rodeaban como actor de cine.

Mientras que en el uno de los pasillos de la academia, Rias estaba conversando con Sona sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

-¿Otro ninja?- pregunto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Es lo que nos dijo Issei, Koneko y Asia, se enfrentaron a Miltet y casi eran vencidos, pero comentaron que una chica los ayudo, incluso la describieron e informaron sobre sus habilidades- Sona estaba interesada en la platica, incluso tenia algunas dudas.

-Entonces ¿Qué habilidades presento esta nueva ninja?- cuestiono, Rias puso du dedo índice sobre su mejilla y miro hacia arriba.

-Lo que dijo Issei y los demás, es que la chica manejaba la tierra con facilidad- Sona abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ahora no era uno donde manejaba agua y rayo, aunque Rias no le comento que el primer ninja, como ellos le decían, manejaba también el fuego.

-Eso es sorprendente- expreso Sona, dejando su mascara de seriedad de lado.

-Es verdad, pero lo que nos sorprende es que eran del mismo grupo, donde presentan un animal con un número de colas distinto y el mismo remolino rojo- Sona se acomodo los lentes, mientras que Rias estaba en silencio.

-Parece que es un misterio ¿Has hablado con tu hermano de esto?- pregunto Sona, Rias soltó un suspiro.

-Aun no, de hecho; tengo la intensión de hablar de esto con él. Para tener información sobre ellos- le contesto la pelirroja, Sona se quito sus anteojos para limpiarlo, y tener la oportunidad de pensar en lo que iba a decir. Cuando termino, se coloco sus lentes.

-Creo que haré lo mismo con mi one-sama, aunque no me guste verla- respondió Sona, ya que su hermana mayor, siempre la trataba de una forma muy empalagosa –será mejor que me retire, casi empiezan las clases- dijo Sona para dirigirse a su salón, Rias se despidió de su amiga y fue el sitio a tomar sus clases. Las mismas pasaron sin ningún inconveniente hasta que llego la hora del descanso, en donde Naruto y las chicas estaban llegando a una de tantas mesas para poder comer sus respectivos almuerzos.

-¡Vaya! parece que hay mucha gente en el comedor hoy- dijo Karin mirando a todos lados a los alumnos quienes estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Eso parece, creo que tendremos que almorzar afuera o en el salón- habló Karin, ya que el lugar estaba atestado de los estudiantes, se iba a retirar cuando Aika se acerco al cuarteto.

-Parece que no tienen donde sentarse, ¿Verdad?- pregunto la chica que les sonreía, colocando la su manos en la cadera.

-Este… sí- le respondió Shizuka un poco nerviosa.

-Pueden venir con nosotras a nuestra mesa, tenemos asientos libre, si gustan venir- dijo con amabilidad la chica, apuntando a donde estaba Asia y otras compañeras. Las tres kunoichis se vieron –vamos no sean tímidas- dijo Aika que empujo a Hinata y esta a su ver a Shizuka y Karin al lugar.

-Pero…- iba a replicar la ojiperla que era empujada por la castaña de coletas.

-Vamos- dijo dándoles una sonrisa, las chicas ya no replicaron y empezaron a caminar a la mesa. Naruto iba a ir con las chicas, pero fue detenido por la chica de lentes -¡Ah, ah, aah!- dijo moviendo el dedo, indicando negación.

-Pero…- ahora el rubio iba a replicar.

-Lo siento galán, pero es una reunión de chica, y tu no estas invitado- respondió para empezar a caminar -no vemos después, hot sexy foxy-kun- se despidió Aika girando el rostro y dándole un guiño coqueto y un poco sugerente. Dejando al Dios con un tic en un ojo derecho, en estado de shock, y como novio de pueblo. Mientras que en su mente, cierto biju estaba burlándose de la desgracia de Naruto.

 ** _-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora si te dejaron vestido y alborotado! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-_** era lo que resonaba en la mente del Dios, quien solo suspiro y fue a buscar otro lugar donde sentarse. Caminando por el comedor buscando donde comer.

 _-No puede ser peor de lo que ya es-_ se dijo así mismo, cuando alguien lo llamaba.

-¡HEY! ¡Naruto! Aquí hay un asiento libre- ahora fue Matsuda que le indicaba el sitio en el cual estaba el trio de pervertidos, solo paga ganarse una cara de fastidio,

 _-Hoy no es mi día de suerte-_ así que solo suspiro y fue al sitio, con el par de pervertidos, aunque a las chicas no le gusto que se fuera a sentar con ellos, Kurama aun seguía partiéndose de la risa.

 _ **-Si, se puso peor, ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Te toco con el trió de pervertido, ¡Que suerte tienes! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-**_ reía sin cesar el enorme zorro por la suerte de tener pervertidos a su alrededor de su vida. Mientras que en el club de lo oculto, Rias junto a Akeno se encontraban conversando sobre los shinobis o como ellos dicen, los ninjas.

-Boucho, ¿Iras a ver a Sirzechs-sama a buscar información sobre esos ninjas?- pregunto la sacerdotisa del rayo, mientras dejaba en el escritorio una bandeja con accesorios y una tetera.

-Es lo más sugerible- contesto Rias, mientras que Akeno servia dos tazas de porcelana fina la infusión de hierbas, una le dio a la pelirroja y otra para ella. Rias le dio un sorbo y sintió como la relajaba y le permitía pensar mejor –he estado pensado, que si estos ninjas que nos han ayudado, podrían apoyarnos, en caso de ser de una de las familias demoníacas- las palabras que menciono Rias, hizo que Akeno se sorprendiera por la decisión de su Boucho.

-¿Es en serio, Rias?- cuestiono la peliazul –podrían ser muy traicioneros- Akeno aun tenia en mente el mito de los guerreros asesinos y traicioneros, sobre todo mercenarios.

-No perdemos nada con acercarnos a ellos- dijo Rias, aunque Akeno no estaba muy convencida de la idea de Rias. Aunque también estaba viendo esa oportunidad de acercarse al chico que moldea rayos sin necesidad de un círculo mágico.

-Aunque va a ser un poco difícil- Rias suspiro por el comentario de su reina.

-Es verdad, después que vencen a los ángeles y demonios renegados, se van muy rápido- Akeno empezaba a pensar en como acercarse.

-Podíamos seguir a uno de ellos para poder habla- dijo su idea Akeno, Rias la miro y empezó a ver sus pros y contras, hasta que tomo su decisión.

-No es mala la idea, aunque tendríamos que estar atentos cuando se retiren y seguir. Pero primero iré con mi hermano e investigare- con eso ultimo, la pelirroja y la peliazul decidieron dejar de lado el tema y concentrarse en otro.

Cuando acabaron las clases, el cuarteto de Shinobis iba de regreso a su casa, las chicas iban felices, ya que tenían nuevas amigas.

-Hoy fue un días bastante agradable- dijo Shizuka, quien sonreía, las demás afirmaron con un "Hai" –Asia es muy linda y agradable, no sabia que era monja. Siempre le gusta ayudar a los demás- dijo las cosas positivas de la rubia.

-Aika es también muy agradable, aunque es un poco pervertida, pero si le quitas eso; es una chica muy abierta, divertida y sincera- ahora fue el turno de Karin hablar de la pelicastaña de lentes.

-¿A ti como te fue con tus nuevos amigos, Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata, Naruto solamente tenía una semblante de fastidio.

-Muy mal- dijo muy desganado.

-¿Y eso por qué?- indago Karin.

-Me toco con el trió de pervertidos e idiotas, en todo el almuerzo estuvieron hablando de chicas, oppais, anime y preguntándome de como acercarse a una chica. Como si soportar a Kakashi-sensei, a Ebisu en mi niñez y aguantar tres años con Ero-sennin no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora tengo que soportar a más pervertido, y lo peor de todo, a adolescentes calenturientos. La verdad, los hubiera borrado de la existencia y santo remedio- dijo Naruto, a las chicas solamente les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca –puedo soportar a Issei un poco, pero al cabeza de rodilla raspada y al miope, sin ofender querida- se dirigió a Karin para evitar tener problemas, la pelirroja respondió, que no había problema –son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, incluso me invitaron a su casa a ver vídeos pornos, Ero-sennin estaría orgulloso de ellos- narro su desventura con el trió de pervertidos, las chicas solamente sonreían de forma nerviosa.

-¿Iras?- pregunto Shizuka.

-¿Bromeas? Prefiero pelear contra Madara toda la noche, que estar soportado tres horas mirando vídeos porno sin sentido. ¡Seré un Dios! Pero no quiero que mi cerebro se me pudra- dijo Naruto/C… _-pero también prefiero hacerlo en la vida real-_ dijo en su mente al recordar las noches con sus esposa y sus momentos íntimos. Los cuatro iban platicando de sus experiencias con los nuevos o supuestos nuevos amigos, en el caso de Naruto; así fueron a su casa, no sin antes pasar al callejón, donde encontraron por primera vez al gato negro.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, Naruto le dio de comer al animal, una vez acabado, el gato estaba contento, mientras era acariciado por el Dios, dando un ronroneo de felicidad.

-¿Crees que podamos quedarnoslo?- pregunto Hinata/Poseidón, que ya le tomaba afecto al felino.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que haríamos lo correcto en darle un hogar- le respondió el Dios –me haría responsable- dijo dándole una sonrisa a animal, que vio directo a los ojos del rubio, solo para sorprenderse de ver que se reflejaba un universo en ellos, cuando parpadeo Naruto, este desapareció, confundiendo al minino –vamos a casa- así con el animal en las manos, las cuatro deidades se fueron a si hogar. Cuando llegaron, dejaron en el suelo de la entrada al gato, que tenía miedo del lugar donde llego, pero poco a poco lo empezaba a explorar. En ese momento entraba Matatabi a recibir a los chicos.

 **-¡Ah! Que bueno que llegaron, nya-** saludo la gata de dos colas.

-Sí, fue un día muy pesado- comento Naruto para referirse a que estuvo en presencias de personas no gratas.

-No exageres- dijo Karin, que hizo que Naruto bufara de molesto, aunque gata no se daba cuenta de cierta presencia.

 **-¿Acaso paso algo malo, nya?-** pregunto curiosa Matatabi.

-Solamente que hicimos nuevos amigos, y a Narutin le toco unos muy especiales- se burlo Shizuka, haciendo que gruñera el rubio.

-Sí a especiales te refieres a un trió de pervertidos, si son muy especiales- soltó el sarcasmo, que hizo que las chicas se rieran de la desgracia de lo que le paso a su hombre. Matatabi también se reía, pero se percato de una presencia y miro en dirección a donde la percibía; encontrándose con el gato que se ocultaba detrás de la pierna del Dios.

 **-NA-RU-TO-** dijo molesta la gata **-¿Me** **podrías** **decir que hacer esa gata callejera en mi territorio?-** señalo Matatabi con una de sus colas, el otro felino empezaba a bufar de enojo **–y todavía tiene el descaro de ponerse al tiro, cuando apenas llego, nya-** dijo furiosa la Biju que poco a poco se iba acercando a su rival.

-Pues la encontramos hace unos días en la calle, y la estuvimos alimentando, pero decidimos adoptarla- salio a la defensiva Shizuka, quien veía que poco a poco las cosas se estaban complicando.

 **-¡Mph! De acuerdo, pero que no toque mis cosas, porque sino…-** dio su amenaza la gata de dos colas, así que acordaron de que quedaría en la casa la gata. En ese momento una explosión de humo se hace presente, de la cual sale Kurama en su forma chibi.

 **-Vaya día, no espere soportar nuevamente a unos pervertidos; puedo soportar al ninja copion con su librito ese por unos momentos, y al sapo vejete por tres años seguidos, pero a tres pervertidos juntos hablando de oppais y no sé más, es el infierno-** dijo sin más Kurama, quien al girar miro a la nueva integrante de la casa. **-¿Pero que ven mis ojos?-** dijo Kurama que veía a la gata, mientras que esta se ponía a la defensiva **-¡Me** **pareció** **ver un lindo gatito! A parte de Matatabi-** dijo en forma de sarcasmo mientras que le daba una sonrisa, mientras la gata azul se sonrojaba un poco discreto **-¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! Vi a un lindo gatito, ahora podre practica un poco de** **cacería** **y quitarme la peor experiencia del mundo ¡Mua ja, ja, ja, ja!-** esas palabras más las risas de villano de Disney, ocasionaron una reacción en cadena, y la gata azul sonriera de satisfacción.

-¡Miauuu!- se escucho el maullido de susto en la casa, acompañado de…

-¡AAAAH! ¡Quiten mela de encima!- el grito de dolor de cierto rubio, ya que la gata salto a la cabeza de Naruto que le enterreba las garras en la piel, mientras que Kurama se moria de la risa. En un lugar desconocido, Rias estaba frente a un pelirrojo de cabello largo, tenía puesto una tunca violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones en dorado, y por debajo un traje blando y gris con bordes y cinturón violeta.

-Rias, tiempo sin verte- aludo el hombre, quien se acerco a la chica a saludarla.

-Hola Onii-sama, es cierto, tiene tiempo de no venir a casa- comento la chica, quien esta presente por una cuestión especial.

-Pero veo que no vienes solo de visita- la chica asintió a la afirmación de su hermano.

-Así es- contesto –Onii-sama ¿Conoces algo de los ninjas?- lanzo la pregunta Rias, el Maou se coloco la mano en el mentón y lo froto.

-Conozco algo de ellos, sé que son un grupo de guerreros que servían a ciertas personas en Japón, eran prácticamente mercenarios. Se dice que eran muy ágiles en el arte del asesinato, espionaje, sabotaje, reconocimiento y guerra de guerrillas. Algunos libros dicen que eran deshonestos por usar ciertos trucos para alcanzar su meta, creo que también les dicen Shinobis a los hombres y Kunoichis a las mujeres- contó Sirzechs -¿Por qué lo preguntas, Rias?- le pregunto Sirzechs, esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno- la chica trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas –hace unos días, han aparecido unos sujetos como los describes- narraba Rias, mientras su hermano escuchaba –el primero fue un chico. Apareció cuando estábamos persiguiendo a un demonio renegado- Sirzechs abrió los ojos por tal revelación.

-¿Qué más sucedió?- pidió que le contará más de la situación.

-Este chico uso ciertas armas y ataques, que cuando Kiba lo miro; dijo que se trataba de técnicas ninja, pero lo más sorprendentes fue algo que ocurrió- dijo de explicar Rias, ganándose la atención de su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Rias?- pregunto el Maou con cierto toque de incertidumbre.

-Uso magia de fuego y de rayo- esa respuesta hizo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Dices que uso magia de rayo y fuego?- lanzo la pregunta, la chica asintió.

-Así, no solo eso, sino que se movía más rápido de Kiba y tenía una fuerza, yo podría decir que un poco superior a Koneko- Sirzechs escuchaba con atención el relato –después apareció dos mujeres: una de ellas usaba magia de agua, incluso llego a darle forma a uno de sus ataques como de un dragón tipo chino. Y la otra chica usaba la tierra como arma de ataque, según Issei y Koneko; la chica le daba forma a la tierra como armas arrojadiza e hizo aparecer un muro de la tierra- Sirzechs analizaba cada palabra para encontrar una posible explicación al fenómeno shinobi que describió Rias.

-Es raro, nunca he escuchado que un humano haga eso, un demonio tal vez sea el que aprendió las técnicas de asesinato y uso la magia, solo es una hipótesis. ¿Algo más?- pregunto su hermano mayor para poder indagar más en el asunto.

-Sí, en sus trajes, se les ha visto que llevaban impreso unos animales- comento Rias, lo que causo curiosidad a Sirzechs.

-¿Animales, dices?- Rias asintió con efusividad.

-Sí, lo curioso es que cada animal tiene distinto número de colas- eso hizo que Sirzechs levantara una ceja –por ejemplo, la chica del agua tenia una especie de tortuga con dos colas; la que manejaba la tierra, tenía un mono rojo con cuatro colas; Y el chico que manejaba el rayo y el fuego, tenia en su espalda a un zorro de nueve colas- esto dejo anonadado al maou, ya que conocía una facción con dicho animal.

-Solo conozco a los Yokais que habitan en Kyoto, pero la única con nueve colas es Yasaka, pero los otros animales, son muy raros- creo su hipótesis el Maou.

-¿Dices que pueden ser Yokais de Kyoto?- pregunto Rias, algo que Sirzechs no estaba seguro.

-Lo dudo, la facción de los Yokais no tiene ese tipo de guerreros, ya que tienden a ser un poco más pacíficos- corrigió Sirzechs, ya que conocía un poco de esa facción –aunque, aun no entiendo. Esto ninjas que aparecieron manejan elementos ¿Correcto?- pregunto Sirzechs, Rias asintió –entonces es posible que provengan de una familia demoníaca, aunque no conozco ninguna que practique este tipo de técnicas- Rias solo suspiro de frustración de que era poca la información que le proporciono su hermano.

-Hay algo más importante, Onii-sama- llamo la atención de Sirzechs, se quedo viendo a su hermanita.

-¿Qué es lo importante que vas a decir?- pregunto, Rias camino a la ventana y miro al jardín para relajarse.

-Cuando usaban su magia, nunca vi que usaran sellos o círculos mágicos- eso dejo desconcertado a Sirzechs que dejo que continuara con la explicación –sino que usaban unas posiciones de manos muy raros y eso les ayudaba a hacer uso de sus habilidades- al acabar de explicar, Sirzechs volvió a analizar las palabras de Rias.

-Interesante- dijo –una forma nueva de usar magia a partir de movimientos de manos, ¿Viste que sellos eran?- Sirzechs pregunto para poder conocer la forma en como convocaban sus poderes.

-Eso es lo más raro, sus manos en el caso de la chica con el traje negro, eran demasiado rápido, que no vi lo que hacia- el maou quedo impresionado por la habilidad que describió Rias.

-Todo lo que has dicho es muy interesante, uno ninjas con habilidades mágicas es muy impresionante- dijo con una sonrisa –aunque debemos de estar atentos a lo que puedan hacer en un futuro y saber quienes son ¿Qué has pensado hacer, Rias?- pregunto Sirzechs, esperando que su hermana elija la opción más correcta.

-He pensado en hablar con ellos, ya que nos ayudaron contra unos ángeles caídos, quiero que tengamos una alianza- respondió Rias, cosa que Sirzechs dudaba por muchas cuestiones.

-Seria algo bueno, pero ellos son personas que tienen un honor, aunque no lo parezca; así que debes tener cuidado con ellos- previno el maou a su hermana, sabiendo de la historia de los ninjas en Japón.

-De acuerdo hermano, tengo que regresar al mundo humano, no vemos luego- Rias se retiraba del sitio, dejando al Maou con un rostro de incógnita de lo que se le revelo

–Tendré que hablar con mis padres de los que dijo Rias, aunque también sobre el compromiso de Rias, ya casi se acerca- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sirzechs para retirarse del sitio.

Rias apareció en medio de la oficina del club por medio de un circulo mágico, en el lugar estaban Kiba, Asia, Koneko, Akenos e Issei, quienes se reunieron para saber lo que su presidenta tenía de la situación actual con los ninjas.

-Boucho- hablo Kiba -¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto el caballero, cosa que los demás estaban expectantes a la respuesta.

-Nada, solo conoce la historia de ellos- respondió, muchos solo quedaron sin más opciones –mi hermano no conoce a ninguna familia de demonios que hayan aprendido las técnicas ninjas de los humanos- todos estaban frutados, ya que la información estaba escasa y eran más las dudas que la respuesta.

-Entonces estamos como al principio- comento Kiba, Rias fue a su escritorio y se sentó, colocando sus manos el frente.

-Es correcto- Rias solo suspiro –será mejor dejar es de lado e ir a prepararnos por si hay un ataque de los ángeles caídos y estos ninjas se presenten- dijo, ninguno de los presentes tuvo más opción que retirarse a su casa a descansar y salir a realizar sus respectivas tareas.

En el camino a casa, Asia e Issei platicaban amenamente de como conocieron a los nuevos en el almuerzo.

-Las chicas nuevas son muy agradables- dijo Asia con una sonrisa –sobre todo Hinata- Issei quedo mirando a su amiga.

-¿La chica de ojos raros?- pregunto el castaño, cosa que le llamo la atención a Asia.

-Sí, sus ojos son muy lindo. Me gusta el color de ojos. Nos dijo que su color de ojos son de familia- Asia aun mantenía una imagen de los ojos perlado de la Uzumaki –pero también son buenas Karin y Shizuka ¿Qué tal te fue con Naruto-san?- le pregunto a Issei, que solo se puso algo nervioso.

-Pues… bien, es un buen hablador- justifico Issei, pero la verdad era que sus amigos lo estuvieron atacando con preguntas y diciéndole acerca de oppais, entre otras cosas, hasta que al final lo invitaron a ver anime y otras cosas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con inocencia Asia.

-Este… pues… si- respondió con algo de nervios –aun así ya lo había conocido cuando lo invitamos a jugar fútbol Kiba y yo una vez, se que viene de Osaka y que practica ninjutsu, el arte de asesinato y espionaje en silencio- respondió Issei, Asia quedo asombrada de ese aspecto personal de Naruto.

-Es asombroso, es por eso que cuando lo vimos en el parque, se movían de esa forma- Issei asintió –Aika le pregunto un poco de su vida a las chicas, y ellas también practican artes marciales, en especial lo que Naruto-san realiza- Issei se quedo impresionado de esa revelación.

-¡Eso es algo fascinante!- exclamo _-¡Ahora veo porque tienen esos cuerpos de tentación!-_ exclamo en su mente perversa.

-Sí, pero cuando Aika le dijo que si podían enseñarle, se negaron. Ya que es algo que no cualquiera puede practicarlo- Issei comprendió bien lo que dijo Asia.

-Lo mismo dijo Naruto, solo enseñan a personas que no tienen intereses personales en usar ese arte- Asia quedo con duda en su cabeza.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué solo enseñan a personas sin intereses personales?- Issei al ser de ese país, buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarle a la rubia.

-Hay muchas personas que usarían las artes marciales como método de obtener algo, y no por mera disciplina y desarrollo personal- respondió Issei. Asia estaba sorprendida de la respuesta.

-Es decir, si nos enseñaran, nosotros podríamos usarlo para…- trataba la rubia de ponerle palabras exactas a su conversación.

-Solo para amenazar y tener lo que uno quiere, es por eso que nadie puede aprenderlo- pero no realmente era lo que trataba de decir Naruto _–Como me gustaría practicar ninjutsu, tendria un cuerpo como el de Naruto, asi tendria a varias chicas para mi harem, y mas si tienen grandes tetas-_ fue la línea de pensamiento de Issei, cosa que era precisamente que Naruto no le enseñaba a cualquiera sus habilidades, no obstante, los problemas pronto se vendrían.

Mientras eso ocurría, en una iglesia abandonada casi a las afueras de la ciudad, Raynare y los demás ángeles caídos estaba reunidos, Miltet se recuperaba de las lesiones que le dejo Ibuki.

-¡Esa maldita!- se quejo la niña –no pensé que fuera muy fuerte- los demás miraban a Miltet, Calawana se acerco.

-Parece que te enfrentaste a esa chica- dijo de forma fría, manteniendo su actitud desafiante.

-Fue distinta- dijo, haciendo que la peliazul levantara una ceja.

-Explicarte- exigió su compañera.

-A diferencia de la que tu enfrentaste, esta usaba magia de tierra- los demás pusieron sus ojos sobre la pequeña.

-Así que ahora no fue la misma chica, sino que tiene ayuda- realizo su hipotesis Calawana.

-Es lo más probable- respondió Miltet, quien estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la vieja iglesia.

-Suena interesante, otro demonio sin dueño- comento Donnasiege –incluso pudo dejar en mal estado a la más débil del grupo- el comentario dado por el hombre no fue del agrado de la rubia de coletas.

-¡Tsk! La hubiera matado sino fuese por su Sagred Gear- se justifico su fallo ante Ibuki, quien le dio una paliza.

-Parece que tendremos que ir Raynare y yo a capturar a la traidora, y al chico- comento Donnasiege.

-Vaya, ver de nuevo a mi ex, que gran emoción- dijo en forma de sarcasmo y repudio a Issei –pero me interesa a la monja-demonio, además tengo cuentas pendientes con Rias, así que mejor vamos- así ambos ángeles caídos emprendieron la misión de buscar a Issei y Asia, y eliminar a los demonios.

Mientras eso sucedía, Naruto estaba en un sillón siendo curado por Karin, ya que después de que le quitaron a la gata encima, no sin antes dejarle varios arañazos en el rostro. Mientras el animal estaba en sus piernas durmiendo del rubio.

-Te ves lindo con otras marcas en tus mejillas- le dijo su esposa colocándole algunos curitas en el rostro, mientras que Naruto solo suspiro.

-Me recuerda la misión de capturar a Tora- dijo llenándose de recuerdos de su infancia y la vez que capturo al gato-demonio, en ese tiempo, Tora dejo como palo de rascar a Naruto.

-Bueno, ya termine- dijo la ojirubi, guardando las cosas en un botiquín y dejándolo a un lado.

-Gracias, amor. Espero que no deje marcas- comento, Karin solo sonrió y se sentó a un lado de Naruto.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, solo fueron superficiales. Además Kurama las puede curar- le dijo mientras que estaba a punto de abrazarlo. Fue en ese momento que el animal vio las intensiones de Karin, para empezar a bufar. Llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto, acariciando la cabeza de la gata para calmarla. Funciono, pero solo por un momento, ya que enfoco la vista en la pelirroja y empezó otra vez a bufar.

-¡Oye! ¿A ti que te pasa?- pregunto enojada Karin, que solo intento abrazar a Naruto, solo para recibir un zarpaso por parte del felino -¿Cómo te atreve...?- dijo enojada la ojirubi alejando su mano de ser lastimada.

-Tranquila, Karin- calmo Naruto a su esposa –tal vez no este acostumbrada a tu presencia- fue lo que justifico.

-¡Mph! Pues yo no lo creo- dijo mirando de mala forma al animal, en ese momento entraban Hinata y Shizuka.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la ojiperla, ya que escucho algo de escándalo.

-Nada, solo que esta gata no me deja acercarme a Naruto-kun- señalo Karin al animal, algo que a las otras les entro duda.

-Pero si hace unos días se llevaba bien contigo, Veamos- Hinata se acerco a Naruto e intento abrazarlo, solo para llevarse una zarpaso por parte de la gata –¡Kyaa!- grito mientras se alejaba -¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- pregunto Hinata con miedo.

-No lo sé. Empezó a comportarse muy raro- le contesto Karin.

-Voy yo- dijo Shizuka, que se acerco a Naruto e intento abrazarlo, solo para obtener la misma respuesta -¡Oye!- se quejo, viendo como la gatas se quedaba viendo a las tres damas sin dejar de estar a la defensiva. Ninguno daba una explicación racional de lo que le pasaba al nuevo integrante de la casa, no hasta que apareció Matatabi.

 **-¿Qué sucede? Escuche gritos-** pregunto Matatabi, que se sentó frente a los miembros del clan.

-Nada, solo que esta gata no nos deja acercarnos a Naruto-kun- acuso Karin, Matatabi observo a la nueva integrante, quien estaba cómoda en las piernas del Dios, mientras que Naruto solamente le acariciaba la cabeza.

 **-Vuelvan a intentarlo-** pidió Matatabi, así las tres damas se acercaron a Naruto con la finalidad de estar cerca, solo para ser agredidas por la gata **–ya comprendo-** dictamino Matatabi.

-¿Que es lo que le sucede?- pregunto Hinata, Matatabi simplemente movía sus colas con pereza.

 **-Sucede, que su hombre ahora le pertenece a ella-** apunto con una de sus colas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las tres damas al unisono.

 **-Que esa gata ahora reclamo a Naruto como su propiedad, después de que la salvo de Kurama. Es por eso que no permite que se acerquen. Digamos que como compensación, ella no se alejara de él y defenderá su territorio de otras hembras indeseables, o sea, ustedes-** al terminar la explicación, Hinata, como Karin y Shizuka tenia de desconcierto por la revelación, hasta que Karin salio del trance.

-¿Me estas diciendo que esta gata callejera nos esta quitando a nuestro hombre frente a nosotras?- Matatabi asintió a la pregunta formulada por Karin -¡Pues no lo voy a consentir!- así que decidida, la ojirubi se acerco a Naruto, que solamente estaba quieto, mientras que la gata empezaba a bufar para alejar a Karin se su territorio, pero la ojiperla fue más rápida y la tomo de la piel del cuello, para ponerla cara a cara -¡Escúchame bien gata del demonio!- dijo con enojo –el que Naruto-kun y nosotras te hayamos dado techo y comida, no signifique que vengas y nos quites nuestro hombre- Hinata y Shizuka asentían a las palabras de Karin –así que como castigo, hoy dormirás en el patio- Karin fue a la puerta que daba al mencionado sitio, la abrió y dejo en el suelo al minino, quien solamente la miraba con enojo –y esto es para que aprendas- sin más Karin cerro la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada a la gata que empezó a maullar para que Naruto la dejara entrar -¡Y tú no le harás caso! Hasta que sepa quien manda en esta casa- dijo enojada Karin, dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-De acuerdo, no me opongo- dijo, solo para que su vida no estuviese en peligro –pero mejor dejemos esta discusión, he visto que es el tiempo de enviar un mensaje a nuestras familias para saber como han estado- dijo, las chicas se acercaron y, libres de hembras celosas, se sentaron junto a Naruto.

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que no le escribo a mi papá y a Hanabi, ¿Espero que estén bien?- dijo Hinata

-Es cierto, creo que le enviare un mensaje a Tokiwa para saber como le esta yendo en la aldea- ahora fue el turno de refutar la propuesta de Hinata.

-No es mala idea, quiero saber como le va a Tsunade-sama, espero que ya haya dejado de tomar y apostar- sin más que decir, los cuatro fueron por lo necesario para enviar los mensajes. Una vez acabado de escribir sus cartas, Naruto saco un pergamino, en el cual sello las epístolas, una para la familia de Hinata, otra para Tokiwa, otra para Tsunade y la ultima para Kakashi. Naruto procedió a morderse el pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego realizo sellos manuales -¡Jutsu de invocación!- golpeo la mesa de centro y de esta salio una nube de humo, para luego reverlar a un par de sapos ancianos.

 **-Hola Naruto-chan-** saludo Fukkasaku.

 **-Tiempo sin verte Naru-chan, al igual que a las chicas-** ahora saludo Shima, ambos sapos ancianos eran una conexión entre Kuoh y el continente elemental.

-Hola Fukkasaku-sama, Shima-sama- saludaron las chicas con respeto.

 **-Vaya niñas, veo que no han cambiado mucho, se ven muy lindas-** ante los halagos de Shima, las damas sonrieron.

 **-Naru-chan ¿Para que nos has llamado?-** pregunto Fukkasaku, esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

-Ma, Pa. Lo he llamado para que le den este rollo a Kakashi-sensei, ya es tiempo de enviarle noticias de nosotros- dijo Naruto haciendo entrega del rollo –en su interior contiene unas cartas que van destinadas a nuestros conocidos- explico Naruto,

 **-De acuerdo Naru-chan, cuando lleguemos a Konoha, le daremos el pergamino al Hokage y le diremos a sus familias que tienen noticias sobre ustedes. Esperamos que nos vayan a visitar un días de estos-** dijo Shima, mientras se despedía de los cuatro chicos.

-De acuerdo, Shima-sama- contesto Karin, ambos sapos desaparecieron de la casa en una explosión de humo, llevándose el rollo con ellos.

-Bien, es hora de apresurarnos para poder salir esta noche- sin más, los integrantes de la casa Uzumaki se pararon del sillón y fueron a realizar sus respectivas tareas. Ya en la noche, Issei había salido como de costumbre a realizar pactos junto a Asia y a Kiba. Los tres iban con dirección al parque de la ciudad, en estos momentos estaban frente a la fuente, donde Issei fue asesinado por Yuuma, al castaño le traían momentos de nostalgia. Dando un suspiro se acerco a la fuente y coloco su mano en la piedra.

-Ya ha sido tiempo desde ese día- dijo el peón de Rias, mientras traía a su presente el momento de su muerte y de quien lo produjo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Issei-san?- le pregunto Kiba, acercándose para poder apoyarlo.

-Sí, solo que este sitio me trae un recuerdo muy doloroso- expreso Issei casi al punto de llorar, Asia se preocupo por la situación del castaño.

-Issei-san, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la monja, que veía a su amigo un poco decaído.

-Nada, mejor sigamos- dijo para evadir el tema y empezar a caminar, ambos chicos se vieron y dejaron de lado lo que sucedía con Issei. No obstante no se percataron que tres figuras se encontraban volando sobre ellos.

-Ahí van- comento Donnasiege con una sonrisa.

-Lo veo- ahora fue el turno de Raynare, así, ambos ángeles caídos empezaron a seguir al trió. Asia se acerco a Kiba para saber lo que pasaba con Issei, ya que este estaba un poco delante de ellos.

-Kiba-san ¿Por qué Issei se puso...? Este... bueno, no sé como decirlo- la rubia trataba de buscar la palabra correcta.

-¿Triste?- pregunto Yuuto, ganándose una afirmación –bueno, antes de que llegaras, Issei conoció a una chica llamada Yuuna, ella se transformo en un ángel caído y ataco a Issei hasta que lo mato- explicaba Kiba –ella es la que te quito su Sacred Gear en la iglesia, la conoces bien, su nombre es Raynare- Asia abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Entonces... ella es...- decía con Asia, mirando a Issei un poco cabizbajo.

-Sí, Raynare utilizo los sentimientos de Issei para eliminarlo, después Boucho lo resucito como un demonio- Kiba miro a Issei y no había cambiado su semblante –es por eso que Issei cuando camina por el parque, evita la fuente, le trae un recuerdo muy doloroso- dijo Kiba, Asia estaba muy triste.

-Issei-san- murmuro para que no se notara su preocupación. En ese momento, se sintió la presencia de un ángel caído, poniendo a los tres en un estado de alerta.

-Vaya, tres demonios lejos de su madriguera- dijo una voz, en ese momento, salía Donnasiege de un portal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto enojado Issei.

-Solo acabar con lo que tenemos en mente, y eso eres tú que nos estorba en nuestros objetivos, además de tomar tu Sacred Gear y la de la monja traidora- señalo Donnasiege, Asia con miedo se resguardaba en la espalda de Issei.

-Issei-san- dijo con miedo de la presencia del ángel caído.

-Tranquila Asia, yo te cuidaré- con esas palabras, la rubia se ruborizo un poco, pero no era momento de ello, ya que empezaría la pelea.

-Será mejor que se rinda, demonios de clase baja- dijo menospreciando a los demonios. Kiba invoco a una de sus espadas por medio de un círculo mágico.

-¡BOOSTER GEAR!- de igual forma, Issei convoco su guantalete, donde la gema verde empezó a brillar

 **[Boosted]**

Fue lo que se escucho de la gema, Donnasiege miro con algo sorpresa.

-¡Impresionante! Ya puedes controlar el poder, pero eso no te salvaras de mi poder- dijo para crear una espada de luz azul, con el arma en la mano, la lanzo contra Issei, pero fue interceptada por Kiba.

-Tendrás que hacer mejor que eso- dijo serio Kiba, sin cambiar su postura.

-Eres interesante chico, el caballero de Rias, he escuchado que tienes una sacred Gear que crea espadas de la nada, sabes, seria mejor que uno de nosotros tuviera ese poder, y no un sucio demonio- nuevamente menosprecio a Kiba, mientras que Issei estaba listo para pelear.

-No te permito que le digas así a Kiba- Issei salio corriendo para golpear a Donnasiege, pero este salto al aire para mantenerse a salvo. Issei enojado, miro a su contrincante que estaba volando, pero también vio que su amiga estaba en riesgo -¡Asia!- llamo -¡Vete de aquí- le grito. La chica quedo consternada de las palabras de Issei.

-Pero...- iba a replicar, pero no pudo.

-¡Es mejor que le hagas caso a Issei-san!- ahora fue el turno de Kiba de ordenarle.

-Pero yo...- nuevamente trataba de replicar.

-Vete, eres la única que puede traer a Boucho, a Koneko y a Akeno- explico Issei, Asia con algo de miedo, entendio.

-De acuerdo- la rubia salió corriendo del sitio, dejando a los chicos pelear contra el ángel caído.

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar escapar?- Donnasiege se arrojo contra Asia, formando una espada de luz para después arrojarla. Pero de igual forma, Kiba corrió y la desvio con su espada, dándole tiempo de que Asia corriera a pedir ayuda. Donnasiege aterrizo, dando una sonrisa.

-No importa, cuando los haya eliminado, ire por ella- el ángel caído creo otra espada de luz.

-¿Estas listo Issei?- pregunto Kiba a su compañero.

-No lo tienes que preguntar- así ambos se lanzaron a la refriega, Issei fue con el puño derecho a intentar darle un golpe, pero fue esquivado con facilidad por su adversario. Kiba iba detrás del castaño, con la intensión de darle un corte, pero fue bloqueado por la espada de Donnasiege.

-Eres bastante bueno con las espadas- halago Donnasiege.

-Gracias, pero solo es una muestra de mi habilidad- Kiba empezó el duelo de espadas, donde ninguno daba cuartel al otro, lo cortes iban y venían. No obstante, Issei se sentía algo frustrado por no ayudar a su amigo.

-Demonios- dijo para si mismo –si sigo así, nunca seré un demonio de rango alto, y por lo cual ¡No podre ser el rey del Harem!- grito Issei, que nuevamente salio a golpear a su oponente, entre ambos chicos trataban de asestarle un golpe o corte a Donnasiege. Pero este era más rápido y audaz.

-Me dan lastima- dijo –el chico castaño portador de una de las Sacred Gear más poderosas que creo Dios, y el caballero de Rias no han podido darme un golpe- ambos chicos estaban algo cansado.

-No te permitiré que lastimes a Asia, ¿Me escuchaste?- Issei corrió contra su oponente.

-¡Issei!- trato de detener a su compañero, pero fue en vano. Mientras corria la gema empezaba a brillar.

 _-Dame el poder para vencer a mi enemigo-_ dijo en su mente.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

 **[Boost]**

Con el poder cargado en el guantalete, Issei lanzo una ráfaga de poder a Donnasiege, al verlo, el ángel caído salto para ponerse a salvo del ataque de Issei.

-Sorprendente- fue lo único que exclamo –empiezas a controlar el poder, pero solo es el principio- el hombre lanzo su espada contra Issei.

-¡Issei-san!- grito Kiba, que bloqueo el ataque con su espada.

-Gracias Kiba, ahora ahí que tratar de vencerlo para poder ir con Asia- dijo el castaño, llevándose una afirmación del Kiba. Asia seguía corriendo por una vereda llena de arboles rumbo a la casa de Issei.

 _-Issei, Kiba. Aguante un poco, voy por ayuda-_ dijo desesperada en su mente, pero la chica por su carrera, tropezó.

-¡Kyaa!- exclamo mientras estaba en el suelo -¿Por qué me pasa esto?- se pregunto para solo levantarse.

-No pensé que volvería a encontrarte- dijo una voz detrás de su espalda, Asia abrió lo ojos de sorpresa al saber a quien le pertenecía esa voz, por lo que poco a poco empezó a girar el rostro, solo para encontrarse con Raynare. Issei y Kiba, estaban algo heridos, ya que su enemigo era muy hábil, Issei era el más golpeado de los dos.

-Jamas te acercarás a Asia, comprendiste- dijo enojado, pero no sabía que era una trampa.

-No necesito ir por ella- dijo Donnasiega dando una sonrisa, Issei y Kiba presintieron que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- exigió una explicación el castaño.

-Que solo fue una distracción, ya que alguien fue por tu amiga, y es alguien que conoces muy bien, ja, ja, ja, ja- rio el hombre, Issei en su mente solo venia una persona que lo lastimo e incluso asesino a Asia.

-¡ASIA!- grito Issei al ver que su amiga estaba en peligro.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA!- solo se escucho la risa de ángel caído.

-¡KYAAAA!- ambos chicos escucharon como gritaba Asia en una parte del parque, Issei fue corriendo a donde estaba la rubia, pero sintió que algo le perforaza el muslo derecho.

-¡Issei!- dijo con sorpresa Kiba, ya que la espada de luz era la que estaba hiriendo a Issei, haciéndolo que se hinque.

-¡No iras a ningún lado! Ella se encargara de tu amiga- hablo Donnasiege con una sonrisa.

 _-Yuuma-_ fue lo único que dijo en su mente al saber que Asia estaba ante su anterior novia.

-¡Issei!- corrió Kiba a ayudarlo, pero Donnasiege apareció frente a Kiba con una espada de luz y le dio un corte en el abdomen, Kiba evadió saltando hacía atrás, pero sintió algo que le dolio, se tomo el abdomen y sintió como algo cálido estaba en sus mano derecha, el miro y lo que vio fue que tenia un corte, no era profundo, pero empezaba a sangrar.

-¡Rayos!- se hinco de dolor, debido a que los demonios no podía soportar la luz.

-¡Los demonios de tu clase no valen la pena!- dijo con cierta sensación de desagrado –mejor acabo contigo- dijo mientras estaba al frente de un malherido Kiba, que solo apretaba los dientes. Issei no podía hacer algo, ya que si iba por Asia, Kiba moriría, pero si ayudaba Asia seria victima de Raynare.

 _-¡Maldición!-_ maldijo en su mente, estaba atado de manos, Donnasiege sonreía mientras que apuntaba al cuello de Kiba para decapitarlo, alzo el su mano para dar el corte, pero algo no cuadraba, ya que soltó su arma sin orden de sus músculos.

-¿Qué demonios...?- se dijo, sintió como su mano derecha caía mientras perdía la sensación de ella, por lo que se la tomo. No obstante vio algo en su brazo, este tenia unas extrañas agujas incrustadas -¿Cuándo...?- se pregunto el ángel caído, mientras se quitaba las agujas de su brazo _-¿Será ellos?-_ se cuestionaba _–pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta del ataque? ¿En que momento?-_ Donnasiege empezaba a tener sensación en el brazo, Kiba miraba expectante de lo que sucedió.

 _-¿Que eran esas agujas? No las vi cuando se incrustaron en el brazo, ni siquiera supe de donde vinieron-_ Kiba tambien se cuestionaba mientras se reincorporaba y con algo de dificultad se colocaba en posición de combate. Lo que llamo la atención del ángel caído.

-Veo que aun tienes fuerzas, no nada eres un miembro de la casa Gremory. Pero la verdad eres muy débil, así que mejor me deshago de ti- Donnasiege creo otra espada de luz y con ella en mano lanzo un corte a Kiba, quien a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Mas, en ese momento el ángel observo que algo se aproximaba hacía él; usando su espada desvio las armas arrojadizas, algunas se clavaban en algunos arboles, viendo con detenimiento que eran estrellas ninja.

-Esas son...- dijo sorprendido Kiba, en ese momento una chica aterrizo entre Kiba y Donnasiege, mostraba un traje ajustados color rojo y su cabello café oscuro estaba atado en una coleta alta, medias del mismo color, unas protecciones en hombros, antebrazos, espinilleras y protección en el empeine de los pies. Enfundaba una espada en la espalda y un ninjato en la cintura, usaba una mascara de tela del mismo color que el traje. En el traje, en especial en el muslo derecho, tenia el diseño de un animal, parecido a una cabra con aspecto de delfin, esta tenia cinco colas al aire, mientras que en el pecho portaba el mismo remolino color rojo. Los hombres estaban sorprendidos de la aparición de la chica, sobre todo, cierto castaño pervertido que tenía una sonrisa estúpida.

 _-¡AAH! Que linda chica, y más con ese traje que se le marca esas tetas-_ fue el pensamiento de Issei, que no le interesaba el dolor, sino seguir fantaseando.

-¿Eres de esos ninjas¡- pregunto Kiba, la chica asintió.

-Así que eres de ese grupo que venció a Calawana y a Miltet ¿Eh?- la chica no dijo nada, solamente miraba con seriedad al hombre –bien, otro demonio de clase baja- Donnasiege lanzo su espada de luz a la chica, que tomo su ninjato y de un movimiento rápido lo destruyo, dejando sorprendido a los hombre.

-¡Increíble!- murmuraron tanto Kiba como Issei, la chica sin previo aviso salio en contra de su oponente. Donnasiege convoco otra espada, pero ahora no era para atacar, sino para protegerse, debido a que la chica estaba atacando con gran velocidad y agilidad. El hombre tenía problemas para seguirle el paso a la kunoichi, ya que le cerraba las posibilidades de poder dar un corte.

-Eres bastante buena, pero...- el ángel salto a los aires para mantenerse a salvo -¿Qué puedes hacer sino me encuentro a tu alcance?- el hombre de sombrero sonrió y lanzo su espada de luz contra la chica, quien tomo su espada que estaba en su espalda, con ella bloqueo el ataque. Donnasiege, empezaba a formar más espadas y las lanzaba a la chica, mientras que ella las bloqueaba o esquivaba –nada mal- dijo el hombre, no obstante la chica guardo sus espadas, para sacar unos kunai y lanzarlos a su oponente, que al verlas, esta las rechazo con su espada –je, crees que me vencerás con esas cosas- estando en el aire, no se percato que dichas armas tenía unas notas pegadas al mando.

-¡Kai!- fue lo que dijo al formar un sello manual, las notas empezaron a brillas, lo que llamo la atención de Donnasiege.

-¿Qué...?- fue lo único que expreso, solo para ser envuelto en una explosión -¡AAARGH!- lo que ocasiono que se cubriera con las manos. Cuando se despejo el humo, se podía ver que el ángel caído había sufrido algunas quemaduras, ya que partes de su gabardina estaba destruidas y ya no tenía su sombre -¡Eres una...!- Donnasiege salio volando hacia la chica, que no se movía para nada, mas, la chica creo sellos manuales y aspiro aire.

-¡Futon: bala perforadora de aire!- quitarse la mascara, la chica lanzo varias balas de aire comprimido hacia Donnasige, que no se percato de la técnica, hasta que las sintió,

-¡AAAARG!- algunos de los proyectiles que lanzo la chica, rozaron a Donnasiege haciéndolo sangrar, incluso dieron en las alas, lo que ocasiono que este cayera.

-Kiba- llamo Issei a su amigo -¿Viste lo que hizo?- pregunto, Yuuto hizo la mímica de si.

-Ella aspiro aire y lo lanzo en forma de balas comprimidas- explico con mucho asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo Issei –nadie tiene esa capacidad- era algo que para los chicos no tenía lógica, ya que un humano no podía tener ese poder de comprimir aire. Sin embargo, el chico salio de su estupefacción y recordó a su amiga Asias.

-¡Asia!- Issei intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el dolo lo obligaba a estar en el suelo, por lo que no tenía más opción de pedir ayuda -¡Oye! Tu...este...- Issei iba a decir el nombre de la chica, pero no sabia.

-Mi nombre es Taki- dijo con seriedad la identificada Taki.

-Este... poder ir a ayudar a Asia, nos encargaremos de él- pidió Issei, la chica no se movía para nada.

-No te preocupes por ella, mi compañero se encargara de ella- dijo sin emociones Taki.

-¿Qué...? Pero...- iba a replicar Issei.

-Mejor preocúpate por ti y el enemigo- Issei no entendió lo que decia Taki, hasta que se escucho un gruñido de dolor, Donnasiege se levantaba con algo de dificultada.

-¿Cómo es que un demonio de clase baja pudo dañarme?- se pregunto mientras que sentía que su orgullo era destruido -¡Te mataré!- el ángel convoco una espada de luz y salio corriendo contra Taki, en otra parte del parque, Asia estaba indefensa ante Raynare, quien le sonreía de manera siniestra.

-Nuevamente no vemos, traidora- dijo la chica, quien simplemente caminaba hacia ella.

-Raynare, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con miedo Asia, mientras retrocedía.

-Nada interesante, solo tu Sacred Gear para ser la ángel caído más poderosa- dijo sinvergüenza.

-Pero... yo ahora...- trataba de decir Asia, mientras que su espalda choco con un árbol cortándole toda posibilidad de escapar.

-Un demonio... si, lo sé- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa –es por eso que nuevamente te quitare tu Sacred Gear y luego te mataré- Raynare invoco una lanza de luz roja –ahora ¡Muere!- la chica lanzo el arma a Asia, quien no tenia posibilidades de escapar. El arma atravesó el pecho de la chica rubia e incluso atravesó el tronco del árbol.

-¡AAH! Eso fue fácil, ahora tomaré mi premio- Raynare se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de Asia, cuando iba a tomar la Sacred Gear, el cuerpo exploto en una bola de humo, revelando un tronco perforado por el arma -¿Cómo rayos...?- pregunto Raynare, que se giro sobre sus talones, buscando a Asia. La chica no podía saber donde estaba.

-¿Buscabas algo?- dijo una voz, Raynare miraba a todas partes, hasta que encontró a dueño de la voz, siendo esta la de Strider quien estaba sobre una rama de un árbol cercano, pero a la vez se sorprendió, ya que tenia a Asia, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. La rubia fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Estoy muerta?- pregunto, Asia miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver que era abrazada por uno de los ninjas.

-Por poco- dijo sin más. Raynare miraba desconcertada de como es que salvo a Asia.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto furiosa la ángel caído -¿Contesta?- grito Raynare.

-Será mejor que te sostengas bien- le dijo Strider a Asia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qu...? ¡KYAAAAH!- no acabo de pregunta, ya que Strider dio un salto para bajar del árbol y aterrizar en el suelo, manteniendo a Asia a salvo en todo momento.

-Será mejor que huyas, me encargare de ella- dijo Strider, Asia solamente asintió y se fue del sitio.

-¿Qué? ¡No huirás!- Raynare desplegó sus alas para empezar a perseguir a la monja rubia, dejando al shinobi en el piso, no obstante, este mismo saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas, lo desenrollo para mostrar un símbolo, coloco su mano debajo del escrito y de este salio una bola de humo, revelando una Fuma Shurinken que de inmediato lanzo. Raynare en su persecución no se daba cuenta del peligro, hasta que escucho un sonido dirigirse a ella, cuando miro sobre sus espaldas, se encontró que la seguía algo parecido a un rehilete -¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto, pero ella analizo bien y se encontró que era un arma arrojadiza, por lo que en pleno vuelo lo esquiva, dejándolo pasar -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto con burla; Raynare creo una lanza de luz –pues te eliminare- dijo. Lo que no sabía era que el arma que había lanzado Strider solamente era parte de su movimiento, y que este exploto en una bola de humo para transformarse en un doble que estaba detrás de la chica. Realizando sellos manuales exclamo.

-¡Katon: Jutsu llamas del sabio fénix!- el clon lanzo pequeñas bolas de fuego desde su boca, las cuales volaban en todas direcciones, Raynare al sentir el peligro en su espalda, esta giro y miro como la técnica se dirigía a ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, usando su lanza de luz, ella se protegió del ataque, aunque se llevo algunas quemaduras, al acabar el ataque, miro con sorpresa al otro shinobi _-¿Cómo es posible él este ahí?-_ se pregunto en su mente, mientras que el original realizaba sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Uñas de carmesí flor de llamas de fénix!- el chico hizo una esfera de fuego, en la cual lanzo shurikens, los cuales fueron volando hacía el ángel caído, las mismas estaban infundidas en el propio fuego que creo. Raynare lanzo su arma contra el otro Strider, que lo atravesó en el vientre, pero este exploto en una bola de humo.

-¿Qué? ¿Desaparecio?- dijo desconcertada, pero su instinto le advirtió de un peligro que se acercaba, ella giro, solo para ver con terror lo que se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡KYAAAAH!- grito al recibir la ráfaga de fuego y acero, dejándola en mal estado, que incluso cayo al suelo muy lastimada. Mientras que Asia iba corriendo, en el aire se formo un círculo mágico, del cual salía Akeno, Koneko y Rias. Asia se detuvo al ver a sus amigas.

-¡Asia! -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas agitada?- le pregunto Rias, Asia estaba feliz de que aparecieran.

-Estaba con Issei-san y Kiba en el parque, cuando fuimos atacados por un ángel caído, Issei y Kiba se quedaron a pelear con él, quise ayudarles, pero Issei me dijo que corriera y que las trajera. Yo hice casi, pero en el camino me encontré con Raynare. Ella me quiso asesinar nuevamente, pero ese chico ninja me salvo, aunque no supe como lo hizo. Él se quedo a pelear con Raynere- contó todo lo sucedido, las tres chicas se miraron.

-Debemos ayudarlo- dijo Rias, las chicas fueron a donde se estaba llevando la pelea siendo guiadas por Asia. Raynare enfadada trataba de asestarle un corte, pero el ninja, usando su espada, simplemente bloqueaba los ataques.

-¡Maldito! ¡Deja de moverte!- gritaba con frustración y enojo Raynare, ya que su oponente era más rápido. Sin embargo, Strider al ver que la ángel tenía una apertura en su defensa, arremetió con su espada, dándole algunos cortes -¡Kyaah!- grito Raynare, mientras estaba en el suelo, Hiryu coloco su espada cerca del cuello de Raynare.

-Será mejor que te rindas- le sugirió, Raynare frustrada y herida, solo hizo una cosa.

-De acuerdo, me rindo- fue lo que contesto, Hiryu retiro su espada, mientras que la chica solo bajaba la cabeza

-Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero hacerte más daño- le dijo con una voz más tranquila, para Raynare, eso era como una ofensa a su orgullo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a...?- cuando alzo su rostro para encararlo, pero vio algo que le llamo la atención, ella observo directo a los ojos de Hiryu y pudo ver que en ellos se reflejaba un universo, Raynare se quedo estática por el fenómeno, cuando Hiryu parpadeo, este ya no tenia nada en sus ojos.

-¡Ey!- se escucho un grito de mujer, ambos miraron de donde provino, siendo esta de Rias, acompañada de Akeno, Koneko y Asia -Akeno, Encárgate de Raynare, Koneko prepárate por si intenta hacer algo, Asia mantente al margen y alista tu Sacred Gear- dio las ordenes a sus subordinadas.

-¡Hai, Boucho!- respondieron al unisono, Akeno se iba adelantando.

-¡Ara, ara! Esto será bueno- dijo la peliazul mientras reía y se relamía los labios, Raynare temblaba de miedo ante las palabras de Akeno, la chica empezó a formar electricidad en sus manos, y luego la lanzo a Raynera, quien simplemente se quedo inmóvil.

-¡NOOO!- grito de desesperación la ángel caída mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su final. Mas, esto no sucedió. Rias y las demás chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían, Hiryu tenía contenida la electricidad con su mano derecha con ayuda de chakra eléctrico como un pararrayos.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo con una voz de mando, mientras detenía el ataque de Akeno, luego cerro su puño para desvanecer la electricidad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto algo molesta Rias. Hiryu no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste parar mi ataque con las manos desnudas?- ahora fue el turno de Akeno preguntar, aunque su asombro se podía percibir.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones- fue lo único que dijo. Volteo a donde estaba Raynare –será mejor que te vayas- le ordeno, Raynare apelo a su instinto y decidió huir del sitio.

-¡Espera!- grito Rias, mientras trataba de alcanzar a la chica pelinegra, aunque fue en vano, ya que Raynare entro a un agujero para desaparecer. Rias un poco molesta se giro y encaro a Hiryu -¿Por qué la dejaste ir? ¿Qué no sabes que es muy peligrosa? ¡Debiste haberla matado!- grito enérgicamente, Hiryu coloco su espada en su espalda, mientras que caminaba a un sitio en especial -¡Hey, espera!- grito Rias. Hiryu no se inmuto ante los llamados de la pelirroja.

-Cuando un enemigo se rinde, ya no hay necesidad de matarlo. Dejarlo vivir sabiendo que fue vencido por alguien más, es peor que la muerte- sin decir más, Hiryu salto a una de las ramas del árbol y se marcho del sitio, dejando consternadas a las chicas.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- pregunto Asia, que no podía sacar un significado a lo que dijo Hiryu.

-No lo sé, pero se comporta muy raro- dijo Rias, mientras que le daba vueltas a lo que presenciaron, pero Asia se acordó de algo.

-¡Issei!- grito para llamar la atención de las demás chicas, quienes emprendieron nuevamente la carrera para llegar a tiempo. Donde estaba Issei y Kiba, Donnasiege era golpeado por una patada en la mandíbula. El hombre no había podido hacerle nada a Taki, quien se movía como si estuviera bailando.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Voy a matarte y a quitarte tu Sacred Gear!- fue lo que dijo para formar una espada de luz y salir corriendo contra la castaña, quien estaba realizando sellos manuales.

-¡Futon: Ruptura!- Taki exhalo una enorme cantidad de aire por la boca, Donnasiege al desconocer el ataque de la chica, se cubrió con sus manos del poderoso viento. Kiba e Issei no perdían de vista la pelea y mas la técnica de viento. Donnasiege sentía que sus fuerzas estaban siendo mermadas por la ventisca, hasta que ya no pudo sostenerse.

-¡AAAARG!- la técnica de Taki arrastro al ángel caído por el parque hasta que se estrello en un árbol. Taki dejo de realizar su técnicas, ya que su enemigo estaba muy lastimado; Donnasiege caía a la base de árbol, sin embargo, este se levantaba con un poco de dificultad, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para seguir peleando -¡Miserable! ¡Esto no se queda así!- le grito, para sacar sus alas y emprender la huida. Issei y Kiba respiraban con alivio.

-¡Issei-san, Kiba-san!- se escucho el grito de Asia, ambos aludidos miraron de donde provenía el grito, viendo a Asia ser seguida por Rias, Akeno y Koneko. Pero se detuvieron al ver a Taki.

-¿Otra ninja?- se puso a la defensiva Rias -¿Que es lo que quieres con Issei y Kiba?- pregunto mientras mostraba parte de su poder.

-¡Espere Boucho!- detuvo Kiba –ella nos ayudo a vencer a Donnasiege- Rias miro a Taki, quien tenía una expresión neutra.

-¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto con algo de duda.

-Él ya lo respondió, solo vine a ayudar- contesto con indiferencia, Rias y las demás se relajaron, Asi fue de inmediato a curar a Kiba e Issei, cuando acabo, Rias se acerco ala chica.

-Bueno... yo...- Rias no tenia palabras para agradecer –gracias por ayudar a mis amigos- dijo con algo de vergüenza, ya que la había insultado de forma indirecta –y... bueno, yo quisiera saber su ustedes... bueno... tener una alianza con nosotros- Taki se quedo mirando sin nada de emociones.

-Adiós- fue lo único que dijo para empezar a correr.

-¡Espera!- le grito Rias –debemos seguirla y pedirle que sea nuestra aliada- ordeno la pelirroja, todos empezaron a correr tras Taki, quien les llevaba mucha ventaja.

-Es demasiado veloz- se quejo Akeno, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a correr.

-Es verdad, aumentare la velocidad- Kiba acelero su paso para poder detener a Taki, mientras ella volteaba de vez en cuando hacía atrás para ver a sus perseguidores. Ella salio del parque y empezaba a correr por las calles de la ciudad, siendo seguida por Rias y su séquito.

-¿Cómo es que puede correr sin cansarse?- pregunto Issei que casi se desfallecía del agotamiento.

-No lo sé, pero no es normal que corra más que Kiba- contesto Koneko, Taki para despistar a sus perseguidores, salto a un tejado cercano e impedir que la alcanzara –es muy hábil- dijo Koneko, viendo como la chica salto con mucha facilidad.

-Debemos alcanzarla- dijo Rias que intentaba seguir a Taki, quien aterrizo en el suelo, para seguir corriendo y entrar en un callejón.

-Kiba la tiene acorralada- dijo Issei al ver como su amigo llegaba al callejón, pero cuando entro, no había nadie.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto el rubio, ya que no había forma de salir, pues las paredes eral altas, los demás llegaron detrás de Kiba.

-¡Kiba! ¿La atrapaste?- pregunto Rias.

-No Boucho, se escapo- fue lo único que contesto, dejando consternado a los demás-

-Pero ¿Cómo es que alguien pudo escapar si este callejón no tiene salida? Solamente que haya activado un circulo mágico, pero no sentí nada de magia- se cuestiono Akeno, quien no daba crédito al fenómeno.

-Tal vez tenga otro método de huir, recuerden que los ninjas tenían técnicas para poder escapar sin que los detectaran- hizo su hipótesis Rias, aunque no estaba del todo mal –será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí- dijo Rias.

-Tiene razón Boucho, esa carrera me dejo muy agotado- dijo Issei que seguía jadeando de lo cansado.

-Eres débil- le dijo Koneko a Issei.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Koneko-san?- se quejo el castaño, así que el grupo se retiro del sitio. Aunque habían sido observado por dos bijus muy curiosos.

 **-Bien, ya tengo todo para dar los resultados a los demás-** comento Kurama, aun lado de Matatabi.

 **-Parece que han mejorado mucho, nya-** Matatabi meneaba su cola mientras miraba la escena dode estaba Taki.

 **-Será mejor irnos y juntar a los demás-** si, ambos bijus se retiraron del sitio para ir a la casa Uzumaki.

Inicia lemon.

En la habitación del matrimonio Uzumaki, como las anteriores noches, en el suelo se encontraba ropa desperdigada, mientras se sentía el calor de momento. En la cama estaban ahora Naruto, con Shizuka; ambos desnudos. Shizuka estaba dándole la espalda a su esposo, la ojiverde tenia sus pies apoyados en los muslos de su esposo, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura para poder penetrarla.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH!- Shizuka tambien bajaba por el falo, mientras que su esposo también movía su cadera para hacerle el amor -¡Naruto-kun!- grito el nombre de su amante, el Dios aumentaba sus embestidas y ella también aumentaba sus sentones.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡Querida!- dijo con sensualidad, haciendo que la chica se sintiera amada, ambos se expresaban su amor.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Yo...! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- anunciaba su esposa el momento de su orgasmo.

-¡Shizuka-chan! ¡AAH!- dijo entre gemidos -¡Amor! Voy a...- Naruto sentía que pronto vendría su tan esperado orgasmo, mientras sentía que los músculos de la vagina de Shizuka empezaba a apretar su pene, indicando que casi llegaba a su orgasmo.

-¡AAAAH!/¡AAAAH!- gritaron al unisono, ya que alcanzaron el climax, Naruto eyaculo en el interior de su esposa, mientras que Shizuka descendia poco a poco, sintiendo como el semen de su amado ingresaba en su interior. La chica se relajo recostándose sobre du esposo, mientras que este la abrazaba, dándole besos en la boca y en el cuello.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- comento Shizuka, mientras disfrutaba las caricias de él y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar su orgasmo –tenia razón Hinata y Karin, hace tiempo que no hacíamos el amor- dio la razón a las otras esposas de Naruto.

-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón- dijo para tomar los pechos de su esposa y amasarlos, haciendo que ella sonriera –teníamos tiempo que no hacíamos el amor, pero eso era por entrenar y mejorar nuestras habilidades- concordó, Shizuka gemía un poco con ganas de más.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Hinata y Karin, quienes tenian veía la escena, ambas con sus trajes.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa Karin.

-Hola queridas, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto el Dios, quien aun tenia su pene en el interior de Shizuka.

-Nos fue bien, pero ya que estas así con Shizuka, pues...- ambas chicas empezaban a desnudarse frente a los amantes, cuando estaban sin su ropa, ellas se acercaron a la cama, Hinata a la derecha y Karin a la izquierda. Ambas mujeres se acercaron como gato ante su presa, para llegar a donde estaba el rostro de su esposo. Hinata beso a Naruto en la boca primero, cuando acabo, Karin tomo el rostro de su amante y lo giro lentamente para darle un beso.

-¿Y que te pareció nuestros diseñitos?- dijo de forma sensual Karin, Naruto solo sonrió.

-Me gustaron, son muy lindos; además de ser practicos- dio su opinión Naruto, haciendo que las tres sonrieron.

-Pues creo que los usaremos más seguido, pero ahora...- Hinata empezó a besar a Naruto en el cuello, mientras que Karin besaba parte del torso, haciendo que se excitara y que apretara los pechos de Shizuka.

-¡AAH! ¡Amor! Parece que quieres seguir- dijo excitada la pelinegra. Naruto dejo de masajear los senos de Shizuka para crear un sello y hacer que aparezcan dos clones de sombra, quienes los posiciono detrás de Hinata y Karin para abrazarlas y empezar a besarlas.

-Bueno, vamos con el siguiente round- así empezó a penetrar a Shizuka, mientras que cada clon empezaban a darle placer a las otras chicas para que no se pelearan.

Fin de Lemon.

En otra parte de la casa Uzumaki, en especial en el patio de la propiedad, los bijus estaban reunidos alrededor de un proyector y al frente habia una pantalla.

 **-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, abrimos la reunión semanal de bijus, hoy daremos a conocer los resultados de la evaluación que le hicimos a los chicos-** dijo Kurama, mientras que encendía el proyector **–bien pasen al frente Son Goku, Kokuo e Isobu-** los mencionados hicieron caso a su hermano mayor.

 **-¿Que nos mostraras, Kurama?-** pregunto Isobu un poco desconcertado.

 **-Le mostrare los resultados de sus Jinchurikis, empecemos contigo, Isobu-** dijo para mostrar imágenes de Kasumi **–como pueden ver-** empezó a decir Kurama **–los chicos desarrollaron una técnica muy similar a un henge, solamente que este afecta en la personalidad de los chicos, en tu caso Isobu, Hinata es Kasumi, una chica un poco seria cuando pelea-** menciono mientras que mostraba la imagen de Kasumi.

 **-¡Eso es sorprendente!-** grito Shukaku, los demás estaban de acuerdo con la expresión del mapache.

 **-Continuando, Hinata maneja a la perfección el suiton, crea agua de la nada como el antiemo de Tobirama, sus movimientos son muy fluidos y tiene un excelente manejo de Kenjutsu y Taijutsus, solamente hay que corregir un poco en su defensa, pero eso se soluciona con un poco de entrenamiento-** dijo dando los puntos importantes de la evaluación de Kasumi/Hinata.

 **-Pero ¿Que paso con el poder que le dio nuestro tío?-** pregunto Isobu, esperando que su hermano le de la respuesta.

 **-Aun no lo muestra, así como sus doujutsus, sus modos chakra o biju, ni su Junken, ya que no era necesario-** respondió con calma Kurama, luego fue Matatabi la que hablo.

 **-Con Son Goku, también has hecho un excelente trabajo con Karin, nya-** Kurama paso la diapositiva a donde se mostraba a Ibuki **–ella tiene el altego de Ibuki, una chica muy sonriente. Como dijo Kurama, su manejo en doton ha superado nuestras expectativas, tiene un excelente manejo en las armas, crea buenas estrategias contra sus enemigos, esplendido manejo de taijutsu, aunque debe esta más centrada. Necesitara uun poco más de entrenamiento, no ha usado el modo biju. Nya-** dio los por menores de Karin, Jinchuriki del mono de cuatro colas.

 **-Por último, Kokuo-** el mencionado escucho su nombre de parte de Kurama para poner atención **–has trabajo muy buen con Shizuka, que es Taki-** cambio Kurama la imagen a la kunoichi de traje rojo **–** **aprendió** **a controlar muy bien su elemento primario, aparte de los otros, excelente taijutsu y kenjutsu, crea grandes estrategias para evitar que su enemigo se acerque, necesita controlar un poco más algunos jutsus y que no cause tantos destrozo, pero eso se ira corrigiendo con la practica, de igual ha usado el modo biju. Bien, ustedes tres son unos excelentes maestros y sus jinchurikis han crecido, ¡Felicidades!-** dijo Kurama, mientras que los tres mencionados festejaban.

 **-¡Si! ¡Que bien!-** grito de emoción Son Goku, mientras chocaba su mano con la aleta de Isobu y el casco de Kokuo

 **-¡Eso es chicos!-** festejo Kokuo.

 **-¡Son los mejores jinchurikis!-** dijo Isobu, aunque quedaba alguien más por dar los resultados.

 **-¿Y qué sucedió con Naruto?-** pregunto Gyuki, esperando las palabras de Kurama.

 **-Naruto al ser el jinchuriki de Kurama, es el más avanzado, sus jutsus son excelentes, su mente trabaja más rápido en el campo de batalla y fuera del mismo, su kenjutsu que creo ya casi no tiene punto débiles, en su taijutsu es más refinado, pero no quita que sea muy devastador cuando se lo propone, sabe cuando matar o dejar vivir, el ha ayudado a las chicas a superarse en sus entrenamientos y pragmáticamente es hora de que tenga sus discípulos, al igual que las chicas. Nya. No ha mostrado el poder de nuestro padre, ni su doujutsu, o los modos sabio. Solo ha usado Katon y Raiton, algo positivo-** respondió con tranquilidad Mamatabi, los demás bijus estaban de acuerdo a las palabras de la gata de dos colas.

 **-Entonces ¿Esos cuatros son de temer?-** pregunto Choume, ganándose una afirmación por parte de Kurama y Matatabi.

 **-Eso es algo que me sorprende-** dijo Shukaku, pero vio algo en las imágenes que le llamo la atención - **oye zorro apestoso ¿Y esos humanos?-** señalo el mapache a Rias y su séquito.

 **-Bueno, ellos no son humanos, sino demonios por lo que he investigado, mapache tarado-** respondió Kurama, aunque lo ultimo molesto a Shukaku.

 **-¿A quien le llamas mapache tarado, zorro pulgoso?-** insulto Shukaku, haciendo que Kurama le saliera una vena en la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué dijiste arena para gatos?-** contraataco el insulto, los otros solo suspiraban

 **-Ahí van de nuevo-** dijo cansado Gyuki.

 **-Será mejor que se detengan o me veré la necesidad de hablar con Naruto-** amenazo Saiken, ambos bijus se les fueron los colores de su cuerpo.

 **-Ya nos calmamos-** dijeron temblando de miedo Kurama, al igual que Shukaku; ya que Naruto una vez se enojo porque ambos bijus peleaba a cada rato, y los castigo con ver el terrible genjutsu: el abrazo de las llamas de la juventud de Lee y Gai; dejando a ambos bijus con uns severo trauma.

 **-Bien-** dijo Kurama para recomponerse del susto **–como iba diciendo, esos humanos por lo que puedo decir, son demonios-** dijo **–parece que en esta dimensión existen varias razas,** **demonios** **,** **ángeles** **,** **ángeles** **caídos, yokai entre otros** \- dijo Kurama.

 **-Parecen que son fuerte esos demonios, ¿Es posible que sean nuestros Jinchurikis?-** pregunto Gyuki, el zorro saco su tabla donde apuntaba sus observaciones.

- **Veamos-** dijo para cambiar la imagen y mostrar al primero que era Kiba **–el rubio princeso es un espadachín, tiene buena velocidad y técnica, pero carece de poder y control del arma, si es atacado por un jutsus de larga distancia o taijutsu con una base Doton, ¡** **Adiós** **!-** describió Kurama, luego paso otra imagen, siendo esta vez de Koneko **–la enana medio metro, tiene bastante fuerza, puede derribar a un oponente de un solo golpe, pero carece de velocidad, su debilidad son los jutsus a mediana y larga distancia-** dio la habilidad de Koneko, luego paso a una imagen, donde aparecía Asia **–la rubia, pies de gomita-** dijo el apodo sacándole una gota de sudor a los demás bijus.

 **-¿Por qué le dices así?-** pregunto Saiken, mientras veía a Asia, Kurama paso la imagen donde Asia se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

 **-Por esto-** dijo, a los demás bijus le creció más la gota de sudor **–¿Cómo es posible que a cada rato se tropiece sus propios pies un humano?-** pregunto, los demás asintieron **–bien, la rubia solo sabe sanar, esta muy expuesta a un ataque directo. Si la anciana de la ex Hokage la viera, de seguro acabaría con ella por no poder defenderse-** dijo Kurama.

Mientras que en un bar, cierta Sannin de las babosas sentía que se metían son su edad.

-No sé por que, pero mataré a un zorro de nueve colas por haberme llamado vieja- expreso molesta, pero decidio pasarlo de alto tomado un vaso de sake, de regreso con la reunión, Kurama pasaba otra imagen ahora mostrando a Akeno.

 **-Ahora vamos con la sádica-** comento Kurama, cosa que le llamo la atención de Shukaku.

 **-¡SI! ¡Quiero que sea mi jinchuriki! Así podremos destrozar el sitio, ¡Muaja, ja, ja, ja!** reia como maniático el mapache, los demas solo se golpearon en la frente.

 ** _-No puede ser, ¡Kami-sama los hace; y ellos se juntan!-_** dijeron al unisono los demás.

 **-Tranquilízate mapache, ¿Quieres?-** dijo Kurama para poder continuar **–bien, la** **sádica** **, pechos de vaca lechera, usa** **técnicas** **de rayo, no he visto que use otras. Shukaku usa Futon, elemento fuerte contra el Raiton y no creo que sea conveniente que sea tu jinchuriki-** todos asintieron a las palabras de Kurama **–no queremos otro psicópata, ya con el pobre de Gaara es más que suficiente-** dejando desganado a Shukaku **–sigamos-** Kurama hizo cambiar de imagen, ahora mostrando a Rias **–con la pelirroja, cabeza de** **rábano** **-** dijo el zorro, mientras que en la casa de Issei, la mencionada estaba a un lado de pelicastaño, pero de repente se despertó.

-No sé por que, pero siento que me insultaron por tener el cabello rojo- fue lo único que dijo la cabeza de rábano, para después dormirse. De regreso con los bijus...

 **-La cabeza de rábano y sobrina perdida de Kushina, maneja una especie de jutsus a base del meiton, en algo floja, su capacidad de toma de decisiones son pésimas, no tiene ninguna base de pelea, salvo sus ataques a distancia, depende muchos de sus aliados-** describia las habilidades de Rias.

 **-Es decir, que no tiene manera de líder, nya-** resumió Matatabi, los bijus entendieron perfectamente.

 **¿Y que hay se ese chico con cara de idiota?-** apunto Shukaku, Kurama y Matatabi miraron las imágenes y se referían a Issei.

 **-¿Él? es el peor de todos en el grupo, es un chico que la verdad, es la personificación de un shinobi mal entrenado-** critico Kurama.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices, Kurama?-** pregunto Choumei, quien deseaba conocer al chico.

 **-Resumiendo, este chico no tiene ninguna base de pelea o conocimiento de combate, a simple vista es un enclenque, escuálido y perfecto asno para combatir. Se deja llevar por sus emociones demasiado rápido, que incluso una niña lo saco se sus casillas muy rápido-** al escuchar la ultima parte, los biju simplemente negaron **–** **podíamos** **escribir un libro completo con este chico sobre los errores que un shinobi debe evitar, es demasiado impulsivo, y pierde con facilidad, además de ser un pervertido de primera, junto a sus compañeros. Su único objetivo es tener un estúpido harem-** Kurama dijo muy decepcionado.

 **-Naruto tiene tres chicas como esposa y bueno, parece que su objetivo es otro-** comento Isobi.

 **-Sí, pero una cosa es amarlas, y otra es estar obsesionado con ver pechos. Que bueno que no estoy en su mente-** dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

 **-Es verdad, me apiado de aquel ser que este en la mente de ese chico. Seria como estar en el infierno-** comento Shukaku, mientras que cierto ser dentro del brazo de Issei, se estremecía sin motivo alguno.

 **-Entonces no sirven para ser Jinchurikis-** concluyo de forma sabia Son Goku.

 **-Es correcto, pero eso no implique que haya más candidatos para que sean nuestro portador, nya-** dijo Matatabi.

 **-Bien, con esto concluimos la reunión de bijus, ahora ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de parranda?-** sugirió Kurama **–Porque la verdad-** dijo mirando a donde estaba la ventana de la habitación del matrimonio Uzumaki **–dudo que haya paz esta noche con sus momentos de diversión-** hablo Kurama, los demás miraron al mismo punto que el zorro.

 **-De acuerdo-** dijeron todos al unisono y se macharon del patio a su parranda. Lo que no notaron era que cierta inquilina recién llegada estaba en uno de los tejados de la casa, pero esta tenia una sonrisa boba, un sonrojo imperceptible y para rematar, tenía un severo derrame nasal; ya que estaba viendo la diversión de los esposos, tanto que se desmayo por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

E **spero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, banda; y como pudieron leer, la última kunoichi que salio fue... ¡Taki! De la franquicia de Soul Calibur. Ya muchos conocen quienes son las identidades de cada chica. No creo que haya sido difícil, también acaba el arco introductorio de la nueva vida de Naruto y las chicas, y viene el arco del pollo Kentucky fried Chicken. Donde se verán el enfrentamiento entre la familia Phoenex vs. Grias vs Uzumaki ¿Quién ganara? Hagan apuestas, sin más los leo en la saga de los dioses que pronto actualizaré. recuerden dejar su review, comentario, duda, critica, sugerencia, pero absténganse a insultar, sobre todo aquellas personas que se esconden bajo el anonimato (Guest) no digo que son todas, pero salió una con este nombre en un review. Nunca les falto el respeto a nadie, como para que me lo falten a mi, si alguien lo hace, yo contestare de la misma forma. No soy a insultar o agredir, pero cuando surge la necesidad soy imparcial. Sin mas banda, yo los leo después, soy Shion145. Bye.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Misión: Recuperar el anillo

**¡Saludos a toda la banda de Fanfic! Shion145 trayendoles otro capítulo de esta fascinante historia.**

 **Muchos han pedido como seria el encuentro entre el clan Uzumaki y el clan del Pavo ahumado, y he aquí el capítulo, pero antes de ese encuentro, nuestros protagonistas pasaran por algunas peripecias antes del encuentro. Pero antes vamos con los reviews:**

 **-Dshiro: muchas gracias por tus palabras y respondiendo a tus preguntas, si a la primera, tambien si a esa misma. Y gracias de ante mano.**

 **-CCSakuraforever: pues parece que Naruto le esta hechando más ganas que cuando estaba en Konoha, los ángeles caidos estan planeando algo nada bueno.**

 **-Shadic21: pues este es otro capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Con estos reviews doy paso al capítulo de hoy, así que disfrútenlo.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 18: Misión ¡Recuperar el anillo de matrimonio!: Riser llega.

Era otro día en la ciudad de Kuoh, y empezaban las actividades. En el hogar Uzumaki, en especial en el cuarto matrimonial donde cuatro cuerpos dormían, tres mujeres abrazando al único hombre, se escuchaba la alarma para indicar que era hora de despertar. Una mano buscaba al reloj para apagarlo.

-¡Ahm!- se escucho el quejido del hombre por el sonido del aparato, así alcanzo el reloj y los apago; después se empezaba a mover entre las cobijas con la intensión de levantarse –queridas, es hora de levantarse- dijo a las chicas, que tenían una sonrisa, pero estas se movieron un poco para acomodarse –queridas- dijo de nuevo, pero solo logro que las chicas apresaran más su cuerpo, lanzando un suspiro de alegría, y haciendo que Naruto lanzara uno de resignación, pero a la vez sonriera al ver a sus amadas esposas dormir. Así que con mucho cuidado se zafo del agarre de ellas y salio de la cama aun desnudo, luego fue al baño a ponerse ropa y salir con ropa deportiva a la habitación –bien, las dejo dormir una hora más- les dijo para tomar el reloj despertador y darles la hora de sueño. Naruto salio de su habitación en silencio y realizo un clon de sombra –prepara el desayuno, mientras estoy afuera corriendo- le indico Naruto.

-De acuerdo jefe- contesto el clon, que fue de inmediato a la cocina a preparar lo pedido, Naruto salio de la casa y empezó a trotar por la calle, que empezaba a tener vida, algunos a ir a sus trabajos, otros a salir a ejercitarse, otras personas a comprar las cosas del día, algunas tiendas empezaban a abrir. Naruto fue hasta el parque donde la noche pasado se enfrento a uno de los ángeles caídos. Estando ahí, empezó con su rutina de ejercicios, que eran en primera instancia para calentar: 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales, 100 sentadillas. Una vez realizadas se dispuso a hacer la kata del sapo, enseñado por Fukkasaku cuando vivía en el continente elemental. Naruto sentía que era hora de regresar a casa y prepararse para ir a la academia; así que decidió concluir sus ejercicios y retirarse del sitio. Llegado a la casa, Naruto ingreso a la misma, en la entrada se quito sus tenis para ingresar. Cuando estaba en la sala de la casa, encontró algo que los descoloco.

-¡Que rayos...!- grito, ya que en el suelo se encontraban los bijus desperdigados, todos roncando a no más poder, excepto Matatabi quien se encontraba en el sillón hecha bolita y respiraba con calma. Suspirando, hizo un sello manual y algunos de los bijus desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando solo a Kokuo, Son Goku e Isobu, Naruto solo suspiro y fue a la cocina, donde el clon terminaba de cocinar.

-Jefe, el desayuno esta listo- declaro el clon de sombra, luego desapareció viendo lo que hizo en su ausencia, siendo este fruta con yogurt, jugo, hot cakes con frutas rojas, entre otras cosas, dando el visto bueno, Naruto iba a subir al cuarto, cuando escucho un llamada.

-¡Miauu!- Naruto se detuvo y miro a todos lados -¡Miauu!- nuevamente se escucho, pero ahora se dio cuenta de donde venía, así que camino al origen de dicho maullido, siendo el patio de la casa, así que abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la gata que el día de ayer, quien fue a los pies y empezó a restregarse y a ronronear.

-Hola pequeña, espero que no hagas enojar a las chicas, sobretodo a Karin-chan- al nombra a su pelirroja, la gata empezó a bufar –nada de peleas- dijo para calmar a la mascota, que resulto –bien, ¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunto, la gata maulló y nuevamente se restregó en los pies de Naruto, lanzando una sonrisa –vamos a la cocina- Naruto como la gata fueron a la cocina, donde el Dios saco un plato y le dio algo de leche, la gata se acerco para empezar a beberla –lo siento, pero es lo único que tenemos, después clases iré por comida para ti- dijo, mientras miraba como el animal bebía el liquido, una vez que acabo, la gata empezaba a lamerse sus patas –tenías bastante hambre, claro, Karin te castigo, será mejor que me apresure, pero antes- dijo para tomar al minino en sus manos –tengo que ponerte un nombre, pero ¿Cuál?- dijo para pensar en algunos –¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Shampoo- se dirigió a la gata, que simplemente maullo, Naruto sonrió –veo que te gusto ¿Eh? Bueno, es hora de prepárame para la academia- Naruto dejo a Shampoo en el suelo y se dirigió a la habitación, una vez que entro, a Naruto solamente le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que el despertador estaba sonando, mientras que las esposas simplemente seguían durmiendo. Por lo que decidió apagarlo y acercarse a despertalas –queridas, es hora de despertar- dijo en voz alta.

-¡mmm! ¡Cinco minutos más!- corearon al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero casi es hora de entrar a la academia, así que ¡Arriba! El desayuno esta listo- les dijo, Hinata, Karin y Shizuka empezaban a moverse poco a poco, mientras que el hombre de la casa entraba al baño a asearse.

En la iglesia abandonada, los cuatro ángeles estaban reunidos platicando sobre lo de la noche pasada.

-¿Entonces se encontraron con esos sujetos? ¿Eh?- pregunto con algo de burla Miltet.

-Sí- respondió sin desgano Donnasiege.

-Je, Y decías que nosotras eramos débiles, ahora, mírate- Miltet se burlaba del hombre, quien estaba con grandes hematomas debido a la técnica de Taki.

-Mejor cállate Miltet- dijo molesto Donnasiege ante las burlas de la rubia.

-Parece que esos sujetos son muy más fuertes de lo que pensamos- menciono Calawana, aunque no sabía con certeza su nivel de poder.

-¡Tsk!- chasqueo la lengua el único hombre –dejemos de pensar en ellos y debemos de prepararnos, Kokabiel-sama, pronto vendrá- las chicas asintieron, menos una, quien estaba sentada en una de las bancas y se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamiento.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ se cuestionaba Raynare, quien en ningún momento había prestado atención a la conversación _-¿Por qué me ayudo?-_ se repitió así misma. Raynare no entendía nada de la situación - _¿Por qué me salvo?-_ la ángel caído daba muchas vueltas a sus pensamientos _–y lo que más me enoja es...-_ decía mientras apretaba los puños _–que me haya humillado frente a la estúpida de Rias-_ el orgullo de Raynare, impedía que se diera cuenta de algo importante, pero ella no lo veía así _–ese maldito me hizo huir frente a Rias, no se lo perdonaré-_ si más, Raynare se paro, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Que sucede Raynare?- le pregunto Calawana al ver a su igual de pie.

-Nada- fue lo único que dijo para empezar a caminar.

-¿Que sucede Raynere Onee-sama?- le pregunto Miltet, quien no quitaba la vista a Raynare.

-Nada que te importe- contesto de forma tajante, dejando a la niña un poco conmocionada, Raynare se retiro del sitio dejando a los otros tres ángeles viendo por donde salio.

-Parece que le afecto que ella huyera de la batalla- dijo Calawana, mientras Miltet simplemente cruzaba sus manos en el pecho.

-¡Mph! Raynare onee-sama es muy orgullosa y no acepta que la hayan derrotado y dejado que huyera, y menos frente a Rias- lo adultos estaban de acuerdo a las palabras expresadas por Milter, los ángeles caídos se caracterizaban por ese orgullo, el cual fue uno de los pecados que los hizo caer. Mas, Raynera mantenía un orgullo más elevado que sus congéneres. Raynere se fue caminando para adentrarse al bosque que estaba en la cercanía de la iglesia.

 _-Ese idiota-_ decía al recordar a Hiryu y su humillación, pero en especifico cuando este giro su rostro y ella se quedo mirando a los ojos _–Pero ¿Por qué pude ver el universo en sus ojos?-_ decia tratando de encontrar una lógica _–cuando lo vi, me sentía... ¡No!-_ se reprocho así misma ante la sensación que empezaba a nacer de ella misma _–mejor pienso en quien es, y como vengarme de esa humillación-_ fue lo ultimo que dijo en su mente para empezar a planear su venganza ante Hiryu.

En la academia Kuoh, Naruto se encontraba en su asiento, mientras lanzaba un pequeño bostezo, el salio temprano de la casa, dejando a sus esposa que se prepararan y desayunaran con calma, no si antes decirles el motivo de su partida temprano.

-Bueno, otro día en la academia, lo bueno que vine temprano, así no me encuentro con mis locas fangirls- se quejo el Dios, mientras se recostaba un momento en la silla. No obstante empezaban a escuchaba un pequeño escándalo a las afueras del aula, cosa que le llamo la atención y agudizo su sentido del oído para escuchar mejor.

-¿Ya viste?- pregunto un chico.

-¡Si!- respondió el otro chico muy emocionado.

-Las nuevas Onee-samas tienen una linda sonrisa y se ven muy hermosas- le comento el chico muy emocionado.

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo para que estén sonrientes?- pregunto el otro chico.

-No lo sé, pero hoy pretendo declarármele a la pelirroja- le hizo saber sus intenciones.

-Yo también quiero declarármele a la chica de ojos blancos- dijo emocionado –yo creo que con lo contenta que esta, será mi novia, ¡Vamos!- grito uno de los chicos.

-¡SIIII!- grito animado, y así fueron al encuentro de las nuevas chicas, pero a cierto Dios no le gusto para nada lo que pretendían esos chicos. Aunque lo dejo pasar, ya que no tenía nada que temer

 ** _-¡Que escándalo! ¡Dejen de hacer ruido que la cabeza me mata!-_** se escucho un quejido dentro de la cabeza de Naruto, sabiendo de antemano quien era.

 **-¡ _Cállate Kurama! ¡Me duele la cabeza!-_** ahora se quejo Shukaku, quien parece que algo hicieron en la noche.

 ** _-¡Ya cállense y dejen dormir!-_** ahora fue el turno de Saiken de quejarse, algo que ya le estaba fastidiando a Naruto.

 _-¡Guarden silencio!-_ grito en su mente, haciendo que reaccionaran de cierta manera.

 ** _-¡AAAAH! ¿QUIERES BAJAR EL VOLUMEN?-_** ahora fueron en conjunto los bijus, excepto Matatabi que estaba despierta.

 ** _-No les hagas caso Naruto-_** le dijo la gata de dos colas.

 _-¡Ah! Matatabi ¿Sabes por qué parece como si hubieran tomado?-_ pregunto Naruto, mientras que en su mente los bijus estaban agarrándose la cabeza.

 **-Sí, digamos que nos fuimos a caminar anoche, ya que no queríamos interrumpir tu momento con tus esposas, pero ciertos bijus, nya...** \- dijo mirando como se levantaban Kurama y los demás con severas ojeras y algunos tocándose la cabeza **–estuvieron tomando sake como si fuese agua, lo bueno que no se tomaron el alcohol de las farmacias, nya-** puntualizo la gata de dos colas.

 **-Deberíamos repetirlo-** dijo Shukaku a sus hermanos.

 **-Sí, ese sitio estaba bueno, pero creo que deberíamos moderarnos para la próxima-** comento Gyuki, pero algo no andaba bien en uno de ellos.

 **-¡Creo que voy a...!-** no acabo la frase Shukaku, ya que se tapo la boca y... **_-¡UAAARGH!-_ **se escucho en la mente de Naruto.

 _-¿Qué? ¡Dejen de estarse vomitando en mi mente!-_ reclamo/exigió el rubio al escuchar las arqueadas que daba Shukaku.

 ** _-No te preocupes Naruto, yo me encargo de ellos, por cierto... pervertidos a las doce en punto, nya–_** señalo la presencia de cierto duo **_–Nos vemos... ¡A VER PANDA DE HOLGAZANES! ¡EN ESTE MOMENTITO SE ME PONEN A LIMPIAR EL SITIO!-_** demando la gata, mientras que se escuchaban quejas de los otros Bijus, así cortando la comunicación. Naruto solo suspiro ya que sabía de quien se trataban.

-¡Naruto!- grito Motohama mientras se acercaba al asiento del rubio -¡ERES UN MALDITO!- se paro y golpeo la mesa donde estaba Naruto recostado, haciendo que se acomodara.

-¡¿Por qué no dejaste solo?!- protesto ahora Matsuda -¡Sabias que te íbamos a iniciar en las arte de la perversión y los oppais!- expreso, Naruto solamente miraba sin ningun atisbo de emoción.

-Tenia cosas que hacer- fue lo que le contesto dejando en shock al par de chicos.

-¿Que? ¿Tanto para no ver algunos de nuestros tesoros?- replicaron ambos chicos, Naruto los miraba sin nada de emociones y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí- fue lo único que dijo, dejando en shock a los pervertidos.

-¿Cosa sexuales como para no invitarnos?- pregunto Motohama, haciendo que le de un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¡Oigan!- contesto ya cansado y molestos –lo que haga con mi intimidad es muy privada, y no la ando divulgando a nadie, además tenía que hacer unos trabajos en casa, así que no tuve tiempo- justifico Naruto, ambos chicos quedaron en shock. En eso iban entrando Hinata, Karin y Shizuka con una sonrisa muy radiante, ellas vieron a Naruto y fueron a donde estaba su esposo.

-¡Naruto-kun, gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy delicioso!- dijeron sin quitar su sonrisa, las tres chicas le dieron un beso en las mejillas y se fueron a sentar en sus lugares, Motohama y Matsuda se quedaron de piedra y con la boca abierta por lo que vieron, luego reaccionaron.

-¡Maldición!- grito el cuatro ojos y se recargo para encarar a Naruto -¿Les preparas desayuno a ellas tres?- pregunto ya muy frustrado que Naruto sea el centro de atención de las tres chicas lindas.

-Sí, al fin y al cabo vivimos en la misma casa de mis padres- respondió –además, a ellas le gusta que les prepare a veces la comida- comento, pero el desayuno era un detalle que les hizo, debido a la noche que tuvieron.

-¿Por qué?- se quejo Motohama, haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja –¿Por qué tu e Issei siempre tiene que estar rodeados de chicas lindas?- mientras su amigo pelón lloraba estilo anime.

-¡La crueldad de esta situación quema mi alma!- dijo con un drama barato Matsuda haciendo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos y los viera como si estuvieran bien locos, Motohama se acerca y lo toma por los hombros.

-Oye Naruto, si nos introduces a una de las chicas que viven contigo, obtendrías un buen karma- la ceja de Naruto empezaba a temblar; pero en ese momento, el chico puso sus manos en forma de oración y se inclino ante Naruto –en otras palabras ¡Presentarme a una de tus amigas!- pidió con desesperación -¡Te lo rugo! ¡Te lo suplico!- el chico estaba muy desesperado.

 _-No sé si matarlos o hacerlos sufrir por lo que me están pidiendo-_ penso en su mente, aunque Matsuda tenia otra carta en su manga.

-Si nos las presentas, te vamos a pagar- dijo el pelón, cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto.

-¿De que manera?- pregunto con cierta duda. Ambos chicas dan la vuelta

-Es posible que se llame... el asiento VIP de caballeros- respondió Motohama, esperando que ceda Naruto.

 _-En otras palabras... espiar mujeres-_ se contesto a si mismo _–aunque...-_ fue lo que pensó, pero ensancho una sonrisa muy zorruna, indicando una broma –de acuerdo, pero guárdense su asiento privado- los chicos se emocionaron –siganme- dijo y se paro de su asiento y fueron son sus esposas, una vez que los dejo solos, él regreso y se sentó. En ese preciso momento llegaba Aika, ella vio todo con los tres hombres.

-Hola Foxy-kun- saludo Aika.

-Hola Aika- le regreso el saludo.

-Veo que les presentaste a tus amigas a ese par de pervertidos- le comento mientras que Naruto solamente asentía.

-Sí, pero era para que me dejaran en paz- dijo _–Y para divertirme con lo que viene-_ Aika estaba un poco sorprendida, pero tenía una duda.

-¿Crees que ellas acepten ser...? No sé ¿Sus amigas o novias?- cuestiono, Naruto solamente sonreía.

-Bueno, esa pregunta se responde en 3... 2... 1...- al finalizar el conteo se escucho lo siguiente.

-¡LO SENTIMOS, PERO NO NOS GUSTAN LOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡ADEMÁS YA TENEMOS NOVIO!- fue lo que exclamaron Hinata, Karin y Shizuka.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron el par de pervertidos -¡NOOO!- en ese momento pasaban corriendo por donde estaban Aika y Naruto hasta salir de salón -¡QUE VIDA MÁS INJUSTA!- gritaron, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera a reír.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Oh! ¡Eso fue divertido!- dijo limpiándose una lagrima que se le escapo, mientras Aika miraba sorprendida.

-¿Tú sabias...?- iba a continuar, pero Naruto se calmo.

-¿Que ellas tienen novio?- completo la pregunta, haciendo que la pelicastaña asintiera –sí- Aika se recompuso de su impresión.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo porque cuando llegue, muchos chicos estaban llorando en los pasillos- expreso –todos fueron rechazados, eso si es sorprendente- Naruto simplemente sonrió y se recargo en su asiento.

 _–No es por presumir, pero no es un novio, sino un esposo-_ se dijo asimismo Naruto.

-Voy con ellas a ver que paso, no vemos luego foxy-kun- Aika se fue a platicar con Hinata, Karin y Shizuka de la situación, dejando a Naruto solo. Las clases pasaron con calma, hasta la hora de deportes. Matsuda y Motohama platicaban con Issei de lo ocurrido en la mañana, el castaño simplemente reía con nerviosismo, aunque ya sabia el por qué muchos de los chicos de la academia estaban tristes y en la calle de la amargura en la mañana y en la hora del almuerzo; así le pidieron que les presentara una chica, aunque Issei sabia que estaba rodeado de demonios, pero este cayo con facilidad ante el pago del asiento VIP para caballeros. Pero Issei no deseaba presentarle a ninguna de las chicas del club, por lo que opto por llamar a una chica muy especial y "Virgen" de nombre Miru-tan y sus amigas, cosa que aceptaron el par de pervertidos.

Era hora de ejercicio para las chicas, en la cual se estaban cambiando en el vestido de mujeres, entre ellas estaban Asia, Akeno, Koneko y la propia Rias.

-¡Gua! ¿Esto es...?- dijo impresionado Issei acompañado de ambos pervertidos, quienes estaban ocultos en un casillero vació, mirando por las rendijas del mismo –mira el tamaño de esos pechos de esas chicas- dijo el pervertido mayor en voz baja para que no los descubrieran.

-Si, ¡Son más grandes de lo que imagine!- expreso Matsuda feliz.

-¡Super asientos VIP de observación de pechos!- así llamo al casillero Motohama, las chicas estaban cambiándose, algunas ya no tenían bra, otras se habían quitado sus faldas, otras no tenía sus blusas, permitiendo que sus cuerpos sean vistos -

-¡Gua! ¡Los pechos de Akeno son grandes!- exclamo Issei viendo a la peliazul sin sostén –los de Boucho sin casi iguales- ahora su mirada se poso pobre Rias –¡y Asia son pequeños pero lindos!- nuevamente su vista paso sobre Asia – ¡Koneko-chan!- la pequeña chica estaba desabrochadose su bra para retirárselas y ponerse su uniforma -¡Es tan... "Momento color rosa"- menciono el mirón, quien estaba recargado en la puerta del casillero para mirar mejor. En ese instante, Hinata, Karin y Shizuka entraban al vestido, las tres chicas hablaban animadamente –son las chicas nuevas- menciono Issei.

-¿Qué?- llamo la atención del par de pervertidos que se acercaron a las rendijas.

-¡Son ellas!- expreso Motohama –ahora podre saber sus medidas- decía mientras se acomodaba lo lentes.

-Espero ver sus pechos- dijo Matsuda, mientras Issei reía como estúpido, Hinata, Karin y Shizuka se desabrocharon su falda y la dejaron caer mostrando sus bragas blancas, Karin se desabrochaba su blusa para retirarla; cuando estaba por quitársela, ella sintió algo y se tapo de inmediato.

-Chicas- llamo la atención de Hinata y Karin -sentí la presencia de tres esencias pervertidas- comunico, las otras dos se vieron.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Shizuka.

-Sí, y siento que están detrás de nosotras- explico, Hinata y Shizuka no se sentían seguras.

-Veré- dijo Hinata -¡Byakugan!- la ojiperla activo su doujutsu con discreción y que con ayuda de su cabello largo, no se pudieron ver las venas resaltadas alrededor de sus ojos. Hinata observo y detecto la presencia de tres sujetos dentro del casillero a sus espaldas, de inmediato se cubrió su cuerpo con su blusa –es verdad, están detrás de nosotras- la ojiperla desactivo su técnica ocular y se miraron entre si, para dar un asentimiento.

El trió de kunoichis camino hacia el sitio donde estaban siendo espiadas, las demas se les quedaron mirando con intriga.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una de las chicas que no sabia lo que pasaba.

-Chicas, tenemos tres mirones- es escucharon murmullos, muchas ya sabían de quienes se trataban, y eso las enojaba. Mientras que en el casillero, Issei y sus amigos se abrazaban.

-¡Ya nos descubrieron!- dijo con terror Matsuda, que, junto a sus cómplices, estaba temblando de miedo. La puerta fue abierta, exponiendo a los mirones.

-Miren nada más lo que encontramos- dijo Karin con una sonrisa dulce, las chicas, en especial del grupo de Rias, no se inmutaron muchos, solamente estaban furiosas por dentro.

-Este...yo... ¡hola chicas!- dijo Issei nerviosos de lo que ocurriría -¿Vienen a menudo?- pregunto, esperando que saliera con vida.

-Issei- susurro Rias.

-Issei-san- dijo algo preocupada Asia.

-Pervertido- fue lo único que dijo Koneko, Akeno solamente sonreía

-No, solamente de paseo- respondió de forma sarcástica Shizuka.

-B...bueno, que bien, ¿No? Este... yo, ¡Me tengo que ir!- dijo para levantarse junto a sus amigos, pero fueron detenidos por Karin y las demás del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Si creen que se irán sin su merecido castigo? ¡Estan muy equivocados!- dijo la pelirroja, que junto a Hinata y Shizuka se tronaban los nudillos.

-No... ¿No iras a golpear a una persona que usa lentes? ¿Cierto?- se justificaba Motohama para liberarse de su castigo.

-¡Oh es verdad!- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, que procedió a quitarle los lentes al chico –listo, ahora si- en ese momento las chicas lanzaron cada una su puño contra los mirones.

-¡AAAAH!- fue el grito de agonía que se escucho desde el interior del vestidor, seguido de unos golpes.

Tres doritos y una linda madrina después...

Se podía notar a los chicos en el suelo, con tremendos chichones, moretones y el rostro hinchado, nada grave, vivirán. Karin se sacudía las manos, mientras que Shizuka y Hinata cruzaban sus brazos debajo de su busto con la mirada de enojo.

-Espero que hayan aprendido la lección- expreso Karin mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡Hai!- contestaron con algo de dificultad.

-Bien, Ahora ¡LARGO!- luego Karin, Shizuka y Hinata patearon al trió de pervertidos para sacarlos.

-¡AAAAH!- se escucho la queja al estrellarse con la pared del pasillo, las demás chicas se arremolinaron alrededor de las kunoichis.

-¡Eso fue fantástico!- dijo una chica que estaba harta de ese trió.

-No fue nada- declaro Karin un poco apenada.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo otra chica –ya estábamos hartas de ese trio de pervertido nos estuviera espiando- dijo con gran alivio de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a los chicos.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Shizuka, todas las chicas asienten

-Sí, hemos tratado por todos los medios que dejaran de hacer, pero nada ha funcionado, Incluso Koneko los ha golpeado, pero eso no funciono- expuso una de las chicas –esperemos que les haya servido de lección- finalizo la conversación, para después regresar a sus casilleros y empezar a prepararse para la hora. Una vez cambiadas, todas salían al sitio donde empezarían a prácticas, Hinata y Karin salía, mientras que Shizuka acomodaba sus cosas en el casillero.

-Shizuka, ¡Apresúrate!- llamo Karin desde el exterior del vestido, la susodicha se había quitado su anillo de matrimonio y lo coloco en el interior del casillero.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo para cerrar su casillero, pero no se dio cuenta que no lo coloco bien, y este se cayo sin que se percatara su portadora, yendo a parar a un lado de las patas de la banca. Shizuka salio para encontrarse con las otras esposas. Pasado el tiempo de los deportes, las chicas ingresaban al vestuario para cambiarse y colocarse el uniforme de la escuela y proceder a salir del sitio. Al final quedaba Rias, que había cerrado su casillero, ella iba a salir, pero algo llamo su atención, siendo este un brillo.

-¿Eh?- fue lo que dijo, poso su mirada en algo que brillaba cerca de una de pata de los bancos del vestidor, por lo que decidió acercarse e inclinarse -¿Qué será?- se pregunto, posteriormente tomo el objeto y verlo con detenimiento -¿Un anillo?- se dijo, Rias se reincorporo con la joya en su mano, mientras lo miraba.

-¡Rias! ¿Por qué tardas?- pregunto Akeno que entraba al vestidor, la pelirroja miro a Akeno.

-Perdón, pero me encontré esto- Rias mostró el anillo a Akeno.

-Ara, ara, es muy lindo- dijo al ver la joya –no sabia que querias adelantarte a Asia por Issei- dijo la ángel caído, mientras Rias se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡No digas cosas!- le replico a su amiga –es solo que se me hace muy extraño encontrarlo en los vestidores- comento, Akeno se quedo pensativa, luego tomo el anillo en sus manos y lo miro con detenimiento.

-Rias, este no es un anillo cualquiera- le expreso Akeno, dejando en dudas a Rias.

-¿Cómo que no es un anillo cualquiera?- cuestiono, Akeno la miro mostrándole la joya.

-Míralo bien- dijo para entregarle el anillo, la pelirroja lo tomo y lo observo bien –este anillo es de oro, además no presenta alguna piedra o diseño en especial como cualquier otro anillo o incluso el de compromiso- Rias miraba el anillo, verificando lo que decía Akeno.

-¿Entonces...?- le pregunto.

-Es un anillo de bodas- la revelación dejo sorprendida a la pelirroja.

-¿Un anillo de bodas? Pero ¿Qué hace un anillo de bodas en los vestidores de las alumnas?- nuevamente cuestiono Rias.

-Tal vez uno de las profesoras se haya cambiado y se le perdió- dedujo Akeno, Rias tenía sus dudas.

-Tal vez, creo que mejor lo guardo y después encontramos a la dueña del anilo- por lo que guardo el anillo entre sus cosas –vamos al club- Akeno asintió y se retiraron del sitio. Ya en el edificio, Issei era curado por Asia con su sacred gear.

-¡AUGH!- se quejo de dolor, debido a la golpiza dada por las Uzumakis.

-Otra vez espiando en el vestidor de las chicas- dijo Kiba, mientras leía un libro.

-¡Augh!- se quejo nuevamente.

-Se lo merece por pervertido- expreso su molestia mientras se comía un dulce.

-¡AUUGH!- fue lo único que dijo, ya que tenía rota la boca (o más bien, le rompieron el hocico).

-Issei-san- dijo preocupada Asia.

Rias no prestaba atención a las quejas de su peón, ya que estaba absorta en el anillo que miraba, Akeno llegaba con una bandeja con una tetera de porcelana y unas tazas del mismo material.

-¿Todavía pensando en ese anillo, Boucho?- pregunto su reina, mientras dejaba las cosas sobre el escritorio y procedía a llenar una de las tazas con la infusión, hecho esto, se lo extendió a Rias, que de inmediato le dio un sorbo para relajarse.

-Sí- dijo con un suspiro –es muy extraño que un anillo de matrimonio apareciera en el vestidor de chica- las palabras de Rias llamo la atención de los demás.

-¿Un anillo de matrimonio en los vestidores de chicas?- pregunto Issei que ya se encontraba curado.

-Sí, Rias antes de salir encontró un anillo en el vestidor de las chicas, pero no era uno cualquiera, sino de matrimonio- curiosos por lo dicho, se fueron acercaron al escritorio de Rias.

-Boucho ¿Me permites verlo?- Rias le entrego el anillo a Issei, que de inmediato empezó a verlo, mientras que este lo giraba, teniéndolo a contraluz, pero algo descubrió, era un grabado –encontre algo grabado- dijo para tener la atención de los demás.

-¿Que es lo que esta grabado?- pregunto Asia, Issei enfoco bien sus ojos en lo que había escrito en el anillo.

-Unas letras- dijo –son una N y una S- dijo, los demás quedaron sorprendidos de la revelación de Issei.

-¿Una N y un S? ¿Que significaran?- pregunto Asia, lo que no sabían era que significaban Naruto y Shizuka, las iniciales del matrimonio.

-No conozco a ninguna profesora que se tenga esas letras en su nombre- hablo Akeno, mientras Issei estaba mirando mejor el anillo.

-¡Encontré algo más! Pero, no lo distingo bien- dijo Issei, el grupo quedo atónito del descubrimiento del castaño.

-¿Me lo permites?- pidió Kiba, Issei le entrego el anillo al rubio.

-Se encuentra casi al otro lado de las letras- indico Issei, Kiba procedió a mirar con detenimiento, llevandose una sorpresa -¡Boucho! ¿Recuerda el símbolo de esos ninjas que han aparecido?- Rias se quedo con la duda de lo que decía Kiba.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo para salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si recuerda el símbolo que portan esos ninjas?- reitero Kiba la pregunta, sacando a Rias de su trance.

-¡Ah si! En un momento te lo muestro- la chica saco de un cajón del escritorio papel y lápiz para proceder a dibujar el mismo símbolo que portan los ninjas, una vez realizado se lo entrego Kiba, quien lo comparo con el que tenía en el anillo.

-Tal como lo sospeche, son el mismo símbolo- concluyo el rubio, que dejo el dibujo en el escritorio, siendo este un remolino.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices qué una maestra pertenece a ese grupo de ninjas?- se sorprendió de sobremanera Akeno, y no solamente ellas, sino que los demás.

-No puedo deducirlo con seguridad, pero en el anillo muestra el mismo símbolo que el de esos ninjas, la misma espiral que portan- finalizo la explicación Kiba.

-Entonces ¿El anillo de matrimonio pueda que pertenezca a ellos? Si lo encontramos, pueda que nos lleve ante ellos- dedujo la pelirroja.

-Es posible, pero no sabemos casi nada de ellos, solamente que portan este símbolo y que tienen diferentes animales con distinto número de colas- al parecer el misterio de los ninjas estaba haciéndose más grande de lo que se esperaba.

-Boucho, parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida- declaro Koneko.

-Tienes razón, será mejor dejarlo por hoy y vayamos a descansar- el grupo estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que empezaban a retirarse el sitio con más preguntas que respuestas.

Era otro día en la cuidad de Kuoh, las personas salían a sus actividades, los niños empezaban a jugar ya que era sábado, los pájaros cantaba, y en la casa Uzumaki se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

-¡KYAAH! ¡NO ESTA!- bueno... casi, ya que se escucho un grito dentro de la vivienda, adentrándonos al lugar, vemos que en la sala estaba desordenada, las cortinas en el suelo, los muebles volteados, en la una de las lámparas colgaba Son Goku, en la cocina estaba los platos y utensilio tirados, asi como la despensa, el refrigerador abierto, donde Shampoo estaba devorando una pierna de pollo que cayo al suelo, las puertas de la alacena estaban abiertas y las cosas tiradas, Shukaku estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, en el patio de la vivienda, había un desastre, las plantas destrozadas, la tierra estaba removida como si algún perro hubiese rascado el suelo, en el estanque de peces Koi, el agua turbia, había en la orilla plantas acuáticas y peces fuera del estanque, Saiken tomaba los peces y lo metía en el agua, mientras que Isobu trataba de voltearse por si solo. En otra parte de la casa, habia libros tirados por todo lado, los muebles caídos, Kokuo tenía un de las cortinas en su cabeza y Choumei volaba desorientado; en la planta alta, el baño tenia las cosas tiradas, mientras que en la bañera estaba Gyuki dentro de la misma, flotando boca arriba, ya que estaba llena de agua, en el cuarto principal salía volando ropa, calzados, algunas cobijas y...

 **-¡AAAAH!-** Kurama, que se estrello en la pared - **¿Ahora que tiene?-** se pregunto el zorro, mientras resbalaba como mosca pegada. En el interior del misma había un tremendo desastre, ya que una pelinegra estaba en un armario sacando cosas como si su vida dependiera de eso, todo a la vista de Matatabi, quien estaba sobre la cama sentada, moviendo sus colas con pereza.

 **-¿Estas segura que lo traías puesto, nya?-** pregunto a la persona que estaba dentro del armario.

-¡Si! Nunca me quito mi anillo de matrimonio- luego de eso, la pelinegra, siendo Shizuka la encargada de tremendo desastre, salio del mueble y después fue a busca debajo de la cama su preciado anillo. En ese instante entraba Kurama con unas bragas en su cabeza.

 **-¡TSK! Por un anillo haces tremendo escándalo-** dijo para retirar la prenda con una de sus colas y arrojarla a otra parte, la chica se asomo sobre la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Un anillo? ¿UN ANILLO? ¡No solo es el anillo!- grito enojada, para ir a un closet y buscar en su interior, Kurama se subió a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Matatabi.

 **-Es verdad lo que dice Kurama, solo es un anillo, nya-** concordó la biju de dos colas **–puedes comprar otro, además es un pedazo de metal que no vale nada, nya-** dijo la gata, al escuchar a los bijus, Shizuka salio del closet y se sentó en la cama.

-Ustedes no entienden- compartió –no es el anillo, sino lo que representa-ambos bijus se vieron entre si.

 **-No entendemos-** dijeron al unisono, lo que causo que se sintiera mal la pelinegra.

-Lo que pasa es que no es el valor del objeto, sino lo que representa- explicaba la ojiverde –mi amor por Naruto-kun y mi unión con él- respondió la Deidad del Inframundo, dejando más confuso a los bijus –y ahora que lo perdí- Shizuka bajo la miraba, empezando a salirse lagrimas –Naruto-kun se enojara- dijo con un tono triste y desconsolada.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué la casa parece que entro un tornado?- se escucho en el exterior del cuarto -¿Y por qué Gyuki esta flotando en la bañera de muertito?- en ese momento ingresaba a la habitación –pero ¿Qué le paso a nuestra habitación?- pregunto al ver el desastre en el mismo.

 **-Pregúntale a tu mujercita-** respondió Kurama, mientras apuntaba a Shizuka, Naruto al verla se fue a sentar a su lado.

-¿Que sucede amor?- pregunto al verla llorar, Shizuka no se atrevia a levantar el rostro.

-Nada- fue su contestación, aunque al Dios no podía mentirle.

-Pues yo creo que si sucede algo, porque la casa parece como si hubiera estallado la 5° guerra shinobi- dijo apuntando a donde se veía la ropa desperdigada, junto a objetos personales. Shizuka lo vio a los ojos y se lanzo a su pecho a llorar.

-¡BUAAA! ¡PERDIR MI ANILLO DE MATRIMONIO!- grito a todo pulmón, Naruto solamente le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla.

-Ya, ya amor. De seguro que lo dejaste por ahí- dijo con calma C..., su esposa levanto el rostro aun con lagrimas e hipando.

-Ya...ya...ya busque por toda la casa y no lo encontré- dijo –incluso en las colas de Kurama- Naruto sorprendido miro a su amigo, el cual tenia las colas despeinadas.

 **-¡Oye! Que mis colas sean esponjocitas, no quiere decir que oculte cosas como sombrero de mago-** dijo indignado, mientras de cruzaba de manos **–incluso busco en la biblioteca, y mira que desacomodar todo en cinco minutos es un nuevo record. Cuando tú no la puedes acomodar en varias semanas-** Naruto se puso azul de miedo al imaginar el desastre en la biblioteca del clan Uzumaki. En ese momento entraba Karin a la habitación.

-¡Wow! Parece que hubo una guerra- expreso al ver el desastre dentro del lugar –pensé que Naruto-kun tenía un basurero en Konoha, pero esto lo supero- el comentario que hizo su esposa ojirubi, hizo que le cayera un montón de ladrillos imaginarios en la cabeza.

-Karin-chan- fue lo único que dijo con lágrimas en forma de cascada.

-Pero ¿Por qué el desorden?- cuestiono Karin al ver el tiradero.

-Es que... es que... ¡Es que perdir mi anillo de matrimonio!- contesto Shizuka -¡Buaa! Y sin el ya no soy la señora Uzumaki, soy una deshonra para el clan, mi vida termino. Iré a cometer Seppuku para lavar el honor del clan Uzumaki- ante estas palabras, a Karin y Naruto les salieron unas gotas de sudor en la nuca por lo que dijo Shizuka/Hades.

-Calma, calma. No todo esta perdido, ya veraz que aparecerá- dijo con tranquilidad Karin. Hinata/Poseidón entraba a la habitación.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se hizo limpieza?- pregunto desconcertada la ojiperla –parece el departamento de soltero de Naruto-kun cuando vivíamos en Konoha- esto ocasiono que Naruto agachara la cabeza de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué siempre me lo recuerdan?- pregunto decaído el Dios.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Hinata para conocer el motivo de tan tremendo desastre. Shizuka agacho la cabeza y la oculto en el pecho de Naruto.

-Shizuka-chan perdió su anillo de matrimonio- respondió Naruto/C..., la pelinegra empezaba a sollozar hasta que...

-¡BUAAA! ¡La vida es injusta!- lloro con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Ahora veo por que el desastre y a los bijus muy alterados- respondió, Shizuka miro a Hinata -¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viste el anillo?- cuestiono, Shizuka/Hades dejaba de llorar.

-Lo...lo...lo vi ayer cuando salíamos a deportes- respondió con un ligero sollozo, solo para darse cuenta de algo -¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Se quedo en el vestidor de las chicas!- parándose para casi salir corriendo a la academia, pero es detenida por Naruto -¿Que haces Naruto-kun? ¡Suéltame! ¡Que no vez que tengo que recuperar mi anillo!- reclamo, pero Naruto no la soltaría.

-Tranquila amor, si te alteras, puede que no lo encuentres, además...- dijo para ver a Shizuka –la academia no esta abierta por ser sábado- explico Naruto.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón- apoyo Hinata al rubio –no tiene caso que te altera, además puede que alguien lo haya levantado y...- lo ultimo lo dejo en suspenso, dejando que los demás la miraran -¡Oh oh!- es lo que exclamo Hinata recordando un pequeño detalle.

 **-¿Que sucede kitten, nya?-** pregunto Matatabi al ver la expresión de temor en Hinata.

-Creo que si debemos hallar ese anillo, ya que tiene el símbolo del clan y últimamente lo hemos estado usando- los demás simplemente se hicieron a la idea de lo que puede suceder.

-¡Rayos! No me acordaba de ellos- expreso con fastidio Naruto –bien, será mejor que el lunes se investigue quien tiene el anillo y recuperarlo, antes de que nos descubran- las chicas estaban de acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto.

 **-Sugieron que usen una invocación para poder encontrar el dichoso anillo-** comento Kurama, Naruto sopeso los pros y contras hasta que llego a la conclusión.

-Es una excelente idea, además debemos despistar a las personas que lo tengan, pero eso después lo planeamos, ¿Qué tal si salimos de paseo?- pregunto, las chicas lo vieron como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

-De acuerdo, así sirve que Shizuka se distraiga, aunque...- Karin volteo a ver el tiradero –creo que debemos limpiar primero este desastre- los demás observaron el lugar y después se imaginaron la casa patas para arriba -¡Pido la cocina!- grito Karin.

-¡Yo la sala!- fue el turno de Hinata.

-¡Yo pido la habitación y el baño!- dijo con una sonrisa Shizuka.

 **-Yo ayudaré en el patio, nya-** dijo Matatabi.

-Entonces a mi me toca la...- paso saliva con gran esfuerzo y terror.

-Si querido, te toca limpiar la biblioteca- dijo Karin dándole una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado con su tarea -solo que necesito ayuda para ello- menciono, lo malo era lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Zafo!/¡Zafo!/¡Zafo!/ **¡Zafo!/¡Zafo!** \- dijeron todos los presentes, dejando en shock a Naruto, aunque no estuvo de acuerdo con cierto zorro flojo.

-¡¿Y TU PORQUE ZAFAS?! ¡SI NO HACES NADA EN LA CASA!-le grito Naruto a Kurama, encarandolo, mientras que el zorro se limpiaba la oreja con el dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

 **-Porque si-** le respondió como si nada soplando una pequeña bolita de cerumen que estaba en su dedo, esto hizo que le saliera una vena pulsante en la frente a punto de reventarle.

 **-Naruto tiene razón, Nya-** apoyo Matatabi **–te la pasas todo el día durmiendo y sin hacer nada, Nya-** señalo Matatabi **–así que tu le ayudaras a Naruto con la biblioteca, nya-** demando la gata, dándole la razón al rubio.

 **-¿Y por qué debo de ayudarle? Además, tengo cosas quehacer más importante que limpiar una biblioteca, así que nos vemos-** justifico Kurama, para bajarse de la cama y empezar caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero algo lo tomo de a piel del cuello y lo alzaron - **¿Qué demonios...? ¿Que te pasa? ¡Suéltame! ¡Mi piel es delicada!-** exigía Kurama, pero el Dios no lo soltaría hasta que lo ayudara.

-¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS CONEJO BLAS? ¡TU NO IRAS A NINGÚN LADO!-dijo mirándolo a la cara –si vas a vivir en esta casa, harás algo de quehacer, así que andando-sin decir más, Naruto salio de la habitación con el zorro tomado del pellejo y empezarlo a arrastrar.

 **-¡SUÉLTAME!-** demando Kurama **–¡No voy a hacer quehacer; soy un biju, no una sirvienta!-** grito enojado.

-Me vale un pepino que seas un biiju, el mismísimo Rikudou Sennin o yo. Donde manda capitán, se chinga marinero, así que... ¡A trabajar!- se escucho la pelea verbal entre Jinchuriki y Biju alejarse de la habitación. Las chicas solamente sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Bueno, manos a la obra- dijo Hinata para levantarse pero se giro para hablar –Oigan ¿Qué creen que pase si le decimos a Naruto-kun sobre Issei y sus amigos?- las otras chicas se vieron entre si y luego miraron a Hinata.

-Supongo que nada- contesto Shizuka alzando los hombros.

-Bien entonces le comentare a Naruto-kun- Hinata se retiro a donde estaba el Dios.

-Mejor me apresuro en la cocina- Karin también se retiro para hacer el quehacer en la cocina, dejando a Shizuka en la habitación.

-Mejor me apuro con este tiradero- la chica fue por sus utensilios de limpieza y empezar a recoger las cosas. El ambiente se respiraba con calma.

 **-¡VOY A CORTALES LO QUE LES HACE SER HOMBRE A LOS HIJOS PERDIDOS DE ERO-SENNIN; Y A METERSELOS POR EL CULO Y DESPUÉS BORRARLOS DE LA EXISTENCIA!-** se escucho el grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, ya que se entero de que sus esposas fueron vistas por otros hombre casi desnudas.

-¿Y TU PORQUE TE ESTAS COMIENDO LA CENA DE TODOS, SHAMPOO?- ahora fue el turno de Karin de gritarle a la gata, ya que la cacho comiéndose otra pieza de pollo.

-¡MIAAAAU!- chillo el pobre animal al ser victima de la furia Uzumaki. Todos hacían el quehacer, incluso el zorro holgazan que tenía un pañuelo sobre su cabeza para evitar que le cayera el polvo, mientras limpiaba los estantes.

 **-Esto es humillante-** se quejo el zorro con algunos plumeros en sus colas y un trapo para quitar el polvo en una mano y en la otra un atomizador con limpiador de muebles, mientras que Naruto pasaba cargando en sus manos pergaminos y libros que estaba tirados.

-Deja de quejarte, y sigue trabajando- dijo para retirarse y seguir acomodando lo que su esposa Shizuka desacomodo por estar buscando su anillo. Así paso el fin de semana, donde el que se llevo la peor parte era el Dios. Aunque calmaban a la ojiverde saliendo de vez en cuando para que olvide un poco su anillo de matrimonio.

Al día siguiente, el lunes, las clases estaban en su desarrollo, y en el salón de Naruto todos prestaban atención, excepto Issei, quien tenía su mente en otro lugar o más bien situación que se suscito la noche anterior.

 _-Boucho, ayer por la noche... me pregunto qué está pasando-_ meditaba mientras tenía su cabeza sobre su mano y la vista perdida.

Flash back.

Isse se encontraba en su cuarto sobre su cama, ya que por un desafortunado evento, entro al baño sin percatarse que Asia se encontraba dándose una ducha; cuando ingreso Issei, este vio al la rubia como Dios la trajo al mundo, y de pilon fue observado por su madre, dando cierto pensamiento.

En ese momento estaba intentando quitarse la imagen de Asia desnuda, mientras decia cosas como "No soy un pervertido" "no soy un violador" entre otras patrañas mientras estaba en posición de loto; aunque trato de hacer cánticos budas, pero su naturaleza demoníaca se lo impidió ya que esto le provoco dolor de cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo. Cuando se esta quejando, apareció un circulo mágico y del mismo salio Rias, con un rostro reflejaba desesperación.

-Issei- menciono mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba por los hombros y lo empujaba levemente al suelo y acostándose sobre él -¡Por favor, haz el amor conmigo!- pidió Rias, descolocando al castaño por la propuesta que escucho.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que salio de su boca.

-Por favor, toma mi virginidad- nuevamente ofreció Rias con desesperación -¡Tan pronto como se posible!- Issei no sabia que decir en ese momento, ya que su mente no podía procesar las palabras de Rias. No fue hasta que Issei acepto, pero con dudas en su cabeza. Rias se desabrochaba su falda, mientras que el cuarto de Issei estaba con las luces apagadas, para evitar llamar la atención de las personas que estaban en la casa; cuando termino Rias, dejo caer su falda, dejando mostrar su ropa interior blanca; luego procedió a desabrocharse su blusa y quedar solamente con el sostén, dándole una vista a Issei de sus pechos.

 _-¿Qué demonios...?-_ pensaba Issei por la extraña conducta de Rias _-¿Qué esta pasando?-_ nuevamente de preguntaba _–¿Ella me eligió para su primera vez? Esto da miedooo...-_ se decía asimismo Issei _-¡Todo esto es tan repentino!-_ agitaba su cabeza sin comprender la situación.

-¿Te no te satisface?- le pregunto Rias, mientra estaba parada frente a Issei semi desnuda.

-¡Totalmente no es el caso!- trataba de tener una explicación mientras que agitaba sus manos nerviosamente.

-Lo pensé y esto parece ser la única solución- palabras que aun el chico con entendía por estar en una situación muy comprometedora, aunque comprendió lo ultimo.

-¿Solución?- cayo en cuenta de esto, Rias se acerco a la cama quedando de pie a ella.

-Sí el parásito se completa, no debería haber ninguna queja- dijo mientras tenia una mano en su cadera –todavía hay algunas secciones incompletas, pero tienes un gran potencial- esas palabras dejaron con una clara duda en Issei.

-Esas dos frases no tienen sentido- dedujo el chico; y efectivamente, esas palabras se contradecían entre si, aunque Rias seguía en su insinuación.

-Y además, creo que me puse en la solicitud, debe tomar unos minutos para el final- Issei no sabia como reaccionar, ya que estaba entre feliz, pero lo que más abundaba era sorpresa e incertidumbre, Rias se arrojo a la cama del chico, que se hizo por inercia hacía atrás, haciendo acostar a Issei en la misma, dejándolo más sorprendido.

-Boucho ¿Q...Qué esta...?- pregunto, ya que la conducta de Rias era demasiado audaz, incluso podría decirse que rayaba en la desesperación a pesar de su sonrojo y sonrisa.

-Issei... ¿Es tú primera vez?- le pregunto Rias, mientras que se desabrochaba su sostén.

-H... Hai- contesto con algo de timidez el chico.

-Pero, vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir de esto- palabras que si uno las escuchara, sonara un poco egoístas. Rias finalmente de desabrocho su sostén y lo dejo caer para mostrarle a Issei su busto, que estaba con la boca abierto –no te preocupes, te mantendré presionado- decía Rias mientras estaba casi sobre el miembro de Issei, la chica en un gesto audaz, tomo la mano derecha del castaño y la dirigió hacia su seno izquierdo, haciendo que lo tocara, dejando un poco en shock al adolescente -¿Lo puedes decir?- pregunto Rias –yo también estoy nerviosa- comento Rias con un sonrojo.

-H... Hai, Estoy muy nervioso- aunque Issei más que nervios, Issei sentía otra emoción que no sabia describir, ya que le era totalmente confuso en ese momento.

-La ultima vez, nos quedamos cortos de tiempo, pero esta vez no hay limite de tiempo- dijo de forma sensual Rias.

-Pero no creo estar a la alturas- era verdad, Issei no se sentía estar a las expectativas de Rias en cuanto a lo estaban por hacer.

-¿Quieres decir que me avergüenza?- demando enojada Rias por las palabras que dijo Issei.

-¡AAH! ¡Yo no... Boucho!- respondio con temor Issei de lo que podría suceder, por lo que se sentó en su cama y abrazo a Rias, en ese momento se hacia presente una luz azul que iluminaba la habitación, dando a entender que se hacia presenta un demonio, en el suelo se formo un sello del mismo color que la luz.

Fin Flash Back.

 _-Lo bueno es que no paso nada, y eso gracias a que nos interrumpió Grayfia-san-_ Issei no prestaba mucha atención a la clase _–aunque menciono algo acerca de ser el portador del dragón; eso le preguntare después a Boucho, pero lo que realmente me preocupa, es ¿Qué fue todo eso que paso anoche?-_ Issei le daba vuelta al problema sin saber nada al respecto, no se percato de que la clase había acabado y sus compañeros se retiraban del salón, no hasta que alguien lo saco de su meditación.

-Issei-san- Asia lo llamo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desorientado al ver a Asia.

-La clase acabo, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al ver que Issei se mantenía sin prestar atención –estas muy raro Issei- le hizo saber, el chico guardo sus cosas y luego se paro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, Asia solo asintió con la cabeza –pues no es nada importante, mejor vamos con Boucho- la pareja salio del salón para ir al club de ocultismo a reunirse con los demás, en el camino hacia el viejo edificio, Asia e Issei pasaban por unos arbustos.

-¿Qué sucede Issei-san? Te veo muy preocupado- nuevamente pregunto la rubia, ya que no le agradaba ver a sus amigos así.

-No es nada Asia, solo es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, nada más- dijo para restarle importancia, en el lapso de la caminata el silencio era algo incomodo, hasta que escucharon un ruido que provenían de unos arbustos cercanos, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?- pregunto Asia, Issei no sabia que era lo que hizo el ruido. Nuevamente se escucho el ruido entre los arbustos y estos se movieron un poco -¡Kyaa! ¿Que fue eso?- Asia abrazo a Issei, ya que el fenómeno le dio miedo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que debemos averiguarlo- así el castaño se acerco con precaución al sitio donde escucharon los ruidos.

-¡Issei-san!- exclamo con algo de miedo; la pareja se acercaba poco a poco. Otra vez se manifestó el ruido, Issei frunció el ceño, pero estaba a la defensiva por cualquier cosa. Cuando estuvo cerca se volvió a mover y hacer más ruidos el arbusto, poniendo aun más tenso la situación; hasta que de entre ellos salía un zorrito con pelaje de color marrón, una cola muy esponjosa, ojos azules con los que miraba de forma curiosa a ambos chicos.

-¡Kawai!- grito Asia, lo que hizo que el zorrito se metiera un poco entre los arbustos por instinto –no tengas miedo, ¡Ven!- Asia intentaba que el zorrito saliera sin temor a que le hagan daño, aunque lo único que hacia era que se ocultara más -¡Ooh! Parece que nos tiene miedo- estaba triste la chicas, ya que quería que el zorrito saliera -¿Y si...?- se pregunto, Asia tomo su maleta de las cosas del colegio para buscar algo de entre sus cosas. Cuando saco su mano de la mochila, Asia tenia algo envuelto en tela, procediendo a desenvolverlo y a revelar que se trataba de un pedazo de pan que le sobro de su almuerzo y que había guardado para después comérselo. Ella lo dejo cerca de donde estaba oculto el cachorrito. Este al ver lo que le dejaron, con algo de miedo fue acercándose poco a poco al objeto, empezó a olisquearlo y después le dio una probada para después empezarlo a comer con gusto -¡Sí! Sabia que tenias hambre- dijo con una sonrisa, cuando acabo su comida, el charrotito lanzo un pequeño ladrido, mientras movía su esponjosa cola -¡Kawai!- exclamo Asia, que tomo a pequeño y lo acerco a su cara. Inmediatamente este le empezó a lamer el rostro como agradecimiento –es muy lindo ¿No lo crees Issei-san?- dijo para levantarse y mostrarle al animal.

-Es una cría de zorro- dijo sorprendido –pero ¿Dónde estarán sus padres?- Asia le quedo viendo.

-¿Crees que este perdido?- pregunto Asia, mientras mantenía en su regazo al zorrito. Issei estaba pensativo.

-Dudo, por estos lugares, es muy raro ver un zorro y más una cría; generalmente están junto a sus padres y solo ellos salen a cazar, a no ser que este lugar este cerca de su madriguera y haya salido a explorar- conjeturo el castaños, que observaba al cachorro mover con alegría su cola, mientras lamia a Asia –después buscamos a sus padres, por lo mientras vayamos con los demás- así la pareja emprendió de nuevo la caminata, ahora con su nuevo miembro en brazos de la rubia. Una vez que llegaron, entraron al club, siendo el centro de atención de los demás, incluyendo una mujer hermosa de cabello color plata atado en cuatro coletas de trenza y sujeto por cuatro lazos con forma de moño, ojos celestes, llevaba un labial rojo. Usa un traje de maid blanco y su ropa en azul marino.

-Perdón por la tardanza chicos- se disculpo Issei –pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- Asia entraba detrás de Issei con el cachorro en sus manos, el chico se sorprendio de ver a la mujer.

-¡Hola!- saludo enérgicamente -¡Grayfia-san!- exclamo Issei ya que era la mujer que interrumpió lo que iba a hacer Rias, la pelirroja se levanto de su asiento con una expresión seria.

-Así que todos están presentes- aunque su mirada se dirigió al animal que sostenía Asia -¿Y eso Asia?- señalo al zorrito, los demás miraron y se percataron de él.

-Este... lo encontramos cuando veníamos para acá- respondió -¿No es muy lindo?- dijo dando una sonrisa, las mujeres miraban al nuevo miembro del club, que les daba una mirada de curiosidad haciendo que saliera su personalidad empalagosa.

-¡Kawai!- chillo Akeno que se acerco a Asia -¡Es una cosita muy tierna!- le arrebato de las manos al cachorrito y lo empezó a acariciar; incluso Koneko y la recién llegada Grayfia se enamoraron del pequeñín, que le hacían mimos y caricias, siendo el centro de atención de las féminas.

-¡Eres muy tierno!- era algo que Grayfia decía, ya que era bastante seria y reservada en su trabajo, pero hay cosas como un pequeño zorro que rompe defensas y saca hasta lo más tierno de una persona fría. Hubiera estado incomodando al pequeñín, cuando alguien les llamo la atención.

-¡Ejem!- carraspeo Rias para seguir con lo que se habían quedado –bien, después averiguamos de donde salio ese pequeño- hablo, haciendo que las chicas se separaran y Grayfia regrese a donde esta su ama.

-Ama ¿Puedo explicar?- Rias coloco su mano para indicar silencia a Grayfia.

-Verán...- no concluyo su frase, cuando un círculo mágico se formo en el suelo, del cual emano una luz naranja intenso, seguido aparecieron unas llamas y un sonido similar al de un ave, el zorrito se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- dijo Asia para tratar de calmarlo, aunque no funcionaba, ya que empezó a gruñir, como si algo malo se manifestara en el sitio. De entre las llamas habia un sujeto dando la espalda a los presentes.

-Phoenix- nombro Grayfia, cuando las llamas se extinguieron, su pudo observar a un un hombre alto, midiendo 1,80m.; de cabello rubio y entrecorto. Vestía camisa blanca desabotonada de la parte superior dejando ver su pecho, usa un saco y pantalón morado.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que visite el mundo de los humanos...- pronuncio a la nada, luego volteo –te extrañe- dirigiéndose a una persona en especial –mi querida Rias- finalizo en forma teatral, aunque a la pelirroja su mirada era más de repudio y seriedad que de felicidad.

-¿Quién es este tipo?- pregunto Issei sintiendo ascos de ver al hombre.

-Este hombre es Riser Phoenix-sama- dijo Grayfia con respeto, aunque ella no lo hacia por tal, sino solo por formalismo –es un demonio de sangre pura, clase alta- presentaba –y heredero del clan Phoenix- Issei quedo anonadado, frente a él estaba un demonio de la misma altura que Rias, aunque destilada arrogancia y ego.

-¿Clan Phoenix?- pregunto Issei.

-Y prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory- explico Grayfia.

-¿Heredera del clan Gremory?- las cosas no estaba muy bien para Issei, que poco a poco entendía –eso significa...- llego a la conclusión el chico

-Sí, es el prometido de Rias- finalizo Grayfia la frase que Issei iba a pronunciar.

-¿Prometido?- grito Issei a ver la verdad de la situación. Riser bebía una taza de té que le ofreció mientras que pasaba por el hombro su brazo derecho y con la mano acariciaba el cabello de Rias, para molestia de ella, que estaba con las manos cruzadas al pecho.

 _-¿Ese tipo podrido... él es su prometido?-_ era lo que pensaba, ya que no daba crédito de lo que veía, incluso Riser bajo una mano izquierda para poder acariciar el muslo de Rias.

-Dejame en paz- para fastidio de Rias, que de inmediato se levanto del sillón en el cual se encontraba sentada junto a su "prometido" para alejarse.

-Ya te deje en claro varias veces Rises, que no tengo intensión de casarme contigo- se defendió la chica, aunque al rubio lo le importaba.

-Pero, Rias, dudo que tu familia sea capaz de atender tus maneras egoístas para siempre- dijo como una manera de dejar indefensa a la chica.

-¡No quiero destruir a tu familia!- dijo de forma firme la pelirroja encarando al Riser –por el contrario, les doy la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, con yo me casé es mi elección- se defendió Rias frente a su séquito, aunque Riser tenia otros argumentos que usar.

-Los demonios de pura sangre disminuyeron drásticamente su número en la última guerra- apelaba el chico a las consecuencias –y es un problema que afecta a todos los demonios, tu padre y Sirchezs meditaron a fondo cuando se tomo a fondo nuestro compromiso- dijo para persuadir a Rias.

-Mi padre y mi hermano y todos en la familia muy asustados, y además no pidieron mi opinión acerca de este matrimonio- dijo enojada, aunque cierta maid estaba muy decepcionada de esa decisión que bajo un poco la cabeza. Todos miraban la escena sin despegar la vista, incluso el pequeño zorro miraba, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a los alrededores como si buscase algo –y no voy a decirlo de nuevo- ahora volteo a ver a su "prometido" –no voy a casarme contigo- fue lo que dijo, pero ella se sorprendió al tener de frente al hombre, mientras le tomaba de la barbilla

-Escucha, Rias, yo el hijo anunciante de la familia Phoenix- dijo con seriedad –y no puedo permitirme perder la cara- esto dejo sorprendida a Rias.

-¡Boucho!- grito Issei desesperado de como se estaban llevando las cosas.

-Incluso si teniedo que quemar a tus sirvientes hasta hacerlos cenizas- volteo el rubio a mirar con una semblante de arrogancia –te llevare al infierno conmigo- amenazo Rises, empezando a emanar sus poderes demoníacos.

-Por favor, dejen esto de inmediato- la firmeza de Grayfia ocasiono que ambos pararan la discusión –ama, Riser, estoy aquí por ordenes de Sirchezs-sama, no voy a dejar pasar cualquier por su bien- Riser se volteo a ver a la dama con arrogancia.

-De acuerdo, ya que eres la reina de Sirchesz, me asusto tu discurso- dijo simplemente Rises alzando las manos y quitándole importancia.

-Mis amos preveían esto pasar, ellos me han dado instrucciones para llevar a cabo un plan de seguro, en una situación desesperada- dio a conocer Grayfia, Rias la miro con algo de dudas.

-¿Situación desesperada? ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia?- cuestiono Rias, para conocer más de ese plan.

-Si mi ama ejerció su voluntad con suficiente fuerza, me aconsejaron que inicie el Rating Game para colocar las cuentas una vez por todas- Rias solamente suspiro, ya que no era casual que su familia hiciera este tipo de cosas detrás de ella.

-¿Rating Game? Donde he escuchado eso- se pregunto Issei, el chico hizo memoria y recordó que Sona lo menciono -¿Que es un Rating Game?- lanzo la duda al aire.

-El Rating Game es similar al juego de ajedrez, donde los demonios lideres obligan a pelear a sus esclavos entre si- le explico Yuuto.

-¿Ajedrez?- era lo que no comprendía bien Issei.

-Cada uno de nosotros se nos ha concedido un poder de acuerdo a la pieza de ajedrez que tengamos- ahora era el turno de Akeno de explicar el juego –y es por eso...- dejo inconcluso la frase.

-Así que por eso...- dedujo Issei, pero no pudo continuar.

-He experimentado el juego muchas veces. He ganado muchos partidos, también. No solo no tienes experiencia, sino que no tienes tus piezas necesarias para el juego- presumió Riser, como dejo evidente la desventaja que Rias tenía frente a su "prometido".

-Los únicos en competir en el juego, son los demonios en pleno derecho- informo Akeno, consciente de que Rias pronto se enfrentaría a Riser, asustando a Issei.

-¡Entonces, eso significa que tenemos una total desventaja!- exclamo con temor el chico.

-No solamente es nuestra única desventaja- dijo de forma estoica Koneko, haciendo que se Issei la mirara con total desconcierto.

-Rias, me gustaría estar seguro de este caso- se dirigió Riser a Rias -¿Tu equipo esta lleno de esclavos?- fue lo que pregunto para saciar su duda sobre el Rating.

-¿Qué pasa si esta?- encaro Rias, la respuesta de la pelirroja hizo reír a Riser que chasqueo los dedos; en ese momento aparecía un circulo mágico igual al que se transporto Riser, del cual surgió un conjunto de mujeres rodeadas de fuego. Algunas de ellas eran niñas, y otras eran ya adultas. Y en medio de todas se apreciaba una una chica joven con el pelo largo y rubio y ojos azules oscuros. Su pelo está atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos, con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su equipo inicial consistió en un vestido de color morado claro con acentos de color púrpura oscuro y un arco azul en la parte delantera. En la parte trasera, tres extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un ave Fenix sobresalen del vestido, que, cuando se combina con sus alas de fuego, le dan una apariencia al Ave Fenix.

-Estas son mis quince- presento con presunción –en pocas palabras, tengo el juego completo- dejando sorprendido a Issei y a Asia.

-¿Tiene... un juego de 15 chicas bonitas?- se preguntaba Issei ante lo que veía y no daba crédito -¡Qué idiota!- expreso enojado -¡Qué hombre!- dijo con lagrimas de cascada en sus ojos, sintiendo celos de que su oponente tenga un Harem.

-Oye Rias... ese esclavo tuyo siente lujuria después de mi...- expreso algo incomodo Riser, al ver como Issei lloraba como niño por un dulce.

-Él sueña con ser rey del Harem- dijo la meta de Issei.

-¡Que bruto!- expreso ofendida la rubia de coletas.

-Ya veo- reflexiono Riser –Yubelluna- llamo a una se sus piezas.

-Hai, Riser-sama- Yubelluna es una mujer con grandes y notables pechos, con el pelo largo púrpura, ondulado que cae todo el camino por la espalda y los ojos a juego. En la parte delantera, el lado derecho de su cabello cae sobre el pecho y cubre su ojo derecho, mientras que el lado izquierdo cae cerca de la parte superior de la falda. Su traje es un vestido consiste en una tapa azul, una túnica azul marino con detalles en oro y una falda de color azul claro con lados abiertos; incluyendo además zapatos negros. La parte superior muestra gran parte de su escote, y presenta un collar de oro con piedras preciosas de color azul y rojo. Sobre esto, ella lleva un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y oro y hombreras a juego. Para los accesorios, lleva una diadema negra con una joya de color rojo anaranjado sobre la frente para mantener el pelo largo en el lugar, y ejerce un bastón como cetro en las batallas. En cosmética, usa lápiz labial púrpura a juego con los ojos y el cabello. Ella se acerco a Riser, quien le tomo del mentón y le dio un beso frente a Issei, dejando desconcertado al castaño, la chica empezó a poner las manos alrededor del cuello de Riser con un sonrojo en su rostro y con Rias un claro desprecio a lo que hacia el rubio.

Cuando acabo de besar a la chica, Riser procedió a manosear uno de los senos de Yubelluna frente Issei.

-Esto es algo que nunca hará- dijo sin dejar de manosear a la chica, que sacaba algunos gemidos de placer –pequeño demonio de bajo nivel- reto Riser, sabiendo que de antemano lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¡Cállate!- le grito Issei -¡Como te atreves a estar saliendo con otras chicas después de haber sido comprometido para mi Boucho!- grito de frustración Issei, no por lo ultimo que dijo, sino por lo que hacía Riser -¡Maldito sinvergüenza!- el insulto hizo que Riser dejara de manosear a Yubelluna y se enojara.

-Malnacido ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso en tu posición?- dijo con un tono de enojo Riser.

-¡Me importa un bledo!- desafió Issei –mi posición no es una posición alta- se hizo saber Issei, aunque Rias estaba consciente de donde pararía -¡Solo soy su esclavo!- reafirmo Issei su posición dentro de la jerarquía Gremory.

-Solo tienes que parar, Issei- llamo la atención Rias de su peón, las palabras anteriores la hicieron sorprender del valor que tenía en ese momento Issei.

-¡No soy nada más y nada menos!- seguía desafiando, haciendo manifestar su guantalete.

-Issei- mumuro Rias.

-No necesito un juego, ¡Voy a destruirlos a todos aquí y ahora!- haciendo usu de su naturaleza impulsiva, Issei fue a arremeter contra Riser.

-¡Issei-san!- trato de detenerlo Asia, pero fue inútil.

-Mira- llamo Riser, de entre todas las chicas, salio una con el pelo azul y los ojos de color marrón claro. Con un peinado con coletas, pero en vez de dos tiene cuatro, con dos apuntando hacia arriba y la dos restantes apuntando hacia abajo. En la parte frontal de su rostro, su flequillo está dividido atreves de su frente, y también tiene un flequillo que enmarca su cara.

Su traje consiste en un Haori blanco con un Obi rojo, y lleva un happi como abrigo de color rojo. Lleva bandas en los antebrazos y en las canillas. En los pies lleva un par de zori. Portando un Bo con ambos extremos cubiertos. La chica se planto frente a Issei que se detuvo.

-¿Esta pequeña niña?- dijo al ver a Mira –Em... me refiero a un samurái- la mirada de Mira se tono más dura, pero antes de que reaccionara Issei, la chica se adelanto con una velocidad y golpeo el estomago del castaño que lo hizo escupir saliva, no acabando con eso, la niña sin mucho esfuerzo, lanzo a Issei al techo de club, donde se estrello y después cayo por inercia de la gravedad, quedando noqueado.

-¡Issei-san!- grito Asia al ver al chico en muy mal estado.

-¡Issei!- corrió Rias para saber como estaba su peón, ella se agacho -¡Issei! ¿Me oyes?- pregunto para saber si no estaba inconsciente.

-Boucho- dijo con lago de dificultad.

-Así que el portador de la legendaria Booster Gear es un niño, muy bien- expreso con algo de decepción Riser.

-Vamos a ajustar cuentas con Rating Game- dijo Rias con enojo, mientras que mantenía a Issei para que se recuperara.

-Así será, ama- respondió Grayfia. Riser solamente sonrió, queriendo ganar ese Rating.

-De acuerdo, será como tu digas querida- hablaba mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Rias, una vez ahí observo el anillo dorado sobre el mueblo –vaya- lo tomo para verlo mejor –no sabia que estabas escogiendo anillo de matrimonio par nosotros- giro, aunque el zorrito que tenia Asia miro a donde estaba Riser, este levanto sus orejas y empezó a moverse.

-Oye pequeño, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto la rubia, que hacia todo lo posible por mantener quieto al zorrito, Riser no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia.

-Me gusta, creo que mandare a hacer el otro, pero este- dijo dándole vueltas a la pieza –ya tiene algo escrito. No importa, le diré a un joyero que lo borré- dijo para lanzarlo al aire como si fuese una moneda, el zorrito hizo más esfuerzo y se escapo de entre las manos de Asia.

-¡Espera!- grito, pero el animal no hizo caso, ya que salto al respaldo del sillón, y luego este salto al escritorio de Rias, cuando el anillo esperaba por caer en las manos de Riser, fue interceptado por el zorrito, llamando la atención del Phoenex

-¿Qué...?- dijo al ver en el suelo al animal con el anillo en el hocico –maldito animal, devuélveme eso- demando el chico rubio, el zorrito no hacia caso, ya que lo miraba con enojo –dije que me lo devolvieras- ahora Riser estaba molesto, ya que no era obedecido -¡Que me lo des!- grito para tomar al animal, pero este fue más astuto que Riser y corrió a ocultarse de su perseguido debajo del sillón. Asia se agacho para ver al zorrito.

-Sal de ahí pequeño, y danos ese anillo, por favor- pidió de la forma más amable. Este solamente la miraba –vamos- pedía la rubias, pero el animal solamente se retiraba más, esperando su oportunidad para escapar.

-¡Quitenle a ese animal el anillo!- ordeno Riser a su séquito, todas, excepto la rubia, se movieron para tratar de acorralar al zorrito, que salio de su escondite y esquivaba a sus perseguidores -¡Rápido!- grito histérico Rises, las chicas trataban de atraparlo, pero era muy escurridizo, el zorrito corrió hacia lo que consideraba la puerta del sitio, solo para toparse que estaba cerrada.

-Ahora si, no escaparas- comento Mira, pero parece que la salvación del pequeñín estaba de su lado, ya que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Saji.

-¿Eh? Perdón por interrumpir Rias-senpai, pero Sona...- estaba hablando el chico, cuando el zorrito salio corriendo por la puerta.

-¡NOOO!- grito Riser, que se acerco a Saji y lo tomo de la solapa de la camisa -¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Por qué tenias que abrir la puerta?- el chico estaba sudando ya que no pensaba que estuviera uno de los herederos del clan Phoenix

-Perdón... pero... - trataba de decir, lo que acentuaba el mal humor en Riser, que lo lanzo a un lado.

-¡Vamos! Debemos atrapar a esa bestia- ordeno para ir con las chicas y desaparecer en un círculo mágico, los demás vieron lo que sucedía.

-¡Nooo! Vamos, debemos hallar al pequeñito, antes de que le hagan daño- dijo Asia preocupada, por que salio corriendo detrás del zorrito, los demás hicieron lo mismo y así inicio la persecución del zorrito ladrón.

El pequeño estaba corriendo por las escalera del edificio hasta que hallo la salida cuando era traído por Asia, de tras de él venían los sirvientes de Rias, junto a Grayfia.

-Debemos evitar que salga o lo perderemos- informo la peliplata, ya que si lograba salir seria más difícil encontrarlo, pero para la suerte del pequeño bribón, salio al patio.

-Demasiado tarde, salio- comunico Kiba al ver que ahora era más complicado atraparlo, el grupo también salio detrás del animalito.

-Es posible que vaya a donde estén sus padres- informo Issei ya recuperado.

-Entonces ¿Va donde lo encontramos?- pregunto Asia que estaba ya cansada.

-Es posible, pero no sabemos donde este su guarida, puede que este en alguna parte de la academia, los zorros tienden a tener un gran territorio; y si nos encontramos a lo papás del pequeñín, se complicaran las cosas, los padres tienden a ser muy sobreprotectores- informo Issei, ya que conocía un poco sobre el comportamiento de esos animales, y no era de menos, ya que la zona estaba rodeada de un bosque.

-¿Para que querrá un anillo?- pregunta hecha por Akeno –yo tengo entendido es que los zorros no les atraer nada brillante como a los cuervos- nadie tenia la respuesta a la incógnita, solamente que era raro que un zorro haya robado un anillo. La persecución seguía, ya casi lo estaban alcanzando.

-¡Ya casi!- decía Issei que pronto lo atraparía, pero el zorrito hizo un giro inesperado que hizo que Issei se tropezara y cayera de cara al suelo, el zorrito se metió entre unos arbustos para escapar de su torpe perseguidor.

-¡Escapo!- dijo desesperada Asia.

-Tal vez, pero del otro lado se encuentra el área deportiva. ¡Vamos!- Kiba reinicio la persecución, mientras que el astuto zorrito salio de entre los arbustos, sin dejar caer el anillo, lo malo es que no habia perdido a los chicos del clan Gremory.

-Es muy inteligente- dijo Grayfia –pero ¿A dónde se dirigirá?- nadie sabia a donde iria el zorrito o cual era su cometido con el anillo.

-Es raro, pero no lo encontramos aquí, nos estamos alejando de sitio donde lo hayamos- comento Issei al ver que se alejaban de la zona donde lo hallaron.

-Es verdad- reafirmo Asia las palabras de su amigo, ya que el animal tomaba distintas rutas para escapar, algunas de ellas fueron muy simple y otras complejas solo así fue capaz de poner una distancia entre él y sus perseguidores.

-¡Miren!- señalo Akeno, todos divisaron al zorrito que entraba en el gimnasio de la academia por una abertura que tenia la puerta, ya que estaba entreabierta –entro en el gimnasio- dentro del mismo, el zorrito dejaba de correr y se paraba frente a una sombra, la cual le estiraba la mano abierta en donde dejaba el anillo.

-Bien hecho, Yoko- dijo una voz masculina, mientra le acariciaba la cabeza, haciendo que moviera su cola.

 **-De nada Nii-san-** hablo el zorrito, aunque con una voz infantil, casi de un niño de cinco años.

 **-¡Yoko!-** gritaron otras dos voces infantiles, los cuales pertenecían a dos zorritos que salían a su encuentro y empezaban a jugar, detrás de ellos, tres figuras femeninas los seguían con tranquilidad

 **-¡Lo hiciste!-** dijo uno de los zorritos con pelaje anaranjado con el vientre, las patas y punta de las orejas negras.

 **-Sip-** contesto con alegría Yoko.

 **-Y yo que quería esa gran pierna de pavo-** se quejo el otro zorrito, siendo de pelaje rojo, con viente y puntas de las orejas blancas, aunque su voz de denotaba ser de una niña.

-Tranquilo niños, todos tendrán su premio- dijo una de las mujeres, haciendo que los tres traviesos la miraran.

 **-¿En serio nee-chan?-** pregunto la zorrita, aunque no se podía ver su rostro, pero algo hizo que el pequeñines sonrieran.

 **-¡EEEEH!-** gritaron mientras saltaban de felicidad por recibir su premio.

-Bien. Inari, Fuyumi, Yoko. Es hora de irnos a casa, pero no eviten hablar, ya que las personas de este sitio no están acostumbradas a oír a los animales hablar- dijo la figura desconocida, los tres zorrito asintieron y corrieron hacia las tres mujeres quienes los cargaron y los acomodaron en su regazo para irse del sitio. En ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio de abrió, dejando ver a Rias y su séquito; haciendo que giraran y ponerse en alerta.

-¿Ustedes?- grito Issei al ver al grupo de shinobis, los demás estaban también sorprendido de que esas personas estaban presentes en la academia, sobre todo en el gimnasio. Eran ni más ni menos los cuatro ninjas que estuvieron combatiendo a los ángeles caídos.

-Rias-sama, ¿Acaso son...?- preguntaba Grayfia, quien estaba mirando a los shinobis.

-Sí- respondió de forma seria -ellos son esos extraños ninjas de los que le hable a mi Onii-sama- Grayfia seguía viendo a los shinobis, quienes ni se inmutaban ante la presencia de los demás. Asia miro al zorrito en brazos de Kasumi.

-¡Ese es el zorrito que encontramos hace rato en uno de los jardines de la academia y se llevo el anillo!- señalo al animal, Yoko levanto sus orejitas y dio una mirada de inocencia a la rubia, la cual la desarmo.

-¿Así que ustedes son los que enviaron a ese zorrito a robar el anillo?- acuso Issei, los demás miraron a Yoko, quien como queriendo entender de que lo acusaba Issei.

-¿Robar?- pregunto Hiryu –nosotros no hemos robado nada, solo recuperamos lo que nos pertenece- dijo para mostrar el anillo de bodas, aunque eso no hizo dudar más al clan Gremory. Rias miraba al hombre y dijo:

-Sabemos que no ayudaron, pero ¿Por qué hacen esto?- los demás estaban tensos ante la respuesta que les darían.

-Es asunto nuestro, y si nos permites, nos retiraremos sin pelear- dijo Hiryu que estaban por salir del sitio en calma junto a las chicas; pero en ese momento el Yoko y sus hermanos empezaron a gruñir a un sitio determinado, haciendo que tanto los chinobis como el grupo de Rias mirase a la dirección apuntada; En ese instante un círculo mágico apareció detrás de los cuatro shinobis, quienes mantenían un semblante serio. Del circulo, se manifestaron unas llamas y entre ellas apareció los integrantes del clan Phoenix, Riser miro a los ninjas.

-Vaya, así que aquí llego el anillo- hablo Riser que salía de entre las llamas –y por lo que veo lo tiene un grupo de ¿Qué son? ¿Ninjas? Bueno, no importa- dijo en un tono de burla –exijo que me entreguen ese anillo- pidió. Hiryu, Taki, Ibuki y Kasumi se miraron entre si.

-No- fue la respuesta que dio Hiryu, haciendo molestar al rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto enojado Riser.

-Dije que no. Ya que le pertenece a ella- señalo a Taki –así que no entregaremos nuestras cosas a una persona codiciosa, así que será mejor que nos dejes ir en paz- esas palabras molestaron demasiado a Riser.

-¡Miserable! ¡No sabes con quien te metes!- menciono -¡Yo soy Riser, heredero a la cabeza del clan Phoenix, uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo y prometido de Rias Gremory!- trataba de sentirse superior Riser ante los shinobis, quienes no se inmutaron en nada.

-No nos interesa quien eres, solamente queremos irnos en paz- nuevamente pidió Hiryu, Riser se sentía humillado por las palabras del shinobi.

-¡Desgraciado! Te convertiré en cenizas, y esas chicas serán parte de mi sequito para que me divierta- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, a Hiryu y las demás sintieron asco por lo dicho de parte de Riser.

-Riser, es suficiente- mediaba Rias para no iniciar una pelea.

-¡Qué patético!- menosprecio Riser –¿Qué Rias te defienda? Eres un simple demonio de clase baja, pero en fin. Sino me quieres dar ese anillo, entonces sufrirás- dijo –¡Vayan!- ordeno a su séquito. Ocho de las quince chicas hicieron un círculo entorno a Hiryu y la demás, que al verlas, las kunoichis bajaron a los zorrito.

-Vayan a casa, luego les damos sus regalos- dijo Ibuki, los tres zorritos ladraron y explotaron en una nube de humo, cuando se disipo ya no estaban, dejando perplejos a los demás.

-¡Ya no están los zorritos! ¿A dónde se fueron?- indago Asia, mientras que los demás tenian la misma respuesta.

-¡Ja! solo truco barato de magia- se burlo Riser, los shinobis no se movían para nada, a pesar de que lo superaban en número –algo para un simple demonio- los shinobis no decían nada, simplemente se mantenían estoicos.

-Es mejor que se rindan y entreguen ese anillo- dijo Mira, apuntando con su Bo, tratando de infundir respeto.

-Ya dijimos que no queremos pelear- repitió ahora Taki, quien no quitaba la mirada en las chicas. Eso ocasiono que la peliazul se lanzara a atacar con su arma contra la chica de escarlata, lo que no pudo prever era lo siguiente.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que podía y dejando con la boca abierta a Issei, pues Hiryu había detenido el Bo con una sola mano.

-Dije que no queríamos pelear, pero parece que no escuchan razones, así que... – la peliazul trataba por todos los medios de arrebatarle su arma. Haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo, Hiryu le arrebato el Bo, con el cual golpeo el estomago de Mira de cierta forma que la lanzo lejos.

-¡Increíble!- dijo incrédulo Yuuto –Issei no pudo para el golpe de esa niña, y él le quito el arma como si nada y la golpeo- los demás solamente no daban crédito. El shinobi lanzo el Bo lejos, mientras Mira le daba una mirada de odio, ya que se levantaba sujetándose el abdomen.

-Será mejor que nos dejen marchar- repitió, lo que eso hizo que las demás chicas se enfadaran

-¡Ja! Solo fue suerte contra Mira, pero no podrás conmigo- de entre las demás una joven bien dotado de origen china, con pelo con color negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules verdoso. Su pelo tiene dos bollos al estilo chino en ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras que en la frente cuenta con un flequillo en forman de V. Vestía un qipao de color azul marino con detalles de color oro, tiene una banda color blanco en el estómago y tiene también zapatos negros de tacón bajo. El qipao está abierto en la zona del pecho, dando vista de un gran escote en sus pechos –mi nombre es Shue, y soy una torre de Riser-sama- se presento la chica –y ahora los venceré y tomaré ese anillo- con esas palabras, Shui se lanzo contra Hiryu con la intensión de darle una patada en el rostro, pero esta no llego -¡¿Eh?!- fue lo único que expreso, ya que Kasumi intercepto con una mano.

-Dijimos que no queríamos pelear, pero parece que nos han obligado- Kasumi hizo de lado la pierna de Shue para contraatacar con golpe en el rostro, la china lo esquivo e intento darle otra partada, pero esta vez era acompañada de fuego. Kasumi no hacia mucho esfuerzo en bloquearlas, ya que solamente se movía como una bailarina, mientras que su adversario simplemente se frustraba.

-¡Deja...de...moverte!- exigía Shue, que no habia conectado ningún golpe. Kasumi había esquivado el puño derecho incendiario de Shue, dejando abierta la su defensa. Shue aprovecho este descuido para lanzar patada con fuego. No obstante, solo era una treta de Kasumi, ya que esta barrio con la pierna de su oponente, haciéndola caer -¿Cómo...?- Shue no sabia lo que sucedió, solo entendía que la tenia a punto de golpear, pero ahora sentía el frio de la duela de madera en su espalda, seguido de un inmenso dolor.

-Isabella- menciono la chica rubia del grupo Phoenix, una mujer con el pelo corto de color castaño claro y ojos grises. Su cabello tiene tres reflejos rojos y lleva una máscara blanca que cubre solo el lado derecho de su cara. Su vestuario consiste en una chaqueta negra con pantalones de vaqueros. La chaqueta tiene los hombros y cuello anchos, contando con tres correas de cuero en ambos brazos. También tiene un escote ligeramente abierto, revelando un poco de sus grandes pechos. Los vaqueros tienen una sección que esta cortada, revelando también buena parte de sus muslos y nalgas; también cuenta con tres correas de cuero sobresalen de sus pantorrillas, justo debajo de los tobillos. Además presenta dos correas adicionales en la pierna de su pantalón derecho. Ella también lleva guantes de combate y botas de color negro para mejorar sus golpes. Salio al encuentro contra Kasumi, quien al verla, se puso en guardia, Isabella empezó a lanzar puñetazos a la Kunoichi.

-Eres buena- halago Kasumi, que simplemente seguía esquivando y bloqueando los golpes.

-Tus elogios no harán que te venza- Isabella seguía enviando golpes a Kasumi, pero Shue se unió a la refriega. El séquito de Rias como de Riser estaban impresionados por la habilidad de lucha que mostraba la chica, pero otras más se lanzaron al Kasumi; esta vez fueron dos gemelas; ambas de ojos son azules, una muy pálida de piel, cabellos verdes cortos, aunque una lo lleva una coleta en la parte derecha con un listón amarillo. La otra lo tenía atado en la izquierda.

-Mi nombre es Niru soy un peón de Riser- se presento una de las gemelas con emoción.

-¡Igual! ¡Mi nombre es Neru!- ahora fue el turno de la otra gemela, ambas de forma alegre. Pero solo era la introducción, ya que las chicas tenían una sonrisa dirigida a Kasumi, pero cambio cuando las gemelas sacaron de un círculo mágico un par de motosierras, que activaron. Con sus armas se fueron contra la Kunoichi oscura.

-¡Es hora de cortarte en pedazos!- ambas lanzaron un tajo con las motosierras, pero -¿Que...?- estas fueron bloqueadas por Ibuki, con un par de Kunais en cada mano.

-Niñas, parece que le gusta jugar con cosas peligrosas, y eso esta muy mal- regaño Ibuki, ambas gemelas solamente le daban una sonrisa.

-¡Je! Parece que quiere jugar, ¿Verdad hermana?- dijo Niro mientras hacia fuerza para poder cortar a Ibuki.

-Es cierto, hermana- concordó Neru. Las sierras sacaban chispas, debido a que estaban chocando con los kunais, que por alguna cuestión, no se cortaban.

-Como las niñas no quieren aprender por las buenas, aprenderán por las malas ¡Que no deben de jugar con objetos peligrosos!- Ibuki empezaba a empujar a ambas gemelas, quienes se sorprendieron, lo que hizo que ejercieran más presión sobre las sierras eléctricas, aunque pensaban las que le ganarían a Ibuki, se equivocaron, ya que esta las empujo, dejando ahora contraatacarlas. Ibuki atacaba a una de las gemelas con movimientos rápidos, que no permitan que realizara un ataque, aunque se protegia al mismo tiempo de la otra hermana, que también atacaba con rápidos movimientos fluidos.

En otra parte del gimnasio, Taki estaba frente a dos chicas, las cuales usaban una especie de armadura, ambas portaban espadas, una de ellas era de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes. La otra tenia el cabello azul oscuro atado en una coleta alta, con dos flequillos a cada lado de su rostro, sujeto por unas cinta cada una, vestía debajo de su armadura un atuendo en rojo.

-To soy Caramine, caballero de Riser-sama- Taki simplemente estaba mirando a sus oponentes –y yo será un honor combatir contigo- Taki seguía sin inmutarse –veo que eres un espadachín- dedujo la chica, ya que miro la espada, como el ninjato que porta Taki –será bueno una lucha de espadas- Caramine desenvaino su espada.

-Deja esas cosas, y terminemos con esta cuanto antes- dijo enojada la chica que sacaba tambien una mandole de gran envergadura.

-No tienes honor como caballero, Chris- así ambas chicas se lanzaron contra Taki, quien tomo el mango de su ninjato y salio corriendo. Chris y Caramine lanzaron sus ataques contra su oponente; ambos fueron parados por la ninjato de Taki, quien ejercía presión para que no cediera.

-Eres buena, no por nada se dicen que los ninjas son expertos en la espada, pero no podrás contra un caballero- sin más, las tres chicas se separaron. Taki media a sus oponentes con la vista, mientras que Chris se lanzaba, las espadas de ambas sacaban chispas cuando chocaban, era un espectáculo único, donde se veía la velocidad, la habilidad y el uso de armas. Hiryu por su lado, estaba enfrentando a Mira, que seguía tratando de asestarle un golpe con su Bo, pero en ese momento dos chicas saltan en una posición parecida a la de un gato.

-¡Nyaa!- una de ellas es una demonio con la apariencia de una estudiante juvenil. Tiene el cabello color salmón con una clineja que le llega casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza. La otra similar a la otra con la diferencia del cabello, el cual era de color azul turquesa. Ambas chicas tenían a la vista parte de sus senos de la parte inferior, aunque a Hiryu no se inmutaba. Las chicas corrieron contra el único Shinobi y empezaron a atacarlo.

-Ni y Li son más hábiles de lo que piensas- comento la rubia, Hiryu esquivaba los ataque de ambas chicas-gato, aunque le dificultaba un poco, ya que eran mas rápidas, Ni llego barriéndose para tratar de derribar a su oponente, pero este la esquivo, pero no a Li.

-¡No creas que puedes ser más astuto que nosotras, porque esto es una pelea de gatos, Nya!- dijo Ni, mientras conectaba algunos golpes en el abdomen de Hiryu. Su hermana llego para apoyarla con una patada, dejando un poco desorientado a Hiryu.

-¡Ahora, Mira!- la chica llego con su Bo para golpear al shinobi en el estomago y lanzarlo con un con un remolino que genero a través del arma, y este se estrellara en una de las paredes del gimnasio.

En ese momento, llegaba Sona, acompañada de Tsubaki y Saji.

-¡Sona!- dijo sorprendida Rias al ver a su amiga y rival -¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Vine porque Saji me comento de lo que paso hace unos momentos- le respondió Sona, Rias suspiro.

-Sí, vino Riser y su séquito para lo del compromiso, pero hubo otra situación- Sona escuchaba atentamente.

-Saji dijo que cuando abrió la puerta, salio por esta un zorrito, y Riser se molesto con él por dejarlo escapar- Rias asintió cada una de las palabras de su amiga.

-El viernes después de clases de deportes en los vestidores de la chicas, encontré un anillo- explicaba –pero no era uno cualquiera, sino que era de matrimonio, lo más raro es que tenia unas iniciales y un símbolo- Saji, Sona y Tsubaki estaba impresionados.

-¿Un anillo de boda con unas iniciales y un símbolo?- cuestiono Tsubaki para recibir una afirmación con la cabeza de Rias.

-El símbolo era el mismo que esos ninjas que te platique. Hace unos momentos, Asia vino con una zorrito al club, pero este se comporto raro cuando Riser tomo el anillo en sus manos, arrebatándoselo y huyendo del lugar- los miembros del clan Sitri se miraron entre si.

-Eso es raro, un zorro no tienen interés en un anillo- Rias comprendía a su amiga/rival, que tenía la misma duda.

-Eso mismo nos dijimos, por eso lo estuvimos persiguiendo hasta este sitio. Cuando lo alcanzamos, nos topamos con ellos- señalo a los shinobis quienes estaban peleando con las piezas de Riser, Sona, Tsubaki y Saji dirigieron su mirada a la batalla, asombrándose de las habilidades de ellos.

-¿Son ellos?- pregunto Sona con sorpresa.

-Sí, son los que han aparecido en estos días, ¿Vez ese símbolo en sus trajes?- señalo el remolino rojo estampado, Sona se acomodo los lentes.

-¿La espiral roja?- Rias afirmo.

-Era el que estaba en el anillo- eso dejo con la boca abierta al trio Sitri.

-¿Dices que ese anillo les pertenece a ellos?- preguntaron tanto Tsubaki como Saji.

-Eso parece, cuando llegamos, vimos que una de las chicas tenia al mismo zorrito que Asia encontró, deduciendo que ellos lo enviaron para recuperarlo- no cabía la menor duda de que ese grupo de chicos era muy interesante.

-¿Por qué están peleando con Riser?- dijo Saji observando la pelea entre ellos.

-Riser quiere recuperar ese anillo para nuestro supuesto matrimonio, así que mando a sus piezas a pelear, pero ellos solo querían recuperarlo e irse en paz- cuando termino la explicación, Rias siguió mirando la batalla, Sona, Tsubaki y Saji decidieron mirar con determinación.

Issei estaba emocionado y deseaba pelear contra Riser en ese momento.

-Vayamos a ayudarles- dijo Issei que empezaba a correr, pero es detenido por Grayfia.

-Espera- detuvo la mujer, haciendo que parase Issei.

-¿Por qué?- desafió, Grayfia simplemente cerro los ojos.

-No puedes entrometerte en esta pelea, ya que si lo haces, romperás el pacto de no agresión y esto provocara que Rias se casé de inmediato con Riser- al escuchar las palabras de Grayfia, Issei bajo el rostro y apretó los dientes, ya que deseaba de una vez vencer al "Prometido" de Rias, aunque dirigió su vista en el combate.

Hiryu estaba bloqueando con un kunai el ataque de Mira y su Bo, además de pelear contra las gemelas, quienes le cerraban las posibilidades de defenderse.

-¿Que pasa, nya?- preguntaba Ni que daba golpes rápidos en el rostro de Hiryu -¿Te comió la lengua el gato, nya?- Hiryu esquivo el golpe de Ni que iba nuevamente al rostro, pero Li lo derribo; ya estando en el suelo, Mira ataco con su Bo que incrusto en el abdomen.

-¡AAARGH!- grito de dolor, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran de la fuerza de la chica.

-No debiste retar a Riser-sama sin llevarte tu merecido- dijo Mira, mientras mantenía el arma en el Abdomen.

-¡Que fuerza!- exclamo asombrado Issei, recordando el golpe que recibió de la peliazul.

-Parece que he ganado- dijo regodeándose Riser –bueno, creo que ya tengo nuevos sirvientes para el clan Phoenix- miraba a las otras kunoichis, mientras que Yubelluna abrazaba al rubio.

Mira seguía observando a Hiryu en el suelo, junto a ella estaban las gemelas Ni y Li sonriendo al ver que vencieron a Hiryu, bajando su guardia, los espectadores miraban a un vencido Hiryu, pero sucedió algo; el cuerpo del shinobi exploto en una bola de humo.

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntaron sorprendidas las miembro de Riser, mirando a todas partes del sitio, al igual que los demás.

-Desapareció- expreso Yuuto mirando a donde saldría –Pero ¿Cómo lo hizo?- nadie tenia idea de lo que sucedió. Fue cuando se escucharon un sonido, solo para que las gemelas y Mira voltearan atrás de ellas y vieran un conjunto de varias Shurinkens dirigiéndose a ellas, quienes a duras penas lograron esquivarlas, las armas arrojadizas acabaron clavadas en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estas? ¡Sal cobarde!- grito enojada Mira, ya que consideraba que un ninja era un cobarde sin honor por atacar por la espalda.

-Nunca bajes la guardia ante tu oponente- se escucho en el gimnasio.

-¡Cállate!- grito, sus compañeras miraban a todas partes para localizarlo y atacarlo. Al igual que los chicos Gremory y Sitri, quienes trataban de encontrarlo. No fue sino que algo cayo entre las tres chicas, haciendo que voltearan a verlo, pero este de un movimiento rápido, golpeo a Ni con una patada en el rostro, luego a Li en abdomen con el puño y finalmente a Mira fue lanzada con una palmada al pecho.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- dijo anonadada Sona sin perder lujo de detalles, Tsubaki igualmente se preguntaba. El trió se levantada lastimada y lanzándole una mirada de odio. Las chicas seguían en su pelea, Ibuki seguía con las gemelas que ya las había dejado algo lastimadas, pero no se dio cuenta de que fue empuja hacia Riser, quien este solo sonrió, hasta que sintió alguien tomarla por la espalda y la inmovilizara. Neru y Niru solamente se retiron.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Déjame desgraciado infeliz!- grito, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Hiryu, que abrió los ojos se sorpresa por lo que veía. Ya que Ibuki esta siendo sujetado de la cintura por Riser.

-¿Que te parece si te unes a mi séquito?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba al rostro de la kunoichi –sabes, si lo haces, podría tratarte mejor que ese idiota- el rubio le lanzaba una sonrisa de superioridad a Hiryu, mientras este estaba por dentro empezando a enojarse –¿Sabes?- dijo para pasar su mano derecha por el vientre de Ibuki y dirigirla a cierta zona de la chica -Podrías ser mi amante, después de que me case con Rias junto a las otras- dijo con una sonrisa predadora, tomando uno se los senos de la chica y apretarlo, Ibuki apretaba los parpados y los dientes para evitar sentir excitada.

-¡KYAA! ¡Déjame!- gritaba para tratar de liberarse de su abusador, aunque sin resultado alguno.

-¡Oh vamos! Se que te gusta- dijo lamiéndole el rostro, todo a la vista de Hiryu, quien empezaba a enojarse.

-¡Déjala miserable!- demando el chico, haciendo enojar a Riser.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para exigirme! Si deseo algo, lo obtengo. Así que esta chica y las otras serán parte de mi séquito- dijo con arrogancia y sin dejar de manosear a Ibuki, quien trataba de liberarse. Aunque las otras chicas estaban muy nerviosas por lo que sucedería.

-Ese idiota- dijo Kasumi con preocupación.

-Esta más que muerto- refuto Taki, ambas chicas saltaron a un sitio más seguro, dejando a sus oponentes, quienes tenían duda en sus cabezas de por que se retiraron.

-Parece ellas supieron con quien venir. ¡Acaben con él!- ordeno Riser, las demás chicas se lanzaron contra el Hiryu, quien se mantenía en su lugar sin hacer nada.

-¡Muévete!- grito Yuuto, Issei solamente apretaba sus dientes y sudaba por lo que veía, el séquito de Riser se acercaba más y más, todas con sus armas o puños, listas a golpearlos, pero cuanto lanzaron lanzaron sus ataque, algo sucedió, las chicas no se podían mover por unos instantes.

-¡No...puedo...moverme!- dijo Mira, no sabían que sucedia.

-¡Lárguense!- Hiryu abrió sus brazos y una fuerza misteriosa repelió a sus atacante.

-¡Kyaaa!- salieron despedidas las piezas de Riser hacia las paredes del sitio, los demás solamente quedaron sin habla incluso Riser quedo sorprendido del fenómeno que sucedió, Hiryu miro de forma gélida a Riser, quien sintió una sensación provenía de Hiryu y esta se expandía por todo el lugar.

-¿Que es esta horrible sensación?- pregunto Saji, quien estaba arrodillado y sudando de miedo, de igual forma estaban Issei, Yuuto. En las chicas, algunas estaban desmayadas, otras lloraban, ya que la sensación era horrible, tanto que el ambiente empezaba a congelarse.

-¿Que...esta...sucediendo?- dijo Akeno, quien a pesar de tener una personalidad sádica, sentía terror, Riser percibía el peligro que infundía el shinobi al sentir su instinto asesino, pero disimulaba con una sonrisa, a pesar de que en su interior sentía miedo.

-¿Quién...eres?- pregunto con algo de miedo, pero sin borrar su sonrisa; no obstante, Riser empezó a ver una especie de ilusión detrás del Shinobi, donde veía como un zorro de nueve aparecía detrás de Hiryu, ondeando de forma furiosa sus colas, mostrando sus colmillos y lanzando vapor por el hocico. Hiryu extendió su mano izquierda hacia Riser, quien no sabía lo que sucedía. Ibuki era consciente lo que pasaría en ese instante; lo que le siguió fue, que una fuerza extraña hizo que el heredero de la casa Phoenix fuese impulsado hacia Hiryu, mientras dejaba libre a Ibuki, que caia al suelo y se abrazaba asimismo; Hiryu mantenía su brazo estirado. Cuando Riser ya estaba a cierta distancia del brazo de Hiryu, este le dio un golpe en el abdomen. -¡AAAARGH!- el rubio sintió como todo el aire salía. Todos estaban asombrados de lo que paso, Riser cayo al suelo arrodillado con las manos sobre el abdomen -¡mal...mal...MALDITO!- se dirigió a su agresor con un inmenso dolor, aunque cuando alzo su rostro, nuevamente se topo con la imagen del zorro de nueve colas detrás de Hiryu, quien lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Escúchame bien, intento de hombre- decía sin soltar a Riser – no voy a perdonarte lo que le acabas de hacer a Ibuki- Riser seguia tratando de zafarse del agarre –puedes insultarme, humillarme, decirme de mil formas, incluso golpearme, pero...- los ojos de Hiryu cambiaron a unos rojos con la pupila rasgada por un momento –el haber tocado a Ibiki o alguna de las chicas no lo perdono- menciono, mientras lo azotaba contra el suelo, haciendo vibrar el sitio, Riser se levantaba poco a poco para quedar arrodillado, mientras Hiryu tomo su espada.

-¿Cree... qué me... mataras? ¡Soy inmortal imbécil!- dijo dando una sonrisa de confianza.

-Eso lo veremos- Hiryu preparo su espada y lanzo un corte al cuello de Riser, que no quitaba su sonrisa.

-¡ESPERA!- ese grito hizo detener la espada a casi unos escasos milímetros del cuello de Riser.

-¿Y por qué me detienes?- pregunto sin voltear a ver al salvador de Riser.

-Porque si lo matas, te meterás en problemas con una de los 72 pilares del inframundo- medio Grayfia, quien fue la que detuvo la decapitación.

-No me importa si proviene de una familia de alta alcurnia, sino que debe de pagar lo que hizo- hablo firme y seguro, Hiryu.

-Entiendo lo que hizo, sin embargo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es competir en un Rating Game- mediaba Grayfia, Hiryu giro un poco el rostro.

-¿Un Rating Game? No sé de que hablas, pero no pienso pasar esta deshonra hacia Ibuki- dijo para volver a mirar a Riser, quien no se había parado en nada.

-No conozco mucho de los ninjas, pero se que ustedes tienen un código de honor, así que apelando a ese código que tienen, pido que se enfrenten a Riser-sama en un combate para que limpie la deshonra que causo sus acciones- todos los miembros del clan Gremory, Phoenix y Sitri estaban sorprendido ante la petición que hizo Grayfia –pueden usar sus habilidades y piezas dentro del evento- Hiryu estaba muy dudoso en ese momento, entre matar a Riser o participar en dicho evento –no creo que ustedes los ninjas sean igual que él- nuevamente apelo al código shinobi, haciéndolo desistir y bajando su espada.

-De acuerdo- respondió Hiryu –pero sino se presenta el día del combate, juro que iré y lo mataré con mis propias manos- guardo su espada y fue a donde estaban Taki, Ibuki y Kasumi, donde Ibuki se paro y pego su cuerpo al de él para sentirse protegida, luego Hiryu volteo –en veinte días será el combate en ese tal Rating Game yo me presentare cuando menos lo esperen, pero recuerden. El nuestro clan, no perdona ofensa alguna cometida contra alguno de nuestros miembros. Es mejor que estén preparados para entonces porque no seremos misericordiosos como hoy, nos vemos- Hiryu, Taki y Kasumi realizaron un sello y estos desaparecieron en un sunshin de fuego, uno de hojas y otro de agua, dejando a los demás sin palabras.

-Cobarde- dijo Riser que se levantaba con el orgullo magullado –No vamos- llamo a su séquito y todos se juntaron –nos vemos en el Rating, querida- se despidió de Rias con una sonrisa seductora, mientras que el clan Phoenix desaparecía en un círculo mágico, dejando solo a los restantes integrantes del clan Sitri y Gremory con un enorme silencio.

-Todo esto fue...- corto el denso silencio Issei.

-Las cosas se complican, Riser actuó de forma impulsiva y ahora esos ninjas buscan vengarse por lo que le hizo a esa chica- dijo con seriedad Akeno, algo muy raro en ella.

-Eso parece- contesto Rias de forma cansada.

-Creo que iré a notificarle a su hermano de la situación- comento Grayfia, quien desapareció en un circulo mágico para dirigirse al Maou.

-Rias- le llamo Sona, quien se acercaba junto a Saji y Tsubaki –necesito que me hables de ellos- pidió la chica de lentes, Rias cerro los ojos de cansancio.

-De acuerdo, pero no aquí, vayamos al club- así ambas chicas junto a los integrantes del consejo estudiantil salían hacía el club de lo oculto –ustedes vayan a casa. Desde mañana Issei y los demás iremos a entrenar, así que preparen sus cosas- advirtió la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, Boucho- contesto, para después retirarse cada quien a sus hogares. Mientras que en el hogar Uzumaki. Hinata y Shizuka estaban en la sala de la casa, ambas chicas estaban en el sillón, Shizuka miraba su anillo de matrimonio en su mano, pero no estaba nada feliz.

-Me siento culpable de lo que le sucedió a Karin- dijo sin apartar la vista de su mano –creo que debí de hacerle caso a Matatabi y comprar otro anillo, en lugar de ir por él a la escuela, al fin y al cabo era solo un pedazo de metal- Hinata escuchaba y sentía que también en parte tenia culpa de lo que le paso a Karin.

-Te soy sincera- dijo Hinata, haciendo que Shizuka la mirara –tambien me siento culpable por lo que le paso a Karin, no debimos de estar jugando con esas chicas- el semblante de Hinata era más de culpa que tristeza.

-No solo eso, sino que hubiera cuidado mis cosas, no estaríamos en esta situación- nuevamente de autoculpaba Shizuka -¡Rayo!- grito con frustración –¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- la pelinegra se torturaba, y agachaba su cabeza para empezar a llorar.

-No deberían de sentirse culpables queridas- hablo Naruto, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la planta alta, haciendo que Shizuka levantara el rostro y lo miré.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogo Shikuka –sino no hubiese insistido en mi anillo o lo no lo hubiese perdido, esto jamás hubiese pasado con Karin- Shizuka se autoculpaba de que Riser abusara de la pelirroja. Naruto se sentó entre ambas chicas, y las abrazo para que ellas se recostaran en su hombro.

-No sabíamos lo que ese desgraciado le iba hacer a Karin-chan. El ir por el anillo era crucial para que no nos descubriesen. Hinata estaba ocupada con esas chicas; tú estaba peleando con esos espadachines que no te percataste de lo que pasaba con Karin; ella se fue acercando al tipo con cara de idiota para evitar ser lastimada por esas mocosas con sierras eléctricas hasta estar a merced. Yo aunque pude prevenirla, no pude, ya que estaba soportando los golpes de esas chicas. Así que ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa. El único culpable y responsable de sus actos es ese miserable- explico Naruto, las chicas se sintieron más tranquilas por las palabras que les ofreció Naruto –así que déjense de culpar, después nos encargaremos de ese idiota, por lo mientras, debemos apoyar a Karin para que se recupere- ambas chicas asintieron, dejando su hombro.

-Me siento mejor- dijo Hinata mientras le daba una sonrisa ligera.

-Es verdad- ahora daba una sonrisa Shizuka -¿Y Karin como esta?- pregunto por el estado de la pelirroja, Naruto miro por el sitio donde estaba ella.

-Esta durmiendo, estuvo llorando hasta que se canso, me siento algo impotente por lo que le sucedió, lo único que debo hacer es apoyarla; mi verdadero yo esta con ella mientras le cierro la herida emocional- ambas chicas miraron al sitio donde estaba su habitación –la tuve que controlar, a que estaba soltando su cosmos y quería electrocutar al idiota ese- dijo recordando que Karin se descontrolaba por lo mal que estaba, que casi creaba una tormenta eléctrica, pero fue calmada por el Dios.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea retar a ese tipo?- cuestiono Shizuka, Naruto suspiro.

-Es necesario, ya que nuestro código es primero la familia, así que lo que hizo a Karin, no tiene perdón mio- las chicas lo miraron por un rato y luego estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Tienes razón- dijeron al unisono.

Dentro de la habitación, Karin dormía abrazando al verdadero Naruto, mientras este usaba su cosmoenergía para consolarla y que cierre el trauma de que le genero Riser.

-Naruto-kun, ayúdame, no te vayas- susurraba con algunas lágrimas, mientras que el Dios le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Estoy aquí, no pasara nada, yo te protegeré- le susurraba con suavidad, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa para calmarla y que durmiera con tranquilidad.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Como leyeron, Riser cometió la peor estupidez en su larga e inmortal vida, hacer enojar a Naruto por abusar de una de sus esposas. La verdad no me gusto el abuso en Karin/Ibiki, pero era un elemento que coloque para que iniciara la disputa entre ambos clanes.**

 **Bueno mi estimada banda, yo los leo en la siguiente ocasión, recuerden dejar un review, una sugerencia, critica constructiva, comentario o duda, se** **despide** **de ustedes, Shion145. Bye.**


	19. Capítulo 19: El entrenamiento

**Saludos a toda la banda de Fanfictio. Soy Shion145 trayéndoles el capítulo de hoy. El anterior capítulo trajo mucha polémica, sobretodo con lo que hizo Riser a Karin. Voy a aclarar ciertos puntos del capítulo anterior para poder pasar a la historia. Recibí algunos Reviews que estaban inconformes con el capítulo anterior, incluso hubo uno donde me amenazo con dejar de leer mi historia, digo "amenazo" porque cuando alguien lo hace, no lo pregona. A muchos les respondí por MP. sus dudas aun así voy a aclarar el asunto.**

 **En primer lugar, necesitaba un elemento en el que se exacerbara el enojo de Naruto en Riser. Muchos fics que he leído ponen un motivo meramente superficial o sin importancia para iniciar un conflicto (Como cazar a Al Qaeda y sus supuestos terroristas, para ocultar que EU. quería el petroleo y la ruta del mismo), No iba a colocar que el conflicto inicie por el anillo, que es algo absurdo, ni porque le insultara a Naruto. En este caso fue el abuso sexual en Karin, algo que realmente si estaba bien justificado para iniciar el conflicto.**

 **El código moral, valores, la ética, etc.,: Todos tenemos estos elementos incrustados en la mente (Excepto los políticos, banqueros, trasnacionales, crimen organizado, entre otros) Riser cruzo un punto importante el el código del clan Uzumaki, ocasionando que Naruto se enfurezca y que quiera romperle el cráneo como nuez. Es por eso que Grayfia apelo al código Shinobi de Naruto para evitar que lo matara; Incluso, el único que le enseño grandes valores a Naruto fue Jiraya (A pesar de ser un pervertido) y Teuchi junto a Ayame. Ni Kakashi, ni Ebisu, ni Iruka le enseño valora. Mucho menos el peor Kage de la historia del continente elemental (Hiruzen) que literalmente lo abandono a su suerte cuando era un niño de cinco años, y que solo le decía sobre la voluntad de fuego.**

 **Personalidad de Riser: Riser presenta lo que para la psicología se le conoce como trastorno de la personalidad narcisistas, con rasgos histrionicos (Es egocéntrico,siente que el mundo gira a su alrededor y que es el centro de atención) y confiado debido a su inmortalidad lo que le genera tener un complejo de superioridad (Vean al Dr. Alfred Alder.) No tiene respeto hacia las mujeres (Este punto es crucial) Riser es un abusador sexual o posible predador sexual. Se nota cuando abusa de Yubelluna y en el capítulo 10 en una escena en donde de ve en la pantalla donde miran Sona y Tsubaki a Riser tocando uno de los senos de su peones sin un atisbo de culpa o moral, ni hacia cualquier demonio de clase baja o demonio de sangre impura (esclavos), es decir, tiende a menospreciar a otros por no ser de la misma clase. Todas sus piezas son mujeres. Riser posiblemente tiene un rasgo Antisocial, remarcado en el abuso a las mujeres de forma sexual. Es muy manipulador (cuando le dijo a Rias que se diera por vencido o mataría a Issei), seductor y padece baja tolerancia a la frustración (Se nota en un especial cuando Riser se encierra en su habitación y no sabe por que perdió el Rating Game contra Issei), no acepta responsabilidades y tiende a culpar a otros por sus errores. Cuando gana algo, se adjudica todo el crédito. Básicamente en esto me base para la Riser que cometiera el acto en Karin.**

 **Contexto: Muchos dejaron de lado o lo ignoraron, pero ya no esta Naruto en las naciones elementales. Veamos, Konoha, el contexto que maneja es el militar, los shinobis y kunoichis e incluso los civiles, portan armas; generalmente el civil es para defenderse o aprendieron a pelear con taijutsu básico. En Boruto, Konoha se moderniza y casi no hay conflictos, pero eso no quita que siga siendo militar. Kuoh es una ciudad civil, la persona que porte arma cualquiera, se va a la cárcel y tiene una multa. Solo se es permitido el uso de armas a las personas de protección ciudadana (Policías) y al ejercito. El lugar cambia, La academia de Konoha es de tipo militar, muy distinto a la de Kuoh que es civil (Aunque se practique artes marciales, sigue siendo civil). Es por eso que Naruto no uso sus habilidades al máximo, sino que se limito, ya que de haber usado un Jutsu, pone en riesgo a los civiles presentes y a los que están a su alrededor del gimnasio.**

 **Karin (La victima del abuso): Como todo ser humano, Karin tiene instintos, como cualquier animal. En el momento que Riser abusa a la pelirroja, su instinto primitivo se activa, que es, el Miedo. Esto conlleva su cuerpo reaccione de una manera particular. Cuando el ser humano o cualquier otro animal siente miedo, reacciona de dos maneras: se defiende o huye. En caso de Karin su cuerpo intentaba huir, su mente racional no estaba funcionando correctamente, debido al peligro, por ende su cuerpo le decía que huyera, escapara de ese peligro, dejando de lado todo raciocinio de usar sus habilidades; no piensas, lo único que quieres es escapar. Ejemplo: el terremoto en la Cuidad de México del 2017, muchas personas se aterraron y salieron corriendo a las calles para mantenerse a salvo.**

 **A nivel narrativo, he leído muchos fics, donde a Naruto lo endiosan con bastantes poderes, desde la academia hasta la batalla contra Toneri, sin darle un desarrollo al personaje ni crecimiento. Muchas veces no se establece unas reglas o limites, rompiendo con una lógica, donde muchos ya le ponen el Rinnegan desde que nace, rompiendo la regla A, B, C. que donde a nivel narrativo Naruto hace lo que quiere sin fundamento y son elementos a explotar. En mi caso, establecí limites o se estableció limites, ya que sabia que era un lugar donde podía haber civiles, como explique anteriormente. Además de la necesidad de crecer en un ámbito nuevo, tambien implica conocer nuevoas reglas, nuevos contextos, tradiciones, formas de vivir, etc. Tenemos el mal habito de que nos venden que el poder es importante para ganar, no obstante esto tiene ciertas consecuencias y transforman a Naruto en los Uchihas como lo hizo Kishidroga cuando le dio poderes sacados del Jaimico (Culo). Chequen. los personajes y protagonistas deben crecer u que mejor forma que fracasar, porque es ahí donde verán sus debilidades y carencias.**

 **En un review me colocaron que poder es la habilidad, lo que es totalmente erróneo. El poder es el sinónimo de fuerza que es** l **a capacidad o facultad de hacer determinada cosa o acción. La habilidad o talento es la c** **apacidad de una persona para hacer una cosa correctamente, tarea o trabajo con facilidad. Son términos distintos. Todos tenemos poder o fuerza y esta aumentan cuando se ejercita, pero sino la controlamos, podríamos lastimarnos o lastima a otras personas, por eso los limites que se nos imponen en la niñez. Las habilidades se adquieren con el aprendizaje, la practica, la disciplina y la constancia. Cosa que con los Uchihas se lo pasaron por el chiquito.**

 **Muchos nos fuimos con peleas al estilo Dragon Ball, con Kame Hame Ha, y megazord (Puro poder), pero una de las peleas que mejor se dio en el anime/manga de Naruto fue la de Pain, sonde el rubio no uso poder, sino intelecto con el modos sennin, se convirtió en un genio del combate, creando muchas estrategias y tácticas improvisadas, de hecho, Naruto es muy inteligente, cuando era un niño, el descifro la forma de hacer un Kage bunshi solo leyendo y mirando un pergamino, era capaz de descifrar como poder resolver la forma de romper el globo con agua al solo mirar a un gato jugar con el mismo y cuando se revienta. Creo el Rasenshurinken cuando Kakashi saco un clon de sombra, él apuntando a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda y con eso comprendió como hacer su técnica, en la pelea contra Kakusu, al descifrar el mensaje de Jiraya por medio de Shikamaru y Shiho, incluso cuando Sakura se le declaro y supo que era mentira. Kishidrogas nos vendió a un Naruto tonto y cabeza hueca, pero la realidad es otra. vean todo esto que expuse son elementos no explotados de Naruto en los fics. Cuando coloque la pelea contra Riser, usare otros elementos diferente a los que normalmente se usan en los fics de Naruto.**

 **Espero que con esta explicación del capítulo anterior se haya aclarado sus dudas, sin más pasamos al capítulo que nos compete.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 19: El entrenamiento.

Al día siguiente, Naruto caminaba rumbo a la academia, pero su mente aun estaba recordando en lo que le sucedió a Karin el día anterior; no se mostraba el típico chico de la sonrisa, o aquel que se mostraba seguro. Era todo lo contrario, hoy se mostraba con un semblante serio, apagado. Durante el trayecto, la imagen de su esposa siendo tocada por Riser le carcomía el alma, a veces apretaba los puños de impotencia de no haberla ayudado, otras de enojo hacía si mismo, ya que siendo un Dios, no previo estos acontecimientos.

El caminaba solo a la academia, ya que Hinata y Shizuka estaban cuidando de Karin y necesitaba todo el apoyo para superar el trauma que Riser le genero. Cuando llego a su salón, Naruto simplemente se sentó en su lugar y suspiro de forma cansado.

 ** _-¡Hey! Será mejor que dejes en pensar eso-_** le dijo una voz en su cabeza, quien simplemente cerró los ojos.

 _-Es que no puedo olvidar lo que ese miserable le hizo a Karin-_ dijo a Kurama.

 _ **-Comprendo lo que sucedió, pero eso no justifica que te estés atormentando por el hecho-**_ le explico Kurama, mientras Naruto apretaba más sus puños.

 _-¡Es que! Si la hubiese prevenido o hubiese dejado de jugar con esas niñas, ella no...-_ razonaba Naruto _-¡Además! ¿De que me sirve ser un Dios? Sino puedo protegerlas-_ justificaba el rubio, aunque se sentía en estos momentos culpables.

 _ **-Tal vez seas un Dios, pero eso no quita que viviste como un humano, antes de conocer tu verdadera naturaleza. Seré un Biju, pero puedo decirte que incluso yo me preocupo por tu pareja, Kit-**_ Naruto soltó un suspiro de frustración, pues aun no daba cuenta de algunos hechos.

 _-Me siento... que soy patético para ser un Dios o Shinobi-_ se culpaba Naruto, Kurama solamente suspiro ante la impotencia del chico.

 ** _-No eres patético-_** le dijo Matatabi, quien escuchaba la conversación entre Kurama y él.

 _-¡Si lo soy! Por no haber usado jutsus en esos momentos, la verdad me siento débil y asquerosamente patético-_ nuevamente se culpaba de lo sucedió con Karin, los bijus no sabían que más hacer.

 ** _-Sabemos eso Naruto-_** ahora hablaba Gyuki **_–pero sabias que estabas en un lugar cerrado, con personas o ¿No?-_** le pregunto, Naruto simplemente afirmo **_-¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieses usado un jutsu o tu cosmos?-_ **Naruto se puso a pensar un momento hasta que hayo la respuesta.

 _-Hubiese destruido el sitio-_ contesto a su interlocutor.

 _ **-Exacto, y además, hubieras lastimado a los demás, o a los humanos que estuviesen alrededor del sitio, no estabas en un campo de batalla o en Konoha, sino estabas en un lugar abierto ajeno al de donde antes vivías, y además en un sitio cerrado, ¿No sé si comprendas a lo que voy?-**_ Gyuki esperaba a que Naruto le diera la respuesta a la pregunta que le formulo.

 _-No, lo único que quiero es...-_ apretaba los puños y fruncía más el ceño, indicando que estaba furiosos.

 ** _-Parece que aun te duele-_** dijo Gyuki, haciendo que asienta con la cabeza **_–será mejor que te tranquilices, parece que empiezan las clases-_ **los bijus cortaron comunicación, con Naruto, quien vio que entraba el profesor y empezaba las clases, a Naruto le costo mucho trabajo concentrarse en las lecciones, ya que su mente estaba divagando en los hechos, y las consecuencias. Cuando termino las primeras clases, salio del salón y fue a caminar hacia el patio de la academia lejos de los demás, esperando que se tranquilice y tenga la mente en claro, durante su travesia, algunos compañeros le hacían preguntas referente a la ausencia de las chicas en la academia ese dia, por lo que tuvo que mentirles que estaba enfermas de un resfriado común y que descansarían ese día; cosa que todos le creyeron; no obstante le era inútil tranquilizarse, ya que cada vez le venían a su mente las imágenes de Karin siendo tocada por Riser, camino hasta llegar a un lugar algo apartado dentro de las instalaciones de la academia y ver un árbol.

-¡Maldición!- grito dando un golpe al árbol, el cual dejo su huella del puños -¡AAAAH!- siguió golpeando el árbol, todo a la vista de los Bijus, que en ningún momento hicieron caso para detenerlo, ya que comprendían del terrible dolor que sentía y que su única forma de sacar todo lo que tenía, hasta que se canso y se dejo caer de rodillas todo agitado. Cuando se calmo, se miro sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre por los golpes que estuvo dando en el arbol.

 ** _-¿Te sientes mejor?-_** le pregunto en su mente Matatabi.

 _-No mucho, pero es un alivio-_ Matatabi sonrió, aunque también le preocupaba el hecho que su contenedor estuviese en ese estado, Naruto guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos para que nadie viera sus heridas y se retiro del sitio. Mientras eso ocurría en la academia, en una parte a las afueras de Kuoh, Rias y su séquito subían una colina por medio de un camino, las chicas se habían detenido a tomar un poco de agua y a descansar, a excepción de Kiba y Koneko. Issei caminaba cuesta arriba, pero ya sentía el cansancio y el calor que empezaba a sudar y más al cargar una mochila grande con varias cosas.

-¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡AAH!- Issei hacia el esfuerzo de subir la cuesta.

-¡Date prisa!- animaba Rias a su peón.

-El agua esta deliciosa- dijo Akeno quien bebía de una fuente tallada en la roca, como forma de motivar a Issei a seguir.

-¡Ya voy!- grito con esfuerzo, producto del cansancio.

-Umm... ¿No debería de ayudarlo a llevar las pertenencias?- pregunto Asia preocupada por su amigo, aunque Rias tenia una idea.

-No, déjalo- hablo Rias –Issei tiene que ser capaz de manejar eso- Rias veía como su peon se esforzaba por subir. En ese momento, Kiba pasaba porun lado de Issei cargando la misma cantidad de cosas, siendo maldecido por Issei, seguida de Koneko, quien cargaba el triple de cosas, haciendo que a Issei se fuera de espalda, no solo por el peso, sino por la impresión que se llevo al ver a Koneko cargar semejante cantidad de peso. Aunque después se arrodillo frente a Rias.

-¡No soy digno!- dijo frustrado frente a la pelirroja, que primero se sorprendió y luego sonrió con comprensión. Una vez que llegaron a sitio, Issei se sorprendió de cierta manera, ya que el lugar era prácticamente una mansión con un lago en medio del bosque.

Una vez dentro, el sequito completo empezaba a cambiarse de ropa para iniciar el entrenamiento para el encuentro contra Riser. Cuando todos estuvieron ya listos, salieron al exterior de la propiedad donde Kiba estaba frente a Issei para iniciar su primera lección del día, ambos portaban espadas de madera y en posición de combate.

-Primera lección- indico Kiba, dando inicio al entrenamiento de Issei.

-Esto es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo- luego de esas palabras, Issei arremetió contra Kiba de forma impulsiva con su espada, quien simplemente se defendia.

-Así no- corrigia Kiba –solamente flagelas tu espada a ciegas. Necesitas leer los movimientos de tu enemigo- Issei enviaba golpes sin tener una base fija en el combate. El castaño lanzo un tajo con la espada, pero Kiba lo anticipo para después dar un golpe al arma de Issei, haciendo que este perdiera su espada en el proceso, quedando a merced de Kiba.

-Eso es un caballero para ti- dijo sorprendido Issei por el movimiento realizado por Kiba.

-¡Y no bajes la guardia!- dándole Kiba un golpe en la cabeza a su alumno. Luego de la lecciones de Kiba; Asia e Issei se encontraban en lo que parecía el salón principal de la casa, donde Akeno les explicaba sobre la magia.

-Lección dos- indico –sus poderes espirituales se reúnen en el aura que rodean sus cuerpo- Issei estiro su mano y trataba de hacer manifestar su poder. Akeno camino y se posiciono detrás del chico –concentren sus conciencias y sientan la ola de magia- explicaba el método, mientras que pasaba sus dedos sobre el brazo de Issei de una manera un poco sugerente.

-¡Lo hice!- grito con alegría Asia, quien se volteo y a la altura de su pecho, tenia entre sus manos una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de golf de color verde, dejando asombrado a Issei y a Akeno.

-Ara, ara supusé que Asia-chan tendria poderes mágico- felicito Akeno por el esfuerzo de Asia. Aunque Issei miro a otra parte con cara de idiota.

-B... bueno, siempre y cuando Asia sea buena en eso, debería de cubrirnos- aunque estaba un poco avergonzado de que él no podía manifestar sus poderes mágicos. Inmediatamente de eso, Akeno hizo acto de demostración de sus poderes con una botella a medio llenar con agua, ella puso su mano derecha sobre el envase e hizo congelar el contenido de la misma y lo que ocasiono que el agua en su interior se expandiera, y se formaran carámbanos de hielo.

-¡Maldición!- expreso Issei entre el asombro y el miedo, al igual que Asia.

-Si se concentran, podrán manipular no solo el agua, sino el fuego, el relámpago y la tierra- explico Akeno; Issei seguía observando el fenómeno sin saber cómo hacerlo.

 _-Si lo puedo reunir magia, tal vez pueda hace esas técnicas tan geniales que sacan esos ninjas-_ se motivo en su mente, aunque no sabia que ellos tenían otro tipo de entrenamiento y energía.

-Asia-chan, puedes intentar esto- dio la indicación Akeno.

-¡Bien!- contesto con emoción la rubia para iniciar a practicar. Mientras la ángel caído se dirigía a Issei, quien la miro.

-Issei-kun, continúa con tu práctica de reunir magia- ordeno Akeno (si a eso se le llama práctica).

-B... bien- respondió algo frustrado.

-La fuente de la magia viene de la imaginación- explicaba Akeno, llamando la atención de Asia –primero debes de imaginar algo en tu cabeza- daba las indicaciones Akeno, (aunque dudo que Issei tenga cerebro por ver hentai; por consiguiente, no tiene mucha imaginación) –antes que puedas hacer que suceda- dijo apoyada en la mesa haciendo que sus pechos colgaran.

-Imaginar algo en mi cabeza- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla y mirando hacia arriba para poder imaginar.

-Exactamente- concordo Akeno, haciendo que Issei mirara al frente –concéntrate, concéntrate- con cada palabra que decia Akeno, la visión del chico desnudaba a la peliazul en su torso, "Imaginandola" con sus majestuosos pechos sin ropa.

 _-¿En qué esto pensando? ¡Estoy loco!-_ se sacudía la cabeza por imaginar algo que no venia a la practica.

-¿Qué pasa Issei-kun?- pregunto Akeno, mientras se acercaba al castaño, haciendo una postura algo sugerente, provocando que sus senos se movieran.

-¡N...nada!- decia muy sonrojado -¡Voy a tratar!- Issei cerraba los ojos para que no viera el cuerpo de la chica. Pasado el tiempo de entrenamiento con Akeno. Issei ahora estaba en una parte del bosque que rodeaba a la mansión, donde se observaba que había una explosiones. Issei ahora estaba peleando con Koneko. Mano a mano.

-Lección tres- se observa al chico ser lanzado contra un árbol de espalda y este caía lastimado.

-Eres débil- señalaba su condición física del chico, mientras que esta seguía de pie con las manos detrás de ella y una mirada seria. Issei se levanto y corrió nuevamente en contra de Koneko.

-¡Todavía continuo!- Issei se lanzo hacia su oponente con la intensión de golpearlo, pero este salto para esquivarlo y darle una patada en la nuca. Luego se sentó sobre su espalda y coloco sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Issei, para dejarlo boca arriba, mientras ejercía presión en la zona, haciendo que Issei se ahogara y tratara de salir de dicho aprieto.

-Tienes que tener como objetivo la base de tu oponente- explicaba Koneko sin aflojar el agarre –o trapa a tu enemigo atacando de nuevo y desapareciendo- Koneko ejerció más presión en el cuello de Issei haciendo que gritara de dolor. Luego es mandado por un pequeña pendiente, quedando en ese lugar por un rato.

-No soy nada comparado con Kiba y Koneko-chan- se dijo así mismo frustrado por no haber avanzado en el lapso del dia en su entrenamiento –mis habilidades mágicas son una porquería comparadas con las de Asia. ¡Simplemente no hay nada bueno en mi, eso!- Issei estaba casi acostado en el sitio reprochándose asimismo. La peliplata se acercaba caminando de forma tranquila y se agacho en el sitio donde estaba Issei.

-Cada persona tiene su propia especialidad- hablo Koneko sacando de sus pensamiento a Issei.

-¿Especialida?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba -¿Cuál crees que es mi especialidad?- le hizo la pregunta, Koneko lo miro con algo de seriedad ya que se percato que Issei veía cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-Ser un pervertido- respondio, algo que hizo desanimar un poco al chico, agachando su cabeza –Y tienes uno más- al escuchar eso, Issei se la volvió a mirar –Te esfuerzas- le aclaro Koneko.

-¿En serio?- Issei algo de duda por las palabras de Koneko -¿Crees que me esfuerzo, Koneko-chan?- dijo con mayor entusiasmo

-¡Hai!- respondió para reafirmo su oración; Issei con más animo que nada, subió la pequeña pendiente y ataco a la chica, pero simplemente recibió otro golpe. Ya entrada la noche, Issei y Asia, en compañía de Rias, se encontraban en la cocina para su siguiente lección, aunque el castaño y la rubia llevaban puestos unos mandiles de cocina, en el caso de Issei, era de color rosa, y en el caso de Asia era de color rojo.

-Lección cuatro- nombro la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres que usemos la magia...- inicio la oración Issei.

-Para cocinar?- concluyo la pregunta Asia, mientras ponía atención a su entrenadora.

-Naturalmente, no me importa como se hace, solo que se hace- indico Rias –buena suerte- le dijo, mientras ella se retiraba del lugar, en el sitio había papas y cellobas, en la estufa se encontraba una olla llena de agua. Asia coloco su mano sobre el recipiente.

-Oh, señor agua, calientese, por favor- declaro mientras dejaba que su energía mágica iniciara el proceso de calentamiento del agua hasta el punto de ebullición, asombrandose Asia de que lo logro y haciendo sentir algo frustrado a Issei de que no podía hacer manifestar ni un misero milagro; el chico tomo una cebolla en su mano y la miro dando un suspiro.

 _-En la lección de Akeno-san, apenas podía hacer que se moviera-_ recordó Issei que mantenía una pequeña esfera de magia entre sus manos _-¡Pero solo con el pensamiento de los pechos de Akeno-san, me hace tan...!-_ decía en su mente, mientras imaginaba a la chica desnuda y con sus manos hacia la mímica de unos senos y ponía una sonrisa estúpida, con eso, ocasiono algo inesperado. La cascara de la cebolla se rasgo hasta dejar la legumbre limpia. Asombrándose de ese hecho y llamando la atención de Asia. Issei incrédulo de lo que hizo, tomo ahora una papa e imagino nuevamente a Akeno desnuda del torso, en ese instante, la papa se pelo por si sola.

-¡Oye, pelar papas es demasiado fácil!- menciono, mientras miraba el tubérculo sin piel.

-¡Eso es Increíble Issei-san!- dijo asombrada Asia, que juntaba sus manos por la emoción de ver a su amigo progresar.

-Antes yo era un poco de esto. Esto es lo que realmente puedo hacer- dijo con un tono algo arrogante, presumido y saliendo un brillo a un lado de su rostro diciendo "Soy el mas cool".

-¡Estoy muy impresionada!- dijo Asia al puro fangirl de Sasuke, luego tomo una cebolla y se dio cuenta de algo y se pone algo serio –me da la impresión de que esto ha pasado una vez antes- se dijo así mismo para nuevamente imaginas a Akeno con el pecho desnudo, haciendo que la cebolla se pele sola -¡Eso es! Dijo llegando a una conclusión –en aquel entonces cuando obtuve por primera vez mi Sacred Gear- recordando la vez que había derrotado a Calawaner con su poder y la desnudo –Ya veo... Esto es... sólo...- de inmediato puso a practicar su movimiento, pelando todas las cebollas que había en el sitio -¡Mi especialidad!- ahora todas las papas se pelaban solas -¡Muy bien puedo ser invencible!- se motivaba con su nuevo poder.

-¡Issei-san!- llamo Asia la atención de Issei. Este paro de lo que estaba haciendo, haciéndolo entrar en razón a lo que hacia –Umm... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?- pregunto la rubia, viendo todo el sitio en desorden, ya que Issei se dejo llevar por sus emociones y pelo todo lo que había en la cocina. Después del incidente, ambos chicos preparon la cena prácticamente a base de papas y cebollas, para fastidio de Issei.

En la casa Uzumaki, las cosas no iban muy bien, ya que después de la cena, Naruto se encontraba en el patio de la casa golpeando un tronco para entrenamiento, el Dios no había parado de entrenar desde que llego de la academia Kuoh, todo a la vista de sus esposas que miraban desde el pasillo exterior que daba al dojo familiar, Karin llevaba una manta sobre sus hombros.

-Me preocupa mucho, Naruto-kun- expreso Hinata preocupada por el estado emocional del rubio, quien estaba sentada en el piso de madera.

-Es cierto. Lleva así desde que regreso de la academia, no ha parado, solo para cenar- ahora fue Shizuka la que hablo, pues ella estaba junto a Hinata, quienes apoyaban a Karin, vieron a Naruto llegar e irse directo al patio a entrenar.

-Sin tan solo no hubiera puesto mas atención a mi alrededor- Karin se autoculpada –no me hubiese abusado ese idiota, y nada de esto estuviéramos pasando- denotaba en Karin un poco de tristeza en el hecho.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa- Shizuka puso su mano en el hombro de Karin, solamente para que esta ultima se estremeciera y alejara un poco, con algo de miedo en su rostro. Haciendo que la pelinegra quitara su mano de inmediato –¡Lo siento!- de disculpo Shizuka por la reacción de Karin.

-No... No... No es tu culpa. Aun me siento muy sensible de lo que paso- justifico –la verdad es que cuando Naruto-kun me abrazo, quería golpearlo y que me dejara en paz, pensando que era ese imbécil, pero luego mire que no era él- Hinata y Shizuka bajaron su rostro con un semblante apagado.

-Entendemos bien- dijeron al unisono, aun así las tres chicas dirigieron su vista a Naruto, quien simplemente no había cambiado su actividad, si uno se acercaba, se notaba el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, y en cada golpe, revivía el momento que Riser abusaba de una de sus queridas esposas.

 _-¡Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo!-_ repetía en su mente, y cada golpe venia cargado de furia que empezaba a cimbrar el pobre tronco, que era el que recibia todo el rencor del Dios.

 ** _-Sera mejor que te calmes, Naruto-_** le hablo en su mente Kurama, pero era más el odio hacía Riser que le era inútil a Naruto escucharlo **_–¡Naruto!-_** volvía a llamar Kurama sin resultados alguno, pues el Dios tenia en mente solo una cosa, Venganza. Naruto seguía golpeando, pero inconscientemente hacía emerger su cosmos, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas.

-¡Esta muy molesto!- dijo con algo de miedo Shizuka, al sentir el terrible poder de Naruto.

-¡Debemos de pararlo, antes de que cause algún destrozo!- se alarmo Hnata que se puso de pie, pero en ese momento, los bijus llegaron en ese instante cuando sintieron el poder del Dios emerger y se pararon frente a las chicas.

 **-¡Esperen!-** detuvo Isobu a las chicas.

 **-Es demasiado arriesgado que vayan con Naruto en su estado-** advertia Matatabi, al ver que Naruto seguia aumentando su cosmos.

-Pero... –trataba de Karin de intervenir para ayudar a su esposo.

 **-Matatabi tiene razón, y ustedes también saben de antemano lo que sucede, ya que son...-** mediaba Son Goku para que las cosas no fuesen peor.

-Lo sabemos, pero nos preocupa mucho Naruto-kun- expreso muy angustiada Shizuka al ver a Naruto muy furioso.

 **-Comprendemos, pero dejen que saque todo eso y que se calme, o ustedes también será victimas de su enojo-** finalizo Gyuki que veía a las esposas, ellas entendieron el mensaje y se se resignaron a las palabras del buey-pulpo con todo el dolor del mundo. Naruto seguia en su intento de sacar su furia que el tronco.

 **-¡AAAH!-** dio el último golpe y este desprendió al tronco de su base, pero del puño de Naruto salio una ráfaga de su cosmos, desintegrando el tronco sin dejar rastro. Luego cayó al suelo jadeando y sudando del esfuerzo que hizo. Los bijus solamente miraban. En ese momento aparecía Kurama en una explosión de humo con su tamaño chibi, miro el sitio y solamente suspiro.

 **-Veo que aun te falta controlarte-** dijo el zorro sentado frente a su portado, que simplemente seguía respirando algo agitado.

-No es eso- respondió algo enojado Naruto, mirando directamente lo ojos de Kurama, quien simplemente lo veía con seriedad.

 **-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es? Porque esto me da la otra impresión-** señalo con una de sus colas el sitio donde estaba el tronco. Naruto simplemente miro a donde apuntaba Kurama.

-Es solo que recuerdo a ese maldito lo que le hizo a Karin-chan- ante la explicación que dio Naruto, Kurama solamente cerró los ojos y suspiro.

 **-Vi bien lo que ese miserable le hizo a tu esposa, pero no justifica que desees destruir medio vecindario con tu poder; incluso tu mismo te estas dañando-** ahora señalo los nudillos de Naruto, los cuales estaban llenos de sangre por los constantes golpes que estuvo dándole al extinto tronco **–además estas preocupando a tus esposas-** luego señalo a las mencionadas con una cola, Naruto dirigió su mirada a donde se apuntaba la cola del biju, viendo el rostro de preocupación, dolor y tristeza que reflejaban Hinata, Karin y Shizuka. El rubio solamente agacho el rostro de vergüenza y frustración.

-¡Rayos!- dio un leve grito de frustración y enojo, apretando sus nudillos, hasta que se relajo y dejo salir un suspiro.

 **-Veo que comprendiste-** recalco Kurama **–yo** **también** **deseo matar a ese cretino, al igual Son Goku quiere pisotearlo, pero no estamos destrozando todo lo que se nos encuentre a nuestro paso. En lugar de eso, estamos preparando un nuevo entrenamiento para ustedes-** Naruto levanto el rostro para mirar a Kurama.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el Dios, ganandose una asentimiento por parte del zorro.

 **-Así es, hemos notado que cuando estuvieron peleando con esas mocosas, se contuvieron demasiado, algo que es noble, pero que les llevo a confiarse demasiado, por lo que les ayudaremos a pulir sus fallas. En tu caso es en la toma de decisiones durante una pelea y en la generación de estrategias un campo y observar a tu alrededor para que seas mas analítico, recuerdo que las usaste cuando peleabas con Pain y el la 4° guerra cuando estabas combatiendo al tercer Raikage en modo ermitaño-** describió la falla de Naruto, pero recordó esa proeza con sus peleas previas.

-Es decir, ¿Qué olvide lo básico?- resumió lo que le dijo Kurama.

 **-Exacto-** expreso el zorro **–tener mis poderes y los poderes del viejo, te hicieron dejar lo primordial de lado. Cuando estaban en el modo ermitaño, este es limitado, y esto te obligo a pensar en varias estrategias, creo que esto se lo olvidaste, así que vemos a ver de nuevo lo básico y a enseñarte de nuevo esa cualidad tuya-** Naruto se sorprendió de sobremanera en la forma que Kurama les dio una opción.

-¿En serio?- pregunto, cosa que el zorro asintió.

 **-Pero lo haremos esto fuera de la casa, en empieza su entrenamiento esta semana para que estés listo para el rating no sé que-** lo ultimo hizo que el saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca a Naruto **–** **así** **que tenemos mucho por que practicar en estos días que le diste para enfrentar al otro rubio pervertido-** Naruro sonrio ante la propuesta de Kurama.

-¡Que bien! Aunque creo que dejaremos de ir a la academia unos días, y eso seria muy sospechoso para los demás, que las chicas y yo nos ausentemos- veía el otro lado de la situación –ese seria un problema- dijo pensando en la solución –bueno lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es usar clones de sombra y enviarlos a la academia para que nadie sospeche de nuestras faltas y estén en la casa- Kurama sonrió ante la grandiosa idea.

 **-Es perfecto, también podrías hacer otro clon y enviarlo a la biblioteca para que busquen y lean algo sobre el antiemos de Tobirama-** agrego Kurama.

-¿Leer sobre Tobirama?- pregunto, Kurama asintió.

 **-El cabeza de charco, no solo era conocido por odiar y desayunar Uchihas con leche y un vaso de jugo de naranja, además de crear jutsus suiton sin necesidad de agua a los alrededores. Sino por ser un genio en crear otras técnicas y ser muy analítico y observador en el campo de batalla, así como ser un excelente líder pragmático y realista, y sabrás como evaluar las posibilidades en el combate, esto te ayudara reforzar lo que te veremos en esta semana -** describió Kurama las cualidades del Nidaime Hokage, cosa que le agrado s Naruto **–además,** **tendrás** **una gran ventaja en el combate contra tu oponente y tus mujercitas** **también** **aprenderán-** concluyo Kurama su explicación, mientras Naruto estaba pensándolo bien.

-Es una brillante idea- palabras que hizo que Kurama inflara su pecho de orgullo –bueno, si es así, entonces desde mañana iremos a entrenar, y conozco el lugar justo para poder hacerlo sin que nadie nos interrumpa- dijo para luego levantarse y sacudirse un poco el polvo.

 **-Pero antes, mejor ve con ellas y arreglas el problema, y luego se preparan-** Naruto entendió lo que dijo el zorro, para dirigirse a sus esposas, para tranquilizarlas y hablarles de la idea de Kurama. Dentro de la casa, Shampoo estaba debajo de la cama de los chicos temblando de miedo de la sensación que se presento en el patio.

Mientras eso sucedía, en una sala de un trono semi oscura, Grayfia estaba parada frente al hermano de Rias dándole el informe de la situación.

-¿Así que es exactamente lo que sospechaba?- teorizo Sirzerchs.

-Hai- fue lo que respondió Grayfia.

-Eso es muy parecido a Rias- fue lo que hablo.

-¿Cree que signifique la oportunidad de ganar?- cuestiono la peligris.

-Bueno... no- la respuesta hizo dudar a la maid y al mismo tiempo decepcionarse.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto Grayfia, aunque en su voz no se denotase molestia, pero si en su mente.

-Todo lo que hice fue darle una opción- respondió Sirzechs -y esta fue la decisión de Rias de resistirse. A pesar de que es la heredera del clan Gremory- respondio con mucha seguridad. Grayfia iba a retirarse, no obstante recordó el insidente en la escuela de Rias.

-Otra cosa antes de retirarme- menciono la chica.

-Dime Grayfia- se dirigio a la maid.

-¿Recuerda que Rias le menciono de unos ninjas que sean presentado en la ciudad de Kuoh?- Sirzechs se puso pensativo en ese momento.

-Si, me dijo que tenían unas habilidades y que posiblemente sean una familia de demonios que estuvieron en Japón aprendiendo artes marciales- respondió a la pregunta -¿Qué sucede con ellos?- reitero con un toque de duda.

-Ellos se presentaron el día en que Riser fue a mencionar lo del compromiso con Rias- esto llamo bastante la atención de Sirzechs que se hizo hacia adelante para escuchar bien –ayer uno de los sirvientes de Rias-sama tenia una cria de zorro. Este se llevo un anillo de oro y todos lo perseguimos hasta el gimnasio de la escuela; cuando llegamos, vimos a esos sujetos, eran un hombre y tres mujeres quienes tenían entre sus manos a las tres crias de zorro, incluyendo al que el alfil de Rias tenia en sus manos- relataba Grayfia –ellos solamente querían el anillo y se retirarían en paz sin atacarnos- pausaba un momento la maid.

-¿Que sucedió después?- Sirzechs estaba intrigado por esos sujetos.

-Nosotros íbamos a dejarlos libre, pero Riser-sama apareció con su séquito y empezó a reclamarles el anillo que el zorrito les robo, ellos se dijeron que les pertenecía reiteradas veces. Cosa que no le agrado a Riser y envió a su séquito a atacarlos, dejaron a los zorrito en el piso y estos desaparecieron en una explosión de humo; asombrándonos. Ellos no usaron su magia, pero si sus armas, eran muy hábiles aunque estaban muy equilibrados con el séquito de Riser, pero...- nuevamente pauso la narración Grayfia, dejando con la intriga a Sirzechs.

-¿Pero...?- pregunto para saber lo que seguía de la historia.

-Riser cometió algo que provoco la furia del que es el líder de dicho grupo- Sirzechs puso su mano derecha debajo su mentón.

-¿Que fue lo que hizo ese idiota?- pregunto, sabiendo de antemano como era el rubio.

-Algo que incluso el perdería su posición como demonio de clase alta- comento Grayfia aun recordando ese hecho vil y atroz que hizo Riser en Ibuki –Riser aprovecho que una de las chicas que estaba descuida mientras se defendía de dos de sus peones, cuando aprovecho para...- Grayfia estaba bastante asqueada en contar lo que sucedió, incluso se sentía culpable del hecho, pero respiro profundamente y tomo valor para decir lo que sucedió –abusar de ella- Riser se sorprendió de sobremanera de lo que escucho.

-¡¿Qué?!- expreso incrédulo a lo que hizo Riser.

-Riser abuso de una de las chicas manoseándola y besándola- Sirzechs suspiro de cansancio y se frotaba la frente de enojo.

-No pensé que esto pudiera suceder- se quejo –ese idiota abusa de su posición como heredero de la familia Phoenix- Grayfia apoyo lo dicho por el pelirrojo –hablaré con los padres de Riser de esto. Aunque quisiera saber ¿Qué más sucedió?- Grayfia de inmediato contó más sobre los hechos.

-Cuando sucedía, las chicas se retiraron por motivos que desconozco, luego Riser envió a la mayoría de su séquito contra el chico que estaba rodeado para vencerlo, pero algo ocurrio- Grayfia detuvo el relato para ahora darse valor para lo que venia.

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto Sirzechs esperando la respuesta.

-Las piezas de Riser se lanzaron sobre el ninja, pero de un momento se detuvieron en el aire, luego, extendió sus brazos a los lados y una misteriosa fuerza mando a las chicas de Riser a todas partes. En ese momento se empezaba a sentir el ambiente muy pesado y gélido, similar a la propia muerte, incluso me costaba respirar en ese sitio- Sirzechs se quedo sorprendido, ya que Grayfia era un demonio de clase alta con enorme poder e instinto asesino que podía poner a varios demonios de rodillas, pero que alguien la supere era inverosímil –cuando mire, se podía ver a un zorro de nueve colas mostrando sus colmillos y ondeando nueve colas de forma furiosas. Algunas chicas se desmayaron y otras lloraban, Incluso Riser le tenía pavor. El ninja estiro su brazo hacia enfrente y este con alguna magia muy rara atrajo a Riser hacá él; cuando estaba cerca, lo golpeo en el estomago, luego lo tomo del cuello y converso de algo que no escuche, para finalmente estrellarlo en es suelo; ocasionando que se cimbrara el sitio. Cuando Riser se levantaba, el chico saco una espada y casi lo decapita- recapitulaba Grayfia el momento en que Naruto iba a matar al rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió para que no lo decapitara?- Sirzechs supo que algo detuvo a Hiryu su acto.

-Yo apele a su código de honor- la respuesta de Grayfia dejo en shock al pelirrojo.

-¿Apelaste a su código de honor? ¿Cómo...?- cuestiono el Maou.

-Fue por simple sentido común, sabía que todo guerrero tenía un código de honor, y los ninjas no son la excepción. Cuando lo pronuncie él se detuvo y volteo a verme. Le propuse que tuviera un encuentro en un Rating Game. Al principio no aceptaba, luego volví a apelar su código y empezó a dudar, y finalmente le dije que no eran igual a Riser. El chico dejo de lado su espada y la guardo, aceptando la proposición. El tomo a la chica y nos miro aun con ira contenida, pero nos dio veinte días para el evento, pero nunca le dijimos el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento- Sirzechs estaba en una verdadera encrucijada, causada por Riser y su comportamiento.

-Esto es muy serio, por donde lo miré es difícil de solucionarlo, no obstante, ¿Supiste si eran una familia demoníaca?- miro a Grayfia, quien se puso a recordar lo que dijo el sujeto.

-Dijo que su clan no tolerara esa falta de respeto, pero no dio el nombre del mismo, lo único que sabemos es que en sus trajes portan unos animales con diferentes números de colas y que su símbolo es una especie de espiral en un círculo de color rojo- hizo referencia del símbolo que Naruto y sus esposas suelen usar para el clan Uzumaki.

-Tal parece que no quieren que sepamos el nombre de su clan, solo podemos deducir que el símbolo que usan es el nombre o representa al mismo- hizo su hipótesis Sirzechs -¿Es todo?- se dirigió a Grayfia.

-Sí, me retiro- hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro del sitio, dejando pensativo al pelirrojo de los acontecimientos que sucederán en unos días, y más con los ninjas que Riser, aunque Grafya estaba muy intrigada por el chico, ya que demostró mucha valía contra Riser. La peliplata dejo esos pensamientos de lado y fue a realizar sus tareas. En cuanto a Issei, este se encontraba en una zona apartada de la casa de campo, donde practicaba una técnica en un tronco con ropa femenina, el chico trataba de desgarrarla con un ataque a largo alcance. No obstante, Asia iba corriendo hacía el sitio de entrenamiento, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación.

 _-Issei-san!-_ dijo en su mente, Asia recordó lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

Flash Back.

Issei había ingresado al cuarto de la rubia, el caminaba directo a la cama de la chica con pasos ligeros para no asustarla, cuando llego a la cama, este la tomo del hombro.

-Asía, Asia- movía a la chica de forma ligera para despertara, al hacerlo, Asia se sorprendió de que el castaño estuviera en su cuarto.

-¿Issei-san?- menciono el nombre de Issei.

-¡Shh!- la hizo callar o mejor dicho, bajar el volumen –siento molestarte tan tarde, pero eres la única a la que puedo pedir ayuda...- menciono Issei, dejando soprendia a la chica.

Fins Flash Back.

Cuando estuvo en el sitio, la rubia se asomo y vio a Issei practicando con uno de sus viejos vestidos. El chico lanzo su ataque, pero este no se dirigía al tronco, sino a Asia.

-¡Kyaaa!- grito Asia y luego se escucho el sonido de una tela que se desgarraba.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y las chicas estaban terminando sus clases para dar paso a la hora del almuerzo, el cuarteto iba ya con sus respectivos alimentos a una zona más tranquila. Una vez acabado de comer, se levantaron para caminar un momento, ya que la hora del almuerzo aun no terminaban. Los cuatro iban caminando por la zona del consejo estudiantil, cuando la puerta del lugar se abre, dejando ver a Soan y Tsubaki saliendo.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo la presidenta del consejo.

-Hola presidenta Sona, vicepresidenta Tsubaki-san- respondieron el saludo.

-Veo que terminaron de almorzar- dio su observación la pelinegra.

-Si, terminamos hace un momento y decidimos caminar un rato, ya que aun falta para que inicien las clases- contesto Naruto –además estamos viendo que podemos hacer para pasar el rato- Hinata y las demás afirmaron lo que dijo Naruto.

-Comprendo, Tsubaki y yo íbamos a hacer unas cosas mientras terminaba la hora del almuerzo, pero podemos hacer algo para que sea más ameno el almuerzo- sugirio Sona, el cuarteto se miraba entre si y tomaron la decisión de aceptar la propuesta.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no?- contesto con simpleza Naruto.

-De acuerdo- Sona abrió la puerta del salón del consejo estudiantil y los hizo pasar. Ellos se sorprendieron que el interior este amueblado al estilo europeo, Sona y Tsubaki entraron detrás de ellos y cerraron la puerta.

-Por favor siéntense- señalo un sillón amplio donde cabían cuatro personas, ellos no se hicieron esperan y se sentaron, frente a ellos estaba una mesa de centro. Sona fue a un librero a buscar algo par entretenerse, mientras Tsubaki preparaba té para la ocasión, una vez hecho esto, Sona se acerco a la mesa de centro y dejo un tablero de ajedrez frente a Naruto y las chicas, junto a las piezas -¿Alguna vez han jugado ajedrez?- inquirió la oji violenta, Naruto y compañía se quedaron algo confusos.

-¿Ajedrez?- pregunto Karin viendo el juego. Sona asintió.

-Pues la verdad, nunca hemos jugado ajedrez, en mi caso algunas veces jugaba Shogi con una amigo- respondio Hinata, recordando a Shikamaru que era un experto en ese juego.

-Yo no he jugado Shogi- ahora respondió Shizuka, algo incomoda.

-¿Y tu Naruto-san?- ahora se dirigió al ojiazul, quien solo veía las piezas.

-Nunca, solamente veía a mi amigo Shikamaru jugar con su padre o su sensei, pero nunca me llamo la atención en el juego- Sona se sorprendió de que ninguno había aprendido a jugar ajedrez –Shikamaru era un genio estratega, pero era bastante flojo- comento, Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sacándole una gota de sudor en la nuca a Sona.

-Bien, les enseñaré- dijo colocando las piezas correspondientes en el tablero, todo a la vista del cuarteto Uzumaki, Tsubaki llego en el mejor momento para servir las bebidas y sentarse a un lado de Sona –bien, como pueden observar. El juego se divide por colores, uno para cada jugador- señalo las piezas blancas y negras –esta pieza- tomo la más grande de color negro –es el rey- lo coloco al centro –el rey es la pieza importante en el juego, se mueve un cuadro por cada turno en todas direcciones- luego tomo esa pieza y la dejo en su lugar que corresponde, para tomar otra más pequeña –esta es la reina- coloco la pieza en el tablero –la reina es una pieza bastante fuerte, ella se mueve en todos los cuadros que quieras, sea horizontal- mostró el movimiento –vertical, diagonal y puede retroceder- explico con la pieza, luego tomo otra pieza siendo el alfil y les explico como se movía, que era en diagonal en el color que le corresponde, despues el caballo e hizo lo mismo que los anteriores figuras, luego la torre y finalizo con el peón. Cuando acabo, procedió a mencionarles las reglas del juego y como capturar las piezas –el objetivo del juego es vencer al rey de tu oponente y existe tres formas distintas de hacerlo, pero antes se eso, habrá veces en la que tu rival amenace a tu rey de esta forma- Sona coloco la pieza del rey negro y frente a esta la pieza de la reina negra –esto se le llama Jaque y tienes que indicarle con esta palabra a tu oponente que estas amenazando a su rey y es obligatorio que lo mueva o en tu caso, mover tu rey lejos de la amenaza. Y para ganar se requiere esto- Sona volvió movió algunas piezas alrededor del rey blanco –esta es una de ellas, si miran bien, el rey ya no puede moverse a ningún lado o no tiene defensa- los Uzumakis analizaban la jugada –se le conoce como Jaque Mate otra forma de ganar es cuando un jugador decide rendirse o abandonar, o si excede el tiempo establecido; en ambos casos el oponente gana el juego. También la partida termina cuando no es posible la victoria para ninguno de los jugadores, o si ambos acuerdan este resultado, conocido como tablas o empate. Igualmente la partida termina en tablas si se repite tres veces la misma posición sobre el tablero (por repetición de jugadas), cuando ninguno de los jugadores tiene piezas suficientes para dar jaque mate, o si el jugador que tiene el turno no puede realizar ninguna jugada reglamentaria, situación conocida como ahogado- dijo la ojiviolenta, los Uzumakis seguían viendo el tablero -¿Entendiste?- le pregunto Sona, Naruto solo coloco su mano detrás en la cabeza y sonrió como él sabe, haciendo sonrojar a Sona y Tsubaki.

-Lo siento, pero me perdí un poco en las piezas y su valor, ¿Me lo podías repetir, por favor?- al decir esto, Sona y Tsubaki quedaron con cara de poker face. Mientras que las esposas negaban con la cabeza, pero estaba contentas que esa parte de Naruto no se haya perdido al ser C...

-Creo que mejor es que practiquemos hasta que suene la campana para iniciar las clases- sugirió Sona, Tanto Sona como Tsubaki jugaban con otro tablero en contra de Naruto y sus esposas, cabe decir que Hinata más o menos entendió el juego, debido a que supo que el Shogi era similar al ajedrez, solamente cambiando algunos aspectos del juego que conoce. Karin y Shizuka observaban, pero decidieron jugar, por lo que Karin enfrento a Tsubaki y Shizuka a Sona. Cabe destacar que las chicas perdieron por su falta de conocimiento en el juego, luego fue el turno de Naruto jugar contra Sona, quien iba perdiendo piezas.

-¡Jaque Mate!- menciono Sona cuando venció a Naruto, quien se veía con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, haciendo que Hinata y las demás sonrieran por la expresión de incredulidad de Naruto.

-Yo... yo... yo... ¿Perdí?- dijo sin cambiar su semblante. Sona se acomodo los lentes.

-Bueno, eso es normal para alguien que juega por primera vez- comento la chica, sacándolo de su estado –necesitaras practicar para que me puedas vencer. Además esto es bueno para hacer estrategias a corto, mediano y largo plazo en la vida real. También permite que realizar improvisaciones con lo que tengas a tu alcance o las básicas- Naruto miro asombrado el juego, pensaba que realmente era algo que necesitaría para poder entrenar para el evento próximo –también te ayuda a recopilar información de tu medio y de la forma de moverse de tu enemigo, y a deducir tu siguiente paso. Es una muestra clara del uso de múltiples habilidades para poder ganar y más en situaciones de alta tensión, además ayuda a saber cuando tus emociones te ciegan en el juego y como tomas tus decisiones- ahora Naruto ya tenia otra herramienta, cosa que dentro de si estaba feliz de haberla descubierto.

-Tienes razón, creo que necesito practicar para poderte ganar, de veraz- se motivaba asimismo, sacándole a Sona y su acompañante una sonrisa.

-Bien pero será otro día, ya que casi es hora de las siguientes clases- sin más, el grupo se paro de sus asientos y acomodaron las cosas, para después salir a sus respectivos salones de clases, mientras eso sucedía... en la casa de campo de la familia Gremory, Rias y su séquito estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, la pelirroja estaba contando a Issei y a Asia la guerra entre las tres principales facciones, asi como las consecuencias de los demonios de tener de cerca la vida eterna a cambio de una pequeña posibilidad de reproducción. Luego la división de los clanes demoníacos encabezando los Gremorys, los Sitri y los Phoenix como los principales. Después realizo una pausa para descansar. Akeno fue a preparar té para todos, incluso Asia le ayudaría, pero fue detenida por Issei para pedirle perdón por lo de anoche, siendo perdonado por la rubia que le sonreía, y guardando su arma secreta de Issei. Asia iba a retirarse a ayudar a Akeno, cuando Rias la detuvo.

-Asia, también me gustaría saber acerca de tu vida como monja- pidió a la rubia, quien estaba un poco sorprendida.

-Bien- acepto Asia, después de un momento, Asia trajo algunos objetos que usaba en su vida anterior, luego procedió a explicar algunas cosas –nosotros los exorcistas poseemos dos cosas. La primera es esta- ella tomo un frasco de vidrio que contenía agua, pero no cualquier agua y lo mostró –es agua bendita- el frasco tenia un sello en la tapa para evitar que se derramara –recomiendo a todos los demonios que se alejen de ella- advirtió, Issei levantaba la mano para saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa si lo tocamos?- dijo su duda que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Cosas horribles suceden- respondió Asia de forma vaga, algo que al castaño solo le genero más miedo.

-Asia, es necesario que prestar atención a tu propio consejo- comento Rias –tu también eres un demonio- evidencio la naturaleza de Asia para que tuviera cuidado.

-Ah, eso es correcto- dijo dándose cuenta de su ser. Dejo la botella en su lugar y tomo un libro –el otro es... Mi biblia. He leído esto con fidelidad desde que era niña- dijo mientras abrazaba el libro –pero si incluso leo una sola línea, me da un terrible dolor de cabeza- dijo con pesar Asia, sin dejar de sostener su biblia.

-Eso es porque eres un demonio- nuevamente señalo Rias.

-Si, ella es un demonio- ahora fue el turno de Kiba.

-Demonio- le dijo la estoica Koneko.

-Ara, ara, un demonio en todas partes- menciono Akeno con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero, oh pero! Esta línea es hermosa- lloraba Asia mientras abría la biblia en una pagina en especial y leía -¡AY! ¡Mi cabeza!- se quejaba mientras se sostenía la cabeza por el dolor –¡Oh Dios, perdóname! Porque ya no puedo soportar leer tu sagrada escritura- y nuevamente abrió la biblia para leerla -¡Ay, No puedo hacerlo!- se quejo por el dolor de cabeza inducido por la biblia -¡Ay!- la rubia seguía intentando leer el libro, pero se llevaba su dolor de cabeza en cada intento.

 _-¿Es seria o simplemente estúpida?-_ fue pensamiento de Issei al ver la necedad de Asia de leer la biblia (yo digo que es simplemente estúpida ¿Y ustedes mis queridos lectores? ¿Qué opinan de la pregunta de Issei hacía Asia?) _–de cualquier manera, ella se ve seriamente perpleja-_ fue su tren de pensamientos sobre Asia _–pero... incluso Asia tiene más habilidad que yo en ese estado-_ se comparaba Issei con su amiga.

Después de unos días de entrenamiento intenso, el grupo de Rias salio a una zona libre para una practica, Yuuto tenia en sus manos una espada kendo, con el que podría a prueba a Issei en su entrenamiento.

-Usa el Boosted Gear, Issei- pidió Rias con la absoluta seguridad que la caracterizaba.

-Pero me dijiste que no estaba autorizado a utilizarla durante el retiro de entrenamiento- repitió la regla sobre el uso de la Boosted Gear, cosa que le dejo un poco confuso.

-"Sin mi permiso" fue la condición- aclaro Rias -¿Puedes ser su oponente?- se dirigió a Kiba.

-Hai, Boucho- acepto Kiba, quien se puso frente al castaño con su espada en posición –no me voy a contener- dijo serio Kiba, quien miraba a Issei con determinación.

-¡Booster... Gear!- grito Issei para llamar su guantalete, que apareció en su mano izquierda.

 **[Boost]**

-¡Otra vez!- le ordeno Rias.

-¡Boost!- repitió la palabra Issei y la gema verde brillo.

 **[Boost]**

-Una vez más- demando Rias para que Issei repitiera la acción.

-¡Boost!- grito por tercera vez.

 **[Boost]**

-Todavía no- dijo será Rias

-¡Boost!- nuevamente repitió, haciendo que la gema otra vez brillara.

 **[Boost]**

-Una vez más- reitero Rias.

-¡Boost!- y nuevamente la gema verde brillo. Asi siguió hasta que Rias lo detuvo.

-Detente- ordeno, el castaño así lo hizo –hasta ahora no has sido capaz de soportar tanto poder- Issei miro su guantalete y recordó la primera vez en que hizo un ataque contra Raynare y este casi se desmaya por el exceso de poder –realmente mejoraste en el entrenamiento- ovaciono Rias.

-¡Ya veo!- dijo al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Ahora Boosted Gear!- llamo Issei a su guante, que cargo energía.

 **[Explotion]**

En ese intante apareció alrededor de Issei una especie de campo color amarillo, cosa que asombro a Asia.

-¿Qué eso?- interrogo al ver dicho fenómeno.

-Es un campo tiempo-energía- le respondió Rias, quien al igual que Akeno y Koneko, simplemente observaban –se manipula el tiempo y el espacio alrededor de Issei, mientras él lucha- explicó el fenómeno que le ocurría a Issei –Yuuto- el nombrado supo lo que deseaba su ama, por lo que corrió con la espada. El rubio salto y le dio un tajo, el cual Issei bloqueo con su mano izquierda, mientras lanzaba una patada pasa alejarlo –Issei, disparale con una ráfaga de magia- ordeno Rias, el castaño puso su mano izquierda abierta frente a Kiba, haciendo manifestar una pequeña esfera roja.

 _-Supongo que es todo lo que tengo-_ conjeturo. Kiba salio corriendo en contra de Issei con la intensión de atacarlo.

-¡Disparale!- ordeno Rias, Issei al ver a su oponente de cerca, golpeo la pequeña esfera, pero lo que sucedió fue que un enorme rayo salio disparado, dirigiéndose a Kiba, que al verlo, salto para evitar ser golpeado por la técnica. La ráfaga de poder se fue directo a una montaña cercana al sitio. Cuando colisiono, genero una explosión, además de una rafaga de viento que obligo a las chicas a cubrirse; cuando terminó, vieron con asombro que la técnica barrio con parte de la montaña, creando un surco.

-Ara, ara- dijo algo asombrada Akeno.

-La montaña- fue lo único que dijo Koneko.

-¡Se ha ido!- comento algo perpleja Asia al ver la destrucción.

-¡Este es mi... Poder!- luego se desplomo al suelo sin quedar inconsciente, solo agotado por usar más del que su cuerpo le permitía.

-¡Issei-san!- Asia corrió preocupada por el bienestar de Issei.

-Parece que ese es su límite de poder- comento Rias al ver el resultado del entrenamiento –Yuuto, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto a su caballero su estado físico.

-Bien... pero me sorprendió- en ese momento, Yuuto levanto su espada de madera para mirarlo con detenimiento –ese era la personificación de un ataque de un demonio de primera clase- cuando finalizo su oración, el arma de madera se rompió por la mitad. Rias se giro para ver a Issei siendo sostenido por Asia.

-Issei- nombro –eres uun jugador crucial en el juego- menciono Rias –tu poder de ataque, probablemente significará la victoria o derrota para nosotros- Issei miraba a la pelirroja –cree en nosotros, y lo mas importante. Cree en ti mismo- finalizo su discurso.

-En todos... y en mi mismo- repitió las mismas palabras que Rias, aunque estaba cansado. Rias sintió algo en su pecho, ya que la noche anterior había hablado de algo importante.

Cuando acabo sus recuerdos, el grupo se dispuso a ir a descansar antes de continuar con el entrenamiento para el Rating Game. En ese momento el grupo sintió un enorme poder emanando de la montaña, lo que los hizo temblar de miedo.

-¿Que fue eso...?- pregunto Yuuto, todos dirigieron su mirada a la montaña.

-Vino de la montaña- respondió Akeno con rastro de terror en sus ojos, ya que nunca había sentido ese poder. De la misma salio un pequeño brillo de color rojo que subía a los cielos.

-¿Que es eso?- todos dirigieron su mirada a donde señalaba Koneko, viendo como el brillo ascendía a gran velocidad.

-No lo sé, pero es enorme su poder mágico- Yuuto sudaba de miedo al haber sentido eso. El brillo subió hasta que ya no estuviese a la vista de los chicos.

-Eso... ¿Qué fue?- pregunto Issei que se recupero un poco de la impresión. Pero la impresión no pasaría, ya que en el cielo se pudo observar una explosión. Dejando mudos y aterrados al grupo. Ellos aun sentían la sensación de poder en el ambiente.

-¿Qué rayos...?- preguntaba Issei con miedo.

-El poder mágico viene de la montaña de donde salio ese extraño brillo- informo Akeno.

-Vayamos a investigar- ordeno Rias, así el grupo salio corriendo al sitio del fenómeno. En la montaña, una sombra estaba emanando un aura color azul oscuro. El estaba observando el sitio desde uno de los arboles, pero se percato de que iban personas al sitio, por lo que dejo de emanar su aura y desapareció del sitio sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Rias y los demás llegaron al lugar, pero no había nadie.

-Se fue- declaro Koneko –ya no puedo sentir su presencia- todos quedaron sin respuesta, ¿Cómo algo tan inmenso puede irse de un momento a otro? Era algo que no tenía razón, pero por más que buscaban, no lograron hallar la fuente de ese poder. Por lo que decidieron dejar eso de lado y prepararse para el día del Rating contra Riser.

 **Bien mi estimada banda, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Como pudieron apreciar, ambos clanes empezaron entrenar para sus respectivos eventos. Aunque el entrenamiento de Issei es bastante mediocre en mi opinión. Antes que nada, puntualizo algo.**

 **Cuando se hace una comprensión lectora, en mi caso, nunca interpreto las palabras o busco entrelineas, ya que no hay nada. Acostumbro a analizar y decir ¿Qué quiso decir con esto el autor? es la interpretación que da el autor en su historia. Generalmente cuando leo, me quedo visualizando un escenario de eso que leo y lo analizo.**

 **Sin más que decir, como siempre escribo, dejen su comentario, dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, algo que les aclare. Sin más yo los leo la siguiente ocasión. se despidede ustedes. Shion145. Bye.**


	20. capítulo 20: Inicia el Rating Game

**Saludo a todos los lectores y banda loca de Fanfiction, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Tarde bastante y el motivo fue mi trabajo. No voy a dar tantos detalles, pero salí del lugar donde trabajaba por abuso de autoridad, donde el "Jefe" cambio la chapa de la puerta donde laboraba sin previo aviso, por lo que preferí salir de ese lugar y buscar otro donde laboras. Es por eso que hasta este día les traigo la continuación, pero no se preocupen, ya tengo trabajo en otro lugar.**

 **Bien, vayamos al capítulo que nos compete, donde se inicia el rating game entre el clan Gremory vs las águilas del América... perdón, el clan Phoenix. Ya sé que muchos quieren que pelee Naruto, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo, pero antes a contestar Review:**

 **-Guest: soy de México y conozco ese dicho, yo siento que eres de esas personas que escucha lo que quiere decir, es decir, no acepta explicaciones y solo se queda con lo que le dice o crees tener la razón, o simplemente eres un chico de 17 años. Otro punto, el representante es alguien que tiene un poder delegado por otra persona que fungirá como su nombre lo dice, lo representa y que esta a disposición de la persona que lo escogio, por ejemplo: Pandora que representa a Hades y no tenia poder sobre los Dioses Gemelos solo de los jueces del Inframundo hacía la jerarquía más baja, el patriarca que representa a Athena, entre otros. Karin es una Diosa, es donde tu mismo te contradices, ya que mencionas que es una representante y luego una diosa. Aunque es a los estándares a High School DxD superiores, ellos no muestran su poder a los demonios y humanos para que no los reconozcan y sean objeto de manipulaciones y de contratos matrimoniales comoen Naruto, solo por poder, es algo que no has visto o no quieres ver.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por tus palabras.**

 **XlCyper1: Como a un lector ya explique, los ninjas o Shinobis en la vida real si tienen un código de honor, su nombre es Ninpo, que similar en su manera al código Bushido de los Samurai, que regía paso por paso la manera de actuar de los guerreros. Tanto el Ninpo como el mismo concepto del Ninjutsu provienen de las antiguas técnicas de espionaje chinas, consideradas en su día como las mejores del mundo, incluso los samurái convivían con los shinobis y se hicieron con la mala fama por sus métodos de espionaje y asesinato, pero no eran mercenarios. Cumplen misiones, si. No obstante el que violen mujeres y niños va en contra de su principio máximo llamado: Ko No Kokoro o traducido literalmente corazón benévolo que son 17 preceptos:**

 **Serenidad: Sé tranquilo en tu interior. Deja que esa paz y esa alegría interior irradien a través de un semblante sereno. Un semblante sereno es pacífico, sonriente y serio y no muestra ninguna emoción violenta. Es como la superficie de un lago en calma.**

 **Regularidad:Sé regular en tus hábitos diarios, en tus prácticas espirituales y en tu trabajo. Levántate siempre a la misma hora. Sé puntual en tus actividades. Eso te liberará de preocupaciones y ansiedades. Harás siempre lo correcto en su justo momento.**

 **Sinceridad: Deja que tus palabras coincidan con tus pensamientos. Deja que tus acciones coincidan con tus palabras. Deja que haya armonía entre tus pensamientos, palabras y acciones.**

 **Simplicidad:Sé natural. Habla con sencillez. No retuerzas las palabras ni los tópicos. Sé llano. Evita la diplomacia, el disimulo y la sinuosidad. Viste con sencillez. Come con sencillez. Hazte como un niño.**

 **Veracidad: Sé veraz. Cumple tus promesas. No exageres. No retuerzas los hechos. Piensa dos veces antes de hablar. Habla dulcemente. Sé preciso en lo que dices.**

 **Ausencia de Vanidad: No alardees de tu nacimiento, posición, cualidades o logros espirituales. Recuerda la naturaleza evanescente de todas las cosas. Elogia a otros. Ve a Dios en todos. Trata incluso a la más pequeña de las criaturas como a tu igual.**

 **No Irritabilidad: La irritabilidad es precursora de violentas explosiones de cólera. Vigila las alteraciones del equilibrio mental. Observa las pequeñas olas de cólera que riegan el lago de tu mente. No permitas que adquieran grandes proporciones. Entonces alcanzarás un estado de no irritabilidad, de paz y amor.**

 **Ecuanimidad: Ten calma. Soporta pacientemente el insulto, la injuria, el sufrimiento, el fracaso y la falta de respeto. No te ensoberbezcas con la alabanza, el éxito y los honores. En ambas situaciones mantén una actitud equilibrada. Obra igual con los amigos y con los enemigos. No dejes nunca que nada perturbe tu paz interior.**

 **Fijeza: Recuerda que una mente inconstante no tiene posibilidad de alcanzar nada. Desecha tu discriminación. Elige tu propio ideal. Tenlo siempre presente. No dejes que tu mente se aparte de él ni un sólo momento.**

 **Adaptabilidad: Comprende la naturaleza de las personas con quienes has de estar en contacto. Ajusta tu modo de ser y tu conducta hacia ellos, de tal manera que puedas agradarles. Soporta alegremente las excentricidades de otros. Reacciona siempre de modo armonioso. Sirve a todos. Ama a todos.**

 **Humildad: Respeta a todos. No eleves el tono de voz delante de personas mayores o venerables. Todos confiarán en ti. Todos te obedecerán, te respetarán y te reverenciarán. No consideres a nadie como inferior a ti.**

 **Integridad: Desarrolla una personalidad íntegra. Recoge todos los cabos sueltos de tu carácter. Hazte hombre de elevados principios morales. Lleva una vida recta. Deja que emane de ti.**

 **Nobleza: Huye de las bajezas de la mente como del veneno. Nunca consideres los defectos de otros. Aprecia sus buenas cualidades. Nunca te entregues a los malos pensamientos, palabras y acciones.**

 **Magnanimidad: Considera a todas las cosas con una mente abierta. Ignora los defectos de otros. Sé noble y abierto en cuanto hagas. Evita las charlas inútiles y el palique. No dejes que tu mente permanezca en cosas pequeñas.**

 **Caridad: Da, da, y da. Irradia tus pensamientos de amor y de buena voluntad. Perdona a tu prójimo. Bendice al hombre que te injuria. Comparte lo que tienes con todos. Alimenta y viste a todos. Disemina el conocimiento espiritual. Utiliza los bienes materiales, el conocimiento y la sabiduría espiritual que poseas como un don divino.**

 **Generosidad: Sé liberal cuando des. Ten un corazón amplio. No seas miserable. Deléitate con las alegrías de otros, y en hacer felices a otros. La generosidad es una virtud hermana de la caridad. Es la culminación de la caridad, la magnanimidad y la nobleza.**

 **Pureza: Sé puro de corazón. Elimina la lujuria, la cólera, la avaricia y otras malas cualidades. Sé puro en tus pensamientos. No dejes que entren en tu mente malos pensamientos. Piensa en el bienestar de todos. Sé puro en tus palabras. Nunca pronuncies palabras vulgares o groseras. Sé puro también con tu cuerpo. Mantenlo limpio. Mantén tus ropas y tus alrededores limpios. Observa las normas de higiene física, mental, moral y espiritual.**

 **Nuevamente falso, en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden se aprecian la mención de códigos y reglas desde la academia ninja y estas son:**

 **"Un ninja debe poner la misión primero."**

 **"Un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sus emociones."**

 **"Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción y el dolor."**

 **"Un ninja nunca debe desobedecer a su líder."**

 **Regla 25: Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus lágrimas.**

 **"Un shinobi nunca debe de olvidar que sus amigos estén detrás."**

 **Rompiendo las Reglas.**

 **Mientras que muchos shinobi siguen las reglas y se esfuerzan por ser carente de emociónes, siguen siendo humanos, y no son capaces de matar por completo sus emociones. Minato les explicaba a sus alumnos que, si bien las reglas y regulaciones son importantes, no son infalibles. Un ninja también debe saber cuándo doblar estas reglas con el fin de adaptarse y hacer frente a la situación. De Kakashi, su creencia es que "mientras que aquellos que rompen las reglas del mundo ninja son escoria... los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que escoria", una creencia que deriva de su amigo Obito. En el caso de Naruto dice que no cree que siguiendo estrictamente estas normas se hacen de él un verdadero ninja, y ha decidido ser un ninja a su manera, por nunca darse por vencido.**

 **Prohibiciones Shinobi.**

 **Los shinobis están sujetos a ciertas restricciones con la finalidad de mantener la moral del ninja, por eso fueron creadas hasta ahora 3 reglas que se tienen que cumplir y las cuales Jiraiya siempre incumple así como también algunos otros ninjas, estas son:**

 **-No abusar del dinero.**

 **-No pasarse con el alcohol.**

 **-No abusar de las mujeres.**

 **He leído Fic con estas prohibiciones y se llega a la conclusión que en la serie mencionan los códigos.**

 **Reglas de los Ninjas Médicos**

 **Estas son las reglas que hizo Tsunade para sus estudiantes:**

 **-Los Ninjas Médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento para sanar a sus -compañeros, mientras estos sigan respirando.**

 **-Los Ninjas Médicos no pueden entrar en combate.**

 **-Los Ninjas Médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el equipo.**

 **-Sólo aquellos que hayan dominado el Jutsu: Fuerza de un Centenar están designados a romper las tres reglas anteriores.**

 **es/wiki/Reglas_Shinobi**

 **Te dejo el link para que lo investigues, y lo demás puedes usar el internet para buscar todo referente a los ninjas y el mito que esta a su alrededor de ser unos asesinos despiadados-**

 **En esta parte donde mencionas de la "violación" y lo entrecomillo porque nunca hubo el acto de penetración de un objeto o pene, ya que la violación es solo uno de tantas formas de abuso sexual y, al contrario de como piensas, siento, que o vives en tu mundo feliz, o no has salido a la realidad. Ya que no es un mero acto, como el caminar o hablar, estamos en un terreno donde esto a cualquier nivel, ya sea moral, ético, de valores o social, se considera un vil acto que atenta contra la integridad de una persona física, mental, emocional y social. Los dioses como Zeus, Poseidón, entre otros han cometido actos de abuso sexual, solo lee donde Zeus ha mantenido sexo con sus amantes cuando las dormía o se convertía en animales, eso indica un violación, el tener sexo sin que el otro te de su consentimiento, o sea forzado y como mencione, ya sea la penetración de un objeto o el pene en la vagina o ano, o la inserción del pene en la vagina (Si, también hay mujeres que han abusado y/o violado a hombres en la vida real, y no es nada agradable, aunque digas "Vamos, no seas puto, gozala si ya te esta cogiendo") desde mi punto de vista como estudiante de psicología y practicante que ya he tenido casos de este tipo, Poseidón violo a Medusa en el santuario de Atenea y esta la convirtió en un monstruo, Atenea casi era violada por un gigante, al igual que Hera. Desafortunadamente, al no ser visto este acto como algo bueno por la sociedad, el abusador o abusadores han sido arrestados y condenados a muerte, pero cuando la sociedad esta enardecida con uno de ellos, los han perseguido e incluso los han matado para ayudar a sobrellevar (puedes leer la adaptación de "Solo contigo" hecho por la escritora LuzAngie, donde muestra el tema del abuso sexual tipo violación y las consecuencias del violador al final de la obra, y todo lo que se lee es real)** **el trauma tan grande que cargan sus victimas y que llegan a marcar de por vida, Un abusador sexual puede ser cualquiera, generalmente a aquellos a los que tienes mucha confianza y están muy cerca de ti; si puede ser tus padres, hermanos, tíos, primos, etc. Luego siguen maestros, vecinos, amigos, compañeros clases, incluso un sacerdote (Si has escuchado los casos de pederastia y abuso sexual en monjas y niños). Si le hubieses dicho estas palabras a Karin, yo creo que le hubieras destrozado su vida. Otra incongruencia, Escaramuza, es una forma de táctica también conocida como guerra de guerrillas, y es la separación de un ejército enorme, aislándolo en pequeños grupos, Riser debe de pagar por el abuso y para esto es la oportunidad el rating Game. No puedo matar a Riser, ¿por qué? simplemente como seguiría la obra sin el Rating Game entre Rias y Riser. Es aquí cuando acabaría la obra.**

 **-Xirons20: contestado por MP.**

 **-Rt16: muchas gracias por tus palabras y aun soy un novato, no alcanzo la talla de escritores como Octavio paz o los propios mangakas y sus novelas. Bueno, aquí si me agaraste de bajada, en cuanto a tu opinión de Rias y Naruto, bueno, lo contemplare, aunque no es seguro, ya que debo hacerle unos cambios más adelante para que se concrete la relación. Comparto tu opinión con esta pareja, si bien el NaruHina fue forzada por Kishimoto y su película de Last, tuvo un trasfondo bastante bueno, pero no me quejo, aunque la pareja que se dio signos de lenguaje de amor fue el SasuSaku desde el Naruto clásico, hasta el final de Shippuden. La pareja de RiasIssei se noto muy, pero muy forzada, ya que en cuatro temporadas no se veía un lenguaje corporal o verbal entre Rias e Issei, se dio más entre Akeno, Koneko, y Asia. Aunque en las demás es casi inexistente. Estará en la fiesta de compromiso, pero como comente, paso por paso para que sea natural y no se sienta forzado el asunto, a no ser que algún acontecimiento lo lleve a ese punto, como en el caso del NaruShizu, donde fue por la guerra, pero estuvo justificado.**

 **Y si es ella, pero ya lo sabes, no lo comentes con nadie. Y nos leemos después.**

 **Banda, antes de iniciar con el capítulo les daré una noticia al final del mismo y es referente a tres de mis historias he publicado en este sitio, asi que no se la pierdan.**

Leyenda:

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 20: Inicia el Rating Game: Rias vs. Riser.

El tiempo trascurrió y llego el momento más esperado para Issei, su primer Ratin Game, donde se decidiría el futuro de Rias. El grupo ya se había reunido en el club de ocultismo de lo oculto, cada quien estaba alistándose para el encuentro. Yuuto guardaba una espada en su estuche, Koneko alistaba sus guantalestes que tenían una huella de un gato rosa en el anverso de los mismos, Rias y Akeno bebían té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Issei era observador de lo que aconteciese a su alrededor.

 _-Como esperaba-_ pensó _–todos parecen estar calmados-_ su reflexión terminaron cuando oyó que la puerta del club se abría, dejando pasar a Sona quien iba acompañada de Tsubaki.

-Perdón- dijo la ojivioleta caminando a donde estaban los demás.

-Buenas noches, Sona- saludo cortesmente Rias a su amiga.

-Bienvenidas- ahora fue el turno de darle la bienvenida a Akeno. Issei estaba sorprendido de la presencia de ambas chicas.

-¿La presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vicepresidenta?- se cuestiono -¿Por qué están aquí?- quería saber el motivo de la presencia de ambas autoridades estudiantiles.

-En Rating Game, la lucha entre dos familias, se transmite por un tercero- explico Rias una parte del juego –esas dos son las terceras partes- comprendió Issei la presencia de Sona y Tsubaki.

-Nos ofrecimos como voluntarias para el trabajo- dijo de manera respetuosa Sona –después de todo, es el primer Rating Game de Rias- informo la pelinegra.

-Voy a asegurarme de poner una buena pelea para que vean que soy digna de ser tu rival- las palabras que dijo Rias, venían cargadas con algo de presunción, sin embargo esto no afecto a Sona, ya que era una forma de mostrarse como amiga y rival que eran. En ese momento, un circulo mágico se visualizo en la oficina del club de ocultismos, saliendo de este Grayfia.

-¿Ya esta todo listo?- pregunto para indicar que pronto era el comienzo de la justa.

-Si estamos listos- señalo Rias aun sentada en su asiento, esperando el momento de ir al lugar.

-Cuando llegue el momento, los transportaremos al campo de batalla- dio la indicación la peliblanca.

-¿Campo de batalla?- pregunto Issei, ya que no estaba familiarizado con el Rating Game.

-Es un lugar especial creado, donde se llevara a cabo el Rating Game- explico Akeno con una sonrisa –el lugar es desechable, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con él- dando una risa un poco rara.

-Voy a volver a la sala del consejo estudiantil por el momento, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Rias- con eso último, Sona y Tsubaki se marcharon.

-Gracias, pero asegúrate de hacerlo con justicia- comento la pelirroja, Sona volteo a mirarla.

-Por supuesto, es justo. No creo que esa persona sea la indicada para ser tu socio- así, ambas pelinegras salieron del club de ocultismo, dejando al equipo Gremory listos para su partida.

-por cierto, esta competencia será supervisada por el señor de los demonios, "Lucifer"- informo la maid, Rias algo impactada de que se presentaría su hermano. Después de hablar y pensar en las circusntancias del juego, un sello mágico de color rojo con el emblema de la familia Gremory apareció en el suelo.

Ha llegado el momento- Rias se levanto decidida y se dirigió al sello junto a su equipo. En ese instante, todos fueron transportados al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Issei tenia lo ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, descubrió que estaban en el mismo sitio.

-¿Huh?- pronuncio sorprendido de lo que veía.

-Nada a cambiado- dijo Asia al ver que estaban en el mismo lugar.

-¿La transportación falló? ¿Es mi culpa?- era lo que decía al ver que estaban en la sala del club de ocultismo.

-Todos- se escucho una voz en los alrededores de una mujer –Yo Grayfia, sirviente de los Gremory, seré su referí- indico, en otra parte, Sona y Tsubaki tenían encendidas varias pantallas televisivas por medio de su magia, en donde observaban el Rating Game –para la competencia de hoy entre Gremory y Phoenex, después de haber consultado ambas partes hemos decidido que... el campo de hoy, será una replica donde asiste Rias-sama- dijo Grayfia los detalles del lugar del encuentro.

-¿Una replica?- pregunto Issei, Rias lo miro un poco divertida.

-Mira afuera- Issei y Asia hicieron lo que le dijo la chica pelirroja, se acercaron a una ventana para después abrirla, lo que encontraron los dejo a ambos chicos perplejos.

-Es el cielo- efectivamente, el cielo parecía una especie de aurora, color verde que se extendía a todas partes del firmamento.

-Es un espacio Ilusorio- explico brevemente Kiba.

-Ellos han copiado literalmente a la escuela de aquí- ahora fue el turno de explicar a Akeno.

-¿Existe un limite en el poder de un demonio?- se cuestiono Issei, ya que era un hecho que pocos podían hacer ese tipo de magia.

-Hay dos partes, en el que esta en este momento, es su cuartel general- indico Grayfia –el cuartel de Rias-sama es la habitación del club de lo oculto- dijo Graifya.

El la sala del consejo estudiantil, Sona y Tsubaki miraban los participantes.

-Tsubaki- le indico a la chica una acción.

-Hai- con un ademan de su mano derecha, hizo que una de las pantallas se agrandara para observar mejor.

-La habitación del director, será el cuartel general de Riser-sama- en la pantalla se podía apreciar el séquito de Riser, donde el rubio tenia una de sus manos aprisionando uno de los senos de sus peones, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa de pretencioso y autosuficiencia –los peones que lleguen a la base enemiga, será promovidos- de regreso al cuartel de Rias, los demás se preparaban.

-¡Así que, básicamente debo infiltrarme en su cuartel, y luego convertirme en una pieza más poderosa como una reina!- rememoro Issei, chocando su puño con su palma de la emoción.

-Ara, ara, no es tan fácil- Akeno detuvo la emoción de Issei.

-¿Eh?- exclamando por lo dicho de la chica.

-Por otro lado, si ellos se infiltran, puede obtener una promoción fácilmente, es mejor si tomas la defensiva de tu cuartel general en tu objetivo primordial- aconsejo el caballero de Rias.

-Tienes razón- comprendió Issei la situación en la que estaban, Koneko le hizo entrega de un objeto mágico con la forma de una pequeña esfera de color rojo casi blanco, el cual era un dispositivo de comunicación. El cual todos de lo colocaron. El momento para iniciar se acercaba y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

-Va a ser un trabajo fácil para ustedes, así que no duden en aplastarlo- dio un leve discurso Riser a sus piezas –esta farsa no significa nada hasta que aplaste ese ego inflado que tiene esa chica de pelo rojo- en el cuartel de Rias, todos miraban un plano de la escuela, donde planeaban sus movimientos y los posibles movimientos de las piezas de Riser, incluyendo trampas para despistar al enemigo. Una vez hecho los preparativos, el equipo salio a excepción de Issei y Asia, quienes se quedaron en el cuartel. Rias procedió a sentarse en uno de los sillones, mientras le decía a Issei que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas, el chico acepto con gran gusto, ella puso su palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Issei, haciendo enviar un pequeño pulso de magia, con lo que conllevo a que despertara parte del poder del chico, aunque este estaba disfrutando de la sensación de estar en las piernas de la chica. Los demás miembros colocaban trampas e ilusione por medio de sus familiares en áreas claves del campo. Era el momento para comenzar a moverse. Issei salio del cuartel general, dejando a Rias y Asia en el mismo. El castaño iba acompañado de Koneko, su primer objetivo, el centro del tablero, es decir, el gimnasio de la escuela.

Torre y peón ingresaron de manera si al sitio, donde se escondieron detrás de un escenario, las luces estaban apagadas, lo que impedía ser detectados.

-Rayos, ellos están al fondo- percibió Issei la presencia de algunas piezas de Riser en el sitio. En ese instante, las luces se prendieron.

-Sabemos que están ahí, sirvientes de Rias Gremory- dijo una voz femenina; descubiertos, Koneko e Issei salieron de su escondite. Frente a ellos estaban, Mira, Shue y las gemelas Neru y Niru, cada una lista para enfrentarlas.

-Pero ¿Que tenemos? Una torre y un peón sobreexitado- se burlo Shue de Issie, el chico reconoció a una de las chicas, siendo esta Mira, pero también recordó a las demás cuando enfrentaban a Hiryu y las chicas la vez anterior.

-El nivel de la torre, es muy elevado, yo diría que a un nivel de la reina- analizo Koneko a Shue.

-Estamos en una situación de desventaja desde el principio, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer- Issei levanto su mano izquierda -¡Boost Gear!- llamo a su guantalete, que se manifestó en su mano.

 **[Boost]**

Fue lo que se escucho del guantalete, donde brillaba su gema. En otro sitio, tres chicas iban a toda velocidad por el bosque que rodea la academia, su objetivo: el cuartel general de Rias. El sitio tenia una espesa neblina que les impedía avanzar a paso veloz; por lo que decidieron parar un momento.

-Que neblina tan espesa- dijo una de las chicas que vestía como maid, de cabello castaño oscuro. En eso, frente a las peón de Riser apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo del clan Gremory, del cual salieron proyectiles con la forma de lanzas color rojo, obligandolas a esquivar el ataque.

-¿Trampas? ¿No es al menos algo intimidantes?- dijo con algo de burla otra de las chicas con un atuendo similar a las odaliscas.

-Esto es como un juego de niños- se burlo la chica maid de cabello castaño oscuro de grandes atributos.

-Que lindo, un novato, probablemente su elección- subestimaba la otra maid de cabello marrón con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. En el gimnasio, la pelea entre los miembros del clan Gremory y el clan Phoenex se llevaba a cabo, Shure pelaba contra Koneko, la peliblanca esquivaba los golpes y patadas de la china, ya que estos venían revestidos de magia de fuego. En una de esos esquives, Koneko se situo detrás de su oponente, no obstante, Shure hizo gala de su agilidad y dio una patada hacia atrás, rozando a Koneko, pero le destrozo parte de su blusa, dejando expuesto su busto y brasier de color rosa con franjas blancas.

-¡Koneko-chan!- grito preocupado Issei, pero eso hizo que bajara la guardia y su enemigo aprovechara para golpearlo en el estomago con su Bo, enviándolo por medio de una ráfaga de viento a una de las paredes del recinto, cayendo al piso en mal estado. Issei se recobro pero miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con las gemelas que le sonreían, pero detrás de ellas tenía sus moto sierras activas, sintiendo que algo malo ocurriría.

Koneko seguía esquivando los golpes de Shue, la chica lanzo una patada, pero fue detenida por la pequeña, acto seguido, ella le metió un golpe al rostro a Shue que la envió unos metros a tras sin derribarla. La chica se limpio un poco, pero sonrió.

-Nada mal- iba a alagar a Koneko, pero eso fue su error, ya que bajo la guardia, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del ataque de su oponente; Koneko la embistió con su hombro derecho, haciéndola caer de espalda. Shue quedo un poco perpleja, pero a la vez molesta de que haya sido derribada por alguien más débil. En otra parte, Issei corría alrededor del gimnasio, evitando a las gemelas sádicas que intentaban cortarlo con sus moto sierras

-Deja de correr- dijo Neru con una sonrisa dulce detrás de Issei.

-Vamos a cortarte por la mitad- ahora fue el turno de hablar a Niru. Ambas niñas tenian sus moto sierras listas para rebanar al pervertido.

-¡Las niñas como ustedes no deberían decir eso!- amonesto, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que ellas seguían en su persecución -¡O mejor dicho, no deberían de usas esas cosas!- el chico seguía corriendo, pero apareció frente a él Mira, que intento golpearlo en el estomago con su Bo, pero este dio un salto, asombrando a Mira.

-¡Cortar! ¡Cortar!- repetían ambas niñas, ya que habían saltado con la intensión de cortarlo en rodajas muy finas.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!- se dijo así mismo, mientras seguía esquivando las sierras.

-Deja de moverte- dijo una de las gemelas frustradas de no poder cortar a su enemigo. Issei aterrizo a salvo en el suelo y giro para encararlas. La gema del guantalete brillaba para efectuar un ataque.

-¡Entrene muy duro saben!- les dijo -¡Y no perderé de esta manera!- él levanto el brazo izquierdo que nuevamente brillo la gema.

 **[Boost]**

-Vamos hacer esto ¡Boosted Gear!- listo con su Boost Gear, Issei se rodeo de un aura mágica.

 **[Explption]**

Sus rivales se quedaron asombrados del fenómeno que le ocurría a Issei. El castaño salio al contraataque, primero golpeando a las gemelas, una en el hombro derecho, la otra dándole una nalgada. Cuando acabo, apareció un sello rojo en las zonas golpeadas. Mira ataco con su Bo, pero Issei agarro el arma con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la destruyo, dejando indefensa a la peliazul. Issei viendo el momento, golpeo con la mano derecha el hombro de Mira hasta que la derribo, lo que ocasiono que apareciera una marca roja en dicho lugar.

-¿P... perdí?- dijo al ver su arma destrozada. Las gemelas se levantaban muy molestas por haber sido tocadas. Issei simplemente se quejaba del dolor en su mano por haber golpeado (Falta de ejercicio, es un enclenque).

 _-Bien, ya he aclarado las condiciones-_ rememoro en su mente.

-No perderemos con este chico- dijo Neru molesta.

-¡Riser-sama nos gritara a nosotras!- ambas chicas tomaban el cordón para encender la moto sierra, al hacerlo, ambas se rodearon de fuego.

-¡No te perdonaremos!- grito Mira, que al igual que las gemelas, era rodeada

-¡Te vamos a descuartizar!- de igual forma exclamaron Neru y Niru muy enfadas

-¡Ahora!- anuncio Issei, mientras desplegaba sus alas demoníaca y hacia una serie de posiciones ridículas de manos -¡Tomen esto!- grito, las chicas iban corriendo con la intensión de atacarlo -¡Movimiento especial!- bajo su mano izquierda en una posición, Shue y Koneko se sorprendieron de la habilidad de Issei -¡Dress! ¡Break!- al momento de decir el nombre de la técnica, Issei chasqueo los dedos, las marcas rojas se manifestaron en los peones, quienes comenzaron a brillar, para dar paso a algo que muchas mujeres detestaría, la ropa de las tres chicas fueron destruidas. Dejándolas desnudas.

-¡No!- gritaron, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo lo mas que podían de la mirada lujuriosa de Issei, quien reía como si fuese un gran logro.

-¡¿Qué tal?! No dejo de imaginar a chicas sin ropa- declaro sin un atisbo de vergüenza en su rostro, explicando como funciona su técnica a base de concentrarse en imaginar a las chicas desnudas y haciendo realidad su imanación por medio de su magia, dándole el nombre de ¡Dress Break! En la sala del consejo Sona y Tsubaki miraban el enfrentamiento.

-Vulgar- dio su opinión la ojicastaño Tsubaki (También opino lo mismo).

-Debió de iniciar el hechizo tan pronto toco a las chicas- dio su punto de vista la presidenta del consejo estudiantil –aunque tienes que darle puntos de originalidad- califico Sona. De regreso al gimnasio, los peones no podían levantarse para evitar que Issei las mirara desnudas.

-¡Enfermo!/¡Pervertido!/¡Eres enemigo de cualquier mujer!- declaraban Mira y las gemelas, mientras Issei lloraba al estilo anime, ya que recordaba como es que su técnica la descubrió cuando por accidente, le destrozo la ropa a Asia, luego de eso, estuvo practicándola con la pobre monja hasta que logro desnudarla. Issei recibió la llamada de Rias, preguntando por su bienestar, respondiendo que Koneko y él se encontraban bien. Rias procedió a informarle que se movieran para dar paso a la otra parte del plan. Issei y Koneko se miraron y asintieron, saliendo del sitio, dejando a las piezas de Riser sin moverse.

Una vez fuera del gimnasio, en el cielo se formaban unas nubes de tormenta, y debajo de estas salio un circulo mágico, del cual salio un rayo que impacto en el inmueble, destruyendo por complejo junto a sus ocupantes. Lanzando a Issei y Koneko al suelo por la onda de impacto

-La tengo- dijo Akeno, con la mano estirada al cielo, de la cual salían electricidad, indicando que era la responsable de dicho ataque.

-Tres peones y una torre de Riser-sama han sido sacados- informo Grayfia, Issei se levantaba junto a Koneko y miraban el sitio en ruinas.

-I...Increible- dijo asombrado del poder de Akeno.

-A Akeno-senpai también se le conoce como la sacerdotisa del trueno- informo Koneko. Akeno estaba flotando mientras vestía su atuendo Miko, característica de las sacerdotisas de la religión Sintoista –su poder es ciertamente digno de ese nombre- Akeno son una sonrisa algo sádica y las mejillas sonrojadas, se lamió uno de sus dedos, como forma de expresar su gusto. Una vez más, Rias se comunico con Issei y Koneko, dándole las indicaciones de que debían de moverse de zona, mientras Akeno se preparaba para la siguiente batalla. La siguiente zona era el encuentro con Kiba en el campo de tierra.

En dicho lugar, los peones de Riser se deshacían de las trampas por medio de sus ataques mágicos.

-¿Realmente creen que estas trampas nos mantendrán a la bahía?- expreso con fastidio la maid de cabello marrón, en ese momento se vislumbraba en medio de la neblina, el edificio donde estaba el cuartel general de Rias, llamando la atención a la maid de cabello castaño.

-Ese debe ser el cuartel general del enemigo- las chicas avanzaron, pero el edificio se esfumo, siendo este una ilusión creada por Akeno.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la pelimarrón.

-Es una lastima- Yuuto aparecía en medio del bosque, caminaba de forma tranquila el encuentro con los peones de Riser, quienes se voltearon a mirarlo –no serán capaces de salir de este sitio- se detuvo frente a las chicas con mucha seguridad –han entrado en un campo de fuerza creado por nuestra reina- las chicas de Riser se dieron cuenta de su error, aunque no estaban dispuestas a perder. Asi que las chicas se lanzaron contra el rubio.

Issei y Koneko estaban aun afuera de lo quedaba del edificio, Issei iba a tocarla, pero Koneko lo rechazo por temor a que le aplicara su perversa técnica, por lo que comenzó a caminar dejando a Issei atrás, cuando ya estaba unos metros adelante, Issei corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla. En ese momento, Koneko no vio y un círculo mágico morado apareció debajo de sus pies, luego algo impacto en la chica, creando una explosión. Issei salio volando por la onda del impacto, cayendo al suelo y rodando en el mismo hasta que se detuvo y vio algo que lo horrorizo.

-¡Koneko-chan!- el cuerpo de la peliblanca recibió una explosión donde su ropa es destruida casi por completo, dejando solamente sus panties. El castaño salio corriendo para saber el estado de salud de la chica.

-¡Koneko! ¿Que paso allá?- trataba Rias de saber lo que sucedió a su torre -¡Issei, respóndeme!- Asia mantenía su boca tapada con su mano de miedo y por lo ocurrido con su amiga. Issei al ver que el cuerpo de la chica caía, este fue de inmediato a donde estaba.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Rias no me subestimes- dijo Riser sabiendo lo que sucedió, en el cielo se encontraba Yubelluna sosteniendo un bastón, siendo la responsable del ataque.

-Toma esto- pronuncio la pelimorada con un rastro en el rostro de placer, Issei sostenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos, quien estaba malherida.

-¿Eres la reina de Riser?- miro con enfado a Yubelluna, mientras esta le daba un sonrisa de placer.

-Lo siento- dijo algo con un poco de esfuerzo Koneko, llamando la atención de Issei.

-¡Koneko-chan!- grito frustrado y preocupado.

-Falle... A la presidenta...- se culpaba por el error cometido de bajar la guardia.

-Todo va estar bien- decía para mantenerla en calma –Asia puede curarte...- no pudo terminar la frase, cuando el cuerpo de Koneko empezaba a brillar.

-¡AAAAH!- empezó a desvanecerse en partículas de luz.

-¡Koneko-chan!- decía Issei, pero Koneko se esfumo de entre sus brazos -¡KONEKO-CHAN!- finalmente grito Issei, todo a la vista de Yubelluna. Issei miraba sus manos en un vano intento de haber hecho algo, pero solo estaba presente el sentimiento de impotencia.

-Una torre de Rias-sama se ha retirado- anuncio Grayfia, Issei se levanto enojado y miro a Yubelluna, quien simplemente se mantenía en el aire a salvo.

-Maldición- le dijo -¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Koneko-chan?- le exclamo, pero era -¡Me voy a vengar!- le juro a su oponente -¡Tienes que pelear conmigo!- lanzo el desafió.

-¡Issei, cálmate!- dijo Rias, ya que el castaño estaba con sus emociones flor de piel y debía de mantenerlo calmado, usando una voz comprensible, aunque la pelirroja en el cuartel estaba muy enojada por lo que le hicieron a su torre –los que ya no son capaces de luchar, son transportados a una ubicación diferente. Donde se mantienen hasta el fin del juego- decía –Koneko-chan no esta muerta, así que cálmate- Issei escuchaba con atención las palabras de su rey.

-Pero...- iba a protestar, pero Yubelluna hablo:

-Dale un descanso, pequeño niño- Issei aun seguía hablando por el hechizo de comunicador –llora todo lo que quiera, no hay manera que nos derroten- quien se alisto para atacar, ante esa conducta, Issei se puso en pose defensiva.

-¡Ara, ara!- Akeno descendía con calma para interponerse entre Issei y Yubelluna.

-¡Akeno-san!- exclamo sorprendido de la presencia de la reina de Rias.

-Issei-kun, déjamelo a mí, y date prisa. No necesitas preocuparte por mí- le decía la peliazul, mientras le daba una sonrisa para que el chico se calmara –voy a pelear con todo mi cuerpo y alma para vengar a Koneko-chan- Akeno manifestaba su poder mágico, mientras que encaraba a su oponente.

-De acuerdo, ¡Akeno-san!- ya más convencido, Issei se marcho donde iba a ser el encuentro con Kiba.

-Siempre he querido pelear contigo, sacerdotisa del rayo- mencionaba emocionada Yubelluna por el combate.

-¡Ara, ara! Me siento profundamente honrada- se denotaba algo de sarcasmo en las palabras de Akeno.

-Reina de Kuoh-san- decía la pelimorada con una sonrisa. Issei se alejaba del sitio del combate.

-Tres peones de Riser-sama se han retirado- anuncio Grayfia la derrota de algunas piezas de Riser.

-¡¿Tres?!- se dijo sorprendido, en ese instante, Issei sintió que alguien lo tomaban de su mano y lo jalaban, para ocultarlo de la vista de su enemigo.

-¡Hey!- era Kiba quien oculto a Issei de Yubelluna.

-¿Eres tú?- le pregunto a Kiba –fueron los tres peones- dijo con sorpresa Issei.

-Gracias a la barrera de Akeno-san, fue un pedazo del pastel- dijo refiriéndose que cada vez Riser tenia menos piezas para jugar. En la sala del consejo estudiantil, Sona y su acompañante veían con ojo analítico los acontecimientos, en especial el de Yuuto.

-Esto hace que el actual número de piezas con Riser-sama sean de nueve- escrutinio Tsubaki –y el de Rias-sama sean de cinco- ahora contabilizo a los de Rias.

-Aun no baja la guardia- analizo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Kiba e Issei se mantenían oculto en lo que parecía ser una bodega donde se guardaban cosas para la hora de deportes.

-Me siento mal... Koneko-chan fue...- se lamentaba Issei ante la derrota de Koneko.

-Si, he oído- dijo compresivo Kiba –ella no era un libro abierto, pero me di cuenta cuan apasionada estaba hoy. Que desperdicio- finalizo Yuuto. Issei alzo su brazo y le mostró su puño izquierdo, Kiba ante esto estaba un poco sorprendido, pero luego cambio su semblante a uno de calma y choco su puño con el del castaño. Esto afianzo su compañerismo.

-Yuuto, Issei, ¿Me escuchan?- llamo Rias mediante su magia a ambos chicos –voy a trabajar en un ataque sorpresa con Asia afuera del cuartel general- informo –es necesario retrasar al enemigo el mayor tiempo posible- dijo el plan, aunque a Issei se sorprendio de sobremanera del plan de Rias.

-¿Ataque sorpresa?- Issei se quedo sin palabras ante la idea de Rias.

-Se suponía que debíamos de ponerla en marcha junto a Akeno para sanarnos completamente- dijo –pero su reina enfrento a la nuestra- Akeno peleaba contra Yubelluna que era reina del séquito de Riser.

-Pero Boucho, un rey no debe salir del cuartel, ¡El riesgo es demasiado grande!- advirtió el rubio de las posibles consecuencias.

-Es lo que esta pensando el enemigo. Y esa es nuestra mano superior- declaro con mucha seguridad –el cuerpo de Phoenix puede ser inmortal, pero su alma no lo es- revelo Rias –somos capaces de lanzar un fuerte ataque, que perdería su espíritu de lucha y seriamos capaces de ganar- expreso –yo misma voy a reducir el alma de Riser- dijo con determinación, dejando a ambos chicos un poco pensativos ante las palabras de Rias. No obstante, tomaron la decisión de apoyar a su líder.

-Entonces está decidido. Vamos a tener el dúo de hombres del club de estudios de lo oculto...- pronuncio Issei con emoción.

-Demosle un espectáculo que nunca olvidaran- una vez acordado, ambos chicos salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron al exterior, donde avanzaron hasta llegar a la pista de carrera de la academia, donde se detuvieron en medio del lugar.

-¡Sabemos que estan ahí afuera en alguna parte!- grito Issei –¡Solo salgan y enfrentenos!- ambos chicos esperaban que resultara su treta. Los cual resulto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- se escucho el sonido de una risa suave, pero a la vez denotaba burla, el viento soplo y una cortina de polvo se levanto, de la cual, una sombra se formaba y avanzaba. Cuando el polvo se disipo, se dejo ver que era Caramine.

-Soy el caballero de Riser-sama, Caramine- se presento ante sus oponentes –puesto que están avanzando de frente, es bastante evidente que carecen de sentido. ¡Sin embargo, me encantan los tontos como ustedes!- Caramine desenvaino su espada e inmediatamente se lleno de flamas la hoja del arma. Yuuto por su parte camino y se coloco ante su contrincante.

-Soy el caballero que sirve a Rias-sama- se presento mientras desenvainaba su espada –Kiba Yuuto- dijo mientras se ponia en posición para pelear –un combate entre caballeros... ¡He esperado este día!- expresó con emoción por el combate.

-¡Bien dicho caballero de Rias Gremory!- mientras apuntaba con si espada llameante, al terminar de hablar, Caramine se abalanzo contra Yuuto, que de igual forma hizo. Ambos caballeros chocaron sus espadas en un frenético combate, donde prevalecía la velocidad y la habilidad con las armas, incluso se podía ver que el choque de ambas espadas producía chispas.

-Supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí- se dijo asimismo Issei, listo para retirarse.

-No contaría con eso- fue lo que se escucho a espaldas de Isei, lo que obligo a girarse. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Isabella ya esperándolo para enfrentarlo, quien había salido de un arbusto.

-Tonta Caramine- ahora escucho a otra chica hablar, siendo esta la rubia de estaba cuando fueron a la academia Kuoh -¡Nada en su cabeza, sólo espadas, espadas, espadas!- se quejaba de la chica –ni siquiera le importa cuando las piezas fueron sacrificadas- lanzo un suspiro de molestia ante la actitud de Caramine, luego empezó a caminar –Dios mio, que chica tan descuida- al igual que la chica rubio, otras dos empezaba a rodearlo, uno por el flanco derecho siendo Isabella y por el lado izquierdo una chica que portaba un kimono, cabello negro y al frente la rubia, Issei se vio acorralado, ya que atrás de él se efectuaba la pelea entre ambos caballeros –justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado un chico lindo...- decia la chica rubia mientras avanzaba hacía Issei –Él resulto ser un fanático de las espadas- dijo refiriéndose a Kiba –Por Dios, tengo una horrible suerte- detrás de la chica apareció Siris, cerrando la formación e impidiendo que Issei pudiera escapar, también se manifestaron las hermanas Ni y Li, disminuyendo sus posibilidades de huir.

- _Así que todas sus piezas restantes están aquí-_ pensó Kiba al ver que las demás miembros del séquito en el sitio, mientras que mantenía bloqueada la espada de su contrincante con la suya _–parece que la predicción de Boucho estaba en lo cierto-_ dijo mientras daba una sonrisa discreta y miraba en dirección donde se encontraba Rias y Asia detrás de unos arbustos, quienes salieron son ser vistas por el enemigo y correr a la dirreción.

Aun así estoy confundida en los gustos de Rias-sama en los caballeros- dijo de cierta forma un poco despectiva al observar a Issei haciéndolo molestar por el comentaría.

-¡Tsk! Tiene una cara linda, pero su actitud es muy sarcástica- comento -¡Boosted Gear!- el chico Invoco su guantalete para prepararse para su combate.

 **[Boost]**

-Oh mis disculpas- dijo –yo no peleo- esto dejo un poco confundido a Issei.

-¿Huh?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Isabella- llamo a una de las piezas, Isabella acudió al llamado de la chica.

-Soy Isabella- se presento –la torre que sirve a Riser-sama- dijo para pararse frente a Issei -¡Hagamos ruido, peón de Rias Gremory!- Isabella se lanzo a golpear al castaño, que pudo esquivar sus ataque.

-¡Ey! ¿Que diablos es su oferta?- demandaba molesto, mientras señalaba a la chica rubia -¿Por qué no pelea?- exigió una explicación.

-Ella esta técnicamente en nuestro equipo como un alfil- le explicaba Isabella, mientras golpeaba a Issei y este evitaba los puños de la chica –pero ella esta aquí solo para animarnos- dijo sin dejar de atacar a Issei.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto, evadiendo los ataque de la torre.

-Ella es Ravel Phoenix- menciono el nombre de la chica.

-¿Phoenix?- fue lo único que pregunto al saber el apellido de la rubia, quien sonreía y saludaba con si fuese una niña.

-Ella ha renacido como un demonio, pero también es la verdadera hermana menor de Riser-sama- explicaba Isabella la relación con Riser.

-¿Hermana menor?- pregunto mientras que giraba a observar a la rubia de coletas, haciendo que su mente fantaseara con Riser y su séquito y su fetiche de hermana menor como parte del Harem.

-¡Asi es como es!- grito mientras lanzaba un gancho a la mandíbula de Issei, pero este la evadió haciéndose atrás.

-¡Ese pervertido!- juzgaba el chico (Aunque "¡El burro hablando de orejas!") -¿Realmente era tan estúpido y bruto como pensaba?- se preguntaba _–pero entiendo, teniendo una "hermana pequeña" en el harem, seria jodidamente dulce-_ era sus pensamiento de Issei, mientras ponía una cara de pervertido por la fantasía, lo que ocasiono que perdiera la concentración y casi era golpeado en el rostro por Isabella.

-Luchas con espíritu, muchacho- alago la chica, mientras seguía peleando.

-¡Por su puesto que lo hago!- le dijo, mientras rememoraba el entrenamiento con Koneko -¡No pase por todo ese entrenamiento y trabajo duro de Koneko al ser tratado de esa manera!- sin embargo, al esquivar un gancho, Issei bajo la guardia y recibió una patada en el abdomen que lo mando lejos, cuando se detuvo, se sentó –pero, mientras estoy diciendo esto, realmente debo de aumentar mi poder antes...- lo decía con algo de dolor, pero el puño de Isabella conecto en el rostro de Issei, haciéndolo volar de espaldas y sacar algo de sangre.

 **[Boost]**

Se ilumino la gema en el guantalete, indicando que aumentaba su poder.

- _Una potencia de poder adicional... No podría de manejar la intensidad, pero...-_ meditaba al ver que su poder aumento _–pero es una torre al que me enfrento-_ Issei pudo aterrizar con dificultad, algo que sorprendió a Isabella.

-Wow. Eres completamente diferente a como te levantaste de Mira. Parece que Rias Gremory te ha entrenado bien- analizo la chica para ponerse en guardia.

-¡Así es!- dijo levantándose -¡Ella me ha puesto en forma! ¡Soy el esclavo de Rias Boucho!- dijo con convicción en sus palabras -¡Es por eso que no puedo dejar que me derrotes! ¡Por el bien de Boucho, te derrotaré!- exclamo, mientras que apuntaba con su guantalete a su oponente.

Rias y Asia habían llegado a la entrada trasera del edificio de la academia sin ser detectadas, ambas chicas ingresaban con precaución, pero había algo que no esperaban.

-Te he estado esperando- dijo Riser que estaba recargado en la barrandilla del piso superior, y miraba a ambas chicas con una sonrisa de superioridad –mi querida Rias- dijo finalmente el rubio.

En en campo de combate, Kiba bloqueaba un ataque de Caramine con su espada, pero esta fue destruida por la espada llameante, dejando solo el mango de la misma.

-Mi espada traidor...- dijo con algo de miedo al haber perdido su arma.

-Lo siento, pero no va a funcionar en mi contra- dijo mientras se posicionaba para acabar con su oponente.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tal esto?- con su mango, Kiba se posiciono para seguir peleando, pero de repente, un trozo de hielo crecía de lo que quedaba de la empuñadura, dándole la forma espada, para que al final se destruyera y revelara una nueva hoja.

-Bastardo, tienes dos Sacred Gears...- exclamo molesta Caramine, que de inmediato ataco a Kiba, que bloqueo con su espada el ataque. El fuego de la espada de Caramine se congelo y llego hasta la hoja, haciendo que este se cuarteara y rompiera por el frió intenso. La chica arrojo la empuñadura de su espada, pero a cambio saco una daga curva que le inundo fuego –no tiene sentido- dijo para saltar –¡Estamos orgullosas del popular clan Phoenix que confiamos nuestras vidas en las llamas inmortales!- la chica descendió y destrozo la espada de Kiba –bastardos como tu no pueden...- dijo con suficiencia. Kiba sonreía y del mango de su destrozada espada, se formo una nueva hoja, con la diferencia que en la punta se formaba una especie de aro con la misma hoja y en el centro del mismo había una esfera negra. Dejando atónita a Caramine. Kiba coloco su espada y la esfera empezó a succionar el viento de su alrededor, haciendo que las llamas de la daga de su oponente entraran al vacio que generaba la esfera.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Cuántas Sacred Gears tienes?- pregunto asimbrada la chica.

-No las tengo- respondió Kiba –las hago, con mi magia espada constructora, Sword Birth- dijo para dar un tajo al abdomen de la chica, pero salto para ponerse a salvo –como puedes ver... puedo crear espadas a voluntad- Caramine aterrizo en un lugar seguro, o eso esperaba, ya que Kiba coloco su mano derecha en el suelo y apareció un circulo azul en el mismo lugar, que se extendió hasta donde estaba Caramine, del cual salieron hojas afiladas de espadas, con la intensión de apuñalarla desde abajo, pero ella salto de inmediato.

 _-¡¿Podría ser esto...?!-_ pensaba la chica en el aire, Issei miraba la habilidad de su compañero con fascinación,

 _-Increíble-_ expreso en su mente, mientras miraba a Kiba _-¿El tiene ese tipo de poder?-_ pero al tener su vista en lo que hizo Kiba, no se percato que su oponente se dirigía a él.

-¡Oye tú!- llamo Isabella que iba corriendo con el puño listo para incrustarlo en alguna parte del cuerpo de Issei -¡No apartes la vista durante la batalla!- dijo para impacta su puño en el rostro de Issei y mandarlo hacia atrás, mientras rebotaba y se detenía.

 _-Estaba pensando en que ya era hora-_ dijo en su mente, mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

 **[Boost]**

Se escucho y brillo la gema verde, indicando que ya tenía la suficiente energía para el combate.

-Ahí está- dijo para abrir su mano y formar una pequeña del tamaño de una canica

 **[Explotion]**

Isabella iba de nueva cuenta a tratar de golpear a Issei, pero este ya tenia lista su técnica.

-¡Dragón ven! ¡Dragon Shot!- Issei golpeo la pequeña esfera y de esta salio un potente rayo, que inclusive se escucho el rugido de un dragón. Isabella al ver ese ataque, a casi nada lo esquivo, dejando lo pasar. El ataque llego a un lugar lejos y exploto, con sorpresa, Isabella miro algo aterrada lo sucedido.

-¿En serio?- dijo algo sorprendido Issei, reicorporandose –pensé que estaba conteniendo un montón de energía. Isabella giro y se levanto muy furiosa.

-¡E... ese pésimo Sacred Gear No es rival para mi!- nuevamente ataco a Issei, pero este anticipo su ataque, por lo que pudo esquivarlo.

-¡Si claro!- Issei golpeo en el pecho de Isabella.

-¿Crees que me tienes con eso?- dijo, pero lo que no esperaba era su ataque insignia. En el sitio donde golpeo Issei, apareció un círculo mágico.

-Lo hago ahora- el chico coloco sus dedos en posición -¡Dress Breaker!- al chasquear los dedos, la ropa de Isabella se desgarro hasta dejarla por completo desnuda.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba, mientras Issei tenia una vista privilegiada (Como buen pervertido) de los pechos de Isabella.

-He guardado tu nombre en mis archivos en mi cerebro- dijo mientras ponía sus manos juntas como agradecimiento -¡Se ha salvado!- expreso como si fuese una computadora -¡Bueno aquí voy!- nuevamente abrió la palma de su mano izquierda para cargar otro ataque. Isabella que trataba se cubrir sus pechos recibió el disparo del castaño.

-¡KYAAA!- grito hasta que desapareció de partículas de luz.

-¡Isabella-kun!- dijo algo preocupada Ravel

-Una de las torres de Riser-sama, se ha retirado- anuncio la derrota de la pieza por parte de Grayfia.

-¡La derroté!- Issei menciono su triunfo con emoción.

-Pero que horrible truco- se escucho a espaldas del castaño, quien solo se volteo ver –no, aunque admito que es un truco aterrador para todas las mujeres- comento con algo de desagrado Caramine al ver la habilidad de Issei, mientras que Kiba observaba.

-Esta es la primera vez que lo he visto- le dijo Kiba –pero supongo que debería decir...- dijo en suspendo Kiba, luego se giro hacia su oponente –Lamento mucho que Issei sea un pervertido- hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón por la actitud de Issei, cosa que molesto al castaño.

-¡Ey! ¡Deja de pedir perdón al enemigo, Kiba!- le reclamaba mientras hacia su berrinche y pateaba el suelo.

-Hey, señor peón- le llamaron la atención. Issei volteo -¿Sabe que esta ahí arriba?- señalo Ravel una dirección; Issei miro a donde apuntaba la rubia, solo para llevarse una sorpresa, siendo Rias y Asia sujetada a la pelirroja descender sobre el techo de la academia.

-¡Boucho!- fue lo que grito Issei -¡Es demasiado pronto para atacar directamente!- analizo Issei. Ya que en el techo no solo estaba Rias y Asia, sino el mismo Riser.

-Lo que significa que previo lo que iba a hacer- fue lo que concluyo Kiba al ver a Rias enfrentarse a Riser.

-Tal como le previó lo que iba a ser- dijo mientras plegaba sus alas en su espalda.

-Una virgen no debe de engañar a un hombre con experiencia, Rias- dijo Riser muy seguro de si mismo.

-Rudo como siempre, ya veo- Rias no se dejo intimidar por las palabras del rubio pretencioso.

-La princesa de la destrucción, la luz de la curación, la sacerdotisa del rayo, la sword birth, Boosted Gear- Ravel mencionaba a cada uno de los integrantes del séquito Gremory y los miraba a la vez –todos sus nombre suenan impresionantes, pero nosotros tenemos al Phoenix de nuestro lado. Phoenix, el ave inmortal y nosotros somos inmortales- puntualizo Ravel, mientras hacia señas para que a espaldas de Issei llegaran las gemelas Ni y Li listas para pelear –¿lo entiendes ahora? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo desesperado que eso hace la lucha por su lado?- pregunto –Ni- nombro a una de las chicas-gato.

-Nya- le respondió la chica de cabello azul.

-Li- ahora nombro a otro de sus peones.

-Nya, nya- ahora respondió la gemela de cabello rosa.

-Estos peones... son más hábiles de lo que parecen- menciono sus habilidades de ambas gemelas, quienes saltaron para atacar al único peón de Rias Gremory.

-¡Booster Gear!- exclamo Issei.

 **[Boost]**

La Sacred Gear empezaba a darle poder a Issei, pero las gemelas felinas empezaron a atacarlo, una quiso derribarlo al barrerle los pies, pero fallo, aunque la otra llego para golpearlo en el pecho Ni.

-¡No creas que por ser mas astuto que nosotras...- en ese momento llego Li y entre ambas patearon a Issei en el rostro -porque este es un pela gatos, Nya- el chico quedo algo desorientado por el ataque, incluso estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Pero tuvo que voltear a su espalda para ver como la chica de cabello azul oscuro saltaba y sacaba una enorme espada de su espalda.

-¡Ven a nosotras Siris!- Siris descendió con su espada para partir en dos a Issei, que por milagro esquivo el corte, pero no paro ahí, sino nuevamente lanzo un tajo, ahora de forma vertical; lo que se agachara para que pasara la espada que provoco viento, y así lo repitió Issei con otro corta.

-¡Whoa! ¡Esto es realmente malo!- dijo con algo de temor, ya que la situación se complicaba para Issei al enfrentarse a dos peones, un caballero y dos alfiles.

-¡Issei-kun!- Kiba vio a su amigo en dificultades, pero no acababa ahí, ya que en el techo del edificio principal, se pudo apreciar una explosión; en la cual, Rias se protegió con un escudo del ataque de Riser.

-Boucho-san- llamo con temor Asia.

-¿No me puedes entretener un poco más?- pregunto de forma arrogante Riser –me encanta un buen espectáculo de cabaret- dijo como si nada Riser.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- ante su enojo, Rias disparo parte de su poder destructivo hacia el rubio, quien contraataco con una esfera de fuego enorme, que hizo explosión.

-¡Boucho!- grito preocupado Issei por el bienestar de Rias, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Siris.

-Voy a estar bien- dijo Rias, Issei trataba de no ser victima de Siris y su enorme espada.

-Pero- trato de replicar el castaño, no obstante no pudo.

-Creo en ti Issei- Rias corría en medio del humo generado por la colisión de ambas técnicas, para luego saltar –¡Muéstrame el poder del esclavo de Rias Gremory!- la pelirroja levanto su mano y formo un circulo mágico.

-¡Tiene razón, soy su esclavo!- motivado, Issei bloqueo la espada de Siris con su mano izquierda.

-¿Con las manos desnudas?- preguntaba consternada Siris del hecho.

-No hay nada que vale la pena pensar- seguía el chico ejerciendo fuerza para que no avanzara la espada –voy a pelear por mi presidenta. ¡Por ella, voy a matar... a todos ustedes!- de forma sorprendente, Issei tomo la hoja de la espada y con su propia fuerza la destruyo, para luego darle una patada a Siris –¡Oye, si me estas escuchando!- le hablaba al guantalete –¡Dame más poder!- pidió con vehemencia, la gema nuevamente brillo.

 **[Dragon Booster]**

-Muestrale a todos cuan fuerte es mi decisión ¡Booster Gear!- Issei levanto su mano y algo empezó a ocurrir; unas líneas de verde aparecieron alrededor de la gema y empezaban a brillar.

 **[Dragon Booster, second revelation]**

Issei fue rodeado de un pilar de magia verde que parecía un remolino.

-¿Que?- Ravel como el resto de miembros de Riser se cubrieron por los vientos generados. La Booster Gear se cuarteo y luego se rompió como si fuese un cristal y cayo revelando una nueva apariencia donde ahora se podían apreciar lo que parecían cuernos de color amarillo. Rias estaba anonadada del cambio.

-¿Esta... cambiando?- dijo al mirar su brazo izquierdo. Mientras en otra parte de la academia, una explosión acompañadas de rayos se producía en los aires, de estos salio lanzada al suelo Yubelluna, incorporándose de inmediato, en el aire se encontraba Akeno, pero su traje de miko sufrió rasgaduras por los ataques mágicos de la reina de Riser.

-La sacerdotisa del rayo- menciono –lo has hecho bien hasta ahora- dijo sin dejar de ver a Akeno –pero tu magia se esta secando- informo la pelimorada.

-No te preocupes- dijo Akeno quien dejo algo estupefacta a Yubelluna –todo lo que necesito para mi recarga es tiempo- Yubelluna estaba en un pequeño cráter que hizo al impactar.

-Pareces confiada- dijo -¿Estas segura?- la chica se llevo sus manos sus pechos y de entre ellos saco un pequeño frasco con tapa de cristal rojo que mostró a Akeno.

-¡Pero eso es...!- viendo lo que la bella reina de Riser le mostraba.

-Con esto caerás- fue la sentencia que dio hacia Akeno. De regreso con Issei, el castaño admiraba su nuevo guantalete.

-Ya veo- dijo sin dejar de ver –así que este es mi nuevo poder- con eso en mente se le ocurrio una idea –¡KIBA!- le grito a su amigo -¡Suelta tu Sacred Gear!- pidió Issei.

-¿Soltar?- no sabia lo que pedía Issei, hasta que reaccionó y comprendió lo que tenia pensado el castaño

-Hazlo- el rubio sonrió e hizo lo que le dijeron.

-¡Sword Birth!- Kiba enterro su espada en el suelo y su magia se dirigio a Issei, que coloco su mano y el guantalete absorbió el poder.

 **[Tranfer]**

La gema brillo formando una especie de sello de dragón, lo que siguió dejo muy sorprendido, ya que alrededor de Issei, la magia Kiba se manifestó un enorme circulo de espadas de diversas formas que salían del suelo, creciendo a un ritmo muy vertiginoso. Ravel salio volando pero por poco era atravesada por unas cuantas espadas, pero las que no pudieron escapar fueron la chica de cabello negro, que una espada le atravesó desde la espalda y salio por el abdomen, Siris también fue atravesada, incluso las gemelas Ni y Li, y la caballero que peleaba con Kiba, que parecía estar colgando de sus brazo y con una herida en el vientre por el corte de una de las espadas.

-He... Perdido- de igual forma que sus compañeras, Caramine desapareció en varios destellos de luz brillante.

-Dos peones de Riser-sama... dos torres y un alfil se han retirado- informo Grayfia de los resultados.

-¿El poder que gano del caballero con su Booster Gear?- analizaba Tsubaki lo que vio.

-La piedra del dragón le ha concedido un nuevo poder- reflexiono Sona sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-¡Booster Gear Gift!- llamo con emoción al nuevo poder, incluso celebraba la victoria, pero un explosión lo interrumpió, lo que llamo su atención y se centro en una nube de humo, del mismo caía Akeno inconsciente.

-La reina de Rias-sama... Retirado- menciono Grayfia, mientras que se desvanecía en partículas de luz, para el séquito de Rias fue un tremendo impacto la perdida de su pieza más fuerte.

-¡Akeno-san!- dijo cin creer todavía la perdida.

-¡Akeno!- estaba de igual forma Rias quien estaba siendo curada por Asia.

-Akeno-san- dijo la ex moja, quien curaba una herida en el hombro izquierdo ocasionada por Riser.

-Parece que perdiste tu mejor pieza- se regodeaba el chico de la derrota de Akeno, ante ese insulto, Rias se levanto.

-¡Aun tengo a Kiba e Issei!- dijo con vehemencia.

-Eso espero...- menciono son un atisbo de preoupación Riser.

-¿Akeno-san fue derrotada?- Issei no daba crédito a lo que miro, incluso pareciera que lo negara, pero en eso Kiba grito de dolor –¡Kiba!- el caballero caia al suelo, ya que habia recibido un ataque, el chico trato de ayudarlo, pero llego tarde, ya que se desvaneció en partículas.

-Toma- dijo Yubelluna que descendía frente a Issei.

-¿Tú de nuevo?- fue lo que le dijo molesto ante la presencia de Yubelluna.

-El caballero de Rias-sama... Retirado- se anuncio la perdida de Kiba en el rating. Rias seguía peleando contra Riser, quien la mantenía a la defensiva.

-¡Yuuto!- fue lo único que dijo al escuchar la perdida de su caballero.

-¡Solo renuncia! Rias- dijo con altives Riser, haciendo que la pelirroja se enojara.

-¡¿Quién debe?!- lazo su ataque, Riser lo recibió de lleno en el rostro que lo hizo derribar, Rias estaba casi agotada por el esfuerzo de la pelea, pero Riser se levanto.

-¡¿Todavía no lo entiendes?!- el rubio estaba de pie, mientras su rostro se regeneraba por medio de las llamas, dándole miedo a Asia –tu alfil y tu presiono peón solo van a sufrir más- tanto Rias como Asia estaba muy preocupas.

 _-Issei-san-_ Asia esperaba que llegara Issei y les ayudara a su batalla contra Riser. Ravel apareció aun lado de Yubelluna.

-Tomaste bastante tiempo, Yubelluna- dijo Ravel.

-Si, su reina era poderosa como se rumoreaba- dijo para mostrar el fraco vacio –tuve que usar esto para ganar- Ravel dejo de mirarla.

-Una victoria es una victoria. Realmente eres la pieza más confiable- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces...- fue lo último que dijo para salir volando hacia Riser.

-¿Que hay en esa botella?- pregunto Issei molesto.

-Lagrimas de Phoenix- fue lo que le respondió Ravel con una sonrisa –un tesoro de los demonios que pude curar cualquier herida de forma instantánea- le explico lo que contenia el frasco y como funcionaba.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!- le cuestiono Issei, ya que pensaba que era algo ilegal.

-¡Oh! Pero se nos permite tener dos tesoros en el juego. Por un lado, tu tienes un alfil con la Twilight Healing- dijo, mientra Asia curaba a Rias que se protegía del ataque de Riser con su escudo –mi clan es el único que puede hacer esta poción, por lo que es muy valioso. Lagrimas de la inmortalidad. Desde que el rating game empezó, el clan Phoenix estaba en una clara desventaja ¡Aja, ja, ja, ja!- reía con suma arrogancia, Issei salio corriendo a donde estaba Rias -¡Oye no me dejes hablando sola!- dijo molesta por la actitud de Issei. El castaño entro por la misma puerta que Asia y Rias.

-Un ascenso... ¡Dame el poder de la reina!- Issei el ascenso a reina al ser un peón y haber llegado a la base enemiga, lo que obtuvo el poder de Akeno. Issei se apresuro a ir al techo de la academia a apoyar tanto a Asia como a Rias en la pelea contra Rise; Issei empezó a subir las escaleras con un único objetivo –espéreme- con cada escalon que iba dejando atrás, Issei se acercaba al escenario del combate –te voy a salvar, Boucho- el rostro del castaño reflejaba convicción y molestia -¡Voy a ganar por usted!- grito mientras seguía avanzando. En el techo de la academia, Rias se protegía de los ataque de Riser mediante un circulo mágico -¡Boucho!- apareció Issei por una ventana cercana al sitio de la contienda -¡Hyodou Issei, en la escena, por fin!- tras decir esas palabras, Issei empezó a ascender por el techo, Rias tenia parte de su blusa escolar destrozada, dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos.

-¡Issei!/¡Issei-san!- exclamaron con alegría ambas chicas, ya que les ayudaría en el combate contra Riser. Pero la reina de Riser descendía a su lado.

-Me haré cargo del chico peón y de la chica alfil- propuso Yubelluna.

-No, me encargare de ellos- rechazo que la chica ayudara –esto le ayudará a renunciar a su derrota- dijo Riser como si ya tuviera el triunfo en sus manos.

-¡Y esas palabras no tienen peso hasta que vencido!- Rias lanzo su ataque destructivo a Riser y Yubelluna, quien no se movieron para nada, aunque Riser recibió el ataque destrozándole su antebrazo y parte de su vestimenta, pero este se burlo de los intentos de la pelirroja, ya que se volvia a regenerar por medio de las flamas del Phoenix.

-¡Renuncia, Rias!- volvía a reiterar que la chica se retirara –estás atrapada, yo ya predije que esto pasaría, es un jaque mate- profetizo la derrota de Rias.

-¡Silencio Riser!- desafió -¿Estoy atrapada? ¿Lo predijiste?- le cuestionaba las palabras que dijo Riser –no te atrevas a decir eso por mi, ¡Cómo rey soy supremo!- subrayo su postura.

-No por mucho tiempo- declaro Riser –hazlo- ordeno a Yubelluna.

-Sí, rey- acato, Yubelluna ascendió a los cielos, todo a la vista de Issei, pero sintió la presencia de alguien atrás.

-¿Asia?- la chica estaba curando las heridas que tuvo su compañero durante el rating game.

-La lucha fue tan dura... pero hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí- dijo mientras seguia tratando a Issei, aunque en sus ojos había rastros de lagrimas.

-Lo prometí, ¿No?- dijo recordando su promesa.

-Hai- confirmo Asia, mientras terminaba de curar a Issei.

-Gracias- agradeció –eres una salvavidas, Asia. Ahora procede- al terminar de decir la frase, un circulo mágico de color morado se poso sobre Asia, llamando la atención de Issei, que luego desvió su vista hacia arriba encontrándose con Yubelluna, que con su cetro apuntaba para atacar a Asia. En ese momento se observo una explosión en donde estaba Issei y Asia.

¡Asia! ¡Issei!- grito preocupada Rias, mientras el humo se disipaba, mostrando al castaño con una herida en la espalda, ya que protegió a la rubia del ataque del enemigo, usando su cuerpo como escudo -¿Están bien?- le pregunto Rias, mientras corria hacía ambos chicos. Issei había perdido su promoción de reina por el ataque.

-Asia- menciono preocupado Issei, mientras sostenía a la rubia de los hombros.

-Probablemente acaba de perder la consciencia por el impacto- diagnostico Rias al ver que la chica rubia no respondía. Yubelluna había retornado al lado de Riser.

-Perdóneme- se disculpo al no poder deshacerse de Asia –nunca pensé que el muchacho detuviera el impacto con su cuerpo- dijo para aterrizar junto a Riser.

-No importa- dijo retándole importancia al asunto –hemos sellado su Twilight Healing- dijo para poner en clara desventaja a Rias e Issei.

-¡Maldito!- grito con enojo Issei al escuchar las palabras de Riser.

-Recibiste el impacto de mi ataque...- dijo sorprendida Yubelluna al ver que Issei se paro como si nada.

-La protección de Rias... parece que la ascensión de la reina te ha salvado la vida- dijosin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo Riser.

-Boucho, en la guerra todo se vale, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Issei, mientras cargaba a Asia.

-Sí- respondió, volteando a ver a su peón.

-Soy estúpido, así que no entiendo todo esto de "atrapada" y "predijo", ¡Pero todavía hay un montón de lucha que me queda! ¡Mientras que pueda dar un golpe, voy a seguir luchando!- dijo con bastante convicción.

-Bien dicho, Issei- Rias miro con más determinación hacia Riser y Yubelluna -¡Vamos a derrotar a Riser juntos!- ordeno Rias.

-¡Hai, Boucho!- respondió Issei, Riser emitió una risa burlona –Espérame, Asia. Ganaremos. Luego vamos a casa juntos- Issei acostó con mucho cuidado a Asa sobre el techo de la escuela –Boost- pronuncio.

 **[Boost]**

Se escucho provenir la voz del guantalete, indicando que aumentaba su poder -¡Ahora, uno más! Boost- volvió a pronuncia la misma palabra.

 **[Boost]**

Issei se había lanzado contra sus oponentes, mientras Yubelluna enmarcaba una sonrisa mientras se elevaba a los aires -¡Ahora, uno más! Boost- nuevamente volvió a pronuncia la palabra.

 **[Boost]**

El guantalete volvió a brillar, mientras Riser permanecía en su lugar -¡Uno más! ¡Boost!- grito con más fuerzas. Aunque en el ultimo momento, Issei se tropezó y cayo frente a Riser, quien solo esbozaba una sonrisa. Issei cayó y empezó a rodar por uno de los faldones.

-¡Issei!- grito con preocupación al ver que el chico caia.

-El Booster Gear, mientras más se tarda en los otros en los otros Sacred Gears, mayor es el daño potencial para el cuerpo de su huésped- analizo Sona, quien miraba las acciones junto a Tsubaki –de hecho, es un milagro, que él fue capaz de luchar tanto tiempo, con su poder aumentado. La magia lo ha llevado a niveles increíblemente muy altos, que lo está envenenado- explicaba Sona, mientras Issei se levantaba con dificultad –su cuerpo esta más allá del limite actual- Issei escupió sangre y volvió a caer.

-¡Issei!- grito Rias al ver el estado del castaño.

-Se acabo entonces- dijo Riser al ver a su contrincante en el suelo.

-¡Riser!- Rias ataco con furia, destrozándole ambos brazos, pero se volvía a regenerar.

-¡Rias! Como puedes ver, no tienes más magia. Solo admite tu derrota- dijo de forma arrogante –renunciando, sería levantar tu carga de tus hombros- pronuncio.

-Yo nunca lo haría...- fue lo que dijo Rias.

-Voy a estar bien, Boucho...- Rias escucho la voz de Issei y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba, viendo que se estaba incorporando –no importa lo que pase, voy a ganar- Issei volvió a vomitar sangre, producto del envenenamiento –seré el peón más fuerte... Eso es lo que le prometí. Y me entreno muy bien- Issei trataba de pararse.

-¡Muere de una vez!- Riser desplegó unas alas de fuego y con ellas volo hacia donde estaba Issei, quien estaba de pie, pero en malas condiciones.

-Aun puedo luchar... ¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa!- pero fue callado por un rodillazo en el abdomen por parte de Riser.

-¡Issei!- grito preocupada Rias.

-Aun puedo luchar- decía mientras seguía siendo golpeado por Riser –soy un peón. Asi que todavía puedo luchar... Ganaré- calló cuando recibió otro rodillazo en el abdomen.

-¡Issei, Retrocede! ¡Retrocede!- pedía la pelirroja, aunque la golpiza que se estaba llevando Issei evitaba que escuchara a su ama, o simplemente no quería oír -¡Issei! ¿Por qué no escuchas mis ordenes?- trataba por todos los medios que el chico razonara.

-Yo...- no pudo decir más palabras, ya que nuevamente recibio otro golpe, que lo hizo escupir sangre –quiero que sonrías...- esas palabras dejaron impactado a Rias.

-Issei...- dijo al borde del llanto.

-¡Esto es irrelevante!- grito Riser, mientras que le tomaba del cabello a Issei y lo obligaba a levantarse –eres solo un esclavo. ¿Puedes ganarme a un alto demonio como yo, Riser Phoenix?- dijo preparando una esfera de fuego.

-Riser ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- le pregunto Rias a Riser al tener la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasarle a Issei.

-¡Que otra cosa!- respondió Riser –voy a quemar a este chico hasta la muerte. Para el punto en que ninguna investigación pueda llevarse a cabo- dijo dando una mirada de asesino -¡La muerte es admisible en un juego, después de todo, si se trata de un "accidente"- dijo, pero Issei abrió los ojos mostró algo en ellos que hizo enfurecer al heredero Phoenix –bastado- dijo abriendo los ojos -¡Bastardo!- aumento su fuego con la misma furia.

-¡Por favor! ¡Detente Riser!- Issei abrió los ojos a lo que veía, Rias se había lanzado a abrazarlo para evitar que Riser asesinara a Issei, la chica lloraba –perdí- declaro –renuncio- Issei libre, resbalo por uno de los faldones, con la mirada de consternación a lo que dijo Rias, Riser abrazaba a la chica.

-Jaque Mate- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfador.

-Boucho... ¿Por qué?- decía son procesar lo acontecido.

-Rias-sama ha renunciado, Riser-sama ha ganado este juego- se decreto el triunfo de Riser sobre Rias.

No obstante, cuatro pares de ojos discretos estuvieron observando todo el encuentro: unos aperlados, unos rubís, unos zafiros y por ultimo unos esmeraldas. Estos eran ni más, ni menos que Naruto y las chicas que estaban en el bosque, quienes usaban su omnividencia; los cuatros acababan de terminar su entrenamiento del día y rodeaban una fogata que habían encendido para cocinar la carne de conejo que habían cazado y algunas provisiones que recolectaron en el día, junto a sus mochilas de viaje y pergaminos. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraban los hermanos zorros durmiendo y con el estomago lleno, ya que habían sido invocados para que les diera información del día en que recuperaron el anillo de Shizuka y su recompensa.

-¿Que opinas, amor?- pregunto Hinata/Poseidón, mientras comía un pedazo de la carne asada.

-Me recuerda cuando pelee en la luna contra Toneri, pero esa vez recibi un ataque y me quito todo su chakra- respondió Naruto a Hinata –lo bueno que me ayudo Sakura a recuperarme. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta... fue algo triste lo de Issei y su equipo y en especial que Rias tenga que casarse con ese cretino bueno para nada, aunque. Issei es muy impulsivo y no controla su poder- dio su veredicto Naruto -el plan de Rias era bueno, pero no contó que su enemigo fuese más asusto; además no se fue con un apoyo en combate y eso le resulto fatal para ella y Asia- las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que dijo Naruto.

-Es verdad, parece que no contemplaron el poder de sus oponentes y lo subestimaron- ahora fue el turno de Shizuka de hablar –lo bueno que pude detectar el sitio donde estarían pelando, gracias al pedazo este papel- en eso mostró la hoja que recibió Naruto/C... cuando fueron al cine –quien iba a pensar que este sello tendría la esencia de esos demonios, y poder rastrearlo hasta el inframundo fácilmente- Naruto asintio a las palabras de Shizuka.

-Ese tipo es muy cobarde- comento Karin refiriéndose a Riser –no solo me manosea el desgraciado, sino que es capaz de matar para conseguir sus objetivos, me enferma- Karin aun se recuperaba de ser victima del abuso de Riser –ya quiero que llegue el día para darle una lección, incluso lo encerrare en el Tártaros por lo que me hizo- Karin apretaba los puños en señal de molestia, mientras manifestaba chispas eléctricas.

-Calma amor- tranquilizo Naruto, la pelirroja dejo de emitir cosmos y electricidad –vimos que es un miserable que usa a los demás a su conveniencia. Usa katon y puede regenerarse a gran velocidad- describió lo que vi con su poder.

-Además que esta esa chica que usa una especie de ataque explosivo y la chica rubia- dijo Shizuka refiriéndose a Ravel y Yubelluna.

-Las demás fueron fácilmente vencidas por Issei y compañía, lo principal fueron esos tres, en especial el idiota ese de nombre Riser- Karin dijo el nombre del heredero casi escupiendolo –su regeneración es una molestia, además de que usaron esas lagrimas de Phoenix para curarse- los demás asintieron.

-Bien, la regeneración va a ser una molestia, debemos pensar en como neutralizarla- comento Naruto a las chicas.

-¿Y si lo borras de la existencia?- pregunto Karin/Zeus, Naruto suspiro.

-No, seria darnos a conocer, y la verdad no quiero que sepan quien soy- las chicas comprendieron sus palabras –luego vemos eso, debemos de prepararnos para la pelea con su clan, y por lo que vimos, su Rating Game se basa en las piezas de ajedrez- Naruto saco un pergamino de su mochila y lo extendió, en el mismo habia un sello de almacenamiento, el cual le aplico chakra e hizo que una explosión de humo se formara, revelando un tablero de ajedrez –bien- tomo el juego y saco las piezas –el lider es el que posee el rey- tomo la pieza indicada –en este caso era Rias. Luego la reina, el alfil, el caballo, la torre y el peón- las piezas la fue acomodando en el tablero –su objetivo principal es eliminar al rey con un Jaque mate o haciendo que se rinda- las chicas miraban con atención.

-Eso es lo que vimos- comento Shizuka –Hypnos y Thánatos solían jugar a menudo, pero a mi no me atraía- recordó a los gemelos del sueño y la muerte cuando tenian sus encuentros –si nos basamos en lo que observamos, debemos tener esos rangos para poder enfrentarlos- el Dios afirmo con la cabeza –Entonces ¿Quiénes serian cada quien?- lanzo la pregunta Shizuka.

-Bien- Naruto tomo al rey y de lo dio a Karin, quien se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me das el Rey?- pedía una explicación la Diosa de los rayos.

-Debido a que eres el Rey o en este caso la reina del Olimpo, así que nos comandaras- las chicas se quedaron atónitas por lo dicho por Naruto -Ahora- Naruto tomo la pieza de la reina y se la entrego a Hinata –Hina-chan serás la Reina- la ojiperla quedo anonadada de esa elección –y por ultimo- finalmente, Naruto le entrego a Shizuka la pieza del alfil –Shizu-chan será el alfil, si preguntan de mi decisión, me base en cada uno de sus posiciones. Aunque Karin será el líder del encuentro ya que ella fue la que afectaron- explico brevemente los detalles para la pelea.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué pieza serás?- pregunto Hinata/Poseidón, Naruto tomo la pieza del peón y lo mostró a sus esposas.

-¿Por qué quieres ser el peón?- cuestiono Shizuka, Naruto sonrió.

-Quiero enseñarle una lección a ese idiota y demostrarle que un peón puede vencer a un rey, a pesar de ser la pieza más débil- las chicas se sorprendieron de las palabras de su esposo, pero comprendieron el punto –lo bueno es que pude ver que se confía demasiado en su habilidades y más en su regeneración, así que eso lo usaremos en su contra, pero aun necesitamos como disminuir su habilidad- cada uno planteaba la solución al problema, pero no podían conseguirlo.

-Sera difícil, pero se que todo tiene un punto débil- medito Karin –pero será mejor descansar y mañana seguir entrenando- aunque recordó algo -solo una cosa- menciono, lo que hizo que las chicas y Naruto miraran a la pelirroja -si ese pervertido usa su estúpida técnica con una de nosotras- dijo de forma molesta, haciendo encender su cosmos -!Lo fulmino con mis rayos!- dijo haciendo referencia a Issei y su dress breaker. las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con Karin. Y así sin más, el grupo divino continuo comiendo su cena, ya que pronto se verán las caras con Riser.

 **Que final, es una lastima que Issei y Rias hayan perdido el encuentro, pero la verdad casi fue injusto lo que hicieron el clan Phoenix, aunque un clan ya los tiene en la mira, donde para ellos lo primordial es la familia. Si, el legendario clan Uzumaki, donde sus integrantes tomaran partido en el rating game.**

 **Como dije al principio Banda Metalroquera, como sabran lo que me siguen en Wattpad, el informo que tres de cuatro historias que están en esa plataforma fueron nominadas a los premios Wattys 2019,y estas son:**

 **-La violinista del diablo: la historia de terror donde Hinata es la protagonista.**

 **-Camino al perdón: un Drama/Romance entre Naruto y Hinata.**

 **-Y por último, esta. Naruto Caos DxD, se que no me creen porque no he puesto una imagen, pero para que se cercioren, pueden ir a las pestañas de las etiquetas, donde aparece la leyenda de Wattys 2019. Todo gracias a ustedes que siguen mis historias capítulo tras capítulo.**

 **Ya saben, dejen sus dudas, comentarios, criticas, reviews, sugerencias e ideas, y yo con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, nos leemos, Shion145, Bye.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Phoenix vs Uzumaki 1 p

**¡YE, YEY, YEY! ¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfiction. Soy Shion145 trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Como leerán, tarde en publicar este capítulo, debido a mis actividades y obligaciones. Entonces, escribía cuando tenía algo de tiempo y que no sabia como plasmar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza; Ya saben, el mal del autor, El bloqueo mental. ¡Vientos, carnavalitos!** **Pues retomemos el timón y vamos a dirigirnos a contestar Reviews:**

 **Lobo obscuro: no te preocupes, no me enfado. Si me llevé el capítulo entero o dos debido a que es parte de la cronología, como escribes: más que fatídica derrota, es la pésima preparación que tuvieron Rias y su séquito. Ya sabes, Ichiei le regaló poderes a Issei a lo bruto, lo mismo sucedió con Sasuke en Shippuden y con Naruto lo pusó a picar piedra. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Uzu4ever: Pues...gracias por tu consejo, pero yo soy de las personas que no sigue consejos, ni da. Esto debido a mi preparación académica, donde se nos inculca que un Psicólogo no da consejos. Lo que hacemos es dar herramientas, orientar, enseñar, cuestionar, indagar, sugerir y guiar entre otras cosas. Puedo decir que** NO **todos los consejos sirven a una persona, pueden hasta ser contraproducentes. Ahora bien hay una frase que dice "No des tu opinión o consejo a menos que se te sea pedido". En cuanto a mis planes, debo infórmate que soy yo el que los crea y soy quien decide que colocar y que no. Otra cosa no todos los crossover son originales, ya que muchos tienen fragmentos o partes de una serie original y es bastante aceptable, es darle otro punto de vista a lo ya conocido.**

 **Conforme a tu pregunta, se verá más adelante el entrenamiento divino. Antes que nada, los demonios y Riser es la representación de la soberbia, como ya había explicado antes: Riser es una persona con un complejo denominado "Complejo de superioridad" en el ámbito psicológico o soberbia de forma simple, es decir, existen personas que se creen superior a todos (Aquellos que también tiene Trastorno de la personalidad Narcisista) y tienden a tener un autoestima muy frágil, no respetan la autoridad o abusan de ella, tienden a desvalorizar a otros. Además ¡ES UN DEMONIO! En la religión Judeo-Cristiana así se les describe y es parte de su naturaleza, creerse que son superiores a todos, como lo hay en personas. Es loque piensa Riser no puedo quitarle esa personalidad que ya hizo el autor; ¡Incluso Satánas se sentía superior a Dios antes de su caída! Y si hay repercusiones en en las acciones de Riser y de cualquier persona que rompa las reglas. Te sugiero que vuelvas a ver el anime o si tienes el manga lo leas con más atención para que analices bien y saques tus conclusiones. La opinión es eso, una opinión basada en lo que leyeron y contrastada en otra fuente o fuentes. Si tengo problemas de redacción, pero deberías de ver tu comentario, el tuyo tiene bastantes faltas de ortografía, de redacción y puntuación. Nombres propios y de lugares con** mayúscula **la primera letra, acentos ¡Por favor! En las palabras que deben de llevar. Escribir completo "que", ya que parece que te gusta comerte las letras ¿O te da flojera escribirlas bien? Claridad en tus palabras, hay algunas que no entiendo o con incomprensibles. Entonces, ¿Quién debe qué mejorar qué...?, Ahora "queremos" me suena a muchos o más bien ¡No hables por los demás!**

 **CCSakuraforever: Aquí es cuando empieza la agonía de Riser.**

 **vosty88: ¡Esta bien lista! Desplumará al pollo y lo asara a la leña verde.**

 **Bien con esto vamos a pasar al capítulo que nos conviene, en donde inicia la pelea entre Riser "El pollo Kentuky" vs. Naruto y las chicas "Los shinobis de Uzu" ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién ganará? Será una historia dividida en apróximadament capítulos. Sin más ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!-** técnica o jutsu.

Capítulo 21: El clan Phoenix vs El clan 1° parte.

Los sueños, se definen como imágenes que se guardan en nuestro cerebro de acontecimientos diarios y/o importantes en la vida. Cuando una persona se duerme, estas imágenes tienden a aparecer sin un orden específico y sin lógica; algunos sueños tienden a ser repetitivos, causados por cosas que la mente inconsciente siempre nos trata de decir y es acerca del problema, generalmente formados por símbolos que el estado Onírico conoce sus significados, mientras más símbolos, más es el conflicto con nuestra realidad.

Eso mismo esta pasando con Issei, que tras perder en el Rating Game contra Riser, salió del mismo inconsciente; en su sueño se puede mostrar unas llamas que lo rodean.

-¿Quién eres?- fue la pregunta que le hizo al ser en su sueño.

 **-La energía que fluye en ti ahora no es real-** era la respuesta que recibió de ese mismo ser, quien solo se le escuchaba su voz majestuosa y denotaba respeto.

-Esa voz... Suena familiar- dijo, ya que Issei la había escuchado, pero no recordaba el lugar ni el momento, solo sabia que la conocía.

 **-A ese ritmo, nunca llegarás a ser fuerte-** fue lo que le dijo la voz, Issei flotaba por sobre las llamas y entre las mismas sin que lo dañaran, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Ya veo, tú eres...- Issei reconoció la voz, aunque no denotaba sorpresa –soñé contigo antes...- finalmente la reconoció, aunque aun no sabia a quien le pertenecía.

 **-Eres uno de los que puede controlar a los dragones. Es mejor que no dejes que nadie lo descubra** \- fue la advertencia que hizo el ser –uno hombre blanco podría reírse de ti- esas palabras parecían una metáfora, aunque al chico le causaba intriga del significado de esas palabras.

-¿Quién es el "hombre blanco"?- le pregunto Issei.

 **-El aparecerá ante ti con el tiempo. Eso se debe a que estas destinado a luchar contra él-** más que una simples palabras, pareciera que era una profecía que se tenia que cumplir en un tiempo determinados **–por el bien de ese día, vuélvete más fuerte. Siempre te daré más fuerza-** dijo el ser **–mientras más te sacrificas para mí, más poder te daré-** palabras que aunque uno las escuchara, causarían algo de miedo, claro que para el castaño aun no las entendía **–solamente le tienes que mostrar la existencia de los dragones-** dijo este ser.

-¿Dragones?- pregunto -¿Quién...?- Issei de inmediato abrió los ojos, y de entre las llamas se pudo apreciar un dragón rojo con alas y ojos rojos.

 **-Yo soy... El ojos rojos Draig-** el enorme dragón se erguía en toda su majestuosidad, mirando a Issei.

-¿Draig?- pregunto Issei para constatar que había escuchado bien.

 **-Soy tu mano izquierda-** al terminar esas palabras, la mano izquierda de Issei, empezó a consumirse en fuego de forma instantánea.

-¡AAAAH!- el grito que lanzo, fue de miedo al ver como mano era devorada por las llamas, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, el sueño término y ahora se encontraba en su propia habitación con las luces apagadas. Algo exaltado por el sueño.

-Yo, ¿Por qué tuve...?- sin saber el motivo del sueño, el chico se paro de la cama, mientras arrojaba las cobijas a un lado, aunque le llegaban imágenes de Rias abrazando a Riser, lo que pudo recordar el evento. Al mismo instante, una luz azul se hizo presento en la habitación.

-Parece ser que has despertado- se escucho una voz.

-¡Grayfia-san!- se sorprendió de la visita de la maid en su cuarto -¡La pelea!- exclamó parándose -¿Qué le paso a la presidenta?- preguntó por los acontecimientos. Grayfia bajo el rostro con algo de tristeza.

-El juego terminó con la victoria de Riser-sama- en Grayfia de denotaba la frustración del resultado aunque no lo reflejara en su bello rostro.

-Así que perdimos...- dijo Issei.

-Rias-sama renunció- dio el resultado de la batalla.

-La presidenta... ¿Renunció?- Issei no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

-Hai- fue lo único que contestó Grayfia.

-¡Estás mintiendo! Ella nunca pierde de manera voluntaria- Issei negaba el hecho que Rias hubiera perdido por cuenta propia -¡No es de ella!- gritó enojado por las palabras de Grayfia.

-Riser-sama te iba a matar- dijo Grayfia, cosa que hizo comprender el por qué Rias renunció a pelear.

-¿Qué sucedió en ese entonces? No lo recuerdo- Issei se tomó la cabeza para poder tener un recuerdo de lo que sucedió después del juego.

-Se puso de pie en varias ocasiones para hacerle frente a Riser- mientras le contaba Grayfia lo que sucedió, Issei seguía tomando su cabeza y escuchaba, con un rostro que expresaba una amnesia. No obstante recordaba las palabras de Rias antes de caer inconsciente al igual que sus lágrimas. Al recordar, Issei empezaba a llorar y apretar lso puños de enojo y frustración,

-Así que eso fue, ¡Todo es mi culpa!- su mirada se dirigía al suelo –después de todo este entrenamiento, justo delante de sus ojos, colapse como un perro- Issei se autoculpaba y autocriticaba muy duro por el hecho de haber sido derrotado por Riser, aunque se dio cuenta de algo o alguien -¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto el castaño por el bienestar de los demás.

-Asia-san, solo fue permitida por Rias-sama para supervisar su recuperación- habló de la ex monja –todos los demás han acompañado a Rias-sama al inframundo- informo de la situación actual de los demás.

-¿Acompañado?- le preguntó por los motivos de acompañar a Rias.

-Para la fiesta de compromiso que se dará dentro de ocho días en la noche entre Riser-sama y Rias-sama- Issei abrió los ojos por la noticia recordando las palabras antes de su duelo.

-¡Perdoneme! Boucho- pidió disculpas, aunque no las escuche Rias, el chico se sentó en su propia cama y agacho la mirada –no pude llegar a ser más fuerte- seguía llorando –soy débil ¿Por qué soy tan débil?- se decía asimismo sin dejar de llorar.

-Al parecer no entiendes- Grayfia seguia viendo Issei –Rias hizo lo que para ella era lo más estratégico, su perdida era lo que ella deseaba- explicó los motivos de Rias, aunque aun no eran convincentes para Issei.

-Entiendo lo que hago, pero uno no puedo aceptar lo que está pasando... No puedo estar sentado, mientras que ella va de la mano con alguien que odia- decía entre lagrimas -¡No con ese... Idiota!- Grayfia se acercó a donde estaba el castaño.

-Realmente eres alguien divertido- dijo la maid –he visto muchos demonios, y ninguno muestra sus emociones cuando son vulnerables en su rostro. Sirzechs dijo que también eras divertido- decía mientras metía en una de las bolsas de su delantal su mano y buscaba en ellas un objeto, cuando lo tuvo, la saco mostrando una hoja de papel, en el que estaba impreso el emblema de la familia Gremory.

-¿Un sello mágico?- reconoció lo que entregaba Grayfia.

-Puedes utilizarlo para asistir a la fiesta del compromiso el día que se realizará- Issei tomó el sello mágico.

-Piensa en si deseas continuar o no con esto- al finalizar sus palabras, Grayfia se retiró del sitio por medio de un sello mágico, dejando a Issei solo nuevamente.

-No necesito pensar en ello- se dijo convencido, en ese instante, se abre la puerta de la habitación, dejando entrar a Asia, quien traía una bandeja con agua.

-Issei-san- dijo al ver que el chico estaba de pie. Asia dejo caer la bandeja al suelo de la impresión de ver recuperado al castaño, que corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, pero ella lo derribó a su cama de emoción -¡Asia! ¿Que fue eso?- dijo impresionado de que la rubia lo abrazara.

-¡Estoy aliviada! ¡Estoy verdaderamente aliviada!- Asia lloraba por ver que Issei estaba despierto y con bien –¡No te levantabas por dos días completos. Creí que nunca abrirías los ojos otra vez!- la rubia seguía llorando en el pecho de Issei, este se incorporó un poco y le, acarició el cabello.

-Lo siento- se disculóo –no quería que te preocuparas, Asia- dijo, Asia se separó del pecho de Issei y se limpiaba las lagrimas –no, siempre y cuando te sientas mejor, no me importa- Issei cambio un poco el semblante a uno seria –escucha Asia- dijo, la chica puso atención a lo que diría.

-¿Si?- el chico la miro fijamente.

-Voy a ver a la presidenta en unos días- Asia se sorprendió de lo que dijo Issei.

-No para... felicitarla supongo- las suposiciones de Asia eran correctas.

-No, voy a traerla de vuelta- dijo con una decisión –pero necesito hacerme más fuerte para lograrlo- Asia estaba impresionado por las palabras de Issei.

-Puedo ayudarte- ofreció, Issei sonrió a la propuesta de su amiga. Después la tomó por los hombros de manera delicada

-De acuerdo, pero cuando sea el momento de ir por Boucho- decía sin despegar los ojos de los de Asia –quiero que te quedes aquí- la chica se quedo impresionada por la petición.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- le preguntó, Issei cerró sus propios ojos y meditó la respuesta un momento. Hasta que nuevamente los abrió.

-Necesito que te quedes- palabras que dejo atónita a Asia, aunque ella tenía otra idea.

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero luchar contigo!- casi gritó su reclamo -¡Se como usar la magia también!- la rubia trataba de hacer razonar a Issei de acompañarlo -¡No me quiero quedar atrás y ser protegida!- Issei comprendía lo que quería Asia, pero era algo que él tendría que hacer.

-Voy a estar bien... Solo iré a golpear a Riser y...- Issei iba a seguir hablando, pero Asia lo interrumpió.

-¡No vas a estar bien!- le grito entre lágrimas, cosa que sorprendió al chico -¡Será sangriento, golpeado y despedazado en mil pedazos!- Asia temía por la integridad de Issei, y más por el evento en donde no salió muy bien -¿Quieres pasar por eso otra vez?- ella trataba de que razonara y desistiera –no quiero verte una vez más en esa condición- terminó de hablar, Issei mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Asia, aunque ahora le dio una sonrisa que la confortaría.

-Te lo prometo- fueron sus palabras –sabes, incluso cuando te salve, sobreviví- Asia recordaba ese hecho cuando fue atacada por Raynare por primera vez. Asia empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Entonces prométeme- dijo Asia.

¿Promesa?- preguntó algo intrigado.

-Que vas a volver con Boucho- le hizo jurar Asia.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- levantó su mano para cerrar la promesa –pero por ahora, será mejor ir a dormir, ya que tenemos que iniciar a entrenar- dijo Issei.

-Hai- Asia se levanto y empezó caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación –buenas noches- se despidió de Issei.

-Buenas noches, Asia- así, la chica salio, dejando al castaño solo _–pronto te ayudare, Boucho-_ con ese pensamiento, Issei se acostó.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y sus esposas habían regresado de su entrenamiento, por lo que estaban caminando por la academia, ya que tenían tiempo dentro de las instalaciones para descansar, además era la hora de los clubs para iniciar sus actividades.

-Parece que Rias y los demás no vendrán en estos días a la academia- comentó Hinata, quien tenía abrazado a Naruto.

-Eso parece. Por lo que sabemos, en unos días será la fiesta de compromiso de Rias con el cerebro de pollo- comentó Karin, haciendo que a las demás chicas les diera un poco de escalofrío saber la condición de la pelirroja.

-Ni lo menciones, me acuerdo de lo que nos iba hacer Sasuke- Shizuka recordó ese evento –lo bueno es que nos casamos con nuestro hombre- Karin y Hinata concordaron con lo expuesto por la ex Nadeshiko –por cierto- llamó la atención a Naruto -¿Vas a ayudar a Rias con lo de su compromiso?- Naruto se pusó a meditar la situación de la pelirroja.

-Hay una posibilidad, aunque... no estoy muy seguro de lo que pueda acarrear al meterme en sus pleitos- las chicas también pensaron en ese detalle.

-Bueno, yo creo que no ocurra nada, eso espero- dijo con algo de temor Karin, aunque, quien sabe.

-Mejor dejemos eso de lado, mejor debemos de preocuparnos por la pelea contra ese tal Riser y por la tarea que nos dejaron- dijo con lagrimas en cascada _–lo sigo repitiendo... ¡DETESTO LA ACADEMIA!-_ decía, mientras en su mente un chibi Naruto lanzaba un ataque a la academia Kuoh y la borraba del planeta.

-Tienes razón- así, el cuarteto se retiró del sitio. Mientras que Asia e Issei estaban en otra parte de la academia entrenando, el chico estaba haciendo lagartijas.

-Diez... once... do... do... doce- Issei intentaba hacer más de las doce lagartijas.

-¡Vamos Issei-san! ¡Tu puedes!- alentaba Asia, quien tenia a su lado una botella con agua, pero este cayo al suelo agotado por el esfuerzo.

-¡Ya... No... Puedo... más!- Issei sudaba

-Issei-san- susurró preocupada por su amigo.

 _-No, no debo rendirme, debo hacerlo por Boucho-_ Issei de nueva cuenta se levantó y empezó a correr alrededor, Asia vio como se recuperaba Issei y se alegró internamente. En el pequeño tiempo en que estaba Issei entrenando, Asia no se separaba de él por nada, aunque miraba al castaño ponerle mucho entusiasmo, pero también veía que caía a cada rato.

-¡Ya, me rindo!- cayó al suelo boca arriba muy cansado.

-Issei-san, ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate! ¡Hazlo por Boucho!- Asia animaba a que el castaño siguiera esforzándose a continuar con su entrenamiento. Issei pensó un poco en la situación.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto –vamos, necesito seguir- ya de pie, Issei se empezó a trotar para _–Espera, ¡Boucho!-_ dijo mientras corría alrededor de la cancha de tenis, Asia lo observaba con una botella de agua y una toalla.

Naruto y sus esposas seguían caminando con toda tranquilidad, hablando de cosas triviales, y de vez en cuando sacando el tema de la pelea, pero pasando por donde estaba entrenando Issei, quien no se percato de ellos. Pero su tranquilidad se acabaría cuando se escuchó el alboroto ocasionado por dos de los tres pervertidos.

-¡Vengan aquí, par de pervertidos!- gritó una chica que lideraba a otras cuatro, quienes vestían el uniforme del club de kendo y portaban sus armas de madera. Siendo una chica de pelo castaño muy claro y relativamente corto con ojos castaños de la misma tonalidad.

-¡AAAH! ¡Corre compañero!- gritó Motohama, quien se cubría la cabeza para evitar que le pegaran.

-¡No huyan cobardes!- ahora fue otra chica quien perseguía al dúo, la cual tenia el cabello castaño llegándole hasta la espalda. Y detrás de ambas chicas venían corriendo el resto del club. Su objetivo: era darle una lección a ambos mirones, que al parecer, la lección que le dieron las Uzumakis no fue suficiente.

-¡Corre más rápido!- Matsuda era el que tenia las manos protegiéndose la retaguardia, ya que recibía cuando era alcanzado algunos azotes. Issei había terminado de trotar, pero el escándalo llamó su atención y la de Asia, quienes se quedaron viendo como se desarrollaba las cosas mientras descansaban.

-Ese par, parece que no entendieron- Karin tenía los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que las demás. No obstante, el dueto dio un giro inesperado y ahora se dirigían hacia las deidades. Las chicas del club de Kendo no se percataron de este suceso y fueron tras ellos, ya cuando estaban cerca, uno de ellos grito.

-¡Sálvanos!- Motohama y Matsuda se escudaron en Naruto/C..., mientras las chicas lanzaron sus ataque, aunque se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de a quien atacaron.

-¡Kyaa!- gritaron a la vez que cerraron los ojos, para no ver las consecuencias.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata y las demás gritaron al ver que su marido era victima de los golpes de las espadas de madera.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Asia, asustada, quien cerro los ojos para no ver la masacre. Pero no ocurrió nada, ya que Naruto, haciendo uso de sus habilidades shinobis, detuvo las Katanas de madera al tomar las muñecas de las chicas y luego con las mismas, desvió la otras tres que iban a golpearlo en el rostro.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron el trío de pervertidos, aunque Issei solamente era el espectador de lejos; Hinata, Karin y Shizuka suspiraron de aliviadas al ver que al rubio no le sucedió nada. Las chicas del club de kendo, quedaron fascinadas por las habilidades de Naruto.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó la chica cabello corto, mientras veía como Naruto aun sostenía sus manos.

-Pues... bastante práctica- dijo Naruto a la vez que dejaba libre las manos de ambas chicas.

-¡Eso fue genial!- dijeron emocionados el par de chicos -¡Enséñanos hacer eso, por favor!- pidieron los pervertidos, aunque claro, Naruto no cedería a ninguna de sus peticiones.

-No- respondió con seriedad, algo que a los chicos no les hizo gracia. Pero a las chicas del club era otra cosa.

-¡Eres un...!- le iba a reclamar Motohama, pero la mirada de Naruto se endureció bastante, haciendo que dejara de intentar pedirle que le enseñara y dándole miedo.

-¡Wow! Lo controlaste con solo una mirada- comentó la chica castaña sin perder lo que sucedía –deberías enseñarnos eso, así mantendríamos lejos a eso dos- señalo con su espada a Matsuda y Motohama, lo que ocasionó que temblaran de miedo.

-¿Y eso...?- fue lo único que preguntó Naruto.

-Pues este par e Issei se la pasan espiándonos a cada momento cuando nos cambiamos, incluso cuando es la hora de deportes- Karin, SHizuka y Hinata le dieron la razón con un asentimiento, ocasionando que se molestara Naruto por las acciones del trió, pero recordó que eso mismo le dijo la peliazul. Haciendo que mirara a ambos chicos.

-¿Saben? Hay cosas que no me gustan, desde que se tarda los tres minutos en que este mi ramen hasta los pervertidos, y ustedes están en mi lista negra de cosas que odio- decía Naruto, mientras se tronaba los nudillos. Motohama y Matsuda se abrazaron al ver la mirada de terror y que se dirigía a ambos.

-¿Q... Qué... Qué vas a hacernos?- preguntó con miedo Matsuda.

-¿Yo...? Nada de lo que me arrepienta- dijo con un tono suave, pero sin quitar la mirada de asesino serial –solamente a quitarles lo pervertido- con esas palabras, Naruto se lanzo a darles una lección de valores a los hijos perdidos de Jiraya; todo a la vista de Issei, quien temblaba de miedo. Asia que se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

 _-No solamente es guapo y hábil, sino que también es todo un caballero-_ pensaron en coro las chicas del club de Kendo, quienes tenían un sonrojo y corazoncitos en los ojos.

Cuando acabó la masacre, se podían observar a ambos chicos en el suelo, con chichones que les salían humo, moretones, uno que otro diente roto, algo de sangre saliendole por la boca y nariz; pero nada serio, todo tranquilo. El Dios se sacudía las manos de su buen trabajo.

–Espero que hayan aprendido la lección- solamente respondieron con la cabeza, ya que la paliza fue dura, incluso Naruto le dio hasta por debajo de la lengua. Asia e Issei solamente veía, pero el castaño tenia el rostro azul del miedo y haciendo una nota mental.

 _-Nota: no espiar cuando estén las chicas nuevas en los vestidores o con Naruto cerca-_ Asia solamente se apiadaba de haber visto semejante paliza a los amigos de Issei.

-Pobrecitos- se compadecía Asia al presencia la paliza, haciendo que Issei asintiera con terror. Las chicas del club de kendo estaban felices de que alguien le haya puesto un "hasta aquí" a los pervertidos. Karin, Hinata y Shizuka solamente sonreían del buen trabajo de su marido.

 _-Se lo merecían-_ pensaron en coro las chicas.

-Esperemos que con esa lección aprendan- comentó la chica de cabello corto.

-Lo dudo, ya que Tsunade oba-chan siempre le daba una golpiza peor que esta a mi padrino y siempre volvía a hacerlo- comentó Naruto, refiriéndose a las veces que la Hokage sorprendía al Sannin de los sapos espiándola en los baños termales.

-Bueno, pero al menos lo pensaran antes de espiarnos- dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro –aunque la verdad, nos gustaría que nos mostraras ¿Cómo hiciste para bloquear nuestros ataque?- preguntó la chica, Naruto miro a Hinata y las demás para obtener una afirmación de decirles o no, ganándose la aprobación de las tres chicas.

-Esta bien- respondió –nosotros practicamos el ninjutsu- la reacción del club fue algo indescriptible, ya que frente a ellas había exponentes de dicho arte.

-¿El legendario arte del espionaje, el asesinato y la guerrilla?- preguntó una de las chicas incrédulas. Aunque el término que usaron era distinto al que tenían los cuatro shinobis, ya que para ellos el ninjutsu eran técnicas con base chakra y su manipulación, así como la transformación del chakra, en el chakra elemental

-Sí, verán. Nuestras familias tienen una gran tradición en la enseñanza del ninjutsu desde tiempos ancestrales- Naruto tomaba parte de su vivencia en las naciones elementales para darle otra forma de explicación –mi familia tiene una costumbre muy arraigada en enseñarle a los niños desde temprana edad- Naruto contaba un poco.

-Mi familia también tiene esa costumbre- ahora fue el turno de hablar de Hinata, ya que compartía la misma tradición.

-¿Y ustedes también?- se dirigió la chica de cabello castaño claro a Karin y Shizuka.

-Sí, de hecho tenemos distintas corrientes, pero nuestras familias decidieron unirse, no solo por asociación para un negocio, sino para evitar que nuestras tradiciones se pierdan con el paso del tiempo- explicó Shizuka, aunque era una mentira blanca para evitar que supieran su estado civil.

-Vaya, eso es asombroso. Y digan ¿Tienen una escuela o algo por el estilo?- Karin sonrió, ya que sabia que iban a preguntar.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos escuela, ya que es exclusivo de nuestras familias, y solo unos pocos son los que aceptamos como alumnos- y era verdad, ya que muy pocos son lo que se convierten en Shinobis.

-¿Por qué aceptan a pocas personas a enseñarles?- les preguntaba la chica de castaño oscuro.

-Debido a que muchas técnicas son secretos de familia y no cualquiera de fuera accede a ellas, además impedimos que la gente las use de manera egoísta- explicó Hinata, en cierto punto, tenían razón; puesto que en el clan Hyuga solamente los miembros podían acceder al Junken cuando tenían el Byakugan y eran recelosos de sus enseñanzas, solo la excepción fue Naruto cuando se casó con Hinata, accediendo a las técnicas Hyuga; lo mismo con Karin, Shizuka y el propio Naruto.

-Entendemos, lo mismo pasa en el club de Kendo. Pero parece que sus familias son muy estrictas en cuanto a la enseñanza del ninjutsu- y era verdad, aunque a medias.

-Digamos que si, pero actualmente estamos abriéndonos a otras formas de pensar, aunque en el aspecto del ninjutsu, sigue igual- declaró Naruto, las chicas del Kendo se decepcionaron un poco –aunque les puedo hacer una pequeña demostración- con esas palabras, Naruto les levantó el animo a las chicas.

-¿De veras?- pregunto la castaña de cabello corto -¡Que bien!- festejo –entonces, vamos a donde practicamos- dijo para tomarla mano de Naruto para jalarló y empezar a caminar hacia el sitio, seguido de las demás chicas y esposas –por cierto, mi nombre es Katase- se presentó la chica.

-Yo soy Muramaya- fue el turno de la chica de cabello castaño –y ellas son...- apuntó a las demás miembros del club (Que a decir verdad, a quien les interesa sus nombres), lo mismo hicieron Naruto y las chicas. Issei y Asia miraban lo acontecido.

-Se ve que Naruto-san y las chicas son fuertes- expresó Asia con una sonrisa, aunque a Issei tenia un punto de vista distinto al de Asia.

 _-Si, demasiado fuerte-_ recordó el día en el que le dieron la peor paliza _–ese día pensé que volvía a morir-_ aunque al ver la habilidad de Naruto, Issei tuvo una idea –Asia- llamó a la rubia, quien giró a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede Issei?- preguntó Asia.

-¿Crees que Naruto acceda a entrenarme?- la rubia quedó un poco desconcertada de la idea.

-Pues... no lo sé- dijo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el chico buscaba las palabras exactas para expresar lo que pensaba.

-Pues al ver como detuvo las espadas de Katase y las demás con facilidad, y además de contarnos a Kiba y a mí de lo que practicaba, pues... me daba una idea de que pudiera ayudarme con la pelea contra Riser- le expusó su idea, la chica estaba un poco confusa.

-¿Tú crees?- le reitero –pues seria algo genial que te ayudara, pero...- la chica desconfiaba un poco de que si accedería o no el rubio a entrenarlo –creo que tendrías que pregúntale- Issei suspiró ante lo que le dijo Asia.

-Tienes razón- entendió Issei –entonces, vayamos con él a pedirle que me enseñe- sin más, ambos recogieron sus cosas y fueron a donde se llevaría el encuentro. Katase y los demás llegaron al dojo donde practicaba. Naruto se sorprendió, pues habia un estante donde estaban las armas, fotos de eventos y reconocimientos en la pared y en una repisa tenia trofeos de distintos lugares.

-Parece que la academia es muy participativa en eventos- dedujó la pelirroja.

-Cada año se hace una competencia en varios niveles, y este años no es la excepción, nosotras seremos las que represente al club de Kendo- Hinata, Shizuka y Karin sonrieron ante su motivación –pero mejor dejemos eso y empecemos la practica- Katase y las chicas del club se preparaban para demostración de habilidades de Naruto. Hinata, Karin y Shizuka se sentaron sobre sus rodillas para mirar el evento. Naruto se retiró su calzado y fue por una espada de madera; luego ingresó a la tarima de práctica, donde ya estaban Katase, Murayama y las demás chicas. Al mismo tiempo ingresaba Issei y Asia al recinto para mirar la demostración.

-Bien, estoy listo- Naruto tomó posición con la katana en la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda para hacer una defensa.

-¡Que rara defensa!- decía Katase; ya que por lo general, ellas se posicionaban en la clásica defensa de espada al frente, sujeta por ambas manos –de acuerdo, solo espada; nada de golpes con el puño y patadas- indicó la castaña. Naruto asintió –gana el que pierda el arma o por rendición voluntaria, ¿De acuerdo?- le preguntó Katase.

-De acuerdo- Naruto estuvo conforme con las reglas del encuentro.

-Bien, ¡Allá voy!- la chica salió corriendo con su espada de madera, lista a dar el primer golpe, mientras que Naruto la esperaba; su contrincante lanzó el primer embate con la espada, aunque este no llego, ya que Naruto lo bloqueo.

-Eres bueno- Katase sonreía ante la muestra de habilidad de Naruto.

-Gracias, pero eso no es todo- el rubio de un movimiento desvió el arma y contraatacó a Katase con un corte horizontal, la chica también bloqueó, pero no espero lo siguiente. Naruto volteó su espada en la posición de agarrar un kunai y con un ágil movimiento de mano y brazo, hizo un circulo que hizo desviar el arma de la chica y a la vez su brazo, dejándola expuesta para un ataque, ya que el movimiento hizo que Katase se inclinará un poco por la inercia de no caer, dejando libre el cuello, cosa que aprovechó Naruto y atacó con la espada esa zona, aunque solamente colocó la espada.

-¿Te rindes?- le preguntó a la asombrada chica, las demás estaban igual que su compañera.

-¡Increíble!... ¡No vi como hizo ese movimiento!... ¡Es veloz!- murmuraban entre si de lo que veían.

-Aun no- Katase dio un golpe a la katana de Naruto para retirarla y empezar de nuevo, los embates iban y venían de parte de la chica, Naruto simplemente lo bloqueaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Katase se vio arrinconada varias veces por el rubio, ya que había traspasado su defensa en muchas ocasiones. En una le pasó su espada por el abdomen haciendo un corte disimulado, otras le había dado un golpe leve en la nuca de la chica sin lastimarla; incluso le pusó el arma en la garganta haciendo que se rinda.

-Me sorprendiste, Naruto-san- halagó la chica –eres bastante bueno- Asia e Issei estaban impresionados de la habilidad de Naruto, que no dijeron nada en todo el encuentro.

-Gracias, aunque tú no lo haces tan mal- esas palabras hicieron que Katase desviará un poco el rostro, ya que se sonrojo.

-En... En... ¿En serio?- la chica preguntó con un tartamudeo.

-Sí, aunque he visto fallos en tu técnica- señaló Naruto/C... las deficiencias –pero necesitó que las demás también practiquen conmigo y las chicas- las chicas de kendo estuvieron discutiendo sobre la propuesta de Naruto, al final aceptaron de buena forma, como una experiencia. Así, Naruto y sus esposas practicaron con las chicas de kendo por un tiempo; al finalizar, los cuatro, shinobi y kunichis, les daban sugerencias y guía para mejorar el estilo de kendo, claro, sin modificar nada de las bases del mismo.

Después de explicaciones breves, los Uzumakis se retiraron del sitio. Cuando salían, Issei y Asia los esperaban en la salida, ya que salieron antes para que el castaño hablara con Naruto.

-Naruto-san- llamo Issei, el rubio giró hacia su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede Issei?- preguntó, el castaño estaba un poco nervioso de lo que pediría.

-Bueno... yo- a Issei no le salían las palabras correctas -¿Recuerdas nos contaste a Kiba y a mi sobre que entrenabas?- Naruto asintió –pues me preguntaba... ¿Si podrías entrenarme?- pidió. Naruto se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije ese día?- Issei de igual forma asintió al recordar unas palabras –que no puedo a cualquiera enseñar- el chico quedó un poco impresionado, pero no se iba a rendir.

-Por favor, Naruto- volvió a pedir, pero el rubio Dios no cedería.

-Lo siento Issei, pero no- volvió a responder, Naruto y las chicas empezaban a caminar.

-¡Espera!- esto hizo que se detuvieran y giraran a mirarlo –Por favor Naruto, es importante que me entrenes- Issei estaba desesperado, ya que necesitaba hacerse fuerte para vencer a Riser. Naruto se le quedo viendo de forma seria a Issei -¡Es urgente que me entrenes!- pedía, aunque el rubio no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Dime un motivo por el que quieres que te entrene- Issei bajo la mirada al suelo. Asia esperaba que Issei respondiera correctamente.

-Lo hago por...- el chico titubeaba por la respuesta, mientras que los chicos lo miraban –¡Porque quiero ayudar a Boucho!- soltó su respuesta, los chicos suspiraron ante la respuesta.

-¿A Rias?- cuestionó Shizuka.

-Sí, ella... Bueno- él agachó el rostro –ella fue comprometida a la fuerza a un cretino- la respuesta ya la conocían.

-Creo que Rias ya es bastante grande para resolver sus problemas ¿No lo crees, Issei?- el chico alzó el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- trataba Issei de encontrar una interpretación.

-Que Rias era la que debía de haber rechazado ese compromiso, sin la necesidad de que la ayudarás- Issei se enojó ante lo dicho por Naruto, pero no podía decir que la pelirroja se sacrificó para salvarlo de que no lo matara Riser.

-Issei-san quiere decir que Rias-senpai tuvo que hacer algo por él- apeló Asia en apoyo del castaño.

-¿Qué hizo Rias por ti?- preguntó Karin, quien miraba a Issei.

-Bueno... pues- el chico suspiro –se sacrifico por mí, ya que pelee contra el prometido de Rias y perdí. Ella lo detuvo para que no me matara, a costa de que se comprometiera- Issei contó solo una parte del Rating Game.

-¿Y quieres regresarlé el favor sacándola de ese compromiso impuesto?- Preguntó Shizuka.

-Sí, Rias no ama a ese idiota, pero no quiero que ella este triste- Asia se acercó un poco a los chicos –es por eso que quiero que me entrenes- pidió nuevamente Issei, esperando la respuesta.

-Por favor, entrena a Issei- ahora fue Asia quien apoyo a Issei –Boucho es importante para nosotros- Naruto se cruzó un poco los brazos y meditaba un poco, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Hinata, Karin y Shizuka para obtener su opinión en cuanto a la situación, quienes solamente le sonreían, indicando que aceptaban.

-De acuerdo. Te entrenaré- dictaminó Naruto.

-¡Sí!- Issei y Asia se alegraron, que incluso se abrazaron, haciendo sonreír a Hinata, Shizuka y Karin.

-Pero antes debes saber algo- Naruto detuvó su festejo de ambos chicos.

-Dime ¿De que se trata Naruto-san?- Issei esperaba las palabras de su ahora mentor.

-Que mi entrenamiento no será nada fácil y pueda que desistas en el mismo- le dijo Naruto, haciendo que el castaño ponga una actitud seria –así que quiero mucha determinación de ti, ¿Entendido?- dijo de forma tajante el Dios.

-Entendido, daré todo de mi- Naruto sonrió ante la promesa de Issei.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en el parque a las cinco de la mañana para ir a mi casa a iniciar con tu entrenamiento- indicó –y puedes llevar a Asia contigo,trata de llevar ropa para que te cambies- la rubia sonrió por poder estar con Issei.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré temprano- acordó, Naruto se dio la vuelta para retirarse, dejando al castaño llorando con lagrimas de cascada.

 _-¡Sí Por fin podre ser un ninja! Además de que podre ayudar a Boucho, y tener mi propio Harem-_ Issei fantaseaba, aunque...

-Por cierto, no quiero que llegues tarde mañana, o sino te daré un castigo- dijo a lo lejos Naruto, causando en Issei mierdo.

-¡Voy a morir!- ahora lloraba la desgracia de su suerte, mientras que Asia le sonreía.

-Tu puedes Issei-san- animaba la rubia, aunque Issei se metió en la boca del zorro. El día transcurrió como de costumbre para dar paso a la noche y esta al día siguiente, donde el castaño se levantó, aunque más bien lo fue a despertar Asia, quien le dijo que era casi la hora de ir con Naruto. Y bueno, como buen adolescente, se levantó como rayo y se preparó para ir al encuentro junto a Asia. Al llegar al parque, Naruto tenía una cara de pocos amigos por la tardanza de Issei.

-¡Llegas tarde!- le gritó enojado -¿Cuál es el motivo de tu tardanza?- el rubio exigía una excusa para su retraso.

-Perdón, pero me quedé dormido y Asia fue la que me levanto- Asia estaba un poco nerviosa por la tardanza.

-No importa, ¿Cuanto tiempo será que te entrene?- le preguntó Naruto al castaño.

-Solo serán siete días- respondió Issei, cosa que hizo molestar al rubio, pero lo dejo de lado

-Es poco tiempo, así que empecemos de inmediato. Ten ponte, esto en las manos y pies- Naruto le lanzo unas muñequeras y tobilleras a Issei, que cuando las atrapo, este casi caía al suelo.

-¡Están... pesadas!- casi gritó al sopesar todo.

-Issei-san, deja ayudarte- Asia tomó una de las muñequeras y casi se caía -¿Cuánto... pesa?- preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

-Solamente tres kilos cada una, haciendo un total de 12 kilos en pies y manos- eso dejo sorprendido a ambos chicos, el castaño a duras penas se puso lo que le dio Naruto, claro, con ayuda de Asia.

-¿Para... qué... tanto... peso?- preguntó Issei, quien se incorporaba con dificultad.

-Es para que hagas resistencia y velocidad, Y no quiero que te las quites hasta que yo te lo diga. Ahora iremos a la casa, pero será corriendo. Así que... ¡Empiecen a correr!- Naruto empezó a correr, seguido de Asia e Issei. Ambos chicos iban retrasados en la carrera, ya que Asia no era de mucho correr e Issei se le dificultaba por los pesos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ya me cansé!- se quejó, Asia también estaba como Issei.

-¡Yo... también!- dijo la ex monja, Naruto iba delante de ellos y no se veía que estuviera cansado.

-¡Dejen de quejarse! ¡Y sigan corriendo!- gritó sin voltear, ambos chicos solamente hicieron caso. Naruto vivía un poco retirado del centro, por lo que el camino fue bastante pesado, pero al final llegaron a donde vivía. Cuando entraron, Issei y Asia se sorprendieron de lo que veía, era una vivienda muy al estilo Japones antiguo, la construcción principal levantándose a dos plantas, un patio con su estanque de peces Koi, un reloj de agua, unos falores de piedra, entre otras cosas, algo sacado de un libro de historia –siganmé- Naruto entro en la propiedad y se quitó los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada, Asia e Issei hicieron los mismo, una vez dentro, el ambiente era distinto, tenía cosas modernas, pero mezclado con cosas tradicionales, haciendo un estilo bastante equilibrado –por aquí- Naruto los llevo a dojo donde practicaba la familia para cambiarse de ropa. Asia e Issei cayeron en la fría duela del sitio.

-¡Ah! Estoy agotado- dijo sudando como nunca antes en su vida.

-Yo también- le secundo Asia, en ese momento Naruto estaba frente a Issei con un traje de entrenamiento ninja, que consiste en pantalones estilo Shinobi color gris y una camisa de malla de manga larga.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para descansar? ¡Arriba holgazán! Quiero que hagas cien lagartijas- así es como iniciaba el torturamiento de Issei a manos de Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó, pero Naruto no era alguien a quien deban cuestionar sus ordenes.

-Lo que escuchaste, y sino te levantas en este momento, duplicaré el número- ante la amenaza de hacer más lagartijas el chico inicio. Issei hacía el ejercicio con Naruto sobre su espalda, quien estaba sentado en flor de loto, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas al pecho.

-50, 51, 52...- contaba Issei en voz alta, Asia solamente veía al chico entrenado desde lejos, sentada en un cojín _–como quisiera que estuviera Boucho en este momento, ella me trata con más cariño. Aunque es mejor cuando esta sentada en mi espalda y sintiendo su trasero-_ el chico se detuvó un poco y empezó a sonreír con ese pensamiento, algo que notó Naruto, así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño -¡AAAH!- haciendo que Issei perdiera el equilibrio y por consiguiente cayera.

-¡Issei-san!- se preocupó Asia, que se levanto para ayudarlo.

-¿A dónde vas, Asia?- regañó Naruto, haciendo que la rubia se detuviera.

-A ayudar a Issei, ya esta cansado- dijo esperando que Naruto lo ayudara.

-No he dicho que lo ayudaras, así que regresa a tu lugar- el rostro de Naruto no cambio.

-Pero...- intentaba Asia de ayudarlo. Aunque con una mirada seria de Naruto basto para que ella retrocediera y se sentara de nuevo.

–¡Y tú! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Vamos! Aun te falta para terminar- Issei bufó cansado, pero decidió seguir con las lagartijas –estira bien los brazos y toca con la punta de tu nariz el suelo- Issei hacia lo pedido por su sensei. El entrenamiento seguía, Naruto le puso una rutina de 100 sentadillas, 50 abdominales, 50 saltos, entre otros ejercicios para calentar.

-Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es...- Issei sudaba como nunca antes, ya que ni Kiba, ni Koneko lo entrababan como Naruto en poco tiempo. El tiempo pasó y casi eran las 8 de la mañana donde le había enseñado posturas básicas y algunos golpes. En la cocina, Shampoo estaba terminando de comer su plato del día que le había servido Shizuka, quien estaba junto a Karin y Hinata preparando el desayuno para Naruto y sus invitados. Al acabar, la gata se lamia los bigotes y se limpiaba con una de sus patas, luego salió de la cocina para dirigirse a alguna parte de la casa para descansar, por lo que opto por caminar y buscar un buen sitio para dormir. Pero unos ruidos la hicieron detenerse, e ir en dirección a donde provenían, llegando al Dojo y ver que Naruto estaba combatiendo mano a mano contra Issei, por lo que decidió sentarse y mirar el encuentro.

-¡Vamos! Aplica lo que te enseñe- Issei se limpiaba el rostros, ya que recibió un golpe, así que salio al encuentro, Naruto estaba en la posición de Lee y Gai, erguido con una mano detrás y la otra al frente.

-¡AAAH!- Issei lanzó un golpe a Naruto, quien se hizo a un lado, luego el castaño volvió a lanzar otro golpe. Nuevamente Naruto lo esquivo sin dificultad, Issei cansado lanzo un Uppertcut, que el rubio atrapo con facilidad, luego le hizo una llave de sumisión, llevando la mano de su rival a su espalda y aplicar fuerza, luego le hizo una barrida al pie del chico, loque hizo que se fuera al suelo y se lastimara más.

-¡AAAH!- gritó de dolor, ya que Naruto le aplicó más presión en el hombro.

-¡Issei-san!- dijo preocupada Asia por el entrenamiento brutal de Naruto. Este último se levantó del cuerpo de Issei y lo dejo libre.

-Es suficiente por hoy- Naruto dio por terminada la lección del día, Issei se levantaba con dificultad y dolor en el hombro –siéntate Issei- el chico acató la orden de su sensei –escucha atentamente Issei. El camino Shinobi no es fácil- empezaba a dar un breve discurso –nada en la vida es fácil, y si crees que que todo caerá a tus manos, estas equivocado- el castaño escuchaba con atención –los shinobis somos personas que anteponemos nuestra vida a las ordenes de alguien superior a nosotros y para proteger a la gente, no para obtener cosas materiales y alimentar el ego- Naruto hizo una pausa y luego reinició –ahora, tu problema que tienes es que te dejas llevar por tus emociones- señaló uno de sus defectos.

-¿Que? No comprendo- dijo para que Naruto lo ilustrara.

-Te enojas con facilidad y eso hace que pierdas la concentración en tu ataque. Eso hace que el enemigo tenga una ventaja sobre ti y anticipen tus movimientos. Cuando atacas, dejas muchos huecos en tu defensa, la cual me permitió aprovechar. Me di cuenta que muchas veces piensas en otras cosas y eso hace que pierdas tu objetivo- indicó Naruto, Issei simplemente se quedo boquiabierto.

-Pero, me dijeron que si imaginaba despertaría mi poder- explicó lo que dijo Akeno sobre la magia.

-Es verdad, pero, no sirve de nada imaginar algo, sin antes controlar tus emociones y pensamientos. El imaginar es importante, ya de de ella vienen la visualización de lo que quieres hacer, y finalmente la práctica y concentración de eso que has imaginado. Concéntrate primero en mantener un control sobre ti, luego imagina y concentra esa imaginación en tu objetivo, como una lupa que pones al sol para quemar un trozo de papel y finalmente hazlo- en ese momento Naruto sacó un kunai de una de sus mangas y la lanzó, en ese momento se escucho un sonido de algo clavarse en un tronco –vean- dijo para señalar el exterior, Asia e Issei fueron a donde les dijo, y lo que pudieron apreciar fue el kunai clavado en un tronco de entrenamiento, pero lo que más sorprendió fue que tenia una hoja en el filo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Asia.

-Mi objetivo era una hoja que caía, y también el blanco, así que imagine que la clavaba y visualice el método, luego concentre mi fuerza requerida en el kunai para alcanzar mi objetivo y lo lance- explicó Naruto, Issei se quedo mirando el kunai.

-Increíble- murmuró el castaño, pero le empezó a brillar los ojos al castaño, que se dirigió a Naruto y se arrodilló.

-¡Por favor! ¡Enséñame a hacer eso!- pidió, a Naruto le salió un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho –si hago eso, podre vencer a Riser- dijo con la esperanza de tener más cosas en su arsenal.

-No- contestó de forma seria. Haciendo que Issei levantara la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó, Naruto suspiro.

-Te falta mucho para manejar un simple Kunai, debes primero desarrollar la fuerza, luego la destreza y habilidad, finalmente juntarlos y refinarlos. Como ya dije, antes deben de controlar tus emociones y pensamientos, ya que sin este requisito puedes dañarte a ti mismo o a otros. Es decir, debes de adquirir lo básico- explicó con calma, Issei entendía, aunque deseaba que fuese rápido.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡El desayuno esta listo!- gritó Hinata desde la cocina.

-Bien, ve a cambiarte y luego desayunamos, el baño esta arriba- así ambos chicos salieron del dojo, no sin antes hacer una reverencia. Naruto quedó solo, o eso pensó, ya que empezó a quitarse su camisa de malla, mostrando su cuerpo de Dios, cosa que una gata negra se deleitara la pupila, haciendo que se le cayera la mandíbula, le saliera una hemorragia nasal y tuviera un sonrojo, aunque gracias su pelaje, este no era notable a simple vista. En ese momento, Matatabi ingresaba al dojo, pero vio a la gata negra estática, algo que no comprendía, por lo que se acercó y miró que tenia la boca abierta, por lo que se acercó y le paso la pata por delante. Cansada de que no respondiera, la biju actuó.

 **-¡Cierra la boca!-** decía mientas tomaba la mandíbula de Shampoo son una se sus patas y le cerraba la boca **–te entraran moscas, nya-** la gata solo bufó un poco molesta **–no sé que te pasa-** dijo, Kurama también ingresaba al dojo y miraba a Matatabi junto a Shampoo, por lo que decidió acercarse.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó para saber lo que pasaba.

 **-Esta gata de calle, tenía la boca abierta cuando llegué. La verdad no sé que tiene con Naruto, nya-** dijo la biju de dos colas.

 **-Tal vez le guste el Kit, pero eso seria ridículo-** comentó con algo de ironía Kurama.

 **-Es posible, ya que la salvo de ti, y luego peleaba con las chicas, nya. Es como si le atrajera, pero eso es lo extraño, nya-** Kurama se sentó a un lado de Matatabi y vio a Shampoo –una gata que le guste un humano- rió un poco.

 **-Bueno, eso es algo muy enfermo, pero quien soy para juzgar gustos-** Matatabi solamente asintió –además es solo pasajero- recalcó el hecho.

 **-Sí claro, como a ti te gustan las gatas callejeras-** dijo algo celosa Matatabi.

 **-¡Oye! No cualquier gata ronda en mi tejado, a mi me gusta solo una gata. Además también me atraer las zorritas lindas y algo salvajes, soy un zorro ante todo y un macho, aunque podemos tener solo una compañera de por vida, pero acepto otra-** dijo con las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa de orgulloso.

En una parte de Kyoto, en un templo Sintoista una mujer joven de voluptuosa figura, cabello rubio muy largo atado en una coleta que llega hasta las piernas y termina en una espiral y vendas tensas para mantenerlo en su lugar; con ojos a juego. Con rasgos faciales delicados y cejas muy cortas y redondas como símbolo de nobleza, ella lleva un atuendo ceremonial de doncella del sitio y encima porta una bata blanca cerrada por una cinta roja y con una corona dorada. Con nueve colas y orejas de zorro, sintió un leve estremecimiento, haciendo que una niña de cabello dorado y rubio atado con una cola de caballo, ojos a juego, igual con nueve colas y un par de orejas de zorro, vistiendo un tradicional miko, mirase a su madre un poco rara, ya que estaban desayunando en paz.

-¿Qué sucede, oka-sama?- preguntó la niña.

-No lo sé bien Kunou, pero siento que pronto vas a tener un nuevo papá, pero tendré que compartirlo con una gata- le respondió dándole una sonrisa a la niña, quien no supo como interpretar la respuesta de su madre, haciendo que levante lo hombros para quitarle la importancia y retomar su desayuno.

Luego de dejar a la gata, esta se desmayó con una sonrisa al recordar la visión divina. Mientras desayunaban los chicos para ir a la academia a seguir con las clases, claro que Issei iba bastante adolorido.

- _Espero soportar el entrenamiento de estos días-_ pensó Issei casi arrastrando los pies de cansancio, y peor era que ese día había deportes, cosa que casi lo llevan al borde del desmayo.

Durante los demás días, Naruto se enfocó en el taijutsu y en la destreza de Issei, quien había aumentado un poco, pero no al grado de Naruto, es ese tiempo, también ayudaban Hinata, Karin y Shizuka.

-¡Vamos Issei-san!- Hinata estaba peleando con el castaño, quien estaba cansado, todo supervisado por Naruto.

-¡AAAH!-el chico se lanzó contra la ojiazul a darle un golpe al rostro, pero esta solamente bloqueo el golpe y tomó la nuca de Issei y le realizó una llave de sumisión, donde estaba atrapado su cabeza entre las axilas de la chica y seca de su busto, viendo hacia arriba, obligando a arquear el cuerpo de Issei.

 _-¡AAAH! ¡Esto es demasiado!-_ se quejó _–aunque pensándolo bien, no esta mal este sitio-_ dijo en su mente, dando una sonrisa de pervertido. Hinata al darse cuenta del posible pensamiento, frunció el ceño.

-¡Pervertido!- luego le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago con el puño cerrado.

¡AAARGH!- que lo hizo caer y tomarse ese sitio por el inmenso dolor y estar en posición fetal.

-Issei- murmuró preocupada Asia, lo malo era que no podía ayudarlo, ya que Naruto se lo tenía prohibido. Cuando le tocaba con las otras chicas era el mismo espectáculo, Naruto era peor, ya que le aumentaba los ejercicios o golpearlo más duro cuando no aplicaba bien la técnica, pero al menos tenían a Asia quien lo curaba al final del entrenamiento. Hasta que llego el tan ansiado día del compromiso de Rias con Riser, donde Issei se había ido esa misma noche a la residencia de los Phoenix, pero no era el único, ya que el cuarteto de Shinobis estaban listos para arreglar el asunto de Ibuki.

-Ya es hora- habló Hiryu quien estaba parado en el jardín de la casa, junto a él las demás Kunoichis.

-Entonce, partamos- Taki hizo arder su cosmos y abrió un portal, donde se veía un entramado morado y varios planetas, estrellas, galaxias y demás cosas –tiempo sin usar el camino de los dioses, ¡Vamos!- así, el único Shinobi y las tres kunoichis ingresaron a dicha dimensión que los llevaría al inframundo, cerrándose detrás de ellos, pero fueron por cierta gata negra que estaba en el tejado y no daba crédito a lo que vio.

Mientras en el castillo Phoenix, Rias estaba frente a un espejo, colocándose un vestido blanco para la fiesta de compromiso de esa noche.

-Esto parece más un vestido de novia que uno de vestido de compromiso- y en efecto, el vestido era blanco, pero asemejaba uno de novia, Rias tenía un séquito de seis maid que la ayudaban a arreglarse.

-En efecto- la voz hizo voltear, en ese preciso instante, un sello mágico aparecía en el suelo y de este salían flamas.

-Riser-sama, no debe de entrar- trato una de las maid de impedir que el rubio pasara –esto es una zona prohibida- dijo, pero el heredero Phoenix hizo un ademan para que callará.

-No seas tan dura- habló como si nada, mientras se dirigía a Rias –además soy la estrella del show- dijo de forma egocéntrica –Oh, espera, la estrella es la novia- a Rias le causo una gran incomodo por las palabras del rubio.

-No soy aun tu novia- demandó –porque estoy usando esto- exigió una explicación por el uso del vestido de novia.

-Es lo mejor- dijo mientras la rodeaba con el brazo izquierdo y tomaba su hombro con la misma mano –con esto estamos apelando al infierno lo que es el gran vínculo entre los clanes Phoenix y Gremory- Rias estaba molesta –e incluso para ti, usando lo que te hará ceder pronto- Riser dejo a la pelirroja para caminar mientras reía –descansa, en la verdadera ceremonia tendrás una vestimenta adecuada- dijo mientras le daba la espalda –un vestido de fuego, acorde con las alas del clan Phoenix, incluso más ardiente que el infierno- tras estas palabras, Riser se marchó en una llamarada de fuego, dejando muy enojada a Rias.

Había llegado la hora de presentar a la heredera Gremory como la prometida del heredero de la casa Phoenix, los invitados estaban ya presentes en ese acto de alto prestigio, incluyendo el séquito de Rias, de Sona y del propio Riser, entre ellos, la niña mimada de Ravel, que llevaba un vestido color morado y sonreía detrás de un abanico compuesto de plumas.

-¡Onii-sama ganó una novia en el Rating Game!- dijo como si Rias fuese un trofeo –ya sabíamos que es cómo iba a terminar- el ambiente era bastante animado, Pero quería poner un buen espectáculo- Akeno llevaba un kimono gris oscuro, con un obi de color blanco, sujeto con un lazo amarillo.

Koneko portaba un vestido de color rosa y Kiba llevaba un traje negro, además de que estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja, al igual que Koneko.

-Ahí va, disparando su boca- comentó Kiba. Koneko le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Se ha olvidado convenientemente que fue filmada- escucharon una voz, siendo esta de Sona, que traía un vestido color azul e igual que Koneko y Kiba, traía una copa con la misma bebida, seguida de Tsubaki, que llevaba un vestido de noche color negro.

-¿Presidenta Sona, vicepresidenta Tsubaki?- se sorprendió Kiba de la presencia de la chica en la fiesta.

-El resultado fue que ganaron, pero no fue justa- dictaminó el encuentro como una posible trampa por parte del Clan Phoenix –no, eso era evidente para cualquiera que lo haya visto- comento con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- agradeció Akeno por las palabras de la chica –pero no es necesario jugar a nuestro favor- dijo Akeno.

-Aunque no creo que la batalla esté realmente terminada- dijo Kiba, Sona levantó un poco el rostro –eso es lo que creemos- dijo un poco animado el caballero.

-No, esto todavía no acaba- después de esas palabras, Koneko le dió un sorbo a su bebida. En ese preciso instante, Riser hace su aparición en medio de llamas, el iba vestido con un pantalón blanco, con un corset blanco y rojo en la cintura, mangas de color verdoso con decorados en dorado y en su pecho no lleva nada (así de ridículo como Walter Mercado).

-¡Nobles reunidos del inframundo glorioso!- hacía gala de su discurso –pueden tener su atención por favor- todos los presentes se centraron en Riser –me gustaría hacer un anuncio importante en el nombre del clan Phoenix- Ravel sonreía ante la presentación de la que seria su nueva cuñada (Sigue soñando con Dineyland) –hoy invité a todos aquí porque yo, Riser Phoenix y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rias Gremory, nos vamos a casar. Y quería compartir este momento histórico conmigo- el séquito de Rias miraba al orador -¡Ahora! ¡Voy a presentar a mi futura esposa! ¡Rias Gremory!- la pelirroja hacia acto de presencia por medio de un círculo mágico, ahora llevaba un velo sobre su cabeza.

En ese instante que se hacía la presentación de Rias como prometida de Riser, la puerta del recinto se abrió con brusquedad, siendo empujada por uno de los guardias, ya que algo o alguien lo había empujado. En ese preciso momento, Issei hace su entrada teniendo su Booster Gear activo, dejando atrás a los dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada noqueados, mientras jadeaba, la gente empezaba a murmurar y decir cosas a causa de la irrupción inesperada del chico.

-Issei- Rias estaba asombrada de la presencia del chico en el sitio.

-¡Boucho!- gritó Issei, Riser dio un paso y señalo con un dedo.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó molesto el rubio por la interrupción de la fiesta.

-Soy un estudiante de segundo grado en el club de ocultismo ¡Hyodou Issei!- dijo –Boucho, ¡Rias-sama, me pertenece!- era casi un desafió por la chica, impactando a la pelirroja.

-Qué... ¡Bastardo!- dijo molesto Riser, mientras mostraba su puño por las palabras del chico.

-¿Qué esta pasando a ese chico?- preguntaba Ravel con un sonrojo en su rostro por la presencia de Issei.

-¡Deténgalo!- Issei fue rodeado por varios guardias, aunque no estaba solo.

-Unámonos- dijo Akeno al ver al chico en problemas.

-Hai- contestó Kiba.

-De acuerdo- ahora fue Koneko, los tres se iban a lanzar a defender a su compañero, pero en ese instante explotaron algunas bombas de humo alrededor del castaño, ocasionando una confusión entre los invitados, donde los gritos de las mujeres se escuchaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Akeno al ver tal caos.

-¡No lo sé! pero debemos ayudar a Issei- Kiba y los demás iban a entrar al humo, cuando escucharon el sonido de metal chocando, golpes y la queja de los guardias, de entre el humo salió disparado hacia arriba un arma de tres puntas, que reboóo en el techo del sitio y se clavara en el suelo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Que estará pasando? No veo nada- gritó una de las chicas del séquito de Riser. Kiba iba a entrar, pero salió disparado un cuerpo de uno de los guardias que a duras penas esquivó el rubio espadachín. Después de unos minutos, el ruido ceso. Los presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que ocurrirá; de pronto, una corriente de aire se sintió en el sitio, despejando el humo y revelando a cuatro ninjas que estaban parados frente a Issei y los cuerpos de los guardias en el suelo.

-Son ellos- dijo Koneko al ver la presencia de Hiryu y las chicas.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?- preguntaba Akeno, Sona veía la escena.

-Presidenta...- se dirigió Tsubaki a Sona.

-No hay duda, son los mismo que estuvieron hace días en la academia, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que llegaron?- esas y muchos cuestionamientos se formulaban cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Son ellos, Grayfia?- preguntó Sirzechs a la maid que estaba a su lado.

-Hai, ellos son los que Riser insultó al abusar de la chica de allá- señaló a Ibuki con su mano –y parece que han venido al Rating Game para lo que ellos conocen como limpiar el honor- Sirzechs siguió mirando los acontecimiento con calma, mientras que Hiryu miraba a Riser, quien solamente apretaba los dientes.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y por qué interrumpen este evento?- acusó, Hiryu se acercaba con calma seguido de Ibuki, Kasumi y Taki. La presencia de los cuatro denotaba poder, ya que a cada paso que daban, los invitados se hacían aun lado para dejarlos pasar. Estos se detuvieron ante el rubio.

-Riser Phoenix, hemos venido que pagues tu afrenta contra Ibuki- habló Hiryu de manera neutra, todos miraban a los extraños visitantes.

-No sé de que hablan- se desentendió el heredero Phoenix –ni siquiera los conozco- Hiryu miró sin emoción en su rostro.

-Parece que no recuerdas nada, pero nosotros si. ¡Tú...!- señaló de manera acusadora el shinobi –¡Te atreviste a tocar y manosear a Ibuki, frente a mis ojos!- la gente al escuchar la acusación se impactó, empezaba a murmurar los invitados ante tal acusación.

-¡Eso es mentira! No tienes pruebas que lo avalen- gritó Riser, quien estaba molesto ante la acusación. La congregación empezaba a murmurar de las acusaciones, cosa que hizo enfadar más al rubio -¿Le van a hacer caso a un demonio de clase baja que a mi?- preguntó para hacer callar los murmullos –yo no le hice nada a ella chica- refutó su inocencia, pero no contó con alguien.

-¡Es mentira!- gritó Issei, haciendo llamar la atención de los demás –cuando estábamos en la academia, ellos aparecieron para recuperar un anillo, e irse sin pelear, pero tu los atacaste y luego tomaste a ella- a punto Ibuki –por la espalda y la empezaste a manosear- Riser se enfado demasiado por ser evidenciado por un peón.

-¡Mentira! Esos idiotas me quitaron un anillo que iba a ser para mi prometida- ahora atacaba el rubio.

-Anillo que nos pertenecía- declaró Hiryu –pero no venimos a eso, sino a que pagues tu atrevimiento como acordamos- Sirzechs estaba escuchando con atención –estaríamos en un duelo de Rating Game, donde cobraríamos cuenta, y en caso de no aceptar, iríamos por ti para eliminarte en caso de no presentarte en el tiempo estimado- Sirzechs miró a Grayfia y esta asintió a cada palabra que decía el Shinobi. Así que hizo acto de su presencia ante los shinobis que ni se inmutaron.

-Veo que ustedes tienen un problema con Riser- expresó con serenidad y calma.

-¿Usted quien es?- preguntó Hiryu al ver al pelirrojo.

-¡Miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a...?- Riser fue detenido por Sirzechs con una ademan de su mano.

-Perdón por no presentarme, soy Sirzechs Gremory, uno de los cuatro Maou y actual Lucifer del inframundo- Sirzerchs se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Strider Hiryu, líder del clan Shinobi del remolino- todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que ante ellos estaban ninjas.

-¿Así que son ustedes los que han estado ayudando a Rias y a su séquito a pelear contra algunos ángeles caídos?- cuando escucharon los hechos, la gente nuevamente murmuró.

-Así es, pero no lo hacemos por ayudarlos, solo lo hacemos por gusto. Pero no hemos venido a entablar una charla, sino a limpiar nuestro honor que él ensucio- Hiryu nuevamente señaló a Riser.

-¡Sirzechs-sama! ¿Acaso le creerá a unos demonios de clase baja sus mentiras?- preguntó molesto Riser, aunque el pelirrojo ya conocía la actitud del heredero Phoenix.

-Bueno. Tengo información de tus acciones cometidas por ti en el mundo humano, pero creo que lo que tenía planeado para hoy tendrá un doble sentido- Riser y Rias no comprendía las palabras.

-¿Onii-sama? No entiendo lo que quieres decir- dijo con cierta duda Rias.

-Bueno, vi el Rating Game por curiosidad, tal vez porque estaba en contra de mi onee-san, que no solo tenía una experiencia previa...- dijo Sirzechs aunque Hiryu y las chicas pensaban distinto.

 _-Vaya líder que resultó-_ pensaron los cuatro shinobis _–enviar a unos novatos sin experiencia la muerte-_ aun así siguieron escuchando.

-Pero cuyo ejército era menos de la mitad de tamaño y actitud de los tuyos- declaró el Mauo.

-¿Esta insatisfecho con el juego?- preguntó/reclamó Riser aunque no se atrevía a contradecirlo.

-No del todo- respondió con los ojos cerrados –si digiera una sola palabra, podría hacer que la institución del Rating Game desaparezca. Aunque hay circunstancias como en esta ocasión. Aunque me gustaría hacer una interrupción formal, no me gusta ver a mi onee-san triste y tu tienes algo que responder por tus acciones, Riser- esto sorprendió a Riser –bien, acepto que tengan un duelo- de dirigió Sirzechs a los shinobis –igual tu niño- ahora fue el turno de dirigirse a Issei –me gustaría ver el potencial de los ninjas que tanto he escuchado, al igual que la sangre de dragón con mis propios ojos- todo mundo estaba sorprendido por la resolución de Sirzechs.

-Sirzechs-sama ¿Acaso...?- iba a preguntar Riser, pero decidió callar.

-Bueno, pero ¿Supongo que uno de ustedes peleará?- preguntó el líder de demonios.

-No- fue la respuesta escueta de Hiryu –pelearemos todos, ya que si un miembro fue ofendido, es una ofensa contra todo el clan- respondió el líder shinobi.

-Parece que no puedo ir en contra de sus leyes, si eso es el caso, entonces pelearan contra el séquito entero de Riser- el rubio sonrió ante la propuesta -¿Quienes son los demás miembros de tu séquito?- dijo para conocer a los miembros.

-Los tiene enfrente de usted. Kasumi- presentó a Hinata en su papel –Ibuki, que es la ofendida- ahora fue el turno de Karin –Taki y yo- Shizuka hizo lo mismo que las demás chicas.

-Pero son pocos miembros contra lo de Riser- casi gritaba Rias al ver el número de integrantes en el clan del remolino.

-El número no hace la diferencia, sino la experiencia y las habilidades- habló por primera vez Taki –además de otras cosas- lo que nadie sabia, era que esos shinobis tenían una larga carrera y además estaba el hecho de que tenían varias habilidades escondidas.

-De acuerdo, pero participara con ustedes el chico- señaló a Issei, quien estaba a la expectativa –ya que su número es muy reducido, aun así. Quisiera saber cuales son sus piezas- Sirzechs pidió saber que piezas usaban en el Rating Game.

-Yo soy el rey- dio un paso adelante Karin/Ibuki/Zeus.

-Yo soy la reina- ahora fue el turno de Hinata/Kasumi/Poseidón.

-Yo soy el Alfil- ahora fue el turno de Shizuka/Taki/Hades.

-Y yo soy el peón- todo el mundo jadeo, ya que el líder era la pieza más débil del ajedrez. O eso suponían.

-Eso es nuevo, un líder con la pieza más débil- mencionó Sirzechs, aunque Riser simplemente sonreía al ver que el líder era un completo débil, pero no recordaba que él le dio un golpe que casi lo deja inconsciente –bien, solamente debemos de preparar el sitio donde se llevara a cabo, solo serán unos minutos, pero antes- dijo viendo a los retadores -¿Qué desean cuando ganen el Rating Game? ¿Riquezas? ¿Belleza?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-Riser-sama... – Riser iba a protestar, pero de nueva cuenta no le permitió el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros queremos el justo castigo por su crimen, nosotros consideramos a la familia por ante todo y lo que hizo no merece el perdón de nadie- el Maou asintió a las palabras del líder shinobi.

-Yo...- titubeaba Issei –quiero que Boucho quede libre- dijo Issei, cosa que molesto a Riser.

-De acuerdo...- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que lo interrumpió Hiryu.

-Bien, eso se hará una vez que ganen el encuentro, sin más ire a preparar el sitio- sin más Sirzechs se retiró para preparar el escenario del encuentro. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos equipos fueron teletransportados a una dimensión, donde aparecieron dentro del edificio siendo este la copia de la academia Kuoh, donde Hiryu, las chicas e Issei se situaban en el edificio del club de ocultismo y Riser junto a su séquito en la dirección.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que nuevamente nos enfrentemos a ese pervertido?- se quejaba Ravel –¡Y ahora más con ese grupo de payasos!- Riser estaba sentado en el sillón, siendo escoltado por su nobleza.

-No te preocupes, será más fácil que la vez pasada; además son cinco contra dieciséis- dijo con autosuficiencia Riser.

-Eso espero, como quisiera estar disfrutando de la fiesta de compromiso- Riser sonreía ante su hermanita, no obstante lo que ellos no conocían eran las habilidades de los shinobis. Mientras que en el otro lado, los shinobis escuchaban las reglas del juego.

-Parece que van aplicar la misma táctica- comentó Ibuki al ver el mapa del sitio, siendo rodeada acompañada por Taki, Kasumi y Hiryu, siendo Issei el observador.

-Eso parece, lo que sabemos es que el rey permanece reguardado en su base, y cada uno debe llegar a ese sitio y poder vencerlo- Kasumi señalaba el punto donde estaban Riser resguardado.

-Necesitamos sacarlo de ahí- dio su propuesta Taki –pero ¿Cómo...?-preguntaba Ibuki.

-Tal vez no necesitemos sacarlo, sino acorralarlo. Seria con un ataque sorpresa en el que él nos detecte y...- Issei estaba asombrado de la forma en planear. Mientras que en la mente de Naruto, seis bijus estaban en una sala de una residencia que el propio Dios les construyo; algunos estaban en un sillón para que pudieran acomodarse a sus anchas, y frente tenían una pantalla de 60'' y una mesa donde se encontraba gran cantidad de comida, entre palomitas de maíz, botanas, dips, carnes frías, refrescos, ensaladas, mariscos, pescados entre otras cosas.

 **-Parece que ya tenemos todo para disfrutar la pelea-** comentó Kurama mirando lo que había sobre la mesa –¡Oye Shukaku! ¿Cómo vas con eso?- en ese momento el mapache de arena venía con un cable negro que conecto a la parte trasera de la pantalla.

 **-Ya nada más me falta conectar esto-** dijo mientras arreglaba las cosas.

 **-¿Ya desconectaron el teléfono para que no nos molesten?-** ahora se dirigía a uno de sus hermanos, que era Gyuki. Quien desconectaba el aparato de la placa.

 **-Listo-** dijo el buey-pulpo **–¿Cómo va con la señal?-** preguntó Gyuki, en el techo de la vivienda, Choumen acomodaba una antena para captar la señal digital.

 **-¡Listo!-** gritó el escarabajo rinoceronte **-¡Pruebenla!** \- Kurama tomó el control remoto de la pantalla y la encendió en el momento donde estaba la planificación del encuentro.

 **-¡Bien! Aun no empieza el combate-** dijo Kurama **–¡Esta todo listo, es hora de disfrutar de como los chicos hacen pollo a la cacerola!-** ante el llamado, el resto de los bijus, a excepción de Son Goku, Isobu y Kokuo, se acomodaron en el sillón.

 **-¿Trajeron comida libre de sal?-** preguntó Saiken, quien al ser una babosa era susceptible a dicho elemento.

 **-Claro, de hecho hice tu ensalada de lechuga y legumbres sin sal-** señaló Matatabi un tazón con dicha ensalada, haciendo que el biju de seis colas la tomara y empezara a comer una hoja de lechuga.

Lo mismo sucedía con Isobu, que estaba flotando sobre un lago que le hizo Hinata, en una roca estaba su comida, que consistía en algas, camarones, algunas medusas y hojas de lechuga y en otra más grande su pantalla donde se podía apreciar el encuentro.

Lo mismo sucedía con Son Goku, donde su habita era una selva que le creo Karin, y este se encontraba en un nido hecho de hojas sobre una rama de un árbol, a un lado varias ensaladas de frutas y frente a él, en una rama había un pantalla donde aparecía Naruto.

Kokuo estaba en una planicie abierta lleno de pasto que le hizo Shizuka, el biju descansaba echado sobre la hierba, viendo una pantalla portátil el evento, el estaba comiendo pastura, avena, algunas manzanas y ¿Pescado? En el inframundo, todo el mundo era testigo de las habilidades que mostraría Hiryu y compañía.

-¿Qué es lo que planearan esos ninjas?- preguntaba Kiba.

-No tengo idea, parece que Issei solo escucha- respondió Rias, quien simplemente observaba aun lado de su hermano mayor.

-¡Miren!- apunto Koneko –están saliendo- y en efecto, Hiryu, junto a Taki, Kasumi e Issei salían del cuartel, los tres shinobis saltaron a los arboles cercanos para trasladarse por ellos, dejando al castaño solo y empezara a correr.

-¡Sorprendente!- expresó Akeno al ver la habilidad de saltar entre los arboles. Issei iba corriendo por entre el bosque.

 _-Espero que me sirva el entrenamiento que medio Naruto-san-_ decía en su mente para tratar de llegar a donde estaba Riser.

-Dejaron solo al Rey. Les será difícil poder defenderlo si se fueron todos ellos- comentó Tsubaki.

-Parece que están subestimando a Riser- dijo Sona, mientras que en el nido, los únicos que quedaba era Ravel, Yubelluna y el propio Riser ya que el resto incluyendo a Ravel se fue a colocar en sus posiciones y algunos peones estaban casi cerca de la base de su oponente.

-Al parecer todos se fueron y dejaron desprotegido a su rey- comunicó la chica, Riser esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! Son tontos, será más fácil de lo que pensaba. Es mejor que envíen a unos cuantos peones, ¿Quiénes están cerca del sitio?- Yubelluna habló por medio de su circulo mágico.

-Estan en ese punto Burent y, las gemelas Neru y Niru- dijo, Riser solamente cerraba los ojos y enmarcaba más su sonrisa –¡Novatos! Envialas y que sea rápido, ya quiero continuar con la fiesta de compromiso- dijo con calma.

-Hai, mi rey- contestó Yubelluna –Burent, Neru, Niru. Vayan a donde esta el rey del oponente- ordeno a los peones.

-Hai, Yubelluna-sama- contestaron al unisono las tres chicas.

-Será fácil vencerlos- dijo con una sonrisa Burent.

-Yo que quería cortar- dijo triste Niru que tenia en su espalda un estuche donde portaban las motosierras.

-Será para la siguiente, apurémonos, ya que Riser-sama desea que acabe cuanto antes- sin más los tres peones de Riser llegaron a la entrada del edificio, por el que ingresaron.

-¡Promoción! ¡Torre!/¡Caballero!- dijeron Burent y las gemelas, en el inframundo, la gente comentaba de que seria aburrido ese encuentro.

-Hay tres peones ya promocionados, parece que acabo- dijo algo desilusionado Kiba, al ver que el enemigo llego hasta la base de los Shinobi.

-Eso parece- contestó igual de resignada Akeno, aunque desconocían mucho de los ninjas. De regreso al sitio, las tres chicas subían corriendo a donde estaba el rey. Marion golpeo con su con su poder la puerta para abrirla e ingresar. En el interior estaba en el sillón Ibuki sentada.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas!- demandó Burent, Ibuki se paró del lugar.

-No lo haré- contestó Ibuki, mientras sacaba unos Kunai y se ponía en posición de pelea.

-¡Crees que esos cuchillos nos asustan, estas muy equivocada!- Neru y Niru sacaban sus motosierras y las encendían.

-¡Si, te vamos a cortar!- gritó Niru muy entusiasmada porque iba a cortar a alguien.

-Pues no soy fácil de vencer- fue entonces que Ibuki se lanzó al ataque. Mientras que en el recinto del director, Riser se saboreaba su victoria fácil, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se escuchó un estallido que provenía del edificio del club de lo oculto, haciendo detener la carrera de Issei y voltear a donde fue la explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Provino del cuartel! ¿Acaso nosotros...?- decía Issei al escuchar la explosión –no lo creo, aunque...- estaba dudando entre ir o seguir, mientras con Riser, quien se deleitaba con la victoria fácil.

-Fue muy sencillos, que idiotas- se decía con mucha arrogancia, pero iba a ser lo contrario.

-Tres peones de Riser-sama, han sido retirado- esto dejo muy perplejo al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo...?- no daba crédito a lo que escuchó. Los demás estaban asombrados que tres peones habían sido eliminados tan rápido.

-¡¿Tres peones ya fueron eliminados?!- preguntó Issei sorprendido –casi apenas inició el Rating Game- en el inframundo no daban crédito a lo que escucharon.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Koneko.

-No lo sé, pero tres peones de Riser fueron eliminado de forma rápida y eso que solamente han pasado algunos minutos del inicio del Rating Game- dijo sorprendido Kiba, la pantalla enfocó al interior del edificio de lo oculto, mostrando como el lugar estaba destrozado por la explosión, en el sitio estaban los cuerpos desintegrándose en partículas de luz de los peones derrotados llenos de quemaduras y varias heridas, pero no había rastro del rey.

-¡Fascinante!- exclamó Sirzechs –pero ¿Dónde esta el rey? ¿Acaso también resultó afectada por la explosión?- se preguntó el líder demoníaco.

-Lo dudo, ya que si hubiera sido, la propia dimensión los hubiese transportado a todos de regreso al sitio donde estarían las demás piezas y se declararía el ganador a Riser- contestó Grayfia. Sirzechs siguió viendo el encuentro. Hiryu y compañía seguía avanzando por el bosque.

-Parece que cayeron en la trampa- dijo Hiryu, recibiendo una asentimiento por parte de las chicas –es hora- ante esa orden los tres se separaron, Taki fue a la derecha, Kasumi tomo la izquierda y él siguió de frente, seguido de Issei que decidió ir por el mismo camino que Hiryu. Kasumi vio la salida del bosque y decidió bajar al suelo para caminar; cuando salio, se percato que se encontraba en la cancha de béisbol de la academia, separado de las canchas de tenis y fútbol. Así que decidió caminar con precaución, pero sintió una presencia cerca, así que tomo un kunai y lo lanzó hacia uno de los arbustos cercanos.

-¿Cómo es que me descubrió?- de entre ellos salía Siris sorprendida y con un corte en la mejilla derecha.

-No sabes como ocultar tu presencia, te sentí desde antes de llegar- dijo Kasumi, Siris sacó su espada de su espalda.

-No importa, solo debo decirte que seré tu oponente, y no seré condescendiente contigo- Siris sacó su gran espada y se lanzó hacía Kasumi, quien detuvó el corte con su kunai a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño de armas, Siris lanzó un corte horizontal para partir en dos a Kasumi, quien gracias a su flexibilidad, dobló su espalda hacia atrás, como si fuese una gimnasta olímpica, ocasionando una corriente de viento; luego la kunoichi hizo un salto mortal hacía atrás y se lanzó a un contraataque, donde poco a poco iba ganando terreno

-Ese cuchillito tuyo no me detendrá- Siris lanzó un nuevo tajo descendente, que fue bloqueado por el kunai de Kasumi, aunque el ataque generó nuevamente una ráfaga de viento. La kunoichi no se dejaba amedrentar por esa simple brisa. Ambas chicas estaban en un punto muerto para saber quien cedería para hacer el contraataque. La ventaja iba para la kunoichi, ya que vio un hueco en la defensa, así que aprovechó para hacer empuje, y lanzó una patada inversa al rostro de la peliazul, quien la mandó al suelo -¡Maldita!- rugió Siris, que se limpiaba la mejilla del impacto. Siris se levantó y con furia nuevamente atacó a Kasumi, quien en su pelea, donde ella bloqueaba y en ocasiones la golpeaba.

En el castillo, muchos estaban absortos de la muestra de habilidades de la chica frente a un caballero de Riser. Era algo que nunca habían visto.

-La reina de esos ninjas esta acorralando al caballero de Riser- dijo Kiba, quien no quitaba la vista del combate.

-Su habilidad es impresionante, no solo eso, sino que tiene bastante flexibilidad- comentó Akeno sorprendida. Sona y su séquito miraban el evento y no podían más que asombrarse.

-Parece que la reina tiene una clara ventaja- analizó Tsubaki.

-Parece que el no usar una espada le da más movilidad, cosa que carece ese caballero de Riser- y era cierta, Siris era más de fuerza que de velocidad, por lo que estaba en clara desventaja.

Taki avanzaba por el bosque, hasta que aterrizó en la salida del mismo. Así que empezó a caminar despacio para evitar ser sorprendida, se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento de la escuela, con la guardia en alto. No obstante, frente a ella aparecía caminando Caramine, haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviera, mientras llevaba su mano a su tanto que tenía en su cadera.

-Al fin apareces- habló Caramine –Soy uno de los sirvientes de Riser-sama, mi nombre es Caramine y será un honor en pelear contra un ninja- se presentó, Taki se relajo un momento su postura.

-Un gusto- saludó la kunoichi –soy Taki, alfil de Ibuki-sama- la kunoichi hizo una reverencia ante su oponente –será un honor en pelar contra ti- Taki se colocó en posición de combate, en cuanto Caramine desenvaino su espada, esta se incendió para lanzarse contra Taki, quien también se lanzó. Ambas chicas daban de si en el combate de espadas, aunque estaba parejo, Taki era más habilidosa que Caramine, ya que de vez en cuando Taki enviaba algunos golpes a Caramine.

-¡Es no es honor de caballeros!- se quejó Caramine, aunque no sabia que era parte del estilo de combate.

-Es mi forma de pelear- fue lo único que dijo, para esquivar un corte de parte de Caramine dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, para nuevamente ir en contra de su oponente. Kasumi seguía esquivando y bloqueando los cortes que daba Siris, la caballero de Riser empezaba a molestarse de que no podía vencer a una ninja con un simple kunai.

-¡Maldita!- se quejó mientras forcejeaba para ganar terreno -¿Cómo es posible que no te haya hecho nada con un simple cuchillo?- preguntó Siris, Kasumi hizo más fuerza y lanzó a su oponente hacia atrás, mientras ella retrocedía.

-No es el arma que empuñas, sino la persona que empuña el arma- con esas palabras Kasumi reanudó el combate, ahora era ella la que mantenía a raya a Siris, aunque no por mucho, ya que Isabella había saltado a la acción, con el puño listo para golpear a Kasumi en el rostro, aunque esta última la alcanzo a ver de reojo, lo que le permitió esquivarlo de un salto lateral.

-¿Por qué interrumpes mi duelo?- preguntó molesta Siris.

-Es estaba impacientando un poco al ver que no puedes derrotarla, usando un simple cuchillo- señaló a Kasumi en posición de combate –aunque es buena con esa arma, pero ¿Qué tal buena es para hacer ruido?- Isabella se lanzó hacia Kasumi con los puños en alto para intentar darle un golpe en la cara. La chica lo esquivó con facilidad haciéndose a un lado –wow, eres bastante buena, pero ¿Podrás seguirme?- Isabella envió una tanda de golpeas a la kunoichi, que bloqueaba o desviaba de acuerdo a cada golpe lanzado –wow, lo admito, eres muy buena- halagó –pero no creo que puedas con ambas a la vez- sin más, Isabella y Siris empezaron a atacarla a la vez.

Los espectadores miraban la escena entre asombrados y preocupados. El clan Gremory miraba los combates.

-Es asombroso, pero creo que esa chica ya perdió al pelear contra una torre y caballero a la vez- declaró Akeno –aunque la verdad es muy hábil- Kiba y Koneko estaban de acuerdo.

-No estés tan segura- habló Sona, llamando la atención del séquito de su amiga/rival –si ven bien, ellas han estado peleando solamente con sus espadas y ese extraño cuchillo- comentó –por lo que sé, Rias me comentó las habilidades de esos sujetos cuando pelearon con esos ángeles caídos- Kiba, Akeno y Koneko se pusieron a recordar los hechos, cuando Hiryu y las chicas aparecieron por primera vez.

-Es verdad- habló Koneko –ellos tenían unas habilidades raras- confirmó Koneko.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, la chica que esta peleando contra Caramine uso un ataque de viento- dijo Kiba.

-La chica que esta contra Siris e Isabella tenía una habilidad con el agua única, podía convertir su cuerpo en agua y aparecer en otro lugar- Akeno recordó uno de tantas habilidades de Kasumi.

-La pieza del rey controlaba la tierra- ahora fue Koneko en hablar.

-Presidenta- habló Tsubaki –entonces ¿Esos ninjas simplemente están jugando con ellos?- lanzó la pregunta, ya que se veía desea forma.

-No lo sé, ya que la historia en el mundo humano sobre estos guerreros, menciona que tenían varios trucos, pero lo que más me intriga es el hecho de que no han mostrado nada se poder- y en efecto, ninguno de los shinobis había usado sus habilidades más que taijutsu y algo de kenjutsu.

Kasumi era atacada por ambos flancos, ya que si ella evadía la espada de Siris, también bloqueaba el puño de Isabella. Era un combate muy disparejo, pero en ningún se le vio a la chica rastros de cansancio o molestia, inclusive pareciera que estaba disfrutando.

-Es muy hábil- se quejó Isabella –pero ya me cansé- la chica dejo de lanzar golpes y se alejo un poco –¡Te mostraré el verdadero poder del orgulloso clan Phoenix!- los puños de Isabella se prendieron sin que la chica sufra quemadura alguna -¡Ahora si!- con el poder piroquinético, Isabella se lanzó hacia Kasumi, quien a duras penas esquivó el ataque ígneo, pero le rozó la mejilla derecha, quemando parte de la mascara.

-Sorprendente- dijo Kasumi para tocarse la zona herida –nunca había visto usar el fuego con tus puños- Isabella sonrió.

-Parece que ya comprendiste, pero esto se acabo- Caramine nuevamente se lanzó contra su oponente, quien atacaba, por su parte Kasumi esquivaba y a veces bloqueaba los ataques de su oponente recibiendo algunas quemaduras; pero manteniéndose lejos de sus puños llameantes. No obstante Siris llegó por a un costado de Kasumi con su espada y le dio un corte en el vientre, haciendo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

-Son débiles- dijo Siris, el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo desangrándose.

-Eso fue fácil- comentó con seriedad Isabella –mejor vayamos por el rey- dijo la chica enmascarada.

Los espectadores murmuraban de la derrota de Kasumi, como algo decepcionante.

-Parece que Issei y los demás están perdidos- comentó Kiba un poco triste.

-Eso parece- afirmó Akeno. Rias perdía la esperanza de que Issei ganará el encuentro o cualquiera de esos ninjas.

-Parece que no tuvimos que usar a Shuriya- habló Isabella, la mencionada parecía caminando con calma, ya que estaba oculta para una emboscada a larga distancia.

-Es una pena, pero me hubiese gustado jugar con ella- sonrió la chica morena que miraba el cuerpo. Pero este se transformó en agua y se deshizo.

-¡¿Qué...?!/¡¿Cómo...?!/¡¿Qué...?!- gritaron de asombro al ver el fenómeno, incluso las personas que veían el evento estaban consternadas de lo que paso.

-¿Cómo es que se transformó agua?- preguntó Sona, quien no daba crédito, incluso Sirzechs están impresionado de la habilidad de Kasumi.

-¿Dónde esta?- miraba a todos lados Isabella para encontrar a su oponente.

-¡Debe de estar en algún lado!- dijo Siris que no bajaba para nada su espada.

-¡Debemos de hallarla y vencerla!- casi grita Shuriya, que al igual que sus compañeras miraba para todos lados. Lo que no sabían era que Kasumi estaba en un árbol, observando el combate entre las chicas de Riser y su clon de agua, pero hizo el sello del tigre y exclamó:

-¡Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla!- en ese momento, el área donde estaban Kasumi, como Isabella, Shiruya y Siris se empezó a llenar de una densa niebla.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un poco asustada Isabella por la formación de la niebla de forma tan repentina.

-Tal vez sea una ilusión, como la que hizo la reina de Rias- conjeturó Shuriya, aunque estaba en un error.

-Puede ser, pero se ve muy real- dijo Siris –además no puedo ver bien- la chica miraba a todos lados para encontrar algún punto de referencia, pero era inútil.

-¡Suiton: Jutsu disparo de agua!- fue lo que se escuchó entre la niebla.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Shuriya tratando de ver de donde vino la voz.

-Si, pero no sé de donde... ¡Aaargh!- Siris fue golpeada por algo y mandada lejos.

-¡Siris!- gritó Shuriya -¡Aaargh!- también fue golpeada por algo.

-¡¿QUE SUCE...?! ¡AAARG!- lo mismo sucedió con Isabella, ninguna pudo ver lo que las golpeó, debido a la espesa niebla. Los observadores de la pelea no podían ver bien lo que sucedía, ya que la vista les fue impedida por la niebla, pero escucharon los gritos de las mujeres ser golpeadas por algo.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- preguntó Akeno –de repente apareció una niebla, y no se parece nada a las ilusiones que uso mi familiar en el Rating Game contra Riser- nadie tenía una respuesta certera de lo que sucedía, o cómo salio esa niebla de repente.

-Parece que esos ninjas tienen varios trucos- comentó Kiba –y los están empezando a mostrar- Sona por otra parte, estaba fascinada por la forma en como es que la chica

-¡Rayos!- se levantaba muy adolorida Isabella, sujetandose el abdomen –usa magia de agua- dedujó al sentir el agua que aun escurría en su cuerpo y que le haya extinguido sus llamas –y esta maldita niebla no me permite ver- dijo muy molesta -¡SIRIS! ¡SHURIYA! ¿Dónde están?- llamó a sus compañeras.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- se escuchó el grito de una Siris –pero no puedo verlas ¿Dónde se encuentran?- pregunto para saber la ubicación de sus compañeras.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Esta niebla no me deja ver bien!- gritó Shuriya. Las tres chicas fueron separadas por el ataque de Kasumi. Después de caminar por un tiempo, Shuriya trataba de encontrar la dirección correcta para unirse a sus compañeras. Shuriya caminaba, pero sentía que estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, sin embargo el pie de Shuriya activó una de las trampas de Kasumi que estaba en el suelo -¿Qué fue...?- no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, ya que sintió un kunai rozar su rostro -¿Que rayos fue eso?- pero no iba a ser el únicos, ya que varios kunai fueron lanzados a la morena -¡Kyaaa!- recibiendo algunos cortes en su piel.

Ese grito llamó la atención de sus compañeras, pero no podían hallarla por la niebla, y eso les hacia entrar en pánico, aunque no lo demostraran. Una vez acabado la lluvia de proyectiles, Shuriya estaba bastante herida -¡Demonios!- dijo en un murmullo, Shuriya se levantó con dificultad y vio una sombra al frente -¡Ahí estas!- extendió sus manos y apareció un circulo mágico, que empezó a disparar proyectiles hacía la sombra. Todos impactaron, haciendo sonreír a morena –sabia que eras débil- dijo, pero vio algo que no le agrado, y es que la sombra se deshizo -¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Qué rayos es?- se preguntó anonadada.

Mientras con Isabella, estaba igual desorientada debido a la niebla que no le permitía ubicar a sus demás compañeras.

-¡Maldita niebla!- se quejó la torre –y lo peor es que estamos perdidas- Isabella trataba de encontrar a sus compañeras de equipo, ya que a cada paso que daba, sentía que estaba caminando en círculos -¿Dónde estaré?- se preguntaba Isabella, sin embargo, frente a ella apareció Kasumi –al fin te veo- Isabella nuevamente se lanzó contra la kuniochi, quien alzó sus puños a la altura de su cintura.

-¡AAAAH!- en los puños de Kasumi se acumulaba una cantidad de energía que era desconocida para Isabella, lo que hizo detenerse y mirar asombrada.

-¿Qué es esa magia?- preguntó Isabella.

-¡Paso suave: Puño de leones gemelos!- como el nombre lo indica, el chakra alrededor de Kasumi tomó la forma de la cabeza de leones y con eso se lanzó al ataque. Siris tenía la misma suerte que sus compañeras, andaba perdida debido a la niebla.

-Esto esta mal- decía -¡Sal cobarde!- gritó a la nada. Frente a Siris aterrizó Kasumi, quien traía sosteniendo el mango de su espada, dándole una mirada seria –finalmente, podre acabar contigo- Siris corrió contra su oponente con su espada en alto; lo mismo hizo Kasumi sin dejar de sostener el mango -¡AAAH!- Siris lanzó un corte vertical con su arma, pero la kunoichi desenfundo la suya para detener el ataque –por fin vas a ponerte seria- decía Siris haciendo fuerza para pasar la defensa de Kasumi, que en todo momento no apartó la vista de su enemigo. Ambas chicas se separaron, y empezaron a atacarse mutuamente.

Isabella tenía dificultad de esquivar los puños gemelos de león, ya que iban con gran rapidez, aunado con la gran agilidad de la kunoichi.

-Deja de moverte - dijo con dificultad, ya que Kasumi contraatacaba con su técnica en cada golpe que evadía de su contrincante. Shuriya no la pasaba muy bien, ya que cada vez que disparaba a Kasumi, esta se deshacía en agua.

-¡Perra!- gritó desesperada, pues una nueva figura aparecía -¡AAAAH!- lanzó varios ataques, pero ahora eran evadidos sin dificultad por la kunoichi, quien empezó a correr alrededor de ella, mientras lo hacia, iba lanzando kunais al suelo casi a los pies de Shuriya, pero estos tenían una etiqueta explosiva. Hasta que dejo de moverse -¡Te tengo!- dijo con una sonrisa la morena para formar un círculo mágico, pero la chica dijo una palabra.

-¡Kai!- los kunai que tenían las etiquetas empezaron a brillar, lo que llamó la atención de Shuriya.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver que unos papeles brillaban, pero fue el inicio de una serie de explosiones –¡Kyaaa!- fue lo único que se escucho.

-¡Demonios!- dijo frustrada Siris –tendré que deshacerme de esta niebla- la chica tomó espada y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro, generando un viento que iba poco a poco esparciendo la niebla, la visibilidad poco a poco se iba dando.

En el castillo Phoenix, todos los que veían la pelea abrían los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Cómo es que...?- preguntaba Akeno.

-Eso casi... ¡Imposible!- ahora fue el turno de Kiba, Koneko no podía articular palabra alguna por que miraba.

-Deben de tener una magia muy poderosa...- comentó Sona –como para hacer eso o una Sacred Gear- Tsubaki y los miembros del séquito de Sona no parpadeaban a lo que veían. Al acabar de eliminar la niebla, Siris miró hacia al frente, pero se topó con algo que nunca imaginó, al igual que Isabella y Shuriya que estaba bastante heridas.

-¿Cómo es que ella este en tres partes a la vez?- y en efecto, había tres Kasumis peleando con cada una de las piezas de Riser, además de rodearlas -¿Qué clase de Sacred Gear es el que porta? ¿O acaso será una ilusión?- las tres Kunoichis se quedaron quietas, pero sin dejar de estar en su estado de alerta.

-Sea como sea, debemos destruirlos y encontrar a la original- Isabella empezó a dar golpea a Kasumi, quien se defendía con su técnica, al igual que Siris. Shuriya hacia un circulo mágico y empezaba a lanzar de energía.

Isabella conectó un golpe en la mandíbula que hizo desaparecer en un charco de agua al clon, Shuriya dio con una de tantas esferas de magia a otro clon y también se deshizo en agua, ya sólo que daba uno.

-Entonces, tu eres el original ¡Kyaaa!- Siris lanzó un ataque con su espada de forma horizontal, haciendo que Kasumi hiciera un salto mortal hacía atrás y aterrizara con elegancia.

-Parece que ya no tiene más trucos- dijo Shuriya, quien formaba un círculo mágico.

-Es verdad y ahora puedo usar el poder del clan- Isabella nuevamente infundía fuego a sus puños.

-Vayamos por ella- así las tres lanzaron sus ataques a Kasumi, la Kunoichi envaino su espada, luego colocó sus manos al frente y finalmente aplaudió.

-¡Suiton: Choque de olas de agua!- alrededor de Kasumi se empezó a forma un remolino de agua que creo hasta cubrirla.

-¡¿Qué...?!- exclamaron sorprendidas las chicas al ver la técnica. Quienes eran las más sorprendidas de entre toda la concurrencia eran Sona y en parte Akeno, por la forma en que la chica manipulaba el agua.

-¿Cómo hizo para hacer esa técnica, si no hay agua?- se preguntó _–no sólo eso, sino que gira a su alrededor sin que le haga daño, tiene un gran dominio en el agua-_ dijo para sus adentros, el agua arremolinada explotó formando una enorme ola que iba contra las piezas de Riser.

-¡Kyaaa!- las tres fueron arrastradas por la fuerza del agua, que fueron enviadas a chocar con algunos arboles, cuando acabó la técnica estas cayeron al suelo -¡Cof, cof, cof- tosían ya que el agua entró a sus pulmones.

-Esa...- trataba de hablar Siris, pero le dificultada, ya que aun tenía algo de agua y estaba agotada.

-Debemos... vencerla... ese ataque debió de agotarla- comentó Isabella, que junto a Shiruya y Siris se levantaban quienes corrían hacia ella, Kasumi creo el sello del tigre.

-¡Jutsu clones de agua!- del agua que había en el suelo, surgieron dos clones idénticas a ella.

-Así es como podías crear esas copias tuyas, pero son bastantes débiles- Siris se lanzó contra un de los clones, que corto para deshacerse en el agua –lo vez, son igual que tú- pero no acababa ahí, ya que Kasumi hizo formar tres más.

La técnica y habilidad de la kunoichi era asombrosa para los espectadores, incluso Sona se sentía algo celosa por tal maestría. Nadie decía nada ante la muestra de poder de Kasumi.

-¡Es impresionante su magia!- o eso decían, ya que Sirzechs el que hizo el comentario.

-Pero lo que me dijo Koneko e Issei era que esa vez hizo un dragón con el agua y arrastró a Calawana- dijo Rias –no un remolino- la pelirroja se quedo viendo la pelea. En la pelea los clones iban contra Siris que ya la esperaban, destruyó los clones con su espada.

-¡Te dije que...!- no acabó de decir la frase ya que Kasumi estaba haciendo sellos manuales.

-¡Suiton: Jutsu Bala de Agua!- la castaña se retiró un poco la mascara y escupió varias balas de agua a su oponente. Siris se protegía de los proyectiles con su espada usándola como escudo.

-¡Rayos!- se quejó –me mantiene a raya con su magia de agua, pero si logro acercarme, ella no podrá disparme- Siris fue corriendo hacia Kasumi, quien seguía disparando sus balas de agua, pero estas eran destrozadas por la espada de Siris. Kasumi al verla corrió hacia ella y ambas chocaron sus respectivas espadas haciendo fuerza –fue muy estúpido el haberme hecho frente, ya no podrás dispararme, ni siquiera hacer esas extrañas posturas con tus manos- Kasumi abrió lo ojos de sorpresa –así es, descubrí que haciendo esas posturas era como manifiestas la magia de agua, ahora ya que las tienes ocupadas con tratar de evitar que te rebane, sólo es cuestión de derrotarte- sonreía la peliazul mientras trataba de ganar terreno.

-¿Eso crees?-Kasumi liberó la mano derecha y empezó a hacer sellos con la misma –un maestro sabe como salir del problema ahora- finalizó la secuencia -¡Jutsu secreto: Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte!- Kasumi golpeó el agua que había bajo sus pies, gracias a los clones que destruyo Siris. El agua que se encuentra alrededor empezó a suspenderse en el aire en forma de gotas, para finalmente convertirse en unas filosas y peligrosas agujas que empezaron a rodear al caballero de Riser.

Siris abrió los ante tal ataque. Posteriormente, con la orden de Kasumi, las agujas empezaron a atacarla rápidamente,

-¡Kyaaa!- no pudo hacer nada la chica, ya que el ataque fue demasiado rápido y no había escape.

-¡Siris!- gritaron tanto Isabella como Shuriya, incluso muchos de los que veían el encuentro se impactaron ante la técnica de Kasumi. Cuando acabó el ataque, se podía ver a Siris bastante herida, pero aun así pudo protegerse con su espada, la chica estaba jadeando de cansancio.

-¡Miserable!- exclamó muy molesta. Isabella quedó impresionada por tal técnica que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los clones preparaba el siguiente movimiento.

-¡Te descuidaste, ahora estas en mi rango de adivinación!- la enmascarada giró a donde estaba el clon y debajo de ella se formo un trígrama con el símbolo del yin y yang en el centro. Si la técnica de hace rato era impresionante, para los observadores; ahora ver aparecer un trígrama lo era aun mayor.

-¿Acaso será una sacerdotisa también?- preguntó Akeno.

-No, mira bien- apuntó Tsubaki –más parece que es un símbolo chino, pero ¿Para qué?- se preguntó la reina de Sona.

-Ese truco no me da miedo- Isabella salió a enfrentar a su oponente –¡Mejor desaparece!- lanzó su puño al rostro, pero este fue evadido por Kasumi que empezó su técnica.

-¡2 palmas!- golpeó a Isabella con fuerza -¡4 palmas, 8 palmas!- a cada golpe que daba, infrigian un tremendo dolor -¡16 palmas, 32 palmas, 64 palmas!- decía mientras golpeaba a la torre -¡8 trígramas, 64 palmas!- el último golpe lo dio en el pecho que envió a Isabella a donde estaba Siris, la chica empezó a sangrar por la boca.

-¿Qué...fue...eso?- preguntaba mientras que se sujetaba el pecho por el inmenso dolor. Shuriya no la estaba pasando bien, ya que el clon la estaba derrotando con su taijutsu, ya que la morena se descuido al ver el ataque de las agujas de agua, y esto lo aprovecho el clon.

-Es hora- dijo para alejarse y colocarse en posición -¡Ocho trigramas palma de vació!- Kasumi golpeó con la palma abierta el aire y este salio disparado con fuerza.

-¡Kyaaa!- la técnica lanzó con brutalidad a Shuriya que cayó junto a sus compañeras. La morena estaba muy lastimada por el impacto de la técnica, luego los clones se deshicieron en agua, mientras que la original estaba parada frente a ellos.

-Es hora de acabar- Kasumi hizo un sello manual, el cual era el sello del tigre cruzado -¡Jutsu secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo!- alrededor de las chicas empezaron a formarse una cúpula de varios espejos a partir del agua que las rodeaba: veintiún espejos hechos de hielo para atrapar a sus oponente, de los cuales doce permanecen en la planta baja, ocho se colocan por encima de los primeros doce y en ángulo hacia el suelo, y el espejo final está por encima de los demás y hacia el suelo, de los mismos salía vaho.

Los espectadores no cabían de asombro ante semejante técnica, incluso Tsubaki se sorprendió del hecho, se sentía bastante celosa. Kasumi entró en uno de ellos y se reflejo en los demás.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- preguntó Akeno –además parecen ser de hielo- dijo a la nada, mientras seguia observando

-¿Que rayos? Son espejos, y parecen hechos de hielo- dijo Isabella –bien, entonces debemos destruirlos- con dificultad la torre de Riser se levantó y añadió fuego a sus puños, con ello listo, fue corriendo contra uno de ellos y dio el golpe -¡AAAH!- el sitio se cimbró por el impacto, Isabella enmarcaba una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al retirar su puño -¡Imposible!- el espejo que golpeó no recibió daño alguno –¡Mi puño incendiario debió de derretir el hielo! ¿Cómo es posible que no le haya hecho ningún daño?- la chica se retiraba con pasos dudosos del espejo, pero llenos de miedo.

-Tu fuego no puede romperlo, debido a que las moléculas del agua se han compactado por el aire frió que genero, haciéndolo más duro que el acero, además que las moléculas del oxigeno son más lentos, lo que impide que tus llamas se alimenten de él - explicó –pero es mejor continuar- Kasumi mostró tres senbons en su mano derecha, pero lo que ocurrió seria catalogado como masacre. De todos los espejos empezaron a llover senbons, quienes se clavaban en sus victimas; dejándolas como alfileteros.

Cuando acabó el ataque, muchos se sorprendieron de las condiciones en las que acabaron Isabella y Shuriya, que empezaron a desaparecer en partículas de luz.

-Un peón y una torre de Riser-sama, han sido retirados- informó Grayfia, Kasumi salió de los espejos de hielo y estos se empezaron a derretir de forma instantánea; empezaba a caminar para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros, cuando...

-¡Espera...! Aun... no... Me has... Derrotado- ella se detuvo y giró para mirar, Siris se levantaba apoyándose en su espada, que clavaba al suelo. Tenía varias senbons clavadas al cuerpo, que había algunas que estaban en el suelo.

-Ya veo, usaste tu espada como escudo- observó –por eso sobreviviste a mi ataque, aunque será mejor que dejes de pelear- Kasumi empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo soy un caballero de Riser-sama y es mi deber vencerte a como sea- rugió cuando escuchó las palabras de Kasumi.

-No vale la pena combatir contigo en ese estado, esta casi agotada y las senbons penetraron en ciertos puntos de tu cuerpo haciendo que te debilites a cada momento, será mejor que te retires- Siris al escuchar esas palabras empezó a apretar los dientes.

-¡ERES UNA MISERABLE!- con dificultad, Siris empezó a correr con su espada en alto, Kasumi se detuvo y empezó a realizar sellos manuales, cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe Siris, Kasumi giro de forma rápida.

-¡Suiton: Ola Decapitadora de Agua!- Kasumi se quitó su mascara y por la boca liberó un chorro de agua a gran presión. Siris al ver el ataque, se defendió con su espada, pero también el agua alcanzó algunos arboles; cuando acabó la técnica, se veía como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó con una sonrisa Siris –solo hiciste un chorro de agua como ataque, no sirve de nada- Siris empezó a correr con su espada, pero esta se partió por la mitad -¡¿Qué...?!- exclamo sorprendida y con miedo de lo que sucedió -¿Cómo...?- se preguntaba mientras miraba su arma.

En el castillo, la única que tenía la respuesta era Sona al fenómeno.

-Ahora comprendo- dijo entre si.

-¿A que se refiere, presidenta? ¿Sabe lo que sucedió?- Sona asintió a la pregunta de Tsubaki.

-Sí, parece que hizo un chorro de agua a gran presión- respondió Sona, mientras en el campo de batalla, Siris no sabia la respuesta.

-No te impresiones tanto, cree un chorro de agua a gran presión. El agua bajo una alta presión constante, puede cortar cualquier cosa, incluso el acero, sino me crees. Mira- Kasumi señaló a atrás de Siris, quien esta empezó a girar la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con que había arboles talados –pero como no quieres rendirte, será mejor que termine contigo- Kasumi desenvainó su katana con la mano derecha y la colocó a la altura del hombro izquierdo _–espero que funcione-_ pensó -¡Estilo de la Hoja: Sauce!- Kasumi empezó a crear una serie de olas, moviendo hacía adelante y hacia atrás su espada. Siris empezó a ver el movimiento de múltiples brazos, luego se transformaron en un sauce que se mueve con el viento. Siris empezó a temblar de miedo, sin poder moverse, entonces, Kasumi salió corriendo hacia Siris, que no pudo defenderse y recibir el ataque, Siris caía por el corte en el vientre, pero a la vez se desintegraba en partículas de luz azul.

-Un caballero de Riser-sama, ha sido retirado- informó Grayfia. Los espectadores miraban asombrados la derrota de otras tres piezas de Riser. Kiba era el más impresionado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó Koneko.

-No lo sé con precisión, solo vi que ella empezó a mover su espada de un lado a otros, pero pareciera como si Siris estuviera hipnotizada por ese movimiento, haciéndola vulnerable al ataque- trató de explicar Kiba, pero era más que simple hipnosis. Kasumi sacudió su espada y la volvió a envainar, para luego retirarse del sitio y encontrarse con los demás.

 _-Parece que mi teoría es correcta, los genjutsus de alguna forma les afecta-_ pensaba Kasumi mientras avanzaba. Al mismo Taki mantenía una pelea con Caramine, ambas daban de todo en su combate, donde chocaron sus armas, manteniéndose en un estira y afloje.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó muy sorprendida Caramine al escuchar que tres piezas más habían sido derrotadas, Taki se mantenía a la expectativa de su oponente. Ambas se separaron, no sin antes chocar sus respectivas espadas.

-Nunca subestimes a tu enemigo- dijo Taki para lanzarse de nuevo a su oponente.

 **Bien banda, hemos llegado al final del capítulo, parece que Riser no le ira muy bien, aunque, ¿Dónde se encuentra Ibuki? ¿Habrá muerto en la explosión? ¿Qué sucederá con Hiryu y Taki? Bueno, esas preguntas serán respondidas poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Como siempre escribo, dejen un review, sugerencia, comentario, opinión, crítica, etc. Sin más yo los leo la próxima, se despide de ustedes su amigo, Shion145. Bye.**


	22. Capítulo 22: Phoenix vs Uzumaki 2 p

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda de Fanfiction, aquí Shion145 trayéndoles otro capítulo de esta emocionante historia, como sabrán hoy es 15 de septiembre y este es el mes de la patria aquí en mi país, México. En esta fecha celebramos un evento que sucedió hace más de 200 años, el inicio del movimiento de la independencia con el ya famoso grito de Dolores en Guanajuato, dado por el cura Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla. No obstante (Para los que me leen en otros países) es una fecha errónea; ya que el grito se dio en la madrugada del día 16 de septiembre de 1810. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de este cambio? Se estarán preguntando; bueno, el motivo del cambio de fecha fue... que el 15 de septiembre, el presidente, Don Porfirio Díaz, celebraba su cumpleaños ese día.**

 **Ese es el motivo. Dejando de lado esa fecha... Sé que he tardado en publicar, pero últimamente he tenido bastante trabajo y actividades en varios ámbitos, por lo que me deja poco tiempo para escribir e investigar para la historia, aunque el tiempo que tengo disponible lo uso para redactar los capítulos. Si bien, no voy a dejar las historias, aunque tengo algunas pausadas por falta de ideas. Vamos a iniciar el capítulo de hoy, pero antes los reviews:**

 **Zafir09: gracias por tus palabras, y no eres el único que ha estado con muchas actividades y no da a veces tiempo. Es verdad, Koneko es más adecuada para Matatabi, aunque más adelante habrá un acercamiento entre ambas. Tienes razón, no tenía en la evaluación, Koneko no estaba usando sus habilidades al cien. Correcto en lo de Shampoo. Será parte de la historia lo de Shampoo cuando descubran quien es. Me leíste a mente con la invocación de Naruto, seria una buena impresión del clan Phoenix ver uno auténtico. Exactamente tienes la razón con Kuroka; Ravel y Koneko no estarán con Naruto, se quedan con el pervertido. Es verdad, Asia ha estado mucho tiempo leyendo y haciendo actividades en la iglesia, que ya lo hizo un habito, aunque cuando algo te daña, es mejor dejarlo, pero si sigues en ello, bueno... No sé como llamarlo, así somo los humanos.**

 **Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos de los Shinobis, y si, hay mucha gente que no lee o que no investiga, y muchas son creencias inventadas por los Estadounidenses cuando llegaron a Japón después de haber bombardeado el país nipon en la 2° guerra mundial, así como la televisión y el cine de Holliwood (No todo, pero si en su mayoría). Incluso, Naruto esta basado en la vida real de los Shinobi, ya que los rangos Gennin, Chunnin y Jounnin existen o existieron hace años atrás. Si, ya había puesto varias veces eso Karin y Riser, el problema es que la mayoría solamente leemos por leer, por cumplir un requisito; y no leen para reflexionar, analizar, debatir, argumentar, etc., y hay una falta grave en la comprensión lectora. Además de haber constantes errores que se sigue y es "Hay que leer entre líneas" es decir: Darle nuestra interpretación a las palabras del autor de acuerdo a como percibimos el escrito, en lugar de comprender, analizarla y preguntarse ¿Qué quiso decir con esto? O ¿Qué esta tratando de explicarme? Un buen ejemplo de esto es la canción Hotel California, donde muchos (Y me incluyó) nos dejamos ir con que la letra hablaba de un fantasma que se les apareció en el Hotel California. No obstante fue sólo una creencia, ya que lo que describe la canción es la forma en como se vive en California. Más que consejos, acepto ideas, sugerencias, dudas entre otras. Nunca vi consejos literarios, eran más como "debo de..." y no como "tengo una duda o tengo esta idea..." y de acuerdo a como vaya evaluando, analizando y reflexionando, puede elegir ponerla en marcha o no. Es de cada quien...**

 **Trato de no hacer casos, pero es bastante difícil, mas no imposible o mejor argumento de una forma en la que se reflejen es cuestionándoles ciertos puntos que a veces no comprendo. Aun falta un poco para que llegué ese momento, ¡Y créeme! será divertido para los chicos, también tengo eso ya planeado con Hanabi, incluso vendrán otras dos chicas del mundo de Naruto, pero no estarán con él de forma sentimental, aunque será una sorpresa. Y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Guest: Bueno, que puedo decirte... Si hay algo que no te gusta, déjalo. Y no insultes, además hay una contradicción en tu enunciado, acentuaste bien "porquería" pero la palabra valla con escrita con ll, es un objeto que sirve para delimitar un territorio, también son objetos como los obstáculos en las carreras atléticas o las 'vallas' publicitarias. Entonces tu enunciado seria: "reja, muralla o cerca porquería de historia".**

 **Benjamon92: Algo así como un Kawarimi con un genjutsu, voy a tomar en cuenta tu idea, y estas en todo tu derecho a dar ideas, sugerencias, preguntar de algo que no comprendas, claro con respeto.**

 **vosty88: ¡Y vaya! Que el zorro estará bien atento a las peleas, más que broma, estoy planeando un genjutsu que le aplicaré a Riser casi al final del combate y al resto de los demonios, y será muy fuerte.**

 **CCSakuraforever: digamos que la pelea terminará en algo que hará que Riser deje de hacer tonterías.**

 **Carlosxvx: contestado por MP. No obstante completaré: Nunca he escrito que es obligación que dejen una crítica, sino que dejen un review. Cada lector es libre de dejarlo o no, con respeto a otros y a mi, sin convertir la libre expresión en libertinaje de expresión. Tú argumento, "Yo tengo la razón y tú no" es: que "debo" de pensar igual a la mayoría o pensar igual a ti, y en caso de no hacerlo, pues viene la desacreditación como lo hiciste. Lamentablemente tengo mis propias ideas, creencias, forma de pensar, de ver las cosas distinto a los demás, incluso si tengo una duda en algo me pongo a investigarla para saber si es verdadera o sólo una creencia o mito. Llegar a imponer algo que no quiero o no me gusta, es una actitud sumamente infantil. Y como redacté anteriormente, y como no acepto o no me deje llevar por la creencia de que los ninjas son asesinos, mercenarios y crueles como la mayoría piensa, pues, viene la desacreditación hacía mi persona, en este caso como lo hiciste, a través de mi profesión. Y repito, es una actitud sumamente infantil, y muchos caemos en esto (me puedo incluir). Puedo aceptar ideas, sugerencias, dudas y ya después decidiré, tomarlas en cuenta o no, ponerlas en la historia o no, incluso desecharlas, al igual que mis propias ideas para la historia.**

 **2000: tarde bastante debido a mis actividades, y en cuanto a las peleas, trato de usar estrategia en ellas, metiendo las especialidades en cada shinobi.**

 **Cezar A FG: aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **ericsofly2: Thank you for your words, and sorry for not reading Naruto beating Riser, but I will make some chapters to show the skills of the Uzu group.**

 **Con estos reviews contestados, doy inicio al capítulo, donde se mostrará la pelea entre tres piezas de Riser vs Taki, quien hara gala de sus habilidades, también se mostrará una conversación entre Hiryu e Issei, y un poco de Ibuki. Con esto abro el capítulo, así que... ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!-** técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 22: El clan Phoenix vs El clan Uzumaki 2° parte.

En el campo de combate, Taki y Caramine hacían gala de sus habilidades con la espada.

-¡AAAAH!- Caramine lanzaba estocadas y cortes a la kunoichi, quien en respuesta los bloqueaba y a la vez contraatacaba; era un combate donde no se veia claro ganador –eres increíble, siempre desee pelear contra alguien que supiera manejar la espada- comentó, Taki no dijo nada, ya que estaba más concentrada en su oponente –pareces muy seria, pero aun así no podras ganarme- Taki y Caramine se lanzaban, aunque la kunoichi cuando tenia ocasión atacaba con algo de taijutsu, ocasionando que la espadachín se molestara -¡Deja de golpearme con los puños!- reclamó limpiándose la mejilla por un golpe que le dio su oponente.

-Como dije antes, es mi estilo- fue lo único que contestó de forma seria, Caramine tomó su espada llameante y corrió hacia ella para atacarla. Taki bloqueo el movimiento de su rival con su espada, pero salto tomando como apoyo la espalda de Caramine y con la fuerza del impulso la hizo tropezar para que cayera, mientras la kunoichi aterrizaba sana y salva.

-¡Maldita!- dijo frustrada Caramine quien estaba de rodillas. Molesta, el caballero de Riser se levantó y miraba a Taki, quien estaba en guardia; sin medir consecuencias, la chica nuevamente se lanzó con su arma alo alto para dar un corte, quien Taki uso su katana para desviar el ataque y contraatacar con un puñetazo en el abdomen y luego una patada inversa en el rostro de la chica, lanzándola lejos.

El público en el castillo Phoneix ahora centraba su atención en la Kunoichi escarlata, admirando la habilidad de haber golpeado a Caramine.

-Es bastante hábil la chica- comentó Kiba –pudo golpear a Caramine cuando desvió su ataque- analizaba Kiba –aunque eso no implique que sea como la anterior- el chico recibió un asentimiento por parte de sus compañeros. Caramine se había levantado y nuevamente fue al ataque, ambas chicas daban mucho de si, aunque Taki no solo usaba su kenjutsu, sino que taijutsu y a veces derribes para hacer el mayor daño posible. Mientras que eso sucedía, dos piezas de Riser miraban la pelea. Estas eran Shue y Marion.

-Parece que Caramine tiene problemas en eliminar a esa chica- comentó Shue a Marion.

-Tendremos que intervenir en la pelea- ambas chicas siguieron observando la pelea. Caramine y Taki estaban en un punto muerto, donde ambas trataban de ganar terreno, pero a la vez no ceder en el mismo para que su oponente no tenga oportunidad de contraatacar.

Las espadas sacaban chispas por la fricción, Caramine tenía el rostro tensó, mientras que Taki mantenía una calma ante su oponente. En otra parte Issei iba corriendo, pero en un punto del bosque perdió a Hiryu.

-¡Rayos! Lo perdí de vista- dijo, ya que el ninja azul empezó a avanzar con mayor rápidez dejando atrás al castaño –ahora no sé que hacer- se dijo asimismo, vio que llegaba a la salida del bosque y empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Por cuestiones de la vida llegó al gimnasio donde se enfrentó en el Rating Game pasado -¡De nuevo el gimnasio!- dijo para posteriormente avanzar al mismo, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo. Issei se giró sobre si mismo para encontrarse con la mirada dura del Shinobi.

-¿A dónde cree que vas?- le exigió saber de forma seria.

-Voy a entrar para poder tomar el centro- contestó con calma.

-¿Y tienes una idea de cómo lo vas a hacer?- nuevamente le cuestionó Hiryu.

-Pues pateándoles el trasero a los que estén ahí dentro- dijo con una sonrisa –además tengo esto- Issei alzo el brazo derecho -¡Booster Gear!- grito Issei.

 **[Booster]**

En ese momento, fue cuando materializo el guantalete rojo.

-¡Impresionante! Pero dime ¿Sabes cuantos enemigos hay dentro?- Issei se quedó estático ante la pregunta de Hiryu -¿Y cómo los vas a atacar?- el chico dejo de sonreír, ya que no tenía un plan en mente –me lo imagine- contestó. Hiryu se hincó y colocó un dedo sobre la tierra, para cerrar los ojos y empezar a emitir un pulso de chakra muy sutil, pero que solo él podía sentir.

Todo era visto por los espetadores en el castillo que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡Miren! Es Issei y ese extraño ninja- apuntó Koneko a otra pantalla, donde se mostraban a ambos chicos.

-Están atrás del gimnasio, pero ¿Qué estará haciendo ese chico?- dijo Kiba, los demás miraban como Hiryu estaba hincado en el piso con el dedo sobre el mismo.

-Ara, ara puso su dedo en el suelo, pero ¿Para qué lo estará haciendo?- preguntó Akeno viendo lo que hacía Hiryu. Los demás también contemplaban la acción del ninja.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...- contaba de forma lenta, hasta que abrió los ojos –hay cinco presencias dentro del gimnasio- Hiryu se reincorporó del sitio, mientras Issei miraba con una expresión incrédula.

-¿Y como sabes que hay cinco piezas dentro del gimnasio?- le cuestionó, Hiryu camino un poco.

-No solamente soy un shinobi de asalto y combate, sino que también soy un sensor- explicó Hiryu. Los que escucharon la conversación se sorprendieron, incluso Issei.

-¿Un sensor?- le preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, puedo detectar a los enemigos a cierta distancia y saber sus posiciones- las palabras de Hiryu dejaron impactados a los presentes.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- casi grita Saji.

-Es verdad, con una habilidad así, es muy probable que ganen- comento Sona. Mientras que Sirzechs estaba algo sorprendido.

-Estos chicos son realmente sorprendentes y están llenos de trucos- Rias y Grayfia asintieron a las palabras del líder. De regreso ambos chicos miraban el gimnasio.

-Entonces debemos entrar y vencerlos- Issei dio unos pasos hacia el lugar, pero no vio a su acompañante seguirlo -¿Eh? ¿Dónde...?- giró sobre si mismo y vio que el shinobi se adentraba al bosque -¡Oye! ¡Es por acá!- le gritó, pero Hiryu no le hizo caso -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡El lugar es por aquí!- nuevamente gritó Issei sin recibir respuesta alguna, cosa que le molesto -¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- Issei fue corriendo para darle alcance, una vez que estuvo dentro del bosque, Hiryu se detuvo a pensar. Aunque también llegó Issei -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- le preguntó muy enojado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Los demás miraban cómo Hiryu se retiraba al bosque, seguido de Issei. Cosa que les llamó la atención al séquito de Rias y a la propia pelirroja.

-¿Por qué habrán entrado al bosque?- preguntó Kiba.

-No lo sé, pero me preocupa que Issei lo haya seguido- dijo de forma preocupada Akeno. Issei seguía a Hiryu, nuevamente le insistió a dónde iban.

-Necesitaba pensar un momento, además de que quería un poco de privacidad, nos observan y eso me tiene desconcentrado- justificó, cosa que al castaño no sé lo creía.

-¡Eres un...! ¡Argh!- gritó de desesperación –sabes... Mejor voy yo- Issei empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

-¿Y cómo piensas ganarle?- le preguntó el shinobi.

-Ya te dije como, entraré y les patearé el trasero- Hiryu solamente enmarcó una sonrisa debajo de su bufanda.

-¡Claro! Como la vez pasada ¿No?- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Pues si- respondió Issei –esa vez me enfrente a tres peones y una torre- dijo al recordar la pelea entre Niru, Neru, Mira y Shue.

-Y dos niñas casi te rebanan con sus motosierras, una te golpeó hasta quedar casi inconsciente con un palo, y la otra la venció tú compañera; sin olvidar que esa chica les lanzó un rayo. Sí, ¡Los venciste tú solo!- Issei dejó de caminar –admítelo, eres bastante débil, sino fuera por esas chicas, hubieras perdido de inmediato la pelea- Issei apretó su puño derecho, ya que era verdad, sino fuese por Akeno y Koneko, él no estuviese vivo –y no estoy contando esa técnica estúpida en la cual desnudas a las mujeres, en verdad eres patético- dijo Hiryu, el chico apretaba más los dientes y los puños en señal de enojo.

-Yo... no soy débil- dijo en voz baja.

-Perdón, pero no te escuché- dijo Hiryu quien estaba cruzado de manos.

-Que no soy débil- repitió Issei ahora en voz alta.

-Aun no te escucho, creo que en verdad eres débil, tu voz lo demuestra- nuevamente reiteró Hiryu en la condición de Issei.

-¡QUE NO SOY DÉBIL!- grito finalmente –¡Fui entrenado hasta desfallecer! ¡Asia me ayudó! ¡Naruto-san me enseño algunas técnicas y me hizo ejercitarme en una semana hasta morir! ¡No soy débil!- Issei corrió enojado hacía Hiryu -¡Tu no sabes lo que es perder a alguien por ser débil! ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme, sino me conoces?- Issei lanzó su puño contra el shinobi, quien lo esperaba sin cambiar su postura -¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me digas débil!- gritó mientras el puño de Issei iba al rostro del shinobi, pero este de detuvo a unos centímetros de mismo -¡Aaargh!- ya Issei sintió un tremendo dolor en el estómago, además sentía que todo el aire fue sacado de sus pulmones. Y eso era debido a que Hiryu le golpeó con la mano derecha en el abdomen. El chico se arrodillo sujetándose la zona adolorida, además que de su saco cayó una botella transparente.

-Eres débil. No por entrenar una semana ganarás fuerza- dijo Hiryu parado frente a Issei –necesitas mucho entrenamiento y experiencia si deseas vencerme, además esta el hecho que no controlas tus emociones. Incluso el gennin más bajo te ganaría en un combate y eso ya es demasiado- Hiryu se agachó para ver a Issei a los ojos.

-¡Mal... di... to!- le dijo con dificultad, ya que aun no recuperaba el aliento.

-Escuchame bien niño- dijo de forma seria –tú no has perdido a nadie, solamente estas haciendo un berrinche porque no protegiste a esa chica pelirroja de algo que no queria. No sabes lo que realmente es perder a personas en ciertas situaciones- Issei escuchaba a Hiryu –no has visto morir a personas en tus manos, o cuando no estabas ahí para ayudarlo. Yo caí ante la desesperación de haber perdido esas personas, pero eso me motivó a entrenar y buscar venganza sin que mis emociones me controlarán. Es tener la mente en claro y pensar en como vencer a un enemigo más poderoso que tú- finalizó su sermón a Issei, mientras el castaño estaba aun en el suelo, pero con los ojos bien abiertos. Hiryu se reincorporó –así que si quieres ganar a tu enemigo, deberías de empezar a entrenar en serio, conocer tus habilidades, debilidades y tener una meta en claro- Issei se reincorporaba poco a poco. Hiryu miraba como el chico se levantaba, no obstante, un brillo le llamó la atención -¿Mph?- fue lo único que expresó ya que se agachó de nueva cuenta para ver que se traba de una botella, y que en su interior tenía agua -¿Agua?- preguntó mientras seguía observando el contenido de la botella.

En otra parte del campo de batalla, Ibuki descendía de los arboles para llegar a la pista de carrera. La kunoichi empezó a caminar por el sitio; el ambiente se sentía muy tranquilo para su gusto, signo inequívoco de que el enemigo estaba cerca. Ibuki miraba con calma sin dejar de estar en alerta, pero de pronto, un círculo mágico de color morado descendió sobre la kunoichi y de este salió una explosión que tomó por sorpresa a Ibuki.

En el aire, Yubelluna sonreía mientras sostenía su bastón con el cual lanzó su ataque.

-¡Te encontré!- dijo –fue fácil vencer al rey- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa –demasiado fácil, ahora iré con Riser-sama y le diré- sin más la pelimorada voló hacía la oficina del director, mientras que en el suelo, Ibuki yacía tirada con la ropa destrozada; no obstante el cuerpo se convirtió en tierra y se deshizo para dar pie a un pergamino en donde estaba escrito la palabra Bakuha en kanjis; de unos cercanos arboles, Ibuki descendió y fue corriendo por el pergamino.

-Funcionó. Parece que podemos sellar su energía y técnicas, como en el caso del chakra- dijo para tomar el pergamino y enrollarlo para posteriormente guardarlo en su ropa –¡Ahora! con Hiryu- sin más la kunoichi saltó a unos arboles para reunirse con su compañero de armas.

El combate entre Caramine y Taki se detuvo al escuchar la explosión que ocasionó Yubelluna.

-Parece que tu rey ha sido vencido, no hay necesidad de pelear- habló Caramine, luego salieron de su escondite Shue y Marion, quienes estaban sonriendo, ya que la única que podía generar ese tipo de explosiones era Yubelluna.

-¿Acaso escucharon que los declararan ganadores?- se dirigió a las chicas, quienes no daban crédito.

-¡Es imposible!- dijo Shue –se supone que cuando el rey es vencido, el juego términa- ninguna de las piezas podía entender. Aunque fuera del campo de combate, muchos de los que vieron como era vencida Ibuki se sorprendieron cuando el cuerpo se desintegraba en polvo y aparecia la original para tomar el pergamino.

-Tienen bastantes técnicas- dijo Sirchezs –nunca espere que el rey tuviera esa habilidad de convertir su cuerpo en polvo y aparecer en otra parte- lo que no sabia el Maou era que la chica uso un clon de tierra para sustituirse –pero me intriga que después de que se deshiciera el cuerpo, apareciera ese pergamino en su lugar- Rias y Grayfia asentían –me pregunto, ¿Para qué lo necesitarán? Pero más es... ¿Cómo salió del edificio del club sin ningún rasguño después de esa explosión?- esa y muchas otras preguntas se hacía Sirchezs.

Con Taki, las chicas de Riser no comprendían nada de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera podían darle una lógica del por que no se ha mencionado al ganador.

-¿Cómo es que sigue el Rating?- preguntó Shue.

-Digamos que tenemos nuestros trucos- enojada por la respuesta que dio Taki, Shue salió corriendo contra ella.

-¡No me importa si tienes un arma, te derrotaré!- Shue lanzaba golpes incendiarios, los cuales eran esquivadas por Taki, también se unió a la refriega Caramine. Taki ahora estaba con algo de desventaja. Por un lado esquivaba o bloqueaba los cortes ígneos que enviaba Caramine, y por otro lado esquivaba los golpes de Shue, mientras Marion preparaba un círculo mágico para dispararle magia.

-¡Rindéte!- dijo Caramine, quien inmovilizó a Taki en el duelo de espadas, la kunoichi no decía nada, simplemente la miraba con seriedad; lo que causo el enojo de Caramine -¡Ya me desesperarte!- el caballero de Riser hizo un movimiento con su espada en circulo y desarmó a Taki, lanzando su katana lejos de ella. Pero no terminaba ahí, ya que Shue corrió y le asesto un combo de varias patadas y puñetazos que la lanzaron al suelo muy mal.

-Deberías de rendirte- comentó Shue quien solamente sonreía.

-¡Nunca!- le respondió Taki que se levantaba. Ya enojada, Caramine salió son su espada y con esta le dio un estocada en el pecho -¡Aaargh!- gruño al sentir el frío acero.

-Tonta, te dimos la oportunidad de rendirte y la desperdiciaste- dijo de forma seria Caramine, pero lo que no esperaban era que el cuerpo de Taki explorará en una bola de humo para solo dejarse ver un tronco atravesado por la espada de Caramine -¡¿Qué diantres...?!- se quejó, Caramine saco la espada del tronco que cayó.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- preguntó Marion al ver el tronco.

-Se sustituyo con este tronco- le respondió Shue, las chicas la miraron para que diera un explicación –sé bastante de los ninjas y lo que tengo por entendido es que cuando su vida esta en peligro por un ataque, ellos usan un método donde se cambian de lugar por un tronco- resumió.

-¿Quieres decir que ella nos puede atacar en cualquier momento?- Shue asintió seria por la pregunta de Marion.

-Pero ¿Cómo hacen eso?- ahora preguntó Caramine, quien seguía sin entender la forma en como se sustituyó Taki.

-Eso es algo que no sé- respondió Shue, las tres chicas seguían tratando de encontrar lógica, no obstante, se empezó a escucha rel sonido algo acercarse a gran velocidad -¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Shue que fue la primera en poner atención. Las otras chicas pusieron atención y captaron lo que dijo su compañera.

-Sí, algo se acerca a gran velocidad- las tres piezas de Riser miraba a todos lados.

-¿Qué será?- Marion estaba tensa, pues el sonido a cada momento se hacía más intenso.

-No lo sé, pero debemos estar atentas- como dijo Caramine, ninguna de las chicas se movía del sitio. No se fue algo atravesó las copas de los arboles que se percatarón del peligro.

-¡Ahí! ¡CUIDADO!- Marion apuntó al objeto que se acercaba y las previno, las tres chicas se movieron, ya que una shukinken infundida en chakra viento apareció y se dirigía a ellas con gran velocidad, por lo que lo esquivaron, aunque a Shue casi le roza el rostro, pero solo corto algunos mechones de cabello dejandola asombrada; el objeto que paso de largo para llegar a unos arboles que estaban en el lugar y traspasarlos, haciendo que algunos cayeras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó muy asustada Marion, que veía el desastre que provocó. De repente, Taki aterrizó y tenía sujetando una shurinken por el orificio con un dedo, mientras que hacía lo girar como un rehielete al soplarle; infundiendo viento en el arma hasta que lo convirtió en un disco cortante, aunque en otra mano ya tenía preparado uno previamente, ambos los lanzo a sus oponentes.

-¡Esquivenlo! ¡Rápido! Esas cosas son muy afiladas- gritó Shue al comprobar el efecto, las chicas hicieron lo que les pidió la torre, uno de los shurinkes con viento giró de forma vertical, dejando un surco en el suelo de un corte; ambas armas pasaron sin lastimar. En el castillo, la gente estaba sorprendida de lo que hizo Taki, incluso algunos ya dudaban de que Riser realmente le ganará a ese grupo de extraños ninjas. Taki al ver que sus oponentes estaban en shock, ella aprovecho y corrió hacía donde se localizaba su katana para recuperarla, pero antes de tomarla, una esfera de magia chocó en el lugar impidiendo que la tomará.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- dijo Marion quien tenía un circulo mágico en sus manos -no sé como hiciste eso, ni como escapaste de Caramine, pero ¡Se acabó!- la chica lanzó varias esferas de magia, las cuales, Taki evadia los ataque

-Deja que la debilite, tú la atacas con tu espada- planeó Shue el contraataque.

-De acuerdo. Marion, no dejes que se acerque a su espada- la aludida asintió preparando dos círculos mágicos. Caramine y Shue aprovecharon la situación y se fueron contra Taki. Shue lanzó un golpe hacía Taki, quien lo evadió agachándose, y tratando de golpear a la chica, no obstante, Caramine atacó con un corte descendente, pero Taki paró el corte con un Kunai.

-¿Así que aun tienes más trucos, eh?- ambas chicas hacían fuerza con las armas, pero Shue lanzó una patada, lo que hizo romper el forcejeo.

La pelea era muy pareja, patadas, cortes, puñetazos iban y venía, no había cabida para los errores, ni para las treguas. Cuando Taki trataba de alcanzar su katana, Marion impedía que la tomará mediante su magia; ya cansada, la kunoichi estaba atrapada.

-Será mejor que te rindas- dijo de forma seria Caramine.

-Sin tu espada no eres nada- dijo de forma arrogante Marion, dándole una sonrisa; ain alguna escapatoria a la situación, Taki ideaba varias estrategias para salir de ese problema hasta que llegó una solución.

-Parece que no tendré remedió- Taki metió su mano en su traje sacó unas bombas de humo que las arrojó a los pies de su enemigo para crear una cortina de humo que les impediría de forma momentanea la visión.

-¿Qué planeará?- preguntó Sirzechs viendo lo que hacía la kunoichi. Muchas personas también se hacían la misma pregunta que el Maou al ver el humo producido por el humo por las bombas. Dentro del mismo, Taki sacó un rollo de entre sus ropas, posteriormente lo abrió dejando ver un sello, instates después, ella colocó su mano encima de este y le inyectó chakra, este mismo luego hubo una explosión de humo para revelar un par de abanicos cerrados, para tomarlos y enrollar nuevamente el pergamino y guardarlo. La Kunoichi abrió ambos abanicos y los movió para despejar el humo y dejarse a la vista. Los espectadores se sorprendieron de lo que traía en las manos.

-¿Abanicos?- preguntó confusa Rias -¿Peleará con abanicos?- Grayfia analizaba bien las armas.

-No son abanicos cualquiera- señaló –vean bien, tiene hojas filosas al final- Rias se percató de ello y eso suponía que eran objetos modificados como armas.

-Lo que me sorprende es la velocidad y la forma en como los sacó, pero ¿De donde? No vi que los traía consigo más que su espada, es todo un misterio esos chico- era la intriga del Maou, pero no solo él quería saber el secreto, sino que otros demonios igual. La kunoichi se colocó en posición de combate

-Se acabó- dijo para ir corriendo hacia sus oponentes, Caramine la encaró con su espada, dándole una estocada, pero la kunoichi uso sus flexibilidad para evadir el ataque, al momento dio el contraataque, haciéndole un corte en el costado izquierdo con uno de los abanico a la espadachín.

-¡Aaah!- gritó de dolor Caramine, para tomarse la zona lesionada. Shue atacaba, pero al igual que con su compañera, eran evadidos sus golpes, sufriendo un cortes en un costado por Taki

-¡Perra!- dijeron ambas chicas molestas, que empezaron el ataque. Gracias a la versatilidad de los abanicos, aunado a los filos, estos eran perfectos para el combate con otras armas más pesada, esto sumado a la agilidad y flexibilidad de Taki se transformaba en una perfecta guerrera, Taki hizo varias heridas a Shue y Caramine con sus abanicos. Marion al ver eso, lanzó una esfera de magia contra su oponente enmascarada, quien al ver el proyectil actuó de forma instantánea, por lo que se separó de sus rivales de un salto hacía atrás para aterrizar con elegancia. La Taki plegó uno de los abanicos y lo lanzó destruyendo el ataque de la maid en una explosión, lo que ocasionó que el abanico se impulsara de regreso a Taki, quien lo tomó con mucha gracia y lo abrió, para estar de nuevo lista para pelear.

-¡Destruyó mi ataque con sólo su abanico y no sufrió ningún rasguño!- dijo impactada Marion, pero a la vez molesta -¡No se quedará así!- la castaña estaba generando un circulo mágico, a la vez que concentraba magia en el mismo, ya que crearía un enorme ataque -¡Haber como sales de esta!- sin más dilación, lanzó el ataque. Taki se percató de ello y preparo su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Futon: Jutsu de Viento Cortante!- Taki movió ambos abanicos y generó una poderosa ráfaga de viento que chocó con el ataque de Marion, donde ambas técnicas se neutralizaron.

-¡Imposible!- la chica no daba crédito a lo que miraba. Sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, creó vario círculos mágicos y los apuntaba a Taki, de los cuales empezaba a salir gran cantidad de proyectiles mágicos. Taki lanzó al cielo sus abanicos para sacar varios shuriken que arrojó, luego creo sellos manuales.

-¡Futon: Violenta palma de viento!- la Kunoichi escarlata uso sus manos para lograr comprimir el viento que estaba frente a ella, para transformarlo en una fuerte ráfaga de gran alcance, que a su vez le dio más potencia a las armas que previamente lanzó, esto hizo las shurinkens neutralizará los ataques de Marion, pero el viento siguió hasta su objetivo. La maid se cubrió el rostro por la ráfaga que generó Taki, a la vez trataba de soportarlo, pero cedió ante la potencia del ataque, por lo que salió disparada hacía atrás.

-¡KYAA!- Marion chocó contra un árbol cercano, aunque no quedó inconsciente, pero si muy lastimada; con gracia de una gimnasta, Taki tomó sus abanicos para abrirlos, al tiempo que bloqueaba un ataque de Caramine, quien no se contenía nada contenta.

-¡No sé como haces esta magia, pero no saldrás con vida!- la chicas peleaban con sus armas, sacando chispas de vez en cuando; aunque la kunoichi tambien lanzaba patadas a su oponente para causar más daño. No fue sino hasta que de un movimiento inesperado, Taki cortó la espada de Caramine con las nacajas del abanico. Cosa que dejo asombrada se sobremanera a Caramine, quien dio un paso hacía atrás, y a la vez que miraba lo que quedaba se su arma.

-¡Maldita! ¡No me detendrás!- así que arrojó a un lado el trozo de espada, y saco una daga que infundión fuego; así que saltó para tratar darle un corte, pero ya casi a unos cuantos centímetros de hacer contacto con su objetivo, Taki blandió el par de abanicos.

-¡Futon: Jutsu de Viento Cortante!- estas generaron una fuerte rafaga de viento, que al entrar en contacto con las flamas de la daga de Caramine, estas se convirtieron en una llamarada que impactaron a su rival.

-¡KYYYA!- gritaba el caballero de Riser al recibir el ataque igneó de frente, ya que la kunoichi había aprovechado el momento donde Caramine tenia la guardia baja. Cuando acabó el ataque, Caramine cayó al suelo y empezara a girar para tratar de pagar las llamas en su cuerpo. Shue y Marion estaban impresionadas y asustadas por la técnica; cuando Caramine término de extinguir las llamas de su cuerpo, esta se levantaba con graves quemaduras en en el mismo y ropa, aunque su mirada era de furia hacía la kunoichi. Los espectadores estaban sin palabras por la muestra de poder de Taki. Aunque Shue salió de su impresión y salió corriendo a enfrentar a su oponente. Taki la vio y lanzó ambos abanicos abiertos, que hábilmente Shue evadió, y estas se incrustaron en el suelo.

-Je, te quedaste sin armas. ¡Que pena!- dijo de forma arrogante, por lo que nuevamente salió a su encuentro, pero no esperó lo siguiente. Taki se quitó la máscara para dejar libre su boca.

-¡Torbellino Violento!- de la boca de la chica salió una poderosa corriente de viento en forma de torbellino que tomó desprevenida a la torre; la chica sufrió el embate del viento que laceraba su cuerpo. Cuando acabo, Shue estaba muy lastimada y sangrando por la técnica. Aunque en sus ojos solamente se veían furia.

-Será mejor que se rinda- se dirigió a Shue con calma.

-¡Nunca!- gritó mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad al igual que sus compañeras –te derrotaremos en honor al prestigioso clan Phoenix- sin más, nuevamente de abalanzó contra Taki, quien bloqueaba con sus manos los golpes de Shue, Caramine y Marion se preparaban por lo que el caballero de Riser también fue corriendo para atacar a puño limpio a Taki, Marion preparaba su magia. Taki había bloqueado un golpe de Shue, haciendo que estuviera abierta su defensa y pateara el pecho de la china, lanzándola contra su compañera. Taki realizó unos sellos manuales

-¡Futon: Danza de pétalos de polvo!- Taki creó un tornado de pétalos de flores, que lanzó a sus oponentes.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Marion a sus compañeras, que estaban muy mal, al ver el enorme tornado, estas solamente lo esquivaban.

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?- se preguntaba Shue.

-No lo sé- contestó una de ellas, pero ahí no acababa la técnica, ya que Taki empezó a manipular a voluntad el tornado, sin necesidad de moverse del lugar. Algo que los demás demonios no entendían el modo de como controlar el fenómeno; también el tornado atacó a Marion para evitar que realizará algún movimiento. Con su habilidad, Taki fue juntando a sus oponentes en un punto, ya que tenia preparado otra técnica. Por lo que al llegar a su objetivo, deshizo la técnica.

-Parece que ya no tiene magia- dedujo Marion –pero fue una estupidez juntarnos- era lo que pensaba, pero se equivocaba.

-¿Eso creen?- Taki hizo la mímica de jalar algo, de sitio donde estaban los abanicos, estos fueron hasta sus manos, que empuño.

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó incrédula Shue al ver que los abanicos estaban en manos de su propietaria. Sin embargo, lo que vendría seria el punto final de la pelea, sí que preparó su último ataque, ya que Taki hizo un sello manual.

-¡Justu clones de sombra!- dos clones aparecieron a cada lado de la chica, quienes corrieron y se colocaron alrededor de las piezas de Riser, formando un triangulo. Las sombras restantes sacarón un par de abanicos cadauna para ejecutar el último movimiento, así que prepararon sus abanicos -¡Futon: Hoz de Comadreja!- Taki y sus clones movieron los abanicos en sincronía perfecta y generaron un inmenso tornado que se dirigió a sus oponentes, quienes quedaron atrapados en los fuertes vientos y arrastandolos hacía arriba; en el interior del mismo, las piezas de Riser sufrían distintos cortes en su cuerpo, incluso su ropa eran desgarradas. Cuando término, estas cayeron al suelo inconsciente y lleno de cortes, dejando impresionados a los que observaban la batalla.

Los cuerpos de Caramine, Shue y Marion empezaron a brillar en un tono azul y blanco para desaparecer en destellos, indicando su derrota.

-Un peón, una torre y un caballero de Riser-sama han sido retirados- anunció Grayfia el fin de la pelea, Taki guardo sus armas en su espalda, para después ir por su katana y envainarla, posterior, se fue corriendo al siguiente punto de reunión con sus compañeros.

Mientras que Riser estaba observando los encuentros en su nido al lado de Yubelluna.

-Esas tontas- dijo Yubelluna con desprecio hacía sus demás piezas –se dejaron vencer muy fácilmente por unos débiles ninjas- ella no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla.

-Es verdad, pero aun no comprendo por que sigue el Rating Game si venciste al rey- dijo, Yubelluna pensaba.

-Tal vez fue una ilusión o algo que me obligó a atacarlo, pero era bastante real a no ser... Que el chico sea el verdadero rey- dedujo, pero estaba bastante alejada de la realidad.

-No importa, dejemos que se acerquen y venceremos al rey, pero me agrada la idea que tengo en mente, de que esas chicas sean parte del mi sequito- dijo con una mirada lasciva en Taki, Ibuki y Kasumi –son muy poderosas, serán una buena adquisición, sustituiré a esas buenas para nada, por esa bellezas. Además que será unas buenas esclavas- el rubio hizo una sonrisa, acompañada de la sonrisa de Yubelluna.

-Yo quiero al chico castaño de azul- dijo refiriéndose a Hiryu –el otro no me interesa- Riser esbozó una sonrisa, ya que pretendía algo que estaba vedado para él y su acompañante.

 **Llegamos al final del capítulo, casi es el encuentro entre Hiryu/Naruto y el pavo asado, en el siguiente serán Naruto e Issei vs las otras piezas de Riser. Será un emocionante capítulo, ya que leerán unas técnicas muy devastadoras que afectarán a los demonios. Como leyerón, Taki hizo gala de sus habilidades y técnicas contra las chicas del clan Phoenix. Naruto tuvo una pequeña conversación con Issei respecto a cierto tema ya expuesto.**

 **Además Ibuki engaño a Yubelluna con su supuesta muerte, aunque parece que tiene una idea de como usar el poder que Yubelluna.**

 **Bueno, dejen un review, comentario, crítica constructiva, dudas, sugerencias e ideas. Sin más yo los leo en el siguiente capítulo, Shion145, Bye**


	23. Capítulo 23: Phoenix vs Uzumaki 3 p

**¡Saludo! A toda la banda loca de lectores de Fanfiction, tiempo sin leerlos, pero hay cosas que tengo que darles prioridad. No tengo mucho que contarles, salvo una pequeña nota al final del capítulo y algunas aclaraciones para seguir la historia; pero antes vamos a los reviews:**

 **Karlosgoyo: bueno pueda que lo use para intimidar; no obstante, tengo la firme convicción que para demostrarle a alguien (en especial a uno mismo) no se necesita hacer galá de grandes poderes o argumentos rimbombantes como Riser con su actitud. Sino las acciones y todo lo que implica atrás de ellas, en este caso, el entrenamiento; y claro, ser congruente con lo que pensamos.**

 **Zafir09: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y más las habilidades de Taki, que es lo más importante que el poder. Y faltan otras cualidades, pero empezamos con estas que mencionaste. Veremos que le hará Sirchezs a Riser en cuanto a su actitud.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias mi estimada lectora y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Lobo obscuro: más que brincarme, el objetivo que pongo no son solo las chicas, sino que abarca más allá, y que al final lo aclararé el por qué de cada capítulo y de cada batalla. Ya sé que muchos ansían la pelea contra Riser, pero es tener paciencia y es lo que me pide la historia cuando la elaboró. Lo hice corto debido a que era el material, información e ideas que contaba en ese momento, además de acomodarla y darles el lugar que me pedían. Además cuando hay un manga o anime hacen un capítulo en tres o cuatro subcapítulos antes de llegar al final del mismo y eso nos hace entrar en la intriga y por ende querer saber más.**

 **Edgar717: contestado por MP.**

 **Bien mi estimada banderola metalera, son todos los reviews de hoy, y vamos a dar paso al capítulo, en el cual me costo un personaje ya que no se tiene nada de información y al final les comentare quien es o quienes son y mi opinión, sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!-** técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 23: El clan Phoenix vs El clan Uzumaki 3° parte.

Hiryu e Issei habían salido del bosque y ahora están apostados en la entrada trasera del gimnasio, uno a cada lado de la puerta, Hiryu miró a Issei y le hizo una señal con su mano; Issei asintió de forma seria y ambos entraron al gimnasio con calma para la siguiente pelea. El lugar estaba oscuro, aunque eso ya le incomodaba a Issei al recordar la última vez. No obstante Hiryu caminaba con calma, algo extraño para el castaño, aunque era mejor no molestarlo, lo que no sabía es que estaba a la defensiva. Llegaron al escenario, Issei iba a dar un paso, pero...

-¡Espera!- Hiryu lo hizo detener, haciendo que Issei volteé a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, Hiryu estaba más serio que de costumbre.

-No están esperando- dijo para que solo Issei lo escuchará –aunque su posición es muy predecible, están reunidas al frente de escenario- eso asombró de sobremanera a Issei, quien frunció el ceños. Ya que era la misma estrategia que usaron cuando estaba con Koneko.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Hiryu miraba hacía el frente donde reinaba la oscuridad.

-Las sorprenderé- sin más saltó dejando solo al castaño. Issei se dedicó a mirar donde estuvo Hiryu y no dijo nada, de pronto se escuchó el sonido de metal chocando, algunos gritos de mujeres y un gran alboroto, luego las luces se encendieron para dar vista a las chicas de Riser quienes estaban confundidas de lo que sucedió.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- preguntó Mira quien volteaba a todos lados con su Bo en posición de defensa.

-No lo sé, pero no debemos de bajar la guardia- Mihae no podía encontrar a su atacante, ya que fue sorpresivo. Las gemelas Ni, Li también estaban espalda con espalda. Issei se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que observaba.

-Deben de estar atentas- dijo Ravel, quien había cambiado su atuendo –ya hemos perdido a seis piezas, no arriesgaremos a perder a más- recalcó el hecho.

-¡Hai, Ravel-sama!- contestaron para seguir a la defensiva, no obstante, una de las chicas percibió a Issei que estaba oculto en el detrás del escenario.

-¡Sal de ahí!- gritó Mira –sé que estas oculto- Issei se maldijo internamente, y sin alternativa, salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo de forma despectiva Ravel –es el feo pervertido que tiene por peón Rias- a Issei no le gusto nada lo dicho por la rubia –me impresiona que hayas sido tú la que nos sorprendio, pero este encuentro no será distinto al anterior, chicas- ordenó, las piezas rodearon a Issei, mientras que la rubia se mantenía alejado del enfrentamiento.

-Ese ninja me dejo solo- dijo frustrado al no ver a Hiryu –no tengo otra opción que pelear solo- el castaño alzó su brazo izquierdo -¡Booster Gear!- en el cual se materializaba su guantalete rojo.

 **[Boost]**

Se escuchó, Issei se colocó en posición de pelea que le enseño Naruto, las chicas rodearon a su oponente, siendo Ni, Li y Mira. Mihae era el apoyo en el combate y Ravel simplemente observaba desde lejos. Mira su la primera en atacar Issei bloqueó el golpe con las manos cruzadas, aunque la fuerza aplicada por el arma lo hizo retroceder.

-Duele- dijo mientras apretaba los dientes, aunque solo era el inicio del combate, Mira seguía dando golpes con el Bo, Issei los desviaba con su guantalete o con el brazo desnudo, aunque cada vez que lo hacía, su brazo terminada más adolorido –no pensé que fuera muy duro- dijo, ya que era diferente a como peleo la vez pasada.

Mira estaba tratando de darle un golpe, pero estaba asombrada de la habilidad de Issei.

-Parece que has mejorado como la vez pasada- dijo, Issei aun seguía tratando de evitar algún daño en su persona, pero la chica uso su Bo y le dio un golpe aunque lo detuvo cruzando sus brazos, pero como el anterior, el golpe iba cargado de fuerza, tanto que lo mando más lejos. Issei cayó, aunque permaneció de pie con algo de dificultad; las gemelas se iban acercando a Issei con la firme intensión de acabar con él.

-¡Es hora del juego gato y el ratón, nya!- dijeron ambas, quienes empezaron a golpear a Issei en todas partes de su cuerpo, quien a duras penas podía esquivar o detener, Issei empezaba a contraatacar a las gemelas, pero estas eran más ágiles y veloces, aunque también su agilidad había aumentado, no estaba al nivel de las chicas-gato.

-¡AAAAH!- gritó de dolor al recibir una patada en la espalda por parte de Ni, luego un golpe en el rotro por parte de Li.

-Aunque ere más rápido, aun sigues siendo débil- dijo Ni, Issei se limpiaba el rostro, nuevamente estaba de pie.

 **[Boost]**

El guantalete seguía acumulando energía para ejecutar una de sus técnicas, no obstante, tenía que actuar para llegar a su objetivo. Así que salió a pelear contra las gemelas, quienes evadían los ataque del castaño con facilidad, también recibía golpe, pero en uno de esos, el chico alcanzó a atrapar el brazo derecho de Ni, quien quedó sorprendida.

-No me rendiré, no por nada entrene muy duro- Issei le dio algunos golpes en el abdomen de la chica-gato para posteriormente lanzarla lejos; enojada por lo que le hicieron a su hermana, Li corrió contra Issei, quien lo estaba esperando.

Issei esperaba el acumulo de poder, lo que ocasionó que siguiera peleando a mano limpia, con Li estaba soportando algunas patadas que le daba, en una de esas, atrapo la pierna de la chica.

-Esto es emocionante, puedo ver sus bragas blancas- dijo, ya que la posición en la que estaba la chica, dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior debajo de su falda.

-¡Pervertido!- le gritó Li, aunque Issei hizo caso omiso a eso, ya que le dio una codazo a la rodilla de Li -¡AAAH!- aunque no fue duro como para causarle algún daño masivo, si para dejarla adolorida un rato, después vino una patada al estómago que la hizo retroceder.

-¡Sí!- decía mientras lloraba lágrimas en forma de cataratas _–Por fin podré tener mi harem, ¡Gracias Naruto-san!-_ aunque eso le costo, ya que Mira llegó a darle un golpe en la espalda.

-¡OH, Jo, jo, jo!- reía Ravel desde el aire, con ayuda de sus alas de fuego al ver que Issei fue a parar en la pared del gimnasio -¿En serio? ¿Así quieres vencer a mi onii-sama?- ante las palabras de Ravel, Issei se paraba con dificultad, luego posó su mirada en Mira, quien simplemente se abalanzó contra Issei, el chico se defendía del embate de la peliazul; pero al igual que la vez pasada Issei salto para esquivar el arma. Cuando aterrizó, ya lo esperaban las gemelas, quienes le cerraron el paso.

-Esto solo apenas comienza, nya- con eso dicho, ambas se lanzaron a reanudar el combate, donde se le dificultaba a Issei.

-¡Maldición! Aun no puedo usar mi poderes- se dijo evadiendo los ataque, aunque le dio un golpe a Ni en el rostro, una patada en la espalda a Li, y pudo tomar el Bo de Mira cuando lo iba a golpear, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago.

-¡Vaya! Señor peón, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Mihae- la aludida asintió a lo pedido por Ravel, ella envió realizó un circulo mágico, del cual lanzó energía a cada una de las chicas que Issei golpeó. La intensión de la técnica era de hacer que se recuperarán y darles más poder. Las chicas se levantaron y le sonrieron.

-Esto no es posible- dijo al ver que nuevamente era atacado.

-Como verás, Mihae tiene la habilidad de dar poder y hacer que las piezas se recuperen del daño hecho- explicó Ravel –así que estas perdido- Issei esperaba tener una oportunidad de poder vencer a los peones, pero debería primero de eliminar al obizpo.

-¡Rayos!- dijo mientras lanzaba a Ni contra su hermana, a la vez que derribaba a Mira al suelo, aunque estas se levantaban –solo no podré hacer nada- se dijo, aunque.

 **[Boost] [Explotion]**

Eso dio indicios de que ya podía usar sus poderes, asi que con más confianza, Issei se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento. Aunque una de ellas conocía una de tantas habilidades.

-No dejen que el pervertido las toque, tiene un hechizo que puede destruir la ropa de las mujeres- advirtió Mira, ya que ella fue víctima del Dress Breaker, cosa que entendieron bien.

-¡¿Cómo es que...?!- se dijo así mismo, mientras tenia la mandíbula casi en el piso. Aunque se recuperó, con su poder salió corriendo contra las piezas de Riser, quienes evadían el contacto, como Ni y Li, Mira con su bastón evadía cada intento de Issei de colocarle el sello en su ropa. Eso estaba frustrando demasiado –no tengo remedió- dijo para acumular energía en su brazo izquierdo en forma de una pequeña esfera y apuntarla -¡Dragon shot!- disparó el poder hacia los peones.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron al ser victima de poder, que paso de largo, destruyendo parte del gimnasio. Todo era mirado por los demás en el castillo Phoenix.

-Parece que logró vencerlas solo Issei- dijo Koneko –aunque no veo ese ninja en ningún lado- todos le dieron razón a la peliblanca, Issei estaba un poco agitado por el resultado, ya que donde estaban las peones se veía una nube de humo.

-Parece que gané, ahora me falta esas chicas- dijo al ver a Mihae y Ravel, él las encaró para iniciar con la lucha, pero...

-No creas que nos volverás a vencer con eso- Issei se sorprendió en demasía al escuchar la voz Mira en la nube de humo que se levantaba.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!- se volteó y vio que de la humareda salían corriendo los tres peones, aunque ellas eran rodeadas por una aura dorada, que al parecer eran otorgadas por Mihae.

-Mihae puede crear auras protectoras a uno o todas las piezas, y ningun poder puede hacerles daño- al escuchar la explicación de Ravel, el séquito de Rias se quedó sin habla.

-Issei- dijo la pelirroja preocupada por el Sekiryutei.

-Parece que tendrá muchas dificultades, ese obizpo nunca mostró sus habilidades en el Rating Game anterior- dijo Sirzerch viendo la pelea, aunque se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Hiryu? Sin embargo dejo eso para seguir mirando.

Issei estaba peleando contra las tres peones a la vez, aunque quería activar sus habilidades, no se le permitían, ya que los ataque iban y venían desde distintos punto.

-No puedo con las tres al mismo tiempo, si atacó a una, la otra me golpea; pero si me cubro, de una, las otras igual me atacan- dijo un poco cansado, aunque no iba a rendirse. Issei era rodeado por las tres chicas, mientras que a un lado estaban Ravel y Mihae, quien les seguía otorgando poder a las piezas.

-Será mejor que te rindas, no podrás vencerlas- dijo Ravel dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Nunca!- cosa que dejó anonadada a la rubia, pero decidió que era hora de acabar.

-Bien, si no deseas rendirte, será mejor que te venzan, chicas- a la orden de la rubia, Mira, Ni y Li fueron con todo contra Issei, quien estaba algo cansando, aunque bloqueaba cada golpe, estos eran más fuertes que empezaban a dejar factura en el chico, Mira preparó su Bo y mandó un golpe al plexo solar de Issei. El chico cerró los ojos, esperando sentir un gran dolor, aunque después de unos momentos, no sintió nada.

Ravel y su séquito se quedaron sin habla, al igual que el resto de los observadores que estaban en el exterior, debido a que cuando Mira impacto su arma en el pecho de Issei, este explotó en una bola de humo, revelando un tronco que fue destrozado. Issei abrió los ojos y vio que estaba lejos del arma de Mira. Miró a todos lados para saber lo que paso, sólo para encontrar a un lado a Hiryu, quien lo tenía sostenido de los hombros.

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó Ravel, ya que no vio el momento en que apareció el ninja.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó por su salud.

-Sí- le respondió Issei, aunque se dio cuenta de algo -¡¿Dónde estabas?!- le reclamaba -¡Casi me vencen por tu culpa!- Hiryu no se dejo amedrentar por las palabras de Issei, quien lo dejo caer en el suelo.

-Estaba observando tu pelea, y a decir verdad, aun te hace falta mucho. Aún te dejas llevar por tus emociones y eres bastante impulsivo. Aunque tu determinación es excelente- Hiryu describía los puntos fuertes de Issei. Todo era observado por Ravel, quien no dejaba de admirar al Shinobi.

-Eres muy interesante, tal vez, cuando gané mi Onii-sama, le pida que hablé contigo para formar una alianza entre ambos clanes por medio de un matrimonio- propusó Ravel, Hiryu escuchó y volteó a ver a la menor de los Phoenix.

-Gracias- agradeció, haciéndole sacar una sonrisa a Ravel, pensando en que acepto la propuesta –pero no me atraen las chicas infantiles, caprichosas y que creen que todo les pertenece- esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Ravel, quien empezó a enojarse.

-¡¿Cómo te atrevés a rechazarme e insultarme?! ¡A mi, a un miembro de la gran familia Phoenix! ¡Una de los 72 pilares del inframundo!- fue el grito que dio Ravel -¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Vayan!- a la orden, Mira, Ni y Li salieron en contra del shinobi, quien permanecía inmóvil. No fue que estaban cerca, cuando empezó a actúar; Hiryu esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques con maestría. Mira lanzó un golpe con su Bo, lo que no contó fue que Hiryu atrapó el arma de madera y empezaron un estira y afloje por el Bo, aunque el shinobi hizo algo que dejo muda a la peliazul; este se impulsó con sus pies, usando el bastón de Mira como barra horizontal de gimnasia y girar, luego cayó a espaldas de la chica y sin soltar el Bo, los uso para jalar a la chica sobre su cabeza, Mira sintió el jalón y que por inercia de la fuerza, ella soltará su bastón, lo ocasionó que saliera volando y cayerá al suelo, lastimándose. Con el Bo en mano, Hiryu fue a atacar a las dos chicas-gato, quienes se les dificultaban un poco el esquivar lo embates, ya que era muy habil en esa rama. Al final Hiryu golpeó a Li en el abdomen que la empujó hacia una de las paredes, la cual fue la que le causo daño; a Ni le dio un tremendo golpe en la espalda y la envió a otro lado del gimnasio.

Issei quedó impresionado por la habilidad del shinobi, que incluso no podía despegar la vista en los movimientos; el público no era la excepción, estaba igual o más asombrada por la hazaña. Aunque no el combate aun no finalizaba.

-Honestamente eres bueno, pero...- Ravel apuntó a donde estaban los tres peones, quienes estaba de pie –sólo es el comienzo- a Hiryu le pareció algo común que los enemigos se parasen para nuevamente combatir, pero era raro que se hayan curado, las gemelas se lanzaron con gran velocidad, que a la vista de todos, parecieran solamente un par de líneas de colores por su cabello.

Hiryu empezó a esquivar los ataques de las chicas, aunque se le dificultaba un poco. Pero eso no quería decir que no fueran muy buenas en el combate. Ni y Li lanzaron una patada doble que hizo que el shinobi se cubriera. Aunque no le dolió, si fue lo suficiente como para soltar el Bo, cosa que aprovechó Li que tomó el arma.

-¡Mira!- Li arrojó su arma a su compañera, quien la tomó en aire. Luego se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. Mira también atacaba a Hiryu con su bastón. La peliazul le metió un tremendo golpe en el rostro del Hiryu.

-Esto es lo que pasa por menospreciar al clan Phoenix- dijo con bastante confianza, aunque aquello se acabaría cuando este explotó en una nube de humo -¿Qué...? ¡Explotó!- eso dejo asombradas a las chicas, quienes no tenían idea de lo que sucedió. Issei también miraba impresionado de ellos.

-¿Cómo...?- se decían Ni y Li, aunque sabia que podían tener trucos -¿Dónde estará?- se preguntaba mientras miraba a todos lados. El equipo de Ravel miraba a todas partes sin resultado alguno, incluso Issei. No fue sino que se escuchó el crujir de la madera, aunque fue demasiado tarde, ya que donde estaba Mira apareció del suelo Hiryu con el puño que conectó en la mandíbula del peón, mandándola al aire. El ataque fue demasiado sorpresivo que ninguna de las combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo se dio cuenta que ya estaba corriendo hacia ellas; Ni recibió una carga de golpes y patadas que la dejo lesionada. Con Li fue distinto, ya que sacó una shurinken que arrojó, para proceder a realizar sellos manuales.

-¡Shurinken clon de sombras!- de la shurinken original aparecieron nueve más, esto obligó que Li se cubriera con los brazos, aunque recibió cortes; no obstante no se percató que el Shinobi estaba frente a ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hiryu conectó una patada inversa ascendente en la mandíbula de la chica-gato que la alzó a los aires. Hiryu salto para posteriormente rodearla con sus brazos y caer en picada contra el suelo, impactando la cabeza de Li en el mismo, mientras él salía ileso y se acercaba a Issei. Todo lo anterior dejo con la boca abierta al público, ya que nadie decia nada. Hiryu se acerco a Issei y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Eso fue sorprendente- alagó el castaño, ya que nunca había visto un combate como ese.

-Deja las felicitaciones para después, y concéntrate en la batalla, sólo falta ellas- Hiryu e Issei miraban a Ravel y Mihae. El castaño se paró bien y se puso en posición de combate.

-Me impresiona tu habilidad- hablaba Ravel –pero no creas que será fácil derrotar a mis peones, mira- Naruto e Issei observaban y se sorprendieron que las chicas se levantarán como si nada hubiese pasado; sus heridas ya estaban curadas, pues las rodeaba un aura verde.

-¡Rayos!- dijo frustrado Issei al ver que nuevamente había que enfrentarse a los peones, Hiryu solamente seguía mirando, una vez ya curadas, el trío rodeo a ambos chicos.

-¡Oh jo, jo, jo, jo! Será mejor que se rindan- Naruto e Issei estaba de espaldas.

-Ahora ¿Cómo saldremos?- preguntó Issei al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Las gemelas son veloces y ágiles y la otra chica usa un Bo como arma- Hiryu analizaba la situación –tú iras por la peliazul, mientras yo voy por las gemelas- con eso dicho, ambos chicos salieron al encuentro con sus oponentes, Issei estaba peleando contra Mira, quien lo mantenía a raya, ya el chico trataba de usar su Dress Breaker.

-¡No creas que caeré tan fácilmente en tu asquerosa técnica!- Mira lanzaba golpes a Issei, el chico intentaba por todos los medios acercarse y poner el sello mágico, pero todos sus intentos eran frustrados, en cambio. Hiryu enfrentaba a ambas gemelas, aunque su diferencia era que él mantenía el control de la situación.

-¡Dejate golpear!- Ni y Li no habían dado ningún golpe al Shinobi, ya que este reaccionaba a mayor velocidad que ellas, anticipando cada movimiento y contraatacando. En el combate tenía bastantes contrastes. Incluso se podía decir que el séquito de Rias eran más que novatos, eran aprendices en comparación con Naruto y las chicas, incluso se puede decir que el séquito de Riser eran unos novatos por no decir otra cosa.

Hiryu había dejado lastimadas a ambas chicas, ya que hizo desvió un puño de Li que impactó en el rostro de Ni, luego dio una patada inversa que conecto en la nuca de la chica.

Por otro lado, Issei era vapuleado ya que intentaba por todas las formas poner el sello, esto fue visto por Hiryu, quien solamente estaba un poco decepcionado.

-¡Deja de usar la misma técnica y piensa en otra!- le gritó, Issei no escuchaba ya que si necedad se los impedia. Mira vio esto como una oportunidad y barrió la pierna del castaño, lo que obligó a que cayera, y esta lo remataría con un golpe en la cabeza. Issei solamente cerró lo ojos esperando su final; pero no llegó, al no sentir dolor este abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hiryu quien bloqueaba el Bo con su espada.

-¡Eres bueno!- decía Mira haciendo presión con su arma para ganar terreno –pero no evitaras que venza al pervertido y luego a ti- así que dio inició al combate con armas, donde los usuarios se lucían. Ambos eran ágiles, aunque Hiryu anticipo un ataque de la peliazul y corto su Bo con su espada, esta quedó impactada, dándole tiempo al shinobi de saltar y conectar una patada al pecho de Mira, quien fue lanzada al suelo. Hiryu aterrizó y fue de nuevo con Issei.

-Párate- le ordenó, el chico hizo caso –¡Acaso eres idiota! Tu oponente sabe tus técnicas- regañaba.

-Pero es una buena técnica- Issei se justificaba, pero Hiryu no estaba para reclamos.

-No me interesa, esto no es un juego, es la realidad. Tendrás que buscar otra forma de atacar a tu oponente sin que sepa tu técnica- todo esto era visto por Ravel y Mihae –necesito que te concentres esto no acaba- Hiryu señalaba y nuevamente eran curadas las chicas.

-Pero ¿Cómo...?- se preguntaba Issei sin quitar la vista.

-Estuve observando tu pelea, y me percaté que las únicas piezas que no nos han atacado son ellas- Hiryu miró hacia donde estaban Ravel y Mihae paradas –la chica del kimono es la que cura a las otras y parece que las protege con un aura dorada. Si seguimos así, son capaces que nos ganen por agotamiento y eso será fatal- Hiryu estaba en lo cierto, Issei era el que ya empezaba a cansarse de las peleas –aunque la otra chica no sé nada. ¿Qué sabes de ella?- le preguntó esperando tener algo para poder pelear.

-Aparte de que es la hermana menor de Riser, no sé nada- dijo para malestar del shinobi.

 _-Tendré que forzarla a que muestre sus habilidades-_ era lo que tenía en mente –escucha bien, necesitamos vencer a esa chica que esta curando a las demás; yo distraeré a las otras chicas y tú trataras vencerla- dijo su plan, Issei miraba a ambas chicas que estaban a lo lejos y asintió.

-Cuenta con ellos- Hiryu hizo un sello.

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!- a ambos lados salieron dos clones en un estallido de humo. Esto dejo impresionado a los espectadores.

-También puede multiplicarse- casi gritaba Akeno al ver la técnica -entonces las otras dos chicas deber hacer lo mismo- dio su punto de vista, haciendo que los otros asientan. Hiryu y sus clones fueron a pelear contra los peones, quienes daban tiempo de Issei para eliminar a Mihae. El chico pensaba en como acercarse, aunque era más difícil de lo que pensaba, ya que aun tenía a Ravel y no sabia nada de sus poderes, aunque tenía una suposición de que al ser hermana de Riser, podrían tener los mismos. Con eso en contra, el chico castaño se lanzó hacia su objetivo.

-¡Dame el poder que necesito!- gritó mientras corría -¡Booster Gear!- la gema en el guantalete se iluminó.

 **[Boost]**

El guantalete empezaba a cargar poder. El chico llegó a donde estaba Mihae y empezó a darle golpes, aunque la chica era pacifica, no implicaba que no supiera defenderse, así que usando su habilidad, simplemente usaba un escudo mágico que la protegiera de los ataques de Issei.

-¡Rayos!- Issei estaba frustrado por no poder atravesar la defensa de la chica.

-Es mejor que te rindas- dijo de forma arrogante Ravel, Hiryu seguía encargándose de las tres peleadoras, para evitar que Issei eliminará a Mihae.

 **[Boost]**

El guantalete seguía acumulando energía, cosa vista de Ravel que presentía que no era nada bueno que siguiera haciendo eso.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Deshaganse de ese chico y ataquen al pervertido, antes de que cargue su poder en treinta segundos!- las chicas vieron a Issei atacar a Mihae, por lo que decidieron presionar a Hiryu y sus clones, con tal de evitar que el guantalete siga acumulando energía, asi que hicieron gala de la habilidad del pirokinética, infundiendo fuego a sus manos.

-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE TOQUE EL PERVERTIDO A MIHAE!- la chica incrementó el numero de golpes hacia el ninja quien le costaba algo de trabajo defenderse de los golpes.

-¡Nosotras tampoco, Nya!- las gemelas le dieron una patada a los clones, quienes se disiparon en una nube de humo, impidiéndoles ver. Hiryu fue golpeado en el rostro por el destrozado Bo, aunque debajo de su bufanda sonrió para explotar en una nube de humo, aunque impactada por ese hecho, Mira no se dejo sorprender y salió para detener a Issei, seguida de las gemelas.

 _-Lo vencieron, solamente quedó yo-_ Issei necesitaba necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que tuviese la energía necesaria

 **[Boost] [Explotion]**

Esa frase indicó que ya tenía suficiente poder mágico para poder usar una técnica en Mihae, por que se rodeó de un aura verde, ya con eso, Issei reanudó el ataque, ahora era Mihae laque tenía problemas, ya que su defensa estaba colapsando por los reiterados golpes. Llegó a un punto donde su campo defensivo no soporto, y un puño de Issei destruyó su defensa.

-Bien, te tengo- Issei golpeó el pecho de la peliazul con la palma abierta y colocarle el sello –ahora- se preparó para su movimiento -¡Dress breaker!- el chico hizo chasquear los dedos de su mano derecha para activar su técnica, pero algo no andaba bien -¿Qué...?- dijo -¡Dress Breaker!- volvió a chasquear los dedos, pero nada sucedia -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo activar mi poder?- en eso, Mihae estaba rodeada de un aura dorada, soprendiendo a Issei -¿Qué es esta aura?- Mihae uso su aura y envió a Issei lejos –¡AAAH!- Issei aterrizó lejos de la chica, ya que la fuerza fue demasiado.

-Ni lo intentes, Mihae también puede protegerse con su magia, por muy poderosa que sea, incluso de tu técnica pervertida. Ya sabes que debes hacer- decía con una sonrisa Ravel al ver en el suelo al castaño, quien se levantaba, aunque no por mucho, ya que de nueva cuenta era aporreado por las gemelas y Mira sin darse cuenta de algo, y era que desde la nube de humo salió una fuma shurinken que se dirigía a Ravel, todas estaban desconcertadas de su aparición, aunque las tres peones dejaron a Issei con tal de proteger al alfil, quien al darse cuenta de desplegó sus alas de fuego y saltó para mantenerse a salvo del arma que siguió de paso. Las demás solo suspiraron de alivio. No obstante, el arma explotó en una nube de humo, revelando ser Hiryu quien estaba realizando sellos manuales.

-¡Katon: Jutsu llamas del sabio Fénix!- Hiryu se colocó una mano en su boca y de esta salieron disparadas pequeñas bolas de fuego que iban dirigidas a Ravel. La rubia al ver eso trato de esquivarlas, pero algunas de las llamas le golpearon.

-¡RAVEL-SAMA!- gritaron de terror al ver que la hermana menor de Riser era herida; la chica se tocó el lado derecho de su rostro debido a que le alcanzó a pegar una de las llamas.

-¡Maldito!- decia, mientras retiraba su mano –eres un... ¡MALDITO!- en sus manos aparecieron llamas y la parte quemada de su cara era envuelta en una llama para que se regenerará -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HERIR MI HERMOSOS ROSTRO?!- Ravel empezaba a acumular poder en sus manos y eran apuntadas a Hiryu, quien solo veia -¡NADIE TOCA MI HERMOSO ROSTRO, Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! ¡MUERE!- con la inmensa furia, Ravel envió un poderoso rayo de fuego.

-¡Muévete!- le gritó Issei al ver semejante poder. Hiryu solamente esperaba, hasta que tomo su espada. Ravel sonreía al ver el final del miserable que se atrevió a lastimar su bello rostro. Aunque el shinobi solamente se quedó viendo la llamarada venir.

-¡Espero que ardas en el mismo infierno!- dijo con una sonrisa, el ataque impactó en Hiryu de lleno, cosa que hizo que Ravel sonriera más y dejara impactados a los demás, incluso a Issei. Cuando finalizó la técnica, lo único que había en el lugar era un tronco quemado -¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde se fue?- todos miraban por los alrededores, hasta que Mihae lo miró en el aire.

-¡RAVEL-SAMA!- apuntó donde estaba el shinobi, quien tenía varios kunais en mano, para después arrojarlos a Ravel, ella estaba aterrorizada por las armas que incluso cerró los ojos, sin embargo, estos chocaron con la misma aura dorada, haciendo que abriera los ojos y sonriera.

-¡¿Es que acaso no escuchas?! ¡Mientras tenga a Mihae con nosotras, no podremos ser derrotadas! ¡Oh, Jo, jo, jo, jo!- decía mientras lanzaba una risa.

En la mente del shinobi, los bijus miraban con atención la pantalla, sin lujo de perderse los detalles del encuentro. Kurama devoraba una alita de pollo.

 **-Así que la pájara pinta usa katon, además de regenerarse y volar, pero la verdad es más débil que el pollo ranchero. Aunque esa chica que lanza chakra curativo y de protección es muy molesto, Naruto tendrá que pensar en la forma de eliminarla-** los demás bijus asintieron a lo que dijo el zorro. Hiryu siguió viendo a las chicas, quienes estaban en guardia.

 _-La chica rubia tiene los mismos poderes que su hermano-_ Hiryu veía a Ravel en el aire _-además de que aquella otra chica puede curar a larga distancia y produce una defensa con su propia energía que impide que nos acerquemos, incluso le puede dar esa aura a sus compañeros-_ ahora dirigió su mirada en Mihae _–esto es bastante malo, y complica mucho las cosas. Alguna sugerencia Kurama-_ se dirigió a su amigo, quien no le respondía _–Kurama...-_ intentó comunicarse con el zorro, pero seguía sin recibir una respuesta _–Kurama...-_ nuevamente intentó, pero en lugar de escuchar la voz de Kurama, escuchó un tono como de teléfono celular y el siguiente mensaje:

 _-Lo sentimos... El número que usted marco no se encuentra disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Le sugerimos intentarlo más tarde... ¡Gracias!-_ ante tal insólita respuesta, Hiryu tenía una cara de desconcierto, con la boca desencajada que parecia pez fuera del agua. Mientras que en la mente del shinobi, Kurama seguía observando el combate.

 **-Lo siento kit, pero tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo; y más siendo un Dios. Además, no quiero perder ningún lujo de detalle de la pelea-** Kurama tomó una lata de refresco de cola para abrirla y darle un trago a la bebida y seguir viendo la pantalla.

Issei miraba al shinobi tratando de averiguar lo que le pasaba, ya que estaba en un estado similar al de shock, pero vio que se recompuso.

-Parece que los los ataques físicos en esa chica no le afectan, tendremos que usar ataque o algo para desconcentrarla y deje de usar sus habilidades en las demás- Issei quedó un poco impresionado, pero no tuvo otra opción. Al frente de ellos, las piezas de Riser se habían reorganizado, los peones al frente para evitar que su oponente ataque a ambos alfiles, mientras que Ravel se mantenía en el aire con usa llama en sus manos y detrás de ella en el suelo, Mihae apoyando con su magia.

-Será mejor que se rinda- dijo, aunque aun estaba molesta por el atrevimiento del shinobi de haber herido su bello rostro –aunque mejor los eliminaré, ¡Vayan!- con la orden dada, los peones salieron al ataque de ambos chicos, quienes se preparaban para recibirlas, Hiryu comenzó a realizar sellos manuales y dijo:

-¡Raiton: Ouroboros!- alrededor del shinobi se formaron dos esferas de electricidad que empezaban a girar a gran velocidad –bien- dijo para salir corriendo contra sus oponentes, Issei quedo sorprendido por semejante técnica, aunque salió de su estado de estupefacción e ir a enfrentar a las piezas. La pelea estaba era muy pareja, aunque la ventaja mínima era de los chicos, ya que la técnica de Hiryu no sólo lo protegía evitando que se acercara y recibieran una descarga eléctrica, sino que cada golpe que lanzaba a su contricante iba acompañado de un proyectil eléctrico que lanzaban las esferas, y este eran aleatorio, ocasionando que no pudieran defenderse y quedaran aturdidas las chicas; lo que aprovechaba Issei para golpearlas y dejarlas inconscientes, aunque de vez en cuando, ambos chicos esquivaban los ataques de Ravel. Esto les complicaba en demasia ya que eran curadas y volvían a la carga _–Esto es demasiado, ya no puedo mantener el jutsu, y no hemos traspasado su defensa-_ y era verdad, la técnica con cada ataque se iba debilitando, hasta que esta desapareció.

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin magia?- preguntó de forma socarrona Ravel al ver que el Ouroboros de Hiryu se desvaneció –era de suponerse de unos demonios de clase baja- dijo –me preguntó si debería de usarte como mi guardia personal o no- pensaba la chica –en fin, será después que mi Onni-sama gané- así que siguió enviando ataques. Ambos chicos se veían encerrados sin saber como vencer a las piezas. Quienes retomaron su

-¿Es que esto no tendrá fin? Cada vez que las golpeamos ellas son protegidas por esa magia y a la vez son curadas- Hiryu vio a Issei y tenía razón, el desgaste era evidente y aun le faltaba piezas por enfrentar, entre ellas el rey y la reina, asi que ideo un pequeño plan.

-Sé que hacer- hizo su clásico sello manual -¡Jutsu clon de sombras!- ahora apareció sólo un clon que se puso a su lado –necesito que lances tu ataque de hace rato- se dirigió a Issei, quien no entendía lo que le pedía.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo.

-Lanzaremos un ataque combinado, tal vez podamos destruir su poder, así usaremos algo más fuerte- Hiryu se colocó en posición y empezó a realizar sellos manuales, al igual que su clon –cuando te diga, lanzas tu ataque- Issei comprendió bien el plan, por lo que abrió su palma y formó una esfera de magia.

-¡Katon: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!- el original disparó una esfera de fuego desde la boca.

-¡Futon: Ruptura!- ahora fue el turno de clon, quien lanzó una corriente de aire, que al contacto con la llamas, estas crecieron de manera exponencial, el ataque se dirigía a los peones, quienes al ver ese ataque lo esquivaron y este siguió su recorrido hacía Mihae, quien no cambiaba de posición. Ravel estaba asombrada del poder de la técnica, que mentalmente lo comparaba con la de su hermano. La técnica impactó en Mihae, la cual explotó.

-¡Ahora!- dio la orden Hiryu a Issei.

-¡Dragon Shot!- el castaño envió su poder, que hizo contacto en donde había explotado el del shinobi, haciendo otra explosión.

-¡Mihae!- gritaron los peones el ver que donde estaba el alfil salía humo, Ravel también estaba sorprendida. Los espectadores de la pelea miraban con asombro como ambas técnicas impactaron en el alfil.

-Parece que la vencieron- dijo Akeno sin apartar la vista.

-Así es, sin su alfil que los apoye, podrán ganar- dijo Kiba, que pensaba eso.

-Yo no estaría tan segura- contradijo la amiga/rival de Rias.

-¿Por qué lo dice Kaicho?- dijo algo contrariado Koneko.

-Sólo miren y lo sabran- aunque con dudas, todos volvieron a mirar a la pelea, el humo aún seguía saliendo en el sitio de impacto.

-Parece que la vencimos- dijo agitado Issei, aunque no comulgaba Hiryu con lo dicho.

-Estas equivocado- le contestó, haciendo el Issei lo mirará.

-Pero le dimos con todo, eso seria suficiente para por vencerla- Hiryu mantenía la mirada a donde estaba el humo.

-Mira bien, esta ilesa- Issei con duda hizo lo que le pidió su compañero. El humo se dispersaba poco a poco, dejando ver a una sombra que seguía de pie, aunque estaba rodeada por un aura dorada; cuando se disipó por completo el polvo, se pudo aprecia que Mihae estaba totalmente ilesa del ataque, no tenía ningún daño.

Sirchezs, Rias y Grayfia miraban la pelea, pero Rias estaba algo angustiada por ese hecho.

-El poder de ese obispo es casi como el de una reina. Me sorprendió que pudo soportar ese ataque con sólo su poder mágico. Issei y ese ninja están en gran desventaja- y era verdad, debido a que era de apoyo de las otras piezas y así misma. Lo que los dejaba en clara desventaja de combate.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Buen intento, pero ya les dije que Mihae puede repeler cualquier ataque mágico por más fuerte que este sea, así que no hay nada que hacer, más que rendirse- Issei apretaba los dientes de frustración.

 _-¡Maldición! Así no podré ayudar a Boucho-_ maldecía por dentro Issei, ya que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, sumado a que el agotamiento era ya evidente.

-No te dejes llevar por la ira- dijo Hiryu para mantener calmado a Issei.

-Pero... ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? No podemos derrotar a su alfil, ¡Y tú lo viste!- gritaba con clara cara de enojo.

-Sí lo vi, pero toda defensa, por muy fuerte que sea, tiene un punto débil, sólo es necesario descubrirlo- Hiryu posaba sus ojos sobre Mihae, quien miraba serio _–su defensa es alta, si arrojo Kunai y shurinkens seria igual a los ataques que lanzamos. Un ataque físico tampoco nos sirvió, ya que esa aura la rodea nos repele los golpes-_ el shinobi planeaba un ataque _–tiene que ser un ataque indirecto y que la deje con la defensa abierta para un contraataque, pero... ¿Qué? además que no ha hecho un ataque, solo dar energía y curarlas... A no ser que... -_ fue entonces que se le vino la respuesta _-¡Eso es! No se necesita un ataque físico fuerte, sino algo que rompa su concentración, eso la dejara vulnerable a un ataque; tal vez un genjutsu, pero no sé si les afecte. Es mejor no arriesgarme... A no ser que... -_ fue lo que ya tenía en mente -ya tengo como vencer a esa chica- miraba a Mihae.

-¿Cómo? Si todos nuestros ataques han sido inútiles- Issei estaba molesto.

-Es verdad, pero como dije antes, toda defensa tiene un punto débil, y esta no es la excepción, ¡Vamos!- Hiryu salió corriendo hacia su objetivo. Los tres peones salieron a su encuentro quienes lo esquivo con gran maestría, ellas se enojaron al ser evadidas por el shinobi, pero dejaron a Issei de lado, lo que fue un gran error; debido a que este salió corriendo y tocó con su guantalete a las chicas, fijándoles el sello.

-¡No irán a ninguna parte!- dijo con una sonrisa, las chicas se sorprendieron.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Te daremos una lección!- Mira iba a atacar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Pues lo dudo... ¡Dress Breaker!- Issei chasqueó los dedos, ocasionando que rasgara la ropa de las peones y las dejara desnudas.

-¡KYAAAH!- las chicas se cubrieron sus cuerpos con sus manos para evitar ser vistas por el pervertido, aunque se ganaba palabras de odio. Issei solamente se deleitaba con su obra de trabajo y ver desnudas a las chicas con una mirada de idiota.

-Issei-senpai, pervertido- dijo sin contemplaciones Koneko.

-Es verdad, pero eso le dio tiempo a ese ninja de atacar, aunque no sé lo que hará- comentó Tsubaki. Hiryu se acercaba a su objetivo.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? Ya te dije que es inútil atacar a Mihae- gritó Ravel en el aire.

-Tal vez, pero sé como atravesar su defensa- dijo, aunque a la rubia eso sorprendió, pero luego se relajó.

-¡No digas idioteces! Ya debes de saber que ningún ataque por muy poderoso que lances va a destruir la defensa de Mihae- dijo sonriendo, aunque el shinobi no pensaba en lo mismo.

-¿Quién dijo de un ataque?- eso dejó consternado a Ravel, de paso a Issei y a los espectadores.

-No entiendo. Si no hará un ataque, entonces... ¿Qué ira a hacer?- preguntó Kiba, nadie se movia de sus sitio, ni pestañeaban, ya que querían ver como rompería la defensa de Mihae, nuevamente hizo aparecer varios clones de sombra, pero estos eran diez, quienes se a abalanzaron sobre la pelinegra que se mantenía en su lugar. Los clones hicieron un sello

-¡Oiroke... - hubo una explosión de humo que cubrieron a los clones, cuando se disipó estos ahora estaban transformados cada uno en un hombre joven de gran atractivo físico y desnudo -Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu! (¡Sexy Jutsu Harem Inverso!)- Mihae al ver a los apuestos hombres rodearla, quedó sorprendida sin saber que hacer.

-¿Para qué hizo esa técnica?- se preguntó Sirchezs quien giró para preguntarle a Rias y Grayfia, solo para ver que ambas chicas tenían un sonrojo en el rostro y luego les salio una leve hemorragia nasal. Y no eran las únicas, ya que muchas féminas (O en su mayoría) estaban igual o peor que Rias y Grayfia, aunque Akeno no solo tenía la hemorragia nasal, sino que tenía la sonrisa más estúpida de colegiala enamorada; a Sona y Tsubaki se les empañaron los lentes ante tal vista divina. En el campo de batalla, a pesar de sus desnudez, Mira, Ni y Li tenían un marcado sonrojo y una hemorragia nasal por la visión frente a ellas, Ravel estaba igual que Mihae de sorprendida aunque le salió una línea de sangre de la nariz.

-¿Por qué habrá hecho esa estúpida técnica? ¡La mia es más genial!- se preguntó/quejó Issei, ya que no sabía la intención de Hiryu. Los hombres desnudos se acercaron un poco más a Mihae, hasta que se disiparon en una nube de humo, lo que permitió que se Hiryu se acercará y le diera un golpe a Mihae, que la lanzó a una dirección, Hiryu hizo otro clon que tomó al original de las mano, para lanzarlo lo más raído que su oponente. Cuando llegó al otro lado, este preparó una nueva técnica que era un rasengan en una mano, aunque eran más débil. Hiryu acercó la técnica en la espalda de Mihae, pero en lugar de impactarla, las hizo explotar, ocasionando que Mihae saliera volando para impactar en el suelo y quedar inconsciente, esto fue visto por las chicas, quienes quedaron impactadas de haber perdido a su alfil.

-Vaya maniobra- dijo Sirchezs –en lugar de acercarse como Issei, él lo hizo desde lejos transformando a sus copias en un hombre desnudo, lo que hizo que el obispo quedará sorprendida y tuviera una apertura en su defensa y esto lo aprovechará. Bastante original- si supiera el Maou que tiene una versión donde los pervertidos caen redonditos, el seria el primero en caer, al igual que cierto ángel caído. El cuerpo de Mihae empezaba a cubrirse de una luz azul y a desvanecerse.

-Un alfil de Riser-sama, ha sido retirado- informó Grayfia, lo que dejo en shock tremendo a Ravel.

-¿Cómo...?- la rubia no tenía palabras para describir lo que ocurrió –Mi... Mi... Mihae-kun ... ella...- la chica estaba muy consternada, luego miraba a las gemelas y Mira quienes por dentro sentían algo que se rompía, haciendo que bajaran la cabeza. Hiryu se acercó a los peones, quienes aún cubrían su desnudez.

-No les haré daño, pero creo que mejor es que se rindan, no están en condiciones de pelear; no después de lo que hizo el pervertido- dijo apuntando a Issei.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de insultarme! ¡Tú técnica no es precisamente un santa!- regañaba Issei, aunque al shinobi no le importó.

-Mi técnica tiene varios objetivos y la uso para el combate; en comparación a la tuya que solamente la usas para desnudar a las chicas y excitarte- dijo, lo que ocasionó que a Issei se le formará una sombra sobre su cabeza y agacharala cabeza. Mientras murmurará que estaba en la adolescencia o otras tonterías más –bien, ¿Qué deciden?- preguntó a las piezas, quienes estaban en un dilema interno, hasta que las tres decidieron tomar una opción.

-Bien, nos rendimos- respondió Mira, Hiryu asintió a las palabras de la peliazul.

-¡¿Cómo que se rinden?! ¡Deben de seguir luchando!- demandaba Ravel, ya que nunca en la historia del clan Phoenix, una pieza se rendía por decisión propia.

-Lo siento Ravel-sama, pero sin Mihae que nos ayude, no podremos vencerlo; además que no queremos que el pervertido nos vea sin ropa, y aceptamos que eres más fuerte que nosotras. Así que nos rendimos- esas palabras expresadas por Mira hicieron que Ravel las mirará con molestia, ya que reconocieron a Hiryu, el chico al escuchar esas palabras, sacó un pergamino de entre sus ropas, para abrirlo y del mismo saliera una explosión, ara que revelará unas mantas blancas. Hiryu las tomó y con ellas cubrió a las chicas; quienes abrieron los ojos para su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué...?- iba a preguntar Ni, pero cayó.

-Porque fueran excelentes oponentes, a pesar de las circunstancias, y merecen todo mi respeto; además no voy a permitir que estén desnudas. Cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos, espero que se hayan hecho más fuerte de lo que ya son- con esas palabras, las chicas se sonrojaron y dieron una sonrisa -creo que lo mejor es que las deje inconscientes- las chicas asintieron con sin quitar su sonrisa, y este procedió a darles un golpe en la nuca. Las tres cayeron al suelode forma inconsciente, mientras que eran rodeadas por la misma luz que Mihae y empezara a desvanecerse en luces. Hiryu dio una leve reverencia hacía sus oponentes, dejando a más de uno sorprendido.

-Tres peones de Riser-sama han sido retirados- anunciaba Grayfia, solamente quedaba Ravel en el sitio, quien no daba crédito a lo que miraba.

-Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Además las hubiéramos vencido- indagó Issei al ver como las chicas decidieron dejar de pelear.

-Aparte de que las dejaste desnudas, ellas se dieron cuenta que sin esa chica que les daba poder no podrían vencernos. En pocas palabras, el vencer a esa chica fue un golpe bastante duro a su espíritu de lucha, por eso aceptaron su derrota con un verdadero guerrero; dieron mucho de si mismas en esta lucha, y eso es lo que más valoramos, por eso es que las deje inconsciente- Issei se quedó sorprendido por cuando escuchó la palabras de Hiryu, luego miró a Ravel -¿Y bien?- la chica salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al shinobi -¿Qué has decidido?- le preguntó, aunque claramente Ravel hizo gala de su ego.

-¡Nunca me rendiré!- gritó -¡Somos es clan Phoenix! ¡El más poderoso! ¡Y no caeremos antes unos vulgares demonios de clase baja!- con eso último, Ravel salió volando hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Regresa! ¡Aún no acaba el combate!- gritaba Issei a Ravel, pero esta nunca se detuvo. Hiryu simplemente miraba donde estaba la chica.

-Vamos- simplemente dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su siguiente objetivo.

-Pero...- iba a hablar Issei, pero no pudó.

-Déjala, el combate término aquí; la volveremos a ver más adelante. Ahora debemos de dirigirnos a la dirección- sin más que decir, Issei empezó a caminar detrás de Hiryu, aunque iba algo molesto por haber dejado ir a Ravel. Dentro del castillo Phoenix se llevaba a cabo una conversación de las habilidades del chico.

-Ese chico mostró magia de viento- analizaba Sirchezs, cosa que dejo intrigada a Rias.

-Pero eso es imposible, cuando lo vimos por primera vez, uso magia de fuego y rayo. Nunca de viento- Sirchezs se tomó el mentón y pensaba.

-Tal vez sea otra habilidad que guarda y no quiere que sepamos de ella- Rias se comprendió lo que dijo su hermano –no por nada los ninjas guardan grandes secretos, y me sorprende que con eso hayan derrotado a la mayoría de las piezas de Riser, pero ¿Tendrán lo suficiente como para vencerlo?- era una de las preguntas que se formulaba el líder –será mejor seguir viendo y descubrir que más pueden hacer- sin más _–aunque me sorprende que alguien como él haya hecho eso-_ meditaba las acciones que Hiryu hizo con los peones de Riser, pero dejo eso de lado y él y ambas chicas siguieron viendo los combates. Hiryu e Issei llegaron a la trasera del edificio escolar, Issei iba a entrar, pero es de nuevo detenido.

-¿Qué? ¿Él esta esperándonos?- preguntó Issei.

-Sí, se enteró que veníamos para acá, debemos tener cuidado- sin más ambos chicos entraron con cautela al edificio.

-¡Promoción a reina!- Issei se aumentó de rango de pieza al llegar al cuartel general, pero miró al Hiryu que no hizo nada -¿No vas a promocionarte?- le preguntó.

-No, debo de confiar en mis propias habilidades- le respondió, aunque...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No deberías de subestimarme- se escuchó una voz, ambos chicos alzaron la vista y encontraron a Riser recargado en un balcón.

-¡Riser!- gritó Issei al ver el hombre que tenía a Rias atada.

-Vaya, no pensé que ustedes dos llegarán lejos, pero dime ¿Dónde están esas bellezas? Ya quiero tenerlas en mi séquito cuando te venza y vean que soy mejor que tú- Riser intentaba molestar a Hiryu, pero este simplemente miraba de forma seria –¡Vaya! No dirás nada. Ya sabia que solamente eres un debilucho- Issei se molestaba por las palabras.

-¡Maldito!- iba a atacar a Riser, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No dejes caer en sus provocaciones- Issei lo miró enojado, pero luego se calmó.

-¡Me sorprende! Has amaestrado muy bien al Sekiryuutei, algo formidable ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- se burló al ver que Hiryu mantenía estable a Issei. Aunque calló al sentir algo cálido escurrir en su mejilla derecha, Riser pasó su mano por su rostro para limpiarlo, encontrandose con sangre en sus dedos. El miró sorprendido a Hiryu, quien tenía la mano estirada, como si algo hubiese arrojado; Riser se volteó y vio un kunai clavado en la pared que estaba cerca. Esto hizo que se molestará.

-¡Desgraciado!- gruñó mientras se dirigía a Hiryu.

-Sabes, tú exceso de confianza será tu perdición- Riser se molesto por las palabras del shinobi, aunque después sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras el fuego curaba la herida.

-Bueno, que te parece si empezamos a lo que venimos- Hiryu no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a ver –bien creo que tenemos un encuentro que atender, así que mejor empecemos- Hiryu e Issei permanecían inmóviles y sin decir nada, indicando el último encuentro.

 **Vientos mi estimada banda, estamos llegando a esta parte del combate final de ambos clanes que toca entre Issei, Naruto/Hiryu vs Riser. Motivo por el que hice esto, sencillo:**

 **Los personajes de High School DxD, en especial del clan Phoenix, carecen de un desarrollo, aunque sea como personaje secundario. Cuando lo vi el anime, ahora leo la novela, me percaté de esto y si se dan cuenta, en dos capítulos no se ve el desarrollo, además de que la información de muchas es muy escasa o nula, y ya verán porque:**

 **Tomaré a Mihae como ejemplo: esta pieza de Riser no se sabe nada de ella, solamente que es un alfil reencarnado por Riser, no tiene un trasfondo, solamente sale en un capítulo del anime. Y sale parada.**

 **Habilidades y poderes, esto es lo que encontré:**

 **"Talento Mágico: como obispo, Mihae posee habilidades mágicas mejoradas, se desconoce su alcance total, ya que a menudo está parada como la lucha de los demás, lo que sugiere que ella usa principalmente magia como apoyo. Sin embargo, es capaz de emitir un aura poderosa en todo su cuerpo y resistir lo suficiente contra oponentes fuertes." Esta es la fuente de donde busque, además del anime y la novela escrita: wiki/Mihae.**

 **Básicamente Ichiei Ishigumi creo uno o varios personajes totalmente vació; si la comparó con Shizuka (es un personaje hecho por Pierro), esta kunoichi nos habló mucho en un solo capítulo, que Mihae (Prácticamente la diseño como un adorno y ¡Ya!) y otros personajes de DxD juntos. Shizuka tiene un trasfondo, habilidades y técnicas, motivos, entre otras cosas. Otro ejemplo es Marion, Burent y Shuriya que prácticamente no hicieron nada; Bueno, solamente ser el saco de boxeo de Yuuto pata verlo más ¡Cool wey! y más ¡Wais! Siris, que solamente dio dos espadazos y no hablemos de Ravel, y ya, creo que me entienden.**

 **Entonces tuve que darles un desarrollo en cada capítulo y no verses de por si muy planas en varios ámbitos, habilidades, técnicas, etc., Y Mihae fue la que me costo mucho trabajo darles un leve desarrollo y sus habilidades, al igual de Ravel. No me malinterpreten, DxD me gusta por su diseño en sus personajes (En especial en mujeres, al fin de cuentas soy hombre, pero eso es otro cuento.), la temática que tocan que es la judeo-cristiana, la Japonesa, Nórdica, entre otras. Tiene una buena animación, en fin. Igual Naruto, Saint Seiya tiene sus defectos y sus aciertos y se pueden criticar de una forma donde no se llevé al extremo de decir "Esto es una mierda". Ser centrado.**

 **Antes de despedirme, les tengo una noticia: como sabran, cada año realizó una historia de terror. La del año pasado no fue una así de miedo, fue una de comedia, mezclada con cosas de mi país, y algunos cuentos de terror de México y otros países. "El especial de día de muertos" y este año no va a ser la excepción, ya tengo la temática y me estoy poniendo a escribirla, no se la pueden perder, estará publicada entre el 1° de noviembre y 2 del mismo mes, debido a que se festeja el día de muertos en México, así que, banda faniquera, pues a preparar la oscuridad y el terror.**

 **Bien mis estimados chicos de barrio peligroso, es todo por el día de hoy, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas. Se despide de ustedes, Shion145. ¡Adiós!**


	24. Capítulo 24: Phoenix vs Dragón y Zorro

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda locochona y lectora de fanfivtion. Se que me desaparecí bastante tiempo, y es debido a mi trabajo y actividades; y por eso pido disculpas, además a lo que todo escritor sufre una vez en su vida... Y es: la falta de ideas e inspiración. Y añado de pasar por unos problemas laborales y personales lo que complicó un poco la publicación de la historia. Sé que tengo pendiente una historia de terror "La bruja y el Nahual", pero poco a poco la iré sacando.**

 **Los reviews se los debo.**

 **¡Vientos carnalitos! Pues vamos dándole cierre a está saga del pollo asado vs Naruto, donde habrá algunas sorpresas sin más ¡Iniciemos!**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah- biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.**

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_ biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.**

-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 24: Phoenix vs Dragón y Zorro.

Issei, Hiryu y Riser estaban casi a punto de iniciar el último combate de Rating Game que definiría la situación legal entre el clan Phoenix y el clan Uzumaki.

-Esto será muy aburrido- eso dejo algo desconcertado a Issei –Hagamos algo, ¿Qué les parece si mejor peleamos en el techo del lugar? Será más emocionante, ¿No creen?- Hiryu no contestaba, simplemente meditaba las palabras que dijo Riser.

-Si crees que haremos caso a tu propuesta, ¡Estas equivocado!- eso hizo molestar a Riser, quien lo vio de una manera despectiva.

-¡Que vulgar! No hablaba contigo, sino con él- apunto a Hiryu –así que deja que los hombres hablen de cosas de hombres- Issei apretaba los dientes por como se dirigió Riser -¿Qué dices, eh?- Riser esperaba la respuesta de Hiryu para empezar a combatir.

-De acuerdo- esa respuesta dejó sorprendido a Issei y a Riser sonreír –pero te enfrentaras a Issei- esto dejó a más de uno consternado. Ya que el shinobi se atrevió a ponerle unos límites al heredero Phoenix.

-¡Eres un insentato al pedirme eso!- gruñó molesto Riser –¡No eres nadie para exigirme algo como eso!- Hiryu permanecia calmado ante el desplante de enojo de Riser.

-Bien, entonces...- Riser pensaba que había ganado la discusión –no tengo nada porque pelear- ante esas palabras, Hiryu dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, dejando en shock a ambos chicos. Aunque Riser empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que los payasos como tú sean unos cobardes- Riser intentaba provocar al Hiryu con sus palabras.

-Puede ser... - dijo con simpleza, borrando la sonrisa arrogante del rubio –nunca se sabe que tipo de persona te puedes encontrar en la vida- dijo para abrir la puerta.

-Entonces piensar huir de esta pelea- dijo ahora molesto Riser.

-Tal vez... la verdad, al verte por primera vez, pude notar que eres fuerte- esto hizo que Riser enmarcara una sonrisa –pero la verdad... no sé como decirlo- dijo mientras se giraba y veía a Riser.

-Piensas que puedo derrotarte fácilmente- creyendo ser superior.

-No, todo lo contrario. La verdad creí que eras fuerte, pero me dí cuenta cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, fue distinto- eso fue un duro golpe al ego de Riser.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó muy molesto.

-Simple, que no tienes el poder suficiente como para vencer a Issei en un duelo- Riser se sentía humillando ante las palabras de Hiryu.

-¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme débil?! ¡Yo soy un miembro de la familia más fuerte del infierno, soy del clan Phoenix! ¡Y NINGÚN DEMONIO DE CLASE BAJA SE BURLA DE MI!- Hiryu se mantenía imperturbable ante la cólera de Riser.

-No me estoy burlando, sino digo la verdad- dijo con franqueza el shinobi, Riser apretaba más los dientes de enojo. Pero se calmó dio una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! Como su un simple peón pudiera vencerme- luego Riser señalo a Issei – si él no me pudó vencer en el anterior Rating, ¿Crees poderlo hacer tú?- Hiryu estaba en silencio –tu silencio ya me ha dado la respuesta- Hiryu dio la vuelta y procedió a abrir la puerta para salir –¿Huyes otra vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No, simplemente no tengo ganas de pelear con alguien al que ya vencí de un sólo golpe- dijo, causándole más enojo al rubio.

-¡Imbecil, eso solo fue suerte!- gritó –si no hubiese estado con esa puta, te habría matado con una sola de mis llamas- esto hizo que el shinobi se detuviera, aunque el ambiente se empezó a poner gélido de una manera exponencial. Hiryu se giró para mirar a Riser, Hiryu destilaban ira por sus ojos, pero permanecía tranquilo y serio -¡Oh! Te afecto que le dijera a esa chica puta. Bueno, la verdad es que disfrute mucho el haberla tocado. El sentir en mis manos su pechos; no espero la hora en vencerte y hacer de esas chicas que te acompañan parte de mi séquito. ¡No, espera! Será mejor como mis esclavas sexuales, ¿No crees? ¡Será fantastico! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- esas palabras a Issei le causaron gran asco, incluso a todos los expectadores quienes escucharon de la boca de Riser referirse a las kunoichis como objetos sexuales, incluso Sirzechs le acuso gran incomodidad y ya planeaba un buen castigo a Riser.

-Pobre Rias. Lo que le espera- dijo al aire Hiryu, esto fue escuchado por el rubio que dejo de reír y se centró en Hiryu.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?- dijo enojado Riser.

-Pues que la vida de Rias será un completo infierno contigo. Si así quieres tratar a las chicas, no me imaginó como trataras a Rias. Creo que el pervertido la trataría mejor que tú- nuevamente Riser estaba perdiendo la calma. El castaño se sorprendió de las palabras de Hiryu, aunque era observador de la plática entre ambos rivales. Lo que no sabían era la táctica que estaba usando el shiobi sobre Riser –admítelo, Issei es mucho más hombre que tú, y mira que es el más grande pervertido. Trataría a Rias como mujer- nuevamente volvió a hablar, Riser seguía mostrando su furia –parece que tengo razón- dijo finalmente.

-¡ESE IMBÉCIL NO ES MEJOR QUE YO! ¡Yo soy la mejor opción de ser esposo de Rias que ese patético intento de demonio!- contraatacó Riser –¡Y te lo voy a demostrar, voy a vencerlo a ese peón! ¡Luego a ti! ¡Vamos!- sin decir más palabras, Riser empezó a subir las escaleras, Hiryu lo siguió pasando junto a Issei

-Vamos- el shinobi le tocó el hombro a un castaño que estaba muy impactado por lo que iba a hacer. Issei salió de su estado de trance y sonrió.

-¡Sí, le patearé el trasero a ese cretino y ayudaré a Boucho!- dijo mientras chocaba su puño derecho con la palma izquierda –contigo a mi lado, lo venceremos muy rápido- ambos empezarón a subir, aunque Hiryu tenía algo en mente.

-No te ayudaré a pelear contra Riser - Issei se quedó en shock que dejó de caminar.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué...?!- Hiryu seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-Que tú vas a pelear con Riser- le dijo Hiryu –así que veté haciendo la idea- dijo, Issei quedó pensativo y luego dio una sonrisa.

-Cuenta conmigo para vencer a ese cretino, le daré con todo- dijo muy animado el chico.

-No debes subestimar a tu enemigo porque podría ser tu fin- le advirtió –así que no te emociones en la pelea y trata de centrarte en tu objetivo- con eso último, Issei asintió de forma seria y reanudó la caminata al techo de la academia. Los Bijus miraban las acciones de Naruto antes de la pelea.

 **-Naruto ha mejorado mucho con este entrenamiento que le dimos-** comentó Choumei **–mira que haber provocado a ese chico rubio a pelear fue algo muy positivo-** los otros bijus asintieron.

 **-Nada mejor que haberlo instruido en guerra psicológica, supo donde golpearlo sin que se diera cuenta el pollo y a la vez mantenerse tranquilo-** Kurama fue su maestro en esa área, apoyado de otros libros y pergaminos de Tobirama

 **-Ese chico rubio esta perdido. Pelear en el territorio enemigo, tiene sus desventajas, pero Naruto posee una gran ventaja al a instarlo a pelear con ese chico-** dijo Matatabi los bijus sonrían ante esa proeza de su portador. El trío de hombres llegó al tejado de la academia, donde se realizaría el combate; una vez en su posición Issei se colocó frente a Riser, quien lo miraba de forma altiva.

-No se que pretendas al enviar a este peón de segunda, pero lo venceré y luego a ti- apunto Riser. Por otro lado, Isse se ponía en posición de combate, como le enseño Naruto; mientras que Hiryu se mantenía de pie observando la pelea.

-¡Inicien!- indicó Hiryu, Issei salió corriendo contra Riser, quien se mantenía en su lugar.

-Tks, que patético, te lanzas a mí. Bien, te venceré en tan sólo cinco segundos- Riser mandó empezó a enviar golpes a Issei, quien a duras penas podía desviarlas, a la vez que contraatacaba. En un punto, Riser envió un golpe al rostro de Issei, pero este se agachó a último momento y le conectó un golpe en el abdomen a Riser.

-¡Tsk!- masculló, aunque también le dio un golpe al rostro de Issei, ambos se separaron. Riser tomándose la zona afectada, mientras que Issei se limpiaba el rostro; nuevamente se abalanzaron. Ambos contrincantes reiniciaron los golpes, donde el que iba teniendo la ventaja era el heredero Phoenix, ya que tenía experiencia en el combate, dejando en muy mal estado a Issei -¿Eso es todo?- dijo al darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago a Issei, quien se agachó por el dolor y escupió saliva –no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos contigo- luego de dichas palabras, Riser lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó para tenerlo a la altura de su vista –no eres más que un sucio demonio de clase baja. No sé que es lo que te vio Rias, pero es hora que duermas hasta que despiertes después de la boda- Riser encendió su puño con el que iba a golpearlo en el rostro.

-Ataca en su propio terreno. Agarra su mano con la que te esta sujetando y tuércela- Issei hizo lo que le indicó Hiryu; tomó el brazo izquierdo de Riser y lo torció hasta que se escuchó algo similar a como se rompen los huesos.

-¡AAARG!- gritó el rubio, que hizo que sus llamas se apagaran.

-No sueltes la mano, agáchate, y golpea con el codo el abdomen a la altura de la boca del estómago- Issei se agachó, y con el codo libre envió un golpe a la zona indicada, haciendo que ahora Riser se agachara por el dolor –barre sus piernas sin soltar su mano- sin esperas, Issei derribó a Riser con esa barrida –hazle una palanca en el brazo, prensa con tus piernas el brazo y jala hacía atrás con el peso de tu cuerpo- Issei hizo lo que le dijo Hiryu, en el suelo Riser se quejaba de la dolorosa llave que le estaba aplicando Issei –sueltalo y aléjate- así lo hizo el castaño, quien dio unos pasos atrás.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo hice?- preguntó emocionado, Hiryu simplemente se mantenía la vista en la pelea.

-No pierdas de vista a tu enemigo, ni bajes la guardia- Issei asintió y volteó a ver a Riser, quien se levantaba sosteniéndose el hombro y con la cara desfigurada de odio.

-¡Maldito!- rugió -¡¿Te atreviste a lastimarme?! ¡LO PAGARAS MUY CARO!- Riser cargo contra Issei de nuevo con la intensión de golpearlo. Mientras que Hiryu veía.

-Haz a un lado la cabeza- así lo hizo Issei para dejar pasar el puño de Riser –toma su brazo y golpea en el codo- al hacer eso, Issei ocasionó que le dislocara el codo.

-¡AAARG!- pero ahí no acababa aun.

-Sujeta su cuello pasando tu mano izquierda sobre su nuca, roeandolo- Issei hizo lo que le dijo Hiryu, como resultado una llave –golpea la articulación de la rodilla con tu talón- Issei pateó con el talón la coyuntura de la rodilla de Riser, lo que ocasionó que se arrodillara por el dolor –ahora jala el cuello- cuando lo hizo, se escuchó un horrible sonido de las vertebras cervicales siendo separadas, luego Issei dejo a Riser, quien cayó al suelo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo vencí!- celebraba el castaño, Hiryu mantenía la vista en el cuerpo de Riser -¡Ahora Boucho ya no estará con ese tarado!- gritaba Issei, mientras que el publico veía lo que hizo Issei.

-¡Pudo hacerlo!- dijo sorprendida Akeno -¡Issei pudo hacerlo! ¡Venció a Riser!- dijo con júbilo la sacerdotisa.

-¡Increíble! ¡Le ganó muy fácil a Riser!- dijo Kiba, quien no le quitaba la vista a Issei.

-Issei-senpai- fue lo único que dijo Koneko. Mientras en el palco donde estaba Sirchezs, Grayfia y Rias, esta última sonreía al ver que su peón le había ganado a Riser.

-Issei- murmuró de alivio, aunque a su hermano y la dama no celebraban. Hiryu no había cambiado para nada su postura y seguía a la expectativa de la pelea. Cabe aclarar que no se había dado por terminado la contienda.

-No esta mal- se escuchó la voz de Riser, lo que hizo detener el festejo de Issei.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Issei miró sorprendido como Riser con calma se paraba, las heridas regeneraban mediante las llamas, al igual que las fracturas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Es qué no has comprendido? ¡Yo soy Riser Phoenix! Y mi familia posee la capacidad de regenerar cualquier herida, por muy mortal que sea- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia –no seré vencido por un demonio de baja categoría- sin más Riser se lanzó al ataque, Issei trataba de defenderse de todo los golpes de su oponente.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?- dijo de forma sarcástica. Issei mantenía el duelo físico.

Hiryu mantenía su vista en el combate, sin embargo, sobre su cabeza se encontraba Yubelluna, quien le daba una sonrisa.

-Es una pena que tenga que eliminarlo- dio un suspiro –hubiera sido un buen juguete- la pelimorada preparó su báculo, Riser observó y sonrió al ver lo que planeaba su reina. Esto dejo desconcertado a Issei.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo serio el chico.

-De que van a perder- fue lo único que dijo. Por inercia, Issei volteo y vio que en el piso donde estaba Hiryu apareció un círculo e inmediatamente cayó otro, causando una explosión -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bien hecho Yubelluna!- felicitó a la chica, quien le daba una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, Riser-sama- contestó, en el castillo, todos estaban conmocionados del ataque sorpresa que efectuó la reina de Riser.

-No puede ser...- dijo Akeno sin quitar los ojos a la imagen.

-Fue vencido- dijo Kiba, Rias estaba muy nerviosa, ya que ahora Issei se enfrentaría a Riser y a la reina sólo. Sirzechs y Grayfia se mostraban serios.

-Ahora que ya no esta ese estorbo, podré derrotarte y cerrar tu boca de disco en cinco segundos para siempre- Riser despeglo sus alas de fuego y alzó el vuelo.

 _-No me queda de otra que pelear solo por Boucho-_ el chico salió corriendo a enfrentar a su adversario.

 _-Issei, ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?-_ se preguntaba Rias al ver a su peón ir en contra de Riser.

-¡Tonto!- Riser le lanzó un ataque ígneo que Issei esquivo de un salto.

-No soy un espadachín como Kiba. Y no soy un genio mágico como Akeno. Y no tengo la fuerza ridícula mente sobre humana que Koneko-chan tiene. No tengo los maravillosos poderes curativos de Asia. ¡Pero todavía quiero ser el peón más fuerte! ¡Por causa destruiría a Dios mismo!- en ese momento la gema del guantalete empezaba a brillar -¡Brilla!- Gritó -¡Over Boost!- en ese preciso momento se escuchó otra voz.

 **[¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

El guantalete sufrió de nuevo un cambio y en el cuerpo empezó a materializarse una armadura roja.

-¡Este es el poder de bajo nivel!- finalmente apareció el casco que cubrió la cabeza, dejándose ver unos ojos verdes -¡Balance Breaker, Booster Gear Scale-mail!- eso dejo asombrado a Rias y enfurecido a Riser.

-El restringido ¿Balance breaker?- dijo admirada.

-Se restringe una vez- explicaba su hermano –fue una práctica muy sucia- de la espalda de Issei salieron un par de propulsores, los cuales le permitió salir volando hacía su objetivo, mientras tenía un recuerdo de como lo obtuvo.

Inicia Flash back.

Issei se encontraba en su cuarto a oscuras, mientras tenía una conversación con alguien, el chico miraba su mano izquierda, en donde el dorso de la misma brillaba de color verde cada vez que conversaba.

-Quiero hacer un trato- dijo al ser que estaba en su mano.

 ** _-Divertido-_** fue lo que le contestó **_-¿Estás preparado para esto, chico?-_** Issei se molestó un poco por la pregunta que le lanzó el ser.

-¡Cállate!- respondió -¿Lo harás o no?- pedía Issei.

 _ **-Ya te lo dije** -_ contestó el ser **_–mientras más sacrificios para mí, más poder te voy a dar. Pero recuerda esto: Tu cara y manos. Cualquiera otra cosa y tu cuerpo no va a durar-_** advertía de las consecuencias de lo que Issei pretendía.

-Eso es bastante- le respondió con convicción –¡A medida que lo tenga, puedo patearle el trasero!- finalizando la conversación.

Fin Flash Back.

Issei se había saltado y este le envió una esfera de su poder al pretencioso Riser, quien lo esquivo por poco, haciendo que explotara parte del edificio.

 **[¡10!]**

Iniciaba un conteo, que indicaba el tiempo que tendría su poder.

-¡Toma esto!- el chico intento darle un golpe en el rostro a Riser, pero al igual que el anterior ataque, este lo esquivó, pasando de largo lo que ocasionó que se estrellará en un muro de la escuela.

 **[¡9!]**

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde viene la potencia y velocidad?- dijo Riser sin poder creer el cambio radical de Issei en fuerza y velocidad -¡Se supone que es un idiota!- dijo mientras miraba a donde estaba el castaño, quien se encontraba entre los escombros -¡Solo estas pretendiendo ser un monstruo, maldito!- gritó el rubio, Issei salía poco a poco del sitio, lanzándose nuevamente a su enemigo –la llama cuando el fuego y el fuego se encuentran... El magnifico clan Phoenix... ¡Acéptalo con tu cuerpo y quemate hasta las cenizas!- Riser tomó impulso y voló hacia su oponente.

 **[¡8!]**

Seguía el conteo regresivo.

-¡Tus tristes llamas, nunca me quemarán!- declaró Issei, haciendo chocar su puño contra los de Riser, generando una ola de poder esmeralda y fuego al mismo tiempo, ocasionando una pequeña explosión, acompañada de una luz cegadora. Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa muestra de poder. Issei cayó al suelo, pero tenia el pectoral de su armadura fisurado, gracias al poder de Rise –esto es más difícil de lo que creía...- el chico se levantaba –Así que ese era su poder- sobre él estaba Riser.

 **[¡7!]**

-¿Miedo? ¿Es miedo lo que tienes a mi?- dijo con prepotencia Riser, mientras preparaba una de sus tantas técnicas igneas -¿No puedes pelear sin tu precioso Booster Gear?- tras eso, Riser envió su ataque hacia Issei, que de un impulso lo esquivo y retomó los cielos. Ambos oponentes se prepararon para dar un golpe, y ambos conectaron en el rostro del otro.

 **[¡6!]**

Issei escupió sangre que salía por la hendidura del casco, cayendo de manera inesperada. Ya que el puño del heredero Phoenix estaba cargado con fuego.

-Es todo lo que tie...- no acabó de concluir la frase, ya que de su boca también salió sangre, dejando asombrado al rubio y a los presentes.

-¡Riser-sama!- gritó preocupada Yubelluna al ver que fue herido. En ese momento llegaba volando Ravel.

-¡Onii-sama!- estaba igual preocupada, viendo como su hermano se desplomaba.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué hiciste?- al igual que Issei, Riser caía, pero el chico castaño traía algo que brillaba en la mano izquierda -¿Una cruz?- dijo sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

 **[¡5!]**

Issei cayó al techo del edificio de forma estridente. Ambos oponentes estaban ya cansados, uno por la pelea previa y el otro por el artefacto que uso en su contra.

-Mi alfil solía ser una monja- explicaba Issei –la tomé prestada de ella- el chico alzo el artefacto para mostrárselo a Riser –¡Sin mi Booster Gear, mi Sacred Gear reacciona a ella!- eso dejó más que aterrado el heredero Phoenix.

 **[¡4!]**

 _-¡Imposible!-_ el rostro de incredulidad de Riser no podía creer lo que veía _-¡Una cruz, se supone que causa violentos dolores a un demonio! Incluso si tiene la armadura del dragón, aun teniéndolo en la mano-_ por lo que le quedó mirando la mano que sostenía dicho artilugio, solo para ver como esta palpitaba y se formaba unas venas-¡No puede ser...! Tú...- Riser ya se daba una idea de lo que hizo Issei –diste tu mano para que el dragón...- Issei apretó la cruz con su puño.

 **[¡3!]**

-¡Sí, tengo un brazo de un dragón, por lo que las debilidades de un demonio no se aplican a mí nunca más!- Issei comenzó a avanzar hacía Riser con la cruz en alto, mientras que retrocedía.

Flash Back.

Asia sostenía una pequeña caja de madera, la chica estaba incrédula a lo que veía

-este brazo, ya nunca más será mi brazo- Issei introdujo su mano al interior de la caja y sacó la cruz.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Asia.

-Así que... Sabes...- Issei mostraba una sonrisa a la rubia, mientras mostraba el artículo –puedo usar una cruz- Asia derramaba lagrimas por Issei, quien perdió dio su brazo por el poder necesario.

Fin Flash Back.

-¡No sea insensato! Si haces eso, nunca más volverás- dijo refiriéndose a su forma humana.

 **[¡2!]**

-¡Ya lo sé!- Issei se preparaba para atacar.

 **[¡1!]**

-¡No voy a dejar hasta que Boucho regrese!- su poder aumento considerablemente, por lo que salió a enfrentar a Riser -¡Dream Finger!- Riser estaba paralizado de lo que se abalanzó, el castaño estaba a punto de golpear a su oponente cuando...

 **[¡Count Over!]**

Con esas palabras, la transformación de Issei termino, haciendo que la armadura desapareciera, así como su poder. Lo que ocasionó que tropezara. En su interior, el dragón rojo le hablaba.

 ** _-Lo siento, pero el tiempo se a acabado-_** Issei se encontraba en el suelo, frustrado de no haber acabado con Riser.

-¡Dame un poco más de tu poder! ¡Estaba casi a punto...!- le pedia a dragón -¿Qué tengo que hacer esta vez? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Mis pies? Te voy a dar algo- decia desesperado el chico.

 ** _-Ese es tu límite-_** fue lo único que le contestó el enorme dragón.

-¿Quieres decir que soy demasiado débil para algo más? Maldicio- preguntó frustrado el chico -¿Por qué soy muy débil cuando más importa?- se preguntaba así mismo.

 ** _-Cuando peleabas, lánzate inmensos poderes, pero estos eran momentáneos-_** respondió la pregunta que hizo Issei **_–Lo siento, pero no serás competencia de los poderes regenerativos de un Phoenix-_** Issei no estaba del todo de acuerdo a lo que dijo el enorme dragón.

-Pero... Incluso yo...- decia enojado -¡Nunca me rendiré!- Issei se levantaba con dificultad. Yubelluna preparaba su magia para acabar con el chico, pero fue detenida por Ravel.

-¡Espera! Deja que mi Oni-sama se haga cargo- dijo la rubia, haciendo que la reina sonriera. Riser se acerco y tomó por el cuello de la playera del chico para levantarlo y ponerlo a su altura.

-Muy bien, me diste un tremendo susto, pero esto se acabo. Voy a ponerte en la cama. Podrás despertar después de la ceremonia- Riser preparaba su puño ígneo para darle el golpe de gracias a Issei, quien solo cerró los ojos. Antes de que Riser lo golpeará, tres kunais se clavaron en el cuerpo del rubio pretencioso -¡Aargh!- el gritó hizo que Issei abriera los ojos y viera con sorpresa como tenía las armas incrustadas en el torso de Riser, quien estaba furioso -¡¿Que diablo...?!- dijo para ver de donde vinieron las armas, en ese momento Hiryu había aparecido casi de la nada, dejando boquiabierto a los espectadores, así como a Ravel y Yubelluna.

-Como dije: Tu exceso de confianza será tu perdición- le dijo el shinobi, quien miraba de forma seria al rubio Phoenix, quien enojado lanzó a Issei en contra de Hiryu haciendo que este lo atrapara, pero la fuerza con que lo lanzó ocasionó que este se disipará, dejando en claro que era un clon. Riser se quitó furioso las armas de su cuerpo, para posteriormente lanzarlas al suelo.

-¿Dónde estas cobarde? ¡Sal de donde estés!- el suelo donde estaba parado Riser empezó a crujir, por lo que bajo la vista solo para encontrar a Hiryu que salía del suelo e impactando la mandibula de Riser con su puño. Mandándolo al suelo lejos.

-¡Onii-sama!- gritó asustada Rvel al ver como era golpeado su hermano -¡Yubelluna!- la pelimorada asintió y empezó a lanzar ataques mágico al ninja, quien evadía de forma magistral. En los alrededores del edificio principal de la escuela, Ibuki corría lo más que podía hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la construcción, sin embargo, ella empezó a saltar los arboles para llegar lo más pronto al techo, donde se realizaba la confrontación. Cuando llegó a su destino, Ibuki pudo ver a Hiryu que estaba esquivando no sólo los ataques de la reina de Riser, sino del propio Riser. Así que de forma rápida, sacó un rollo de entre sus ropas y lo abrió mostrando el kanji explosión, que empezó a brillar para que del mismo saliera un círculo mágico y apuntará a su objetivo: Yubelluna.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en atacar al shinobi, que no pudo detectar el peligro, no fue sino que vio que se envuelta en el circulo mágico que reconocía.

-¿Qué...?- fue lo único que dijo Yubelluna cuando lo inminente, una explosión se suscitó donde estaba Yubelluna. Ravel se apartó de donde estaba, mientras se protegía de la explosión. Riser se había detenido para ver el lugar donde estaba su reina, quien caía de forma precipitada.

-¿Que demonios sucedió?- se preguntó. Aunque Hiryu sabia de antemano quien había sido la causante de tal alboroto. Ya que llegó a su lado.

-Lamento la demora- se excusó Ibuki de la tardanza.

-No preocupes, llegaste a tiempo- le respondió Naruto, quien miraba a su rival de forma seria, pues este veía a ambos shiobis.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo después del ataque de Yubelluna?- dijo enojado.

-Solo me sustituí por un tronco- dijo señalando el lugar donde entes estaba, y encontrándose que había un tronco destrozado –nada del otro mundo- esas palabras hicieron sacar de su quicio a Riser.

-¡Bastardo! Te mataré junto a ese perdedor y me quedaré con tu séquito- dijo ya casi fuera de si, con furia Riser desplegó sus alas para volar -¡Verás el verdadero poder del clan Phoenix, que quemaré hasta reducirte a nada! ¡Yo soy Riser Phoenix! ¡El demonio más fuerte del infierno!- se autoplocamó Riser, aunque a los shinobis se le hacia familiar la forma de hablar.

 _-¡Ay Sasuke! ¡Ya encontré a tu hermano perdido! Por lo meno no es un emo, pero si es un grandísimo imbécil y con un ego más inflado igual al tuyo-_ dijeron tanto Ibuki como Hiryu en su mente –aunque me pregunto: ¿Cómo estará la aldea? Espero que no se haya convertido en Emogakure no Sato- dijo en forma de burla Hiryu hacía su es supuesto amigo y preocupado por el bienestar de la aldea. Aunque lo dejo de lado, ya que su adversario se dirigía hacia él.

-Bueno, yo te dejo. Tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien- le dijo Ibuki a Hiryu, mientras miraba a Yubelluna que se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-De acuerdo. ¡Suerte!- sin más, Ibuki salió corriendo para enfrentar a Yubelluna, quien ya estaba casi de pie. Hiryu volteo a ver a su contrincante quien se acercaba con bastante peligrosidad, así que se puso en posición para esperarlo.

-¡Muere!- Riser le dio un golpe a Hiryu, quien lo esquivó de un salto hacia un costado y de un movimiento rápido le lanzó otros tres kunais, quienes se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Riser –tonto, ¿Acaso no sabes más que lanzar estos juguetes?- enojado, tomó los kunai con sus manos, para arrojarlos al suelo –ya deberías de saber que yo puedo regenerar mis heridas- y dicho, las heridas de Riser se cerraron gracias al fuego.

-Tal vez- con eso dicho, ahora él era el que atacaba a Riser con taijutsu, obligándolo a que se alejará, aunque nuevamente le arrojo otros tantos kunai con el mismo resultado. Todo visto por Issei y los demás.

-¿Por qué estará arrojandole esas armas a Riser?- preguntó Kiba –debería saber que puede regenerar cualquier herida- ninguno de los presentes tenia la respuesta ante la forma de actuar de shinobi.

Mientras que Ibuki se posicionaba frente a Yubelluna, quien la miraba exceptica.

-¿Cómo pudiste salir viva de mi ataque?- preguntó la pelimorada, Ibuki solamente la miró seria.

-Simple, solo me sustituí por un clon de tierra que tenía unos sellos explosivos- explicaba aunque. Muchos quedaron impresionados de la maniobra.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que atacó con la misma técnica mágica?- ahora se preguntaba Akeno. Lo que no sabían era que el clon que uso Ibuki para sustituirse portaba un rollo de sellado que absorbió la magia de la hechicera explosiva, y después detonarán los sellos para hacer creer que habia sido derrotada. Todo un sistema de engaño bien elaborado.

-No importa. Te derrotaré y así serás de Riser-sama. Mientras que yo me quedó con ese lindo chico- Yubelluna empezó a levitar.

-Esto será bueno ver. Un duelo entre un rey y una reina- dijo con calma Sirzechs. Ambas chicas estaban ya listas para dar inicio al combate, por lo que la primera en atacar fue Yubelluna, quien apunto con su cetro y dejo caer su poder sobre la kunoichi, generando una explosión.

-Eso fue fácil- dijo con autosuficiencia la reina de Riser, aunque...

-Yo no estaría tan segura- Yubelluna abrió lo ojos de impresión para mirar a donde estaba la chica, el humo se despejo y se dejo ver que había un domo de tierra en el lugar, donde se había fisurado y poco a poco caían trozos del mismo, dejando ver a la kunoichi a salvo.

-Eres buena, pero no tanto como yo- así la hechicera lanzaba ataques mágicos a la chica, quien los evadía.

-¡Doton: pistola de piedras!- Ibuki escupía varias piedras que se dirigían a Yubelluna, que esta ultima hizo una sonrisa por las pequeñas balas, confiándose que no la dañarían; pero esta se borró al ver que cambiaban de tamaño, por lo que usaba su magia para destruir algunas, aunque otras casi le impactaban.

Hiryu seguía peleando con Riser quien lanzaba ataques de fuego, siendo contrarrestados por los jutsus de fuego.

-¡Katon: gran bola de fuego!- Hiryu lanzó su ataque para detener un ataque de Riser.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- se burlaba Riser -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Debes de saber que yo puedo manipular el fuego- Riser formó una esfera de fuego y lo lanzó, Hiryu simplemente la esquivó -¡Yo soy un Phoenix! Y puedo quemar con mis llamas todo lo que esta a mí alrededor- alardeando, seguía el chico enviando sus ataques. Hiryu siempre serio contraatacaba con sus jutsus de fuego.

-Pueda que solamente tenga fuego, pero tengo otras cartas en mi manga- el chico realizó unos sellos manuales -¡Raiton: Funeral de rayo: Banquete de rayos!- Hiryu extendió sus manos y de estas salieron una dos cadenas de rayos.

-¿Cómo es posible...? –Riser esquivaba la técnica de Hiryu, que era una cantidad asombrosa de electricidad. Akeno estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de manejo de dicho elemento por parte del Shinobi, que estaba pensando en poder acercársele a él con el pretexto de enseñarle. Hiryu nuevamente realizó sellos manuales -¡Esfera de rayos!- el cuerpo de Hiryu se vio envuelto en rayo y de este se empezaron a formar esferas de dicho elemento, que envió a Riser.

-¡Maldito!- el rubio lanzaba ataques de fuego para destruir dichas esferas, aunque una lo alcanzó -¡AAAH!- gritó al ser electrocutado. No obstante seguía volando, aunque con una sonrisa -¡Es inútil!- gritó –ya deberías darte cuenta que puedo regenerar cualquier herida- las llamas lo rodearon y de inmediato se regeneró –lo ves- dijo extendiendo sus manos, Hiryu lanzó otros tres kunai que se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Riser -¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Si que eres un tonto!- se burlaba mientras que se quitaba los kunais de su cuerpo para nuevamente regenerar sus heridas –ya me cansé de este juego- así que Riser tomó vuelo y se arrojó hacía Hiryu, quien ya lo esperaba.

Riser envió un puño cargado de fuego que fue bloqueado por el puño de Hiryu, aunque le causo algunas quemaduras, el Shinobi no cedía ante la fuerza de su contrincante. Aun herido el shinobi seguía peleando, por lo que inicio una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Riser, quien simplemente sonreía. Los golpes iban y venía por parte de ambos oponentes. Riser recibió una patada en las costillas que hizo que se tomará esa zona, ya que sintió que sus costillas eran destrozadas. Todos estaban expectantes del combate entre ambos hombres, aunque para asombro de muchos, el chico de bufanda roja le seguía el paso al heredero Phoenix, incluso algunos estaban sorprendidos por poder golpear a Riser.

-¡Increíble!- murmuraban muchos por tal escena. No acabando ahí, Hiryu siguió enviando golpes, aunque Riser no se quedaba atrás.

En otra parte del edificio, Ibuki mantenía su propio combate contra Yubelluna, quien estaba algo herida por los ataques que la kunoichi le había lanzado, aunque esta estaba más enfurecida.

-¡Perra!- le gritó -¡Te acabaré y ese chico será todo mio!- por lo que aumento su poder mágico y lanzó un ataque explosivo muy potente. Ibuki se protegió con otro domo, pero este quedó prácticamente desecho por el ataque, aunque la kunoichi salió intacta -¡mmm! ahora veo porque Riser-sama te quiere, eres realmente resistente- aunque a Ibuki eso le causo un desmedido escalofrío, no se dejo amedrentar.

-No, gracias- respondió, a Yubelluna solamente le dio algo de risa.

-¡Oh! Veo que eres muy salvaje. A Riser-sama le gustará domarte y a tus amigas también- Ibuki se mantenía serena por fuera, aunque por dentro era otra cosa.

-No me trates como si fuera tú- contraataco a lo dijo Yubelluna.

-¡mhf! Estas equivocada. Riser-sama nos ha dado la oportunidad de pertenecer al glorioso clan Phoenix- dijo –así como el honor de ser parte de su séquito- la chica sonreía –además, es un gran honor ser tocadas por las hábiles manos de Riser-sama- dijo dando una sensación de lujuria –es más, si te unes a nuestro séquito... No sé, tal vez seas una de mis sirvientas y te de un trato especial- Ibuki empezaba a molestarse por las palabras que la reina solamente la instaron a lo siguiente:

-Ahora veo- dijo para sacar de desbalance a Yubelluna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó, Ibuki solamente esbozo una sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

-Que realmente me das lastima- dijo –mírate, ser el objeto de un hombre. Es algo muy lamentable- esas palabras taladraron la mente de Yubelluna –y por eso quieres tener a Hiryu para hacer lo mismo que él te hace- Yubelluna se sorprendió de lo que dijo Ibuki, aunque empezaba a enojarse.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Riser-sama medio la oportunidad de tener un objetivo en mi vida!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Claro. El objetivo de tu vida es servirle como un objeto que usa y después desecha. ¿Qué pasaría si yo pierdo y me voy a ese séquito?- Ibuki confrontaba a Yubelluna -¿No crees que tarde o temprano seria ascendía a reina y tomé tu lugar? Dime... ¿Que pasaría contigo?- esas preguntas hicieron que la pelimorada se quedará sin habla –veo que has visualizado una posibilidad de que ya no le sirvas más- Yubelluna tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante esa posibilidad. Pero su ego era más grande que negó de inmediato eso.

-¡Cállate!- Ibuki no quitó su sonrisa -¡No permitiré que eso pase si eres parte del séquito!... Además, eres igual a mí. Solo estas con ese hombre por ser una zorra- contraatacó la chica, pero Ibuki se mantenía tranquila.

-Seré una zorra, pero así le gusto a mi lindo zorrito. Pero no me gané el puesto de rey por ser un objeto para complacer. Al contrario de ti, yo me esforcé para alcanzar ese título por méritos propios, y no solo eso, sino que me trata como una mujer y no una cualquiera necesitada como tú que nos hace dejar como un objeto de placer para los hombres- esas palabras hicieron que Yubelluna apretara los dientes y otras mujeres se sintieran identificadas -además no tengo miedo de perder mi posición de Rey por las otras- eso dejo mudo a muchos espectadores y con una nueva perspectiva a las mujeres –yo si me quiero, y lo que me hizo ese imbécil ¡No se lo perdonaré!- Ibuki estaba muy enojada por lo que Riser hizo.

-Deberías de estar honrada de ser tocada por las manos de Riser-sama- Ibuki tenía otra idea de ello.

-¿Crees que me sentiría honrada de ser tocada por ese idiota? ¡Estas equivocada! ¡Me sentí sucia, avergonzada y tenia culpa de haberme dejado tocar!- decía con claro enojo -hubo noches en las que no dormía o lloraba por las pesadillas, incluso alejaba a mi zorrito si me tocaba un poco. Pero gracias a Hiryu y a las demás, puede salir adelante- Ibuki apretaba los puños –y gracias a ellos, es que estoy aquí, para hacer pagar lo que me hizo ese desgraciado- Ibuki se colocó en posición para pelear –y otra cosa...- dijo con una mirada de determinación -a mi zorrito... ¡No le gustan las Urracas habladoras!- con eso último empezó a realizar sellos manuales -¡Yoton: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ibuki retiró su máscara para expulsa de su boca una gran cantidad de lava que rápidamente se solidifica en múltiples bolas de roca fundida que se disparan hacia el Yubelluna con una gran fuerza.

Todos los que miraban la pelea entre Yubelluna e Ibuki y más por la técnica que la Kunoichi lanzó a su adversario.

-¿Acaso...?- quedó impresionado Kiba por lo que miraba.

-¿Cómo es que...?- ahora era el turno de Akeno de preguntar, Sirzechs, su hermana y maid a su lado, no podían creerlo que veían sus ojos en cuanto a Ibuki.

-¡Lanzó lava solida de su boca! Pero ¿Cómo...?- se preguntó Rias, quien tenía la boca abierta por semejante técnica. Eso mismo se preguntaba su hermano. Incluso Issei que se levantaba con dificultad estaba muy asombrado de dicha técnica. Yubelluna esquivaba las bolas de lava, no obstante eran muchas y cuando las evadía, estas las quemaba a pesar de que no la tocaran. Lo que ocasionó que una de las bolas de lava le golpeara de forma directa y la enviara al suelo con graves quemaduras.

Hiryu seguía peleando contra Riser, que ya había herido al shinobi, pero que también había herido a Phoenix lanzándole otra tanda de Kunais. Ambos se veían a los ojos.

-¡Es inútil!- gritó -¡Nada de lo que hagas podrá vencerme!- Hiryu se mantenía mirando –Es hora de acabar con esto- Riser manifestó una violenta llamarada en su mano derecha -¡Muere!- el iba a lanzar su técnica, pero sucedió algo -¡Uaagh!- el chico rubio lanzó una bocanada de sangre por la boca, lo que hizo que deshiciera su llama -¿Qué me sucede? ¡AAAH!- dijo para sentir un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo y se arrodillará. Todo esto dejo sorprendido a los observadores.

-Parece que esta surtiendo efecto- dijo el shinobi, quien estaba algo herido.

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo con algo de molestia y desconcierto Riser.

-Digamos que te he estado envenenando- eso dejo en completo estado de shock a todos presentes, incluso a Ravel.

-¿Cómo que envenenando? ¿En que momento?- preguntaba Riser.

-Con esto...- Hiryu mostró uno de sus kunai – y esto- ahora mostró un frasco que contenía agua con una etiqueta de una cruz, indicando ser agua bendita.

-¿Agua bendita?- dijo con ojos abiertos de manera desmedido y casi rabiando –¡Eso debe ser una broma! ¡Uagh!- escupió algo de sangre Riser. Mientras que los demás murmuraban de tal hazaña.

-Agua bendita y esas cosas que lanzaba, ya veo- dijo Sona sorprendida de la estrategia que incluso sonrió.

-Sabemos que el agua bendita daña a muchos demonios, y parece ser que Riser no es inmune a sus efectos- explicaba Akeno, y en efecto, Riser se paraba e intentaba crear sus llamas pero estas se apagaban, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba gritos de dolor –el agua bendita debe ser un supresor de sus poderes regenerativos, por lo cual un Phoenix no puede revivir si su alma es consumida por las llamas- todos estaban en lo cierto.

-Por lo tanto; su alma no es inmortal- concluyó Akeno. Riser se veía muy débil

-¡MALDITO... BASTARDO!- le gritó. Issei miraba al debilitado Riser y le venía unos recuerdos previos a la pelea en el gimnasio.

Flash back.

Issei estaba en el suelo sujetándose el abdomen luego se ser golpeado por Hiryu, mientras este sujetaba el frasco.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó. Issei se reincorporaba poco a poco y miraba enojado.

-Es... mio ¡De... vuel... veme... lo!- el chico trato de quitarle el frasco, pero no pudo.

-¿Para qué quieres esto?- nuevamente preguntó, pero ahora para conocer las razones de tenerlo.

-Eso no te interesa- dijo ya recuperado Issei, que trato de quitárselo pero no podía.

-Pareces desesperado por tener esto- dijo Hiryu jugando con el frasco –parece que no es nada útil, así que mejor lo tiró- el shinobi quitó el tapón de la botella y lo inclinó un poco para verter el agua en el suelo.

-¡NO!- gritó, lo que hizo que Hiryu detuviera su cometido.

-¿Entonces me dirás para que es?- dijo con la amenaza de derramar el contenido en el suelo. Issei asintió. Hiryu e Issei estaban sentado frente al frasco mientras hablaban.

-Una amiga mía era monja, pero por alguna cuestión que no quiero decir, ella fue expulsada- dijo –ella nos mostró algunas cosas que usan los exorcistas contra los demonios y el agua bendita es una de ellas, además de esto- Issei sacó una cruz, pero uso su guantalete para evitar tocarla de forma directa.

-¿Una cruz?- preguntó Hiryu un poco dudoso de los objetos.

-Sí, los demonios son débiles ante estas cosas, no sé cuales son sus efectos- Hiryu siguió mirando dichos objetos.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a usar?- Issei tomó la cruz.

-Esto la usaré cuando utilicé mi poder contra Riser; por lo mantendré oculto en mi mano para potenciar los golpes, y el agua bendita se la lanzaré cuando me acerque y este descuidado- explicó el chico, aunque a Hiryu solo suspiró por la respuesta.

-Es decir... Que no tienes un plan en mente y te vas a lanzar a una muerte segura- Issei se enojo bastante que le salió una vena palpitante en la cabeza, casi a punto de explotar.

-¡¿Y tú tienes un buen plan?!- gritó enojado y lanzando un poco de humo por las orejas. Hiryu estaba pensando en un plan. En ese momento llegó Ibiki al sitio.

-Estoy aquí ¿Algo nuevo?- dijo la kunoichi.

-Bueno, estamos pensando en un plan contra Riser, usando esto- Hiryu señalo la botella con el agua y la cruz. Ibuki quedó mirando dichos objetos.

-¿Agua? ¿Y una cruz?- preguntó la chica. Hiryu le explicó para que eran y como los usaría el chico, algo que la hizo suspirar –es decir, que quiere suicidarse a lo idiota- asintió Hiryu –¡Vaya plan!- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-¡Oigan! ¿Que tiene de malo mi plan?- recriminó Issei por las palabras de ambos.

-Que es muy estúpido de tu parte lo que pretendes hacer. ¿Y cuando no funcione lo que tienes en mente? ¿Qué harás?- esa pregunta dejo en silencio, ya que no se había planteado otro método de combate.

-Pues...- el chico no tenía nada en mente.

-Ya me lo suponía- dijo Hiryu palmeándose la cara, aunque Ibuki parecía que tenía un plan.

-Tengo un idea, puede que funcioné- dijo la castaña –podemos mojar los kunais con el agua y asi evitar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- eso dejo pensativo.

-Es buena la idea, pero al lanzarlos posiblemente se seque con la fricción del aire; necesitaría algún elemento que ralentice el proceso o que lo mantenga en la hoja del kunai hasta que llegue a su objetivo, además de que resista a las llamas de ese idiota en caso de que contraataque- eso dejo algo pensativo a la kunoichi, que empezó a buscar una solución.

-Tal vez un catalizador; como un gel que evite que se evapore, y que al entrar al en contacto con el torrente sanguíneo active sus efectos de manera sutil, se necesitarían varios kunai para que surta el efecto- dio su opinión Ibuki.

-¡Es una idea excelente! Así no se dará cuenta- Issei estaba muy confundido que incluso le salía humo de la cabeza ante tantos términos. Y su inquilino estaba asombrado de semejante habilidad de deducción.

-Entonces tengo lo que necesito- la chica sacó un rollo que extendió en el piso e hizo unos sellos manuales -¡Kai!- golpeo el kanji que tenía escrito y salió una bola de humo, cuando se disipo, dejo ver que eran algunos objetos como unos frascos con polvo, morteros, tubos de ensayo, etc., dejando sin palabras a Issei. Ibuki empezó a preparar dicha sustancia con el agua bendita, hasta formar un gel que Hiryu colocó en sus Kunais, al momento del contacto con el metal, este se solidifico, haciendo que no se percatase a simple vista que tenía el veneno.

-Perfecto- dijo Hiryu –con esto tenemos más oportunidad de vencer a ese Riser- posteriormente guardó las armas en su porta shurinken.

-Pero ¿Cómo pretendes que funcione si debes acercarte para introducir el veneno en Riser?- indagó Issei.

-Conozco su punto débil y es ahí donde aprovecharé ese momento- dijo de forma enigmática.

-¿Un punto débil? ¿Y cual es?- preguntó Isse.

-Ya lo sabrás. Aunque necesitó saber que más tiene de su repertorio- Issei se quedo pensando un momento y recordó algo importante.

Fin Flash Back.

Issei miraba la escena donde Riser estaba retorciéndose de dolor, aunque pretendía lanzarle un poder, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

-¡Miserable! ¡¿Cómo es que me lanzaste agua bendita?! ¡SINO TE VI!- preguntó/exigió furioso.

-Digamos que use tu propia ventaja en tu contra- eso dejo impactado a la mayoría de los observadores, quienes no entendía.

-¿Mi... ventaja?- pregunto sin saber.

-Exacto- contestó –pude notar que cada vez alguien lanza un ataque, siempre lo recibes de frente- explicaba, Riser sonreía.

-Sí, porque soy inmortal y puedo regenerarme- Hiryu se mantuvo en calma, pero sonrió.

-Y ese es el peor error que cometes- todos no daban crédito a lo que dijo el shinobi –subestimas a tus contrincantes y te sobrestimas tu habilidad que se convierte en un mal para ti- Riser se sentía humillado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- en su voz se notaba que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia.

-Simple. Tu propia fortaleza se convirtió en tu debilidad. Tu exceso de confianza te llevó a no ver que en un combate es necesario la defensa. Pero creíste que no la necesitarías y fuiste abusando de tu habilidad regenerativa; por lo que aproveche que no tenías defensa alguna y lanzaba los kunais impregnados de gel de agua bendita- Hiryu mostró el kunai que tenía en mano y de este escurrió un poco de dicha sustancia que no se había secado, lo que ocasionó que abriera los ojos desproporcionadamente Riser.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO!- gritó Riser que ya no estaba en sus cabales el rubio.

-No soy tramposo, sino que uso lo que el medio me proporcioné- así que guardo su kunai –por lo que ahora tu poder regenerativo disminuyó al de un demonio cualquiera y es hora de que pagues- con eso último, Hiryu se lanzó al ataque hacia Riser, quien a pesar de su furia, recibió varios golpes en el rostro y otro el abdomen, para rematar con una patada que lo alejó.

-¡DESGRACIADO!- Riser se levantaba ensangrentado del rostro, pero con una clara furia, por lo que empezaba a manifestar su fuego, pero no llegó a usarlo, ya que sintió que algo se le clavaba en el pecho, solo para mirar que tenia insertado algo parecido a una cadena dorada con picos en los eslabones. Riser siguió dicho objeto y vio que era sujetado por el propio shinobi.

-Get Over Here!- dijo para jalar la cadena y atraer a su contrincante, que lo recibió con dos golpes en el rostro para dejarlo desorientado, lo que aprovechó para clavar la punta de la cadena en el omóplato de su rival, para a continuación patearlo en el abdomen y alejarlo sin desprender el arma, luego piso la cadena y la jaló de inmediato ocasionando que su contrincante estrellara su rostro en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo!- se levantaba con el rostro lleno de sangre y suciedad, pero enfurecido –¡Te haré pagar esto! ¡TE MATARÉ!- gritó, aunque sus palabras volvieron a callar, ya que de nuevo Hiryu lanzó su cadena, pero ahora pudieron ver que esta salía de la espalda del shinobi y se dirigía a su mano la derecha, percartandose que tenía una punta muy afilada al final de esta, que se clavaba en la carne.

-Come Here!- nuevamente jaló la cadena con toda su victima, para de nuevo recetarle unos cuantos golpes y hacer girar la cadena y patearla, lo que ocasionó que lastimará a Riser en uno de sus pies.

-¡ARGH!- se arrodilló al sentir la herida, pero que lamentablemente no podía curar, sin embargo aun no acababa, ya que Hiryu corrió y le empezó a dar un combo te puños y patadas para posteriormente hacer girar su cadena hacia atrás tres veces mientras avanzaba, hiriendo a Riser en el proceso, rematando con un lance de la punta, que no llegó a clavarse, pero empujó lejos. Rise se levantó -¡Muere!- encendió sus llamas y las lanzaba contra Hiryu, quien las esquivaba, ya que estaba débil Riser.

 _-Necesito hacerle el mayor daño posible antes que acabe el efecto del agua bendita. Aunque debo de agradecerle a Karin-chan por ayudarme a manifestar las Kongō Fūsa-_ se dijo asimismo, ya que en su entrenamiento para el evento. Hiryu o más bien, Naruto le pidió a su esposa que le enseñara a manifestar las cadenas de sellado de diamantinas. Karin le preguntó el motivo, y este le explicó que cuando estuvo peleando contra Kurama por su chakra, este manifestó las cadenas, ya que tenía parte del chakra de su madre en su cuerpo, lo que permitió ganarle al enorme zorro. Ella acepto, pero le comentó que al ser un mestizo Uzumaki-Namikase, tal vez no las manifestara. Y que ella las manifestó por culpa de Suigetsu y sus burlas, además de que estaban incompletas. Al principio se desanimó, pero eso no lo detuvo y aun así se arriesgo. Al principio le costo trabajo manifestar las cadenas ya que estaban ligadas al control y manifestación del chakra de forma solida, siendo estas apenas unos eslabones, pero con el paso de los días y de la práctica constante llegó a sacar más eslabones y que las manifestará de su espalda cuatro cadenas, incompletas como su esposa, pero era un principio; aunque él deseaba sacar las completas, por lo que determino no solo él, sino Karin completar el Fuinjutsu, así que siguió practicando y con los consejos de Kurama y planteándoles de como Kushina las usaba, ambos llegaron a manifestar las cadenas de sellado de diamantina hasta seis.

Pero no quedó ahí, ya que el zorro les dijo que pueden tener varios usos esas cadenas, desde inmovilizar a los bijus como el Mokuton de Hashirama hasta crear barreras impenetrables, pero que uno de los usos era como un arma de corto a largo alcance, donde se usa la defensa y ataque a la vez; por lo que les sugirió el uso de las cadenas como un látigo con jabalina, aprovechando la forma de susodichas. Así, ambos esposos practicaron y mezclaron el taijutsu con las cadenas, resultando en la versatilidad y elegancia de las cadenas, con la terrorífica pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde ambos podían manifestar a voluntad una o las seis a la vez, así como lanzar y retraerlas entre otras habilidades.

Riser atacaba sin control al Shinobi, quien simplemente evadía las llamas.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere!- dijo al borde de la locura, y en una de esos disparos que se dirigía a Hiryu, este saltó para darle un golpe con el puño en la cara de Riser, haciendo que se tambaleara y empezar a golpearlo. Al igual que la anterior técnica de cadena, este atacó con sus cadenas y la punta, pero ahora no fueron tres giros, sino que cinco, lo que produjo más heridas en Riser, quien ahora estaba ya cansado.

-¿Cómo es posible que un miserable peón me este ganando?- se preguntaba -¡A mí, aun demonio de clase alta!- Hiryu caminaba hacia Riser para finalizar la contienda.

-Simplemente fue entrenamiento y disciplina, algo que tú nunca entenderías- dijo parándose frente al casi derrotado Phoenix.

-Eso es mentira ¡Yo soy un demonio de clase alta! ¡Por lo que yo debo de ser más poderoso que tú!- Hiryu simplemente suspiro.

 _-En definitiva, es el hermano perdido de Sasuke-_ sin embargo Issei fue corriendo y golpeo en el rostro a Riser.

-¡Maldito!- gritó mientras seguía golpeándolo -¡Esto es por hacer llorar a Boucho! ¡Por obligarla a hacer lo que no quería!- el chico sacaba osa su frustración en el rubio, aunque Hiryu ya necesitaba acabarlo.

-Ya es suficiente Issei, es mejor que lo derrotemos- las palabras cayeron en oídos sordos del castaño, quien seguía dándole golpes en el rostro de Riser -¡Issei!- gritó preocupado -¡Ya derrotalo!- pero no escuchaba.

-¡No!- contesto –debe de sufrir lo mismo que Boucho, ¡Lo golpeare hasta que me canse!- sin embargo, Hiryu tenia una preocupación, ya que el efecto del agua casi se agota, y eso significaba una cosa, que los poderes regenerativos de Riser iban a regresar.

-¡YA ACABALO!- gritó enojado el Shinobi por la conducta de Issei, sin embargo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Riser, le dio un golpe a Issei que lo hizo alejarlo y pararse con dolor.

-¡Maldito!- el chico corrió para seguir dándole golpes, pero una bola de fuego lo detuvó. Siendo esta de Ravel la responsable de ayudar a su hermano.

 **-Idiota-** dijeron los Bijus, ya que estaban muy molestos de que Issei no haya aprovechado el momento de vencer a Riser.

-¡No te permitiré que le sigas golpeando a mi Onii-sama!- la chica defendía a Riser desde el cielo –¡Por lo que pagaras por haberlo herido!- Ravel formó una enorme esfera de fuego y la arrojó al castaño, quien estaba petrificado por semejante poder. Así que simplemente se cubrió con sus manos en la espera incandescente.

 _-¿Acaso seré derrotado sin poder haber salvado a Boucho?-_ se preguntó al ver que seria derrotado por la hermana menor de Riser

-¡Suiton: Choque de rápido!- se escuchó una voz.

-¡Futon: Rasengan!- dijo otra voz.

-¡Jutsu: Tifón Vórtice de Agua!- ahora ambas voces se complementaron, para aparecer un enorme remolino de agua que chocó contra las llamas de Ravel, que las fue extinguiendo hasta formar una cortina de vapor. Al disiparse, en el sitio estaban Taki y Kasumi, quienes habían defendido a Issei. Todo el mundo quedo mudo de la aparición de ambas chicas en la zona de combate. Ravel no salía de su asombro.

-¡Perras! ¡No interfieran!- dijo enojada, para crear otra esfera de fuego y enviarla a las kunoichis quienes saltaron para protegerse.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de ella. Ustedes sigan- así ambas chicas fueron a pelear contra la rubia, quien seguía arrojando sus poderes. Solamente quedaron Issei, Hiryu y Riser, aunque este último empezaba a regenerarse y a adquirir más fuerza.

-Debiste haber escuchado a tu compañero- dijo –y haberme derrotado de una vez, pero ahora yo los venceré- Riser desplegó sus alas y ascendió a los aires –parece que el efecto se termino y ahora ¡MUERAN!- Riser contraatacaba con su poder.

Los espectadores miraban algo decepcionado de Issei por no aprovechar el momento, ahora solo veían a Hiryu y el chico esquivar los ataques, así como el contraataque de Hiryu con sus jutsus de fuego y rayo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Espero que sufran siendo quemados con mi fuego, porque los desapareceré para siempre- Riser arrojó una enorme esfera de poder a ambos chicos, quienes a duras penas la evadieron, aunque para nuestro shinobi favorito no era un problema, pero si para Issie, lo que le dificultaba moverse al ritmo de Hiryu, y este tenía que protegerlo.

 _-¡Demonios!-_ se dijo frustrado _–eres un idiota Issei, hubieras derrotado cuando estaba débil, pero ¡No! Tenias que jugar al vengador sufrido y hacerlo sufrir, pero lo que conseguiste es darle tiempo de que se recuperará_ -Hiryu mantenía a raya los poderes piroquinéticos de Riser, no obstante se fijo que todo el edificio estaba en completas llamas _-¡Maldición! Ahora no puedo atacar a Riser sin poner en riesgo a este tarado-_ a su lado, Issei respiraba con dificultad, ya que el fuego estaba consumiendo el aire a su alrededor.

 _-¡Issei!-_ dijo angustiada Rias al ver al chico en problemas.

-¡¿No les gusta el calor?!- dijo en forma burlona -¡Pues deberían! ¡Ya que van a acostumbrase al fuego del Infierno! ¡QUEMENSE!- Riser lanzó una enorme esfera de fuego, que explotó y alimento más las llamas, rodeando a ambos chicos sin saber poder escapar. Issei estaba casi inconsciente por el abrazante calor y la falta de oxigeno.

 _-No puedo dejarlo aquí y pelear contra él, podría morir. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?-_ Hiryu pensaba en una solución rápida, ya que la vida de Issei estaba pendiendo en un hilo y él estaba adaptado para estas circunstancias _–no tengo otra salida, tendré que llamarlo-_ Hiryu se mordió el pulgar hasta sangrarse, marco su mano derecha con el líquido rojo y realizó sellos manuales -¡Jutsu de invocación!- golpeo el suelo para formar un sello.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Gané este juego! Solo debo derrotar al rey y ellas serán de mi séquito, junto a Rias Gremory- dijo confiado de su victoria sobre Hiryu e Issei. Muchos veían con miradas tristes el final de ambos chicos.

-Issei- dijeron tanto Akeno como Koneko, en la habitación del chico, Asia sintió una pulsada en su pecho, indicando que algo malo le había pasado a su amigo.

-Issei- murmuro mientras lloraba en la oscuridad.

-Issei- dijo a lo bajo Rias, perdiendo toda esperanza de salir del compromiso con Riser.

-Parece que acabó el juego- dijo con los ojos cerrados Sirzechs, Grayfia simplemente asentía sin muchas ganas. Riser se encontraba saboreando su triunfo. Pero un fenómeno ocurrió, ya que un viento se hizo presente en el sitio, lo que hizo detener su festejo.

-¿De donde salió este viento?- se dijo Riser. Las peleas entre las chicas se detuvieron por el mismo fenómeno, sumado a un enorme poder que surgía de la nada.

-¿De donde sale este enorme poder?- dijo Yubelluna en el aire, mientras Ibuki estaba seria.

-Parece que lo llamó- dijo al aire, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría

-¿Qué esta sensación?- dijo Ravel, ya que sintió un poder sumamente fuerte.

-Lo debió de haber invocado- le dijo Taki a Kasumi, quien asintió, ya que ambas sabían lo que avecinaba. El viento empezó a arremolinarse alrededor del fuego.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando?- se preguntó el heredero Phoenix, quien miraba sin dar una razón a dicho fenómeno, el fuego empezó a arremolinarse con bastante violencia y se alzó algunos metros, en ese momento una línea naranja cayó en medio del remolino de fuego -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo al ver el fenómeno, fue cuando vio algo que lo dejo helado de miedo, un par de brillantes ojos rojos se manifestaron dentro del tornado de fuego. Nadie daba crédito a lo que sucedía con el fuego, primero el viento que nadie sabe de donde salió, y luego el enorme torbellino de fuego, pero ahí no quedaba, ya que el tornado de fuego ascendió a los cielos, dejando el edificio sin llamas y que este se derrumbara, aunque iba tomando la forma de un ave.

-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó Saji, ya que no conocía nada parecido a lo que veía.

-Parece que esta tomando la forma de un ave- dijo Tsubaki sin despegar la vista de los hechos. El ave de fuego voló por los alrededores del sitio y lanzó chillido similar a un ave de presa. El ser se detuvo su vuelo frente a Riser y este agitó sus alas para disipar el fuego que tenia a su alrededor y revelarse ante los demonios. Era un ave de gran tamaño idéntica a un águila de cinco metros de la cabeza a las colas, y tres de envergadura de la punta de un ala a la otra, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus plumas, ya que eran de un color rojo y pasaban a un dorado. Además de las plumas tres plumas que caracterizaban a dicha ave sumado a unos ojos rojos como un zafiro. En su lomo estaba Hiryu sosteniendo de la chaqueta a recién recuperado Issei.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo para mirar a Hiryu y luego sentir como si estuviera en plumas –¡Que rayos...!- dijo al sentir el viento en su rostro, por lo que miro y vio que estaba sobre una enorme ave, lo que lo dejo pasmado. Los observadores estaban casi al borde del colapso al ver semejante espécimen de pájaro, ya que no daban crédito de su existencia.

-¡Es... imposible!- dijo Saji casi con miedo.

-Eso es...- Sona había dejado su seriedad a un lado ante la majestuosidad de la invocación de Hiryu.

-Parece que subestimamos a esos ninjas- dijo Sirzechs por la criatura que estaba en el campo de batalla.

-Onii-sama, eso que veo, no es un...- dijo admirada Rias del ave.

-Sí lo es... Es un ave Fenix- concluyó la oración de Rias –parece que Riser tiene perdido este Rating Game- dijo para seguir mirando la pelea. Rise y el poco séquito que estaba en el tablero de juego estaban impresionados por el ave, ya que era el símbolo de su clan. Un autentico Fénix.

 **-Hiryu, ¿Para qué me invocaste?-** dijo el ave con una voz masculina que denotaba respeto. Ahora si, todos estaban muy impactados, por ver que el ave Fénix dijo.

 _-¿Esa cosa habló?_ \- Issei que casi le daba un infarto.

-Hola Ikki, tiempo sin verte. Te invoqué para que me ayude a pelear contra él- Hiryu señaló a Riser, quien estaba más petrificado por el ave.

 **-¿Acaso me llamaste para pelar contra este humano?-** esas palabras hicieron sacar de trance a Riser, quien se sintió ofendido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa basura?- el ave lo miró –¿No sabes con quien te metes?- dijo como una muestra de respeto, o eso creía el rubio.

 **-No, y la verdad no me interesa-** dijo el ave **–oye Hiryu, si me llamaste para esto, ¿No era mejor llamar a los zorros para esta pelea?-** Hiryu simplemente se rasco la cara.

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que estaba en un momento desesperado, ya que...- iba a continuar, pero cierto polluelo empezó a patalear.

-¡Miserables! ¡Dejen de ignorarme!- gritó -¿Quién rayos eres?- le preguntó a la enorme ave.

-Bueno, él es Ikki, uno de los líderes del clan de las aves Fénix- presentó Hiryu a su invocación.

-¿Qué el clan Fenix?- preguntó molesto -¡No mientas!- gritó -¡El único clan de Phoenix es el mio! ¡Y yo soy el más poderoso miembro y orgulloso heredero del mismo! ¡El clan más noble y poderoso del inframundo!- alardeaba Riser mientras se envolvía en llamas para parecer imponente, aunque el ave... No estaba de buenas al escuchar semejante alarde de arrogancia

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estas diciendo que este polluelo arrogante y bueno para nada se cree un Fénix?-** preguntó, haciendo que Hiryu asienta con la cabeza. Mientras con los Bijus...

 **-El pollo se enfrentara a un auténtico Fénix-** comentó Shukaku.

 **-Y mira que le tocó barata, si Naruto hubiese llamado a su hermano, estaría muerto en estos momentos y bien frito-** dijo Matatabi, refiriéndose al otro líder de la invocación que tenía un temperamento explosivo cuando se tomaba el titulo de Fénix a la ligera.

-Entonces, ¿Me ayudas?- le preguntó Hiryu.

 **-De acuerdo. No pienso dejar que este pichón engreído, arrogante y egolatra ande manchando el nombre de los Fenix, le daré una lección. ¡Sujetense!-** con eso último, Ikki tomó vuelo.

-¡Sujetate bien Issei!- previno Hiryu –ya que será una pelea por el honor- la invocación de Hiryu se lanzó a perseguir a Riser, quien tambien se lanzó al ataque.

 **-¡Katon: Meteoro fugaces!-** Ikki agitó sus alas y de estas salieron tres enormes esferas de fuego dé cada ala, Riser por su parte las evadía o contraatacaba con sus llamas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes ave sobrealimentada?- insultó Riser, aunque no puedo evadir otro ataque de fénix. Aunque se regeneraba, el fuego del ave era más intenso. Ravel y Yubelluna miraban a su rey combatir contra la enorme ave.

-¡ONII-SAMA!/¡RISER-SAMA!- gritaron para casi salir volando en ayuda del rey.

-¡NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO!-las kunoichis detuvieron a las chicas con jutsus.

-¡Maldita!- dijo molesta Yubelluna, quien le lanzó un hechizo explosivo para hacer que Ibuki se hiciera a un lado, aunque ella no planeaba dejarla ir a apoyar a Riser.

-¡Doton: bastón de roca!- Ibuki creo una lanza de dicho material, el cual lanzó a Yubelluna, hiriéndola en el hombro.

-¡Kyaaa!- la pelimorada se tomó el hombro y calló abrutamente, causándose más daño.

-Será mejor que te rindas- dijo la kunoichi de forma seria. Yubelluna sonrió.

-¿Crees que me has vencido?- dijo, mientras metía su mano derecha entre sus pechos y sacaba una pequeña botella con lagrimas de Phoenix –con esto te acabaré- la chica destapo el frasco y dejo que el liquido cayera en su rostro, pero algo andaba mal, ya que la sensación de ardor se presentaba e lugar de curar -¡KYAAA!- gritaba de dolor, mientras se tomaba su rostro con sus manos, ya que este pareciera que se quemaba -¿Qué... fue... lo que hiciste?- dijo muy adolorida.

-Cambiamos el contenido- respondió Ibuki.

Flash Back.

Issei y la pareja de shinobis aun estaban en el bosque antes de entrar al siguiente duelo.

-Con que, Lagrimas Phoenix ¿Eh?- Issei asintió –será difícil pelear contra ellos si tienen eso en sus manos, y más teniendo regeneración- concluyó.

-Puede que cualquiera de los miembros tengas esas lagrimas- dijo Ibuki, Issei estaba meditando las palabras.

-Sí, recuerdo que la chica rubia me dijo que ellos producían y que curaba de forma instantánea cualquier herida. Así fue como su reina venció a Akeno- dijo recordando como Yubelluna barrio la reina de Rias.

-Entonces, debemos de conseguirlas- Hiryu se mordió el pulgar de la mano izquierda, lo que hizo que Issei tuviera un gesto de dolor, luego marco su palma derecha con su sangre y realizo sellos manuales -¡Jutsu de invocación!- a continuación golpeo el suelo para formar una nueve de humo.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer?- preguntó Issei a Ibuki.

-Sólo observa- le pido, cosa que hizo el castaño. El humo se despejo dejando ver a un zorro plateado que parecía un adolescente.

-¡Invocó a un zorro!- dijo asombrado Issei. El shinobi se acercó a zorro y le acarició la cabeza.

-Hola Inari- dijo para ser lamido por el animal –si, yo también los he extrañada- comento –Inari, necesito que hagas una misión- el zorro estuvo atento a lo que le pediría –bien Issei, necesito que le describas la botella- pidió Hiryu.

-Pero... ¿Me entenderá? ¡Es un zorro!- dijo con bastantes dudas el chico ante lo que le pedía.

-No te preocupes, el entiende bien. Ahora hazlo- Issei le dijo al zorro como eran las botellas y el color del contenido.

-Bien Inari, necesito que las traigas, es posible que se encuentren en la oficina del director- el zorro emitió un sonido semejante a un ladrido y salió corriendo en busca de su objetivo. Solo pasaron algunos minutos y el zorro apareció, pero en su hocico traía dos botellas de lágrimas de Phoenix.

-Bien hecho Inari- acariciaba la cabeza del zorro.

-Ahora, debemos cambiar el contenido- Ibuki sacó otro rollo de entre sus ropas y lo extendió en el suelo, ella tomó uno de los frasco para destaparlo y derramar el contenido en el papel.

-¡Oye! Pero ¿Qué haces?- dijo alarmado Issei, quien pensaba en hacer uso de dicho elemento en una batalla. Ibuki realizó sellos manuales y golpeo el suelo.

-¡Fuin!- el liquido brilló en un morado intenso y luego explotó en una nube de humo, para cuando se despejo, se mostró en el papel el Kanji medicina.

-¿Dónde...?- Issei no cabía de asombro.

-Esta almacenado en el rollo- le contesto Hiryu, Issei se mantenía escéptico. Pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver el sellado de dicha sustancia, luego Ibuki preparó un líquido similar a las lágrimas, pero estas eran hechas con el agua bendita y algunas bayas para darle el color y la textura. Haciendo una replica exacta de las lágrimas, que vació en las botellas.

-Bien Inari, ponlas en su lugar. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, regresas a casa- el zorro con los frascos en el hocico, salió corriendo a hacer lo dicho –bien, debemos seguir- ambos ninjas recogieron sus cosas y las sellaron en el pergamino. Ibuki se retiró del sitio, mientras que Hiryu e Issei iban al gimnasio.

Fin Flash Back.

Ibuki miraba a Yubelluna enmarcar una mueca de odio en su ensangrentado rostro.

-¡Maldita!- la pelimorada tomó su baston -¡Toma!- para lanzarle un hechizo exploviso, cosa que esquivo Ibuki de un salto. La chica contratacó.

-¡Yoton: Aparición de Fusión!- Ibuki de nuevo de quitó la mascara para liberar una gran cantidad de lava viscosa de su boca. En el aire esta lava se extiende en una lámina ancha y delgada. Yubelluna miraba con terror y ojos desorbitados la lava liquida cayendole. Por lo que moviéndose con el miedo, uso su bastón e hizo explotar la lava para crear un hueco u así evitar que le cayera, aunque parte de ella le cayó encima en forma de gotas, quemándole la piel. Lastimada, Yubelluna emprendió el vuelo para salvarse -¡Jutsu Clones de sombra!- aparecieron dos clones de Ibuki, y ambas sacaron una cadena y la arrojaron. Una de ellas tomó el brazo derecho de Yubelluna, y la otra el pie izquierdo. Una vez asido su enemigo. Ambos clones saltaron y empezaron a envolver a la pelimorada en las cadenas. Cada una tiro de su cadena y estas apretaron el cuerpo de la reina. Quien ya no puedo elevarse y por consiguiente precipitarse al suelo sin poder moverse –fuiste un buen oponente, pero tu propia arrogancia de te llevó a tu caída- Ibuki realizó sellos manuales y golpeo el suelo -¡Doton: Evasión de Tierra: Colmillos Dobles del Lobo Aullador!- la tierra y rocas de la zona de combate se empezó a mover hacia Yubelluna, dándole la forma de la cabeza de un lobo abriendo sus fauces.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaba Yubelluna sin poder moverse, la cabeza cerró las fauces para "devora a su rival".

-La reina de Riser-sama ha sido retirada- dijo la voz de Grayfia, dejando entender que Yubelluna había sido derrotada.

-Aun falta, pero ya me siento mejor- Ibuki dejo el sitio para ir con Hiryu. Mientras que Ravel era detenida por Kasumi y Taki, quienes lanzaban Kunai con sellos explosivos y evitará ir con Riser.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Yubelluna fue derrotada?-_ no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, por lo que enojada, hizo aparecer una enorme esfera de fuego en su mano derecha.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!- lanzó la técnica, aunque ambas chicas estaban listas. Por lo que Kasumi se quitó su máscara para correr, mientras realizaba sellos manuales -¡Suiton: muro de agua!- la chica disparó un poderoso chorro de agua por la boca que intercepto el fuego, apagándolo en el instante.

-¿Qué?- dijo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que aun disparando el agua por su boca, Kasumi saltó sobre Ravel y realizó otra cadena de sellos.

-¡Suiton: Dragón misil de agua!- gracias al agua que uso previamente, formó un dragón con dicho elemento que vino desde abajo y con sus mandíbulas abiertas trago a Ravel, quien la arrastró hasta caer al suelo inconsciente, empezando a desaparecer.

-El alfil de Riser-sama ha sido retirado- se anunció la derrota de Ravel. Ambas chicas se juntaron.

-Será mejor irnos- dijo Taki, quien junto a Kasumi fueron con Hiryu en la pela que tenían. La pelea aérea estaba muy pareja, ya que ninguno claudicaba. Riser furioso lanzaba sus poderes contra Ikki, mientras este y su invocador los repelían.

-¡Maldita ave!- maldijo Riser –voy a acabar con ustedes, y sabrán quien es el verdadero Phoenix- la pelea ya no era por el honor de Ibuki, ni por Rias, sino por el orgullo casi destruido de un demonio de clase alta -¡Mueran!- entonces Riser lanzó de frente una enorme esfera de fuego.

-¡Dragon Shot!- con la poca magia que le quedaba a Issei, pudo hacer un ataque que neutralizó el de Riser, quedando agotado –es todo lo que puedo- dijo jadeando.

-No te preocupes, solo descansa- dijo de forma comprensible Hiryu, quien tejió algunos sellos manuales -¡Katon: Jutsu Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego!- Hiryu arrojó varias bolas de fuego con un aspecto de pequeños dragones. Riser contraatacó, pero algunas de las bolas impactaron el Riser.

-¡DESGRACIADO, MALNACIDO!- gritó -¡Voy a acabarte de una vez!- el chico alzó sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a acumular gran cantidad de magia, creando así una gran masa de fuego que arrojó. El poder era inmenso que pareciera un sol. En ese momento llegaron las tres kunoichis y vieron la inmensa técnica.

-¡Rayos! Es inmensa esa esfera de fuego- dijo Taki al visualizar la técnica de Riser.

-¡Y se dirige a Hiryu!- dijo algo asustada Kasumi.

-Podrá aguantar el calor con Ikki, pero Issei...- aunque no le gustase, Ibuki se preocupaba por el bienestar de Issei.

-Debemos de confiar en Hiryu en que pueda proteger a Issei, ya casi acaba la pelea- habló Kasumi, las otras chicas simplemente quedaron como expectativas de la batalla. El shinobi se percató del peligro, no para él, sino para su acompañante, quien estaba débil y un ataque directo significaría una muerte segura.

-No podremos arriesgar a atravesar esa esfera de fuego sin dañar a Issei, ¿Puedes esquivarla?- preguntó Hiryu.

 **-Aunque me moleste admitirlo, pero no queda otra opción-** respondió **-¡Sujetense!-** Hiryu colocó chakra en los pies para asirse con firmeza a la maniobra que realizaría su compañero, mientras sujetaba a Issei y evitará caerse, la enorme ave hizo un viraje a la derecho, así esquivando por muy poco el ataque del rubio. Aunque eso le costo ventaja, ya que ahora estaban en la mirá de los ataques incesantes de Riser –sabia que sucedería, ahora esta atrás de nosotros- Ikki maniobraba esquivando cada explosión de fuego que se acercaba.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Acaso te diste cuenta de lo poderoso que soy? ¡Admitelo! ¡Yo soy un verdadero Phoenix!- las palabras cargadas de arrogancia hicieron que el real Fenix se molestara.

 **-¡Maldito polluelo! ¡Ya me cansé de este juego!-** sin previo aviso, el aves disminuyó su velocidad y descendió, lo que ocasionó que Riser siguiera de largo y ahora era él quien era perseguido **-¡Mostremosle un verdadero Fénix!-** Hiryu se irguió y empezó a canalizar chakra de elemento viento y luego colocó su mano derecha en el ave

-¡Futon: Ala llameante de Fénix!- el ave agitó sus alas y de estas salió una poderosa ráfaga de viento y llamas, quienes iban dirigidas a Riser quien miró a ver de forma aterradora como la tormenta de llamas se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué...?- el rubio no pudo más que decir esas palabras, ya que fue golpeado por la técnica -¡AAAAH!- quedando atrapado en la feroz corriente, donde tomó la forma de un vórtice de llamas gigante, donde no podía ser capaz de mantener el vuelo, incluso sus alas de fuego fueron apagadas por los ventarrones; dentro de la técnica estaban Hiryu, Ikki e Issei, aunque este se protegía de los poderosos vientos con su guantalete. Riser estaba siendo sacudido por los vientos y el fuego. Todos los que miraban la pelea estaban asombrados y aterrados de la técnica que lanzó el Fenix.

-¡ONII-SAMA!- gritó aterrada Ravel, quien ya se había recuperado de la pelea junto al sequito.

-¡Ahora!- ante esa orden, el Fénix se incendió y salió volando a gran velocidad hacía su objetivo. Donde el ave de fuego impactó de frente a Riser, mandándolo lejos. Riser cayó al suelo muy herido y con quemaduras, mientras el ave descendía de forma elegante y sin las llamas. Hiryu saltó de la espalda de Ikki, aunque Issei simplemente se sujetaba, eso molesto un poco a la invocación que miró a Issei.

 **-¿Y que esperas para bajarte de mi espalda? ¿Una invitación?-** Issei vio los ojos molestos de Ikki y saltó del lomo del ave, por lo que hizo lo más sensato, Issei saltó del lomo de Ikki, pero aterrizó con el trasero –bien Hiryu, ya cumplí. El resto es todo tuyo. Y la próxima vez que este tarado o algún otro quiera usar el nombre de los Fenix, llamamé a mí o a mi hermano para ponerlo en su lugar, o cuando tengas problemas. Me retiro- el ave lanzó un chillido para expandir sus alas, haciendo que se autoinmorará y consumiera en las llamas sin dejar rastro alguno, haciendo evidente que se había retirado a su hogar. Todos estaban fascinados ante tal muestra de poder, que algunas familias de demonios ya pensaban en hacer una alianza con dicho clan aparecido de la nada para obtener sus secretos. No obstante, Riser se levantaba con dificultad.

-¿Acaso es que no puede morirse?- preguntó Issei al ver como Riser se incorporaba.

 **-El termino "Inmortal y "poder regenaritivo" no te dice algo. Idiota-** dijo Kurama de forma molesta por la obvia respuesta. Riser ya no tenía las heridas, pero eso no indicaba que se rindiera, pues el rostro del rubio estaba desfigurado en la más absoluta ira.

-Malditos- dijo -¿Cómo es posible que sea tocado por dos demonios de rango bajo?- se preguntaba -¡NADIE ME HA TOCA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!- Riser ya estaba fuera de si y empezaba a lanzar ataques a ambos chicos -¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN!- Hiryu e Issei se separon para evitar que un ataque les diera.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esta fuera de si!- dijo Hiryu detrás de un árbol –debemos derrotarlo ya- Issei se mantenía oculto.

 _-¡Rayos! Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso-_ decía Issei, sintiéndose culpable, Issei se asomó y pudo divisar como Hiryu combatía las llamas de Riser, tratando se acercarse, pero era casi imposible. El castaño apretaba sus manos de frustración _-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-_ se preguntaba un y otra vez.

 ** _-Tranquilo compañero-_** dijo la voz en su cabeza.

 _-¿Eh?-_ fue lo único _-¡¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?! No vez que ese ninja ha estado peleando y yo no he hecho más que empeorar las cosas. ¡Soy un débil!_ \- se decía asimismo Issei.

 ** _-Tal vez tengas razón en eso-_** dijo el ser en su interior **_–pero seguir culpándote no ayudará en nada. Pueda que no tengas la habilidad de ese chico, pero se que puedes ayudarlo; no peleando, sino de otra forma-_** dijo el enorme dragón.

 _-¿Cómo qué?-_ le cuestionó Issei.

 ** _-Debilitandolo-_** Issei alzó una ceja **_–Se que guardaste algo del agua bendita para una emergencia, como te sugirió ese chico. Así que solamente debes arrojársela a Riser-_** Issei abrió los ojos y de su saco sacó el frasco con un poco del agua bendita _–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo espera el momento indicado-_ el dragón corto comunicación con Issei, quien se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su compañero, pero se puso serio.

 _-Es cierto, no podré hacer mucho en esta pelea, pero se que con eso es suficiente-_ Issei miró la pelea entre ambos combatientes. Hiryu lanzaba ataques de fuego que neutralizaban a los de Riser. Sabia que tendría una única oportunidad y si la desperdiciaría, todo estaría acabado, por lo que optó por esperar el momento indicado.

Ambos contrincantes daban de todo, pero Riser parecía que estaba perdiendo la cordura, ya que simplemente se dedicaba a atacar sin sentido.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere!- Issei se mantenía pendiente del momento en actuar, hasta que vio algo, donde Hiryu le lanzó algo en el rostro del rubio, aunque no se vio el proyectil, el rostro de Riser se regeneraba, lo que ocasionó que estuviera descuidado.

 _-¡Ahora!-_ Issei salió corriendo de su escondite -¡AAAH!- gritaba mientras que iba directo a Riser. Muchos quedaron sin palabras por la acción de Issei, incluso pensaban que era algo inútil el lanzarse a su muerte. No obstante, Issei le lanzó un golpe a Riser, quien lo recibió. Pero el siguiente hizo que el heredero Phoenix le detuviera la mano.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo con una sonrisa demencial –ya debes de saber que soy más fuerte que tú- seguido de estas palabras, Riser golpeó el estómago de Issei mientras este escupía saliva. Hiryu iba a intervenir, pero Riser tomó del cuello a Issei y lo levantó.

-¡Ah ah! Un paso más y no quedara nada de él- dijo amenazando con golpear a Issei con su puño envuelto en llamas, haciendo que se enojara Hiryu y apretara los puños –ya me cansaron ustedes, demonios de cuarta. Ahora yo seré el que juegue con ustedes. Así demostraré que soy el más poderoso de entre los demonios- dijo –primero me desharé de este idiota y luego de ti- mientras hablaba, Issei metía su mano a su chaqueta con discreción –luego tomaré a esas chicas tuyas para que sean parte de mi séquito, haciéndolas mis fieles perras, y luego me casaré con Rias. ¿No crees que es un lindo sueño?- dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba ya la locura. Hiryu estaba en una impotencia ante Riser.

-Sabes- llamó la atención Issei a Riser –aprendí unas cosas de ese ninja, una de ellas es siempre tener un truco- dijo para destapar la botella con el agua bendita con los dientes –y otra es, ¡Siempre mantener la guardia alta!- después se eso último lanzando el agua al rostro de Riser -¡Booster Gear Gif!- gritaba.

 **[¡Transfer!]**

La Booster Gear potenció el efecto del agua, haciéndola que brillara y esta cayera en el rostro de Riser.

-¡AAAH!- quien empezó a gritar de dolor, por lo que soltó a Issei. Dejando asombrados a todos por su audacia.

-No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo llorar a Boucho- dijo Issei –como la vez que estaba en el anterior Racing Game- el guantalete de Issei empezaba a brillar –Ya tengo suficientes razones para golpearte- dijo de manera enojado quien salió corriendo hacia su adversario y le dio un gancho en el estómago.

-¡AARGH! ¡Maldito!- Riser con la poca fuerza que tenia, golpeó a Issei con su puño envuelto en llamas.

-¡AAAH!- lanzándolo a un lado, pero fue tomado por Ibuki y Taki para dejarlo en el suelo –gracias- agradeció por la ayuda.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves...?- preguntó sosteniéndose la zona afectada -¡Pagaras caro!- Riser formó una enorme esfera de fuego con la intensión de arrojarlo a Issei.

-No pierdas a tus enemigos de vista- esas palabras hicieron que Riser mirará y vio que venía corriendo el shinobi, aunque tenia en sus manos un Kunai de tres puntas.

-De acuerdo, me desharé te ti primero- dijo para correr con su técnica en mano, Hiryu ya estando a una distancia prudente lanzó el kunai, pero este paso a un lado de Riser- ¿A dónde apuntas?- dijo con burla. Casi estaban a punto de chocar y Riser ya tenía el puño en el pecho de Hiryu, quien de forma rápida había creado una esfera de chakra que giraba en varias direcciones en su mano derecho e iba impactarlo en su enemigo. El puño de Riser se encontraba a unos centímetros de su objetivo.

 _-Yo gané-_ dijo para sus adentro, sin embargo, al último momento, Hiryu desapareció -¿Cómo...?- fue lo único que dijo, ya que Hiryu apareció sobre Riser, habiendo atrapado el kunai que había arrojado con anterioridad y su técnica en mano, para hacer un giró. En ese momento, impactó la técnica en la espalda de Riser.

-¡Rasengan!- la fuerza hizo que Riser impactara en el suelo, y no solo eso, sino con el poder del jutsu provoco que el suelo se formará un cráter.

-¡Que rápido!- dijo impresionado Kiba –no vi cuando se movió y apareció en la espalda de Riser- y no era el único, ya que muchos quedaron impresionados por la velocidad.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- dijo Sirzechs –nunca en mi vida había visto un movimiento como ese, aunque fue una buena batalla- en el campo de batalla, el polvo se despejaba, dejando ver en el suelo a Riser que estaba ya inconsciente.

-Riser-sama, quien es el rey ha sido vencido. El ganador de este Racing Rame es la familia del remolino rojo- informó Grayfia. Issei quedaba admirado del shinobi, aunque no duraría mucho, ya que la dimensión en la que estaban empezaba a colapsar.

-¿Que...?- dijo Issei, mientras el suelo se empezaba a levantar, hasta que todos cayeron en una especie de vacio -¡AAAH!- Issei era el estaba más asustado por dicho fenómeno, los amigos de Issei al ver que caía, sacaron sus alas de demonio para ayudarlo.

-Sujetense de mi- dijo Hiryu, quien cargaba a Riser en sus hombros. Las chicas se acercaron e Ibuki uso sus cadenas para atrapar al chico y jalarlo para tomarlo del cuello de la playera.

-Vamos, Hiryu- dijo Ibuki el shinobi, en ese momento el grupo desapareció en el aire.

-¡Desaparecieron!- dijeron muchos al mismo tiempo y dejar al equipo de Rias sin hacer nada

-¿A dónde fueron?- dijo Rias, quien miraba a todas partes, incluso los invitados de la fiesta buscaban al grupo de shinobis. Del interior del castillo salía el grupo de guerreros ninja, Issei era ayudado a caminar por el propio Hiryu, quien a su vez cargaba a un inconsciente Riser en hombros.

-¡Issei!- sus amigos corrieron hasta donde estaba el castaño, quien los miró y les dio una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Rias, el chico asintió aunque se sentó para descansar -¡Que bueno!- en ese momento y sin ningún atisbo de cuidado, Hiryu dejó caer al suelo a Riser.

-¡ONII-SAMA!- Ravel salió corriendo a ver el estado de su hermano, el cual presentaba en su espalda la marca de la técnica del shinobi -¡Onii-sama! ¡Onii-sama!- movía a Riser para que despertará, aunque este no reaccionó, lo que hizo que la chica le enviara una mirada de odio al Shinobi -¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Onii-sama?!- preguntó de forma retadora al Shinobi.

-Solamente lo envié a dormir- respondió de manera fría, lo que hizo que se molestará más a Ravel que se lanzó contra Hiryu, pero Issei se interpuso en su camino, poniendo su guantalente frente a Ravel, quien se detuvo

-Si tienes una queja. Entonces ven. ¡Te derrotaré cuando quiera!- ante esas palabras, la chica hizo a un lado, aunque tenia un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

-Creo que es suficiente- ante las palabras de Sirzechs, quien iba acompañado de Grayfia las cosas se calmaron –fue una interesante pelea que demostraron- dijo al serio Shinobi, quien no dejaba de mirar al líder de la facción demoníaca.

-Ya cumplí mi palabra, ahora cumple la tuya- demando Hiryu muy serio. Sirzechs sonrió de forma calmada.

-De acuerdo- si más se aclaró la garganta –el compromiso entre Rias Onee-san y Riser queda cancelado- eso hizo que Issei y compañía se alegraran, al Igual que Rias.

-¿Que hay de lo nuestro?- reclamó Hiryu.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer mucho con Riser, ya que al ser un heredero de la casa Phoenix, esta protegido protegido por las leyes de su familia, y seria esta la que lo tiene que juzgar- al finalizar la conversación, Hiryu dio un suspiró.

-Comprendo- dijo, en ese momento Riser se despertaba y reincorporaba. Lo que hizo que Hiryu lo mirará –entonces no queda alternativa- el shinobi se quedó mirando hasta que Riser se incorporó. Hiryu hizo el sello del tigre y se rodeo de llamas -¡AAAH!- de inmediato se lanzó hacia el rubio.

-¡AAAH!- atravesando y destrozando el área abdominal y solo quedando la columna vertebral intacta y que sostenía el tórax y la cabeza a la pelvis, Hiryu tomó su espada y de un movimiento certero decapitó por detrás a Riser e inmediato patear la cabeza que mando a los aires, pero ahí no paró la acción, ya que Hiryu lanzó su cadena que traspaso la nuca de Riser y salió por la boca.

-¡NOOO! ¡Onii-sama!- Ravel lanzó un gritó de terror al ver a su hermano ser ejecutado, los demás no estaban mejor, ya que muchos vomitaban por la escena que les mostró el ninja, una escena tan brutal que ni el propio Riser era capaz de cometer. O gritaba, como las mujeres ante el espectáculo sangriento.

-Pero... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo molestó Sirzechs y a la vez aterrado.

-Es el justo castigo que se merecía ese infeliz. Pues pude ver que no eres capaz de poner orden a tus allegados- en ese momento realizó un sello manual -¡Kai!- la sangre y el cuerpo de Riser al igual que su cabeza empezaron a desvanecerse, dejando ver que aun estaba inconsciente, ya que el propio Hiryu los indujo a un Genjutsu muy potente y real.

-¿Fue una ilusión?- dijo asombrado Sirzerch, que aun sudaba.

-No, solo una advertencia de lo que puede suceder sino haces lo que tienes que hacer como líder- Sirzechs miró con seriedad al shinobi –será mejor que empieces o esto que viste se convertirá en una realidad- ante tal amenaza, el Maou cerró los ojos y respiró.

-De acuerdo, creo que es lo justo. En este momento declaró que Riser Phoenix se le removerá sus derechos de heredero del clan hasta próximo aviso, no solo eso, de le impondrá una sanción por los daños colaterales que causo a la chica y al clan de estos chico. Así como un arresto domiciliario sin derecho a salir al mundo humano. Estas conforme- se dirigió a Hiryu.

-Solo una cosa- dijo –la próxima vez que vuelva a deshonrar a mi clan, sea quien sea, cumpliré con lo que te mostré. Aunque sea un heredero de familia prestigiosa y este protegido por sus leyes o el más vil de los demonios. Nadie esta por encima de mi clan- esas declaraciones hicieron que muchos murmurasen y dejaran asombrados a otros.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente Sirzechs –entonces parece que es todo- en ese momento se acercó Rias. Seguida de su séquito y de algunas personas como Sona y Tsubaki quienes se apostaron frente a los shinobis.

-Gracias por ayudar a Issei contra Riser, no sé como te podría pagar- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Tal vez dejando de ser una mediocre en el liderazgo- eso hizo que la chica levantará su cara de forma molesta.

-¡¿Que quisiste decir con eso?!- preguntó Rias de forma rabioso.

-Simple- contestó –tu liderazgo es deficiente en varios aspectos, no digo que este malo, sino que tienes que mejorarlo bastante, en el aspecto de tomar buenas decisiones en el campo de batalla- eso dejo asombrado a todos –debes de dejar de tomar decisiones basadas en las emociones y ser más centrada en la realidad, la ultima vez fue el reflejo de tus decisiones y forma de guiar a tu equipo- finalizó, Rias meditaba un poco cada una de las palabras expuestas por Hiryu, incluso Sona quien era la que se sentía por debajo del nivel del shinobi cuando miró la pelea. Rias asintió.

-De acuerdo, seguiré tus recomendaciones- dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella fijó sus ojos en los del shinobi y quedó extasiada ante lo que miraba. Los ojos de este reflejaban un fenómeno muy extraño, ya que Rias alcanzó a visualizar como en las pupilas del chico se formaba un universo, quedando ella sin habla.

-Boucho... ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo preocupado Issei, ya que Rias no le quitaba la vista, sino fue hasta que Akeno le tomó de los hombros.

-¡Rias! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó, la chica parpadeo unos momentos y miró a su amiga.

-Si estoy bien- respondió, aunque ella volvió a mirar los ojos de Hiryu y descubrió que ya no tenía ese universo, sino simplemente sus ojos negras _-¿Acaso habrá sido una ilusión? Pude ver que tenía un universo en sus ojos_ \- se cuestionó de forma mental, dejando la preocupación de sus amigos de lado.

-Disculpa- llamó la atención Sona –quisiéramos darte nuestro agradecimiento de haber ayudado a nuestra amiga- Hiryu miro a la chica de lentes.

-No hay porque darnos gracias. Aunque siendo honestos, realmente lo que deseábamos era lavar la deshora que causo él- apunto a donde estaba Riser, quien era levantado por su séquito –no era nuestra intensión ayudar a tu amiga en cuanto a su compromiso- Sona quedó algo impactada por las palabras de Hiryu.

-Aun así, te agradecemos. Pero sobretodo fue impresionante la muestra de habilidades, sobretodo del manejo del agua- Hiryu la miró –nunca antes vi a un demonio sacar agua de la nada y forma copias de si misma- Hiryu suspiró, puesto que sabia a donde se dirigía la chica.

-Son cosas que nuestro clan puede hacer y si piensas que te enseñe a como hacerlo, la respuesta es: No- eso dejo algo molesta a Sona –no me malinterpreten, pero son técnicas que enseñamos más que a los miembros de nuestro clan y a algunas personas que realmente lo valoren. Y si piensan en comprometerme o alguna de las chicas, pierden tiempo. No tienen derecho sobre nosotros a decidir lo que es mejor- dicha declaración dejo a más de un líder molestos, ya que muchos demonios hombres ya miraban a las chicas de cierta forma lasciva, y de igual forma con el hombre. Incluso algunos jefes de familias demoníacas pensaban en comprometer a algún miembro con ese clan y hacer que nazca hijo con esas habilidades.

-Comprendo- dijo Sona más tranquila, sin embargo, la chica miro directo a los ojos del Shinobi y al igual que Rias, pudo ver el universo en las pupilas, cosa que la dejo sorprendida.

-Kaichou- dijo Tsubaki a su oído, lo que causo que saliera de ese trance.

-¿Qué...?- dijo algo desorientada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hiryu al ver algo confundida a Sona.

-No, nada- de inmediato contesto, aunque Tsubaki no estaba del todo segura, ya que sabia que Sona no era una chica que cambiara de conducta, por lo que lo miró de cierta forma desafiante. Hiryu al sentir esa mirada, posó la suya en la chica de cabello largo. No obstante, sucedió el mismo fenómeno que con su líder, ella quedó impactada cuando vio que en las pupilas del shinobi se formaba el universo.

-Si nos disculpan, debemos de retirarnos- el grupo de ninjas empezó a caminar a la entrada del castillo, Tsubaki salió de esa impresión cuando los ojos de Hiryu se apartaron.

-Grayfia- dijo Sirzechs.

-Hai- la maid se retiró para ir a un lugar en específico. El cuarteto de ninjas ya había caminado un buen tramo de la propiedad, cuando se detuvieron.

-Identificaté- dijo de forma escueta Kasumi, mientras los demás sacaban un Kunai para hacer retroceder, a excpción del hombre.

-Tranquilos, no vengo a pelear con ustedes- de entre las sombras salía Grayfia, esto hizo que los shinobis se relajaran, pero sin dejar caer su defensa.

-Dinos, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Taki se colocó frente a Hiryu, quien se mantenía en calma.

-Perdón por detenerlos, pero me dijeron que les diera esto- en un circulo mágico que se formó en el suelo, del mismo apareció un ser alado mitad águila de la parte frontal del cuerpo y mitad león, siendo de color azul con una silla sobre su lomo, haciendo que los shinobis queden viendo semejante animal, aunque no estaban impresionados, debido a su anterior vida, donde han visto otras criaturas de gran tamaño –acepten a esta montura, lo ayudará a regresar a su hogar- indicó Grayfia, quien no dejaba de hacer la reverencia. Hiryu toca de manera sutil los hombros de Taki y Kasumi, y calmando a Ibuki con asentimiento, dio un paso al frente.

-Antes que nada... Te pido que levantes la cabeza- esas palabras hizo que Grayfia se quedará asombrada y perpleja a la vez –no soy tu amo, ni tu señor o tu dueño. Sino un guerrero que vino a poner justicia- Grayfia no comprendía bien las palabras de Hiryu –no me ganó el respeto de las personas por mi título, sino por mis palabras, pensamientos y acciones. Así que quiero verte a los ojos- con eso dicho, Grayfia esta algo consternada.

-Pero...- la chica titubeaba de hacer lo que le dijo Hiryu –sería una falta de respeto hacia su persona si hago lo que me pide- Hiryu comprendió ese hecho.

-Como dije antes, no soy tu señor, ni tu amo. Simplemente un guerrero que vino a hacer justicia a mi familia- señalo a Ibuki –por eso, no te inclines ante mi- esas palabras hicieron que Grayfia se sintiera un poco segura y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Hiryu. Cuando los miró, ella se sorprendió de cierta forma, ya que de igual forma que sucedió con Rias, Sona y Tsubaki, Grayfia vio que en los ojos de Hiryu aparecía el universo manifestarse.

 _-¿Qué eso...?-_ se preguntaba la peliblanca, que no quitaba vista del shinobi.

-Así que, no podemos aceptar este regalo- eso sacó de la atención en los ojos del hombre –no hemos hecho nada para ganarnos su aprensión. Además, tenemos nuestra propia forma de transporte- dijo con sabiduría.

-Comprendo- dijo la chica, solamente para poner atención en los ojos de Hiryu y descubrir que no había nada en ellos.

-No tenemos que retirar- las chicas se sujetaron en Hiryu para posteriormente desaparecer de la vista de Grayfia, quien simplemente veía el espacio donde estaban, aunque aun tenía cierta curiosidad.

 _-¿Qué era eso que vi en sus ojos? En todos mis años que he vivido, jamás había visto ese fenómeno en los ojos de una persona, ni siquiera en Sirzechs-_ con eso último Grayfia hizo desaparecer al Grifó en un circulo mágico, al igual que ella. En el castillo donde se llevó el evento, todos se habían retirado, incluyendo el séquito de Rias, quien montaba el fabuloso animal junto a Issei, pero ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre el fenómeno.

 _-¿Por qué vi el universo en los ojos de ese chico?-_ se iba cuestionando sobre el fenómeno, pero no era la única, ya que Sona y Tsubaki tenía la misma pregunta en sus cabezas.

Naruto y las chicas llegaron a su hogar a descansar después de la pelea, ya habían cenado y en estos momento podemos ver al Dios haciendo ejercicios con un látigo rojo con una punta redondeada al final del mismo, siendo visto por Shampoo. La gata estaba impresionada por los movimiento que Naruto hacía con el arma; pareciera más una danza que un ataque. En ese instante ingresaba Karin, quien iba vestida con su Babydoll.

-¿Todavía sigues entrenando?- preguntó la ojirubi, el rubio dejó de moverse y miró a su esposa.

-Bueno... un poco antes de dormir, aunque aun me falta afinar mis movimientos, los sentí algo torpes en la pelea- dijo para dejar en el suelo el arma y acercarse a ella -¿Y tú cómo te sientes, amor?- le preguntó mientras la tomaba de su cintura.

-Me siento mucho mejor- le contestó mientras Karin le pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello –ya puedo tolerar que me toques sin que te aleje, después de que le diste esa lección a ese idiota- dijo mientras ella le sonreía –aunque me hubiese gustado a mi desquitarme por lo que me hizo. Aunque debo reconocer que fue un buen genjutsu- dijo al recordar la supuesta muerte de Riser.

-Que te puedo decir- comento Naruto –Hinata-chan me dijo por medio de telepatía que le aplicó un genjutsu ligero a una de sus rivales, confirmando que podemos hacer lo mismo con nuestros enemigos- Karin estaba impresionada, pero luego sonrió.

-Me gusto como les mostraste la muerte de Riser, aunque me hubiera gustado haberle dado una lección por haberme tocado- Naruto sonrió ante tal acto de su esposa.

-Bueno, pues la siguiente vez, tu lo golpeas duro- eso hizo que la pelirroja lanzará una risa de complicidad.

-De acuerdo. Ahora será mejor ir a dormir, mañana hay clases- eso desanimó un poco a Naruto.

-No me lo recuerdes- la chica simplemente rió por la conducta infantil de Naruto.

-¡Oh vamos, cielo! Tal vez las chicas y yo te animemos un poco para ir a la academia- eso hizo que Naruto sonriera.

-Ustedes si que saben como persuadirme- el chico cargo a su esposa estilo princesa mientras le daba un beso en la boca, y ambos iban a su recamara a descansar dejando el dojo a oscuras. En ese instante Shampoo se para de su sitio y camina un poco, pero algo sucede con ella; ya que esta de iba transformando en una joven de figura voluptuosa, con el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Iba vestida con un kimono negro, una faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos ella tenía un par de orejas de gato negro sobre su cabeza y dos colas negras.

-Parece que encontré a alguien con quien tener niños fuertes, nya- dijo Shampoo, o más bien la misteriosa chica –aunque el Sekkiryutei también es buena opción, seria unos niños hijos del dragón. No como el tonto de Vali- dijo la chica con enojo –aunque...- dijo para poner un dedo en su mejilla y sonreír de forma sensual –con lo que visto en esta casa, creo que ese chico es el indicado, Nya- dijo la chica gato con una sonrisa –aunque no me gusta la idea de compartirlo, pero parece que no tengo de otra. Lo que me intriga es esos ojos que me mostraron el universo- dijo –en fin, después lo investigó- la chica camino un poco, pero se detuvo al ver el arma de práctica de Naruto en el suelo, por lo que lo tomó –parece que es muy fácil hacer esos movimientos- la chica empezó a imitar los mismo movimientos que Naruto –si, es fácil, Nya- comentó –creo que unos niños con estas habilidades seria lo mejor, y más con esa magia que sentí hace unos días que me hizo estremecer- los movimientos eran algo fluidos, sin embargo... La punta no decía lo mismo, ya que en mal movimiento por parte de la chica, esta regresaba a ella, pero no precisamente a sus manos, ya que abrió los ojos de miedo, debido a que la punta iba directo su frente -¡NYYYA!- fue el estruendoso gritó de la chica que se dejo escuchar en la casa, seguido de un pequeño estruendo de la misma.

 **-¡OIGAN! ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESCÁNDALO QUE ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE DORMIR!-** gritó que Kurama lanzó al escuchar el escándalo que no lo dejaba dormir a gusto, seguido de un ladrido de un perro al fondo.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo de esta saga. Como ya indique al principio, mi ritmo cambio bastante en este año y eso hizo que los fic fuese un poco lento, además la crisis que paso de forma económica, laboral y personal. Pero eso es solo un obstáculo que debo superar. Antes que nada, estoy preparando un Fic navideño de Naruto, pero será con los personajes de un fic denominado "Renace un amor oscuro" donde el rubio es el renacimiento de Hades, junto a Hinata que es Pandora, en este fic será la primera vez que Hades celebra Navidad en familia, será unos años después donde Burrito... perdón, Boruto es un bebé. ¿Cómo saldrá el festejo?**

 **Sin más yo lo leo después para el 2020 y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, reviews, críticas constructivas, ideas, dudas. Sin más. ¡Adiós!**


	25. Capítulo 25: ¡Abriendo el negocio!

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda loca de Fanfiction, sé que he tardado en publicar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sin embargo, por una u otra cosa no podía. Primero que nada fue la falta de inspiración; segundo, cruzo por una crisis financiera. Y no solo yo, sino todo mi país, a raíz de las decisiones de un ganso alias "El cacas" para los que viven en México, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero, y esto ha provocado que me centre más en como salir de esta crisis que en escribir. Sin embargo, entre espacio y espacio personal me daba un momento de escritura para el capítulo. Afortunadamente he empezado a tener un poco de estabilidad, pero eso no quiere decir que recaiga en esto que estoy pasando. Pero antes, los reviews.**

 **Guest: Ojo, siempre dejo una pista de quien estará en el Harem.**

 **Nasch08: Gracias por tu comentario y me pareció bastante interesante. Trato de nivelar los poderes de acuerdo a lo que se presente en la historia, luego aparecerá el cosmos. Y concuerdo contigo, Naruto enfrento a Shinobis rango S como Kakuzu o Pain con su modo sabio, pero uso inteligencia y se puso serio. Digamos que cada biju tiene libre albedrío de tener o no un Jinchuriki, pero no será encerrado como antes, va a tener libertad de salir.**

 **¿En por qué el emo sensible tonificado no ha buscado a los bijus? Se debe a que no tiene el poder suficiente para llegar a donde vive Naruto y sus esposas. Si bien es tiene un enorme ego, lo cierto es que el Rinnegan tiene una limitante, y es que viaja de dimensión en dimensión. A diferencia de Naruto que puede viajar de Universo en universo. Voy a ponerlo así: las dimensiones de Kaguya, de acuerdo a una teoría, son en realidad los planetas del sistema solar del universo de Naruto. Entonces, Marte vendría siendo el desierto, Venus el ácido que le cae a Sakura cuando Obito intenta buscar a Sasuke con el Magenkyo, Júpiter la zona donde aumenta la gravedad. Esa es la razón de por que Sasuke no puede ir a donde esta Naruto. En cuanto al Harem, ya tengo en consideración algunas chicas DxD que no son muy usabas en el manga y son algunas que mencionas, al igual que en el mundo de Naruto y va a ser una de esas dos, junto a otras dos personas que iran a vivir con él, pero eso más adelante. Me gusta más la estrategia que la fuerza, y si, he leído muchos fic's en donde simplemente sacan a Naruto todopoderoso y vence a los malos de un solo golpe. La fuerza no sirve sin una buena estrategia, y un buen líder lo sabe, evita desgastar mucha energía. De hecho, Sona y los demás no saben que son humanos entrenados/Dioses, y es por eso que los confunden con demonios, a parte de que no suelen tener mucho contacto. Pero al final se revelaran. En cuanto a la referencia de Scorpio de MK, bueno, me fije que había más utilidad en las cadenas de sellado de diamantina que solamente detener al enemigo, aunque hay otra referencia del juego y esa fue Taki con los abanico a un personaje femenino de la misma franquicia.**

 **Zafir09: gracias por tu felicitación, y bueno... Riser tiene un ego muy inflado y cree que es un autentico Fenis y desprecia a los demás que son más fuertes que él, pero recibió su buen merecido.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Bueno, Naruto es el indomable, su clan no será objeto de manipulaciones y chantajes, elloya aprendieron del su vida pasada y cambiará, a no ser que los compromisos sean por amor.**

 **Guest: gracias por tus felicitación navideñas, atrasada, pero al fin llegaron y ¡Eh aquí el capítulo! Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Shadic21: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Y digamos que la madre más buena ya fue señalada. Ojo, siempre dejo pistas de quienes estarán en el Harem. En cuanto a Ravel, aun no se considera un interés romántico. Es solamente una atracción por ciertas palabras que dijo Issei, pero nada más. Aun no hay un acercamiento de parte de ambos para decir que es un interés romántico. Y en el manga/anime se ve muy poco ese acercamiento, los únicos que han sido así son: Asia y Akeno, y tal vez Koneko. De ahí en fuera han lo demás sido muy forzados, incluso el de Rias. Cuando atacó Ravel a Hiryu, a veces el ego nos impide ver que hemos sido vencidos y no lo aceptamos. Si bien, lo que hizo Issei fue un guiño de agradecimiento por la ayuda que le presto Hiryu en el combate y por eso hizo lo que hizo.**

 **Con esto doy paso al capítulo que será una transición al que será la saga de las Escalibur's, será un poco cómica, pero creo llena algunos huecos argumentales, sin más, iniciamos.**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah- biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.**

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_ biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.**

 **-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!- técnica o jutsu.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 25: ¡Abriendo el negocio!**

Han pasado cerca de tres semanas desde el combate entre Riser y Hiryu, o más bien, Naruto. Las cosas siguieron su curso natural. Rias fue libre del compromiso con el rubio egolatra, Issei y sus amigos regresaron al mundo humano y seguía con sus vidas, bueno, Issei iba con Akeno y Asia cada vez que su brazo izquierdo le daba pulsadas. Aunque a la pelirroja y otras chicas aun mantenían en sus mentes el extraño fenómeno de los ojos del Shinobi, que incluso lo llegaban a soñar. Naruto y sus esposas de igual forma siguieron con sus vidas, aunque cabe destacar que de vida normal, tienen lo que el escritor de físico nuclear.

En estos momentos nuestros protagonistas están en la academia Kuoh, tomando una de sus habituales clases. Aunque si uno es bastante observador y muy analítico, se podría dar cuenta que cuatro chicos actuaban muy raro en la clase, sobretodo Naruto, ya que este ponía atención a la materia, por muy extraño que parezca. Y es que no es de extrañar que en realidad no son los originales, sino clones que los chicos enviaron para no perder clases.

Y la pregunta del millón es... ¿Dónde están los Uzumakis en este momento?

-Me gusta el lugar- dijo Karin, que estaba junto a Hinata, Shizuka y Naruto en el centro de la cuidad, en específico, en el local que el rubio adquirió para el negocio.

-Gracias- dijo, mientras revisaban el sitio, el cual no era grande, pero era justo para lo que tenían previsto.

-Debió de haberte costado mucho- comentó Hinata, y era verdad, aunque no era importante el dinero.

-Bueno, si fue algo caro, pero dejemos el costo de lado, ahora debemos de encargarnos de acondicionarlo, pronto llegaran las cosas- sin más, los cuatro siguieron viendo detenidamente el interior del sitio para anotar si necesitaban reparación o no. Tardaron cerca de hora y ya tenían el diagnóstico.

-El lugar se ve impecable, solamente se necesita cambio de pintura, algunas decoraciones- recalcaba Shizuka, ya que sitio tenía pintura un poco desgastada por el tiempo y el uso del local.

-Hay suficiente agua, también el servicio eléctrico esta en condiciones optimas y el drenaje funciona y por el costo también tenemos wi-fi- enlistaba Hinata los principales servicios.

-Sin mencionar que esta a bien ubicada y hay buen flujo de personas- analizaba Karin –entonces, manos a la obra- así el cuarteto fue a comprar pintura blanca y material que necesitaban para embellecer el sitio.

Las actividades escolares habían finalizado, y el club de ocultismo se encontraba en el lugar de reunión. Rias se encontraba en su escritorio, sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar y eso preocupaba a su amiga Akeno, que se acerco a la pelirroja y dejo el juego de té sobre el escritorio.

-Rias- dijo la chica, ocasionando que la aludida saliera de su línea de pensamiento.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede Akeno?- le preguntó Rias.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber, ¿Qué sucede contigo Rias? Últimamente has estado muy distraída, fue después del racing Game de esos ninjas contra Riser, te hemos visto muy sumida en tus pensamientos- Rias miró atentamente Akeno, aunque desvió su mirada a un lado.

-No es nada- contesto restándole importancia, aunque su amiga no estaba muy deacuerdo. Rias tomó la taza con la infusión y le dio un sorbo –solamente estoy un poco cansada- justificaba la pelirroja –he estado viendo algunas cosas con mi Onii-sama sobre el club y la cuidad- Akeno se dio cuenta que ella no hablaría, por lo que dejo el tema de lado. La única a la que le comentó eso fue a Grayfia tres días después del evento.

Flash Back.

La peliblanca y la heredera se encontraban en los baños termales de la casa Gremory. Ambas chicas estaban en silencio, Grayfia le lavaba el cabello a Rias.

-¡Aaah!- dio un suspiro la pelirroja, aunque no era de relajación sino de frustracion al no encontrar una lógica a lo que vio en Hiryu.

-¿Sucede algo, Rias-sama?- le preguntó Grayfia. Rias simplemente no sabia si decirle o no a la maid, pero finalmente decidió hablar con ella.

-Bueno...- titubeaba Rias, puesto que pensaba que Grayfia la tomaría por loca –no sé si sea necesario decirte esto, pero creo que es importante- Grayfia dejo de restregar el cabello de la heredera para prestar atención.

-Bueno, si es algo importante creo no debes de guardártelo- dijo de forma comprensible, cosa que impulso a Rias a hablar.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente –últimamente he estado pensando en una persona- Grayfia sonrió.

-¿Piensas en Issei-kun?- le preguntó.

-No realmente en él- esa respuesta dejo desconcertada a Grayfia.

-¿Entonces...?- Rias soltó otro suspiró, y comenzó a narrar.

-Pensaba en ese ninja que derrotó a Riser- Grayfia no sabia que decir –después que salieron de la dimensión, me acerqué a agradecerle por ayudar a Issei- Grayfia continuó con su labor sin dejar de prestar la atención a lo que narraba Rias.

-Lo recuerdo, fue cuando te reprendió- la pelinegra dio un pequeño bufido de molestia.

-Sí, pero no eso de lo que estoy pensando, sino de un fenómeno, que si te lo cuento, me tomarás de loca- Grayfia no era de esas personas que juzgaran a las personas, pero era algo necesariamente su ama necesitada desahogar.

-¿Qué fenómeno se refiere, Rias-sama?- le interrogó, Rias levantó el rostro para verse al espejo que tenía al frente.

-Es sobre sus ojos- de forma inesperada mientras se miraba su propio reflejo, en especial sus ojos, Grayfia dejo de lavar el cabello de la chica.

-¿Sus ojos?- preguntó, Rias seguía admirándose frente al espejo, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-No sé como decirlo- se sentía una maraña de emociones en su interior, pero no solo ella –espero que me comprendas- dijo, Grayfia simplemente asintió –pero ese día, después de darme ese regaño necesario, me fije en sus ojos- Grayfia seguía escuchando –y no sabría decir cómo ocurrió, pero me percaté de algo que nunca había visto. Pude ver el universo dentro de ellos- Grayfia quedó bastante sorprendida de dicha revelación y no era para menos –ni siquiera Issei o mi hermano pude notar ese fenómeno. Era una sensación que no puedo describir, simplemente se presentó. Cuando parpadeo, ya no se encontraba el universo, sino simplemente sus ojos tal cual- Grayfia no podía dar crédito al relato de Rias, ya que a ella le ocurrió lo mismo, se debatia en contárselo o no, pero vio como su ama le tomó confianza, así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Rias-sama- dijo para que la chica la escuchará.

-¿Qué sucede Grayfia Onee-sama?- le preguntó, la maid se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero tomo el valor necesario para llevar tal empresa.

-Veras... No eres la única que vio eso en el chico- Rias abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, por lo que volteo a verla.

-¡No me digas que...!- Grayfia asintió –Pero ¿Cómo...?- Grayfia bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Fue cuando los intercepte para darles al Grifo para ayudarlos a llegar a su hogar- relataba –ellos rechazaron el regalo de forma cortes. Estaba sorprendida por eso, ya que ellos lo tomaron casi como un insultó- dijo –como sabes, siempre me inclino ante ciertas personas como una forma de respeto, pero el chico me pidió que no lo hiciera, incluso me pidió que alzara la cabeza- Rias encontraba el relato de Grayfia asombroso –y así lo hice, fue cuando me centré en sus ojos y pude ver lo que usted me contó. En sus ojos pude ver como un universo se formaba. Nunca había visto algo así en una persona, ni siquiera en un demonio de clase suprema. Cuando me habló, desvie mi vista en él, pero luego me fije nuevamente en sus ojos y no vi nada- Rias no sabia que decir. Ya que parece que no era la única en ver eso en Hiryu.

-¿Qué crees que signifiqué, Grayfia Onee-sama?- ninguna de las dos chicas tenía la certeza de lo que vieron en los ojos del shinobi.

-No sé- respondió de forma honesta –es algo que no podría darle respuesta- eso en vez de resolver la duda, la complicó más.

Fin Flash Back.

Rias seguía sumida en la platica que sostuvo con Grayfia, y ambas no podía dejar de lado esa mirada o lo que les rebelo. No solo ellas, sino que dos pelinegras que usan gafas, siendo estas Sona y Tsubaki. Quienes no habían hablado con nadie del fenómeno, pues sentían que serian tachadas de locas.

Los días pasaban y el restaurant que Naruto y las chicas ya estaba listo para abrir, llevándose una semana completa en traer las cosas, hacer reparaciones menores, pintar el local y acondicionarlo casi al estilo de Teuchi, aunque no solo quedó ahí, ya que mandaron a hacer publicidad para su local de ramen, pero Hinata y las chicas decidieron que no solo Ramen se vendiera, sino que también estaria en el menú rollos de canela, okonomiyaki y crepas de helado. Comida favoritas de Hinata, Karin y Shizuka respectivamente. En estos momentos se encontraban preparados para abrir el sitio temprano por la mañana siendo sábado, habían traído a Shampoo al sitio, para mal humor de Karin, ya que no querían que se quedará sola en casa, quien estaba sentada en el suelo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- decía Hinata/Poseidón son cierta duda de lo que veía

-Pues, es lo único que se me ocurrió- fue lo que respondió Naruto.

-Aunque no es mala idea, con esto podremos ir a la academia sin problemas- comentó Karin.

-Es cierto, pero... ¿Por qué tenías que usar a nuestros padres?- la gata negra abría y cerraba los ojos de la incredulidad, ya que presenció como Naruto creo clones de sombra de si mismo, y estos usaban un henge para disfrazarse de sus propios padres y de las chicas, aunque Hiashi llevaba una indumentaria de cocinero muy parecida al de Teuchi, pero con el rostro serio. Minato usaba el mismo atuendo que Hiashi, dándose a entender que eran los cocineros. Por otro lado, Kushina, la madre de Karin y Shizuka usaban un delantal blanco y pañuelo de mismo color sobre su cabeza.

-Como dije, no tenía otra opción, y usar a nuestros padres era la mejor idea, ya que nadie podrá descubrir que somos los dueños- las chicas solamente suspiraron, pero era verdad, nadie les iba a creer que unos "adolescentes" eran dueños del sitio.

-¿Y funcionará?- dudaba un poco Hinata.

-Pues hagamos una prueba- dijo Naruto que se acercó a sus "padres" –mamá- el clon se le quedó viendo –este... Tengo algo que decirte- dijo con algo de miedo –Hinata-chan... ¡Esta embarazada!- soltó de golpe, la mencionada estaba sonrojada, al grado que el cabello de Karin estaba celoso por el nuevo tono de rojo que la aludida sacó en su rostro, aunque la reacción del clon seria algo insólito.

-¡Maldito pervertido, infeliz!- gritó "Hiashi" -¡¿Cómo pudiste manchar la inocencia, pura y virginal de mi niña?! ¡Voy a cortarte lo que te hace hombre!- el clon sacó un cuchillo de quien sabe donde mientras activaba su Byakugan, haciendo que el Dios sudara frío.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikase!- ahora gritó "Kushina" con su cabello levitando formando nueve mechones, parecidos a las colas de Kurama, y con su puño derecho levantado, asustando al propio Dios y de paso a la gata que salió corriendo a esconderse, claro que para la pelirroja fue un alivio -¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a mi niña linda?- dijo mientras abrazaba a la ojiperla –¡Yo no te enseñe esas mañas! ¡Ahora tendrás que responder como un hombre y hacerte responsable de mi nieto y mi nuera! ¡Por qué sino lo haces...- la pelirroja casi le da un golpe, pero se detuvo –¡De seguro fue el idiota de Jiraya-sensei fue el que te echo a perder!- dijo de forma alterada -¡No! ¡Mi hijo ahora es un desobligado y mal padre!- dijo llorando cual Maria Magdalena –¡De seguro que también embarazo a mis otras nueras, y piensa dejarlas!- ahora abrazaba a Karin y Shizuka de forma maternal, quienes estaban sonrojadas –¡No! ¡Mis pobres nietos no tienen la culpa de tener un padre despreocupado! Pero cuando encuentre a Jiraya-sensei, voy a castrarlo con unas tijeras sin filo y bien oxidadas- Naruto solamente se hacia hacía atrás, mientras se cubría la entrepierna -¡Minato! Debimos de haber escogido a otro como padrino, en lugar de tu vago sensei. ¡Ahora me preocupa que Tsunade-sama le haya pegado sus hábitos a la bebida y al juego!- lloraba la dama, haciendo que los otros clones solo tuvieran una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tranquila Kushina. Naruto se hará responsable de Hinata y del niño que viene en camino, ¿O no hijo?- dijo "Minato", el Dios paso saliva de manera dura, pero asintió.

-¡Y sino lo hace...! Yo lo demandaré por abandono de hogar, embarazo a menores de edad y le obligaré a que le pase una pensión a mi hija y nieto, y que nos los vuelva a ver en su vida. Padre irresponsable- las demás chicas le salieron una gota de sudor en la nuca por tal reacción.

-Creo que se me paso la mano en la personalidad de nuestros padres- dijo medio muerto de miedo Naruto por ver.

-¡Bastante!- corearon las chicas, así que hizo un ademán y los clones dejaron de actuar.

-Bien, ahora hay que ir a repartir volantes. Mientras ustedes empiecen a preparar los platillos para los comensales que puedan llegar- los clones fueron a hacer lo indicado –aunque tú mejor quédate en la cocina, con esa cara, en lugar de atraer a la gente, la espantaras- se dirigió al clon con el henge de Hiashi, que puso una cara malhumorada de lo normal y se retiró a dicho lugar. El cuarteto tomó cada uno un bonche de volantes, donde venía el nombre del local llamado "Ichiran" y se veían a los nueve bijus en su versión chibi comiendo ramen, todos con una banda en la cabeza. Cabe destacar que había inconformes.

 ** _-¿Por qué nos usaste como imagen para tu estúpido local de Ramen? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el ramen!-_** Habló Kurama, quien no estaba para nada contento ser usado como logo junto a sus hermanos.

 ** _-¡Yo no estoy tan gordo! Solamente un poco llenito-_** ahora fue el turno de Shukaku quejarse de la ilustración de si mismo. Sin darle importancia a los quejosos Naruto, Hinata, Karin y Shizuka fueron por rumbo diferentes, para recorrer las calles de la cuidad, entregando volantes a los transeúntes que pasaban, con la finalidad de que conocieran el sitio y fueran a comer.

La gente al principio no parecía importarle mucho el local de los Dioses, sin embargo tomaban la publicidad para darle una oportunidad, lo que no sabían era que ya tenía cliente, y era una chica de lentes, quien estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra.

-Aquí tienes linda, Ramen de miso. ¡Que lo disfrutes!- dijo "Kushina" mientras le daba un plato con Ramen a Aika, quien era la primera en visitar el sitio.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- la chica tomó los palillos y los separó para tomar un poco de los fideos y sorberlo -¡mmm! ¡Ésta delicioso!- dijo la castaña.

-¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!- dijo el clon mientras le sonreía a la chica, que comía muy animada el platillo, incluso cuando acabó, pidió otro. Naruto había acabado de repartir sus volantes y decidió regresar al local a esperar a las chicas y también ver que clientes habían ido a comer. El chico entró al local, siendo anunciado por la campanilla de la entrada.

-He regresado- dijo, "Kushina" se alegró de que Naruto al verlo. Aika giro el rostro y vio a Naruto, cosa que le sorpredió.

-¡Foxy sexy-kun!- saludó -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a comer igual?- le preguntó la castaña. El Dios se sorprendió de la presencia de Aika.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Aika-san! No vengo a comer- le respondió.

-¿Entonces...?- dijo la chica al no saber el motivo de la presencia de Naruto en el sitio.

-Bueno... Lo que sucede es que...- iba a contestar, pero su "padre" salía de la cocina.

-¡Hola hijo! Como te fue con lo tu tarea- Aika volteo a mirar al hombre y se sonrojo, ya que le parecía muy atractivo, entonces ella miró a Naruto y de nuevo al adulto. Dándose cuenta de algo.

-Si, Naruto es igual a su padre- "Kushina" le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Vaya! Con razón salió justo como me lo recetó el doctor, si su padre esta hecho todo un Adonis-_ fue lo que pensó de manera perversa la castaña.

-Bien, papá. Repartí todos los volantes que me diste- dijo a su "padre".

-Que bueno. Pero necesitó que me ayudes en la cocina- "Minato" entró al lugar.

-De acuerdo, papá- Naruto siguió a su clon, todo ante la atenta mirada de Aika y "Kushina".

-Si, mi marido y mi hijo siempre dan esa impresión cada vez que la gente lo ven- dijo –sino fuera por las marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, juraría que seria una calca fiel de su padre- la castaña estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho de "Kushina" –Aunque veo que te llevas bien con mi hijo ¿De donde lo conoces?- indagaba la pelirroja.

-Soy su compañera de salón- le respondió Aika.

-Eso es interesante- dijo estando muy interesada en la platica –Naruto me comentó de ti y de cierto trío de chicos que conoció en la academia hace unos días- Aika se dio cuenta de quien eran.

-¡Oh! Se refiere a Issei y sus amigos- "Kushina" asintió –digamos que son bastantes raros comentó Aika _–sin decir que son más pervertidos que yo-_ eso lo dijo para sus adentros.

-Cuando dice raros, ¿A qué te refieres?- Aika pensaba en decirle que eran unos pervertidos.

-Digamos que tienen ciertas tendencias muy cuestionables- respondió, aunque el clon ya sabía –aunque Foxy-kun nunca nos ha comentado que ustedes tenía un restaurant de ramen y otras delicias- la dama simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que apenas abrimos; de hecho, estábamos fuera de la ciudad junto con nuestros socios viendo algunas cosas para el negocio, y la semana pasada recién llegamos- eso sorprendió mucho a Aika.

-Entonces, ¿No estaban en la ciudad?- fue la pregunta que realizó Aika.

-Exacto. Nos encontrábamos fuera, por lo que dejamos a Naruto en la casa mientras arreglábamos algunos asuntos, pero ya estamos libre y podemos vivir juntos- Aika comprendió ese hecho.

-Entonces ¿Foxy-kun estuvo sólo?- era algo que tenía en la mente.

-No, de hecho, las hijas de nuestros socios estuvieron acompañándolo. Sus nombres son Hinata, Shizuka y Karin. Sus padres son muy amigos nuestros y entre ellos decidimos abrir este sitio- la explicación del clon resultó muy convincente a la chica -Naru-chan siempre ha sido muy social, tiene amigos desde que era un niño como Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro y Lee. Y no puedo dejar de lado a Temari Ino, Tenten y Sakura, aunque con ella... Digamos que ha tenido algunos problemas, pero siempre lo resolvían. Con Hinata, Shizuka y Karin se llevan mejor, a pesar que Naruto tiene algunas diferencias con el padre de Hinata- la chica estaba fascinada por la vida de Naruto.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Foxy-kun una caja de sorpresas- expresó emocionada Aika.

-Lo sé- en ese momento, Naruto salía de la cocina trayendo unos roles de canela.

-¡Roles de canela para nuestro primer cliente! Cortesía de la casa- Naruto colocó la bajandeja de panes frente a Aika.

-¡Gracias, Foxy-kun!- alegre, ella tomó uno de los rollos y le dio una mordida -¡mmm! ¡Qué ricos!- saboreaba el bizcocho saliendole corazones alrededor de su cabeza, mientras que Naruto se apoyo en la barra y vio como comía Aika –creo que vendré a menudo a comer aquí. Y de paso les recomendaré a mis amigas este restaurant- Naruto ganó una buena crítica de parte de la chica y de paso la recomendación.

-Gracias por tu recomendación- contestó emocionado Naruto/C... Aunque Aika estaba disfrutando, pero dio una leve mirada al rostro del rubio, en especial a los ojos de este, pero ella quedó impactada por lo que vió. Ya que de nuevo sucedió el fenómeno que con Rias y otras chicas. Aika alcanzó a visualizar como en sus pupilas del rubio se observaba un universo formarse.

-Foxy-kun- dijo, dejando a un lado su postre.

-Sí ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Naruto con calma.

-Tús...- iba a contestar, pero en eso se escuchaba la campanilla de la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado al local.

-Ya regresamos- anuncio Shizuka, lo que hizo que Aika voltera a ver quienes había llegado, desviando la atención de los ojos de Naruto. Siendo estas las esposas de Naruto, aunque ella no lo sabía.

-¡Hola niñas! ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Kushina

-Nos fue bien, repartimos todos lo volantes que nos dieron- le respondió Shizuka, en eso vieron a su nueva amiga en la barra.

-¡Hola Aika-san- saludó costesmente Hinata.

-¡Hola Hinata, Karin, Shizuka!- regresó el mismo a las chicas -¿Vienen a comer?- les preguntó.

-No, trabajamos aquí en fin de semana- le respondió Karin –pero salimos a repartir los volantes que nuestros padres nos dieron- Aika estaba bastante anonadada

-¡Wow! No pensé que trabajaran- dijo en duda.

-Bueno... Digamos que solo le ayudamos a nuestros padres en fines de semana, así obtenemos algo de dinero para nosotros- había hablado Naruto, Aika lo miró de nuevo a los ojos del rubio, pero no vió nada del fenómeno; aunque le iba a preguntar, pero decidió no comentar nada y pensar que solo fue su imaginación. Por lo que lo dejó de lado y empezó a platicar con las chicas de forma animada sobre cosas de chicas, quienes se habían acercado a la barra y habían tomado cada una banco para descansar. El ambiente era muy animado, pero no en todas partes era igual.

En una ubicación lejos de donde están nuestros protagonistas, en el Vaticano en una de tantas oficinas del sitio, había una conmoción. Los sacerdotes y guardias del Vaticano corrían por el sitio, debido a que alguien ingresó y sustrajo un objeto muy valioso

-¿Ya hallaron la espada?- se acercó uno de los sacerdotes a un guardia.

-Lo siento, su excelencia. Pero no hemos hallado rastro alguno de la espada o de quien la robó- el sacerdote entró en un estado de pánico.

-Sigue buscando, es prescindible que encuentre esa escalibur- ante la orden, el guardia se retiró a seguir buscando pistas. En ese momento iba acercándose otro sacerdote.

-¡Su excelencia!- el gritó hizo que el sacerdote, que posiblemente ostentaba un rango más alto volteara.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, el sacerdote se detuvo frente a su superior.

-Hemos encontrado quien se llevó la espada- informó el hallazgo.

-¿De verdad?- el otro asintió –dime quien fue- el sacerdote tomó una mirada seria.

-Las cámaras de seguridad captaron al sospechoso entrar a la cámara donde estaba resguardada la espada. Al analizar la imagen, nos percatamos que quien sustrajo la espada fue Valper Galilei- la noticia hizo que los ojos se abrieran de manera desmesurada al otro sacerdote.

-¿Valper? ¿El "Arzobispo del gencidio"?- el otro hombre asintió.

-Así su eminencia, Valper Galilei fue el que extrajo la escalibur que estábamos resguardando. Pero al parecer no lo hizo solo, sino que tuvo ayuda de un sacerdote rebelde, Freed Sellzen- eso dejo más aturdido al otro sacerdote que se tocó la frente.

-¡Oh Dios mio!- se lamentaba –esto es casi una pesadilla- el hombre a su lado asintió.

-Pero eso no es todo- su superior levantó el rostro, esperando que le informará –también se llevaron otras dos espadas que estaban en las iglesias Ortodoxa y Protestante- nuevamente el sacerdote de alto rango se tocó la frente, ya que era signos de que algo malo se aproximaba.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- dijo, el otro seguía serio.

-Tal vez sea la venganza que una vez dijo cuando lo expulsamos de la Iglesia por sus atroces experimentos con niños- dijo –sabemos que deseaba que un infante pudiera soportar las siete escalibur, pero mucho de esos inocentes murieron. ¿Cree que haya reiniciado su experimento?- el hombre cayó en cuenta eso.

-Es una posibilidad, pero ¿Quién le estará patrocinando su infame experimento? De ser así, debemos detenerlo y quitarle las espadas a toda costa- dijo con bastante seguridad.

-Pero no sabemos donde pueda estar- dijo el sacerdote, su superior hizo memoria de conde estaría oculto.

-Hay una posibilidad de saber donde este él y su cómplice- dijo –Valper estuvo en Japón dando servicio y haciendo sus experimentos. Tal vez haya regresado- el otro sacerdote abrió los ojos.

-Entonces, debemos ir por él. Sabemos que ahí no hay muchas iglesias, ya que la mayoría de los habitantes son sintoístas, aunque...- quedó un poco pensativo –no sabemos en que iglesia podría ser escondido, si ya no puede ingresar a ninguna, ya que fue excomulgado de la iglesia- el otro sacerdote quedo igual pensativo, hasta que halló la respuesta al dilema.

-No puede ir a ninguna iglesia, pero si puede refugiarse en una abandonada, y por lo que sabemos, hay una en la que puede ingresar sin temor a ser atrapado- el otro se quedó viendo a su superior –sin embargo, se encuentra en la ciudad de Kuoh- eso dejo algo desconcertado al otro sacerdote.

-¿Y eso que tiene? Si se encuentra en ese lugar, podemos ir y atraparlo- su superior negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

-Aunque quisiéramos ir a ese sitio, pero no podemos- su subordinado no podía digerir lo que dijo el hombre.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- dijo en un tono de enojo y frustración.

-Debido a que ese lugar es territorio de demonios, en especial de la familia Gremory- esas palabras hicieron que el sacerdote menor quedará boca abierta –si entramos, es posible que lo tomen como un acto de agresión. Aunque son nuestros enemigos, no hemos sido atacados en varios años. No desde ese evento donde hubo perdidas en las tres facciones y donde... Bueno, el arcángel Michael nos dijo- eso dejo sumamente devastado al sacerdote, que solamente suspiro de frustración, incluso apretó los puños.

-¡Rayos!- gritó –entonces ese infeliz se salió con la suya- no era normal que un sacerdote maldijera, pero era un momento donde debía de sacarlo.

-No precisamente- dijo para sacar del shock al sacerdote.

-¿Qué quiere decir que "no precisamente"?- fue lo que le cuestionó.

-Si bien no podemos ir directamente, si podemos enviar representantes quienes hablaran de la situación con los demonios que manejan la zona. En este caso, la familia Gremory- eso hizo que el sacerdote tuviera nuevas esperanzas de capturar a Galilei.

-Entonces ¿Aun tenemos oportunidad de atraparlos?- su superior asintió -¿Y a quién tiene en mente, su excelencia?- el superior se puso a pensar un momento, hasta que halló la respuesta.

-Podemos enviar a esas chicas que hemos estando preparando para este evento- el hombre abrió lo ojos de impresión.

-¿No sé referirá a...?- el otro asintió –¿Está seguro?- preguntó, ya que le surgía la duda de enviarlas a una misión de alto riesgo.

-Sí, una de ellas viene de ese sitio y puede ser de ayuda. Además, saben controlar bien sus espadas- el otro aun tenía sus dudas.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si sus espadas son también robadas?- su superior cerró los ojos.

-Es un riesgo que debemos afrontar, aunque aun queda una espada, pero no sé si esté preparada para usarlo, lo único que debemos hacer es rezar- dijo –ve a llamarlas- el el sacerdote asintió y salió en búsqueda de las chicas para la misión. Lo que no sabían era que Galilei y Freed ya estaban en Japón, en un lugar donde ellos pronosticaron.

En la iglesia abandonada, donde se suscitó en encuentro entre el séquito de Rias contra los ángeles caídos, para salvar a Asia. Dos figuras caminaban por el derruido sitio. Uno era de un anciano de estatura baja con gafas, cabello gris, bigote y ojos negros; viste un traje de sacerdote. Unos pasos detrás de él lo seguía un hombre joven con el pelo corto y blanco, de ojos rojos. Que llevaba ropas de clérigo y a menudo tenía una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro. Ambos se acercaron a lo que antiguamente era el altar del lugar, donde se encontraba una figura envuelta entre las sombras, lo único que podía era su silueta que pareciera que estaba envuelta en una túnica y que gracias a la luz que ingresaba por uno de los ventanales roto, se podía ver que era negra. Lo que más resaltaba era esos ojos rojos llenos de maldad y arrogancia.

-Tardaste un poco, ¿No lo crees, Valper?- habló la misteriosa figura.

-Disculpe mi tardanza, pero no fue fácil entrar a las cámaras donde resguardaban las espadas- dijo –aunque tuvimos éxito- el hombre a su lado le mostró tres espadas. El sujeto bajo las sombras esbozo una sonrisa.

-Perfecto- dijo él.

-Aunque la iglesia mandará a buscarnos- dijo el hombre.

-No te preocupes Freed, no nos buscarán aquí. Ya que es territorio de los demonios- le respondió Valper a su asistente.

-Es verdad, estamos en territorio de asquerosos demonios- aunque no cualquier demonios.

-Sí, pero no cualquier demonio, sino que este es territorio de la familia Gremory, así que debemos de movernos con cuidado, hasta que sea el momento de mostrarnos- dijo el sujeto desconocido –aunque no debemos de confiarnos, la iglesia puede enviar cazadores- ambos hombres se tensaron –pero descuiden, no pueden estar libres aquí, no sin antes pedir un permiso a los Gremory de vagar por este lugar, además estará protegidos por algunos ángeles caídos. Aunque tal vez traigan consigo otras escaliburs- Valper se quedó pensativo un momento de lo que dijo el extraño ser.

-Es verdad, seria una oportunidad de obtener otra y así iniciar con mi proyecto que deje inconcluso- el misterioso sujeto sonrió de forma siniestra.

-Eso será perfecto. Con tus investigaciones, quiero que crees una escalibur con estas espadas- ordenó, mientras señalaba las espadas que portaba Freed.

-De acuerdo, pero aun tengo que seguir investigando la forma de fusionarlas en una, además de localizar el sitio ideal para hacerlo- dijo –vamos Freed, necesitarás controlar la escalibur Rapidily en caso de encontrarnos con esos cazadores- dijo para ir a un sitio apartado de la iglesia.

-Hai, ya quiero pelear contra ellos- dijo mientras seguía a su maestro, dejando sólo a la misteriosa figura.

-¡Je, je, je, je!- lanzó una risa maníaca –Azazel, no sabes lo que te espera- decía –muy pronto reiniciaré la guerra de facciones, que tú muy estúpidamente te retiraste- sin más, la figura desapareció en un circulo mágico, dejando solo el sitio.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, como leyeron, Rias y ciertas féminas están bastante desconcertadas con el fenómeno en Hiryu y sus mentes andan en otro sitio. La familia Uzumaki tiene un nuevo negocio que es el Ramen, por cierto amante de ese alimento, que sin el, pues no seria Naruto; aunque no será 100% local de Ramen. El nombre "Ichiran" lo tomé de un sitio que, efectivamente, vende Ramen en Japón y según tengo entendido, es el mejor sitio para comer Ramen.

Se cierne sobre Kuoh una nueva amenaza, ¿Quiénes serán y como actuaran nuestros protagonistas ante esto?

Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, dudas, críticas, opiniones, ideas. Y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor, les pido paciencia que la crisis que paso aun no acaba hasta que me estabilicé.

Antes de despedirme, solo una cosa:

¿Qué tiene en común el Conde Patula, Gohan, Aiaco de Garuda, Dexter del "El laboratorio de Dexter", Sheldon Cooper, Daniel Caruso de "Karate Kid", y otros más? Solo una cosa, su voz.

Así es, todos estos personajes fueron doblados para habla hispana por un solo hombre y su nombre es:

 _Luis Alfonso Mendoza._

Quien a través de su voz le dio vida a muchos personajes de series, caricaturas y anime; en especial a Gohan adolescente. Falleció el pasado 29 de Febrero de este año, siendo una víctima más, junto a su esposa y cuñado, de tan lacerante ola de violencia que se ha desatado en mi amado país, México. Todo a raíz de las malas políticas de nuestro empleado y presidente AMLO. Actor de voz que no se encuentra en ningún lado y que posiblemente no veremos sino hasta de varios años.

 _Descanse en Paz (1964-2020)_

Con esto me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Shion145. Bye.


	26. Capítulo 26: Aparecen los enemigos

**¡Saludos! ¿Cómo anda la banda loca en la cuarentena? Si, sé que ya estamos bastante cansados de estar encerrados en casa, en mi caso, he tenido algunas crisis emocionales e irritabilidad. Pero aquí estamos, listos para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y empezamos con reviews, que será a tres en uno solo:**

 **viecenta1.8, Lobo obscuro y Guest: De entrada: AMLO es presidente, es correcto, pero es nuestro trabajador, así como todos los funcionarios públicos, y esta sujeto a nuestras demandas y/o necesidades. Ahora, política ¿Qué es? De entrada tenemos un problema ante esta palabra, y es que no sabemos definirla bien. Para mi la politíca es "toda y cada una de las propuestas que se vierten para el bien común de una comunidad, pueblo, Estado y/o país. Que son escuchadas por todos, se opinan, se analizan y al final se decide cual es la mejor para satisfacer las demandas de la población, de acuerdo a la problemática que se vaya presentando, y priorizando". De entrada, la politíca no es defender a los partidos politícos. ¿Es importante hablar de política? Sí, o más bien, hay que educarnos para hablar de politíca ¿Cómo? Informándonos, después crear un criterio y finalmente, contrastarlo con la de otras personas. Y es importante aprender a educarnos en politíca por la simple razón que a todos nos afecta cada uno de las "Propuestas" y "Desiciones" que toman nuestros empleados (Politíco). Y cuando habló de politíca, no habló de defender un partido politíco, sino de lo anterior, y aprender a dialogar. Una cosa importante, cuando uno se declará partidista, es darse en la madre uno sólo, ya que en ese momento, dejas de cuestionarte y cuestionar lo que te ponen en frente, y empiezas a defender al ego. Similar a un fanatico religioso, que no acepta que se equivocó. Y bueno, ya deben de saber como esta el panorama en México, ya se informaron, ya lo analizaron, ya evaluaron, ahora saquen sus conclusiones.**

 **CCSakuraForever: gracias por tus palabras, y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **black25: Efectivamente, Azazel es el líder de los ángeles caídos, no estas equivocado, tal vez lo confundes con Kokabiel, que tiene otras intensiones, es el mismo, pero más pervertivo, ya que en Saint Seiya no se sabe como es.**

 **Zafir09: ¿Por qué Naruto no revive a sus padres siendo un Dios? Buena pregunta, y la respuesta es... Ya no es necesario, ellos ya vivieron lo que tenía que vivir. Es un punto en donde ellos ya aprendieron de la muerte, a pesar de ser inmortales. Es parte de la vida y hay que respetar, y además, seria un shock el cambio de lugar.**

 **Otakutheories: muchas gracias por tus palabra, y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin más en este capítulo veran que lo problemas vienen en forma de espada, y parte del conflicto de Kiba con las mismas, así como un poco de los shinobis ensu día a día, y algo de comedia. Sin más, ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!-** técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañias, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

Capítulo 26: Aparecen los enemigos: ¡Las excaliburs!

Ha pasado cerca de dos semanas, y el local de comida de la familia Uzumaki ya estaba en boca de todos, en especial de sus compañeros quienes fueron recomendados por la propia Aika, incluso el séquito de Rias y Sona fueron a comer y conocer a los padres de los chicos. La mujeres estaban impactadas por el parecido entre Minato y Naruto, incluso algunas, como Akeno, casi babeaban por el rubio mayor. En cambio los hombres, veían sonrojados lo hermosas que eran las madres de las chicas, bueno... En caso de Hinata, anonadados por tener los mismos ojos que el hombre castaño, aunque les daba algo de miedo su carácter duro. Todo iba bien para el negocio, aunque no era como pensaba, pero era un inicio.

Pero en estos momentos nos encofaremos en la casa de Issei, donde se estan preprando para asistir a la academia Kuoh. La familia Hyodo se encuentra en este momento desayunando, acompañado de Rias y Asia.

-Delicioso- dijo el padre de Issei, quien le había dado un sorbo a su bebida que Rias preparó, junto al desayuno –no puedo creer que una extranjera haya hecho esto- se dirigió a Rias, quien también comía.

-He vivido en Japón por mucho tiempo- contestó la pelirroja. Issei le dio una probada al líquido que preparó Rias y se asombró del sabor.

-Esta realmente delicioso, Boucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Issei- dijo Rias, aunque a cierta rubia no le gustaba que el castaño haya halagado a Rias, por lo que tenía sus mejillas infladas y miraba a la pelirroja con ganas de matarla. Pero en lugar de eso, giró su cabeza a un lado con un puchero, a la vez que pellizcaba a Issie en el codo de la mano derecha.

-Me sorprendió que Rias-san se viniera a quedar con nosotros y Asía-chan, pero nunca imaginé que ayudarían a cocinar- dijo la madre de Issei.

-Es lo que puedo hacer, oka-sama- le respondió Rias cortésmente.

-Tu me ayudas también a lavar la ropa y a limpiar, estoy muy contenta de tenerlas a las dos aquí- fue lo que dijo la madre de Issei. Aunque si uno lo analiza, la madre de Issei quería más que nada sacar provecho de las chicas y que le hagan todo el quehacer, aunque ellas no lo notaban. Asia sonrió ante tal forma de agradacemiento.

-S... Soy una invitada, después de todo- dijo Asia, diciendo que era la forma de pago por dejarla vivir en la casa –es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo para tomar un pequeño trozo de pescado y comerlo, siendo vista por Issei.

-Oka-sama- ¿Le importaría si invitó al club hoy después de la escuela?- preguntó Rias.

-Adelante- le respondió la madre de Issei.

-¿Por qué ahora, Boucho?- Issei le preguntó desconcertado por motivo de traer a los chicos a su casa.

-El edificio tendrá su limpieza anual, así que no podemos celebrar nuestra sesión ordinaria allí hoy- dijo el motivo, lo cual era cierto, ya que cada año el edificio le era dado un mantenimiento por parte de los trabajadores de familia Gremory.

-¿Una reunión de club en la casa? ¡Eso suena emocionante!- dijo Asia –Haré el té, Boucho-san- dijo Asia para preparar las cosas después de la academia.

-Está bien. Gracias Asia- agradeció Rias, luego del desayuno, los chicos de dirigieron a su destino, que era la academia Kuoh. Donde los estudiantes hablaban del nuevo restautant en el sitio. En estos momentos nos encontramos en un salón de clases particular, donde el cuarteto shinobi ya se encontraba en sus respectivos lugares, esperando al profesor en turno, ellos habían llegado temprano, en especial el rubio de marcas en las mejillas, ya que no quería estar rodeado de locas fanáticas violadoras.

-¡Que cansado estoy!- se quejó Naruto, quien estaba con la cabeza sobre su escritorio, ya que tuvo un más de clientes de lo habitual el día anterior, siendo el domingo, y eso provocó que terminaran entrada la noche.

-Bueno, tuvimos buena venta ayer- declaró Karin, que estaba en su lugar.

-Eso no te niego eso, pero si fue bastante cansado- Hinata, quien también se veía algo agotada, a pesar de haber dormido.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Incluso apenas nos dio tiempo de descansar un poco y hacer nuestra tarea- comentó Shizuka, quién también estaba cansada –pero lo bueno es que hubo ganancias- y era verdad. La gente empezó a frecuentar el sitio, recibiendo buenas criticas por el Ramen y demás comida. Aunque estaban en su propia conversación, hasta que las compañeras se acercaron a las chicas y empezaron a hablar con ellas, dejando de lado a Naruto; no obstante, Issei estaba de la misma forma que Naruto, aunque tenía sus propios pensamientos.

 _-¡Ah! Boucho ha sido bueno conmigo desde el combate de Riser, pero Asia se pone de muy mal humor todo el tiempo_ \- decía en sus pensamientos – _aunque al que debo de agradecerle son a esos ninjas, sin ellos no hubiera podido ayudarla. Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿No los he visto últimamente?-_ lo que no sabia era que esos ninjas estaban más cerca que nunca –aunque me preguntó, ¿Qué significará la unión con la presidenta?- se preguntó en voz queda que él solamente podía escuchar, ya que habia amanecido junto a Rias, pero está estaba desnuda cuando despertó el chico. Pero tenía una cara de idiota (como siempre), sin embargo, llegarian invitados no deseados a interrumpir su meditación.

-Oye Issei, ¿De que demonios te estas riendo?- preguntó molesto Matsuda, quien le jaló la oreja. Issei se irguió en su lugar molesto por lo que le hicieron sus amigos.

-¡Matsuda! ¡Motohama!- gritó a ambos chicos. El escándalo llamó la atención a cierto Dios.

 _-Tan temprano y ya están diciendo idioteces-_ dijo de forma cansada, ya que escuchaba perfectamente la conversación, por lo que decidió seguir oyendo.

-He oído por ahí algunos rumores. Así que es mejor que te cuides- previno su amigo de lentes –¡Los rumores de que Hyodo Issei esta detrás de una chica y haciéndole todo tipo de maldades!- decía mientras se acomodaba los lentes para que dieran un pequeño castaño estaba un poco desconcertado de lo que dijo su amigo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que expresó el chico.

-¡Al amanecer Rias-sempai y Himejima-sempai con algo, les haces los más lascivos y desgarradores actos sexuales!- dijo Motohama, en ese momento, algunas chicas veía con admiración a Rias y Akeno por su belleza caminando por uno de los pasillos hacía el club.

-¿Q... Qué?- dijo Issei, aunque el Dios solo suspiró, pero siguió escuchando más idioteces.

-Y tus manos manchadas de sangre, quieren ir tras Koneko-chan, la mascota de la academia, y devorar su cuerpo como una bestia- dijo de forma pervertida Motohama. Naruto solo escuchaba las idioteces del trio.

-Tiene un bonito cabello, Asia-chan- dijo una de las chicas que estaban con Asia, haciéndola avergonzar un poco.

-No digan eso- dijo con timidez, Aika se acercaba al grupito.

-Me gustaría ser rubia- dijo otra de sus amigas.

-Si, si- afirmó Aika –hechizaras a todos los chicos- hizo el comentario.

-¿Hechizar?- Asia no entendió bien la analogía de la castaña.

-Esa es una palabra muy antigua- le aclaró una de las chicas.

-Y como si eso no fuera posible, la lujuria interminable de Issei llega a Asia, una de las chicas trasferidas- Matsuda -¿Qué demonios? Incluso se ha escuchado por ahí que vas tras la chica de ojos de luna para hacerle cosas despiadadas a su cuerpo- esas palabras llegaron a Naruto, quien casi se cae de su asiento –no solo eso, sino que tu hambre voraz ha puesto tus ojos sobre la chica pelirroja, con el afán de apagar ese fuego- ahora le salió a Naruto un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho –y sino fuera mucho, incluso dicen que deseas a la chica de ojos verde y enormes oppais para alimentarte de ellas- decían mientras veían como las demás chicas interactuaban con las kunoichis. Naruto estaba apretando el puño de la mano derecha, con los ojos cerrados y una vena a punto de reventarle en la frente por lo que escuchó. Ya que se estaban metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso, que ni el propio Dios católico, Sintoista y anexas se atrevería a pisar, y más si se tratan de Diosas, aunque cabe aclarar que los bijus no ayudaban en nada en la situación.

 ** _-¡Mata a esos idiotas! ¡Nadie se mete con tus chicas!-_** animaba de buena forma Shukaku a destrozar al trío.

 ** _-Hazle caso al mapache tarado ¡Y despelleja a esos energumenos! ¡Nadie se mete con las hembras de un macho alfa!-_** Kurama era el que le seguía echando porras para despedazar a Issei y sus amigos.

 ** _-¡Es verdad! ¡Mata a esos imbéciles por como se dirigen a tus mujeres!-_** ahora fue el turno de Gyuki de animar.

 ** _-¡Te presto mi acido para que los derritas!-_** apoyaba Saiken con la inminente masacre.

 ** _-A mi déjame destriparlos-_** ahora fue el turno de Choumei de dar apoyo moral al Dios, quien sonreía más macraba posible.

 ** _-Sé que no me gusta pelear, nya. Pero... –_** Matatabi calló un momento para tomar un poco de aire **_-¡Haz pedazos a esos imbéciles, nya!-_** eso dejó sorprendido a Naruto **_-¡Quiero que le cortes lo que les hace hombre y que se los metas por el culo! ¡Nadie! Escuchaste bien ¡NADIE, se mete con mis gatitas y vive para contarlo, nya!... ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mueve tu culo divino y desaparecelos! ¡O yo misma los usaré como rascadero de madera y después...!-_** Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos a todo lo que decía la gata de fuego, mientras que los "machos" estaba en una esquina de la mente de Naruto, aunque Saiken era hermafrodita, por su especie. Todos abrazándose y temblando de miedo por la forma agresiva de Matatabi.

 ** _-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor Matatabi! ¡No! ¡Con la cariñosa, no! ¡Por el amor a nuestro padre, a Kami-sama y al cielo! ¡NO!-_** suplicaban los bijus de forma inconsciente, ya que la gata les hizo recordar un trauma relacionada con ella cuando la hacian enojar.

-Y solo empezamos con ellas- dijo Motohama, mientras el cabeza de rodilla raspada estaba con una sonrisa perversa por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo Issei, ya que venía lo bueno.

-¡Ja! ¡Me volvería loco de celos si no estuvieras haciendo eso!- dijo algo molesto Matsuda.

-¡Tal vez nos hemos vuelto loco ya!- casi gritaba el cuatro ojos que nadie quiere.

-Cielos- dijo algo preocupado Issei.

-No te preocupes- dijo el pelón, junto a su amigo que sonreía –los rumores no se ha esparcido tanto- eso indicaba que algo malo dirían de Issei -¡Hay rumores de que haces Yaoi con Kiba y con el chico nuevo!- dejo caer el chisme.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ fue lo que gritó en la mente Naruto. Aunque lo inquilinos se tomaron la noticia de buena forma.

 _ **-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Con razón tu obsesión desmedida con llevar al emo a la aldea! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Con lo hombrecito que te veías! ¡Querías que te diera con un Chidori del amor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -**_ ese era Kurama, quien se reía a costillas del chisme, incluso algunos de los bijus se revolcaban de la risa. Naruto no se lo tomaba muy a pecho, y ya quería levantarse de su lugar y golpear a esos dos.

-¡Idiotas!- reclamó Issei mientras se paraba de su lugar y los encaraba, aunque sus quejas terminaron, ya que se acercaban Aika y Asia.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Aika preguntó -¿Qué están haciendo tres chiflados, pervertido?- Matsuda y Motohama vieron a la castaña de forma molesta de como se dirigió a ellos, eso les salvó el trasero de una paliza por parte de un rubio muy encabronado, quien solo suspiró.

 _-Se salvaron-_ simplemente fue lo que pensó Naruto, luego se sentó y se recargó en su pupitre.

-¡Kiryuu!- dijo Matsuda.

-¡Aika!- le siguió Motohama.

-Asia, hay muchos chicos por aquí. ¿Por qué deberías elegir cual será tu novio?- dijo como si nada Aika.

-¿N... Novio?- Asia estaba nerviosa de lo que dijo su amiga. Aunque Issei no estaba de acuerdo y confrontó a la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo –además, Asia acaba de llegar a Japón. Estoy cuidando de ella- y era verdad, ya que fue orden de Rias el dejar vivir con él a Asia –No soy su novio ni nada- Issei tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al pensar en ser novio de Asia. Aika ahora se dirigió al par de asnos.

-Ustedes dos siempre están juntos- dijo –no me sorprendería si ustedes tienen conexión toda la noche- dijo en doble sentido.

-¡¿Conexión?!- corearon ambos al entender bien las palabras de Aika.

-¿Conexión?- preguntó inocentemente Asia.

-¡Estas loca!- se defendía Issei mientras apuntaba a la chica con su mano derecha -¡No somos computadoras o algo así!- dijo Issei, quien no entendió las palabras de las chicas, a Naruto le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 _-¿Es idiota, o simplemente no entendió el doble sentido?-_ se cuestionaba.

 ** _-Puedo decirte que ambas cosas-_** le contestó Kurama, quien solo dio otro suspiro.

-Simplemente no podemos conectarnos...- iba a continuar, pero sintió una pulsada en su mano izquierda, indicando que el guantalete quería aparecer de forma involuntaria, algo que sintió Naruto y las chicas –lo siento, tengo que irme- decía mientras ocultaba su mano izquierda dretás de su espalda y caminaba hacía la entrada del salón.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Asia, Issei se acercó y le susurró para que ella solamente escuchará.

-Con Akeno-san- dijo este.

-¿Tú mano izquierda?- preguntó, debido a que ya sabia lo que le pasaba.

-Hai- le afirmó, así que Issei se retiró para que le ayudaran con su problema.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- preguntó Motohama curioso por la conducta de Issei.

-T... Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer en el club- creó una coartada Asia para evitar que siguieran preguntando y supiran la verdad, aunque otros ya lo sabían.

- _Parece que aún no controla su poder-_ dijo Naruto en su mente.

 ** _-Je, si el gaki hubiera seguido entrenando contigo, en lugar de ser un vago y pensar en tonterías, ya tendría algo de avance en controlar ese poder. A propósito de poder ¿Cómo vas con el doujutsu? Te recuerdo que por poco destrozas el sitio cuando el idiota le puso las manos sobre tu esposa pelirroja-_** Naruto cerró un poco sus ojos y recordó ese momento, cuando parte una de las técnicas las saco por su enojo.

 _-Bastante mejor, ya puedo controlar los caminos con facilidad, aunque el camino Deva es un poco complicado por la fuerza de gravedad, pero poco a poco lo iré controlando. No es difícil, lo único que me falta es adaptarme bien, aun es molesto activarlo y desactivarlo, me cansa-_ dijo _–aunque también tengo unas ideas con referencia a doujutsu en cuanto termine de controlarlo-_ eso llamó la atención a los bijus, quienes estaba intrigados por lo dicho.

 _ **-Frecuentamos, ¿Qué tienes en mente, nya?-**_ preguntó Matatabi con la curiosidad que distingue a los gatos.

 _-Bueno, tengo pensado en...-_ Naruto le explicaba las ideas a sus amigos, quienes escuchaban con atención, mientras decía sus ideas, Aika seguía con Asia y el par de pervertidos tarados.

-Últimamente se ha comportado raro Issei, ¿Qué tendrá?- se preguntó Aika.

-No es nada- defendía Asia –solamente tiene algunos pendientes en el club, nada más- dijo dando una sonrisa.

-Oh, entonces se fue por qué si- dijo la castaña

-¿Q... Qué?- preguntó dudosa la rubia.

–Porque tú me dijiste...- sin embargo, Asia le tapó la boca para que no continuará.

-¡Ah! ¡Kiryuu-san, detente!- dijo Asia, aunque esto provocó que los amigos de Issei tuvieran una reacción

-¡¿Por qué él?!- dijeron ambos, llorando cascadas de lagrimas por la suerte de su amigo, aunque las chicas miraron lo que ocurría.

-¡Otra vez haciendo escándalo!- dijo Karin al escuchar a ambos chicos, haciendo asentir a las demás chicas. Issei había ido al club de ocultismo para que Akeno le ayudara con el poder de su guantalete, aunque este esperaba a la chica sentado en el sillón del sitio, pero este estaba casi desnudo, a excepción de una toalla que estaba alrededor de su cintura. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y por ella entraba Akeno, quien traía una bata de baño que llegaba hasta los muslos, abierto en la parte del busto, dejando ver algo de ellos, además de estar mojado, pegándosele a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus curvas, además de traer el cabello húmedo, indicando que acababa de tomar un baño. Akeno se deshizo de su lazo que ataba su cabello.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar- se disculpó la chica, mientras se acercaba a Issei, quien estaba algo cohibido por la vista que le daba la chica.

-G... Gracias por venir, Akeno-san- dijo con algo de tartamudeo.

-No es algo que se pueda controlar- dijo Akeno, mientras se arrodillaba ante el chico –ahora, empecemos- dijo en un tono bastante sugerente.

-S... Si, por favor- Issei le extendió la mano izquierda a la chica, aunque estaba bastante avergonzado. Akeno tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, pero Issei se detuvo por cierto motivo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le preguntó Akeno.

-N... No, T... Tú ropa- dijo al notar como estaba la chica, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Me lavo a mi misma para el ritual- justificaba –no tengo tiempo para secarme, porque tenemos prisa. Lo siento mucho- Akeno tomaba la mano de Issei entre las suyas y le acariciaba, haciendo que el chico sintiera cierta sensación indescriptible.

-No hay problema- le dijo al sentir las caricias de la chica –en todo caso estoy muy feliz... N... No, olvida lo que dije- Issei estaba bastante nervioso por la forma en que Akeno lo trataba.

-El brazo del dragón tiene mucho poder de lo que pensábamos, por lo que podíamos cambiar la forma con magia de forma temporal- explicaba –Necesitamos eliminar directamente el poder de tus dedos, chupando lo que hay dentro- lo dijo de cierta forma sugerente. Antes de que dijera algo Issei, Akeno se introdujó a la boca el dedo índice de Issei, y empezó su labor.

-¡AHH!- dio el gemido al sentir como la chica chupaba la punta de su dedo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Akeno dejó de chuparlo y lo sacó de su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva.

-He quitado el poder del dragón- dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo –deberias estar bien por el momento- informó Akeno.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Issei, quien estaba más calmado y casi recostado en el sillón.

-Durante la batalla con Phoenix...- empezaba a relatar Akeno.

-¿Phoenix?- el nombre del anterior rival sorprendió de sobremanera a Issei.

-No importa cuantas veces fuiste vencido, te pusiste de pie de nuevo- declaraba Akeno –fuiste muy heroico. Luego asaltaste la fiesta de compromiso de Boucho e incluso derrotaste al aclamado Phoenix inmortal para salvarla. Luego de ver a un hombre tan valiente y poderoso en la batalla- Akeno tocó un poco de la piel desnuda del torso de Issei, ocacionandole un leve extremesimiento –me estoy comenzando a sentir rara- era casi una declaración de amor, haciendo sonreír como un idiota a Issei (Si es que se puede más), aunque la chica no sabia definir eso que siente, no obstante, Akeno se le olviaba una cosa importante -¿Acaso esto es amor?- se preguntaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque estaba contentó el chico, pero recordó algo.

-Pero... No fui yo solo- Akeno parpadeo –recuerda que me ayudaron esos ninjas extraños en la pelea contra Riser- Akeno recordó con precisión el momento –ellos fueron lo que hicieron más. Incluso el hombre fue el que lo derrotó a Phoenix, no yo- dijo con honestidad el chico Aunque Akeno le sonrió.

-No importa quien lo haya derrotado, lo importante es esto que siento- Issei tragó un poco de saliva, pero recordó algo.

-Por cierto, no hemos sabido de ellos. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?- le preguntó, aunque ni ella sabia del paradero de los shinobis –aunque también el comportamiento de Boucho pareció cambiar de un día al otro después del Racing game contra Riser- Akeno asintió las palabras de Issei –pero parece que ya esta mejor- lo que no sabían era que Rias tuvo una revelación divina con cierto rubio. En ese momento sonaba la campana de la academia, indicando el inicio de las clases. Pasó el tiempo y era el descanso, donde los Uzumakis estaban al aire libre, disfrutando de su almuerzo.

-Las clases no fueron tan aburridas- dijo Naruto/C..., dándole una mordida a su onigri –aunque en estos momentos, deseo estar en casa entrenando o haciendo una misión- las chicas solamente suspiraron, ya que era la misma queja –por cierto- les llamó la atención –iré al restaurant a ver como van las cosas cuando salgamos, y después saldré a patrullar la cuidad en la noche ¿Quieren acompañarme?- les hizo la propuesta.

-¡mmm! Tal vez otro día, necesitó mejorar mi kenjutsu, aunque podemos ir a ayudarte en el restaurant ¿Qué opinan chicas?- Shizuka se dirigió a sus hermanas de clan.

-Es verdad, podemos ir a ayudarte en el local, pero ir a patrullar será después, además parece que las noticias dijeron de una posible tormenta. Y no me apetece mojarme, además, necesito seguir analizando el elixir que conseguimos en ese evento, para usarlo después- dijo Karin, recordando las lágrimas de Fénix que obtuvieron en el Racing Game.

-Veo que se te pegó algo de Orochimaru- dijo el rubio.

-Algo tenía que hacer cuando estaba cuidando sus escondites y vigilar de vez en cuando al cerebro remojado de Suigetsu- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Seras una buena investigadora- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Ya lo tengo como objetivo, además de ser una doctora- era lo que tenía en mente la pelirroja en ese nuevo mundo.

-¿Y tú, cielo?- ahora se dirigió a Hinata.

-Perdón amor, pero necesito perfeccionar mi puño suave sin usar mi byakugan- dijo Hinata.

-¿Tiene aún defectos?- le preguntó a su hime.

-No, pero siento que aun no esta completa. Recuerda que tuve que basarme en los puntos de acupuntura para dañar a mi enemigo en esa pelea, ya que no tienen tenkketsus. Aunque no la maté, la deje inconsciente, siento que le hace falta algo para que sea mortal- dijo algo frustrada la ojiperla.

-Ya veraz que encontraras la solución- animaba el Dios –solo debes seguir pesando, puedo darte un consejo- la ojiperla se centro en rubio, al igual que las otras chicas –a veces lasolución esta tan cerca de lo que crees- esas palabras dejaron sorprendidas a las chicas, quienes las procesaban –un ejemplo fue cuando empezaba a hacer el rasengan, recuerdo que Ero-sennin me dio de tarea romper un globo con agua, al principio me costó trabajo, pero la solución llegó cuando un día vi a un gato jugar un globo con agua hasta que lo reventó, y ahí comprendi que es lo que estaba haciendo mal- era uno de tantos recuerdos de su infancia.

-Vaya, se escucha fácil, pero es bastante complicado, deberías ser un excelente sensei- le dijo la ojiverde. Naruto se recostó en el césped tras haber acabado de almorzar.

-Tal vez lo considere, aunque ahora quiero ser alcalde de la cuidad, no es lo mismo que ser Hokage, pero es similar, incluso se ve que es más relajado- el Dios aun tenia en mente ese objetivo.

-Aunque quisiéramos saber ¿Cómo vas con tu doujutsu?- le preguntó Karin,

-He controlado casi todos los caminos, excepto el deva con la fuerza de gravedad, además me falta mantener el doujutsu más tiempo activado, a pesar de tener bastas reservas de chakra, me drena bastante- Naruto/C... tenía problemas en ese ramo.

-Creo que es necesario que sigas practicando control de chakra- le comentó Karin, haciendo asentir al Dios

-Bueno, parece que esta noche iré sólo- dijo –pero dejando eso de lado, me preocupa Shampoo que este sola en casa- y se notaba un poco de preocupación por la mascota.

-No te preocupes, le pasamos a dejar bastante comida y agua hasta que lleguemos- le dijo Hinata, haciendo que Naruto suspirara de alivio.

-Entonces no hay problema. Aunque me hubiera gustado traerla a la academia, pero no admiten animales. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?- se cuestionó.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que admitieron a Issei y sus amigos en la academia?- esa era la cuestión que de hacía Karin.

-Eso es misterio que ni yo mismo puedo resolver- le respondió de forma honesta. En ese instante, una chica yacía en la cama del matrimonio durmiendo, mientras abrazaba una almohada, con una sonrisa en su cara debido a un sueño que tenía. Siendo esta Shampoo en su forma humana, luego empezaba a despertarse para posteriormente estirarse como todo los gatos.

-¡Nyaaa! Que bien dormí- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos –es una buena cama, y más con el olor del padre de mis gatitos, espero que se haga realidad ese sueño que tuve- decía mientras olfateaba feliz la almohada –aunque tiene el aroma de las otras mujeres. Pero eso no importa- en ese momento su estómago gruño levemente -¡Oh! Creo que después pienso en él, por ahora quiero comer algo- la chica gato se levantó de la cama –espero que haya algo bueno para comer, ya estoy harta de comida de gatos, pero tengo que arreglar esto antes que lleguen- por lo que se puso a arreglar la cama antes de ir a asaltar la cocina, nuestra "pequeña" inquilina que no paga renta.

El tiempo pasó de clase en clase, hasta que llegó el final del la academia, Rias y el club se encontraban ahora en la casa de Issei, debido a que el edificio donde realizaban sus actividades se encontraba en mantenimiento anual. Por lo que en estos momentos se encontraban en el hogar del castaño, más precisamente en la habitación de este, bebiendo el té que preparó Asia, mientras revisaban los contratos del mes.

-Vamos a iniciar nuestra reunión mensual- abría la sesión Rias –este mes hemos tenido... Once contratos por parte de Akeno- decía la pelirroja.

-Hai- afirmaba Akeno.

-Y diez de Koneko- ahora mencionaba a la albina.

-Hai- dijo para confirmar su número de contratos.

-Ocho por parte de Yuuto- dijo el número de contratos del rubio.

-Hai- reafirmando el mismo.

-Y tres por Asia- ahora se dirigió a la ex monja.

-Hai- hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-¡Lo estas haciendo bien, Asia-chan!- felicitó Yuuto, que a pesar de ser nueva en el grupo, tenía un buen principio.

-Ara, ara. No está mal en lo absoluto- ahora fue el turno de Akeno dar sus felicitaciones.

-No esta mal para un novato- dijo Koneko con su típica voz monótona, mientras Rias bebía un poco de té, haciendo olvidar un poco del fenómeno de Hiryu y concentrarse en sus deberes.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo de forma alegre Asia.

-En cuanto a Issei- Rias se dirigió al castaño, quien puso atención –cero- fue lo único que dijo después de darle un sorbo a la bebida con los ojos cerrados.

-L... Lo siento mucho- se disculpaba mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, dando a entender que estaba avergonzado por su pésimo trabajo.

-Necesitaras realizar contratos- dijo –o nunca te convertirás en un demonio de clase alta- advertía Rias, esperando que el castaño se empeñará más en su labor.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo mientras apretaba el puño derecho -¡Voy a llegar a la cima del grupo el próximo mes!- se animaba el castaño con su meta, pero fue interrumpido por su madre que entró a la habitación de su hijo.

-¡Disculpen!- llamó la señora quien le llevaba una bandeja con galletas recién horneadas.

-¡Oh, Gracias madre!- agradecía Asia por tal generosidad.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- le restaba importancia la madre de Issei- ustedes están teniendo una reunión del club Karuto ¿No es así?- Rias había inventado el nombre del club para evitar cualquier sospecha por parte de los progenitores de Issei –¡Oh! Y...- la señora saco dos libros - ¡He traído algunas cosas buenas!- en la tapa había un elefante y la palabra Photos. Issei los reconoció al instante y su reacción fue...

-¡¿Eh?!- ya que adorada madre trajo los albumes de fotos de Issei.

-Este es...- así iniciaba la tortura maternal para Issei, ya que como toda madre, enseñaría las fotos de niño, en una salía desnudo, mientras bebía leche, era de aproximadamente 6 años, algo bastante vergonzoso para nuestro castaño. Eschunado los comentarios de las chicas sobre Issei de niño y su madre relatando los momentos de su infancia. No solo las chicas revisaban las fotos, tambien lo hacía Yuuto.

-¿No sé por qué tienes que mostrar eso, mamá?- se preguntó algo molesto/avergonzado de que fuese expuesto en las fotos.

-No deberías molestarte, Issei- dijo Kiba –ella es una buena madre- comentó este, mientras miraba el álbum.

-¡Si, claro!- se molesto por el comentario vertido.

-Debe ser agradable vivir con una familia- su voz cambio a una algo triste.

-Así... Kiba ¿Tú...?- esa fue la reacción de Issei al entender lo que dijo su compañero. Kiba cambio de página y miró una foto.

-Dime Issei- ahora su voz cambio a una más seria de lo usual, pero no lo detectó el castaño –esta foto...- Issei miró la imagen, siendo esta donde estaba él junto a una niña de cabello rubio, ambos estaba sujetado un game boy mientras sonreían a la cámara. Al fondo de la misma estaba una chimenea y al lado de esta se encontraba un escudo dorado y una espada.

-¡Ah! Ese es un viejo vecino- dijo al ver la foto y señalar a su "vecino" –jugábamos mucho en ese entonces –se fue porque sus padres tenía mucho trabajo en el extranjero o algo parecido- explicó Issei -¿Cuál era su nombre, de nuevo?... Creo que era...- iba a decir el nombre de su amigo, pero Yuuto habló primero.

-Oye Issei-kun- Issei miró a su amigo, aunque este se veía más serio –¿Te acuerdas de esta espada?- Kiba apunto a dicho objeto en la foto.

-No, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- respondió Issei.

-Las coincidencias realmente ocurren- dijo con una sonrisa fingida. Pasó el tiempo y ya era de noche, Issei se dirigía a realizar un contrato. Al igual que sus amigos, se dirigia a sitio donde realizaría el primero desde que lo convirtieron en demonio, iba en su bicicleta, Iba hablando consigo mismo.

-Tengo que hacer algunos contratos en este mes- dijo su meta –estoy perdiendo no solo contra Kiba, pero contra Asia, también- Issei comparaba su logros con otros miembros del club. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una especie de GPS para saber donde se hallaba el primer contrato de la noche –Kiba actuaba de forma rara hace un rato- dijo algo preocupado por el rubio espadachín.

Flash Back

Issei y Kiba miraban la fotografía de Issei y su "amigo".

-Nunca pensé que vería esto de esta forma- dijo Kiba sin quitar la mirada en la imagen

-¿Ver qué?- le pregunto Issei.

-Se trata de una espada sagrada- dijo de forma seria el chico rubio, dejando desconcertado a Issei.

-¿Una espada sagrada?- fue lo que preguntó Issei.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo cerrando el álbum, y dándole una sonrisa que rivalizaría con la de Sai –gracias, Issei-kun- dio los agradecimientoal chico.

Issei pedaleaba mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos sobre Kiba.

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ pensó, pero en ese momento llegaba a un edificio de varios departamentos de lujo –aquí es- Issei se bajo de la bicicleta y la aseguro. Subió hasta el piso donde se le indicaba el GPS, ya parado frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre _–esta persona va a preguntarse por qué un demonio usa el timbre de la puerta, también-_ en ese momento se vio como se abría la puerta, dejando ver a un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje Kimono de color cafe claro y su cuidada barba -¡Hola! ¿Usted solicitó un demonio?- dio su presentación Issei -¿Está usted confundido? ¡Por supuesto que sí!- decía y luego mostró el folleto con el símbolo de la familia Gremory –me gustaría salir del círculo mágico en el folleto si pudiera, pero hay algunos problemas con eso- se excusaba mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda.

-Vamos, entra- invitó el dueño del departamento, dejando algo sorprendido a Issei –eres un demonio ¿No es así?- le preguntó el hombre mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. El hombre le permitió la entrada al demonio, y este estaba sorprendido del sitio, el hombre lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón, mientras traía algo de tomar. Issei hizo caso, ya más cómodo, el miró el sitio, viendo que era distinto a una vivienda de la cuidad.

-¡Wow! No parece Japonés- sedijo entre si –me preguntó, ¿Cuál será su trabajo?- Issei no espero mucho para que el dueño de la casa apareciera con una bandeja y sobre esta una botella de vidrio con un liquido que podía intuirse que era lícor, además de dos vasos y hielo.

-Tome una copa- le ofreció a su invitado.

-Lo siento, soy menor de edad- dijo rechazando el ofrecimiento.

-¿En serio? Eso es malo. Yo quería que alguien me acompañará con un trago- dijo algo descepcionado el hombre quien dejó en la mesa de centro la bandeja.

-¿Ese fue su deseo?- le preguntó Issei un poco molesto.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le respodió con esa pregunta.

-No, el contrato será completado un vez que yo cumpla su deseo- dijo de forma automática Issei, pero esperando que tenga el contrato hecho esa noche.

-Whisky es todo lo que tengo- el dueño de la casa tomó un vaso de cristal y vertió dentro del mismo la bebida alcohólica -¿Esta bien agua?- era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

-H... Hai- acepto Issei, en sujeto tomo un vaso y dentro puso un pieza de hielo y después el agua, Issei tomó el vaso y se bebió el contenido. Después de un rato, el sujeto reía de las peripecias del castaño y más al tener los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Viniste en bicicleta debido a que no tienes suficiente poder?- le preguntó como si le hubiera dicho un chiste.

-Hai...- fue lo único que contestó Issei.

-¡Vaya tipo!- le respondió como si fuese una burla

 _-Su risa esta empezando a molestarme, pero necesitó este contrato. ¡Debo aguantar!-_ decia en su mente Issei, fastidiado de soportar las risas de burla del anfitrión.

-Eso fue divertido ¿Qué quieres de pago?- dijo para darle algo a cambio de su compañía.

-¿Eso fue todo?- Issei estaba impresionado de la actitud de su contratante.

-¿Quieres mi alma o algo así?- Issei no sabia si era burla o verdad, auque no era lo que pedía.

-¡N... No, no podría!- decia mientras movia sus manos enfrente –conversar con alguien no es nada comparado con eso- dijo Issei.

-Oh, eres muy generoso- comentó el castaño.

-Mi maestra prefiere transacciones felices- acotó el chico, aunque el sujeto quería retribuirle por su tiempo.

-¿Qué te parece eso?- apuntaba a un cuadro detrás de él y sobre su cabeza –no es una copia- dijo al referirse a la pintura de un florero lleno de rosas.

-Parece costoso- dijo Issei no muy seguro de aceptarlo.

-No tengo mucho más a la mano- dijo al referirse al dinero disponible –mi alm es la única cosa que puedo darte- era lo otro con lo que negocia el servicio que prestó Issei.

-¡V... voy a tomar la pintura, entonces!- Issei no le quedó de más, y acepto el pago en especie. Tras haber dejado a su contratista, Issei sujeto bien el cuadro a su bicicleta, cubierto con una manta para evitar que se estropeará durante el trayecto de regreso a su casa.

-Que hombre tan extraño- decía al aire por la experiencia de hace un momento –bueno, he hecho un contrato- dijo satisfecho de su trabajo de esa noche –¡Aunque es un paso más hacía mi meta! ¡Voy a hacer el rey de los harems!- dijo muy convencido de su objetivo, así que decidió acelerar el paso y seguir su marcha. En el trayecto sonó un teléfono celular y este detuvó su marcha para ver que le habpia enviado un mensaje -¿Boucho?- leyó el remitente que lo enviaba. Ahora se encontraba a las afueras de la cuidad donde habia un predio y este un edificio que presumiblemente era una faabrica abandonadas, fuera ya lo esperaban el sequito de Rias.

-Por aquí, Issei- el chico fue a donde se encontraban los demás –siento haber hecho venir hasta aquí- se excusaba Rias por haberlo hecho venir.

-Esta bien, pero...- iba a preguntar, pero el tuvo una intuición de lo que pasaba -¿Ahí?- preguntó al sentir una presencia pesada.

-Definitivamente es un demonio callejero- dijo la pequeña nekomata que también sintió la corrupta presencia demoníaca en el interior del edificio.

-Hemos recibido órdenes de matarlo esta noche- aclaró Rias –así de peligroso es. Estaríamos en desventajas ahí adentro. Hazte a un lado, Asia- mando de forma seria a la rubia.

-¡Hai!- contestó a la orde de su lider, quien miró al resto del equipo.

-Akeno y yo esperaremos afuera. Koneko, Yuuto e Issei, ustedes lo sacaran al patio- fueron las indicaciones que dio Rias, aunque uno de los chicos no prestaba muy bien atención.

-Hai, Boucho- respondió Akeno.

-Hai- ahora fue el turno de Koneko.

-¡Entendido!- dijo de forma energética Issei -¡Booster Gear!- el castaño activo su guantalete, apareciendo en su mano izquierda, aunque Yuuto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, siendo notado por Rias.

-¿Yuuto?- lo llamó, haciendo que el chico saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-S... Sí, señora- respondió de forma automática.

-¡Vamos, Kiba, Koneko-chan!- el castaño se adelanto.

-Hai- seguida de Koneko y Kiba, aunque Rias miraba con atención la actitud de Kiba, el trío llegó a las puertas del viejo edificio. Listos para entrar.

-Me pregunto que será- empuño su guantalete Issei –si es otro monstruo- hasta ahí dejo su monologo, ya que la pequeña albina derribó de un golpe las puestas de acero que bloqueaban la entrada –sin previo aviso ¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo al ver lo que su compañera hizo.

-Vamos- así el trio ingreso al edificio, donde exploraban para encontrar a la criatura y sacarla de su escondite.

-No hay nada adentro- pero en medio de la oscuridad, habia una chica detrás de un enorme tubo, quien miraba a los chicos.

-Ya esta aquí- advertía de la presencia del demonio renegado, la chica se dejo ver, pero al hacerlo se transformó en un monstruo similar al que enfrentó Hiryu, siendo una especie de humano con el torso de una araña gigante, quien les gruño.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Isse, la criatura saltó –maldita sea, ¡¿Un monstruo?!- la criatura corria por el techo del edificio.

-Yuuto-sempai, por favor- llamaba Koneko, pero el rubio seguía ensimismado por la foto -¡Yuuto-sampai!- le habló con más fuerza, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-L... Lo siento- se disculpaba por su falta de atención. La criatura disparo desde la parte trasera del abdomen, donde produce la telaraña, un liquido que dio en Koneko, siendo este ácido que deshizo parte de su ropa y que a la vez la lesionó del brazo derecho, dejándola fuera de combate parcialmente.

-¡Tú!- Issei salió a su encuentro.

 **[¡Boost!]**

El guantalete brilló, indicando que se cargaba de energía mágica para el combate

 **[¡Explotion!]**

Una vez cargado, Issei formó una esfera de poder.

-¡Dragon Short!- Issei lanzó la rafaga de su poder al monstruo, quien bajaba por su telaraña, sin embargo este repelió el ataque como si nada, dejando molestó al castaño -¡Tsk! ¡Necesito más poder!- dijo, pero vió a Kiba parado -¡Deja de estar parado, príncipe encantador!- Kiba nuevamente salió de su ensimismamiento ante lo que le dijo Issei, y tomó su espada, con la cual, corto al demonio por el torso, dejando la parte arácnida separada del resto del cuerpo, sin embargo, el demonio se regeneró y saltó sobre Kiba, quien intentaba morderlo. Koneko se recuperó y tomó por el brazo al demonio.

-Vuela- con toda su fuerza, Koneko lanzó al monstruo que atravesó el ventanal que estaba sobre ellos. Fuera del edificio, Rias esperaba.

-Akeno- dijo al tener a la vista el demonio, Akeno ya con su traje de miko, atendió la orden.

-Hai, Boucho- la chica formó sobre su cabeza un circulo mágico, que cargo con electricidad, luego la dejo caer sobre el demonio, quien lo electrocuto en un instante, quemándola, pero aun estaba vivo. El ser calló y Rias se acercaba despacio.

-Una criatura desobediente que deja a su amo y persigue sus propios deseos. Tal pecado meceré su castigo- decía –en nombre del señor Gremory- decía frente a la criatura -¡Yo debo castigarte!- Rias formó un circulo mágico rojo frente a ella, y des esta salió un poder oscuro, que disparó. El poder de la chica dio en el blanco, causando que el demonio desapareciera en el acto. Justo en ese momento, Issei y Koneko salían del edificio, Mientras de Akeno aterrizaba.

-¡Si!- dijo al ver que habían vencido a la criatura.

-Había perdido por completo su mente- era lo que explicaba Akeno –ya no era de lo que pudieras llamar demonio- Issei se abrazó así mismo al ver en lo que podía convertirse al dejar el equipo.

-Nunca me gustaría ser asi- dijo con temor.

-No era de sorprenderse que la orden fuera urgente- decia Akeno, Asia se acerco a la albina preocupada.

-¡Koneko-chan! ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

-Lo siento- fue lo que contestó, Asia usaba su poder curativo en la chica, sanando la lesión que le ocasionó el monstruo. Sin embargo, el grupo escuchó un golpe, más específicamente una cachetada, todos voltearon y miraron sorprendidos... Rias había golpeado a Kiba en el rostro.

-¿Eso te despertó un poco?- dijo molesta por su actitud, Kiba mantenía la cabeza baja –un paso en falso, y alguien hubiera muerto- reprendió.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo, Rias lo tomó por los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así- era la preocupación de la pelirroja por su caballero.

-Este no ha sido mi mejor día- se excusó Kiba, quien hizo una reverencia –voy a tener que disculparme por ahora- y sin más, Kiba se retiraba del sitio, siendo visto por los demás.

-Yuuto...- dijo Rias al ver al chico alejarse del sitio.

-¡Kiba!- Issei lo alcanzó en la entrada de la propiedad, poniendo una mano en el hombro -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba –estas actuando muy raro. Yú nunca dirías eso a Boucho- Yuuto no lo volteaba a ver.

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió de manera cortante y fría, algo que sorprendió a Issei, quien no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, y menos de Kiba.

-¡Estoy preocupado!- le gritó de forma molesta.

-¿Preocupado?- preguntó -¿Por quién?- eso dejo más sorprendido a Issei –los demonios son naturalmente egocéntricos- fue una respuesta muy concisa.

-¿Tú? ¿Estas bromeando?- le preguntó Issei.

-Sin embargo, lo siento por lo que paso, nos vemos- el chico retomó su camino.

-¡Espera!- Kiba se detuvo –dime si algo te tiene así, somos amigos ¿O no?- Issei trataba de saber que era lo que pasaba con su amigo.

-Amigos, ¿Eh?- Kiba se giró –eres muy apasionado, Issei-kun- eso dejo en shock al castaño –acabo de recordar algo rudimentario- se dijirió al castaño.

-¿Rudimentario?- era lo que tenía en duda a Issei.

-Por qué estoy vivo- dijo seriamente –por qué estoy luchando- dijo Kiba.

-Para Boucho, ¿No?- le dijo Issei.

-No- fue la respuesta rápida que dio Kiba –yo vivo por venganza- ahoa le dijo el motivo.

-La espada sagrada Excalibur... su destrucción, es por lo que vivo- Issei se quedó sin palabras al saber el motivo de Kiba, quien se marchó del sitio sin decir más. El castaño simplemente quedó ahí parado, viendo a Kiba alejarse se sitio. El resto fue donde estaba Issei, luego se retiraron del sitio en silencio.

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados por cierto shinobi de azul con bufanda roja, el cual estaba en cuclillas sobre un poste de luz; el Shinobi había observado todos y cada uno de los movimientos del séquito; antes, durante y después de su pelea con el demonio renegado, además de haber escuchado la conversaciones, gracias a su sentido del oído agudizado por su entrenamiento. Tras ver que el equipo Gremory se retiraba del sitio, Hiryu simplemente dejo el sitio con rumbo desconocido.

El equipo Gremory había retornado a la casa de Issei, con excepción de Akeno, donde en este momento, se encontraban Issei, Asia y Rias.

-Una espada sagrada es el peor enemigo de un demonio- explicaba a ambos chicos, quienes estaban sentados en la cama de Issei –quema a un demonio por el simple hecho de tocarlo, y puede destruir a un demonio de una sola acuchillada- ambos chicos ponían atención a la información –una espada sagrada puede matar a un demonio- finalizó la explicación.

-Eso es horrible- dijo con temor Issei.

-Sin embargo, también es cierto que muy pocos elegidos pueden utilizarlas- Rias estaba seria –es por eso que la iglesia ha intentado crear a un ser artificialmente, que pueda utilizar a Excalibur, una espada sagrada- pero algo llegó a un mente –eso es...- dijo al llegar a un punto, dejando a la expectativa a ambos chicos que escuchaban a Rias -El experimento de una espada sagrada- era la teoría que tenía en mente y que posiblemente conectaba con la actitud de Kiba.

-¿El experimento de una espada sagrada?- pregunto Issei al no saber nada.

-¡Nunca oí hablar se eso cuando estaba en la iglesia- era lo que Asia dijo, ya que nunca en su vida de monja escuchó algo asi.

-No es una sorpresa- dijo –sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Me dijeron que fue un completo fracaso- finalizó Rias.

-Bueno- Issei no tenía palabras a lo que escuchó.

-Yuuto... Es un sobreviviente de ese experimento- eso dejo asombrado a Asia e Issei.

-¡¿Kiba-san?!- preguntó Issei.

-¡Un momento!- Issei fue a busca la imagen que había desatado la actitud del rubio, sacando el álbum y mostrando la foto –Kiba vio esto, y dijo que era una espada sagrada- Rias analizaba la imagen de la espada.

-No es tan poderosa como Excalibur, pero tiene razón. Es una espada sagrada- dio su dictamen.

-Comenzó a actuar de forma rara de ver esa foto- dijo el castaño.

-¡No puedo creer que había una tan cerca de ti!- dijo Asia.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!- Issei hizo un señalamiento al "chico" de la foto –fui a la iglesia con la familia de este chico un par de veces- explicó.

-Ya veo- concluyó Rias –ahora veo porque el propietario anterior desapareció. Pero...- la chica no dijo nada por estar pensando.

-¿Boucho?- preguntó Issei, esperando la respuesta, aunque...

-¡Ah! Lo siento- se excusaba Rias –Se esta haciendo tarde- dijo para pararse –es hora de ir a dormir- sin más empezó a desvestirse frente a ambos chicos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Kiba habia caminado hasta que llegó a la iglesia abandonada, donde salvaron a Asia de Raynare, aunque no entró, pero se perdió en ciertos recuerdos muy dolorosos. No obstante, empezó a llover, cosa que ni se inmutó, por lo que abandonó el sitio, y siguió caminando sin rumbo a definir.

Después de eso, dos figuras cubiertas por un manto blanco con capucha con detalles en oro y azul habían entrado al sitio. Caminaban al altar del templo, una de ellas cargaba un bulto, dando la figura de una cruz.

-El sitio esta bastante deteriorado- dijo con una voz de una chica.

-He oído que un ángel caído y un demonio tenía algo...- dijo la otra figura, siendo también una chica, gracias a la voz.

-Esta muy retrasado- la figura se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café. Portaba traje de batalla de la Iglesia, que consiste en un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas. Lo usa debajo del manto. Lleva un crucifijo alrededor del cuello -¿Estas segura de que lo conoceríamos aquí?- le preguntó a su amiga, quien también se retiraba la capucha, dejando ver a una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello estaba agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul. Ella usaba el mimo traje que su compañera traje.

-¡Por su puesto que si!- le respondió de forma optimista -¡Yo vivía con mis padres! ¡Bueno, cuando yo era pequeña!- la chica sacó una foto igual a la que Issei tenía en su casa.

Kiba seguía caminando por las calles de Kuoh, bajo la lluvia nocturna, su mirada estaba entre seria y molesta por lo que paso ese día. Recordando las palabras de Issei, en especial la palabra "Amigo".

- _Perdóname. No se supone que deba disfrutar estando con amigo. No soy digno de tal-_ era lo que pensaba Kiba, quien seguía caminado, pero se vio detenido cuando escuchó un gemido de dolor. De un callejón salía un sacerdote, su rostro reflejaba desesperación y miedo, que al ver al rubio se le acercó.

-¡A... Ayúdame!- fue lo único que dijo, ya que cayó al suelo mojado. Kiba simplemente vio al hombre desfallecer.

-¿Un sacerdote?- preguntó al ver el hombre en el suelo.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- de repente Freed salió del callejón, balanceando sobre su cabeza una espada -¿Que pasa?- preguntó de forma burlona –ha pasado tiempo ¿Eh?- dijo –bueno miera eso- dijo al ver a Kiba –es el príncipe basura, el demonio basura- se burlaba el Kiba, quien miraba de forma furiosa.

-¡Freed Zelzan!- reconoció al hombre, como uno de los que estaban en el experimento -¿Aun vagas por la cuidad?- fue lo que cuestionó.

-¡Lloró de emoción por este reencuentro tan fatídico!- le contestó de forma sarcastica, lanzando una risa de burla. Kiba formó un círculo mágico que invocó una estada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar bromas en estos momentos- Kiba tomó su espada y se posicionó para pelear. Freed lanzó una risa demasiado burlesca.

-¡Bien, es una buena noticia!- dijo para seguir balanceando su espada sobre su cabeza –me estaba aburriendo de matar sacerdotes- sin embargo, la espada empezó a emanar un brillo casi celestial, cosa que dejo anonadado a Kiba.

-Ese brillo... Esa aura. Eso es- decía al reconocer dicha aura en la espada.

-¡Perfecto!- Freed se apuntaba asimismo con el pulgar –es una buena oportunidad. Me gustaría probar algo que te devuelva el favor. Quiero probar tu pedazo de mierda que tienes por espada demoníaca con mi espada sagrada, ¡Excalibur!- Kiba sentía una sensación de miedo e impotencia al estar frente a una de las espadas sagradas.

 **Hasta aquí banda, seque demasiado lenta. Los problemas se ciernen sobre Kuoh, Kiba se enfrentará al desquiciado de Freed ¿Podra salir ileso del encuentro? ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente del rubio? ¿A donde fue Naruto? ¿Será a caso que Naruto le guste en realidad el arroz con popote? ¿Será descubierta la nekomata? Esta y otras incógnitas se irán respondiendo en los siguientes capítulo.**

 **Y bueno Barrio, cuídense. Recuerden que estamos en una situación precaria a nivel salubridad, quédense en casa, y si van a salir, usen cubrebocas (En especial del N95), porten una botellita se gel antibacterial para cuando se quieran lavar las manos. Respeten a los médicos y enfermeras, quienes son los que estan librando esta pelea con los enfermos del coronavirus, ya que últimamente han sido atacados por tarados que creen que es fácil esto, no seamos hijos de p..., ya que si los agredimos, un día no los van a regresar mil veces, y puede que esa enfermera(o) o médico nos las cobren un día y con interés. Una cosa más, habrá teorías; algunas buenas, otras bie fumadas o bien Otsutsukis (marcianas), pero el coronavirus es el coronavirus, y como todo virus es contagioso. Y aguantemos, esto sólo es la punta del Iceberg, se viene algo más cabrón.**

 **Dejen un review, comentario, críticas, dudas, ideas, etc., y yo los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	27. Capítulo 27: llegan Xenovia e Irina

**¡Saludos! A toda la banda lectora. Ha pasado más de un mes sin publicar y el motivo es... El fastidio, la desesperación y el cansancio. Así es, he estado cansado, como muchos de usted, debido a la ansiedad y el estrés ocasionado por la pandemia, no solo eso, sino el salir a trabajar y poner en riesgo la salud al contraer el bicho, porque si no se trabaja, no hay pa' la papa y todos eso. En estos día me he estado exprimiendo los sesos para traerles el capítulo, viendo el anime y leyendo, así como adaptando a Naruto en la serie. Y he aquí el cap.**

 **Dejemos de lado eso, y nos enfocamos a lo que venimos, que es... ¡La historia! Bien mi estimada tropa loca y gandalla, pues que esperamos; Así, los reviews, pero antes de contestar, las siguientes son opiniones y puntos de vista entre los que me escriben y su servidor:**

 **AngelABC: te agradezco que te hayas chutado los 26 capítulos y espero que este no te desespcione, aunque como sabes, tiene sus altas y bajas. Y te doy razón en cuanto a Issei, tiene mucha razón, le dan poderes que en primera, los sacan del Jaimico (Culo) y que pierden lógica, además de los niveles que sabemos que el autor se orgasmea al ponérselos. En cuanto a tu pregunta:**

 **¿Qué tan fuerte es el Universo de Naruto vs el de High School DxD? Y esta es mi respuesta.**

 **Es bastante fuerte, no lo digo por el chakra, ya que es una energía como la magia y que ambas esta a un nivel parejo, quitando a Melvin el marciano (Toneri), a la conejita de playboy (Kaguya), y todos los Yugopotamianos que salen en Boruto (Otsutsukis). Antes de explica el motivo de la respuesta, dejo en claro lo siguiente: la energía no se puede medir debido es un elemento que no tiene volumen. Se puede medir la velocidad, longitud de onda, resistencia, intensidad; pero jamas el poder, por lo cual; chakra y magia son energías que pueden tener el mismo poder. El único que las supera es el cosmos, como su nombre lo indica, viene del universo y además su nivel de destrucción es subatómico, como lo demostró Hyperion el Palasiano de primer nivel. Y Wills lo dijo una vez en Dragon Ball Super: "El solo medir el valor por la fuerza es lo malo de los Sayajin (Y Humanos)" en pocas palabras, queremos meter todo en una escala estandarizada y de ahí medir todo, pero eso es imposible, y la energía entra en este punto. Pero vamos a ver en que me baso para decir que el universo de Naruto es más fuerte y tomaré los siguientes puntos:**

 **-Entrenamiento.**

 **-Intelecto.**

 **-Técnica.**

 **-Experiencia**

 **Además compararemos a ambos protagonistas, siendo Issei y Naruto, en su forma base, es decir: Ambos tienen un monito encerrado en su cuerpo; Naruto al zorrito pulgoso e Issei a la billetera parlante, edad de 16 años.**

 **Entrenamiento: Naruto y los demás shinobis han entrenado desde que entran a la academia ninja o antes, incluso cuando se gradúan siguen su régimen impuesto por su sensei. Naruto ha estado entrenando desde niño, cada cierto tiempo y con diferentes maestros (Iruka, Kakashi, Ebisu, Jiraya, Fukkasaku, Bee) por lo que tiene un nivel de combate alto, llegando a nivel divino (quitando el modo Yisus que se lo regalaron). Issei... Como decirlo, nunca ha recibido un entrenamiento adecuado; de niño no se sabe nada de él. Cuando se convirtió en un demonio, recibió el entrenamiento de Rias, que aquí entre nos, es pésima entrenadora. No tenía nadie que lo guiará en sus errores, como Naruto; Azazel y Tannin no ayudaron en mucho con el chico.**

 **Técnica: todo y cada uno de los pasos a aprender para combatir a un determinado enemigo. Es decir, es aprender a como patear correctamente, equilibrarte, caer, correr, saltar, etc. Y aplicarlo en el combate. Naruto ha aprendido técnicas desde que entró a la academia, como saben al principio no era bueno, pero con la práctica fue puliendo sus habilidades hasta un punto en el cual creaba otras o modificaba las que ya tenía, como el Rasenshurinke, quien lo hizo con el rasengan como base, o crear una técnica como la pistola de agua de sapo, con ayuda de Gamatatsu, entre otros y para eso se necesitan las bases. En cuanto a Issei, la única técnica a crear es el Break Dress, y su objetivo es encuerar a las chicas. De ahí no hay una técnica creada por el con las bases que, supuestamente, le enseñaron Rias y los demás.**

 **Intelecto: Conocido como Inteligencia, y yo la defino como "La capacidad de resolver un problema", es decir, usar las herramientas adecuadas y el conocimiento aplicándolo de forma práctica a x problema que se presente. Naruto es un protagonista que tiene gran intelecto. Veamos unos ejemplos:**

 **1.** **Naruto aprendió el Kagen bunshin con solo leer el pergamino prohibido y deduciendo como hacerlo, a la edad de 11 años. Un niño con esa edad y que haya aprendido un kinjutsu, quiere decir que tiene una gran capacidad de intelecto.**

 **2.** **Al enfrentarse a Zabuza por primera vez. Naruto realiza un plan donde involucra a Sasuke para salvar a Kakashi, lo que sorprende es la forma en como lo explica.**

 **3.** **Dedujo con solo ver a un gato jugar con un globo lleno de agua, como hacer explotar su globo para aprender el rasengan. Tambien entra el como dedujo la aplicación de chakra viento al rasengan y mantener lo estable para el Rasenshurinken, con solo ver a Kakashi**

 **4.** **La forma en como venció a Kakuzu con el Rasenshurinken. Y no olvidemos a los caminos de Pain con solo lo elemental.**

 **Esto demuestra que Naruto es bastante inteligente, incluso a la par de Shikamaru, pero en el ámbito del combate. Issei por su cuenta es muy impulsivo y solo tiene suerte en ganar. Intelecto es básico y muchas veces piensa en tetas para aumentar sus poderes. Último punto.**

 **Experiencia: Naruto tiene la experiencia de dos invasiones a Konoha: Orochimaru y Pain, algunas misiones y una guerra ninja a nivel mundial, sin dejar de lado los exámenes chunnin en el que participó. Issei... pues no tiene experiencia en nada de combate, y repito, solo gana por suerte y guionazos.**

 **Con todo esto, si los ponemos a combatir, el ganador es el mundo Shinobi por amplio margen, ya que ha estado en conflictos entre países y esto genera los puntos anteriores, en cambio el universo DxD, solamente ha tenido una guerra entre tres facciones y de ahí no ha existido otro, por lo que deduzco que no han sido entrenado los herederos y sean fácilmente vencidos por un Shinobi como Naruto, aun sacando a las lagartijas. Si fuese lo contrario, Issei le ganaría a Naruto sin importar si usa chakra, solo con lo que describir es más que suficiente. Esa es mi análisis, y gracias por tus saludos y te mando otro hasta ¡Venezuela! Y fuerza para que avancen, a pesar de lo que esta sucediendo.**

 **Esta respuesta es compartida y fue una opinión compartida por: Zafir09 y raul0999, referente a Asia: Y tengo la misma opinión en cuanto a Asia, y puedo decir que es una chica Clitché que entra en la categoría "De la chica linda e inútil, pero con un poder sanador" y hay muchas de ellas en los mangas actualmente, y aunque me duela mucho aceptarlo, entra en este lugar: Sakura, Hinata e Ino. No tiene mucha relevancia en la historia, solamente como relleno o los autores no saben hacer desarrollos en personajes femenimos. Y no necesariamente la chica en cuestión debe ser un estorbo para el equipo, ni tener habilidades de combate, ya que hay muchas que a pesar de no saber pelear, si aportan mucho con conocimientos e ingenio, como ejemplo: Kaitou Saint Tail (Sí, veía este anime de niño. ¿Algún problema con ello?) el personaje de Seira Mimori, es una aprendiz de monja que le da información a la protagonista para resolver los casos, que obtiene a través de las confesiones que las personas hacen. Otros personajes son Leona y Maam de Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken, una es rubia que princesa de un reino, igual que Asia cura, pero no solo se queda en ser rescatada por el héroe de turno, sino que sabe hechizos de combate y apoya en lo que se necesita. Maam es una chica que en principio utiliza una pistola de balas mágicas que le regala su maestro, en un capítulo, el protagonista carga dichas balas con un poder, ocasionando que cuando Maam dispare dicha bala,el arma de destruya y sea inutilizable, pero ahí no acaba su historia, ya que se da cuenta que es bastante fuerte y que necesita entrenar por su cuenta para no ser el estorbo, por lo que decide abandonar al equipo. Son ejemplos de chicas bien escritas. Cuando avance la historia, Asia y el resto del equipo DxD y tal vez el de Sona, reciban un entrenamiento digno de un Dios, y pueda que Asia aprenda a defenderse y ser independiente de Issei y no ser una inútil.**

 **Zafir09, en cuanto a mi ortografía, no es perfecta, pero trato de afinarla, ya sabes, hasta al mejor cazador se le escapa la liebre. Y poco a poco Kuroka se dará a conocer, hay que darle su tiempo para hacer la pareja de Naruto, ya que hay historias donde pasan de conocerse en un capítulo y al otro ya están casados y con hijos, y no va así. Y en cuanto a Koneko, ira con Naruto a un sitio donde será entrenada por él y un viejito. Lo último ya lo contesté, pero lo comparto con mis lectores. Es una opinión en cuanto a revivir a los muertos:**

 **Si bien son Dioses, como, dije, la muerte de un personaje esta llena de se sentimientos que nos hace experimentar el autor del manga: miedo, tristeza, desesperación, dolor, etc., que nos trasporta a sentir lo mismo que el protagonista o los personajes. Así como sus momentos en que se despiden; como lo Asuma con sus alumnos o la forma simbólica que plasmo Kishimoto cuando ilustró a Kurenai cuando regaba las flores de su casa y una de ellas empezaba a perder sus pétalos. O el caso de Naruto, donde Jiraya le pone la mano cuando muere de forma simbólica diciéndole adiós, elementos que muchas veces son arruinados cuando se reviven y que el autor nuevamente trata de hacernos sentir. O cuando mueren tenemos esos recuerdos de ellos cuando vivieron, y estos se van a la basura cuando reviven y vuelven a convivir con los vivos.**

 **Muchas veces es incoherente con la trama, ya que en la guerra ninja, muchos revividos pasan a ser sacos de boxeo de la alianza o como desquite de una disputa persona, en el caso de Hanzo vs. Mifune. O como un chiste, como Chiyo, que tuvo una buena muerte al dar su vida y combatir a Sasori hasta matarlo, y revivirla haciendo chistes malos. O Sasori, quien muere a manos de su abuela, pero era un excelente Marionetista y cuando lo reviven no le dan un arma para combatir.**

 **Es un elemento que debe ser usado con precariedad, donde se expone con mucha excelencia es en Saint Seiya, en la saga de Hades y el Spin Off de The lost canvas, ya que la trama gira alrededor del Dios de inframundo. Aquí si queda bien sin ser forzada, ya que el objetivo de Hades es traer la paz, por medio de la muerte, además los muertos sufren al ser revividos y ser manipulados para llevar a cabo sus objetivos de otros: como el caso de Saga, Shura y Camus, quienes sus intensiones eran que Saori que reviviera su armadura divina y llevarla al inframundo para pelear contra Hades, pero disfrazado de matarla. Ocasionando que sus almas lloraran lagrimas de sangre, indicando que sufre por lo que van a hacer.**

 **El High School DxD lo manejan, aunque es mediocre (cuando digo mediocre, no digo que esta pésimo, sino que esta en un termino aceptable) ya que al revivir a Issei y Asia en demonios, no pasan por la fases de aceptación gradual, sino que inmediato o nulo. En el comic de Spawn, el susodicho muere siendo traicionado, siendo revivido por el demonio Malebolgia, quien le otorga poderes a cambio de que comande su ejercito. En este punto no recuerda mucho de su vida, hasta que poco a poco vienen los recuerdos, donde él era casado. Tratando de rehacerla, pero viene el conflicto de que ya no es el mismo, y lidia con eso día a día hasta que acepta lo que es, dejando a su esposa, que ahora esta nuevamente casada y con una niña, que viva su vida. Concluyó con esta pequeña conversación que saque de un fic llamado "Regresando" escrito por Darkhellsoul, donde explica el por que a pesar de tener Naruto el rinnegan, no revive a sus seres queridos. Y lo mismo puedo ponerlo en este Naruto y las chicas a pesar de ser unos Dioses.**

 **"LA vida y la muerte están para dar equilibrio, la vida esta para disfrutarla, para sufrir, para llorar y reír, por eso la vida es preciosa es el regalo más maravilloso que les otorgo Kami-sama a los seres humanos, la muerte en tanto existe para darnos cuenta que lo que tiene valor más allá de las riquezas, las posesiones mundanas o el poder, es la vida misma, con la muerte los que quedan deben aprender a vivir, ya que la vida así como es maravillosa es efímera, es solo un pequeñísimo suspiro en el camino de la eternidad, sin embargo el dolor que provoca la muerte debe hacernos más fuertes para enfrentar las pruebas que a diario nos da la vida, Naruto se que tienes el poder de revivir a quien tú quieras, pero por un motivo que ni siquiera yo comprendo las personas que partieron tuvieron que hacerlo, se que los extrañas y extrañaras a todas esas personas que significaron y son importantes para ti, como asimismo extrañaras a las personas que más adelante te serán queridas y partan, como también los que te quieren te extrañaran en su momento, tu padre, tu madre, el pervertido de Jiraiya, el viejo Sarutobi, Hinata, todos ellos están cuidándote desde donde están y esperan que seas feliz, por ti y por ellos, si tú los revives los traerás de vuelta al mundo a sufrir, ellos están bien donde están eso puedo asegurártelo, y algún día los volverás ver y serán felices por la eternidad, Naruto tú no eres dios, no puedes proteger a todo el mundo y no puedes decidir quien regresa del más allá, si trajeras a cualquiera de ellos a la vida, estarías haciendo lo mismo que hizo Orochimaru o Kabuto cuando usaron el Edo Tensei, lo mismo que hizo Nagato cuando se creía dios, y lo más grave estarías rompiendo el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, sé que es doloroso despedirte de tus seres queridos pero no es justo que ellos vuelvan solo porque tú te sientes solo, por ellos debes seguir adelante."**

 **CCSakuraforever: seguidora de hueso colorado. Hoy vamos a leer lo que le paso al princesa; como todo negocio tendrá sus altas y bajas y cuando conozcan a Kuroka, espero que no la combiertan en cuerdas para violín.**

 **En fin, me dilate mucho en los reviews, pero son para compartir mis opiniones en cuanto a ciertos temas. Y ya sé que al rato seré crucificado por los Haters, que son como los pokemon; evolucionan a Chairos, son puntos de vista validos o no, cada quien decide. Sin más pasemos al capítulo que nos atañe, así que... ¡RUEDENLA!**

 **Leyenda:**

-blah, blah, blah- personaje hablando.

- _blah, blah, blah-_ personaje pensando.

 **-blah, blah, blah-** biju o entidad sobrenatural hablando.

 ** _-blah, blah, blah-_** biju o entidad sobrenatural pensando.

 **-Katon: ¡jutsu gran bola de fuego!-** técnica o jutsu.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Ichiei Ishibumi y Masashi Kishimoto. Así como referencias de personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o compañías, solo soy dueño de la historia, tampoco lo hago con fines de lucro. Únicamente con fines de entretener.**

 **Capítulo 27: llegan Xenovia e Irina a Kuoh.**

Bajo la insensante lluvia, Kiba y Freed estaban dispuestos a batallar con sus respectivas armas, aunque esté último balanceaba su Excalibur con su aura sagrada como si se tratase de un juego de niños, algo que ponía tenso a Kiba y a la vez molesto.

-¡¿Lo sabias?!- Freed se abalanzó a su oponente, Kiba hizo lo mismo y ambas espadas chocaron –tu hermosa cara esta haciéndose un desastre- se burlaba el albino al ver la expresión de enojo de Kiba, aunque también puede ser por la lluvia -¡Esta empezando a verse como si hubiese sido hecha para esta espada sagrada. Excalibur!- Kiba empujó a Freed con su espada.

-¡Cállate!- haciendo que el sádico saltara para tomar distancia.

-Esa es una boca muy sucia para una cara tan bonita- nuevamente se burlaba del chico, ¡¿Cierto?!- ya enojado, Kiba hizo una técnica.

-¡Holy Eraser!- de la espada salió un ataque oscuro en forma de ataduras, que apresaron la espada de su oponente, aunque no fue suficiente, ya que brillo esta, desintegrandolas.

-Ah si, eso no va a funcionar- dijo como si nada Freed -¡Que lastima!- dijo nuevamente en son de burla.

-Solo estaba probando tu espada- justificó su ataque –tenia que saber si era real o no- dijo –¡Ahora ya no dudaré en romperte a ti y a tu espada!- con esas palabras, Kiba se lanzó al ataque, dando varios cortes con su arma, que eran bloqueados por Freed.

-¡Dios mio!- decía mientras retrocedía, o eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que en un momento...

-¡ARGGH!- el sacerdote desquiciado le dio un corte en el brazo derecho de Kiba, haciendo que saliera una especie de humo negro del mismo, Kiba se arrodillo a tomarse su brazo lesionado.

-¿Olvide mencionártelo?- dijo –esta espada fue hecha para matar a los malditos demonios -¿Entendiste?- Kiba estaba a disposición del su atacante –mejor terminemos- el albino iba a preparar el golpe de gracia, levantando la espada, par luego dejarla caer sobre Kiba quien simplemente veia su final apretando los dientes, sin embargo... -¿Qué?- la espada de Freed fue detenida por otra espada, aunque era distinta. Lo que impresionó mucho a Kiba al ver quien lo ayudó.

-¡Tú...!- entre ambos espadachines interrumpió Hiryu, quien hacia fuerza con su propia espada, con una mirada seria.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- Hiryu no contestó solo se limitó a seguir haciendo presión -¡Oh miren! el niño bonito necesita quien lo proteja- se burlaba –pero no es suficiente- ambos se separaron para tomar distancia.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó Kiba a Hiryu.

-Salvándote- fue lo único que contestó.

-¡Ay, sí! Salvando a la princesa- se burló Freed –pero aunque se junten, no podrán vencerme, así que ¡Aquí voy!- ambos se lanzaron con sus respectivas armas en un duelo que era parejo, cortes iban y venían –nada mal para... ¿Qué eres?- fue lo que preguntó cuando ambos estuvieron en un punto muerto.

-Un shinobi!- respondió de forma seria Hiryu.

-¡Oh, un demonio ninja! ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Podre matar a dos al precio de uno!- ambos se separaron, y nuevamente comenzó una danza de espadas. Kiba miraba incrédulo de las habilidades del shinobi, ya que pareciera que era solo un juego –eres bueno- dijo emocionado al alejarse de Hiryu –pero espero que estes a la altura de mi. ¡Excalibur!- la espada adquirió el aura divina y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

-Tendrás una buena espada, pero tú...- dijo para bloquear el ataque, y dar el contraataque en forma una patada a Freed en el rostro, alejando al desquiciado sacerdote.

-¡Eso no se vale!- se quejó el albino cuando se limpiaba su sangre que salía de las comisuras de su labio. Kiba se levantaba con algo de dificultad, y tomaba su propia espada –¡Ya me hiciste enojar!- y volvió a atacar, Hiryu bloqueaba o esquivaba el ataque de Freed, aunque le daba algunos golpes cuando estaba con la guardia baja; por otra parte, Kiba se ponía de pie, tomando su espada se acercó a la pelea, cuando ambos se separaron.

-¡Oye!- llamó a Hiryu –no necesitó de tu ayuda, esta es mi pelea- dijo enojado al verse interrumpido –así que no estorbes- el shinobi dio un suspiro y guardó su arma y se fue a ver al anciano en el suelo.

-¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó –aún no acabamos- dijo molesto Freed.

-Ya no es mi pelea- dijo seriamente –es tuya y ese chico- fue lo último que dijo, dejando al sacerdote renegado y a Kiba.

-Bueno, cuando maté al cara bonita y luego iré por ti- dijo Freed -¿En que estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos?- dijo como si nada –¡Ah si! ¡En que te iba a matar con mi Excalibur!- Freed se lanzó hacia Kiba, que a pesar de su herida bloqueo el ataque, Freed lanzaba cortes y uno de ellos lesionó rozó el mismo brazo que antes hirió, haciendo que cayera al suelo –¡Espero que no hayas olvidado que mi espada es para matar a demonios!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cómo si lo fuera a olvidar!- Kiba barrió los pies de Free para que este cayera.

-¡Tramposo!- se quejó el albino, Kiba aprovechó esa oportunidad y se lanzó un tajo.

-Diabólico ¿No?- Freed esquivó el corte de Kiba, mientras se arrastraba. Se reincorporaba para darle la vuelta y quedar frente a su oponente, listo para seguir peleando; es ese momento apareció un circulo comunicador en su oreja derecha -¿Huh?- ante esa distracción, Kiba atacó, Freed esquivo de un salto el ataque -¡Alguien me esta llamando!- dijo lanzó una bomba de luz -¡Nos olemos luego!- la bomba cegó momentánea mente a Kiba, permitiendo escapar a Freed. Kiba estaba molestó de haber perdido la oportunidad de destruir una Excalibur.

-¡Ya lo tenía, y tu lo dejaste ir!- dijo furioso Kiba, al ver que su objetivo se había ido.

-A mi me pareció lo contrario- Hiryu se acercó al cuerpo, se agachó y colocó dos dedos en el lado izquierdo del cuello del sujeto _–aún tiene pulso, muy débil-_ pensó, así que sacó una botella pequeña con un líquido extraño.

-¡Maldición! ¡Era mi oportunidad de destruir una Excalibur! ¡Y la dejaste ir!- descargaba Kiba toda su frustración en Hiryu –no debiste de haber ¡ INTERVENIDO!- Kiba molesto, cargo contra Hiryu en un arranque de ira, mientras el chico curaba las heridas serias del sacerdote -¡AAAH!- Hiryu le daba la espalda a su agresor, sin sospechar que estaba en peligro... o creíamos. Ya que se escuchó el choque de dos metales. Una siendo la espada de Kiba, y otro un simple kunai deteniendo el arma del rubio.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó Hiryu.

-¡Me quitaste lo que más quería!- dijo molesto Kiba, haciendo presión para pasar la defensa del shinobi.

-¿Y eso es...?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Lo que más anhelaba... ¡Mi venganza!- dijo, nuevamente se separó, y lanzó otro ataque, sin embargo, Hiryu espero tranquilamente a que el chico se acercara, anticipando su movimiento, una vez ya lo suficientemente cerca, esta lo simplemente se movió a un lado, dejando pasar _-¿Qué...?-_ dijo asombrado Kiba, aunque si sorpresa no acabaría; pues Hiryu lanzó un golpe directo al abdomen de Kiba -¡Ough!- haciendo que soltara su espada para tomarse el área afectada, ya que fue demasiado doloroso, además de sacarle el aire de sus pulmones, por lo que se tuvo que arrodillar.

Hiryu lo miraba con bastante seriedad, viendo como el chico se retorcía.

-Escucha, chico- dijo -transitar por el camino de la venganza se necesita mucho valor y madurez- decía –y no actuar como un idiota, porque si lo haces, te perderás en la oscuridad del mismo y no saldrás- el ninja lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para mantenerlo en la pared.

-¡Tú... no sabes... nada!- dijo entre el dolor se ser sujetado por el cuello y el golpe en su abdomen –¿Cómo... te sentirías... si matase... a... tus... Seres queridos?- fue lo que le preguntó Kiba.

-Ya he perdido a esos seres queridos- dijo, cosa que hizo que Kiba abriera los ojos –los he vengado- le respondió.

-Entonces ¿Me comprendes?- le preguntó Kiba esperando su respuesta.

-Comprendo- eso hizo sonreír al chico rubio –comprendo que eres un verdadero idiota en solo pensar en matar y destrozar esa espada- eso fue algo que le borró la sonrisa al chico –tanto que por poco y causas una desgracia hoy- fue una respuesta que hizo abrir más los ojos por esa información.

-¿Cómo es qué...?- no siguió la pregunta, ya que Hiryu se adelanto en completarla.

-¿Lo sé?- Kiba asintió –los estuve vigilando cuando peleaban con esa criatura, incluso escuché la conversación que tuviste con Issei- Kiba no podía decir nada –tu actitud de hoy, dio mucho que desear. Pensando en como encontrar la manera de destrozar esa espada, que por poco le cuesta la vida a uno de tus amigos. Y tu pelea con ese sujeto, solo demostró lo desesperado que estas por cumplir un capricho tuyo- Hiryu se acerco un poco –a diferencia tuya, no pensé en como vengarme de los asesinos de mis seres queridos, sino todo lo contrario. No me deje llevar por mis emociones, tomando decisiones vagas e inútiles, me preparé día y noche, por un motivo que no era la venganza- Hiryu soltó a Kiba, quien se llevó las manos al cuello, mientras respiraba con normalidad –Rias fue muy condescendiente con esa cachetada. En cambio, yo lo no soy; y te abría agarrado a golpes por esa estúpida conducta, incluso te hubiese sacado del equipo. Escucha bien niño, en el campo de batalla ese tipo de acciones puede costar muy caro a ti o a uno de tus compañeros. Deja de pensar con el corazón y las tripas, piensa con el cerebro y el corazón juntos. Espero que hayas aprendido- sin más Hiryu cargo el cuerpo del anciano y desapareció del sitio usando el Hiraishi, dejando solo a Kiba.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- pero fue demasiado tarde, no había nadie en el sitio, solamente la lluvia insensante. Kiba se paró y desvaneció su espada en un círculo mágico, salió del sitio aun adolorido, pero lo que no vio fue que en una de las paredes estaba clavado un kunai y de este chorreaba un poco de sangre.

En un lugar apartado, más específicamente en una iglesia abandonada, Freed ingresaba a la misma, debido al llamado.

-¿Por qué me interrumpieron? Ya casi tenía mataba al demonio- dijo entre quejas, en ese momento, Rayane se mostraba entre las penumbras del sitio.

-Kokabiel-sama necesita verte a ti y a tu maestro- dijo algo molesta la chica, que empezó a caminar.

-¿Kokabiel-sama? Bueno, si no tengo de otra- Freed alzando los hombres empezó a caminar detrás de Raynare, sin embargo sintió algo caliente en su brazo izquierdo, casi a la mitad. Llevó su mano derecha a dicho lugar, luego miró bien, percartandose que era sangre.

-¿Sangre? ¿Cómo?- dijo al abrir los ojos, Raynare se giró al escuchar las quejas del sacerdote.

-¿Ahora que te sucede?- dijo sin darle importancia, Freed se estaba en shock.

-Ese maldito demonio me hirió- Freed mostró su mano empapada de sangre –y lo malo es que no sé como lo hizo- Raynare simplemente se acerco.

-No sé por qué estas con nosotros- ella examinó la herida –no es nada, solo un roce. Deja de llorar- Freed hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque el semblante cambio a uno que no prometía nada bueno.

-Lo dices porque no pudiste quitarle el sacred gear a esa monja- la reacción fue algo que no espero Freed, ya que Raynare apretó la herida.

-¡AARGH!- Freed gritó de dolor -¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el albino se tomó el brazo.

-Idiota- dijo molesta.

-Ves, es verdad- se burló nuevamente de la chica.

-Al menos no me hirieron como a ti- ahora fue el turno de contratacar.

-No es mi culpa que un chico disfrazado de cosplay de ninja apareciera y defendió al príncipe encantador de mi Excalibur- Al escuchar eso, Raynare miró al sacerdote de una forma sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué dijiste...?!- le preguntó la chica.

-Que por poco mató al príncipe basura...- no alcanzó ya que Raynare lo tomó de su gabardina y lo increpó.

-¡Eso no idiota, sino lo anterior!- le exigió.

-Dije que un tipo disfrazado de ninja apareció para salvarle el culo a ese chico que escapó hace años- Raynare tenía una sensación de quien podía ser, pero no estaba segura de ello.

-¿Acaso tenía una bufanda roja, en su espalda un dibujo de una especie de zorro con nueve colas y una especie de espiral rojo en su pecho?- iba describiendo lo que recordaba de Hiryu.

-Sí, todo lo que dices era lo que vi de él- Raynare ya confirmado sus sospechas, lanzó al suelo al Freed, quien se quejó del trato, mientras fruncia más el ceño.

 _-Es él-_ dijo en su mente _–el que se burlo de mi cuando estábamos peleando. Pagará por su humillación-_ Raynare apretaba sus puños al recordar como Hiryu la había dejado escapar de Rias, siendo para ella muy humillante. Raynare se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-Freed se paró de inmediato y empezó a seguir al ángel caído –¿Qué te sucede? ¿Eh?- seguía tras ella, pero esta lo ignoraba de forma olímpica. Mientras eso ocurría en el sitio, ese preciso instante, en un hospital de la cuidad, Hiryu había aparecido con el sacerdote herido, por fortuna había una camilla disponible cerca de una ambulancia frente al nosocomio. Con sumo cuidado, el shinobi bajo al anciano y lo acostó sobre la camilla.

-Ya pronto llegará la ayuda- le dijo, en ese instante salían un par de paramédicos que habían ido a traer un café para soportar el frío y la leve llovizna que aun persistía, ambos iban platicando amenamente, lo que permitió a Hiryu retirarse sin que lo vieran. Pero uno de los paramédicos vio al hombre sobre la camilla y de inmediato salió corriendo a checarlo mientras tiraba su bebida, seguido de su compañero.

-¡Dios! ¡El hombre viene herido por arma punzocortante!- exclamó -¡Debemos llevarlo de inmediato que lo atiendan antes que pierda más sangre!- ambos tomaron la camilla e ingresaron al hospital con el anciano para salvarle la vida.

Tras una noche larga de lluvia, llegó una radiante mañana. En la residencia Hyodo, en el cuarto de Issei, este había despertado, encontrándose con la sorpresa de Rias y Asia durmiendo con él estando desnudas. Tras levantarse, ambas chicas bajaron a preparar el desayuno junto a la madre de Issei; este quedó en su cuarto teniendo conflictos con la relación de Asia y Rias, quien estaba en cierto sentido, influenciando en la conducta de la rubia a dormir desnuda. Aunque Issei le agradaba eso, pero sentía que no era correcto. Hasta que llegó al punto de no entender el problema, pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

 **-Oye, compañero-** se escuchó una voz, haciendo que Issei volteará a todos lados **–perdón por interrumpir tus pensamientos-** dijo la voz, la cual, Issei no podía identificar **-¿Te olvidaste de mi voz?-** fue cuando por fin la reconoció y miró el dorso de la mano izquierda que había un circulo que brillaba de color verde cada que vez que hablaba su inquilino.

-¿Ddraig?- dijo este Issei a su mano, o más presiso, a Ddraig.

 **-Nunca dejas de pensar en mujeres ¿Huh?-** fue lo que preguntó al saber los pensamientos de su portador, quien se sentó al borde de su cama.

-¡Silencio! ¡Estoy en esa etapa de mi vida! ¡Tu eres el que me ha interrumpido!- le dijo en forma de reclamo.

 **-Deja de quejarte-** regaño **–me he salido de mi camino sólo para poder advertirte-** le habló el dragón rojo.

-¿Advertirme?- dijo sorprendido Issei de lo que escuchó.

 **-He estado sintiendo una enorme fuerza cerca de ti-** explicaba **–he tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño-** dijo de cierta entre molesta y preocupante.

-Ah sí, la presidenta ha estado cerca de mí últimamente. ¡Con su cuerpo por su puesto!- dijo al hacer una cara de pervertido idiota.

 **-Si esa fuerza fuera de tus compañeros, no me importaría mucho-** dijo serio, sacando de su pensamiento al chico.

-¿Estas diciendo que es un enemigo?- le preguntó para saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

 **-Sólo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado-** advertia **–Nunca sabes cuando te atacará el blanco-** Issei no comprendió lo que se refería Ddraig.

-¿Blanco?- preguntó –recuerdo haberte eschudo hablar de eso una vez- rememoró Issei uno de su sueños.

 **-El dragón blanco: Vanishing Dragon-** mencionó el nombre del otro dragón.

-¿Vanishing Dragon?- preguntó para que le explicará su compañero.

 **-Somos conocidos como los dos dragones celestiales. Pero nunca nos llevamos bien-** esa revelación dejo mudo a Issei **–los portadores de los dragones están destinados a pelear mutuamente-** explicó un punto importante Ddraig.

-¿Poseedores?- Issei quería un poco más de información -¿Estas diciendo que existe otro tipo con una Sacred Gear como la mía?- era algo nuevo que Issei pronto sabría.

 **-Existe-** fue lo único que le respondió.

-¿Y tengo que luchar en cualquier momento del futuro?- preguntó por ese hecho.

 **-Así es-** fue la afirmación de dicho evento a futuro para Issei.

-¡¿Primero, te metes en mi cuerpo, y luego esto?!- Issei no estaba muy de acuerdo a lo que se avecinaba –aunque, tengo una duda sobre ese poder que dices- le comentó

 **-Tu dirás-** incentivó a que siguiera hablando.

-El poder del Vanishing dragon ¿Es el que sentimos unos días previos, antes del Racing Game contra Riser- eso dejo pensativo al dragón rojo, quien también había percibido ese enorme poder.

 **-No te lo puedo decir con claridad-** contestó **–conozco el poder del blanco, pero este era distinto a cualquier otro ser sobrenatural-** eso dejo con más dudad a Issei.

-¿Entonces?- le volvió a preguntar.

 **-Creemé, ni yo mismo sé el origen se ese poder-** lo que ambos no sabían era que el poder que sintieron ese día pertenecía a un Dios, que estaba tan cerca que convivían a diario, incluso junto a otras tres Diosas _**–Incluso Dios, El Gran Rojos y Ophis** **tenían** **ese aún me estremezco de tan solo recordarlo-**_ dijo en su mente **–dejando eso de lado. Debes de entender que obtuviste tu poder de dragón a cambio de algo ¿No?-** le dijo Ddraig.

-No es como si lo hubiera olvidado. No huebira salvado a la presidenta sin el- lo que no recordaba fue que tuvo entrenamiento de Naruto y su ayuda –¿Pero sabes que Ddraig? Voy a decirte algo- dijo Issei.

 **-¿Qué?-** esperaba la respuesta de su compañero. Issei tosió un poco.

-Escucha cuidadosamente- Issei alzó su puño derecho -¡Quiero convertirme en un demonio de clase alta y convertirme en el rey del Harem!- dijo con bastante convicción Issei -¡Voya a tener multitud de chicas como mis sirvientas, y crear mi propia brigada de hermosuras! ¡Ese es mi sueño!- finalizó su incipiente monólogo. Aunque Ddraig se rió levemente.

 **-¡Es la primera vez que he tenido un portador con un sueño como ese!-** le dijo.

-¿Eso me hace raro?- dijo al malinterpretar las palabras de Ddraig.

 **-Es un sueño inalcanzable-** aclaraba **–el poder del dragón puede dominar e hipnotizar a aquellos que estén cerca de ti. A pesar de que algunos lo encuentren repulsivo, muchas mujeres se encuentran hechizadas y se ven atraídas-** aunque esa habilidad no funciona en ciertas chicas.

-¿E... Es en serio?- no tenía credibilidad a lo que escuchó Issei, aunque su rostro reflejaba siempre lo mismo cuando hablaban de mujeres.

 **-Seguro-** afirmó el dragón **–mis poseedores siempre se han visto rodeado de mujeres-** eso desencadeno que Issei se alegrará tanto que empezó a llorar de la emoción.

-¡No sabia que fueras una Sacred Gear tan fabulosa!- dijo alabando a su inquilino.

 **-Hablando de cambios de ánimo-** dijo al ver la cara de felicidad.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Mi objetivo en este momento será conquistar los pechos de Boucho! ¡Estaré contando con tu ayuda!- decía al imaginarse a la pelirroja como la trajo Dios al mundo. Aunque Ddraig no pensaba lo mismo. No obstante, cierto rubio de marcas en forma de bigotes ya la había elegido, aunque este no lo sabía.

 **-¿Vas a manosearlos?-** fue la pregunta que formuló Ddraig.

-No...- dijo dejando en suspenso a su compañero –besar- fue su declaración. Ddraig no sabia en que pensar, pero lanzó un suspiró de resignación.

 **-¿Estaré ayudando a un chico a mamar?-** preguntó aunque su voz pareciera que estaba decepcionado por el objetivo de Issei **–me pregunto cuando caí tan bajo. Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte de vez en cuando por diversión-** dijo **–sin embargo ¡No olvides mi advertencia!-** finalixó su platica con Issei, quien estaba bastante intrigado de quien era el Vanishing Dragon y el extraño poder.

Los estudiantes ingresaban a la academia, algunos iban platicando, otros esperaban a sus compañeros, incluso algunos ya estaban dentro de su respectiva aula. Sona y Tsubaki iban llegando al lugar. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba leyendo un libro, mientras su acompañante portaba al hombro un estuche de lo que pareciera ser un instrumento de deportes o música. De repente Sona cerró su libro y se paró al igual que Tsubaki, quienes miraba de forma seria al frente.

-¿Kaichou?- ambas miraban a las enviadas por la iglesia en la entrada del terreno escolar, quienes venían con su atuendo del día anterior. Pero Sona miró algo que portaba la peliazul.

-Una espada sagrada...- reconoció el arma por el emblema.

En ese mismo momento, tres chicas iban de camino a la academia. Mas, el único chico más que caminar iba siendo arrastrado, siendo Naruto. Hinata tomaba de una oreja, Shizuka la otra y Karin tiraba de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa. Por el semblante de su rostro, podía decirse que no iban de buen humor.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Queridas, por favor! ¡Duele!- se quejó Naruto al ser jalado, y no era para tanto, ya que hizo algo que no debió de hacer, ¿O era al contrario? Bueno, el chiste es que era reprendido como buen hombre.

-¡Eso te ganaste por no habernos avisarnos que llegarías tarde a casa, ayer!- le regaño Hinata sin dejar de jalar.

-¡No solo eso. Sino que además llegas empapado, y ensuciando todo el piso que había limpiado en la tarde!- ahora fue el turno de Shizuka.

-¡Ya les dije el motivo de que llegará anoche tarde a casa!- trataba de defenderse Naruto y de que lo soltaran.

-¡Pero eso no es excusa de quererte quedar en casa y no querer venir a la academia, además de retrasarnos!- finalizó Karin, las chicas no dejaban de caminar.

-Pero las clases son aburridas. Además sentía que me enfermaría- trató de razonar con ellas –Es más... Ciento que me va a dar ¡Coronavirus!- al decir eso, las chicas se detuvieron cerraron los ojos y fruncieron un poco el ceño, indicando que no les gusto su excusa; por lo que Shizuka y Hinata apretaron más las orejas del rubio.

-¡Iteee! ¡Aflojenle tantito, por favor!- gritó como niña por el dolor, y así, volvieron a reanudar su marcha para llegar a la academia.

Al llegar a la academia, Naruto se apartó de las chicas y fue a mirar por una ventana que daba a uno de los patios de la academia, se sobaba las orejas que le quedaron rojas; además de punzarle del dolor.

-¡Ough! Hoy se pasaron- dijo adolorido -¡Y yo que quería quedarme en casa!- miró por la ventana y se recargó sobre el marco de la misma.

 _ **-¡Je! Con esa patética excusa, ¿Quién te creería? Además de que realmente fue molesto-**_ Kurama había hecho acto de presencia al escuchar las quejas del Dios, por lo que ingresó a su mente para tener una charla amena **-¡Coronavirus! Si claro-** dijo burlándose de la excusa.

-¡Oye! Era lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento- le reprochó –No creo que tu tengas una buena excusa ¿O si?- retaba Naruto al su inquilino de mejorar su justificación.

 **-¡Je! Créelo o no, tengo la mejor excusa que la tuya-** eso llamó la atención **–escucha bien que no lo voy a repetir-** dijo **–hubieras dicho que** **sufrías** **una enfermedad que impedirá usar poco a poco el chakra, ya que al sellarme dentro de tu cuerpo, causare un mal funcionamiento en tu sistema de chakra. Además Oji-san también la padeció. Y que apenas me acorde de esa enfermedad-** decía **–y que la única cura se encuentra dentro de un meteorito que Oji-san** **detuvo** **con una sola mano, al usar su chakra. Y que después partió por la mitad. Sacando de su interior unas particular polares-** el rostro de Naruto se le dibujaba una expresión de "WTF" **–parece que te impacte con mi genialidad ¿Cómo la ves mi chavo?-** dijo Kurama jactándose de la solución **–¡Lo sabia! soy mucho Biju para ti. ¿No sé lo que harías sin mí?-** dijo inflando su ego. Naruto se dio una cachetada mental para reaccionar.

-No creo que funcionará- eso rompió la ilusión de zorro.

 **-¿Cómo que no funcionará? Si me costo trabajo hacer esa belleza de excusa, como para que vengas y me digas que no funcionará-** Kurama se sintió muy ofendido de lo que dijo **–si es la perfecta excusa-** el zorro trataba de convencer a Naruto de que su justificación era la mejor.

-No funcionará por varios punto que no concuerdan- le dijó Naruto.

 **-Pues haber, dime los puntos que no concuerdan, si eren muy listo-** pidió el zorro, cosa que acepto el rubio.

-1° Las chicas también son Jinchurikis; por lo tanto, también tienen que presentar los mismos síntomas cuando menos los esperes. 2° si fuera cierto lo que dices, el viejo Bee, Mito Oba-chan, Han y el anterior Jinchuriki de Shukaku, hubieran hablado de ello o escrito algo de esa enfermedad. 3° ¿Cómo le hizo Hagomoro para detener el meteorito con una mano y además usando chakra. Si tenía dificultad de moldearlo por la enfermedad? 4° ¿Quién rayos se creerá esa enfermedad?- finalozó de exponer los puntos de fallo en la excusa de Kurama, dejandolo sin argumento alguno.

 **-Bueno... Creo que... Mejor olvida lo que dije, y usa tu ridícula excusa. Es más creíble. Y tienes razón, ¿Quién compraría esa tonta teoría mía?-** eso le sacó una sonrisa al Dios **-aunque parece que hay iun punto en el que si estoy de acuerdo-** puntualizó Kurama, hciendo que Naruto alzará una ceja.

-¿Y cual es?- le preguntó para saber.

 **-Que tus hembras son las que llevan los pantalones bien puestos. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-** la burla hizo que el rubio tuviera un tic en uno de sus ojos, luego se calmó y respiró con calma.

-Puedes llamarlo como quiera, pero me lo merecia- se defendió de Kurama.

 **-Si, claro. Es realmente patético dejarte mangonear por ellas, y te traer corto de la correa-** dijo descepcionado de su contenedor.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho?- fue la pregunta de lanzó Naruto, Kurama infló su pecho y sonrió.

 **-Como cualquier macho alfa con pantalones. Hacerse respetar-** respondió con autosuficiencia, en ese instante, Matatabi llegaba a donde estaban los chicos platicando **–mira y aprende-** entonce iniciaba la lección.

 **-Hola Naruto-** saludo a Naruto **–Kurama, necesito que me ayude a...-** no pudo Matatabi acabar de decir la oración, ya que el zorro le puso una pata enfrente, indicando de no hablará.

 **-No me interesa en lo que me vayas a pedir, lo puedes hacer tu sola. No tengo tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Así que me retiró-** con eso dicho, Kurama se fue del lugar, dejando a la gata algo perpleja por la forma en como se dirigió. Matatabi miró a Naruto.

 **-¿Y qué le pasa a Kurama, se porto muy extraño conmigo, nya?-** Naruto también miro a la gata.

-Me estaba enseñando a como tratar a las chicas, e imponer mi valia como macho, según él- Matatabi se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, y luego cambió su expresión a una de molestia.

 **-Entonces, yo te enseñaré otra lección, nya: "De como domesticar a un zorro arrogante, necio y testarudo"-** sin más, la gata se paró de su sitio y fue a confrontar a Kurama, siendo observado por Naruto **–sabes Kurama, no me gusto tu modito de hablarme, nya-** se podía escuchar a Matatabi enojada.

 **-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?-** retó el zorro, solo para escucharse los gritos de agonía que proferia Kurama, después de un rato, Matatabi traía arrastrando a Kurama de una oreja con la ayuda de una de sus colas.

 **-Y así termina la lección, nya-** se paró frente a Naruto sin dejar de jalarle la oreja a Kurama, que hacia todo lo que podía para salir de ahí **-¿Alguna duda?-** Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que para la próxima les aviso que llegaré más tarde de lo esperado para que no se preocupe- fue lo que reflexionó al ver al pobre zorro.

 **–Es lo mejor. Bien, me retiró. Tengo que volver a meter a este zorro al huacal del que se salió, Nya. Así que, con permiso-** Matatabi paso frente a Naruto, arrastrando al zorro, que usaba sus garras para aerrarse al piso, dejando marcas en el mismo; para después perderse en el interior de la mente de Naruto.

 **-¡Argh! ¡Espera Tabi-chan! ¡No por favor! ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Oji-san! ¡Abrazo, no balazos!-** dijo para poder escapar de su castigo.

 **-¡Esa excusa no impedirá que te escapes de tu castigo! ¡Además, Oji-san no conocía las armas de fuego, nya!-** tras esas palabras, Kurama lanzaba gritos de nena, ya que era castigado por Matatabi. En un rincón de la mente de Naruto, los demás Bijus veía lo ocurrido.

 **-Gané ¡Paguen!-** Gyuki extendió su mano, recibiendo billetes de los demás, solo Shukaku estaba renuente a entregarle la apuesta, aunque al final lo hizo, pero de mala gana. Esto fue observado por el Dios, quien se acercó.

-¿Y por qué le dan dinero a Gyuki?- fue lo que les preguntó.

 **-Lo que pasa es que hicimos una apuesta, en la cual, queríamos ver quien tenía los pantalones puestos entre Kurama y Matatabi. Saliendo ganadora nuestra hermana-** le había respondido Choumei, aunque Shukaku simplemente murmuraba cosas.

 **-Estúpido zorro apestoso, tenía que haberse dejado humillar por Matatabi, perdí dinero por su culpa. Dejo a los machos en vergüenza, ¡Todo porque mi hermana se puso a leer el feminismo de los años 20's! ¡Estúpido feminismo!-** lo que dijo Shukaku lo escucharía cierta gata.

 **-¡Ya te escuché, Shukaku! ¡Después charlamos!-** eso dejo al pobre Tanuki pálido, temblando de miedo y que en el piso se regará arena, indicando que le había ganado el miedo.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo, casi es hora de mis clases- se despidió Naruto para salir de su mente.

 ** _-¡Suerte!-_** le dijeron el resto de los bijus. Una vez fuera, suspiró por el día que lo sentía que iba a ser pesado y tedioso. Cerca de donde estaba Naruto, Issei y sus amigos platicaban de salir a divertirse.

-¿Karaoke?- preguntó Issei al escuchar la propuesta de Matsuda.

-Ha sido un buen tiempo!- aclaró el pelón.

-¡El que esta en la estación, no solo tiene canciones de inserción, sino también canciones de anime!- le dijo Motohama, en ese momento Kiryuu se paró detrás del chico de lentes.

-¿Acaso están hablando acerca de "Insertar"?- Motohama y sus amigos se asustaron.

-¡Kiryuu!- gritaron, junto a la chica venía Asia.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Otra mañana perdida hablando de sexo?- haciendo molestar a los chicos.

-¡Estábamos hablando de ir al karaoke!- aclaró Matsuda, aunque a quien engañan, siendo unos adolescentes calenturiento.

-¿Karaoke?- dijo emocionada –suena bien. ¡Me encantaría ir también! Tú también, ¿Verdad Asia?- le preguntó a la rubia

-¡Oye, no puedes!- Issei iba a protestar, pero Asia se adelantó.

-¡Hai, lo haría!- contesto Asia, de forma tranquila.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron tanto el pelón como el cuatro ojos (Eso hasta a mi me dolió) al saber que Asia podría con ellos.

 _-Sí aceptan ir al karaoke, tal vez invité a un lindo, y travieso zorrito. ¡La cacería del zorro ha iniciado!-_ pensó Aika al ver a Naruto recostado en el marco de la ventana, mientras este sentía un leve escalofrío por la espalda. Aunque no sabia si era para bien o para mal.

 _-No sé, pero... Siento que mi divina integridad esta en peligro-_ pensó, luego de eso, se retiró al salón de clases. Paso el tiempo y las chicas no le habían hablado a su esposo, confirmando que aún estaban enojadas, por lo que el Dios decidió caminar un poco por los pasillos de la academia, teniendo ciertos pensamientos con ciertas esposas _-¡Rayos! Aun no me perdonan-_ se lamentaba el Dios _–no me dejaron almorzar con ellas, y de paso me ignoraron y fueron con sus amigas-_ y efectivamente, las chicas le aplicaron la ley de hielo.

 ** _-Necesita pedirles disculpas-_** aconsejo la gata azul.

 _-Lo sé, pero será algo difícil, creo que exageré con mi excusa-_ dijo al sentirse mal.

 ** _-Bueno, no soy una humana, ni tengo experiencia en el ámbito de las relaciones entre ustedes. Pero el tiempo que estuve con Yugito, me di cuenta que a veces las mujeres se les pasa el enojo cuando le das un regalo o les haces algo especial-_** Naruto meditó las palabras de Matatabi.

 ** _-Hazle caso a ella. Cada vez que Kushina se enojaba con Minato por algunas cosas, este siempre lo compensaba con un regalo o cita-_** ahora dio su granito de arena Kurama.

 ** _-¡Oh! ¡Eres lindo! Pero eso no te salva de tu castigo-_** eso hizo que Kurama gimiera como perro regañado, aunque literalmente lo estaba.

 _-No está mal, aunque no se me ocurre nada que hacer-_ dio un suspiró de cansancio.

 ** _-Tal vez llegué tu inspiración, por lo mientras no desesperes. Bueno, te dejo-_** Matatabi corto comunicación con Naruto, quien seguía pensando en que hacerle a las chicas para que no estuvieran enojadas. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que frente a él, venía alguien en contra flujo cargando unos papeles. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, ambos chocaron.

-¡Ay!- se escuchó la voz de una chica, además de que la pila de papeles cargaba saliera desperdigada por todos lado. Naruto igual cayó al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! No te vi- se disculpó de inmediato por su distracción.

-No te preocupes, yo fui la que no veía donde caminaba- Naruto vio a la chica que estaba igual en el suelo; quien era una joven hermosa con cabello blanco y ojos azul verdosos. La chica miró a Naruto y se quedó viéndolo un momento.

-No, yo fui el que no vi por donde caminaba, tenia unas cosas en mi mente- dijo dando una sonrisa –parece que te hice tirar lo que llevabas ¿verdad?- dijo al ver los papeles regados –te ayudaré a recogerlos- dijo para pararse y darle la mano a la chica, que dudo un poco, pero acepto.

-No es necesario-dijo con algo de pena –yo los levantó- aunque el Dios no pensaba lo mismo.

-¡No! En serio, déjame ayudarte, así compenso mi distracción- la chica no sabía que hacer, pero al final acepto con un asentimiento y una sonrisa dulce. Entre los dos recogieron los documentos y los fueron acomodando en dos pilas, al acabar, cada uno tenía una parte de los mismos, siendo Naruto el que cargaba con la mayor parte –bien, acabamos, si quieres te ayudo a llevarlos- la chica asintió de buena gana -¿A dónde te dirigías?- le preguntó.

-Voy a llevar estos documentos al consejo estudiantil- dijo la chica.

-Entonces, vamos. No seria bueno que llevaras todo esa carga tú sola- la chica sólo suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero Gen-chan, esta ocupado en otros asuntos, y hay pocos hombres en el consejo estudiantil- dijo la chica algo desanimada, ya que el otro rubio tenías otras ocupaciones ese día.

-¿Eres miembro del consejo estudiantil?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Sí, soy miembro, tengo el cargo de ayudante de Sona-Kaicho, además ser portavoz de las actividades que se organizan- le contestó, Naruto estaba asombrado de ellos, así ambos emprendieron el camino al consejo.

-Perdón por no decir mi nombre, Soy Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó, ya que con el accidente, se le había pasado dar su nombre.

-¿Eres el chico nuevo que viene de Hokkaido, y que venció a Kiba-san en el juego de quemados?- dijo la chica al recordar ese evento, y más cuando Kiba y él hicieron el "solo para mujeres" en los primeros días que llegó a la academia, Naruto asintió para confirmar –¡Un gusto! Mi nombre es Momo Hanakai- ahora la chica se presentó –sé que llegaste con otras chicas- Naruto sonrió.

-Sí, son mis... bueno- el chico dudaba en decir una mentira para que no delatará su situación legal –digamos que somos más que amigos- la chica tuvó una leve duda sobre lo de más de amigo, pero dejo eso de lado.

-Sabes, me gustaría conocerlas- Naruto dio su típica sonrisa.

-Creeme, ellas te fascinaran, tal vez te las presente un día- ambos siguieron caminando mientras charlaban.

-Naruto- dijo en voz audible que solo Naruto escuchó –es un nombre un poco común, ¿No lo crees?- el rubio simplemente asintó.

-Sí, es poco común- fue sus palabras.

-Aunque es un nombre de un ingrediente de Ramen, suena bien- el chico solo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno... Mi padre me lo puso. Digamos que le gusto el nombre del protagonista de una novela que mi padrino escribo hace tiempo. Se titula "La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz", mi padrino creo el nombre del personaje cuando un día comía ramen- eso sorprendió a la albina.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es fascinante! Tienes el nombre de un personaje de ficción- Naruto sonrió un poco avergonzado por tales palabras –aunque por el nombre, se escucha como uno de acción- Momo pareciera que era de esas chicas que leía novelas de romance.

-No sé si sea de acción, pero la rama trata del personaje principal, Naruto, que nunca se rinde y promete romper la "maldición" que se menciona en la historia. La mencionada "maldición" es una representación del "círculo vicioso" de la guerra, el conflicto y el odio que tiene el mundo Ninja- narró parte del libro que Jiraya escribió en su juventud.

-¿Y rompió la maldición?- la chica quería que Naruto contará más de esa historia.

-Tal vez- fue lo único que respondió, haciendo que Momo hiciera un puchero.

-Que malo eres, yo quería que me contarás si rompió la maldición- Naruto solo sonrió.

-Pueda que un día te preste el libro- Momo sonrió ante lo dicho por Naruto, el camino fue con un poco de platica convencional, intercambiando algunas cosas triviales. Al llegar, Momo iba a abrir la puerta del consejo, pero esta se abrir; dejando ver que salían las chicas que Sona y Tsubaki encontraron en la entrada de la academia. Momo y Tsubaki se quedaron mirándolas como pasaban a un lado, incluso, Xenovia miró un momento al rubio de forma seria; aunque el Dios hizo lo mismo por un momento, luego miró a la pelinaranja; ya que percibió algo muy sutil y familiar en ellas. Naruto se fijó en el bulto que cargaba la peliazul, que era la fuente de esa sensación. Fue hasta que estas se fueron por el pasillo para desaparecer por el mismo que dejo de percibir esa sensación. Sin más que decir, ambos chicos ingresaron y dejaron los documentos.

-Sona-Kaicho- habló la peliblanca –le traigo estos papeles- Sona miró a su pieza.

-Gracia Momo, puedes dejarlo en mi escritorio, después los leeré con calma- la chica hizo lo pedido, seguido de Naruto -¡Ah! Naruto-san, perdón, No te había visto- dijo la pelinegra al percatarse de la presencia del rubio.

-Descuide- dijo aceptando las disculpas.

-Pero... ¿Qué hace aquí?- Naruto solo sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que me tropecé con ella en el pasillo por andar distrído, tirándole todos sus documento, así que en compensación, le ayude a recógerlos y traerlos- Sona miró a Momo, quien afirmó con la cabeza –bueno, le estoy agradecido por su ayuda prestada, no hay muchos hombres en el consejo, por lo que tenemos hacer actividades pesadas nosotras mismas muchas veces- Momo ya había hablado de ese problema, aunque mejor era escucharlo de Sona.

-No es nada, incluso si necesitan ayuda, pueden avisarme- sugirió, Sona estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Bien. Ahora, debemos retirarnos; ya casi termina el descanso- así, las tres chicas y el único hombre salió del recinto del consejo. Tsubaki y Sona agradecieron a Naruto y fueron a sus clases.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Naruto- dijo contenta la chica.

-No fue nada- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna y ojos cerrados, eso le gusto a la chica. Al abrir los ojos Naruto, Momo quedó como hipnotizada por lo que veía ellos, podía ver con claridad, como en ojos del rubio, en especial las pupilas, como un universo se formaba. La chica no daba crédito a lo que veía, incluso las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Naruto parpadeó un momento, haciendo que ese fenómeno desapareciera.

-Bueno, nos vemos, Momo-san- se despidió para retirarse a su salón. Momo se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin saber lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué fue eso que vi en sus ojos?- se preguntó, aunque con eso en la mente, se retiró a su salón de clases. Habían acabado las clases, y Naruto caminaba hacía la salida del edificio, las chicas aun seguían molestas, por lo que lo dejaron solo.

-¡Foxy-kun!- Naruto giró y vio que se acercaba Aika.

-Aika-san ¿Necesitas algo?- Aika asintió.

-Solo quería preguntarte ¿Si quieras ir al Karaoke?- Naruto se quedó viendo.

-¿Al Karaoke?- la chica asintió, Naruto se puso a pensar un momento.

 ** _-Acepta, así puedes disculparte con las chicas, y de paso salir a divertirse un rato_** **-** dijo en su mente Matatabi, Naruto lo analizó, y no encontró ninguna falla.

-¡De acuerdo!- Aika se alegró mucho.

-Aunque quiera perdirte, si las chicas puede venir conmigo, es que digamos que se enojaron un poquito y quiero contentarlas- Aika lo pensó un momento, y más por la situación delrubio, pero al final dio su veredicto.

-¡De acuerdo! Entre más, mayor será la diversión- le dijo _–Y yo que quería a sola con mi lindo zorrito-_ dijo entre lágrimas mentales.

-¿En serio?- Aika asintió -¡Bien!- saltó de alegría.

-Bien, ya solo falta decirle a Asia que nos acompañe- eso hizo que Naruto dejará de celebrar.

-¿Falta? ¿Quién más van a ir?- Aika sonrió.

-Iremos, los tres chiflados pervertidos, tú, tús amigas, Asia y yo- Naruto al saber quienes irían se arrepentía.

 _-¿Por qué acepte? Irán el trío de pervertidos-_ dijo casi desganado - _Espero que las chicas no los maten si intentan propasarse con_ _ellas_ \- Naruto temía por la integridad del trío que por el de las chicas.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuándo iremos?- pidió el día de la salida.

-Este viernes, saliendo de la academia- le contestó.

-De acuerdo, yo le avisaré a las chica- Aika asintió.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos ese día. ¡Adios foxy sexy-kun!- la castaña se fue contenta a su casa dejando a un Naruto con una cara de compujido.

 _-¡Oh por mi! Tendré que mantener vigilado a esos idiotas de que no vean a las chicas-_ era más que evidente que Issei, Motohama y Matsuda harian algo que hiciera enojar a Naruto y los mandará lejos.

Ya en la tarde, Asia e Issei fueron al edificio del club de ocultismo, y pudieron notar lo bien que había quedado el sitio después de su limpieza. Estaba tan limpio que brilla, incluso el pisa, a pesar de ser de madera, estaba encerado y bien pulido que pareciera un espejo.

-¡Wow! Tuvo un final exacto- dijo impresionada Asia al ver el sitio deslumbrar de limpio.

-¡Si! ¡Tienes que amar esos finales exactos!- Issei con ayuda del reflejo del piso, viendo lo que no se debe, la rubia no se percataba de ese hecho, aunque algo llamó la atención de Asia –¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al ver que Asia le ganaba la curiosidad de cierto lugar.

-¿Qué ese cuarto de allá abajo?- apunto la mirada a dos puertas de madera, cerradas con cadenas y un gran candado que estaban ubicadas bajando las escaleras, además de tener cintas de precaución sobre estas.

-¡Oh! Ese cuarto siempre ha estado cerrado- le informó Issei –lo llamamos "El cuarto prohibido"- tras eso, la pareja fue al sitio de reunión, donde Rias ya los esperaba para la reunión.

-Ahora que el edificio esta impecable- hablaba sentada de forma elegante en uno de los sillones, mientras que Koneko estaba en otro –podemos reanudar nuestras actividades- lo que llamó la atención de Issei era la ausencia de Kiba.

-Esperen ¿Dónde esta Kiba?- preguntó.

-Yuuto-sempai no vino a la escuela hoy- fue lo que respondió Koneko.

-¿No vino?- fue la pregunta de Asia para saber el motivo de la ausencia de Kiba.

-Boucho, ¿Pueda que esto tenga algo que ver con la charla de ayer?- Rias bajo un poco la cabeza, ya que era algo muy importante lo que sucedia con Kiba –por favor, digame boucho- Rias conocía parte del pasado de Kiba, aunque estaba insegura de hacer caso a la proposición de Issei -¿Tiene que ver Kiba con las espadas sagradas?- ante tal presión del chico, Rias no tuvo más alternativa que contar la verdad.

-¿Ya te dije que Yuuto es un sobreviviente de los experimentos con espadas sagradas, cierto?- era cuando inició a contar el pasado de Kiba, aunque su voz pareciera un mezcla entre seriedad y tristeza.

-Hai- le contestó Issei.

-Pero lo que sabes es que Kiba no era el unicó- Issei puso atención –Kiba es un huérfano que un día llegó a las puertas de una iglesia siendo un bebé. No sé sabe nada de sus padres. Él creció junto a otros niños en el orfanato que estaba bajo el mando de la iglesia del sitio, hasta que un día, fue llevado por unos hombres de la iglesia- todos seguía escuchando la historia –fue llevado a otro sitio que pertenecía a la iglesia. Pero no fue el único que llevaron, tambien había varios más. Esos niños fueron escogidos debido a que eran compatibles con Excalibur- tanto Issei como Asia se sorprendieron –esto sucedió, ya que hay siete espadas conocidas como Excalibur- reveló Rias.

-¿Siete?- la chica asintió a la pregunta de Issei.

La Excalibur original fue destruida en siete pedazos y fueron regados por toda Europa hace mucho tiempo, aunque no se sabe si fue obra de Dios o por alguien más. Lo que sé sabe, es que la iglesia encontró esos pedazos, y con la ayuda de la alquimia, forjaron siete espadas a partir de esos fragmentos- la narración parecía una fantasía.

-¿Eso significa que Kiba puede usarlas?- Rias cerró lo ojos y suspiró.

-Yuuto y los otros niños fueron sujetos de pruebas que fueron sometidos a innumerables experimentos, cada uno más horrible que el otros, con el objetivo de que fueran compatibles para usar una de las espada. Pero fallaron en ser compatibles con las Excalibur- Rias abrió los ojos –el experimento resultó ser un completo fracaso- tanto Asia como Issei estaban conmocionados por el resultado.

-¿Un fracaso?- preguntó Asia con cierta tristeza.

-Como consecuencia de este fracaso, encargado de dicho experimento tomó la decisión de disponer de los sujetos de prueba- eso eran palabras mayores.

-Disponer de...- Issei sabía a lo que se refería esa palabra –eso significa...- Rias puso un semblante serio.

-Así es... Tenia que eliminar a todos los niños, entre ellos... Kiba- no había palabras para describir esa escena –Kiba fue el único que escapó de tal fulminante final, con ayuda de los niños que dieron su vida por ayudarlo, sin embargo, él casi sobrevivió a tal masacre. Cuando lo encontré, estaba agonizante, aunque el tenía ya marcado el deseo de venganza en su corazón. Viendo su determinación en sus ojos, quería hacer un buen uso como demonio- finalizó Rias la narración, haciendo entender a Issei ciertos aspectos del rubio.

-¿Es por eso que lo transformó en un demonio?- aunque Issei recordó el evento de la foto –es por eso que cuando vio la foto, él...- dedujo que Kiba recoció una de las siete espadas sagradas y que tenía en mente destruirlas.

-Dejesmolo de lado, simplemente lo cuidaremos- tras decir eso, la puerta del club se abrieron.

-Ara, ara ¿Estamos todos reunidos?- Akeno ingresaba al cuarto donde estaban los miembros.

-Akeno, llegas tarde- dijo Rias a su compañera.

-Traje algunos invitados- tras la chica ingresaban Sona, acompañada de Tsubaki, para una importante reunión.

-Con su permiso- Issei se sorprendió de la presencia de ambas chicas.

-Kaichō y fuku kaichō del consejo estudiantil- ambas chicas se veían serias.

-Tienen algunos asuntos urgentes con Boucho- Sona dio un paso.

-Rias, necesito que vengas a mi casa. Nadie nos podrá molestar ahí- la pelirroja ya sentía que algo era muy delicado.

-Suena como algo bastante delicado- y no estaba tan mal.

-Sí, bastante serio- Sona refutó lo que dijo Rias, por lo que tuvo que suspender la sesión de ese día, y salió del sitio acompañada por Akeno rumbo al Inframundo, a la casa de Sona.

En ese mismo instante, Naruto estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, ya que a las chicas aun no les bajaba el enojo, aunque su determinación estaba en sus ojos.

-¡Chica! ¡No sean así!- bueno... Intentaba, ya que Hinata, Karin y Shizuka no daban el brazo a torcer.

-¿Escucharon algo?- preguntó Hinata mientras ignoraba las suplicas de Naruto.

-Sólo una molesta voz- respondió Karin, haciendo lo mismo que Hinata.

-Y bastante gritona- ahora le tocó a Shizuka ignorar al Dios, quien solo dió un suspiro, que indicaba su pronta derrota a manos de sus esposas.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdonen?- fue lo que preguntó a sus esposas.

-No lo sé. ¿Dinos tú?- ante lo que dijo la pelirroja, Naruto sólo bajo los hombros y no tuvo de otra.

-De acuerdo- dijo ya derrotado –perdón por no haberlas preocupado ayer- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué más?- dijo Hinata, esperando.

-Les avisaré cuando llegué tarde a casa- empezó su letanía como si fuese un niño regañado.

-¿Algo más que decir?- Shizuka tenía las manos en sus caderas.

-y que no volveré a decir excusas para faltar a clases- dijo finalmente, aunque en su mente los bijus estaban haciendo algunos ejercicio de vocalización, junto a ellos Shukaku guiaba evento que se suscitaría.

 **-Bien, recuerden que deben estar sincronizados. Gyuki necesitas estar bien afinado. Choumei, recuerda que eres un tono alto a los demás. Tu Saiken, trata de mantener el ritmo-** los bijus, a excepción de Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Matatabi y Kurama se preparaban para un pequeño concierto **–a mi señal, como lo ensayamos-** guiaba el tanuki al ver la escena de la familia Uzumaki. Mientras el Dios, pues... Seguía disculpándose, las chicas hablan entre si, como si fuesen a determinar su sentencia, algo que intrigaba a Naruto.

-Bien, tus disculpas son aceptadas- el Dios sonrió de alivio –pero eso no bastará para resarcir el daño- a Naruto se le fueron las esperanzas al diablo.

-¿Cuál daño?- preguntó, esperando la respuesta.

-El daño de habernos hecho pasar por la angustia de saber que algo te hubiera pasado ayer- dijo Karin, siendo apoyada por Hinata y Shizuka. Lo único que se escuchó fue la mandíbula de Naruto dislocarse y caer al suelo por lo que dijeron.

-Y como sabrás, saldrá muy caro tu condena, así que ve pensando en como pagarla- finalizó Shizuka, Naruto aún no podía creer lo que le decía, aunque no tuvo más remedio que sacar su carta de triunfo, esperando que le ayudará.

-De acuerdo, ¿Me perdonan si las llevó al Karaoke?- las chicas al escuchar la forma de pago se volvieron a reunir y determinar si aceptaban o no; una vez que acabaron, miraron a su esposo.

-Dado las circunstancias de tus faltas cometidas en nuestra contra, y la sanción que te impusimos...- decía Karin, Naruto simplemente sudaba y rezaba así mismo para que las chicas aceptaran -¡ACEPTAMOS! A cambio de que tú pagues- eso fue un alivio para Naruto, aunque su billetera le dolería.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin más.

-¿Cuándo iremos?- le preguntó Hinata, Naruto recordó el día que le dijo Aika.

-Iremos el viernes, saliendo de la academia- informó –pero no iremos solos, ya que también nos acompañaran Aika, Asia aun esta por confirma, y los tres magnificos pervertidos- dijo al referirse a Issei, Motohama y Matsuda.

-¿Irán ellos?- preguntó Shizuka –tolero a Aika y Asia; pero esos tres bobos...- no eran del agrado de las chicas la presencia de el trío pervertido.

-Pero estando Asia y Aika con nosotras, podrán controlarlos- dijo Karin, Naruto estaba de acuerdo, le gustase o no, pero no podía hacer nada; a no ser que lo provocasen y terminara trapeando el suelo con ellos.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces todo esta arreglado...- iba a saltar de felicidad, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-Aceptamos tu invitación, pero eso no significa que tu castigo haya acabado- el rubio solo parpadeaba.

-Así es, tu castigo por lo de la mañana será dormir en el sofá- sentenció Shizuka –así que iras a nuestro cuarto y sacaras las cobijas que usaras, junto a tu almohada. No habrá remoción de tu sentencia, sino hasta que te digamos. Por lo que ve por tus cosas, ya casi esta lista la cena- las chicas aun estaban enojadas, algo que Naruto vio, y sin más fue al cuarto que compartían a sacar lo que necesitaría esa noche, aunque escuchó lo siguiente lo dejo de piedra.

 ** _-¡MANDILÓN!-_** eso fue por parte de los bijus machos.

 ** _-¡Lastima! Te traen corto de la correa-_** ahora fue el turno de Kurama, aunque el zorro gimió de miedo ante la presencia de Matatabi.

 _ **-¡Mejor cállate, Kurama! Que no eres tan inocente como Naruto-**_ fue lo que dijo la gata, cortando comunicación con su inquilino, Naruto solo suspiró y solo le quedaba cumplir con su sentencia. Shampoo escuchó la conversación.

 _-¡Perfecto! Podré consolarlo mientras cumple su condena-_ pensó la gata en un plan por acercarse. En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar en especifico, la casa de la familia Sitri, las herederas Sona y Rias, junto a sus reinas, Tsubaki y Akenos, se encontraban en uno de los baños sauna de la casa, platicando de la reunión que tuvo Sona con las representantes de la iglesia.

-Esta mañana, tuvé una reunión con dos afiliadas a la iglesia- informaba Sona a sus invitadas.

-¿Contacto?- dijo Akeno sorprendiada de ese hecho.

-No los había en esta cuidad desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Rias -¿Y qué buscaban?- indagó.

-Buscaban hablar contigo, Rias- le respondió Sona con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Afiliados a la iglesia buscan hablar con demonios?- era algo que muy pocas veces escuchaba Rias.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo Akeno, Sona se quitó sus lentes y los limpio, ya que estos empañaron con el vapor del sitio, aunque también era para poder elegir las palabras.

-En cualquier caso, esto no parece bueno- era el presentimiento de Rias, y más por la presencia de la iglesia en la cuidad -así que ¿Qué les dijiste?- quería saber la respuesta de Sona a las representantes de la iglesia.

-Acepté- le dio Sona su respuesta –mañana después de clases, visitaran el club- Sona se colocaba sus lentes –sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa- dijo la pelinegra.

-Estos afiliados de la iglesia, tenían una espada divina con ellos- y no estaba tan errada Akeno en cuanto a sus conjeturas.

-¿Una espada divina?- dijo Rias con voz de preocupación -¿La iglesia con una espada divina?- Rias se puso a pensar en voz alta –En esta cuidad ¿De todos los lugares?- decia -¿Puede que uno de los afiliados de la iglesia sea de esta cuidad?- Rias recordó la foto del "amigo" de Issei, teniendo un mal presentimiento –podría ser que...- dijo de forma seria.

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, Issei y Asia caminaban a la casa del primero, era casi de noche cuando ambos chicos tuvieron la sensación de peligro.

-M... Me están dando escalofríos- dijo con temor Asia ante la sensación.

-A mí también- indicó –he tenido esa sensación antes- esa sensación era muy similar al peligro inminente.

-¿Ya la habias sentido antes?- le preguntó Asia.

-Sí, cuando te conocí y fui a esa iglesia- Asia se impresionó –Y...- en ese momento, a Issei le vinieron los recuerdos cuando entró y vio el cuerpo de un sacerdote, y en el sofá al asesino, quien era ni más, ni menos que Freed, que lo miraba de forma desquiciada, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que la sensación venía de su hogar, y en el mismo estaba...

-¡Kaa-san!- sin la pareja emprendió la carrera, ya que la madre de Issei posiblemente estaba en peligro, al mismo tiempo con Rias y las demás chicas, esta se paró, ya que tenía una premonición de que algo andaba mal en la casa de Issei.

-Discúlpanos Sona - dijo algo alterada ya que le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de sus piezas, seguida de Akeno -debemos volver de inmediato- así ambas se retiraban –Asia e Issei están en peligro- sin más, dejaron en el sitio a ambas pelinegras. Issei entró de forma abruta a su hogar.

-¡Kaa-san!- llamó desesperado, detrás de él, Asia entraba y vió que el recibidor estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luz que salía de la sala del hogar.

-¡Si, está bien! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- la risa de la madre de Issei se hizo presente, pero pareciera que estuviera con alguien, así que con sumo cuidado, ambos chicos fueron a la puerta y se asomaron con precaución para ver lo que sucedía -¡Y aquí es cuando se lanza a la piscina!- solo para llevarse una impresión, ya que frente a la madre del chico estaban las mismas chicas que se hicieron presentes en la academia esa mañana; la madre de Issei giró su cabeza al ser nombrada y sin borrar la sonrisa, dio la bienvenida a su hijo.

-¡Ah! Issei ¡Bienvenido a casa!- luego miró su rostro -¿Por qué te vez preocupado?- dijo al notar el semblante preocupado de Issei, quien miraba a ambas chicas que estaban en el sillón, Asia permanecía detrás del chico.

-¡Esa sensación debió haber sido por esas dos chicas!- dijo casi en un susurro, que la única que escuchó fue Asia.

-Hace tiempo sin verte, Issei-kun- saludó de forma feliz la chica pelinaranja -¿Te acuerdas de mi?- se señalaba así misma -¡Soy yo!- Issei trataba de recordar donde la había visto, sin ningún éxito.

-¡Mira, esta chica aquí!- la madre de Issei le mostró el álbum, y en el mismo la foto donde salía el y el "chico" –es Shidoi Irina-san- mencionó el nombre de la niña.

-¿Q... Qué?- se sorprendió del hecho de que el niño no era niño, sino niña y todo ese tiempo se lo creyó –pero...- no sabia que decir.

-Ella era muy masculina en ese tiempo- narraba la madre de Issei –pero ahora s complemtamente lo opuesto ¡Casi no la conozco!- eso avergonzó un poco a Irina, quien dio una leve risa.

-¿Qué? Realmente pensaba que era un hombre- esa declaración hizo sorprender tanto a Irina como a la madre de Issei.

-¡Eso es realmente descortés! ¿Sabes?- inmediatamente fue reprendido por su madre, quien estaba molesta por dichas palabras.

-No... No yo...- el chico trataba de defenderse, pero las palabras no salían.

-Puedo entenderlo- salió a su rescate Irina –era muy masculina en ese entonces- declaró.

-Oh yo... Lo siento- se disculpó por tan metida pata.

-Pero parece que han cambiado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos- dijo -¡Nunca sabrás como cambia la gente!- lo que no sabe la pelinaranja era el gran cambio que tuvo Issei en los últimos meses. La chica se mostraba seria y callada. Rias había llegado después de que ambas chicas se hayan retirado a descansar

-Estoy tan aliviada de que estén bien- era Rias que entró de inmediato y abrazó a Asia e Issei –lo lamento, debería estar más al pendiente con las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor- se disculpaba –vine preparada para lo peor- dijo –estoy aliviada, estaré pendiente de ustedes desde ahora en adelante- tras calmarse la pelirroja, se puso al tanto de la situación -¿Estaban hablando con tu madre?- formuló la pregunta Rias.

-Sí, le di una excusa a Asia para venir aquí- respondió –pero parece que se dieron cuenta que somos demonios- dijo al recordar a la peliazul y su mirada analítica.

-Bien, eso está bien- dijo aliviada Rias –no sé que vinieron, pero tendré una reunión con ellas mañana- les informó a ambos chicos.

-¿Mañana?- se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Rias.

-Mañana después de la escuela, irán a la sala del club- dijo finalmente. Tras esas palabras, Issei salió a realizar uno de sus contratos y más para despejar su mente de lo que al día siguiente podría suceder, por lo que estaba en estos momentos junto al hombre que visitó el día anterior; ambos estaban pescando en uno de los río que surcaba la cuidad.

-No puede cree que mi amigo de la infancia sea parte de la iglesia- dijo al aire –estoy preocupado de lo que sucederá mañana- el hombre escuchó, por lo que intervino.

-¿Qué sucede demonio-kun?- el hombre le preguntó para saber el dilema de Issei.

-Oh, discúlpeme- dijo, ya que pensó que arruinaba el tiempo de pesca con sus problemas –sólo estoy pensando en algunas cosas- fue lo que le dijo.

-Un demonio no debe verse tan melancólico- dijo –los problemas de la vida tienden a resolverse por sí mismo. No veo la necesidad de preocuparse por cualquier pequeñez que se avecine- Issei lo miró, sin entender –Oh, demonio-kun, ha picado- la línea de la caña de pescar de Issei se jaló, indicando que un pez fue atrapado. Así que el chico tiró de ella con fuerza y sacó su premio del agua.

Al día siguiente, como era cotidiano, Naruto y las chicas asistían a clases, aunque el Dios no deseaba asistir, pero sus Diosas le habían puesto una advertencia: "Si volvía a evitar ir a clases con alguna de sus excusas, lo iban a dejar sin comer ramen por período corto de tiempo de más, o menos... 3 000 años; algo que se iba a pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso hizo que Naruto sin más aceptará. Por eso es que se levantó e hicieron su rutina diaria de ejercicio para no desentonar a la hora de las peleas. No obstante y pesé a que cumplió su castigo, no se sentía incomodo cuando despertó, sino todo lo contrario; y lo que no sabía era que tuvo cierta compañía en su condena durante la noche.

Flash Back.

Luego de bajar algunas cobijas y una almohada, Naruto se fue al sofá a acomodar sus cosas para dormir.

-¡Miauu!- Naruto escuchó a su gata Shampoo llamarlo, por lo que volteó.

-¡Ah! Shampoo, veo que quieres acompañarme a dormir conmigo- le dijo a su mascota. La gata simplemente respondió con un maullido como diciendo "Si" –de acuerdo- dijo sin más. Naruto se acostó en el sofá y se cobijo. La gata trepó y se acomodó en su pecho –al menos será más pasable mi condena- con eso último apago las luces -¡Buenas noches, Shampoo!- y se durmió, al pasado algunos minutos, la gata se transformó en la chica y esta se acomodó en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-No te preocupes mi futuro padre de mis gatitos, nya- le susurró en el oído –te haré más agradable tu sentencia- la chica acarició la mejilla de Naruto, quien se movió de forma inconsciente y murmuró algo inentendible, haciendo sonreír a la chica –espero enseñarte mi verdadera forma, nya. Y poder contarte la verdad- decía –pero por lo mientras me conformó con esto- sin más le besó la mejilla, haciendo que el Dios se moviera otra vez por la sensación agradable -¡Dulces sueños, mi bigotitos, nya- sin más, la chica se durmió abrazando a Naruto.

Muy temprano al amanecer, la chica empezó a escuchar el sonido de pasos que se acercaban a donde estaban Naruto y ella, por lo que decidió despertarse, muy a su disgusto.

-Bien, como siempre dicen: "todo lo bueno en esta vida, siempre tiene que terminar, nya"- y con esas palabras la chica volvió a su forma animal, y se acomodó como todo gato en el pecho de su amo. Ya que las esposas de Naruto bajanba a despertarlo e iniciar su día con el entrenamiento matinal, y de ahí a sus actividades. Karin, Shizuka y Hinata se retiraron s su hogar, no obstante, la ojiperla fue al restaurant a administrar el "personal". Naruto se quedó en la academia, ya que lo invitaron a un partido de fulbol; motivo por el cual salía tarde.

Fin Flash Back.

Trascurrió el día en la academia, y fue más alentador para Naruto, ya que era el día de actividades físicas, por lo que no se aburrió del todo. Las clases había finalizado y los alumnos se retiraban a sus respectivas casa, o iban a sus actividades extracurriculares.

 _-Un día más que termina las aburridas clases-_ dijo dando un suspiró, mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la academia a paso lento _–espero que la salida al Karaoke sirva, no quiero volver a dormir en el sofá. Aunque no fue tan malo-_ lo que no sabía era que tuvo compañía. En ese momento en el club de lo oculto, Rias tenía su reunión con los representantes de la iglesia, acompañada de su séquito.

-Le agradecemos su cooperación- dijo la chica peliazul –mi nombre es Quarta Xenovia- se presentó a los demonios.

-Yo soy Shidoi Irina- ahora fue el turno de su acompañante.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por lo que los siervos de Dios quieren conocer a un demonio?- preguntó Rias quien estaba sentada frente a sus interlocutoras.

-Aunque no han sido ubicadas, hay seis Excalibur siendo resguardadas en tres divisiones de la iglesia. Tres de ellas fueron robadas por ángeles caídos- la información que dio Irina hizo que los chicos se impactaran.

-¿Robadas?- preguntó Issei. Xenovia mostró el paquete envuelto.

-Las que tenemos son estas: La espada sagrada de la destrucción, Excalibur Destruction- era lo estaba envuelto en la tela.

-Y mi espada sagrada del mimetismo. ¡Excalibur Mimic!- señalando una especie de cuerda atada en su brazo izquierdo.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- fue la pregunta directa que hizo Rias.

-Este es un problema particular entre nosotros y los ángeles caídos. No podemos darnos el lujo de hacerle frente a los demonios de esta cuidad- comentó Xenovia de forma seria.

-Estas muy condencendiente. ¿Pensabas que estaria de parte de los ángeles caídos como para hacerle algo a las espadas sagradas?- fue lo que le preguntó Rias a la peliazul.

-Los demonios odian las espadas sagradas. Estas en la misma posición que los ángeles caídos- esas palabras afectaron a Rias, quien en sus ojos se apreciaba un leve brillo.

 _-¡Boucho se esta enojando!-_ dijo en su mente Issei, quien junto con Asia sintieron parte de su poder de su rey, que incluso los puso a temblar de miedo. Aunque no eran los únicos en sentir el poder de la pelirroja.

 _-¿Sintieron eso?-_ preguntó Naruto a sus amigos al detenerse por esa sensación.

 ** _-Sí, parece que alguien esta emitiendo esa energía extraña-_** le dijo Gyuki, que al igual que los demás bijus estaban en alerta.

 ** _-No muy fuerte, pero se siente algo agresivo-_** Naruto asintió a las palabras de Shukaku.

 _-Parece que algo esta sucediendo cerca de la academia, pero no ubico bien de donde viene. Tal vez deba investigar y que no se trate de un enemigo-_ con ese pensamiento, Naruto empezó a seguir la presencia hostil.

 _ **-De acuerdo. Aunque esperemos que tus esposas no te aumenten otros 1 000 años a la advertencia que te hicieron, solo por llegar tarde a casa-**_ dijo Kurama, el Dios sólo le dio algo de miedo, pero era mejor arriesgarse, por lo que decidió ir a investigar.

-Si es necesario, te destruiríamos- amenazaba Xenovia. Incluso si seas hermana de Satanás- reveló Xenovia, aunque Rias no se sentía amedrentada con esas palabras.

-Si sabes mucho, entonces déjame decirte algo más: Yo nunca estaría de lado de un ángel caído- dejó en claro Rias –en nombre de la familia Gremory, juro que nunca haría tal cosa para humillar a Satanás- eso dejo a Xenovia complacida, ya que su misión también consistía en no involucrar a los demonios en la búsqueda.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Eso es lo que nuestra sede esperaba. Estaba segura que la hermana de Satanás no sería tan tonta- más que una humillación, era un elogio.

-¿Entonces, solamente querían saber si no estaba en contra de ustedes y su Dios, correcto?- dedujo la finalidad de la palabras de Xenovia.

-Claro- contesto Xenovia –simplemente queremos que no intervengas en esta dura prueba- dijo para dejar en claro el punto.

-Entendido- con eso, ambas chicas de la iglesia se levantaban del sillón –gracias por su tiempo- las chicas se retiraban.

-¿No se quedaran por un poco de té?- ofreció Rias.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos entablar amistad con los demonios- ambas chicas rechazan el ofrecimiento, el motivo era no involucrarse con su contraparte. Así las chicas se dirigían a la puerta del club.

-Bueno, nos despedimos por ahora- dijo amablemente Rias. Sin embargo, Xenovia miró de reojo a Asia y luego puso atención en ella. Quien se sintió un poco intimidada.

-Me he estado preguntado desde que visité la casa de Hyodo Issei- dijo sin despegar la vista de la rubia -¿Eres Asia Argento?- la rubia se quedó algo impactada de que mencionaran su nombre.

-H... Hai- contestó de cierta forma nerviosa, sobretodo por la mirada analítica de Xenovia.

-Nunca pensé que vería a una bruja aquí.- aquellas palabras hicieron que Asia se estremezca.

-¡Ah! ¿Tú eres la ex-monja que se convirtió en una bruja?- ahora fue el turno de Irina de hacer el comentario hiriente –he oído que fuíste exiliada de la iglesia, porque incluso curabas a los demonios y ángeles caídos ¡Pero no sabias que te habías convertido en un demonio!- Asia empezaba a sentirse mal, incluso apretó un poco su falda con sus manos por la impotencia que tenía al escuchar esas declaraciones por parte de ambas chicas.

-Um... Yo...- la rubia era incapaz de defenderse, incluso podía decirse que casi rompía a llorar.

-Asia...- fue lo único que dijo Issei.

-Pensar que un santo se ha convertido en un demonio... Nadie es perfecto, supongo- Asia era incapaz de decir algo, eran palabras que se clavaban en su mente; como sintiera culpa de su propio exilio de la iglesia.

-¡Hey!- Issei ya no aguanto la forma en como se dirigían a Asia, que incluso la chica se sobresalto -¡Cállense de una maldita vez!- sino fuera por Koneko, el castaño hubiera arremetido contra ambas representantes.

-Issei-sempai- trataba de controlarlo Koneko, pero este estaba casi en su límite.

 _-Así, es. Sé que no puedo hacer un escándalo con estas dos en este momento; pero aún así..._ \- para el castaño era bastante frustrante no decir algo para apoyar a su amiga rubia, quien aun sentía la impotencia y culpa de su expulsión de la iglesia.

-¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?- eso hizo que Asia levantara la cabeza.

-Xenovia, ella ahora es un demonio- trató de aclarar Irina, pero la peliazul tenía otra cosa en mente.

-No, algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan un poco de su fe- decía eso sin quitar la vista de Asia –puedo sentir eso emanando de ella- Asia temblaba, y había vuelto a bajar la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- dijo Irina –oye Asia, ¿Todavía crees en el señor, a pesar de ser un demonio?- pareciera que no terminaría el juicio hacía la rubia, quien parecía devastada.

S... Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo- fue su débil, pero concisa respuesta que dio –creeré en él toda la vida- Asia empezaba a llorar por su convicción hacía Dios.

-En ese caso, vamos a matarte ahora- fue la sentencia que Xenovia dictó como acto de benevolencia. Asia simplemente abrió los ojos por lo que dijeron; Xenovia se acercaba con su espada para la ejecución –los pecados que has cometido, Dios te los perdonará. Te castigaré... En nombre de Dios- finalizó su oración. Aunque Issei no estaba de acuerdo, ya que nuevamente iba a arremeter contra Xenovia, pero fue, de nueva cuenta, detenido por Koneko.

-Eso es suficiente- Rias finalmente había intervenido en la discusión, por lo que se paró de su sillón y confrontaba a ambas enviadas de la iglesia –si vas a menospreciar a mi siervo...- decia al referirse a Asia.

-No la estoy menospreciando- se defendió Xenovia de la acusación de Rias, quien colocó una mirada seria –este es mi deber como una mujer de fe- Asia seguía llorando, pero en ese momento Issei ya molesto se zafó de Koneko y se paró ante Xenovia. Esto dejo sorprendido a todos.

-¡Issei!- gritó Rias.

-¡No debes!- demandó Akeno, pero el chico estaba enfurecido con las palabras tan hirientes de Xenovia.

-¡Issei-san!- trataba de calmar Asia detrás del chico.

-¿Llamaste a Asia bruja?- le reclamaba a Xenovia por la forma en que se dirigió a la ex-monja.

-Creo que es un término apropiado para su estado- decía como si nada la espadachina.

-¡Vete al infierno!- fue lo que gritó Issei –ustedes son los que comenzaron a llamarla un santo, pero Asia...- Iseei recordó el primer día que conoció a la chica, con su sonrisa angelical, lo que hizo que apretara los dientes -¡Siempre estaba sola!- eso hizo que la rubia se sorprendiera.

-¡Issei-san...!- dijo al ser defendida por el chico.

-Un santo necesita sólo el amor de Dios- declaró Xenovia –aquellos que buscan más amor o amistad no son dignos de santidad- eso molesto mucho a Issei.

-No jodas con tu fe y tu Dios- Asia seguía impresionada por la forma en como la defendía Issei, aunque cabe aclarar las palabras eran casi una declaración de guerra -¡Todos son unos idiotas por no entender la bondad de Asia!- Rias simplemente esperaba intervenir en el asunto.

-¿Qué eres para Asia Argento?- preguntó Xenovia, esperando una respuesta muy convincente.

-¡Su familia!- esa respuesta impresionó a la peliazul -¡Su amigo! ¡Su compañero! Si le haces algo a Asia, ¡No tengo dudas que pelearé con cada una de ustedes!- finalmente hizo la declaración, algo que lo tomó tal cual Xenovia.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedo tomarlo como un desafío a toda la iglesia?- cuestionó las palabras de Issei –una declaración audaz de un demonio tan débil- Xenovia preparaba su Excalibur para combatir a Issei.

-Issei, detente- finalmente intercedió Rias – aunque en ese momento una persona intervino.

-Muy bien. Yo seré tu oponente- ese era Kiba, quien acababa de llegar y estaba recargado en la puerta de madera con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Xenovia al recién llegado.

-Tu superior- fue lo único que contestó Kiba.

 _-¿Yuuto?-_ pareciera que Rias se preocupaba por su integridad, pero hubo un acuerdo en un combate, por lo que decidieron salir a una zona despejada de la academia, donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea. Ya reunidos, Kiba e Issei se enfrentarían a Xenovia y a Irina.

-Vamos a empezar- dijo Xenovia, ambas chicas se deshicieron de sus mantos y capuchas, dejando ver que portaban un traje de batalla de la Iglesia, que consistía en un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas.

-¿Esto está realmente bien?- le cuestionó Akeno a Rias, ya que no se sentía segura de su decisión –¿Deberíamos pelear contra la iglesia bajo nuestra voluntad?- Rias miraba sonriente lo que pasaba

-Solamente es un enfrentamiento no oficial- dio su respuesta sin dejar de ver. En ese momento, Naruto había llegado a la zona donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo, pero este se subió a una rama de un árbol para evitar ser encontrado.

 _-Aquí es-_ dijo en su mente _–me costó trabajo encontrar su firma, pero lo bueno es que use el modo sabio para guiarme-_ Naruto miró el lugar _–son las mismas chicas que me tope ayer cuando ayudaba a Momo-san-_ identificó a las chicas.

 ** _-Y parece que se enfrentaran al pervertido y al princeso-_** dijo Shukaku. Naruto asintió. Irina tomó su lazo y lo tiro de él, convirtiéndolo en una katana.

-¡Si alguno de nuestros superiores se enterarán, estaríamos en problemas!- declaró la pelinaranja, aunque dejo desconcertado a Naruto al ver la transformación.

 ** _-¿Acaso convirtió ese lazo en una espada?-_** preguntó Gyuki, al no creer lo que veía.

 _-Sí, y parece que no es la única-_ dicho esto, siguió mirando. Ahora fue la espada de Xenovia que se desenvolvió sin ayuda alguna, dejando ver una enorme espada mandole.

-Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para no matarlos- declaró de forma seria la chica. Naruto seguía viendo.

 ** _-¿Qué serán esas espadas?-_** preguntó Matatabi _**–son similares a las de donde** **venimos** **, pero se ven muy distintas-**_ lo demás bijus estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermana. Xenovi e Irina estaba ya listas para pelear, pero Yuuto dio una risa que molesto a la peliazul.

-¿Te estas burlando?- preguntó, aunque literalmente lo hacía.

-Sí, porque finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando destruir- dijo el rubio, aunque Naruto lo escuchó.

 _-Parece que sigue igual-_ dijo en su mente. Kiba uso su sacred gear y convocó varias espadas que salieron del suelo.

-Nacimiento de espadas...- dijo la chica al ver la habilidad de Kiba –ahora recuerdo- Xenovia se relajó y apoyo su espada en su hombro –se dice que un sujeto experimental escapo de una de las espadas sagradas a su disposición- dijo la chica. Por otro lado, Irina tenía su conversación con su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Hyodo Issei-kun!- empezaba el melodrama, con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Q... Qué?- dijo desconcertado el chico por la forma en que se dirigió Irina.

-No puedo creer que mi viejo amigo se haya convertido en un demonio durante nuestros años de separado- decia -¡¿El destino esta jugando con nosotros para provocar una tragedia?!- dejando al chico con una cara de WTF -¡Finalmente llegó a ser con una espada sagrada e incluso volé sobre el mar. Pensando en que podría ser de utilidad!- dando una pose de drama y tragedia barato -¿Esta es otra prueba del señor?- dijo. Aunque a Naruto la escena le sacó una gota de sudor.

 ** _-Se nota que esa mocosa es fanática de telenovelas románticas y con bastante drama-_** aclaró Kurama al ver lo absurda que se comportaba Irina.

-¡Aunque superar esto hará que este más cerca de él!- decía mientras hacía ciertos movimientos teatrales e Issei... Bueno, solamente veía.

-Parece que está completamente pérdida en su fe- dijo casi en forma cómica Issei.

 _ **-Bien dama y caballeros. He aquí la versión femenina de Hidan, esperemos que no se le ocurra hacer sacrificios o ensartarse esa espada como lo hacía el fanático religioso-**_ dijo Kurama al ver a Irina y recordarle a cierto Akatsuki dominado por su fe.

-Ven, Issei-kun. ¡Déjame usar mi Excalibur para castigarte por tus pecados! ¡Amén!- con eso último, Irina se dejo ir contra su amigo con la intensión de castigarlo, aunque Naruto era otra cosa.

 _-¡¿Acaso dijo, Excalibur?!-_ esa pregunta sonó más como una preocupación, por lo que dejo intrigado a los bijus.

 ** _-¿Acaso sabes de ella?_** **-** le cuestionó Kurama.

 _-Sí, pero les explicó en casa, aunque se me hace sospechoso que el sujeto de antier también dijo el mismo nombre a su espada. Luego investigamos, por ahora debemos seguir la pelea-_ los bijus estuvieron de acuerdo a las palabras de Naruto y se enfocaron en la pelea. Issei ya estaba esperando a la chica.

-No entiendo lo que esta pasando pero... ¡Booster Gear!- su brazo izquierdo manifestó su guantalete para poder defenderse de su enemigo.

 **[¡Boost!]**

Se escuchó para dar inicio al combate.

 **Sin tropa, ¡En descanso! Porque concluyó el capítulo de hoy, donde inicia la confrontación entre el princeso y el pervertido vs las chicas buenas, y bien buenas de la iglesia. Ya salió otra que quedó encatada al ver los ojos del Naruto, su nombre Momo Hankai. Sean pacientes, como dije, ire trabajando las relaciones poco a poco, un poco de comedia y el regaño de Naruto a Kiba por sus idioteces.**

 **Sin más los dejo, y nos leemos en el siguiente. Como siempre digo, dejen su review, comentario, critica, dudas sugerencias, entreo otros y así compartimos opiniones y gustos.** **Cuídense** **, recuerde que aun estamos en riesgo por contraer el virus, así que si salen, vayan bien cubiertos con cubrebocas, botellita de gel antibacterial y una careta, por si las moscas. Pronto subiré capítulos de mis otras historias, solo tengan paciencia. Y como dijo un payaso: "¡Si tienen tele, ahí se ven!"**


End file.
